


Rewrite The Stars: A Voltron Love Story

by MagiesHeartLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Kallura already dating, Musical, Original Characters - Freeform, Plance x Kallura, Shiro gets more screen time, Strays from Cannon down the line, Wedding chapter, slow burn plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 510,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiesHeartLove/pseuds/MagiesHeartLove
Summary: You've heard the story of The Princess and the Paladin, now see what happens next. A paladin with a shadowy past. A princess with a dream for the future. New feelings among friends. Old faces join the fight. An ongoing war. A prince torn. A truth hidden waiting to be uncovered. It's the legend of Voltron... with a twist.Sequel to The Princess and The Paladin.





	1. Code of Honor

_'Cause you stood right there_

_And then you broke apart the lies_

_You told me I had something beautiful inside_

_You brought to life the part of me I thought had died_

_'Cause you stood right there until I saw me_

_I saw me through your eyes_

_-Through Your Eyes, by Britt Nicole_

** _Code of Honor_ **

As usual, getting inside the base was both heart-racing as well as customary. Equal parts thrilling, and equal parts common. Never the less, the value of it all came from the accomplishment of a job well done. That's all that mattered. Everything else was merely an afterthought.

This was the tenth secret Galra military base they had managed to infiltrate. Every time, more and more was added to the seemingly never-ending list of concerns, in regards to the whereabouts of a certain Galra prince they have been trying--and failing--to track down for a long time.

The base was located underwater this time. Once inside, the cargo ship rose from an indoor opening of water. The Galra sentries--robot minions that attacked on the tiniest sign of trouble-- and Galra soldiers exited the catwalk, pushing out a large number of containers. Each one carrying a luminescent substance which ranged from aquamarine, yellow, and purple coloring.

Three humanoid figures observed from high above. Their dark clothing merging them into the shadows, even with the luminescent purple outlines of their chest-plates, masks and blades.

"We destroyed the Comar, how is it the Galra are still producing vast amounts of quintessence?" their leader said. His voice somewhat robotic underneath his mask. Each one covered the wearer's entire front of their face. The back of their heards covered by a black hood which never fell off, even when in combat.

"Find out where it's coming from and where it's going." the leader turned to his companion to his left. He was almost as tall as he was, but what distinguished him was his long purple, bluish tail. He nodded and went ahead.

The leader turned to the shorter one beside him. "Get a reading on that shipment." The younger looking cadet prepared to leave, only to stop midway when the leader clasped his hand over his shoulder. "Remember," he warned, "This is purely intelligence gathering. Do not engage."

The cadet nodded and moved quickly and silently as a mouse scurrying over the kitchen floor. The soldier with the tail jumped down an elevator shaft, using his big feet and claws to cement himself to the side of the walls. Using his tail, he pulled out his blade to cut open the metal surface, revealing a hidden compartment and inserted a flash drive. The solider downloaded the intel, sending it to his superior.

Meanwhile, the younger cadet silently made his way to the containers, unseen by the Galra sentries. He analyzed the material, sending it to the leader. A holographic screen formed over his wrist band.

"Impossible." he exclaimed in a hushed tone. "It's overloading my monitor. I've never seen these kinds of readings before."

The young cadet sensed a secondary presence and ceased his work to turn his head. The first sentry had spotted him, aiming its gun to fire. The cadet pulled out his blade and hurled it through the air, piercing right through the sentry's chest. As it fell, its robot finger pulled the trigger, unleashing several laser shots across the room.

"We've been compromised. Abort, now!" the leader ordered. "Extraction point in two dobashes."

The cadet ran, pulling his knife from the sentry's chest. The alarm went off and more sentries came out firing. He dodged the incoming blasts, slicing the guns and stabbing the humanoid robots with his blade. He hurried towards the ship, which was stationed right underneath the base. He arrived just in time before launch.

The cadet looked around the ship, only he and his superior were present. "He's not back yet?" he said between haggard breaths.

"He's got thirty ticks." said the leader. He turned his head and saw the cadet running out of the ship to retrieve their comrade. "Begin preparations for take off."

The leader waited for a few more tics, the doors already closing. Three tics. Now four. Five. Six. Still nothing. His back was halfway towards the closing doors, until the cadet came flying in, carrying his comrade over his back.

The two rolled onto the floor just as the ship took off. With only three tics to spare. The cadet panted, feeling his heartbeat up to his skull. The soldier whom he had ran off to rescue had been shot in the shoulder. Once the ship was safely out of the base, the leader placed a device over his companion's shoulder.

"Will he be alright?"

"You broke protocol." The leader replied sternly to the young cadet, ignoring his question.

The cadet removed his hood, his mask dematerializing to reveal a young man with medium skin and messy raven hair, with bangs that hung over his forehead. His eyes rivaling the purple of their suits.

"I had to."

The leader too removed his hood, his mask also dematerialized. Rather than being human, he was a tall, muscular alien humanoid being with purple skin and hair. His eyes were entirely yellow with no pupils and a single scar ran over his left eye towards the side of his mouth.

"You didn't consider that something could have happened to you! That would make two men down instead of one. Ever member of the Blade of Marmora understands that the mission is more important than the individual."

The young man looked over at his injured friend, hands half clenched in irritation. This wasn't the first time he had been schooled in not following direct orders. Orders he knew already by heart at this point, and yet he still couldn't will himself to stick to those orders one hundred percent. He knew both the importance of their missions, but he also knew the importance of his fellow comrades.

"This isn't Voltron." the leader concluded. The mere mention of the name ignited a sense of longing within the young man's chest. A longing he hid very well from his superior's eyes.

"I know that. In Voltron, we would have gotten back to save Regris. _I_ went back to save the mission." he pulled out the flash drive Regris had been using to download the information on the shipment. "Regris had the intel. Getting it and _him_ back on the ship was worth the risk." The young man placed the drive on the leader's, hand. "Speaking of which, I should be heading back.”

The lad stopped in his tracks when Regris began to stir. "Hey… Keith."

"Yeah?"

"Tell your princess I said, Hi." Regris waved his good hand, a chuckle heard from underneath his mask. The young man, Keith, smiled and nodded.

"Will do." Keith and his leader shared one final glance--the latter looking more irritated than impressed--before walking out to return to his own pod.

Once the doors closed behind Keith, Regris's mask dematerialized, laughing even louder. "That kid never ceases to impress me."

"You think this is some kind of game?"

"Don't be like that, Kolivan. He did good."

"He didn't obey my orders."

"And if he hadn't, I wouldn't even be here. And neither would the intel. The boy's a quick thinker, and a team player." Regris gave his superior, Kolivan, a smug grin, which only made his blood boil. More so than it already had. 

Kolivan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "What am I going to do with you, Regris?"

"Grow bored?" Regris said with a laugh, which only made Kolivan's migraine grow ten fold.

(~)

Unlike the rest of the Blade's ships, which consisted of shades of purple and dark blues, the pod from which Keith had used to travel with was white with neon blue outlines. The ride back to Olkarion was a silent one, as usual.

The silence was broken when a familiar face appeared on the computer screen in front of him. A face with a smile that was so contagious Keith felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards at the exact same time hers did.

"Keith, I was hoping you would pick up." she said in a lighthearted tone, accompanied by an english-like accent.

His beloved princess with eyes that would make sapphires weep with envy, accompanied with small pink dots on the center of her pupils. Hair of silver that sparkled in just the right light, and dark brown skin adorned with two pink parkings underneath her eyes. As usual, her hair was up in a bun, and the locket he had given her hung elegantly around her neck.

"Hey, Allura. I'll be back at the castle in just a few."

"Wonderful! How did your mission go?"

"It was okay. Not much happened." Keith said with a shrug, his eyes briefly glancing to his window then back at the princess. Her smile slightly dropped and a single brow rose up in suspicion.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, Kolivan is still Kolivan, and Regris says Hi."

Allura giggled, "When you see him again, tell him I miss him too. What new information did you find?"

"From the looks of it, we may have just uncovered a new form of quintessence. The readings are off the charts, and Kolivan says it could be linked to Lotor."

"So progress. That's wonderful!" Allura said joyfully, but her joy was short lived when she noticed the distress in Keith's eyes. "I know it's not exactly a cause for celebration. I mean, the news of a secret quintessence supply line is deeply troubling, but you should be proud of the progress you've made. I know I am."

Her smile, as always, made Keith smile back. "Thanks. I'll tell you more about it when I get back, okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The call ended, leaving Keith alone to his thoughts once more. He could have talked more with Allura, but over time, speaking to her about his Marmora missions just became more and more melancholy. It had nothing to do with secrets, or wether not not she would understand. It had far more to do with the fact that Keith was with the Blades, and Allura had remained with Voltron.

Technically, he was still a paladin as well, but so far balancing these Blade missions and his responsibilities with Voltron felt like he was being pulled both ways. Both teams had a common mission, but this going back and forth was eating Keith up inside.

But, as it was with the Blades, he had to push those feelings aside for what was really important. If only it were that simple. If only his while dilemma were that simple.

(~)

Keith arrived at the castle deck, changing into his normal attire. Shiro stood before a hologram of various ships, several being pulled by the lions. "Good, you're back." Shiro said, not once turning his head to address Keith. "The team's on a mission, you need to get to your lions and join them immediately."

"I will." said Keith, "But I think we just discovered a new form of quintessence. I told Allura and--"

"Okay, we'll discus it when you return. The team's escorting refugees out of the Finn System." Shiro said. Throughout Keith's entire conversation, the older paladin never once turned his way. His eyes were dead set on the holographic ships in front of him.

"This is Lotor we're talking about! He hasn't been seen in months, this could be our chance to track him down!"

"I said; we'll discuss it later. Right now I need you to focus on the mission at hand."

"But--"

"This isn't a request, Keith!" Shiro snapped, and Keith stiffened. "Get to the Finn System. That's an order."

Keith easily gave in and did as he was told. Just like with Kolivan, it would seem no matter what Keith did, even when he tried to do the right thing, he always seem to make somebody angry these days. He took his lion and hurried to join the others. As expected, his welcome was far from warm and pleasant.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." the green paladin Pidge scoffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, are you even taking this seriously?" Lance said, his tone matching Pidge's own disapproval. It wasn't every day that their unofficial goofball of the team, Lance, would school Keith like this. Not the most pleasant feeling in the world, especially after the day Keith just had.

"Sorry I'm late." Keith said in downcast and proceeded to assist the refuge ships. The blue lion hovered beside his.

"Don't let them get to you." Allura said sweetly, "You're here now, and that's what matters."

"Thanks." Keith replied, trying his best to sound more upbeat, but the events of his day made it a difficult task. "Let's just get these guys to Olkarion. They've waited long enough."

Keith flew on ahead, leaving Allura to fly closest to the green lion. As they traveled, Pidge cut off any communication with the boys before addressing the princess. "Allura, can we talk?"

"I understand you are upset Pidge, but I am really not in the mood for a lecture right now." the princess replied, practically clenching her teeth.

"No, no, not a lecture. Just some girl talk."

Allura rose a brow. "Since when do you refer to it as "girl talk"?"

Pidge sighed in exasperation at her poor choice of words. Not a very subtle approach, to be sure. "Look, I think it's really sweet that you want to support Keith in his Marmora training, or whatever. But, don't you think they're getting a little out of hand? I mean, it was fine at first but now it's turned into a struggle just to keep him on that lion, and on the team."

Allura sighed. "Believe me, I'm well aware of that."

"Again, I know you're trying to support him, but as his girlfriend, and teammate, maybe you should try and talk some sense into him?"

"Pidge, this is a far more complicated issue than you realize."

"Well, complicated or not, something's gotta be done about this. We can't just wait around for him to show up to form Voltron." Pidge heard nothing but silence, and she feared she had said the wrong thing. "Allura?"

"Alright. I'll have a talk with him."

"Good. If there is anyone he'll listen to, it's you."

Allura leaned back against her seat. Pidge wasn't wrong, she knew this. These missions have been a tad difficult to balance as of late. Liberating planets, and inspiring others to join in their fight against the Galra. They were going to need all the help they could get. And they were going to need all four lions as well.

Allura wasn't trying to push the issue back, she tried her best not to, she was simply trying to find the right time to talk about it with Keith. He was already going through so much, and his current position as the leader of Voltron since Shiro's unexpected return had not been easy on him. And just as well, she understood how important the Blade's missions too.

But Pidge was right. Maybe it was time to stop beating around the bush and just be upfront. Perhaps, between the two of them, they could working something out.

It was so much easier beforehand. Back when things were more stretched out. Tragically, reality could never stay in one spot for very long. It was merely the calm before the storm.

_ **…………..** _

_ **Five months earlier…** _

_Weeks passed since Shiro's unexpected return. Days felt longer and nights ever more restless. Being optimistic was an obstacle half the time. Not impossible, but certainly not easy._

_In that time, Team Voltron had been working daily on the coalition. Their home base was located on Olkarion. The Olkari were generous enough to welcome so many new species to their home planet. More and more citizens readied to join the fight. The paladins had caught Shiro up to speed on every last detail he had missed out on, and he got ready to work._

_He got into the grove of leadership so seamlessly it was like he never left. His lack of a lion didn't stop him from knowing exactly what to do and what to say at the right time. He welcomed the new allies that had arrived on Olkarion and worked closely with Hunk and Pidge on any new updates on Galra activity. His finger was on the pulse of everything._

_Keith should have felt ecstatic to have Shiro back, and he was. But as time went on, he quickly felt like he was fading into the background. Normally, for an introverted guy like Keith, this wouldn't be an issue. But, when you were the supposed leader of a team with someone else also filling the role, that was an entirely different issue._

_Allura often acquainted herself with their new allies, with Keith right beside her. He didn't always speak much, but it did help him feel more comfortable around these people. They were folks who had lost so much and yet found hope in joining their coalition. Keith empathized with their stories. Even children who had either lost a parent, or both, arrived with their guardians or grandparents, aunts or elder siblings. They were absolutely star struck upon meeting the paladins._

_Allura struggled a bit with dealing with children, given her lack of experience, but knowing how much they have dealt with at such a young age made it easy for her to empathize with them. Keith, who grew up with orphans just like them, felt a little more comfortable. As a kid, he would often ignore the other kids out of fear of rejection. As he got older, he regretted not having had the courage to form a bond with them. Speaking with these orphans may not erase that part of his lonely childhood, but if he could at least give them some motivation, then that was enough for him._

_Plus, they reminded him of Ember. The little longma he and Allura had adopted but, understandably, had to release back to her family. The memory of their time together remained in their minds and hearts. Showing these kids they weren't alone in this war-torn world was very fulfilling for Keith._

_Allura adored seeing him socialize with the kids. He was certainly better with them than he was with the diplomats. Even now, the children would still run on over to Keith, asking him questions about his latest expedition._

_Though, now it wasn't just Keith and Allura greeting their new friends. Shiro had joined in as well, greeting and informing the people of their ultimate goal. Some of the non-orphan children, upon learning that Shiro was a former black paladin who escaped the Galra, twice, made him popular very quickly. Whenever someone had a question, they would either ask Allura… or Shiro._

_Keith should have seen that coming. He still wasn't a social butterfly by comparison, and the newest recruits tended to lean further towards Shiro than him anyway. The children still looked up to the Galra-hybrid for inspiration and fun stories, while Shiro handled the diplomacy stuff._

_It didn't end there. On missions, Shiro would continue to lead the team from the castle. Instructing them on their next assignment, where to find refugees and rebel locations from intel received by the Blade of Marmora, as well as the Galra bases to take down._

_While Keith was… piloting the Black Lion. The first few times he would try to make decisions, not to compete with Shiro, but out of a natural responce. Sometimes an order would come out of his mouth out of concern for either of the paladins, only for Shiro to swoop in and correct him. Eventually, Keith just gave up in trying to think like a leader and fell back into the routine of following Shiro._

_Every time a mission had finished, Shiro would have a private talk with Keith about what he did incorrectly, and how he could improve. Constructive criticism in of itself wouldn't have been an issue… if it weren't for the fact that Keith received this almost every other mission they went on. Never seeming to get a break and wasn't doing his self esteem any favors._

_When Keith tried to make a decision, he was stopped by Shiro. Never mind the times where Keith managed to find a clever way to solve their problems, even if it meant defying Shiro once or twice. Many times, his choices worked just as they did when they destroyed the Teladuv._

_However, not every choice Keith made was successful, so Shiro needed to give a counter order. Keith was grateful to have Shiro swoop in when things got hairy, he really was. But the fact of the mater, it was Keith who remained on the Black Lion's seat and not Shiro._

_This didn't make sense to Keith. Here they had a perfectly good, competent and reliable leader, yet the Black Lion insisted on keeping Keith as its one true paladin, when it was obvious he still had much to learn, and not enough time to master these leadership skills because of their situation._

_Since then, Keith merely listened to Shiro and didn't question him. He flew the lion, Shiro gave the orders like always. It should feel like old times, but it didn't. Things had changed immensely when Shiro was away, and the chances of things returning to the beginning were slim to none._

_Keith was the Black Paladin, but he wasn't a leader. Shiro was their leader, but not their paladin._

_While they were making progress with the coalition, there was still another thorn on their side. A thorn they had not seen in a long time, yet still managed to prick so much it frustrated them. At least it frustrated Keith._

_That thorn was Prince Lotor. Days, weeks out of commission, no doubt scheming, plotting to open up a rift to another reality in order to obtain unlimited quintessence for the Galra Empire. He was as thirsty for the substance as his parents were. The Blade of Marmora were tasked with retrieving top secret Galra information for the paladins. So far, not much had been uncovered._

_Most days, when everyone was more at ease, Keith retreated to his only thinking place; the training deck. Lashing out his frustrations at the gladiator. Today, however, for some reason, he didn't feel like slicing through a robot knight. Instead, he just sat outside the castle, overlooking the ever growing refugee base the Olkarion had built for the rebels._

_Keith watched in silence as the children he knew played alongside their friends or families. Some biological, others adopted, and or honorary. Whichever, they all looked happy in spite of the reality of the war. It was enough to relax him. The paladin smiled._

_A pair of arms wrapped around him, followed by a pair of soft lips pressed against the crown of his head. The sweet aroma of her hair filled his senses. Allura made herself comfortable, sitting beside him, hand playfully ruffling his hair. They sat in silence, watching the children._

_"The innocence of a child." she spoke, "One of the universe's most under-appreciated gifts."_

_Allura's hand was over his left shoulder and Keith gently caressed her wrist. "It's a mix bag."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Seeing them happy after everything they went through. Oblivious to what's happening out there."_

_"They're not oblivious, Keith."_

_"I know they're not. Doesn't mean they don't wish they weren't."_

_"Not just them. Everyone."_

_Keith turned away from the kids to look into the sparkly blue eyes of the princess. The wind blew, causing strands of her hair to come undone. He tucked them behind her ear like he always did before kissing her on the lips._

_"We all wish for this war to end." she said, "And it will if we keep fighting. But that doesn't mean we should underestimate these small moments."_

_Keith smiled, kissing her cheek. She was right, it was moments like these that made all of their hard work worth it. The two leaned in for an actual kiss, which sadly never came to be. A ship from the Blade of Marmora headquarters landed right in front of the castle ship, interrupting the couple's tender moment. Keith and Allura hurried to greet whoever was inside._

_The Blade's leader, Kolivan exited the ship, his hood and mask absent. He was accompanied by another Blade member they had never met before. Granted, they didn't know too many Blades personally, so that wasn't saying much. This Blade member had a long tail and a face that looked more human than most Galra._

_Bald with markings and a small scar over his left eyebrow. His skin was a lighter blue and his ears were long and pointed, almost like a cat's. His eyes were a dark blue with yellow sclera. In contrast to Kolivan's stoic demeanor, this Galra looked friendlier. He smiled at the young couple, his eyes landing on their intertwined fingers, and he carried himself with confidence with a very relaxed posture. His tail swiping back and forth, indicating some form of happiness._

_"Kolivan. This is a surprise." Allura said. If Kolivan was here, then it had to be an urgent matter. Keith felt his spirits drop already. Their small moment had come and gone in a flash._

_"Apologies for the sudden visit, Princess, but it is of the upmost importance."_

_"Rude." the second Galra said. Kolivan narrowed his eyes._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Upmost importance clearly doesn't include introducing people?"_

_Keith and Allura shared perplexed looks to each other and then to this new Galra. He was certainly… different than most Blades. Most were serious and intimidating, almost anti social. This one had the boldness to casually address his superior. Something no Blade in their right mind would ever do._

_Kolivan groaned. "Keith, Allura, this is Regris. One of our eldest members."_

_"Come on, I'm not that old."_

_Allura blinked in surprise. He was one of their eldest members? Looking closer, he did carry some years on his face. Wrinkles, and a few faded scars. He could be almost the same age as Coran, give or take a few more years, but despite his age Regris looked quite lively._

_"It is an honor to meet you, Princess." Regris bowed and then kissed Allura's hand. "I've heard great things about you. You're as radiant as I thought you would be." his compliment made the princess blush._

_Regris turned towards Keith, bowing as well and offering his hand for the paladin to shake. "And you must be Keith. Black Paladin of Voltron, victor of the Trials of Marmora, and the princess's knight in shinning armor, if I'm not mistaken."_

_Regris nodded his head down to their hands, making the two teens blush. "It's very nice to meet you too, Regris." Allura said with a smile. This was the first time in ten thousand years since she had a pleasant conversation with a grown Galra. It took her back to the days of old when Galra and Alteans were still allies._

_"Likewise, Princess."_

_"If we are finished." Kolivan intervened rather impatiently. Regris rolled his eyes, mouthing 'killjoy'. Allura had to suckin her lips to keep herself from laughing in Kolivan's presence._

_"We must speak with you and the rest of the paladins."_

_(~)_

_Kolivan had the entire team gathered together. The Blade's leader showed them several holographic images. Images of Galra ships and secret passageways within hidden bases. "Ever since the defeat of Zarkon, Galra activity both within and outside the Empire has been scares."_

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Hunk asked, "Because with you, it's a little hard to tell sometimes."_

_Kolivan ignored the yellow paladin's comment and proceeded with his demonstration. "In the past several weeks, our intel informed us of a supply route heading in the Quanta system."_

_"There aren't any Galra bases in that system." Shiro said. "And that's way off from the normal supply routes."_

_"Exactly. Our sources are thin, but from what we have gathered, it would appear it is a supply route not even Zarkon was aware of." This revelation gained multiple gasps from the group._

_"How do you know for certain?" Allura asked._

_"Our spies which have been gathering intel from Zarkon for years have collected files of all the supply routes from before and after Lotor took the throne. This one just came up. Like I said, the details are still thin but it's worth checking out."_

_"So what's the plan?" Shiro asked, unintentionally stopping Keith from speaking. He was just about to ask the exact same question, but was beat by the elder paladin. Allura held his hand, smiling in reassurance. Keith smiled back._

_"As of late, our spies are scattered across the Empire to gather more information on Lotor. Sadly, the news came to us rather unexpectedly, so gathering more troops has been tricky. But if we are to uncover more on this new hidden supply route, we must act quickly or we may loose our chance. We have plans to infiltrate the ship before it leaves to see where it's heading."_

_It was then, Kolivan's unwaveringly cold yellow eyes turned to Keith. His eyes traveled all around the room, but Kolivan looked at no one else but him. "Me? Why are you asking me?"_

_"You are the only other generation Blade member we can count on for this mission. I will be in the base gathering more of the intel, while you and Regris infiltrate the supply route. Originally we intended for three to take on this mission, but--"_

_Shiro rose his hand to silence the Galra rebel. "I'm sorry, Kolivan, but Keith can't go." Keith in turn looked at Shiro with shock and displeasure._

_"Keith is the Black Paladin now. The team needs him."_

_"I understand that, but whatever it is they are transferring it could be of aid to Lotor."_

_"That guy is pretty sneaky." Lance said, recalling every moment where Lotor had outsmarted then. He was not to be messed with._

_"Exactly." Kolivan added, "We can't let this opportunity slip away."_

_"I understand, but now is just not the right time."_

_"Uh, excuse me?" Keith rose his hand as if he were in elementary class. "Don't I get a say in this?"_

_All eyes landed on Keith, which made him almost want to recoil and take back what he said. Especially when Shiro looked down at him, like a child misbehaving in class. Allura did not take kindly to this look. Keith asked a reasonable question, why did Shiro had to become so controlling? He had been so ever since he came back. She empathized he was struggling with a lot, but that was no right to take out his own stress out on Keith when he had been doing nothing but try to appease Shiro._

_"Keith, I understand where Kolivan is coming from, but we can't risk it. What if something happens while you're gone? We won't be able to form Voltron."_

_"Shiro makes a good point." Lance said. One of the few occasions where he doesn't act smugly towards Keith, but rather shows empathy by merely siding with the rational side. As impulsive and loud as Lance could be, he was not without common sense when it was most necessary._

_"If we move fast, we can have him back before--"_

_Shiro turned to Kolivan, "I'm sorry, but the answer is--"_

_"Yes."_

_All heads turned at once at the princess, who stared at Shiro with righteous fury in her eyes. "Keith will accompany you on your mission, Kolivan. As will I."_

_"What?!" both Shiro and Coran exclaimed in unison, while Lance, Pidge and Hunk merely face palmed. "Princess, you're not serious, are you?" Coran said, his mustache fizzled at the girl's bold responce._

_"I understand Shiro's perspective, but Kolivan is also correct. A supply route that even Zarkon was unaware of is deadly serious. We must act quickly if we are to comprehend what they are transferring."_

_"Allura's right." Keith said, "And it could be a lead to where Lotor is hiding."_

_Lance whispered to Hunk, "I want to say they're crazy, but at the same time, they're common crazy is part of what makes them so adorable."_

_"Lance, I think you have a shipping problem." Hunk whispered back._

_"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine."_

_"You literally came up with their ship name and you gush over them every chance you get."_

_"Oh, like you've never done it."_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm a sane person with a life!"_

_"Hey, ladies, you done chit chatting or what?" Pidge said, standing in between the two. "I'm trying to listen."_

_Shiro was about ready to dismiss Keith's decision, only for Allura to step in. Unlike Keith, who at times hesitated more to speak up to Shiro when he believed he wasn't supposed to, Allura wasn't as intimidated by him. "Pidge has been scanning for any potential Galra threats. There haven't been any in the past several days. If not, perhaps these secret routs, or rather what they are transferring could possibly be linked to them. This was far too important, and if there hasn't been enough time to gather more Blades before the shipment takes effect, then it stands to reason Keith and I should suffice for now."_

_"Princess, this isn't a good idea." Shiro said, "Things may be slow now, but we don't know when they can change."_

_Allura and Keith looked to one another, then back at Shiro then at the two Blades. Keith took Allura's hand, "Uh, could you all excuse us for a moment?" he leads her out of the room, the door closing behind them, now out of hearing range._

_"You really think we should do this?"_

_"I don't see why we shouldn't." Allura replied, arms crossed, more irritated at the fact that Keith is having seconds thoughts because Shiro was being so controlling. "Everything about this sounds ominous. Too ominous for us to ignore. It happened quickly, the Blades are scattered, there is very little time to gather enough before they ship whatever it is they are sending to an unknown base in a system where there shouldn't be one? I say it would be unwise not to inspect this."_

_Keith stopped for a moment, pondering within his own mind. Considering all options. Once he was finished, he looked Allura in the eyes and kissed her forehead. He smiled, taking her hand and they walked back inside, where they saw Shiro and Kolivan conversing with one another._

_"We're in."_

_Shiro shook his head. "Guys…"_

_"We'll check it out and come right back." Keith said, "Pidge can contact us if there is any trouble."_

_Shiro's brows twisted then he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He opened them and turned to Kolivan. "Alright. But this is a one time deal."_

_"Understood."_

_Shiro turned to the young couple. "And there better not be any funny business either." he warned._

_Allura wanted so badly to groan in exasperation. She hated being treated like a child, and Keith wasn't feeling like he was on top of the world either. Shiro may be a born leader and the one who practically raised Keith, but he wasn't his babysitter._

_"Are you certain you wish to do this, Princess?" Kolivan asked._

_Allura arched an eyebrow while crossing her arms. "I've fought against Zarkon's witch and survived. I doubt your Blade methods will be anything remotely on that level of intensity."_

_Regris let out a haughty laugh. "An Altean with a Galra's fire. I like it."_

_(~)_

_It felt strange. Being in a uniform that wasn't his paladin armor. The last time Keith wore something with black and purple coloring was that suit they made him wear during the trials. Unlike the precious, this one didn't cause him to see things from his subconscious mind. There was no mirror for him to look at himself, but Keith had a general idea on how he looked._

_Like a normal human in a Blade uniform. Nothing more, nothing less._

_"It pinches a bit, but you get used to it." Regris walked in, placing his own blade into his holster, seeing Keith still inspecting his new attire. "First Blade mission, right?"_

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"Well, you're young. The youth are usually pretty easy to figure out." Regris sat down in a corner of the room of the base where they awaited for Allura to board their ship, which was parked only two feet away. "Relax, once you survive the first field trip, the rest is easy." Keith's eyes widened in alarm. Regris chuckled. "It's a joke. A little good-will humor between us Blades."_

_"I didn't think the Blades had a sense of humor. And I'm not a Blade, this is just a one time thing." Keith said as he continued to pace back and forth, looking at the door each time._

_"That girl of yours sure is something else. We've never had an Altean join us before. Though, that's understandable given our history." Regris's word managed to get Keith to stop his pacing. "Tell me, how exactly did a Galra-half blood wind up with the last Altean Princess?"_

_Keith blinked, staring at Regris as if he were meeting him for the first time all over again. "You're pretty chatty for a Blade."_

_"Kid, stick with me long enough and you'll see I'm the only chatty Blade you'll ever meet." Regris chuckled, "But that still didn't answer my question."_

_Keith had only just met this Galra, yet he had a hunch he was not the kind to just let topics go so easily. Judging by the look in his eye, Regris was merely trying to find some form of entertainment._

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Cause I'm bored waiting around here talking to a jittery little half-blood with hair so silky he could be mistaken for a female."_

_As if Keith didn't feel anxious enough already, now the guy was making fun of his hair. He was right. Regris really was just trying to entertain himself._

_"And…" he continued, "I'm genuinely curious. It's not every day you get to see some happiness in this time of war. So when you do, you can't help but admire it."_

_Keith noticed the way his voice softened. Speaking in an almost poetic manner. His eyes somewhat distant, like he was physically here, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. For a moment, Keith's mind was brought back to when he and Allura were watching the children play. A small moment of sunshine amongst a ragging storm of darkness above them._

_"In the Astral Plane." Keith said, finally answering Regris's question. The older Galra looked perplexed. "When Allura was frozen, her pod activated a mind scape known as the Astral Plane where she could create anything she wanted. Except for living people. She didn't even know how long she had been there. So, one night when I fell asleep I just found myself in a field and that's when I met her."_

_"Let me guess," Regris began, a smile forming on his old lips. "Love at first sight, right?"_

_Keith grimaced, scratching the back of his head. "Nnnnnot exactly. She threw me to the ground, took my knife and was just about ready to cut me open like a fish."_

_This only made Regris laugh. "You know, for Galra, a battle usually serves as a form of courtship… or an actual battle to the death, it depends on the scenario."_

_This managed to get a chuckle out of Keith. "Luckily, nobody died. Allura was just scared. She thought I was Galra. Though, looking back, she wasn't too far off." reliving how they met filled Keith's stomach with butterflies. At the time, he never once considered the possibility of romance blossoming between them. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about Allura then._

_Keith laughed at his foolish past self. Looking back, with a further understanding of his feelings, Keith realized that he had always been drawn to Allura from the start, and more so as days went by._

_From her mesmerizing blue eyes that carried so much life and promise, to her daring spirit and courage. When she fought him the first time, Keith realized he didn't feel fear per say, but rather intrigue. A woman who could hold her own alongside him in a brawl was admittedly very attractive._

_"Since then, every night we got to know each other and, eventually we just… got together."_

_"How did you end up in the Astral Plane anyway?"_

_"Where I used to live, I would sometimes feel this strange energy calling to me. Since Allura was connected to the lions, I guess I somehow managed to sense it and was able to contact her without knowing it. Eventually we found out the energy was coming from the Blue Lion."_

_"Sounds to me the fates interwove your stories together." Regris said, having pulled something from his back pocket while Keith was talking. "How'd she take the whole Galra thing? From what I heard, she didn't take kindly to our kind before." Regris shrugged. "Not that I blame her."_

_Keith felt his heart drop. Regris was one of the few Galra who was immensely self aware of the destruction his kind had left in its wake. A regretful man trying to amend his past sins._

_"It wasn't what I expected." Keith said, "I mean, it wasn't as bad as I thought, but didn't run so smoothly either."_

_"Well, from the looks of it, you two have managed to work things out just fine." Regris continued to fiddle with whatever it was he now held in his hands._

_"What's that?"_

_"Just an old treasure." Regris opened his palm to reveal a pair of identical looking stones. Each one resembled those twenty sided dices from those D&D games, only instead of numbers the edges glowed with luminescent colors that faded between green, blue and light purple. The two made a chiming noise when they collided._

_"They're not much, but they're a great reminder."_

_"Reminder of what?"_

_Regris looked up from his hand, his eyes locked on Keith. He never got to answer the question for the doors had opened. "Did I keep you gentlemen waiting long?"_

_Keith's entire body froze in place, his voice caught in his throat and eyes wide. The princess stepped into the room wearing one of the Blade suits. She wore her hair in a bun, but instead of it being styled upwards, it was downwards. Her hood was up and she carried what appeared to be a dark purple staff of sorts. The suit hugged her perfect curves and her well toned arms. The dark and purple contrasts only enhanced her otherworldly beauty, making her shimmering eyes stand out more._

_Allura smiled self cautiously. "What do you think? I've never worn anything in this shade of purple before."_

_"Whoa." was the only word that escaped Keith's mouth, which moved all on its own. He stood there as if stuck in a trance._

_Allura blinked and blushed at his responce. Back on Altea, when complimenting a woman's physical appearance one would usually say either "lovely" or "beautiful", or if one wanted to be really romantic, "enchanting", "enthralling", "mesmerizing". While Keith's reaction may not have been the most gallant of responses, the look of stunned admiration in his eyes made it more adorable rather than inappropriate._

_Keith shook his head when Regris elbowed him. Realizing his slip up, he began to stutter. "I-I-I mean, great! You look, I mean, it's great--that on you it's great, I mean I--"_

_Allura only giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're looking rather "whoa" yourself." she said, making Keith's face even redder._

_"I'm staring to see what your boss was so worried about." Regris said, making Keith's blush deepen from the embarrassment. "Let's move, rookies. That cargo ship isn't gonna infiltrate itself." Regris's mask manifested in front of his face, and Keith and Allura attempted the same. It came effortlessly as it was sliding from one room to the next._

_They mounted the ship and blasted away from the base._

_(~)_

The paladins managed to bring the refugees back to Olkarion safe and sound. The Black Lion was the last to arrive, where a group of children playing spotted the great beast.

"Hey, Keith's back!" One child exclaimed with glee. The other giggled and laughed excitedly once the lion landed, placing the cargo ship safely on the ground. Keith exited his lion, removing his helmet, only to hear the sound of multiple little voices calling his name.

"Keith!"

"You're back!"

"Did you miss us?"

The young paladin laughed happily when one of the kids, a young girl who had lost an eye and now wore an eyepatch, leaped up to Keith, who caught her in his arms. "Hey, Leia. Wow, you're a lot heavier than last time. Did you grow a few inches?"

"I did, actually! My mom measured me this morning."

Another child tugged on Keith's leg. "Hey, Keith! Relike and I tried that kicking move you showed us and it worked!"

"Yeah!" his companion said gleefully, "He knocked the ball so far it landed on old man Whethen's head!"

"Really? I hope you apologized afterwards."

"We did. Had to clean his cargo supplies all afternoon." Relike said, pouting.

"So what did you do today, Keith?" Laia asked, "Did you see anymore Galra?"

"Did you fight Lotor today?"

Keith chuckled as he gently placed Laia back down. "No, no Galra today, I'm afraid." the children all "aww'ed" in disappointment. "Sorry, guys. Stuff has been kind of slow lately."

"But, if the Galra do reel their ugly heads, you can bet Keith will give you all the details."

"Princess!" Laia and the other kids hurried to greet Allura and smiled at the children playfully surrounding Keith. She still remembered how self cautious he was when around the orphan children back on Pymra, but the moment he learned they were orphans a more paternal side of him slowly emerged. It was the same sense of protectiveness and affection he felt for Ember.

There never once was a time whenever Allura saw Keith with the children that she hadn't thought about what their own child may be like one day. The princess blushed at the thought, just as she always did.

"Princess," little Leia spoke, bringing Allura back from her daydreaming. "When will you and Keith have your own kids?"

Allura smiled at the little one's innocent curiosity, as well as thankful Keith hadn't heard her. "One day, little one."

"When the war is over?"

"Perhaps."

"When will it be over?"

Oh, how Allura wish she could give the eyepatch wearing girl the answer she wanted. She had a feeling her hopeful answer was one Allura had constantly hoped for herself.

"When we win." she answered, hopping it would be enough for now. Leia smiled and hugged Allura's neck. The Altean princess held back the tears before gently placing the child back down when her parents called out her name. The rest of the children ran along back to their respected parents and guardians. They waved farewell to Keith and Allura, the princess picking up on the look of longing in Keith's eyes.

That look of longing turned to one of alarm when they saw Shiro speaking to not only the children's guardians, but also to the new refugees the team had escorted. As usual, Keith was playing around with the kids while Shiro dealt with the more complicated, political issues.

Seeing his disappointment, Allura tried to think of something to say, but Keith only turned away, not saying a word. Shiro was already taking care of the issues, so what point did he have in remaining? The urge to intervene boiled within Allura's stomach, but she couldn't make a scene here in front of everyone. So, like Keith, she too bottled up her words and turned away from the scene. However, that bottle would not remain sealed for long.

(~)

Once all were settled, Keith caught up with Shiro outside, overlooking the bases, new ones being built by the Olkari every day. "Were you able to speak with Kolivan about the intel?" she asked.

"I did. And we need to find out all we can about that quintessence." Shiro then turned to face Keith. "But more importantly, Voltron needs a strong leader."

"I know they do. And it should be you."

"Keith, we've discussed this before. Besides, we both know that the Black Lion has chosen you." Shiro sounded proud of that fact. Normally a proud smile from Shiro would boost Keith's confidence, if just a little. Now, it just made him impatient.

"You only tried once."

"No." Shiro said.

"What are you--"

"It wasn't just once. I've tried several times already. Nothing."

Keith was silent. Shiro had failed over and over again to reconnect with the Black Lion? Why? That wasn't like her?

"Keith, " Shiro continued. "We all have our part to play. This is mine now. I've come to terms with that, now you need to." he placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I support your decision to continue with your Marmora training, but not at the expense of the team. They need you Keith. They need you to be their leader."

Leader, huh? How was he supposed to be a leader when there already was one? Either Shiro was trying to fool himself into believing he wasn't relevant to give orders anymore, or he had become dense for some reason. If this was his attempt to push Keith into his leadership role, it didn't feel like pushing. It felt more on the lines of just saying he was this one thing when really he wasn't.

(~)

_As planned, Keith, Allura and Regris arrived at the ship. Their intel was on the money. They hid amongst the cargo, masks completely covering their faces "The ships is ready to leave." Regris whispered, observing the sentries boarding. "You kids sure this'll work?"_

_"Trust us." Allura said, her voice muffled with a robotic effect underneath the mask. The three put their plan into motion. Allura and Keith took a page from one of their old Voltron missions. They hid themselves within metal boxes which were being placed on board the ship. Once inside, Regris used his blade to free himself and the other two from their containment._

_"Good tip, kid."_

_"How much longer until the ship reaches its destination?" Allura asked._

_"Could be a varga or so. In the meantime, let's take a look at what they're sending."_

_The two teens nodded in agreement and proceeded to look around the cargo hold. Keith pulled out a device provided by Kolivan and stuck it to the side of one of the containers, scanning what was inside. Allura and Regriss did the same thing on the other side of the room while the ship was in orbit to wherever it was heading._

_"The Galra have been shipping a vast amount of quintessence for years to give to Zarkon. It shouldn't be surprising other Galra would desire this power for themselves." Allura said, unable to mask the bitterness in her tone._

_"If I wasn't so evolved I just might take that personally." Regris said, alarming the princess. Noticing her jerk upwards he laughed. "Seriously, I'd expect paladins to have better senses of humor."_

_"Do you always crack up jokes while on missions?"_

_"If I don't, who will? Somebody's got to keep these old timers awake."_

_Keith deactivated his device and crunched down next to the others. "Nothing to go on here. The real price must be where they're heading."_

_"See, Princess?" Regris gestured to Keith, "A joke or two kills time."_

_Allura and Keith deactivated their masks, feeling relief of having their faces out in the open again. The metallic smell became more noticeable once the masks were off. The inside of those things was chilling, an atmosphere within such a small confinement of the face. It was rather depressing._

_The three of them relaxed against the metal containers, half relaxed and half alert until they reached their destination, or if a druid came in. Regris didn't think they would, but it didn't hurt to be cautious._

_Allura rubbed her cheeks, still feeling the coldness of the mask. "You okay?" Keith asked._

_"I'm fine. The mask is going to take some getting used to."_

_Regris leaned back against a cart. "I must say, you're holding up even better than I anticipated, Princess."_

_"This isn't my first infiltration, you know."_

_"Oh, I don't doubt that. I don't think there had been anyone that managed to face Haggar, let alone win and then live to tell about it. Most Blades avoid her like the plague. Her magic is unpredictable."_

_"I don't blame them for being afraid."_

_"In my opinion, it's not just fear, but also caution. Our line of work can't afford un-necessary risks."_

_"So I've heard." Allura thought she had muttered the words, but had briefly forgotten that Regris was right next to her. She flinched, her face red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"_

_"Princess," Regris rose a hand then kindly clasped her shoulder. A firm, strong, yet comforting grip, similar to the ones Coran would give her. "I've seen, and heard a lot in the past eighty five years. The good, the bad, and the in between. I can assure you, whatever words that come out of that pretty little mouth of yours will not surprise, or offend me in the slightest."_

_Allura was liking Regris more and more by the minute. He wasn't like the other Blades. He was welcoming, funny, and he spoke to her in a voice that brought back memories of her father during his older years. Where his voice would become lower with age, yet at the same time wiser. Even as time caught up to him, her father never lost his sense of humor. That glimmer of youthful joy that shined bright behind those tired old eyes. Eyes which, no doubt, have seen a lot as he just said._

_"You've been with the Blades for eighty five years?" Keith said._

_"Of course not. I've been with them for thirty one years. The first fourteen I've been with the Empire." Regris smiled in amusement to see the intrigued look in their eyes. He silently chuckled to himself. The youth never seemed to change. Always on the move, no matter what's in their way, and even if they have learned so much already there was still so, so much yet for them to understand. Judging by their expressions, Regris had a hunch they were eager to ask questions. Questions only he could answer._

_"Same old story." he began, "Galra raised into that brainwashing mentality of violence and a delight for conquest. Compassion is for the week, and love for the mindless." Regris leaned back for a bit. His smile now forming into a half grin upon seeing the young princess's eyes. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about--"_

_Allura shook her head. "No. I want to understand. I've spent so many years hating your people for what Zarkon did. I want to see them through their own eyes."_

_"Me too." Keith said, nodding in agreement. The two got more comfortable, sitting side by side._

_"You're lucky. No other Blade would dare speak of their past so casually. They're not very big on sharing feelings and stuff. It hurts too much."_

_Never the less, their silence and small smiles was their silent way of asking him to continue. The older Galra felt deeply touched. And thus, he began his tale._

_"When Galra are born, the Empire wastes no time in molding the next generation of planetary conquerors. Some kids are taken from their parents and trained at a young age in top military academies. Though, I had it tougher since I was a half-breed. Most of us have to really push ourselves to gain a level of respect."_

_"My father was the only one who I didn't have to work too hard to earn respect. Used to call me his little champion. Taught me everything he knew. I ate, slept, and breathed violence. Victory or Death. Despite this, my father loved me more than anyone else. As I grew older, I rose up the ranks. My biggest dream was to tower above each and every other solider in our military. Become the best of the best. Nothing else mattered."_

_"But that mind set was what took my father from me. When he heard of a jealous cadet conspiring to kill me, he intervened. He gave his life for me. To me, my father was a hero. But to everyone else, he was a failure. He shouldn't have intervened, they told me. I should have been able to survive on my own without someone coming to my aid. It was a sign of weakness. I continued to love my father for what he did for me. But I kept this to myself. On the outside, I resented him for tarnishing my good name."_

_"As the years passed, it was the same routine. Kill. Conquer. Repeat. In that time, a few of the planets we had conquered formed a rebellion and fought back. There were men, woman and children. Kids no more older than you two."_

_Keith and Allura's eyes widened. They could only imagine the things those poor souls must have seen at that time._

_"One had me at gunpoint. He didn't stand a chance." Regris closed his eyes. The sound of the laser gun shooting the man echoed in his ears. "A boy came running out, crying for his father. I froze. I had become what the Empire always wanted me to be. I should have been happy. But instead, I killed one of my own. I stopped him from harming the boy."_

_The young couple gathered the reason why Regris had spared the boy. After he had… taken the boy's father, he saw himself in him. His love for his father was what provoked his change of heart._

_"I was stripped of my weapon, shot in the arm. I was so sure I was going to die. When I awoke I found myself in a sanctuary. The rebels who fought my men had spared my life. They tended to my wounds, offered me kindness and hospitality. Things like this which were so alien in the Empire."_

_"What happened to the boy? The one you spared?" Keith asked, intentionally leaving out the part where it was Regris who made the little one an orphan to begin with._

_Allura didn't say anything against Regris for that part of the story. It shocked her, yes, but at the same time upon learning about what he had been raised into it, she couldn't feel anger. At least, not towards Regris, but towards those who inspired that mentality onto him. If Regris had a choice from the start, she knew in her heart he would never have done such a thing. To live your whole life with that guilt had to be like living in a never ending nightmare with no chances of ever waking up. It was endless torture._

_"I never saw that little boy again." Regris said, "They say he and his mother had been sent to a colony on a far off system where they would be safe. He probably joined those other rebel bases. I can only hope he turned out better than I did."_

_"What did you do then?" Keith asked after a brief pause to take it all in. Allura had linked her arm with his halfway through the story. He didn't look away from Regris the entire time. Neither of them did._

_"What could I do?" Regris proceeded, "Refusing an order from the Empire, and killing one of my own to spare another life made me a traitor. My father was gone, my mother had already passed away when I was little. I had nothing in the Empire anymore."_

_Regris paused for a moment before smiling, "Thankfully, some of the rebels were kind enough to give me a second chance. My time there changed me. I got to meet new people and I found a new purpose. I started a new life fighting against the Empire. I became a leader, a friend, a husband, and a father."_

_Keith looked at Regris's clenched fists. "Those stones…"_

_Regris opened his palm to reveal the two beautiful stones. "Our wedding stones. A custom on her home planet." he smiled as the light of the ship caught the edges of the stones._

_Rainbow colors danced on the floor and bits on the walls. The young couple could easily tell how deeply in love Regris was with his late wife. Even in his old age, the memory of his beloved was enough to make his cheeks turn red. Allura felt her lips quiver and her eyes sting. She hesitated to ask what had happened to her, and their child._

_Regris's eyes became misty and his blissful expression slowly shifted to one of remorse. "But, as it is… you can't change your past. Especially if your past is with the Empire. Our secret was revealed by a traitor. Many lives were lost. People I loved."_

_Regris's hand closed tightly, his fist trembling as the memory flashed in his mind's eye. The explosions, crying and pleading rang in his ears, as loud as they were on the day it happened._

_"The people who gave me a new life… only for my old one to take them away from me. After that, I eventually found the Blade of Marmora and the rest is history."_

_Silence. Followed by sobbing. Low at first, but Allura could not contain herself for much longer. The shame she felt over her distrust towards the Galra came back at full force. How she had misjudged them. More so than she had believed. Regris had lost his entire world in a blink. He was just as much a victim of the Empire as she had been. What's worse, these events were still happening. Every day, more and more lives lost, and more of the Galra's next generation were raised to become as cold and unloving as their predecessors._

_Her heart broke at the thought of if Keith had been one of those children. Then another thought crossed her mind. One she never anticipated…_

_What if Lotor had gone through the same thing? What if he truly was just a young boy who had been groomed to follow in such twisted footsteps. Footsteps which had been warped years ago. The Zarkon her father once knew would have loved his son as much as he had loved his wife. But that Zarkon had died long ago. All that remained was the shell of a monster._

_The same thought crossed Keith's mind as well. Regris's story had shed on a new light on the Galra Empire. Fighting them now felt more like a tragic consequence of a mistake made ten thousand years ago. So many lives lost to in the name of the Galra… an empire which had been tainted by darkness for so long they knew of no other way. And those that managed to find it only suffered more because the past just wouldn't let them go._

_"I am so sorry." Allura tried to level her sobs, but found she couldn't. Her body trembled so Keith held her close to try and ease her. "You didn't deserve any of it. Neither did your father, or--."_

_"Oh, easy now. It's alright, princess." Regris wiped the tears from Allura's face with his thumb. Keith released Allura, allowing her to hug Regris, which even too him by surprise. He soothed her by patting her back. "Easy now. We don't want the folks upstairs to hear."_

_Allura took in deep breaths as she cleaned her face. "Sorry."_

_"It's alright, it's alright." Regris said softly like a kindly grandfather. "It's okay to cry. I know the story started off sad, but there's some happy moments in there."_

_"How do you do it?" Allura asked while drying off her face. "Stay so optimistic in spite of everything you had gone through?"_

_"I wasn't always this charming. For years, I tried so hard to wash away my past. Even in moments of joy with my family I could never erase it. I wished I hadn't pretended not to love my father. Or anyone for that matter."_

_"How did you get through it?" Keith asked._

_"Well, in time, I accepted that you can never change the past, but it doesn't have to defy who you will become. I instead use my experiences to remind me of why I want to be better, rather than have them knock me back down."_

_Regris handed the stones to Allura for her to see up close. "I know my family would have wanted me to keep living, and to keep fighting. So, I do just that. Each memory is a lesson. Each lesson a motivation. Rather than store them at the back of my mind, I keep them in my heart every single moment of every day."_

_Regris fiddled with the stones in his hands. "The Blades don't necessarily fear emotions, rather they fear the ones that dominates the Empire. Greed and hunger. They're not wrong, of course. Emotions can cloud your better judgment, especially the negative ones. But, if you close yourself off too much, you'll be as dead inside as if you were actually dead. The Empire believes in Victory or death. The blades, Knowledge or death. I go by my own mantra. Love… or death."_

_Now Allura was tearing up again, but for an entirely different reason. "Thank you." Keith said as he wrapped his arm around Allura._

_Regris smiled, eyes teary. "You're good kids. You keep on fighting, and you keep on hoping. The world may not be all light… but it's not all dark either." The ship shook, startling the trio. "Looks like we're ahead of schedule."_

_(~)_

_So far, the plan was going as expected. They arrived at the secret base, and just as the intel described, it was way off from the normal routes. Whatever they had in this base must really be something of worth if the Galra were willing to go behind Zarkon's back like this. How they managed without him knowing was a mystery for another day. If this supply was for Lotor, then they had to take this chance._

_The trio silently made their way pass the sentries and into the halls, hiding whenever a sentry walked by. It was the extraction mission all over again for Allura. Only now, she had to keep herself hidden rather than hide in plain sight. She kept her senses on high alert, she couldn't risk being distracted even for a second._

_Keith was a natural. His movements in sync with Regris. She managed to move in step with them, keeping her retractable staff around her waist. They ducked behind one more wall upon seeing where the sentry was taking the metallic box. The robot walked through a pair of metallic doors, and another walked out, carrying something luminescent. A radiant yellow clashing with the neon purple lights of the Galra walls. Once the sentry had left, Regriss managed to infiltrate the system, allowing them access inside._

_The trio stood over a railing, two staircases positioned on opposite sides, and down bellow was a large room. Rows of metallic containers filled with glowing yellow substance aligned left and right, up and down and anywhere in between._

_Regris whistled low. "That's a lot of yellow."_

_"Wording." Allura said rather nauseated._

_"Sorry."_

_Regris led the way and the trio hurried down. There were machined stacking the boxes and tubes, while sentries all around proceeded to extract and transport. Once again, the group hid. They couldn't draw attention to themselves. Thankfully, the room was massive, so they blended into one row that was completely free of sentries._

_"You know the plan." Regris began. "This is strictly intelligence gathering. In short, no decapitating sentries. Even if it is fun."_

_The two paladins chuckled underneath their masks, some of the stress of the mission diminishing. The three split up, gathering information on this new material. Allura crunched down near one of the containers, pulled out a rounded device, attacked it and pressed the center, scanning what was inside. Her eyes widened from inside the large, rounded glowing purple goggles._

_"Keith, are you seeing this?"_

_"Yeah." her boyfriend replied, his scanner showing crazy levels of energy. Fresh, and still willy. "Where are they getting this?"_

_"If Lotor managed to build a ship from the comet's ore, what if he managed to open another rift?"_

_"For that, he'd need another comet." Keith said. There was no telling just what that man was capable of. Allura continued to scan the material. It started off strong, but then leveled to normal._

_Allura didn't like this. Knowing the Galra had this much quintessence at their disposal, it was incredibly frightening. "I wish we had brought explosives. What would I give to destroy this place."_

_"You'd be destroying all of this quintessence along with it."_

_"It'd be better than leaving it in the hands of the Galra."_

_"Remember why we're here. We get the intel, and go."_

_Allura groaned underneath her mask. She knew she wasn't thinking straight, but still, the idea of leaving all of this energy with the Galra made her sick to her stomach. Once they had gathered all they needed, Regris appeared before them._

_"Let's get out of here quick before--" he stopped midway when the sound of a loaded laser gun was heard behind him. "And, there it is."_

_Without turning his back, Regris wrapped his tail around the sentry's ankles, twisting it in mid air and throwing him hard against the floor, smashing it to pieces. Naturally, this caught the attention of more sentries. But rather than get upset, Regris smiled underneath his mask._

_"Time to play, kids."_

_The trio leaped into action, with Keith hurling his directly at the robot, stabbing it from afar. The shooting began and Regris leaped into action, either stabbing the robots, slicing through their guns, or throwing them across the room with his tail._

_Allura charged at the sentries, slicing through them with the sharp end of her staff. She lashed out all of her pent up rage. The rage she felt for what happened to Altea. What happened to Regris's family, what the Empire continues to do to innocent children, and other planets. For all the lives lost and childhoods taken. She unleashed all of her hatred towards their philosophy, toward the darkness that consumed Zarkon, the poison it had created which expanded into a civilization that lived off of misery and pride. And now, they continued to do so by taking quintessence for their own personal gain._

_She hated it. She hated their way of thinking. She hated Zarkon even though he was dead. She wanted to hate Lotor, but now she saw him as another product of Zarkon's mistakes, and she doubted he could be reasoned with by that matter._

_"Allura! Stop!"_

_Keith's voice broke her from her violent frenzy. Each of the sentries were down in pieces, scattered across the floor. "I think they've had enough."_

_Allura blushed and willed the staff to shrink. She cleared her throat, adjusting her hood and walked by the two. "Shall we, gentlemen?"_

_As she approached the doors, walking by more decapitated sentries, Regris elbowed Keith. "She's a keeper."_

_The three of them made their way down the coriander, bypassing--and destroying--any sentry that came their way. Three more came in the opposite direction, right behind Allura. Keith jumped in and fought them off single handedly. His knife extending into a purple sword, slicing through them with all the agile grace and fury that came with being a paladin of Voltron._

_"Get to one of the fighter ships! I'll hold them off!"_

_"Keith, what are you--"_

_"Go!"_

_Rather than wait for Allura to protest again, Regris grabbed the princess by the arm and ran off, leaving Keith to fight the sentries. Allura kept looking back, seeing more and more sentries falling down until both Keith and the robots were out of view. They arched the deck where the fighter ships were located._

_"Regris, we can't just leave him!"_

_"He'll catch up." Regris said. No more than two seconds later, Keith arrived, sword in hand, panting as he dashed towards them. "See, I told ya."_

_More sentries fired at them, and the trio quickly entered the fighter ship. Regris took the controls and flew the ship. Regris's piloting was, rather unorthodox to say the least. He was piloting a small fighter ships while they were still inside, knocking down the rest of the sentries._

_"Regris, if you have a plan, now would be a good time to hear it!" Keith exclaimed, holding Allura close, while his other hand was gripping the upper side of the ship._

_"I was in the military kid, I always have a plan!" Regris pushed the controls forward, accelerating their speed and using the leaser of the ship, created their own opening on the wall, just as the cargo ship was leaving._

_Allura gasped when the cargo ship exploded. For once, the princess was grateful for her mask, which shielded her eyes from the intense blast. This gave way for Regris to fly on by, undetected. Once they were far enough away, the older Galra let out a laugh of relief._

_"Well, I call that a job well done."_

_"Was blowing up the cargo ship part of the plan?" Allura asked as she dematerialized her mask and removed her hood._

_"Actually…" Keith removed his mask and hood and revealed that he had the controller that would activate the explosives._

_"I thought you said this was only to gather intelligence."_

_"It was. But, you were also right in that leaving this much power with the Galra would be risky, so even if I didn't have enough explosives to destroy the base, at least this way we can delay their transportation to the Empire. Even if for a while. I know it's not much, and I should have told you, so I--"_

_Allura grabbed Keith by the collar of his suit and forced him closer, capturing his lips with her own. With one hand still gripping his collar, the other she wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Once the kiss ended, Allura laughed._

_"You are unbelievable!"_

_"You mean that in a good way, or in a 'I'm-tempted-to-smack-you-upside-the-head' way?"_

_"Yes." Allura said… giving Keith a smack upside the head, right before kissing him again, which he delightfully returned._

_Regris chuckled from his seat, his free hand fiddling with his twin stones. "Yep. Job well done." he smiled._

_(~)_

Afternoons on Olkarion were always pleasant. The cool breeze accompanied with the hushed sounds of working rebels meshed beautifully in a symphony which created an actively tranquil sense in the air. An odd yet pleasant combination for sure.

Allura, now dressed in her casual suit, hair down as it often was during times of solitude or tranquility, she walked out to see Keith, still in his armor, and still in the exact same spot from when he had spoken with Shiro earlier today. The Black Lion parked right behind him, still as a statue.

"Did you talk with Shiro?" she asked as she approached him.

"Yeah." Keith replied in a monotone.

"Did he speak with Kolivan about the quintessence?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't go so well, did it?"

"Better than last time, I can say that much."

Allura stepped closer, and Keith looked up, seeing the wind sweeping her hair, creating the illusion of ocean waves in mid air. "Want some company?" she asked. When Keith didn't answer instantly, she quickly followed up with, "No lectures, I promise."

Keith nodded, allowing the princess a spot beside him. The two sat in comfortable silence, taking in the sounds around them. Close enough to be heard, yet far enough to not overwhelm them with intense noise.

"You want to say something." Keith spoke, "I can tell."

Allura was hoping to ease into this at first. Perhaps start with some light conversation, or simply sit in silence until one of them felt like talking. Anything that wouldn't feel as if Keith was being pressured into making a choice. He's been dealing with a lot of pressure lately, the last thing she wanted was to add more to the pile.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping we could, maybe, talk about it?"

"About what? The Blades or Voltron?"

"Well… both, actually." Allura took in a deep breath, preparing herself mentally for what to say next. "Keith, I know how important the work you've been doing with the Blades is. They are incredible allies, and have been instrumental in our victories over the Galra. And while the news of a new quintessence supply line is deeply troubling, believe I know, I also can't help but… notice that…" Allura trailed off for a bit, unsure on how to explain the rest.

"I know."

"Y-You do?"

"I know I've been neglecting the team, and I'm sorry. Believe me, I don't like it anymore than you, or Shiro or anybody else." Keith took Allura's hand into his own. "Allura, I know how important this coalition is. How important it is to you. I still keep my promise to help you in any way I can, that's why I've been working with the Blades."

"I know you're intentions are admirable." Allura said, feeling her cheeks heat up. Good old sweet, honest and stouthearted Keith. "Words can no express who grateful I am to you." her smile began to waver. "But, there's also the fact that you're still very much needed here. You're the Black Paladin, our team needs their leader."

Keith sighed, releasing Allura's hand as he stood up. He ran his hand through his thick mess of a hair, pacing left and right. "Lead. Lead what? I'm barely leading anything. All I do now is pilot the Black Lion while Shiro gives the orders." Keith exclaimed, waving his hands, gesturing to the Black Lion in front of him. "I'm practically a seat warmer at this point."

Allura also stood up. "I know this hasn't been an easy transition, but the lion will not allow anyone else to pilot it but you."

"You know what, maybe the Black Lion is just really bad a choosing a paladin, have you ever thought of that? She did choose Zarkon, after all."

"That was before he became corrupted by the quintessence."

"And what explanation is there now? Why would the lion allow me to find Shiro and then not let him pilot it?"

With every breath, Keith's voice grew louder. His anger rising, yet Allura remained unfazed. She didn't take his lashing out to heart, seeing as this was his way of releasing the stress he was feeling.

"Even when I try to act like a leader, Shiro always steps in. If that's not a sign that I have no idea what I'm doing then I don't know what is! At least with the Blades I'm doing something!"

"Keith, since our battle with Zarkon, we've been able to bolster our forces by uniting those previously ruled by the Galra under a common symbol. Voltron." Allura gently took Keith's hand and led him closer to where the bases were. A variety of aliens from all walks of life, some wounded, some alone, some frightened, now growing stronger and healthier by the day. Many of which included the children Keith had befriended.

Witnessing them reminded Keith of Regris's story. About his family, how he lost them, and how their memory keeps him fighting until the very end. He carried hope around his heart rather than anger or constant caution.

"It's become so much more than a weapon. It's become a symbol of freedom, and hope for the oppress to rally around. We keep fighting, and we keep hoping." she turned to look at him, while he continued to observe the children and their new families together. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, the Marmora can continue on without you. They have for thousands of years. But Voltron can not… we can not."

Keith closed his eyes briefly, taking in her words. Once they opened, his gaze was sharp. On guard. "If I continue with the Blades, I'm putting the team at risk. But if I stay, all I'll be a "leader" without actually leading anyone. A loose, loose either way."

Keith turned and walked on ahead. He didn't look back, or hear Allura calling out to him. The princess stood there watching her boyfriend leave the scene. All that remained was herself, the soft noise, and the breeze in her hair.

None of which provided her any real comfort.

(~)

Keith was fortunate to be working with Regris again. With Kolivan… not so much.

It was no secret that the Blade's leader wasn't a big fan of the normally impulsive young half-blood, but he dealt with the situation with great maturity… even if the grunts and glares were hard to ignore.

Keith sat dejectedly in his seat right beside Regris. Both their masks had been deactivated, the eldest Galra, once again, fiddling with his twin stones.

"Trouble with the lady, son?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Like I always say; the youth are very easy to figure out."

Keith leaned his back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Keith struck out numerous times trying to get through to Shiro. Allura was the only other person with whom he could talk to about this sort of thing, but at this point it wasn't helping. Kolivan clearly wasn't going to be of any help, so Regris seemed like the other best candidate right now.

"Allura's just worried. Worried I won't be able to balance being a blade and being a paladin."

"I see." Regris continued to fiddle with his stones, while Kolivan piloted the ship, completely ignoring their conversation. Trying to get them to stop talking about relationships was pointless, especially with Regris.

"Did you guys have something important due today?"

"No. Just some lame show of arms."

"Oh, that Voltron show! I watched the last one you guys did after you freed Dryhna last week. Quite the spectacle."

Keith gave Regris a perplexed look, which lasted only a few seconds before he laughed. "I should have known you'd like that kind of stuff."

"But won't they need five lions? Not much of a Voltron show without all lions and paladins present, don't you think?"

"This mission is way more important than some stupid flight show." Keith folded his arms and scowled, "Everyone else says it's to inspire people, but I just don't see it. We're just as a joke."

"A joke? I don't think any of the planets you've freed would ever think of you guys as a joke. As far as performances go, yours are actually a lot more tasteful than most. It beats those bloody fights in the gladiator rings back at the Empire." Regris shuddered at the memory.

"Still, I just don't see why they care about it so much."

"That's something I've noticed about you, Keith. You're someone who sees the bigger picture. But, sometimes, when you look big, you miss out on a few little details."

Keith, once again, looked confused. A clear sign Regris had peaked his interest. The youth truly were easy to read.

"Allura told me you're really handy with kids, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, picture this. A little boy or girl, lived most of their lives being enslaved by the Galra. Maybe had one or two family members taken from them. Forced to grow up too fast. Some probably don't even remember what it's like to be free."

Keith was immediately reminded of the Balmara. Of Shay and her people, how they didn't even know the meaning of the word "freedom", and now were a thriving race once again. Keith placed himself in the shoes of a lonely child, which for him wasn't too difficult.

"Now, imagine one day, out of the blue, in a flash of rainbow colors, this massive robot warrior swoops in and takes down your oppressors. Seeing that, for the first time in your entire life, there just might be one small spark of a chance that things can get better. One little spark spark is the first step to starting a fire. A fire that lights a way through that dark tunnel until you reach the end. And, if you can have a little bit of fun with confetti and fireworks on the side, then why not? Sometimes, folks need a little laughter every one in a while, or else they'll forget how to laugh."

Regris's words struck a cord with Keith, specifically because in a way… he had described his own experience. Except for Keith, that spark in his life wasn't a giant robot, but Shiro. He showed Keith that there was hope for him, he was the one who led him on the path to believing in himself. It was a small spark, and that spark had grown ever since. Right to the point where he would meet Allura, which ignited yet another spark, and another when he met the paladins, another the more they learned from one another, and one special spark that ignited when he saved Ember.

He understood what Regris meant. It was like ripples in the water. So small at first, but they grow quickly. Only once someone starts them.

Still, there was no way a simple silly show could have that big an impact… could it? Or was Regris right and Keith just wasn't looking at things another way too?

"Let's move." Kolivan ordered. The trio manifested their masks, attached their jetpacks and jumped from their own pod towards the Galra supply ship. The three separated and landed on opposite sides of the ship. Keith scanned the interior.

"Not detecting any biorhythms."

"Could be a crew of sentries." Kolivan said, also not detecting any known life on the ship. "Let's get in and find out."

The three Blades searched the entire ship, but found nothing. No sentries, no Galra soldiers. It was as if the ship had been completely deserted. Why would a supply ship, with absolutely no one on board, be heading to a supply route? Nothing about this seemed right. Kolivan's first instinct was to leave.

"We came all this way. We should at least plant the tracker and find out where the ship ends up." Keith said. Perhaps there was a reason they just weren't seeing. The safest plan would be to leave the tracker on the ship so they could be sure.

Kolivan agreed, "Let's make it quick."

They made their way into the control room, and like everything else, it was empty. Regris went to check the logs on the computer while Keith planted the tracker. But when Regris tried to enter the code, the computer flashed red. An alarm went off and the door closed behind them.

"I'm locked out of the system! This thing is rigged to blow!"

"The ship's a decoy! Everyone out!" Kolican pulled out his sword and with Keith's help they pushed the doors open. The two struggled to tear the doors open, the clock literally ticking. Regris used his blade to force one final push and the three quickly made their way out. The computer's timer went off and the ship began to tear apart piece by piece, beginning with the control room, and going all the way down to the rest of the ship.

The trio ran, the heat of the blast right on their tail. The Galra must have planted this ship to distract anyone from attempting to try and locate their hidden supply routes. The opening was straight ahead but before they could reach it, the fire engulfed them.

Keith screamed as he was being thrown out into space. A piece of the ship came spiraling at him, striking his face directly. His mask activated and, foolishly, he attempted to inhale, only to realize he had no air to breath in. His eyes went wide, unable to reach out for anything and slowly loosing consciousness. His vision became blurry until something cold and metallic covered his face.

Keith was able to breath again. He inhaled deeply, realizing a second mask had covered his face. He turned to look at the face of his rescuer, only to gasp in horror upon seeing it was Regris. He was lucky enough to have inhaled first before removing his mask, his cheeks bloated with the only oxygen he had left.

"Regris, no!" Keith tried desperately to contact Kolivan, but no answer. The communication had been damaged during the explosion. Keith held Regris close and hurled his knife, which was attacked to a metal wire, towards a nearby piece of debris. Working together, they pulled on the rope to reach the piece of broken metal. Keith spotted the ship a few feet away.

He noticed Regris's face was turning blue. Well, bluer than normal. He was running out of time. "Hang in there, Regris. We're gonna make it."

Keith pushed himself as hard as he could, Regris slowly loosing his strength with every second that passed. His ability to keep the air within him was wavering. They jumped and leaped from one broken piece to another. The ship was within reach.

"Almost there." Keith's hopes we snuffed when he saw that Regris had given way, his mouth now open, unable to inhale.

"NO!"

Keith picked up the paste, pushing and grunting as he went until he reached the opening of the ship. He pushed Regris inside first before landing into the ship himself. Both rolled onto the floor, Keith's mask dematerialized, allowing him to breath. Regris laid on the floor, his chest rising and lowering each time. Keith did it, Regris was going to be okay.

Kolivan squatted down to look at his friend. His face read anything but relief. Keith pushed himself towards Regris, noticing that his breathing was haggard, and he was coughing roughly. His face was pale now, his eyes less vibrant than normal. Keith looked down at Regris's ribcage. A piece of his suit had been torn, but in his hurry to get back to the ship Keith hadn't noticed.

Tearing the fabric off, Keith's heart stopped to see that Regris had been terribly wounded. The surface of his skin was black, torn and from the looks of it, he was experiencing sever internal bleeding.

"No. No, no! Regris, talk to me!" Keith held the older Galra's face in his hands. "It's gonna be okay. You're going to be okay." he kept repeating to himself, hoping that if he said it enough it would come true. Keith turned to Kolivan, his eyes shimmering, "What are you waiting for?! We have to get him help!"

"The ship was damaged. It's going to take a while to--"

"We don't have a while! He's dying!"

"K-kid…" Regris coughed, his eyes squinted tight with every breath.

"Don't talk. We'll figure this out. I promise." Keith couldn't contain himself anymore. He couldn't keep his emotions contained like Kolivan could. The dam broke, tears came out nearly blurring his vision.

With what little strength he had, Regris clapped Keith's palms into his own, as if in prayer. Even with his eyes becoming paler, he still managed to smile at the young paladin.

"Give Allura my regards."

Keith's hands were trembling. "No, no don't talk like that. You'll see her soon." Regris's grip was loosening, which made Keith sob harder. "Regris… Regris, you can't go."

Regris whispered, loud enough for Keith to hear. "Love… or death…"

The grip on Keith's palms disappeared. The hands that held his own now laid on the cold floor. Keith hung his head and cried over Regris's chest. It has been a long time since Keith cried so much his face hurt. His bangs stuck to his tear stained cheeks as he looked up at Kolivan. His back was turned, his head hung low.

Keith wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell at Kolivan, but he had a strong feeling he was just as saddened for Regris's death as he was. He simply kept it to himself. Even if Kolivan didn't cry on the outside, Keith could sense he was a wreck inside.

As it was for the Blades to keep their feelings to themselves, placing the mission ahead of everything. Regris placed his love for Keith above his own. He could only hope that Regris was now reunited with his wife and daughter once again. After everything he had been through, he deserved it.

Regris was a fighter. He fought for love… and he died for it too.

(~)

The Voltron show was success, even without Keith. Though, it would have been a lot better, especially seeing as so many were asking where the Black Lion was.

Allura was happy they made these once oppressed citizens believe again, and seeing their delightful faces was always the highlight of these events. As much as she enjoyed freeing planets by fighting the Galra, it was nice to have these people just relax and have fun with the ones who saved them. Lance, especially, liked the attention.

A swarm of fangirls gathered to take a picture with him. Naturally, Allura rolled her eyes, but this time, she noticed that someone was even more irritated by the display than she could ever be.

Pidge, who had been chatting with a few younger aliens, had been watching Lance flirt with the alien females, and the entire time Allura noticed a look of irritation and… hurt in the green paladin's eyes.

Looking back, she did notice how Pidge would sometimes become annoyed whenever Lance flirted with another female. Over time, it became more and more prominent. It wasn't always like this, Lance and Pidge have been known to get along well with each other, and their banter was just their way of showing affection. Especially on Pidge's end.

Pidge was a firecracker, daring and curious, but also playful and sweet when she so desired to be. Lance, in spite of his absentmindedness, was an admirably buoyant and affectionate fellow. It was no surprise he got along with practically everyone, even Keith of all people. He just had that kind of personality. So it didn't surprise Allura that Lance would, perhaps, trigger Pidge's more lighthearted side, or Pidge's snark to trigger Lance's more fiery side as well.

Ever since their conversation that night, Allura had noticed a change in their interactions, especially when it came to Pidge's annoyance with Lance's flirtatiousness.

Allura dared to walk up to Pidge and coax her to speak with Lance, but by the time she made her decision, it was too late. Pidge had already walked away, and Lance had already finished signing autographs and taking pictures.

"Hey, Princess! Check it out, Red Paladin Lance is growing quite the fanbase." Lance beamed with pride at the pictures he took, some of which were even drawings of him on white cardboard.

Allura pouted and shoved the phone away from her line of vision. "Yes, so happy to know you're enjoying yourself."

Lance's once happy disposition switched to one of regret. "Well, I mean, this is good for the coalition, right? And hey, we're making folks happy, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, it is."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just…"

"Ooooh, wait. I think see what's going on."

"Do you?" Allura had a hunch he really didn't.

"You're upset because Keith was a no show. Trust me, I'm just as disappointed as you are. I'm telling ya, that mission of his better had been worth it."

Allura received a call on the communicator on her wrist, where she and Lance saw Keith, without his mask and still in his Marmora suit. He looked utterly deflated.

"Keith? What happened?" Allura asked, with Lance mirroring her concerns. The news Keith was about to share would make Lance eat his own words.

(~)

_Allura undid her bun, now a braid draped over her shoulder, as she and Keith bid their new friend farewell. "Hopefully this intel can give us a clue as to how we can track Lotor." Keith said, still feeling the rush from their mission._

_"Might take a while. Tracking down quintessence from secret supply lines isn't easy. Especially if someone has worked this hard to keep them secret. Don't worry, I'll be sure to let you kids know if we find anything. You did pretty good for your first mission."_

_"Thanks to you. I actually had fun." Allura said._

_Regris smiled affectionately at the princess. "You know, you remind me a lot of my own daughter. She too had quite the fiery spirit."_

_Allura felt both touched and saddened by Regris's compliment. Whoever his daughter was, she knew she would be proud of her father. If only she had the chance to see him now. "It was an honor to work with you, Regris."_

_"The honor was all mine, Princess." Regris bowed and kissed her hand. "You can keep the suit if you like."_

_"Won't Kolivan be mad?"_

_"I won't tell him if you won't." he winked, earning a sly grin from the princess, and even one from Keith. "Keep fighting with honor, Princess… and keep those stones close while you do."_

_The young couple nodded in agreement, only for Regris to surprise them both with a great bear hug that nearly left them out of oxygen. Regris ruffled Keith's hair before leaving, waving farewell, while holding his twin stones. A physical reminder of his earlier metaphor._

_"Not bad for my first mission with the Blade of Marmora." Allura said, while at the same time admiring her new outfit. "And this shade of purple is really starting to grow on me."_

_"It's definitely growing on me." Keith said, which then he immediately regretted. "That sounded less creepy in my head." he blushed red in embarrassment while face palming himself._

_Allura laughed, "I'm sure I know what you really meant."_

_"I'm glad you came along, Allura."_

_"Of course I did. We're partners, Keith. Wether that's with Voltron, or anything else."_

(~)

The news of Regris's death struck hard with Allura. She had only been on one mission with him, and spoken several times afterwards because she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers. He truly was like the grandfather she never had. And now, he was gone.

He worked so hard all his life to saving lives after years of taking them beforehand. A man with such a beautiful soul, admirable morality and a fearless sense of enthusiasm in spite of his tragic past. Someone who saw the good in the simpler things in life, which in turn inspired him to move forward and continue fighting.

When Keith came back and revealed what happened, Allura was frozen in place. Her body rigid, it took Keith wrapping his arms around her to get any form of responce. The princess sobbed and weeped in Keith's arms, every once in a while unleashing an agonizing scream. She was especially upset when she learned that the Blades would not hold a proper memorial for Regris. Only that they would cremate his body and place in the room of deceased Blades from who's bodies they managed to salvage. Keith explained that funerals were not something the Blades took time in doing. If they mourned, it would be in private.

Nobody else spoke for the remainder of the day.

Keith couldn't sleep. He kept reliving the events over and over again in his mind. He could never forget Regris slowly breathing his last breath. All the times he supported him and gave him words of advice. The universe truly had lost a good soul in Regris, but Keith kept wondering, if he hadn't been on that mission, would Regris still be alive?

If Regris hadn't used his own mask to save Keith, would he have made it to the ship in time? No. But, if Keith hadn't suggested they stayed to plant the tracker, maybe Regris wouldn't have gotten injured, and instead of saving himself, he wouldn't have wasted his time saving Keith.

Keith unclenched his hands, revealing the twin stones Regris had given him. His final words echoed. "Love… or death..."

Keith wanted to blame himself for what happened, but he was either too tired, or perhaps Regris and Allura's words were finally drilling through his thick skull. If Regris hadn't died for Keith, he would have died for anyone. Heck, he would have died for Kolivan if given the chance.

Keith understood what his manta meant. Love or death. Regris was never referring to a physical death, but an internal one. Even as he faded away, his smile remained. Regris died with a smile, meaning if he had the choice, he would have done it all over again.

Never had Keith seen such a display of love performed from a Galra. That small moment reminded him of all the times those he loved displayed such heroic acts. Just as Regris's own words had inspired Keith and Allura, Shiro's support and guidance inspired Keith, and Keith's unconditional love for Allura inspired her to never lose hope. Or how Allura's own unyielding spirit inspired Keith to be a better man. How their love for Ember inspired her to fight against that bounty hunter. When Hunk's friendship with Shay inspired her and her family to fight back.

Or… even how the Voltron show inspired others that there was indeed light in the darkness. How strange, this one death was making everything come together.

But that still left one big issue. If Keith was meant to inspire and be a leader, then why all of this? Why make Shiro come back and Keith be such a screw up? Keith may finally understand the value of such small fetes amongst the larger ones, but the question of where he stood on the team still needed to be answered.

Keith sat upright on his bed, staring down at the twin stones. He got up and walked towards the hangar, approaching the Black Lion. He stood there, staring at the beast for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only a couple minutes.

"Why?" he asked the frozen, slumbering beast. "Why did you choose me? You already have Shiro, why would you want someone like me? I'm just some poor orphan who wasn't good at anything but getting into trouble. Just… what is it about me that makes you so sure I'm meant to be your paladin? You seriously think this is easy for me? You think I don't want to lead because I'm scared? Well you're right, I am scared, but I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for them!"

Keith pointed to behind him, he figured the lion--asleep or no-- got the gist of it.

"I've been alone for so long. So scared of letting people in because I was afraid they would reject me… and I hate it! I've always hated pushing people away, and now for the first time in my life I feel that I've found a place where I belong. Even if they're not perfect and some of them still drive me crazy--Lance usually comes to mind--I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Keith sobbed, tears landing on the floor. "You want me to say it? I love these people, okay? I love Shiro, he's been my brother for as long as I can remember. I love Allura with all of my heart, she means the world to me. I love Coran, and Lance, and Pidge, and Hunk, I even love the mice. And even though it was for a short time, I still love Ember, and not a day goes by that I don't think of her. I love these people just as I loved my dad, and even though I still don't know the truth, a part of me wants to love my mother."

He wiped his tears with the back of his glove before continuing. "So… if you really, really think I'm the one who should lead this team, then please… please tell me why. They deserve a good leader. I care more about their well being than I do my own. That's why I have to know."

… perhaps this is what death felt like. Cold, silent, no sign of movement. That's how the Black Lion looked right now. Keith poured his heart out to a robot cat, and what did he get for it? Just a blank stare, a tear stained face, and still no answer to his questions.

What now?

Just as Keith was about to leave, the lion stirred. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow and its head lowered down. It opened its mouth, allowing Keith access inside. He stepped in and sat on the chair, waiting for an answer.

(~)

Shiro normally did his strategic work in the lounge where he ate his meal and focused on his work. Ever since the aftermath of Zarkon's defeat, Shiro had been on edge. Every now and again he had a restless sleep, and knowing just how much has happened in his absence placed him on high alert almost twenty four seven.

The doors opened behind him. "Shiro, may we talk?"

"Sure, Princess. I've been meaning to go by--" Shiro blinked in surprise when the princess slammed her hand on the device, deactivating the hologram projector.

"I'm not here to talk about missions. I'm here to talk about Keith."

Shiro was at a loss. The princess was speaking to him as if he committed some kind of crime. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Or perhaps and you simply don't realize it."

"What are you talking about."

"Shiro, before you disappeared, you trusted Keith to lead Voltron in your stead, correct?"

"Correct."

"And ever since you've returned, Keith has done nothing but pilot your lion while you continue to dismiss him."

Shiro was still a bit confused as to where the princess was going with this. "Allura, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Clarify for me, Shiro, because I'm struggling to understand." The princess kept her arms crossed and a glare that could pierce through a billion Galra ships with only one shoot. "Is Keith the leader of this team, or not?"

"Of course he is. He's the Black Paladin, the lion choose him."

"Then how come, whenever he tries to act like a leader, or at the very least share his thoughts with you, you either shrug him off or take control of the mission yourself?"

"What are you say--"

"I'm saying, you're not making it easy for him, Shiro! Keith admires you, he looks up to you! Nobody on this team holds your words to heart more than he does. You keep insisting that he's the leader yet at the same time you keep stepping in while shoving him aside! What's more, you don't even seem to be aware you're doing it!"

"Look, I know this change hasn't been smooth, but I'm just doing my best to teach Keith the ropes. Everything I do is for him to learn leadership skills."

"Funny, because as of late, all he has learned is how to question his own self worth, and continues to work with the Blades because this way he feels he's actually contributing to something instead to simply be piloting a lion he strongly believes should be yours."

Shiro opened his mouth, expecting a counter argument… nothing came out. Shiro took a step back for a moment. He sat down again, processing everything Allura had just told him.

Ever since Shiro returned, he knew he had been on edge lately. The stress of the Galra weighed heavy on him, so much so that he didn't feel right just sitting on the side lines. Shiro had been gone from the team, and every day in the wilderness, trying to get back, he was plagued with the terror of anything happening to them. His controlling attitude lately was all part of a coping mechanism to make sure the same thing wouldn't happen again.

Shiro thought that, by leading by example, Keith would learn something from him. But, as it would seem, Shiro had been so wrapped up in his desire to contribute, mixed with his desire to make up for lost time, and natural take-charge attitude, maybe instead of giving Keith the space to learn and grow, Shiro had been unintentionally preventing Keith from actually growing.

Whenever Keith tried to inform him about the quintessence supply line, or anything on Lotor, Shiro would dismiss him and remind him of the team. Whenever they were on a mission, Shiro felt an impulse to guide them and lead them out of trouble. Even when he tried to give Keith advice, afterwards he still took action rather than allow Keith to put these lessons to action.

He knew what Keith was capable of, but not giving him the space, or the chance, to actually make it on his own… Shiro had only made the poor boy's situation worse than better.

All because Shiro wouldn't speak about his own trauma to anyone. Instead using his leadership as an outlet to have some control of a situation. Understandable, sure, but not fair for Keith.

"I'm sorry." he said after taking the time to analyze his own thought process. "I think I understand now. Ever since our last fight with Zarkon, and being away for so long I've been… terrified of something happening if I don't take control. I didn't stop think about how Keith was really feeling."

Shiro hung his head, burying his face into his palms, and Allura began to feel horrible for having yelled at him. Of course, the man had been going through some serious trauma, from the very beginning. Since he first arrived at the castle with the others, Shiro still struggled with the painful memories from his time as a Galra prisoner.

Allura sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know you've been through a lot, and you are wonderful leader. We all love you, Shiro. We look up to you."

"Still, you're right about Keith. I can't pilot the Black Lion anymore, only he can. I should have known this would be a lot for him to deal with."

"Perhaps, next time you can… share your issues with your friends instead of keeping them to yourself." Allura then muttered, "Now I know where Keith gets it."

"I heard that." Shiro said with a light chuckle then patted Allura's hand, which was still on his shoulder. "Thanks, Allura. Talking about it really does make me feel better."

"I thought it might."

"Keith's very lucky to have you."

"He's lucky to have you, too. He can be a great leader, I've seen what he is capable of. His quick wit, his steadfast loyalty, his sense of justice, and his compassion. Many qualities which you posses as well, even if Keith demonstrates them differently."

Shiro nodded. "I know."

The alarm went off, startling the two and they rushed towards the deck. "What's going on?"

"We've received a distress signal." Coran said, showing what was on the monitor. "One of our convoys is being ambushed by a squadron of Galra cruisers."

"Our medical supply ships. We can't allow the Galra to get them." Shiro said urgently.

"We must leave immediately." Allura said. "Voltron will keep those cruisers occupied long enough for the supply ships to make their escape."

"Actually, Voltron can't." Pidge said, worrying the princess. "Keith is gone."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him all day." Lance said. "He wasn't at breakfast."

"He wasn't in the training deck either." Hunk said. "That's usually the only other place he could be."

Allura and Shiro shared looks of concern. "He's probably on another Marmora mission." Shiro said, his brows lowering in anger, more so at himself. But now was not the time to beat himself up. Right now they needed to get the supply ships out of there.

"You'll have to go without Keith, the convoy needs you immediately. I'll sent help as soon as I find him."

(~)

In contrast to what Shiro believed, Keith hadn't left the castle all night. He had been inside the Black Lion, eyes closed, as if immersed in a trance. In his mind, no time had gone at all. Time became non existent, there was only him and the lion.

When Keith finally opened his eyes he was no longer sitting, but standing within a vast plane surrounded by stars all around. There was no ground yet he could feel the solid surface beneath him. Keith let out a frightened gasp when he noticed his body was glowing. His cloths and skin had gained a purple tint, and all around he felt a powerful yet calming presence.

"_Well done, young paladin._" a feminine voice rang in his ears. Keith spun around with a start.

"Who are you?"

"_Do you not recognize my voice? I am the Black Lion. Your lion_."

"How? How can I hear you?"

"_With enough patience, any paladin can hear the voice of their lions as clearly as you can right now_."

This was so surreal. For a moment, Keith suspected he was dreaming. But this couldn't be a dream. He pinched himself. It hurt. He was awake, yet his body felt as relaxed as it would had he been laying down on a cozy bed. 

"_You had questions._"

"Why did you choose me? Why did you tell me where Shiro was but won't let him pilot you?"

"_I did choose Shiro because he was the right fit for me. At the time. I saw into his memories. How much he had gone through, and how much he loves you and all of the paladins as his own. I love him just as much, just as I had loved Zarkon years ago, even if I did need Shiro to help sever his link to me. Every lion loves their paladins, past, present, and future._"

"Then why won't you let Shiro fly you anymore? Isn't he worthy enough?"

"_Shiro has and will always be worthy. But, his journey is no longer with me. Yours is._"

Keith was silent. What did she mean by that?

"_I've seen your heart, young one. I've seen the pain, and loneliness that has consumed you for so long. The fear of loss, yet that longing for companionship, at constant odds with one another. Yet, you found the strength to dare to open your heart. Your bond with Shiro was what first caught my attention when you asked me to save him. As I looked deeper, I see also your love for the Princess. That which is, without question, the grandest example of just how deep your love is."_

The more she spoke, the more at peace Keith felt. Even without her physical appearance, Keith felt the warm embrace of the lion. He wondered if this was how a mother's hug must feel.

_"Your love for her was only the beginning. With each new friend you have made you have demonstrated the compassion, devotion, integrity and of course, the leadership of a paladin meant to fly with me. I have seen your princess has told you many, many times. Her faith in you is as endless as the stars. Shiro has watched over you since you were a lad. Lance, in spite of his teasing, looks up to you. Hunk greatly respects you, and Pidge admires you. Coran adores you as if you were his own son, and Ember looked to you like a father."_

"But, how does any of that make me a good leader? I can't make decisions based on just warm and fuzzy feelings."

_"You are correct. That's another quality you posses. Your sense of justice, your willingness to self-sacrifice, and yes, your capability to think rationally in a situation are very vital characteristics."_

"But I'm reckless. I'm short tempered, I sometimes act on impulse--"

_"Yes, yes, and yes. All of this is true."_

"Then how does that make me a leader if I have these problems?"

_"You think Shiro doesn't have problems? He struggles with his own burden every day, just as you do. Just as Allura does, just as everyone on your team. Tell me, can Voltron form without one of the five lions? Or without any of the five paladins?"_

"No, of course not."

_"Then how would any of you function without one another? Imagine how your life would have been had you never met Shiro, or Allura. Or anyone you've come to know."_

Keith shuddered at the thought. Never having met them? He would be even worse than he was now. "I could never do that."

_"Don't you see, child? You are all your best selves when you're together. You learn, you make mistakes, but most importantly, you build each other up. Look at who you were then, and who you are now. Don't you see a difference?"_

Keith pondered on her words. Was he different? He didn't feel different. But, then again, there had been a time where he never would have imagined himself being surrounded by people for whom he would die for, and vice versa. He recalled Regris's story and how he had changed because of his family. What he told those leaders during the banquet so long ago. That Voltron was about banding together, not just the cool robot powers.

Long ago, Keith would never have the capability to do that. Or to give a short, yet honest speech to the Balmarans, or give some encouragement to Lance. It all made sense to him now. What the lion meant. What Allura and Shiro had been telling him all this time.

This whole time, he had been afraid of being a leader "by himself". Make all the choices, make all the demands, but nobody said it needed to be that way. After all, the head of Voltron wouldn't be able to stand without the other parts of its body. Each lion contributed to the warrior, just as they all did.

"_Keith, I chose you because, like Regris and Shiro, you too understand the value of duty, and heart. Like them, you are capable of finding that balance. A balance both the Empire and the Blades of Marmora struggle to find. If you trust in my decision, and trust in the strength of your friends, believe me, your leadership will shine when it is needed the most. Just as it always had_."

Keith wanted to believe that. He truly did. Yet, he still felt that lingering fear within his chest. A fear of failing. The fear of making the wrong choice. The fear of loosing anyone. Keith was still afraid.

"What if I'm not ready?"

_"How will you know if you don't try?"_

If he won't try? What did she mean?

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed in the voice. The voice was screaming, yelling for help. It was Allura. Then, he heard Lance, then Pidge, and Hunk. They were all screaming, calling out to each other. The booming sound of lasers striking their lions. The closer he listened, the more he could comprehend their words.

_"The supply ship is almost captured! Can anyone get to it?"_

_"We're trying!"_

_"Where are they all coming from?"_

_"Watch out behind you!"_

_"We can't do this without Voltron!"_

_"Where is Keith?!"_

Keith fell to his knees. He could hear them, so close as if they were yelling right into his ears. They needed help. He needed to get to them. Both his head and his heart were calling out to them, screaming at his body to move and do something. But that fear was still anchoring him to the ground.

Was he ready? What if he failed? Should he try? Should he dare to try just as he dared to care?

_"See them through my eyes, child. See yourself through my eyes."_

Keith did as she said. He opened his eyes, embracing the warmth of her tenderness. In his mind he could see them clearly. He saw their lions being struck by a Galra fleet. He saw his friends. His family. Those he loved. Regris's words echoed in Keith's mind.

_"I accepted that you can never change the past, but it doesn't have to defy who you will become. I instead use my experiences to remind me of why I want to be better, rather than have them knock me back down."_

_"Emotions can cloud your better judgment, especially the negative ones. But, if you close yourself off too much, you'll be as dead inside as if you were actually dead."_

_"I go by my own mantra. Love… or death."_

Was Keith really going to let fear of failure keep him from doing what was right? Was he going to allow his own past prevent him from growing into something more?

No. Not now. Not anymore.

(~)

The paladins were under heavy fire and the supply ships were in jeopardy of being struck down. Shiro tried desperately to reach Keith, but to no avail. "I can't find Keith. Kolivan says he hasn't seen him."

"What are we going to do?" Coran exclaimed, beads of sweat dripping down his brow.

The castle trembled and, in a flash, a stream of purple came shooting out of the castle and into the sky. Coran and Shiro stared with jaws dropped at the speed the object was going.

"Was that… Keith?" Coran rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Shiro recognized that purple glow. There was no doubt about it. He smiled as the Black Lion made its way through space to reach the others.

"Go get em, buddy."

(~)

"There's no way we can beat all these fighters with only four lions!" Hunk shouted, his lion spiraling in circles after narrowly avoiding another incoming laser.

"You won't have to!"

The four paladins all turned their heads to see the Black Lion coming into the scene, roaring with pride. Everyone in their lions cheered.

"Keith!"

"You're back!"

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry I'm late. Won't happen again." Keith replied as he flew his lion towards his teammates. He felt… incredible. His experience within the astral plane of the lion had truly transformed him. That fear that kept him anchored to the ground, he finally dared to break the chains and take flight. He trusted the lion's judgment now, and he trusted his friends.

He even started to trust himself more.

Using the jaw blade, Keith sliced a fleet of fighter ships that were coming at Hunk. "Thanks man!"

"Anytime, buddy. Alright everyone, on me. Form Voltron!"

After a long time, the mighty robot was back, taking on the fleet in half the amount of time it took for the four lions to fight them off. The rest of the team noticed a change in the machine. Voltron felt faster, more energized. Even Keith was different. He sounded more confident, more in tune with the others. For the first time in a long time, the paladins were actually having some fun taking down the Galra. It was like the first time they forged all over again.

Once the fleet had been taken care of, Voltron flew near the supply ships. Keith conversed with them, relief to see that none of the ships had been harmed.

"Rebel craft, you're safe now. We'll escort you the rest of the way to Olkarion."

(~)

The flight back was calm, much to the relief of the rebels. Their supplies arrived unscarred, as did the passengers. Voltron had once again saved the day.

Keith exited his lion, having been in his casual wear this entire time--minus the jacket--once out, he bent down, resting his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths. The adrenaline was unlike anything he had ever felt in a long time. He felt so much lighter now. Once he straightened himself, Keith was ambushed by Allura wrapping her arms around him. He spun her around once before welcoming her lips.

"Darling, you were incredible!"

Keith even got a surprise hug from Lance, who grabbed him by the head and started ruffling his hair. "Ha, ha! Good to have you back, Mullet Head!"

"Ow, Lance that hurts."

Hunk swooped in and hugged Keith so tight he could barely breath. The yellow paladin was leaking like a broken pipe. "I thought we were goners! I love you, man!"

"Yeah, same to you. Now please let me breath."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Finally, Pidge even hugged Keith from the waist. "I could kiss you! But I won't 'cause you're spoken for, and also you're not my type."

Keith only laughed and ruffled Pidge's hair just for the heck of it, making the two laugh. Shiro then walked in and proudly patted Keith on the back.

"Good job, Keith. Thanks to you, the rebels will have enough medical supplies to last us months. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Shiro."

"But, seriously, where were you? Kolivan told me you weren't on a mission."

Keith looked surprised. "How long was I in that lion?" he said to himself.

"Wait, you were in the Black Lion this whole time?" Lance asked in surprise.

"It's a long story. But, the important thing is you guys won't have to worry about me going off with the Blades ever again."

The others were silent, each one looking at each other, as if awaiting if either of them had heard what the other just heard.

"Are you saying…?" Allura eagerly awaited his answer. Keith took her hands into his.

"You were right, Allura. My place is here. Besides, I was never really that cut out to be a Blade anyway. They're a little too stiff." he joked.

Allura was so overwhelmed tears came out as she hugged Keith. He was staying. No more back and forth, no more doubts, he was staying with the team. Staying with her. Words could not express how happy and relieved she felt. She could only imagine Regris's smug like grin right now.

"You get to keep the suit, right?" Allura whispered into his ear.

"I won't tell Kolivan if you won't." Keith whispered back. The two shared a laugh, wrapped in each other's arms.

For the first time in months, Keith felt as if he were on top of the world. His experience with the lion, Regris's words, and literally everything good in his life up to this point lifted him up so high it would make his ears pop and he wouldn't even care.

"Hey, what's that?" Shiro looked up into the sky, pointing up with his robotic arm. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked upwards. Strange objects came into view, descending towards Olkarion. From afar, their shapes were difficult to distinguish.

"Are we being attacked? Is that a Galra fleet?" Hunk was on the verge of screaming. Those things really did look like Galra fleet ships.

Allura held Hunk in place, her eyes locked on the mysterious objects coming their way. "No, wait!"

As the objects came in closer, they realized that those couldn't have been ships. After all, since when do the wings of fighter ships flap? The objects were creatures with wings. Large wings that, as they drew even closer, resembled the wings of a bat of a pterodactyl. The creatures also had four legs and what appeared to be horns coming out from their skulls. Long tails with cuffs of hair, and muscular yet slender bodies. Long manes flapped behind them like waves.

Instantly, Coran and the four paladins recognized these creatures. They had seen them once before. One in particular caught their attention the most. A younger one with a wing that separated her from the rest. Her left wing was covered by a blue material, one of which Pidge recognized as one of her own creations.

The red scales, the pale pink mane, the long curved horn and bright yellow underbelly. Allura held her hands close to her mouth, her eyes watering and Keith… Keith dared to hope. Dared to believe that it was….

"Ember?"

As the herd drew closer, everyone on Olkarion gasped in awe and wonder at the sight of the most beautiful creatures they had ever seen. Scales that shimmered with bright colors straight from a dream. Wings of great power and grace as they moved across the sky. A line of them flew ahead, younger little ones with two adults supporting one of their own, who was apparently injured.

The single red creature with the unique wing flew faster. Once she came into clear view, there was no doubt. No questioning it.

"_Ember!_"

Keith and Allura's screams of joy could have been heard from all over the planet, possibly further. Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Coran all screamed happily as well, shouting her name, with Coran calling her a "Little Beastie" while weeping tears of joy.

The little one flapped her wings as he made her descent, galloping towards the two paladins. Bright green eyes shimmering as she called to them.

"Mama! Papa!"

Keith and Allura got down on their knees and wrapped their arms around the little longma. She had grown in size, last time she reached only their knees. Now her head went past their waists. Never the less, the two embraced their little one, who in turn wrapped her wings around them. Her tears landing on Allura's armor. The rest of the paladins, and Coran, all swarmed around her, all the while crying with untold happiness.

Keith had already cried so much today, he didn't think he had any more tears to shed. Yet, here he was, crying even more than before, if that was possible.

"We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys, too!" Ember said, nuzzling his cheek before nuzzling Allura's.

Allura gently held Ember's head in her hands. "Look at you. You've grown so big."

"Well, it has been months." Ember replied, still crying happy tears. Even her voice sounded different. Last time, her voice resembled that of an eight-year-old, now she sounded like a young lady around the ages of twelve or thirteen. Possible fourteen. She still looked as adorable innocent as before, but her eyes carried more maturity, intelligence and, dare she say, independence.

"How did you find us?" Keith asked.

"Allura's earring." Ember flicked her right ear, revealing the dangling purple earring Allura had given her once, yet never took off even when they had to give Ember back to her kind. "I've kind of keeping tabs on you guys ever since. Last I heard you were located on Olkarion, and the herd has been through this quadrant before."

Keith chuckled with pride. "Clever girl."

Lance then started ruffling Ember's mane. "Wow, you're so grown up. Guess you're too old to call me Uncle Lance, huh?"

Ember scoffed. "Please, you will always be Uncle Lance to me. No matter how old I get." Lance's lower lip started to tremble. Ember rolled her eyes playfully. "Let me guess. Something in your eye, again?"

"Yeah… _they're called tears of joy!_" Lance brawled as he hugged Ember, who hugged him with her wings. Even the mice came out and crawled up Ember's wings to see her again. They peppered her cheeks with nose kisses.

"Excuse me." A strong voice halted the tender moment. The paladins looked to see a female longma approach them. The same longma who first greeted Ember all those months ago. She was as majestic now as she was then, only up close she saw far more intimidating in spite of her white and gold coloring. She certain carried herself like a queen would.

"I hate to interrupt, but Ember told me you would be able to help my sister."

The longma turned her head towards two other adult longmas, supporting another. Her back leg was terribly bruised, her two wings draped over her companion's backs for support.

Her body was of a dark orchid color with a lighter underbelly, gray-violet legs and hooves with green scales spearing the two colors. The greens matching the membranes of her wings. Her mane was magenta red and her eyes were a striking aquamarine. Her horns, the curved one at the front and the two on both sides of her head, were a light pale blue color.

Ember introduced her friends to the injured longma. "Guys, this is Nebula. She's been hurt, and I know you guys had doctors around here from last time, so I was hoping you could help."

Shiro was at a loss for words. So, this was the Ember he's heard so much about. The creature Keith and Allura had adopted. She certainly looked as they had described. A creature that resembled a cross between a dragon and a unicorn. All aspects of equine and reptilian seamlessly blended together. Shiro took notice of the injured longma--Nebula's-- leg.

"Hang on, mind of I take a look?"

Nebula and her sister hesitated, only until Ember nodded in reassurance did they allow Shiro to inspect her. Albeit, hesitantly.

Shiro studied the injury closely. "I think I can help with this. Coran, I'm gonna need you to get me a list of medical supplies." Shiro gestured to the other longma to follow him to where he would be able to tend to Nebula. Seeing her hesitation, Shiro smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise, you're in good hands."

Nebula studied the human, then noticed his strange looking arm as well as the scar across his face. Ember nodded her head, silently communicating to the elder longma to trust the man. As they went, Ember began explaining to the rest of the paladins what had happened to her in the past several months.

"I have so much to tell you guys! I don't even know where to begin…"

(~)

Nebula was placed in a medical tent, where Shiro inspected the items Coran had retrieved for him. "I didn't know you were a doctor as well, Shiro."

"I'm not. But when I was a freshman in high school I spent my summers at my third uncle's horse ranch. One of the stallions got injured during a ride so I stayed up with his wife, who was a vet, and helped in tending the injury."

"And you sure you remember how to do this?"

"It's not as serious as with the stallion, but I'm pretty sure it'll work for her too."

Nebula turned another younger longma, who had stayed by her side the entire time, both sharing looks of confusion. "I have no idea what you're saying, alien." Nebula said.

"My name's Shiro, and the only thing you need to understand is that this will help your leg feel better."

"Will it hurt my mom?" the young longma asked. A male with a blue coat and light purple underbelly, pale yellow scales separating the color of his legs, which were a gray-aqua. The same yellow color was on his membranes and horns. His eyes were dark brown and his mane was long and dark with shades of blue.

"It'll sting, but it will help prevent the swelling. Also, her leg was slightly dislocated, so we're going to have to put a cast on her." the longma opened his mouth to ask again until Shiro added, "It won't hurt, I promise."

Nebula laid on the mat on the floor, observing the alien tamper with some materials she didn't recognize. "Coran, can you hand me a rack?" the Altean complied Shiro and rolled it into a half ball. "This is going to sting, so I'm going to need you to bite down onto this, okay. It won't take long."

Nebula opened her mouth and bit hard onto the rack as Shiro poured a stinging liquid. Nebula began to struggle, but Shiro held her down. "Easy, now. Don't move, it'll only make it worse. Just breath. Breath." Shiro stroked Nebula's back, soothing back her thin fur, steadying her breathing. Memories from his youth came flooding back, placing Shiro at ease. For once in months, he felt completely relaxed. No edge, no anxiety, he was completely in his element.

Once Nebula had calmed down, Shiro gently petted her head like he used to do for the horses back home. His touch soothed Nebula's nerves as the stinging diminished.

"There we go. Good girl." After a few more minutes, Shiro had Coran help him with the cast for Nebula's back leg. "And… we're done."

Nebula cocked her head curiously upon seeing the white wraps around her leg. She leaned over to sniff it, but could only smell the horrid liquids Shiro had used to cease her swelling.

"Just rest for a couple days before you start to walk again. In the mean time, we'll be sure to give you anything you need."

"Thank you… Shiro." Nebula said, rather hesitantly. Shiro had a hunch she wasn't the type to just spew out 'thank yous' very often. The little longma nuzzled his mother.

"Thank you for helping my mother."

"Don't mention it."

"My name's Comet, by the way. Ember's told us a lot about you paladins, but she's never mentioned you before."

"I… was somewhere else when Ember came along. We never got a chance to properly meet." Shiro said, scratching the back of his neck. For a moment, he had nearly forgotten about what he had endured. Maybe not forgotten, but it didn't hover over his head as it did before.

"Then you must know Keith and Allura. Ember is always raving about them."

Hearing this made Shiro smile. "Yeah, I do. I've known Keith since he was very young."

"You raised him." Nebula concluded, "You have that… paternal aspect, I can tell."

"Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"Well, if this "Keith" is anything like Ember… you've done well with him."

Shiro took in Nebula's words as she wrapped her wing around her son. Keith wasn't the only one who had a moment of clarity today.

(~)

Keith was caught off guard when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Shiro stepped into the room.

"Keith, we need to talk." the younger paladin looked worried, until Shiro smiled and rose his hand up. "Relax, I'm not here to lecture you. I actually came to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"After I got back I realized I've been taking control a lot recently. At first I thought I was helping you by setting an example on leadership, but really I was acting out of my own issues."

"It's okay, Shiro. I understand. You've been through a lot, nobody blames you for any of that."

"I know. Still, it wasn't fair that I kept taking control when all you were trying to do was be the leader I trusted you to be. I wasn't giving you enough space to make your own decisions and for that I'm sorry. After I had a talk with Allura, she helped me realize that all of this anxiety I was feeling was because I was scared."

"Scared?"

"I spent days terrified of what might happen to all of you, and when I got back that fear prompted me to be a bit more controlling, which I now realize wasn't helping you with your situation. I guess a part of that fear also came from that… you guys might not need me anymore."

Keith scoffed as if it were the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Shiro, that's so not true. We will always need you. I know I always will." the two men shared a tender embrace, with Shiro ruffling Keith's hair like he used to do when he was younger.

"I should have known before. I should have been honest about it too." Shiro said as he ended the hug, but kept his hand on Keith's shoulder. "The Black Lion has chosen you to be its paladin, so from now on I'm gonna be letting you make your own decisions." Shiro then noticed Keith's hesitant look. "I thought you'd be happier about that."

"I am, but I just want to be clear on one thing. While I may technically be the leader now, I hope this doesn't mean I can't still come to you if I ever have any trouble."

Shiro smiled. "Of course not. You can always come to me, Keith."

"So what will you be doing in the mean time?"

"Well, thanks to you, we've got a whole herd of new allies in the fight against the Galra, and some new agents for the search on those hidden quintessence supply lines. Nebula still needs some time to heal and these new younger longma are gonna need some training if they're going to fight alongside Voltron. Besides, it's been a while since I've dealt with horses. Might be good therapy for me."

"You're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I think I will be." The doors opened once more, and this time Coran walked in carrying something for Keith, much to his surprise.

"You're gonna need this."

(~)

Lance was surprised when he saw Keith now sporting the official Black Paladin armor. The transition had been completed. It was so strange to see Keith in black armor, and yet it somehow fit him perfectly.

"Well, looks like it's official now. You're the Black Paladin."

"Yeah. Still getting used to the tittle." Keith held the helmet in his hand. Shiro's helmet, now his. Still hard to believe this was real. For the first time, Keith didn't feel afraid about the change anymore. He knew this was how the Black Lion wanted it. He trusted her choice, and he trusted his friends.

"Have to say, I'm still really impressed you turned down my armor."

Lance gave a shrug. "Yeah, well, I already have your lion and your bayard, so the armor was just pushing it. Besides, I wouldn't trade my blue armor for anything."

A smile slowly formed on Keith's lips. "Seriously?"

"I know Red is my lion now, and we've gotten pretty close, but Blue will always have a special place in my heart. It's where I started, and also a reminder of where I'm going. So, thanks, but no thanks."

Keith nodded in understanding. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Besides, we both know it would look way better on someone else." Lance winked.

(~)

Allura walked into her room, ready to turn in, only to be surprised upon seeing the red paladin armor laying on her bed. The mice stood beside it, presenting it to her as if she had won it as a prize. A note was attached to the helmet.

_"We all agreed it should be yours. I know your father would too._

_-P.S. meet me outside in an hour._

_-love, Keith."_

Allura's heart swelled with joy. Her father's old armor… now hers. This was truly the most thoughtful and meaningful gift her friends could have ever given her.

She wasted no time in putting on her new armor. As she gazed at her own reflection, for a moment, she saw her father smiling back at her. This day could not have been more perfect. Keith was staying, Ember had returned, and now Allura had inherited her father's paladin armor. The death of Regris was still fresh and heavy on her heart, and how she wished he were here to see all of this. Yet, her heart she knew he was watching over them just as her father was. Perhaps they met in the afterlife and were bonding right now.

Allura chuckled to herself at the thought. A happy thought. A happy moment. A moment to hold close to her heart. As she readied to put her hair up into a bun again, she stopped and let her hair down again.

She looked so young still, but she didn't feel as young anymore. Today felt different. Change was in the air, change had been happening for a long time. Allura collected her hair into a fistful and draped it over her shoulder. Her hair had gotten even longer in time. Did it really need to be so long when she wore it up half the time?

Allura turned to her dresser and rummaged through her things, pulling out a pair of silver scissors. She held her hair close to her chest. The mice squeaked in alarm, frightened at what the princess would do to her lovely locks.

Thankfully, the cut wasn't anything drastic. She still had long beautiful flowing silver hair, only rather than reach past her waist it stopped just above her chest. Not too long, and certainly not too short. Allura styled it into an over the shoulder braid, and a single bang swept over her forehead to the left side of her head.

A simple change, but she liked it. It was perfect.

Allura finally met Keith outside, both astonished to see each other's new looks. Keith looked incredibly dashing in his new black paladin armor. So tall, strong and heroic. He looked older too, hid shoulders more broad and his stance straighter. He no longer kept his arms folded so often. Yet, his eyes never lost their warmth on the day they met.

Keith was especially taken by Allura. The red really complimented her strong figure. Red for a passionate, fiery woman with an aura of elegance. Her hair made look radiant and reflected her spirit perfectly. A once innocence princess blossoming into a confident, devoted young woman with a heart as ferocious and as noble as a lioness.

"Allura," Keith was left without breath as she walked closer. "You look amazing."

"So do you." Allura held her new helmet close, "This was really sweet."

"I know how much you wanted to pilot the Red Lion. This way you can always carry a part of him."

"Thank you. This means so much to me." Allura tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's incredible how much has happened today."

"I know." Keith's face turned red, the wind sweeping his bangs, heightening his beauty in Allura's eyes. "And it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

Keith took Allura's hands into his own, staring deep into her eyes, their faces several inches apart. "Earlier today, the Black Lion spoke to me. It helped me reflect on a lot of things. My doubts about being leader, how I feel about the team… and how I feel about you."

Allura's heart was pounding so intensely she half expected Keith would be able to hear it. It got stronger as Keith went on. "Allura, for so long, I've struggled to open up to people. There were times when I was afraid even Shiro would leave me. But, when I met you, it was different. Probably because, technically, we're both different. Being aliens and all."

Allura chuckled. her heavenly voice only boosting Keith's urge to keep going. "Whenever I was with you… I never felt alone. Not once. I found myself drawn to you each and every day. I love everything about you. Your kindness, your courage, your temper and your stubbornness. I'm a better man because of you."

Allura was so sure she had lost her voice. She hung on Keith's every word like a priceless treasure.

"I wasn't sure if this was possible at first, but if there is anything Regris knew it was to live in the moment, and not let the good ones slip away."

Her body trembled as Keith pulled out one of the twin stones Regris had given him before he passed. Olkarion, the castle, literally everything around them seemed to disappear the moment Keith held the stone to Allura… and got down on one knee...

"Princess Allura,"

"Yes?"

"Will you—"

"Yes."

"—Mary me?"

"Yes! A thousand times, and in a thousand realities, YES!"

Allura leaped into Keith's arms so fast she almost tumbled him over. The wind picked up, sweeping their hair as the two newly engaged coupled shared a tender loving kiss.

This week had started out rough, with disagreements, self doubts, and of course, a very tragic death. But, through the ashes, embers burned brightly, and from those small sparks came a fire that burned even brighter than the last. Even with the war still raging and Lotor still being a threat, Keith and Allura knew that together they could face anything. Because they had everything they could ever need. This was where they belonged.

They were home.


	2. Ember in the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember the longma is not like the others. While they prefer to stay hidden, Ember is determined to help other creatures whenever she can, just like the paladins who raised her. On a night out with her friends, Ember will uncover a hidden conspiracy, and meet an unlikely ally, who may play a vital part in Voltron's story.

_All this time_

_From the first tear cry_

_To today's sunrise_

_And every single moment between_

_You were there_

_You were always there_

_It was You and I_

_You've been walking with me all this time_

_-All this time, by Britt Nicole_

_ **An Ember in the Ashes** _

"Faster! Wield faster!" The Galra soldier bellowed, loading his laser gun which prompted the starving, sweat stained alien to hammer the burning hot metal. Alongside him, more aliens of the same appearance, gray skinned with dark blue spots adorning their shoulders, forearms, legs and scalps, worked alongside him. They had no hair, yet the markings around their foreheads were different. No two were exactly alike. Their arms were long, and their legs resembled that of raptor's.

Men and women, young and old molded liquid metals into weapons for their oppressors. Some were formed into the base for a laser gun, others were elongated blades that could cut through skin with one swing. Knifes, guns, cannons, all sorts of deadly weapons built for war. The poor aliens wobbled as they went from place to place within their workshops, each one guarded by a sentry and their legs chained to the ground. The excruciatingly heavy, shackles making their movements even slower.

Their bodies began to wither. They had very little to eat, and rarely got any breaks, if ever. In the span of a couple days, they managed to create a massive number of weapons for the Galra. Since the Olkari had been freed from their rule, finding new workers to supply them with more weapons proved difficult until they doubled the workload on this one planet they had conquered a year ago.

"These blacksmiths aren't as quick as the Olkari. But, their work speaks for itself." said one Galra soldier, standing alongside his general. The general grinned, flashing his ferociously sharp fangs.

"Indeed. But we can make them work faster. They simply need some motivation." The general made his way through the crowd of ragged workers, spotting one of the young blacksmith children. The little one was hurrying to bring his tiresome father the supplies he had requested. The chains around his ankles made it harder for him to move faster. His frail arms gave way and everything he held fell to the ground.

His father turned, ready to rush to his son's side, but was stopped by the sentry. "Please, my son needs help!" he begged.

The little boy frantically picked the items from the ground, then gasped once a shadow loomed over him, blocking the scorching hot sun. The little boy trembled as the General grabbed him by the back of his shirt, the shackle weighing him down.

The father tumbled over as he tried to reach the doorway opening of his shack. "Please, spare him! He didn't mean any harm!"

"I've noticed you've been taking longer than you should have, old man." The General sneered, holding the child up higher. The little boy wanted to scream in pain, but his throat had gone dry. "Either you or your little helper pick up the pace…" the general took one of the already finished blades and held it up to the boy's almost bony neck. "Or I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"No! No, please, have mercy!"

"Then get back to work! Double time!"

A beam of light came shooting right near the general's head, causing him to tumble back in alarm. He inadvertently released the boy who fell to the ground. The general sharply turned around, his golden eyes scanning his soldiers, only to see one having his gun pointed directly at him. A perplexed look on his face as he looked from his gun then back at the general.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I-It wasn't me, General!" The soldier stammered, beams of sweat forming on the corner of his exposed cheek. "I don't know what happened!"

Another beam came at the general, narrowly missing him just above his helmet covered head. He spun around to see another of his soldiers wielding his gun at him. The same look of confusion was edged on his face as well, even with his eyes covered.

The soldier held his gun down, with one hand up in surrender. "General, I assure you, it wasn't--"

More beams were shot. One striking one of their robot sentries. Then another, this time taking down two to three in a row. One of the soldiers found his arms suddenly pull the trigger on his laser gun, against his own will, and a beam shot out, striking the ground beneath another fellow soldier, knocking him back down.

Before his comrade could explain what happened, the other began shooting back at him. Before long, the entire campsite erupted into a battle between fellow Galra soldiers. The blacksmiths ceased their work, hiding further within their huts, shielding their loved ones. Inside, one of the workers found the chain around her shackles melt due to an intense heat that seemed to have generated out of thin air. The heat broke the shackles, and proceeded to free the other workers one by one.

One of the elderly workers gasped when a strange creature on all fours with a curved horn and multicolored streaked mane manifested before her eyes. She held her wing thumb over her mouth, shushing everyone.

"There's a hidden refuge on the south side. They won't find you there, but you have to get out of here right now. Hurry!" the creature disappeared into nothingness. The workers did as she had instructed, not once questioning who or what she was. All that mattered was escaping these monsters.

More and more villagers were liberated, all the while the soldiers kept fighting one another. Lasers were being shot all around, even the general took part of the barbaric display of dominance. He wielded one of the weapons from the blacksmiths and attempted to bring down those who dared to attack him fist. He stopped upon seeing his slaves, now mysteriously freed, running off into the forest nearby.

"You idiots! They're escaping!" The General shouted, his voice being drowned out from all the madness. "They're getting a--AH!" The Galra general was pushed down to the ground by a beam which stunned him from the back. He landed on the ground, a pile of unused guns fell down upon him in a metallic heap, pinning him to the ground.

Several of the soldiers spotted the workers running off and rushed to apprehend them. A long stick floated up without them noticing, and in one go the entire group tripped. One soldier could have sworn he heard a girly giggle coming from thin air.

One final blacksmith was released as he quickly joined the others. "That's the last of them." said a voice.

"Go on without me."

"Where are you going? Ember!" the voice asked, but his friend was already off. The invisible creature unleashed a powerful beam from her mouth and aimed directly at one of the huts, setting it on fire. The flames spread out, engulfing the campsite. The soldiers stopped their fighting upon seeing the destruction of their slaves' workplaces. The general was assisted out of the pile by his men, his head foggy for a moment. Once he regained clarity, he angrily shoved his helmet off of him, horrified at the sight of the camp being destroyed.

"Grab the weapons!" he ordered. The soldiers scattered, risking getting burned as a result, in order to spare at least a decent amount of weapons that hadn't been lost in the fire. They fled the scene, returning to their ships and prepared to leave.

The General, his face bruised from his fall, and part of his helmet cracked, let out a furious roar at his humiliating defeat. He angrily turned to his soldiers, all of which straightened their posture, while gulping. Their general was known for many things in the Empire.

His mercy was not one of them.

(~)

The workers camp burned down, leaving no trace left. The workers watched from a far enough distance, hidden within the trees, the smoke masking the path. The little boy from before hugged his father, and he led the others to the south side, where the creature said they would find the others who managed to escape the Galra's enslavement. They would come back eventually, no doubt, but for now, they were free.

Behind a large trunk, the creature from before appeared. She watched as the workers fled deeper into the forest. Her eyes caught sight of the little boy looking around, no doubt for her. She was tempted to step out and wish him luck, but withheld herself. She had already risked exposure by revealing herself once already, if only to let them know she wasn't a threat. For now, it was enough that the little boy would be with his family.

The creature felt that oh, too familiar longing in her heart once more.

As she watched on, two more creatures appeared beside her. Like herself, they were four legged scaly creatures with clovern hooves, long lion-like tails, bat-like wings, long flowing manes and three horns sticking out from their skulls. One curved horn stuck from their foreheads.

"That… was… _amazing!_" The yellow and pink colored creature with a blue mane, adorned with a single pale streak running down, leaped for joy, her legs bucking as her wings flapped, taking her upwards and she did an air flip. "You were like--woosh!-- first you're here, then you're there! And I was all like--shoot! shoot! Take down!--and then Comet swooped in and those metal thingies started sparking when he shot 'em with--!"

"Yeah, we know. We literally just lived it." the other creature, a male with a dark colored mane and blue, green and yellow coloring covered his friend's mouth with his wing. He turned to the red female creature, still observing the villagers disappear from sight.

"You're sure they won't run into the herd."

"Relax, Comet. The herd if located on the far east side, their camp is on the south. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, take a chill pill, cuz." The yellow female said.

"You don't even know what that means, Silver Star."

"Ember said her Uncle Lance used to say it to Coran whenever he got looney."

Comet groaned in exasperation. "Okay, okay, we got them out, mission accomplished. Can we please go now before those purple freaks come back? Or worse, my aunt and mother find out we're gone again?"

Ember nodded her head. "Yeah, let's head back. By the way Comet, you were pretty great back there." Ember patted Comet on the back with her wing before walking on ahead. Comet's cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"I--I was?"

Silver Star playfully pushed him with her side, giving him a knowing smirk. This only made Comet's face turn redder as they made their way back to the herd.

Silver Star giggled as she trotted happily down the forest path. "That was almost as fun as when we went to that planet a couple months ago and you saved that farmer's flock from a predator. Or that other time when you stole one of the Galra's laser things and pretended to be a ghost to scare them into letting this family of Shimmers free. Or that other time, when you got us to fly to that "Mountain of No Return" to find those healing berries to give to that sick lady. Or, or that other time when--"

"Okay, Sil, we get it." Comet interrupted. "This isn't the first time we've done something incredibly dangerous."

"If we hadn't done anything, those Shimmers would be dead now." Ember said with a flick of her ear. The single pink earring dangled, capturing the sunlight on its surface. "Their scales would have been used as armor for the Empire. And that little girl's mother needed that medicine because the Galra took all of their resources. And these poor villagers would have been worked to death. Literally."

"We know, Ember. The Galra are bad news." Comet said.

"They're more than bad news." Ember said, "Haven't you noticed that almost every planet we've been to in the past five months, there's been some kind of Galra influence? They're spreading more and more everyday, and more people are suffering for it. Including us."

"I understand, I do. But don't you think we're placing ourselves at risk by getting involved too?" Comet asked.

Ember became silent, turning her head. Ears pressed against her head. Comet sighed. He hated it when she got upset, especially when it came to her unorthodox ways of seeing the world around her. It's what made her different from other longma. How wide her thoughts seemed to go, almost as endless as space itself. Comet often saw the world restricted to the herd, while Ember saw the entire universe. It was both inspiring, and overwhelming all at once.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want to see you or anyone get hurt."

"I can take care of myself." Ember said in a monotone voice as she forcibly made her way pass Comet. The longma had her eyes glued to the ground, only to stop at the sight of a pair of familiar hooves. She gasped and took a step back, looking up she came face with face with a pair of stern aquamarine eyes.

"Nebula!"

"Mom!"

"Aunty Neb!"

"Off on another one of you're heroic escapades, Ember?" The older longma kept her posture straight. She radiated with the same discipline that was carried for every soldier out there.

"I-It's not what it looks like." Ember said, stuttering. She already knew she had lost the argument before it had even had the chance to start.

(~)

Ember had spent five months with the longma herd ever since Keith and Allura chose to let her be with her own kind. For a long while, Ember had delighted in being with creatures just like herself. They taught her so much the paladins wouldn't have been able to teach her.

They taught her how to shoot a variety of beams from her mouth and how to fly properly. She learned how to manipulate her scales to blend into her environment, making her invisible to everyone else. Ember was especially surprised when she learned her horn had the power of telekinesis. It would have come in handy when she was back at the castle ship.

While flying proved to be a bit of a challenge due to her artificial wing, something no longma had ever seen before, Ember was a plucky young soul and refused to give in so easily. The events of her mother's untimely death motivated her to be stronger, to fight her own battles rather than be afraid to face them. Just like the paladins, they didn't run from danger, they faced it to help others. Their lives mattered more than their own worries.

She also slowly grew out of her phobia of fire. Whenever she saw it, she would remember Uncle Lance's Red Lion's fire power, and how he used it for good. Some of the older longma taught her breathing techniques that greatly helped with her fear, as well as the occasional nightmare.

The best part was Ember made plenty of friends rather quickly. Silver Star was relatively easy to befriend, while Comet took a while due to his shyness. Over time, they grew to become almost inseparable. But, while there were some benefits, life with the herd was no paradise.

When Ember and the others returned to the herd, Nebula taking the lead, her head held erect as she walked with elegance and control. Several longma, primarily teen longma around Ember's age, stared down at her. Some whispered, while others straight up ignored her. Ember knew better, though. They were perfectly aware of her, they just acted like they didn't see her just to prove a point. The adults weren't any better. They would sometimes advice their children to watch their backs around Ember.

This bothered her for a couple of reasons. Number one was because it was hard to be among your own kind, and yet still feel different. The second was because what made her different was something she could never be ashamed of.

The other longma never had any experience with other aliens, nor had they ever formed any connection with them in generations. Any experiences they did have with other aliens weren't positive ones. They were either hunted for their horns and scales, skinned alive for decor, or kept as attractions for a circus or a zoo. Ember was by far the only longma who had anything positive to say about other aliens.

She had spent time with the creatures who called themselves the Paladins of Voltron. Ember would fascinate her friends with the tales they told her, describing each one of them in detail, and the amazing things their castle ship and lions could do. How they saved lives every day and were working day and night to defeat the Galra and free the universe. They inspired hope for those who couldn't fight for themselves.

Her time with them wasn't long, but for a longma, it felt like a lifetime. Longmas aged faster mentally than they would physically. While Ember was still very young in development, being almost a year old , her mentality was now similar to that of a ten to twelve-year-old earth child.

The longma were able to adapt to their surroundings become invisible to the naked eye by shifting their skills. They weren't on genius levels to know about mathematics or the specifics of how a ship would operate, but more so in adaptability, observation and creativity. Ember was able to figure out how the sentries activated their laser guns just by observing them pull the trigger. These skills were how they managed to survive and stay hidden most of the time, so long as they didn't stray from their herd.

As of now, they were the few remaining herds that still roamed the galaxy. Others either got separated, were killed by chance, or died of old age. The longma of Ember's herd left nothing to chance.

But by far, the longma that gave Ember the hardest time was now standing before her, alongside her sister Nebula. The longma herd leader was as captivating as she was fierce. Both sisters looked as different as night and day, with Celeste having more bright colors with a purple mane, yet Nebula had darker purple colors like the night and a mane as bright as a ruby in the sunlight, softly shaded with hues of violet.

Silver Star and Comet stood on opposite sides of Ember, all three looking up at the leader with remorse. Though, more so Comet and Silver Star, Ember simply looked drained. Tired before she even spoke.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Celeste asked.

Ember spoke up first, though she didn't meet her gaze. "It was my idea. I talked them into it."

Celeste gave her sister a look. "Nebula, why don't you take Comet and Silver Star to the river. I'm sure they're thirsty from their little adventure."

"Actually, Mom, I'm fi--" Silver Star began, but was silenced when Comet covered her mouth with her wing.

"No problem, Aunt Celeste."

Nebula led the kids away, leaving her sister alone with Ember. The older longma gave Ember a sympathetic look before leaving. Silver Star and Comet too gave her their silent looks that read "good luck". She knew them well enough to understand their non verbal exchanges.

Celeste let Ember to a small hill, overlooking the herd, either eating, talking, sleeping, or the young ones playing around with each other.

"Ember, what do you see?"

"Here we go again." Ember muttered under her breath.

"What do you see?" Celeste repeated, more firmly this time.

"The herd."

"Yes. As leader, it is my job to protect them from any threat. Which is why is it crucial that we stay together as a unit, and away from danger. We don't go around looking for it."

Celeste's tone was strict, yet it never rose in volume. She inspired both respect and security to her followers. Her temper never flared, but it was never hard to know when she was angry or disappointed. Ember kept her eyes on the herd, eyes narrowed, not saying a word. Celeste knew this wasn't the first time this had happened. This little longma was very difficult, yet Celeste knew why.

"Ember… don't you think it's time to leave the past in the past?" her words made Ember's ear flick. She had her attention now, but Celeste knew that wasn't a victory. "I know they saved your life, and I will be forever grateful to them for having returned you to your kind. But whatever their battle is, it does not concern us. Nor does it concern you."

Ember finally dared to face her. "Haven't you noticed there's hardly any safe place for us anymore? We're constantly traveling from one planet to another, and so far almost all of them have been touched by the Galra. Even the places the herd had been years before are no longer safe. Meanwhile, innocent lives are suffering every single day, and here we are just hiding in plain sight doing nothing about it."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Why can't we help? Maybe we won't be able to face an entire Galra fleet, but at least help the people who can't fight."

"I'm sure the paladins will reach them eventually. You keep saying they're doing all they can to defeat these Galra creatures, right?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not only them. They've got allies and friends who fight alongside them too. They're inspiring everyone to fight back, I just don't understand why we can't do the same thing."

"Ember, you need to un--"

"You didn't see what we did back there. We freed an entire campsite with just _three_ of us. Imagine what our entire herd could be able to do together!"

"Are you suggesting we place our own lives on the line and risk all we've done to preserve what we have left? You'd allow children and families to risk their lives for a battle in which we may not even win? Just because we can fight, doesn't mean we'll survive. If anything, we'll die even faster! Is that what you want?!"

Ember backed away and hung her head in regret. She always hated arguing with Celeste about these things, and deep down she knew the leader made valid points. Still, the reality of the situation just wouldn't leave her.

"Ember, I admire your courage and your compassion. But if you keep trying to play the hero you'll be endangering your life and the lives of others. Our herd doesn't take risks. Risks cost lives and we can't afford to lose anyone else."

"But isn't all of this jumping around risky too? There are few planets where we can stay longer without being discovered, and when we wander through space we can't stay invisible for that long. We always have to stop to regain our strength, and when we're exposed we're at the mercy of any Galra fleet that could be passing by. I know fighting back is risky, but I don't think holding back is going to help us either."

"So far, it has. We're alive, and so long as we stay with one another, and _never_ get involved with other species, we will find a way to thrive and live."

"I doubt _hiding_ and _living_ are the same thing." Ember said bluntly, earning a glare from Celeste. The young longma took a step back, remembering her boundaries.

Celeste breathed in deeply. "When you're older, you'll understand. If you still want to tell your Voltron stories, fine. But it's time for you to stop trying to emulate those paladins. You are not one of them, Ember. You are a longma. It's time you started acting like one."

With that, Celeste spread out her wings and glided down to the rest of the herd, leaving Ember alone to contemplate. Her wing thumb touched the tip of her earring. The only other accessory, aside from her artificial membrane, that linked her to her paladin family.

How Ember longed for the warm embrace of Princess Allura. Her angelic voice as she hummed a wordless lullaby that lured her to a dreamless sleep or comb her mane until it sparkled, adorning it with her own hair accessories. Keith's playful laugh as he ruffled her mane and the roughhousing they would do on the training deck. Even when she managed to knock him down, Keith would beam with pride.

She longed for Uncle Lance's affection, his love of taking pictures and videos of every moment Ember was with them. She longed for Pidge's laughs and hugs, and Hunk's mouth watering masterpieces. She even missed Coran's hyperactive ways, and the mice who would braid her mane or bounce on her wings for fun, sharing stories of the paladins adventures before she arrived. They certainly kept their tiny paws on the pulse of what went on inside the castle.

Ember would never give up those memories, even if her very life depended on it. They were a part of who she was, who she wanted to be. But, maybe that part of her just didn't belong with the longma. Maybe holding onto an impossible dream wasn't what was best for her. She was tired of Celeste's stressing over her well being, and it was risky to place her friends in danger. If anything happened to her best friends she would never forgive herself.

Deep down, she understood Celeste's reasoning. They have already lost a lot of good members of the herd over the years, and their experiences with other creatures wasn't always the best. Still, times were changing, and not for the better. The Galra were gaining more and more power, making it harder for them to find a stable place to live. Not to mention, the herd was growing smaller and smaller from what she gathered from the older generation. One elderly longma by the name of Buck had lost his mate and children during their travels. And he wasn't at his prime. He was getting slower and slower each day.

Celeste's words weighted down her thoughts. "_Just because we can fight, doesn't mean we'll survive. If anything, we'll die even faster_!"

Ember only told Celest these things because she didn't _want_ to see any of them die. But, was she right after all? Was Ember simply being stupid and wanting to relive the days with the paladins?

It wasn't fair. To be torn between two families. A family you were born into, and a family that shaped you. But, maybe Celeste was right. At the end of the day, Ember would never be able to return to the paladins. The herd was her home now, but she never stopped longing for the others.

Ember sat on the grass, overlooking the herd. As usual, she had no idea where she now stood. Was she a longma who followed the herd? Or a paladin at heart?

Or would she forever be something in between?

(~)

Silver Star hummed a happy tune, her horn glowing. Several flowers around her became surrounded by a shimmering aura, completely under her control. With great care, she plucked the plants from the ground and carefully interwove the stems into a pattern she had learned to perfect in her spare time. Once finished, she levitated over Ember's head, who was laying on the grass. The floral creation hovered above Ember's head and once she sat up straight, the creation became wrapped around her neck.

"Ta-da! Do you like it? It took me weeks to finally get these twist things right. What did you call them again?"

"Knots?"

"Yeah, knots! Now I made um, uh, that thing aliens wear around their necks for some reason, but it looks really nice?"

"A necklace."

"A necklace! Right, I keep forgetting."

Ember laughed, marveling the gift her friend had just made her. Ember levitated the ends of her new gift, noticing the flowers were arranged in a way that complimented each of their respective colors. It was like a bouquet around her neck.

"Wow, this looks really cool."

"Really? I just thought the flowers's colors would look really pretty mixed together. I was worried it looked like a total mess."

"Not at all. I like the mix."

"I got the idea from that story you told me, about the Yellow Paladin mixing food together to make something different. I still don't know how you can make food taste different, but I liked the idea of mixing stuff. It sounds like fun."

When Ember first told Silver Star about Hunk's food, the yellow and pink, blue haired longma's jaw dropped. She had never heard of such a thing. Mixing foods together to transform into something else. It was strange, yet for Silver Star, anything out of the ordinary equals interest on her part. Ember noticed Silver Star had a creative side, kind of like Pidge with her computer, and Hunk with his food.

"This one time, I accidentally stepped on a berry and the juice got splattered all over this large boulder. Then, I stepped on another, a red one, and I started stepping on more berries, making the boulder into a rainbow!"

Silver Star galloped as she retold the memory of the first time she technically discovered "painting". Ember loved that about Silver Star. She was this irrepressible ball of energy that was just waiting to burst. She would find anything interesting, though that had more to do with her sheltered upbringing. Living with a herd of longma, while keeping away from literally anything that could be a threat, tended to limit the amount of activities a child could do to pass the time. Aside from friendly races, hide and seek, or see who could catch the most bugs.

Silver Star then stopped jumping, her head hung low. "But, Mom said it was dangerous to leave something like that laying around because some hunters might see it or something. Plus, she thinks playing with berries is a waste of perfectly good food."

Ember rolled her eyes. That was definitely something Celest would do. Ember looked at the flowers on her necklace and smiled. Her mind flashed to a moment where Ember curiously watched Hunk mixing foods together in the kitchen. She saw an assortment of items on the counter with strange labels on the side. Curious as she was, she sniffed one and immediately recoiled in disgust. It stung her nostrils and her loud sneeze caught Hunk's attention.

Rather than get upset, he happily demonstrated his process, allowing Ember to taste a few of the ingredients first, then once they mixed he scooped some of it with a wooden spoon, allowing Ember to taste it again. When she did, her taste buds did a backflip within her mouth. She could detect some hint of the individual ingredients, but mixed together, they created something new. Something different. Turns out, it was a new kind of sauce for him to pour onto her next meaty meal for dinner that night. The combination was heavenly.

Hunk always seemed to know what Ember liked, just as Silver Star always knew just when to cheer her up. It was a shame her friend couldn't be as free to express herself as Hunk was.

"You miss them, huh?" Silver Star said, noticing Ember's saddened eyes. Another thing about Silver Star, she was pretty good at reading others.

"I'm sorry, I really do like your present. It's just…"

"No, I totally get it. I think of my dad all the time, too. Sometimes the smallest thing reminds me of him. Whenever I hear a bug buzzing around I think it's him trying to prank me before tickling my belly with his tail." Silver Star laughed, though her eyes carried the same longing as Ember did whenever she thought about Keith or Allura.

"My mom hasn't been the same since he and my uncle died. All she has now is me, Comet and Aunt Nebula. I always figured that's why she's so strict, especially with you because she likes you so much."

"I'm sorry, Silver Star. You and Comet are always getting into trouble because of me."

Silver Star wrapped her wing around Ember's shoulder. "You're my best friend, Ember. Friends don't let friends do dangerous stuff alone. Besides, having you here has made things waaaaaay less boring. And I believe you that the Galra are bad news. I may be quirky, but I'm not blind."

"What about what your mom says? That we shouldn't get involved?"

Silver Star thought for a moment, nose crinkling. "I don't know, really. I mean, Mom makes some good points, but so do you. It's kind of hard to pick just one side when there's so much in between, you know?"

Ember sighed. "Tell me about it." she took a few steps forward, only to accidentally trip and land flat on her stomach. Silver Star cringed at the hard fall, but Ember remained unfazed.

"Hey, Aura."

Another longma manifested in from where Ember had tripped. The longma had an aquamarine coat with a gray hue, and a lighter shade underbelly with a very light fuchsia color and tomato read mane with lighter streaks. Her eyes were violet, but her pupils were a light purple. Her bangs almost entirely covered up her eyes. She had been curled up into a ball this entire time and hadn't realized she was in Ember's way until she tripped.

"Oops. Sorry, Ember. I was trying to hide from the afternoon sun and I guess my mind was wandering."

Ember shook her body like a dog getting out of bath time, and shrugged. "Eh, no harm done. But, I don't think you have to worry about the sun anymore. It's already late in the afternoon, I'm sure you'll be fine now."

Aura took a closer look at Ember's new floral accessory. "Wow, this looks amazing. You really outdid yourself, Silver Star."

"Aww, thanks Aura! It took me forever to get those knots right."

Aura studied the "knots" Silver Star mentioned closely. Despite her sensitivity towards bright light, Aura could still see just as well as any normal longma, though a lot more in the dark and in lower lighting. Her silent nature made her very observant, more so than even Ember herself.

"Is this really how aliens tie stuff together? It's so simple, I thought they'd be way more more complex."

"Not always." Ember replied. "But, most of the time they do use metal and bolts to mend bigger things together."

"Like the Castle Ship? Or the lions?"

"I guess so. I couldn't get all the details at the time. I'm still blurry on exactly what Pidge did to make me my artificial membrane." Ember outreached her wing which had been punctured with holes during the forest fire that killed her mother. The membrane Pidge had made for Ember was one of the few physical things that made her stand out among the herd. It also greatly concerned Celeste, fearing it would attract attention. Thankfully, it never did.

"So cool." Aura said with a sigh. "Must be pretty awesome. Fixing anything that doesn't work right." Aura hung her head, only to realize what she just said, "N-Not that your wing is broken or anything, I meant was--I was only--I didn't--"

"Aura, it's okay." Ember smiled in reassurance. "I know exactly what you meant."

"Oh…" Aura's ears dropped, "Oh…"

"It's not that bad, you know. You can see just as well as any other longma."

"Only in low light. I can barely go out into the sun without going temporarily blind."

Aura was one of the prettiest longma in the herd, as well as the sweetest. But, she was also incredibly shy. She was born with a birth defect in her eyes, which made her very sensitive to bright sunlight. Hence why she always covered up her eyes with her bangs, and stay invisible with her wings covering her head to protect herself from the sun. At times, she gave her condition as bit more attention than needed. She just couldn't look up much, so often times she spent her days with her head down low.

Before Ember could say more comforting words, one of the boy longma of the herd came galloping about. "Hey, guys! Blaze just challenged Comet to another race! It's gonna be a good one!"

The longma galloped away, and Ember groaned. "Another race? Don't you guys ever get board of th--"

"Come on! I'm betting Comet leaves him in the dust this time!"

"Not if Blaze has anything to say about it." Aura murmured to herself apathetically as she galloped behind her friend, keeping her eyes low.

Ember stayed behind a while longer, pouting. "Nope. Just me, I guess."

(~)

For longma, especially young boy ones, races were pretty much one of their primary ways to entertain themselves. Around this age, female longmas would be interested as well, primarily to see the cute boys race. Silver Star, Aura and Ember arrived just as Comet and another longma of red and purple coloring galloped across the forest path. Comet was focused, while his competitor was grinning the entire time, even when Comet managed to get ahead of him a couple of times.

Longmas cheered either from above the trees, or down below, either chanting Comet's name or the other longma, Blaze. Ember didn't mind races all that much, she even partook in a few of them before, but she could never get into the excitement of them as much as the others did. Races were a dime a dozen, yet they treated them like some lifetime event.

Then she remembered who was racing. Comet panted as he and Blaze were now neck in neck. "Tired already, bro?"

"Not a chance, Blaze. Your winning streak ends today."

"We'll see about that." Blaze accelerated his speed, leaving Comet a tail behind. The longmas cheered, galloping their front hooves. Silver cheered for her cousin, while Aura quietly cheered on for her brother. Like Ember, she didn't see much thrill to these races. Especially when she had a hunch on who the winner would be in the end. That wasn't mere sibling favoritism, that was fact.

Another longma levitated a single stick in mid air as the two competing longmas came running. The stick was levitated in their path, and Blaze was the first to take it. Blaze had, yet again, won the race.

Silver Star groaned in disappointment, while Aura simply shrugged. "What did you expect. Blaze is the fastest longma around."

"Yeah, but Comet's gonna be leader of the herd one day, so at least he beat him in that."

Ember only smiled, watching Comet panting from the race, yet showed no signs of ill will. Comet didn't compete in these races to impress anyone, it was all in good fun for him. Besides, Blaze wouldn't hold it over his head… for that long.

Comet looked around, seeing Ember in the crowd. He saw her smile her signature "congratulations" smile, but he knew she didn't take the race too seriously. Unlike other girls who cheered like mad, Ember was calm and silent, yet he noticed her the most out of all of them.

Blaze, the winner, was already swarmed with female longmas congratulating him. The orange and purple colored longma with fiery red mane bowed his head, soaking in the praise. "Thank you, ladies. Thank you, you're too kind." He was just about to congratulate Comet on another good race, in spite of the inevitable outcome, but found him goggling at the longma with the artificial membrane and weird pink item that constantly dangled from her ear.

Blaze rolled his eyes, politely excused himself from his fans, and approach Comet. "Did you win something after all?"

"Huh? What?" Comet looked at his friend, then at Ember, then back at Blaze.

"Why do you even bother with her? Hasn't she gotten you into enough trouble already?"

"Don't start this again, Blaze."

"Seriously, Comet. There are plenty of other girls for you to like. Girls that aren't delusional about giant robots and magical rainbow lions."

"She's not delusional, they're real."

"Real or not, who cares. A girl who leaves the herd just to live some "paladin fantasy", and constantly putting you in harms way, is not worth it. Even if you do think she's cute."

"Since when are you in charge of my life? Look, you may be used to telling Aura what to do all the time, but you don't get to do that with me."

The two longma glared at each other for a few moments until the girls arrived. "Hey, great race, Cuz!" Silver Star said, the two cousin's nuzzled their heads together, a form of affection between longmas. Aura did the same with her brother.

"Congratulations again, Blaze."

"Thanks, sis. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Eyes hurt?"

"No. I'm good."

"Great."

As competitive and flirtatious as Blaze was, he was still a wonderful older brother towards his little sister. Albeit, rather controlling at times. Blaze's friendly smile disappeared when he saw Ember. Neither said anything to the other for a few seconds.

Ever since Ember first dragged his childhood best friends Comet and Silver Star into one of her wild adventures, Blaze had resented their new addition. Blaze firmly believed in the safety and security of the herd, and Ember constantly risking her own life and the exposure of the herd did not suit well with him in the slightest. It especially didn't help that she had also invaded Aura's head with these crazy fantasies of flying castle ships and whatnot.

"Good race, Blaze." Ember said politely, though there was no masking the very blatant disinterest. Ember never liked Blaze's indifferent viewpoint towards other races. His close minded ways always managed to provoke her.

"I'm surprised to see you still alive. Heard about your latest suicide mission today."

"We freed a village of blacksmiths that were being forced to work against their will." Ember clarified. "Nobody died."

"Wasn't that your excuse last time? And the time before that? And the time before that?" Blaze took one step closer to Ember with each question, their noses inches apart. Within biting distance. "How much longer do you plan on keeping this up?"

"Blaze, please stop." Aura pleaded.

"It's none of your business." Ember said.

"Isn't it? I'm pretty sure you endangering the lives of the herd does make it my business."

"Okay, that's enough!" Comet came in between the two, using his wings to push them farther apart. "Look, we're all stressed out from traveling a lot lately, so let's just put this behind us for now, okay?"

"And why do you think we're traveling so much, huh Comet? Because she keeps running around trying to save aliens we shouldn't even care about!"

"You know that's not true!" Comet exclaimed. "Things aren't the same as they used to be, it's not Ember's fault."

"Even if that's the case, what's gonna stop her from doing it again?" He sneered at Ember, "You should really learn to mind your own business instead of caring about a bunch of stupid lazy aliens who can't fight their own battles."

"They're not stupid!" Ember exclaimed, pushing Comet out of her way to face Blaze again. "They've had families, friends, their very lives taken away from them, forced out of their homes, and left for dead! I am not going to apologize for helping someone in need."

"Yeah, yeah, just like your "paladin parents"." Blaze mocked, "If you love them so much, why don't you just fly on back to 'em? Oh, that's right, they're the ones who dumped you on us in the first place."

Ember's pupils became slits, her razor sharp teeth bare as she lunged aggressively onto Blaze, knocking on on his back, and sunk her teeth onto his wing. Blaze kicked Ember in the stomach, tossing her to the side with his telekinesis, but the female longma landed on her hooves, taking on a defensive stance. She kicked the ground beneath her and galloped full speed. Blaze and Ember locked horns, like to rams battling it out on the mountainside, while ignoring their friend's pleads to stop.

Several longmas ran or hid, while others were already placing their bets on who would be the victor. Ember pushed Blaze to the side, locking horns and hurling him into the air. He balanced himself by spreading his wings and spiraled downwards to strike Ember, only to be stopped when another longma, larger than the others, landed in between them. Blaze was caught in a telekinetic aura and forced down against his will.

Nebula had arrived on the scene, the late day sun cascading behind her. "Enough!" she bellowed, making all the other longma run from the scene in fear, not wishing to be witnesses to the event. Blaze looked at his wing, noticing the bite mark. It wasn't too deep, and it would fade away quickly, but the very fact that Ember had bitten and attacked one of her own was not something the longma took lightly. Especially amongst the young.

Nebula turned to Ember, then to her son. "All of you, return to your families. Comet, you stay with your aunt until I come back. Ember, you come with me."

She spread open her wings and took off. Ember gave her friends one last look before flying off. Their horrified expressions now tattooed on her mind. Blaze panted and shouted at the top of his lungs to the sky for Ember to hear him.

"_You're a danger to this herd! Just because Celeste puts up with you doesn't mean I have to!_"

Ember sucked in the inside of her mouth as she followed Nebula away from the scene. Once alone, Ember already knew she was in for another lecture. First Celeset, now Nebula. This was just not her day. And she couldn't blame anyone but herself.

"Are you hurt?" Nebula asked. Unlike her sister, who usually got right down to business, Nebula first would have Ember relax and be comfortable before addressing the issue at hand.

"No. But Blaze is."

"I saw the bite, nothing serious. Some cold river water and he'll be fine. I could tell you held back."

"Blaze may be a jerk, but I… I could never--"

"I know. He's your friend's brother, after all."

"But I still did." Ember said with regret.

"What happened?"

Ember hesitated. Nebula sat beside her, the two overlooking the sunset. She waited patiently for Ember to give her answer.

"It doesn't matter." she finally said. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I don't belong here."

"Of course you do. You're a longma. All longmas belong together. We're a herd, we look out for one another." Nebula paused for a moment before continuing. "But you always seem to care just as much for other creatures as well. You look like us, you eat like us, you have the same powers as we do. Yet, you don't think like us."

"Don't bother. Celeste already gave me the lecture." Ember said bitterly with her head low. "I get it, I'm the freak who was raised by aliens. I know things like what necklaces and laser guns are, I have a metal clasp over my wing and I still like to sleep inside caves because it reminds me of the inside of the castle." she sighed, resting her stomach on the grass and her head on her leg. "Everyone keeps telling me to just let it go, but… I can't. I can't go back to them, and I certainly can't be like them here. Sometimes I don't even know what I am anymore." 

"Well, I know who you are." Nebula said, though Ember didn't react. She was probably saying this to try and lift her spirits, but words alone weren't going to help Ember right now. Still, she listened.

"You know what I see when I look at you? I see a very smart, clever, stubborn little longma who has seen things no other of our kind has. I've been traveling space my entire life, and all I've ever known is the herd. But you, you see beyond that. You see planets, and stars, and each one carries a life. You're different because your mind is vast."

Nebula wasn't only referring to how she herself saw Ember, but also by how her son often described her. Longma, by nature, were observant beings, so it didn't take much for mother and son to see the beauty of what made Ember stand out. But, with a herd that has been on the run and in hiding for generations, anything different was a danger to their survival. They tolerated Ember, many even loved her, but they also feared for her, and for themselves.

"And look where that's gotten me." Ember said once Nebula had finished. "Almost everyone hates me." She felt the older longma's wing drape over her like a blanket.

"They don't hate you. They're just scared. We've lived a life of order for so long, anything different just worries us."

Ember looked up with a cautious, worried look. "Do I worry you?"

"I always worry about you. About my son, about my niece, my sister. It's my job to."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I know." Nebula smiled. "And no, you don't. I just think you need to learn a little more self control. Just because you have good intentions, doesn't mean everything will go your way."

Ember took the words to heart. Out of everyone, Nebula was the only other older longma who tried to really understand her. While Celeste was commanding, firm, yet even-tempered, she was still somewhat emotionally closed up. Both sisters also grew up without parents and had to rely on each other their entire lives. They both mated with brothers, one of which was the herd's leader, and chose his nephew to become his successor as the eldest in their bloodline. Sadly, both mates were killed at once, leaving the sisters with their children to remember them by. The events shaped them both in different ways, with Celeste carrying more of the burden due to her position as the new leader of the herd.

Nebula was second in command, and was the muscle while Celeste was the brains. But, in private, Celeste was more the voice, while Nebula was the heart. This was why Ember felt more at ease with Nebula than with Celeste most of the time.

"We should get some sleep, we leave before dawn."

"What? Why?"

"Some of our scouts overheard the Galra will be returning with reinforcements tomorrow to try and locate the escapes. My sister says we can't--"

"Can't take any changes." Ember finished.

"Exactly." Nebula nuzzled the child. "Come on. We saved a spot for you."

"Actually, can I sleep here for tonight. I promise I won't run off."

Nebula smiled kindly and nodded before leaving to her family. Ember stayed by a boulder, and levitated a few leafs over to give the impression of a roof, held with sticks. Once done, she curled up underneath, letting the semi closed space engulf her mind.

Where she was back inside the castle. Back in Keith's arms while Allura brushed her mane and hummed a lovely tune.

(~)

Ember's night was filled with nothing but beautiful images of her paladin family. Everything from Lance's affectionate nicknames, Pidge's sparkly eyes, to Hunk's eye catching home cooked spicy jerky smothered in that creamy sauce that made her lick the plate clean until it sparkled. In her sleep, Ember curled up tighter, trying to manifest the warmth of Allura's touch into existence.

Her beautiful dream became distorted bit by bit when sleep slowly seeped away from her grasp. Silver Star nudged her awake with her wing. Knowing the herd, they were most likely up and about already. Ember forced the dream back into the back of her mind and dragged herself up to follow Silver Star and the rest of her family. The entire herd huddled together, and at Celest's command, each and every one of them turned invisible. The rules were straightforward; stay hidden, stay close. That's it.

The herd took off into the sky, going by the planet's atmosphere and into space. Their horns glowed, manifesting the auras that provided them with the oxygen they needed. Manes and tails billowed like ocean waves, and their shimmering scales helped keep them invisible.

Sadly, this power took up a lot of willpower and energy. At some point, they would have to rest and regain their strength in order to turn invisible again. Much like a dolphin or a whale needing to return to the surface for air. Over the centuries, they evolved to hold this ability longer. But, with constant movement, and the energy it takes to travel long distances, it tended to drain them even more. For the elder longma, it was especially more difficult.

While flying close to Celest and Nebula and their children, Ember noticed poor old Buck heaving as he flapped his wings. She glided closer to the old timer. He was almost drifting apart from the herd.

"Buck, you okay there?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, Timber."

"It's Ember."

"Right, right." he heaved again. "My apologies."

"Here, let me help."

"No, my dear. I'll be alright."

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't asking." Ember positioned herself underneath him, and with the strength she had, guided Buck further ahead towards two young adult longmas. Buck's invisibility was flickering faintly. "Fang, Ocean Flow, would you mind shading Buck, please? I don't know how much longer he can hold up."

The two longmas nodded and complied by draping one of their wings over him to hide Buck, much like an invisibility cloak. Ember was just about to head back to her place, until she spotted Aura. In spite of her bangs, she was still able to see what was right in front of her. Ember bit her bottom lip nervously as made her way towards her friend. Aura's ear flicked once Ember closed in.

"Hey, Aura. Is your brother doing okay?"

"He's fine. The bite wasn't that bad."

Ember's ear dropped. "Aura, I want to apologize for yesterday. It was uncalled for. I know you're upset with me, so I'll understand if--"

"Actually Ember, I can't be seen talking to you right now." Aura said, looking more discouraged than upset.

"Oh…" Ember hung her head in shame.

"It's nothing personal, it's just, my family--"

"Aura!" both females flinched when Blaze called out to his sister from ahead. His eyes narrowed at Ember, but she didn't glare back. Instead, she kept her mouth shut, her posture now self-effacing. Blaze nodded his head towards their parents demandingly.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Aura opened her mouth again to say something else, but stopped herself before reluctantly going back to her brother. She dared to give Ember one last apologetic look before flying ahead. Comet came by and took Ember back with their side of the group.

From Aura's tone and mannerisms, Ember had a hunch she wasn't angry with her. But, her brother still was, and no doubt so were their parents. They would most likely never let Ember play with Aura ever again.

"It's gonna be okay. Aura never holds a grudge. She'll smooth this over with her folks, I'm sure of it." Comet said, smiling sweetly. "I can't say the same for her brother, but that's old news for you."

Ember found herself somewhat laughing at Comet's subtle sarcasm. No matter how difficult she could be, or how much trouble she seemed to cause for him, Comet never seemed to like her any less. So many times she wondered why he would still put up with her, a longma as responsible as he was. Silver Star, sure, but Comet was as collected and renewed by the herd as his mother was.

"Thanks, Comet. Sometimes I really don't understand why you and your cousin still put up with me."

"Well, it's like you always say. Never leave a friend behind."

Ember smiled at Comet quoting her own words back at her. While Silver Star always managed to make Ember laugh, somehow Comet always managed to make her genuinely smile. Maybe not of full happiness, but relief in knowing he didn't hate her. Still, that didn't entirely make the guilt go away.

Maybe the paladin's philosophy worked for them, but it just didn't work for her now with the herd. She glanced over at poor old Buck, then at her artificial wings, before finally tugging at the tiny earring. She tapped it, picking up only a very faint static only she could hear. She couldn't hear their voices. Perhaps she never would again. Ember closed her eyes shut, lips quivering and tears stung her eyes. She lifted her wing thumb close to her ear, about to tear the jewelry off.

Ember stopped herself when her nostrils began to twitch. She sniffed, then inhaled deeply. Their auras allowed them to still smell incoming ships or hear their thrusters from afar. Yet, this scent was different. It was difficult to describe it. One part hot, another part cold. Like liquid molding into metal, and metal molding into plants, then molding into dirt before molding back into water, then evaporating into wind.

What a strange description, yet these were the very thoughts that came to her mind. Ember noticed the other longma around her had also detected the scent. Their noses twitching, lifting them up to get a better whiff. But, rather than question it, they simply carried on without giving it a second thought.

"Do you guys smell that?"

Silver Star inhaled dramatically. "Mmmm. Smells like bubbles popping from dry mud that got stuck on a tree trunk. Then fell into a volcano and swam in lava, but the lava smells like--" she sniffed again, "--a yelmors stomach. Yuck! I hate yelmors! They always get stuck in my teeth."

"Nebula, are you smelling this?" Ember asked. The older longma politely shushed her.

"Be still everyone." Celeste said to the rest of the herd. "A ship is approaching. Stay in formation, fly low, and don't make a sound."

They had been out here for only a few minutes and already a ship was heading their way. In a flash, the massive ship manifested. Ember had seen theses ships before. More than she would have liked. The purple glowing windows and sharp surface made her stomach turn.

A Galra ship. No doubt on its way to the planet they had just left.

The herd did as Celeste instructed. As a unit, following Celeste and Nebula's lead, they flew downwards underneath the ship. Their invisibility would prevent them from being seen and detected by any heat signature on their ships. At least, so Ember hoped.

As they dove under the ship the smell grew stronger. The herd hurried past as quickly as they could, silent as the void. Ember stuck close to Comet and Silver Star, but something didn't feel right. That scent grew stronger, to the point it smelled almost… familiar?

She remembered the Castle Ship and even the Lions having somewhat of a similar scent. She even detected it from the paladins themselves, more so from Allura, and even Keith to an extent. An energy that naturally radiated from them. Ember assumed this was just their natural scent, but this one was different. It was raw, unstable, wildly in a way. Different yet similar all at once. She couldn't stop thinking about it, and as she looked over at the other longmas, she realized they thought the same thing. This smell was not normal, but the herd ignored their suspicion.

They were close to escaping safely, then Ember gasped when she noticed Buck's invisibility was wavering. Fang and Ocean Flow tried to cover him, but the old timer was becoming even slower. His wings weren't flapping as strongly as before and both longma tried to lift him up with their wings. In the process, they couldn't shield them properly.

Once Buck was completely exposed for a few moments, he lost his balance, causing himself and Fang to go off course. The terror made the younger longma blink in and out of his invisibility, and they were stirring dangerously close to the ships. From the control room, one of the soldiers spotted something on the monitor. "Sir, you should see this." the head Galra in charge of the vessel saw the two creatures. One flickering, and the other, old and worn, barely able to keep up. The general smirked.

"Looks like a couple of longma. I've read about these beasts. I thought they had gone extinct years ago."

"They shouldn't be a bother, sir."

"Perhaps. But I'm sure the Empire will benefit from their horns and scales. They would make fine weapons after the fiasco of yesterday. And if these two are here, then the herd should be close by." The Galra smiled wickedly. "Let's scare em out."

Buck was taken back to the herd, which got back in proper formation. "Keep moving, everyone." Celeste said. "As quickly as posse--AH!" the longma screamed when a laser came shooting at them. It blew them off course, scaring them to the point their couldn't keep up their invisibility anymore. Celeste spiraled in mid air, only to stop halfway. Fighter ships came out and began shooting at the herd.

"They've spotted us!" Nebula exclaimed, "Go!"

The herd picked up the speed in an attempt to get away, but the lasers were already shooting. Longma one by one were scattered, loosing formation. Spiraling out of control, some almost lost consciousness, only to have a friend or family member catch them. Nebula kept Comet, Silver Star and Ember close, shielding them from the incoming blasts.

Several of the longma hunters, those who were responsible for hunting their meals and keeping watch at night, huddled together. Opening their mouths, their energy beams converged to fight back the ship. While their beams were powerful, they weren't as powerful as the lion's energy beams, which could slice right through them with ease.

Ember and her friends spotted a younger longma, having been separated from his parents during the madness. Seeing a beam about to strike, Ember took action and flew towards the child, snatching him with her mouth just as the laser struck. The child's mother hurried and grabbed her child, thanking Ember with a nod before flying off to try and get back into formation with the others. While Nebula and the hunters defended themselves, Celeste rallied the others with the help of Blaze and Aura's parents. The children themselves were tasked with retrieving the younger generation, those who had been separated from their parents.

Aura's ear twitched. A laser was about to fire. Thinking fast, she pushed her brother out of the way just as the beam struck. "Aura, what are you doing?!"

"I want to help!"

"No, you stay with mom and dad. It's too dangerous."

"But--" Aura never got a word out once her mother hurried and retrieved her, leaving Blaze to work with the other teen longmas. Aura hung her head, penalizing herself for foolishly believing she could have done something.

Ember watched as Nebula and the rest of the hunters fought off the ships, but there were too many, and many of the longma just couldn't keep up. Comet spotted his mother flying across the battlefield, attempting to rally up the herd back into line, while trying to outmaneuver the beams. All the while maintaining a stoic look on her face.

"We have to help them!" Ember said with fiercely. Adrenaline boiled from within, intermixed with ambition and and rage.

"How?"

Ember didn't know what to do, everyone was in a panic. They didn't have experience fighting a fleet of Galra battle ships. Admittedly, Ember didn't either, but she was good at coming up with plans. Looking at her surroundings, and seeing just where the ships were firing from, she got an idea.

"We have to strike there!" Ember pointed with her hoof. "Where the lasers are coming from, on the left and right of the cockpit."

"I don't know how you know that, but let's do it!" Silver Star said, she and Ember taking off, with Comet hesitating for a brief moment.

"Here we go again." He said before catching up. The three friends got into position, with Ember on the left side, Silver Star on the right, and Comet right above the ship.

"Now!"

On Ember's command, they all fired their mouth beams at once, striking in the spot where Ember had directed. Sure enough, the ship's laser guns exploded from the impact of the three blasts, along with the cockpit, which resulted in the ship itself exploding.

Nebula and the hunters stared in awe at the display. "You have to strike at the top." Ember instructed them, "At the cockpit, on all sides at the same time."

The hunters were unsure, for they had never attempted to fire at where the ships were shooting. But Nebula didn't hesitate. "You heard her. Move!" at her command, despite their uncertainty, the hunters did as Ember had instructed. Splitting into groups of three, with Nebula using herself as a decoy, the hunters shot at the ships right on the cockpit and on the sides, making them explode.

Celeste and the other adults managed to rally up the herd while her sister and the others helped. Blaze, who had just gathered more children to safety, stared in shock and wonder at Ember, Comet and Silver Star actually fighting back the ships with a well thought out plan. What's even stranger, is the other hunters actually listened and were able to hold their own for as long as they could.

Did Ember's crazy ideas actually come in handy for once?

The longma fighting back were able to hold off the ships, but more were coming at them. Silver Star panted, her throat was sore from using so much energy. "There's too many!" she said, right before coughing.

"Everyone, fall back!" Nebula ordered, rallying up the hunters with the rest of the herd now gathered together, turning invisible and ready to escape. It was then, Ember noticed someone way far behind them.

It was Buck! Still alive, but barely able to keep up.

Without thinking, Ember turned to reach for him, only to have her tail be yanked by Celeste. "No! Let me go! Buck, he won't make it!" Ember let out a horrified cry when Celeste forcibly yanked her back, holding her in place with her wings. Ember wiggled in her grasp.

"We have to go."

"We can't leave him!"

Celeste didn't respond. She clenched her jaw tightly, fighting back the tears that stung her eyes. The ships were still coming, they had very little time. Celeste shielded Ember's eyes just as the laser struck the elderly longma down. Ember wanted to bite Celeste, to roar and kick her, but her body became cold. Her vision blurry from the tears as the herd made its escape.

Silver Star was crying a river, Comet held her close, while Nebula held them both. She turned to her sister, who refused to look back. Her face was more stone cold than even Nebula's. A single tear escaped her eye. Ember managed to free herself from Celeste's grasp, but rather than return to her friends, Ember tore away, flying ahead.

She didn't speak to anyone the entire way. The ships stop firing, and the Galra commander inside slammed his fists onto the control panel. "What a waste."

(~)

After a long travel, the herd finally found refuge on another planet. It was night by the time they arrived, and finding an unoccupied spot was easy. The relief of finding a new place to rest was brief. The herd was still mourning the death of their fallen comrade. Unlike with the Blades of Marmora, the herd actually took a moment to acknowledge their loss. Celeste and Nebula stood before the herd, holding a small eulogy.

Celeste held herself with moderation, yet her eyes carried great sadness. Leaving Buck behind was not a decision Celeste took pleasure in. It tore her apart just as it did Ember, even if she would not display such range of emotion out in the open.

After the speech, and giving friends and families time to remorse, Celeste took the time to personally apologize for their loss. Ember kept her distance, sitting on the edge of a cliffside, watching the planet's waters crashing upon the shoreline. The thrust of the waves reflecting her current mood, wishing she could unleash it onto the rocks just as the current could.

Celeste landed beside the young one, for the first time, looking hesitant. Though Ember could not tell given her back was turned. "I'm sorry, Ember." Celeste said, her voice partly cracking before she regained her control. "I didn't want to leave him, but we had no choice. Sometimes as a leader, you need to make hard choices. Even if you don't personally like them."

"I get it." Ember said, still unable to look back at the leader. "But, you saw what happened back there. We hiding away isn't going to save us anymore. We may have only lost one of our own today, but this could just be the beginning."

Celeste sighed, slowly shaking her head, "Ember, please. Not this again."

"Why not?" Ember sprung back on all fours, wings partly flapping, and one hove stomping the ground. "We saw what we did back there. We fought back against a Galra fleet. Imagine what we would be able to do if we joined the Coalition."

"Ember, we've discussed this. It's best to leave the past in the past."

"Are you serious right now? Our kind is in more danger now than ever, and you still want to run and hide like we always do?"

"We got lucky this time."

"It was more than just luck. It was teamwork. It was the will to survive and the will to stand up for ourselves. Don't you see? We can fight back against the Galra, we just need--"

"_Enough!_" Celeste shouted, her voice booming at the same time another powerful wave crashed against the shoreline. Silence filled the cold ocean air, and the two longmas stared sharply at one another.

"Buck died because he was old. He couldn't fight anymore. Our hunters protect us, and fend off danger. We do _not_ participate in war."

Ember narrowed her eyes, ears pressed hard against her head. "You won't fight because you think it will keep us safe. You won't fight because you're scared."

"I'm only scared of losing those I care about."

"News flash, we just did! You might be content with hiding away forever while the Galra Empire keeps destroying lives, but I'm not!" Ember forcibly moved past Celeste, eyes to the ground and tear stained cheeks as she galloped along. Celeste was left alone, with nothing but the restless sea as company.

She wouldn't' admit it out loud, but a part of her began to wonder if Ember was right. Would her people be safe from now on? Or would they be at even more risk? Should she dare to join forces with another species? Would they truly be safer, or would they only be killed off faster by willingly jumping into battle. Battling was what took her mate from her, leaving her to lead their kind. Would this be what he wanted?

Celeste looked up into the sky, the stars shined brighter, as if conveying some kind of message. "She's a lot like you." she whispered, speaking with the spirit of her deceased beloved. "You always believed you could make a difference… and it took you away from me." she shed a single tear. "What should I do?

Nebula landed beside her sister, wrapping her wing around her sister's back. Her silence brought Celeste more comfort than the ocean sounds ever could.

(~)

Ember ran across the forest, tears staining the ground. She slowly stopped in front of a large tree with an opening on the base of the trunk. She needed to crunch down when she entered, but from inside it was cozier than the cold outside. She curled up into a ball as she continued to cry, mourning poor old Buck. More than ever, she wished she had Keith and Allura with her right now.

………….

_"It's okay, kiddo." Keith stroked Ember's mane softly, taking notice of the soft fabric of his black gloves. "Nothing's going to hurt you."_

_Allura hummed her lovely tune once more, only this time, she sung the words for the first time. It was the second to last night Ember would ever spend with them, even if she didn't know it at the time._

_I know you, you're a special one_

_Some see crazy where I see love_

_You fall so low but shoot so high_

_Big dreamers shoot for open skies_

_So much life in those open eyes_

_So much depth you look for the light_

_When your wounds open you will cry_

_You cry out now and you'll question why_

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as they fall on down_

_I can see your soul grow, through the pain as they hit the ground_

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as the some comes out_

_As the sun comes out_

…………….

Ember hummed the tune and sung the words in her mind. It was only sung to her once, but the words never left her. Every moment, no matter how small, was forever stored into her memory as if it were an engraving carved in stone. It was then Ember knew she could never let go of the paladins, nor would she ever wish to. They were such a huge part of who she was, who she had become. She loved them more than all the stars in the galaxy. Even if Celest didn't always approve of what she had learned from them, Ember knew she would rather have her own horn ripped off than ever abandon their memory. They've gotten her this far, and she had faith their teachings would get her even farther.

"Ember!"

"Ember! You out here?"

She crawled out from her spot around the tree when she heard her friends calling her. Comet and Silver Star poked their heads from behind the bushes. "There you are! We've been looking for you." Silver Sat nuzzled Ember affectionately, happy to see her friend was in one piece.

"Sorry about that. I just needed some time to myself."

"Hey, we're really sorry about Buck. It was hard on all of us." Comet said sadly, "It's been a while since we've lost one of our own to another creature."

"I'll be okay. Really. Come on, let's head back." Ember and her friends turned in the opposite direction towards the herd, then the wind picked up and the three stopped in their tracks. They sniffed the air. Silver Star stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Eyuck! That yelmor stomach smell again."

That scent. The same smell from the Galra ship. How could it still be here. The ship didn't follow them. Comet sniffed the air. "It's coming from the east. At least it's away from the herd."

There was some good news, but if that smell was nearby, then that could only mean Galra were too. There was no way Ember was going to lose anyone else today.

"Let's go check it out."

"Wait, what?! Are you crazy? That smell could be the Galra."

"The smell came from their ship. It wasn't just a scent, it was something else. Something inside." Ember carried onwards, with Silver Star and Comet hesitating. The two cousins looked at one another, then at Ember. After a few seconds, they followed their friend towards the smell.

"Okay, we take a small look, then turn back and warn the others. Deal?" Comet negotiated.

"Fine." Ember replied, keeping her sights in the direction of the smell. It was getting stronger, which made Silver Star even more sick.

"Anyone else feel like they're about to lose their lunch?" Silver Star as they carried onwards. "No? Just me? Whoa!" Silver Star tripped and landed face first into the ground. Ember and Comet both looked surprised.

"Aura?"

The female aquamarine colored longma reappeared, helping Silver Star back to her hooves. "I'm sorry, I thought I was alone out here."

"What are you doing here?" Comet asked.

Aura blushed in embarrassment. "I was, um, j-just gazing. Gazing at the stars."

Ember arched an eyebrow. The meek were usually pretty bad liars. Then she gasped in realization. "You smelled it too?"

Aura's first reaction was to deny any claims, but seeing as they were apparently following the same thing, she nodded her head. "I was hunting down a snack when all of the sudden I caught whiff of that smell from earlier today."

"I should have known. You've got the best nose out of all of us." Ember said, making Aura blush even more. "You probably smelled it long before we did."

"It just wanted to make sure it was far away enough. It's unlike anything I've ever smelled."

"Whatever it is, it reeks." Silver Star said with a cringe.

"I should probably go." Aura said, ready to make her leave. "My brother will flip if he finds out I'm out here."

"Wait!" Ember stopped her friend halfway. "We're doing some investigating. We could use a nose like yours. And you're hearing is far more sensitive than ours, so you can let us know if there's any trouble coming our way."

"M-Me? No, no, I can't." Aura recoiled, head and neck hunched. "I shouldn't even be here."

"But, you're here now. Please, Aura? We could really use your help."

Aura hesitated. She had no idea why she even dared to follow that scent. It was dangerous and reckless, yet she still followed it. Her highly sensitive sense of smell and hearing were what allowed her to hear and smell things that other longmas would otherwise ignore. Yet, she couldn't. Ember gave her a reassuring smile, one of hope and confidence in her friend's skills. Most longma doubted Aura because of her condition, yet Ember always believed in her.

The smart thing would be to turn back, but when will she ever have a chance to do more than just be a defective longma who needs constant protection?

(~)

The four friends followed the scent, which grew stronger by the minute. Aura took the lead, much to her own surprise, when she detected the exact location to where it was coming from. She gasped and hid in the bushes, signaling to the others with her tail to also crunch down. Tall silver humanoids standing guards stood by in what appeared to be some mundane part of the forest while holding laser guns.

"What are those things?" Aura asked.

"Galra sentries." Ember replied, keeping her voice low. "They're not actually "alive" but they can detect danger. So keep a low profile."

"Right, totally quiet." Silver Star whispered, then giggled lightly. "This is actually kind of cool."

"Sil, shush."

"Sorry."

"What are they doing?" Comet asked in a whisper. "Don't sentries usually guard a base, or a ship?"

Aura's ear began to twitch. "Someone's coming." the four friends stayed low, observing a tall, bulky Galra approaching the sentries. Behind him were a couple of soldiers, and another Galra which looked highly distinctive from the others. 

For starters, this Galra was female and unlike the pupil-less yellow eyes that normally was seen in most Galra, she had pupils and irises. A beautiful shade of purple that made her look far less menacing than she actually was. Yet, her scowl and sharp dominant features proved otherwise. She had a mess of dark purple hair with a lighter hue underneath, and markings across her face, and her skin was a light purple.

Ember had to admit, out of all the Galra she had seen (excluding Keith who was only half-Galra), she was by far the most beautiful. Intimidating, yes, yet there was something almost familiar about her. Ember found herself staring for longer than she should have, only to flinch when the ground in front of the Galra group began to light up. A sentry tapped on a screen that extended from the ground and placed its hand on the surface. Two lines formed on the ground, interconnecting to create a rectangle shape, which then rose up. The ground was metal underneath, and the hole was the opening to some kind of ship interior or perhaps a base. The group followed the taller Galra, who Ember assumed was the one in charge, enter the opening. The computer screen too retracted back to the ground.

"Whoa…" Silver Star's jaw dropped. "You guys saw that too, right? The ground was… it just… how?"

"It's got to be a secret underground base." Ember said.

"The Galra sure do like their bases, don't they?" Comet said, asking no one in particular.

"Why do they even need a base?" Aura asked.

"I'm not sure, but the smell is stronger down there."

"You don't think whatever they have will harm the herd, do you?" Aura trembled at the thought.

Ember sprung up on all fours. "I'm not waiting around to find out." just then, she heard a noise behind her. On instinct, she leaped on and tackled whoever was behind her and hid behind the tree. The sentries turned their heads but found nothing and returned to their post. Whoever had followed them had his mouth covered by Ember, with the rest of her friends hiding alongside her. The captive released himself and stepped away from the others.

"What was that for?"

Ember held her wing thumb close to her mouth, "Blaze, keep quiet or they'll hear you."

"What are you doing out here?" Comet asked.

"What am I doing out here? What are you doing out here? More importantly, what are you doing out this late?" Blaze pointed his wing to his sister, who cowered behind Ember and Silver Star. "Did they put you up to this?"

"No! I-I-I was just, I didn't--"

"No excuses. You're coming with me right now."

"Blaze, just wait a second." Ember spoke, but was silenced by Blaze, who's voice grew louder.

"You stay out of this! We barely survived today, and now you're dragging my little sister on another one of your paladin field trips?"

"It's nothing like that, just let me explain."

"I don't need your explanations!"

"Blaze, keep it down." Aura urged her brother, but he ignored her, still yelling at Ember.

"No excuses, Aura. We're going back to the herd and that's fin--" Blaze was silenced when one of the sentries aimed a laser gun at him. Ember jumped in front of the siblings and shot the laser gun right through the sentry. It fell to the ground and when the other came over, Ember did the same, leaping out from her hiding place and slicing the robot in two with her mouth beam. Both robots laid on the ground motionless.

Blaze blinked in surprise, and Ember turned to look at him. "See? This is why you had to keep your mouth shut."

Comet then proceeded to remove one of the sentry's hands then walked to where he had seen one of them tap his foot to activate the computer thing. Levitating the hand, the computer reacted and the ground opened up once again.

"Nice, Comet." Ember said with a smile, her green eyes sparkling. Seems she wasn't the only one paying close attention.

Blaze stared with his jaw dropped, then shook his head in bewilderment. "How? When? What? What is that?!"

"A Galra base, from the looks of it." Ember said as she poked her head into the opening. Aura took a whiff of what was inside.

"The scent is definitely coming from somewhere down there." Aura smelled again and started to move around, eyes still closed, as if trying to find something in the dark. "If I have to guess, it's maybe… twelve to fourteen feet away. It's a little hard to tell. I mean this place has got to be really big to contain the whole scent in one spot, especially with it being so thick. The spot where it's the thickest has got to be its pinpoint."

"How do you know that?" Blaze asked, flabbergasted.

"I… smelled it." Aura said, looking somewhat bashful. "I've gotten pretty good at smelling stuff since, you know, I can barely see during the day."

"Your sister's pretty awesome, Blaze." Comet said, making Aura blush. She wasn't used to compliments,

"Do you think you can help us track its pinpoint, Aura?" Ember asked.

"I… I'm not sure. Maybe."

Blaze stepped in between the two females. "Whoa, whoa, hold it! You're not seriously going down there, are you?"

"Well, we've come this far already."

"Aura, if it doesn't concern us then we shouldn't get involved."

"Actually, I think it might. You smelled it too, back when we were attacked." Blaze tried to protest, but said nothing instead. Then, all of a sudden, Aura took in a deep breath and stood as straight as she could possibly could, in spite of her still crippling confidence. "I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Once the words left her mouth, Aura sucked on the inside of her mouth, looking repentant at her brother's silence. Silver Star poked her head in between them. "Um, guys, the ground's closing."

The door was slowly sliding down. Ember didn't hesitate to gave everyone the order to jump in fast. Everyone, even Blaze, caught up in the rush of the moment jumped in after his sister. Once inside, the door slammed shut, with only the purple lights illuminating their path. Blaze was in a haze over what just happened. He just jumped into some Galra base without thinking.

"Great, now we have no way out! Nice going, Ember."

Rather than dignify him with a response, Ember sniffed the air. The scent was all over, it was hard to make a clear decision on where it was coming from. "Okay Aura, where's it coming from?"

Aura sniffed the air, eyes closed, primarily to keep herself from being blinded by the bright lights, yet with the darkness she was able to focus on where the thickest part of the scent was coming from.

"This way." Aura said, taking the lead with everyone close behind. Even Blaze, though he was unsure exactly what else to do. If he started arguing, those metal monstrosities would come back. At the same time, he had never seen his sister take charge like this before. Ember and Silver Star stayed close on opposite sides, knowing Aura was leading them with her eyes closed.

The two followed behind, keeping watch of any sentries. Comet noticed the distressed look on his best friend's face. "It's gonna be okay. Ember usually has a plan for these kinds of things."

"I still don't get why you trust her so much. What if we don't make it out of here? Ever thought of that?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. I've thought about it a lot, actually."

Blaze sighed. "Fantastic."

"Just, hear me out. If we hide, there's a high chance we could get caught, like what happened today. But, if we fight, there's also the chance we might get hurt. I'm starting to think neither side is completely flawless. I mean, I understand why you're so protective of Aura, but you never knew she could smell things most of us can't, did you?"

Blaze didn't say a word. All his life he spent it keeping Aura safe from danger, following Celest's orders to the letter for her safety, and for the safety of the herd. And yet, he had no idea Aura had this skill, or that the longma could actually fight against a flying space contraption as a unit.

Nothing made any sense anymore.

"My mom usually says, just because you have good intentions, doesn't mean things will go your way."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I wasn't sure at first, but I think I'm starting to get it."

"Are you?"

"Maybe. I'm hoping. If I'm wrong, you have my permission to say "I told you so"."

For the first since since he'd been here, Blaze actually chuckled. The tension of their situation lifted thanks to Comet. He was definitely someone who listened, though perhaps too much in Blaze's honest opinion. Still, he was his best friend, so he could never stay angry at him forever.

Aura stopped midway, her ears twitching. The same went for the other longmas. The steps of the sentries echoed in the halls. They quickly turned invisible and flew up, crunching down onto the ceiling as the sentry passed by. They maintained their invisibility all throughout, gliding across the hallways with Aura leading the way, in spite of her closed eyes. They stopped in front of a metallic door.

"This is it. This is where the scent is coming from."

"How do we get in?" Silver Star asked, turning to Ember. "Got any spare sentry arms?"

"Sadly, no."

Comet heard someone coming. "I think I have an idea." they all hid on the ceiling like before, seeing the female Galra from before opening the door. With a nod, Comet got everyone to follow him into the room, gliding silently inside before the door closed.

"I really hope you have a plan B on how to get us out." Blaze whispered. "Because so far, I'm not seeing a lot of good options."

The female Galra disappeared into another part of the room, which was far more massive than the team originally imagined. It was a two story room, with stairs and rows of shelves all stocked with metallic containers. Within was a strange glowing substance.

Silver Star took a whiff and, once again, recoiled in disgust. "I think we found the stomach." she said before covering her mouth with her wing, swallowing her puke.

"This is where the smell is coming from?" Blaze asked his sister.

"Looks that way."

"What is this stuff?" Comet asked, studying the containers up close. "Is it some kind of weapon the Galra use? Ember?"

Ember flew up to the top shelf, sniffing the containers, also noticing a few smaller vials nearby. Tiny tubes which she levitated with her horn before landing back to the others.

"This liquid has a similar scent as the paladins and the Castle Ship."

Silver Star gasped in alarm "Did they steal it from the paladins?"

"I said it smells similar, not that it's the same. On them it was completely natural, like the scent of a flower. But this… this smells like something from the inside out. Like, blood or vomit being spilled."

"Or a yelmor's stomach." Silver Star muttered bitterly. Comet groaned.

"Would you get off that already?"

"I do not wish to."

"So, what are we gonna do about it now?" Blaze asked.

Ember pondered for a moment, studying the substance within the tiny tube. "I don't know. Whatever this is, if it's in the hands of the Galra, it can't be good."

"Um, guys…" Aura hid behind her brother when she heard someone coming. Before the longma could react, it was too late.

"How did you get in here?" The female Galra stood before them, pointing her laser gun. Ember dropped the vile in shock, spilling the substance all over her hooves.

"We're busted!" Silver Star exclaimed.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Blaze exclaimed. The female Galra aimed her gun at the creatures, but Ember refused to go down so easily. Her horn glowed, using her telekinesis she willed one of the metal containers from its spot and hurled it at the female Galran. The heavy metal collided with her body, knocking her to the ground, with the large container rolling off of her.

"Go, go!" Ember shouted. Everyone turned invisible, with Blaze keeping Aura close to him, and took flight. "We have to break down those doors. Everyone together!"

The five long longma shot at the doors, creating a hold which allowed them to fly safely out. The female Galran growled in anger as the alarm went off. But, rather than look angry, she looked distressed.

The team flew across the hallway, completely invisible, shooting at the unsuspecting sentries as they went in the opposite direction of the hallway from which they had arrived. Once they reached the end, they shot at the surface entrance with their beams, creating their own escape and flew out, running into the forest, away from the base.

The Galra commander arrived at the scene, his sentries all beaten on the grown. His fists clenched once the female Galran arrived. "What happened? Who broke into the base?"

"I'm not sure, Commander." the female replied. "They appeared to have been in possession of some form of cloaking device. I couldn't get a good look at them."

"No matter." the Commander said, earning a weary look from his female counterpart. He crunched down, taking notice of the illuminating droplets on the floor, which aligned the hallway.

"Whoever they were, they won't be difficult to track."

(~)

The five friends galloped as fast as their legs could take them, every once in a while looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. Comet was the first to screech to a halt, the others following his example… which caused them all to crash into one another and tumble down a small hill, landing on a several bushes.

"I think I hit my head on something hard." Silver Star said with a groan.

"Yeah. _My_ head!" Blaze said from underneath everyone.

The five managed to shake the leafs and twigs stuck to them off of their bodies, finally taking a breather after running for several miles. Blaze inspected his little sister. "Aura, you okay?"

"I'm fine. A little dazed, but I'll live."

"Good." Blaze sighed in relief. The others flinched when Blaze started yelling at Ember. "_What were you thinking?!_ I mean, all of that and for what? Ember, are you even listening to me?"

Ember was silent. She didn't even flinch when Blaze yelled at her. Her mind was still on that strange substance. She wished she knew what it was and what it did. Did Keith and Allura know about this? Was this some kind of master plan from the Galra? Why did it smell so familiar? What did any of this mean?

"Hello! I'm yelling at you!"

"Huh, what? Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what? About how we almost got killed? And all for some nasty glowing urine in a jar? See, this is exactly why I don't want my sister around you. You're a death sentence waiting to happen."

"At least I'm actually doing something! The Galra are going to continue threatening us unless we do something about it."

"And what do you suggest we do, huh? What, you're gonna call on your paladins for help?" Blaze waiting for Ember's reply, to which she only turned around and headed onwards.

"Exactly."

Blaze and the others blinked in shock. "I was being sarcastic!" he yelled as he galloped after her and the others. When did he become the only sane one here?

Comet caught up with her. "Ember, are you sure? I mean, how will you even find them?"

"I don't know. But we can't just ignore this. If the Galra have this one base, who knows how many others are out there. Or if Keith and Allura have even found them."

"Man, that brain of yours is always kicking." said Silver Star. "There's only one tiny, itsy, bitsy problem with your plan. There is no possible way my mom gonna let you do this."

"And I doubt she'll change her mind." Comet said.

"No. But your mother might. Maybe she can help us out."

"Help you out with what?"

The five longmas screamed when they were halted by none other than Nebula herself… and Celeste… and Blaze and Aura's parents… and the rest of the hunters.

"Busted twice on the same night. That's a first." said Silver Star. It didn't help their situation.

(~)

Ember was used to being schooled by Celeste and Nebula. This time, however, she was far beyond just mere grounding. After having explained everything to the two sisters, Ember prepared herself for the worst.

"Of all things you've done. Of all the ludicrous, foolish schemes, this is _unacceptable!_"

"Celeste, I know this looks bad, but--"

"Not only did you, once again, drag my daughter and nephew into it, you also placed poor Aura in needless danger, knowing full well what you were getting into!" Celeste bared her teeth, something she had never done before. Ember was right, she would not be receiving a merciful punishment this time around. In Celeste's eyes, she had crossed the line. A line from which there was no going back from.

"I have done everything to give you exactly what you needed. I gave you a home, a place in my family, taught you everything you needed to know about your heritage, and this is how you repay me. By continuously going off on these idiotic pursuits of adventure!"

"It's not about the adventure, Celeste!"

"_Silence!_" Ember flinched, and even Comet and Silver Star gasped. They hid behind Nebula, looking terrified, with Nebula looking worried.

"I've been patient with you long enough."

Ember gasped when she felt her earring being forcibly tugged right off from her ear. "No! No, no, please!" Ember begged, using her own aura to try and grab it back, but Celeste pushed her back with her wing.

"Mom, don't do this!" Silver Star pleaded, "That belongs to Ember!"

"It belongs to the paladins, which she is not!" with a whip of her head, Celeste tossed the earring far from the herd, ignoring Ember's desperate cries.

"_NO!_" Ember spread her wings open and took off after the earring, only to be stopped by Celeste, who levitated her back to the ground. "No!" Ember cried, sobbing and twisting in Celeste's grasp. That earring was the only piece she had of Allura. Wearing it felt as if she were close to her. She felt so foolish for ever considering taking it off before. Now, it was gone. Trying to find a tiny earring like that would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was pointless.

Ember gave into her grief and stopped struggling, allowing Celeste to let her go. Comet and Silver Star watched horrified at their broken friend. Even Blaze himself felt an ache in his chest watching Ember suffer like this. He always wished for the day that she would see the consequences of her actions, but this? This was not nearly as enjoyable as he had expected it to be. Aura had her eyes closed, unable to watch poor Ember like this. Tears rolled down her eyes while listening to Ember's sobbing.

Celeste stood straight, looking unapologetic at her actions. Ember needed to wake up and realize exactly what she was. She was a longma, not a paladin.

Aura's ear began to twitch in alarm. "Blaze, I hear something."

The entire herd gasped and screamed when Galra sentries appeared from the bushes and behind the trees. Ember stopped her crying and looked up to see the Galra general and the female Galra standing before the herd.

"Everyone, stay together!" Nebula ordered, while she and the rest of the hunters took defensive position. The Galra general laughed.

"They speak? Well, it would appear ten thousand years have given your kind time to evolve."

"Please, let us leave." Celeste pleaded, "We don't want to get involved."

"That's just it, longma. When your children broke into my base, you did become involved."

Ember gasped. The substance from before. It was all over her hooves. Looking down, she noticed there were still bits of it underneath. She had unintentionally led them straight to the group. This was her fault. Celest and many others constantly warned her something like this would happen, and now it has. Blaze was right, she had endangered the herd, and all because she wanted to live up to the paladins' legacy.

What would a paladin do at this moment?

"Leave them out of this!" Ember said, holding her head up high and wings spread out. She stood in between the two Galrans and the herd. "I'm the one who snuck into your base. I broke the vile. Your grudge is with me. Take me and let the herd go free."

"Ember, don't!" Comet tried to reach her, but was stopped by his mother.

The commander tilted his head back in laughter. "How adorable. A small thing like you wouldn't be worth the scrapes from underneath my ship. But a couple of beauties like them, now that's a prize." he said, his golden eye fixated on Nebula and Celeste.

Ember's anger boiled, her pupils becoming slits and she opened her mouth, unleashing a powerful beam at the commander, knocking him and his female counterpart along with him. "Take them!"

The sentries obeyed his orders and started shooting at the longma. Only, instead of lasers, they shot nets, capturing them one by one as they scattered. The hunters attacked, led by Nebula, in an effort to protect the herd, and their leader. Comet joined in the fight by firing his beams, but one sentry came up from behind him. Before he could attack, the gun fired. Rather than strike him, the laser bounced right off of Ember's artificial membrane, striking another sentry in the process.

Ember blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Thank you, Pidge." she whispered and joined Comet and Silver Star against the sentries. The hunters fought as valiantly as they could, but many of them were captured, leaving Nebula to protect her family. Children cried in fear, with Blaze shooting several sentries away from them.

"Blaze, to your left!" Aura called out. Blaze followed her instructions and blasted at another sentry, saving one of the older female longma. "How did you know?"

"I heard him coming." Aura said, while having her eyes closed. The bright lights of the lasers didn't help her sight, but even without it, she could still see better than Blaze could.

Nebula sliced through the sentries with her beams, and stabbed them with her horn, using her powerful wings to smash their heads together. Celeste was not too far behind. While she wasn't much of a hunter like her sister, she was more than capable of defending herself, and her herd. The Commander aimed his gun, ready to capture her.

"_Mom!_" Silver Star jumped right in the line of fire, getting captured in the place of her mother.

"_Silver Star!_"

Hearing his aunt's voice, Comet raced to help, only to get captured as well, Nebula rushed to her son. The commander growled. This one proved to be the most troublesome. Such fire would be welcomed in the Empire. Perhaps he would keep her as a pet. Then again, taming wild animals was too much of a chore. He would have to weaken her.

Pulling out a different gun, he shot at Nebula right on the leg. The longma let out a pain stricken roar and fell to the ground. Comet cried out for her, which caught Ember's attention. She had been trying defend some children, and stopped shooting when she saw Nebula on the ground, her leg horribly injured.

Flashes of her mother manifested in place of the fallen Nebula. The flames that had engulfed her long ago now engulfed Ember's very heart. She lost one mother, and had to be torn apart from another. She refused to stand by and watch anyone else die.

Several sentries down, but those still remaining held the nets in place while capturing those that remained. Celeste hurried to her sister's side, snarling at the commander as he approached her. "At ease, little longma. It will all be over, soon enough."

"_Leave her alone!_" Ember came flying, jaws wide open, and sunk her teeth onto the commander's hands. The Galra screamed in pain at the razor sharp jaws piercing his skin almost to his bones. He waved his arm once, throwing Ember aside. She flapped her wings and regained balance in mid flight, then unleashed a beam from her mouth directly at him. It struck him right at his chest, pushing him back. While in flight, Ember kicked him right in the face with her back legs, whipped him with her tail, and scared him with the edges of her bat-like wings, before striking him down again with another beam.

The Commander, with a bloody hand, bruised and scarred face, he still stood back up. "I refused to be beaten by a little vermin!" he growled, Ember, still with cat-like slits, panted, teeth bared and ready to attack once again.

He readied his gun, just as Ember readied her beam. When she fired, she realized her beam has grown in size, overpowering the Commander and throwing him farther than expected. Like the bounty hunter from before, he crashed into several trees, knocked out cold.

Ember blinked, her eyes reverting to normal once she saw that it was Celeste who merged her own beam with Ember's at the very last second. Celeste looked at Ember with remorse. The sound of another gun readying to fire pierced their ears. The female Galra pointed at the two. Ember and Celeste shielded an injured Nebula, mouths open and ready to fire. The Galra woman fired… but it wasn't at the longmas.

She fired at the last remanding sentries, destroying them all at once. Ember and Celeste stared in confusion, yet with caution as the Galran picked up one of the sentries' disabled arms. Pressing a few buttons on the arm, the net trapping the longma released, shrinking in size on the ground. The herd was free.

The others stared at the woman in bewilderment. Why was she helping them?

Her eyes landed on Ember, then tossed something at her hooves. It was her earring. "Get out of here." the woman said. "Before he wakes up."

"Why are you--"

"Don't ask questions. Just leave."

Ember wanted to ask why she helped them. But then she was reminded of Kolivan, the Galran who was part of a rebellion against Zarkon. And of course, Keith was half-Galra himself. All this time she had been talking nothing but ill things about this species, almost completely forgetting there were still some good out there.

The rest of the herd didn't hesitate and took flight. Celeste and another hunter carried Nebula out of scene, but Ember stayed a bit longer. "Thank you." she said. She secretly vowed not to forget the woman's face. Even if she didn't smile back, Ember had a hunch she was smiling on the inside.

Placing her earring right where it belonged, Ember followed the rest of the herd away from the scene, as the Galran woman watched on. Her eyes gazed up longingly at the stars.

(~)

The herd arrived at the farthest corner of the planet, where Nebula laid on the ground. She was alive, but her wounded leg made it near impossible for her to stand, or fly on her own without feeling the weight of the pain. Comet stayed by her side the entire time, with Celeste feeling even more remorse over her refusal to fight back.

"I'm sorry I led them to us." Ember said, hanging her head. Celeste then gently lifted up her chin with her wing.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right, our herd isn't safe anymore. I was so blinded by my loss I didn't stop to reconsider a different option."

"It's okay. I get it."

Celeste sighed. "Now, because of me, my sister will be--"

Ember flickered her ear when she heard something. Like a faint buzzing, followed by static and… words? She tapped her earring once, getting another word, followed by another, separated by static noises. Someone was speaking. A voice… a warm voice. A voice she could never forget.

"Um, Celeste, could you give me a second, please? I'll be right back!" Ember took off to the sky, flapping fast towards the sky. The static on the earring began to clear, then she reached past the planet's atmosphere into space, tapping the jewelry several times, even moving left and right to get a good reading. Then, she heard it.

"Allura?" Ember whispered. She listened attentively. There was no mistaking it. It was Allura's voice! But, how was it possible she could hear her now when she couldn't before? As she listened, she heard they were somewhere near the Finn System. The longma had been there a couple months ago. It wasn't too far away from Olkarion.

She now knew what she had to do. Flying back down, she landed before Celeste. "I know someone who can help. That is, if you trust me."

(~)

"Hey, what's that?" Shiro looked up into the sky. Strange objects came into view, descending towards Olkarion. From afar, their shapes were difficult to distinguish. The objects were creatures with wings. Large wings that, as they drew even closer, resembled the wings of a bat of a pterodactyl.

Instantly, Coran and the four paladins recognized these creatures. They had seen them once before. One in particular caught their attention the most.

"Ember?"

As the herd made their descend, Ember saw them. They looked like white colored sticks from above, but as she drew closer, their shapes became clear. From the messy black hair, to the silvery locks held up in a bun, everything about them remained exactly as they did in her memories. For a moment, Ember wondered if she were dreaming, and at any moment she will wake up.

But this wasn't a dream. This was reality. Tears of joy filled her eyes when they shouted her name in delight and hurried to greet her. Ember flapped her wings even faster, not wanting to waste another second apart from them. Upon landing, she galloped full speed into their waiting arms.

"Mama! Papa!" Ember shouted, calling them exactly as they have always been to her. Longma or not, they would forever be her parents. Keith and Allura got down on their knees and wrapped their arms around her. The rest of the paladins, and Coran, all swarmed around her, all the while crying with untold happiness. Even Coran calling her "Little Beastie", but in an affectionate way.

"We missed you so much!" Keith said, cupping Ember's face, tears running down his cheeks.

"I missed you guys, too!" Ember nuzzled his cheek before nuzzling Allura's.

"Look at you. You've grown so big." Allura said, marveling at Ember's new size.

"Well, it has been months."

"How did you find us?" Keith asked.

"Allura's earring." Ember flicked her right ear, revealing the dangling purple accessory. "I've kind of keeping tabs on you guys ever since. Last I heard you were located on Olkarion, and the herd has been through this quadrant before."

Keith chuckled with pride. "Clever girl."

Lance then started ruffling Ember's mane. Hey fun-loving, comedic, warm-hearted Uncle Lance. "Wow, you're so grown up. Guess you're too old to call me Uncle Lance, huh?"

Ember scoffed. "Please, you will always be Uncle Lance to me. No matter how old I get." Lance's lower lip started to tremble. Ember rolled her eyes playfully. "Let me guess. Something in your eye, again?"

"Yeah… _they're called tears of joy!_" Lance brawled as he hugged Ember, who hugged him with her wings. The mice came out and crawled up Ember's wings, peppering her cheeks with nose kisses.

"I missed you guys, too."

The reunion came to a brief half when Celest stepped forward, "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but Ember told me you would be able to help my sister." she turned to her sister, who was being supported by two other hunters. Her leg had turned black and blue during their travels.

"Guys, this is Nebula." Ember said, "She's been hurt, and I know you guys had doctors around here from last time, so I was hoping you could help."

A man Ember had never seen before stepped forward. Ember cocked her head in confusion, until she remembered the mice mentioned there was another Black Paladin before Keith by the name of Shiro. That he had gone missing during her stay. It would appear he managed to return. He was taller than Keith, much more muscular, and admittedly handsome, by humans standards. He had kind looking eyes, and for a moment she wondered if he and Keith were related somehow.

"Hang on, mind of I take a look?" she asked. Nebula was hesitant. She never had another creature inspect her before. Ember nodded her head in reassurance. She had a feeling she could trust Shiro. Nebula gave in and allowed Shiro to help. He led her and the other two longma's helping her somewhere he could tend to her wounds. Comet followed, giving Ember a nod in gratitude. She smiled wider when she felt Keith's hand on her mane again.

"I have so much to tell you guys! I don't even know where to begin."

"Whoa!" Silver Star popped in, flapping her wings while startling the paladins. She was inches apart from Allura's face. "So, you're Princess Allura, right? Ember's told me so much about you. How do you get your hair so white? Has it always been like that? Are those pink things birthmarks or painted on?"

"Everyone, this is Silver Star." Ember said, intruding them to her friend.

"Hi! I'm really excited to meet you all. I've never been this close to another creature before." Silver Star said, now hovering inches away from Lance's face. His eyes darted back and forth twice before smiling awkwardly.

"Uh, is that so? Couldn't tell." Lance said sarcastically, which made Silver Star laugh.

"Ember was right, you are the funny one!" Silver Star's eyes then widened, her hooves pressing down on Lance's head, much to his surprise and chagrin. "WHOA!! Is that the Red Lion?!" Silver Star flew up to see the massive beast up close to the mechanical beast, while Lance rubbed the back of his head.

"Somebody's had too much caffeine." Hunk said, staring at the hyperactive yellow longma admiring the lions.

"Sorry about that, she's just really curious." Ember said. "Which kind of happens a lot." Then Silver Star flew back down, rather quickly.

"This place is amazing! Also, you were right Ember. It does kind of smell like that scent we found at that Galra base. Though, waaaaaaay more pleasant." she flew towards Hunk, sniffing his hair. "You don't smell like a yelmor's stomach!"

"That's good. Right?" Hunk asked.

"Better than good! Have you ever had yelmor? Word of advice; Never. Just, never. Big mistake, don't do it."

Hunk blinked in confusion. "Oooookay. Good to know?"

"Wait, what Galra base?" Allura asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ember chuckled nervously, rubbing her leg with her hoof. "Yeah, well, you see, a couple days ago, we kind snuck into a secret Galra base and found something."

"W-What did you find?" Keith asked, then realizing what Ember had just wait. "Wait, how did you sneak into a Galra base? Who told you you could sneak into one? What were you even doing inside a base? What did you do?!"

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Allura asked.

"No, I'm okay. But for real, my friends and I found this base where they had this weird liquid stuff stocked on a bunch of shelves."

"And it had this really weird smell." Silver Star said, recoiling in disgust at the memory. "Something like lava molding into air, or vomit or something. I don't know, bottom line, it smelled fishy. Not like a literal fish, but maybe, you get the idea."

"What did this liquid look like?" Keith asked.

"It was glowing." Ember explained, recalling the events from a couple days ago. "It was kind of yellowish, but also kind of blue. When It got near it was like it had some kind of energy."

"As if it were alive?" Allura asked, placing the pieces together.

"Exactly. And, now that I think about it, it radiated with some kind of heat. Not intense heat, but more like body heat. I know it sounds weird, but I knew if the Galra had it, it couldn't be good. Right?" Keith, Allura, Coran and the rest of the paladins all shared the same shocked expression. "Do you guys know what it is?"

"We do." Keith said, still in a state of shock. "Ember, you found a hidden quintessence base."

"Quin-what-now?"

"Quintessence." Coran corrected. "It's basically the life force of everything in the universe."

"That's why it also smelled familiar. You guys, the castle, and the lions all have traces of it."

"Quintessence is natural for many creatures." Allura said. "However, the Galra have been extracting raw quintessence from other planets, and we suspect they're somehow producing more of it. In the wrong hands, it could be incredibly dangerous. It was originally used by Zarkon to keep himself alive for so long. It was also what corrupted him. It's rather difficult to explain."

"Does that mean we have quintessence too?" Silver Star asked.

"Yes. It's basically our energy." Coran explained. "Of course, there is a difference between the quintessence that radiates naturally from every creature, and the type of quintessence the Galra are harvesting."

"So, it's like stolen?" Ember asked.

"We're still not entirely sure how the Empire is still managing to get their hands on it." Allura said, "In fact, The Blade of Marmora have been inspecting a secret quintessence supply line for a while now."

"Ember, where did you say you found this base?" Keith asked.

"On a planet, two days away from the Finn system."

"We were there a few days ago." Keith said in alarm.

Lance shook his head in disbelief, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold the phone! You mean to tell me the Blades have spent weeks trying to find just one secret Galra base storing this quintessence, but a few longmas find it in one day just by smelling it?"

"From the looks of it, the longmas can… smell quintessence!" Pidge concluded, already intrigued.

"We do have very sensitive nostrils." Silver Star said, twitching her nose to emphasize her point.

Allura gripped her boyfriend's arm, smiling excitedly. "Keith, do you know what this means?"

Ember cocked her head. "Is something wrong?"

Keith smiled. "Actually Ember, I believe you just did us a solid."

"Uh, I'm kind of lost." Hunk said.

Silver Star shrugged. "Join the club."

(~)

"Let me see if I understand this. These longma were able to detect quintessence from a secret base we didn't know about by sheer scent." Kolivan said, summarizing everything the paladins had just informed him. He, Team Voltron, Ember and her friends, Shiro, Celeste and most of the herd had gathered in the control room, having requested an audience with Kolivan himself.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ember said. She remembered Kolivan well enough. That scowl was not one she would easily forget. "So, we came to you today with an offer."

"An offer?" Kolivan asked suspiciously.

"Like a business deal, sort of."

Keith spoke next, holding his head erect with Allura standing beside him, hand in hand. "The longma have been living in hiding for generations. With the Galra controlling more planets, they're struggling to find a safe place to raise their families. Aside from their intelligence, they're also skilled hunters and masters of stealth. Ember and her friends were able to get into the base all on their own. If a few kids could do that, imagine what a team of fully grown trained longmas could do."

"We suggest an alliance between the Blades and the longma." Allura said, "They can be of great assistance in tracking down these hidden supply lines, much faster than you ever could on your own. In return, you offer them training on the field, while families and children will remain safe here with the Coalition."

Kolivan was silent as he looked over at the gold and white female longma. The two have been narrowing their eyes at each other almost throughout the entire meeting.

"I understand this is rather unorthodox, but if we are going to defeat Lotor, we must all learn to work together. To use our strengths to better equip ourselves for the battles to come."

"Plus, we're fast learners." Ember chimed in with confidence. Kolivan wanted to groan. Just what he needed, another hot-blooded teenager. A four legged one, but still a teenager.

"How do you feel about this?" Kolivan asked Celeste, who slightly lifted her chin up.

"Working with the very creatures that tried to murder us? Hard to say."

Ember chuckled nervously, "Okay, I know I haven't really been painting the Galra in a very positive light all this time, but I can guarantee that not all of them are bad. I mean, Kolivan leading a rebel group against the Empire. Keith is half-Galra and he saved my life. Don't forget that other Galran who spared us."

"What?" Kolivan asked.

"Yeah. This lady Galra let us go. She never told me her name, but she had dark purple hair and… purple eyes… yeah, not a very distinct description, I know, but I remember her face. Maybe she was one of your spies."

"Perhaps." Kolivan replied before going silent. Everyone else waited anxiously for his response. After a few seconds, which for some may have felt like an eternity, the Blade's leader approached Celeste. "I would need to inform the others, and if you are in agreement, the hunters will receive specific training for these missions. If they're up for the task."

Celeste too was silent, and Silver Star looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "Please, Mom? For the herd?"

Celeste looked down at her daughter and then at Ember. "Do you trust him, Ember?"

Ember nodded. "I do."

Celeste took in a deep breath before giving her answer. "My herd and I would be willing to assist you in locating this quintessence you speak of. I do, however, have only _one_ condition."

"Which condition would that be?" Kolivan asked, his monotone mirroring Celeste's.

"That I supervise the missions and training alongside you. Also, if you ever make me wear anything that black, I will add another scar to that face."

"Deal." Kolivan didn't flinch at the threat, which already suited well with Celeste. It just meant he was no stranger to discipline. Neither was she. Perhaps this partnership would work. It would not be smooth sailing, but it was something. Celeste handed him her wing to shake. Once the deal was set, Ember and her friends all galloped and cheered in delight. Even Blaze himself was happy with the news.

"I was wrong about you. Completely wrong." Blaze said, surprising Ember and the others. When he wouldn't' say anything else, Aura nudged him with her wing. "I'm… sorry for all the harsh things I said."

"It's okay. I get it. And, I'm sorry for biting your wing before."

"Eh. I kind of deserved it for talking ill about your family."

"Mm, yeah you kinda did." Ember laughed, which was even shared by Blaze. She knew Blaze wasn't the most sentimental longma, so a long detailed apology just wasn't his thing. Still, it was better than nothing.

"I was wrong too, Ember." Celest said, "You may be a longma by birth. But by heart, you will always be a paladin."

Ember blushed, "I wouldn't be so sure. You technically need a lion to be an actual paladin."

Lance scoffed. "Who says?"

Keith lifted Ember's chin, beaming with pride and joy. "Even when things were hard, you never stopped fighting. You never stopped believing things could be better. Lion or not, so long as you fight for what's right, you're every bit a paladin as the rest of us."

"It wasn't just me." Ember began to tear up. "I had some pretty awesome teachers." she opened her wings and welcomed both her parents and fellow paladins in a warm embrace. The embrace she missed every single night, and now she could have once again.

How foolish she was to think she needed to choose between them. She was a longma, a part of a herd. But she was also a paladin, a part of a team. Both sides were an important part of who she was.

As Regris had taught Keith before, together they brought out the best one another. It would appear the paladins's influence on Ember brought out her best. If Keith hadn't chosen to spare Ember's life, she wouldn't have inspired this change in her own kind. And in turn, she only reaffirmed Keith he made the right choice in staying with Voltron. This was exactly where they both belonged.

"Welcome home, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the designs of the longmas on my deviantArt page. Which one is your favorite? 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/maggiesheartlove/art/The-Longma-Squad-Voltron-OCs-803835164


	3. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many struggles, set backs and inevitable battles, Keith and Allura are finally getting married! A day of celebration for sure, and some unexpected revelations.
> 
> Lance and Pidge must learn to place aside their differences as they plan together for the ceremony. Hunk makes an unexpected connection, and while tending to an ailing Nebula, Shiro finally confronts a dark secret from his past. Will Keith and Allura's big day be a happy one? 
> 
> Or a complete disaster?

_Bring me out_

_Come and find me in the dark now_

_Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

_Bring me out_

_From the prison of my own pride_

_My God I need a hope I can't deny_

_In the end I'm realizing_

_I was never meant to fight on my own_

_-On My Own, by Ashes Remain_

_ **Commencement** _

_"Takashi! Where do you think you're going?"_

_"What's it to you?" he muttered under his breath._

_"What did you say to me?"_

_"I'm just going out with some friends. No big deal."_

_"Didn't your teacher say your book report was overdue?"_

_"I'm working on it. Relax." Just as he was about to leave, the elderly woman slammed the door shut with her hand._

_"Go to your room and finish that book report."_

_"I said I was gonna--"_

_"And I gave a direct order. I'm the owner of this house, so you live by my rules."_

_"Fine! Whatever you old bat!" the angry preteen ran up the stairs, ignoring his grandmother's hurt expression. The door slammed, causing some of the old family portraits on the wall to shake. One became crooked so she fixed it right up. Her heart sank as she stroked the face of her late son and daughter-in-law._

_The boy laid on his bed, but didn't stay for very long. Once he heard the television shut off, he climbed out the window in the dead of night to meet up with his friends._

_Home was more of a prison now than ever. Not that it was ever his home, but a place he was forced into by cruel circumstances. Besides, anything else would be more exciting than some boring book report or listening to his grandmother's whining._

………………

_"Still not saying it, are you?"_

_"Let it go, Shiro."_

_"It's been a week already, and you still haven't said the word."_

_"Why does it matter? I already told her how I felt."_

_Shiro laughed after taking another sip from his cup. The two friends were eating breakfast together as they normally did. Though, Shiro now took extra effort to catch Keith in the cafeteria to bombard him with questions about his new relationship with this mystery girl from England._

_"I know but, this is a pretty big deal." Shiro lowered his voice to make sure nobody else would hear him. "Your first girlfriend."_

_Keith literally choked on his juice. He patted his chest with his fist, unintentionally gaining the attention of a few Garrison students. They stared for a good solid two seconds before proceeding with their meals._

_"Could you please not say that out loud?" Keith whispered harshly through gritted teeth._

_"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. I'm just really happy for you."_

_Keith may not have been fully aware at the time, but Shiro was more than just happy. He was proud. It wasn't just because Keith had gained a girlfriend (even if he wouldn't say the word out loud just yet), but the very fact that Keith had taken a huge leap of faith and opened up to someone else was concrete evidence that Keith was slowly, but very surely, growing out of his isolated shell._

_"Takashi Shirogane."_

_A woman, almost as tall as Shiro, with alabaster skin and sleek blond hair tied back into a ponytail stood before the two men. She wore the same uniform as Shiro, meaning she too as a pilot._

_"Eve Baird." Shiro greeted her by rising from his chair and giving her a salute, which she returned._

_"Can I talk with you for a moment?"_

_Keith gave Shiro a perplexed look. He knew Eve Baird was the no-nonsense military type. Not nearly as infuriatingly strict as Iverson, but one would be wise not to deny a request from her. Shiro nodded his head to Keith, a silent farewell for now, and followed Eve outside the cafeteria._

_"Before anything, I wanted to say congrats on your engagement." Shiro said with a smile._

_"Thanks." It was then, Eve's normally serious demeanor melted away. Her cerulean eyes stared directly into Shiro's dark gray ones._

_"Everything okay?"_

_"Shiro, there's no easy way to tell you this but…" from her pocket, Eve pulled out an envelope, addressed to Shirogane. "This came in today. Iverson was going to hand it to you, but I chose to do it personally."_

_Shiro took the letter from Eve's hand, reading the address twice before opening it. He tore off the side and slid the letter into his palm. His hands trembled as he read the document, and a letter from the doctor. Eve's eyes were to the floor, her head partly lowered, but holding an erect posture._

_"She put up a good fight. I'm very sorry."_

_The edges of the letter crumbled at how tightly Shiro was holding it. "Thanks for telling me."_

_"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or Flynn, okay?"_

_"I will."_

_Eve gave Shiro a sympathetic smile and a short hug before leaving the man to contemplate on the news. Keith, who had eavesdropped on the whole thing, walked out from behind. Taking a glance at the words, Keith quickly placed two and two together._

_"Are you okay?" Keith asked, immediately realizing how stupid a question that was. Of course he wasn't okay. Nobody would be okay with news like this._

_Shiro folded the now partly crumpled letter and stuffed it into his jacket. "I… I need some time to myself." seeing the worry in his friend's eyes, Shiro managed a small smile and patted Keith's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I just need to think."_

_"If you… want to talk…"_

_"I'll know where to find you, I promise." Shiro ruffled Keith's head and gave a rather weak chuckle before retreating to his room. Keith could only watch in sadness, and understanding. Losing the only family you have left is never an easy road. Still, just as Shiro had always been there for Keith, he silently vowed he would be there for Shiro too. Like it or not, they were the only family they had left._

_Shiro walked into his office to think, only to realize his desk was absent. So were the walls, carpet and the shelves filled with trophies, awards and pictures._

_"Why bother fighting?" a voice echoed from the shadows. "When you can join us?"_

_Shiro now knew exactly where he was. He was no longer at the Garrison, no longer on earth. He was in space, in the Castle of Lions, standing in front of a slumbering Sendak. His voice echoed all around, as if he had become the very air Shiro breathed._

_"We're connected, you and me. Both part of the Galra Empire."_

_"No!" Shiro snapped, taking a step away from the monster within the pod, but no matter how many steps he took he never appeared to be getting any farther away. "I'm nothing like you!"_

_"You've been broken, and reformed. Just look at your hand."_

_"That's not me!"_

_"It's the strongest part of you. Embrace it. The others don't know what you know. They haven't seen what you've seen. Face it, you can't defeat Zarkon, he has already defeated you."_

_"I'm not listening to you!" Shiro's legs gave way, knees on the floor and hands gripping at his hair, fingers desperately yanking on every side._

_"Did you really think a monster like you could be a Voltron paladin?! You can't run from it. You never could and you never will!"_

_"STOP IT!"_

Shiro snapped awake, his blanket to the floor, his upper body drenched in cold sweat. His heart was pounding hard against his ribcage and every part of him was trembling. His mind gathered the pieces to make sense of what happened.

Shiro took in slow deep breaths, muttering to himself repeatedly that it was only a dream. Well, not so much dreams, rather memories. Memories or not, it was a new day. As always, Shiro kept the memories to himself, not wanting to worry the other paladins. One can't change the past, one can only move forward.

(~)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"We probably should have told him last!" Allura shouted over Lance's high pitched squealing. She, Keith and everyone else were plugging their ears with their fingers. It didn't help in drowning out the noise.

"Would it have made a difference?!" Keith shouted back.

"What?!"

Lance was finally silenced when Shiro covered the young paladin's mouth with his mechanical arm. "That's enough, Lance. _Please_." Shiro said the last word through gritted teeth. His left eye twitching.

Lance removed the hand from his mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just--" he had to suck in his mouth to keep from screaming again. "I can't believe this is happening! I mean, I knew it would happen it's just, I didn't think it would be this soon. Not that I'm complaining but, WOW! You guys are getting married! This is fantastic news!"

The doors opened and Ember, Comet and Silver Star burst in. "Is everything okay?!" Ember asked, hurrying towards Keith and Allura, "We heard a child screaming in pain!"

"That was just your Uncle Lance." Keith said, still wiggling his finger in his ear, making sure his eardrums weren't damaged. "And I think he blew up whatever's left of my eardrums."

"Great news, Ember! Your Mom and Pops are getting hitched!" Lance wrapped both arms around the couple's shoulders.

Ember cocked her head. "Say what now?"

"You know, they're getting married."

"Oh… Oh! Oh, wow, that's…" Ember paused, "Yeah, sorry, still don't get it."

"Married." Hunk tried to explain, "You know, Bride and Groom. Friends and family coming together, lots of food. The couple says their vows and the priest declares them husband and wife."

"So, it's like a mating thing?" Comet asked, raising an eyebrow in curiously. His words caused everyone else on two legs to turn red.

"N-not exactly." Keith stuttered nervously.

"It's a ceremony where two people promise to spend the rest of their lives together." Shiro explained, helping his flustered friend out.

"Sooooo, a matting thing, got it." Ember concluded, speaking in a rather sarcastic tone.

"I don't recall you being this snarky the last time." Allura said, both rather surprised, and also rather amused in Ember's change in character.

"Well, I was only a few months younger and also I couldn't talk then."

"Fair point."

"Wait, but I thought you guys had already mated."

"What?! No!" Keith answered very quickly, "I-I mean, we haven't-it's not. W-what I mate was--what I _meant_ was--" Keith stuttered again, then covered his face in humiliation. "I have no idea what is happening here."

"You mean you were living together while still dating?" Silver Star said, arching an eyebrow, then whispered to Comet. "And they say _we're_ the animals.”

"We're all living in the same castle!" Keith stated, "In separate rooms!" he shook his head in realization, "Wait, wait a minute. You know what dating is?"

"Yeah. When two longmas fall in love, they date, get to know each other, then they decide to be each other's mate for life."

"I guess we just don't make it into a ceremony like you guys." Ember said.

"Ooooooooooohh." Everyone said in unison. The longmas really were more evolved then they thought. Clearly, they had a very different definition for the word "mate".

"Well, however you do it, it sounds really romantic." Ember said, smiling at the engaged couple. "I'm really happy for you guys." she spread her wings out, inviting them for a family hug.

Hunk's eyes were already watering. "Awww, this is so great! You guys are getting married. Ember's staying, we're all one big happy family…" Hunk's lip quivered followed by even more tears. "I can't take this much love, I need a tissue!" he ended the hug sooner than expected to try and find something to clean off the tears and snot from his face.

Coran wiped away a single tear, while patting Allura's shoulder. "This truly is a wondrous occasion. I only wish your parents could be here to witness it. They would be so proud."

"Thank you, Coran."

"So, what are your plans?" Lance asked.

"Plans?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, plans. For the wedding." Lance pulled out a finger for every mention. "You know, the venue, the guest list, the catering, the tux, the dress, the theme, the date, the music. Come on man, you're the one who proposed, get with the program!"

"I think Lance may have a point."

"See, Shiro gets it."

"What I mean is, as happy as I am for you guys, are you sure now is the best time to get married?" Shiro said. "This kind of stuff takes time to plan out."

"And money." Lance said, appearing on the right hand corner next to Shiro.

Shiro was more than delighted for Keith, and he knew this day would arrive eventually, given the talk they had months ago before they faced Zarkon for the final time. Still, with everything happening right now, was it really wise to place it all on hold to prepare for something as big as a wedding?

"Believe me, Shiro. I thought long and hard about this." Keith said, taking Allura's hand in his, while gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I know we still have a war to fight, and there's no telling what could happen. But I'm not going to wait until it does to marry the woman I love."

"And you're sure about this too, Princess?" Coran asked.

"I am. More sure than I've ever been about anything." Allura said, snuggling close to her fiancé. "I love Keith, and want to marry him."

Hunk was blowing his nose into tissue after tissue, already leaving a mountain of it on the floor. Silver Star levitated a few tissues herself, also crying and blowing her nose.

"Besides, it's not like we planned on inviting the entire universe. Just a simple, private ceremony with our closest friends and family."

Admittedly, this did place Shiro's concerns to rest. After all, a simple ceremony with everyone would be nice, and personal. Good thing too, from what he had heard and seen back on earth, wedding planning wasn't all roses and chocolate fountains.

"How do Altean weddings work, exactly?" Pidge asked.

Coran began explaining, "Not too different from how Hunk described your earth weddings. However, Altean weddings require an officiant to perform the Binding Ritual."

"What's that?" Comet asked.

"After the bride and groom recite their vows, I recite an ancient Altean binding promise, which the bride and groom—that’s you two—“ Coran pointed to Keith and Allura, “Recite back. Once it’s done, the couple will receive their wedding marks on their wrists, forever cementing their everlasting love for all eternity. I officiated Allura's parents wedding, and my cousin did Zarkon and Honerva's. I would be more than happy to officiate yours."

"Coran, that would be wonderful!" Allura excitedly, "We could have it tonight.” Allura suggested, “There's this lovely area in the forest Keith and I found during one of our outings."

"An outdoor wedding, huh?" Lance said, stroking his chin in thought. "Nice! You can't go wrong with the classics." The red paladin placed both hands behind his back, swaying back and forth on his toes and heels. "You know, just throwing this out there but, I did fill in for the planer at my sister Veronica's wedding. So, you could say I have a knack for that sort of stuff. Not that it's a big deal, or anything."

Lance sucked in his lips, his hands now swaying back and forth in front of him, as if waiting for someone to say anything in response to that. When nobody did, Lance just ganged up on Keith and Allura, practically on his knees, hands close to his heart and eyes as big as a puppy dog's.

"Please, please, _please_ let me be your wedding planer! Oh, please, oh please, oh _pleeeeeeeeeese!_"

Keith was hesitant, but Allura was already breaking down at Lance's innocent insistence. The poor boy really wanted to make something special for his friends. Allura attempted to sway her fiancé, using her own sparkly eyes to her advantage. Keith wanted to protest, but Lance was practically on the verge of tears, which was disturbingly hard to watch. Both because it just made the situation a bit uncomfortable, and also because it made the softer side of Keith feel bad. -

At last, the Black Paladin caved in. "Okay, fine. You're hired."

"Woohoo!" Lance jumped high in the air, fists pumping, followed by a victory dancer, which bared a resemblance to the disco. "You won't regret this Keith, I promise!"

"I sure hope not." Keith muttered to himself, earning an elbow to the gut, curtsey of his fiancé.

"And, of course, Hunk will be in charge of the food." Allura said.

Hunk blinked in surprise. "I am?"

"Indeed." Coran said, twirling his mustache, "Can't have a good old fashioned Altean wedding without the ceremonial feast afterwards! It's an ancient tradition."

Hunk's eyes shimmered with excitement. He was going to prepare a feast for a traditional Altean wedding? For his friends? What could be better?

"So what do you say, Hunk? Can we count on you?" Keith asked. The yellow paladin gave the couple a salute.

"I won't let you down, Sir! And Madam. Soon to be Mrs. Madam."

"Oh, are you going to do that cooking thing?" Silver Star asked, flapping her wings until she was only a head above Hunk. "Ember told me all about how you mix different foods together and make them taste different. How does that even work? How can you make food taste different? I mean, is it the same with colors in that you make them look different?"

Hunk rose a brow, looking curious. "Uh, what are you talking about exactly?"

"This one time, I mixed up a bunch of blue and red berries and made purple. Then I stepped on a white berry, but the juice was yellow and it turned a brownish color. I didn't like it, so I added more red and yellow and I got orange."

"I remember." Comet said, looking unamused, "It took hours to get that paint off of your hooves."

"Yeah, but it was still fun! Who knew you could make all sorts of different colors. Can you really do that with food too?"

"Well, kind of. Not color with them, but it's kind of the same." Hunk said.

Silver Star's eyes shimmered, "Can I see? Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please--"

"Just say "yes" before she loses oxygen." Comet said with a groan.

Hunk held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, you can watch!"

"Sweet! Come on!" using her telekinesis, she levitated Hunk a few feet from the floor and to the door.

"Wait, what's happening? Where are we going?"

"To that place where you cook."

"You mean the kitchen?"

"Yeah, that! You'll might want to stir, though, I have no idea where we're going."

Comet gently shook his head at his cousin. "How's Nebula doing?" Shiro asked.

"We just got back from seeing her. I think her bandages need a change though."

"No problem. I've been meaning to go and see her anyways."

"Go on ahead, Shiro." Keith said. "We'll take care of things from here."

Shiro thanked him and he and Comet walked out side by side. Once the doors closed, Lance jumped into action.

"Alright, everybody, let's get a move on. It's wedding planning time!"

(~)

"Thanks again for helping my Mom, Shiro." Comet said, as the two made their way towards the medic facilities, bypassing several Olkari doctors and healers, as well as several other alien species. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem, little buddy." Shiro said with a smile. But, as they drew closer to where Nebula was residing, that smile became more of a chore to keep on.

"I still can't get over how you were able to do what you did."

"It was nothing. I'm no doctor or anything, it was just some basic stuff."

"You think you could teach me that? Sure would be helpful for the longma to know a thing or two about medicine. Plus, just in case you're not around and I could help out my mom." Comet said, eyes wide in wonder, a slight spring in his step as he spoke. He was so young, Shiro thought.

"I'd be happy too."

Comet's once excited demeanor seamlessly morphed into one of worry. "Ever since we barely escaped the Galra twice, it really hit me that we should be more prepared next time." looking up, Comet realized he had stopped, with Shiro staring at him with an expression that was difficult for Comet to read.

"Sorry, that was a bit too personal."

"No, it's fine. I think it's great you want to expand your knowledge to help out your herd."

"Thanks. For so long I've been taught that to be safe we had to constantly hide. But, I couldn't help but feel there was more we could do to defend ourselves."

"I understand. I guess, when all you know is fear, running away often feels like the only option."

"You sure sound like you know what you're talking about."

Shiro's mouth partly opened but stopped before finding what words to say next. "Yeah." was all he said.

Shiro led Comet to where Nebula was resting. He opened the metallic door of the infirmary, welcomed by several medics and nurses, as well as seeing that many of the injured rebels and newcomers were recuperating nicely, and even had families visiting them. Shiro watched as a few children crawled up onto the bed of an elderly alien man, who showered his grandchildren with hugs and kisses.

For anyone, the moment would have bought anyone a sense of joy. But for Shiro, it sank his heart.

……….

_Rain poured heavily, the boy could barely hear the priest speak amongst the booming sound of the raindrops bashing against the umbrella. He managed to catch one or two words, which were really nothing more than facts he knew by heart. The two coffins were buried under a pile of dirt, so dark it might as well be sludge. He was the last to place a single flower upon the conjoined tombstones. His fingers brushed against the engraving._

Here lies Hamato and Rebecca Shirogane. Brave soldier. Devoted teacher.

_The rain soaked the boy's tuxedo to the bone, but he didn't care. His entire world had turned upside down, and all because some idiot decided to take the wheel while still under his intoxication. They were supposed to come home, eat dinner, and laugh about their day. The man may be doing his time in prison, as he should, but the damage was already done._

_The boy didn't eat when he and his grandmother got back home. His appetite, much like a lot of things, had left him. There was no telling when they would come back. After a few weeks of mourning, it was time to get back to school. His grandmother had packed him his favorite lunch, but he didn't give it a second glance._

_"Promise me you'll eat something today, Takashi."_

_"I'll try." he replied half-heartedly as he swung him backpack on and approached the door the moment he saw the bright yellow bus pull over._

_"Shiro. Aren't you forgetting something?" The older woman smiled, standing with her arms wide. The boy turned around, unenthusiastically hugged his grandmother and proceeded to leave. He stopped halfway, his back to her face._

_"Only my dad calls me Shiro."_

_The door slammed behind him. The cool air became colder, as the elderly woman returned to the kitchen in crushing defeat._

……….

"Shiro. Hey, you coming or what?"

Shaking his head, Shiro spotted Comet ahead of him. "R-Right. Coming." The two boys entered a private room, where Nebula slumbered on a wide bed. Last time, Shiro insisted on handing the female longma a pillow to rest her head on, as well as one to keep her injured leg elevated. Comet galloped to her bedside, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"Mom. Mom, it's me."

Nebula's eyes fluttered open, her mouth stretching wide as she awoke. "Hey, baby."

"Did you fall asleep again?"

Nebula let out a loud yawn. "I guess I did." she said, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her wing while Shiro gathered the necessary supplies from her bedside table.

"I told you the pillows would help." Shiro said.

"Now I know why Ember missed living in a castle." Nebula chuckled, then winced as she pushed herself back up. Shiro hurried to her side.

"Easy, now. Don't push too hard."

"Please tell me my leg is all better." Nebula said with an exhausted groan.

"You tell me. How you feeling?" Shiro sat on a stool and laid out the materials on the bed, preparing to replace the old bandages with the new ones.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm still tired, this bandage thing feels itchy, and I'm pretty sure the smell from that cream you spread on me is the cause of my bizarre fever dreams. Last night, I saw a walking stick with an orange fuzzy caterpillar on its face holding a glass of water while speaking gibberish."

"That was Coran." Shiro said before biting onto the bandage wrapper, ripping it in two. "He always likes to check up on the patients."

"You aliens are still so strange."

"True. But they're helpful, right mom?" Comet said. Nebula chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, let's take a look here." Shiro removed the old bandages, already smelling of the remains of the cream he added to help with the swelling of her leg. Once removed, Shiro and Comet noticed that Nebula's leg was no longer dislocated, but the injury was still very much present. It didn't change from before, aside from being less swollen.

"Not much difference, but it's getting there."

"Are you sure?" Nebula took a peek at her leg, noticing it was still black and blue.

"Still bruised, but trust me, they don't last forever. Okay, Comet. Hand me that ice pack over there on that counter."

The longma levitated the pack to Shiro, which was a rectangle shape filled with ice that took far longer to melt than ice back on earth. Shiro first had Comet apply the ointment onto his mother's injury while Shiro gently placed the ice pack over it.

"We'll leave it there for a few minutes before we apply the new bandages, okay?"

"You got it." Comet nodded eagerly. "Shiro's gonna teach me how to do it."

Nebula's eyes partly widened upon seeing her son's enthusiasm. She had never seen him this interested in anything before. Not even with racing, and most longma his age loved racing.

"Really? You're teaching my son how to be a healer?"

"I'm not a healer." Shiro said, suspiciously not meeting Nebula's gaze. "Like I said, I learned this stuff during my time at my uncle's ranch. Well, actually he wasn't really my uncle, he was an old friend of my dad's. But, he was practically family so I called him uncle."

"Where did you say you came from?" Nebula asked. If they were going to be seeing one another while her leg was still healing, and the herd now allies of the coalition, might as well try and get to know one another. Besides, talking helped ease her uneasiness being among new species all day. Yet Shiro had a somewhat calming atmosphere around him.

"I come from a planet called Earth. Ever heard of it?"

"Can't say that I have. Even if we've been there, I doubt we would remember it's name."

"What was it like?" Comet asked, equally curious.

"It's pretty big. Surrounded by large bodies of water and many beautiful continents. It's a pretty diverse planet."

"Sounds lovely." said Nebula. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you leave?"

"Was it because of the Galra?" Comet asked in concern.

"No. Well, not exactly. As far as I know, the Galra haven't touched earth yet. But, my reasons for leaving were… complicated." Shiro removed his hand from the ice pack, now with Nebula keeping it balanced with her horn's aura. He held both hands over his lap as he continued his story. It's been so long since he spoke about it with anyone.

"It was about a year ago. Or maybe it was two years, hard to tell while you're in space. I was a pilot at the Galaxy Garrison." seeing their perplexed expressions, he proceeded to explain what it was. "It's a place where people learn to pilot ships to go into space."

"Like the castle ship?" Comet asked, "Or the lions of Voltron?"

"Yeah. Though, our ships weren't nearly as advanced as the lions or the castle. I was on a mission with two other pilots. We were collection ice samples from a moon called Kerberos." Shiro's fingers became restless as he arrived at that one part of the story. "We were attacked by a Galra ship and taken prisoner. I was separated from my crew, and was forced to fight for my life in a battle arena."

His hand, the one still made of flesh and blood, traced over the cold metal of his prosthetic limb. "I survived… but at a price."

Silence gripped the room so tightly it felt they would suffocate from it. Comet didn't know what else to say to that. He figured that metal arm was a part of Shiro, perhaps a strange anatomy quirk of his species. But no, it was the result of losing his own limb to the Galra. Ember was right all along, the Galra truly were monsters. To think, they did such a terrible thing to someone like Shiro, who did absolutely nothing to deserve this.

"And… your crew?" Nebula dared to ask. Even she, in all her life, had never heard such a heartbreaking story.

"They're alive. But, we still don't know where they are. Pidge, our green paladin, is still searching for them. They were her father and brother." Shiro took in a deep breath, changing his tone a bit to sound slightly less glum. "But, thankfully, another Galra named Ulaz helped me escape. He was a member of the Blade of Marmora. He gave his life to save us once."

"I'm still wrapping my head around this "good Galra' thing." Nebula said.

"I know, a lot of people had a hard time accepting it too. But, it's not the blood but a person's actions that determines who they are. I promise you, Nebula, you can trust the Blades."

Nebula wasn't sure if it was because she was too tired or, perhaps, something about the way Shiro spoke made her reconsider her words. A voice so young, yet filled with so many years of experience. She could see the weight in his eyes. The same weight she often saw whenever she gazed at her own reflection, or her own sister. There was a familiarity about him that Nebula wondered if she was either wise to trust him, or completely foolish. Perhaps Ember's youthful trust in the paladins had begun to rub off on her.

"I will trust _your_ word on it, Shiro." Nebula chose to say.

"How did you find your way back to earth after you escaped?" Comet asked, already at the edge of his seat on the bed beside his mother. Shiro chuckled at his youthful excitement.

"With Ulaz's help I got into an escape pod, but I hit my head pretty bad. I couldn't remember much after what happened on Kerberos for a while. When I crash landed on earth, I saw Keith and a few cadets from the Garrison. Together, we found the Blue Lion, which took us to planet Arus where we found Princess Allura and Coran. We found the other lions, and ever since, we've been the paladins of Voltron."

"Wow." Comet stared in awe. "No wonder Ember loves telling those stories. They get more and more epic every time! But wait, you were a paladin, right? But, there are five lions, and six of you guys. How did you decide who gets which lion?"

"That's the thing. We don't. The lions choose."

"The lions?"

"It's hard to explain, but they have some form of consciousness. They decide who gets to fly them depending on the pilot's skills and personalities. When I went missing, Keith took over as Black Paladin, and it's been that way since I returned."

"How did you disappear again?"

Shiro paused for a moment. The events of his last fight with Zarkon flashed too quickly it made his mind ache. He didn't wish to worry his new friends, so he took in a deep discreet breath, willing his lips to perch into a smile.

"After our last fight with Zarkon, the Empire's leader, I was somehow transported to a Galra prison. I'm still not sure how it happened."

Regret bubbled up from within upon seeing Neubla's worried face. Shiro cleared his throat, "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you with that last part."

"Don't apologize. It's not easy for you to talk about, I can tell." Nebula said, earning a glance from Shiro. Her voice was so clear and soothing sometimes he forgot he was talking to a four legged creature. Amazing what level of intelligence these longma possessed.

"Even when it's not your fault, you keep blaming yourself. Wishing you could have done something to prevent it, only to come to the frustrating reality that there was nothing else you could do."

Shiro froze until he found his voice again. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

Nebula's aquamarine eyes met Shiro's dark gray orbs, and unspoken understanding transcended between them. "When you live with a herd that's been hiding from civilization for years... ironically, it's rather easy to lose a few along the way."

Shiro looked over at Comet, seeing his eyes shimmer. One blink was all it took to have the single droplet roll down his cheek. "Your father…" he said.

"He was incredibly brave. Also, incredibly stupid." Nebula gave a light chuckle. "He always hated having to run from a fight. If he had jumped in between that bounty hunter I would have resented him for his foolishness. But, he jumped in to spare our son." tears too shed from her eyes. "My sister's mate suffered a similar fate. He lured the hunter away from the herd… he never came back."

"That wasn't your fault." Shiro said. "He did what any father would have done. They both did."

"I know. Before he died, he told me to never stop hoping for a better future for our kind. For years, believing in that future was hard. My sister, on the other hoof… she was never one to take the risk. Not without reason."

Shiro had only heard a few details about the herd's leader Celeste. How she didn't believe in fighting against the Galra and that living in hiding was the better alternative. Hearing the story from her own sister's perspective definitely shined a new light on things.

Nebula then chuckled. "Guess that explains why I liked Ember so much. She carried that same hope my mate held." Struggling a bit due to having been laying down for so long, Nebula extended her wing till the tip touched Shiro's metallic hand. "Shiro, no matter what you went through, it was never your fault. Things happen and we can't always control them. But you don't have to face them alone. That's the bright side to all of this."

A sting came from Shiro's eyes, but his will won out and any extra amount of liquid reverted back. Nebula truly was a wise longma. The poor dear had to endure the loss of her mate, and to keep her family alive. Still, she found ways to cope with it. It was a quality Shiro greatly admired. Even if it didn't change much, it was… relieving to talk about his past experiences to someone who understood. Even if she was, technically, a horse.

Shiro cleared his throat and removed the ice pack from Nebula's leg. "Well then, let's get your leg wrapped up again. Come here, Comet. Let me show you."

(~)

Lance stood in the very center of the spot Allura and Keith had selected. A forest clearing with tall trees, adorned with luminescent outlines often seen in the devices used by the Olkari. Just as Allura had described, the trees were sparse enough to allow a well balanced amount of sunlight, creating a dazzling effect on the grass, like a natural spotlight.

"I remember this place." Pidge said, tracing her bare hand over the surface of the tree trunk, which felt smoother thanks to the interference of the Olkari's abilities. "This is where the Olkari made their weapons against the Galra. Well, at least part of it."

"This… is… perfect! Perfect atmosphere, great lighting, right temperature. A little secluded, sure, but broad enough. Yeah, I can work with this. Okay, stand back everybody. I need to visualize." Lance stood in the very center, eyes closed with his two index fingers pressing his forehead. Humming sounds vibrated from his throat.

"Did it, done it, own it!"

As quick as a hummingbird on steroids, Lance sprung into action, sticking what appeared to be toothpicks with little flags attached in specific areas around the forest grounds. Once he was done, Lance stood in the very center, with hands clapped together and both index fingers pointed forwards, Lance directed the couple's attention to each spot he had marked.

"The altar goes in the upper center, right there. Traditional Altean buffet table to the left, directly opposite the DJ stand. Floral pathway right where we're standing, floral arrangements on opposite sides of the altar, and last but not least, lanterns dangling in between that row of trees. Straight as a cross." Lance concluded by having his arms form a cross.

"What do you think?"

"That's… actually not half bad." Keith said. Here he was nervous that Lance would go overboard, but based on the description, Lance's idea sounded great. It was simple, just as Keith had hoped, yet had some tasteful class, which Allura would absolutely love.

"Lance, that all sounds wonderful!" Allura asked, genuinely impressed with the Red Paladin's keen eye for detail.

"What can I say? Once a part time wedding planner, always a part time wedding planner. I also do birthdays, Quineañeras, anniversaries, Church events, and Bat Mitzvahs." Lance handed Pidge a legitimate, business card, before proceeding to pull out a rather thick portfolio from the inside of his jacket, along with a pen and some spectacles.

"You've been carrying a portfolio with you this whole time?!" Pidge blurted out in astonishment.

"Like I said; Once a part time wedding planner."

"I get it!"

Lance flipped through the pages of his portfolio, which was colored blue, with a few stickers on the cover, primarily of cartoonish dolphins, and cartoon pineapples with dot eyes and stick legs and arms. Many of the pages also had page marker tags, all in a rather complex looking order. Judging by how Lance was able to easily find the page he was searching for, it was a system he knew by heart.

"Okay, I'm gonna throw some colors at you: burgundy, vermilion, teal, turquoise, aster, mauve, rouge and salmon. What do you like, besides the salmon?" Lance asked as he handed the couple the color swatches for them to decide.

Keith and Allura shared confused looks. For one, Allura didn't know what a color swatch was for, and Keith wasn't exactly the best choice to select colors from an artistic perspective. For him, yellow was yellow, and pink was pink. Why did there have to be so many additional names?

"Uh, I don't--"

"No, you're right. You're definitely more of a vermillion. Allura, I see you as more of an aster. Now that's a classy color." Lance handed them a folder with more color pallets. "Just skim through these, tell me which one speaks to you." Lance then clapped his hands once, holding them in prayer form, close to his lips, his eyes closed in thought.

"Alright, the arrangement outline; Check. Color; Working on it. Theme; still blank. What the wedding needs is a theme. A symbol. That personal touch, something that means a lot to both of you."

"What about Voltron?" Allura said with a shrug, holding a couple of color palettes in one hand.

"No, no, everyone already knows about Voltron. Work with me here, woman! A memory, or a present you gave each other, something."

"Well, Allura did make me this new holster for my blade." Keith said, patting said holster attached to his belt.

"And Keith gave me this beautiful juniberry locket." Allura held the jewelry with her fingers. The gold surface capturing the sunlight, creating an array of color on Keith's shirt.

Lance looked at both gifts, then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" pulling out his portfolio again, he started sketching on a blank piece of paper. In a couple of tics, he was done making a rough sketch. It was a close enough depiction of Keith's Marmora blade, but with a flower that resembled a juniberry right where the purple stone should be.

"I call it: Juniblade. What do you think?"

Allura took the paper, studying the design. Even if it was rough, the concept alone was lovely. Keith's knife, a symbol of his Galra heritage and link to his lineage, with the national flower of Allura's home planet. It was just too perfect to place into words.

"Lance, this is…"

"Perfect." Keith finished, gently taking the paper to take a closer look. It truly was perfect. A personal symbol of the items that reflected their backgrounds, wrapped together. The natural beauty and grace of the Altean flower was balanced flawlessly with the sharp, yet fine form of the blade.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm really impressed."

Lance smiled proudly to himself. "Am I good, or am I good? Now about those colors."

A brief wind picked up rather quickly, accompanied by the sound of flapping wings. Ember swooped down, landing right in front of Keith and Allura. "Hey, guys! Sorry to interrupt, but I came to tell you Kolivan and a few other blades just got back with a new supply ship, and a new group of refugees." Ember's eyes darted to the side and she caught sight of the area. "Wow! Is this where we're having the wedding? It's beautiful."

"You bet, kiddo!" Lance said excitedly, "And it's gonna get even better once we're done with it."

"I should get back and see the refugees. Explain to them further about the coalition."

"I should come too." Keith said, scratching the back of his neck, rather bashfully, though trying to keep a confident composure. "Y-You know, with me being leader of Voltron now. You're leader of the coalition. Kind of makes sense. Right?"

Allura could only smile, her hand right above her heart, moved by both his willingness to start taking action in his new role, and his still lingering shyness about being leader. Keith was never one who enjoyed being the center of attention, but as always Allura would be only more than happy to stand beside him on this new path. There was no where else she would rather be.

"Oh, sweetie." the princess turned to their friends, "Will you be alright here, Lance?"

Lance scoffed. "Allura, honey, don't you worry your pretty little princess head about it. You and Keith go do your leadership type stuff, and leave this to the professional. I haven't failed a client before, and I sure as quiznack am not gonna start now!"

"That's not how we use the word, but okay, we're trusting you." Keith stepped in closer, his voice practically in a whisper. "I'm serious, man. This means a lot to both of us."

"Keith, I give you my word as a Paladin of Voltron." Lance placed his hand over his heart, and free hand rise up. "I won't let you down."

The air of serious sincerity in his tone was enough to reassure Keith. At least, for now it was.

"Well, looks like Lance has got this covered. No one needs me, so I'll just be moseying along--" Pidge stopped on her tracks when Keith grabbed her by the shoulder, and she found herself unable to fight his half-alien power grip. "Why am I not moving?"

"Pidge, I know this isn't your scene, but maybe you could stick around and help Lance with setting everything up."

"Why me? Why can't Coran do it? He's more into this kind of stuff."

"Coran is back at the castle." Allura said. "He said something about retrieving something for the wedding."

(~)

Back at the castle, Coran struggled to open the door of a cluttered old room filled with an assortment of Altean momentous, most of which were metallic boxes with odd looking items contained within, or poking out from all sides.

Piles upon piles of materials stacked on top of the other, yet Coran, wearing the Altean equivalent of a miner's hat, and a pick ax and a garbling hook, marked onwards in search of… whatever it was he was searching for. The mice perched on his shoulder, each one wearing a tiny version of his hat.

"Alright, little friends. Into the belly of the beast we go." Coran said in a dramatic baritone.

(~)

"He just told me to wish him well and, off he went." Allura herself couldn't fully believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Besides, if anyone can get a task done in record time, it's you Pidge." Keith said, patting the short paladin on the back. She actually blushed at the compliment.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic, I guess." Pidge was still a bit hesitant, but upon seeing the hopeful look in the princess's eyes, she knew she couldn't say 'no' at this point. Besides, knowing Lance, he would either go overboard halfway, or not get everything done in time all by himself. Plus, Pidge had the brains to come up with any solution. Keith and Allura were smart to ask her to do this.

"Okay, I'll do it. Only for you guys."

"Thank you, Pidge!" Allura placed her back down, took Keith's hand, and ran back towards the city, with Ember close behind.

Lance shook his head in startling realization, "Whoa, wait! You guys didn't choose the colors yet!"

"Surprise us!" Allura called back, leaving the two friends alone to work on the decorations.

"Okay, I say we start with the altar first." Lance said, "Where are we gonna find a floral arch?"

Pidge groaned, face palming herself.

(~)

"How did I do?" Comet had wrapped the very last piece for his mother's leg. Shiro inspected it closely. The longma blinked nervously. Shiro smiled, placing his worries at ease.

"Very good job, Comet. You're a fast learner."

"Thanks."

Nebula sighed, followed by a light groan. The food that was brought to her via a levitated tray was only half done. "Mom, you barely ate your food."

"I guess I'm just not used to hospital food, yet."

Shiro stood up from his stood and felt Nebula's forehead with the back of his hand. His brows furrowed in worry. "You're feeling kind of warm. Any nausea? Dizziness?"

"No. Well, maybe a little dizzy, but only when I try to sit up. I'm probably just tired. It was a hard journey just to get here."

It could have been exhaustion, but Nebula was a strong, healthy creature. There was no way she should be feeling this exhausted, even after a day or two of resting, even if it was just a bruised leg. Unless… it wasn't just that.

From the looks of it, Comet shared in Shiro's internal concerns. "Shiro? Is she gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry. I'll find something to help with the dizziness." Shiro gently stroked Nebula's mane. It really did feel like he was stroking the mane of his uncle's old mare from years ago. He noticed how pale her eyes were.

"I'll be back. Don't worry."

(~)

The newcomers were quite taken with Allura. As always, she was a natural when it came to greeting new people. She approached the refugees with an air of confidence and humility, smiling, bowing and shaking hands. Keith stood at her side, also introducing himself as the leader of Voltron when asked who he was. He didn't speak as much as Allura did, but many of the new arrivals didn't seem to mind as much. They were just happy to be somewhere safe, away from the Galra.

If Keith did speak, it would be to either welcome them as he handed them food from the supply ships alongside Allura and Ember. Many of them were families, men and women, children, elderly. Seeing their worn yet delighted faces to have the healthy meals handed to them filled Keith with such a wondrous feeling.

Ember was especially getting along swimmingly with the refugees. The children being taken by her shiny scales, long flowing mane and beautiful wings, especially with the way she could levitate various boxes with her horn. She really wowed the children.

After handing out the last food box to a refugee, Keith took notice of Allura's smile having grown wider since they started.

"Someone's in a good mood." Keith commented, which only made the princess's smile grow wider.

"I could say the same thing about you."

Keith couldn't deny that. He did feel happier today than usual, and with good reason. "I'm just enjoying the moment."

"Me too." Allura stepped closer, placing her hands on his strong shoulders, and his hand reacted by wrapping flawlessly around her waist.

As scary as the future may be, no matter how many "what ifs" dared to pop into Keith's mind right now, he blissfully tucked them aside for another day. He wasn't going to let anything spoil today. As Regris said; cherish these moments and keep them close to your heart.

"Does my sight deceive me? My old friend, could it really be?"

Keith blinked, for a moment he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him too. A talk figure with white skin and black stripes, hair styled into a mohawk, and accessories of gold with clothing of a traveler, and a satchel to match.

"No, way. It's you! You're the one who gave me the locket."

"I'll never forget the joy you had that day. The gift looks lovely on her neck, I would say."

Allura approached the anthropomorphic zebra alien woman. She was just as Keith had described her, right down to the fact that she spoke in rhyme. The princess found that quirk to be rather interesting. She couldn't imagine being able to come up with the right rhyme on the spot as effortlessly as she could.

"Thank you. You have impeccable craftsmanship." Allura said, holding the locket to showcase to the zebra so she could witness her remarkable talents. "The details are astonishing."

"Ah, a maiden of fine taste. Most customers found my work to be a waste." the zebra woman's ears dropped, "Sadly, there is little future in craft. When I heard of the coalition, I sought a new path." Her ears perked up once again, "I've lived long as a nomad, but am ready to help my fellow comrade."

"You're more than welcome to stay, uh…" Keith paused, "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Things change, yet stay the same. One that Zecora is my name."

"Welcome to the coalition, Zecora." Allura shook her hand, "We're looking forward to having you."

"Bless your kindness, M'lady. You have made this zebra very happy."

(~)

Silver Star's eyes shimmered at the long line of materials Hunk had placed on the kitchen table. Rounded objects that appeared to have been cut open and stacked on top of one another, peculiar rounded items with deep holes, long stick things that were unnaturally straight, and an assortment of tube things that carried an individual scent.

Some of the items had smells that reminded her of a warm sunset and the sweet smelling candy flowers from one of the planets she and the herd had visited once when she was young. Another smelled like smoke sprinkled with those spicy berries she tasted, which made her stomach turn. Another had a more serene spicy smell that made her nose itch, but was so pleasant she couldn't resist smelling it again. Then, there was one smell that she could not identity. Primarily because it made her sneeze every single time she got too close to it. Hunk kindly removed that little item away from the sneezing longma. Last thing they needed were alien boogies all over the ingredients.

"Sorry about that. Pepper can do that to ya."

"Pepper?"

"That's what the spice is called." Hunk said while Silver Star finished rubbing her nose against her leg. "Okay, first thing's first, the centerpiece of any wedding reception. The cake! Luckily, Coran was kind of enough to translate all of these old Altean cake recipes."

Hunk skimmed through the book Coran gave him, tracing his finger over the Altean lettering, with the translation below. "Now, let's see. One spoonful of…" The paladin frowns, "I can't even pronounce half of these words." With that, he closed the book and pushed it aside. "You know what, forget it. I'll just go wherever the muse takes me."

"What's a muse?" Silver Star asked. She had a feeling she was going to be asking a lot of questions today. And that fascinated her.

"It's just a saying. A muse is like that, well it's kind of like this air of inspiration that takes hold of you and you just, go along with it. It grows stronger the more you do your stuff."

Silver Star tilted her head. She still wasn't fully getting it, but decided to just roll with it either way. Best to not stay in one question for too long, if all of these ingredients were any indication, they were going to be here a while.

"So, what's your muse telling you now?"

"Right now, it's telling me, you can't go wrong with chocolate and vanilla! Well, the alien equivalent of vanilla and chocolate, at least."

"Why did you pick those two?"

"Well, you see, vanilla is everlastingly sweet, soft, yet classic in its rich simplicity." Seeing the still perplexed look on Silver Star's face, Hunk stirred the bowl of creamy white material and offered the spoon to Silver Star, inviting her for a taste.

The longma stuck out her tongue and licked the substance. She sucked in her mouth, letting the sweet tasting food sink into her taste buds. She smiled. "Mmmm. It does taste sweet!" she said beaming, then licked her lips, savoring the feel of it inside her mouth. "And creamy, and soft, and makes my stomach happy. Oh, they're like these delicious white and yellow flowers I once picked out for my mom on her hatchling day! Oh, man, we gorged those babies down like it was the dry season."

"I told you. It definitely screams Allura."

"Vanilla can scream? Is it screaming now and we just can't hear?" Silver Star poked her near near the bowl, "Sorry, Vanilla!"

Hunk couldn't help but laugh. "No, no, it's a figure of speech."

"Oh. Okay. Phew! That was a close one."

Hunk chuckled and took another bowl with another spoon and stirred it before giving a sample for Silver Star to taste. "Now try this one."

One lick, and the longma felt her belly warm up from the inside out. "Mmm. Thicker, with a strong taste. Oh, it's got kind of an adrenaline kick to it. But still really sweet."

"Yep, that's Keith in a nutshell." Hunk noticed that questionable look again. "Also a figure of speech." He clarified right at the moment Silver Star opened her mouth to speak.

"Wow, you guys are even creative with words. Who knew. Well, I sure didn't, you're the first alien I've really spoken to. Okay, that's technically not true, but you're definitely the first to hold a conversation with me. Yes, I know I'm babbling a lot, I'm just so excited! Or maybe that's the sugar talking, I really can't tell right now." She paused, blushing. "Sorry. I know I'm doing it again. Happens a lot."

That was an understatement, Hunk thought. Ever since Ember and her entire herd arrived, Silver Star was, well, Hunk would say a ball full of energy, but not even a ball could contain so much bounce without popping first.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Hunk said with a casual shrug of the shoulders. "It's kind of nice to meet someone who appreciates the culinary arts. That's a fancy term for cooking, by the way."

"Nobody else here cooks?"

"Well, Coran does, but trust me, you eat one of his weird Altean delicacies and you won't be able to feel your stomach ever again."

Silver Star shuddered at the description. "Eh, I had the same reaction when I ate a yelmor. Big mistake. Big. I'm talking huge."

"You think that's bad? Try going into the belly of a weblum to get scultrite lenses."

Silver Star shook her head in disbelief, "Wait, for real?! You. Went inside. A weblum? On purpose?!"

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea. Guess how that went, I'll give you one guess."

"Judging from your tone, so I'm gonna go with; bad."

"Bad? Try horrifyingly disgusting, and nightmare inducing!"

"Why did you need scultrite anyway?"

"It was to build a giant teladuv so we could wormhole Zarkon's entire base to an uncharted part in space and take it down while it was out of power thanks to a virus the Blade of Marmora implanted."

"Wow. That is soooo crazy."

"Yes, that's exactly what I said!"

"But, also amazing!" Silver Stars ears perched forward, her eyes wide in awe. "I've never known anyone who had the guts to go inside an actual weblum. Not even Ember, and she's the bravest longma I've ever met! And you actually went face to face with Zarkon himself?"

"Yes, but it wasn't fun! It was scary, and he had this giant mechanical robot the size of Voltron!" As Hunk narrated the event, he began throwing punches at the air, droplets of the batter dripping on the floor and one flung in Silver's direction, which she quickly caught with her tongue.

"And there was slashing and punching, and a giant light whip and… and…" Hunk slowed down when he noticed the astonished look on Silver Star's face. Rather than look terrified, or confused, she held on his every word with a look of wonder on her face, as if she had just witnessed her very first sunrise.

"Um… yeah, it was… it was pretty crazy."

"Wow… dude, that sounds awesome!"

"Oh, yeah! Nearly get killed at every turn. Totally, it's loads of fun." Hunk said sarcastically as he mixed the two batters together rather roughly. It's been a while since he just vented out about his past space explorations. All the times he almost got killed, every time he could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes. It was frustrating almost all of the time.

Silver Star tilted her head. "You don't like being a paladin?"

"No! No, no, that's not what I'm saying, it's just. Look, I know this all sounds amazing, but it's really dangerous. I can't tell you how many times we almost didn't make it."

"Then, why do you still do it?" Silver Star asked. Hunk stopped his stirring for a moment to think about her question.

"I guess it's because, we get to help people. Once, we freed a Balmara planet from the Galra who were draining its energy. Besides, there are some pretty cool stuff about space, like space mice, those are pretty cool. And there are some pretty nice aliens, like Shay, and Allura, and of course Ember and the rest of you guys. I guess there's just something really cool about helping out all of those people."

"That's exactly what Ember says! You keep doing what you do because you help people, and you make them happy. Plus, you actually get to see new places and meet new people."

"Well, didn't you get to visit places with your herd?"

"Sure, but because of the whole "we-must-stay-hidden-to-survive" motto, we couldn't do much but hide in a forest and, make due with what we had."

Hunk blinked in surprise. Silver Star's normally bubbly, bouncy tone had become rather desolate. "So, what did you do for fun?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. We had races, collected bugs, wrestled." Hunk awaited for what else she would say. "Or, in my case, splash berry juice on a boulder or join Ember on freeing innocent villagers from a Galra general. Boy, what a rush that was!" Silver Star sighed, "My mom never really liked those last two."

"Okay, the Galra thing I can understand, but what's wrong with splashing berry juice on a rock?"

"Mom was worried it would mark our trail. Make it easier for hunters to find us. But I couldn't help it. I really like mixing colors, I even taught myself to make these things called "necklaces" Ember told me about. Right after she explained to me what a "knot" was." Silver sighed, her ears slightly dropped. "That's why I think it's really cool that you get to do the stuff you do. Whether it's fighting bad guys or making food for a friend's wedding. It's something new everyday."

Hearing Silver Star's story reached Hunk. No wonder she was so fascinated with new things, with her life being so… restricted. As a result of an overprotective system, Silver had to restrain her ever evolving, and very, very present artistic side that was just dying to explode right out of her.

He was reminded of Shay and how she and her people never had a taste of what freedom was. Ember must have told Silver Star a lot for her to admire Voltron the way she did. That fact that she joined him to better understand his cooking skills made his heart melt, and said a lot about her. It would appear, discovery was what ignited her artistic mojo.

Hunk poured some of the white vanilla onto the bowl of chocolate and started stirring. Silver Star watched as the dark brown and white/pale yellow mush mixed together. Upon first glance, it didn't look that appetizing.

"Okay, since you're really into taking risks, you ready for this third taste?" Hunk asked rather excitedly, taking the spoonful of the mixed batter. Silver Star, for a moment, hesitated given the sight. She swallowed it, dawning a brave look.

"Bring it! I think. Should I be prepared?" With a deep breath she licked it from the spoon and chewed. Her body froze, eyes wide. In a blink, she used her tongue to scoop up the rest of the batter into her mouth and chewed with delight. "Wow! What did you do?"

"My little longma, you just discovered the miracle that is mixing different tastes. You like it?"

"It tastes like those flowers… but, still with that adrenaline kick and… something else. I… I don't know how to explain it."

"Just close your eyes and visualize the taste in your mind."

Silver Star did as Hunk instructed. "All I can see are colors."

"Okay, work with that. What kind of color does the taste remind you of."

"The vanilla reminds me of the white and yellow colors. It makes me think of the sun, the clouds, which also also makes me think about the ocean. But the chocolate makes me think of red. Like, the red berries, the red of the sunset, which also makes me think about fire. They both make me think of the sun. The sunrise, the sunset, the ocean, the flowers. All of it coming together."

Silver Star's eyes snapped open. As if a bolt of lightning just struck her brain, created a crack on the surface and inserted a whole new layer of understanding into her consciousness.

"Oooh, like Keith and Allura! I totally get it now. Everything comes together to create this new thing, but it's also familiar. It really is just like with colors! Does that make any sense? I'm not sure if it makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense! You know, I think you've got a knack for this, Silver Star."

Silver gasped, "Really? You think so?"

"Absolutely. Want to see what else we can make?"

"Let's do it!"

(~)

"Okay. I did a computer simulation of your layout. I bet I can make a--" Pidge paused, brows furrowed in annoyance when she saw Lance deep in focus in front of one of the bouquets. "Are you even done yet?"

"Shush! I'm in the zone." Lance replied, his back to her, eyes laser set on the flowers.

"I thought the floral arrangements were supposed to go over there." Pidge pointed to where the arch was supposed to go. She sat cross legged on the ground, surrounded by several gadgets and her laptop rested on her lap.

"They do, I just have to fix this one last detail." He crunched down once more and did one very small change by moving one of the smaller flowers just an inch apart from another. Very carefully, Lance stood back up to admire his work. "There! Perfect."

"Great, you got _one_ bouquet done." Pidge said, which erased Lance's happy smile.

"Snark all you want Pidge, but each bouquet needs to be individually arranged. If they're all the exact same, it'll just look lazy."

"I doubt Keith or Allura will notice. They'll be too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other." Pidge said while typing away on her computer again, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Maybe Keith won't so much, but believe me, the bride _always_ notices." Lance finally turned around towards Pidge, folding his arms upon witnessing her still with her nose glued to her computer. "Besides, shouldn't you be helping? You've been in front of that computer for ten minutes."

"Actually, it's been twenty." Pidge corrected, just as she was getting up, carrying something in her hand. It appeared to be some kind of flat Altean device. Pidge approached to where the altar would be, placed the device in the very center, pressed a few buttons and in a flash of green light, a lifelike replica of a floral arch appeared. It flickered for a brief moment before becoming perfectly stabilized.

Lance stared wide-eyed, with Pidge smiling smugly. "There. We've got our arch." Pidge went even so far as to inspect her nails, relishing in her fine work. Pidge may not be a part time wedding planer like Lance, but in her honest opinion, she could definitely pull it off. "I've also got some ideas for the lantern thing you mentioned. What if instead of a bunch of strings, we--" Lance gave a deep sigh, added with what sounded like an irritated growl. The smug look on Pidge's face wiped away. "What?" she asked, seeing Lance pinching the bridge of his nose. Keith normally did that when he was irritated.

"Pidge, we can't use virtual reality for a wedding. It's so… lifeless."

"Well, it _is_ a hologram. Besides, I designed it with a 5.9876.9 high definition accuracy. Nobody will be able to tell the difference."

Lance wouldn't look her in the eye as he stared at the holographic arch. Taking a step closer, he passed his hand through it. As expected, he touched nothing but air. "I just don't think holograms are a good idea."

"Well, if you have any other ideas on where we can find an arch on such short notice, I would be more than happy to hear it."

"We could have had one of the Olkari make one. They're good at making stuff out of trees. Plus, that way it will actually fit with the outdoors theme."

"We're supposed to keep this wedding a secret, remember? And how is one hologram going to wreck the outdoors theme anyway? It's got flowers."

"Yeah, flowers that aren't real!"

"How's that different from every other wedding, ever?"-

Lance gasped dramatically, with one hand over his heart. "Lance McClain does _not_ do fake! You really want Keith and Allura's wedding to be artificial?"

Pidge's face grew red hot, her nails digging into her palm. "Fine, if it'll shut you up I'll take it down." Pidge marched on and deactivated the floral arch hologram. "There, happy? Now we don't have an arch anymore."

"We'll figure it out, and we'll do it the old fashioned way. With time, love, and creativity."

"At the pace you're going, we'll be done by tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, and you think your computers can get it done faster?"

"Well, that is why Keith and Allura asked me to do this, because I can get stuff done _fast!_"

"You didn't even want to do this in the first place!" Lance snapped, shocking Pidge. Lance getting angry wasn't anything new, but the way he just lashed out at Pidge for only trying to find a practical, and less time consuming methods for the wedding, he just shut her down.

"At least _I'm_ trying to be practical!" she snapped back. She refused to let Lance's attitude get to her.

"Well, at least _I'm_ trying to give our friends the wedding they deserve!"

"More like the wedding _you_ think they deserve."

"I know they don't deserve a bunch of fake computer flowers!"

Pidge let out an exasperated yell, hands in the air, tempted to throw her holographic device directly at Lance's thick skull. "Nobody cares if they're real or fake!"

"Or maybe _you_ don't care!"

Pidge became silent, her narrowed brows twitching and her grip on her device growing even tighter as if she would break it. In her current state of anger, it didn't matter to her. She finally gave into her anger, and threw her device at Lance's face.

"Forget this!" Gathering her things, Pidge marched out of the clearing. She was only doing this as a favor to Keith and Allura, but if Lance was going to be a jerk about everything and not appreciate her attempts at improving certain things, then that was his problem, not hers.

Lance rubbed his forehead, the device having landed on his palm. Staring down at it, and noticing a few tiny cracks on its surface, his anger evaporated, dissolving into a mist that wrapped around his chest, forming the coldness of guilt. When Pidge was out of view, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

(~)

"Comet, I'm back. I brought someone who can help." Shiro stepped into the infirmary with an Olkari doctor beside him. The former paladin gasped when he saw Nebula sweating and groaning in pain. Comet tried to calm her by using his wings as fans to cool her off, but to no avail.

Comet leaped off of the bed, giving the doctor space to work, he galloped towards Shiro. "She's not looking too good. She's trembling, she's burning up, I don't know what else to do!" Comet's voice started to crack, and Shiro patted him in the head, crouching to his side in an effort to comfort the frightened young lad.

"How long has she been like this?" the doctor asked.

"A few moments after Shiro left." Comet replied, managing to hold himself together long enough to answer. His will failed him when he looked up at Shiro. "Will she be alright? Shiro?"

"We're going to do everything we can, Comet. I promise." Shiro was caught off guard a bit when Comet moved in closer, nuzzling his head against Shiro's chest. He held the little one close, allowing him to shed tears, a few of which stained his black shirt. Not that it mattered. Comet was hurting, he had the right to cry.

…….

_The ride was noisy, as it always was. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but today he tuned them all out as best he could with his headphones on, and his phone, hoping the music would drown them out. The bus came to an abrupt halt to pick up another student. A boy, only a head taller than Shiro, approached him._

_"Hey. You're in my seat."_

_When Shiro didn't answer, the kid angrily yanked the headphones off of his head._

_"I said; You're in my seat."_

_"Really? We're doing this old skit?" Shiro didn't even bother giving the boy a second glance, ignoring the echoing "oooohhhhs" that came from the rest of the students. Shiro pulled his backpack down from the seat beside him, never once taking his eyes off of the screen of his phone. "There. Now you can sit. Happy?"_

_A scream erupted out of him before he could comprehend what just happened. His collar yanked and his body pushed to the filthy bus floor. Several students either gasped, while others laughed, taking pictures with their phones._

_"Now I am." the other boy said, taking Shiro's backpack and tossing it at his face. He could have sworn one of his pencils nearly pierced his nose. The bus driver honked three times, ordering the two to sit back down and to stop fighting or he would turn the bus around._

_"Not much of a punishment, old fart!" the boy laughed out loud, only to have a fist land directly at his face. He fell to the floor, clenching his face. His eyes already turning a shade of black and blue. Shiro towered over him, panting heavily with eyes of burning coals. The bus driver honked again, stopped the bus and forcibly dragged the two boys into their respective seats. Shiro was to sit in the front with the driver, while the other boy stayed in the far back until they would arrive at the school, where there awaited their punishment._

_Upon arriving, the two boys were told to spend their lunch break in detention. It was just the two of them, and a few other students, though given their appearances and expressions their reasons for being in detention were minuscule in comparison to what Shiro and the other boy did._

_Some were most likely brought in for just running in the hallway, or kicking the busted soda machine so hard a bunch of cans came rolling out. Shiro doubted none of them punched a kid in the face. One probably got in for throwing spitballs at the teacher or some other student._

_The teacher in charge of detention fell asleep while reading, so the students were free to text, or study or whatever it was they wished to do. Shiro didn't do much, just sat on his chair while staring out at the window. His grandmother was going to throw a fit once she heard about this._

_As if things couldn't get any worse, that kid from earlier, his bruise now less swollen no doubt thanks to an ice pack, sat in front of him, resting his arms on the back of the chair, staring down at Shiro._

_"Look, I don't want another fight." Shiro said._

_"Could have fooled me."_

_"Only because you called the bus driver an old fart."_

_"Hey, it was funny."_

_Shiro sighed in disinterest. "Look, how's about I just agree to never punch you again, you pretend I don't exist and we call it a day."_

_"What happened to you, Shirogane? You used to be so much more quiet."_

_"How did you know my last name?"_

_"Everyone knows who you are. Your dad was a Garrison pilot, right? I think I heard he served in the military or something. Your mom was our history teacher."_

_"What's it to you?"_

_"I heard what happened." the boy said. Shiro arched an eyebrow. He never pegged this guy for the sentimental type, why did he suddenly sound like he gave two flips about Shiro's family?_

_"I lost my old man too." the boy said. This peaked Shiro's interest. "He didn't die or anything, but he left me and my mom for some twenty-five-year-old. Last I heard he was skydiving with the floozy in the Bahamas."_

_"I'm… sorry." Shiro said, rather self cautiously. "What about your mom?"_

_"Working. She moves around a lot so I stick with some friends of hers. Look, all I'm saying is I get it. You're mad, and you should be. You can't keep that stuff in or else you'll just lose your mind."_

_"How is snapping at the bus driver and pulling me out of my seat supposed to help you with that?" Shiro questioned, which came off more as a challenge of wits than anything._

_"I haven't had the time to lash out properly, yet. So, I took it out on you. Tell you what, meet me and my friends at the bleachers after school. We might be able to help you out."_

_"I can't. I have to get back home."_

_The boy shrugged. "Fine. Your choice. Just offering an alternative."_

_"I've heard about this "alternative" before."_

_The kid laughed, "What, you mean "that" stuff? You kidding? Isn't that what got your folks killed?"_

_Shiro's fists clenched, as did his jaw. The boy took notice of this. "That's your trigger, ain't it?" he said. Slowly, Shiro's grip loosened. Anything regarding his parents always seemed to make his blood pressure rise, his eyes sting and his head ache._

_"The offer still stands. If you're interested. If not, well, your life, I guess." the boy turned around, sitting back on his chair, arms behind his head and feet on the desk. Shiro stared out the window for a little while longer. Silence held the room in its icy embrace, until Shiro broke it again._

_"What was your name?"_

_"Kevin. Friends call me, Kev."_

…………

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The Olkari doctor said, snapping Shiro from his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"The injury is worse than we feared. It appears to be some kind of infection."

"Infection?!" Comet gasped. His heart thumped hard against his chest, his blood running cold and his bones aching. A dark blue and green material, something like a mold, began to grow from where she had been injured.

Upon seeing this, Shiro cursed himself for not having noticed this sooner. "How did this happen? I-I thought it was just a bad bruise."

"Do not blame yourself for the confusion, Shiro." the doctor said. "For some species, it is rather difficult to distinguish which is an infection and merely a bad bruise. Especially for creatures as obscure as the longma." 

"Is there something we could do?" Comet said desperately.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, longmas are very rare creatures, so any medical records we may have about them is rather scarce. We will run some tests to try and decipher what we can do to help." Nebula groaned and stirred in her bed, her front legs twitching. "We must act quickly. Some infections can cause much harm in a short time."

Comet remained by his mother's side, but Shiro's feet were cemented to the floor. How could he have been so foolish? How did he not realize this before? It didn't matter what the doctor said, he should have been smarter than this. He should have realized a longma would never be 100% the same as an earth horse.

He said he would help Nebula, but instead, he only sealed her demise.

(~)

"Stupid Lance." Pidge muttered to herself, while typing on her computer. She sat on a tree stump in the woods, not too far away from the clearing. She wasn't sure if it was the foolish side of herself that kept her in the forest, or the sense of guilt for having left Lance out of anger even after she told Keith and Allura she would help. If anything, she took the moment to clear her head. Or rather, vent out her frustrations.

"It's not like I wanted the entire wedding to be a hologram. That's crazy. But nooooo, everything has to be "authentic", and "organic"." she said in a low baritone, in a pathetic attempt to mimic Lance, while using air quotes. She groaned again while proceeding to type on her laptop, looking over the concept Lance had for the wedding.

"I mean, I can get using nature as a backdrop and all, but even real weddings take shortcuts . Not that I would know, I've never really cared if the flowers they used were real or not, or whatever. Whatever, if he wants to waste his time straightening every single flower stem, then fine by me! He clearly doesn't want my help."

Pidge's eyes darted back and forth. Only after she silenced herself did she notice how quiet the woods were. "And I'm talking to myself…" she shook her head and continued her work. After a quick filter, the 3D illustration became clear with vivid details.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"AH!" Pidge fell back from her stump, her computer flying out of her hands, only to be caught by a tall stranger. Once adjusting her crooked glasses, which wasn't necessary since she could see just fine without them, Pidge felt her face heat up at the person who startled her. She wasn't sure if it was from anger, or embarrassment.

"Lance! What is with you, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Pidge exclaimed, but didn't complain when Lance offered her his hand, helping her back to her feet. Politely handing her the computer, while still admiring the details of the photo.

"Pidge, this looks amazing. And you used my outline."

"Not that you care." The green paladin huffed, folding her arms. Though, the better question would be, why did Pidge care so much? Lance was never a tech genius, and no matter how one would explain things, the scientific words were never fully comprehended by Lance's brain. Plus, Lance was a more outdoorsy type guy, so why did it surprise her so much that Lance would have preferred a more natural wedding over one with some tech flair?

Lance sat down on the grass, computer still in his hands. "Look, you have every right to be mad at me. You were right."

"About the arch?"

"No, about me."

Pidge sat beside him, both with their backs to the stump. "What are you talking about?"

"It's no secret I wasn't always nice to Keith, and I was a total jerk to Allura before. But I've come to really admire them. Keith is a good leader, brave and loyal, and Allura is smart, kind and inspires everyone she meets. They've both been through a lot and they deserve to be happy together. And… maybe it was to make up for all the stuff I did before."

Lance gave Pidge her computer, resting his elbow on his left knee, staring up at the trees, rays of sunlight piercing through, illuminating the grass with the sky's natural gold hue. "I focused more on what I thought they wanted that I got carried away. I'm sorry, Pidge. I didn't really mean that stuff I said. I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were a jerk." Pidge said, not even bothering to sound too sarcastic or snarky given Lance's current state. If she knew anything about the guy, it was that he could be very hard on himself when he made a mistake. Especially if it made those around him upset. "But, I guess I should apologize too. I let my anger get the better of me. To be honest, you really do have good ideas."

"But your ideas are awesome." Lance said, his voice sounding much more energized, which caught her off guard. "Pidge, I've seen what you can do and it is incredible. I've met a lot of smart people, but none of them come close to your level. I may not understand half of the science lingo you and Hunk say, but there's no denying the passion and art that comes from it. I should have made that clear before."

Pidge's face was hot again, but not from anger or embarrassment. She couldn't look him directly in the eye or risk loosing herself in them. His words hung on her heart like the charms on a bracelet, each one special and meaningful in its own right. But the one that stood out the most was "art". No one, not even anyone in her own family, had used that word to describe her work before.

Lance, the guy who barely understood anything she said half the time, still found time to truly appreciate the effort and genuine love she pours into every invention, program and device she makes.

"I mean, look at this!" Lance gestured to the gorgeous illustration on the screen. "I never would have come up with that kind of stuff."

"Well, I did have help. Your outline was pretty good and gave me a lot to work it. It was simple, but that just left a lot of room for details and stuff. It was… really impressive."

The heat from Pidge's face had reached Lance's. Her words were more straightforward in comparison to his own, but the smile on her face and the sincerity in her voice was all he needed. This was the first time she called anything Lance did impressive, without sounding sarcastic. Though, in all honesty, Pidge wouldn't be Pidge if she wasn't sarcastic. The day she wasn't was the day everyone would start to panic.

"And Lance, you don't have to make up for the things you did in the past. Keith and Allura have already forgiven you. You don't have to prove anything to them, trust me."

"Thanks, Pidge." Lance briefly glanced to the side, unaware that Pidge had done the same thing. A soft wind picked up causing a few leafs to spiral above the grass. The anger Pidge had felt before was long gone, to which she was happy with. Knowing Lance really did appreciate her talents and stopped his own plans just to find her and apologize spoke volumes. Lance was a simple guy at heart, easy for Pidge to read rather than be as complicated as an advanced math problem. Of course, she could easily solve any one of those, but maybe sometimes life doesn't always need to be so complicated. Some simplicity could be a good thing, as she had recently realized from Lance's earlier ideas.

"So, think we could start over?" Lance asked, hope flickering in his eyes like an ember amongst the blackness of the ashes after the fire had burned out.

"You won't mind a few holograms?"

"Actually, I was thinking--" seeing Pidge's scowl made Lance chuckle, "Just hear me out. What if you make like a holographic blanket over the flowers?"

Pidge wasn't sure she quite understood what he meant, until she looked over the image. Then it hit her. "Oh! Wait, I think I see where you're getting at! Let me try this." Typing away, Pidge modified the image to have the flowers gain a somewhat neon glow around its petals and luminescent changing colors, giving them a more otherworldly aesthetic. Like the multi colored changing lights of a lava lamp.

"That looks awesome! Hey, and what if the lanterns had like a floral design right about… here." Lance hovered his finger over the screen. Pidge typed away, then briefly stopped to ponder, finger tapping her chin.

"Mmm. What do you think?"

"It's perfect! Think you could have those babies up and flying in five minutes?"

"No." Pidge shook her head, earning a frown from Lance. "Four or three. Tops." she smiled. Lance smiled too. Their laughter filled the forest.

(~)

Comet's tail kept on swishing back and forth as he silently observed the Olkari doctors at work. It had been half an hour, and the numerous tests they had done on the ailing Nebula just seemed to keep on coming.

Shiro leaned against the wall barely moving, not even a flicker of his fingers or a tap of his foot. If not for his eyes blinking every few seconds to hydrate his eyes, one would have mistaken him for a statue. His eyes locked on Nebula's injury. Her scales became pale in color, her breathing haggard and if Shiro didn't know any better, he could have sworn she looked smaller than she did before. He knew this was a trick of the eyes, for Nebula was in a partly curled position, giving the impression she was shrinking.

She wouldn't eat, so several doctors managed to get her to drink some liquid nutrients. She didn't put up a fight, Nebula cooperated with each test done on her. But no matter what, she only seemed to get worse.

The main Olkari doctor removed his surgical mask and approached Shiro. His muscles felt stiff after being still for so long. Comet rose from where he sat, almost stepping on his own restless tail.

"Well?"

The doctor sighed. "The infection is rather deep. As of now, it's not deadly now, but that could change very suddenly for it's growing fast."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Shiro said, his normally calm and collected exterior was cracking, revealing bit by bit the horrified wreck underneath. 

"We're doing all we can to try and slow it down, but we're not entirely sure how she will respond to the procedure. There is too much uncertainty."

"Please! You have to save my mother! Please!" Comet's voice bounced off the walls, causing Nebula to stir in her half slumber. He hurried to her side, nuzzling his nose against hers as he cried. "Mom. Please be alright. I need you."

Shiro gulped, pulling back the massive wave of tears that threatened to rise up from within and pour out like a rainstorm. His attention went to the main door, where Keith, Allura and Ember hurried inside, accompanied by someone Shiro had never met before.

"Shiro!" Keith cried out, standing next to his friend. "We heard from one of the doctors. How's she doing?"

Ember rushed to Nebula's side, already shedding tears. Nebula was always the strong one. Fearless, proud and unstoppable. Now, she was weak and fragile, a shell of her former self slowly withering away with each breath. Ember didn't even bother to be discrete with her emotions, she sobbed loudly as she rested her head above Nebula's neck. The older longma felt her young companion's tears land on her scaled, providing her with a refreshing contrast to her already heated insides.

"The doctors are running some tests." Shiro said, trying but failing more and more to hide his dread. "But they're not sure if she will respond to any of the treatments."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked.

"They've never had to tend to a longma before, there's too much uncertainty."

"A longma, you say?" the stranger spoke, speaking in what sounded reminiscent to an African accent. The creature was a humanoid zebra-like creature with nomadic-like clothing and golden accessories. She made her way towards the patient, gently asking the doctors to step aside.

"I haven't seen one since long back in my days. Knowledge of their health is rather obscure, but there is hope, of this I am quite sure."

Shiro blinked a couple times. "Uh… did she just--"

"Yeah, she does that." Keith said, "Shiro, meet Zecora."

"Can you help my mother?" Comet asked. He didn't care who she was, if she knew of a way to save Nebula, he would take it.

Zecora inspected Nebula's wound very closely, tracing her fingers over where the infection was. She asked one of the doctors for a cloth and pulled out some kind of mysterious bottle from her bag. She wet the rag with it and pressed it hard against Nebula's wound. She released an ear piercing roar, until Zecora tapped specific spots on the back of her neck, which calmed her right down. Her body stopped trembling as Zecora rubbed the substance over the wound.

"Your efforts slowed the danger, but your tools alone won't be enough to help save her. The time she has will not last, unless you retrieve me the items I need, and fast."

"We can get them. Just tell us what you need." Ember said determinedly, despite her teary eyes. Comet nodded in agreement.

The group hurried to the ship from which Zecora had arrived in, rummaging through her boxes of items she had managed to salvage for the trip. She may have sold trinkets and many other crafts she had made over the years, but she kept with her materials that have done her service throughout the years.

Allura found what they were looking for. A book with a green cover and a plant-like symbol imprinted on the front. She handed it to Zecora, who flipped through the pages and tore up a few, demonstrating the images to Ember and Comet.

"These plants are native to many worlds I've been on, but you will also find them here in Olkarion." She rolled up the papers, allowing the two young longmas to levitate them with their horns.

"How can we supposed find them? The forest is huge!" Comet said. "They could be anywhere."

Keith looked at the drawing of the flower. "Wait a second, I know this flower." he pointed to the forest, his finger guiding the children. "Follow that row of trees, and when you see the green lights on its roots, keep straight until you see one filled with yellow fruit. Turn right and there you will find a clearing. Lance and Pidge are there, they can help."

"We'll be right back." Ember and Comet spread their wings and took flight. There was no time to waste.

Shiro watched the two fly up into the sky and towards the forest. It didn't take long before they were mere specs in the distance. Brave kids, he thought.

……

_He should be heading home. He should be getting on the bus right now. Instead, Shiro had decided to take up on Kevin's, or Kev as he would rather be called, somewhat "generous" offer and met them outside the school. Kev's group of friends were a colorful bunch, composing of at least three guys and four girls. They didn't look like the stereotypical troublemakers, aside from one girl wearing a bit too much mascara and lipstick than she should, but other than that, they seemed normal._

_"Guys, this is Takashi Shirogane." Kev said, shoving Shiro a few feet towards the others. They were surprisingly very welcoming, the boys patting Shiro on the back, and some of the girls even giggling at his presence._

_"Hey, sorry to hear about your folks, man." said one of the boys, a lad with dark brown skin and forest green eyes, hair styled in dreadlocks and wearing a gray hooded shirt with what appeared to be the symbol of some kind of metal heavy band imprinted on his shirt. "Your mom was a pretty cool teacher."_

_"Whatever it is you wanted to show me, can you make it quick? I've got to be somewhere, and this better be important." Shiro said, eyes narrowed. He expected the other kid to lash out at his bluntness, but instead he only laughed._

_"Alright, alright." He waved his hand and led Shiro with the others. He looked over his shoulder. They were going in the opposite direction to where his house was. It would be a while before he got back home in time._

_Home… the place he looked forward to after a long day of boring teachers and homework, was now nothing but a cruel reminder of the travesty that came before. All day, he replayed the moment when he lashed out at his grandmother. Just as Kev had lashed out at that bus driver. Was he any better than this boy? He should turn around, catch the next city bus to make it in time for dinner. He shouldn't even be here, this wasn't his place._

_"Hey, Takashi! Come on, man. You won't want to miss this!"_

_It was stupid, he knew that. This was going to be a waste of time anyway. These kids would most likely be doing something illegal. He wasn't sure if it was his own anger, or his naive teenage boy curiosity, or perhaps it was that, for the first time in weeks, people weren't treating him like some fragile child who needed constant codling. Shiro didn't want sympathy anymore, because sympathy was only a reminder of what he had lost. He didn't want to be reminded of his pain, he only wanted to do something about it._

_The foolish, young, broken boy followed._

(~)

_The neighborhood wasn't as bad as Shiro had feared. It was rather quaint, boring, uneventful. The sky was turning dark, and even if he wasn't in too much of a hurry to get back, a bunch of kids alone this late wasn't a good idea in general. Kev and his crew arrived at a parking spot, just outside a nightclub. The tacky dirty worded music could be heard from ten feet away. If that didn't make Shiro sick to his stomach, then the horrid stench of alcohol certainly would._

_But the scent of the liquid didn't just make him sick, it made him angry. It certainly didn't help that there were already folks outside, drunk out of their minds, making fools of themselves without a care in the world. Their worries being drowned by the intoxicating beverage, which turned their brains to mush, their instincts slumber until the following morning, and any once of self awareness was thrown out the window and lazily buried to the ground, despite the fact that their very lives depended on it._

_It was this very atrocity that killed his parents. Why would these guys bring him to a place like this? Surrounded by a bunch of burping, cigar smelling morons, some already getting into their cars. When Shiro spotted a drunken couple enter their sleek, red convertible, his blood boiled. He wanted so badly to yell and slap their stupidly smiling faces. Kev pulled Shiro away, as if taking notice of his bubbling anger, and walked towards the parking lots, where the music slowly died down._

_The place was empty, no police officers, or anyone. Just the scent of remaining alcohol from broken bottles laying on the concrete. Along with the faint smell of pee, which made Shiro cringe. Some of Kev's friends shared the same sentiment._

_"Why are we here?" Shiro asked, seeing Kev looking around some of the cars. "What are you looking for?" his eyes widened, "Are you going to steal?"_

_"Steal? Ha! From these bums? They're so high they can't tell a cement wall from a bathroom stall. Besides, we don't want their money."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_"Takashi, we know what it's like. Okay, we all lost something at some point." Kev said, gesturing to the others. Shiro saw how each one nodded in agreement, some even averted their eyes, looking down in grief. Shiro knew that look better than anyone._

_"Everyone keeps telling you that everything will be okay. Sure, it's easy to say that stuff when they're not the ones hurting. You think a bunch of pretty words are what we want to hear? No way! That's an excuse to not feel angry. But you should get angry, you should lash out."_

_"Won't someone get hurt?" Shiro said._

_"Everyone always gets hurt. Whether you're the cause of it, or not."_

_"What are you saying?" Shiro still wasn't following, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Kev invited Shiro to one of the cars he had found, pressing his hand on the car window._

_"The key's in the ignition. The car's not even locked."_

_"So?"_

_"Look." Kev pointed to the cup holder, where there stood two bottles of beer. One half empty, one completely full but opened, and a couple more on the floor. The owner of this car had been drinking, probably all day and even more tonight. He didn't even bother to remove his car keys, a sure sign of overconfidence and irresponsibility. What's worse, the bottles were of the same brand from that driver who's irresponsibility had killed his parents._

_"If he gets in that car, he'll do exactly what that other guy did to your parents. You wanna let that happen again?"_

_"I thought you said people will always get hurt, no matter what we do." Shiro stated._

_"Yeah, but if people are allowed to vent however they want… why not us?"_

_There shouldn't be logic in that sentence. There really shouldn't be. But all Shiro could see right was that stupid stranger, whoever he was, driving without a car. Another crash. Another life lost. All because of one selfish human being. Why should be be allowed to get away with his foolishness while Shiro was the one who suffered?_

_Kev saw his opportunity and handed Shiro a crowbar he had stuffed in his backpack. Shiro stared at the weapon in his hand, the internal debate waging within him. One side finally won over, and with a burning fury in his eyes, he thrust the crowbar through the window, ignoring the alarm sounding off. He yanked the door open and began smashing the bottles, imaging it was the man who killed his parents. All of his anger, all of his pain, everything he had been told would go away in time, poured out like a tsunami wave, consuming everything in its wake, and once it was over, all that remained was the destruction, followed by calmed waters._

_The children ran before anyone else would notice them. Before long, Shiro found himself back on the streets, nighttime had fallen, and he was laughing alongside his new friends. For the first time in weeks he felt relief. His emotions stable, nothing held back. Kev and his new friends patted him on the back, congratulating him for his bold move._

_"How ya feel, buddy?"_

_"Actually… pretty good. Still think it was crazy, but I'm better than I've felt in a while."_

_"Happy to hear it, Takashi."_

_"Yeah… and, call me Shiro."_

………

He was a boy. A scared, angry, broken-hearted, but still foolish boy. He thought he had found a path to freedom from pain. But really, he had only caused more of it. Not only to those he loved, but also to himself. No matter how many times he broke things, how many times he screamed and punched the wall, it was never enough.

It had been years since Shiro ever thought about that boy. A shadow of a memory he spent years growing away from. That shell had been shed, buried, allowing room for the man of the present to manifest. And yet… that shell could never be buried deep enough.

(~)

"Comet, I am so sorry!"

"About what?"

"This is my fault." Ember cried. Her tears had dried up a few moments ago, but now it was as if they had never left. "I'm the one who led that Galra general to the others. Your mother is hurt because of me."

Comet was quiet, which didn't help Ember at all. Not that she blamed him. She would understand if Comet never spoke to her again, and she doubted retrieving this flower would help save her.

"Yeah, you did lead the herd to him, but that wasn't your intent."

"Even if it wasn't, I shouldn't have been there in the first place."

"If you hadn't been there, the paladins never would have learned about the quintessence supply line. And you know what, the herd would still be running and hiding from everything instead of finally finding purpose in our lives again."

Ember, despite her still tear stained eyes, looked at him in surprise.

"I used to believe my aunt's ways were what would protect us, but seeing what the Galra have done, listening to all of those stories of Voltron, I started to see there was another way. I'm not going to deny that you were a bit reckless, but I also know that if you could turn back time and take the hit instead, I know you would. We can't change what happened, all we can do now is focus on saving my mom. If she were here, she would be telling you the exact same thing."

Comet really was so much like his mother. Even while he still obeyed the rules of the herd, there was no denying that he would follow Ember till the end, and she would do the same for him and his family. He was right, now was not the time to wallow in her own self pity. She would have to learn to be less reckless in the future, but for now her primary focus was Nebula.

The longma who had loved her as if she were her own. Ember was not about to let her go. Not yet.

(~)

Pidge studied the illustration on her computer, and once she lowered it, she was nearly left without breath. Every detail, right down to the changing colors of the floral arrangements coded with a holographic effect, was precisely as it looked on her screen. Only, with the natural light of the late midday sun, and the light breeze of the forest which made the hovering lights bounce as if they were lanterns on ocean waves made it appear like something straight out of a dream.

The DJ table was set up, which was the easiest part for Pidge, but the floral arch (holographic, Lance finally gave in), and the new details to the flowers, the table and the pattern of flower petals leading towards the altar matched the Juniblade symbols attached to the line of trees with luminescent strings, which were really wires Pidge had modified to light up and change colors along with the flowers.

The perfect intermix of technology and nature, a beauty Pidge never imagined could be replicated unless one was an Olkari.

"Wow. It… looks even better than I imagined."

"Yeah." Lance said, even he was left speechless. "We work pretty good together, don't we?"

"We sure do." Pidge smiled, and Lance took notice of the way the lights of the floating lanterns made her freckles stand out, and fireflies danced on her honey brown irises. Pidge was about to ask what Lance was staring at, when Ember and Comet came swooping in, panting anxiously.

"Uncle Lance, we need your flowers!"

"What?! But we just--"

"It's an emergency! Nebula's in trouble!"

(~)

"Easy… almost there, you got this."

Silver Star's tongue stuck to the side of her mouth, levitating the frosting tube. She gave it one final, gentle squeeze.

"Perfect!"

"Oh, those were the most heart-pounding fifteen seconds of my life!" Silver Star took in a deep breath, then marveled at what she and Hunk had accomplished. In front of them was a beautiful meal of sweet treats, bowls of salads, bread with spices sprinkled on top, cooked meat (which Silver Star may have had a few while working), smothered in a delicious mouth watering sauce. Silver Star had the idea of making the designs look like flower petals, which gave it a rather classy look, and adorned the plates with the right side spices positioned in a way that made the food look like a piece of art in a gallery. Hunk almost felt bad about eating it later.

Finally, the chocolate-vanilla cake, which Hunk had allowed Silver Star to decorate. She was very surprised when he handed such an important task to her. He merely said to think of it as one of her rock paintings, and even showed her a few pictures of Altean cakes for inspiration.

The cake was white like the castle with aqua-blue frosting, designed in a fashion almost identical to the castle of lions, and Silver Star even adorned the sides with the V symbol from Voltron's chest. Finally, Hunk guided her to make a frosting flower right on top of it. Never had Silver Star been so focused in her life.

Once all was said and done, Silver Star sighed. Hunk removed his apron, marveling at their work. "Look at that. I almost feel bad about eating this later." he said, then noticed Silver's saddened expression. "Hey, I was sorta kidding."

"No, it's not that. This is… the most fun I have ever had. I'm happy we got to make all of this, but now that's it's over I feel…sad. But, at the same time, happy. Is that weird."

Hunk kindly shook his head. "Nah. It's what I like to call, artistic satisfaction. When you're proud of your final work, but even though it's amazing, it's the "making" part that's more fun. Getting sucked in the moment, giving it your all. That's what it's all about."

"Like saving planets and helping people, right?"

"Yeah. Exactly." The yellow paladin was caught off guard when Silver Star wrapped her wings around his torso, hugging him.

"Thank you, Hunk. Could we maybe do this again sometime?"

Hunk smiled and stroked his new friend's mane. "Whenever you like, Sil." Sadly, the tender moment was ruined when Hunk's phone started ringing and Lance appeared on the screen, looking frantic as he ran through the forest. Rows of trees flashed from behind him.

"Hunk! We've got an emergency! Is there any of Kaltenerker's milk left?"

"Yeah, a few bottles in the fridge, why?"

"This zebra lady needs it for a potion or something to stop Nebula's infection! I'll explain later, but you have to hurry!"

Silver Star gasped, "Aunt Nebula!"

"Don't worry, we're on our way!"

(~)

Each of the paladins waited anxiously for the news. Silver Star had informed her mother on her way towards the infirmary. The herd leader burst into the room, nearly knocking down a few patients and nurses in her way, the clattering of her hooves against the cold floor alerting many others inside, even those who have yet to see the equine creature gallop in.

"Where is she?!" she demanded, eyes glaring at the Olkari nurse. "Where is my sister?!" She pointed to the infirmary and went onwards, with Hunk and Silver Star close behind, carrying the bottles of milk. Once they arrived, Hunk handed the items to the zebra woman as quickly as he could. Silver Star levitated the rest to her.

"Here. I wasn't sure how much you needed, so we just brought all of em."

Zecora nodded in gratitude as she took the bottles. In a rush, yet with precise accuracy and focus, she mixed the items together, mashed the flowerers into tiny bits, and even had a beaker with a bubbly substance being heated on the doctor's table. She had converted the small space into her own lab. She didn't say a word the entire time, leaving the rest of the team on edge.

Celeste looked upon her older sister. Her eyes fluttered open, pale and tired with shades of red, yet she managed to give a weak yet loving smile to her sister. Celeste hung her head, tears pouring out, but Nebula gently lifted her chin up with her wing, in spite of the effort it took to lift it up after so many hours of keeping it tucked to her side. The two sisters nuzzled each other's necks, pouring their love for one another, even if no words were spoken. These two never really needed them.

Watching the two made Shiro's chest twist in pain. He hadn't eating all day, his appetite had left him completely since he learned of the infection. One of the nurses handed him and Comet some light snacks to keep their strength up, with some space juice to hydrate their bodies and ease their nerves.

Everyone's attention was solemnly on Nebula's health. Lance and Pidge stood side by side, the green paladin holding her hands close to her heart, her posture partly shrinking. The once resplendent wild creature of beauty and bravery laid on what could possibly very well be her death bed was torment for anyone to watch. Pidge may be a lover of computers, but animals in pain always pierced her insides.

Pidge gave a light gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lance stood beside her the entire time, sharing in the same grief and restless uncertainty she was feeling. It may not have made the entire situation better by comparison, but it certainly made her feel less pain.

Ember, Comet and Silver Star too stayed by Nebula's side, the rest of the paladins in close proximity. Only Shiro kept his distance. Something Keith noticed was a tad off. He had been by Nebula's side the longest, and now, all of a sudden, he was the farthest. Back pressed against the wall, tired and regretful eyes to the floor with arms folded across his chest. Normally, if a person kept their distance, it meant they were dealing with an internal struggle within. Keith knew that better than anyone.

Keith's attention returned to Zecora once she had finished. She dipped her hand into the bowl of goo-like substance, which carried a smell that was difficult to distinguish. Once she rubbed the medicine on Nebula's wound, it stuck to her like some kind of parasite, only rather than consume her, it started to emit some kind of bubbling effect. The surface became transparent, leaving behind a silhouette of where the infection was. Zecora quickly covered the area with a blanket. In a few short moments, Nebula's body began to cool, and she fell into a deep slumber.

"Her wound was at risk of becoming more deep." Zecora said when she got up from sitting on her knees. "With this potion, she will stay asleep. Its workings will sink through the injury overnight. If all goes well, she should be alright."

"_If_ all goes well?" Comet repeated, voice trembling.

"Many things could happen between the potion and her flesh, mainly for her wound not being as fresh."

Shiro's eyes snapped open, though nobody else took notice. This was his fault, he knew this. If they had done the proper procedure earlier, Nebula would be better by now.

"Give her room, allow her to sleep the night away. Think positive thoughts, we will see how she feels the following day."

"Thank you, Zecora." Keith said, smiling in gratitude. The zebra woman bowed her head in respect before exiting the room. Once she was gone, the others lingered for a while longer, seeing Nebula slumbering peacefully, while the potion did its work. Celeste and Comet lingered longer, only to finally leave when Silver Star gently led them away, all three looking back at the peaceful longma until the metallic doors closed.

Once in the hallway, Shiro hesitated to approach Celeste. He wasn't sure what else to say that would make her feel better, or at the very least less worried. He doubted any words would help her now, especially after all she had been through.

"Celeste, it's--"

"_You!_"

The grown man gasped, nearly tumbled back against the wall when the longma flashed her sharp teeth at him. Ears pressed hard against her head, and scales standing on end. Ember, Comet and Silver Star too stepped back in alarm, Celeste looked just about ready to sink her teeth into Shiro's neck.

"This is your fault!" Celeste sneered as she took a step closer to Shiro, who stepped back even farther. The last thing he wanted was to fight her, especially since she was the size of a fully grown, sturdy and strong mare with a horn that could impale his right in the chest and teeth designed to tear the flesh right off of her meal.

"I never should have trusted you!"

"Celeste, no!" Ember jumped in right between her and the human man, "Please, this isn't Shiro's fault. He was only trying to help."

"And a whole lot of good that did!"

"No, she's right!" Comet exclaimed, "Not a lot of people know about longmas."

"Yeah, it's not like there's a longma handbook or something." Hunk said, then turned to Silver Star, "Is there?"

"Uh, we can't even read, so I'm gonna go with "No"." said Silver Star.

"The doctors did all they could." Allura said, approaching the angry longma, who snarled when the princess dared to go near her. Still, Allura held her head up high, hands clenched into fists on her side. "This is _nobody's_ fault."

"See, now that's where you're wrong. I agreed to allow my herd to stay here because I thought it would be good for us. Now, not even a day goes by and I could lose my sister! This is why we never trust other creatures! No good ever comes from it!"

"If it weren't for us, your sister would have died out in the wild!" Keith exclaimed, standing side to side with his future-wife. "At least here she has a chance!"

"And what if she doesn't make it? What then? What good are you to us?"

"_ENOUGH!_"

Gasps and screams came right after Shiro's mechanical hand punched the wall leaving a fist shaped dent. His skin was paler than normal, sweat trickling from his brow all the day down the v of his neck. His chest rising and lowering to his deep breathing. He was met with mixtures of fright and confusion. Ember had jumped right on over to Keith and Allura, the princess placing her hands over the worried longma's neck protectively.

Comet and Silver Star hid behind Celeste, no longer in her feral state. There was nobody else but them, so there wasn't an unnecessary audience. It didn't make the moment any less tense. He couldn't make eye contact with any of them. All the events of the day; Nebula's condition, his memories, the uncertainty of the future, all piling on top of the already crumbling mess he had been carrying from the start.

It was at that moment, for the first time since this whole ordeal began, Shiro got down on his knees. Everything he had been keeping up, his composure, his willpower, his patience, his focus, all of it came crumbling down in around him. Dams bursting, walls crumbling down, the remains rolling down towards the bottom where they were smashed into pebbles upon impact. All leaving the weeping man utterly exposed.

The paladins stood in silence, uncertain if to approach Shiro. His head hung low, tears landing on the floor, fists clenched in a desperate attempt to grab the flat floor. They have never seen him like this. Rarely had they seen him cry, or look this… broken. Fragile. Done.

At the same time, it didn't surprise them as much as it should have. While the sight was still new, the reality of it was not. Keith was the first to approach Shiro, crouching down to his side, hand on his back.

"Shiro?"

When he said his name, the sobs grew louder. The sight made Keith's chest ache. The first instinct he had was to hug his friend. Shiro didn't fight him. He hugged Keith back, eyes closed shut as more tears came. It was the first time Keith had taken on the role of comforter for Shiro, when for so long it had been the other way around.

Allura's tears made an appearance was well as she too joined Keith in embracing their former Black Paladin. Followed by Lance, Pidge, and finally Hunk. Like with Keith, Shiro didn't fight back, nor did he try to explain what was wrong with him. No one asked any questions, they simply embraced him.

Celeste stood there, watching the display. It was like looking at her own reflection. The loss of her mate, the loss of her sister's mate, the loss of so many others. Shiro looked exactly as she had felt long ago. All the pain stored up inside no longer hidden away behind a mask of steel.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but when she walked on over, the paladins didn't fight her off, though they were understandably concerned. Celeste lowered her slender neck, her nose nuzzling Shiro's cheek, wiping away his tears. He finally opened his eyes, seeing the same hurt and regret reflected in the longma's own eyes. They may have been of a different color, but they were one hundred percent identical to Nebula's in shape and form.

Shiro reached out his hand, petting the front of her face before pressing his forehead against it.

...........

_"Takashi! Where do you think you're going?"_

_"I'm just going out with some friends. No big deal."_

_"Didn't your teacher say your book report was overdue?"_

_"I'm working on it. Relax."_

_"Go to your room and finish that book report."_

_"I said I was gonna--"_

_"And I gave a direct order. I'm the owner of this house, so you live by my rules."_

_"Fine! Whatever you old bat!"_

_After that episode, Shiro snuck out of the house to meet up with Kev and the others. This had been going on for a while now. For Shiro, it felt like forever. Ever since that first night at the nightclub parking lot, unleashing his anger out on that drunken driver, his time with his new companions had been nothing but pure freedom. They never sugarcoated anything for him, instead they always found ways to cope with the unfairness of life. If life was going to be unfair, they might as well fight back._

_Shiro no longer found himself mourning the death of his parents. Breaking that one man's car would never bring them back, but at least he could rest easy knowing that some ounce of justice was served. It was something, and for Shiro, something was better than nothing._

_His grandmother noticed the change in her grandson. He had become colder than before, more reckless, irresponsible, secretive, greedy even. It frightened her, but she did her best never to show it. She was stubborn, much like he was, but she put her stubbornness to good use. She even attempted to inspect his room while he was away in school to try and find something relating to what he had been doing. She found nothing, which only concerned her even more Of course, Shiro would be smart enough not to leave evidence where she could easily discover it._

_Their once close relationship became more and more strained by the day, to the point Shiro had become nothing but a cold stranger to her. But she refused to let her grandson go so easily. This wasn't Shiro. This wasn't her beautiful boy. How the anger and hurt shifted him. She had already lost one son, she couldn't lose him too._

_But Shiro, he didn't take his grandmother's feelings into consideration. All she ever did was try and act like everything would be alright. Trying to fill the void of his parents, when it could never be filled. He knew she meant well, but it wasn't going to work like that. At least Kev and the others didn't try to fill any void, they were just allowing Shiro to express how he felt. To be blunt about his feelings rather than try and shift them into something else to keep a happy face._

_After a while, the thrill of being with Kev and the others was beginning to lose its spark. Shiro figured it was that he was already starting to heal from the loss, to which he was grateful for. But, even so, he didn't stop spending time with them. He couldn't imagine not seeing them after school every day, laughing, causing mischief, being free._

_But young Shiro was about to learn that this kind of "freedom" came with a terrible price._

_One day, Kev was angrier than usual. He snapped at a kid who accidentally spilled his soda over his shirt during lunch, and was given detention for his behavior. Shiro knew something was wrong. After school, Kev explained to them everything._

_"My mom got fired." Kev said. "She was in town for a couple weeks, and he fired her for one mistake."_

_"So what you gonna do about it?" Shiro asked with a devious grin. "Cause whatever it is, I'm all in."_

_Kev grinned back. "Knew you would be, Shiro."_

(~)

_Of all the crazy ideas Kev could come up with, this was by far the most reckless and disastrous of them all. Anything could go wrong, but at this point, the boy had finally reached his peak._

_The plan was simple, since Kev's mother's former boss was still in town, and he had recently purchased a brand new state of the art Mercedes. The surface was so crisp and clean one could see every individual hair on their eyebrows. It really was a nice car… too bad it wouldn't be for long._

_Kev's idea was to spray paint the outside, but Shiro had a more clever idea. The man would surely see the graphite in an instant, but he would never suspect the work inside the car. Of course, they would need to get inside for that. One of the kids knew how to hot-wire a car (a skill she picked up when taking her uncle's truck for a joyride), and the kids got to work painting the seats, and the dashboard, even smashing the cup holder and tampering with the GPS._

_However, Kev had another idea. While he sat on the front seat, he started the car and took off. One of his friends accidentally sprayed paint on his shirt, but he paid it little mind. Getting messy was part of the fun after all._

_"Kev, what are you doing?"_

_"You had a good idea, Shiro. But we can do better."_

_"Do you even know how to drive?"_

_"I've played tones of racer video games, and one of my mom's cousins taught me the basics."_

_"What did you have in mind?" Shiro asked, realizing he didn't sound as excited as he thought he should be._

_"Let's see how he likes it when he loses something." Kev hit the gas pedal, Shiro and the others were pushed back by the force. The others in the back cheered like crazy, minus Shiro, who held onto the side of his seat like his very life depended on it. Vandalizing the car was one thing, but this?_

_"Kev, you've made your point, just drop the car off somewhere and let's bail!"_

_"Loosen up, Shiro! Think of this like a roller coaster. And I'm at the wheel!" Kev made another turn, skimming the sidewalk, terrifying a bystander. Kev ignored the constant honking from other cars as he zigzagged by them, without even putting on the turn signal, and flickering the headlights._

_Shiro saw something in the middle of the road, but the blackness made it hard to decipher what it was. A bump, followed by a painful whimper. Shiro's heart stopped._

_"What was that?!"_

_"I think it was a dog!" One of the girls said._

_"That's it! Kev, you need to stop, this isn't fun anymore!" Shiro exclaimed. He didn't care if he sounded like a parent, they just ran over a dog for crying out loud. For all he knew, it could have belonged to somebody._

_"It's just a dog, who cares!"_

_Kev wasn't listening. He was always stubborn, but this wasn't just a game. This wasn't like the other times. Or maybe, it was and Shiro was only now starting to realize how stupid this was. Self-reflecting would have to wait, right now he needed to get Kev to stop this madness before they all suffered a similar fate as that poor dog._

_Kev went even faster, with the headlights on. This time, Shiro did get a good look at who was in front of them. Time slowed down and Shiro could pick every detail._

_A tall woman, blond in normal clothing, a magenta scarf around her neck, and a little girl with a strawberry blond ponytail, holding a stuffed unicorn in her arms, walking hand in hand with her mother._

_Shiro didn't think. He reached out and took the wheel from Kev, turning the car in the other direction, narrowly missing the small family, sparing their lives in the process, but at the expense of their own. Shiro and Kev fought for control, but the car crashed face first into the side of a bridge. The lights exploded, sparks flew all around. The children covered themselves, the glass shattered, cutting Kev's face._

_Shiro tumbled in his chair, the side of the car crushed, trapping his leg. Police sirens flared and Kev and the others bursted from the scene, leaving Shiro behind._

_"Kev! Guys! Wait, help me!" he cried, trying in vain to pull his leg out. He was terribly crushed, he could feel the metal piercing through his pants, reaching his skin._

_"Help! Please! Somebody help!"_

_Someone came running, the woman from before, her blond hair in a mess as she peeked through the opened door to see the distressed young lad._

_"Hold on! I'm calling for help! Sofia, stay with him."_

_The little girl reached out her hand for Shiro to take, letting him know he was going to be alright. He heard her mother dialing on her phone, desperately calling for help._

_(~)_

_The ambulance arrived and managed to successfully get Shiro out of the car in time. His leg was wounded quite a bit, but nothing life threatening. He was smart to not move as they got him out, or else he would have lost his leg for sure. The mother and daughter from before stayed beside him, asking where his parents were. Shiro gave them the number for his grandmother._

_He didn't care if he got in trouble. Being grounded for a year was better than going through that ordeal ever again._

_His grandmother came bursting into the hospital room, thanking the kind woman for helping her grandson. Shiro was sure he would get a lecture. Have any privileges taken away for an indefinitely amount of time. Yet, he received none of those things. Instead, his grandmother embraced her boy, crying into his hospital shirt and kissing his forehead and cheeks multiple times._

_"I thought I lost you!" she weeped, face wrinkled more than normal, and tears that could fill up a city pool. Probably more with the tears Shiro himself shed._

_"I'm so sorry, Grandma. I was so stupid!"_

_"It's okay. You're alive, that's all that matters."_

_The next day, the police met with Shiro in the hospital. Rather than intimidate him, they kindly asked what had happened the night before. Shiro knew Kev and the others couldn't get away scot free from this. What they did was wrong, there was no sugarcoating it. They had abandoned him when he needed them most, only by the kindness of the woman he has spared and his grandmother was he still alive. He was so stupid to believe they could ever be his friends._

_Shiro confessed everything, right down to himself being the one to suggest vandalizing the inside of the car, but that driving it was Kev's idea. They contacted the car's owner, and rather than blame Kev's mother, instead the boy was sentenced to Youth Detention Center. Thankfully, the woman who helped Shiro owned a clinic, and offered Kev's mother a new job. But, for now, he would have to deal with the consequences of his actions._

_As for Shiro, because of his honesty, and the kindness of the woman and his grandmother, he got off easy, but was sentenced to community services nonetheless. This was when his grandmother suggested he do some work at a horse ranch owned by his father's old high school best friend once his leg was all better._

_Shiro was grateful he managed to survive and receive such help from others, but the experience never left him. His own selfish behavior caused not only his grandmother great emotional pain, but also nearly cost the life of an innocent. It made Shiro no different than the man who foolishly took away his parents._

_That was when he learned two wrongs don't make a right. Being selfish with one's own feelings was never a good thing. It was at that moment Shiro vowed to always place others first, and himself second. Only kindness and love could heal broken wounds. His time with the horses also helped him tremendously. It was there he learned the values of teamwork while riding and assisting younger riders._

_Through the years, Shiro's grandmother had supported him, gave him all the love she had to give, and Shiro in return worked hard to give her the life he knew she deserved. In time, he became fascinated with outer space, reading various news articles about space exploration, and his grandmother's sometimes crazy ideas about aliens from other worlds, inspired him to become an astronaut._

_At first, he didn't think he would be able to because of his grandmother, but she insisted he should pursue his own dreams and find his own path. So, with her blessing, Shiro enrolled at the Galaxy Garrison. It was during his first year after graduation that he ran into a young orphaned boy, early preteen years, who broke into his own car one day. Only, instead of stealing it, the young lad was only looking for money to buy food._

_The boy was a runaway from an orphanage, already becoming too old for adoption, and even though Shiro was never confirmed as the boy's new father or brother, he still took the boy in. The young boy showed an interest in the Galaxy Garrison, having read a few things about it._

_"You like horses?" Shiro asked when the boy stopped to stare at a picture of young Shiro on a beautiful black stallion, sitting on the desk of his office._

_"I guess." he said with a shrug. "They're kinda cool."_

_"Well, sadly, we don't have any horses here. But, we do have a simulator. Want to give it a spin?"_

_"Isn't that for students? And, isn't it after hours?"_

_Shiro smiled and pulled out his Garrison Pilot ID card. "Perks of being an alumni."_

_When the boy first got into the simulator, Shiro was left in awe. The young boy showed great promise as a future pilot. This was definitely a better future for him than wandering around in unknown areas looking for food. Or worse, wind up with the wrong crowd and end up worse than most kids would._

_In time, the boy Keith grew to appreciate Shiro, seeing him as an older brother, and Shiro grew equally fond of the boy as well. Shiro couldn't wait to formally introduce him to his grandmother. Sadly, that never came to pass. His grandmother lived on the other side of the country, and one day, he received a letter from one of his companions Eve._

_She had died of a heart attack a couple weeks ago. It was so sudden, it took a while for anyone to reach Shiro. She fought hard, but ultimately, her time had come._

_For a while, Shiro blamed himself. He should have been there for her, just as she had always been there for him. He knew he had failed her. Just as he had failed Keith when he left for the Kerberos mission, trusting his well being to the Garrison and his happiness to the woman he had come to know during his time there. He failed Pidge's family when he couldn't save Commander Holt or Matt. He couldn't save Allura when she was captured by Zarkon. He couldn't save his team while he had disappeared._

_He couldn't save Nebula from his own mistakes. What's worse, during that time as a gladiator in the ring, he had to manifest a lot of the anger he felt in order to survive. It was like that angry child had resurfaced. Shiro knew he had a scorching anger deep inside of him, but it was so deep it took a lot for it to burst out of him._

_In his heart, Shiro would never harm anyone, but so much anger and savage rage to survive scarred him. He hated his time there, and even now with his memories back, it still scarred him. But he never told any of the paladins…_

_Because he always placed their needs above his own._

……….

The silence didn't help. After explaining the entire story to the paladins, and even the young longma, Shiro hung his head, sitting in his chair in the waiting room, facing everyone else in the opposite row. He glanced up once, noticing the looks on their faces. They were trying to soak it all in, pondering, collecting their brains to try and see where this past Shiro and present Shiro fit together.

"You… you told me once you got tangled with a bad crowd once." Keith said, breaking the silence, "But, you never told it… like that."

"I don't blame you for being upset. I should have told you a long time ago."

"You didn't trust me to handle it?"

"It's not that. I was worried if I told you that story, maybe you wouldn't have trusted me. You would have thought I was a jerk. I planned on telling you when the time was right but, I realize now it wasn't because I was worried you wouldn't handle it. It was because _I_ still couldn't."

Keith was silent, his expression hard to read for all. All, except Allura. Keith wasn't angry, or necessarily hurt. He was pondering. She was right, for Keith was thinking over everything Shiro had just confessed. It was a lot to take in, but one thing was certain, Shiro was just as remorseful for what happened now as he was then. Besides, Keith wasn't upset about it. He had a feeling he understood perfectly well why, and also why Shiro took him in those many years ago. If anything, it only reinforced his faith and trust in Shiro more than dwindle it.

"Ever since then, I swore to never be that selfish ever again. Spending my summers at my uncle's ranch taught me the values of teamwork. So, when I spent time with Nebula and Comet, I guess it brought back a lot of those good memories." For a moment, Shiro smiled, but that smile quickly faded away, "The good… and the bad."

"Okay, so you made a mistake, big deal!" Lance said, his tone somewhat killing the serious atmosphere from before, "You were a kid, a lot of kids do stupid things when they're dealing with stuff. That was a long time ago."

"No offense Lance, but I doubt you would understand how it was like. To not only been through a near death experience, but to also be a part of one that could have taken not only your life, but the life of an innocent."

"Shiro, if it hadn't been for you that woman and her child would have perished." Allura said.

"But it was my idea to get inside the car in the first place."

"For all we know, Kev would have done it whether you were there or not." Pidge asked.

"But I still made my grandma suffer."

"And she forgave you." Keith said. "So did that woman and her daughter. You saved their lives."

"But I couldn't save my grandma. I couldn't save her from that heart attack. I couldn't save Matt and Dr. Holt, I couldn't save Allura when she was taken by Zarkon." The tears came back again and he covered his face, "I couldn't save my parents, and I couldn't save Nebula!"

"None of that was your fault." Allura said firmly, "I choose to spare you from getting captured, and everything else was beyond your control. None of us blame you for any of that."

Comet's eyes darted to his aunt, who hung her head in regret.

"Shiro. I understand how frightening it is not being able to control everything. But you can't let one mistake from your past make you believe you have failed. You were selfish once, but you changed from that experience."

"I was starting to believe that. Until I got taken prisoner by the Galra. So many times I wanted to slice those monsters for beating me up. That anger I felt all those years ago. I thought I had finally gotten rid of it. But it's still there. When I came back, I became so controlling I made Keith doubt himself. How am I any better now than I was then?"

"You are, Shiro." Keith stepped forward, taking a seat beside his brother. "My friend Regris once told me, we can't change who we were before. But, that doesn't mean our past will define who we choose to become. He used those memories, the good and the bad, to remind him why he wanted to be better. I get it, Shiro, you still feel guilty over what happened. I'm not saying you shouldn't, but if there is anything you taught me over the years, it's that there is no such thing as a lost cause. I used to think nobody would want some punk kid like me, but you proved me wrong. If not for you, I never would have gotten into the Garrison. I… never would have met Allura."

Keith smiled at his fiancé, who stood up and walked towards him, holding his hand in his. The gesture was enough to make Shiro's tears stop.

"You were my first real family after my father died, Shiro. You're more than just my friend. You're my brother."

Allura released Keith's hand to sit opposite to Shiro, placing her hands over his clenched ones. "When I became pilot of the Blue Lion, I realized I didn't have to carry the weight of my burdens all on my own. Not even a leader should do everything by themselves, or keep their problems a secret. You taught us that. I trust you with my life, so I am hoping you will trust all of us with your burdens."

"Yeah, Shiro. Besides, none of this changes anything." Lance said, "Everyone who knows you knows you would do anything for the people you care about. And Keith has a point, you don't stay in the past forever, you learn from it. That experience made you into who you are, and that's the coolest guy I know."

Pidge smiled at Lance's words. He really could be smart when it suited him. Next, it was her turn to lift up Shiro's spirits. "Maybe you couldn't break my brother and father out of that Garrison prison, but you did save Matt's life. And somehow, someway, we will find them. I know they wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

Hunk got up next, all three of them standing before Shiro, who still looked small. "You've always been there to lift us up when the chips were down." Hunk said, "So, maybe now you can trust us to lift you up. If you ever want to cry, you go on right ahead. I mean, I cry all the time but, I'm still here." he gave Silver Star a wink, and she smiled in return. Spending time with her reminded him why he did still fight as a paladin. His loved ones were more important than being afraid.

Shiro took a moment to let all of their words sink in. A part of him knew the experience made him into who he was, but even now, as a grown man who has learned so much, there was still so much more he could learn. He spent years placing others needs before his own, perhaps, in time, he became a bit too self-sacrificing. Hard on himself when he let others down and didn't fully confide in anyone else about it, not out of a fear of understanding, but so he wouldn't burden them. Everyone else came first, he himself second.

Maybe, it was time to balance the scales more. Allura was right, he should talk more about his problem to the others. He wasn't going to burden them. They were smart, resourceful young people, they were fighting in a war, a few moments of talking wasn't something they couldn't handle.

Looking around, he had seen how much they changed. Keith, a lonely orphan who struggled to make friends was getting married, and had became a father-like figure to another orphan. Allura, a steel-faced warrior princess blossoming into a more openly expressive woman, offering more words of emotional support rather than of discipline to the others aside from just Keith.

Lance, the self proclaimed ladies man and good-natured goofball was maturing right before his eyes. Pidge who preferred computers over people was growing more attached to the others by the day. And Hunk, he hadn't puked or trembled in fear as often as he used to. No doubt he used his love of food and cooking to cope with the situations he was in, but there was more to him than that. He was, by far, the bravest cadet he knew for facing danger in spite of fear.

Comet, Ember and Silver Star, these bright new minds were more than eager to join the fight. To learn from the experts. Celeste, this was the first time he saw her smile at him, or anyone else. She got up from where she sat and bowed her head in respect.

"I'm sorry for earlier." she said, "It seems, we've both been hurt by the world. Now I see, nobody has to go through it alone." Celeste did the same as before and nuzzled Shiro's cheek, now completely dry of tears.

"It's okay. I know it's scary." Shiro smiled at the rest of the paladins, feeling so much lighter than he had in months. "Thank you. All of you."

Just as before, Shiro was wrapped in the arms of his team, each one crying tears of their own, but these were tears of relief and joy. Kev may have been a troublemaker, but he was right about one thing: Shiro shouldn't keep everything inside. But, there are healthier ways to let it out. It would appear, the young paladins weren't the only ones growing from their experiences. Even an old timer like Shiro could still learn new tricks.

(~)

Everyone slept in the infirmary that night. Hunk was snoring in his seat, with Silver Star curled up beside her aunt and cousin, while Ember slumbered beside Keith and Allura, who slumbered leaning against one another in their respected chairs. Pidge was on the floor with her computer, and Lance was the last to fall asleep. The nurses were kind enough to offer everyone blankets, and Lance covered Pidge's sleeping body, but not before gently placing the laptop aside. Lance sat on the floor, a few inches away, leaning his head against the wall.

Shiro was the last to fall asleep. He napped for a little while before, but now he was restless. He quietly got back up and entered Nebula's room to see how she was doing. The machine to test her vitals was still beeping. Her heartbeat was becoming steady, but even with that, he was still anxious. Nebula twitched in her sleep, closed eyes squinting.

Shiro sighed and got down on his knees beside her bed. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but even so, he needed to get a few things out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I messed up. If I had known I--" he stopped himself. "You know, I was always very fond of horses. They were one of the first things Keith and I bonded over. Aside from space stuff." Shiro lightly chuckled, but his expression grew serious. He didn't know how to say this, so he decided to just be blunt as he stroked her mane, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Nebula, if you can hear me, please fight. But, not for me, not so I won't feel like a failure. Do it for yourself. For your family." Shiro paused again, thinking it over. "And… _if_ you feel you can't fight anymore, please don't blame yourself. It doesn't mean you failed. Whatever happens, I promise, I will watch over Comet for you. I looked after one bright kid, I don't mind doing it again. Don't quit just yet. I won't quit you."

The fight wasn't over yet, but whatever the outcome, Shiro would have to face it. This time, he would try his best not to blame himself. It won't be easy seeing as it had become second nature to him up until now, but he would still try. Shiro hung his head, hands together, tears rolling down, hoping for the best for his new friend.

"Please." he whispered. But it wasn't meant for Nebula, or for himself. He hoped, somehow, someway, someone else was listening.

(~)

Shiro felt his neck and back crack as he sat forward. That was the last time he slept on one of these uncomfortable hospital chairs. That pain was immediately replaced by alarm and he rushed to Nebula's room. Everyone else was gone, not even the doctors or nurses were seen. He came into the room, only to find the bed empty. The machine shut off, even Nebula's blanket was gone.

There was not a trace left. No wonder nobody was around. They didn't want to wake Shiro up to tell him the news. Perhaps the fight was just too much for her.

He stepped outside, his eyes squinting from the bright sunlight. A shadow bypassed over him, followed by a flapping sound. Shiro gasped and looked up. He saw two longmas flying, their scales hard to distinguish due to the brightness. Once they came into clear view Shiro felt his heart rate speed up in excitement and hope.

Her leg still had the mark, but it no longer looked burnt or darkened and her bright colored returned. Beside her was her sister, galloping happily across the sky alongside her son, niece and Ember. Shiro spotted the other paladins, all looking up watching the miracle. Zecora was with them.

Keith waved to Shiro and he ran on over. "How? When?"

"She wanted to surprise you." Keith said, then Lance popped up from behind him shouting, "Surprise!"

Nebula landed gently on the ground and Shiro approached her, almost hesitant to touch her scales. "Nebula. You're okay!"

"Never better. Whatever was in that potion really did the trick." Nebula moved her back leg, showing the scar, "Well, I was bound to get a scar one way or another, right?"

Shiro laughed at her joke, then was surprised when she curled her neck over his shoulder in a horse's version of a hug. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Shiro hugged her neck, "What are friends for?"

"Hey, you did mention something about how on earth you used to… "ride" horses, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Nebula stepped back a bit, extending her wings and partly her back to Shiro, her head turned and nodding up and down, a form of invitation. Shiro stared at her bare back, then at the other paladins, who nodded encouragingly. Even Zecora said it was alright.

"A-Are you sure? You just got out of bed, and I don't want t--"

"Just get on before I change my mind."

Shiro hesitated for a few more seconds, but then gained the courage to approach her. He hadn't ridden a horse in years, and there wasn't a saddle, or reins to hold, but either way, when she snorted impatiently, Shiro hoisted himself onto her back. It really did feel like he was back on earth riding that beautiful black stallion when he was young.

Before he could say anything, Nebula galloped forward. Shiro tilted a bit but quickly readjusted himself, grabbing the sides of her mane. Her wings spread open and before Shiro could fathom what was happening, he was soaring above the buildings, over his teammates, over the entire rebels compound, over the forests, over everything.

This was nothing like flying the lion. The wind was in his hair, the breeze carrying every smell imaginable upwards, spiraling around them as they soared. Nebula tilted and turned, even spiraled without warning, which at first worried Shiro, but quickly adjusted. He laughed like he never laughed before when Nebula flew across the forests, through the trees that zoomed right on past them and over the streams before going up high in the sky again, overlooking the mountains, lakes and oceans. The city a few miles away already, yet it felt they had only been flying for a few minutes.

Nebula never looked better. Ears perched forwards, eyes glittering and front legs galloping happily. When they flew over the beaches of the planet Nebula's hooves traced the surface of the water while Shiro outstretched his arms, mimicking that old Titanic pose while letting out a wild man's "_Woooooohoooooo!_" as the planets flying creatures came on by.

The world, and everything else seemed so small in comparison, his heart didn't feel heavy or earthbound, only an endless sky laid before them. Pure freedom, and everything was alive.

"Nebula, this is incredible! But, I still don't understand."

"You said a horse and the rider's relationship was built on trust, didn't you? If we're going to be working with the coalition, we have to start somewhere."

Shiro smiled, droplets of the salt water landing on his hair and face and Nebula took to the sky again. Shiro outstretched his hand to touch the golden hued clouds as they made their way back to the others. Once they landed, Shiro couldn't stop laughing. He could get used to flying on a longma instead of a lion. If Nebula allowed him, that is.

"Princess! Keith! There you are!"

"Coran?" Allura stared in… well, confusion or surprise was definitely an understatement. The man looked frazzled. His hair and mustache sticking out everywhere, cloths covered in dust and who knows what else. His eyes carried bags underneath, showcasing he hadn't slept in hours. The mice, equally dirty, were perched on his shoulders and head.

"W…what have you been--"

"It took me a long time. I had to fight through dust fleas, paper cuts, and an assortment of terrible mistakes from the past, but I found them!" Coran carried with him two metal containers, wearing a big old smile on his face. Despite his tired expression, he was beaming with unspeakable joy. He then noticed everyone else present, and the longmas.

"Oh. Did I miss anything? Oh dear! I didn't miss the wedding, did I?!"

"No, no, Coran, you didn't miss--"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Allura covered her pointed ears when Lance, Pidge and Hunk all screamed in terror.

"The decorations!" Lance screamed while yanking on his hair..

"The food!" Hunk exclaimed, also yanking at his hair.

"We left them all night!" Pidge exclaimed, just like the other two, she was also pulling on her hair.

"Oh man, the food is gonna get spoiled!" Hunk cried. Literally crying, "All that work!"

"Now, now, don't throw a fuss." Zecora said calmly, petting Hunk's head, "Zecora knows a thing or two, you lucky gus."

Lance, Pidge and Hunk all looked at one another, then at Zecora in confusion. "Huh?"

"A wedding today is meant to be. If you're curious, please follow me." Zecora gestured to everyone to follow her. Seeing as she had been of great help earlier, they figured it made sense to see whatever it was she wanted to show them.

"This has been a very stressful week." Lance said, following the others.

(~)

"This…"

"Is…"

"Holly quiznack!" Lance said last, which really didn't match what Keith and Allura were about to say, at all.

Everything, from the decorations, to the food Hunk and Silver Star had prepared, was all set up. The altar and lights were just as Pidge and Lance had left them, new flowers were put in place, minus the hologram effect, and the meal looked like something straight out of a magazine. But, what was different was that there were more chairs put in place, and there were more of the rebels and Olkari helping with the final preparations.

"How did this happen?" Allura asked.

"While you were all looking after your friend, there was another on my end." Zecora winked, and in a blink, Aura herself manifested. Her bangs covering her eyes.

"Aura!" Ember cheered, galloping happily towards her friend. "You did this?"

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't have blabbed but, I've kind of been watching Pidge and Lance decorate the place, and when I heard about Nebula, I tried to keep this stuff intact for tomorrow so you wouldn't worry. Zecora saw me trying to sneak the food from the castle and offered to help."

"Aww, Aura. That's so sweet!" Ember nuzzled her friend in gratitude. "You're the best!"

"It was very noble to do this on your own. But, as you can see, it is not a job for one alone." Zecora said to the bride and groom. "You are both very lucky to have one another, and just as well, you have brought all of these new friends together."

Ryder approached the two, bowing. "It's our way of thank you, for all you have done."

Allura was on the verge of tears, while Keith remained frozen in the shocked expression. "Ryder, I don't know what to say."

Keith blinked once when he noticed a familiar tall and muscular purple shape amongst the rebels. Him and several "Kolivan?!" the Blade leader looked up, his expression unreadable. "You're here too?”

"Yes, well, this isn't really our business but… I know, Regris would have wanted it." Kolivan was still unreadable, but Keith had a feeling he truly meant what he said. Even in death, Regris still had a way of bringing out the best in people.

Celeste laughed, "Looks like Mr. Cold and Stoic isn't all cold after all."

"Says the longma who threatened to scar me. Twice."

"The offer still stands." Celeste said, her unreadable face rivaling Kolivans. He merely nodded his head in respect and walked away to do something else. "I think we'll get along fine. But I am _not_ letting him ride on me." She said, earning a laugh from her sister. At least she was starting to get along with other species.

Allura was just overwhelmed by the rebels, even the children they had met, all pitching in to make their wedding possible. But, one person had yet to truly voice his opinion on the matter.

Keith stood before the altar, his back towards everyone else, not saying a word. The others looked concerned, and Allura stepped closer to her fiancé.

"Keith? I know this isn't the private event we had hoped for but--"

Still silent. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with his back turned. Once he did, his expression was anything but unreadable.

"What are we standing around for? We're having a wedding or what?" He said, eyes sparkling and smiling wide. Allura laughed in relief and embraced him, everyone else cheered.

"WAIT!" Coran shouted, "First thing's first." he handed to the bride and groom the boxes, both of which had the Altean royal crest engraved on the surface. Allura's hands traced over the Altean writing underneath. When she opened the box, her heart weeped in joy, her breath caught in her throat.

"Your mother wore it on her wedding day. I know it was her dream to see you in it."

"Coran… thank you."

"And Keith, I know you're not one for a fancy wardrobe, but I believe you'll make an exception for this one."

Keith was at a loss for words. The clothes in the box were fit for a king. White and gold armor, with a diamond shaped crest attached to a long cape. He concluded these once belonged to King Alfor himself, and now Coran, the king's most trusted advisor, was handing it to him. There were no proper words he could fathom that could come close to describing what an honor this was.

The moment was, partly cut short, when Lance clapped his hands rather loudly. "Okay people, let's get this show on the road! This wedding's been on hold long enough. Coran, Shiro, get Keith in that suit and at the altar in twenty! Zecora, how good at you at dresses?"

"I know my way around a needle and thread, so I--"

"Yeah, yeah, something, something, bread. Allura, you go on and get gorgeous. Pidge, you're with me, these flowers need some magic tech touch, you in?"

Pidge gave him a sly grin, "Oh, I can do more than that. Ember, you and your friends come with me. I've got an idea that's gonna light up this wedding."

"I like the way you think, Ms. Holt!"

(~)

After much waiting, and a few detours, the wedding had finally commenced. The guests had taken their seats, Pidge and Lance were running around adding the finishing touches. Pidge, of course, added the holographic effect to the floral arrangements, which was a real hit with the Olkari kids. Hunk and Silver Star arranged the buffet table. The little longma smiled in satisfaction at the creations she and Hunk had made together. He was right, seeing one's finished work, and aware of all the time and effort it too to make, truly was satisfying. But the best had yet to come.

Celeste approached the table. She and the rest of the longma had their manes adorned with flowers and wreaths around their necks. A few of the children couldn't resist braiding Celeste's beautiful magenta hair. Her eyes shimmered at the sight, and smell of the meal.

"Wow. I've never smelled anything like this, and I once smelled a yelmor's nesting grounds when I was young. Took me two years to finally get rid of that stench from my nostrils. I didn't think I'd ever smell again.”

Hunk internally laughed at her story. Like mother like daughter.

"Thank you, Ms Herd Leader. But, the credit should really go to your daughter." Hunk said, petting her head, careful not to mess up her beautifully brushed mane. Silver stared wide eyed. "She has some fantastic ideas. I've never worked with anyone as creative as her."

Silver Star blushed, a single strand of her mane fell out of place and hung over her eye. Celeste took a closer look at the meal, and discovered some… unique qualities about the design. Colors mixed together, some looked as if they had been splashed right on, but in a surprisingly coordinated way. It was a, clever yet somewhat organized kind of messy. Chaotic, but orderly. It reminded Celeste of all the time where Silver Star would play around with flowers or berries making a mess. So many times she had to tell her daughter to cease those activities because it could increase their chances of being spotted.

But now, she could see it wasn't only other creatures she had been wrong about. Her daughter had talent, and this paladin recognized it. The ways of the herd had to change, Celeste understood that perfectly now. She could start, by letting her little girl be more open to express herself. Explore her horizons and, make new friends.

"It's beautiful, honey. I am so proud of you."

"R-Really, Mom? You mean it?"

Celeste nodded, then nuzzled her daughter's nose. "I'm sorry I made you feel you had to hide this gift."

"I know why you did. It's okay."

"From now on, I want you to be as wild and colorful as you can be. Just as long as you don't spill paint on anyone's floor."

Silver Star giggled, "I promise!"

Lance and Pidge stood side by side, both in their paladin armor (as was Hunk), overlooking their masterpiece. If they didn't know any better, they would say the place looked even more spectacular than it did before.

"You really outdid yourself, Pidge." Lance said in a soft voice, it made Pidge's insides do a backflip. She wondered if it was due to hunger, or his own words.

"You too. I mean, it wasn't _just_ me, w-we both did good." Pidge blinked in surprise. Since when did she stutter?

"Hey, ever thought about a second career as a wedding planner?"

"Ehhhh…"

"Just think about. The idea might grow on you."

Pidge couldn't stop the corner of her mouth from going up, even if she wanted to. "Yeah. Maybe."

"Red Paladin, there is something you must do." Zecora said, taking them both by surprise. "The Princess Allura would wish to have a word with you."

(~)

"Alright, finished. Let's take a look." Coran stepped back, allowing Keith to turn around. He had just finished adjusting the cape, and as he had hoped, the armor fit him like a glove. Good thing it was a special kind of armor, made of the same material as the paladin armors, which instantly morphed into the size of the person wearing it.

It didn't feel any different from Keith's regular armor either. Once he turned, he swallowed a lump in his throat. This was armor worn by royalty itself. Granted, so was his former red paladin armor, but this was designed specifically for a king. Keith may be adjusting to his role as leader now, but a king?

Coran and Shiro were both dumbfounded. Shiro even chuckled, a chuckle that came from a man filled with pride rather than one of ridicule. "Wow, Keith. You look… like a million bucks."

"Not sure what these "bucks" have to do with it, but I concur. It's been years since I've been in the presence of a true prince."

Keith gave a nervous chuckle, his hands were already trembling as he traced his gloved hand through his hair. Funny, he wasn't this nervous when he proposed. Now, a few short moments before the ceremony, and he was shaking like a chihuahua.

"Hey, Coran, could you give us a few minutes. I want to give Keith some Best Man advice before the ceremony."

"Very well, then. You've got five dobashes before it's time." Coran saluted to Shiro and, to Keith's surprise, bowed to him, before walking out. Once the Altean was gone, Keith released his breath. He wasn't even aware he was holding it.

"Oh, boy."

"Keith, calm down. You know how Coran is."

"I know, I know, it's just. This is really happening. I'm…" Keith paused, sucking in his lips.

"You're not backing down now, are you?"

"No! No, no way, not happening. I just… I never knew this moment would come. If ever. I'm still getting accustomed to this Black Paladin deal, but a prince? A king?"

"I doubt you have to worry too much about that." Shiro said, being careful with his words. Keith couldn't technically be king if there was no planet for him to rule. No planet for Allura to rule. He no longer felt nervous, but sad. Keith looked up when Shiro placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Listen, Keith, I understand this is scary. It's a very big step, and the future is uncertain, but you didn't let that stop you from proposing to Allura. You both have fought for your love, and you've won every time. What you guys have is the kind of love that makes you better. So don't worry about what's going to happen, so long as you're by each other's side, you'll figure it out."

Keith took in a deep breath, feeling a little less jittery than before. Nice to know he would always have a brother like Shiro around. Even if today Keith would be making a very mature decision in his life, Shiro would always be there to support him.

The two foster brothers hugged. "Thanks, Shiro. I love you."

"I love you too, little brother. Now come on, you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

(~)

Lance knocked twice, only entering when Allura invited him. "Hey, Allura, you wanted to see--Whoa!" Lance's jaw dropped when he saw the princess in her wedding dress.

It was unlike any he had seen back on earth. For one, it wasn't entirely white, nor was the helm wide or with ruffles. It was long and elegant like a mermaid's tail, a long cyan blue jacket-like covering that hugged her arms, waist and was split open around her waist to expose the long shimmering white lace. A small part was curved like an arch, exposing her elegant royal boots and on her back was a golden colored bow to match the outline of the jacket. The sleeves were partly puffed with diamonds on the rims.

Around her neck was the locket Keith had given her, and her newly partly cut hair was curled to perfection, a single braid coming from the nape of her neck to her collarbone. Four-star shaped earrings dangled from her pointed ears, and a new shimmering circlet with a single heart-shaped stone adorned her forehead, where her vail cascaded from over her head almost to her ankles.

Lance wanted to cry. Allura looked so happy, practically glowing. When Keith saw her, he was going to have a heart attack.

"Allura, you look incredible."

"Thank you. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you."

"Yeah, everything okay? Getting cold feet?"

"No, my feet are perfectly warm, why would you ask?"

"Never-mind. What's wrong?"

Allura walked from her full body mirror and around her bedroom, fiddling with her fingers a bit, trying to find the right words to say.

"This, may be a tad awkward to ask. But, a while ago, you told me you cared for me like a sister." the princess smiled when Lance nodded, "And, I've come to think of you as my brother. Even more so since we've both flown the same lion."

Allura paused, her eyes to the floor. Lance could tell this last part was rather hard for her to say. "I had always hoped my father would give me away at my wedding. I'll understand if you decline, so—" she stopped when Lance took her hand in his, still smiling. His eyes shimmering as if he would cry.

"Allura, I would be honored to give you away."

The princess sighed in relief. She had hoped Lance would say yes. When he did, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Lance."

"Hey, what are Blue Lion brothers for? Now come on, let's go get you married already."

(~)

Pidge finished adding the last strap to Ember, Comet and Silver Star's new saddle-like straps. "Remember, don't go until I give the signal, okay?"

"You got it, Pidge." Ember said.

Pidge's cell phone rang. A message from Lance appeared on screen. She gasped and rushed to Coran, who stood at the altar alongside Keith and Shiro to his left.

"It's time! Places everybody!"

The orchestra got into position, Hunk hurried to Pidge's side, and she lit up the levitating lanterns and the color changing hologram for the flowers. Everyone took their seats, the Olkari orchestra played a serene music, reminiscent of Celtic instruments. It was unlike any wedding march the paladins had ever heard, but it was still just as beautiful. If not more so.

Keith's heart was pounding, not out of nervousness, but from excitement. Leia and some of her friends walked out, spreading flowers across the pathway to the altar. Keith smiled in gratitude, winking at little Leia, who smiled in return, her cheeks turning pink.

Originally, Keith didn't want this wedding to be a grand thing, just a private moment for him, Allura and the team. But after witnessing all the rebels and the Olkari, even the Blades did for the two of them, it filled his heart with an indescribable feeling of joy. How could he ever turn away such acts of kindness?

His world became a whole lot brighter when the bride walked out. Everyone stood from their seats, bowing their heads in respects to the princess who walked down the isle, her arm linked around Lance's. Keith felt touched Lance agreed to stand in for her father. But, he wasn't too surprised either. Lance was a good man, one he was lucky to call a friend, and his right hand man in Voltron.

Keith's eyes locked onto Allura's. It was like meeting her for the first time all over again, right to the point where he was sure once she arrived she would knock him on his back and take his blade again. As if she knew what he was thinking, she giggled to herself, though that was most likely due to her excitement. Lance's smile grew wider when he heard her laugh. It took all of his willpower not to cry right then and there.

Once there, Allura gave Lance a kiss on the cheek, and Lance shook Keith's arm, congratulating the two. Allura stood before her groom, taking his hands into hers as the Red Paladin took his spot next to Pidge and Hunk. Ember stood beside the three paladins with her best friends, admiring how beautiful Allura looked, how handsome Keith was, and just how blissfully happy they were. She could not have asked for a better day. The mice agreed, squeaking excitedly while resting on her head each one wearing a colorful bow tie.

Coran cleared his throat, and everyone sat back down. The music stopped. "Friends, family, and honored creatures. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Allura of Altea, and Keith Kogane of planet Earth. This is the first royal wedding I have witnessed in ten thousand years. But it was worth the wait. As it is customary on earth weddings, the bride and groom will say their vows to one another.Afterwards, we shall begin the Binding Ritual, where they shall be forever one until their bodies become stardust."

Keith nodded to Allura, allowing her to go first. Hunk was already on the verge of tears, and she hadn't even spoken a word. Silver Star levitated a box of tissues for him. All ears and eyes were on the princess as she said her vows.

"When I was younger, my mother used to tell me that no matter how vast the void is, the stars are always shinning. It was to remind me to never give up hope, even in my darkest hour. That hope became difficult to sustain while I slumbered for ten thousand years. But, it was rekindled when I met you. You were that star in the void, Keith. You've fought alongside me, held me and laughed with me whenever I felt alone. You're always there to listen, and honest enough to tell me when I'm wrong. Just as you have stood by my side, I vow to stand by your side for the rest of our days. To be your star, just as you are mine."

The flood gates had opened. Hunk had to literally bite the inside of his mouth, which only made him cry more. Pidge had to elbow him in the stomach. "Keep it together, Hunk." She muttered through her teeth.

"I'll try." Hunk muttered back.

Next was Keith. He took in a deep breath and focused only on Allura. It was just her and him. "Allura, meeting you was the… strangest thing that has ever happened to me. Like standing in front of a vast ocean. Mysterious, beautiful, and kind of intimidating. Never knowing exactly where it would lead me. Yet, before I realized it, I dove right in. Opening my heart to you, falling for you, was the biggest risk I had ever taken. And if I could, I would do it all over again. I know I'm just a man, and I can't fix all of your problems. But I promise, with every fiber of my being, I will stand alongside you in facing all of life's uncertainties. I know how it feels to be alone, but so long as I'm here, you will never have to feel that way."

As if Hunk crying wasn't bad enough, now Lance was finding it hard to keep his composure. Pidge narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry, but they are not making this easy." Lance whispered, his voice slightly high pitched.

Coran had to control his emotions as well. The vows were absolutely beautiful, it was no wonder they did them back on earth. Normally the binding ritual was all they needed. He cleared his throat and proceeded with the next step.

Shiro handed them the rings. They were forged out of the stones Regris had given them. It was his gift to them, blessing their union long before his death. It was to honor him, as well as a reminder of his oath, which they vowed to keep as well.

Love or death.

Rings were more of an earth tradition, but the couple wanted to celebrate both of their cultures on their special day.

"Do you Keith, take Princess Allura to be your wife? And to love her for all eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you, Princess Allura, take Keith to be your husband? And to love him for all eternity?"

"I do."

Coran clapped his hands over theirs, "Now, repeat these words with all your heart, mind, body and soul."

Coran only said the words once, but it was enough for the couple to memorize them in an instant. The words reflected their love for one another. They said the vow, their voices in perfect sync.

"Our two beating hearts, become one for all eternity. I live for you. One life, one blood, our fates are sealed. Till our final breath, our love shall be as constant as the stars above."

Once the final word was said, Coran unclasped his hands and, using a special marker-type device, drew the wedding markings on their wrists. The marks looked vaguely like the symbol of yin and yang, only with more intricate details. When pressed together, they formed a single whole. In a mater of seconds, the marks merged with their skin like painless tattoos.

"It is with great pleasure, that I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Coran winked, "You know what to do next."

Allura giggled, Keith grabbed her by the waist, pulled her close and captured her lips with his own. The audience cheered, and Lance and Hunk saw this as the perfect opportunity to finally cry. Pidge would have rolled her eyes but… she was crying now too. This was just too beautiful for words.

Coran wiped away a single tear, noticing Shiro still clapping, his face frozen in a content smile. "Wow, Shiro. You're holding up a lot better than the rest of us."

In a very mood whiplashing fashion, Shiro burst into tears while still clapping. Not like before when he was crying out of grief, now he was crying tears of joy, and he didn't look like he was going to stop anytime too soon. The poor guy was holding it in through the entire ceremony. Biggest challenge of his life.

"Never mind." Coran said, taking a step away from the crying grown man.

Pidge whispered in Ember's ear. "Ember, honey, that's your cue."

The three longmas went up into the sky, throwing several ball like objects into the air. Pidge pressed a button on her wrist and the balls exploded into non-lethal fireworks that lit up the sky.

Allura marveled at the beauty of the rainbow colors, but Keith tilted his head. "A bit much, don't you think?" he said. Allura shook her head, rolling her eyes, smiling in amusement. Keith laughed then captured her lips once more. Their second kiss as husband and wife.

"Best. Wedding. Ever!" Silver Star cheered as she did several backflips in midair.

(~)

The food was a huge success. Silver Star never felt such pride in her own work upon seeing the guests chowing down her food, commenting on how delicious it was, and how fun it looked. Some even outright said they felt bad eating it, for it was a work of art. Even Kolivan himself snuck a couple more sweets without anyone noticing.

Hunk noticed Silver Star was crying. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm great, actually. I never knew this could feel so good."

"Hey, stick with me kid, and I'll show you all kinds of recipes for you to get original with."

"Thank you, Hunk. Thanks for letting me… do me!"

"Anytime, kido. Anytime."

"So, does this mean we're… friends now?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hunk asked, which made Silver Star whimper in disappointment. "Of course we're friends!"

Silver Star squealed happily and pranced around in circles. Hunk took a slice of the vanilla and chocolate wedding cake and shared it with his new longma friend. She may be a bit of a wild card, but Hunk had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

Keith and Allura shared their first dance, the orchestra playing a more upbeat version of their previous song, with everyone joining in. Even Slav did a little dance that looked like some form of freestyle. He and Coran had a bit of a dance off with one another. Shiro shared his slice of cake with Nebula, Comet and Celeste, while Pidge and Lance sat side by side, eating the rest of the meal Hunk and Silver Star had prepared. As always, it was a delight to the taste buds.

"Man, who knew longmas were such great cooks!" Lance said, mouth full of the sweet tasting desserts.

Pidge swallowed her food before speaking, "I know, right? Think we could get her to make us some pizza one of these days?" She turned her head when she heard the sound Keith and Allura's laughter. The newlyweds were so giddy it made Pidge's heart melt, and gain a cavity at the same time.

"Lance, Pidge, you two really outdid yourselves." Allura said.

"Yeah, everything looks amazing. You really proved me wrong, Lance."

"Awww, thanks man. But, really the credit should go to Pidge." the green paladin's eyes widened when Lance said that. "She's the one who came up with the floating lights and the effects. She's the one who made this wedding shine."

Pidge felt that tingling in her chest again. "Well, I couldn't have done it without Lance. His concepts are what sparked these ideas to begin with."

Lance too felt that tingling sensation in his chest, though he assumed it was from the food. Allura noticed their shy glances and smiled slyly.

"Seems to me, you both work very well together." she said. Keith rose his brow at her, and she simply shrugged, mouthing "What?"

"Anyway, we really appreciate this you guys." Keith said, trying to change the subject. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't worry about it, Man. We were happy to do it." Lance said, offering his hand to Keith. The Red Paladin froze when Keith… actually hugged him. Lance blinked a couple times, still in shock. "Uuuuhhhh. Are you hugging me right now? He's hugging me, right?"

"I'm in a really good mood today, so enjoy it while it lasts." Keith said, still smiling in amusement.

"Hermano!" Lance exclaimed happily and hugged his friend right back. "That's spanish for brother."

"Yeah, I know what it means."

"Keith Kogane, my brother!"

"We heard you the first time, Lance."

"Lance and Keith, bro-mates for life!"

"You're killing it."

"You know you love it, admit it!"

"Moment's gone." Keith let go of Lance, looking annoyed again, took his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor one more time.

"By the way, I do remember that bonding moment!" Lance cried out, "It happened, I'm not denying it!"

"_Give it a rest!_"

"Love you, too!" Lance laughed to himself, leaning against the table, "Don't you just love weddings? They bring out the best in people."

Pidge rose a brow. "You're gonna use this against him, aren't you?"

"Big time."

(~)

The celebration would truly be something Keith would never forget. Not only on how it all came together, but because it was a very, very huge deal for him. The day he married the woman he loved. The day he defied the uncertainties of the future and just, threw all caution to the wind and married her. While he was thankful for the extended family he had made over these past months, now he technically was part of a legitimate family.

He and Allura were family. Husband and wife. Together forever. It never would have happened had Keith not taken the bold step in the first place. Even if he didn't, no doubt Allura would have anyways. He sort of beat her to it, but she wasn't complaining.

After the reception, the two changed into their normal clothing, their new rings flashing in the light as they ran down the hallways. Keith held Allura's hand, leading her to the ballroom.

"Keith, what is this all about?" Allura said between giggles.

"I can't tell you."

"Not married for a week and you're already keeping secrets?"

"It's for a good reason, I promise." Keith led her to the ballroom, where he released her hand.

"Okay, what is it?"

Keith pulled out a device Pidge had given him, similar to the one she used to create the hologram effects at the wedding and placed it on the floor. Pretty soon, the ballroom was filled with hologram juniberry flower arrangements on the stairs, the floors and the rims of the balconies as well as the pillars. Above Allura's head was a hologram of the night sky. The lights dimmed a bit, and only the stars above shinned, as did the petals of the holographic flowers.

"Keith, what--"

"I know we technically already had our first dance, but I was hoping we could have another… privately."

Even now, Allura couldn't stop herself from blushing. She curtsied and he bowed. They took each other by the hand and the music played. Allura gasped. "I remember this song."

"The one from when we first kissed."

"Keith, will ever cease to amaze me?"

"I sure hope not."

"Doubt it." Allura leaned in and kissed her husband as the music placed. She rested her head on his shoulder, the two swaying to the lyrics of the song they held in their hearts since that very night. The night their story truly began.

(~)

Pidge didn't expect to find Lance outside of the castle, looking up at the stars. He was on his back, arms behind his head, one leg bent and eyes focused to the sky, as if he were deep in his own little world.

"Didn't expect to see you up here." Pidge said.

"Oh, hey Pidge. What are you doing out here?"

"I usually like to come out here at night." she said, taking a seat beside him, legs crossed and typing on her computer. "My brother and my dad used to talk to each other using quantum frequency while dad on on his missions in space."

Lance managed to place two and two together. "You're hoping you might find something?"

"It's kind of a long shot, but…" Pidge looks up at the stars. Lance was silent. She appreciated that he didn't push her to talk.

"You'll find them, Pidge. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks. You know, it's funny."

"What is?"

"Matt used to tell me how he used to dream of meeting aliens. Talk about being careful what you wish for." Pidge didn't chuckle at the joke, and neither did Lance. It wasn't meant to be that funny.

"Well, maybe he found some nice aliens. You did say he was rescued by rebels, right? Maybe your dad's with them too."

"I hope you're right. But it also made think about what Allura told Shiro. How we can't control everything.”

"She's right. We can't control everything. I guess, it's not about how or when things change it's how you deal with it. I mean, when I switched from Blue to Red, I was pretty bummed. I thought I would stay as the Blue Paladin forever. But, I've grown pretty fond of Red. He kind of has a more aggressive way of making me pilot him, which has kind of helped me a lot. Just goes to show, even if things don't turn out how you hoped, that doesn't mean it can't make way for something good. Maybe something better."

"Wow. Never pegged you for the philosophical type." Pidge closed the lid on her laptop and placed it aside.

"I guess when I'm staring at the stars or, looking at the ocean, it gives me time to think. When you think about it, life and destiny it's kind of a lot like outer space."

"How so?"

"It's so big and grand you can't really see it all. But, everywhere you turn there are stars, and planets, people going through their own thing. The Olkari did say we're all made out of the same cosmic dust, right? So, maybe even if we can't see what's happening around us, doesn't mean it isn't working itself out."

Pidge was at a loss for words. Lance may not be a science genius, but he was definitely smart in his own way. It was the kind of smart Pidge wasn't used to, but she felt.. comfortable listening to him. The things he said made sense, even if he didn't use big words to describe it.

"You make a good point." Pidge said, laying down beside Lance, hands behind her head too.

"Aren't you gonna try that frequency thing?"

"Already did. Still nothing. Who knows, maybe Matt and my dad wrote a message for me in the stars."

Lance laughed at her light hearted joke. "They're pretty smart, I bet they did."

Pidge laughed too. As they gazed up at the starry night sky, a lot of Lance's words sunk into Pidge's mind. The universe was full of surprises, one could never predict it all. But, if things were happening even when they couldn't see it, perhaps the universe was working its network of events in their favor. After all, who would have imagined a bunch of teenagers from Earth would become the protectors of the universe? Maybe the chess pieces will fall wherever they must when it was necessary.

For the first time, Pidge found herself more invested in the stars themselves than the screen of her computer. She was quickly learning Lance was as deep and unexpected as the ocean. At the same time, Lance realized that amongst all the stars in the night sky, the brightest of them all was the one sitting beside him.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long, Pidge has finally found clues that could lead to her long lost brother, Matt. While on her solo mission, Pidge finds the shy little longma, Aura, has stowed away on her lion and is eager to help. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Lance is left to deal with Aura's hot-blooded and overprotective brother, Blaze.

_Everyone's telling you_

_To let go of what you're holding to_

_It's too late, too far_

_You're too small, it's too hard_

_Throwing water on that spark_

_Living deep inside your heart_

_With oceans of reasons_

_The things you're not seeing_

_But oh, maybe they don't_

_Know what you know_

_That you're not alone_

_ -Giants Fall, by Francesca Battistelli_

_ **Reunion** _

The mice scurried across the castle floor, happily squeaking as they chased after the other in a random game of catch. Peacefully oblivious to the hungry eyes locked onto them, his tongue licking the corners of his mouth. Pupils shifted into slits, waiting for just the right moment to leap out and snatch them all in one swoop. The plump one would certainly fill his stomach halfway before he could even get a taste of the others.

One of the mice, most likely the most observant, squeaked in alarm. The hunter saw his chance and made himself visible, his scales shifting to reveal his massive form just above them, jaws open and ready.

Rather than sink his teeth into the tasty mammals, his nose collided with the floor. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, shaking his head and rubbing his muzzle with his wing. The four mice were levitated into the air, and Ember gently placed them on her head and back, where they rode happily. The tiniest one showered the longma's head with kisses.

"Blaze, I thought told you, the mice are off limits!"

"I thought that meant that you called dibs."

"No. They're family, not snacks." Ember clarified. One of the mice, the one who had heard him coming, blew a raspberry at him. Blaze growled in frustration.

"Ember, Blaze, come on!" Silver Star galloped ahead, catching up with the two. Her cousin right beside her. "We're gonna be late!"

"What's the big rush?" Blaze said, rubbing his nose once more to ease the pain from hitting the wall.

"Uh, hello! It's out first day of training with Shiro! We get to learn how to fight the Galra from an actual Paladin!" Silver Star giggled, using her wings to reflect her mannerisms as if it were a hand. "Well, technically, former paladin, but you get the gist."

"The training deck is this way." Ember took the lead, the mice still perched on her back.

It was a small image, but it was still an image Blaze just could not wrap his head around. A longma allowing her prey to ride on her back as if she were some kind of steed. Then again, Nebula did allow this "Shiro" character to ride on her back yesterday. He shook his head and proceeded to follow the others.

"Why do we even need this guy to teach us how to fight?" Blaze said grumpily, his head low and ears perched back against his head. "We can learn everything we need to know from the hunters. That's how it's always been."

"Most of the hunters and Celeste are training with the Blade of Marmora to seek out this new source of quintessence." Ember said, which only made Blaze grunt even louder.

"Besides, it's going to take a lot more than just hunting skills if we're going to help in the coalition." Comet said.

"Okay, fine, but what can this two legged alien teach us?" Blaze asked, slightly raising his head straight.

"Just give him a chance. You might be surprised." Ember smiled kindly at Blaze. Since they had arrived at Olkarion, Blaze had been slightly nicer to Ember. Not entirely friendly, but he insulted her far less than he did before. It was a start at least.

The four longma entered the training room, where several more of the younger generation of their herd had gathered. Their excitable chatter filled the massive room. Some longmas flew towards the ceiling, utterly astounded by the exterior and constantly asking what specific buttons and gadgets did. It didn't take too long for Silver Star to join the ones above, also wondering what the items were for.

Coran stood in the center of the room. Ember giggled at the poor Altean's attempts to keep all of the longma in a single file. They weren't as unruly as toddlers, but they were still rather restless. Understandable seeing as they were indeed animals of the wild, but they were intelligent enough to understand basic instructions at least once.

"Okay, settle down now, everyone. We're just about to begin, so please--Sky Flair, don't scratch that with your hooves! No, no, Goldie, that's not for eating! You five, get down here this instant!"

All the noise died down the moment an ear piercing whistle was heard. All eyes landed on Shiro who stood at the entrance, with two fingers in his mouth. He placed his hands behind his back and spoke in a firm, military-like voice.

"All cadets, single file!" 

In the time it took Coran to blink, all of the longma were on the floor, standing straight, and in order. "Why did we do that?" Blaze whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"I don't know, but he sounded very demanding so I just did it." Silver Star whispered back, equally shocked, but also equally impressed.

Coran cleared his throat and combed his mustache with his fingers, with Shiro now standing beside him. "Good day, everyone. Welcome to your first day of training. My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe. I will be your assistant instructor during our time together. Now, I will admit, my history with your ancestors wasn't the most pleasant experience, but--" Coran stopped when Ember rose her wing to speak. "Yes, Ember?"

"Actually, the reason why those longma attacked you and your crew all those years ago was because you had landed on a longma nesting ground, and when female longmas are expecting they get really, really aggressive. So, it was all just bad timing. Also, sorry about your grandpa's sash."

Coran blushed, chuckling nervously. "Well, we can leave that misunderstanding behind us, dear. Point being, I am genuinely looking forward to working with each of you. Believe it or not, I was quite the military hero myself back in the old days." As Coran started making heroic poses and speaking in a somewhat theatrical fashion as he elaborated his heroic exploits.

"Me and my comrades fought countless foes in our never-ending life-long mission to defend Altea from all--" Shiro cleared his throat, cutting Coran's story short. Much to the relief of many of the longma, minus Silver Star who was genuinely invested in the tale.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that, Coran."

"Quite right. Children, allow me to introduce Takashi Shirogane, also known as Shiro. Currently retired Black Paladin, survivor of the Galra Gladiator ring, and a well renewed pilot from his home planet Earth."

The longma murmured and whispered amongst each other. They weren't familiar with a lot of the things Coran had just said, aside that Shiro survived some kind of Galra fighting ring, which was in of itself very impressive.

"Good morning, everyone. I understand this may all seem overwhelming, and maybe even a little scary."

"More like a lot." One longma said, curling back behind a few of his friends, both of which too looked concerned.

"Believe me, I understand. Please know, none of you are obligated to be here. There are so many more ways you can help the coalition even if it's not out on the field, so no need to worry about that. A lot of your herd's hunters have chosen to work alongside our allies, The Blade of Marmora on a separate mission, and from what I hear, a lot of you have been preparing to train as hunters. This won't be much different, just with less focus on tracking food out in the wild and more on defending the universe from the Galra."

"Question, how exactly do you plan on teaching us that?" Blaze said, earning a death glare from Ember, and a sigh of exasperation from Comet, and a nervous cringe from Silver Star. Shiro noticed the way Blaze was scanning him up and down with a look of humorous disbelief. Shiro's lips curled into a knowing smile.

"Glad you asked." Shiro nodded to Coran, who nodded back and began typing on the tablet in his hands. The longma children all leaped out of their spots, taking a few steps back, as did their instructors. The walls, floors and ceilings opened up. Large rings held by some kind of metal roots emerged from the walls, followed by a long massive log-like object which was transparent on the inside, and tall pillars with triangle tips grew from the floor, towering over them like massive oak trees.

"This obstacle course is designed to test your agility, speed and focus. Coran will be timing you and taking notes on your performance."

"Notes? What do you mean?" Comet asked curiously.

"It's so we can see which aspects you're good at, and which ones need improvement."

"Improvement?" Blaze laughed haughtily, "Can you believe this guy? Dude, I am already the fastest longma in our herd. I can run and fly circles around anyone."

"Aaaand it starts." Ember rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Is that so?" Shiro said, folding his arms, looking amused. Blaze mirrored his expression while flipping his head, mane flipping from one side of his neck to the other. If arrogant confidence were a flame, he would be burning right now.

"Well then, this should be easy for you." Shiro extended his hand to the obstacle course, inviting Blaze to give it a shot. "Please, demonstrate to the rest of the class." Blaze spread open his wings, crouching down, only for Shiro to stop him halfway. "Oh, I forgot to mention. This is called an "obstacle" course for a reason. In other words, keep your eyes peeled for anything."

"You keep your eyes peeled for when I get to that finish line in half the time it takes you to blink."

Ember, Comet and Silver Star all groaned, rolled their eyes, and "wing-palmed" themselves when Blaze took off, charging at the obstacle course head first. Coran timed him just as he started. Shiro watched, arms folded, smile unwavering. Blaze didn't understand why Shiro looked so smug. It was so easy. He flied around the pillars, turning left and right without any struggle. 

Shiro nodded to Coran who began tinkering with his tablet. The triangle top of the pillars lit up, unleashing a beam in Blaze's path. It was merely a harmless ray of light, but it was designed to resemble one of the piercing lasers of the Galra. Blaze gasped and tried to turn away from the ray, his wing brushing against the surface. An alarm sounded off.

"That's strike one." Shiro called out as Blaze flapped to keep his balance. Next he flew through the hoops. Painfully easy, Blaze thought. Except that the rings, without warning, lit up with a virtual fire. Blaze tried to stop but went straight through the holographic flames. Even if he didn't get burned, another alarm still went off.

"Strike two."

Blaze growled in frustration but continued onwards. Blaze accelerated his speed as he went through the transparent tube, which resembled a cave from the inside. Coran typed on his tablet and holographic images of Galra sentries appeared, aiming at Blaze. Blaze knew they weren't real, but he knew what those alarms meant. He wasn't about to let Shiro get the last laugh. He could easily outfly their lasers. He was fast enough before when it was just their ships, he could do it again.

Ember, Comet and Silver Star all cringed when they saw multiple sentries each shooting at Blaze, wings tucked in and hurling through like a torpedo. He was so focused on reaching the end he didn't notice the three to four lasers that struck his tail and wings. Once he was out, one final alarm went off, which threw Blaze off so much he tumbled to the floor… right at Shiro's feet.

"That's three. Plus four to five more hits. Also, you were about ten tics short from beating Coran's timer." Shiro pointed his thumb to the Altean, who held the timer in his hand. "You have great speed, no doubt about that. But you were more focused on reaching the finish line than you were in avoiding all of those attacks."

"That wasn't fair! You didn't say anything about--"

"I said it was called an "obstacle" course for a _reason_." Blaze grunted, averting Shiro's face. He wanted so badly to slap that smile right off of his face with his tail. "Hey, chin up. It's a performance test, not a competition. Anyone else want to give it a go?"

"I will." Comet said, raising his wing up first. Shiro nodded and allowed Comet to go on ahead. He took in a deep breath and began. Like Blaze, he flew around the pillars, only this time, he was away from the lasers. From the corner of his eye, Comet saw one about to aim at him. At the last second, he dodged the laser, wowing the rest of the longma kids.

Comet was indeed a skilled and quick flyer, even if he wasn't on complete equal level with Blaze. Comet studied his surroundings, taking notice of the laser lights from the corner of his eye. His tail nearly touched the fires of the hoops. The trick was to wait until the fires had stopped to go through. He missed by a couple of tics. The inside of the tube proved to be the hardest, but Comet managed to come out with only two hits, landing perfectly before Shiro.

"Alright, good job, Comet. You've got good reflexes and a keen eye, which is great. However, you were off by four tics." Comet hung his head, but smiled when Shiro ruffled his mane affectionately. "Still, you did really good for your first try. Keep this up and you'll be dodging lasers in a blink."

"It was pretty hard." Comet said while panting a bit.

"I know, but you'll get there. If you're willing to work for it."

"I am, Shiro!" Comet said with determination. Shiro smiled proudly and turned to the other longma students.

“I know you all have the potential to become the next generation of universal defenders alongside Voltron. But what you choose to do with that potential is up to you. So, who else is ready to try?"

"Me! Me!" Silver Star galloped excitedly. "Commander Shiro, can I please go next?"

"Yeah, and then me!" Ember rose her wing, followed by Comet and several others. Shiro's words had really touched their hearts. Nobody have ever told them they had potential to be defenders of the universe before. Plus, the idea of learning to be even stronger, faster flyers sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime, especially for those already aiming to becoming hunters.

Blaze, on the other hand, took a step back. It was humiliating enough that he got smoked by a stupid game, now nearly everyone else had fallen for Shiro's heroic charms. Still, even Blaze couldn't deny the fact that if Shiro were a longma himself, he would be the leader everyone would listen to without question. That didn't make the situation any less irritating.

How was it that almost everyone else managed to get so comfortable with the rest of these paladins and other rebel fighters but him?

Blaze gasped when he saw his little sister entering the training deck. Shiro spotted her walking in, head hung low and bangs under her eyes. She seemed to be struggling with where she was going. While Coran watched the other students perform, Shiro approached the little longma. He knew he recognized her from yesterday.

"Hey. Aura, right?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Shiro, sir." she stuttered, eyes still closed with one hoof upright, making sure she didn't bump into him. Blaze hurried to her side and with his wing led her away from Shiro.

"Aura, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check out the training deck. Ember said Mr. Shiro was teaching--"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be here. This place has too many bright lights, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"No, but I can still listen."

"Aura, please, just go with Mom and Dad. They're working with the medical team right now." Blaze kept his wing on his sister's back.

"But I--"

"Enough, Aura. This place isn't for you."

A barely audible growl vibrated upwards in Aura's throat and she galloped away, nearly tumbling until she regained her balance. Blaze hated yelling at her, but seeing her struggle to keep her eyes open was all the evidence he needed that this was no place for her.

Ember walked closer to Shiro, noticing his concern. "Blaze is _very_ protective of his sister."

"Is she blind?"

"Not really. Her eyes are just very sensitive to strong light. That's why she always has to look down and keep her eyes hidden."

"Oh. I see." Shiro tucked his hands into his pockets. "You know, back on earth I knew plenty of handicapped people who worked at the Garrison. We had one female pilot who was deaf. Not to mention… " Shiro extended his robot arm to prove his point. Ember replied by extending her wing with the made membrane Pidge had made for her before. The two shared a good hearted laugh.

"I know what you mean. Aura may not be able to see very well, but she has the strongest nose and hearing out of all of us." she sighed, "If only her brother could see that."

"I'm sure he will. Guys like him just need a little time is all. But, they get there eventually."

(~)

Aura wanted to cry but she knew if she did it would only make her eyesight even more blurry than it already was. She did her best to kept tabs on where she was going, but eying the floor so intensely caused her to bump head first into someone. Aura blushed, realizing the person had fallen to the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I am so sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine. No harm done. I wasn't looking where I was going anyway."

Aura's ears perked forward. She recognized that voice. "Hey. You're… Pidge, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, hey, I remember you. You're one of Ember's friends." Pidge asked as she picked up her portable Altean tablet from the floor. Aura couldn't tell at first, but Pidge was still wearing her paladin armor.

"Yeah. My name's Aura. Sorry about that."

"Uh, maybe you'd have better luck if you looked u--" Pidge stepped closer, lifting the little longma's chin a bit, her bangs parting slightly revealing her half opened eyes. Her eyes were violet but the pupils were foggy, almost faded. Pidge internally gasped.

"Oh. I am so sorry, I didn't--"

"I'm not blind." Aura said quickly, sounding surprisingly blunt. Last time Pidge saw her she was so shy she could barely look up. As it would seem, that was only because of shyness. "The lights are just… too strong for me."

Pidge bit her bottom lip. She didn't mean to sound insensitive. Luckily, she knew of a way to make it up to her. "Hey, you got anywhere to be right now?"

While Blaze did tell Aura to go meet with her parents, she didn't want to take it as a command. "Not entirely. Why?"

"I think I have something that can help. If you're interested."

Aura remembered the membrane Ember wore. When they first met, she bragged about how her friend Pidge made it just for her after her wing got punctured with holes, making it difficult for her to fly. Could Pidge really help her with her eyes?

Aura nodded her head, then felt Pidge place her hand behind her mane, guiding her down the hallway. Pidge was shorter than the other paladins, Aura gathered that much from last time, but standing right next to her made it even more noticeable.

While normal longmas her age reached just a few inches past the waist of the others, Pidge was about chest and shoulder level with Aura. It made her feel less intimidated and self cautious to be next to someone who was so close to her level. She allowed Pidge to guide her, even with her eyes closed, she took the scent and feel of the corridor to memory. She remembered taking at least three lefts and two rights, followed by the whooshing sounds of metal doors opening. She was still getting used to that sound.

"Wait right here." Pidge said, taking a step away from Aura. Her ears flickered, listening in on the paladin moving from place to place, tinkering with something. Even with her eyelids draped over her vision she could tell the room had gotten darker. She felt soft fingers brush against her bangs. Without hesitation or question, Aura opened her eyes. Her vision quickly accustomed to the now dimmer room, with only some soft green lines above them. Some of the machinery had dimmer light as well.

Pidge had led Aura into a room where the longma now stood face to face with the Green Lion itself. She had never been this close to a lion before. She shyly approached the beast.

"Don't worry, she won't bite." Pidge said, nodding her head towards the mechanical marvel, inviting Aura to step closer. The longma sniffed the metal claws. It had a very distinct scent to it. It was metal, yes, but there was something else. Oak. Soil. Grass. Flowers. Fresh leafs in spring time and a hint of that peppermint grass she ate once with her brother. He hated the taste, but Aura found it refreshing.

"Incredible. What's it made out of?"

"It's a little hard to explain, but basically it was made from a transreality comet Allura's father found ten thousand years ago."

"A comet from space? But, I can smell the forest, the grass, the trees."

"Each lion represents certain elements. Mine is closely tied to the forest. Ironic since I'm not much of an outdoors type. I'm more of a computer gal." Pidge said, pridefully adjusting her glasses. The gesture made Aura giggle.

"I think I get it. I may have grown up in the wild, but I do prefer a nice quiet spot to think. Especially if it's around peppermint leaves. They're so soothing." Aura took in a deep death, soaking in the peppermint part of the lion. She sighed happily. "It's been so long. Hey, wait a second."

Aura flew up towards the mouth of the lion, sniffing its lower jaw, almost to the back of its head and down its neck to its chest. " "There's something else in there." she sniffed again. "Inside something… sweet… salty and… is that grain?"

"Oh yeah, that's my secret batch of peanut butter cookies." Pidge said, only to shake her head in disbelief. "Wait, what!? That's all the way on the back of my lion! You can smell it from there?!"

Aura blushed as she landed. "Um, technically yeah. Ember always did say I have a pretty strong nose."

"Huh. Makes sense. When some creatures can't see well with their eyes, their other senses become heightened. That's pretty awesome."

"T-thanks." Aura stuttered, her ears lowering in a bashful manner. Pidge got back to work on what she was doing. On her desk was her paladin helmet, and what appeared, in the dim lightened screen, to be some kind of outline of it. "What's that you're working on? A new invention? Ember said you were good at that kind of stuff."

"I've been meaning to run some diagnostics to upgrade my lion and add a few adjustments to the built in hard-drive in my helmet. It's a good thing you bumped into me when you did."

"How so?" Aura asked. She didn't wait for an answer for she was too preoccupied with what Pidge was doing. She couldn't read the words on the computer, and she couldn't stare at it for too long, but she did pay close attention to how Pidge was fiddling with what looked like an extra pair of her helmet, only they had some kind of stretching material that connected the lenses.

"You'll might want to close your eyes for this." Pidge said. Aura did as she suggested and shielded her eyes with her wing. She heard something sparking, and could feel some kind of heat coming from something. She only looked when Pidge was finished, but she still had a lot more work yet to do.

Pidge was worried Aura would get bored, but quickly found the reason for the longma's silence wasn't out of boredom, but genuine interest. She couldn't resist asking Pidge what every gadget did, and Pidge could not resist explaining it to her. She did have to "simplify' a few things since longma's still didn't speak "math" or "science lingo" as Lance would say. Nevertheless, she didn't mind making it simpler for Aura to get, the very idea that she was interested in what Pidge was doing was enough.

Whenever Pidge needed something, Aura would hand it to her with her telekinesis. About an hour passed, not that they noticed.

"Where did you learn to make this stuff?"

"My dad's a scientist. So is my mom, and my brother."

"So it's a genetic thing."

"Pretty much." The two friends giggled. "Everything I know I learned from them."

"That sounds amazing." Aura's eyes dropped to the floor. "My family won't let me do anything because of my eyes."

Pidge stopped working for a moment. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"I don't want to think so. I can still figure out what's ahead of me, most of the time. But, it's no guarantee. Besides, longmas with disability are often easier targets for predators."

"Oh. I see." Pidge stopped working all together. She may not agree with allowing a disabled creature not be able to do things by themselves, but it also made sense in context to the longma's way of life. From what Pidge had gathered, Aura had the capability to take care of herself and even survive without perfect vision. Still, having such a sensitivity to strong light was still a problem, even with good hearing and scent.

This motivated her to get back to work. She was halfway done, she just needed one thing. "Come closer, for minute." Pidge held Aura's equine face in her hands, getting a feel of her face shape. She pulled out a measuring tape and took notes on her size. After a few more tweaks, it was finished.

"Okay, this may feel a little weird, but it's safe, I promise. Close your eyes." Pidge proceeded to unbuckle the new invention she made and asked Aura to step closer. With great care, Pidge managed to strap the object over Aura's head and tightened it just below her chin. Pidge straightened it a bit. It was a strap with two specially made goggle lenses. Pidge adjusted the lenses with a tiny knob device on the corner of the right side of the strap. It was surprisingly comfortable, Aura barely felt it.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just a second." Pidge ran around the room, turning all the lights back on before returning to Aura. "Okay… now!"

Aura shook her head to settle her mane, her bangs were pushed back, merging with the rest of her hair which cascaded down her neck. Aura realized that the lights were no longer dim, but completely on. It was bright light. Powerful, eye-burning bright light.

And yet… Aura didn't feel pain in her eyes. She could make out every shape, every color, every… well, everything!

Aura gasped, blinking so many times she swore her eyelashes had fallen off. She exited the room really quickly, making sure it wasn't just some trick of of her vision. It wasn't for the hallway was still the exact same as it was. Bright and shiny, and not once did her eyes hurt. She saw as clearly as she would if it were night, or if she were in the shade. She flew down the halls with Pidge running after her, taking in everything. She flew to the kitchen, the hologram room where Kalteneker resided, she even went into Lance's room, where he was still sleeping with some kind of green stuff on his face. She only laughed and carried on until she reached the outside.

The sunlight rained down upon her. She could see every lining of the clouds, every detail on the exterior of the castle. She could fly with her head upright and not feel the instinctive urge to shield her eyes from the sight, no matter how much she wished she could see it herself.

Pidge was outside too, Aura knew she was behind her the entire time. She landed and galloped around Pidge, nuzzling her chest. "I can see! I can see, I can see, I can see! Pidge, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is incredible! I didn't think this was possible! You are amazing! I don't know what else to say!"

"How about taking a breath?" Pidge laughed, trying to calm the excitable longma down. "That's not all." Pidge tapped her finger to the right knob of her mask. "I took the liberty of adding a few features I think might come in handy. Thermal imaging to detect heat signatures from any nearby lifeforms. Zoom-in feature for when you're in flight. Night vision setting, and X-Ray. It's also linked to my helmet's communication, so you can reach me if there are any problems."

Using her telekinesis, Aura did as Pidge said. She turned the knob to several of the setting, taking to memory which side was which. The thermal one was pretty with bright colors, noticing the coloring of every living creature around her. The zoom was amazing, though made her a tiny bit dizzy at first when she went back. The X-Ray startled her. Seeing all of those skeletons was unsettling.

"Uh, I think I'll leave the X-Ray one for super emergencies." Aura said while chuckling shyly. She didn't want to sound ungrateful. "I still can't believe you did this for me."

Pidge petted Aura's head, her fingers tracing through her soft mane. "I'm happy to do it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know, I could have used your strong nose when Hunk stole my secret batch last month."

"Oh, that reminds me, he still has a few leftover." Aura said, making Pidge blink in surprise. "I smelled it when I went by his room earlier._ Aaaaa_long with the frosting from the wedding cake and a few extra eggs rolls."

Pidge had a feeling she and Aura were going to be getting along quite swimmingly.

(~)

Zecora bit off the thread with her teeth, ironing the design with her hands before neatly folding the clothes in their respected boxes. Once finished, she handed each individual box to the five paladins.

"Thank you, Zecora." Allura said while her husband took the box from the zebra woman. "I do hope it didn't hinder any of your other plans for today."

"Not at all, Princess. I haven't sewn new garbs in such a long time, so getting back on the saddle was more than sublime."

Zecora had taken notice that their daily clothes had been worn out, some were even growing older, losing their vibrance. Not to mention Pidge, whom Zecora immediately knew was a female, knew that these clothes she wore were far too large for her small frame. Aside from a knowledge of obscure medicine, Zecora was primarily a craftswoman, having made all of her materials by hand, such as Allura's locket. The zebra woman generously offered to fix their clothes, and took the liberty of some… creative choices.

The only paladin who was already wearing a new outfit was Allura. Her mother's wedding dress wasn't the only thing Coran found in that mountaintop of a mess yesterday. He too found more of Allura's mother's old clothes, including one she wore during her more casual events after her marriage to King Alfor.

It was basically a feminine version of her father's royal armor. A white shirt cut on both sides with golden outlines and a sewed on belt-like shape around her waist with a neon-blue diamond in the center with two teardrop shapes on both sides. The collar was diamond shaped, the inside blue with the emblem of the royal family embroidered on the center. Her locket she now wore as a choker around her neck, and a pair of blue below the shoulder gloves that opened just above her knuckles, also with yellow outlines. She wore a pair of dark, gray blue pants with blue, white and yellow boots with a diamond center on the knees. Her new braid draped elegantly over her left shoulder.

The rest of the paladins wore their armor for the time being until their new clothes had been finished. Lance opened his box, pulling out a blue shirt with aquamarine short sleeves, which would leave his arms bare.

"Hey, check it out. I'm going sleeveless!"

"Wait, my jacket didn't have this yellow outline." Hunk said, studying the new additions to his green jacket with the gray shoulder pads. They both had a new yellow outline, and the shoulder pads had rounded green stones sewed on. His green jacket now had a green stone on both sides of the open collar and two more stones with a yellow string to attach both sides. Even his shirt, which was originally yellow, was now brown with shorter sleeves above his elbows, with yellow outlines and a circular design with a gray-black with a single green circle in the center, along with a belt in which the buckle matched the design.

"But… I love it!"

Pidge's eyes widened when she saw her clothes, which included a small green shawl to wrap around her shoulders, with an orange outline, matching the orange shades from her old shirt, with a green stone brooch and diamond designs on the shoulders and edges. A long shirt split into aquamarine in the back and gray-pale blue in the front, separate by a yellow outline. On the ends of the shirt were yellow-leaf-like designs. It also included a pair of dark gray pants, similar to her old shorts, and booths to match the colors of her small cape. It even included a waist belt.

Pidge had come to miss her old shirts from back home, the shirt she usually wore felt more like pajamas at times. This would be a nice change, plus, it looked more stylish and practical than overly girly.

"Zecora, you didn't just fix our clothes. You completely transformed them! In a good way, I mean."

Keith was the last to open his box, the first thing he pulled out was what looked to be a long sleeved hooded shirt with various shades of crimson, scarlet and yellow. What made it stand out from being just an ordinary hoodie was the armlet-styled sleeves and the Blade of Marmora symbol embroidered in yellow in the very center. It was a mix of casual, with a touch of Galra-like regality.

"Whoa. Zecora, this is incredible." Keith said, admiring his new clothes, and feeling eternally grateful for such a generous gift. "Are there any other talents we should know about?"

Zecora laughed. "A herbalist and craftswoman is what you see, but perhaps with time, my skills will expand greatly."

"Thank you." Allura said, admiring her husband's new clothes as well. "This was very generous."

"Generosity is hard to come by now a days, but those who still hope--"

"Always find their ways." Keith finished, which made Allura smile in amusement. "Something she told me at the space mall."

"Words to live by." The princess said before kissing Keith on the cheek.

"Hey, Zecora." Pidge walked closer to the Zebra woman, leaving the newlyweds and rest of the paladins to admire their new stylized cloths. "You said you've traveled across the galaxy, right?" Zecora nodded in reply. "Well, there's something I was hoping you could help me with."

(~)

Pidge led Zecora to a room with dim lighting and walls so tall they could put the Vatican to shame. Illuminating digital lights sprinkled the black walls, but the primary source of the light was the beacon expanding from the floor upwards. An assortment of data jumped everywhere on the surface. Zecora was no stranger to fancy technology, but this was beyond anything she had witnessed.

Pidge typed on the keyboard, where a screen appeared, replaying the video footage Pidge had found during her mission on Beta Traz with Lance and Shiro to retrieve Slav. "I've analyzed everything on this video, right down to their fashion choices. So far, the only lead I've found was this."

Zecora tilted her head slightly when the image of a circular shaped bomb appeared on the screen, with details written on its side by the old Altean language, which shifted into another language right before her eyes. No doubt the clever Paladin found a way to translate it to her own native tongue.

"Titanium boron. I once knew of a merchant who was skilled at this craft. Talented, yes. But his character was quite daft." Zecora chuckled.

"Then you know where I can find it?" Pidge's eyes sparkled, but rather than be delighted by the child's enthusiasm, Zecora felt her chest harden.

"Show you the way, that I can do. But this is a risky decision, even for you. The quadrant from which you seek to find the truth, is not merciful to the brave and youth."

"I know. But, this might be my only chance at finding my brother." The sparkle in Pidge's eyes dimmed. "He and my father were taken by the Galra. I know they're still alive somewhere, I just… I just have to find them."

Zecora's equine ears dropped. The young paladin looked up when the zebra woman touched her shoulder in sympathy. "The Galra took my family without a second glance. If I could see them again, I would jump at the chance."

Pidge smiled softly, head slightly nodding in gratitude. Zecora's eyes softened, matching the softness of her smile. An amethyst charm hung from one of her golden bracelets, then surprised Pidge when she twisted the jewel right off the golden end. A secret flash drive!

Handing it to Pidge, she inserted it into the computer, revealing an old digital map of all the locations Zecora had been on. Some were scratched off with red coloring, others with the insignia of Voltron, no doubt locations that would be of use to the coalition.

"Whoa. A digital map!" Pidge exclaimed on the edge of her seat. Pidge cross referenced the info she found on the Titanium boron, and immediately found the location on Zecora's map.

"The quadrant, there it is!"

"When you have traveled as far as I, you learn much more than meets the eye." Zecora winked, and Pidge beamed.

(~)

Pidge couldn't sleep the night before. Her dreams were filled with those of her life back on earth. Her old self, sitting in front of a window, watching the new Galaxy Garrison rocket ship fly up into the stratosphere. Her father was on that ship, she knew that much. One day, her brother will be up there too. Matt Holt was the brightest student in his high school freshman class. He could calculate circles around the best of them, just like their father.

Just as Matt was a prodigy, and his father Sam Holt before him, Pidge was now exception either. She was the smartest student in her entire middle school class, even more so than most high schoolers. Unfortunately, being smart didn't always guarantee a whole bunch of friends.

Nerd. Science geek. Egghead. These were only a few of the names Pidge could recall from those days. It was one thing to be teased for being "different" like other people, but Pidge was just a normal girl with a big brain. Big brains weren't anything rare, it ran in her family, and there have been countless geniuses over the years who made a name for themselves. That alone should have been enough for Pidge not to give too much thought about the other kids.

But sometimes being the smartest also meant being the loneliest.

As lame as it may sound to some teenagers, Matt truly was Pidge's one and only best friend. The only one who truly understood her, who shared her dream of traveling to far off regions that no man, or woman, had gone before. Pidge dreamed of studying at the Galaxy Garrison, maybe there she could meet people who appreciated her talents. Even if she wouldn't, at least she would be with her father and brother.

Who needs friends when you've got family, right?

That used to be Pidge's mindset until she stumbled upon the paladins. They were definitely not the typical batch of folks you would find in her lifetime, in more ways than one.

Shiro served as a wonderful elder brother figure, even if they both knew he could never replace Matt. Pidge felt so at ease coming to him about her troubles. Hunk was the easiest to get along with, with his humble and sunny personality, and it was nice to have a someone with whom to talk science-lingo with.

Coran reminded Pidge of her wacky uncles from back home, right down to his bizarre metaphors and philosophies for life. Allura, bless her soul, was as kind as she was assertive. It really boosted Pidge's confidence to know that the princess of a highly advanced alien civilization would praise Pidge's efforts in such a way.

And Keith, he may not have said it much, but he too developed a soft side for Pidge. Probably because they both knew what it was like growing up without that many friends, and having an elder brother on whom they could always depend on. It was a quiet connection, but it was nice to know there was someone around who understood.

Finally, there was Lance… a strange case, to say the least. From the beginning, he didn't strike Pidge as any different from most of the typical teenage boys she met. Lazy, wise-cracking, immature, hit on anything in a skirt, and an attention seeker. But, that was only on the very thinly veiled surface, as Pidge had come to realize.

Out of all the guys Pidge had met who weren't related to her, Lance never made fun of her intelligence, or felt intimidated by it, rather… he only praised it. Not even Hunk, Shiro or Keith had ever spoken about her passion for science in the way he did. The reality that he at least listened and paid attention to what she did made her experience emotions she never knew she could. It was like he… _really_ saw her, not just her brain.

On top of that, Lance could be very sweet, funny, generous, sympathetic, and a family man at heart. Nothing made his eyes sparkle more than talking about his family in Cuba, or looking forward to some down time with the team. Sure, he still craved the spotlight from time to time, but knowing there was more beneath that dorky, and at times annoying, surface made Pidge appreciate him more. She trusted him, and she had a feeling he would rather shoot his own eyes out than ever betray his friend's trust.

Matt certainly would have liked him. He would have liked everyone. Not a day went by that Pidge didn't think of how it would have been like had Matt been with her throughout this journey. To see how much she had grown, how far she had come. She fought tooth and nail for that day to arrive, and today, it finally would.

"Pidge, I don't like the idea of you going alone." Shiro said though the screen on Pidge's lion's dashboard. Keith's screen appeared right beside him. He was wearing the new outfit Zecora had modified for him. The rest of the paladins were too.

It took all of Pidge's willpower not to blush and stutter at Lance's new shirt. A blue shirt with oval shaped jeweled buttons, a folded collar and short aquamarine sleeves with navy blue grey pants and a pair of space boots. A single silver armband Zecora had given to him as a gift for helping her load her things into her new place adorned his right bicep. He may not have the same muscles as Shiro, or even Keith, but they were evident. Years of competitive swimming did him good after all.

It also didn't help when she saw Lance's expression once she tried on her new outfit. For the first time in a long time she felt, well, like a normal girl again. Everyone commented on her new look. All but Lance, who stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. Was that a stutter she heard from him before he cleared his throat? He also didn't make direct eye contact when he said she looked great.

"It really suits you." He had said. Pidge liked to think he meant a lot more than that, but it was silly. He was probably just so used to seeing her in boy clothes that seeing her in anything different was still jarring. At least, that's what the rational side of her wanted to say.

"Shiro's right. Are you sure you don't need backup?" Keith asked, brows slightly raised with concern. His wife shared the same look.

"I'm sure." Pidge replied, "The intel Zecora gave me says they could pull out of their current location at any time. I need to act fast, this may be my only chance. Plus, you guys still have a lot to do back on Olkarion."

"Just, be careful, okay." Keith said, with slight hesitation in his tone. Not a week has gone by of him being the leader and already one of his own was going off by herself to search for a lead on her missing older brother. That, or perhaps being married now, and a leader, and having Ember back had begun to further push a more paternal side to the forefront.

"If anything goes wrong, contact us immediately." Allura held one hand close to her heart. "We will be there as soon as we can."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Shiro said. Ever since Nebula's recovery, and him taking time to teach the longmas, the now retired paladin looked more well rested. His eyes were more vibrant and he made one or two casual remarks more often than he normally did. It wasn't a drastic change, but it was clear a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Good luck, Pidge!" Ember waved with her wing.

"Hey, while you're out, could you look for some more flujo beans?" Hunk asked. Lance's face became pale.

"No, no, no, no, no! No more beans for Hunk!"

Pidge sighed. Even if she didn't say it out loud, she vowed to never get those beans again. "Gotta go." Pidge clicked up, and right on cue, the doors leading to the control room opened. Blaze came galloping into the room.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Lance asked.

"My sister, I can't find her anywhere!"

"Okay, Blaze, calm down." Ember approached the frantic orange colored longma, her new Altean styled collar shimmering in the light of the Olkarion sun that came through the see through windows.

"How can I calm down, my sister is missing! I've looked everywhere, even that weird upside down lake you weirdos have for some reason."

"That's a pool." Hunk said, "And actually, there's a lever that--"

"Don't care!"

Ember took in a deep breath, silently reciting Shiro's mantra. Patience yields focus, he said during class. Though, with Blaze, that was easier said than done. "Okay, if she's not in the castle, then she must be with the rebels, or your parents."

"I asked my parents and everyone else in the compound. Nobody has seen her all morning!"

"Okay, if she's not anywhere in the city, maybe she went to explore the forests. You know she would go anywhere with shade."

Shiro stepped down from the small platform towards the two. "Don't panic, Blaze. Ember and I will help you look for her. I'm sure Aura is perfectly fine."

Blaze didn't look too reassured about that. If anything, he looked even more irritated than he did before. Still, maybe more than one pair of ears and eyes might help.

"Fine. Let's go." Blaze practically glided out of the room, leaving Shiro and Ember to sigh sadly before following him. Lance crossed his arms, scoffing.

"Geez. What's that dude's problem?"

"That's… Blaze." Allura said, rather unenthusiastically. "Ember mentioned he had a temperamental side. He's also very protective of his sister, Aura."

"The one with the sensitive eyes?" Lance asked. He remembered the poor thing struggling to keep her eyes up during the wedding because of the sunlight. Allura nodded.

"He's gonna be a handful." Keith said, arms crossed, while narrowing his eyes at the door.

"I don't know. Temperamental? Sounds like you two would get along fine." Lance shot Keith a sly look, while Keith shot him a death glare. Lance felt a drop of sweat on his brow and cleared his throat.

"I'll be quiet now."

(~)

The coordinates Zecora had given Pidge were right on the money. At her current speed, she would arrive in just---

"Achoo!"

"Huh?" Pidge switched on the autopilot on her lion and leaped out from her chair, pointing her bayed in front of her. "Who's there? How did you get in here?" A faint scent caught her nostrils. Pidge breathed it in. "Wait… peanut butter? Aura?!"

A familiar form made itself visible to the paladin. Pidge recognized the blue-green and pink colored scales anywhere, as well as the goggles of her own invention. A bag of peanut butter cookies floated beside her, surrounded by an aura emanating from her curved horn. She swallowed the last bit she was chewing.

"Hey, Pidge."

"What are you doing here?!" Pidge asked, putting her bayed away.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I was exploring the castle to test out the goggles you made me, then I wanted to see what being inside the lion was like, but then I heard you coming and… I panicked."

"And my secret stash?"

"I was hungry. I didn't eat breakfast."

Pidge rubbed her eyes with her fingers, groaning. "Does anyone else know you're here?" Aura curled up, ears lowered and shoulders hunched. Pidge face palmed the surface of her helmet. "Well, I should at least let the others know you're okay."

"No! Please, Pidge, if my brother finds out about this, he'll never leave me out of his sight again!"

"Aura, this isn't a game! You shouldn't be here!" Pidge recoiled at the last sentence when Aura let out a whimper. The longma looked even smaller than she normally did. Head hung low and eyes that seemed blurry even through the perfectly clear surface of the goggles. Blaze had said those exact same words to Aura yesterday when she attempted to see the training process of the other longma. Pidge was right, she did have no business being here.

"I'm sorry. I… I guess I wasn't thinking."

They couldn't turn around now. Pidge was so close already, but she couldn't place Aura in danger. Where they were going wasn't going to welcome them with milk and cookies at the door, and if they saw a rare longma…

Though, even if Pidge was primarily looking out for Aura's well being, her snapping wasn't doing any favors for her already low self esteem. Well, if there was anything else Pidge was good at--besides math, and video games, and piloting the lion, and making witty remarks on a whim-- it was multitasking.

"Alright. You can stay, but I'm still going to tell everyone where you are. I don't want your family to worry. But, once we get to our destination, I want you to stay inside the lion. Understand?"

"Yes. I'll stay inside the lion, I promise." Aura's voice trembled, which didn't make things any easier for Pidge. From the sounds of it, this wasn't the first time Aura was caught doing something dangerous.

Pidge smiled softly and began affectionately petting her head. Aura had been trembling, but feeling Pidge's fingers through her mane and scratching her chin while smiling comforted her. Pidge even went as far as to hug her neck. Pidge sent the message to the Castle of Lions and proceeded towards their destination. Pidge parked the lion on the outskirts of the planet, complete with cloaking. Pidge pulled out a dark cape to cover her paladin armor, while removing her helmet and placing it on her seat.

Aura took a tentative step, a small part of her brain hoped Pidge would reconsider. She didn't want to be inside the lion all alone while Pidge was off doing something that could potentially harm her.

"Will you be okay?" Aura asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Pidge said as she stroked her friend's mane. Aura watched as Pidge exited through the lion's chest, softening her fall with her jetpack. Aura watched from the windows, which were the lion's eyes, sighing sadly. She knew Pidge meant well, and at least she was far less aggressive than Blaze was. Still, staying out while everyone else did stuff because she was either young or disabled made the heat that ignited her energy beams rise up in her throat. Naturally, she forced herself to swallow it.

(~)

Just as Zecora had described, the place wasn't warm and fuzzy. The city reminded her of the nocturnal streets of New York, only more futuristic with security bots hovering all around. From the corner of her eye were ragged clothed aliens laying on the alleyways, some eating food right out of a can, while others were sharpening knives or playing some kind of weird card game.

Several stared at Pidge as she walked on by. The second she saw one eyeing her, she turned her gaze to somewhere else. The last thing she wanted was for someone who engaged in some alley rumble, revealing her identity as a paladin. She just needed to find the guy, get the info, and get out. Simple.

The prying eyes became less and less frequent the further Pidge went into the darkest corners of the city. Some were no longer illuminated by lights anymore, and a faint fog was rolling in. It would seem nobody would dare to approach this neck of the woods. The neck of the woods from which Pidge would find her guy.

(~)

Aura had eaten the entire bag of peanut butter cookies, which she shared with Pidge on the ride. There was nothing left to do, and she dared not do anything to the dashboard or risk breaking something.

She gasped and jumped in fear when the lion's computer suddenly went off. "Huh? I-I didn't do that, I swear! Wait, who am I even talking to?" Aura shook her head of her silliness and daringly approached the dashboard, removing Pidge's helmet from the seat so she could sit.

The computer was working all on its own, showcasing the city. "What are you trying to tell me?" Aura asked. Pidge explained to Aura how the lions have a consciousness of their own, but this couldn't be the lion speaking, could it? Maybe Pidge accidentally left the security camera feature on? That didn't sound like her.

Aura's questions came to a halt when she spotted a cloaked figure on the screen. Only, it wasn't Pidge… but it was getting close.

(~)

For a scoundrel, he certainly was a clean scoundrel. The maze-like passageways that led to his office didn't smell like one would expect an illegal merchant's workplace to smell. That is, until she actually saw him.

It was an Unalu, the four-armed aliens Coran once warned the paladins about. Pidge was anything but surprised by this reveal. He carried himself like any street-smart crime punk would look; Mohawk, metal earrings, pants with the ends torn off, fingerless gloves, gum on his shoe, the works. What distinguished him was that he was an alien and was shirtless.

"Shop's closed." he said, laying back on his chair with his feet prompted on his desk. His voice carried a very vague Brooklyn accent.

"I'm just looking for directions to a show." Pidge said as she approached him. A small smile formed on her lips at her own confidence. She knew these types. They acted tough and clever, but ultimately all they were all talk and maybe a few fight moves. They were no match with someone who knew how to string words together and actually know what they mean. Or someone who learned self defense from a warrior princess alongside other warriors.

"I heard it's... _explosive_."

The alien grinned, showcasing his jagged yellow teeth. "So you're the one looking for the Nanothermite Titanium Boron. Very expensive. Difficult to procure, I assure you."

This guy had a little more confidence than Pidge anticipated, but it wasn't enough to wreck her nerves.

"Keep it."

"You backing out of our agreement?" The Unalu removed his feet from his desk, leaning forward on his chair, eyes narrowed with one hand hovering over something on the holster around his waist. Pidge still didn't flinch.

"Altering it, in your favor. I'll still give you the money, but in return…" Pidge activated the screen from her wrist, playing out the video she showed Zecora, pausing right at the moment Matt escaped with the rebels.

"You tell me who is in this video and where to find them."

"Why would I know those people?" The Unalu smiled smugly, his posture more relaxed.

"Because they use Nanothermite Titanium Boron, and you're the only one in this section of the galaxy that seems to be selling it."

"I've had some good luck selling things of value." said the Unalu as he rose from his seat. Pidge noticed he clung to his holster again. "And I think the Galra would pay a lot to know how you got your hands on that security footage." The alien pulled put twin swords, one of which was pointing directly at Pidge's nose.

"Really? This is how we're doing it? All I want is the information."

The Unalu jumped onto his desk, his swords ready to slice her neck. Pidge kicked the desk back, making the Unalu lose balance and land on his behind. Pidge pulled out her bayard, lashing it at the Unalu like a whip. He dodged it and charged forward. When Pidge unleashed her bayard, it wasn't at the Unalu, it was at something on his desk. She yanked it close to her chest, and the metal object struck the Unalu from the back of his head, knocking him down entirely.

Pidge sighed as she crunched down to his level, shaking her head. "Had to do it the hard way."

The sound of metal swiping blew in her ears, making Pidge spin around in horror to see a massively tall cloaked figure stepping out of the shadows. Pidge was a mere insect in comparison. The Unalu may not have been intimidating, but this guy was a whole other category.

He didn't say anything. No threats, no clever one liners, nothing. All he did was flash his carnivorous teeth and laughed. His blood red eyes pierced through the thick darkness of his cloak.

He rose his massive arm, revealing an electric whip, until he suddenly roared in pain. Something on his arm drew blood. Bite marks. But, there was nothing there. The ends of his long cloak flew upwards, surrounded by a familiar aura, which covered the beast's head, giving Pidge time to roll to the other side, unleashing her bayard to knock him down against the wall. A beam came out of nowhere, causing the massive pile of metal containers to collapse on top of him. He was down. For now.

Pidge's heart was beating fast. She didn't even know she was being followed. Her breathing leveled and her rescuer made herself visible. It was a miracle she was able to keep herself up in spite of her uneasy balance. The nausea was evident in her widened eyes and paler than normal face.

"Pidge, are you okay?"

"Aura, what are you doing here?!"

"The lion showed me you were being followed, so I-I did what I thought I was supposed to do. I think." Aura shook her head, wondering on whether or not she did the smart thing or not. This was all still very new to her. "Please don't be mad."

"Wait, how did you find me?"

"I used your goggles to zoom in on the city from above and followed your peanut butter breath once I landed. That stuff can carry on for miles."

Pidge looked down at the still unconscious aliens, removing her hood too. The adrenaline was making her feel stuffy. "Well… It's a good thing you showed up when you did."

With the aliens down, Pidge downloaded the intel she needed. With Aura's help, they tied up the Unalu to his desk and the big boy to a pipe. The green paladin smirked as she and her friend made their exit. He was going to be the big guy's problem now.

"Thanks for the intel."

"Pidge, wait!"

"Aura, we have to go."

"We can't just leave him with the big guy." Aura turned to the still slumbering Unalu. "You know he doesn't stand a chance."

"He tried to kill me before Godzilla here showed up." Pidge said, pointing first at the Unalu and then at the reptilian Hulk-man.

"So it's okay for you to do the same thing? That doesn't sound like you."

There was no time to protest about this right now… unfortunately, Aura's words were starting to get to Pidge. Her father was the same way. He never believed in righting a wrong with another wrong. He was all about taking the high road.

Using her telekinesis, Aura dragged the large alien as far away from the scene as possible. She turned invisible the rest of the way until she and Pidge returned to the lion and left the planet.

Pidge wasted no time and searched the intel. She learned of the person who bought the Titanium Boron. It was the same masked person from the video. The one who broke Matt out of his Galra prison. An alien with feather-like ears, almost resembling wings.

"Te-osh." Pidge read the name out loud. With the image from the video, Pidge analyzed them side to side. "Looks like I've got a positive ID."

"Hey… I think I've seen that before."

"What?"

"That shape." Aura's eyes squinted, trying to find a match from her memory. "Yeah, from when I was still a filly. The herd traveled to this sandy desert planet once. Oy, it was a nightmare to see. So much sun I had to keep my eyes closed almost the entire time." Aura's voice began to drop.

"But then, one day, I heard laughing. I thought it was the herd, so I followed. But when I got there, all I saw was this little alien with those same feather-like ears." Aura nodded her head to the image of Te-osh. "I wanted to get a closer look. Even though it was hard, I opened my eyes."

Aura turned her head, closing her eyes tightly when she flinched. "Big mistake. My eyes burned. I started to panic. I didn't see them run, but I heard their screaming. Blaze showed up, growled and made things worse, then took me back. He swore never to leave me out of his sight again after that. I tried to tell him they were just kids, but my brother rarely listens."

"Aura, I am so sorry. "

"It's not your fault. I was just curious."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Pidge petted Aura's head. That always seemed to make her feel a little better. "My mom used to say; A world full of wonder is a wonderful life."

Aura arched an eyebrow. "That sounds kind of corny."

Pidge laughed. "Yeah, that's what we all said! It means, there's nothing wrong with wanting to learn new things. Explore, discover. It's exciting."

"It's scary. You never know what's going to happen, and whether or not you've found a friend or an enemy."

"Well… that's where the "learning" part comes in." Pidge smiled, her eyes softening and shimmering.

"No wonder Ember is so crazy brave." Aura said bashfully.

"You're really brave too, Aura. You saved my life."

"I wouldn't have known what to do if not for the lion." Aura leaned closer to the dashboard. "It's pretty remarkable."

"Thanks, Aura. I'm glad you snuck into my lion."

The longma blushed. "Me too. Now, let's go find your brother."

Pidge nodded and searched for Te-osh's last known whereabouts. It showed them a place known as Crater's Moon. Matt had to be somewhere there, and if not, Te-osh must know where he could be.

(~)

Even with Aura and Pidge's good deed, it wasn't enough to prevent what would happen next. The massive alien woke up, broke free of his bindings with minimum effort and re-entered the facility from which he found the little one and the Unalu. The Unalu had woken up, tied up and laying on his desk.

Pathetic, the alien thought. He freed the scrawny runt, but he didn't do so out of kindness.

"Where did he go?" The massive alien asked. His voice was slithery, ominous. There was no other emotion aside from, well, if "mellow malicious" were described as an emotion, that would have been it.

"I-I don't know." The Unalu flinched when the alien towered over him. "I swear! I was knocked out too! But, I know he was looking for someone. Someone who bought Titanium Boron from me. They were from Crater's Moon. But you don't want to mess with him! That weapon he was packin', I think he's a paladin of Voltron."

The Unalu nearly wet himself when the lizard-man laughed. It was as if the dead themselves had risen from their graves and entered his body, erupting from his mouth. Even his breath made the air grow colder.

"Even better."

The Unalu sighed in relief as the alien made his leave, seeing the still fresh bite mark on his forearm.

(~)

Allura and Keith sat side by side going over the schematics Ryder had given them earlier about expanding the compound for the rebels, and the newcomers that would no doubt be arriving with every new planet they liberate from the Galra.

"Moving the weapon's facility to the lower ring here would be sufficient for faster access in case of an emergency." Allura said, tracing her finger over the hologram.

"That's a good idea. I heard one of the rebels suggest using that space for a training hall, but I'm not sure if it's wide enough."

"That's just what I was thinking. Any suggestions?"

"I'm not sure. Lance, you got anything?" Keith rose a brow when his comrade didn't respond. The red paladin was lounging on the sofa, his face to the floor, deep in thought.

"Lance? Lance!"

"Huh, what?" Lance sprung forward, sitting upright, and tripping over his words. "Oh, um, yeah, sure, I totally agree with… whatever it is… you just said."

"You've been awfully quiet. Which, for you, is very concerning." Allura said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Pi--" Lance quickly stopped himself, noticing the curious looks he got from the alien pair. "Piiiiiiiiienutes! Yeah, peanuts! Maybe we could set up a peanut… snack bar. You know, for when everyone gets… hungry?"

Lance chuckled awkwardly, while Keith and Allura remained stoic. Lance sighed, his arms dangling. "Okay, fine. I was thinking about Pidge."

Upon hearing this, Allura was just about to gasp with delight, only to be shushed when Keith placed his finger upon her lips, subtly shaking his head. The princess pouted in defeat.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Lance." Keith said, while his wife crossed her legs, resting her chin on her palm, and elbow on her knee. Still pouting.

"I know, I know it's stupid. Pidge can handle just about anything."

Keith gave Allura a side glance, noticing her biting hard on her lip and her fingers twitching before clenching them into fists. The squeal was scratching at her throat like a rabid animal.

"I'm really hoping she finds her brother. I don't want to see her to come back with another dead end."

Alura coughed, "_Thatssosweet_." She said quickly then coughed again, then elegantly patted her throat. "Sorry, had something stuck in there." She said, fluttering her eyelashes to look innocent. Keith wasn't buying it.

"It's not stupid, Lance." Keith said, while subtly giving Allura another side glance. "We're all hoping for the same thing. And like you said, Pidge can handle anything."

"Well, yeah. Not everybody can survive on a trash planet with a bunch of fuzzballs. At least not anyone I know." Lance ran his hand through his hair, still thinking about Pidge. "It's just a little weird not having her around in the castle. I'm so used to seeing her doing something. And even when she's not working on some new program or whatever for the castle and her lion she's still playing video games, pulling pranks on me with Hunk, giving the mice their bath. Nothing can stop her. I sound really lame, don't I?… Uh, you guys okay?"

The entire time Lance was talking Keith and Allura were having a silent argument. Literally. They never spoke a word, but instead mouthed everything to each other while Lance was staring off and rambling.

Allura was struggling so hard not to start screaming, while Keith was telling her not to get her hopes up. The princess couldn't understand why Keith couldn't see the painfully obvious truth right in front of him. Keith wasn't blind, but he insisted not every close relationship had to lead to "something more", but Allura insisted this particular relationship was different and she needed to tell Lance that. Keith kept telling her not to tell him, but Allura knew if she didn't say anything she would go crazy.

When Lance addressed them directly, they froze with Allura pounding her right hand into her left fist and Keith face palming himself. He separated his fingers to see Lance cocking his head at the two.

"Sorry Lance, where you saying something?" Keith asked, pretending nothing happened.

"Uh… never mind, it's not important." That was a lie and Lance knew that, but he didn't need to repeat his earlier out of nowhere ramblings to these two. For a moment he forgot they were even there, and he just wanted to get that stuff out of his chest, even if he didn't fully understand why they were there to begin with.

It was an impulsive act, one which he swore to be more careful with in the future.

Right then, Blaze, Ember and Shiro entered the lounge. Blaze was stomping so hard one would assume he was trying to make holes on the floor. Not that he could anyway.

"Oh, good, you're back." Allura said, relieved to see an excuse to change the subject matter.

"Yeah, and still no sign of Aura." Ember said, "It's weird, it's like she just vanished."

"Nah, Aura's fine." Lance said with a shrug. While Keith and Allura were focused on their work, Lance was chilling on the couch, listening to what they were saying while Hunk and Coran worked on something else. Something about the castle's system, he gathered that much.

"What?! What are you talking about?" A roar was heard amongst Blaze's words.

"We just got a message from Pidge." Keith said, "Aura snuck into her lion early this morning, that's why you couldn't find her."

"She did _WHAT?!_"

"Is she okay?" Ember asked. She didn't raise her voice like Blaze did, but she did look just as concerned.

"She's fine, darling. Pidge assured us she would keep Aura safe." Allura calmed Ember down by stroking her mane. It seemed to have worked, Ember sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I was starting to panic a little."

"Did it "start" when you interrogated the mice earlier?" Shiro said, using air quotes while smirking. Ember pouted and glared.

"Not funny, Uncle Shiro."

"I'll say it's not funny!" Blaze said, though one would have regarded it as more of a scream than anything. "My sister is out there in space with some lunatic!"

Lance sprung up from the couch so quickly hardly anyone saw him do it. "Hey, you watch your mouth!" he exclaimed, and pointed an accusing finger at the longma. "Pidge is not a lunatic, and it's not her fault your sister snuck into her lion."

"Well, she didn't do anything to try and stop her either!"

Ember stepped closer in an attempt to calm Blaze down. She stopped and her words were lost when Blaze spun around, ears pressed against his head and teeth bare as he addressed her. "See, this is exactly why I don't want Aura getting tangled up in this nonsense! Maybe she wouldn't have done this if you haven't filled her head with your Voltron stories!"

"Enough!" Keith's command trumped Blaze's tone ten-fold. All eyes fell on him. "I understand you're worried for your sister, but don't go around throwing the blame on others. Especially Ember."

"I don't need to take orders from you." Blaze said, practically growling. He looked just about ready to jump at Keith and sink his teeth into his neck. "You're not my leader!"

"Blaze, shut up!" Ember roared, looking just about ready to fight him.

"Silence!" Allura's voice trumped over theirs just as Keith's did. "Blaze, I will personally inform your parents of the news, but rest assured there is no place safer for your sister to be. But we do not tolerate this impudent behavior, or fighting amongst comrades."

Ember hung her head. "I'm sorry, Allura."

Blaze growled, then stomped his hoof. "_You're all insane!_"

Shiro jumped back when Blaze came dashing his way towards the door, revealing Hunk and Coran walking in. They spotted the longma, who ignored Coran when he shouted; "No running in the hallway!"

"What did we miss?" Hunk asked. Lance's shoulders dropped, his eyes still on the closed doors. Everyone else was silent.

(~)

Pidge and Aura arrived on Crater's Moon. A lovely blue planet surrounded by white clouds spiraling all around, even outside the planet's atmosphere, giving it a serene aesthetic.

"What's that?" Aura nodded her head to the upper side of the planet, noticing a whole bunch of explosions going on and off. Strange, no explosion could be seen from this distance from inside the planet. Unless…

Zooming in on her screen, Pidge's conclusion was correct. It wasn't explosions, it was a Galra attack!

The minute Aura heard the word Galra she felt her body tremble. At least she presumed it was trembling. Pidge pushed forward her controls so hard Aura was almost sent flying all the way to the back of the lion's head. Good thing she gripped the chair with the claws of her wings.

The Galra ships were attacking some kind of compound, where other civilians were fighting back with their laser guns. Smoke rose from the debris and a few soldiers were carried off due to injuries. Pidge acted fast and smashed the Galra ships with her lion in one swoop.

One of the residents came running towards the lion. "Who's that?" Aura asked.

"That must be one of the freedom fighters."

Pidge landed the lion in front of the rebel that approached them. Pidge stopped, realizing Aura wasn't moving. Instead, she shrunk back behind the chair.

"You can come this time." Pidge's heart swelled when Aura gasped happily and sprung towards her like a puppy. She had more than proven she could take care of herself.

"Greetings. I am Lieutenant Ozar. You must be one of the paladins."

"Yes, I'm Pidge. This is my friend, Aura."

"Hi." Aura said meekly. Ozar inspected the creature with interest, which obviously frightened her, so he politely stopped. Instead, he patted her head, which seemed to ease her concerns about him.

"A longma. I haven't seen one in decafebes."

"What happened here?" Pidge asked.

"We defeated a wave of Galra forces. More are coming, so we're evacuating the planet."

A line of aliens, all of different races, were pushing large containers towards a ship. Their compound was partly in ruins, and it seemed it wouldn't hold out forever. Smoke rose from its sides, which made Aura feel more nauseous than she should have been. These poor aliens forced to abandon their home.

For once, Aura wished she could cover her eyes with her bangs, but then again, it wouldn't erase it from reality. There was no worse feeling than living in constant fear.

"But, now that you're here we might stand a chance. Will the other lions be here soon?"

"I'm sorry, Voltron isn't coming. It's just me." Pidge regretted not supplying the kind lieutenant with a more fitting reply, but there wasn't much she would do about that now. "We're looking for Te-Osh. Is she here?"

"Te-Oh is inside the base loading up the last of the medical supplies." Ozar pointed to another ship on top of said base. "We were just about to leave. Your timing is most fortunate."

"Thank you. We'll give you a hand loading up, I just need to speak with her first." Pidge nodded to Aura to come along. The two hurried towards the base.

"Thank you, Paladin Pidge." Ozar said, giving her a salute. Aura stared in wonder at the gesture and then at Pidge. These aliens truly respected her. She was so young, at least young by earthling standards Aura assumed, and she was the smallest in comparison to the rest of the paladins. Yet, she was already a hero, and she was so talented, being able to create an artificial membrane and a pair of high-tech goggles like it was an extension of herself.

And here she was, on a solo mission to seek her brother. Aura realized she was feeling a tad envious of Pidge. Envious that she had so much confidence in her skills, and so many others believed in her. Aura wished she knew what that was like.

Aura's ear twitched. Something was coming from the air. She galloped a few paces ahead, blocking Pidge's path.

"Wait, stop!"

"Aura, what are you doing?"

It was coming. Coming fast. Aura pushed Pidge out of the way just as the laser struck the ground, and to where Te-Osh's ship was. More Galra ships were coming, and they were attacking the ship. Thinking fast, Aura swooped from under Pidge, hoisting the paladin onto her back just as a piece of the base came crashing down on them.

Pidge's first reaction was to scream, but that quickly changed once she adjusted herself on Aura's back. It was somewhat like the pony rides from when she was six-years-old. Only, Aura wasn't a pony, yet her size fit Pidge perfectly, it was as close to riding a fully grown horse as she would get.

Aura slid to a halt, with Pidge clinging to her neck. More Galra ships emerged from the clouds, and Te-Osh's ship was leaving fast, but not without having been struck by one of the lasers. Pidge wasn't about to let her only lead to her brother get away. Knowing this as well, Aura took flight, with Pidge secured on her back.

"Get to cover!" Pidge told Ozar as Aura flew them towards the green lion. They got inside just as one of the ships struck the lion's face, causing Pidge to almost fall flat on her face.

"You're really, _really_ gonna regret that!"

Aura held onto the chair as tightly as she could when one of the lasers from the Galra struck the ship from which the rebels were going to use to escape.

"Oh, no! Now you're _**really**_ gonna regret it!" Pidge had her lion grab the ships wing with her jaw, throwing it against the ground. "Is everyone okay?"

"For now thanks to you." Ozar said. "But our ship is damaged. We are stranded and can not help Te-Osh. Please, Paladin, you must help her."

"What about you?"

"We know what it means to fight the Galra. The supplies on that ship are more important than our lives."

Pidge heard Aura gasp. The longma's eyes were frightened, but when she looked into Pidge's eyes, the paladin saw a flicker of hope. Hope Pidge wouldn't listen to Ozar.

"Everyone get on board, now!"

(~)

The rest of the Galra ships were hot on Te-Osh's tail, striking the ship several times until Pidge struck them down.

"Te-Oh, I am a paladin of Voltron! I'm here to help!"

"Please." A frail female voice came through the intercom, followed by a cough. "I've been hit."

Pidge's heart raced and anger fueled her rage, which erupted out of her in the form of a power cry when her laser struck the last ship. Roots sprouted, crushing the ship into space dust. Pidge landed the lion on the ship and she and Aura rushed inside.

Te-Oh was gripping her ribcage, groaning in pain. "Oh, no. Are you okay?" Pidge asked as she helped the poor alien out of her chair and to the floor, resting her head and back against the wall. Aura removed her mask, revealing the same face of the aliens she saw years ago. For the first time, she could see it clearly. It amazed her how much detail she still remembered.

"The ship. Those supplies are needed immediately." Te-Osh said. Even talking made her tired. Her breathing was very low.

"Not without you."

With the claw on her wing, Aura turned the knob on her goggles to the X-Ray setting. "Uh, Pidge, this doesn't look good." Aura's voice was trembling, "Her ribcage is broken, and she's bleeding from the inside."

Aura was right, that wasn't good. Te-Osh didn't have much time left, unless they tended to her wounds as fast as humanly possible.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you some help."

"Matt…?" Te-Osh said in a hoarse voice.

"He's my brother."

"You look so much like him… it's the eyes." Even in her current state, the alien woman managed to smile. When Te-Osh coughed again, Aura tried to make her feel comfortable by wrapping her wing around her.

"Take it easy." Aura tried to hide her nervousness, but that was practically impossible. Te-Osh pulled from her pocket a metal device with an orange light on its end.

"Here. Ever rebel officer has one of these. It's how we find each other in the field." Te-Osh strained to speak. "H-He may not have his anymore, but this is his code." she coughed. Aura's heart tore in two when she saw bits of blood dripping from the corner of her lip.

"Now, please… please help get these supplies back to my people."

"No, no, this… this isn't right!" Aura removed her goggles, unable to see Te-Osh due to the tears staining the lenses. Te-Osh was so kind, and the rebels needed her. It couldn't end like this.

Her breathing was wavering faster than before. Each breath was dangerously far apart from one another. She weakly turned to look at the longma, noticing her blurry eyes. Te-Osh rose her hand, cupping the creature's chin, feeling the salty tears land on her cold skin.

"Be brave, little one." Te-Osh whispered. Her final wish. Aura nuzzled the alien corpse, her wing draped over Te-Osh's chest. Pidge gripped the device in her hand, almost to the point of crushing it, which she dared not do.

She wanted to find her brother, and now she had a lead. She only wished it hadn't come at the expense of another life. What's worse, poor young Aura had to witness it.

(~)

The rebels did as Pidge instructed and got on the ship, despite being damaged. She attached it with a cord to her lion and safely took them to a secluded moon for the rest of their expected party to come and find them.

"Thank you, Paladin Pidge." said Ozar through the screen. "These supplies will save countless lives in our fight against the Galra. I am sending you my transponder code. May the paladins of Voltron always be able to find me if necessary."

"Thank you."

With the rebels safe and secure, Pidge could continue with her search. Using the transponder code given to her she should be able to locate where Matt was. Or at least where he'd been.

She expected to be happy with this find, but the departure of Te-Osh made the victory a deeply hollow one. Te-Osh was the one who saved Matt's life, and Pidge couldn't save her.

Aura's sobbing grew louder, though she tried to keep them at bay. The longma removed her goggles, the tears were still falling. They never stopped since they left. Her body was trembling even in her curled up position. Pidge put the lion on autopilot, removed her helmet and approached her friend.

"Aura? Hey, it's okay." Pidge's hand hovered over Aura, but recoiled when she shook her head.

"No, it's not okay!" Aura sobbed. "Te-Osh is dead. We couldn't save her. Is it always like this? Is this what the Galra do?"

Aura knew she sounded younger than she actually was, but she just felt like a helpless lonely child right now. She didn't feel her age at all. She was small, and frightened, and weak.

"My brother was right. I shouldn't be here." Aura sobbed even harder, curling back into a ball on the floor.

It was no wonder Aura removed her goggles. She would rather be blind again than ever have to witness that ever again. Pidge knew Aura wasn't new to the dangers of the world but she was new to the reality of war. Not everybody got to have a happy ending, and for some, it was too hard to keep on fighting.

Growing up, Pidge's family always encouraged her to be brave, to face her fears and to dare to do the impossible. But, Aura had people telling her her entire life to always be careful, to never dare and to always be still or else she would fall.

Pidge tried to sooth the longma by rubbing her back, but she continued to tremble. "A long, long time ago, there was a young boy named David."

Aura's eyes blinked, "Huh?"

"His brothers fought in a war against a group called the Philistines. Their champion was a massive giant named Goliath. He was unbeatable, even the king himself feared he couldn't win against him."

Aura finally looked up at Pidge. Her cloudy eyes even blurrier from her tears. "Pidge, what are you talking about?" she asked. Her voice wasn't trembling, which meant Pidge's method was working. She continued her story.

"David was in charge of bringing food for his brothers. He was a very kind boy, and a gifted musician. A lot of people loved him. One day, seeing all the pain and suffering his brothers and his people went through, David volunteered to fight Goliath."

Aura's trembling stopped. Pidge continued.

"But, David wasn't very strong. He wasn't even that tall. He was a modest shepherd boy. But, David was special. You see, he was chosen by the God of his people for his bravery and kind heart. So, David faced Goliath, without any armor. Only his staff and sling. A lot of people laughed, for how can one little boy defeat a mighty giant? But David wasn't afraid. So, he picked up a stone, and hurled it directly at Goliath's forehead. It went at such incredible speed it knocked him down on the ground. Since then, David was hailed as a hero, and eventually, he was also chosen to become the new king of his people."

Aura now understood why Pidge told her that story. It certainly helped with her nerves. "That's a really cool story."

"My dad told it to me when I was six. I had this huge science fair the next morning. I worked all night on my project, but everyone else's were so much bigger and better. So, dad told me the story before bed. That was also the first time he said; "If you focus only on what could go wrong, you might miss your chance to do something great". Imagine how things would have turned out if David let his fear stop him from saving his people."

Aura took in a deep breath, resting her head on Pidge's lap, letting her rub her neck. "You know, when the lion told me you were in trouble, it was almost as if it was watching over you. Like what God did for David."

Pidge was silent, eyes widening before smiling. "Yeah. I… I guess it is."

"It's nice to know you have someone looking out for you. Makes everything a lot less scary."

Aura was right. Knowing you had someone who believed in you really did make everything seem less scary. Matt and her father taught her that, and right now, Aura needed someone to believe in her. To believe even a small, sensitive sighted longma like herself could face a giant threat.

(~)

Even if Lance didn't know where the training deck was, the angry grunts and hits against the walls would have been enough to guide him there. The obstacle course was still active, and Blaze was trying--and failing--to get through it. The longma continuously got hit by the laser lights, some even outright blinding him, and he still kept hitting his wing against the pillars.

Lance wasn't expecting to find the temperamental longma here, especially when he himself was planning on training there too. He figured it would help take his mind off of worrying about Pidge's mission. Video games reminded him too much of her.

The paladin cringed when Blaze landed flat on his face. He suspected it wasn't the first time.

"Pretty sure that wasn't part of the test."

Blaze growled as he stood back up. "Go away."

"Well, are you almost done? I'm kinda gonna use the training deck."

"Not my problem." Blaze spatted with slit pupils before taking off again. Lance observed, counting the seconds with his fingers. When he reached one, Blaze fell flat on his face again.

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's a fail."

Blaze growled, shaking his mane with his eyes closed shut. When he opened them for a moment, Lance noticed something he hadn't before.

"Wait. Are you crying?"

Blaze shook his head again, "Just leave me alone!" The longma galloped away once again. Lance could have just let him leave and do his training like he planned. On the other hand…

(~)

Thankfully, Blaze didn't get too far. He stopped at the kitchen, trying to sniff out some what types of food these aliens had. He was too hungry to go out into the woods and hunt, it would take too long, and he knew he smelled something somewhat edible the last time. Lance entered, opened the fridge and pulled out some leftovers from the wedding. Specifically the delectable ribs Hunk made, which were Ember's favorite.

Lance noticed the hungry look on the longma's face and invited him to eat with him outside. Some fresh air would do the fella some good. Blaze could have just left, but that food did smell good, and he remembered how good it tasted at the reception. Better than anything he had ever hunted.

Lance ate his ribs with a plate, while Blaze dove right in like a rabid beast. Lance only observed, letting the guy fill his stomach.

"Man, I haven't had anything this good in, well, I've never had anything this good."

"Yeah, Hunk's a master chef. His family owns a restaurant back home."

"What's that?" Blaze asked while chewing with his mouth open.

"It's a place where people go to eat fancy or exotic food." Lance lowered his rib to his plate. "I guess that's why Hunk loves cooking and talking about food so much. It reminds him of home."

Blaze paused after ripping off another strand of flesh from the bone. He swallowed before talking. "How far away is Earth?"

"It's pretty far away." Lance looked up into the sky. It was always yellow, very unlike the clear blue skies from back home. He shoved his plate towards Blaze, his appetite long gone.

Blaze stared at the half eaten food, but was paying more attention to Lance's longing face.

"You know, on earth we have clear blue skies that go one for miles. My family and I used to spend a lot of summer at the beach. My grandma's garlic knots were the best."

"How long have you been away from home?" Blaze asked. His appetite was gone now too.

"I don't know. Pidge says it's been months in Earth's time, but it's hard to tell. I always wonder if my family knows I'm gone. How long I've been gone."

"I… I can't imagine being away from my family for that long."

"I'm probably exaggerating. Pidge ran the numbers like a billion times, and at least like eighty or seventy percent of the time, she's usually right."

"Why did she leave anyway?"

"She went to go find her missing brother and father. They were taken by the Galra."

Blaze's eyes widened. Even that tiny green paladin was missing her family? That would mean, every one of these paladins was away from home.

"Is everyone's family back on Earth?"

"Well, mine, Hunk's, Pidge's mom, Shiro…" Lance paused, looking down. "He… he doesn't have a family anymore. Neither does Keith, and Allura… her entire planet was destroyed by the Galra ten thousand years ago. This castle and Coran are all she has left from her home."

"Oh… man." Blaze stared off into the distance, not entirely sure what he was looking at specifically.

"Looks like you're not the only one who misses his family." Lance said, snapping Blaze from his unfocused gaze. "I know how it feels to be scared. It's okay to admit it. What's not okay is to throw the blame on others because you're angry. It's understandable, sure, but it's not okay."

"You don't understand. My sister, she can't… she can't see very well."

"So what?"

"So what?! Longma's with disabilities are easy targets for predators and hunters."

"But you're not in the woods anymore. You're with Voltron, and you guys have got Shiro for a teacher. He can teach her how to fight like a pro."

"But the longma ways are all I've ever known."

"How has that worked out for ya?"

Blaze opened his mouth, but came out empty.

"I get it, you're worried her disability will make things difficult for her. But just because it will be difficult doesn't mean she can't do her own things. I have a niece that's dyslexic."

"What's that?"

"It's this condition where it makes it harder for her to read and write. But she loves to read stories. She used to beg me to read her fairy tales every night."

"How does she do it then? If she can't read well, why does she push herself? Won't her eyes hurt?"

"Oh, believe me, it did. One day, she got so mad she threw her book so hard at the wall that all of her crayons and paper fell on the floor. So, to feel better, she started drawing. Since then, she never stopped. She figured, if she couldn't always properly read a story, it didn't mean she couldn't create her own. She still tries every day to read better, and she's improved a lot, but if it weren't for her dyslexia, she wouldn't have realized her passion for art."

The longma remembered that night where Aura used her senses to track down those quintessence tubes. How Comet said that his overprotectiveness prevented him from truly seeing what Aura was capable of. All his life he saw her as this fragile thing that needed constant protection. But, did she really see herself that way? Rather, did she even want to?

"Blaze, it's not wrong for you to worry about your sister, but just because she's "special" doesn't mean she's helpless."

"Then, it's my fault she snuck out." Blaze hung his head. "I pushed her to do it."

"You know, my sister once said there are one in two ways a child can develop from an overprotective environment. One, they become too passive, and too reliant on others. Or two, they develop an unquenched thirst for independence, and rebel against authority." Lance noticed Blaze's confused expression. "My sister's a school teacher and she did part time as a guidance counselor in high school. It's a long story."

Blaze chuckled at Lance's lighthearted shift in tone. "Your sister sounds very wise."

"She is. Maybe you'll get to meet her one day."

That was quite the big invite, Blaze thought. "Well, thanks for the ribs." he said as he stood back up and prepared to leave. "The training deck is all yours if you want it."

"Actually, I had something else in mind." Lance said as he got up, smiling with a glint in his eye. "If you're up for a challenge, that is."

Blaze returned the smile. "Only always."

(~)

The journey to reach Matt was a silent one, which was well needed. After what Aura had just experienced, Pidge was relieved she got some peace and quiet before anything else happened. The entire time, Pidge distracted Aura with stories of her brother. How he taught her a special way of communicating with their father while he was on one of his many space missions.

Aura's head tilted in the most adorable way when Pidge said the words: Quantum Frequency. To simplify, she explained it was a series of computer codes, or rather symbols, they would use to send each other secret messages. She even still had the book downloaded in a PDF file on her phone to show to Aura.

"Okay, it's a little complicated, but I think I'm starting to get it. Your dad sent these little symbol things in a specific pattern, and you match each symbols with what's listed on the book, right?"

"Yeah. You got it right."

"You say it with all of these words, but it's actually a lot more straightforward than it sounds. At least to me."

Pidge giggled. "Maybe you could teach me how to explain stuff like that for Lance to better understand."

"I'm sure a lot of your friends understand, maybe more through you actually doing it than just with words."

"I guess you're right."

"So, this was how you and your brother spoke with your dad while he was in space?"

"Yeah. But, Matt and my father created another inscription. One that's not in the book. See, they both memorized additions and subtractions to numbers they sent to each other." Aura tilted her head again, and Pidge blushed. "It's a math thing. I'll teach you when we get back. Anyway, they memorized those numbers, so--"

"So by using those, they could create their own message that's… not found in the book? Right?"

"Kind of. Even if someone intersects their message and has the same book, they still won't know what they're saying."

"Okay, now I got lost." Aura's ears dropped in disappointment, only for Pidge to ruffle her mane.

"But you're right. That way, only we knew the code. It was our secret."

"That sounds really cool. You think I could learn stuff like that? Without making my brain hurt?"

"I think I can. And don't worry, we'll start from the beginning and work our way up."

"I just find this stuff so fascinating. Numbers and wires and stuff. It's a lot like plants and smells."

"What do you mean?"

"Like these goggles you made me. Each piece serves a purpose for it to work, just like every plant and animal's body part and abilities are used intricately to function and survive. And smells, well, they all come from various sides. From animals, to nature itself, to changes in the wind. It's all so complex and interesting, so numbers and computers just seem like another version of that, only with metal."

Pidge's eyes grew wide as Aura continued. Noticing this, she blushed and looked away shyly. "I spend a lot of time thinking to myself. Since I couldn't always see, I distracted myself with the smells and sounds around me. Putting pieces together and stuff."

"I like that." Pidge said, surprising Aura a bit. "I always thought you had to look at numbers and stuff by a scientific perspective, but you… you see it differently. But, it's all still part of the grand design of things, and it still makes sense." Pidge shook her head, "Whoa. I'm starting to sound like Lance!"

Aura giggled. "I don't see anything wrong with that."

It was nice to hear Aura laugh again. Having her around definitely made their scenario far less grim. The device's beeping grew louder the further they ventured into space. Right now, the green lion flew over a sea of comets all in a straight line. Aura looked out the window, noticing the phenomena.

"That's weird. Those rocks aren't floating off."

"There's some kind of surface spread out in these parts. It hold limited gravity, that's why they weren't moving." Pidge explained, "Matt's signal is getting close. He must be around here somewhere."

"I don't know. I've never seen this before." Aura then gasped, "But… I have seen _that_."

Pidge looked up to see a planet up ahead. The signal grew stronger. This was Matt's location! Only, once the image of the planet appeared on her computer screen, Pidge's heart accelerated with anxiety.

"No. This… this can't be right."

The surface from which the lion flew over was actually a much larger flat-shaped massive rock with a crater, emoting some kind of glowing yellow light around its corners. Levitating above it was a planet. Only, it was breaking apart at the seams. The rocks that floated about, those weren't meteorites. Those were pieces of the planet.

Pidge flew her lion into the atmosphere, but it didn't look any better from within. Sickly gray-yellow skies with dark gray clouds loomed overhead. There was no plant-life, no animals, not even rivers or streams or oceans. Even bits of rock continued to break apart and rise upwards into the sky. This entire planet was dead, all that remained was its withering corpse.

"This place… it's completely destroyed." Aura said.

Pidge had seen many horrible things as a paladin, but the death of a planet never ceased to tear her soul apart. It was no different than seeing a life being taken away. Her device beeped again.

"But it says he's right here."

Aura didn't like the sound of that. How could Matt still be here if this planet was devoid of life? Maybe he was hiding underground with survivors? Maybe this happened recently?

The girls arrived at a massive stone structure perched on the top of a flat rocky surface. Thunder boomed above as they landed. The flashes of light made Aura flinch, to which Pidge quickly eased her worried by stroking her mane. The structure was a monument, carved out of stone. Two elongated gates stood side by side with a single thin opening. On both sides of the structure were statues of various aliens, posing heroically while wearing clothing akin to those of the rebel fighters they had met. At the entrance there was a metal engraving.

"What does it say?" Aura asked.

Using her helmet, Pidge translated the alien language and passed it to Aura's goggles. The computer's robot voice spoke the words. "_**In honor of the one hundred twenty seven thousand and ninety eight brave warriors that stood against tyranny. The path for freedom is won through sacrifice**._"

Pidge's body froze. Her bones, her blood, everything suddenly became cold and rigid. Her muscles felt invisible, for a brief couple seconds she was unable to move. With ambition burning within her chest, she thrusted forward, with Aura in tow. The longma too felt herself tremble upon hearing the words. The computer's cold, unfeeling voice didn't help.

"No! Please, no!" Pidge shouted as she ran into the entrance. Not even the roaring thunder could drown out her desperate cries. Once she reached the other side, her body stopped before her brain could. Overhead was a graveyard. Tombstones that outstretched for what seemed like an eternity. Pidge had a feeling she was only witnessing half of what she was seeing.

Her face turned white, everything hurt, yet Pidge forced herself to slide down the rocky ledge, but fell upon descent. She pushed herself back up and followed the device's signal, bypassing more and more tombstones with alien writings engraved. Aura galloped behind Pidge, seeing all of the deceased war heroes in her path. Memories of Te-Osh flashed in her memory, yet she kept on going. Pidge needed her right now. She needed a friend. She was there when Aura was scared and alone, she needed to be there for her. No matter how heart wrenching this sight was.

Even the sweat dripping down her neck was cold, but her insides were scorching hot with anger and apprehension. The device beeped louder and louder. As it was for Aura, memories too flashed in Pidge's mind. Family dinners, her brother teaching her equations, the times he would give her the last slice of strawberry cake after their meal. His pathetic attempts at jokes, when he would sing her to sleep when she was younger, throw snowballs at her face during those white Christmas Eves. His supportive words, his warm hugs, everything about his life right down to even the most insignificant details carried so much more weight now than they ever did before.

The beeping stopped. Her legs stopped. Her ankles, her toes, everything from her lower torso felt like it would crumble at her weight of her upper body. Pidge fell to her knees, eyes unblinking. Aura stopped beside her, panting from exhaustion, but her tiredness lasted only for a second. Her primary concern was her friend. The computer translated the words for both of them.

"Matthew Holt."

The computer continued translating the number of his date of birth and his death date, but Pidge didn't listen. She didn't want to hear these last numbers. She wanted to tear them off of the stone and crush them with her bare hands. Her body couldn't stand anymore, she bent down, hands crushing the pebbles beneath her and tears landing on the surface of her helmet.

"I'm sorry." she weeped. "I'm so sorry!"

Thunder roared and rain began to pour. It was as if nature itself was reflecting Pidge's heartbroken state. Anger, grief, despair, so much pain all wrapped up in one and it weighed heavily on her like a ton of boulders.

Aura's legs too gave way. She never knew Matt so feeling saddened over someone she never knew was hard enough, but seeing how much it hurt Pidge was all it took to make Aura weep as if she too had lost a loved one. Already two innocent lives lost. How could Pidge or any of the paladins stand it for so long without breaking? Perhaps, this was Pidge's final breaking point.

Aura tentatively attempted to nuzzle Pidge's face, even with her helmet on. Pidge sprung upright, wrapping her arms around Aura's neck, and she in turn wrapped her wings around Pidge's body like a blanket. Aura's head arched over Pidge's shoulder as she let out a powerful cry of heartbreak. Aura didn't flinch, she allowed Pidge to release her pain.

No matter how torturous it was, Pidge dared to read the numbers still on her helmet's surface. But, when she looked at the date of birth, her sobs steadied.

"Wait. Wha--Matt's birthday is wrong."

"Huh?" Aura asked. She allowed Pidge to end the hug as she read the numbers through again. The green paladin's tears continued to fall, but her voice was stable again.

"A… quantum frequency."

"Didn't you say your brother used those to send messages through space?"

Pidge gasped, "It's a message! The code! But, what's the second inscription item."

"You have the book, right?"

Pidge would have slapped herself, but she was too emotional right now. Thankfully Aura remembered. She searched through the PDF file on her phone and used her brother and father's methods to decode the message.

"These a coordinates!"

"That's good, right?"

"Better than good. Matt's still alive!"

Aura bounced back up on all fours, wings spread open. There was a spring in her step as she tapped her front hoof over the rocky surface. "Well, what are we waiting for? Hop on!"

Energy returned to Pidge's body, so much so she was practically leaping higher than normal once she hoisted herself onto Aura's back. She let out a victorious cheer once Aura took to the skies, flying over the entrance, with the Green Lion already on all fours, mouth open wide, inviting the two girls inside.

Just as it took off, a shadowy figure observed, hidden within the light fog that loomed overhead.

(~)

"This isn't good." Pidge said. She followed the coordinates, but in her path were some unplanned guests. "Two Galra cruisers and even more nearby."

"How are we going to get past them?" Aura asked, "No offense to the lion, but I don't it can take on a fleet that size. My herd barely made it out alive.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one who can turn invisible."

Aura's jaw dropped when she witnessed the surface of the green lion disappear. Slow and steady, Pidge made her way past the cruisers. Once out, Aura released a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Whoa. I'm having some serious flashbacks right now."

Still cloaked, the lion reached its destination. A large asteroid. Not exactly equipped to sustain life or a vast civilization, but definitely sufficient enough to be used as an outpost of some kind.

The rock was deep, with a opening that led underground. It was too perfectly carved to be made by nature alone. This definitely had some alien influence.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone, or anything here." Pidge said as she traveled further down, landing inside a nearby cave. The lion became visible again and the two friends exited the mouth. Pidge noticed the gravity here was very light. There were several rocks floating about from the outside, and even within the cave it felt only slightly heavier.

Aura stepped out first, using her wings to stir, with Pidge riding on her back. Using her horn, and Pidge with the flashlight on her wrist, they searched through the inside of the dark tunnel. Both used their goggles and helmet respectively to see through the darkness and detect any biorhythms anywhere within the cave. Aura sniffed the air. Despite the lack of gravity, something still hung on the walls.

"You smell something?" Pidge asked.

"A little. It's faint, but there was definitely someone here. How old the scent is, it's hard to tell."

"Land over there."

Aura flapped her wings softly as she landed on the ground. The gravity felt heavier now, but there were still rocks floating about.

"Looks like a dead end." Aura said.

Pidge hopped off of her friend, her body still hovering, and noticed a few of the rocks were on the ground, while others continued to float. She picked one up then immediately dropped it. It fell much more softly than it normally should, but it reached the ground nonetheless.

"Gravity? Something must be generating gravity nearby." Pidge said, scanning the area. She immediately picked up some kind of circular symbol hidden from plain sight. Aura sniffed it.

"The scent is stronger here. That's gotta be it."

Aura was right. It was some kind of camouflaged lid. Pidge turned the knob, which made a hissing sound and moved to the side all on its own. Aura stepped back in alarm. Looking down, Aura sniffed the air. The scent was even stronger. Something was down there for sure.

Pidge held onto Aura's side as the two descended downwards, entering a tall room pilled with pipes all across the walls, interwoven like jungle vines or the patterns of a tree trunk. A computer was active, meaning someone was just here.

"This must be some kind of spy facility." Pidge said out loud, while Aura sniffed the air. She detected something off.

"Something doesn't feel right." She muttered to herself. Her ears twitched, then instinctively turned invisible. Pidge spun around to see her in mid disappearance.

"Aura? Aura, where are you?"

The sound of a pained grunt, and a body being thrown against the metal pipes forced Pidge into a defensive stance, bayard at the ready. A body fell from the shadows, and Aura revealed herself, pressing the intruder with her hooves against the floor.

The stranger wore a mask, making it hard to tell what kind of alien he was. From the shape of his body, Pidge deduced he was male. He also wore a hood, having it even harder to distinguish him.

Aura hissed at the stranger, only to get knocked back when his bo-staff struck her in the stomach. Aura rolled down on the ground, grunting in pain.

"Aura!" Pidge's anger pushed her to attack the masked man, sending her bayard at him. He wrapped the green neon string with his staff, pulling her to the ground. Pidge rolled out of the way just as he was about to strike her with the ends of the staff, which was enough to crush part of the floor. This guy was strong, that much was certain. He spun the staff and held up over his head, ready to strike again.

"What have you done with my brother?!" Pidge asked in demand. For a moment, the stranger froze. Seeing her chance, Aura shoot the man down with her mouth beam. The impact was enough for his helmet to fall right off. Pidge leaped into the air, ready to strike him down as he attempted to do to her.

The bayed only reached inches away from his face. His skin, illuminated by the green hues of her weapon, with eyes of amber, specks of gold dancing upon the surface. His hair, spiky and longer, but still their same light ginger color. His eyes, mirroring her own both in shade as well as astonishment.

"Pidge?"

"Matt?"

Aura froze, seeing the two opponents facing each other. Her breath caught in her throat as the stranger stood up. Pidge lowered her weapon, which then disappeared. She practically leaped into the man's arms, tears rolling down her eyes as he practically cradled her as if she were a baby.

"Oh my gosh! Every since the Kerberos mission, they said you were dead. But I knew in my heart that you weren't!"

"I can't believe you found me. It doesn't seem possible." The man said as he held his younger sister's helmet covered face in his hands. Tears of his own fell over the single scar on his cheek.

"The thought of you and Dad kept me going. Inspired me to do the impossible."

Aura couldn't resist sobbing at the heartwarming moment. Pidge heard her and invited the longma over.

"Aura, come here! I want you to meet my brother."

Aura at first was self cautious, but who was she to deny an invitation such as this? Pidge laughed as she hugged the longma's neck.

"Matt, this is my new friend, Aura. She helped me find you."

"Well, Pidge did most of the searching, really." Aura said, blushing. "I was just moral support."

Matt blinked, then laughed while running his hands through his hair. "Whoa! A real life longma! I thought they were a myth, or extinct."

"Nah, we were just hiding. It's a long story."

"I can't believe it! But, seriously Pidge, how did you get this far out into space?"

"That's an even longer story. Have you by any chance heard of Voltron?"

"Of course I've heard of Voltron."

"Well…" Pidge smiled smugly. "I'm one of the paladins."

"…No. No, seriously? _You're_ a paladin of Voltron?! That's so awesome!"

The siblings laughed as Matt scooped Pidge from the ground, spinning around. Aura felt another tear escape her eye. Her brother was so proud of his younger sister, not even taking into account of how young she was to be out this far in space. So far away from home, and so young going through so much that could potentially get her killed. But regardless, Matt was proud of his sister's bravery and courage. He believed in her so much, how Aura wished her brother could do the same for her. Push her to be better rather than keep her sheltered forever.

While the two laughed, still hugging, Aura sensed someone was present. All of the celebrating made her almost unaware of the intruder.

Reacting on sheer instinct, Aura stood between the siblings and the shadowy figure who made himself known. She knew that scent.

"What a touching reunion." The slithery voice said. Pidge recognized the shape as well.

"You again? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who I am is not important. I am here to collect the bounty on your brother Matt. But a paladin of Voltron, the green lion and a rare longma. My lucky day."

Pidge activated her bayard and Matt pulled out his staff. "Stand back, Matt!/Stand back, Pidge!" They said at once. They looked at one another in brief surprise. It was evident they weren't the same suburban kids back on earth. They were warriors now.

"Let's show this guy what the Holts are made of."

"Looks to me you're made of meat. Just like everyone else!"

When the alien removed his cape, Pidge knew he was similar to that bounty hunter that came after Ember. It appeared bounty hunters like him were a dime a dozen.

Just like the previous one, this guy had laser whips. The Holt siblings jumped away from the electrical tips, but one managed to strike Pidge, electrocuting her. Aura rushed to her aid and Matt ran after the bounty hunter, twirling his staff.

"Stay away from my sister!" He ordered, spinning his staff to strike the alien. His whips pushed him back.

"You're both worth more to me alive, but I'll take something over nothing."

He unleashed his whips at Matt, until he was suddenly lifted up into the air by an unseen force. He felt his clothes being pulled up by something he could not see and was thrown against a wall. The reptilian gasped in shock, only to feel the power of a bean striking him from behind.

Aura made herself visible, flying above the alien, shooting more beams at him. One struck his wounded arm, the bite marks were still fresh, and he let out a loud hiss in pain.

He unleashed his whip again, but Aura turned invisible and flew out of the way at the last second.

"You'll have to do better than that, little longma!"

While he was distracted, Pidge hurried to her brother's side, helping him up. "Pidge, the panel!"

"I'm on it! Hey, tall dark and scaly! Over here!" Pidge got the bounty hunter's attention. He unleashed his whip, and Pidge removed the surface of the electrical panel, trapping the ends of his whip.

"Matt, now!"

The bounty hunter threw his second whip at Matt, which got tangled in the second panel. Matt slid across the floor, sticking his staff to the floor, bend it and let it loose, striking the whip that was meant for him.

The monster was struck by powerful bolts of lightning, become disoriented. Seeing their chance, the two siblings gave a double punch straight at his face, knocking his lights out.

"Good thinking." Pidge said in between pants as she deactivated her bayard. "Exposing that electro whip to asteroids magnetic field."

"You're the one who recognized he was clearly using direct current and thought about completing the circuit."

"And I understood at least part of what you just said." Aura manifested in front of them, startling the siblings. "Oops, sorry! You guys okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you keeping him distracted. And for saving my brother's life." Pidge hugged her longma friend. "See? I knew you could win against the giant."

"Only because you believed I could. Thank you, Pidge." Aura was surprised when Matt joined in the hug as well. They heard the sound of the bounty hunter groaning again, to which Aura silenced him with another mouth beam to the gut, silencing him again.

"That's my girl!"

"I've got the coolest little sister in the whole galaxy." Matt said, then ruffled Aura's man. "And the bravest little longma. Now all we have to do is find dad."

Pidge removed her helmet, finally taking a breather, and put on her glasses. Matt's eyes widened. "You kept the glasses?"

"Of course I did."

Aura took in the deepest breath she had ever taken. "Phew. Glad that's over. Oh, wait until Ember and the others hear about this! She is gonna be so stoked!" Her eyes widened and her smile went from one of pure joy, to one of fright. "And my brother… and my parents… who now know I snuck out without telling anyone…" her face dropped, along with her head and ears, seriously rethinking her entire adventure.

"I am so grounded."

(~)

When Lance said it was a challenge, he wasn't kidding. But, unlike the obstacle course, this was a challenge Blaze could enjoy.

In his paladin armor, Lance shot at the hovering laser shooting drones above him, dodging their incoming attacks. Both he and Blaze shot their respected lasers (from rifle and mouth respectively) to take down their metallic opponents.

"Lance, incoming on your right!"

"Thanks! Four o'clock on your left!"

"What?"

"Just shoot on your left!"

The drones came down one by one. One drone rolled to Blaze's hooves, smoking hot from his fiery mouth laser. The longma galloped and trotted around alongside Lance, who howled like a wild man while pounding his fists into the air.

"Alright! That's a new record!"

"I have no idea what that means, but that was epic! I take back every bad thing I said about you and the other paladins."

"Awww, thanks…. wait, what did you say about me?"

The two turned around at the sound of a slow clap. "Impressive. Very impressive, Blaze."

"Shiro?!"

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"It was kind of hard not to hear the wild screams and cheers from across the hall." said the older paladin, which made the two boys laugh nervously. "Blaze, I think you're ready to take that test again."

"Wait, what? But, I stink at it."

"Come on. Just this last one for today. You might even surprise yourself."

Blaze looked up at Lance, who gave him a thumbs up. Blaze had never seen that gesture before, but he presumed it was intended as a good thing. Blaze took Shiro's invitation and the training deck reverted back into the obstacle course. Blaze swallowed a large lump in his throat. Seeing this, Lance crouched down beside him.

"Okay, like with the drones. Mellow mind, active body. You got this."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because it's what friends do, now go." Lance patted Blaze on the back, but the longma looked back at the paladin. Did he just say they were… friends? Why? They barely knew each other, and this guy was already pulling the friend card? These paladins were weird. But, it wasn't so bad.

Shiro gave the signal and Blaze began the test again. His heart was pounding, but he mentally transported himself back to earlier with him and Lance. When the laser lights came, Blaze dodged them. This time, he did so without fury or with an arrogant head. He was mellow minded, but his body was in full on active mode. He flew through the circles with ease, all with a smile on his face. The test was… actually a lot of fun.

Once Blaze landed, he was astonished to realize it was already over. He was almost disappointed. Lance was bouncing up and down, "Ha! I told ya you could do it!"

"Very good, Blaze. You've aced it."

"Thank you, Shiro. I'm… I'm sorry for the way I acted before." Blaze bowed his head, "I hope you're still willing to teach me."

"Of course I will. There's still a lot more for you and your friends to learn. So far, I think you're on the right track."

Blaze sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir. And… thank you too, Lance. Also, I'm sorry for calling your friend a lunatic earlier. That wasn't cool."

"Thanks, buddy."

"Well, I better get going. My parents hate it when I'm late to dinner." Blaze nodded farewell to the two humans and flew off.

"You know, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Lance said, and was then surprised when Shiro patted him on the back.

"He's a good kid. He just needed a good friend to help him see that."

Lance smiled in response. He didn't even realize he had been helping Blaze, he was only talking to him and found a genuine fun game for them to play. He was right, the little guy wasn't all bad after all.

…………………………………………

_So don't you be afraid_

_Of giants in your way_

_With God you know that anything's possible_

_So step into the fight_

_He's right there by your side_

_The stones inside your hand might be small_

_But watch the giants fall_

_(~)_


	5. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the return of Pidge's older brother, Matt, Team Voltron has found yet another ally in the fight against the Galra.   
Meanwhile, Keith is blissfully enjoying married life with Allura, but when he begins to experience strange Galra symptoms, he worries it may start to affect not only his role as a leader, but also his future.

_I have loved you from the start_

_I have seen your hurting heart_

_And you feel so lonely, but you keep on hiding_

_'Cause you feel so guilty for what you've done, but_

_There's no distance too far_

_That I can't reach you_

_There's no place that's so dark_

_That I can't find you_

_Anywhere that you are_

_If you need proof_

_Take a look at these scars_

_And know I love you_

_-Never too far gone, by Jordan Feliz_

_ **Metamorphosis** _

Centuries passed, yet time stood still for her. Her beauty had aged, but it never disappeared. The once small and rounded markings on her face has stretched, the ends sharp as the tips of thorns. Her hands remained purple, but the skin on her face was as it had been in the past. Her eyes, youthful orbs now scarred with centuries of mad obsession. Her hair white as foam with hues of gray haloed above her crown and down the tips. Old, yet young. Forgotten, now remembered.

Her skin shifted back to its purple coloring as she covered her head with her hood. Her druids could not see her true face. If it even was her true face now. She couldn't tell what was real anymore. What was her own, and what was the monster's. Whether or not they were both. Or whether or not it had always been that way.

(~)

Normally, interrogating a prisoner would bring a spark of satisfaction, no matter how dim. Today, seeing the Galra's yellow eyes wide, red veins visible, and his lower jaw hanging. His chest lowering and rising, one moment quickly before slowing down. The druids had been sending shocks to his entire body for the past couple vargas. Still, he would not speak the words they expected him to say.

"Why hide the identity of those that attacked your base? Give us the information." The Druid demanded.

"I'm telling you, it must have been Lotor!" The poor Galra must have had a death wish, for every time he denied the Druids whatever it was they were seeking, every part of his body, from his bones to all internal organs felt as if they were vibrating long after the shocks. He could already feel the coldness of death breathing down his neck. His vision was clouded, he couldn't tell up from down anymore.

"He appears to have no ability to recall what happened." Said another Druid to the high priestess.

"No one can completely wipe a memory away. There are always remnants deep within to claw out."

The words stung with a truth the witch herself still could not fully grasp. Her own memories had not been erased, but merely stored at the farthest part of her own mind, just as they had been for Zarkon.

Her husband.

Though now alive, he was still cold as death. Haggar too felt that same coldness deep within, but her newly discovered memories brought back a warmth she had long since deemed worthless, and weak, whenever she witnessed it being performed by lesser beings. That warmth had no place here.

Haggar stepped closer to the Galra. His life-force was fading, she knew this, so his final moments would be of use to her. She would make certain of that. "Why would Lotor attack a base when he can walk in and take whatever he desires?"

The poor soul slowly looked up, the yellow in his eyes slowly becoming white. "I don't know." Another shock coursed his body. As Haggar watched him suffer, that flicker of warmth at the back of her mind made its presence known. Like a tiny heartbeat, or a single ember flickering in the ashes of a long since diminished fire. Haggar clenched her fists, forcing that flicker back where it belonged.

"The prince was the one who banished him to the Yulippa System." Said one of the Druids. "He must be trying to stain Prince Lotor's reputation."

Haggar turned away from the suffering simpleton. That warmth would not be silenced so long as she was looking at him. Even with her back turned, his wailing and coughing made that tiny warmth burn. He did not deserve this, it told her. On this, Haggar did agree.

"Perhaps." Haggar said out loud. Lotor banished this fool to the ice planet. She heard of their duel not too long after the boy took the throne from his father. The Galra's banishment no doubt was punishment for questioning Lotor's leadership, and most likely as a result of his low self-esteem.

Everyone in the Empire was well aware of Lotor's true nature. Even if he hid it behind a princely mask, there was no denying the subtle effects this discrimination had on him. Whether he wished to admit it or not.

"Continue the interrogation." Haggar left the room, leaving the druids to continue torturing the Galra. The voice within Haggar weeped for him, but Haggar once again forced it back. Now that she knew her past, that warmth would not disappear anytime soon. Never the less, it would not stop her and her husba--_Emperor_ from achieving what rightfully belonged to them.

And to learn what Lotor was doing behind her back this entire time. No doubt, he would soon be answering to his father. The punishment would be severe.

(~)

It was only the third time this week, yet it still felt like the first. Keith would awaken on royal silk bedsheets, a scent akin to vanilla and cherry blossoms mixed with cinnamon filled his nostrils, followed by the content hums of his half slumbering wife. Normally, Keith was the first to awake, but other times Allura would be the first. Not wanting to leave the strong embrace of her husband, the princess would faux her slumber for a few more tics just so she could feel his heartbeat against her palm, and have her heart sing whenever he would bestow upon her his first kiss of the day.

Allura's cheeks turned a faint pink when Keith adjusted the thin straps of her nightgown back in place. The gesture only made her snuggle closer. Yes, she was definitely awake, but she was lucky Keith too wanted to remain for just a bit longer. Today, however, he was feeling a tad mischievous.

Right beside the nightstand was his phone. At least, the Altean equivalent of a phone. Carefully, Keith hovered the phone right above the princess, seeing a side view of the image before pressing the button. The flash went off, which caused Allura's closed eyes to squint. The first thing she saw was a phone over her head and her husband chuckling.

"Sorry." He said. But Allura knew he wasn't, really.

"That's one way to wake me up." She said. Keith rose a brow, still smiling. Allura snatched the phone from his hand, seeing the picture he took. "Oh, definitely no. You better erase this!"

Keith took the image back. "Yeah… not gonna happen."

Allura scoffed and punched him in the arm. This only made him laugh even more. She tried not to give him the pleasure, but she couldn't force herself to frown. His joy was too contagious.

"At least let me do you one better." Allura said in between giggles as she took the phone again. She got Keith to get closer and took a selfie. Not the most flawless picture, but for the princess, it was an improvement. At least in this picture she wasn't alone.

"See? It's perfect."

"Yeah." Keith whispered into her ear, which made her heart speed up and her face warm as he kissed her. He started first at the neck, then worked his way to her cheek, her forehead, before finally arriving at her lips.

"Absolutely perfect."

(~)

The morning routine went just as it did the first time, with Hunk making a mouth watering breakfast. Today, he made nearly every earthling's favorite: Pancakes!

Allura absolutely loved the taste, especially with the exotic fruits Hunk had been given by many of the rebels and refugees at the compound. Their way of giving thanks to the paladins for their hospitality. Keith couldn't remember the last time he had pancakes for breakfast. The only time he could recall was when he was very, very young. His father had made him some for his birthday as a surprise. It was the last time he recalled eating them. Now, he was sharing them with his wife, while little Ember was biting the things off like the head of her prey.

Speaking of Ember, since she returned, the little longma had been begging to spend some quality time with the couple. It proved to be rather difficult with their schedules and Ember now training with Shiro. But, they always managed to find some time during the day to spend time together.

The day before, the same day Pidge went off to find her brother, the couple took Ember on a walk in the woods. There she would enthrall them with stories of her time with the herd and all of the mini adventures she and her friends would go on. Keith lost track at how many times he caught Allura (and himself) with their mouths wide open upon hearing the things Ember had done.

Who would have thought their sweet, innocent and shy little longma had grown into such a spitfire. Every time Ember finished her stories, she would subtly hint at her missing the two alien paladins every single day. Their hearts sank as she explained more about how much of an outsider Ember was, and how she felt she had been placing everyone in danger yet could never resist the urge to do something for another creature.

Keith and Allura empathized with Ember's conflict. Keith knowing far too well how it was like to be the "black sheep", and Allura always having that desire to save lives, even if she would endanger her own in the process. The two vowed that Ember would never suffer the loss they had when their own families died.

Today was a bit slower than normal. Before Shiro's morning class, Ember persuaded Keith to teach her how to fight with a sword. Keith, at first, was perplexed by this request, seeing as Ember could use her telekinesis to just flip the guy without breaking a sweat. In truth, Ember just wanted to know what it felt like, and who knows, she may even need it one day.

Even if not, Keith couldn't pass up the opportunity to teach Ember how to sword fight. But, they would use blunted swords for now. Allura refused to let Ember go anywhere near a sharp blade without the proper training. Ember reluctantly complied.

"Thrust. Thrust. Good, now block." Keith instructed, thrusting his own sword towards Ember, who did as he instructed. She levitated the sword close to her body.

"Great. Okay, from the top. No warnings this time."

"I'm ready." Ember gave Keith a cocky grin. When they spared, right at one specific moment where Ember was supposed to thrust, she instead sliced, which gave Keith an opening, thus knocking her sword off of her telekinetic grip due to her surprise.

"Aww, man! One more time!"

They tried again, but while Ember excelled in some parts, in others she either forgot, got too overconfident , or got more than one move mixed with another. After five to six more tries, Ember stomped her hooves in frustration. Keith tried to suppress his laughs.

"Glad to know I'm so entertaining for you." She said bitterly.

"It's not that. You're getting too easily frustrated." Keith picked up Ember's sword for her to take. Standing beside her, Keith encouraged her to position his sword as he was. She mimicked his movements.

"You can't get too anxious. Your body needs to be in tune with your mind. If one moves too fast over the other, you're going to miss your target. Got it?"

"I think so. But, how do I make my brain and body move at the same time with the sword?" Ember asked. Moving and thinking fast while on the run from Galra was one thing, but while wielding a weapon? That was already three things one would need to focus on.

"That's why you gotta be patient. Patience yields focus. Don't think too much on the speed, rather the feel of the sword as you move. Listen to your instincts. Come on, let's try one more time."

Keith positioned himself opposite Ember. He took in a deep breath, which Ember quickly followed. "Patience yields focus." she whispered. She moved her sword a couple times to get the fell of it and nodded. Keith thrusted, and Ember blocked him. She tried to relax, to have her body move in sync with the strategy in her mind. But, Keith was unpredictable, which was definitely a challenge. Still, Ember blocked his attacks with success. She smiled, realizing she was doing better, but the second she lost focus, her sword went flying off again.

The longma hung her head, but Keith crunched down and hugged her. "That was great! With more practice you'll be swinging swords like a pro."

Ember cocked her head in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Keith nodded with a proud smile. Ember smiled too.

"Okay. But for real, I'm gonna get you next time."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Keith then noticed Allura standing by the entrance with Shiro.

"Ember, it's time for class." Shiro said.

"Coming, Uncle Shiro!" Ember gave Keith one last hug before galloping towards her teacher to join the others.

Keith ran his fingers through his hair, taking in the moment as Allura approached him. "How long were you two watching?"

"Not long, but long enough to see you are a pretty good teacher."

Keith shook his head. "Nah. I was just telling her what you taught me." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She noticed him staring at her with adoration.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just… happy. Still surprises me sometimes."

"To be honest, it still surprises me too." Allura kissed her loving husband, which only added to their already rapturous joy.

For the first time in Keith's life, everything was just… perfect. He had a home, a wife, a job (technically), and while Ember would often call them by their actual names, Keith knew she saw them both as her parents in a way. Keith wasn't sure if he was ready to be a full on father at the moment, but he realized during his time with Ember, he would like to be one someday. Teaching her, spending time with her, and listening to her struggles felt right.

Before his death, Keith's father would always be attentive to his needs, be it physical when he got bullied, or emotional when he felt alone in the world. Perhaps the spirit of his father was still guiding him today, telling him what to do and say when around her. Or maybe seeing so much of himself in Ember also helped with being able to relate with her just as Shiro had related to him before and too him under his wing. He finally understood the older paladin now.

"Ow!" Keith flinched, realizing the area behind his neck he was scratching suddenly burned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bad itch is all. No big deal."

(~)

Later that day, the paladins received a distress signal from a nearby galaxy. A Galra invasion on a peaceful planet. Even without Pidge, the team successfully chased the Galra oppressors away, and offered the poor people sanctuary on Olkarion. They happily accepted the offer.

Upon arriving, Coran strained himself just by trying to get through the citizens. As kindly as they were, he wished they weren't so… big. And squishy.

" 'Scuse me. Coming through!" Coran yelped when he landed face first on the floor, finally manage to squeeze his way our. The aliens stepped out, trampling on the poor old man. Coran stood back up, clothes wrinkled with footprints, hair and mustache standing upwards in all directions, and one swollen eye.

"Just right in there, they'll get you sorted out."

"Is that the last of them, Coran?" Allura asked.

"That's it. A few hundred more souls looking for a new home."

"A few hundred more soldiers in the fight against the Galra." Shiro said.

"And what are we? Soiled Kalteneker milk?" Blaze said, sitting right beside Lance.

"Which reminds me. Break's over, you and the others still got twenty more laps to do."

Ember, Comet, Silver Star all groaned in disappointment, then simultaneously shot Blaze matching glares of death. He held up his wings in surrender. "Okay, I probably deserved that. I'll admit it."

The wind picked up and the shadow of the green lion flew above their heads. "Hey, Pidge is back!" Hunk said.

"Aura!" The four longmas shouted in unison and galloped ahead to reach the green lion first. Shiro allowed them. They could run laps later once they were sure Aura was back safe and sound. Aside from the longmas, Lance was the second to get up and hurry to greet the lion.

This did not go unnoticed by Allura, and her reaction did not go unnoticed by Keith. The princess gave him a sly smile, nodding her head to Lance's direction. "Mmmm."

"Ah, down girl."

Allura groaned, "Honestly, why are you so against the idea?"

"I'm not against it, I just don't think you should be making assumptions."

"What assumptions? You've seen how close they've become."

"So have you and Shiro, but that doesn't mean anything's going on." Keith's eyes widened with worry, "Wait, nothing's going on, is there?"

"Oh, yes Keith. I am secretly having an affair with Shiro behind your back." Allura said with very, very heavy sarcasm while rolling her eyes.

"I just don't want you getting disappointed if it's not what you hoped."

"And what if there is something?"

"Well then, you have the right to say 'I told you so'."

"Oh, I will so enjoy rubbing it in your face once you're proven wrong." The princess gave a devilish smile while rubbing her hands. Keith could already see the ideas popping up in her mind.

"You have a dark side." Keith grinned. "It's kinda hot."

The two laughed and approached the green lion, which landed shortly after the mice scurried by Allura's feet. Pidge exited the lion, allowing the mice to climb up her hands, while Aura stepped out as well, equal parts happy and equal parts nervous. Ember, Comet, Silver Star and Blaze all galloped around the youngest one, bombarding her with questions.

"I am so relieved!"

"Are you alright?"

"How was it?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did you see any Galra?"

"What did it smell like?" Silver Star paused when all skeptical eyes landed on her. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"I'm fine. Completely fine. I didn't technically see any Galra, but we did face off against a few ships. Nothing too dramatic, I promise."

Blaze let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled his sister's neck. "I am so happy you're back! We were all worried sick!"

"Mostly your brother." Said Silver Star, earning her a light nudge on the shoulder by her cousin. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Blaze. But I have so much to tell you! Oh, but first." Aura galloped back to Pidge and her brother, "Matt, I'd like you to meet Ember, Comet, Silver Star, and my brother Blaze. Guys, this is Pidge's brother, Matt. We found him!"

"Welcome, Matt." Ember said, offering him her front hoof for her to shake. "It's wonderful to have you here."

"Thanks, Ember."

Comet opened his mouth to ask a question, which he never got to the chance to ask when his cousin came flying up towards Matt, her face so close Matt could see every eyelash.

"Oh, my stars! You look sooo much like Pidge! Except taller, and masculine, and your hair is lighter, also you have a scar and you don't wear glasses. That's what they're called, right? I'm still learning these new alien words, so sorry if I mispronounce a few. Anyway, where have you been all this time? Were you really in a Galra prison for a year? What was it like? How did you escape? Do you fight with weapons or a robot arm? Do you have your own ship? How old are you compared to Pidge? How did you not starve after all this time?"

"Does she ever breath?" Matt asked, pointing at the longma, who had been flapping the entire time, looming over him to the point in which Matt was now literally bending over backwards. 

"I've been asking that since the day she was hatched." Comet said with a deadpan tone.

"We just let her do her." Ember said with a shrug.

Matt blinked, still face to face with Silver Star's beaming, toothy smile. "Um. I've been stationed at a listening post, monitoring Galra radio chatter. Yes, and it was more horrible than anything I could imagine. I got out with the help of some freedom fighters who taught me how to fight. I use a light metal bo-staff, no I don't have a robot arm. I used too, but it got busted, and I'm four years older than Pidge. I had some food supplies thanks to the rebels, and I made due with what I had.."

"Whoa. You've got a really good memory. I like you already!"

Aura used her telekinesis to lower Silver Star down. "Okay, Sil, go easy on the questions. He's been through a lot."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I never imagined I would get the chance to see actual longmas." Matt stroked his chin as he examined their appearances. "You really do look like if a dragon and a unicorn had babies."

"I know, right?" said Hunk, gesturing to himself. "That's exactly what I said!"

"Matt, this is Hunk, Lance, and Coran." Pidge said, introducing her brother to her fellow paladins, and the older Altean. Lance shook Matt's hand, welcoming him to Olkarion. He was so relieved Pidge's mission was a success. It warmed his heart to know she was at long last reunited with one half of her family again. All of his previous worries could be put to rest.

"And this is--"

"Keith?" Matt's eyes widened upon seeing the former Garrison dropout standing before him.

"Uh. Have we met before?"

"Yeah. Shiro introduced us a week before the Kerberos mission. You said "Hey" and just left for the library."

Keith's face became red with embarrassment. He remembered that day. Matt was a tad shorter, and slimmer back then. He still wore glasses and was more neatly cleaned compared to how he looked now. It was the same day Keith planned on gathering more books from the library to share with Allura. He was so focused on his task he didn't spark much of a conversation with the guy.

"Oh. Right, now I remember. Sorry about that, there was a lot going on at the time."

Matt shrugged, "Nah, it's cool."

"Keith is the leader of Voltron now." Pidge said with a happy smile. Matt's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Whoa, Lone Wolf Keith the leader of Voltron! Who'd have thought."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, that's what they used to call you back at the Garrison." Matt said. Keith blinked, hurt flashed in his onyx eyes. Matt turned away from his gaze. "Uh, what I mean is, that's what I heard them say. I'm not saying it was true o-or anything." He chuckled in embarrassment. Pidge bit her bottom lip. She just got her brother back and already he was embarrassing her.

Keith breathed in and out, followed by a chuckle. "Can't say I blame them. But, in all honesty, it really is good to have you back." The paladin offered the rebel fighter his hand.

"It's good to be baaahwhaaaa…." Matt's eyes drifted to the woman just beside Keith. Not just any woman. She was a goddess incarnate. Like the ethereal elven maidens from the fantasy video games from his high school years. Keith arched an eyebrow and closed Matt's opened mouth, shaking his hand dry from a droplet of drool that fell.

"This is my wife. Princess Allura of Altea."

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Matt."

"Whaaaaaaaa--_Wait!_ Wait a second! Did you just say "wife"? As in, 'till death do us part'?"

"Yes." Keith said with confidence, wrapping his arm around said wife. Matt shook his head, his head going a million miles a minute. He then laughed happily.

"Wow! Just, wow! Space is full of surprises, isn't it?" He then bowed respectively to Allura. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess."

"Likewise." Allura bowed her head in return. It was then when Matt noticed someone behind the couple. Seeing where his attention was, the two stepped aside, revealing the man. Matt's eyes widened, his body frozen as if he had witnessed the dead rising from its grave.

"Shiro?" Getting over the initial shock, he ran towards his old companion. "Is that really you? I can't believe it! I-I thought you were--" Matt was cut off when Shiro surprised him with a hug. Matt hugged back. It had been a year, but the younger pilot had fond memories of the Garrison alumni. Sam loved Shiro like a second son, and Matt looked up to him like a brother. He risked his own life for him, and for so long he had assumed he had been killed.

"It's great to see you again too, old friend. Pidge never gave up on finding you."

"Yeah. She can be pretty stubborn at times." Matt said, his sister grinning with pride from behind.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Ember nudged Aura's shoulder, making her blush, which faded quicker than normal. She noticed something was different in her friend, and it wasn't because of the goggles. She wasn't trembling, or stuttering as she normally did. If anything, she looked as collected and calm as the rest of them. Ember felt pride swell up inside of her just by looking at Aura.

Pidge proceeded to show her brother the Castle Ship from the inside, dragging him by the arm. Aura sighed in relief. It was wonderful seeing Pidge reunited with her brother at long last.

"So, we want all the details!" Ember said, practically skipping. "How did you find Matt? Where did you guys go?"

"You kids can continue talking about it _after_ you finish the laps." Shiro said. Ember, Comet, Silver Star and Blaze groaned in unison. Aura looked up at the human, who smiled. "You can join them too, Aura. If you're not too tired, that is."

Aura gasped with joy, her wings opening up. Shiro's classes were primarily to train the longmas to fight in battle. Him inviting her to join in on the training meant he knew she was capable of keeping up with the others. Even a great warrior like Shiro himself saw she had what it took. Aura spent her entire life hiding in the shade, what was there to be tired about?

Ember and Silver Star happily took Aura with them to fly laps, while she engaged her friends in her tale. Blaze was the last to follow. He too noticed a change in his sister. Lance's story about his niece echoed in his mind. Aura had gone through a death-defying adventure, and she came back in one piece. Blaze didn't know how to feel about this. He shook his head and flew up to join the others.

While everyone else proceed to return to the castle, Keith found himself scratching his neck even harder than before. It was the same spot as from before, and now even his right shoulder was itchy.

"Dear, are you sure you're alright?" Allura asked, seeing the pained look on her husband's face as he scratched.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You're scratching a lot."

"It's probably from working out this morning. I'm gonna take a shower and meet you later, okay?"

Allura blinked a couple times before nodding. "Okay." She said, her husband kissing her before entering the castle, still scratching his neck. As he left, Allura looked over the compound. So many new faces in just a few short weeks. They were making great progress, and so many different species learning to get along. Even younger aliens managed to make new friends of all shapes and sizes. However, one particular newcomer caught Allura's eye, along with several unsettling looks she received from a few bystanders.

The princess watched as she entered the medical building, escorted by Zecora. It was then she was reminded she promised to assist in sorting the medical supplies.

(~)

The sensation of returning to his throne was rivaled only by his ambition to continue where he had left off. So many long months in a comatose state, life hanging by a thread. Now, the rightful leader of the Galra Empire had finally returned. How foolish of Voltron to believe he had been defeated. Who knows what mess they had caused to his citizens as of late. Worse with his low-life excuse for an heir taking the reins. Lotor's achievements paled in comparison to Zarkon's. He had half the Empire wrapped around his little finger, while Lotor had been hiding away, allowing for the meddling paladins to believe they finally gained the upper hand. At this rate, Lotor might as well have just handed them the Empire.

Even with his ambition for revenge fueling his need to stand up, his body, tragically, was not as it once was. That last fight took its toll on his physical form. No matter, they had the technology and the quintessence needed to make certain he would not be a crippling Emperor. Zarkon shuddered at the very idea.

His new armor, infused with powerful, pure quintessence, covered his entire body, even his face. Not a trace of his wrinkling exterior was seen, aside from small parts of his claws. He was the ruler of the most dominant race in the universe, weakness was never an option. Weakness meant death. The only death Zarkon would ever accept would be if his entire Empire and Voltron had all perished before he did. Only then, would he willingly embrace the jaws of death. So long as his Empire stood, so long as Voltron was still out there, death's journey for him would continue to be in vain.

Haggar approached the resurrected leader. Her heart pounded, the suppressed warmth returning. Her eyes stung, to which she withheld by closing them shut, her hood covering the upper half of her face as she kneeled before him.

"I am pleased to see you back on your throne again, Sire. I'm afraid that Lotor has not taken his duties as heir to your Empire seriously, My Lord. Vast stretches of territory has fallen into Voltron and a growing group of insurgence."

"Your decision to place him on the throne was ill advised." Zarkon said. His voice sounded almost robotic underneath his new mask.

Normally, Haggar would take his harsh criticisms with dignity, no matter how they stung her cold dead heart. She always had his best interests in mind, and now with her newly restored memories she understood more on why that was. If she told him the truth, Zarkon would dismiss her. His memories had not resurfaced as hers did, and he would never allow her to get close enough for her to try and restore them. Not without the cost of her own life.

Curse that insufferable warmth, and its insistence to continue resurfacing in the most ill-timed moments. Zarkon may have been her husband, but that life was long gone. A memory, nothing more. Why would Haggar fight for something she had no chance of restoring? She was no longer Honerva, she was Haggar. All that mattered was the Empire, and Voltron.

"But no matter. I have returned. It is time to relieve my wayward son of his duties."

Haggar could not understand why, but when Zarkon said those words, her cold heart beat once with life. Her right hand flinched, as if it would clench into a fist.

(~)

A shower was exactly what Keith needed. Whatever was itching him before was washed away thanks to the cold waters. Once dried and clothed, Keith dried his hair, still as messy as always. Good thing his wife liked it that way. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do so, but Keith found himself actually admiring his own reflection. If Lance knew about this, he would have a field day.

He could already picture Allura ruffling his hair. Her angelic giggles working its magic to create that smile she loved to see on his face. It was like he had reverted back to the days from when he and Allura first became a couple.

While daydreaming, Keith almost didn't realize his neck was itchy again. He scratched it once, but the itching would not stop. He blinked when he spotted something on his neck. A blush threatened to creep up to his face, again thinking of his wife, only for the blush to disappear as quickly as it came.

Upon closer inspection, Keith knew this was definitely not a love bite. It looked more like a rash, and it was growing… and turning purple!

Keith let out a horrified scream, causing several shampoo bottles and creams to fall from the sink and onto on the floor. He must have been seeing things. He then started to scratch his shoulder, followed by his upper arm, then lower arm, and even his leg. The purple markings were manifesting all across his body like chicken pox. Each one itchier than the last. One look at his reflection, and Keith saw the same markings appearing on his face.

Terror consumed every inch of his senses. He screamed when he heard a knock at the door. "Anyone in there?" It was Hunk's voice. Thinking fast, Keith took the towel he had used to dry himself, covered his head and dashed out of the bathroom, nearly knocking Hunk down in the process.

"All yours, bye!" Keith said quickly as he dashed down the hallway, leaving a very perplexed Hunk behind.

(~)

The prince looked over the progress of his beautiful project, his sentries hard at work. These were so much more loyal than any normal Galra would be.

Despite the minor setbacks, things went very smoothly. At least, for Lotor. Many had complained about his questionable choices, such as doing so little to reclaim the factions the Empire had lost to the Voltron Coalition, and the parasite which was The Galra rebels. Lotor internally laughed at their ignorance.

Such advanced technology at their disposal, so many clear alternatives to gain favor, support and strength, and yet they choose conquer and oppression every time. Reckless, brutal, and barbaric. Nevertheless, while they were busy destroying every species they deemed insects, stealing their technology and resources for their own gain, Lotor knew of the strength that came from variety. His half-blood group of generals were an example of this. Lotor knew how to speak with people, how to reach their level of understanding. It took patience, close attention to detail, and of course, vast knowledge.

Something anyone could accomplish with the right level of self control and ambition.

"My Lord, we just received a message from Central Command. Emperor Zarkon requires your presence immediately." Acxa, one of his generals, spoke. A beautiful half-breed who served Lotor without question. Lotor knew he could always rely on her for anything.

However, recently she failed to do fully do her job the last time they fought the paladins. Axca was skilled, she had the potential to become better. Sadly, unlike the others, there was always something holding her back. But Lotor would not force her to relinquish it. After all, when someone is forced to give up something personal, it makes them more defiant. Regardless, he would need to encourage her to separate herself from whatever was standing in her way, bit by bit. If only to make sure she wouldn't slip again.

"Very well."

"Do you think he's onto us?" Ezor asked.

Lotor wanted to laugh at the idea. Dear Ezor, so enthusiastic about violence, yet still clever enough to pick up on social cues. "No. My father is simply ready to return to the throne. He can have it. Our plans have not changed. Narti, come with me."

Narti, unlike the others, never spoke. She was also blind, using the sickly black cat Kova as her eyes. The general bowed her head and followed her master. Lotor wasn't worried about facing his father. As always, he had a plan. He had all the chess pieces in place, all he needed to do now was move the right one.

He always did.

> (~)

Lotor shouldn't have been surprised to see the witch waiting for him, but he was. Every time he stood in front of her, a horrid shiver would creep up his spine, followed by an icy chill coursing through his veins to his chest. Even if he never showed it, that sensation became second nature. It made him despise her all the more. That would never change.

"Welcome, Prince Lotor. Please, follow me."

Lotor prided himself on many things. Naturally, his ability to learn of another person's weaknesses and strengths was one of them. Haggar was no different, despite the horrible feeling she always gave him. There was a sense of sinister delight in her tone. She no doubt knew something he did not. At least for now. The only way for him to learn what it was was to follow her.

Once he reached the throne room, Lotor bowed before him. He was accustomed to this, of course. He had been doing this for centuries growing up in this cold, isolated Central Command ship. A horrid place Zarkon referred to as his "castle". This was not a castle, it was a sour, lifeless and futile attempt at replicating what he could never achieve.

"Father, it gives me such pleasure that you have made a full recovery. You look stronger than I have ever--"

"Silence." Zarkon spoke. Lotor looked surprised, almost hurt. "I did not bring you here to waste time with your flattery." The prince lowered his head humbly before the king. "You are relieved of your position. Effective immediately."

Lotor's head jerked upwards in alarm and he stood up. Such a bold thing to do before Zarkon, to be certain. "My Lord, I beg you, do not discard me. Let me stay by your side."

"Your short reign will be regarded as a black spot on the Galra Empire for years to come."

"Of course my efforts at ruling the universe seem feeble beside your inestimable accomplishments. Perhaps if you were to train me, I could learn."

"You are no longer needed."

Lotor hung his head, eyes closed. "As you wish." He said, disappointment dripping from his voice and he made his leave, head still down low. Low enough so no one else could detect the satisfied smile forming on his lips. His father no doubt enjoyed the little performance he just displayed. The pathetically desperate prince, hopelessly seeking his father's approval. One of his personal favorites to play. His father got to see his own son grovel at his feet, and Lotor got to leave with little consequence.

But as he left, the witch felt something tug within her. "Something is amiss with Lotor. I sensed a powerful energy on him when he entered. Something ancient." Not only ancient, but familiar as well.

"He is no longer my concern." Zarkon said. He may no longer care about what Lotor had planned, but Haggar did. She had bared witness to his secretive ways as of late. This would not go on for much longer.

Luckily for her, she was not alone in her search for answers.

"Run the protocol to search for trackers." Lotor ordered as he and Narti made their way back to the ship on his pod. Narti did as he instructed. "Transpose the dynamics on that protocol again." He said. Just as he expected, there was a tracker attached, no doubt during his visit to his father. He was right, there was more to his arrival. Upon his command, Narti destroyed the bug.

"You think you could fool me, witch?"

(~)

"Aww, come on! What is going on here?" Keith exclaimed, burying his face into his hands. He had retreated to the darkest part of the castle, where they had the array of cryo-pods. It was the safest place where he would not be seen. He couldn't go back into his and Allura's now shared bedroom. What were the chances of her walking in on him? Not to mention, he said he would help in the medical center today with her, but how could he in this state?

Keith groaned, his head now leaning against one of the empty pods. "This is crazy. Maybe it's some kind of Galra thing? Or, an allergic reaction to some plant or something?" Keith said, scratching his arms with more ferocity. Why didn't he simply ask someone? Coran might know, or perhaps one of the doctor's? It was silly to try and figure this out on his own.

Old habits die hard, it would seem.

Keith tried to think of what to do. Tell Coran? Ask if there was some kind of cure from Ryder if he did catch something from a plant in the forest? Thinking proved to be difficult when Keith realized his stomach had been growling recently. Barely noticeable at first, but now, he felt like he could eat Kalteneker in one gulp.

"Maybe some food will help me think better." He said to himself. "Eh, I sound like Hunk."

Speaking of Hunk, he still had some food from Ember's dinner. Even if it was intended for her, it was still edible for humans as well. The yellow paladin even made several plates for her friends. The dining hall became like a cafeteria for the new longma students. Hunk was more than happy to cook for them. After all, food brought everyone closer together.

When Keith opened the fridge, the fleshy meat looked absolutely mouthwatering. All Keith could focus on was how delicious the food looked, and smelled. It consumed his senses. Without thinking of the consequences, he tore off the plastic and dove right in. Keith ate with his hands like an animal. All he could hear were the sounds of his own growling.

When he swallowed he heard footsteps approaching. Seeing the mess he left on the kitchen counter, Keith hid himself from whoever was coming, but not without grabbing what was left of the meal. Shiro walked in, looking over some notes on his Altean tablet alongside Coran. The two were deep in conversation about the performances from the young longmas, which came to a crashing stop when they saw the greasy mess.

"Whoa!" Shiro exclaimed, "What happened in here?"

"Maybe Storm Fury snuck in an early lunch again?" Coran said. He then took a whiff of something in the air and cringed. "Oh, and apparently he didn't take his morning bath either."

Shiro also took a whiff. He coughed once. "Or someone forgot to take out the garbage."

Keith arched an eyebrow. What smell were they talking about? He hadn't smelled anything when he walked in the first time. It wasn't the food, for it smelled amazing. He would know. Then what was---?

When he scratched his face and smelled his wrist, he had his answer. That nasty smell was coming from him? How? He just took a shower, where did this come from? First the insufferable itching, then the beastly hunger, and now this?

"It wasn't Storm Fury." Keith revealed himself, cloths covered in sauce and ketchup, giving the impression of blood. Both men stared wide-eyed.

"Keith? Why would you--?" Shiro sniffed again. This time, he coughed twice. "Ah, Keith, what exactly did you eat?"

"It's not what you think, I--GAH!" Keith dropped his plate and started scratching himself again. Coran hid behind Shiro, for Keith's angry cry came out sounding more like an animal's roar. "This itching is driving me crazy!"

"Hey, guys. What's goi--_What the cheese and crackers?!_" Lance froze in place the moment he saw the mess, and the itchy wreck that was Keith. "Did the longma's have a food rebellion or something?" Lance took a whiff, then recoiled in disgust then covered his nose. "Ewch! I can see why!"

Keith groaned, covering his face in humiliation. Shiro took a good look at Keith. His face and arms were covered in purple markings, and he was scratching himself like crazy. Despite the nasty smell, Shiro stepped closer. "Keith, what's going on?"

The new Black Paladin sighed in defeat. "I honestly have no idea. First, I started itching, then these purple things show up. Next thing I know, I'm starving and now I reek! And I just took a shower!"

"Might wanna go for three there, buddy." Lance said, his voice sounding nasal due to him covering up his nose. "Or five."

"Coran, I was hoping you could help. Is this a Galra thing? What is happening to me?"

Coran stroked his mustache, inspecting Keith closer. Despite his smell, the Altean withheld the urge to gag. It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together. "Why I'll be an globgore's uncle!"

"What? What is it? What's the problem?"

"Nothing. You're perfectly fine."

"I am?"

"He is?" Both Shiro and Lance asked at once.

"Why of course. I've seen this happen many times before the war. Keith's just experiencing The Molt Stage."

"The what now?" Keith asked, tilting his head.

"The Molt Stage. A perfectly normal part of the Galra life cycle." Coran said as he gently released Keith's grip on him. "See, once in every young Galra's life they go through a very brief metamorphosis. It happens close to the final year of which they reach the peek of full adulthood."

"So, basically, Keith is going through Galra puberty?" Shiro said, scratching the back of his neck. Just saying that felt weird.

"Precisely! You should be proud, Keith. The Molt Stage is a very significant moment in every young Galra's life." Coran then wrapped one arm around Keith, pulling him close. The Altean looked at nothing in particular, extending his hand dramatically as if showcasing something that wasn't there.

"The moment of which you officially leave behind the years of youth, and step right into the responsibilities of a

"Coran said the last word in a dramatic low voice while clenching his fist. He took one whiff of Keith and then stepped away as quickly as possible. "And it would appear you're at the third stage." he said, pinching his nose.

"Third stage?"

"The Molt has four stages. First is the itchy patches. Two is a ravenous hunger. Three, your body emits an unpleasant odor."

"What about the fourth one?" Shiro asked.

"In the fourth and final stage, your body will become petrified into a chrysalis."

"I _WHAT?!_" Keith exclaimed, eyes wide and hands grabbing large clumps of his hair.

"Relax, it only last five dobashes or so. Once you're out, you will emerge completely transformed!"

Keith shook his head, his eyes closed shut, his brain going up and down with all of this bizarre information. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. What do you mean "transformed?"

"After the fourth stage, a Galra usually gains some physical differences."

Keith took a step back. "So, you're saying I could… I could look… more Galra?"

"Basically. Though, each change is different for the individual. Taller stature, shinier coat, change in eye color, and markings are most certainly to be expected. Congratulations, my boy!"

Keith took another step back, stepping on one of the dishes that fell on the floor. Picking it up, he wiped the remains of food off, staring at his reflection. His face covered in those purple markings. Like a flash of lightning, the image of him possibly having completely purple skin, yellow eyes and canine-like teeth flashed in his mind's eyes. He dropped the plate, which didn't break once it hit the floor, rather it rolled for a bit before landing face down.

Keith honestly didn't know how to take this. How would he look like after the final stage? Allura would no doubt be more understanding, she had long accepted his Galra half and even developed a deeper trust in The Blade of Marmora. There was even a time they joked about whether Allura would have still found Keith attractive if he were purple. Allura said no matter what species he was, so long as he had the same heart, she would love him no matter what. Keith knew whenever Allura was lying or being honest, and she was definitely being honest.

However, even with the Blade having earned a lot of trust from the freedom fighters, other Galra, specifically the very, very few half-breeds that were with the rebels long before the founding of the coalition, struggled with acceptance from the other newer species. The scars were still deep. So far, there haven't been much arguments or fights amongst them, but there were still a few edges that needed to be polished.

Thankfully, the more accepting aliens assisted to make the transition go more smoothly, but Keith couldn't blame others for having their misgivings. At the moment, the fact Keith was half-Galra hadn't spread too far, though he never felt the need to really inform it if it wasn't necessary. He would much rather they judge him based on his actions and not his ancestry. Keith still firmly believed in this.

If he were still only the Red paladin, Keith could tolerate this more, but he was the leader of Voltron now. Husband to the Princess of Altea, the leader and founder of the Coalition. If he began to resemble more of the race that took away so many lives, forcing families to either separate and leave their homes, would people still take him seriously? Would the sudden change frighten them? Just exactly how would it affect his status? How would it affect Allura's? Would it affect them at all?

Even if that wasn't the case, the very idea of looking in the mirror from now on and seeing someone completely different was a frightening one. How much of a Galra would Keith look like? What if his purple-grey orbs became hidden behind a permanent blanket of yellow? Better question was; did he want to look different? So many reasons tugging left and right in his mind. The outcome was uncertain, as was his reaction to all of this.

"How long is he gonna be like this?" Lance asked.

"Not long. The Molt Stage is a very fast and painless process. Only twenty four vargas, or less."

"Maybe you should tell Allura." Shiro said. "Best she knows in case--"

"NO! No, no, no!" Keith exclaimed, grabbing Shiro by the shirt. "You can not tell Allura!"

"Why not?" Lance asked, "She's your wife, she'll understand. Besides, if looks were really that important to her, she wouldn't have said yes to your proposal." Keith growled, a very, very beastly growl Lance had never heard before and he immediately backed down. "Whoa, hey, j-just kidding. I'm sure you'll be a very handsome looking Galra."

"How can you be sure? For all I know, I could end up looking like Sendak."

"That's ridiculous." Shiro said, almost laughing at the thought.

"Is it? Coran just said there's no guarantee what will change. Not to mention, a lot of the people we've rescued still don't completely trust the Blade of Marmora. How do you think they'll take it once they see the leader of Voltron, and husband to the coalition leader, suddenly resemble the race that has ruined their lives?"

Lance scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I see your point there. I still remember the people of Puig giving Kolivan and the Blades the stink eye."

While to some this might have sounded like Keith bashing on his own race, Shiro, Coran and Lance understood it had nothing to do with Keith not liking his Galra half (which wasn't true), but more so to do with the history of the paladins, and the reputation of the Galra caused by Zarkon, which was still affecting the universe even today.

Not to mention Keith's new important position--which he was taking very seriously--it was understandable why he would have at least a number of concerns. Not to mention, waking up one morning to suddenly resemble someone else could not be an easy thing to swallow. Especially when he had only just now heard about it.

Shiro placed a hand of Keith's shoulder. "Keith, I understand your concerns, but however you end up looking, Allura knows you would never hurt anyone. We all know that, and others will see that too."

Keith took in a deep breath. "I hope you're right. Still, I can't let anyone else see me. Not right now."

"Keith has a point." Coran said, "His smell is only going to get worse until he reaches the last stage. It would be best we kept him under quarantine until then."

(~)

"Was this really your best idea?"

And Keith thought his own stench was bad, but clearly Kalteneker's barn had yet to be cleaned recently. The female bovine mooed at her guest, who stood two feet away, arms crossed while giving her the stink eye.

"It's perfect!" Coran said, "No one will be able to smell you from here, and you won't be lonely. Besides, Kelteneker won't mind. She's always smelly."

"Hard not to notice." Keith muttered bitterly as the cow nuzzled against him. He shoved her away. "If you see Allura, tell her I'm really sorry I couldn't make it, and that I promise I'll make it up to her."

"So, we don't tell her about the Molt thing?"

Keith was silent for a moment before speaking. Telling her the truth would be the best option, and if she knew what was happening to him then she would be less disappointed in why he didn't show up where he was supposed to. Lying to her would solve nothing, no matter how insecure Keith was feeling about his predicament right now.

Lance was right, Allura was Keith's wife. She would understand.

(~)

When Shiro, Lance and Coran exited the room, low and behold, who they just so happen to bump into…

"ALLURA?!"

The princess blinked at their sudden shock. "Um, hello? Have any of you seen Keith? He never showed up to assist with the new medical supplies, and I have some news to tell him."

Shiro looked at Coran and Lance, both of which unanimously voted on who it was that would tell the princess. Shiro sighed. "Allura, there's something you should know."

(~)

"How'd it go?" Ezor asked when Lotor and Narti returned. "Are you fired?"

"I'm afraid I was relieved of my duty, yes." Lotor replied. Ezor was surprised to see the prince wasn't the least bit disappointed. In truth, why would he? He got what he wanted, and their plans were still in motion.

"The second ship is complete and ready for testing." Acxa said. "The sentries are just making some final adjustments."

"Excellent."

"Sixty percent of the comet's material has been used in the production of the first two ships, My Lord. We will have more than enough for the creation of the third."

"Well done, Acxa."

But not everyone was thrilled with the news. The witch, Haggar's long fingernails were about ready to claw through the orb from which she watched the prince and his generals. She knew he was keeping secrets, but this was beyond mere rebellion against his father.

This was outright treason. That comet belonged to her and Zarkon alone. That power Lotor held in his hands was meant to be theirs. Only theirs. They would kill to get it.

The witch wasted no time in alerting her Emperor. Even through his helmet, Zarkon's voice sounded low, yet the fury was ever so present. A hunger grew within his stomach. A need, and lustful desire. That comet was the treasure he had been seeking for so long. The comet Voltron was built from, the only access to the unlimited quintessence he could ever contain. And it had so conveniently fallen into his son's hands, and he was using it to built ships of his own design.

That ungrateful little brat. That comet must be Zarkon's, the quintessence needed to be his. Lotor would not steal it from him!

"Mobilize the fleet!" Zarkon ordered his men. "Hunt down Prince Lotor."

The warmth from before shivered in fear at Haggar's hunger, and the threat Zarkon proposed. Haggar's hunger silenced it. In the darkest corners of her mind did it linger. Almost forgotten.

Almost.

(~)

Pidge, Hunk and Matt succeeded in their task. Thanks to them, their Galra tracker could locate Galra activity as if it were live television. At the same time, Matt found an inscriptive message. Both Hunk and Matt struggled to translate it, but Pidge--being the magnificent genius she was--managed to find an alternative to translate it. As expected, she was successful.

But the victory was bittersweet. The transmission came from a Galra fleet. They were tasked to attack someone… by order of Emperor Zarkon.

"Zarkon… is alive?!" Hunk could barely get the words out. The biggest, baddest villain in the galaxy, one they fought, nearly losing their lives in the process, and he was _still_ out there? How was that possible?

"Guys, look at this." Pidge's screen showed the spot from which the fleet was heading. The area was highlighted in red. Whoever it was they were sent to attack, it required a very, very big fleet.

"What are they attacking?" Hunk asked.

"That's just it. As far as I can tell, nothing. There are no planets, no rebel ships, no Blade of Marmora bases. Nothing."

(~)

"Whoever they're attacking we have to help." Said Allura. The other quickly alerted the rest of the team, all suited up and ready for action. Shiro had canceled the rest of his classes the moment he heard of the news. With Keith quarantined, he felt it best to stand in his stead for the moment.

"We shouldn't be diving into a fight without knowing why." Shiro said, "Especially now that we know Zarkon is alive. We need more information."

Allura's heart felt heavy. Just when they think they have finally won a battle, the enemy resurfaces to claim his revenge.

"We could go check it out." Pidge suggested.

"I think they'd probably notice us." Lance said. Pidge only smiled and snapped her fingers like a boss.

"Not if we're cloaked."

"You have cloaking?! Who are you?!" Matt exclaimed in astonishment. Pidge smiled sheepishly, and Lance couldn't help but smile at the older brother's pride.

"I don't think it's safe with just the Green Lion." said Shiro.

"I'm pretty sure I can upgrade Voltron with cloaking. We could all go." Pidge felt her face heat up when Lance elbowed her.

"Were you just waiting for your big brother to show up before ya rolled that one out." Lance wasn't annoyed at all for Pidge to just mention that at the last minute. If anything, he sounded just as dazzled as when he complimented her creative computer skills for the wedding reception. Pidge scratched the back of her head, hoping to ignore the blush on her cheeks. Even she couldn't deny it.

"It's something I've been working on for a while but I can't pilot the green lion and operate the cloaking at the same time." Pidge eyed her brother, "Unless I had a co-pilot."

"Absolutely!"

"Alright, then. Everyone to your lions." Even though he was retired, Shiro's leadership skills never faltered.

"Wait, where's Keith?" Hunk asked. Shiro, Lance and Allura all glanced at each other with worry.

(~)

"Zarkon's alive?! How?!"

"We have no idea. But Keith, how are you going to--"

"Shiro, I know I stink right now, but I can't understand what you're saying."

The entire time, Shiro was pinching his nose as to not get overwhelmed by the stench. Coran was right, Keith's Molt Stage smell had gotten stronger. Even more disturbing, Kalteneker appeared to like it. While Shiro wanted to keep an, understandable, distance, Keith had to continuously shove the female show away from him.

Thankfully, Shiro remembered he had a rag in his pocket and pulled it out, covering his nose with it.

"Don't you use that as a sweat rag?" Keith said, having seen him use it once.

"Yes, but morning sweat smells a lot better than you do right now. No offense."

"Shiro, I don't have time for this! I have to get to my lion and help--I swear, if you don't get off of me right now we're having hamburgers for dinner!" Keith, using his strength, pushed Kalteneker away and hurried outside, with Shiro close behind. Keith managed to slip into his armor and hurry to his lion. Shiro removed the rag, realizing the armor masked, mostly, half of the stench. Still not pleasant, but better than before.

"Keith, what about the fourth stage?" Shiro exclaimed as Keith put on his helmet. Keith froze. What if the fourth stage happened while in battle? What if he became useless?

"I've let the team on their own one too many times already. I won't do it again."

Keith hurried into the lion, and silently prayed this fourth stage wouldn't commence until after the fight. "Okay Black, I'm sorry if I don't smell so good right now, but we're got a team to get to."

The Black Lion responded without complaints and hurried with the rest of the team. Shiro stayed behind, wishing the young man the best of luck

(~)

The two ships were ready for the test. Lotor's father may have the throne, but he had the comet. He won.

His base shook furiously. The alarms sounded. Lotor quickly contacted Zethrid at the control room. "What's happening?"

"A Galra fleet is attacking us!"

"Return fire!"

"Wait, there's another fleet. And another one! We can't hold them all off!"

Was how was this possible? A vast fleet of Galra ships aiming directly at Lotor? His ship was only half the size of theirs, Zethrid was right, they wouldn't be able to fight them all.

"Prepare the Sincline ships and take off. Load the comet into mine." Lotor ordered, right before another hit struck the ship, almost knocking everyone off balance. "We're leaving." The prince growled under his breath. One of the very few, rare times in which his composure had almost cracked. 

(~)

So far, everything was going smoothly. The team had formed Voltron, and Keith was making sure he wasn't experiencing the fourth stage. No chrysalis as of yet. His nerves made his hands tremble as he gripped the controls. He couldn't fail his team again.

Just as they were reaching their destination, Keith felt something on his foot. A cracking sound. Looking down, he saw a purple crystal-like material begin to form in his left heel, quickly growing to the sole of his foot, and his toes. Before long, it would reach his ankles. The fourth stage had begun.

"No. No, please not now."

Voltron was approaching the spot of the attack, Keith held it together. The process appeared to be a slow one. So long as he could still use his arms, he should be fine.

"Okay, we're getting close. Everyone, get ready."

From the green lion, Matt activated the cloaking. In a matter of seconds, Voltron was completely invisible. "I'm not sure how long we can keep this up."

"Alright, let's take a look at who the Galra are attacking." Allura's voice dripped with venom, already imagining what she would do to those monsters once she saw the innocent souls they were shooting at.

As they got closer, the team realized the Galra weren't attacking some innocent ship, or any rebels or anything as Pidge had theorized when they picked up the signal from her computer. Rather, it was another Galra ship. One of their own.

"What the cheese?! It's Galra on Galra violence! Again!" Lance exclaimed.

"Whoa. These guys just do not like each other." Hunk said.

Allura, Keith and Pidge were stunned. They came all this way because Galra were fighting each other? Was it for dominance over this side of the galaxy? Why? There was nothing to conquer out here.

Keith began to sweat nervously, feeling the hard purple crystals already reaching up to his knees. Both of his lower legs were petrified. What could they do? Should they interfere or leave? They needed to think of something, and fast.

Very, very fast.

(~)

"Divert all power to defenses!" Lotor ordered his sentries as he and his generals made their escape. "Hold the attack off until we're away." Another blast struck the ship. This time, everyone fell to the ground.

"How did they find us?!" Acxa asked.

"We must have been tracked!" Said Zethrid.

Lotor pondered on this. How were they tracked? They destroyed the bug, Narti had…

Narti. She was with Lotor at central command. Haggar was there as well. Lotor stared at his general. Narti didn't have any visible eyes and never spoke, but Lotor knew when she was feeling something. In her subtle movements and the way she would react to things. She barely looked surprised, or confused. If she were, she would have had her head down. A common response of her body.

She stood straight, staring directly at Lotor. He realized, she hadn't stopped staring at him since they arrived. Narti never stayed facing anything for too long, even with her blindness.

How could Lotor have missed it. What a fool.

The three remaining generals watched in horror as Lotor pulled out his sword, striking down one of their own. The mirror from which Haggar observed Lotor evaporated. He had discovered her puppet, who's corpse now laid on the cold floor at the prince's feet.

The others were silent, but entered the Sincline ships out of their main base as quickly as they could, careful not to get struck down by the lasers.

(~)

"Who's ships are those?" Pidge asked.

Allura immediately recognized them. "It's Lotor."

"Looks like Lotor and Zarkon are fighting for control over the Empire. Gah!" Keith bit his tongue at his slip up. The crystals were growing, they were up to his waist now.

"Keith? Keith, what's wrong?"

The black paladin's breathing became haggard. He steadied it and regained his composure. Now was not the time to panic. Patience yields focus.

"I'm fine."

"Guys, those ships are getting awfully close!" Hunk said. Voltron quickly moved to the side, but the energy from Lotor's ship caused their cloaking to malfunction. They had been exposed.

"Can you work around it?" Pidge asked her brother.

"It's too late, they've seen us!" said Keith, clenching his jaw tightly, focusing on the fleet in front of them while his body was being petrified. Voltron flew past the lasers, using its shield to deflect them.

"Hunk--" Keith grunted, trying to fight through the pain, "--Use your bayard!"

"You got it!"

With the shoulder cannon, the team struck down the entire fleet of fighter ships all at once.

"Alright, that'll hold em! Let's get out of here!" Keith could not have been more relieved to say those words.

(~)

The generals were silent. Ezor hugged her legs close to her body, while Zethrid kept a stone cold expression, arms folded across her chest. Axca's lower lip quivered, but she did not shed a tear. Her control panel beeped.

"Sir, we're picking up a transmission."

Lotor, the generals, Haggar, literally every single Galra of the Empire heard the transmission coming from central command.

"Attention citizens of the Galra Empire. From this day forward, my son Lotor is to be regarded as a fugitive criminal of the Empire. All citizens are authorized to use deadly force to stop him or any of his soldiers.

"I repeat. Prince Lotor is an enemy of the state. Engage with extreme prejudice. Kill on sight."

The generals never knew what true terror felt like until now. As for Lotor. Fugitive or not, nobody was going to stand in his way. Not even his father.

(~)

Keith's body was trembling as they got farther and farther away from the fleet. The crystals were up to his chest now, reaching his shoulders. Just a few more moments and they would be at the castle.

"So, what happens now?" Hunk asked. "Now we're got two Galra leaders going at each other's throats."

"Hey, maybe they'll kill each other for us." Lance said. He tried to laugh, but couldn't. "Okay, way too dark, I get it."

Suddenly, Voltron began to slow down. Allura was the first to notice this. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, why is Voltron going so slow?" Hunk asked.

The fourth stage accelerated. Keith tried to call out to his team, but his voice was lost. Nothing but pained grunts came out as he struggled against the crystals. The inside of his lion glowed brighter. In a flash, Voltron was split into the five lions once more.

"What the heck?!" Pidge exclaimed, "Why did we split up?"

Allura tried desperately to get in contact with Keith, but the monitors to his lion weren't working. "Keith! Keith, can you hear me! _Keith!"_

His hand had been crystalized, the rocks now covered his throat. All he could do was gasp his wife's name before becoming completely covered in the purple crystal. His lion floated in space, while the other four watched over him.

"He's not responding!" Pidge said.

"I think it's the fourth stage!" Lance exclaimed.

"What?"

"Keith's being going through this Galra metamorphosis thing and the final stage has him get crystalized or something."

"What? How? You're not making any sense!" Hunk said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, Lance is right." Said Allura. She had a suspicion this was the case, but when Keith wouldn't respond she grew terrified. "He should be alright."

"So, what do we do? Just wait?" Pidge asked, still feeling a little bit lost.

Inside his lion, Keith's crystalized body remained frozen. His hands still gripping the controls, his eyes closed shut. Then, cracks began to form on the crystal's surface. luminescent yellow cracks that grew and expanded across his body until the ends converged at the top of his head.

Keith let out a deep gasp for air, the crystals shattering all around him. It was as if he had been underwater and couldn't recall just how long he had been submerged. The remaining bits of the crystals were sprinkled all over his lap, chair and the floor of his lion's cockpit. He studied his hands. They still looked the same.

His vision was blurry, but it quickly adjusted. He touched his cheeks, feeling something different. A trail going from just below his eyes and down to his neck. He also realized he was a bit taller. At first, he thought it was his chair, but no. It was him.

"Keith? Keith, buddy, you there?" Lance called out. Keith readied to respond, but hesitated for a second. Only when he called a second time did he turn on the com on his dashboard, but didn't show his face.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay." He heard the collective relieved sighs of everyone. "Let's go home."

(~)

Once they arrived, Keith was the last one to exit his lion. Once he did, everyone was already awaiting him. It was now or never.

Keith still had his helmet on, and judging by the anticipated looks everyone gave him, they were eager to see what had changed. He looked at his wife, who gazed upon him with all the love in her heart. The look she gave him was no different than any other day. This gave him the confidence boost he needed and removed his helmet.

"Okay. How is it?"

Everyone looked astonished, though Keith wasn't sure if it was from absolute shock, or pleasant surprise. Their faces were hard to read. Lance even cocked his head to the side, as if he were trying to figure out the meaning of an art piece at a gallery. Or the look a bystander would give those human pretzels at the circus, wondering how they can bend in such a way. Pidge too cocked her head, more as if she were trying to figure out just how to feel.

Shiro only smiled, as did Coran. Hunk scratched his head in confusion, and Matt was indifferent. While Allura walked up to him. Keith wasn't mistaken, his stature did grow. He was at least a head taller than her now. His wife studied her husband's change, but rather than be surprised or even astonished, she just smiled like Keith had just said or done something she thought was funny.

"What? How do I look?"

Allura gestured to Lance to hand her his phone. He twitched the camera to self mode and showed it to Keith for him to see himself.

He took the phone in his hand, tracing his fingers over the twin markings that began below his eyes and reached to the back of his neck. They were a very, very faint color, almost a darker shade to his skin tone with faint purple hues. The sclera of his eyes was still white, and his facial features were a bit more defined. Keith looked as if he had aged up two years, but he still felt the same as he did moments ago.

He felt something strange in his mouth, and opening wide saw they had become canine-like. But, aside from that, he wasn't completely unrecognizable.

"I'm… I'm me." Keith laughed in relief. "I'm still me!"

"Of course you're still you." Allura said with a giggle. "A Molt Stage wouldn't change that."

"See, I told you. Taller stature, markings, and look, you've even got a new set of molars there!" Coran zipped on over, measuring Keith's height, tracing a finger over his new markings, and opening his mouth to showcase his new teeth. "I almost forgot about those. And the shinier coat. Look at that skin, you look almost as good as I do after a spa day. Yes, I take spa days, I'll admit it. No shame in that whatsoever."

"So, the guy is married to a beautiful princess, and one metamorphosis later he's got a buff makeover?" Matt said, still bewildered by what he just witnessed. "Lucky!"

Lance couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! See, Keith! And you were worried about looking like Sendak."

"Sendak? What is he talking about?" Allura asked, turning to her husband. "And, why didn't you just tell me about the Molt thing rather than have Shiro tell me instead?"

"Well, in my defense, I was already in the third stage so--"

"I got it." Allura rose her hand to stop him right there. No further explanation was needed.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and about not keeping my promise to help, but everything's gonna be okay now. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Keith." Allura knew there was something wrong. He still looked nervous. "It's okay if this whole thing frightened you. But, it's complete normal. Besides, no matter how you ended up looking on the outside, you will always be my Keith."

Her husband smiled as she cupped his cheek, tracing her thumb over his new markings. He rubbed her wrist with his thumb. Looking into her eyes, he knew he couldn't keep this from her.

"Okay, the truth is, I wasn't so much scared about what you would think, more about… how everyone else would."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know it can be hard for people to trust the Galra, and now with me being the leader and you leading the coalition, if I came out looking more Galra than I do now…" Keith paused. "I didn't want to be a reminder of what they went through."

So, it wasn't about how she would react, but how it would affect his role as a leader, and how the coalition members would react to seeing the leader of the team they placed their trust in reassembled more of another Galra leader they had escaped, it would undermine everything they have worked for. The princess was both impressed with Keith's attention to the coalition and to make sure they succeeded in their quest, but she felt so hurt over the fact Keith was terrified that being what he was would negatively affect it.

Well, she refused to allow Keith to believe that. She took her husband by the hand, and led him away.

"Come with me."

(~)

Allura took Keith to the medical facilities, the place he was supposed to go to before this whole thing. She didn't explain to him why she brought him here.

"I've been speaking with someone earlier today. She's been very eager to meet you." Allura took Keith to a hospital room, where Zecora and a few other nurses were doing a sonogram of a pregnant alien woman. Beside her was a man, whom Keith suspected was her brother due to the strong resemblance.

The woman sat upright when she saw the princess enter the room, and her eyes widened in awe when she saw Keith. The two of them looked almost like humanoid deer/faun people, with deer-like markings on their faces, four fingers on each hand, and small curved horns on their heads with pointed doe-like ears.The male was more reddish in color, while the female was more aquamarine.

"Keith, this is Reyna and her brother, Rouc."

"So you're Black Paladin Keith." Reyna said, speaking in a sweet, low yet feminine voice as she adjusted herself on the doctor's chair. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Um, hello." Keith offered her his hand, and she gave it a firm shake. "Is the baby doing alright?"

"It is. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well, you and your wife. For everything. For giving us a second chance, and for inspiring me to keep my baby."

"I-I don't understand."

Allura began to explain. "You see Keith, Reyna's planet was governed by a ruthless Galra commander. But, one of his soldiers fell in love with Reyna and married in secret. When they were discovered, he was killed, and she was sentenced to die, not long after she became pregnant.

Keith's breath caught in his throat. He almost couldn't breathe. This poor woman, and that poor child.

"I was told to rid myself of this burden by my people." Reyna explained. "They didn't want to associate with an accursed one like me." This story made Keith's blood run cold. He hoped there was a point to this, because this was all hitting a little too close to home. None the less, he trusted Allura and awaited patiently.

"But, the princess then told me about you, how you both met, and about the brave Regris who saved your life. She helped me realize there was hope for my child. There was a place for him, despite his race. I know it's a lot to say, especially since we first met, but I so desperately wanted to believe there was another way. Now I know there is. So… thank you."

Reyna began to cry, and Keith found himself crying as well. It reminded him so much of Regris's story, how he had endured so much, took lives, yet found redemption. This child would have been killed, never given the chance to begin his or her own story. But Allura had inspired her that it was possible.

He felt his wife wipe his tears with her hand. "See, darling? This is the future we are fighting for. New beginnings, and second chances. No matter who you are, or where you come from. You are an inspiration for these people, Keith. Just as you inspire me every day."

Keith kissed her forehead and kneeled beside Reyna, taking her hands. "Reyna, you have my word, you and your child will be protected."

"And I promise to help you through this, sister." Rouc said, holding his sister's closer. Reyna cried even more, but these were tears of happiness. Keith held Allura close, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

"Thank you, Allura. Thank you for reminding me."

"Anytime. And, for what it's worth. You make a very handsome Galra."

The two laughed before sharing a kiss, and Reyna rubbed her belly, already imagining her future little one. Keith's heart filled with joy when he saw even the folks who once mistrusted the Galra, now comforting Reyna. This was a good sign. Small, but it was a start. Just as Allura said; It's not the blood, but who you are that counts. He was so thankful to have a wife who always reminded him of what really mattered.

Just as Shiro wouldn't have let Keith be a lost cause, neither would Allura allow the unborn child to be one either. As Keith looked at their wedding rings, and Regris's wise words rang true.

"_You keep on fighting, and you keep on hoping. Keep those stones close while you do._"

_.……………………………………………………_

_Doesn't matter what you've done_

_You are never, you are never_

_Never too far gone_


	6. The Greatest Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With more and more allies joining the Coalition, Coran has the idea of expanding the Voltron Show to gain more support. But, when his attempts fail to appease both audiences and the Paladins themselves, he goes to some risky lengths to come up with new ideas.
> 
> As for the Paladins, they get roped into more than they bargained for when they accidentally consume one of Zecora's mysterious potions. However, they soon discover that this little setback might just be the push they really need.

** _Songs featured:_ **

** _"Come Alive" from The Greatest Showman_ **

** _"Other Side" from The Greatest Showman_ **

** _"Lost get Found" by Britt Nicole_ **

** _'We got Heart" by Jem and the Holograms_ **

** **

_*(~)*_

_People hurting, people broken_

_Beaten down and feeling hopeless_

_Wonder if it's gonna always be this way_

_Who will speak up for the captive_

_Show some love and heal a past that binds the wounds_

_We think will never go away_

_But what if we could be a people on our knees_

_As one before the King_

_'Cause we believe_

_-When we pray, by Tauren Wells_

_ **The Greatest Show** _

"So, what's this all about, Uncle Shiro?" Ember asked as she and her friends followed their teacher down the hallway.

"Yeah, I thought the whole point of a day off was to get the day, you know, _off_." Blaze said, earning an eye roll from Ember.

"I promise, you guys are gonna love this. As you know, the paladins have been rallying up more and more planets to join the coalition. Today, I thought it would be fun, and educational, to join me and the paladins for another team meeting."

Ember gasped excitedly, as did Silver Star, Comet and Aura, while Blaze blew a raspberry. His head hung low and brows narrowed so straight he resembled the grumpy cat from the internet.

"Lighten up, Blaze." said Comet, "We get to be a part of the action."

Blaze's ears perked upwards, and he smiled. "Action? Now we're talking!"

Shiro shook his head while smiling and opened the doors, revealing the rest of the paladins, and Coran, all gathered together in the control room.

"Hey, guys!" Ember sprung happily towards Keith and Allura. The couple stroke her mane as she stood in between them.

"Hey, kiddo. Everything okay?" Keith said, ruffling her mane like he always did. Ember shook her head once he was done, a futile attempt to get the strands back in place. Allura soothed it for her.

"Yeah. Shiro said it was okay for us to listen in on your meeting today."

"He said it'll be fun and educational!" Silver Star said, taking her place beside Hunk.

"And here I thought Shiro was supposed to be a fun teacher." Lance said. Shiro gave him a disapproving look, while Blaze approached the red paladin.

"Tell me about it." Blaze looked up at Lance with a desperate look on his face. "At _least_ tell me we get to see a Galra ship blow up." He groaned in exaggeration.

"Is there another planet under a Galra attack?" Silver Star asked while leaping excitedly, "Are we going on a field trip to one of the planets you saved?" She then gasped, "Are we going to visit the mermaids?!"

"Not exactly. It's actually pretty good news." Keith said before clearing his throat. "There's been an upsurge in planets that have been liberated from Galra control by the Blade of Marmora and the rebel forces."

"Go, Matt!" Aura cheered with her hooves stomping. Matt had recently rejoined his former rebel companions when he arrived on Olkarion, and has since been helping in liberating more planets alongside the Blade of Marmora, and their new longma companions.

"Right now, convincing those planets to join the coalition is our top priority."

"Oh, does that mean more Voltron events?" Coran asked, earning the attention of the longma.

Keith cringed before answering. "I hate to admit it but… yes."

"The Voltron Show?" Ember asked. She had heard about it, but never got around to actually seeing it herself.

"It's not that big a deal." Keith scratched the back of his neck, "We just do a few tricks in the air, Coran does his thing, and we mingle a bit with the locals to get them to join the cause. Well, Allura and the others mingle, and I just stand around and look, leader-ly. I guess."

Allura tilted her head back in laughter, "Don't listen to him, Ember. He's being too modest for his own good." She elbowed her husband playfully, to which he responded with his signature playful smile.

"Yeah, Keith. We all know you love hearing those kids screaming; "Yay, Volton! Go Voltron!" Hunk cheered in a high pitch voice, with both hands cupped around his mouth and mimicking the roar of a crowd. Lance also joined in.

"You're our hero! And Lance is so cool, and handsome!"

Keith would have protested, but they were right. It was just as Regris had told him before. Sometimes, folks need a little laughter every one in a while. Or else, they'll forget how to laugh.

"Yeah well, believe or not, the Voltron show of arms actually goes a long way in inspiring others."

Coran gasped, "He used the full name! He used the full name!"

Keith only groaned in embarrassment. There were times he somewhat missed the days in which he could just fade into the shadows. But then again, he wouldn't be smiling as much as he did now a days. Which, admittedly, he kind of liked it.

Allura traced her hand over the pad that appeared before her and a holographic illustration of the various planets from Pidge's Galra finder manifested. "The green clusters you see here, here and here are the planets and, in some cases, entire star systems which have joined the coalition." Said the princess. "Not coincidentally, these are also the planets we've personally visited."

"All right! Razzle Dazzle, time!" Lance said, placing one arm over his head, another bellow his chin, wiggling his fingers. When no one else responded, he lowered them both and straightened himself. "For the war effort, of course."

"We get to see a real live Voltron Show?" Silver Star squealed with excitement, trotting in place. "That's even better than the mermaids! Okay, maybe not as cool, but still supper cool!"

"Well, it beats standing here japing all day." Blaze said, earning a playful nudge from Lance.

"Coran, can you set everything up?" Shiro asked.

"I know just where to start. Oh, but first, you kids will need permission from your parents."

"I'm sure Nebula will be fine with it." Shiro said. Silver Star and Comet clapped their wing claws in victory.

"Keith, Allura, can I go?" Ember asked.

"Of course, darling."

"I'm all set!" The longma laughed when both parents, also laughing, messed up her mane.

(~)

The location of their next Voltron show was an intergalactic hospital. Many of the patients had fought in the war, many of which were the lucky few that managed to keep their lives. The longma kids were devastated to see such tragic souls in poor condition. While the paladins formed Voltron to fix the building outside, the kids stayed with Coran and Shiro, speaking with the patients, giving them food, and even Comet managed to entertain a few of the children. Some even braided Silver Star's hair, while others rode on Blaze and Ember for fun.

Aura called to the others to look out the window and they all watched as Voltron positioned a massive column alongside several identical ones, causing the areas of the hospital to light up again.

"Alright, the last column's in place." Keith spoke.

"Good work, team." said Shiro from his communicator, "This hospital is now ready to service the entire sector."

"That's only the first step in helping these injured war veterans." Coran said. "Come on in, it's time."

Back inside, a small crowd of patients gathered in front of a small stage. Coran peeked from the inside of a janitor's supply closet before turning to the paladins. "Everyone check your wrist devices. I uploaded a script onto them."

The paladins opened the scripts, and each gave a questionable look. "What is this?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, there's barely anybody out there." said Lance.

"I scaled down the show so we can do it indoors for the patients. You know, to lift their spirits."

Aura peeked through the door and winced. The audience were mainly elderly folk, and from the looks of it, they would have much rather stayed in bed than be out and about.

"This isn't even factually accurate." Pidge said.

"Well this is the _Legend_ of Voltron, not the Documentary of Voltron."

"So, no cool flying or laser show?" Blaze pouted, nostrils flaring, "If I wanted to spend my day off bored out of my mind I would have stayed in that book room."

"It's called a library." Ember said in a snarky tone.

"Whatever." Blaze's mood didn't get any better when Silver Star drew him in close in a half hug with her wing.

"Aww, chin up, Blaze. This could be fun!"

(~)

"Wow, that was bad! I'm talking Kalteneker doody pile bad!" The rest of the longma started in shock a Silver Star's very blunt, and repugnant description of the paladin's show.

"Too harsh?"

"No, that's about how I'd describe it." Keith said, pinching the bridge of his nose, wishing he could somehow magically erase the whole thing from his memory.

Everyone's acting was stiff and humorless, especially Keith who placed no real emotion into it whatsoever. The others weren't too great at it either. Pidge was even more monotone than normal, Hunk didn't know what to do, and Allura, though she tried to a split second, quickly gave up at how dry and stale the dialog was. That, and she just wasn't that good an actress. And she knew that.

The only one who showed any real effort was Lance. And that was primarily because he enjoyed being in the spotlight. By the end, Coran slid onto the stage, dressed as some damsel in distress in a blond wig and silver tiara, speaking in a high pitched voice saying, "My heroes!"

Once the lights came back on, everyone had left. Only the longmas remained, and judging by the looks on their faces, they had a lot of terrible things to say but they (specifically Ember, Comet, and Aura) were too scared to say their thoughts aloud. Blaze was rolling on the ground laughing, while Silver Star's mouth hung open.

Keith had never been more humiliated. He swore to never do anything like this ever again. The flight show, he could handle, but this? This made a joke out of them.

"That totally bombed." Hunk said, already making his leave.

"I don't know!" Blaze said, sitting upright and wiping a single tear with his hoof. "I found it pretty entertaining."

"At least somebody did." Lance said. Even if he did try to give at least an adequate performance, the material he was given to work with just wasn't cutting it. "I say we get back to doing air shows with explosions and lasers. And bombs!" Lance extended his arms dramatically when he said the word "bombs". Blaze nodded in agreement and they, and the rest of the paladins left the stage. Coran removed his wig, looking downcast.

"I was hoping to expand out horizons."

Ember stayed, wrapping her wing around the Altean, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. The gesture made him smile. "It's okay, Uncle Coran. It was a good try. I'm sure you'll come up with something better next time."

"Thank you, Ember." Coran scratched the back of her ear in gratitude.

"Come on. We can grab some of that weird giggly stuff you like so much."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Ember nodded and followed the others, leaving Coran alone to think. He knew the show was a flop, there was no denying it. The Voltron show was more important than it seemed. It inspired others, made the young one's eyes sparkle. Even the paladins were growing fond of the idea. After the show, they would speak with the residents, and inspire them to fight for the common good.

Just as Coran was about to leave, he stopped when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey there, friend. You look like you could use a little help."

Coran gasped. An alien in a hospital chair wheeled out from behind a wall. Only, he wasn't a patient at all. He didn't look injured, and his bandages barely hid anything, yet he still wore a hospital gown. He had four arms, and wore a devilish cheshire smile on his face.

"I know you. You run the Unalu swap shop in the mall."

The day Coran and the paladins visited the space mall to get lenses for the Teladuv, Coran ran into an Unalu who, unlike the modern ones of today, still stayed true to the old pirating ways of his people. Trading goods rather than just money. Coran traded him his Olkarion cube for the lenses. How he wound up here in a space hospital, completely fooling everyone else, was Coran's guess. From the looks of it, he was very comfortable. His table chair even had a tropical drink resting beside him, complete with a bendy straw and tiny umbrella.

"I saw that space wreck of a show you put on."

Coran's shoulders dropped, along with his dignity. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Then stop thinking and be conscious easy!"

Coran looked at the Unalu, questionably, until he saw the alien open a container from the side of his chair. Within was a small fridge of juices, and what appeared to be a sandwich wrapped up in a white package. But what he took out instead was a small box. Inside were tiny marble shaped objects.

"Conscious Easy Mind Enhancers!" The Unalu announced dramatically as he held one in between his thumb an finger, "Pop one of these babies under your pillow at night, and in the morning your brain will be filled with brilliants ideas. They seep, while you sleep!"

Coran stared wide eyed at the tiny orb. No matter how shrew and sly the Unalu were, they certainly were very, very skilled in making the most mundane items sound worth the risk, and money. It was a foolish idea. Trusting a con-artist like that. But, Coran really was fresh out of ideas. There was no telling which ones would work, and which ones wouldn't, especially with their deadline. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have one just in case, right? It wouldn't be for himself, it would be to help his friends.

"The price is ten thousand gac."

Coran scowled, recoiling his hand which had been slowly reaching out to the tiny marble item while he was processing his decision. "Would you take a used left shoe?"

"I'll accept the yellow Voltron bayard."

"How about fourteen nose hairs?"

"I'll take your left arm."

"A firm handshake and a pat on the back?"

"How about you hand me one of them pretty longmas?"

With that, the Unalu sealed his own demise. The Altean froze in place and then grabbed the alien by the shirt. The usually upbeat Coran's eyes spelled death and his voice was colder than the most unforgiving snowstorm in the vast frozen tundra.

_ **"How about you keep your internal organs and I don't tell anyone you're running an unlicensed Unalu swap shop in an intergalactic hospital."** _

The Unalu gulped, his gown suddenly feeling wetter. "Deal." He squeaked and gave Coran the tiny marble. The door opened and Pidge poked inside.

"Hey Coran, you coming?"

Coran reverted back to his upbeat normal self in a blink as he joined her, leaving the now traumatized Unalu to rethink his life decisions.

(~)

Keith, Allura and Ember awaited outside the hospital cafeteria, where Hunk, Lance, Silver Star, Comet and Blaze looked around the unlimited display of food. Who knew space hospitals would have more delicious variety than normal earth hospitals. Keith only got a cup of space juice, while Ember munched on some chips. Allura wasn't feeling very hungry.

"I never imagined I'd see you so upset about this." Allura said, grabbing her husband's attention.

"I know he means well, but what was Coran thinking?"

"He's only trying to help. He understands how important the coalition is as much as any of us." The couple gave disgusted looks at seeing Hunk and Lance having an eating content with Blaze and Silver Star, while Shiro and Comet watched in disgust, pretending they didn't know them.

"Well, most of us."

"I get what you're saying."

"Just go easy on him, okay?" Allura said, smiling sweetly at her husband. For extra effect, she even went so far as to bat her eyelashes. Keith then noticed Ember was giving him the puppy dog eyes, while also batting her eyelashes. As if one love of his life wasn't enough, the universe just had to give him two.

"You're lucky I'm a Galra with a heart." Keith said, earning a kiss from his wife and a giggle from Ember.

The sound of something falling caught their attention. Turning around, the three noticed it was one of the nurses. A bird-like humanoid with claw arms and feet, one of which was replaced with a metallic one. Her long lime green feathers stuck out like hair and her rose-colored eyes looked exhausted, as well as frustrated. The bangs indicated she hadn't had enough sleep in a while.

The cart she was pushing lost a wheel, and several of the plates of food and medicine she was supposed to deliver was sliding off. She managed to catch a few, but others fell. Ember quickly caught them with her telekinesis, while Allura held the cart up long enough for Keith to put the wheel back in its place, securely this time.

"Thanks." Said the nurse. Her tired eyes looking a little bit brighter. "Hey, aren't you the paladins of Voltron?"

"Yes, we are." Keith replied, offering his hand to her.

"I saw your show earlier. You're much better pilots than you are actors."

"No argument."

"We're trying to recruit people to join our coalition." Ember said.

"Really?" The nurse smiled while Allura rested her hand on the longma's neck. "No offense but, if you plan on getting people excited with a performance like that, you might want to rethink your tactics."

The couple didn't seem phased or insulted by the nurse's constructive advice. "We will definitely take it under consideration." Allura said, "The whole point of the coalition is to unite all of those who have faced tyranny from the hands of the Galra to fight back."

"Sounds very ambitions."

"You can join too, if you like." Ember said. The nurse was charmed by the longma's innocence while Keith and Allura's attention landed on the bird-woman's artificial leg. Already they were theorizing all sorts of ways this poor woman could have lost a piece of herself.

"I'll think about it. Thanks again for your help. We could definitely use more of that these days." She waved farewell and carried on with her work. The young family quietly watched as the poor, tired woman continued onwards down the hallway of dimming lights.

(~)

The next day, the paladins had another Voltron show scheduled on a nearby planet. Thankfully, it was just an air show. No acting required. Keith could not have been happier.

"I hope you booked a larger venue this time." Lance said once the castle ship landed on the planet they were visiting. Shiro stayed behind on Olkarion to continue classes with the kids. Once they had arrived, the screen showed the planet was cold and desolate. There was no sign of life anywhere, and the weather looked almost unbearable.

"I'm not sure if these are the best weather conditions for a show." Pidge said. Just then, an orange colored alien with weird, short snail-like eyes, long floppy ears dropping from his head, an a large purple nose appeared on screen.

"Well, if it isn't Team Voltron. A day late, and a vetronion short."

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Coran asked.

"Is there a problem? Yes! Yes, there is a problem! You were supposed to be here yesterday! It was the one day out of the year we have clear skies. The other seven hundred and twenty days are like _this!_"

Coran face palmed himself. "Oh, I see. My mistake, I forgot to calculate for time dilation."

"Oh, you made a mistake? The entire village was out of their burros for clear day, just waiting. "Where's Voltron?", they kept asking!"

"Okay, I under--"

"I said, "Don't worry, they'll show up", but did you? No! Then everyone starts turning on me! _You said they'd be here!_" The alien chief shouted, which made Coran's hair fly back. How that was possible, he had no idea.

Suddenly, the castle began to tumble. Pidge almost fell, only for Lance to catch her in time. Keith instinctively reached for his wife, who in turn grabbed his arm.

"What was that?" Allura asked.

Another creature appeared on the screen. A massive beast with a shell-like surface running down from its head down to the ends of its tail was pushing the castle's side, trying to knock it down.

"It's a Swathian Mirakeed." Said the alien. "They show up every day of the year, except one. Guess which day."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Okay, we get it."

"_Clear Day!_" The alien shouted, and Lance just groaned.

"They're very sensitive to sound!" Coran said, keeping his balance by pressing his hands against the side of the control panel. "It must have heard the castle landing!"

"And that guy's yelling." Lance muttered under his breath, earning a smirk from Pidge.

Coran pressed on a few buttons, unleashing a solar flair that exploded a few miles away. The sound was enough to distract the Mirakeed. Once it was out of view, the paladins hurried off of the planet. The sounds caught the Mirakeed's attention again, but by the time it came running back it was too late. Once out of the planet, Coran faced the other paladins with his head hung low.

"I'm really sorry about that."

Keith took a deep breath before continuing. "Coran, I know you're doing your best, but if we're going to expand this coalition with the little time we have left, we can't keep having these kinds of mistakes." With every word, Keith felt like he was stabbing the poor man in the chest.

"That last show was pretty lame." said Lance, "I don't think you're cut out to be managing this whole thing."

"Just give me one more chance, I promise to turn it around." Coran swore with his hand over his heart. The unsure looks from the other paladins didn't help in boosting his confidence. Coran turned to Allura, who understood better than anyone how much he wanted to help. But, as harsh as it was, they needed to think about the good of the mission. Still, she didn't have the heart to tell him “no”.

She turned to her husband, who sighed in defeat. "One more chance, but that's it."

(~)

"Hey, Zecora! You in here?" Hunk peeked into the humanoid zebra woman's quarters. She had decorated it with all sorts of trinkets and treasures from her travels. She was still unpacking items, given the still sealed up boxes, and a few new items she had gained during her stay on Olkarion. He even spotted an Olkari cube floating about somewhere.

The yellow paladin tried his hardest not to step on anything, but his nerves got the better of him and he tripped over what looked like a crystal ball and landed face first in front of a pair of cloven hooves.

"Well, who is it that we have here? Why, it's Hunk. Welcome, my dear." Zecora helped her friend back to his feet.

"Thanks. Sorry to barge in like this. I just got back from afternoon training. Man, and I thought Allura was a scary instructor." Hunk said, while moving his arm in a circle while massaging the sore areas.

Even with Shiro back, Keith and Allura still made it a habit to train every day, both with the lions and in the gym. Even if they skipped a few days, Keith took time to organize a training lesson. He insisted they shouldn't let the more slow moments dull their skills.

"I was wondering if maybe you had some ingredients for a special tea I wanna make. I found it in one of Coran's old cook books, and I think I can replicate the recipe." Hunk pulled out a piece of paper with the ingredients written down. "It says its supposed to sooth the restless soul and bestow pleasant dreams."

"Ah, this recipe I know by heart. Around here is where we should start." Zeocra led Hunk to a small table, organized to look like a small chemistry lab.

"Thanks. Things have been really stressful lately, with the coalition, and Coran's weird Voltron Show ideas, and now with Zarkon back. Even I'm feeling jittery. Well, more than normal." As Hunk explained, he carefully observed the bottles and multi-colored liquids Zecora had on her mini laboratory.

"Your frustration is well understood. But one must be patient for all things good."

”That’s what I said. Well, minus the rhyming. But not everyone's as patient as us." Hunk said, then looked up at the labels on the bottles. "Wow. You've got tonics for all sorts of ailments. Bad bones, bad back, bad breath."

"Yes, my friend, it is true. I have many a healing brew." Zecor took a few items such as pallets of spices, a few sugary fruits smashed into dust, and finally a light aquamarine bottle. "Ah, here it is, right in front of me. The ingredients you need to prepare your tea."

"Hey, thanks alo---" Hunk and Zecora both flinched when a pile of her things fell on the floor, causing some of the dust to rise.

Zecora sighed. "Being a nomad has its ups and downs. With so many items, it's enough to make me drown. I've tried to relief myself of this unneeded stock, but so far I appear to be stuck."

"Hey, no problem." Hunk placed the items on a nearby shelf and helped Zeocra in arranging the items that fell. As he did so, Hunk was unaware of the poor way he positioned the bottle. It tipped over and rolled to the bottom, underneath the shelf. A few feet back stood another bottle, one of a more greenish-blue color, not too different from the first.

Once he was done, Hunk retrieved the items and the different bottle, leaving the real one behind.

(~)

Hunk hummed to himself as he made the tea when Pidge, Lance, Keith and Allura entered the kitchen. The married couple were wiping sweat from their brows, most likely coming from their workout, while Pidge and Lance were talking about cheat codes from the video game they got from the mall.

"Aww man, I can barely feel my thumbs." Lance said, wincing every time he tried to move his thumbs. His hands were frozen in place, looking as if he was still holding the controllers that weren't there anymore. Pidge took both hands and placed pressure on his hands. Lance cried out in pain at the sound of his hand bones clicking.

"Ouch! Pidge, what are you doing?!"

"One more."

"YEAUCH!"

"Better?"

Lance closed his hands three times. He blinked in surprise to discover that the numbness was completely gone gone. "Whoa. That's amazing. How'd you do that?"

"Nobody's had more Gamer's Hand Syndrome than me."

"Hey, guys. Just in time. I was making us some tea."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Allura said cheerfully, her voice like a ringing bell. It had been so long since she had some home style tea. As for Keith, Lance and Pidge, the trio smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." Lance said, failing at trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Thanks." Pidge said, her tone was almost uncannily similar to Lance's. Keith, meanwhile, could already feel the horrid taste in his mouth. Allura shot them a death glare, which prompted them to straighten their postures and smile.

Hunk was very aware of their hesitation, since not everyone was a fan of tea (if it wasn't iced and with a slice of lemon), but he maintained his optimism in spite of their reluctance. "I know it sounds a little fancy, but I figured it might help ease our nerves about the coalition."

"What's this about a constellation?" Shiro asked when he walked in with the longma kids. He was wiggling his non-robotic finger in his ear.

"No, he said "Coalition"." Keith said, "And, why is your voice louder all of the sudden?"

"Oh, sorry. My ears are a bit clogged today." Shiro tilted his head to the side and hit his left ear with his palm, thinking he may have some water in his ears or something. "I almost couldn't hear my alarm this morning."

Comet sniffed the steamy liquid from the teacup. "Mmmm. Hunk, this stuff smells great."

Lance took a whiff. He blinked in surprise. "Hey, he's right."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hunk poured the potion into the mix, unaware of the subtle juggling sounds the spices made once the greenish liquid mixed with the rest of the ingredients. The aroma intensified, which made the paladins rethink their earlier opinions about tea.

Hunk poured each one a cup. "Try it. Zecora helped me with the recipe."

Shiro took one sip, licked his lips and then gulped it all down in an instant. The other four stared at the spiraling liquid, intoxicated by the smell and took a tentative sip. It was sweet like cinnamon, with hints of cherry and blueberry, added with brown sugar and perhaps a hint of butter, if that were possible. They all hummed in agreement that it was delicious and emptied up their cups in seconds.

The longmas drank up, licking their lips, feeling the warmth of the liquid within their stomachs. Silver Star hummed dreamily. "It tastes like summer rain near a lake surrounded by sweet cherry trees."

Lance cleared his throat once and patted his neck. "Yeah, and it really clears the pipes too. I think I sound even more suave."

"That would imply you had suave to begin with." Pidge said, filing up another cup.

"And I think your snark just got sharper." Lance said. Pidge wasn't sure if that was intended to be a jab, or a compliment. Either way, she smiled.

While everyone enjoyed their drinks, Aura's ears twitched. "Where are those chimes coming from?" She asked. She shrugged and continued to enjoy her drink. "Oh, it's so good!"

(~)

Coran was the only one who didn't join them for tea. He really wasn't in the mood for it. He was too busy trying to come up with some way to help his friends, but his brain was as dry as a riverbed during a drouth. He sat down on his bed, staring at the tiny marble in his hand. It was foolish to believe that this could work. For all he knew, it had no real powers of inspiration. Still, it was late, he was tired. Maybe he would come up with something in the morning. Wether this little thing worked or not, he would soon find out.

Just as the Unalu instructed, Coran placed the object underneath his pillow and laid down, face staring up at the ceiling, at pictures of his younger self with his grandfather, his best friend King Alfor, his beloved wife, and little infant Allura tugging on his mustache.

As he slumbered, the tiny marble began to crack. A tiny worm-like creature emerged and crawled out from under the pillow into Coran's ear. When it reached his brain the little creature squeaked with delight before puncturing its very tiny teeth into the surface.

At the same time, Shiro and the rest of the paladins stirred in their sleep. The kept hearing a rhythmic tune in their heads and their bodies felt like they were vibrating. Faint hums tickled their throats. The same thing happened to Ember, who was curled up in her own bed in the room that once belonged to Keith. Blaze, Aura, Comet and Silver Star also stirred while slumbering beside their families in the longma stables. After a while, the humming stopped and they all drifted into a dreamless sleep.

All except Coran. He couldn't sleep. Not now. The ideas were coming.

(~)

"It's official. We've reached rock bottom."

The paladins all agreed Pidge spoke for all of them. They looked upon the venue for their next Voltron Show which was… the space mall. Of all the places Coran could have chosen, this was this one.

"Yeah, I don't know if _this_ is the best place to really get the word out."

"Keith, baby, you're right. And I want what you want, Man. But I've had some epiphanies. Some ideas. Some realizations!"

Keith tilted his head in confusion. Since when did Coran talk like that? He sounded like one of those flamboyant Texas showmen trying to sell used cars on television by using a bunch of words and phrases that no normal human being who, for the life of them, would ever use in real life. And all the while he was talking, be was bouncing from paladin to paladin, being even more energetic than normal. Not to mention, his New Zealand sounding accent trying to do a southern one was… off-putting, to say the least. Did the tea not sit well with him?

"What we have to do is broadcast a show across an entire galaxy! We could reach the largest viewership in the history of intergalactic showbiz!"

"Aw, yeah!" Lance exclaimed. Keith frowned, of course he would agree to this.

"But we need to work up some things before we can take it to the next level." Coran slid to Pidge, winking at her. "You with me kid?"

Pidge blinked, face emotionless. "You seem… different."

"You mean _better_! Look, it's my mission to make sure our message really _sings!_" Coran pressed Lance's face close to his while outstretching his hand, as if showing something that wasn't there. "Beautiful aliens from here to Flexa will know your name!" He then jumped in between Keith and Allura, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "And your coalition will out the Galra's army to shame!"

"Well, it rhymes so it's gotta be true." Hunk said.

It was no surprise Keith really, really, really, really didn't want to do this. He could not live through another failure like the disaster at the hospital. He was then reminded of that poor nurse, and that aura of hopelessness in her eyes. Tired, beaten, and so many others like that. Their coalition was built upon the foundation of joining together against a common enemy. To restore hope and peace across the universe. To spare innocents the trauma and losses of war. So far, the Voltron show was only a small piece of the grand machine, but even one small piece is needed to make everything work.

Keith turned to his wife and team, then turned to Coran with a sigh. "Alright. I guess we can give it a try."

(~)

Already a crowd of people started to form in front of the stage. Coran peeked through the curtain before turning to the paladins. "Okay, we have got the air show down! Which is great, but we need to add a theatrical element to expand."

Keith was already regretting his decision, but he couldn't feel too disappointed, primarily because he suddenly felt a strange tickling in his throat. He absentmindedly placed his hand over his chest. His heart beat felt strange. It was still going as it normally did, but there was something stirring from within. It couldn't have been butterflies, he wasn't nervous. Was he? And, wouldn't he be feeling it in his stomach rather than his chest? And why were his ears ringing?

Little did he know, everyone else was experiencing the same thing. Hunk swatted the air near his ear, thinking that the ringing was just a fly. Pidge swallowed hard to try and push back that weird tickle. Lance felt the same strange chest sensation, even though he wasn't scared about going on stage at all. Never the less, they payed close attention to Coran's instructions.

He told them to leap onto the stage when they entered. In short, a grand entrance. Followed by making sure to say their lines loud enough to sound as dramatic and invested as possible. Finally, which was the most demeaning part of Coran's coaching, was to strike a pose every time they finished a performance.

"Everyone loves a pose!" Coran said.

_Great_, Keith thought, _From defenders of the universe to the new sailor scouts_. Still, Keith did say he would give Coran another chance. If this didn't work, well then, he would have to put his foot down. No more excuses.

Using a remote control, Coran had a robotic replica of the robeast they fought on the Balmara onto stage. "Oh, no! A laser eyed monster!" Coran exclaimed from behind the curtain. "We need the Paladins of Voltron!"

Just as Coran had instructed, the paladins jumped onto the stage, striking the most confident and less embarrassing poses they could do. The crowd sure seemed to like it, but Keith wasn't so sure.

Would this really send the right message? Would these people really be inspired to fight alongside them? Or would the paladins be seen as nothing more than entertainment? What if Coran's good intentions didn't convey what they were really trying to tell them? Would anyone take them seriously after this?

The ringing in his ears grew louder. The tickle in his throat kept him from speaking, and the sensation in his heart burned. He couldn't hear Coran's narration, the voices of his teammates became faint. All he could hear was the ringing.

A chime, a tune, and a beat. It all stirred within him. Keith's heart was beating in tune to an unknown sound that vibrated from every inch of his body, right to his bones. He didn't realize he had gotten on his knees, groaning in pain. His vision was blurry, but when it cleared he saw the audience staring with concern. Some dared to approach the stage to make sure he was alright.

He could hear them again, along with the tune. The others also looked delirious. The team was experiencing the exact same mysterious ailment he was. Though, this didn't feel like a sickness. It felt like an energy. His voice seemed to be working again. Keith could sense the words about to erupt from his mouth.

_You stumble… through…your days…_

He muttered. His voice was low at first, but quickly started to pick up the further he went. The crowd was silent as they listened. The rhythm inside him stirred. Music filled his ears. His voice grew louder.

_Got your head… hung low_

_Your sky's a shade of gray_

_Like a zombie in a maze_

_You're asleep inside_

_But you can shake awake_

Once his voice reached its peak, Keith stood up. The other paladins stared with mouths agape. Keith's voice was soft and emotional. Sturdy and clear. Keith wasn't sure what was happening, all he knew was that whatever he wanted to say, everything he was thinking and feeling before was pouring out of him. And people were listening.

_Cause you're just a dead man walking_

_Thinking that's your only option_

_But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day_

Keith was surprised to hear fingers snapping. Lance, beyond his own understanding, was snapping in tune with the song. The rest followed his example. First Hunk, then Pidge, and finally Allura. The crowd bobbed their heads to the rhythm, enchanted by the melody.

_Sun is up and the color's blinding_

_Take the world and redefine it_

_Leave behind your narrow mind_

_You'll never be the same_

Coran watched in wonder as the paladins each opened their mouths, harmonizing like angels in a choir. Pidge gripped her neck. She could never sing before, and now her voice was sweet as honey Hunk's voice was a deep baritone, which caught the attention of a few ladies. Lance's voice sounded like he belonged in a boy band.

Keith even amazed himself with how good his voice sounded. He had sang before, mainly for Allura one their first year anniversary, but he never in front of a crowd. This sensation was indescribable.

_Come alive, come alive_

_Go and light your light_

_Let it burn so bright_

_Reaching up to the sky_

_And it's open wide_

_You're electrified_

The energy went all across his body and, without any reason to think of, Keith started to dance. Keith. Keith Kogane. Was dancing. And he was dancing well!

Some unknown force had definitely taken over him and his team, because they started dancing too. Whatever this force was, it seemed to be gaining the crowd's attention. The music they felt filled the mall, as more and more people stopped to listen.

_When the world becomes a fantasy_

_And you're more than you could ever be_

_Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

_And you know you can't go back again_

_To the world that you were living_

_Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

_So come alive!_

The paladins were shocked when Keith leaped from the stage and started singing to the crowd up close. The children smiled and giggled, and the mall cop from their last visit stopped his scooter to investigate. He should be arresting them, for he recognized this group as the space pirates. But, the lyrics made him stop and listen.

_I see it in your eyes_

_You believe that lie, that you need to hide your face_

_Afraid to step outside_

_So you lock the door_

_But don't you stay that way!_

Allura walked onto center stage, singing for the first time. Keith was left in awe. It was as if all members of Little Mix were blended together into one enchanting voice.

_No more living in those shadows_

_You and me, we know how that goes_

_Cause once you see it all, you'll never, ever be the same_

Keith reached out his hand to his wife, and the two danced amongst the crowd, which formed a circle around them.

**Keith and Allura:** _It'll be lightning striking_

_Find the love to keep on shinning_

_You can prove there's more to you_

_You can not be afraid_

Lance, Hunk and Pidge joined in on the dance, singing to the crowd, which grew in numbers. Even the mall cop found himself clapping with everyone else. He too sometimes felt that he wasn't enough. That he was just some fat mall cop. The words really spoke to him.

**Paladins:** _Come alive, come alive_

_Go and light your light, let it burn so bright_

_Reaching up to the sky_

_And it's open wide, you're electrified_

In a flash, the entire mall was bursting with color, energy and music. Store owners and shoppers would pick up any random objects to use as instruments and the paladins paraded all around, singing along with the audience. All the while Coran observed, ideas already stacking up one by one in his mind.

_When the world becomes a fantasy_

_And you're more than you could ever be_

_Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

_And you know we can't go back again_

_To the world that you were living_

_Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

_So come alive!_

**Audience**: _Come one, come all_

_Come in, come on_

**Pidge**: _To anyone who's bursting with a dream_

**Audience**: _Come one, come all_

_You hear the call_

**Hunk**: _To anyone who's searching for a way_

_To break freeeeeeee!_

**Paladins**: _Break freeeeeeee!_

**All together**: _Break freeeeeee!_

_When the world becomes a fantasy_

_And you're more than you could ever be_

_Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

_And we know we can't go back again_

_To the world that we were living in_

_Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_

**Allura, Pidge, Lance**: _Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyah_!

**All together**: _When the world becomes a fantasy_

_And you're more than you could ever be_

_Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_

_(**Keith**: Yeah, yeah!)_

_And we know we can't go back again_

_To the world that we were living in_

_Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_

_Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_

_So come aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!_

Allura harmonized the last half of the song, and the paladins leaped onto the stage with their hands risen up in a victorious stance. Once the music had dropped, the rhythm settling down, and the friends completely out of breath, the entire crowd, even the mall cop, erupted into a roaring applauds. As if by the flip of a switch, reason and rationality returned to the paladins. Minus Lance, who was still soaking it all in.

"What just happened?" Hunk asked.

"I don't remember ever rehearsing this song." Allura said, lowering her fist to grip her throat.

"And I don't remember sounding like I swallowed Taylor Swift!" Pidge exclaimed, gripping her neck.

"Whatever that was, the crowd loves it!" Lance stepped to the edge of the stage, bowing to the adoring crowd. Coran saw his opportunity and stepped onto stage, speaking into a microphone.

"Spread the word, the Voltron Coalition needs you!"

"I would like to join the Voltron Coalition!" One alien said, followed by many others. There were so many raised hands Keith lost track. He grabbed Lance by the collar and dragged him backstage, where Coran was practically bouncing off the walls.

"That was incredible! Spectacular! That was the greatest show I've ever seen!"

"Coran, you didn't have anything to do with this?" Allura asked. She was almost certain this whole musical number was planed out by Coran somehow. Then again, him manipulating their movements and such didn't sound like him at all. Not to mention, it didn't feel as though they were being controlled by something or someone. The music flowed out of them as naturally as speaking did. The dancing came as naturally as walking. There was definitely something else going on.

"No way! But this little pleasant surprise might just be our ticket to the top! You're trending galaxy wide! I mean you're a full quadrant hint! Your plus seven's a plus ten, and that's just the beginning!"

The paladins tried to decipher how this happened, while Coran stood there smiling creepily with one eye twitching.

(~)

Zecora almost did a spit take when the paladins came bursting into her place. "Just so you know we are not pointing fingers but--" Hunk began, but was cut off by his leader.

"What did you put in that tea?!" Keith exclaimed.

"I don't understand." Zecora said, "Pointing fingers at me? And what is all this about the tea?"

Allura pulled her husband back by the arm. "What he means is, there may have been something with the ingredients you gave Hunk yesterday."

"A mistake? I don't think so. Tell me, what is causing you such woe?"

"Pidge, show her." Keith said, taking the green paladin to the forefront. She shot him an angry glare but cleared her throat.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-loves_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

"I see. Your friend possesses a lovely melody."

"That's just it, I could never sing before! Whenever I sang, I sounded like a dying rooster getting flattened by a car."

"That's harsh." Lance said.

"Yeah, Grandma was never known to sugarcoat."

"The last thing we can think of that we did before the Voltron Show was drinking the tea." Hunk explained, handing her the empty bottle he used for it.

"I'm sorry my friends, but there is nothing to say. You merely took the wrong potion from here yesterday."

The paladins all shared a collective sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Allura said, adjusting her bang. "I was afraid we did something to upset you."

"No, these effects were put into motion, when you mistakenly mixed with Heart's Song potion."

"So, your magic potion is what made us sing?" Lance asked, scratching the back of his head. "How does that work?"

"The potion is not a case of mystical delirium, but a creative form of what you call truth serum."

Keith tried to recollect his thoughts on the lyrics from the song he sang. They were poetic for sure, but their message was something he had been thinking about the moment he got on stage. He was concerned about wether or not their message would seep through the minds and hearts of these people. His desire to speak the truth was what overpowered him.

"So, it compels us to tell the truth?"

"It stirs up the words you wish to make known, in the form of a soulful, musical tone."

"But why singing specifically?" Allura asked.

"Words spoken change too much in meaning. But the heart is at it's truest when it is singing."

"Okay, so where is the cure?" Keith asked.

"To end the song early, it can never be forced. You must allow the potion to run its coarse."

Pidge grabbed Zecora by the arms, shaking her. "You mean we're stuck like this?! For how long?!"

"As long as there is truth to be spoken, the song within can and will be awoken." Zecora said, gently removing Pidge from herself.

(~)

Pidge groaned as she flopped onto the couch. "The song can and will be awoken? So, easy, we just don't tell the truth!"

"You heard Zecora, it's a truth serum." Allura said, "We couldn't fight it even if we wanted to."

"Nice going, Hunk!" Keith exclaimed. The yellow paladin jerked up in response.

"Hey, don't blame this all on me! You all drank the tea!"

"You're the one who made it!"

"So I got the bottles mixed up, in my defense she should really label those things."

"Guys, guys, chill. This isn't so bad." Lance said. While everyone else was panicking over this conundrum, Lance didn't seem phased in the slightest. "You saw how much the crowd loved us, and they all wanted to join the coalition."

"I actually agree with Lance." Allura said, surprising even herself with this revelation. "It is rather unorthodox, but it is effective."

"Yeah, people love music. And you have to admit, we sounded awesome! Big Time Rush, each your hearts out!"

"They're not a band anymore." Pidge said dryly. "Which sucks."

"Don't remind me! Those guys were cool."

The doors opened and Shiro walked in, accompanied by Ember and her friends. The man was still tapping his ears. "Shiro, are you okay?" Keith asked.

"_WHAT?!_" Shiro shouted. His voice even louder than yesterday that it almost made everyone else deaf. "_Oh, I'm talking even louder than I thought, aren't I?! I'm sorry, Keith, but I can't even hear the sound of my own voice right now!_" Shiro said, pointing at both his ears.

"Shiro, what is going on?" Keith asked, his voice now almost as loud as Shiro's.

"_I don't know who let the oven on?! Does this castle even have an oven?!_"

Ember and her friends had their ears pressed hard against their heads, with their wings over them. "He's been like this all morning." Comet said, "Ryner says it's an allergic reaction to a plant from yesterday's test. Apparently, its pollen can cause temporary deafness to aliens after a long exposure."

"Then why aren't you guys screaming?" Keith asked.

"Because the pollen doesn't affect animals." Ember said.

"They were also delicious." Silver Star said, and licked her lips.

Keith rubbed his temples. "Great. Can this day get any weirder?"

"_I only know you're talking because your mouth is going up and down!_" Shiro spoke, again, extremely loud. Keith had no choice but to cover up his mouth.

"Why don't you kids take him to the doctors, see what they can do." Allura suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Comet replied and he and the others led Shiro away from the others. Just when it seemed like all would be quiet again, Shiro spoke again.

"_I'm having the kids take me to the doctor's to see if they can fix this! I'll check in on you guys when I get back!_"

The others had their ears covered, but none the less nodded while smiling awkwardly. Lance gave Shiro a thumbs up before they left. "Well, didn't see that coming." Lance said while wiggling his finger into his ear, hoping he didn't loose his hearing too.

"You know, Lance and Allura may have a point." Hunk said, "Okay, sure this is unexpected, but if we can convince a bunch of mall shoppers, who's to say we can't convince entire planets?"

"Kind of putting a lot of expectations on a song there, Hunk." Said Keith.

"It's more than just a song, Keith. Like Zecora said, so long as we share the truth of what the coalition is all about, the songs will just come out naturally." Allura said, intertwining her fingers with his, "Besides, it was lovely to hear your beautiful singing voice again." She said, making Keith blush.

"Then it's settled." Lance stood up on the couch, standing in a dramatic pose, pointing forwards. "From now on, we're singing our way to the top!"

"Don't push it, Lance." Keith said, making the red paladin slump.

"Why you gotta be such a killjoy about this?"

"I'm just being practical. I'm worried not everyone will take us seriously like this."

"You know what I think?" Allura began, ruffling her husband's hair, "I think you worry too much, sometimes. That's always been more my thing."

"Yeah man, listen to your wife. Take a chance, Keith."

Keith's eyes widened when Lance started to hum. That same energy from before was manifesting again. They had all taken the potion, so they were all under the influence. When one of them sang, they all sang.

"Oh, no."

**Lance**: "Awe, yeah!"

_Right here, right now, I put the offer out_

_I don't wanna chase you down but I know you see it_

**Keith**: "Tell me he's not."

**Lance**: _Come on, don't you see?_

_This song can set ya free_

_Break out of the treachery and the walls you keep in_

**Allura**: "He is."

Lance leaped from the couch and continued his song. Pidge bit into the pillow. The urge to sing was scratching from the inside, begging, demanding to come out. Hunk was feeling it too, already bobbing his head to the song. Allura did the same, while Keith had to stay stone still as to not let even his toes tap.

_So trade that typical, for something colorful_

_And if it's crazy, live a little crazy_

_You can play it sensible_

_A kind of conventional_

_Or you can risk it all and see_

Keith yanked the pillow away from Pidge and he bit into the part she wasn't chewing on, and even screamed a bit in frustration. Lance, as it was expected, embraced the song and dance number as if he were born to be on broadway.

_Don't you wanna get away_

_From the same old part you gotta play_

_Cause I've got what you need_

_So come with me and take the ride_

_It'll take you to the other side_

_So you can do like you do_

_Or you can do like me_

_Stay in the cage or you finally take the key_

_Oh, dang!_

_Suddenly you're free to fly_

_It'll take you to the other side_

Keith finally gave in. He released the pillow and started to sing his own part of the song.

**Keith**: _Okay, my friend_

_You wanna change my mind_

_Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_

_So thanks, but no_

_Oh great, now there I go_

_Don't think that you've won, so wipe off that grin_

_Lance, I admire you_

_It's true, I kinda do_

_You're onto something, really it's something_

_But I'm a paladin, not some broadway Aladdin_

_I'll have to leave that up to you_

_Don't you know I'm not okay_

_With this flash mob part I'm stuck to play_

_No, it's not what I need_

_And no I don't wanna take the ride_

_I don't need to see the other side_

_So go and do like you do_

_I'm good to do like me_

_Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_

_Oh, dang!_

_Can't you see I'm not having fun?_

_I don't need to see the other side_

But, in truth, Keith was having fun. He was dancing, and smiling, though he tried not to show it, and Lance knew it. They needed to be serious about this whole thing, but Keith had never had so much fun singing. Still, he refused to give Lance the satisfaction of proving he was right.

**Lance**: _I really thought that you were over this_

_Please, don't deny it_

_Not in front of your Miss_

**Keith**: _If we got mixed up in this, we'd be the talk of the town_

_Get laughed at, or worse, watch all our plans go down_

**Allura**: _Or we can help them live a little_

_Finally laugh a little_

_We can give them the freedom to dream an it'll_

_Wake them up, and cure their aching_

_Take those walls and start 'em breaking_

_Now that's a chance that seems worth taking_

_Like the chance you took with me_

The music slowed down as Keith listened to Allura's words. He carried so much of the weight of the team on his shoulders, and having been on his own for so long, sometimes he needed a reminder he didn't need to do it alone.

Allura knew that scenario better than anyone. She knew what Keith was going through, then again, she always did. Their relationship ignited the hope within her. They've seen what hope looks like, and others needed to see that too. If they could reach that audience with music, and enjoy it, then…

"Pidge? Hunk? You guys in?"

The two paladins looked at their leader, then each other, and nodded. Allura did too. The Black Paladin then shrugged in defeat. "Fine."

**Lance**: "Yes!"

**All together**: _Don't you wanna get away_

_From a whole new part you're gonna play_

_Cause we've got what they need_

_So come with us and take the ride_

_To the other side_

As the song went on, the scenery transitioned to them in their paladin armor, skating in a ring inside a stadium, with millions of strange little aliens cheering.

**Lance**: _So if you do like I do_

**Keith**: _So if you do like me_

**Together**: _Forget the cage cause we know how to make the key_

_Oh, dang!_

_Suddenly we're free to fly_

_We're going to the other side_

**Hunk**: _So if you do like I do_

_(**Keith**: To the other side)_

**Pidge**: _So if you do like me_

_(**Keith**: We're going to the other side)_

**Allura**: _Cause if we do we're going_

**Together**: _To the other side_

_We're going to the other side_

The paladins ended the song in the center of the rink, with everyone throwing confetti. Once the show was over, the paladins removed their helmets and practically flopped onto the couch of the dressing room Coran arranged for them.

Hunk let out an exaggerative sigh. "No wonder those singers are always out of breath. Singing is hard work."

"I take back every mean thing I've ever said about those pop stars." Pidge said while fanning herself. "But, I have to admit, it felt so good to get all of that energy out."

Keith took in a deep breath, with Allura standing behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "I told you it wouldn't be so terrible."

"Okay, okay, you told me so." Keith laughed, holding her hand, which was still on his left shoulder. "And I'll admit, Coran's ideas are kind of working. Every performance seems to draw more people in."

"Exactly, all that stuff." Lance said, while signing autographs for the aliens of the planet they were visiting. They were tall bean shaped creatures with very long and thin arms and short feet. They had very simplistic facial features, it was as if a kindergartener drew on them. Some wore cloths like shirts and skirts, and a lot of them even had hair.

Lance frowned when Coran pushed the fans out of the dressing room. "Okay, move it along, come on. We've got business to discuss. First of all, great job. Tonight was a big success. Now we're back on track, better than ever! There's no doubt about it, you're stars. But to go supernova, you've got to push it even further!"

"A supernova is an exploding star." Pidge corrected dryly. She reeled back, pressing against where she sat on the couch when Coran sprung up on her. His freaky smiling face right in front of her that she could make out every individual tooth.

"What's brighter than that? Now, here's the deal. I've worked up specific personas for each of you. This is gonna help the audience connect on a much deeper level with each team member. There's Lover Boy Lance."

"Lover Boy Lance?" Lance repeated. For a moment he looked indecisive, but then smiled in approval. "It's perfect because it's true." He said, earning eye rolls from pretty much everyone else.

"You're Science Wiz Pidge. Oh, look out big brain! Hunk, from now on, you'll be Humorous Hunk. And last, but not least; Mr. and Mrs. Votron!"

"Wait, what?" Allura asked.

"I'm thinking you two can be a package deal, being hitched and all. Keith is the strong but silent hero, while Allura is the beautiful, independent princess. Together you're the ultimate power couple! The legendary lovers! The relationship goals everybody dreams of finding but know they can never really have. You're the OTP of the show!" Coran said, looking through his hands which formed a heart.

"OT-What now?" Keith asked.

"OTP. Official Top Pairing. Let's face facts, nobody watches a show if there isn't romance in it. With you two already attached, we don't have to worry about that pesky "will they or won't they" trope."

"Coran, I don't feel comfortable using our relationship as a selling point." Keith said. Allura nodded in agreement.

"Eh, we'll work out the bugs." He said. The couple looked at each other with both concern and surprise. It wasn't like Coran to just shrug off their feelings like that.

(~)

The princess was brushing her hair in front of her vanity mirror, watching her husband frantically ruffling his hair as he paced back and forth. His new hooded shirt hung on a hook on the wall, leaving him with his short sleeved black shirt, which due to his growth, had gotten tighter on him.

"Darling, would you please stop? You're making the mice anxious."

"Is this really necessary? I mean, Lover Boy Lance? Humorous Hunk? Mr. and Mrs. Voltron?"

"Well, that last one does have a nice ring to it."

"Please don't try and be cute with me now!" Keith groaned as he sat on the side of the bed. Allura hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. Keith ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I… I guess I'm just…"

"Nervous?" Allura said. Her husband looked her in the eyes, the two now facing each other.

"I know, It sounds stupid."

"Of course not. I know you're not the type who likes being the center of attention. But, I also know you had a lot fun out there. So did those people. Wether you believe it or not, your music is making a difference."

Keith smiled. "I guess."

"And, if you're still concerned about Coran's "ideas", no reason we can't work around them. As the leader, you do have the final say."

That did make him feel a little better. This whole series of events had just been a whole new level of crazy. Still, when things get rough, all Keith had to do was keep his eyes on the end goal. The coalition was what was most important. And Allura was right, somehow, someway, the musical truth serum was working. As they say; The Truth will set you free.

Keith sighed calmly as Allura caressed his cheek, right over his new Galra markings. "Thanks, honey. I do feel a lot better."

"That's good to hear." Allura smiled and kissed her husband sweetly on the lips. They parted for a brief moment until Allura wrapped her arms around Keith's neck. His eyes widened in surprise when his wife tackled him down on the bed, still in lip lock. The mice saw that as their cue to leave and scurried quickly up the air vents.

(~)

"Are you sure everything will be okay?" Keith asked the adult longma. She telekinetically removed the earplugs from her ears, flickering them a couple times before answering.

"He'll be fine, Keith." Nebula said, "They say the deafness isn't deadly, and it should wear off naturally. Still, he's taking ear drops to speed up the process. I'll be taking over his classes in the meantime."

Allura bend down to Ember and her friends. "You children behave now. We'll be back in a couple of weeks." She kissed Ember's head, followed by Keith before he ruffled her mane again.

"_Even if I can't hear I can still watch you guys on television!_" Shiro shouted, making the couple recoil and cover their ears. "_You're gonna be great! I'm proud of you!_"

Keith forced a smile, still fighting the painful ringing in his ears. He gave Shiro a thumbs up, then a hug goodbye. After all these years, he had no idea the guy could talk so loud.

The next show was about to begin. Before the paladins went on, Allura held her helmet in her hands, tracing the pink colored surface. She took in a deep breath. Placing her hand over her chest, she heard the rhythmic heartbeat playing.

**Allura**: _Hello my friend_

_I remember when you were_

_So alive with your wide eyes_

_Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen_

_Now you say that it ain't worth stayin'_

_You wanna run but you're hesitatin'_

_I'm talkin' to me_

Allura took one final look in the mirror before putting on her helmet and went out on stage with the paladins. The crowd cheered as the team sang while battling the faux Galra sentries with their respected bayards. The stadium was filled with people, many liberated aliens, holding signs with the names and faces of their favorite paladins.

**Paladins**: _Don't let your lights go down_

_Don't let your fire burn out_

_'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe_

_Why don't you rise up now?_

_Don't be afraid to stand out_

_That's how the lost get_

_Found_

_The lost get_

_Found_

Hunk was the only paladin who hadn't joined the others yet. Coran looked behind the curtain, wearing an ear piece. "Remember, you're Humorous Hunk. So be funny."

"Yeah, okay. How do I do that?"

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Coran said. Hunk went out, only for Coran to speak into his earpiece. "Bii-Boh-Bi, engage Humorous Hunk."

As Hunk ran across the stage, the tall slender alien Bii-Boh-Be had his friends trip Hunk. He fell flat on his face, his bayed landing a few feet away. Coran pressed a button which made a "Whaa-whaa-whaaa" sound effect. Keith cringed at the scene. 

Despite that slip up, the audience enjoyed the song, and Hunk got into it very quickly once he got out. After the show, the paladins got the chance to speak with the people. Lance was signing autographs while others commented on how funny Hunk was. The yellow paladins blushed.

Pidge was awkwardly taking selfies with fans, while Allura and Keith separated themselves to speak with the head of the planet, who was more than happy to join their cause.

After the talk, the paladins were surrounded by younger fans. Many of which had self-made helmets and dolls depicting the paladins. Pidge felt she was about to cry when one of the girls said she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Lance suggested taking a picture of her with the kids. It felt good to see that they were inspiring such young souls.

**Lance**: _So when you get the chance_

_Are you gonna take it?_

_There's a really big world at your fingertips_

_And you know you have the chance to change it_

**Keith**: _There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin'_

_There's a man whose faith is dyin'_

_Love is calling you_

In their next show, the paladins formed Voltron to fight a holographic robeast. Afterwards, as with every show, they took the time to meet with the residents. Allura insisted it was important to speak with the people directly. Though this time, Coran cut the meeting short, saying they needed to discuss more details about the next show and their "popularity status", which Allura and Keith looked skeptical about.

**Paladins**: _Don't let your lights go down_

_Don't let your fire burn out_

_'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe_

_Why don't you rise up now?_

_Don't be afraid to stand out_

_That's how the lost get_

_Found_

_The lost get_

_Found_

Before the next show, Allura approached her friend to speak about important matters. "Coran, I think it would go a long way if I could deliver a speech about how--"

"What? Stop talkin'! You're the strong-willed warrior Princess Allura! Let your toughness speak for itself."

"But, I--"

"Shush! Attitude makes the woman, that's always been my motto. Now get to hair and make up, we go on in five dobashes."

"Why would I need--_Urgh!_" Allura growled in frustration. It's already been a week, and day by day, Coran seemed to be growing more and more irritating.

She lost count how many times she had to restrain Keith from strangling the old man. And the couple of times she needed to restrain herself from doing the same thing.

Keith walked up to Coran, hoping to knock some sense into him. "Coran, are you even listening to--"

"No time for talkin', it's hero time! Now put on this supper tight shirt and get out there." Coran pulled out a black shirt and handed it to Keith.

"Wait. This is from my Blade uniform." Keith's eyes widened, his irises becoming slits and the sclera became slightly yellow, resembling those of the Galra. When Allura saw the shirt, her face turned red. Not so much from embarrassment, but from anger.

"_You took from our bedroom?!_"

"Ooh, that's good! Use that anger for your next fight with Zarkon!" Coran's left eye twitched a couple times before zipping away. Keith stretched his shirt, already imaging it getting tighter around Coran's neck. While Allura's clenched hands trembled, their nostrils flaring.

Inside their lounge room, Lance, Hunk and Pidge all jumped out of the way, clinging onto each other like their lives depended on it when a sofa came crashing through the wall. They saw the alien couple panting from the other side of the massive hole. They took a deep breath and walked away as if nothing happened. The other three paladins all looked at one another, still clinging tight. They felt it best not to comment on it.

The rest of the week continued on, this time with the paladins performing a couple of air shows, along with singing to the crowd. The songs seemed to be what the people loved the most. Once each show was over, the citizens would comment on how the words spoke to them. An elderly woman even cried, saying to Hunk how his singing reminded her of when her departed husband would happily sing to her. Moments like these were what made every show worth it.

All the paladins, even Lance, seemed to grasp this, but Coran didn't. He cared more about the paladin's popularity, which act and gimmick would get the most attention. He even had a few surveys on which paladin had the best moves, the best weapon, and the best looking. Every time he said he had a new brilliant idea, his eyes would become even twitchier than before.

One day, Pidge came to Coran, who was editing the script for their next show. "Hey, Coran, I'm having a real issues with the science you put in the script. It doesn't make sense."

"Ah, it doesn't need to."

"But I hate saying all of these made up scientific words. Isn't the audience gonna be confused?"

"They'd be confused if you used the real words too!"

Pidge sighed in defeat. Well, the script may be ridiculous, but thankfully, they were very short. Since the paladins weren't always sure when their next song would manifest, it saved them the agony of saying such terrible lines. Sometimes the songs would come out in the middle of a staged fight, right at the beginning, or all throughout the show. Whenever Coran's plans didn't see through completely, he would come up with a new one in just a few short tics.

**Paladins**: _Don't let your lights go down_

_Don't let your fire burn out_

_'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe_

_Why don't you rise up now?_

_Don't be afraid to stand out_

_That's how the lost get_

_Found_

_The lost get_

_Found_

**Pidge**: _Why do we go with the flow?_

_Why take an easier road?_

_Why are we playin' it safe?_

**Hunk**: _Love came to show us the way_

_Love is a chance we should take_

_Let fear move out of the way_

**Allura**: _Don't let your lights go down_

_Don't let your fire burn out_

'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe

Despite the Coran situation, every day their numbers seemed to grow more and more. Allura smiled as she watched the paladins, including Keith, converse with the people. But, while they were making new friends, the princess frowned when she saw Coran selling T-Shirts with their faces on them.

What had happened to him? When did popularity, flashing lights and ridiculous sound effects suddenly become more important than reaching out to people? This wasn't what their show was originally intended to be.

_Stand out!_

**Paladins**: _Don't let your lights go down_

_Don't let your fire burn out_

_'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe_

_Why don't you rise up now?_

_Don't be afraid to stand out_

_That's how the lost get_

_Found_

_The lost get_

_Found_

Once he was done selling his tacky merchandise alongside Bii-Boh-Bi, Coran told the paladins it was time to go, much to the dismay of both them and the children they were speaking with. They promised they would see them again. One little girl gave Pidge a drawing of her, and a kiss on the cheek. Another handed Hunk one half of his cupcake. Two twins asked for one more piggy back ride from Lance, to which he happily complied, and one little girl bid a tearful farewell.

Allura snuck one of the stuffed blue lion toy from Coran's stan, and handed it to the girl without charge. The child hugged it tightly and thanked the princess with a hug. Keith took one last look at the child and her father as they left, hand in hand.

**Keith**: _So when you get the chance_

_Are you gonna take it?_

_There's a really big world at your fingertips_

_And you know you have the chance to change it_

(~)

Keith leaned against the wall, arms crossed and head down, his bangs partly covering his eyes. Allura and Pidge sat one one end of the sofa, opposite Hunk and Lance. While Coran stared at the map of all the planets they visited. Each one was highlighted green, signaling they had joined the coalition.

"Guys, the recruitment rallies are amazin'! Look at all the green on this map!"

Even Allura had to admit, it was a wondrous thing to have so many new members of the coalition. She only hoped it stayed that way, and Coran's mixed tactics hadn't strained any of their intergalactic alliances with these planets.

"Yes, our performances had worked tremendously well, Coran."

"Totally. See, I told you our music would win them over." Lance said.

"And it's only gonna bet better with a few improvements!" Coran said excitedly. If the paladins didn't know any better, they could have sworn his voice was getting even louder than Shiro's when he lost his hearing.

"_More_ improvements?" Pidge said with a not so subtle sigh as she slouched on the couch.

"Please, no more cartoon sound effects." Hunk said.

"Hear me out. First, it's time Voltron starts to talk! Everyone's dying to hear what the big guy sounds like. Next, we'll introduce new weapons and new outfits for each of you."

After sulking in the back throughout the whole conversation, Keith finally spoke up. "Coran, what are you talking about. This is the last show. After the big intergalactic broadcast we're done."

Keith was right. It had been two weeks already, this was the extend of how many shows they could do at this point. They needed to get back to Olkarion, there was still much needed work to be done.

"What are you talkin' about?! We're just getting started here! _We can't stop now!_"

It was a very rare occasion where Coran could make Keith flinch. The Altean man looked like he was about ready to attack him. His eyes were so dry and red, Keith wondered how he was able to see at all. His crow's feet became more visible, and red lines began to form underneath his eyes. Coran hadn't blinked once, all he did was twitch. His teeth were exposed, looking as if he was just about ready to bite someone's head clean off. This was not the Coran they knew.

"Coran, you feeling okay?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, you seem extra twitchy." Lance said.

Allura stood up from where she sat, taking a tentative step towards her caretaker. "You must realize that we need to get back to fighting Zarkon."

"We are fighting Zarkon!" Coran spatted, "Six nights a week and twice on the astral gawlflax!"

The doors opened and Bii-Boh-Bee walked in, speaking in various "bii"s and "bo"s.

"_**I don't care if the new laser show is here! What have I told you about walking in when I'm talking to the talent?!**_"

The poor little Bii-Boh-Bee turned away, his long head hung low as he walked out. Now, this was definitely not the Coran they knew. He would never be so harsh to a sweet alien like Bii-Boh-Bee, and after everything he has done to help with the special effects for the shows.

"Coran, this isn't up for debate." Keith said sternly, "After this. No. More. Shows."

The Altean's body became rigid, his shrinking pupils made an unsettling cracking sound when they shifted to stare deathly at Keith. When was the last time this man had any sleep?

"_You're all a bunch of quitters! Quitters! I'm a visionary! I have thoughts, ideas! I don't need you anyway, I'll rewrite the show! Get rid of the whole lot of ya! Replace you with new paladins! **And the show will be better than ever before!!**_"

Coran stomped his feet in anger as he marched to the door. Just when all seemed quiet, the doors opened again, revealing a very unsettling, devilish grinning Coran that was enough to make the paladins shout in fright.

"_Except for you Keith and Allura, I'll never get rid of you!_" His voice became chipper for a moment, "You're the most beloved characters in the whole show." Then his voice reverted back to being loud and frightening. "_**But the rest of ya will never work in show business again!**_"

"He's not wrong." Lance said after a few seconds of silence once Coran was gone.

"Excuse me?" Allura asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Check his poll. You and Keith got the most votes." Lance pulled out the poll, and Allura snatched it from his hand. His brows lowered.

"Three of these votes are from all of you." The three paladins whistled innocently, looking everywhere but at her. Allura and Keith shared disturbed looks. "I'm going to go work out." Said the princess as she headed to the door.

"Right behind you." Keith said and the two left the other paladins.

"See, this is why people ship you!" Lance called out, but they were already gone.

Pidge looked over the poll votes and cringed. "Why are people shipping me with Hunk?"

Hunk also cringed, "What?"

"What?! Gimme that!" Lance took the poll from Pidge's hands and after reading where it said that, he threw it on the floor and stepped on it in anger. Pidge and Hunk stared at him like he had gone as mad as Coran. Lance blushed red and cleared his throat.

"Who cares about who's popular anyway?" He said and then left without saying a word. Pidge looked confused, while Hunk… rubbed his chin in intrigue.

(~)

Keith rarely got butterflies in his stomach. When he did, it usually involving things he never in a million years would have imagined he would get the chance to do. Like, tell a girl he loves her. Propose to her. Get married. Sing in front of a crowd of people. But now, he was thankful he had a light lunch because that meal felt like it was ready to come back upstream.

As always, Keith masked his emotions with a stern look, straight posture and mind straight on the end goal. The crowd was cheering from the other side, stirring up the adrenaline within him. He turned to his teammates.

"Alright guys, this is being broadcasted galaxy wide. This is the final piece in our plan, so let's get our there and give it our all, okay."

"You sure you're not nervous?" Pidge asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Then why is your hand trembling?" The green paladin nodded her head to Keith's hand, which was indeed trembling a little bit. Allura held it in her own hands, using her loving touch to calm him right down. He took in a deep breath.

"Okay, we're all good to go." Keith's eyes shifted to the side. "Wait, where's Coran?"

"I haven't seen him." Allura replied. "I'm very concerned. He just hasn't been himself lately."

Hunk blew a raspberry and shrugged. "He was getting crazy. We realized that soon enough."

Bii-Boh-Bee walked in. "Bii, bo. Bee bo be, boh." He said before walking off.

"I have no idea what Bii-Boh-Bee is saying." Said Lance.

(~)

Allura wasn't far off. Coran wasn't himself. The brain worm he got from the Unalu was still digging its supper tiny teeth into his brain, filling it to the brim with all sorts of ideas. Each one coming and going at rapid speed that even he couldn't keep up. Not that it mattered, for every old idea he had, he pushed it away in favor of a new one. All that mattered was giving people the performance they payed to see. His ideas being appreciated for once by people who knew real art. Unlike those ungrateful paladins.

Without alerting anyone, not even Bii-Boh-Bee, Coran stole the castle ship and returned to the cold tundra planet they had failed to impress last time. He walked out into the cold, muttering angrily to himself.

"They think they can stop this dream machine? Not on my watch. This show's going on forever, and ever. It's done when I say it's done. And it's not done. I say it's not done and we're doing it now!"

As he stood in the heart of the snow storm, his mustache and hair whipping in the ferocious wind, he pulled out a megaphone attached to a recorder and rose the volume all the way up. A recording of the paladins's first song boomed across the icy plane, piercing through the harsh winds. The music carried on for miles, which caught the attention of the Mirakeed from before. Its massive footprints tapped in tune with the beat, followed by a powerful screeching roar. Coran's face contorted into the most sadistic cheshire grin he had ever made, his left eye twitching more times than before.

"This news show is gonna be longer. Better. Bigger! You're about to steal the show!"

(~)

As always, the first half of the show went about as it normally did. With the paladins fighting against the actors playing the Galra sentries. Over time, it showed they had more and more fun with each performance. Even Keith couldn't help smiling when he and Lance both took down five sentries at once using their respective bayards. Fans screamed their names, making Lance smile, while Keith just gave casual waves. He smiled politely, but genuinely.

Allura and Pidge had fans, especially young girls, cheering them on while wearing their own self made Allura and Pidge dolls, wigs and paladin armor.

Even Hunk got into the act by shouting a victory cry every time he used his bayard. Aliens from all across the galaxy watched the performance. From the mermaids Lance and Hunk visited, to the Balmaras watching from their tablets gifted to them by the Olkari to stay in touch with them. Even the Mall Cop, Varkon's loyalties had shifted. No longer a blind follower of Zarkon, but of the heroes that showed him he had a voice to be heard.

Even the Blade of Marmora watched their shows. Celeste managed to get Kolivan to put on the show whenever it was on. They acted indifferent, but the longmas appeared to love it. Even Kolivan got a few chuckles here and there.

Shiro, Nebula and the rest of the longma class watched from the jumbo screen on Olkarion. Silver Star munched on a bag of popcorn, and Blaze and Comet wore Voltron-themed caps. Ember, and her friends all galloped excitedly, while Shiro smiled with arms crossed. He had to admit, the paladins were doing a pretty good job. If saving the universe didn't work out, they definitely had a promising future in show business.

For the final part of the show, they formed Voltron. Bii-Boh-Bee played a recording from the control room, which gave the illusion Voltron was speaking.

"I am here to defend the universe." The voice said. The audience gasped in awe. It was kind of silly, but the voice wasn't too bad. Bii-Boh-Bee was just about to have the performance ro-beast rise from beneath the stadium, but neither he, nor the paladins were prepared for what was about to happen.

The Mirakeed crawled onto the stage, slamming the opening of the ro-beast down, crushing its head in the process. The crowd cheered when the beast stood before Voltron and let out a powerful screech.

"Wow, Bii-Boh-Bee has really upped his effects game." Pidge said. But Bii-Boh-Bee himself had no idea where that creature came from. He didn't order a Mirakeed, and he would be mad to even suggest such a thing. With their immense strength and supper sensitive hearing, they were a danger to anyone in their path.

Coran stood on the creature's head. "A new star is born! Time to steal the show! Yee-haw!" He shouted into a megaphone, right next to the beast's ears, which made it go berserk. The music from the speakers didn't help either, nor did the roaring of the crowd.

The Mirakeed went on a rampage, knocking Coran off balance. The beast tail struck him and he crashed through the glass window of the control room where Bii-Boh-Bee was. The impact made the worm loosen its grip on Coran's brain. It squeaked and dangled, struggling to keep its grip on the Altean's brain. It was too delicious, and he was still hungry.

The sound of the crowd, along with their party megaphones, made the Mirakeed come directly at them. Voltron grabbed the beast by the tail and spun him into the air. The Mirakeed unleashed a beam from its mouth, which Voltron dodged. The creature landed on its feed, sliding backwards against the hard stadium floor. A cloud of dust rose up, nearly masking it.

"I don't remember rehearsing this!" Allura exclaimed.

"Who cares? They're loving it!" Lance said. He theorized Coran had the idea of improvising, giving the paladins and unplanned battle to keep them on their toes. Thus, giving the crowd a more believable experience. It was kind of brilliant, but knowing Bii-Boh-Bee's craft, Lance wasn't too worried.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for Allura. Something wasn't right about this.

Coran rubbed his head. The worm's loosened grip gave his consciousness a small window of opportunity. He watched as the dangerous monster came after the paladins. Its sensitive ears coupled with the intense noise made it more lethal.

"Must… help… Voltron!" Coran struggled to say the words as he gripped his head. His sanity fought for dominance over his brain, but was subdued when the brain worm adjusted its hold on him. The crazy, show-obsessed Coran came back.

"**_Must put on the biggest spectacle in the history of the universe!_**" He exclaimed, but then groaned. His muscles tensed, veins on both his neck and forehead formed, shining from the beams of sweat dripping down from his face. Coran fought for control, but there was no stopping the brain worm. The ideas kept on coming with no end in sight. Coran felt his mind was just about to explode. Literally.

Bii-Boh-Bee observed the poor man's predicament. He had seen this sort of thing before. How could he had not known? He had to help.

"Get away, Bii-Boh-Be, you'll ruin the show!" Coran exclaimed. He twitched, and his tired, dry eyes looked pleadingly at his friend. With a trembling hand, Coran tried reaching out to him. "Help me, Bii-Boh-Bee! You're my only hope!"

He knew what to do. Bii-Boh-Bee leaped onto Coran's back, shrinking his long arm and stuck it into Coran's ear. He grabbed the brain worm, tossed it into the air, and used his head like a pat to throw the annoying insect miles away where it could do no more harm. He gave Coran a thumbs up and a victorious "Bee!"

As for Coran, he breathed a sigh of relief. Consciousness, self-awareness, rationality, it was all coming back to him. "You saved me. Thank you." He blinked once, shaking his head. "They think it's all part of the show. I have to warn them!"

Coran slid to the control panel to reach his friends. "Paladins! That monster you're fighting on stage is real! I know because I brought it!"

Allura's eyes widened. "You what?!"

"Why would you do that?!" Keith exclaimed in a mixture of horror and anger.

"A brain worm talked me into it! I'll explain later, about that one bit."

"Wait, that's not just really great special effects?" Hunk said, already trembling in his seat. The beast opened its mouth, ready to unleash another beam.

"Pidge, put up the shield!" Keith commanded. Pidge followed his orders, shielding them from the blast, and unleashing their own onto the creature. It screeched in pain, its head shaking with ears flopping about.

"Wait, didn't Coran say these had sensitive hearing?" Pidge said.

"The crowd's noise must be making it go nuts!" Lance concluded.

"So what do we do? Tell everyone to be quiet?" Hunk asked.

Coran's eyes widened. "Wait, that gives me an idea!"

Keith groaned, "No offense Coran, but your ideas are what got us into this!"

"No, I'm serious this time! Yes, the Mirakeed is sensitive to sound, but the right kind of sound will calm it right down. You guys have to sing!"

Lance scoffed, "No problem. Let's do it guys!"

The Mirakeed readied to attack the crowd again, to which Voltron knocked it down with one punch.

"Uh, guys? Anytime now!" Coran called out.

The Mirakeed whipped it tail, knocking Voltron down. The paladins all screamed and groaned in pain from inside. "What is going on?" Lance asked, "Where's that rhythm?"

"I don't feel any songs coming on." Hunk's voice trembled with worry.

"I'm afraid the potion is beginning to wear off!" Allura said.

"That's not good." Keith said. He rarely sounded scared, but this was just a very, very, very bad time for their heart song potion to wear off right now.

"We can't keep shooting at it! Our lasers aren't doing anything!" Pidge

Keith tapped his fingers over the controls, trying to think of a solution. "Come on, come on, song. Really need you right now."

"_As long as there is truth to be spoken, the song within can and will be awoken._"

Zecora's advice rang in Keith's ears, just as they threw another punch at the Mirakeed. Coran tried to tell the audience it wasn't an act, but they didn't seem to believe him. They only cheered louder. They had to do something or else.

The potion worked with the truth. They have already sung it many times before, had they run out of true things to say?

Keith paused. He felt something stirring from within when he asked that. He knew what he had to do. He turned on the speaker within his lion for the Mirakeed to hear. He took a deep breath, and from his mouth, came out a smooth harmony. The beast froze, and the audience went silent. Coran saw his chance and turned off the rest of the sound from the stadium. Keith continued singing.

_You don't think we're gonna make it, do ya?_

_Oh, ooh, ooooh_

_You don't think we're gonna last that long_

_Mmmm_

To his surprise, and relief, the Mirakeed was responding positively to the Acapella style singing. The rhythm reached the paladins. The song didn't drop on them like a bomb as the others times, but it came from a much simpler place. It was still true, though they and everyone already knew it. Focusing on that, the words came out as naturally as before. Allura joined her husband, as did the paladins one by one. Snapping their fingers to the beat.

_But we'll be standing together all the way_

**Allura**: _All the way_

**Keith and Allura**: _It's obvious we'll prove you wrong_

**Allura**: _Oh, ooh_

_So_

**Paladins**: _Come a little closer now_

_Listen to our song a little_

_We've got nothing here to hide_

**Lance**: _No, no, no…_

Mirakeed swayed back and forth to the sound and lyrics. The audience saw the effects of the song and sung along softly by snapping their singers and clapping in sync with the paladins. Together, their music soothed the savage beast.

**Paladins**: _We don't gotta fake you out_

_We'll be shooting down the middle_

_You'll see the truth in time_

_And we know why_

**Pidge and Hunk**: _Why-hy_

**Paladins**: _Because, we got heart_

_(Oh, ooh)_

_Because we got heart_

_(Ah, aah)_

_Because we got heart_

_Yeah we do, yeah we do_

_Now the world is ours_

_From here to the stars_

_Because we got heart_

_Me and you, me and youuuuu, ooh_

Hunk beat boxed, tapping on his controls like a drum, which got the Mirakeed to dance to the beat. To everyone's surprise, the beast rolled over and crawled towards Voltron like a puppy dog. The crowd was just about to cheer, but when the Mirakeed almost screeched, they all shushed themselves and continued clapping and singing the chorus again. The creatures calmed right back down.

The paladins, and Coran all breathed a sigh of relief.

(~)

To make sure the Mirakeed stayed in a good mood, they had the song on repeat in a pair of speakers attached to its ears. They removed them once they arrived at the creature's home. It nuzzled the paladins before springing off into its natural habitat.

"Aww. You know, when it's not trying to kill us, it's actually kind of cute." Hunk said, gushing at the creature as it ran off in the far distance.

"Hey, do you think we could keep--" Lance started, only to be immediately shut down by Keith and Allura.

"_NO!_"

"What about a baby?"

"No!" Keith said sternly.

"We'll train it." Pidge suggested.

"No!" Allura said, just as sternly as Keith.

"You guys don't even have to feed it!" Hunk said. The couple only shook their heads. The Garrison trio dropped their arms and looked down in disappointment while pouting.

(~)

"I'm so sorry, guys." Coran was on his knees before the paladins as they made their way back to Olkarion. "I shouldn't have trusted that strange Unalu. Looking back it seemed like such an obviously bad decision."

"Yeah. Worm pills? Gross!" Lance wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

"I didn't mean to take us this far off mission."

Allura got down to his level and hugged him. "I'm just so happy you're back to normal."

Coran breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the princess back. "Some help I was."

"You were." Keith said, surprising the older man. "If you hadn't gotten us to go on this two week tour, our coalition wouldn't be as big as it is now."

"Are you serious?"

"Just look." Keith tapped on the panel, revealing just how massive their numbers have grown on the map in front of them. Coran almost couldn't believe it. The time from which he was under the influence of the brain worm were still a big fuzzy. He mainly remembered wanting more and more people watching the show.

"Yeah, but my ideas almost got you all killed. If it hadn't been for your song, you and the audience would have been goners. When did you all learn to sing so well anyway?"

"A magical singing truth serum from Zecora, that Hunk accidentally made us all drink." Pidge said, un-phased.

"Oh. That makes sense."

"All in all, I'd say this was a successful mission." Keith said happily. Happy the stress of putting on these shows was behind them, and happy they had gained so many new supporters in such a short time.

Lance poked his leader in the arm. "Admit it, Keith. You loved it. Come on, say it. Say it. Say it. Say it. Say it. Sa--" Lance stopped when Keith grabbed his wrist in the speed it took him to blink.

Lance gulped when Keith's sclera became yellow, his irises becoming almost slit-like. He snapped his now shaper teeth at the Red Paladin as if he were about to bite his fingers off. Lance quickly pulled his arm back, squeaked and slid right behind Hunk.

"I'm gonna take that as a "yes" in Galran." He said in a ugh pitched voice. Keith smiled in satisfaction and the rest of the team shared a good laugh.

(~)

Ember and her friends galloped ahead once they saw the Castle Ship landing. Keith and Allura wrapped their arms around their precious longma girl.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you miss us?" Keith said.

"Totally. We all saw your last show. You guys were awesome!"

"Thank you. Did anything interesting happen while we were away?" Allura asked.

"Eh, not really. I took a few tests, played a few games, fought a giant nephilian--"

"Wait, what?!" The couple exclaimed in unison.

"Coming Uncle Coran!" Ember swopped as quickly as she could before the two could comment on what she just said. Keith and Allura looked at Ember, and at each other, mouths wide open, then finally turned to Shiro who came to greet them.

"Great performance, guys."

"I see your hearing is back." Keith said, still looking stunned.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Those ear drops fixed them right up. Good timing too."

"Yeah, great for you--What happened here?" Allura asked, eyeing the older man as if she were looking for a good place to stick a knife.

"Let's find a quiet place to talk." Shiro said as he led the two away. "Preferably someplace without knives." He whispered to himself.

(~)

Pidge sung another tune, and Zecora stuck the wooden stick in her mouth. "Your vocal cords are perfectly attuned. Now the rest of you, sing at least one tune."

The other paladins did the same harmonizing as from their fight with the Mirakeed. "I don't understand." Allura said, griping her throat. "Shouldn't the effects have subsided by now?"

Zecora giggled, "The effects have not subdued, for the serum has already long left you."

"What?!"

"B-But then, how am I still a good singer?" Pidge asked, looking utterly baffled.

"The serum reveals the truth in more ways than one. What has been freed can never be undone." Seeing the confusion in their faces, Zecora placed her hand over Keith's heart. "That song from your heart, it still stirs from within. Continue to use it wisely, my brave young paladins."

The team exited Zecora's place, contemplating on her rhyming words. "Don't get me wrong, I like Zecora, but she can be kind of weird." Lance said. Hunk and Pidge nodded in agreement.

"Where's that music coming from?" Keith asked. The others shook their heads or raised their hands, indicating it wasn't them.

"There you are."

"Matt?" Pidge ran up and hugged her big brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, I'll show you guys."

The team followed Matt to the very heart of the Coalition compound, where the Olkari had prepared a massive stage, complete with speakers, microphones, and everyone the paladins had recruited gathered together. They spotted Nebula happily chatting with her sister Celeste, alongside Kolivan.

"W-What is all of this?" Keith stuttered.

"It was the kids's idea." Matt said, gesturing to the five longmas the paladins had bonded with in the past several weeks. "Well, technically, they suggested it, and a lot of folks agreed.

"I don't understand." Allura said, tucking a stray hair behind her left ear.

"We thought, to celebrate the now extended coalition, we could have with one last concert." Ember said, "But, this time, we will be singing for you."

"Your songs really inspired people." Shiro said, his eyes sparkling with paternal pride as he patted Keith on the back. "I know you weren't too keen about performing, but it's because of the Voltron Show we now have more allies than ever. I don't know how you guys did it, but you should be proud."

Keith didn't have the words. Shiro was right, he did feel proud. He struggled with finding how such festive displays could play a part in their ultimate goal. Every time he did doubt, his wife and friends would remind him that a little joy could come a long way. They were right.

It was never singing on stage that touched people, it was always the message, the honesty carried in the words in the song. That they too had a song to sing. Keith was absolutely sure of it when he saw that one of the people helping with the stage was none other than the nurse they met in the intergalactic hospital.

She waved at Keith, who happily waved back. She wasn't looking so tired anymore.

(~)

"Ladies and gentle aliens!" Coran said through the microphone, while wearing a pair of sunglasses. "Are you ready for an out of this world musical spectacular!" He thrusted his fist into the air, and the crowd cheered like mad. "Well then, on with the show!"

Matt was behind the DJ stand, scratching the records alongside Slav. A line of longmas stomped their hooves and harmonized, their voices echoing and a single spotlight shown on Ember.

**Longmas**: _Whoah, oah, oah, oah!_

**Ember**: _Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for_

**Longmas**: _Whoah, oah, oah, oah!_

**Ember**: _Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor_

**Longmas**: _Whoah, oah, oah, oah!_

**Ember**: _And buried in your bones there's a beat that you can't ignore_

_Taking your breath, steering your mind_

_And all of you fear is left behind_

"I didn't know Ember could sing so good." Hunk said, bobbing his head and clapping to the beat.

Allura's eyes widened. "Wait. Didn't the longmas drink the tea too?"

"Oooooooh. Yeah, that would definitely explain it."

**Ember**: _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, runnin' at ya_

_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_

_Your cosmic dream, can't you see it getting closer_

_Just surrender 'cause you feel that feeling taking over_

Comet swooped down and landed beside her, and danced in sync. Yep, they were definitely effected by the tea as well. Either way, they were killing it up there!

**Comet**: _It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open_

_It's the beating drum, waking up the magic potion_

**Comet and Ember**: _There's something breaking at the brick of every wall_

_It's holding all that you know_

The two linked their wing claws together and took to the skies. The changing colored lights outstretched across the night sky, dazzling the stage and the audience with its rainbow glow. The two longmas sang and spun together, forming a yin and yang sign in mid flight before swooping down to the adoring crowd.

_So tell me do you wanna go!_

_Where it's covered in the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_

_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_

Once the two landed back onto the stage, more longmas leaped out. Some danced with Comet and Ember, while several others flew up into the air, performing the most captivating movements. Like swans doing ballet in the sky.

**Longmas**: _This is the greatest show!_

_We light it up, we won't come down_

_And the sun can't stop us now_

_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_

_This is the greatest show_

Amongst the audience, Nebula and Celeste danced to the beat, and even Kolivan found himself enjoying the tune. He tried to be inconspicuous when his foot started tapping. Pidge let out a rousing "Whohoo!" when her friend, Aura, took the stage. She almost made Shiro deaf twice.

**Aura**: _Colossal we come these renegades in the ring_

**Longmas**: _Whoa, oah, oah, oah_

Aura's brother swooped down from the dancing group above and sang beside her. Wrapping his wing around her, beaming with pride.

**Blaze**: _Where the lost get found, and you hear all the lions sing_

Next, Silver Star spun in mid flight, extending her wings wide. Her sweet, crystal clear voice spread across the compound. Everyone's spirits felt more elevated just by hearing her.

**Silver Star**: _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya_

_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_

**Aura, Blaze and Silver Star**: _It's blinding, outshining everything that you know_

_Just surrender 'cause you're calling_

_And you wanna go!_

The five kids flew off, allowing their classmates to take center stage. With their tails, the longmas took their respected paladin's hands and led them to the stage. Ember took Keith, while Comet took Allura. Silver Star with Hunk, Aura with Pidge and Blaze with Lance.

**Longma**: _Where it's covered in all the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_

_Impossible comes true, intoxicating you_

The paladins stood before the crowd. They looked at one another, and all shrugged at once. Gotta give the people what they came for, right?

Keith snapped his fingers towards Matt, who gave a thumbs up. Fireworks shot from the sky, forming the five lions as the group of friends sang and danced like never before.

**Paladins and longmas**: _This is the greatest show!_

_We light it up, we won't come down_

_And the sun can't stop us now_

_Watching it comes true, it's taking over you_

_Oh!_

_This is the greatest show!_

Every alien of every race, near and far, performed a dance routine reminiscent of the dances they would do on their home planets. Various styles and partners mixed together, creating an array of colors that rivaled the colors of the rainbow lights. Joy, laughter, love and music radiating off of the souls who had lost so much yet, thanks to Voltron, had regained not only hope, but a reason to keep on living.

Shiro watched as his teammates dance and sing. Nothing made him happier than to see such brave young men and woman enjoying life, even if tomorrow they may need to fight again. But, that was tomorrow. And they didn't just inspire these aliens, they inspired Shiro too. Thanks to them, he faced his past demons, and while the wounds of the war still ran deep, they healed more and more each day thanks to his new family. He wished his grandmother could have met them.

**Crowd**: _It's everything you ever want_

_It's everything you ever need_

_And it's here right in front of you_

_This is where you wanna be_

Shiro was taken by surprise when Keith extended his hand, inviting Shiro to join. He didn't hesitate and took his friend's hand and was pulled onto the stage.

**Keith**: _It's everything you ever want_

_It's everything you ever need_

_And it's here right in front of you_

_This is where you wanna be_

Lance tossed Shiro a microphone, and the team stepped back a bit, giving him room.

**Shiro**: _This is where you wanna beeeeeeeee!_

Eyes widened and jaws dropped at Shiro's powerful voice. The paladins only shrugged, not too surprised. "Of course, it's Shiro!" They all said.

Shiro thrusted his fist into the air, "Nailed it!"

The paladins and longmas leaped from the stage, performing alongside everyone. The spotlight was all around them. The entire compound became a full blown Broadway extravaganza!

**Everybody**: _This is the greatest shooooow!_

_When it's covered in all the colored lights_

_Where the runaways are running the night_

_Impossible comes true, it's taking over you_

_This is the greatest show_

The audience created an opening, Coran stepped into the circle, performing some kind of Altean break dance. Matt and Slav too danced in the opening, followed by Celeste and Nebula prancing about before taking to the skies with the other longmas.

_We light it up, we won't come down_

_And the walls can't stop us now_

_Watching it come true, it's taking over you_

_Oh!_

_This is the greatest show_

Hunk got to perform with a few aliens at his side. His movements took inspiration from Samoan traditional dances. Naturally, Keith and Allura danced together. They were on par with those celebrity couples on Dancing with the Stars. As for Lance, he danced like a boy band singer. Complete with back flip, spinning around on his heels without breaking a sweat. He even incorporated a sprinkle of Salsa.

_'Cause everything you want is right in front of you_

_And you see the impossible is coming true_

_And the walls can't stop us now_

_Now, yeah!_

Allura was dancing beside Pidge and at the right moment, she took her friend's wrist and surprised her with a spin, which directed her straight into Lance's arms. The results ended with him accidentally dipping Pidge. One hand on his shoulder and another extended, as if it was always part of the show.

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

The two froze for a moment, unsure on how to react to the situation. Pidge saw her brother from the corner of her eye giving a thumbs up, and the crowd was loving it so, they smiled and went with it. She fell in perfect synch with Lance's fast moves. She wasn't just quick with numbers, she was quick on her feet too. The others cheered loudly for the two, even Keith. He didn't even give Allura the "look" at her meddling.

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(This here)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(This here, say)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(This is the greatest)_

_This is the greatest shooooow!_

The party went on until their feet could no longer feel the ground, and the music slowly faded into the night. But even when the voices became silent, the rhythm of their heart song would continue to beat. So long as they kept on fighting, and believing in a brighter future, it would always, always….

Come alive.

_.……………………………………………………_

_All the world starts changing_

_When the church starts praying_

_Strongholds start to break_

_Oh, when we pray_

_Prison walls start shaking_

_At the sounds of praising_

_Nothing stays the same, oh_

_When we pray_

_(~)_


	7. What lies within—part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the paladins were busy gathering more followers through their music, the longmas embark on a journey across the Olkari forest in search of a special herb that can cure Shiro's ears.
> 
> But, without their teacher to guide them, can these younglings still work as well together as their paladins can?

_In my weakest moment I see You_

_Shaking Your head in disgrace_

_I can read the disappointment_

_Written all over Your face_

_Here comes those whispers in my ear_

_Saying, "who do you think you are?"_

_Looks like you're on your own from here_

_'Cause grace could never reach that far_

_But in the shadow of that shame_

_Beat down by all the blame_

_I hear You call my name saying it's not over_

_And my heart starts to beat so loud now_

_Drowning out the doubt_

_I'm down, but I'm not out_

_-Grace wins every time, by Matthew West_

_ **What Lies Within** _

The days went by smoothly. Though, Shiro knew from experience that this was just the calm before the storm. This time, he tried his best to enjoy what little peace they had left. He was grateful the paladins were at least being pro-active.

Keith was still getting used to his new physique. It was odd that he was now almost as tall as Shiro, and even a few of the coalition members did take notice of the transformation. Not all of them knew he was Galra, for his new appearance still held most of his human attributes to not be mistaken for one at first glance.

Thankfully, Keith didn't feel too self cautious about the change. After all, his wife certainly took a shine to his taller, more muscular build. Shiro, and sometimes the other paladins, would just roll their eyes and mutter under their breath, "Newlyweds…"

While the paladins continued their routine of saving planets and working on the coalition, which Shiro did make sure to keep his finger on the pulse at all times, was content with training the young longma students. It took him back to his days at the Garrison teaching young cadets. If those cadets had four legs and wings, that is. His knowledge of equestrian physics and health he savaged throughout the years proved useful in training the longmas. Even easier with them being able to both speak and understand him like any human would.

In the past few weeks, the students made excellent progress. Some longmas were faster flyers, while others were more skilled in lifting heavy objects with their telekinesis. Some had stronger mouth beams, while others relied more on their sense of smell and hearing. They each contributed to the class herd with their individual talents. A lot of them even formed littler groups of four, to six to seven.

But, the team that caught his eye the most were Ember and her group. From the get go, Shiro knew Ember was a headstrong young lady with wide-eyed enthusiasm. He saw a lot of Keith in her, especially in the way she would grin when she reached the end of the obstacle course, or her intense focus during target practice. He also noticed she shared Allura's kindness and passion. She was steadfast, and decisive. Even when she would sometimes fall due to her own hot-blooded excitement, she would get back up, apologize to Shiro, and try again. She was a hard worker for sure.

Comet was a similar scenario. Like Ember, he was kind and determined. He too was decisive, but cautious. He was self aware enough to know he needed to improve. During his time on Olkarion, he developed an interest in medicine. When he wasn't training, Comet would ask Zecora for medical advice, or learn from the nurses in the medical facilities. Not only that, but Comet often gave emotional support to the struggling students. He was the necessary calming waters to Ember's fiery inferno.

Silver Star was another story. She was all energy all the time. Practically fearless, she took everything as a new opportunity, no matter how mundane. Fast, agile, and swift like the wind and just as quick and unpredictable. She was also incredibly creative. During her free time, Silver Star learned about painting. Using berry juice as paint, she started playing with colors, letting her artsy flag fly wherever it landed… even if it was on Shiro's shirt.

Aura, young, sweet, innocent Aura was so much more than she led on. Her trip with Pidge had done wonders for her self esteem. She didn't just rely on her new goggles, but also on her senses. She had grown so accustomed to them it was impossible for her to merely dismiss them now that she could see in broad daylight for the first time in her life.

As for her brother, Blaze had certainly improved not only in respecting Shiro, but also in listening to his lessons instead of going off the handle to prove a point. He slammed into less obstacles, and while he still had his ego, he was certainly more of a team player now. He and Ember were evenly matched in terms of speed and physical strength, as well as attitude. Their antagonistic relationship slowly evolved into a slight friendly rivalry.

The former black paladin was beginning to see a pattern here.

Unfortunately, Blaze suffered from one major problem. Whenever he presumed Aura was in trouble, he would forget everything else to protect her. Which not only made him fail, but infuriated Aura. The two had been at odds for several days now. Shiro would have spoken to him about it, but Blaze didn't open up to that many people. The only person he found himself more comfortable talking to was Lance.

After class, Shiro took the time to wander around just reading some Altean book with a translator attached to it, or take a ride with Nebula in the Olkarion forest, or just wander the castle halls, listening to the echoing sounds of laughter.

He walked past the training room, where he took a moment to see Lance and Blaze at it again. They had made their own target practice game, keeping score and inventing new creative moves to strike down the hovering orbs. Blaze leaped high into the air victoriously after hitting the last target.

"I won! I won! I won! I won!"

"Are you nuts? I beat you by twelve!"

"No way, man! That was fifteen, I was way ahead of you."

"Best eight out of fifteen!"

"Oh, it's on, two legs. Loser makes lunch?"

"Deal!"

Shiro chuckled as he walked along, taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee Hunk made this morning. Having a cow in the castle really was blessing.

In the lounge, Shiro saw Hunk in a toga made out of his bed sheets over his new Zecora designed cloths. A weird hat (which Shiro concluded belonged to Coran) adorned his head. He had his left foot on the sofa, with on hand on his knee, and his right hand on his hip. He stared off into the distance with a serious look on his face. It took every bit of Shiro's self restraint not to laugh.

"What's happening here?"

"Oh, hey Shiro." Silver Star greeted without turning her head. She didn't sound nearly as excited as she normally did. Too focused on capturing Hunk's posture on the white canvas in front of her. She dapped her paintbrush, using her telekinesis, into a bowl of what was clearly berry juice squashed into paint. Shiro could still smell the fruity scent.

"Okay, just a few more…" Silver Star trailed off as she added the final details. "Aaaaaaaand… done!"

Hunk let out a hugh breath of relief. "Thank goodness, I was getting a cramp on my leg."

"What do you think?" Silver Star excitedly turned the canvass over to reveal her work. Hunk was at a loss for words, as was Shiro. Though, he was speechless for an entirely different reason.

While the painting in of itself wasn't awful, it didn't look like Hunk. His body was formed by various fruits found on Olkarion, and some Shiro had never seen before. The hat looking more flamboyant than it really was, and the toga was an entirely different color. The background was a milky way surrounded by stars and curly lines that meshed seamlessly with the background, creating somewhat of a surreal, almost moving image. If this was the final work, why have Hunk pose if she wasn't even painting him?

Hunk took the painting in his hands. His eyes started to water. "It's… it's… beautiful! I've seen food based art before, but never anything like this! The energy, the way the colors just jump out at you." He took a deep whiff, "I can still smell the freshly picked berries."

"That's probably because I used it for the shadows." Silver Star said with a gleaming smile. "Do you really like it?"

"Like it? I love it! Let's go see if Coran has a frame to put it in!" The two friends jumped out of the room, leaving Shiro to laugh once more. He was never much of an art person, but if they liked it, who was he to judge?

Next, he saw Pidge and Aura at it again with a new invention. Pidge had begun experimenting with plants of all of a sudden. They managed to use Olkarion technology to have a flower that supposedly glowed only at night, to work as a lamp that naturally changed colors. 

Pidge tapped the flower's right petal a few times to make it brighter, and a couple times on the left petal to make it dimmer before it closed completely.

"We did it!" Aura cheered.

"With Olkarion tech, we can switch the flower's sensitive physical parameters from light to touch with a flick of a finger."

"And you say you didn't like gardening." Aura playfully nudged Pidge's elbow with her wing. The green paladin responded by wrapping her arm around the longma's neck and giving her a nuggie. Aura laughed in her futile attempts to get Pidge to stop.

Shiro smiled. Now he understood why these specific longmas got along so well and had so much potential. They had these amazing paladins as positive influences. Out of all the students in his class, these five stood out to him the most.

He smiled proudly to himself as he took another sip of his coffee.

(~)

Nebula's leg had gotten better over the past few weeks. She would often contact her sister, Celeste, while she and the other longma hunters were training with the Blade of Marmora, locating new information on the quintessence supply line. From what she had gathered, her sister was getting along surprisingly well enough with the Blade's leader. In their own, unique way. From the looks of it, Celeste had made some bold changes to the training routine for both sides. Nebula laughed when Celeste mentioned how annoyed Kolivan was, yet there was no doubt an unspoken level of respect between the two leaders.

Nebula herself had been going through some physical therapy to make certain her leg was in full health. Much of that therapy involved galloping in the forest, which she would often give Shiro a ride. He would share funny stories from his Garrison days, and Nebula return told stories from her past.

Most of the time, Nebula would watch the longma students train. Between her and Shiro, they managed to work these little fellas into shape. Today, class was being taken in the forest.

"Good morning, class." Shiro greeted, with Nebula standing beside him. "It's been only a few weeks, but in that time, you've all show immense progress. Today, we're going to be putting your physical performance to the test." The children murmured amongst themselves, asking questions. Shiro pointed to the forest. "In there, you will encounter various obstacles, and perhaps a few Galra."

Several students gasped.

"Don't worry, they're not real. But, I highly suggest you make yourself believe they are. The ones you will be facing out on the field are very real. You will be splitting up into groups of five. Your mission is to locate the injured bystander, which is located somewhere in the forest."

Shiro pulled out a strange device and nodded at Ember to approach him. She looked left and right, seeing if he was referring to someone else. Once certain he was referring to herself, Ember walked on over. The device was styled into a necklace, which he placed around Ember's neck.

"Each one of these is installed with a digital map which you will use to navigate through the forest to your destination. I highly suggest you keep your eyes and ears open. Ember, why don't you and your team go first?"

Ember nodded, with the rest of her five friends, even Blaze, all rallied beside her and entered the forest. Nebula called out, "Good luck, sweetie!"

Comet's face turned scarlet, his body rigid and his hair standing on end. "Mom!" He gritted through his teeth.

"Don't give me that attitude." Nebula rose a brow, which always made Comet submit to her demands. The brow was strong.

The team walked into the forest, trailing behind Ember, disappearing into the shadows. Inside the forest, Ember activated the map. "Okay, we need to head east. The injured civilian is in that direction."

"You do realize it's not an actual injured civilian, right?" Blaze said, earning a scowl from Ember.

"You heard Shiro, we have to take this seriously. Would it kill you to actually _listen_ to someone other than yourself?" Aura replied sternly to her brother. Her normally demure tone had been exchanged for one of supremacy. This was enough to get Blaze to back off.

"Maybe two of us should scout from above. Cover more ground." Comet suggested.

"Good idea, but stay close." Ember said, leading the team to where the map took them. Comet and Silver Star took to the sky, hovering above their teammates down bellow. Aura scanned the area with her goggles, while simultaneously sniffing the air and twitching her ears to listen for anything suspicious. Whenever she turned her head, she would see her brother a few steps closer than he was before. With a roll of her eyes, she stepped farther away from him, and closer to Ember.

Comet and Silver Star took to the air, where Silver hummed to herself. Comet's eyes narrowed. "Sil!"

"What?"

"We're supposed to be scouting, why are you humming?"

"Sorry, it's just so nice out today. It reminded me of a song I heard Coran singing one time."

"That's sweet, but I doubt you'll be singing if a Galra pops up and shoots you in the skull." Ember said from bellow, her eyes glued to the map as she went. Silver Star shuddered as she painted the image in her head.

"Thanks for that visual, now all I can see is red." She said. "Which makes me think of ketchup. Which is now making me think about the alien french fries Hunk made for us for lunch yesterday."

"Oh, man, now I'm hungry!" Blaze whined. Ember growled under her breath, ears pressed against her head and nostrils flaring.

"Guys, focus, please! The map says we're supposed to run into a stream directly on this path." Ember said, stopping in front of tall rocks in their way.

"But, it's blocked." Aura said.

Blaze walked over and sniffed the giant boulders. "Are we supposed to move these things? It'll take us hours, even with our horns."

"We won't have to." Comet pointed with his hoof over the rocks and he and his cousin flew over the stones. Ember and Aura flew up to join them, and Blaze blushed, while slightly curling inwards into his wings.

"Oh, well, yeah, t-that obviously, that was gonna be my second choice." He flapped his wings to reach his friends. Aura stopped in mid air, gasping. Her ear began to twitch.

"Aura, what's wrong?"

"Get down!"

The kids heard the wiring sounds of a gun firing. A laser came shooting from a nearby tree. The team ducked in cover, with Silver Star tumbling over when she landed. Ember hurried to her aid. A robot, made from Olkarion tech, leaped from the tree. It's body was made up of tree-bark, designed to resemble a Galra soldier.

A second one emerged from the bushes, aiming at Aura. She quickly heard him and prepared to shoot. "Aura, look out!" Blaze came flying, knocking her out of the way just when the robot shot his laser. Silver Star shielded herself, only to find that the "laser" was nothing more than a harmless light. When it touched her wing, a number appeared on the robot's chest.

"_**STRIKE ONE OUT OF FIVE**_." It said.

Silver Star groaned, "Aww, man!"

Aura angrily shoved her brother off of her body. "What is wrong with you?! We just lost a point!"

"I'm sorry, I just--"

"Guys, maybe now's not a good time?" Comet called out as he zoomed down from above, narrowly dodging more incoming lasers from the number of Galra robots appearing from the shadows of the forest. He managed to struck one down with his mouth beam.

Silver Star let out a warrior's cry and charged at the robot, dodging the lasers, leaping onto its head, knocking it down to the floor, then shooting at three more coming her way. She turned invisible and sliced each robot's head off with the sharp ends of her wings.

Ember spun and dove amongst the robots that leaped from tree to tree coming in after her. The lasers may not be deadly, but when they struck each other, the robots analyzed it as a sign that they had been "blown up" in battle. It was a trick Keith and the paladins often used in battle. It was a clever way to use their own strength against them. She heard another laser readying to shoot and leaped out of the way, flipped in mid air and struck him down from behind, sliding to a halt and watched with satisfaction as the machine's head rolled on the ground.

Aura's ears twitched again. "They're coming in every direction!"

"They're blocking our path!" Comet exclaimed.

"Everyone huddled together!" Ember shouted. The kids had their backs turned to each other, facing the incoming robots. "Like we practiced. Three… two… Fire!"

At the same time, the kids shot lasers from their mouths, shooting directly at each robot. They took to the air, spiraling as one, creating a spinning laser show that struck down each robot at a time. Once down, they flew towards the stream, where they found a hologram of an injured Olkari. Aura pressed the nearby button with her hoof, and the hologram smiled, looking healed. She took the device in her mouth and the team exited the forest together. Aura happily handed the device to Shiro, and Nebula clicked on the timer with her telekinesis.

"Seven minutes and five seconds. A new record."

The entire longma class cheered. Some flipped in mid air, while others galloped and pranced about happily. "Great job out there, guys. Very creative." Shiro said.

"The spinning laser attack was Silver Star's idea." Comet said, wrapping his wing around his cousin's haunches.

"It just came to me while I was stirring brownie dough with Hunk."

"I'm very impressed. Comet, your reflexes have gotten a lot faster. Good job."

Comet blushed at his teacher's praise, which grew even redder when Nebula nuzzled his cheek. "That's my baby boy!" She cooed, which only made Comet groan in embarrassment. Ember, Silver Star and Aura giggled under their wings, making his scales turn even redder.

"Ember, way to take deceive action in a heated situation. Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Guess those private lessons with Keith and Allura are paying off." Ember said with a chuckle.

"Aura, beautiful job as always. Those keen senses are gonna come in very handy out on the field."

Aura smiled. She had never felt more proud of her herself. Practicing alongside her friends was everything she had ever dreamed of. Sadly, she couldn't say the same for her brother.

Speaking of Blaze, Shiro was careful not to mention his slip up in taking the hit for his sister, which cost them a point. He figured they were experienced enough to know they didn't ace the exam 100%, but their performance spoke for itself. Ember returned the map to Shiro.

"Okay, who's next?"

(~)

"Good work today, everyone. I'll have your test scores by the end of the week. As for tomorrow, I've decided there will be no classes. You've all been working really hard, you deserve some rest."

Shiro laughed when the kids all galloped and did air flips in celebration. They may walk on all fours, but they were definitely young preteens. It didn't take long for all of them to fly off. Some groups huddled together, already discussing their plans for tomorrow.

Ember glided towards her teacher, catching him before he went back inside the castle ship. "Hey, Shiro. Can I ask you something?"

Nebula nodded to her human friend and walked over to her son, leaving the two to discuss.

"Everything okay, Ember?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm just curious. We've been training for weeks now, and not that I'm not grateful for it but, I was wondering," Ember bit her lower lip.

"Yeah?" Shiro rose a brow.

"When are we actually going to… you know, do any of this stuff… for real?"

"Ooooh, I see. Anxious to join the fight, are we?"

Ember cringed. "Too much to ask?" She said, shyly fiddling with her wing claws. Shiro crunched to her level, petting her head.

"I understand all of this starts to feel a bit repetitive after a while. But believe me, it's all gonna come in handy once you're out there."

"But, how long until you think we're ready?"

"Do you think you're ready?" Shiro asked, giving the longma a knowing smile. He knew that look on her face all too well. It was the face that drew a very blurry line between "yes" and "no". Seeing how self cautious she was, Shiro laughed and stroked her mane.

"It's okay if you don't have an answer right now. Sometimes, we don't always know wether we're ready for something or not. Often times, life chooses that for us."

"No wonder you and Nebula get along. You're both so philosophical."

"Ooh, philosophical. Big word."

"Allura's been teaching me how to read Altean, and Keith's been teaching me some english."

"They're good teachers, aren't they?"

"They're the best!" Ember's face then became red." N-Not that you're not great too, obviously."

Shiro laughed again, this time a bit louder. As someone who always liked children himself, Shiro fell for her innocence just as much as the paladins did.

"Even with everything I teach you, you're still gonna have a lot more to learn. I may not always be around to tell you kids everything you need to do." He knew those words weren't what Ember wanted to hear. She was smart and was aware of this, but that didn't make the reality any better. Shiro lifted her chin up. "But remember, just as Voltron has the lions and the lions have the paladins, you have your team. If you don't give up on them, they won't give up on you."

Ember smiled at his words. She already knew Shiro was well adored by the rest of the paladins, but it was moments like these that made her happy he stuck round, even with Keith as the new Black Paladin. She was happy to have met him, and to have him as her teacher alongside Keith and Allura.

"Thanks, Uncle Shiro."

(~)

After class, Ember retreated to her bedroom. The one which was formally Keith's before he and Allura married. Unlike the other longmas, who had outdoor stables made just for them by the Olkari, Ember happily stayed in the castle. When she permanently moved in, Coran showered her with gifts for her bedroom. A lot of which were Allura's old stuffed toys, which she promised not to tear apart like she did the furniture when she was younger.

The room was decorated to resemble a mini Altean bedroom, complete with soft sheets and pillows, a tiny vanity from Allura's childhood complete with a hairbrush and hair clips, and even a music/jewelry box which played the lullaby Allura used to sing to Ember before bed. There was even a small pillow for the mice to sleep in alongside her. They used to sleep more with Allura, but now they mostly stayed with Ember. They wanted to give the princess and her new hubby the privacy they desired.

Ember levitated a book of Altean words given to her by Coran and Allura for her to read. So far, she mastered at least the first half of the alphabet, but she still struggled to understand the rest. It didn't bother her, since it was also a picture book primarily about the history of Altea, and the Lions of Voltron.

She marveled at the brush-stroke styled artwork. But staring at pictures of the lions made her want to see the real deal. With the mice perched on her back, Ember made her way to the hangar, specifically where the Black Lion resided.

Ember stood before the giant mechanical beast towering over her. She felt even smaller in front of it, yet its majesty encouraged her to set closer. She flew towards its face, staring into its currently dark eyes.

"So, you're the big one, huh? The _head_ honcho?" She giggled to herself, expecting for the mice to laugh with her. They only shook their heads. Ember pouted. "Okay, fine, I'll leave the corny jokes to Lance." Ember hovered in front of the lion. Its cold stare intriguing the young longma, who tilted her head and squinted her eyes, hoping to get a good look at the interior. Though deactivated, it still seemed like it could wake up and snap its teeth at her whenever it desired.

"Sweet ride, huh?"

"Ah!" Ember screamed and flapped her wings frantically, trying to regain momentum just in time to spot one of the paladins down bellow. "Keith! I-I was just--I wasn't doing anything!"

"Relax, kido. You can look at it as much as you like." Ember giggled in relief as she landed beside him. The two stood before the Black Lion, admiring it in silence. "Pretty remarkable, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ember's ears then dropped. "So, exactly how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know your Uncle Lance has been telling you his terrible jokes again."

"I thought at least the mice would laugh." She said. The mice squeaked in disgust. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you guys the first time." Ember stepped closer to Keith, gazing up at the lion. "So, what's it like inside?"

"You wanna see for yourself?"

Ember gasped, ears perking upright in excitement. "Can I? Wait, am I allowed?"

"I'm sure the lion won't mind."

"Can the lions talk?"

"Not with words. It's more like a telepathic thing."

"So, how do we get in?" Ember squeaked in alarm when the lion suddenly growled. Its eyes glowed yellow and it crunched down, opening its mouth to reveal a catwalk that lead into the opening. Both stood there in surprise, especially Ember. The lions really were self aware.

Keith escorted Ember inside, her green eyes shimmering like emeralds in the sunlight. The dashboard was lit up with so many complex looking details, and she could see the interior of the hangar from the lion's perspective. It was a complete screen rather than a pair of two windows where its eyes should be. As she walked further inside, she could have sworn she heard it breathing.

"Whoa. This. Is. So cool!" Without asking, Ember leaped onto the chair, making herself comfortable. Keith leaned from behind the chair, smiling at the longma curiously leaning her head forward to study the details on the dashboard. "How do you memorize all of this stuff? Does the lion tell you how it works?"

"Sort of. A lot of the details are a lot like the Garrison ships I used to pilot back on earth. Only, more extravagant." Keith pointed to a particular spot with an oddly shaped hole. "That there is where my bayard goes. That's how we create all of Voltron's weapons."

"Like the sword?" Ember asked. Keith nodded. "Whoa!"

Ember noticed the two handled on opposite sides of her seat. "And you use these to steer, right?" She grabbed the handles with the claw of her wings, gripping them tight. She wiggled them a tiny bit just to make sure she wouldn't accidentally turn on the lion. When nothing happened she pulled on it gently. Enjoying the feeling, Ember pulled the other. She went back and forth, making believe she was flying the lion out in open space.

The sensation of actually sitting inside the cockpit of one of the most powerful weapons in the universe was so unreal, Ember didn't think she was worthy of it. That didn't make it any less awesome, though. 

"It's so amazing that you get to fly this thing." Ember sighed and released the controls. It was fun, but she was just a little longma, not an actual paladin like Keith.

"Yeah, but it's not as cool as being able to fly across space without a helmet. Or use telekinesis." Keith said, earning an amused grin from Ember.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty cool."

"Plus, you can already shoot lasers out of your mouth."

"Except the lion's lasers pack an even bigger punch." Ember said, remembering how one of the lion's mouth beams punctured through an armada of ships in less that seconds. They would require a large herd of longmas in order to even come close to create that massive amount of damage.

"Would be really cool, though."

"If you'd like, I could teach you a few things."

Ember's ears perked up. "You mean… pilot a lion?"

"Let's not get crazy. I meant learn how to pilot a ship. You know, in case of an emergency."

Ember jumped out of the chair, her tail moving back and forth in excitement. "You would do that? Really? Wait, would Allura be okay with it?"

"I don't think she'll have a problem with it. Her father taught her how to pilot a ship when she was little. And if she does, don't worry. She can never say no to this face." Keith winked with his hand to his chin, making Ember laugh. "We can practice with one of the Altean space pods. _But_, we start with a simulator first before actually taking off. I'll see if Pidge can install one."

"Knowing her, she definitely can." Ember said, then nuzzled Keith's chest. "Thanks, Keith!"

Keith smiled and hugged her back. Who knows if Ember would ever actually pilot a ship, and with her telekinetic abilities she could manage just fine, but he knew she loved learning everything he and Allura knew of their respected home planets. In all honesty, he just loved spending time with her, regardless of the activity.

As they existed the lion, Keith could have sworn he heard it purring with delight.

(~)

The next day, without classes, the longmas were free to do whatever they pleased. Some played with their new alien friends, others ran across the forests for some fresh air. Ember and her friends were… in the castle library of all places.

Comet, Silver Star and Aura were fascinated by Altean knowledge they were curious to know more about it. Aura used a translator on her goggles which read the words in a robotic voice, while Comet looked up pages on various plants found on other planets. He picked one book from a shelf. Even if he still couldn't read, he liked looking at the pictures.

"Hey, there's an entire section on Olkari plant and wildlife."

"Yeah. Coran said King Alfor had this entire library stocked with information on almost every planet from across the galaxy." Ember explained as she looked at a book about Altean's royal history. She noticed some of the chokers the women wore resembled the collar she wore around her long slender neck, made just for her.

She turned the page and saw an image of King Alfor and his wife, Queen Melenor. Before then was a long line of Altean royalty. Ember's heart felt heavy.

"Is that him?" Comet asked, looking at the image. "Allura's dad?"

"Yeah. She loves talking about him while she brushes my mane." Ember studied the picture, the sparkle in her eyes dimming. She knew how it felt like to loose a parent, but at the same time she was grateful for having found Allura and Keith. She only wished she could thank Alfor in person for having raised such a wonderful princess. A princess Ember hoped to make proud.

"You guys!" Silver Star's high pitched voice almost caused Ember to hiss in defense. Comet and Aura jumped up in alert.

"Check this out!" Silver Star levitated an open book in front of her friends.

"That's a plumbing diagram on how to fix a sink." Aura said while adjusting her goggles in a similar manner Pidge did with her glasses whenever she was stating the facts.

"I know! I can't believe that's how sinks work! Where's Blaze?"

Comet turned to his friend, who was curled up on the floor near the small table they all sat around with various books. One covered Blaze's face. Comet removed it to reveal that Blaze was sound asleep.

Ember laughed. "Looks like shooting bots isn't the only thing he learned from Lance."

Comet held his claw close to his mouth, telling everyone to be silent. Using his tail, he tickled Blaze nose. His nostrils wiggled and his eyes snapped open. Blaze sprung up, shaking his head rapidly and took on a defensive stance, ready to fight.

"Who?! What?! Where?! Are we being attacked?" He stopped when he heard the rest of his friends laughing. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny you guys."

"There you kids are."

The children turned around to see their teacher enter the library. "Shiro?"

"What are you doing in the castle library?" Silver Star asked.

"Because he lives here." Comet stated. "In the castle."

"Oh, right. I'm just so used to seeing him during class mostly."

"Are you gonna tell us our test scores before the rest of the class?" Blaze asked excitedly. "Let me guess, I scored a one thousand, right? Right?"

Shiro rose a brow. "Sorry, Blaze. You're going to have to wait just like everyone else." he said. The longma pouted in disappointment.

"No, actually, I have a surprise for you guys. Come with me."

(~)

Shiro's surprise was that the kids would have the chance to see the paladins during their next Voltron Show performance. Ember and her friends were very excited to be witnessing the show first hand. Their first stop was at an intergalactic hospital, where the paladins formed Voltron in order to fix something which would help power the building. The longmas spent their time playing with some of the kids, or entertaining a few patients, either helping them with their telekinetic horns or letting the kids ride on their backs.

Blaze stood in a corner, away from the kids. There was no way he was going to let them ride on his back. One child in particular walked up to him. He sucked on his thumb while holding a stuffed toy. "Horsey!" He said in the cutest voice that reminded of Blaze from when Aura was much younger and would reach out to him for protection and warmth.

Speaking of his sister, Blaze watched as Aura assisted several nurses with the meals meant for the patients. She looked so happy and confident, while this little guy kept reaching out his tiny little arms, repeatedly saying, "Horsey! Ride!"

Blaze stepped back, bumping into Comet. His friend laughed. "Come on, Horsey. The kid wants a ride."

"Then you give him one! Do I look like a space ship do you? Ow! Hey!" Blaze spun around to see that the kid was yanking on his tail. "Kid, that's not a toy, quit pulling it!"

"Just give him a ride, dude."

"No!"

"Horsey ride!" The child cheered again. Blaze groaned in exasperation and lifted the kid up telepathically.

"Okay, fine. One ride, but that's it." The child clapped his hands in victory as Blaze placed him on his back. "Yeah, yeah, don't milk it." He said bitterly and galloped a couple times inside the room. The kid laughed and started tapping on Blaze's neck.

"Fly! Fly!"

"No, no fly."

"Fly!" The kid yanked on his mane.

"Aye! Fine!" Blaze spread open his wings and did a few circles in mid air. The child giggled while holding his arms up high. After all the yanking, this was a pleasant change. Once Blaze landed, the kid's mother returned and grabbed him from Blaze's back. She thanked him by ruffling his mane. The longma blushed at the gesture. He was still getting used to be patted on the head.

Aura galloped to the window when she saw Voltron zoom by. "Guys, come on!" The others hurried to the window to see Voltron position the last column in place.

"Come on in, it's time." Coran said. The Voltron show was about to begin…. and it wasn't what the children had hoped for.

Rather than watch an spectacular light show, Coran insisted on giving the patients (and not the most enthusiastic ones either) an indoor show. The paladins were skilled in many things. Piloting, fighting, and for some cooking…. but acting was not one of them.

Ember, Comet, Silver Star and Aura felt like they were being tortured alongside their friends on stage. At least the longmas got off easy. "This isn't going so well." Silver Star whispered to Aura.

"What was your first clue?"

Once it was over, Blaze was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically with tears in his eyes. He could barely get a word out. 

"That totally bombed." Hunk said, already making his leave.

"I don't know!" Blaze said, sitting upright and wiping a single tear with his hoof. "I found it pretty entertaining."

"At least somebody did." Lance said. "I say we get back to doing air shows with explosions and lasers. And bombs!" Lance extended his arms dramatically when he said the word "bombs". Blaze nodded in agreement and they, and the rest of the paladins left the stage.

Ember wrapped her wing around the Altean, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. "It's okay, Uncle Coran. It was a good try. I'm sure you'll come up with something better next time."

"Thank you, Ember."

"Come on. We can grab some of that weird jiggly stuff you like so much."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Ember nodded and followed the others, leaving Coran alone to think. After the show, they retreated to the cafeteria. Ember, Keith and Allura heard the sound of something falling and hurried to investigate. It was a bird-like alien woman who's cart had lost a wheel. Keith and Allura hurried on over to help fix it, while Ember levitated the food and medicine and placed it back on the table.

The nurse was grateful for their kindness, though she still gave them constructive criticism about their performance. Not that they were offended by it anyways. Ember explained to the nurse about what the coalition stood for, seeing as the show didn't do much to convince her otherwise.

"You can join too, if you like."

"I'll think about it. Thanks again for your help. We could definitely use more of that these days." She waved farewell and carried on with her work. The young family quietly watched as the poor, tired woman continued onwards down the hallway of dimming lights.

"She looks so sad." Ember said, ears dropping as Allura stroke the back of her neck. "I wonder what happened to her."

"Who knows, kido." Keith replied. Seeing the cloud of depression looming over her, Keith tickled her chin, making her giggle. "Hey, chin up. You did good."

Ember sighed, still feeling saddened over the poor woman, then smiled. "Thanks."

(~)

"I gotta say, having a day off is nice and all, but I'm really happy to start classes again." Silver Star said with a spring in her step as she and her cousin headed towards the forest with the rest of the students.

"What did Shiro say we were doing today?" Aura asked.

"Not sure." Ember said. "I didn't see him leave the castle this morning."

Blaze, who was walking right beside Ember, let out a loud yawn. She cringed, catching a hint of his morning breath. "Hey, think you could get Shiro to start classes at least an hour after the sun comes up?" He said bitterly with his head hung low and brows narrowed. The bangs under his eyes were hard to miss.

"Awww, poor Horsey didn't get enough beauty sleep?" Ember teased in a cooing manner, making the others laugh. Blaze, understandably, didn't laugh.

"Sorry we can't all be morning types, _princess_!" Blaze spatted at the last word with a venomous tone.

This comment was what made Ember stop on her tracks. "Dude, I was just kidding!"

"Whatever." Blaze muttered and walked on ahead. The others stopped, watching as their friends walked on ahead, looking even more down than he already was.

"You guys know I was just joking, right?"

"It's fine, Ember." Aura said, sounding vaguely unsure of her won response. "He's just in a sour mood. But then again, that's nothing new. Come on, we don't want to be late." Aura galloped along.

"Ever since Aura came back from her mission with Pidge, she and Blaze haven't been on good speaking terms." Comet said, seeing the distress in both his friend and cousin.

"Haven't you talked with him?" Ember asked.

"I've tried, but you know Blaze. He's not the "talking about feelings", type."

Silver Star nodded, "Yeah. He's more of the "crushing, and beating stuff up", type."

Ember looked at Blaze, who had just now gathered with the other students. Sadly, his sister kept an even longer distance than before. This didn't look well for either the two siblings, or their team.

"I'll see if I can talk to Aura about this later." said Ember, before taking in a deep breath. "Right now, let's focus on training." Ember continued to take in slow deep breaths to keep up the impression that she was feeling more confident than she already was. Things will work out, she just had to keep telling herself that.

Today was a new day after all, and she was ready for it. She had to be if she was going to help in fighting this war. She was not about to let her paladins down. After what happened yesterday with that poor nurse, Ember was now more determined than ever to help in every way she could.

The students gathered at the same clearing as yesterday. Only difference was that colorful flowers were already in bloom. Silver Star sniffed one that was close to her hooves. She inhaled so deeply the petals almost got sucked into her nostrils. She sighed dreamingly before devouring the plant. Traces of yellow pollen sprinkled on her nose and fell to the ground like delicate snowflakes.

Silver swallowed the flower in one single gulp. "These are amazing! You guys want some? There's plenty to go around." She went on to devour another flower, causing more of the pollen to rise up into the air. Some entered Comet's nose and he sneeze loudly.

"I'm good. I had a big breakfast."

Ember looked around, ignoring several of the other students that were also munching loudly on the sweet flowers. "Where's Shiro? He's always here before any of us."

"Maybe he slept in." Blaze said, still looking tired and infuriated about being tired. And up early again.

"No, that's not like him."

"Relax, I was only kidding." Blaze said in a dry sarcastic tone, enough to make Ember groan.

"Blaze, back off!" Aura snapped, causing her brother to freeze in place. "Would it kill you to stop acting like a jerk for two tics?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Silver, you're getting this sticky pollen all over my hooves!" Comet exclaimed, shaking his hooves but was unable to remove half of the pollen. He looked like he was wearing fuzzy slippers. "You really shouldn't be eating before class, anyway. It'll give you cramps."

"They're just flowers." Silver Star said with her mouth full, causing more of the pollen to spew out of her mouth and into Comet's face. He shook himself, making more of the tiny yellow specks to float about. Ember had to fan them away with her wing.

"Ember, you're getting that stuff on me!" Blaze complained, already trying to shake the pollen from his wing.

"There you go again, blaming Ember for everything!" Aura said stormily.

"You saw her!"

"Yeah, I do see her. I can see just fine now, not that you've ever--!"

"_ENOUGH!!_"

Ember's command bellowed it reached the trees, causing the winged creatures to fly out anxiously. Her friends all stopped to stare wide eyed at the female longma who was breathing heavily with wings almost partly outstretched as if she were about to pounce on someone. The only thing that punctured the silence was Silver Star chewing once on one of the flowers.

"Silver Star, would you please watch where you're throwing that pollen? Thank you. Blaze, Aura, I understand you guys are having problems, but could you please put that aside until after class?"

"I'm not the one with the problem." Aura said, glaring deathly at her older brother, who huffed and turned away, flaring his nostrils with ears pressed against his head.

"Sorry I'm late, kids."

Upon hearing his voice, Ember released an exasperated sigh of relief, dropping her head and her wings. "Oh, thank the ancients!" Her relief was lukewarm, seeing how brother and sister turned away from each other, noses held high. Ember groaned in discouragement.

"I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off and I--ahh--A_chooo_!" Shiro rubbed his nose with one hand and waved the floating pollen away with the other. "I see this field's in bloom too. Alright! I hope you all had a relaxing day yesterday, time to get back to work."

As Shiro spoke, Blaze opened his mouth to speak, but stopped noticing the angry glares from Aura and Ember. He reluctantly admitted defeat and sat down. While Aura was still mad, Ember looked concerned.

Aura had never been this cold to her brother before. Had so many years of timidness and a lacking of standing up to him finally came crashing down and rolling back at Blaze at full force? This was not going to go well if they were to work together as a team. Thankfully, Ember got off lucky because today the students would take turns fighting a Galra robot dummy.

Comet used swift movements, timing and invisibility to get the best on his opponent. Silver Star treated it like a game, giggling the whole time before knocking it down with her raw strength. A little unorthodox, but Shiro welcomed it since it still worked.

Aura, who wasn't much of a fighter, still managed to outsmart her attacker using the same tactics she used with the bounty hunter. She struck at the precise moment just between its right ankle and the back of its right knee. Once it was down, she stood proudly over it, like a lion showing off its latest kill, barely breaking a sweat.

Blaze's jaw dropped, but he didn't comment on it. In fact, he stayed completely silent. It was as if the roles had reversed.

When it was Ember's turn, she demonstrated her advanced skills taught to her by her Galra and Altean adopted parents. Even without a sword, Ember mimicked the same movements she had used during her training with Keith and even if she didn't have a sword, she still had her wings. Specifically, her artificial membrane. With its sharp surface, she sliced the robot's side and with one air kick it was down. Shiro was impressed, while Blaze looked envious.

Ember often wondered on wether or not they would ever be friends.

When it was Blaze's turn he… didn't exactly succeed in hiding his frustration. He attacked the robot with no plan, no strategy, but outright went for the kill. He bit and pounced on it like a wild beast--which, he technically still was, but his kind was more evolved than this--and ignored Shiro's instructions. Blaze shot at the robot with its mouth beam, which destroyed it completely, along with parts of the field, including the flowers.

"Time out!" Shiro exclaimed, his voice louder than before. "Blaze, the goal was to take _down_ your opponent, not take him _out_."

Ember and the others expected Blaze to say something. A snarky comment or something, but instead he said… nothing. Not even a growl or anything. Shiro stepped back when a piece of the machine bursted into flames. "Well, due to technical difficulties, I'm afraid class is dismissed for now."

The students that didn't get a chance to fight the bot, muttering in annoyance at Blaze's attitude, who flew out of sight. Ember, actually felt the urge to try and talk to him, but stopped because she knew he would never listen to her. Comet, reading her expression, offered to go instead and went on after his friend.

Ember turned to Aura. This seemed like as good a time as ever to talk to her.

(~)

With the paladins away, Blaze sat on a small cliff overlooking the compound. He heard the sound of wingbeats from behind.

"Shiro's pretty mad at me, isn't he?"

"No, I don't think he was mad, just… surprised." Comet said as he sat beside him. "Look, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but--"

"There's nothing to talk about. She hates me now."

"Aura doesn't hate you. She's your sister."

"A sister who now thinks she doesn't need me anymore."

"You know that's not true."

"Of course it is. Ever since she came back from her field trip with Pidge, she's been different."

"She's changing, there's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you should try and change along with her?"

"Naturally, all the blame is put on me again." Blaze said as he stood up.

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was--"

"Thanks for the chat, dude. Been real helpful."

"Blaze!" Comet called out, but his friend just flew off in the distance. "That could have gone a lot better."

(~)

Ember spotted Aura playing with some kind of digital game on a hologram projection from a device Aura herself was levitating. A gift from Pidge, no doubt. From the looks of it, Aura wasn't having too good a time. She just dragged her hoof over the screen to gather the identical gemstones to earn points wearing a dreary look on her face.

"That looks like fun." Ember said, poking her head to see the graphics.

"It's repetitive and a total waste of time." Aura said, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Yet strangely addicting."

"So, you got a minute?"

"Hang on." Aura slid the screen again, ending the game and placing the device back down. "What's up?"

"It's about what happened earlier during class."

"It was before class, technically."

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, me and the others couldn't help but notice that you and your brother--"

"I just can't stand it with him!" Aura exclaimed, standing back and leaving Ember to stand there eyes wide, watching Aura pace back and forth as she ranted.

"All my life he's been hovering over me like a shadow, and now I finally get to take care of myself, actually do things I couldn't before! But noooooo! Not once did he say "I'm so proud of you, Aura!", "You've really grown up, Aura!", "Look at all the amazing stuff you can do now, Aura!", But nothing! He would rather I stay his defenseless little sister for the rest of my life because his ego just has to be spoon fed every waking moment or else all of reality falls apart!"

Ember stove frozen while staring in surprise at her friend. "Okay, that took a lot less time than I expected."

Aura sighed sadly. "I know I've been acting like a jerk, but I honestly don't know how to explain this to him. Whenever I try, it's like he would rather avoid talking to me then actually deal with it. Why can't he accept that I'm not helpless? Why can't he be happy for me?"

Ember sat beside her friend, wrapping her wing around her shoulder. "I'm sure deep down he is. We both know Blaze isn't a big a fan of change."

"I know. Change was scary for me too. But, if we hadn't followed you to Olkarion, we'd still be on the run. I'd probably still be hiding from the sunlight. I never would have met Pidge."

"Maybe he just needs a little more time to adjust. I mean, he's friends with Lance and they get along pretty well."

"I guess. But, I've been hoping for that day my whole life. I'm not sure if I want to keep on waiting."

Ember was silent. Even she didn't know how long it would take Blaze to come around. He tended to flip from from being nice to Ember to lashing out at her. He was friends with Lance, but still couldn't come to terms with his sister's new independence. The two friends sat in silence, with Ember nuzzling Aura. Even if she didn't have the right answer right now, sometimes the simple comfort of a friend was all it took to blow away that dark cloud.

(~)

Even with the animosity still in the air, the longmas agreed to join Shiro for dinner that night. As fate would have it, Hunk made some delicious tea. The longmas had never tried tea before, but if it was anything like the recipe Hunk concocted, then they wouldn't mind having more in the future. The strange ringing and humming in their ears was an odd side effect however, and they each had strange dreams about synchronizing sounds and could have sworn their bodies were vibrating in their sleep. All of that was forgotten the following day, dismissed as nothing more than half-dreams with no concrete reason behind it.

The next day, once again, Shiro was late. The kids gathered at the compound's new training hall for combat practice. "Odd. Why would Shiro want us to train here?" Comet asked.

"Maybe he wants us to practice with something other than robots?" Silver Star asked, watching as a couple of aliens trained nearby.

"I'm just happy to get away from those messy flowers. I'm still getting that pollen out of my mane!" Ember shook her head fast, releasing more of said pollen. The students waited a while longer, but Shiro was nowhere in sight. At last, he came barging in with one hand on Nebula's back and one finger wiggling his ear. Ember galloped ahed to meet him.

"Shiro! What happened, you're ten dobashes late."

"I'm sorry, did you say, white panned dob lashes ate?"

"What?"

"Kids, I'm afraid Shiro's been… out of sorts this morning." Nebula said with her ears pressed against her head. "So, classes are, sadly, cancelled today."

"Again?" Blaze said in disbelief, "Okay, I'm all for having another off day, but what the heck is up with Shiro?"

"I'm not sure."

"_What about the shore?_" Shiro yelled, causing one of the aliens who was sparing to slip and fall on his back. His sparing partner didn't take his opening and instead they both stared at the former paladin in confusion.

"Shiro!" Ember tried getting his attention by waving her wing in front of him so he would look at her. "Can you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

Shiro squinted his eyes, staring directly at Ember's mouth. "_Was that firework show, or sleeves made of foam?_" Ember and Nebula flinched, jumping away while shaking their heads to rid themselves of the horrible ringing in their ears. Big mistake standing too close.

"Let's get him out of here before he blows everyone else's ears off." Comet whispered to Ember. They both flinched when Shiro shouted, "_What?!_"

(~)

Ryner, who was assisting the medics at the clinic, saw the group walk in and quickly noticed something peculiar about Shiro. With her finger, she picked traces of small yellow pollen on his shoulders.

"Oh, dear. Where did this pollen come from?"

All eyes landed on Silver Star, who tilted her head and looked behind her. She saw nothing. Looking back at everyone she gasped in realization. "Wh--Hey! I had nothing to do with this, I swear! I washed off all the pollen yesterday."

"I'm afraid Shiro is suffering from an allergic reaction from the night flowers. Their pollen has a nasty effect on one's ears after long exposure."

"But they just bloomed yesterday." Comet said.

"Technically they bloomed the day before, around sunset."

"He did go for a walk around that time." Nebula said.

"That would explain it."

"How long is he going to be like this?" Aura asked.

"Not to worry. The deafness isn't lethal, it'll wear off in time."

"Any specific time?" Ember asked.

"I'm afraid not. There's not telling how long it will last."

"_Guys, it's okay, we're gonna figure this out!_" Shiro shouted. Seeing the longmas, and Ryner and everyone else inside covering their ears from his yelling, Shiro blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

(~)

The doctors ran some tests, but from the looks of it, the results wouldn't be ready for a while. Aafter waiting in the infirmary, the kids took Shiro to the paladins to inform them of the situation.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Keith asked.

"_WHAT?!_" Shiro shouted. His voice even louder than yesterday that it almost made everyone else deaf. "_Oh, I'm talking even louder than I thought, aren't I?! I'm sorry, Keith, but I can't even hear the sound of my own voice right now!_" Shiro said, pointing at both his ears.

"Shiro, what is going on?" Keith asked, his voice now almost as loud as Shiro's.

"_I don't know who let the oven on?! Does this castle even have an oven?!_"

Ember and her friends had their ears pressed hard against their heads, with their wings over them. "He's been like this all morning." Comet said, "Ryner says it's an allergic reaction to a plant from yesterday's test. Apparently, its pollen can cause temporary deafness to aliens after a long exposure."

"Then why aren't you guys screaming?" Keith asked.

"Because the pollen doesn't affect animals." Ember said.

"They were also delicious." Silver Star said, and licked her lips.

Keith rubbed his temples. "Great. Can this day get any weirder?"

"_I only know you're talking because your mouth is going up and down!_" Shiro spoke, again, extremely loud. Keith had no choice but to cover up his mouth.

"Why don't you kids take him to the doctors, see what they can do." Allura suggested.

"Way ahead of you." Comet replied and he and the others led Shiro away from the others. Just when it seemed like all would be quiet again, Shiro spoke again.

"_I'm having the kids take me to the doctor's to see if they can fix this! I'll check in on you guys when I get back!_"

The others had their ears covered, but none the less nodded while smiling awkwardly. "This has been a really weird morning." Blaze muttered to himself while twitching his ears.

(~)

The doctors said the exact same thing as Ryner. That Shiro would be perfectly fine, and his deafness would wear off eventually. Until then, Nebula agreed to take over classes in his stead. For the past couple of days, Nebula did a fantastic job in training the children. It was no different than having Shiro, except perhaps, a bit more intimidating. As kind as Nebula could be, she was none the less a firm teacher. Even Ember knew it was wise never to cross her.

But in that time, Aura and Blaze's relationship hadn't improved. They still didn't speak to each other, and when Ember tried asking Aura on wether or not they had a heart to heart, she would always answer that Blaze just wouldn't hear her, or refused to listen. Even when she spoke, he still didn't react. With the paladins away, Blaze didn't have Lance around to talk to and have target practice with to blow off steam, so he was even grouchier than ever.

So far, this had really been disrupting the balance of the team. Aura and Blaze just couldn't work well with each other. Ember didn't know what else to do, her mind was still on Shiro. His deafness hasn't subsided. If anything, he seemed to have gotten worse. He chose to stay at the doctor's just to be on the safe side, but nothing had changed.

The next day, the paladins were preparing to leave for two weeks to complete their Voltron Show tour, in hopes of gathering more supporters for the coalition. Ember bid her parents farewell, wishing them the best of luck, and promising not to get into any trouble while they were away.

(~)

The kids waited anxiously for the test results with Shiro still inside. Ember had been pacing, her restless tail moving back and forth.Aura tried to distract herself and Silver Star with her hologram game. Comet was looking at the pictures on a magazine, while Blaze kept blowing his mane from his eyes. He groaned and laid on his back.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Ember's fast legs came in and out of his line of vision. "Don't you need to sit down?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Ember replied, not paying much attention to Blaze as she continued pacing about.

"Ember, relax. I'm sure Shiro is going to be fine." Nebula said, laying peacefully on the floor. "Ryner said it's not lethal."

"I know, but the last time we waited this long was when you almost--" Ember stopped on her tracks, unable to continue. Nebula got up and held the child close with her wing.

"I know. But that was different. Try and take a deep breath."

Ember did as she instructed and breathed in and out slowly. She felt a little bit better, but not entirely. Her anxiousness rose again when the doctor walked out holding a digital clipboard. The look on his face didn't give Ember much comfort.

(~)

"The good news is, he is not dying. The bad news is, it would appear a massive cloud of the pollen is now clogged within his eardrums. If it is not tended to soon, it could solidify and---"

"Shiro could be deaf forever?!" Silver Star exclaimed in terror. Her friends all glared. As if Shiro's yelling wasn't painful enough.

"Silver Star, calm down. Doc, you were saying?" Comet nodded his head to the man, who was partly hiding his face behind the clipboard.

"Well, he could possible never hear again… and it may also potentially swell up his ears which, according to these results, won't be pretty."

"_WHAT?!_"

The doctor almost dropped his board when all longmas gained up on him in panic. "B-But no need to worry!"

"No need to worry?!" Blaze exclaimed, shaking his head. "Our teacher may have his ears blown off and you're telling us not to worry?!"

"How are we supposed to tell this to Keith and the others?" Silver Star asked.

"We're not telling anyone anything!" Ember stated. While she too was frightened, she couldn't loose her cool now. "Remember what Shiro always says. Patience yields focus. We just need to stay calm and figure out a solution. Doctor, is there anything we can do to help our friend?"

"Yes, there is." The doctor traced his hand across the screen in his hand and showed the children the image of a flower with lilac petals and mint-green outlines with curled strings extending from its pistil.

"Hey, I know that flower. I saw a picture of it back at the library." Comet said, "In that one book about Olkarion flora and fauna."

"Indeed. This flower's pistil possesses a chemical that can be used to soften the growing hardness of the pollen in his ears. But, I'm afraid we don't have any left in our supplies."

"Comet, do you remember anything else from that book?" Ember asked.

"From what I saw it's located on a tall mountain with the tip cut off."

"That would be the Silent Hills." The doctor said. "A few miles south from our main forest."

Ember aggressively stomped her hoof. "Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" Blaze asked.

"We're going to the Silent Hills and getting that flower. On flight we'll be there and back in a couple of vargas."

"No!" The doctor shouted, startling the kids. "It's far too dangerous! It's nephiline season."

"Nephi-what now?"

"The nephiline. Massive beasts that reside around the dark woods. They recently came out of hibernation and they are extremely hostile. Very few have managed to escape its clutches."

"Then I'll go." Nebula said. "I'm older and I'm a fast flyer."

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't allow it. Your leg is still recuperating, and once that creature sees your injury it will snatch you before you get the chance. You will be at much greater risk, especially unattained longmas."

"But, that flower is the only thing that can help Shiro!" Ember said. "And we are trained! This is what Shiro has been preparing us for!"

"Calm down, child. We will do whatever we can to help your friend. I'm sure we can form a replica of the chemical right here."

"But what if you can't? Nebula, please! We've faced much worse than before. We can do this."

Nebula looked down at Ember and then at Shiro. Not only was his hearing getting worse, but his ears were starting to ache. He winced, feeling as if something was tightening around his head. This was the same man who stayed beside her when she was ill, the man who trained her son and his friends to fight. Ember was right, she and her friends have faced worse threats before.

"Mom, we'll be okay." Comet said, wrapping his wing around Ember. "We've trained for this. Shiro has done so much for us. We have to do this for him."

Nebula sighed. The stubbornness of youth. "Alright. But you'll need supplies, and if you're not back by sundown--"

"We'll be here. I promise." Ember said, then walked towards Shiro who was lying down on a hospital bed, crying out in pain. His hand itching to reach his ears but the doctors had to hold him down to try and ease the swelling.

The man had already lost so much. His family, his simple life on earth, his arm, and now he could possibly loose his hearing, possibly his ears all together? Could Ember just sit by and wait on wether or not the doctors could find a replacement cure or not?

The image of Nebula being eaten alive sent shivers all throughout Ember's body, followed by the very real event from when she was hit by the Galra's laser gun, resulting in her injury. Ember couldn't let another person she cared about suffer. Sitting around was never an option for her.

Ember nuzzled his fingers with her nose. Even if he couldn't hear her, she spoke as if he still could. "We'll find you that flower, Shiro. I promise."

(~)

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is suuuuuuper long, so I’m splitting it into two parts. I really wanted to give the longmas some development to flesh out their characters more.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.


	8. What lies within—part 2

The Olkari had build a beautifully detailed living quarters for the longmas and their families. While the hunters were away, the simpler ones resided here, assisting in smaller ways such as in inventory, delivery, or in heavy lifting, while the children studied under Shiro's guidance.

There was a line of empty saddle bags, water bottles and bags of food for them to carry with them in case they ever go hungry during work hours. Ember picked and one and began filling it up with necessities. Blaze shook his head, walking beside her as she went through the row of selections before ultimately deciding she had enough.

"Ember, of all the insane things you've thought of, this is the craziest!"

"What do you want us to do? Sit around and hope the doctors manage to find the right chemical? And what if they don't in time? I'm not taking that chance."

The moment Nebula was struck by the Galra's gun flashed in Ember's mind, merging with the memory of her dying mother in the forest fire. Even though both Nebula and Comet had forgiven her, Ember vowed she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"You do want to help Shiro, don't you Blaze?" Silver Star asked, almost worriedly. Did he not want to help save their teacher?

"Of course I want to help! I'm just being realistic."

"Well, realistically speaking, I'm going wether you want to or not." Ember said sternly and flew off. Comet, Silver Star and Aura followed. Blaze growled.

"Wait up!"

(~)

The trip was an uneventful one, with the five of them flying above miles and miles of forests, lakes and streams, taking notice of the beautiful wildlife the planet had to offer.

Comet was amazed by all of the beautiful animals. Some had unique coloring with exotic patterns that he would imagine Allura wearing as a dress, and the sparkly reflection of the rivers made him think of the jewelry the princess often wore and gifted to Ember. Her new collar especially brought out the sparkle in her eyes. He blushed at his inner thoughts and tried focusing on something else.

"Look at all of those creatures!" Silver Star said, zooming about in the air. While everyone else was flying straight ahead, Silver Star couldn't stay still. She flipped and spun about but never strayed from the group. "They're so adorable!"

"Yeah. Almost good enough to eat." Blaze said, licking the side of his mouth as he looked down at a particularly cute and fuzzy little critter with a twitchy nose. It rubbed its adorable head with its tiny paws, which only made him hungrier.

His fantasy of savoring the little creature's fleshy goodness was destroyed when Ember, quite literally, knocked some sense into him by hitting him on the head with her back hoof.

"Focus! We're here to save Shiro, not grab a snack. Besides, we've got enough food."

"Yeah, but hunting is part of the fun!" Blaze whined. He looked to his side, seeing his sister rolling her eyes and flew a few feet ahead. Blaze didn't say anything, though he wished he could. He spotted Comet, who nodded his head towards his sister, encouraging to talk to him.

……….

_"Alright! Not too shabby." Lance reverted his bayard back to normal and removed his helmet. His smile turned upside down when he noticed that Blaze wasn't cheering like he usually did when he won at target practice._

_"Everything okay?"_

_Blaze wanted to say yes but, after spending time with Lance, he had learned that the paladin was not one to ignore someone who had a lot on their mind. It was almost as if Lance could read a part of Blaze he tried so hard to hide from others. He didn't understand how that was possible but… it was kind of comforting, even if he never said it out loud._

_"I… I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Oh, I see. Too painful or too embarrassing?" Blaze hesitated to respond. "I won't tell, I promise."_

_"I'm not good at this. Talking about personal stuff."_

_"Yeah, I've got stuff I'm afraid to tell people too."_

_Blaze snorted. "Right. You? You're the most open person I've ever met. And I grew up with Silver Star."_

_"True." Lance chuckled and sat down in a lotus position, placing his helmet beside him. "But, people aren't alway that simple. I learned that the hard way many times. You know, Keith was the kind of guy I would have given anything to be like."_

_"Keith? Really?"_

_"Oh, yeah. He was the hot shot pilot at the Garrison, had good looks and talent, not to mention he got into the Garrison because he knew their best pilot. I had to work for it, and all I ever wanted more than anything was to be a pilot. Be awesome and adored by girls everywhere."_

_"Now that sounds like a pretty cool dream."_

_"It does." Lance's smile dropped, "But, in life we don't always get what we want. I had to learn that when I gave up the Blue Lion."_

_"Why did that happen anyway?"_

_"I guess old Blue knew I needed to move on. Which, ended up being good for me. Keith may be the leader, but I'm his right hand man. The more I got to know him, the more I realized I misjudged him. Turns out, I was the lucky one. I got to grow up with a family that loved me, while he had to fend for himself. Who knows where he'd end up if Shiro hadn't found him."_

_Blaze was speechless. Not growing up with a family? It was no wonder Ember was so attached to him. He often took out his anger on Ember, who he saw as spoiled because she lived in a palace and learned battle techniques from two powerful alien races rather than remain with the rest of the herd._

_"So, you're not jealous of him anymore?"_

_"No. Now, I actually look up to him. Even after everything he has been through, he still does everything he can to help people. Him, Shiro, Allura, Hunk and… Pidge." Lance's smile grew when he said her name and Blaze noticed a sparkle in his eyes. The same sparkle Comet often got when he looked at Ember._

_"They all inspire me to be better. I guess, in the end, I learned to embrace change. Sometimes it's necessary and it's also how you learn the most about yourself."_

_"I guess." Blaze looked down. "But, it's not easy."_

_"I know. Not taking your sister's change too well, huh?"_

_Blaze's eyes widened. "How did--"_

_"I had a hunch." Lance held one hand up and another over his heart, "I promise, I won't tell."_

_"I just don't know what to do. I… I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this. I sound like a jerk, don't I?"_

_Lance shrugged, "Meh. Even nice people acts like a jerk every once in a while. All I can say is you shouldn't be afraid to talk to her. She's your sister, no matter how independent she becomes, she's always going to need her big brother."_

_"Yeah, well… I'm not so sure about that."_

………..

The talk with Lance felt like forever, even though it was only a day before he and the paladins left for their two week tour after Comet's failed attempt at trying to comfort his friend. Blaze took in a deep breath.

"Now or never." Blaze flew up closer to Aura, "Hey."

"Hey."

So far, not so good it would seem. Blaze tried again. "Um, I just wanted to say that…" he trailed off. He didn't know exactly where to begin. "Well, that, I know I've been… and you're…"

"Wow, big shot Blaze doesn't have anything to say for once. Impressive."

Blaze as baffled by his sister's cold tone. He was trying here, but his sister just dissed him like that? Wait… was this how he treated Ember? Dismissing one's own feelings like that? Was this how it felt like on the other end? Was Aura trying to teach him this? If so… she did a very good job at it. Blaze always knew what to say so long as his ego was high up, but now that it was down he was struggling more than an infant longma just starting to walk.

"Okay, no more beating around the bush. Aura, I--"

"Wait!" Aura shushed him by covering his mouth with her hoof. Her ear was twitching and she stopped in mid air. The others followed her example. Whenever her ears twitched like that, it meant she was picking up something.

"What is it, Aura?" Ember asked.

"I hear something." Aura flew up higher, closing her eyes to focus on the sound. "Left… flying…and… really… really big! Dive!" Aura quickly flew downwards to the trees.

Silver Star looked around. "Dive? Why I don't see--Oh, now I see it."

The kids all screamed at once upon the sight of a massive winged creature heading right towards them. The kids turned invisible and flew downwards after Aura. Several branches and leafs fell to the ground as they made their speedy descend. They took refuge in the trees, their invisibility still active. They screamed when the creature's massive wings beat down, causing their hiding spots to shake and tremble.

The beast was a massive bird of prey with a shinny grey surface and wings in the shape of dorsal fins. Claws that shined like blades, and eight cerulean colored shinny eyes on both sides of its long head.

It had to be the nephiline.

The kids had to fly out when the creature's beak came snapping at them. "Hurry! Into the woods!" Ember shouted.

"_Into the woods, without delay. But careful not to loose the way_."

"Silver, not the time for a song!"

"Sorry, it was begging for it!"

The nephiline let out a powerful screech and flew after the kids, knocking down various trees. "How is it still chasing us?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"This creature's sight is sensitive to movement, remember? If we're going to outrun it, we need to stay perfectly still!"

"Kind of difficult at the moment!" Ember exclaimed. She turned her body around, opened her mouth and shot at the nephilim directly in one of its eyes. It screeched in pain, giving them enough time to make a turn and hide amongst the next row of tall trees.

"Down there!" Ember led the others to an opening in one of the hollow trees near its roots. It was big enough for all five of them. Ember was the last, allowing her friends entrance first. The sound of the creature caused her to flinch and she jumped inside with a yelp. The kids stayed invisible as they awaited for the creature to appear.

"Okay, everyone stay quite, and whatever you do don't--Gah!" Ember spit out the mud from her mouth. "Comet, wha--"

"Shush! Everyone, cover yourselves." Silver Star said. She and her cousin rubbed their bodies in mud. Aura and Blaze, though hesitant, did the same. Ember as well until they were all coded in the moist brown colored substance. Ember sniffed it and had to hold back the urge to vomit her breakfast.

"I never knew mud could smell this bad."

Aura scanned the mud with her goggles. "Um, Ember… this isn't mud."

Ember bit the side of her mouth and closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of anything else to distract her from the information Aura had just given her. She thought of the castle ballroom, Allura's perfume, the clean kitchen, the soapy bubbles from her bath… oh, she could really go for a bath right about now.

The sound of the creature approaching was also a good distraction. The kids stayed silent and unmoving. The nephilim sniffed the air, its massive claws were only five feet away from the tree's opening. Ember gulped as she and her friends huddled together. They smelled awful, but it would be enough to hide their scent. At least, she hoped it would.

No matter how many times they came close to being discovered, it always made Ember's heart race. She stayed strong for her friends, but deep down she was trembling and wanted to return to the safety of her parents. Her breathing steadied, repeating Shiro's mantra over and over again in her mind.

The nephiline made a sound similar to one of disgust and walked away from the entrance. Silver Star breathed a sigh of relief. A little bit louder than she had anticipated. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her wings. The creature turned its head around. It waited for the sound again. Time stood still for what felt like an eternity. Ember's eyes locked onto the creature, not blinking once. She feared if she blinked the beast would move.

Her muscles loosened once the creature took its leave, flapping its wings and taking off. Ember dared to poke her head out and saw the nephiline even further away. Her entire body was trembling. She had never faced a beast that big before, and especially not without the entire herd. A Galra general and sentries, sure, but a thing that size and could eat them in one gulp? Horrifying.

She released a breath she didn't even know she was holing and stepped out first, nodding to her friends that the cost was clear. Ember shook off some of the large chunks off of her her scales and mane. Her scales were still tainted with brown stains, and the smell still lingered. At least if that beast came back, their scent would still be covered.

"Whoa. When the doc said that thing was big, he really meant big!" said Silver Star.

"So, where do we go now?" Comet asked. "That stupid thing threw us off course."

"Oh, no. We're lost, aren't we?" Blaze said with worry.

"No, no, we're not lost." Ember said, trying to sound more calm than she actually was. She looked above, the massive trees towering over them, nearly blocking out the sky. Rays of sunshine managed to pierce through the openings between the leafs, with specks of pollen swirling about in the light.

"We're just… a little turned around, that's all."

"Which is another way of saying: We're lost!"

Ember ignored his anxious cries and looked up through the trees. Her eyes squinting from the rays of sunshine. "Someone has to go up there and see where the hill is."

"Up there? Where that monster could see us?"

"I'll go!" Silver Star spread her wings and flew towards one of the trees.

"Sil, be careful!" Comet called out.

Silver Star, rather than fly straight up, leaped from one tree to the next. If the creature was out there, then it would be best to stay hidden. Using her wings as momentum, Silver Star reached the top branch.

"Whoa…"

Just when she thought Olkarion couldn't get any more beautiful. An endless sea of trees stretched on for miles and miles towards the endless yellow sky.

"Guys, this is incredible! It's like an ocean garden!"

"That's great Silver, but do you see the mountain?" Ember called out.

"No, not at the moment!" Silver replied. The team groaned in defeat. "Oh, wait!" The kids gasped with excited anticipation. "No, false alarm. Just a regular mountain."

"Are you sure? Does it look like the tip had been cut off?" Comet asked.

"I don't think so, no." The team groaned again. "Wait, wait!" The kids eagerly awaited her answer. "Nope, sorry." They groaned again, louder this time.

"Oh, now I see it!"

"Enough, Silver!" Blaze exclaimed.

"No, really, come on up!"

The four of them flew up and Blaze just shook his head. "Why didn't we all just do that in the first place?!" He growled in frustration before flying up to join them. Once they reached the top, the group of friends were just as enchanted by the view as Silver Star was.

"Sil was right." Aura said, "It really does look like an ocean garden." Before, she could never see such a sight due to the sun, but now, she could see every detail from the leafs to the golden hues of the clouds.

Ember didn't take much time to enjoy it. Her mind was still on Shiro and his condition. She looked around and spotted their destination. "There it is! Even… farther than when we originally started." Ember pouted and her ears dropped. "Quiznack."

"Don't forget about our new friend." Comet pointed with his wing at the flying creature, which was flying towards the silent hills.

"_Quiznack!_ Again!"

"So, what do we do now?" Blaze asked.

"Well, now we can't fly to the mountain or we risk being spotted by the nephiline.” Comet said.

"But we don't know this forest." Ember said. "If we go on hoof, how are supposed to find it without getting turned around?"

"Problem solved." Aura said, getting everyone's attention then zoomed back down to the ground. The group shared perplexed looks before joining their friend down bellow.

"Uh, come again?" Ember asked. The surface of Aura's goggles had a downloading icon which filled up in rapid speed. A tiny little longma chibi head of Aura did a happy dance before disappearing. Aura tapped the side with her wing claw and a light emitted from the side of her head, which created a three dimensional replica of the forest.

"Pidge installed this yesterday. Basically, it scans the surrounding area and creates a digital map with something she called a GPS."

"Which means….?" Comet asked.

"It means, it can tell us the fastest, and safest way to our destination."

"Aura, you're a genius!" Ember galloped about and hugged Aura with her wings. A little too tightly.

"Can't… breath!"

"Oh, sorry. Let's move people. Shiro doesn't have all day."

(~)

The group followed Aura's map the rest of the way. While Aura was ahead, Ember, and Comet walked on both sides of their friend, Blaze was in the far back. Once again, Aura has proven just how resourceful she really was without him. He didn't forget his attempt at talking to her, but right now really didn't seem like the best time for it. If he tried now she would only resent him.

Why couldn't she make this easier for him? His thoughts kept getting interrupted by Silver Star's constant singing. Something she had been doing the entire trip.

"Where did you learn that song?" Comet asked.

"No idea, it just came to me. Come on, sing along you guys! Comet, you start the next verse and Ember you do the chorus."

"Um, that sounds… fun, Sil." Ember said unsurely. "But, maybe now's not the best time. We can sing after we save Shiro."

"I'm sure he won't mind if we sing while we're at it. Then again, he can't hear anything right now so he probably won't even know that we are singing. Also, he's not here either, so really he can't say anything since--"

"We get it, Sil!" Ember took in a deep breath, a bit surprise by her outburst. "We get it. Let's just keep moving."

Silver Star's ears dropped. "Just trying to liven the mood." Her cousin comforted her by wrapping his wing around her shoulder. Ember sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about Shiro."

"I know, Ember. We all are." Comet said. "We'll get the flower, don't worry."

"Well, not at this pace we won't." Ember galloped ahead, even a few feet ahead of Aura, "How much farther is it?"

"It's still gonna take a while." Aura replied. The answer didn't do much to lift Ember's spirits.

"Shiro may not have much longer." Ember whispered to herself.

Had it not been for that stupid monster they would have been there already. Now, they were on the ground, with that creature looming over their heads--literally--and every step that they took, Ember couldn't shake away the thought of Shiro twisting in pain out of her mind. She couldn't think of anything else, she couldn't even appreciate Silver Star's lovely song.

No, Ember had to remind herself to stay calm. They couldn't panic now. Patience yields focus, that's what Keith and Shiro always told her, and her friends. Besides, she wasn't alone, she had her friends. With their combined skills, they could face any danger they come across. They outsmarted that beast after all. Still, it wouldn't hurt to speed things up, would it?

"Come on, guys. Let's pick it up."

"Ember, wait!" Aura cried out, but her friend was already several gallops ahead of her.

Ember jumped out from behind a bush, only now did she come to take notice of her friend calling out her name. She stopped abruptly in front of a rapid stream. The waters crashing against the stones, and a fallen tree branch rustled. The mighty force of the waters tugging on it harder and harder. The very same tree branch Ember was standing on. She flapped her wings and landed safely onto the shore beside the others.

"Oh. No big deal. We'll just fly over." Ember turned to see Comet tearing off a few leafs from the broken tree. "Comet, what are you doing?"

"Zecora mentioned these grey tainted leafs before. Said they're full of protein and are used in a variety of medicines."

"So?" Blaze said in disinterest.

"So, they could be useful for the clinic back home."

"Could they help Shiro?"

"Possibly."

"Okay, finish up and let's keep going." Ember was the first to fly over the lake. The rest soon followed. They flew low, which resulted in droplets of water landing on their scales. Once they reached the other end, they followed Aura, who followed the map. So far, they hadn't run into any trouble. The further they went into the forest, the darker it became.

The leafs of the trees shifted from shades of bright green to much darker hues. The patterns of the trunks looked almost contorted, and an indefinable stench loomed over the young longma group. The sunlight became dimmer as they walked, looking up they noticed how the trees were longer, almost twisted with branches outstretching to the point they had blocked out the sun entirely. The atmosphere felt like nighttime had fallen too soon. A cawing sound alerted the children.

"Was that--?" Silver began.

Blaze shook his head. "No. Sounded too small."

"Everybody stay close." Ember said, studying the unknown area. "Aura?"

"This is the fastest path to the silent hill." Aura replied. "I never said it was pleasant."

"Any chance your map detected some kind of biorhythms?"

Aura activated a scanner from her goggles, but picked up nothing in their path. "Nothing so far. I'll scan the area."

The scenery didn't improve. If anything, it seemed to have gotten even darker, and almost cold. The only one who didn't appear bothered by the scenery was Silver Star, humming a happy tune. Comet, who was looking around the forest, spotted a few familiar berries and fruits and started picking them with his telekinesis while stacking them into his saddle bag.

"More ingredients for your flue potion?" Blaze said.

"Not a potion, but yeah. You never know."

Ember didn't say anything and instead chose to focus on Aura's map. Though, trying to tune out Silver Star's excitable singing proved to be a daunting task in of itself. She normally loved hearing her friend sing, but they were on a time crunch here.

"Silver Star, keep it down. Something could hear us."

"I'm trying to liven the mood."

"We don't need to liven the mood, we need to get out of here!" Ember snapped, stomping her hoof so hard it made a sound. Silver froze in fear and stepped by.

"Sorry."

"Ember, she's only trying to help." Comet said, which only made her groan. She felt bad enough about Shiro, she didn't need to feel bad about yelling at her friend too.

"You know what? I'm just going to fly on up there for a quick tic, and see just how far we are."

"But, we have the map." Aura said, pointing her hoof to her hologram.

"I know, I know, but you can never be too sure." Before Aura could protest more, Ember spread her wings and sprung up into the air. The dark colored leaves made it feel as if the night sky itself was ready to engulf her entirely. She poked her head out from the leafs, resting her hooves on thin branches with her wings outstretched for balance.

The silent hill wasn't too far away, and so far, that creature from before was no longer in sight. She twitched her ears to see if she could hear its caws from afar. Nothing. Only the whistling of the wind through the trees.

"Guys, come on up!" The others reached the tree, the only one who didn't join them was Aura. once on top of the tree, Ember pointed straight ahead. "Look, we're almost there! We can fly the rest of the way."

"But what about that monster?" Blaze asked.

"I don't hear it. It should be gone by now."

From bellow, Aura heard something coming from the very tree where the kids were standing on. Suddenly, its roots started to… glow?… and hiss?

Aura's goggles picking up something off about the plants. There was some kind of energy coursing through them. They were just normal trees, but the moment the kids were perched on its branches, it awoke. Just like the touch sensitive flowers Aura and Pidge experimented on a while back.

"Guys, you need to get down from there!"

"Aura, it's okay." Ember called down from above, which only seemed to anger the tree more. "We're so close. Come on, let's go."

"No, Ember, you don't--"

Just as they were about to fly out, a low rumble erupted from beneath their hooves. All eyes turned to Blaze, who shook his head. "Don't look at me, I already ate."

The rumbling continued until the entire tree began to tremble. The patterns of the branches from which the children stood radiated an unnatural glow. "Um, is it supposed to do that? I don't think it's supposed to do that." Silver Star said, her voice trembling as the rest of her body when the tree shook more ferociously.

From bellow, Aura hear something slithering towards her. It wasn't a live animal, but a glowing vine. Her first instinct was to shoot a mouth beam, but it only seemed to have agitated it. She heard more slithers coming from all sides. She attempted to fly up, but the vines reacted fast as a whip, entangling her legs while dragging her down.

"Blaze! Help!"

Blaze heard his sister's voice, but just as he was about to go in after her, the same vines that had her entangled reached out from within the leafs of the tree and wrapped around Blaze's legs. He blasted at it, but just like with his sister, the vines didn't stop but instead got tighter.

Another vine wrapped itself around Ember's back leg, one wrapped around Comet's torso, and one around Silver Star's wings preventing her from flying. The children all screamed as they were dragged back down. The vines attached themselves to the ground, keeping the longmas in place. They grunted, growled and kicked, relentlessly trying to break free of their bindings.

Blaze was thrusted against his sister, both knocked down on the ground with the vines holding their hooves in place. Comet was pulled closer to his cousin, but Ember was by herself. The ground shook and thick, hard roots with the same glow as the vines sprouted out.

Ember had no choice but to watch as the roots began to wrap around her friends, imprisoning them in wooden cocoons. First was Blaze and Aura, who held each other tightly, then Comet and Silver Star who called out her name. Finally, Ember herself was engulfed in darkness. The vines around her snapped as she moved. Their glowing stopped and she was able to break free of her bindings using her teeth. The prison was much larger than she expected, though no bigger than her bedroom, or a closet. She had enough space to move in a small circle, but not much else.

Ember flared her nostrils, pawed the ground with her hooves and charged at the roots. She let out a pained cry when her body crashed into the thick surface. She groaned in irritation and tried again, but to no avail. Not even a dent. She tried scratching it with her wing, and nothing. Carving the surface with her horn also didn't work, all she managed to do was make it glow for a moment.

"Don't!" Aura said from her confinement. "These plants have the same motion sensitivity as the plants me and Pidge were experimenting with. Any physical reaction will set them off."

"Is everybody okay?" Ember asked, her hooves and ears pressed to the roots to get a better hearing.

"We're okay!" Comet called out.

"Trapped, but we're alive." said Silver Star.

Ember looked up to see an opening. She flew up to try and wiggle out, but the space was too small for her body, her head just barely made it out, and the roost were too thick to break apart. Ember grunted as she landed. "At least we have air."

"Oh, that makes it all so much better." Blaze said sarcastically. "Nice going, Ember."

Aura sighed, leaning against the roots. "Blaze, please don't start."

"No… he's right." Ember hung her head and sat down. "This is my fault."

Aura sighed and pressed her hoof to the root from where she heard her friend's voice. "It's okay, Ember."

"No, it's not! I should have listened to you, and now because of me we're trapped and Shiro--!" In her frustration, she impulsively kicked the side of her prison, causing the corner of which she had struck to glow. "_Don't rub it in!_" Ember spatted. Coincidentally, the roots stopped glowing.

"Ember, we get it." said Silver Star, ears pressed against the roots. "You were only trying to save Shiro."

Ember didn't answer right away. Even after she yelled at her, Silver Star was still trying to reach out to her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Sil. I was just so anxious to get that flower." Ember pressed her horn against the wooden surface. "I can't loose Shiro too." She said weepingly.

Comet pressed his hoof against the wood. "Ember, I understand. Sometimes, fear can make us act on impulse and, not listen clearly. My aunt was the same way. She was so afraid to admit there was something wrong with the way we lived that she didn't listen to any other option."

"Everybody messes up Ember. Nobody's perfect. Right, Blaze?" Silver Star's tone shifted rather seamlessly from sympathetic to stern. Even though she couldn't see him, she could perfectly picture Blaze's signature glare and frown pout combo.

She was right on the money, for Blaze was exactly as she had pictured him in her mind. Even Aura was giving him the stink eye. After pushing this back for too long, Blaze knew this was as good a time as ever to finally let it all out in the open.

"Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for always being such jerk to you, Ember! And to everyone else. I know I'm rude, and insensitive, and overprotective, but the only reason I'm any of those thing is because I'm scared!"

Aura, Ember, Comet and Silver Star were all flabbergasted. Blaze never confessed to being scared before. Comet always suspected, but hearing him openly admit it out loud. Guess all it took was to be imprisoned in a tree root, possibly for all eternity, to actually be honest with himself.

"Ever since Ember came she's filled your heads with nothing but ideas that went against everything the herd ever stood for, and that scared me because the ways of the herd was the only way I knew that could keep my family safe. When I was little, I used to lay awake at night, terrified on wether or not we would live to see the next day. So, I trained, and I got stronger, and I followed the rules."

Blaze's eyes stung from the salty tears that ran down his cheeks, but he wasn't done yet. "I thought if we changed we wouldn't be safe anymore. But, I see now, our ways weren't working for us anymore. I was just too stubborn to admit it and now I'm paying the price for it." Blaze finally turned to face his sister, with tears still running own his face.

"I am proud of you, Aura. I've always been. But, that also made me mad."

"Why?" Aura asked in a shaking voice and shimmering eyes.

"Because, as your brother, I should have encouraged you. But all I ever did was hold you back. I didn't want to admit you were right. Or that Ember or anyone else was right. Now, you're capable of so many incredible things I could never even dream of. You don't need me anymore and, it hursts to admit… you never did."

Aura removed her goggles, her eyes filling with tears. "Blaze, that is so not true. Just because you don't need to hover over me all the time doesn't mean I'll never need you. Besides, I've been kind of a jerk to you too. I was so upset that you didn't say anything about what I've done that I took out all of my internal anger towards you. That wasn't cool at all. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I realize now, I shouldn't be so afraid of change. Sometimes, it's how we learn the most about ourselves."

"I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, little sis."

Silver Star cried a puddle. Even if she couldn't see it, she knew the two siblings were hugging it out. Ember shed a few tears as well. Even in her imprisonment, hearing the two reconcile lifted her spirits.

"Hey, Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I never said this but, I really am glad you showed up. Your wild ideas are what saved us."

Ember gave a dishearten chuckle. "Yeah. A lot of good my ideas got us. I was always complaining about how the herd was too scared to listen to me."

"Mom had good intentions." said Silver Star, "But that doesn't mean--"

"Things will go your way. I know, Nebula told me that once. Truth is, when I lost my mom, I felt so helpless. But then, Keith and Allura found me. They showed me there was a better life than just hiding. That's why I train all the time. I don't want anyone to feel as helpless as I did. But, seems no matter what I do, I keep making mistakes."

"Well, that's what learning's for, right? Like Hunk says: If the recipe doesn't come out right, just keep trying until it does."

Despite their predicament, Ember laughed. Shiro was right before, so long as Ember didn't give up on them, they won't give up on her. They never did, even when most of the herd ostracized her more proactive approach to life. Hearing Blaze's confession made her realize it was okay to be afraid. Admitting this made her feel more relieved, and more at peace. Just as well, even more confident with this new knowledge.

"You want to know a secret? I get scared too." said Silver Star, surprising everybody. "For the first time in forever I can express myself however I want. I can meet new people, make new friends, learn more about myself and see my mom happy. That's why I'm always singing and laughing. Sometimes I think that, if I stop…" Silver looked down sadly. "Back then I was too scared to really tell Mom how I felt because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. But now… now I'm afraid to go back."

"Silver, I had no idea." Blaze said, his ears dropping. "I didn't know just how unhappy you guys were."

"Were you ever happy, Blaze?" Comet asked.

"Truth?… I never really asked myself that."

"What about when you play with Lance? Doesn't that make you happy? Having somebody to talk to?"

Blaze could feel the corners of his mouth going up. "Yeah. He's a pretty cool guy. He listens. Something I should have done a long time ago."

"And learning from Pidge makes me happy." said Aura.

"Cooking and painting with Hunk make me happy."

"Silver, _everything_ makes you happy."

"It's one of my top ten."

"What about you, Comet?" Ember asked, "What makes you happy now? Learning medicine?"

"Actually… going on adventures with you guys." Comet knew he wowed everyone with that one. "Since my dad and uncle passed, I stayed in line like everyone else. But, when you came Ember, it opened up a whole other world I couldn't have possibly imagined. I realized I like learning about medicine, and training and just...being there for people. I may not know what the future holds for our herd, but I know we’re better off now than we’ve ever been. I'm really glad we met you."

For once, Ember was fortunate to have the roots hide her face, which was turning redder than her already scarlet colored scales. "I'm really glad I met you too. I don't know what I would do without you." She blushed and stuttered, “Guys! You _Guys_, all of you.”

"This is nice and all, but maybe we could wrap this up after we get out and save Shiro?" Blaze said. "Got anymore crazy ideas, Ember?"

"I… don't." Ember's ears dropped, "We weren't taught how to break out of angry tree trunks in class."

"Starting to think that would have been useful." Silver Star said, wiping her tears. A few drops landed on the tree trunk. Comet noticed that when the waters touched the plant, the tightness of the conjoined wood started to loosen. Comet pulled out a water bottle from his bag and poured a little water on it. The plants seemed to react by loosing up a bit. Looking up, Comet noticed the opening above moved slightly.

"Hey, guys. I think I found a way out!"

"How?" Ember asked.

"Water. The roots seem to relax when I poured water onto them."

Aura cleaned her eyes and secured her goggles back on. She scanned the roots when she poured her own water onto it. "The water seems to have a numbing effect on the roots. Only problem is it's very short lived. I'm not sure our water will be enough to expand the opening enough for us to break out before it closes again."

"What about something stronger?"

"What do you mean?"

Comet levitated the leafs, berries and fruits from his bag. "These ingredients I found in the forest. Each one is used in a tonic that can relief tight muscles. If I can mix them together with water…"

"It'll relax the roots long enough for us to escape! Comet, that's brilliant!"

"Silver Star, I'm gonna need your water bottle."

Silver complied and she levitated both bottles of water. Comet carefully cut the herbs into precise pieces and poured them into the two bottles. Shaking them as hard as he could he and Silver Star poured a good amount in a circle around the roots.

"I really hope this works." Comet whispered to himself.

The ground trembled as it did before and the roots loosened, opening up like a flower in bloom. The two cousins flew out as quickly as possible. Silver Star poured what was left in the bottle around Blaze and Aura's prison, and Comet poured the last of his to free Ember.

Both cocoons opened, freeing their companions. Blaze took in a deep breath, happy to be surrounded by pure oxygen again. He hugged his best friend, ruffling his mane with his hoof and even kissed his head.

"I love you, man! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"Yeah, I love you too, let's not make it weird, okay." Comet politely pushed his friend off of him, only to be taken by surprise when Ember hugged him. His face turned red as a result.

"That was amazing!"

"Uh, thanks." Comet said, hugging Ember back with his wing. Realizing their embrace was lingering, Ember shyly back away. Both chuckled nervously.

"You okay?" Comet asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm good.”

"Yay! We did it!" Silver Star squealed and hugged both Comet and Ember, while dragging Blaze and Aura in there with her tail and trapped them in a constricting embrace. "We are so awesome!"

"And suffocating!" Blaze wheezed. Silver Star released the poor dears, all of which were inhaling deeply. Some were sure they were seeing colors that shouldn't exist in real life.

"Alright team, no more walking, we're running. Aura, map."

(~)

The children followed the map, galloping as fast as their hooves could carry them. Leaping over ravines, rivers and mouth beaming any unnecessary plants in their way. Once Aura made certain they were harmless, of course.

It took half a varga and a ten dobashes, but at long last, they finally made it out of the forest and at the very bottom of the Silent Hill Mountain. It was as tall as fifty Castle of Lions, and twice as steep.

"We're not climbing that thing, are we?" Blaze said.

"Not on your life." Ember replied. She and the others all nodded in agreement and spread their wings to reach the top. At long last, their mission was almost over.

"Just grab the plant and let's hurry back to the compound." Ember said.

"You think we'll get extra credit for this?"

"Blaze!"

"What? I'll admit, getting good grades feels good."

Once the group reached the top, they were astonished by the beautiful garden before them. The flowers were just as beautiful as the picture, perhaps more so.

"We did it." Ember said almost out of breath. "Now we just—Oh, quiznack." Her ears dropped and her eyes widened. The others shared her reaction. At the center of the garden was a circle of perfectly placed flowers, in the form of a nest.

The nest of the nephiline.

"We really should have studied these things." said Silver Star in a hushed tone.

"We've come this far." Ember took in a deep breath and used her telekinesis to gently pluck the flowers and stuffed them into their bags. The others took as many as they could, just in case, careful not to awaken the creature. So far so good.

Their hearts were pounding aggressively and sweat dripped from their foreheads it reached their mouths.

Just as the last flower was plucked, everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief. "That should be enough." said Ember, "Let's get out of here before--"

_ **SCREECH!!** _

"How is that even possible?!"

Without warning--or reason--the nephiline awoke from its slumber. Its powerful screech went on for miles. The four kids joined together and, all at once, opened their mouths to aim at the monster. They struck it directly on its head, it cried out in pain, temporarily blinded by the light.

The nephiline attempted to swat the kids away with its massive wing but they flew out of the way as quickly as they could away from the scene. But the creature was not about to be easily bested by a bunch of morsels. It flew after them, its claws ready and aiming at one longma in particular.

"Blaze!" Aura flew right in, pushing her brother out of the way in the nick of time. The nephiline grabbed Aura into its claws, keeping her trapped inside.

"Aura!"

Aura struggled in its grasp and readied to shoot a beam at its claw, but the creature flew by several tall trees, one of which struck Aura in the head, knocking her out.

"Let my sister go!" Blaze called out in righteous furry and shot just bellow the creature's stomach, but it dodged out of the way. Blaze ducked just as the creature's wing came at her. The others continued shooting at the creature, but it apparently had learned from its previous encounter and managed to avoid being hit by their attacks.

"We have to free Aura!" Blaze exclaimed.

"I've got an idea!" said Ember, "Silver Star, we need you to sing! Sing as loud as you possibly can!"

"You got it, Captain!" Silver saluted with her wing.

"Comet, you too!"

"Wait, what? Whoa!" Before Comet could ask the details, his cousin dragged him off.

"Blaze, you willing to listen to one of my crazy ideas?"

"If I say "yes", will you not bug me about it later?"

"I make no promises."

(~)

Silver flew up ahead, her front hooves right on the tip of the creature's beak. "Hey, birdie, birdie, birdie! Wanna hear a song?"

The nephiline snapped its beak at Silver Star, who nimbly flew away like a lief dancing in the wind. She smiled the entire time as she sang as loud as she could while spinning around its head so fast the creature's eyes couldn't even keep up. Comet joined her, making the creature extra dizzy with the constant movement and their incredibly loud singing so close to its ears.

Once it was disoriented enough, Ember and Blaze nodded in agreement and combined their mouth beams to strike the creature directly at its stomach while Silver and Comet struck its claws, freeing Aura in the process.

Blaze caught her in mid air on his back. She shook her head, regaining consciousness. "Thanks for saving my tail." Aura said.

"You saved mine first."

The nephiline started to cough, the impact to the stomach caused it to barf out traces of food. Some of which… ended up landing on the kids. The nephiline, now sickened, flew unsteadily back to its nest, leaving the now even filthier longmas behind.

"Never. Speak of this. Again." Ember said, trying to fight back her own vomit.

(~)

"Nebula!" Ember and the others came barging in, all out of breath. "We got it!" The kids handed the doctors the satchels with the flowers and got straight to work.

It didn't take too long for the doctors to create the medicine, poured it into a tiny tube and dropped a couple of them into Shiro's ears. The children awaited anxiously. Shiro felt something tingle in his ear and stuck a cotton swab into his left ear and with a pop the pollen came out. He did the same with his other ear and rubbed them with his fingers.

"Testing. One, two, three. Hello, hello." The man started to laugh, "I can hear! It worked!"

The longmas all galloped around the medical room, while Nebula breathed a sigh of relief before nuzzling Shiro. He affectionately patted her nose and the kids all jumped onto the bed with him, ambushing him with a group hug.

Ember nuzzled her head bellow his chin. "I was so worried."

"Thank you, Ember. Thank you all. I'm very proud."

"So, do we get extra credit?"

"_Blaze!_" The others exclaimed in annoyance.

"What?"

Shiro only laughed. "How about instead you get another day off?"

"I can live with that." Blaze laughed as Shiro ruffled his mane and he hugged the five kids. Then he sniffed them.

"Uh, why do you kids smell like kalteneker manure bathed in skunk oil?"

The kids all froze stared wide eyed at one another. It didn't go unnoticed by either Shiro, or Nebula. The victory of saving their friend had been tarnished by cold, unforgiving reality.

(~)

Once Shiro was fully recovered, he, Nebula and the kids shared lunch at the compound cafeteria, since the Castle was still away with the paladins on their Voltron Show tour.

"So, let me get this straight. You kids took on a giant nephiline in the dark woods, all on your own?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds kind of insane." Blaze said, then realized his own choice of words. "Though, honestly I can't blame ya."

"They did all of that to save you, Shiro." said Nebula after taking a sip from her drink. The man felt his face turn red.

"Really?"

"Of course, you're our teacher." said Aura.

"You're family." Ember said, sitting beside him. Shiro, so chocked up at how much these kids sacrificed for him, hugged Ember close and kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you. All of you. You each used your individual skills to overcome obstacles, but most importantly, you did it as a team."

"It's like you said, Shiro. If I don't give up on my friends, they won't give up on me. I just wish I remembered that before we got trapped by those angry trees."

"Well, part of being a leader is often times you learn just as much from your team as they do from you."

"Yeah…Wait, say what now?!"

"You demonstrated persistence, and humility by owning up to your mistakes. Plus, they wouldn't have gone with you if they didn't believe in you."

Ember had become mute. She didn't think of herself as a leader, and what kind of leader gets her friends captured and almost killed in the first place.

"I… I don't understand. I messed up."

"So did Keith. So did I when I started at the Garrison."

"Even me and Celeste had to learn the ropes." Nebula said with a smile, "A leader is one who is willing to not only take decisive action, but also be open enough to listen. Your friends certainly believe so."

Ember still wasn't sure, but her mood did get lifted when her friends ambushed her in a group hug. Even Blaze, without looking hesitant in the slightest.

"You know what this calls for?" Silver Star leaped into the air and happily shouted; "Victory song!"

The kids at first were about to protest, until they felt a sudden rhythm take hold of their bodies and souls. There really didn't seem to be any explanation as to why that was, but they didn't want to disappoint Silver Star, so they just rolled with it.

(Better Together from Disney's Descendants)

**Silver Star**: _Don't have to win the gold all on your own_

_We're a team, now we're stronger_

**Ember**:_ Don't gotta face the whole world all alone_

_'Cause we can go further_

**Ember and Silver Star**: _The road could be hard and the night could be dark_

_Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we are_

**Ember**: _If we stick to the dream_

_We'll never fall apart_

Shiro and Nebula watched in astonishment as the kids sun and danced in the cafeteria, with everyone happily listening.

**All:** _Because we're better together_

_Stronger side-by-side_

_This is the moment_

_It's our time_

_So we're different, whatever_

_Everyone can shine_

_This is the moment of our lives_

_'Cause we're better together_

Folks stacked tables together to create a runway for the kids. Some even shined a lamp down, like a broadway spotlight. Comet, Blaze and Aura took the stage.

**Comet**: **Everyone of us is more than strong enough**

**But when we work together**

**Blaze**: _We work together_

_We're a power that nothing else can touch_

_Every piece makes us better_

**Blaze and Aura:** _The road could be hard and the night could be dark_

_Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we are_

**Aura**: _If we stick to the dream_

_We'll never fall apart_

**Comet**: _Fall apart_

**All**: _Because we're better together_

_Stronger side-by-side_

_This is the moment_

_It's our time_

_So we're different, whatever_

_Everyone can shine_

_This is the moment of our lives_

_'Cause we're better together_

Shiro and Nebula and everyone else decided to get up and dance. This was, weird to say the least, but it was just so gosh darn happy it was hard not to join in.

**All**:_ We are stronger_

_All of us together_

_Only makes us better_

**Ember**: _Yeah_

**All**: _We can do whatever_

_We are stronger_

**Silver Star**:_ We're stronger_

**All**: _All of us together_

**Aura**: _Together_

**All**: _Only makes us better_

_We can do whatever_

_YEAH!_

_Because we're better together_

_Stronger side-by-side_

_This is the moment_

_It's our time_

_So we're different, whatever_

_Everyone can shine_

_This is the moment of our lives_

_'Cause we're better together_

_We are stronger_

_(Oh, oh)_

_All of us together_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Only makes us better_

_(Oh, oh)_

_We can do whatever_

_(Oh, oh)_

_We are stronger_

_(Oh, oh)_

_All of us together_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Only makes us better_

_(Oh, oh)_

_We can do whatever_

_We're better together!_

The audience cheered and applauded when the kids struck a pose in the center of the cafeteria. "Wait, since when could we sing like that?" Blaze asked.

(~)

After days of classes, and watching a very exciting Voltron Show live on a jumbo screen, the paladins finally returned home. Ember rushed to greet them.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you miss us?" Keith said as he ruffled her mane.

"Totally. We all saw your last show. You guys were awesome!"

"Thank you. Did anything interesting happen while we were away?" Allura asked.

"Eh, not really. I took a few tests, played a few games, fought a giant nephiline--"

"Wait, what?!" The couple exclaimed in unison.

"Coming Uncle Coran!" Ember swopped as quickly as she could before the two could comment on what she just said. Keith and Allura looked at Ember, and at each other, mouths wide open, then finally turned to Shiro who came to greet them.

"Great performance, guys."

"I see your hearing is back." Keith said, still looking stunned.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Those ear drops fixed them right up. Good timing too."

"Yeah, great for you--What happened here?" Allura asked, eyeing the older man as if she were looking for a good place to stick a knife.

"Let's find a quiet place to talk." Shiro said as he led the two away. "Preferably someplace without knives." He whispered to himself.

(~)

The kids were so happy to see their favorite paladins again. Blaze and Lance had a talk about what happened, and from what it would seem, Lance was very proud of his friend who having finally mastered the courage to be open about his feelings. All thanks to his new empathetic friend.

As for Ember, she explained everything to Keith and Allura. They were equal parts surprised, and not surprised. Surprised Ember nearly got herself eaten, but at the same time, it sounds like something she would do given the circumstances. Besides, it's not like the two of them didn't have first hand experience when it came to making mistakes.

Keith and Allura took Ember outside the castle, overlooking the compound, with Keith just now wrapping up the end of his story. "Wow. So, you led everyone to a lethal gas planet after Lotor on your first day on the job?"

"Technically, it was my second, but yeah. But, don't think this gives you an excuse to do anything like that."

"Hence, the whole point of your story." Ember laughed along with the couple.

"We're so grateful for what you did for Shiro."

"Of course. After everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do. But, I also learned my lesson. I will never let desperation or my impatience cloud my thinking."

"You know, my father had a saying. A true warrior knows the balance between impulsive action and tact. It's all a matter of balancing passion with discipline."

"You've got a lot of heart, Ember." Keith continued, "Though, you also need to have a good head on your shoulders. You can't avoid not making mistakes, but what's important is that you learn from them."

"I get it." Ember rubbed her hooves together, "And, even if I make more mistakes… you guys will still love me, right?"

"Ember, what kind of question is that?" Allura looked almost hurt as she and her husband held the longma close. "Of course we'll still love you. Never doubt that again."

Ember started to cry. "I know, it was silly question. I only want to make you guys proud."

"Ember, we've always been proud." Keith said while wiping her tears. "You don't have to prove anything to us." The couple help the longma close, cleaning her face of her salty tears while kissing her head.

It was at that moment, Allura realized something. For so long, she had been doing everything in her power to make her father proud. Often second guessing herself, but now as she said these words to Ember did she understand her father better than ever before. Allura could still follow her father's positive example, but that didn't mean she had to do it to make him proud. He was her father, he would always be proud. He would even be proud of her right now for simply loving this little longma.

As for Keith, he was thinking the same thing. He learned a while ago that he didn't need to be a replica of Shiro to be a good leader, just as Ember didn't need to be a replica of him or Allura. So long as he did what was right, he would make his brother, and even his long deceased father, proud. Ember was definitely a good kid, that was enough for them.

"So, saving Shiro's life totally gives me a pass from being almost eaten and trapped by trees, right?"

"That's what I think." Keith said, only to receive a stern look from his wife, "But Shiro, and Allura, believe it'll help you build character."

"Soooo… still grounded?"

"Yep." The couple replied in unison.

"For a guy who almost had his ears blown off, he's got a weird way of showing gratitude." Ember pouted as they released her. "So, what's the punishment?" She asked fearfully. The couple pondered for a couple tics before coming up with the right one.

"A bath." They both said, confusing Ember.

"I think we have very different definitions on the word "punishment"

Allura smiled devilishly. "Without. Scented. Bubbles." Ember squeaked, her jaw dropped and her left eye twitched.

"_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

(~)

_.……………………………………………………_

_There's a war between guilt and grace_

_And they're fighting for a sacred space_

_But I'm living proof_

_Grace wins every time_

_No more lying down in death's defeat_

_Now I'm rising up in victory_

_Singing, Hallelujah_

_Grace wins every time_

_(~)_


	9. Sealed with a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the big fight, the paladins reflect on how much has changed and what is to come. A short, heartfelt song-filled episode of the bonds between this group of misfits who now call themselves family.

_I wake up I feel it_

_Those tears are back again_

_Can't shake them, can't make them_

_Ever fade, ever end_

_Am I good enough, do I measure up_

_Feels like a war I can't win_

_But I wasn't given the spirit of fear_

_I was given the power of love_

_Everything I've been fighting against_

_I'm gonna lift it up_

_-Fearless, by Jasmine Murray_

_ **Sealed with a Song** _

"Come on kido, keep up!" Keith's laugher was drowned out by the sounds of his Black Paladin speeder accelerating. Ember flew above him, laughing in responce as she flew on by. The two zipped through the trees, leafs flew all around in their wake as they came across a small ravine. Ember gasped when she realized Keith was accelerating his speed rather than slowing down. There was another path to the meadow, why would he insist they take this one if there was no way they could--

The speeder jumped off the edge, spiraling downwards. Ember flapped her wings hard, trying to keep up. Her horn glowing, ready to pull him back up. It didn't dawn on her right away that she would most likely not have enough strength to lift the whole speeder, but she could slow his fall long enough to save him.

At the very last second, the speeder went from pointing downwards to forwards right. It hovered over the ground and made a sharp turn straight ahead. Ember spread her wings farther apart to soften her downward spiral then flapped upright to see that Keith was already several feet ahead of her. The meadow was right in sight.

"Whoa."

(~)

Allura got up from her picnic blanket when she saw the speeder park a few feet away. Keith walked out just as Ember landed beside him, laughing. "Ha, ha, alright, you win this time. But I'll get you in the next race, old timer."

"Must you two make everything a competition?" Allura rolled her eyes, arms crossed while giving them both a disapproving glare.

"It was _her_ idea." Keith pointed his thumb at Ember, who scoffed then flared her nostrils. "Besides, she had fun." He said before kissing his wife, which was enough to wash away whatever it was that was making her upset.

"Fine. Now sit down, the meal is getting cold."

The trio sat down to a beautiful home cooked meal, curtesy of Hunk of course. He added some heart shaped deserts, and a few extra meaty treats for Ember to enjoy. The family happily chatted while they ate, at one point Keith playfully tapped some frosting from his desert on Allura's nose. She didn't quite understand why, but she returned the favor by smothering his face with frosting.

Ember stared at them like they had just lost their sanity. Allura always said playing with food was considered improper etiquette, and yet she was doing just that. Ember rolled her eyes, shook her head and continued eating… until Keith dropped some frosting on her nose.

The longma jumped up in surprise, shaking her head rapidly to remove it before ultimately deciding to just wipe it off with a napkin. A mischievous glint in her eye made Keith nervous.

Without warning, Ember leaped onto him and snatched his desert from his hand before jumping away. She taunted him by hovering the treat over Keith' head like a dog. Allura laughed as she watched her husband chase after Ember, who continuously slipped from his grasp, laughing the entire time.

Finally, Ember won when she devoured the desert in one gulp. Keith got his vengeance by eating Ember's last cookie, but then he felt bad about it and gave her his last one.

After their meal and a few more unplanned games, the couple cuddled close to watch the breathtaking view of the Coalition compound, surrounded by Olkari made buildings, and miles upon miles of beautiful forests. Ember rested her head on Allura's lap, content with the princess combing her mane with her fingers.

"How did you do that dive anyway?" Ember asked. "For a second, I thought you were a goner."

"You liked that one, huh? Shiro taught it me." Keith replied, using his hand to demonstrate it to her, "It's all about timing. If you go off too soon then you won't have enough momentum you need to create lift. But, if you're too late, there won't be enough lift to avoid the crash."

"You think I could try that one day with the speeder?"

"Excuse me?" Allura stopped brushing her mane. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to fly a ship just yet."

"Oh, come on, Allura. I've already got the basics down. Keith's been teaching me."

Allura turned to her husband, "Do you think she's ready?" She asked in a deprecate tone.

Keith turned to Ember, "What do you think?"

Ember's eyes turned from one to the other. She sighed, getting the message Keith was trying to send her. "Maybe I should be patient, and keep focusing on the basics first?"

Keith rose an eyebrow and smiled to his wife, "See? She's learning." Allura breathed a sigh of relief and continued combing Ember's mane.

"I've been thinking…"

"What is it, dear?" Allura asked, wrapping her arm around Ember's neck.

"When the war is over, whenever that is, what will we do then?"

The couple was silent. Ember always did like to ask questions that got straight to the point. Allura would be lying if she said the thought never crossed her mind more times than she could count. When she awoke from the cryo-pod, everything she had ever known was gone. All she had left was the castle, Coran, and her beloved Keith who offered her both comfort and motivation in her darkest moments. Now, they were married, the paladins had become her family, with the inclusion of Ember, the coalition and so many allies joining the fight. It was almost too good to be true.

The side of herself, the hopeful, idealistic side kept persisting that the end of the war was so close she could almost reach out and grab it. Her rational half, however, knew it wasn't that simple. It was exhausting to have such opposing internal sides almost at constant odds with each other. Nonetheless, Allura had lost so much, was it wrong for her to want to hold on to the simple joys she had been blessed with? To enjoy a picnic as if they could do so every day if they wanted to? It was rather selfish if looked at from a bigger persecutive, but how can loving her family unconditionally ever be selfish? They were the reason she fought every day.

Allura didn't want to ruin such a blissful day. She smiled at Ember. "Well, first we will need to find a place to permanently settle the Castle Ship. I mean, we can't wander aimlessly through space forever."

"What about here?" Ember suggested. "Olkarion is beautiful with lost of forests, cities, plus it's the home base of the coalition."

"Olkarion is a good candidate."

"What about Arus?" Keith suggested. It was probably a tad risky to fill Ember's head with these ideas given their circumstance, but she was a smart girl. Besides, he kind of liked the idea of envisioning what they would do once all the fighting was over.

"It's a nice place, I'm sure the Arusians would be more than happy to welcome you back. Plus it's where we met in person for the first time."

"And when we reformed Voltron. And when we first fought the Galra. And Lance nearly--" Allura trailed off when her husband tapped her shoulder and nodded his head towards Ember in warning. "Nearly… lost his helmet!"

Ember gave a perplexed look, but then simply shrugged. "Sounds nice. And, what about kids? You guys ever thought about having any?"

That question made the couple go red. Allura bit her lower lip nervously. "Well, the thought had crossed my mind a few times."

"Wait, really?" Keith said in surprise.

"N-Not that I'm suggesting anything at the moment. But…" Allura almost couldn't bare to look her husband in the eyes. "I'm not sure if… I'd make a good mother. I don't always know what to do with children."

"What are you talking about? The kids love you." Ember said. "Especially that sweetie, Lea. Plus, you've got the bossy part pegged down." Allura rose a brow at Ember's comment, who flinched and gave the princess and awkward smile. "I meant that in a good way!"

The princess sighed, "I know what you meant. Back on Altea, whenever I interacted with children it was for diplomatic purposes, and I always had a nursemaid to help me. If the child is older and well behaved, I'm fine. But, toddlers and infants, I'm usually at a loss. It's not that I'm completely against the idea, I'm just… scared I won't be good at it."

Allura really didn't like souring the mood of a perfectly lovely day, but it was true. Her hesitation with children didn't come from a lack of empathy of full blown disgust, but rather a lack of real experience and, due to the effects of the war, a fear of failing the child. It was no different from her fear of failing the coalition, or Voltron.

To have a child, and to fail that child… it was scary. She felt her husband's arm around her, pulling her close.

"Don't worry about that right now. When the time comes, when you feel you're ready, I have no doubt you'll be a great mother. I'm sure this little firecracker agrees." Keith scratched Ember's ears, causing her to shake him off.

"Hey!" Ember said, earning a chuckle from Keith, and a giggle from Allura. "Keith's right. You're already so amazing, any kid would be lucky to have you as their mom."

Allura clenched her chest, her heart increasing in size she thought she would suffocate. "Thank you, Ember." She leaned forward and kissed Ember's forehead. They were both right, she really shouldn't stress so much about this. After all, she wasn't in this alone. If she struggled, Keith would certainly help her through it, and especially Ember.

(~)

The planet's sun was slowly setting overheard. Keith and Allura rode back on their respected speeders, with Ember following them. She heard her friends calling her name. Silver Star waved with her wing. Ember turned to Keith and Allura, who both nodded towards the group. Ember thanked them with a hug and said she would be back before curfew. She flew up and landed right beside Comet and Aura.

Allura couldn't stop thinking about their conversation earlier. Not only about the part about possible future children, but primarily about a future without fighting. It had been so long, the memory of a time where she knew nothing but peace and happiness seemed to slip farther and farther away. War had taught her that life is full of uncertainties, but also that joy alone didn't need to come from a lack of fighting, or a lack of struggle.

Having someone who will fight alongside you, cry and laugh beside you, comfort you as much as you would them. Right there was the joy that made waking up every morning worth it.

"Still thinking about it?" Keith asked. Allura chuckled. It would be a miracle if she managed to hide anything from him.

"A little. I want to dream about a happier future, but at the same time I'm worried I might be deluding myself. I know, I sound depressing."

"No, not at all. I'm sure a lot of us feel that way." Keith wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, right above her Altean markings. "I don't see anything wrong with dreaming a little."

"You've certainly become quite the optimist."

"I learn from the best."

His wife's cheeks flushed and she gave him her angelic laugh as they watch Ember play with her friends, happy she wouldn't have another episode like the last time she played around the compound. Was this how Allura's father would watch her? How he felt when he did? Content with simply observing his child play without a care in the universe, while simultaneously feeling a sense of pride and worry all at once? But, even with the worry, every laughter that came out of the child's mouth was enough to restore that joy?

What would she give to have this every day. Well, she will one day. She would never stop hoping for it. The princess was startled when she heard her husband's heavenly voice.

**(A Million Dreams, from The Greatest Showman)**

**Keith:** _I close my eyes and I can see_

_A world that's waiting up for me_

_That we call our own_

_Through the dark, through the door_

_Through were no one's been before_

_But it feels like home_

Allura beamed and laughed when her husband took her by the hand and they ran inside the castle. Keith led Allura to the ballroom, where he took the position of standing a few feet away. He bowed before her. Allura curtsied and then took his hand.

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care, if they call me crazy_

_We can live in a world that we design_

Rather than the traditional ballroom dance, which was slow and classy, their version was fast and energetic, yet every bit as graceful. They spun and leaped within the ballroom as if nothing else in the world mattered.

_'Cause every night, I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me a wake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A millions dreams is all it's gonna take_

_Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

After the dance, it was Allura's turn to grab Keith by the hand and they just laughed and ran around the castle hallway like undisciplined children. Allura would try and hide behind walls, counters and rooms, only for Keith to immediately find her. They didn't care how ridiculous they looked while doing so.

**Allura:** _There's a home we can build_

_Every room inside is filled, with things from far away_

_Special things I compile_

_Each one there to make you smile_

_On a rainy day_

Keith followed Allura into the training deck, where he lost sight of her. Keith screamed when his wife tackled him from behind. They rolled on the floor laughing. Once they stopped, Allura was on top of him. She leaned down, seeming to kiss him, only to suddenly pull his blade from his holster and quickly got up before he could grab it. She hid the blade behind her back and kept jumping back at Keith's attempts of retrieving it.

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care, if they call us crazy_

_Run away to a world that we design_

Allura kept jumping, holding the knife over her head. Keith finally grabbed it with one hand, while the other was around her waist. He smiled triumphant, until the princess ambushed him again with a quick peck on the lips. They laughed when Keith picked Allura up bridal style and spun her around. Before they knew it, they were dancing once again.

_'Cause every night, I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me a wake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A millions dreams is all it's gonna take_

_Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

The mice scurried across the floor, squeaking in surprise as the blissfully happy couple. Their dance carried on across the castle.

**Keith:** _However big, however small_

_Let me be a part of it all_

_Share your dreams with me_

**Allura:** _We may be right, we may be wrong_

_But I wanna bring you along_

_To the world I see_

**Together:** _To the world we close our eyes to see_

_We close our eyes to see_

They ran out of the castle, where the sunset bathed them in its golden glow. With the wind in their hair, Allura moved with the elegance of a swan, and with every step Keith followed flawlessly. He held her waist, lifting her up into the air. Their hands never released, not when they spun or when he dipped her. 

**Allura:** _Every night, I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

**Keith:** _A million dreams are keeping me_

**Together:** _Awake!_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!_

Their dance slowly ended, but their eyes didn't draw away from one another, not even for a tic. Their fingers intertwined and their foreheads pressed together as they basked in the warmth of the sunset. The end of one day, which would give way for a new one. Their song was more than just poetic words, it was a promise. Like always, from the day they met, they would face the future together. That never changed, and so long as there was still air in their lungs, it never will.

_For the world we're gonna make_

(~)

"There we go." Matt said, leaning back against his chair, arms behind his head and his foot on his knee, highly pleased once the information was done loading onto the computer. "Like I promised. Every bit of data from our last mission. The Blades told me it's an archive of the most recent Galra prisoner transfers in the past six months. Hopefully this will get us one step closer to finding dad."

"Thanks, Matt." said Pidge, already typing on her laptop to read the info her brother had just given her.

"I thought you said Hunk was joining us."

"He was, but he's at the compound cafeteria. He said he wanted to spice up the menu. Coran and the longmas are helping him out."

"Funny, I've never heard the castle so quiet."

"Yeah. Shiro's on his afternoon ride with Nebula, and Keith and Allura are off probably making out somewhere." Pidge cringed at the thought. She had grown accustomed to seeing the two exchange lovey-dovey looks, but now that they were married… well…

"What about Lance?" It didn't go unnoticed to Matt that his little sister froze at the mention of the red paladin's name.

"What about him?"

"Just figured maybe he'd wanna help us out." Matt tried to play it off as casual as he could, but that knowing grin was becoming harder to conceal.

Pidge laughed, "Yeah, right. This stuff isn't really his scene."

"Really? He knew about Fraunhofer."

"Only because I mentioned it that one time."

"Yeah. And he remembered."

Pidge slightly turned her head, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and her lips turned upwards into a pout. "What's with that look?"

"What look?"

"That's your "I know something you don't", look."

Matt held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just saying, even if Lance isn't a tech genius doesn't mean he's not interested."

"Believe me, he's not." Pidge knew, deep down, that wasn't the truth. The events of the wedding came to mind. The way he called her skills an "art" had stuck with her.

"Or maybe, he's interested because it means a lot to _you_." Matt didn't flinch, but instead smiled in triumph when Pidge slammed down her laptop's lid.

"Why are you so obsessed with Lance all of a sudden?"

"Come on, Pidge. You know you can't hide anything from me."

"What are you talking about?" Pidge's voice rose as she stood from her chair. Fists trembling on her sides and shoulders risen. Her face was turning redder by the minute.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do, you're just stalling because you don't want to say it out loud."

"Say what out loud?"

"That you don't like Lance!"

"_Of course I like him!_"

Pidge clasped her hands over her mouth. The shock of her outburst had prompted her to jump back so far she lost her footing and the chair broke her fall. Her heart was racing, hands still covering her mouth, terrified that if she opened it again she would blurt out even more embarrassing secrets. But this was her brother, her knew almost all of her secrets. Except for this one, but that changed quickly.

"Told ya. Can't hide anything from me."

Pidge turned away, curling up with her legs close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "Fine! You got what you wanted. Happy? And why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because, I've seen the way he looks. He admires and respects you for who you are. That's miles apart from the other guys you've liked."

Pidge hated to admit it, but Matt wasn't wrong. Pidge was a teenage girl after all, and like most girls, she had crushes on cute boys. But, those attractions were pretty short lived. She rarely spoke to the guys she liked, and even if she did once they knew how incredibly smart she was they either lost interest, or were too intimidated by her intelligence. Or worse, they would much rather be with some tall, elegant bombshell over a short, nerdy girl with a ponytail.

Lance… Lance was different. She didn't believe so at first, shrugging him off as just another flirtatious, cocky goof who didn't take anything seriously. Over time, she came to see it was mostly a front, masking the real man underneath. Lance was kind, brave, funny, dependable, and honest when he wanted to be. Above all else, he was encouraging and compassionate, once he learned to put his ego aside.

He listened to Pidge, he respected her, and he treated her like a person rather than some misfit brainiac. They had fun playing video games, harmlessly teasing their teammates, and they always had each other's backs in battle.

She got along fine with Keith, Shiro and Hunk too, especially Hunk with their shared interest in mechanics. But, none of them made her cheeks heat up, her palms sweaty or her chest tighten whenever they smiled or said something funny or touched her shoulder. Why was it different with Lance of all people? What sense did that make?

Pidge was a scientist, she was all about the numbers and facts, and she especially shouldn't have needed her brother's meddling to figure this out. Still, even if she did like Lance, what difference did it make?

"That's where you're wrong, Matt. Even if I do like him, Lance wouldn't go for someone like me."

"That's not what I'm seeing."

"Well maybe your eyes aren't working as well as you might think!" Pidge internally gasped at Matt's pained look. "I'm sorry. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I've known Lance a lot longer than you have. He'd be happier with a girl that looked more like Allura. Tall, beautiful, and elegant."

"Oh, please!" Matt bent down, resting his hand on his sister's knee. "You are so beautiful, inside and out. Your team relies on you and they've had nothing but wonderful things to say about you. Especially Lance."

"You've talked with him?"

"Of course. He told me that I'm the luckiest brother alive to have a sister like you, and he's right."

Pidge's eyes sparkled. "He really said that?"

"Yeah, he did."

The green paladin was tempted to dream of the possibility that Lance liked her back. That she made his heart skip the same way he did her. Yet, that irritating rational side of her brain kept her imaginative part at bay.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that he "likes me", likes me. It doesn't even make sense for _me_ to like him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a goof! He can be cocky, loud, impulsive, and he hits on anything in a skirt!" Pidge folded her arms and slouched in her chair.

"Come on, Pidge. You're smart enough to know people aren't always that cut and dry. Everyone has quirks, I mean you're impatient and stubborn."

"And you're annoying."

"Exactly! Come on, you wouldn't like Lance if there wasn't a reason. Clearly there is."

"Well…" Pidge didn't have to think too hard to find the answer. "I guess he can be… kind of funny. And really brave. Sweet and thoughtful. He's a good pilot and, even if he can be a klutz sometimes, he never leaves anyone behind. Even if it puts him in danger."

Pidge smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "He has such a… simplistic way of looking at things. This one time, he told me that fate was kind of like outer space. That just because you can't see all of the stars or planets in plain sight, doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Sounds pretty smart to me."

"But I can't tell him any of that! I'm not good at that sappy stuff."

"You don't have to be sappy about it, you just have to be honest. Remember what dad always says…"

Pidge groaned, leaning back against her chair. "If you focus too much on what could go wrong, you'll miss your chance of doing something great."

Matt got back to his feet and rubbed his sister's back. "Exactly. Or, in this case, miss out on something that could be great."

The rest of the afternoon was silent, until Matt had to retreat to his sleeping quarters shared with the rest of the rebels. He and Pidge patched things up, and told her to be honest with herself, and that if she ever needed to talk Matt would be close by.

Pidge retreated to her room, thinking about what Matt said. The mice kept her company, which she appreciated but didn't solve her dilemma. She tried wrapping her head around it mathematically, logically but quickly realized she was using all of that as an excuse to not come to the simplest truth.

Pidge did like Lance. A lot. And that scared her. Not because she didn't want to like him, she knew she did, but because liking him was a recipe for disaster. Classic scenario: Tell your best friend you like him, he doesn't like you back, things get awkward. Throw in a space war in there and you're practically begging for things to go exploding on all sides.

After so many failed attempts at distracting herself, Pidge ultimately closed her laptop and laid back on her bed. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to alarm anyone. Her insides felt like they were about to explode. Just then, a familiar rhythm started beating in her chest. Maybe this was how she could release all of these pent up emotions. At least so she could focus on work.

Pidge retreated to the hologram room where Kalteneker resided. The bovine slumbered and she was mostly indifferent towards guests, so Pidge's presence didn't bother her. The young paladin rewired the hologram projection of the room so that the sky would resemble night instead of day. The stars always made Pidge feel at ease. Such a vast, endless sea of balls of gas that from afar resembled the radiant diamonds from an underground mine. So close, yet so far out of reach.

She took in a deep breath and let the words flow from her chest and out of her mouth.

** _(Neverland, by Zendeya)_ **

_Whenever I was frightened_

_Or ever felt alone_

_I turned to the night sky_

_At a star I call my own_

_Somewhere I could run to_

_Just across the Milky Way_

_If you like, I could take you_

_It's just a lightyear and a day_

The mice, now perched on Kalteneker's head, observed in wonder as Pidge allowed the music to flow through her body. Her feet became light as feathers, her hands moving elegantly around her body as she leaped and spun about. Even with her closed eyes, she could picture the stars crystal clearly in her mind. Imaging herself floating in zero gravity.

_We can sail away tonight_

_On a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars_

_To bring us back home_

_In a place so far away_

_We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

_Every wish is our command_

_When we find ourselves in Never_

_Neverland_

As Pidge sang, she thought of all the times Lance made her laugh. The times where she would speak highly of her father and Lance would smile, listening attentively. How she could practically taste the garlic knots when Lance described them in vivid detail, promising Pidge he would give her mother the recipe once they returned to earth. Of the park Lance loved going to as a kid with his siblings. At night they would catch fireflies, imaging they were fairies. His eyes sparkled whenever he talked about his family and all his favorite parts of home.

_Through all my make believe_

_There's some reality_

_In your reflection_

_There's much more than you see, yeah!_

_All that you hope for_

_You hope for today_

_It's the love someone gives you in an_

_Unconditional way_

Pidge smiled, her eyes still closed as she leaped and spun about. Thinking about Lance and his family made her think of her own. Their love, their encouragement, which led to her thinking of her found family here in the castle. Soon, she will be reunited with her father, she was sure of it. And once she found him, she would tell him all about the incredible things she had done. Like the stars, her father was far away. But, Pidge had reached the stars once before, she could do so again.

_We can sail away tonight_

_On a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars_

_To bring us back home_

_In a place so far away_

_We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

_Every wish is our command_

_When we find ourselves in Never_

_Neverland_

The lyrics were odd to say the least, but they were what naturally came out of her mouth. She didn't need to look too hard to understand why. Neverland was a place of make believe, impossible to reach. This coming from the girl who defied the government, uncovered the truth and traveled across galaxies to find her family. Becoming a paladin of Voltron and saving countless lives in an intergalactic war and find her missing brother in the vastness of the universe. If a shy science girl could accomplish all of that, was it really so impossible she and a guy like Lance could… be something more?

_Picture a land you'll never have seen_

_Where life is eternal and evergreen_

_Future of happiness all in your hands_

_All in this place I created_

_That I call Neverland!_

_We can sail away tonight_

_On a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars_

_To bring us back home_

_In a place so far away_

_We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

_And with your hand in my hand_

_I am closer now to finding_

_Neverland_

_And with your hand in my hand_

_I am closer now to finding_

_Neverland_

Pidge opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were the holographic stars above her head. She sang her song, even if nobody was around to hear it. Was she a fool for doing this? Or, was she smart enough to do so? Even scientists were allowed to dream. After all, don't most incredible things begin with a dream? Her father and brother always thought so… and so did she.

_I am closer now to finding…_

_Neverland…_

(~)

"Order up!"

Hunk tapped on the dinner bell a couple more times and Ember’s head popped from behind the counter. Her eyes shimmered upon seeing the delicious hot meal on the plate. She levitated the order to a young couple sitting at a rounded table in the cafeteria alongside their group of friends.

For a while now, Hunk had been meaning to upgrade the compound cafeteria's menu. Primarily as a way to create a greater sense of unity between the different types of aliens who had agreed to join the coalition. The longmas offered to help out. Ember, Aura and Blaze served the meals while the actual cooks were given the night off. Hunk insisted and promised to give them the recipes afterwards.

Coran, Comet and Silver Star helped in the kitchen. Comet with his already growing knowledge of mixing herbs for medicine, and Silver Star's experience in helping Hunk with the catering for Keith and Allura's wedding proved very useful in the kitchen.

Lance happily handed the costumers three plates, two of which he held in both hands and Blaze with his horn. Two of the costumers were a couple, snuggling and laughing while sharing their food. Lance sighed as he turned back when he heard Comet call out, "Order fifty eight!"

He had no idea why he did it, maybe to torture himself for no logical reason, but Lance turned around. The girlfriend giggled as she fed her boyfriend the cherry from her Sunday. Normally, Lance was a softy when it came to romance, but watching these two, and even recently with Keith and Allura, it brought him more grievance than delight.

He noticed that the girlfriend was much shorter than the boy. Lance had no idea how it happened, but all of a sudden he no longer saw the alien girl, but instead a certain green Paladin, sitting side by side with the boy, who's face had shifted to resemble Lance. The two sat side by side, his arm wrapped around Pidge's small france, kissing her forehead.

"Lance, you okay?"

"AH!" The Red paladin nearly dropped the now empty trays. "Blaze! Yeah, I’m fine." He replied in a high pitched voice.

"Kind of looked like you were drifting off just now."

"W-What? No! No, no, I wasn't drifting, why would I be drifting? Nothing to drift about, oh hey, another order's up!" Averting the curious longma's suspicious gaze, the blushing Lance hurried to the counter to grab the plates of food.

Ember, who had just finished serving another costumer, noticed Lance's almost fall, and she too stared at him with the same puzzled expression as Blaze.

"What's with him?" She asked.

"No idea." Blaze replied. He and Lance have grown pretty close in the past few weeks, enough for Blaze to know that Lance wasn't being completely honest. This coming from the longma who often hid his true feelings behind a mask of arrogance and pride.

Comet and Silver Star poked from behind the other side of the counter, handing Lance more plates. The entire cafeteria was bursting with life. Folks shared jokes and stories along with deserts. A lot even commented on how some of the meals reminded them of home. Families spending time together and the pregnant woman with the half-Galra child chatted contently with her brother and several other mothers. Her stomach was growing, no doubt they would be having a new arrival in a few more months.

"Wow, Hunk. People really are liking your food." Comet said. "Where did you learn so many recipes?"

"From my family." Hunk replied as he stirred a bowl and poured the batter into a tray then popped it in the oven. "My mom always says; Food has a way of bringing people together."

"Kind of like the Voltron!" Silver Star said, "Or the coalition."

"Exactly."

"Wow. And here I thought you just liked eating." Comet said, "No offense."

Hunk only laughed, "None taken. Don't get me wrong, eating the food is fun too. But most importantly, I love the smiles it brings to people. That's what I cook for!"

"Don't you mean "Live" for?"

"Exactly!" Hunk removed his apron and balanced two plates on his hands and one on his head. He happily skipped by the tables without loosing his balance.

** _(Smile, Smile, Smile by Pinkie Pie)_ **

_My friends, they call me Hunk_

"Hello!"

_And I am here to say_

"How ya doin'?"

_I'm gonna make you smile and I_

_Will brighten up your day_

Hunk beamed as he handed a spaghetti-like masterpiece for an elderly pair. He then handed a family of five children a tall tower-like plate of exotic fruits sliced to look like stars and planets. He winked and high fived one of the toddlers.

_It doesn't matter now_

"What's up?"

_If you are sad or blue_

"Howdy!"

_'Cause cheering up my friends is just_

_What I am here to do_

Hunk whistled and Silver Star, Comet, Ember, Blaze, Aura and Coran all came out from the kitchen, balancing trays over their heads and dazzling the crowd with each course. Diverse with an arsenal of colors, smells, tastes and artistically organized details to resemble various shapes, animals and plants. The yellow paladin went from table to table, his heart soaring with every first bite. The audience smiled, sharing it with their friends, families, even the strangers sitting right beside them, sparking conversations and no doubt forging new bonds.

_'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile_

_Yes I do_

_It fills my heart with sunshine all the while_

_Yes it does_

_'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

Coran, using some roller skate-like contraptions he found, glided across the room similar to how he used his Slipperies condition to his advantage when he could barely take two steps without tripping and sliding to a wall. Just when it looked like he was about to drop the plates, he wowed the audience by not only keeping them steady on his fingers and head, but also threw them like frisbees at the tables in a perfect line. Silver Star added the final touch to one of the meals by topping it with a slice of fruit, Hunk offered her his fist to bump, but since she didn't have fists she instead used her hoof.

_I like to see you grin_

_Awesome!_

_I love to see you beam_

_Rock on!_

_The corners of your mouth turned up_

_Is always my dream_

_Hoof bump!_

To Hunk's surprise, he saw that his best buddy Lance wasn't smiling. He sat in a corner, face resting on his palm during the musical number. Odd, Lance would never pass up the opportunity to sing and dance. Luckily, he knew just how to cheer him up. With a snap of his fingers, he called on Ember and whispered in her ear. She nodded and winked before speeding to the kitchen.

_But if you're kind of worried_

_And your face has made a frown_

_I'll work real hard and do my best_

_To turn that sad frown upside down_

Lance was startled when Ember dapped his nose with her tail. Looking down, he saw she levitated what looked like triangle shaped chips with alien-like swirls, sprinkled with a cinnamon substitute and drizzled with cream and a syrup that was as close to chocolate as one could get. They looked a lot like the cinnamon chips his grandma would make during the holiday season.

He took one bite and already his frown turned upwards. Ember smiled as well while Hunk rubbed his knuckles against his shirt, congratulating himself on another happy customer. Once back in the kitchen, he Coran, Lance and the longmas got back to decorating the cake that had just come out of the oven.

_'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin_

_Yes I do_

_Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin_

_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin_

_And you fill me with good cheer_

Hunk took a moment of silence. For every happy moment, there were sad moments as well. Such as what happened with Shay and her family, or so many other aliens who were oppressed by the Galra. Loosing their homes, families, everything. His bonding with Silver Star reminded him that, while even he too felt terrified and hesitation to become a paladin at first, all of the hard work they were doing served a purpose. No matter how big or small.

_It's true some days are dark and lonely_

_And maybe you feel sad_

_But a friend will be there to show you that it isn't that bad_

_There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile_

_And that's when I cook for my friends and get them to smile_

The audience cheered when Hunk and his friends walked out with plates of the cake for everyone. As they sang, the people clapped and bobbed their heads.

_I really am so happy_

_Your smile fills me with glee_

_I give a smile I get a smile_

_And that's so special to me_

_'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes I do_

_Tell me what more can I say to make you see_

_That I do_

_It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam_

_Yes it always makes my day!_

Hunk was surprised to suddenly realize his feet were no longer touching the ground. Turns out, Ember and her friends were levitating him so he could fly along with them.

_Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

Once back on the ground, everyone got up on their feet and sang and danced along. Some leaped onto the table, dancing in pairs.

**Everybody:** _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile_

_Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine_

_All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_

_From these happy friends of mine_

**Hunk:** _Yes the perfect gift for me_

_Is a smile as wide as a mile_

_To make me happy as can be_

**Hunk, Coran and Longmas:** _Smile, smile, smile, smile_

_Smiiiiiiile!_

**Hunk:** _Come on and smile_

_Come on and smile_

The cafeteria roared with applauds and cheers. Hunk and his friends all took a bow. Once the energy subsided, the group of friends took the empty plates and the audience, with full stomachs left with spirits of merriment. And lots of smiles.

Lance saw the couple he met earlier leave. Their arms still wrapped around each other. For a tic, he saw what could have been himself and the green paladin, but he willed himself to turn away before he could think further on it. He cleaned the last of his assigned tables and removed his apron. He bid everyone goodnight and walked out with his hands in his pockets. His good friend Blaze, with deep concern, followed him.

_Come on and smile!_

(~)

Shiro learned his lesson the last time. He kept the earplugs on at all times while he and Nebula galloped in the woods. Night was looming overhead, the stars had begun to appear and the wins became cooler. Not too cold, but just right.

"You sure you're doing better?"

Nebula chuckled. "I'm fine, Shiro. My leg hasn't been hurting for a long time. I think it's safe to say I'm ready to take down any Galra that comes my way."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Shiro laughed while petting his friend's neck. They galloped back to the stables. Shiro jumped off of Nebula's back, allowing her to drink from the trough. Pipes of water poured from the side, offering good clean water for their four legged allies.

Shiro noticed a few longmas coming and going from the stables. One of which was a family with a young colt. He was leaping up and about, praising the delicious food from the cafeteria. Nebula finished drinking and looked up at the family. She snorted sadly when the father nuzzled his son's nose before nuzzling against his mate.

Shiro saw this too. He wished he could cover up Nebula's eyes, but he knew just because you don't look at something, or don't want to, didn't make it any less real. All Shiro could so was rub her neck. Nebula smiled at the gesture and nuzzled her head over Shiro's shoulder.

"I know." He whispered. "He'd be very proud of you."

"Thank you, Shiro. Your grandmother would be proud of you too."

Shiro sucked his lips in and closed his eyes shut. He petted Nebula just above her nose. Her eyes were becoming as misty as his own. "You know, my grandma always used to say that life was like a dark tunnel. After a while, it gets harder to see. But, if you keep going, eventually you'll find the sunlight. Always present, and always waiting."

Nebula smiled. "That's beautiful. I know my husband would agree. He would have liked you, Shiro."

"And I know my grandma would definitely liked you." The two friends laughed. Above their heads the stars multiplied. The sun's golden hues transcend to an orange and pink aura overarching the mountaintops.

The sun may be setting, making way for the stars. One light diminished, but another arose in its place. The stars shinned in darkness, and like the sun, because they're always present its easy to take their existence for granted. Shiro made the mistake of taking his grandmother for granted long ago, but it was her courage and kindness that pushed him through the hard times in his life. She would forever be his hero. Now, she was with her son and daughter-in-law.

He knew Nebula was thinking of her late husband as she looked up at the night sky. They smiled, knowing without a shred of doubt that their loved ones, the ones who believed in them when no one else did, were still watching over them.

**(Hope by Danny Oakey)**

**Shiro:** _I've been running through rain_

_That I thought would never end_

_Trying to make it on faith_

_In a struggle against the wind_

The two friends walked along the compound, seeing a variety of aliens, once prisoners now free, sharing heat, food and necessities. Little orphans huddling together for comfort and belonging. Shiro was one of those children once. So was Keith. He remembered their own private Christmas party in Keith's Garrison dorm. Sitting around a small tree with lights, exchanging simple gifts. Hard to believe that lost little boy had grown up into a brave young man.

_I've seen the dark and the broken places_

_But I know in my soul_

_No matter how bad it gets_

_I'll be alright_

The two continued on, passing by more and more people. Small moments of kindness, generosity, and family. Each one bringing back a fond memory of Shiro with his grandma, his parents and with Keith. Tiny lights in the darkness that seemed to expand, pushing back whatever remained of the darkness.

_There's hope in front of me_

_There's a light, I still see it_

_There's a hand still holding me_

_Even when I don't believe it_

_I might be down but I'm not dead_

_There's better days still up ahead_

_Even after all I've seen_

_There's hope in front of me_

Shiro stopped in front of a window, looking at his reflection. A vision of his old Garrison self flashed before his eyes before disappearing. All that remained now was a man with more emotional scars than physical ones. An arm that didn't belong to him, and memories of fights, blood and restless nights in a cell. He thought he was sparing his team the trouble by trying to deal with his problems himself. His intentions were noble, but ultimately he needed to be upfront and not be afraid to reveal just how scared and beaten he truly felt. It turned out to be the best decision he could have ever made.

_There's a place at the end of the storm you finally find_

_Where the hurt and the tears and the pain_

_All fall behind_

Shiro was always the one that reminded the team why they were stronger together, but being a good leader didn't mean he needed to be perfect. His team… his family, loved him regardless of his past. Just like with his grandmother, he could always start over. The sunlight was always present, and always waiting.

_You open up your eyes and_

_Up ahead there's a big sun shining_

_Right then and there you realize_

_You'll be alright_

Shiro turned to Nebula, his new friend who helped him in through his past. He jumped on her back and she took off to the sky. The stars were out, shinning brighter than they ever have in Shiro's eyes. Three stars above him twinkled the brightest. 

_There's hope in front of me_

_There's a light, I still see it_

_There's a hand still holding me_

_Even when I don't believe it_

_I might be down but I'm not dead_

_There's better days still up ahead_

_Even after all I've seen_

_There's hope in front of me, yeah_

Nebula soared over the city, past the tall buildings with illuminated windows. Olkari waved at the man and longma flying by. Piloting the lion was fun for the time being, but there was nothing like the feeling of the wind in his face and breathing in the entire world.

_There's a hope still burning_

_I can feel it rising through the night_

_And my world's still turning_

_I can feel Your love here by my side_

_Oh, oah, oah!_

The two flew over the planet's beaches. Just like their first ride, Nebula glided over, her hooves tracing the ocean's surface and Shiro spread his arms out, embracing the wind. His spirits soared when Nebula accelerated and went up high through the clouds.

_You're my hooooope!_

_You're the light, I still see it_

_Your hands are holding me_

_Even when I don't believe it_

_I've got to believe_

_I've got to believe_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh!_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh!_

Nebula flapped in place. The wind in her mane as she and Shiro overlooked the compound. Their coalition had grown, and with that a brighter future where no one would have to live in fear of the Galra was one step closer to becoming a reality. Shiro petted Nebula's head, his way of thanking her for her friendship, and for reminding him never to lose hope. Even if they couldn't see the sun, it would rise tomorrow. And even in darkness, they still had the stars.

_I still have hope_

_You are my hope_

(~)

Blaze followed Lance, who to his surprise didn't return to the castle. He instead sat outside, looking up at the stars in the exact same spot where he sat with Pidge after the wedding. Lance couldn't help but notice how his views on his friend have changed over time.

Make no mistake that Pidge was smart with a memory that could make even the most elaborate computer to malfunction from shame. Her snarky yet cool attitude. Her unshakable pride in being the smartest person on the team, and the way her eyes sparkled when she fangirled over alien technology. Aside from her monster sized brain, Pidge was just a lot of fun. She was cheerful, fun-loving, adventurous, thrill-seeking, honest and sweet once you really got to know her. She was living proof one could be smart and still be a real person.

It was her passion. Her art, what made her who she was. It was her superpower. Even if Lance didn't always understand, he liked listening to her. He trusted her impute and believed in her remarkable skill. She was also open to talking about things aside from robots and math. They talked about home, about their families, their hopes and dreams. No surprise, Pidge's dreams were as big as her brain. So hard working and ambitious and restless, it was inspiring. Even if she teased him at times, it only made him more eager to push himself and take things seriously. Step out of his comfort zone more.

Lance didn't flinch when Blaze sat beside him. "That can't be good. Sharpshooter Lance brooding all by himself?" Blaze was hoping that little tease would be enough to warrant at least a snarky chuckle, but nothing. His ears lowered with worry. "Listen, I know I'm not the most sentimental longma out there, but you've always listened to me. Let me listen to you for a change."

The red paladin smiled and ruffled his friend's mane. "Thanks, buddy." He sighed, throwing his head back, facing the stars. "I'm pathetic. I used to make fun of people who would get their heart's broken. Heck, I was the one breaking hearts!" Lance's eyes darted to Blaze, who rose a brow.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not entirely accurate?"

Lance couldn't help but laugh, not only at how fast Blaze picked up on that very true fact, but also that Lance thought for a second he could convince him otherwise. "Fair point. I guess, for the first time, I finally know what it's like to really like someone."

"You like somebody? Well, it can't be Allura, she's married. The only other girl I can think of is Pidge. It is Pidge, right?"

"Yes, it's Pidge!"

"Whoa! Did not see that coming." Seeing Lance look even more dejected than before made Blaze rethink his words. "Hey, dude, I didn't mean that in a bad way. If you like Pidge that's fine. Why is it getting you so down?"

"I don't know." Lance leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees. Fiddling with his hands as he contemplated on his thoughts from earlier. "She's different from any girl I've ever met."

"She's definitely the smartest girl _I_ have ever met."

"Yeah, but she's not just smart. I mean, she is, but she's also a lot of fun to be with. She's fearless, independent and makes me want to challenge myself." Lance paused. "That is so weird to say."

"I don't think it's weird." Blaze said with a shrug. "You like the girl so why not just tell her?"

"I can't do that, I don't even know if she likes me back."

Blaze groaned impatiently, "I swear, you're almost as bad as Comet. You'll never know if you don't ask."

"Even if I did, why would she ever like a guy like me?" Lance looked down at his hands, "I don't have anything to offer. I'm just a boy from Cuba, not some brainiac wonder boy."

"I don't know what this Cuba place has anything to do with it, but what kind of talk is that?!" Blaze stood up and angrily faced the paladin. "Lance, you're the smartest, bravest, most awesomest guy I've ever met. Because of you I learned that it's okay to admit when I'm scared. That just because I let my little sister stand on her own doesn't mean I can't still be there for her. You've helped me to accept the changes in my life and taught me how to be honest with myself. If Pidge is as smart as you say, then she's smart enough to see all of that. I know I do, and I'm no genius."

Lance was stunned. He didn't think much about how he influenced Blaze. He only saw it as trying to help a scared, confused kid in adapting to his new life and to have someone to talk to. Lance knew better than anyone what it was like to hide one's true fears and insecurities behind a false mask of arrogance and attitude. It got him nothing but trouble and almost made him miss out on having an amazing friend.

Blaze had just laid out in front of Lance all the things he had done for him. Lance, boy-next-door Lance, actually made a difference in someone else's life and he didn't even realize it. He remembered Blaze's last words and smiled while shaking his head.

"I'd say you are a genius if you managed to figure all of that out before I did."

"See, you're always encouraging me and others to be their best. Lance, you _do_ have a lot to offer. Just because you don't create a pair of hight-tech goggles doesn't mean you're worthless."

"Yeah but, I know I'm not the perfect paladin."

"So what? You have any idea how exhausting it is to try and _not_ make mistakes? It's impossible for everybody, not just you! Dude, get a grip on yourself. You're already Voltron's right hand, and you've got amazing friends who will run into a fire for each other. Trust me, speaking as someone who's lived his entire life living in constant fear, that's as close to perfect as you can get. You have any idea how lucky you are? I'm lucky to have even met you… you're the older brother I always wanted."

If Lance thought he was speechless before, right now he could have sworn he had just gone completely mute. He couldn't even feel his voice right now. He had to restrain himself for the tears were coming and coming hard. Blaze was right, Lance was lucky.

"For so long, I thought I really needed to stand out to be somebody." Lance said, his voice trembling. "But, maybe I don't have to be some superhero to be a good paladin. Or a good friend. Thank you, Blaze. Thanks for knocking some sense into me."

"Hey, you did the same for me."

Lance opened his arms, inviting Blaze for a hug. The longma didn't waste any time and the two friends shared their first official hug. Blaze's wings wrapped around Lance's torso, the tears dripping down his arms and he ruffled Blaze's mane.

Lance wasted so much time thinking only on what he could do wrong, instead of realizing what he was already good at. He didn't need to be the leader, or have the spotlight to see where his true greatness lies. He could finally see it right here, in the eyes of this grateful little longma. Maybe it really was the small things that mattered most, not the most extravagant. His fellow paladins proved that time and time again to one another.

Once they separated, Lance stood up, looking up at the stars. He remembered the words Pidge's father always told her. "If you focus on what could go wrong, you'll miss your chance to do something great."

**(Go the Distance, from Disney's Hercules)**

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where…_

_I'm… meant to be_

The paladin paused, unsure of his own words. The words he used to tell himself as a child. Only, were they still far from the truth, or had they already come to be?

Lance thought back to the boy back on earth. The one who defied Garrison rules and bonded with the Blue Lion. He was so cocky, rude and insensitive at the time. How he wished he could go back and slap himself for his behavior. Petty jealousy, a desire for attention, all wrapped in an inferiority complex. Trying to measure up to some form of standard when it truth it was Lance who held those expectations of himself, not everyone else.

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile, will worth my while_

_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I…_

_Belong…_

Lance thought back about his talk with Pidge. When he opened up about how much he loved his family, but also his desire to find himself. To stand out instead of being ordinary. He wasn't a super cool Galra ninja like Keith, or a royal warrior like Allura. An engineer like Hunk, or a military solider like Shiro. He was a sharpshooter, but was that enough? For Blaze, Lance's friendship was enough. Him listening to Pidge's stories of home was enough. Even Keith valued their newfound friendship and had the upmost trust in him. Allura herself asked him to give her away at her wedding. An honor that should have rightfully been her father, but instead she choose him. Was his devotion to family and nurturing persona really what made him a valuable asset to the team? Was it really that simple?

_Down an open road, to embrace my fate_

_Though that road made me wonder, it's what lead me to you_

_And a thousand miles, isn't too far away_

_What felt like a lifetime, is much closer than I knew!_

Blaze smiled, his tail wagging when Lance's voice grew higher with more energy and enthusiasm than before. Maybe it was high time Lance just told the doubtful words in his brain to finally shut up. Trying to prove something to his friends when, in truth, when he was honest and placed their needs above his own, that was when he truly shinned. His love and strong family values were what made him a brave and caring paladin. Any skills he may either lack or needed to improve on he would do so. Not to become a fantasized version of himself, but to be a better friend, and a better paladin to those he loved. Learn from his mistakes and keep on going.

_And I won't look back!_

_I can go the distance!_

_And I'll stay on track_

_No, I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't hope_

_Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart!_

_Oooooooooooh!_

_Like a shooting star_

_I will go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in_

_Your arms!_

Lance outstretched his hand to the stars above, breathing heavily from his powerful singing. He was surprised he hadn't woken up anyone. The stars shimmered overhead. Space was so vast and endless. So many stars and planets, so far away he couldn't see them through his eyes alone. But, not seeing them didn't mean they weren't there.

No doubt those doubtful voices would return, but if and whenever they did, he would just repeat Pidge's philosophy. Remember Blaze's words. Remember Keith and Allura's upmost trust and faith in him. Remember his family, both back on earth, and right here in space. He wasn't perfect, but maybe he didn't need to be. Heaven knows none of his friends were. They were a team, they lifted each other up. They challenged each other… just like how Pidge challenged him and he lifted Blaze up.

Lance may be a boy from Cuba, but he was a boy from Cuba… who was also paladin of Voltron. A simple answer, but that didn't make it any less true.

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in… _

_Your arms_

(~)

Ember wiped away a tear as she watched the two boys hug. She silently walked back into the castle, leaving Lance and Blaze to spend more time together. Such a beautiful friendship, one of which she was thankful for.

One of the many things Ember loved about being back with the paladins was just how much their friendships influenced each other. It transcended to herself and her friends, and it was seen all around the compound. As she walked down the hallways, she hummed a familiar tune as she headed towards the hangars to look up at the lions. She first stopped in front of the Red Lion. The one of which briefly frightened her when she was younger due to its fire abilities. Now, it was a beautiful reminder of her loving Uncle Lance. A thick exterior masking a much more welcoming and loving soul being underneath.

**(Rainbow, by Sia)**

_I know you, you're a special one_

_Some see crazy where I see love_

_You fall so low but shoot so high_

_Big dreamers shoot for open sky_

Next she walked into the hangar of the Blue Lion. Allura's lion, once Lance's. She could see why this lion felt like such a flawless fit for the princess. Beautiful and kind with a strong presence. The Altean princess filled the void within Ember's heart, which formed the moment she had lost her real mother.

_So much life in those open eyes_

_So much depth, you look for the light_

_But when your wounds open, you will cry_

_You'll cry out now and you'll question why_

Ember closed her eyes, envisioning the lions flying up into the sky to form Voltron. Most importantly, she thought about the extraordinary people piloting it.

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as they fall on down_

_I can see your soul grow_

_Through the pain as they hit the ground_

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as the sun comes out_

_As the sun comes out_

The next lion was the Green Lion. Pidge wasn't present, but her work still was. If not for Pidge, Ember wouldn't have been able to fly again. She gave Aura the confidence boost she really needed, and the two became practically inseparable. Pidge may be smart, but she was a sweetheart at her core.

_I am here, and I see your pain_

_Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain_

_I'm telling you, you can not escape_

_You can do it, just feel baby_

The next lion was the Yellow One. She still had the taste of his delicious cooking in her mouth. It wasn't just his cooking that made him so wonderful, it was his sunny and welcoming attitude that made everyone around him feel safe and included. He got along with everyone, just like Silver Star.

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as they fall on down_

_I can see your soul grow_

_Through the pain as they hit the ground_

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as the sun comes out_

_As the sun comes out_

The final lion, The Black Lion, was the one that never ceased to leave her without breath. It was the largest, most commanding of the five. Mysterious and ancient, despite its technological exoskeleton. Yet, Ember didn't feel frightened, but welcomed by it. Looking into its eyes was like staring into the eyes of the universe itself. All of the lions carried this same aura of otherworldly essence. Like, they somehow knew more than their statuesque stillness led others to believe.

No wonder this lion choose Keith. He himself had an air of mystery to him, but was also warm and comforting. Ember always felt safe around him, and he inspired her to be just as brave as he and his wife. The lions did a perfect job on choosing their paladins. At least, Ember thought so. 

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as they fall on down_

_I can see your soul grow_

_Through the pain as they hit the ground_

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as the sun comes out_

_As the sun comes out_

"Ember? What you doing here?"Allura and Keith were at the entrance of the Black Lion's hangar, surprising the singing longma.

"Oh, hey. I was just admiring the lion."

The couple smiled in understanding. She was young, no doubt she was still curious about the lions and their mysterious ways. Allura approached her, stroking her mane.

"Well, say goodnight. It's time for bed."

Keith and Allura led Ember out of the hangar. The current Black Paladin looked up at the beast. He wasn't sure how, but he had a hunch that, in its own mysterious way, the lion was smiling down at him. He smiled right back before rejoining his two girls.

Once the family was gone, and the lights of the hangar shut off, the Black Lion's eyes glowed. A melodic roar was heard, perfectly in synch with the roars of the others lions in their own hangars.

_.……………………………………………………_

_I wanna be fearless_

_No holding back, no backing down_

_Fearless_

_Because I believe you're with me now_

_Bring on the unknown_

_Lead me and I'll go_

_Come set me free_

_God, I want to be_

_Fearless_

(~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for not posting the story enough on here. I already have it almost entirely posted on Fanfiction.net and I’m close to wrapping it up. I will try to upload at least one of these chapters every Friday so I can stay up to date. Again, really sorry and thank you for reading.
> 
> Happy Early Holidays!


	10. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lotor has lost not only his throne, but any small respect he may have had from the Empire. Now a fugitive, his plans are all that keeps him going forward. While drifting in deep space, The Prince and his generals, specifically Axca, contemplate on what led them down this path, and what might be their most difficult decision ever.
> 
> For the first time, see through the eyes of the fallen ones. Whom which we often call; Villains.

_Brick by brick I built a hundred feet tall_

_All these walls are up, higher than I thought_

_Let my secret out, I want them to fall_

_Bars and barricades, this ain't what I want_

_Like a prisoner, like a prisoner_

_With these eyes of steel I'm living like a prisoner_

_You know I close the door, yeah, I close the door_

_Yeah, I did it 'cause I didn't wanna hurt no more_

_-Heart of Stone, by Britt Nicole_

_ **Shadows** _

_"One more time, daddy! One more time!"_

_"Okay, okay little diamond." The father positioned himself and threw the ball one more time. The little girl chased after it as it loomed over her head. It bounced on the ground before rolling past a few bushes._

_"Sorry, honey. I'll go a little easier next time."_

_"It's okay. I'll get it!"_

_"Sweetie, be careful!" The mother rose from where she sat, rushing towards her child who had disappeared behind the bushes. She searched for the ball, but she couldn't find it anywhere._

_Once she did… she wished she hadn't._

_A creature of nightmares with golden eyes and a devilish smile that exposed a row of fangs loomed over her with a wicked cackle. The child tried to run but her surroundings had changed._

_Houses crumbled, families engulfed in the flames, and her parents were cornered by the beasts. Her mother's horrified screams pierced the child's ears, almost making them bleed. The body of the woman laid motionless on the ground, as was the child's father. His clenched hand outstretched to his child. Something sparkled in his opened palm, his eyes reaching for his only daughter._

_(~)_

"Acxa!"

The female general jolted in her seat. Acxa attempted to rub her eyes but her hand made contact with the surface of her helmet. She berated herself for her drowsiness.

"Were you asleep?"

"I'm fine, Ezor." She replied. That wasn't a complete lie, but wasn't all truth either.

It had been a long voyage and she had allowed her mind to wander. Acxa didn't expect to fall asleep. It had been several vargas since they had to escape their ship. Zarkon had learned of Lotor's secret. He had been constructing ships made out of the trans-dimensional comet behind closed doors.

Narti, one of their own, was revealed to be a traitor. Working with the witch Haggar. Ezor, Zethrid and Acxa had no choice but to watch their own prince slice their friend in two. The scent of her blood clenched to their nostrils, converged with the memory of her bones cracking as her corpse made contact with the floor.

The generals hadn't spoken since the event. Neither did Lotor. While Ezor curled up in her seat of the ship, Zethrid crossed her arms, stoid as ever, while Acxa mourned. She saw a glimpse of Lotor's face after the incident. His eyebrow twitched and the corner of his mouth sneered. These were the subtle, but still very much frequent signs that he had done something he wished he hadn't.

It wasn't guilt he felt, but anger. Betrayed by one of his own. Horrified he had not uncovered it sooner. Narti, their oldest and dearest friend, was a traitor.

"Ezor, Acxa!" Lotor's voice sent electricity coursing through Acxa's arms and legs. An alarm to her body and her mind to stay focused. No more drifting.

"Set a course for the coordinates I'm sending you." He said from the ship he shared with Zethrid. The second was piloted by Acxa and Ezor.

"Where are we going?" Ezor asked. Typical, she always was the one boldest enough to address Lotor not as a commanding officer but as a fellow comrade.

"Just do as I say." Lotor replied. He was no stranger to showcasing anger, especially when things took a turn for the worst. Clearly, his actions still affected him. Added with the fact that he was now wanted by the Empire. Once Lotor had ended his communication, Ezor turned their communication to Lotor's ship off. Acxa noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"Ezor, what are you doing?"

"Securing communications to make sure Lotor can't hear us. Zarkon called him a criminal. Lotor's on the run. As his generals that means we--"

"_We_ must trust Lotor." Acxa said, cutting off her friend.

"What about Narti. She trusted him, you saw where that got her."

"Narti betrayed us. She was under Haggar’s control, there was no other way."

"But--"

"Enough!" Ezor shrunk in her seat. She knew better than to get on Acxa's bad side. "Lotor will protect us, just as he always has, so long as we trust him. I don't want to hear anymore of this. Understand?"

Ezor looked downcast as she sighed. "Yes, Ma'am." Ezor logged off, and she and Acxa set course for the coordinates Lotor sent, just as he had instructed. Another long ride, it would seem. The last thing Acxa wanted was to be left alone with her thoughts again. It was either that, or talk more about the situation with her fellow generals.

She hoped the trip would be quicker than the coordinates indicated.

(~)

_"Open your eyes, little diamond."_

_The young child did as her father said and removed her hands from her eyes. She gasped in delight at the beautiful, finely dressed doll before her. It was designed to resemble a beautiful warrior maiden with a tiny plastic sword and a shimmering armor that looked as it had been carved by the stars themselves._

_"Happy Birthday!"_

_"I love it! Thank you!"_

_"You should thank the toymaker when you see him. We asked him to make it personally for you." The father tapped his finger on the doll's breastplate. "See that stone? That way, you can always have a piece of us whenever you play with her. Now that you can thank me for."_

_His wife rolled her eyes at her husband's vanity. She playfully ruffled his hair, which only made his smug grin grow even wider._

_"Thank you so much, Daddy!" The child leaped from the chair and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He held her close then spun her around in the air. He held her by the waist, her arms stretched out and holding the doll with one hand._

_"Careful now, we don't want another broken lamp."_

_"Lighten up, honey." Said her husband, positioning his daughter over his shoulders. She held his hair like the reins on a horse._

_"Oh, really? Funny you of all people would tell me to lighten up."_

_"Hey, I take offense to that."_

_"Mommy, don't hurt daddy's feelings."_

_The wife scoffed, "Why am I suddenly the bad guy?"_

_"You're not the bad guy." Her husband said, "Although, I always did have a thing for bad girls." He winked, which only got him a smack to the forehead._

_"Can we go outside and play now, Daddy?"_

_"Of course, little diamond. But first, we must apologize to Mommy for being so mean." He placed his daughter back down and she looked up at her mother with innocent eyes and quivering lips._

_"I'm sorry, Mommy. Daddy just teases you because that's his way of showing he likes you." She said, swaying from side to side with her hands behind her back._

_Her mother gave the impression she was contemplating whether or not to forgive them. Her husband did the wiggling eyebrow thing, knowing all too well she could never say no to it. She tried fighting back with a flirty half smile._

_"Okay, you're forgiven."_

_The little girl jumped. "Yay! Now can we go outside and play?"_

_"Yes, we can." The couple walked outside, each holding their daughter's hand. Her father held the ball and got ready to throw it._

_"Eyes up, little diamond!"_

_(~)_

_"Dayak, update me on the prince's progress."_

_"Yes, Sire."_

_Prince Lotor did just as his Dayak had taught him. When in the presence of the Emperor, he must keep his head down. Not too low that the Emperor would not be able to see his eyes, but also not high enough to be on the same level as him. The young boy's posture was perfectly erect._

_"Prince Lotor completed the Egocian trials as you requested." said the governess. "He was successful even though they were advanced for his age."_

_Lotor, while he kept his head in the perfect position as was expected of him, he dared to allow his eyes to look up at his father. He steadied his breathing, he could not risk showing even the faintest sign of unrest. Zarkon didn't sneer at him this time, which Lotor took as a good sign._

_Perhaps today, things would be different. He had to ask him today. He did not have the luxury of seeing his father every day, and the questions would not leave him be. This may as well be his only chance._

_"What else?" The Emperor asked._

_"His physical stature is below expectation for the blood lineage of the Galra royalty, but his tactical scores are the highest we've ever measured."_

_Lotor rose his head to face the Emperor. "All I do, I do in the name of Galra." He said, keeping his nerves at bay. He hoped he was successful._

_No more than three tics passed, and the Emperor was silent. He studied the child inquisitively. It was just as Dayak had taught him. Wait for the perfect opening, then strike._

_"Father, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you."_

_Even when his father's eyes narrowed Lotor kept his composure. It wasn't easy for he could feel his entire body wanting to tremble. He mustn't show fear. Fear was his enemy, and death was its consequence._

_"Greatest apologies, Sire." said Dayak, staring down at the child. "This one should not be speaking out of place."_

_Was this it? Had Lotor's maybe one and only chance been denied? His heart beat accelerated when his father slowly nodded his head._

_"Proceed."_

_Lotor withheld his excitement. He had gotten very good at pretending he didn't feel anything. He knew his feelings were there, but he didn't show them in the open. He hoped his father was at the very least pleased with this. After all, a true Galra never shows fear._

_"I would like to know about my mother." Lotor asked, hoping the Emperor would not immediately dismiss him. "Please, father. What happened to her?"_

_"I will tell you this and no more." Zarkon said in the same evocative voice Lotor often heard in his nightmares._

_"She was my only weakness. But now, she is gone."_

_His devoted High Priestess, Haggar, stood beside his throne, unmoving. Lotor often wondered if she ever had a soul, or was she merely a tall drape of desolation that wandered about the palace when not being his father's personal handmaid._

_Lotor ignored her haunting gaze and kept asking questions. "What was her name? What was she like?"_

_"Enough!" Zarkon's voice rose, but Lotor kept asking questions. His heart's desire took control and he dared to take a step closer to the throne without the Emperor's consent._

_"Please, Father, I must know who I come from!"_

_"I said; enough!"_

_Lotor knew he had stepped out of line. Both figuratively and literally. He retreated back to the position he was in before. Posture erect, head not too low or too high. Eyes to the floor._

_Zarkon turned to Dayak. "If you do not remove his impurities then I will find a Dayak that can."_

_Dayak's body became rigid at the threat. She was well aware of what came to be of anyone who disappointed the Emperor. She would not be one of them._

_"He will be punished accordingly." She said, sending a chill up Lotor's spine. As always, he did this from plain sight. But hiding his feelings didn't make them go away._

_"We will sear him down to his inner fire so that he may burn the universe. Vrepit Sa!"_

_Dayak's eyes fell on Lotor and she sneered. Lotor didn't need to look up to know what she was thinking. He sighed and meekly repeated the mantra._

_"Vrepit Sa."_

_He said the phrase, but it did not spare him of the punishment that awaited him. That night, Lotor couldn't sleep. His tears burned almost as much as the scars from Dayak's whippings._

_(~)_

"Sir, we're approaching the coordinates." Zethrid said, shaking the prince from his memories. "But my scanners don't detect anything.

"They're not supposed to." Lotor replied, surprising Zethrid.

The two ships flew into an area of space that was shrouded in a thick brown-colored mist. Shards of asteroids floated in all directions, moving so slowly they might as well have been frozen in time.

The fog was thin at first, then became thicker the further they went. Luckily, the thickness was short-lived, serving as an easily penetrable barrier. The thinner the fog became, the clearer they could see the object manifesting before their eyes.

The rocks weren't asteroids at all, they were the remaining fragments of a dead planet. The surface was completely dried up, cracked in all directions with the debris falling apart at the seams, hence where the fog, or rather the dust, was coming from. But even in its debilitated state, the remains of the planet barely moved. As the generals and the prince drew closer, it became evident the rocks weren't moving at all. It was a catastrophic event completely frozen in time.

"Lotor, what is this?" Ezor asked.

"The ruins of the planet Daibazaal." Lotor said. Though his disciplined tone masked the grief he felt while observing the sight. This was the Galra's original homeworld. How tragic that not even descendants of this once thriving planet could recognize it. Or even knew of its existence. This was what the Galra Empire had come to. A once promising civilization now wrapped in its own twisted ideals of vengeance and conquest. This memory was proof of their lost identity.

Within the opening at the planet's core, a luminescent light shined in the darkness. It was blue in color, almost like… a diamond. Acxa shook her head, hoping if she ignored the thought hard enough it would inevitably evaporate.

"What is that?" Ezor asked, marveling at the light's splendor. The light came from an odd contraction. A giant circular device with a star-shaped contraction at the center.

"Zarkon believed that Alfor's plan to blow up Daibazaal and destroy the rift between the realities actually worked." said Lotor, "But no one comprehended that the experiments of my mother Honerva could never be undone."

The prince smiled at his mother's incredible work. His father may have avoidedinforming Lotor the whereabouts of his mother. Who she was, where she was, whether or not she was still alive… whether or not she ever loved him, or his father.

That never stopped Lotor from searching. Ultimately, he not only learned the truth, but it offered him the true cultural pride the Galra never gave him.

He finally found he did belong somewhere, even if that planet and culture was long gone. Perhaps so, but he would carry that burning flame for as long as there was still blood coursing through his veins. Whether his father liked it or not.

"I had a secret team construct this inter-reality gate. On the rift, where her work began. Just as Voltron was able to, I will pilot us through the rift and we will harvest the unlimited quintessence that exists in the layer between realities."

"I never doubted you, Lotor." said Acxa. Zethrid, on the other hand, remained silent. The only one who had the guts to open her mouth was Ezor. As always.

"So we can just fly right through this thing into another reality?"

"I have not yet had a chance to test the gate." Lotor said. That didn't exactly reassure Ezor's concerns.

"My plans have been accelerated by our recent… turn of events." Lotor said with a very subtle sneer while he readied the gate. "But if my calculations are correct, by infusing our ship with concentrated quintessence, we should be able to pierce the barrier between realities."

The generals were astonished to see the ship Zethrid and Lotor shared started to glow. Zethrid gasped upon seeing her seat and control panel became luminescent blue. The same color as Voltron's quintessence. "Sir, this is all the concentrated quintessence we have left." said Zethrid.

"And I will use it to reap an untold amount more."

Zethrid growled impatiently, Ezor gulped, and Acxa's heartbeat accelerated as they passed through the gate, becoming engulfed by the mystical energy that was quintessence. Acxa heard tales of this energy. The Galra harvested it for their ships. Stealing it from planets, always by force which often led to planets either being enslaved, or left in the same state as their ancestors home-world. Before Acxa could contemplate on that for much longer, the ship went into the opening only to come out a few moments later.

"Um, did it work?" Zethrid asked. Everything looked exactly the same. But, Lotor did not respond.

_(~)_

_"Okay, okay little diamond." The father positioned himself and threw the ball one more time. The little girl chased after it as it loomed over her head. It bounced on the ground before rolling past a few bushes._

_"Sorry, honey. I'll go a little easier next time."_

_"It's okay. I'll get it!"_

_"Sweetie, be careful!" The mother rose from where she sat, rushing towards her child who had disappeared behind the bushes._

_The little diamond searched for her lost toy, but couldn't find any trace of it. She went farther into the woods, giggling innocently as she walked by the tall looming trees. She was a big girl now, the dark spooky trees didn't scare her anymore. She was brave, just like her daddy, and clever just like her mommy._

_She didn't have to go in too deep, for she had found the ball near a bush. With one pull, she yanked it out and hurried back to her parents, holding the ball over her head in victory._

_"Mommy, Daddy, I found it!"_

_"Good job, sweetheart." Her father laughed and placed her over his shoulders again. "Let's head home now. There's a special birthday dinner waiting for you."_

_The girl’s stomach rumbled thinking about her mother's delicious food. She could already smell the smoke of the stove as if it was right there. The girl sniffed a couple more times. That wasn't just her vivid imagination. There was actual smoke._

_The father now holding his daughter in his arms, he and his wife exchanged horrified looks and ran towards their village. Their safe haven from the Galra Empire. The Empire which had now found them._

_The little girl screamed. Their neighbor's houses were on fire. Their weapons arsenal was being burned to the ground, and many of their friends and family came out with their swords and ray guns from their homes to fight off the invaders. Galra sentries shot on all sides, destroying everything and everyone in their path._

_The man handed his daughter to his wife, "Both of you, get to the bunker and stay there!"_

_"But--"_

_"Go!"_

_"Daddy!" The girl called out her father, clasping her new doll close. Her father kissed her forehead before hurrying into the flames. One of her mother's friends, along with one of her own children, grabbed her by the arm and led the two to safety._

_The little girl watched in horror as her father, now with his laser gun in hand, began blasting at the sentries with flawless accuracy and timing. He truly was a warrior, but unlike the nasties of the Empire, her father was good and pure. A hero, not a villain._

_The little girl and her mother gathered as many of their friends as they possibly could and hurried to a secret pathway into the woods. "Mommy, why can't we fight? Daddy needs us!"_

_"We have to keep you kids safe, honey." Her mother said. "How did they find us?"_

_"It was Pharax. He betrayed us!" Said one of their neighbors, an elderly woman whose wrinkled face contorted into a look of ferocity. "I never did like that boy."_

_The little girl’s mother shook her head, whether it was in disappointment or dismissing it to focus on the task at hand, The girl would never know the answer._

_They approached a tree, one of the younger men removed its bark to reveal that it wasn't real wood, but metal. He typed a password on the keypad and a metal lid, covered in vines and dirt rose from the ground. One by one, the elderly women, men and children went into the bunker. The girl was the last one._

_"Stay with them."_

_"But, Mommy, where are you going?" The girl’s eyes filled with tears as her mother cupped her little rounded face and kissed her forehead. "I'm scared."_

_"Everything is going to be alright. Daddy and I will be back, I promise." She took the little girl’s hands and wrapped them around the doll. "Remember, we're always with you."_

_After one more kiss, The girl's mother, and all of the other young soldiers closed the lid, keeping everyone else safe inside. A while passed. The thick layer made it difficult to decipher what was happening above. The sounds of metal clashing and walls crumbling became muffled. The girl clenched her new doll as tightly as she could, the stone on the doll's chest glowed in the darkness._

_Her parents would be okay. She had to believe that._

_Footsteps were heard. Feet crushing the grass above their heads before clanging against the metal. The girl hoped it would be either her mother or father, or both. She pictured them opening the lid, looking exactly the same as when she last saw them, smiling and with arms open wide waiting for her._

_That vision never came to be. A metal hand penetrated through the lid, followed by another. The lid was ripped right off. The people screamed in terror. The girl was shielded by her mother's friends, but even they could never shield her from the monsters before her._

_Monsters with eyes of gold, teeth made of swords and skin that resembled her father's only darker. Their armor looked heavy and difficult to move around in, but the beast upheld his position as the dominant one. His very existence inspired fear and hopelessness._

_The girl tried to stay brave, but could not stop herself from crying and screaming when the monsters ordered the civilians out of the bunker. More screams and more cries were heard by families being separatedor forced out of their homes. The girl wiggled herself out of her mother's friend's grasp, ignoring their calls and ran to her village._

_The fires were still burning, homes laid in waste, and bodies were scattered all around. Both of the sentries… and of people she knew._

_"Mommy!" She cried out, "Daddy!"_

_No answer came. She carried on, avoiding being burned by the flames. The little girl called out for her parents, but all she could hear were her uncontrollable sobs. Finally, she found her mother… her body becoming engulfed with flames._

_"No… NO!"The girl grabbed her mother's arms, ignoring the painful burns on her palm and tried in vain to pull her out of the fire. "Mommy, please wake up! Please, don't go! Mommy!"_

_The girl pulled and she pulled, but her mother's body would not comply. The fires grew and when one spark landed on her hand, The girl's first reaction was to let go. An action she immediately regretted. Her screams grew louder when that same monster grabbed her by the back of her clothes._

_He held her upwards, his golden eyes searching her own. Even through the tears he could see that past her blue irises, her scleras were as yellow as his own. She carried the same strong features, but they were subtle. Still, she was a brave one to wander into the aftermath of a bloody battle. The little girl kicked and screamed, demanding to be released._

_The monster looked down at her hand, seeing the beautiful doll. He reached for it, but The little girl pulled harder._

_"No! That's mine!" Ignited by her anger and grief, The girl bit the monster's exposed hand with her powerful molars. He flinched, but didn't scream. The girl yanked on her doll, but the strength of the monster was stronger than her own. The doll was torn in two._

_Bits and pieces fell, and the monster, most likely for good measure, dropped The girl as well. She frantically grabbed the remains of her birthday present, picking up her broken torso and limbs in the hopes of putting them back together. She was not a toymaker, and the kindhearted one she knew was probably gone. She never got the chance to thank him._

_The only thing that remained in-tact-keep an eye on words that need to be hyphenated I’ve noticed a lot in this chapter that you miss them was the stone from the doll's chest. It laid right above her right knee, covered in ashes. When more of the sentries arrived, distracting the monster, The girl quickly grabbed the stone and stuffed it in her pocket as securely as she could. She smothered it in dirt to keep its sparkling surface from being easily spotted._

_Another monster approached, past the sentries. "Captain, we've rallied all of the rebels from their bunkers all across the perimeter."_

_The monster, their captain stared down at The girl She wiped away her tears and stared back at him in anger, trying to prove that she wasn't afraid._

_"Where is my papa?" She demanded, "Where is he?"_

_"He's dead." The Captain replied, making the child gasp raggedly. "He was a traitor to the Empire. Let this be your first lesson, little one. Those who go against Emperor Zarkon will be punished."_

_"No! No, my dad wasn't a traitor! He was a hero! Zarkon's the real monster!" The girl gasped when the captain grabbed her by the throat. He only tightened his grip slightly, studying her eyes a little closer._

_"Kill the rest of the rebels. I'll be taking this little one."_

_"But, sir--"_

_"She may be a half-blood scum, but even the lowest of vermin can be of use."_

_The girl protested. She would rather die than go anywhere with this monster who killed her parents. Her home, everyone she ever loved. But she didn't have a choice. She tried to fight back, biting and kicking, but she wasn't a warrior like her parents._

_The girl was thrown into a cell by the Captain, her clothes, face, and hair covered in dirt and ashes from the fire._

_"Keep that anger burning, little one. You will need it to survive. Welcome to the Empire."_

_(~)_

_It had been many long and painful years, but in time Lotor had ultimately succeeded in earning a spot beside his father's throne. He had grown into a strong young lad, but in the eyes of most Galra he was still a scrawny little runt. The illegitimate son to the mighty, god-like Emperor Zarkon. Worshiped and feared by all who dared to oppose him._

_Nevertheless, regardless of his situation, Lotor never once gave up the possibility, no matter how slim, that one day he may finally gain the respect he always desired. No matter how much they tried to whip him into someone even slightly worthy of Zarkon's crown, they could never strip away the little boy's dreams. He may be royalty, but he had so little to hold onto._

_A Galra soldier bowed before the Emperor. "Sire, your audience is requested in the Kandar wing."_

_"Father, may I accompany you?" Lotor asked. His eyes followed his father's as he rose from his throne. His expressions were always so unreadable, even for someone as bright as Lotor._

_"You will stay here."_

_"But I want to join you. I have learned much of our--"_

_"You are an insolent boy!" Zarkon's voice boomed. "You may be the prince but I am your Emperor."_

_Lotor barely moved. His fingers didn't tremble, his eyes didn't stray, his skin didn't even crawl. The only movement he made was the traditional Galra hand gesture, clenching his fist close to his heart and bowing his head as a sign of respect for his superior. Once Zarkon's back faced him, Lotor scowled. At least he managed to master that trick from his father._

_Over time, that fear he had of speaking up to his father had begun to transition seamlessly from fear, to anger, to outright irritation. Zarkon's disadvantageous feelings towards the young prince had slowly morphed into a second skin. So customary to the point half the time Lotor anticipated the inevitable. That naive, hopeful little boy from the past still lingered. It was that naive child who spoke up against the Emperor. He always knew the answer, but he couldn't help but hope._

_The creature that often accompanied the witch purred, sitting before the prince. His eyes almost as unreadable as the witch, and yet there was something in his posture and in the way he purred that seemed almost inviting. Curious as he was, Lotor crunched down, his hand hovering over the creature's head._

_"Do not touch him. He will hurt you." Said the witch. Lotor scoffed at her warning. Knowing how she detested him ignoring her orders, Lotor went on and petted the little beast. He had spent years tolerating his father's constant rejection, and he had dealt with whippings from his former Dayak years ago. Physical pain was no stranger to him anymore. Though, he wished he could say the same for the emotional type._

_Interesting, he thought. The little creature didn't bite nor scratch. His purring grew louder, more pleasant as the prince stroked his soft black fur and scratched the back of his ears. His face remained as still as stone, yet his body language failed to match. His head tilted, a sign of permission to continue scratching his ears and chin. The vibrations of his purring soothed Lotor's hand. The corners of his mouth turned upwards without his consent. He didn't try to stop it._

_"What is his name?"_

_"He has no name."_

_"Then I shall name him." Lotor said with confidence._

_The scorn on the witch's face had no equal. She may have been powerful, but she was no Zarkon. Years of discipline had hardened him. Still, it did get lonely in the castle. The little creature was the first, and by far the only living thing that was as much of an outsider as Lotor. There was no other beast like him in the Empire._

_"You're name will be…."_

_"Kova."_

_Lotor's head spun towards the witch. Had his vision been playing tricks? Had her face softened before reverting back into that sickening scowl once more? How could she have remembered the creature's name when she just said he had none?_

_"His name is Kova." The witch added._

_The little creature, Kova, jumped onto Lotor's shoulder. The young prince’s smile grew and for the first time in a long while, he laughed. Kova's fur tickled his skin, and his purring only warmed his chest in a manner he had never experienced before._

_"This creature pleases me. It will be mine."_

_"My Lord—"_

_"You May be High Priestess but I am your Prince, and you will do as I say. Isn’t that right, Kova?" Lotor scratched Kova's chin, earning him even more purrs. Perhaps his father's rejection today had some benefits. He would have more time to spend with his new companion._

_"Yes… my Lord." The witch sneered, as if the words inspired disgust rather than fear. Lotor paid it little mind. He never desired for the witch’s approval, what use would he have for it?_

_(~)_

_Rarely did the feline leave Lotor's side. The look of envy from the witch made this transition all the more enjoyable. Finally, Lotor had someone with whom he could converse with, even if Kova did not respond with words, his purring and attention was enough for the prince._

_Unlike the other young Galra of the Empire, Lotor was taught privately by the Dayak. He had asked before why he could not join the other young cadets in order to socialize and learn more about the ones who would eventually serve under his rule one day. His current Dayak, who had replaced his much crueler one, simply replied that, as prince, Lotor was far higher in rank than those cadets. But it wasn't until Lotor witnessed their dramatically aggressive training did he begin to understand._

_Their tactics and timing were simply atrocious. They relied too much on raw strength and anger than actually taking the time to calculate and decipher their opponent's weakness. They were young, so Lotor should have been more forgiving. When he tried to instruct them, the young Galra cadets would just dismiss him._

_"You may be prince, but you're not Emperor yet." One once said._

_"I don't know. With a scrawny body like that, who knows if he ever will be!" The second laughed along with his classmate. Lotor wanted to claw their eyeballs right out of their sockets and shove them down their throats just so they could observe as he tore their rib cages apart._

_Lotor quickly realized he didn't have the nerve. Besides, acting out on petty vengeance didn't feel right. Knowing Zarkon, not even an aggressive display such as that would have been enough to impress him. Even when Lotor succeeded, nothing ever seemed to really please the Emperor. He would have most likely found some excuse to be angry._

_One day, Lotor stumbled upon a group of Galra cadets in training, led by one of his father's most repulsive military soldiers. He was as tall as they came, but his scarred face and lack of an eye, not to mention that one single overly grown tooth that stuck upwards from his lower lip and hairy chin and cheeks made him look more of a fool than someone who inspired respect._

_"Move it, cadets! Move it!" The instructor's irksome military tone made Lotor's pointed ears twitch in pain. As emotionless as Lotor had trained himself to be, there were some things that were just too powerful to simply brush off. A line of cadets, noyounger than he, give or take three to four decafebes, followed the instructor._

_The instructor had a reputation within the Empire's military. He was one of the few who were willing to recruit half-Galra children into his private academy. At one point, Lotor considered this to be a sign that not all Galra were as cruel as they led to believe. Sadly, he was proven wrong for the instructor, Valack, treated these half-breeds just as harshly as the rest of the Empire did._

_Within the Galra Empire, everything had to be earned by any means necessary. Regardless of who got in one's way, the Empire was the most powerful civilization in the galaxy, so it was their mission to see to it everyone in the universe never forgot this._

_Valack's students were pushed to the brink, some didn't even survive past graduation. Any sign of weakness was frowned upon. Valack only recruited the half-breeds because his pride for his bloodline was far too vast for him to waste even the smallest drop of Galra blood. So long as someone was Galra, they had some worth. Not enough to warrant any true compassion, but his arrogance spared plenty of half-breeds from being eradicated from the elder soldiers._

_A life of being molded into a feeling-less killing machine over being killed on sight for not being purely Galra. Lotor wasn't sure which one was worse._

_One of the cadets, a purebred Galra from the looks of his pure golden eyes, wobbled and lost his balance. His knees met the floor and he hunched down, face sweating. He had a terrible cut on his arm, and from the looks of it, it had reopened and he was bleeding out a dangerous amount of blood. A couple of half-breed Galra females hurried to his side._

_"What's the holdup?" Valack exclaimed when several of the students complained._

_Lotor hurried to the injured boy's aid. "What happened?"_

_"His wound." One of the girls said. For a brief moment, Lotor was stunned by her eyes. While it wasn't uncommon for half-breeds to have eyes that differed from the traditional purple spectrum, in the light, her eyes shifted in various hues of blues and greens, almost like the facets of a diamond's surface._

_The injured cadet's coughing and the paleness of his eyes snapped Lotor back to reality. He inspected his wound, ignoring the critiquing voices from the other students, yelling and spewing Galran curses at the prince._

_"His wound is too deep." Lotor said. His eyes landed on his long sleeve and without warning, he tore it clean off and wrapped it around the boy's arm. The female with the diamond eyes pulled out a water container. As Lotor held the young lad's head, she poured water into his mouth. Lotor pressed hard on the wound, hoping it would slow down the bleeding. He ripped off his other sleeve, and even the ends of his royal shirt to better bandage the boy's arm._

_The diamond eyed girl's friends only stood beside them, eyes turning back and forth between the two helping the injured and back at Valack. He towered over them, the girl gasped but Lotor ignored the instructor, focusing on his task. The boy's eyes were still dull, but his face was regaining some color._

_"Are you alright? Can you see my face?" Lotor asked. While he was no medical expert, he had studied enough in order to mend his own injuries during training. It was only then when Valack grabbed Lotor by the collar and pulled him away. The adult Galra overpowered the young prince, and even for his old age he was still very quick._

_"What are you doing, you runt?!"_

_"He needs medical attention!"_

_"Please, Valack." The diamond eyed girl pleaded as he held the boy close. Valack glared at the girl and Lotor was impressed by her defiant stare. Impressed, as well as worried. He knew what happened to those who dared to defy a commanding officer. Lotor didn't have it easy, and he was of royalty. Other children wouldn't be so lucky unless they did something to regain approval, or at the very least tolerance, from the instructor._

_After what felt like an eternity, Valack gave the girl a smile that exposed his horrid set of teeth. "Very well." Without care, he hoisted the injured boy over his shoulder, without reacting to the child's pained moans and delirium. "I'll see to it the boy gets the attention he deserves."_

_Lotor didn't like the uncomfortably pleasant tone Valack was using. He didn't say the attention the boy "needed", but what he "deserved". Lotor lunged forward, his rage bubbling upwards until it manifested in the form of a animalistic roar as he slashed his clawed fingers at the cadet._

_"No! I will not allow you to do this! I order you to put him down this instant!"_

_Lotor was a quick fighter, that much he would grant himself, but he was still young and his physical training had not yet been completed. It didn't take very long to Valack to throw Lotor against the wall. Kova hissed and stood protectively beside the prince. The diamond eyed girl took a step forward in an attempt to help him, but was held back by her friends._

_"I'm positive Emperor Zarkon would be pleased to hear about this. The wretched prince attacks Lieutenant Valack out of petty smite."_

_"What is the meaning of all of this?" Dayak's voice was one of the few things that could get Valack to straighten himself. His eyes threw daggers at the tall woman. She was much thinner than the previous Dayak, with an even sternly complexion. Yet, Lotormuch preferred her over the previous one, who had been removed of her position when Zarkon didn't think Lotor was disciplined enough when he continued asking such questions, no matter how many whippings she gave him. Zarkon felt she wasn't hard enough. This Dayak managed to get through to Lotor, though not in the way the Emperor would have expected._

_"Need I remind you Valack, the Emperor had placed the boy under my care."_

_"A fine good job you're doing." Valack said sarcastically. Dayak's wrinkled face contorted into a sneer and she whacked Dalak with her stick._

_"If the prince had done anything, I can only assume you did something to provoke him."_

_"What are you going to do? Tell the Emperor? He doesn't give two tics about him!"_

_Lotor's fists trembled. He had mastered the art of masking his emotions, but there were times he simply could not contain them for much longer._

_"And who would the Emperor believe? Me, or the one who had to jump through hoops just to keep these half-breed delinquents in your academy?"_

_"I'm training the future of the Empire, while you're wasting your time with that runt." Valack flinched when Dayak rose her stick again. She scoffed and took Lotor by the shoulder and led him away from the scene. The prince looked back to see the injured boy looking even paler than before, and the diamond-eyed girl looking away in regret._

_"You know they are going to kill him, don't you?" Lotor said pragmatically once they were out of hearing distance. Dayak sighed._

_"I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. If I go against bylaws the Emperor will have me replaced with another Dayak. Or at the very least consider it."_

_Lotor did not want that. Dayak may not be the most compassionate person, but she was most definitely kinder to him than most were, aside from Kova, regardless of her monotone expressions._

_"It's despicable." Lotor growled under his breath. "Why must everything be gained through violence?"_

_"Because it is the way of our people. It is through conquering our enemies where we’re able to thrive as an Empire."_

_"Yes, yes, Dayak. I am well aware of our history. But it was different then. We conquered enemies who warred against one another and us. But so few planets are able to oppose us."_

_"And that is exactly why we must continue to conquer and take what is rightfully ours. For if one of us slips, even for a tic, our entire civilization crumbles."_

_"There must be some other way we can remain in power without needlessly conquering planets who did no wrong to us."_

_Dayak rose a brow, her face contorting into a wrinkled sneer again. She waved her stick to whack the boy in the head. Lotor grabbed the end of the stick with his hand when it was only tics away from impact. The prince didn't even need to look at Dayak in order to stop her. She smiled._

_"You're still young, Lotor. Unlike your previous Dayak, I am no stranger to patience, or unorthodox methods. You will soon learn that as well."_

_(~)_

_"What was that prince thinking?"_

_"I know. The last kid who tried to go up against Valack like that almost lost a finger."_

_"At least he did something."_

_"Don't start this again, Acxa."_

_"You saw what happened out there. How everyone else just ignored Vax when he clearly needed help? And it was the prince."_

_"So what? You've heard the rumors. The Emperor wants nothing to do with him."_

_"Yeah, Acxa. Even he couldn't do anything to help Vax. Right, Narti?"_

_The diamond-eyed girl from before stirred the slop in her bowl. Her friends sat beside her at the table that was all but deserted. Each of them were half-Galra. Ezor, the youngest with red skin with purple, yellow and green markings with a long antenna extending from her head like a ponytail. She had the yellow sclera but her eyes were blue._

_Zethrid, the largest and the middle one looked more Galra by physical standards, but her coloring was more on the blue spectrum with shades of pink in her large ears. Narti was a reptilian half Galra with a tail and was both mute and blind. She never spoke nor could she see, but she used her hearing to her advantage, and even if her eyes were not visible, her friends could read her body language as clearly as an open book. She was also the most promising with her ability to control minds via touch._

_Acxa, was the one who stuck out the most amongst her friends. She was slender with gray-blue skin, but it was her eyes, with the yellow sclera, which spared her from being killed so many years ago._

_One of Valack's soldiers noticed that Acxa was half Galra, and thus at least half worthy of being trained as a soldier. The first time she had arrived at the academy, against her will of course, she was both terrified and angry. Angry at these monsters for taking her away from her family, hurting her friends and neighbors, and for throwing her into a life she never wanted all because they didn't want a single drop of Galra blood to go to waste._

_Time at the academy wasn't all horrible. At the very least, she had made friends who not only understood her in being an outcast, but also in that none of them asked for this life. Zethrid was the most aggressive, so she had no problem with pulverizing her opponent. But, she always used her physical strength to protect her friends. Normally, this kind of loyalty and softness would be frowned upon, but Zethrid and especially Ezor and Narti made a point that as a unit, they were a formidable force. They had sent so many students to the infirmary to warrant the kind of reputation that earned them a certain level of respect. Not outright adoration, but respect enough that they could eat a meal without much worry._

_"Acxa, I know you don't like to fight, but you've got to get it through your thick head. If you wanna live to see the next decafeb you gotta have thicker skin." Zethrid said, slamming her fist against the table, making her utensils and bowl jump. Acxa didn't flinch, she knew Zethrid was just trying to prove a point._

_"I know. But fighting for the Empire was what ruined my father's life. I may be a cadet, but I will never be a soldier for the Empire."_

_"Still dreaming of busting out of this joint, huh?" Ezor said, resting her chin against her palm while fiddling with her fork._

_"I'm not giving up yet. Just you wait, guys. This won't be forever."_

_"No wonder your dad used to call you little diamond. You've got that sparkly-dreamy-eyed point of view." Ezor sighed and leaned back against her chair. "It gets really annoying sometimes." Ezor yelped when a piece of mush was flung at her face, courtesy of Acxa. The red skinned Galra hybrid whipped it off and only laughed and pushed herself forward to mess up Acxa's hair._

_"Hey!" Acxa grabbed Ezor's wrist and slammed her down to the table with a loud thud, alerting several of the students. It was Narti who stopped their roughhousing when one of the cafeteria ladies eyed them with disapproval. She was not going to clean up another food mess like last time._

_The group of friends only laughed. Laughter was one of the few things that didn't require such surveillance. And, it was the only way Acxa could smile. Rarely anything made her smile anymore, but the one thing she held onto was the hope that one day she would escape this prison. Escape the Galra just as her father once did._

_It was a dream she shared with a certain young prince, who had secret plans of his own._

_(~)_

_That night, Lotor shushed Kova's loud purring as he hid a box under his bed. "Nobody can ever know about this, Kova." Lotor said as he rubbed the cat's head before clawing up into bed. Kova jumped up and curled up beside his owner._

_"At least father's ignorance of me will be good for something." Lotor closed his eyes, but as always sleep didn't arrive so easily for him. The moment of that poor young cadet being tossed over Valack's shoulder like he were some old sack filled with garbage made him flinch and tremble in bed. Even Kova's purring did little to help ease his anxieties._

_It was well into the night and, as it had been for a few years now, a voice hummed a soothing tune over Lotor's head. He never saw anyone nor did he sense a presence, but whenever he couldn't sleep a voice would sing over his head. The song carried no words, but the rhythm remained with Lotor for years to come._

_He suspected it was Dayak, but because she never said anything or hinted at it, Lotor choose to keep it their little secret. As it would turn out, secrets were the treasures Lotor would come to cherish._

_(~)_

_Days turned to weeks. Weeks into months. Months into years. During those years, Lotor had not only become the prize student Dayak would parade about to others, but also go to become a high ranking Galra soldier. Even if his father was hesitant, Lotor found ways to persuade his father to, at the very least, prove he was worthy enough to be his equal one day._

_Zarkon was still as distant as ever, but even so there had been a shift. He had begun to at least acknowledge Lotor's skills. His physical prowess did, while unorthodox, get things done. His strategic and mathematical skills were higher than those of most of the soldiers, Lieutenants and Captains at Zarkon's beck and call. Still, Zarkon detected a hint of rebellion from the prince._

_He still wasn't as aggressive or as bloodthirsty as the others. He blamed it on his half-breed blood. Lotor had known for years he was not pure Galra, which did explain why he was looked down upon so much. This only pushed him to work harder for his end goals. While he wasn't being supervised by Dayak, which now as an adult he was allowed to roam wherever he wished, he spent his trips learning more and more about other alien races. Understanding their culture and their history to better understand them._

_He had encountered so many beautiful planets and the most exotic cities and interesting specimens. Why would one wish to conquer them when he could very much easily befriend them and work alongside one another instead? Perhaps he could have his father see it this way. It was an idealistic idea, but Lotor wouldn't have gotten this far without at least a tiny flicker of hope._

_At long last, Lotor was given the opportunity he had been longing for. One thing he was absolutely certain of was that his father did love something more than even his own Empire… more than his own son._

_And that was quintessence. The energy source of the universe, of every life form in existence. It was what fueled their ships, which they stole from various planets all across the universe. At the expense of the populations residing in those planets. Lotor had only read about quintessence in books, and studied as much about it as he could. Once he had gathered all the information he needed, Lotor was ready to finally prove to his father that being a half-blood did not make Lotor worthless._

_After months of persuasion, Zarkon eventually allowed Lotor the honor of being in charge of running the quintessence mines in a very peaceful and flourishing planet. If he could extract as much quintessence as to power at least three Galra military ships, then Lotor would be given his birthright as the future Emperor._

_Lotor had to restrain himself from jumping with child-like glee, but once he was out of sight, he couldn't stop smiling. Zarkon had given the prince his own fleet to conquer the planet. However, instead of the usual tactics of inspiring fear and destruction, Lotor came in peace._

_The leader of the planet, a young queen by the name of Venta, at first was skeptical of the prince. He bowed in her presence and explained the situation. She requested they speak privately in her throne room. Lotor remained in his bowing position the entire time while the queen sat regally on her throne, accompanied by her guards._

_Venta was tall and slender, at least a head shorter than Lotor. He had never met anyone as tall as him before. Her skin was a pale yellowish green and eyes of purple with light yellow sclera that resembled the Galra, but when he gazed into them he did not see aggression or arrogance, but patience as well as firmness. Her hair was a darker shade from her skin with antennas of the same color extending upwards and bending halfway. Markings of the same color adorned her face and her gown had floral aesthetics with a regal cape around her shoulders._

_"Explain to me, Prince Lotor, why should I agree to your proposal?"_

_"I understand your hesitation, your Majesty. I do not blame you for suspecting my intentions, I know I would feel the same way if I were in your position. But, I know you are just as aware of my father's legacy of conquering planets without remorse."_

_"Us and every planet within our solar system." said Queen Venta, hands gripping the ends of her throne. "Yet, you did not attack us even with such a massive fleet."_

_"I do not wish to attack you." Lotor finally stood back up. He didn't react when the guards pointed their spears at him. "I wish to work alongside you. I wish to prove to my father, once and for all, that the era of conquering has come to an end. We can help each other."_

_"How do I know you will not suck our planet dry of our quintessence?" Venta said as she rose, eyes narrowing down at the prince. It wasn't anything he wasn't used to by now._

_"Give me one month. If I have yet to earn your trust by then, I shall leave and accept my failure."_

_Lotor hoped she hadn't noticed his nervous gulp. He knew he had placed himself in a tight spot just now, but he had gotten desperate. This was his one and only chance to finally show Zarkon there could be other ways of having quintessence and spare lives._

_Venta, after much thought, agreed. She would keep the prince to his word, and make sure he would not forget it. But, on the condition that Venta herself would not leave Lotor's side until the month was over. If there was any funny business shepreferred it to be right under her nose._

_A month went by, and Lotor did everything in his power to earn the queen's trust. He took the opportunity to learn of her people's ways. He immersed himself in their culture, their history and their monthly festivals. The Empire rarely had festivals with music and dancing. The change in scenery was not only welcomed, but for Lotor, severely needed._

_As she had promised, Venta stood by Lotor the entire time. At first, he felt anxious that she was watching him so closely. But once they spoke of each other's heritage the ice broke. Before long, they spoke of their interests, personal stories, Venta even became acquainted with Kova, who purred just as happily around her as he did with Lotor._

_She finally accepted that Lotor's words were genuine and they worked together to gather the quintessence from the mines in an even pace that benefited both parties. Lotor and Venta had become nearly inseparable, rarely was one seen without the other._

_Lotor realized something else. Something strange. As time went on, as wonderfully smooth their plans were going, suddenly the quintessence didn't seem as valuable anyone. He still worked hard to gain enough to appease his father, but… something else was catching his attention._

_His spirits were high, he smiled on a regular basis, he laughed, he joked, he was… happy. And he was at his happiest when he was with Venta._

_She was charming, intelligent, strong-willed, patient, and even a bit daring. She showed Lotor her entire planet, from the cities to the wilderness. Even the areas that were supposedly dangerous yet she had ventured off to as a child. No one had ever shared such personal information with him before._

_He also noticed something else. He found he couldn't stop thinking about Venta. He couldn't help but admire her beauty from afar, or prevent the rising of heat on his cheeks when she laughed and smiled. Lotor slept more soundly than he had in his entire childhood. Just as Venta had shared her past with Lotor, he too shared his past with her._

_At first, he was frightened she would resent him for his less than ideal upbringing. Instead, she held his hand, cupped his face and soothed his soul with words that he clung into like the rarest treasure in the galaxy._

_This experience was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Was this, what other aliens called… love? Was he falling in love with Venta? Would his father approve?_

_Once he realized he could never imagine a future without seeing Venta every day, Lotor made sure to gain the amount of quintessence that would make his father happy. Happy enough to spare Venta and her people, to change the Galra's monstrous ways, and maybe, just maybe… finally have the family Lotor had always desired._

_Once the year was over, every citizen on the planet gathered to greet Emperor Zarkon. Lotor smiled, imagining the look on his father's face once he saw that an alien race was welcoming him instead of fleeing in terror._

_"Are you nervous?" Venta asked her friend as they watched over the city and the arriving Galra headquarters from the palace balcony._

_"No, Venta. This is my chance to finally make a difference. To show my father what we are capable of." As the ship drew closer, Lotor noticed Venta's distressed face. Her antennas were lower than usual, a sure sign she was troubled._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"It's just… after this is over, will you be… going back?"_

_Lotor's eyes widened, "Back?"_

_"To the Empire. Once you've completed your task and your father grants you your full birthright…" Venta stopped herself. She couldn't look at him in the eyes and started to make her leave. Lotor stopped her inside, gently holding her arms._

_"Venta, please. You can tell me."_

_"It's foolish. I was… what I mean is, I had hoped you… might, reconsider…."_

_Lotor felt like he had run out of breath, yet he hadn't moved an inch. "Stay? Here?"_

_Venta gulped. "Yes. With us… with… me."_

_The prince was frozen in place. Venta wanted him to stay? With her? Did this mean that she…?_

_Lotor's heart pounded fast and hard when the queen held his face in her hands. "When you told me you never felt at home in the Empire, it broke my heart. I know we're just simple farm-folk, we don't have the grandest military, or the most intimidating exterior but having you here as been the most wondrous thing to have ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do if I never saw you again. I had hoped, even if it's not much, you could have a home here. I can't promise much, but I can at the very least promise this."_

_Lotor's eyes felt strange. His vision was blurry and the corners of his eyes stung like needles. He hadn't cried since he was a child, yet here he was tearing up at Venta's words._

_She was right, Lotor didn't have a home in the Empire. His father never wanted him, and no one else ever gave him any respect aside from Dayak. But here, with Venta he at long last had somewhere he was happy to return to at the end of the day._

_"Oh, my darling Venta. Of course it's more than enough. If you wish for me to stay then I will gladly stay."_

_"But what about--"_

_"I don't need my birthright. I thought I did, but not anymore. I have you, that's all I really need. I see that now. I… I love you, Venta."_

_"I love you too, my prince."_

_Lotor had never wondered what a kiss would feel like. He never saw anyone kiss in the Empire, but he knew enough about the act to understand what it meant to two individuals. When Venta kissed him, it was as if the entire universe, no, all of existence had converged into a single star which then bursted into a million particles, and every inch of his body from his skin to his bones had awoken for the first time in a lifetime._

_His lips held hers like an embrace, and his arms wrapped around her, careful not to crush her but also not loose enough as to release her too soon. Today truly was the dawn of a new era._

_………………_

_Zarkon didn't say much once he stepped into the halls of Venta's castle. She greeted the Emperor as cordially as possible, a contrast to how she had greeted Lotor a year ago. Looking back on it now made the prince chuckle to himself. To think, there would be more days of laughter and joys to be had with the woman he loved. He never could have imagined how liberating being in love was. It was as if nothing, not even his own father could drown his spirits._

_"Update me on your progress." Zarkon said, staring out at the window of Venta's throne room. She and her beloved, Lotor kneeled before the Emperor._

_"Our quintessence yields are some of the highest in the Empire, and we've been more efficient than any other. By working alongside the denizens of this planet like Venta," Lotor gave her a smile, which she returned, "We have been able to--"_

_"You dare work with this pitiful race as if they were your equals?!"_

_The castle was often at a very pleasant warm temperature, but right now, the hallways became as cold as the most desolate areas of space if one were foolish enough to go out without a suit and helmet. Even Lotor's own body felt cold, then hot with worry._

_"It is working." Lotor said as he stood up. "We have outpaced even the most generous projections!" There he went again, speaking up against his father. Just as he did when he was a child. But now, Lotor refused to feel even the slightest bit of regret for defying his father's authority over him. He would protect Venta with his life. She was his life._

_"The heir to the Galra throne should not sully our honor by working with his subjects!"_

_Lotor looked at Venta, who shared the same look of concern and fright. Zarkon was known far and wide for his heartlessness. What would he do to her and her subjects? Lotor would not allow that to happen. Zarkon may of had power, but Lotor had something else that Zarkon could never have._

_"It is the way my mother's people would have done things." Lotor would have smiled at the shocked look on Zarkon's face, but right now all he felt was more anger, more hatred and even more resentment towards his father. First, he refused him the knowledge to know of his own mother, and now he was calling a race of people he had come to love as inferior to him?_

_What had Zarkon done all this time? Just sit on his throne, drink the blood of his latest victims and get drunk on quintessence. All this while Lotor spent hours, days, months searching for answers. Leaving no stone unturned, exploring space, understanding it rather than taking whatever he wanted. All he ever wanted was a family, and now he finally had it, no thanks to this beast._

_"You thought I couldn't find out about my own mother? About her people? You thought you destroyed every remnant of Altea but you cannot unless you destroy your own son as well!"_

_ **"Enough! You are to crush this planet beneath your heel!"** _

_ **"Never!"** _

_"Then I will." With a wave of his cape, Zarkon made his way out. The witch right beside him. Lotor's breathing became haggard, as did Venta's. She rose from her position on the floor, gripping Lotor's arm, pleading with him to stop his father.._

_"You can't do this!" Lotor exclaimed, "Father wait! Please, do not do this, do not make these people suffer for my actions."_

_"It is already done." Zarkon said before exiting the castle. Lotor went after him, begging with everything he had._

_"I will do as you ask! They will serve the Galra, please spare these people! Spare Ve--AHHHHH!!!!!"_

_"Lotor!" Venta rushed to her prince's side. He knew it was the witch who had done this. He saw her looming over Venta before all went to darkness._

………………

_A radiant yellow light penetrated through Lotor's closed eyelids. The floor was cold and hard. He was inside a Galra ship. Zarkon's ship._

_"Venta!" Was the first word that came out of his mouth. He wanted this to be a nightmare. He hoped, begged for it to be just a horrible dream. Lotor was no fool, but he wished he were right now._

_Venta, her people, her entire planet… had gone up in flames. From the looks of it, this destruction had happened vargas ago, and the fires were splitting the planet off one by one. The echoes of their screams rang in his ears to the point they bled._

_"No… NO!"_

_This was supposed to be where one would cry tears of sorrow, anger and grief. But Lotor's eyes were completely dry. His soul had been broken, his heart dropped like a stone and left to sink to the bottom of the darkest sea. Everything he had done, that entire year had gone up in smoke. Nothing was left. Not the towns, the city, the castle…_

_Not Venta. She was gone. Lotor's one and only love, his future, his happiness, his home… gone forever. He didn't even have anything to remember her by. Not one of her favorite books, not one of her bracelets that made ringing sounds when she clapped excitedly, not even a picture from their night at the city festival. It was as if she had been erased from existence._

_"You are hereby banished from the Empire." said Zarkon, "Forced to live out the remainder of your days remembering your failure here."_

_Lotor's will had crumbled. He showed weakness by kneeling in front of the destroyed planet, mourning everyone he had come to know and care for. It was then when tears finally penetrated through and ran down his face._

_From the reflection of the window, he saw the shape the monster that knocked him out. The second face he saw before going unconscious._

_"Have you nothing to say witch? Surely even you could see the faulty in your master's actions."_

_"Do not redirect the blame on the Emperor. You allowed yourself to be vulnerable. It was your affection for the Queen and her people which stripped you of your true power. You are no longer a boy, you should know well enough by now. Failure will be your enemy, and death it's consequence."_

_Her vision disappeared behind the smoke of the planet. Lotor was left alone. He cried on the floor, wailing and sobbing as loudly as his voice would allow. His fists tightened, wishing he could still hold Venta's hands and caress her cheek. His mind went to their kiss._

_Their first kiss, was also their last. Lotor had finally found love, he had happiness for the first time in his life. But, as it was for the Galra, love and happiness were weakness. Out of all the beatings, rejections and mockery… he would go through all of it again if he could only have her back._

_"Venta…" He sobbed, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."_

_(~)_

_"Is it dead?"_

_"No, sweetheart. It just needs a little help is all."_

_Acxa tilted her head, watching her father take the small injured winged creature from the ground and back home. He clarified to Acxa they couldn't keep it, for it was a wild animal and would not be happy indoors. It was fine with Acxa, for she knew her mother wouldn't be too keen about having pets in the house._

_She was, however, ready to help the little thing, who’s wing had been fractured. Acxa's father allowed her to observe and help in aiding to the winged creature's injury. Acxa saw how anxious it was, so she soothed it by humming and stroking its feathered head. She smiled when the little bird started to chirp in sync with her humming._

_"There we are, little one." Acxa's father stepped back, and the wing was properly bandaged. "You'll have to stay here tonight, but I promise you'll be flying again tomorrow bright and early."_

_"I think he likes you." Acxa said when the little creature chirped happily, almost as if he comprehend what her father was saying._

_"Don't get any ideas." The mother warned in a stern tone. No matter how many times she heard it, it always made Acxa flinch and jump once in alert._

_"With that look, the only thing she'll be getting are nightmares."_

_Acxa giggled when her mother slapped her father behind his head. Instead of getting angry, he just laughed. That night, Acxa stayed by the winged creature's side until it fell asleep. Her eyes were becoming heavier, but she was worried if she fell asleep too then the bird would wake up. She withheld a gasp when her father rubbed her shoulders._

_"It's time for bed, Little diamond."_

_He led her to her small bedroom and tucked her in. "Daddy.”_

_"Yes?"_

_"Even if we can't keep it, I'm happy you helped that bird. You're a hero."_

_Her father sighed. His smile looked sloppy, almost as if he struggled to keep the corners of his mouth upwards for her. "I'm not much of a hero, honey."_

_"Of course you are. You and Mommy help people all the time. You protect us from the bad people."_

_"The Galra."_

_Acxa shook her head. "No. The bad people. We're Galra and we're not bad. Right?"_

_Her father chuckled, stroking her cheeks. "You're very bright for your age, you know that? You get it from your mother."_

_"Daddy, were you ever with the bad people? Did they trick you?"_

_"Well… it's complicated, honey. Let's just say, I swore I would never, ever be like them again. But, I want you to know, that just because we look a little bit like them, it will never mean we'll turn bad too. So long as you help people, and protect innocent lives like that little bird in there," he pointed to her open bedroom to the kitchen counter where the bird continued to slumber peacefully, "Then you'll be just fine. You have a choice in who you become, and nobody can take that from you.”_

_"Will I ever be as brave as you one day, daddy?"_

_"No, I don't think so." Acxa looked hurt, until her father kissed her forehead. "I already know that you are. You're gonna make a difference someday. Just you wait."_

_Acxa snuggled in her blanket, eagerly awaiting the next morning for when the bird would fly away free again. Never would she had imagined that she would one day become jealous of that little bird. He got to fly away free, but Acxa was now locked in a cold "room", which might as well have been a prison. No sunlight, no flowers, not even pillows. She laid down on a mattress so hard that the floor was more comfortable by comparison._

_"Rise and shine, cadets!" The warden shouted every morning down the hallway. The doors would automatically open, signaling the time for the students to be out of their rooms and in the hallway before the bell stopped ringing, or else. Good thing Acxa was fast._

_"You are property of the Galra Empire. Our job is to break you until you've been molded into the finest, fearsome warriors. It is your duty to serve the Empire. Vrepit Sa!"_

_Every day was the same. The instructor would recite the mantra, and the cadets would repeat "Vrepit Sa!" every time. The first few years were painful. Acxa kept getting pushed around, punched in the stomach and thrown against the wall so many times she had more bruises and cuts than she could count._

_Thankfully, not everyone in the academy were cruel. Zethrid, Ezor and Narti took pity on the child. The first day when they realized she was a half-breed like them, once combat class was over and no one was around to see, they took her to their dorm room and patched her right up._

_Ezor cleaned Acxa's bloody lip. "You're new here, aren't you?"_

_"I--"_

_"Rhetorical question."_

_"So what's your story?" Zethrid asked after wrapping up Acxa's arm. It still hurt even with it being patched up._

_"My name is Acxa."_

_"That's not a Galra name."_

_"I know. It means diamond in my Mommy's language. She--"_

_"Let me stop you right there, diamond-eyes. First thing's first, never, ever, say words like "Mommy", or "please", or "thank you." We've been here for over a year, and the only thing those words will get you is a time out._

_"Trust us, the times out here are not just sitting in a corner and thinking about what you've done." Ezor said, "So, you can just forget about your Mommy and Daddy because, as of now, you're property of the Empire."_

_Acxa clenched her arm to her chest and sobbed. Her cries grew louder with every breath, only for the blind mute one, Narti, to silence her with her tail. Zethrid shot Ezor an angry look, which made her cross her arms in annoyance. Acxa angrily shoved Narti aside and walked towards the door._

_"Leave me alone! I don't care what you say, I'm getting out of here! I don't belong to the Empire! I won't fight for them!"_

_"You don't have a choice, kid!" Zethrid exclaimed, "You can deny it all you want, but this is where you'll be from now on."_

_Acxa's hand trembled once she turned the knob. The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Her father was gone, her mother was gone, her entire village, everyone she had ever known had been either burned alive or killed on sight. She would never forget their ghostly screams, even in her sleep._

_She didn't want to believe them. She hoped this was all a bad dream and she would wake up any minute. The bloody bandaged arm proved otherwise. She couldn't pretend, she couldn't shake it off as just another nightmare. This was real. Acxa had been taken from her family by the Galra. She was all alone._

_The child became fell on her knees, with more and more tears streaming from her face, staining her bandages. She felt a strong grip on her shoulder. At first, she believed it to be her father, only to see it was Zethrid. The taller, buffer and more intimidating of the three kneeled beside her._

_"Look, I'm sorry I scared you. Truth is, we're a lot like you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We're half Galra, just like you." Ezor said, her blue eyes softening as she sat beside Acxa. Narti joined her soon after._

_"Is that why you're being nice to me?"_

_"Hey, we half-bloods need to stick together. Besides, nobody else is gonna stand up for us."_

_"My father always said that a group is stronger together than one fighting alone. He was half-Galra too." For some reason, her saying this made the trio stare at each other as if she had just informed them that someone shoved hot coal down their pants._

_"A quarter Galra? Better make sure no one else finds out. If they do, they'll toss you out like an old sack." Zethrid warned. Seeing the frightened look on Acxa's face made her reconsider, then she wrapped her strong arm around the new recruit._

_"No worries. We'll teach you everything we know. But, you better listen to everything we say if you wanna stay alive. Got it?"_

_Acxa nodded her head rapidly in agreement. From that day onwards, Zethrid, Ezor and Narti became her private tutors on how to survive the academy. Acxa followed their instructions to the letter. As years went by, she mastered the art of self defense. She was thrown around a lot by Zethrid and Ezor during their secret training lessons._

_"Quit holding back!" Zethid would shout, "You gotta let that anger out!"_

_"I don't want to! I don't want to hurt people!"_

_"Then you'll be dead by morning. Come on!" Zethrid threw another punch. "Fight me!"_

_"No! I won't!"_

_"Fine. Ezor."_

_Acxa screamed when Ezor swooped in and knocked Acxa off her feet. She groaned, teeth clenched so tightly her jaw hurt. Her rage boiled when she saw the sparkly item in Ezor's hand._

_"Oooh, sparkly. You've been holding out on us."_

_"Give that back! My dad gave it to me!"_

_"You want it? Then take--Hey!" Ezor's blue eyes widened in terror when Acxa, eyes now coals of ember engulfed in flames, came at the red colored half-blood with the speed of a rocket. With her sharp nails, she scratched Ezor's wrist and kicked her in the stomach, taking the stone which landed effortlessly in her palm._

_Once her anger had subsided, she saw Ezor's injury and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Ezor, I am so sorry I didn't--"_

_"That was awesome!" Ezor jumped, but then cringed at her sprained wrist, "Ow! I think she's finally getting the hang of this."_

_"I… I don't like it." Acxa held the stone in her hands, tracing its shiny surface with her thumb. Zethrid clasped her shoulders._

_"I know, kid. Sometimes we need to do things we don't want in order to survive."_

_"That's how it is here." Acxa said. Having been staying in the academy for a while had already begun to drain her vibrant spirit. Her childlike innocence was preyed upon by merciless instructors and lessons that were specifically made to break them both mentally and physically._

_The only thing that kept her from completely losing herself in this environment was the single stone she held close to her heart. Every memory, every lesson, every kiss goodnight was recorded within every edge of it. So long as her father’s memory remained in her mind, Acxa refused to yield._

_"We won't be here for much longer."_

_"Acxa--"_

_"I mean it. I promise, one day, somehow, we're going to be free again."_

_The others only sighed, leaving their new friend to dream of things that will never be. If Acxa's father could escape the Empire once before, then she could too. Until then, she would have to at least survive. Even if that meant needing to play just as rough as everyone else. Her father did always promise that Acxa would master self defense once she was old enough. Better late than never._

...................

_Years went by, and Acxa learned to adapt her friend's teachings in class. She was nimble, clever and well equipped with a laser gun, outranking most of her class. At times, she could feel that aggressive Galra side scratching to break free. But every time she recalled her father's stories. She only use the amount of anger that was necessary. She wasn't going to outright harm anyone ever. What happened with Ezor was just a minor scratch which healed up quickly. All Acxa had to do was play the game long enough to find an escape. The instructors believed she had been beginning to accept the Galra philosophies, when in reality, she was buying her time._

_Every night, in her chambers, Acxa would stare down at her stone for hours. Over the years, the stone became smaller in her growing palm. She cleaned it every night, making sure it never lost its shine. Every night was filled with wondrous memories of her life before the Empire. Every night, she would wish on the stone for a chance, a sign on how she could escape. She tried searching for years, but so far no luck. She had nearly been caught several times as well. Her efforts were in vain. If there was one good thing she learned from this place it was that failure was never an option._

_For Acxa, that could not have been more true._

_One night, for reasons even she couldn't fully comprehend why, her mind went to that young prince who offered to help one of their fellow classmates. Tragically, he never recovered from his injuries and was never heard of again. It was the first time Acxa witnessed another Galra demonstrate such kindness. The moment had stuck with her since. It was on the same day Acxa was close to giving up. Perhaps this was a sign from her father telling her not to give up just yet._

_As it would seem, fate may have been at work that night. Acxa quickly hid her stone when she heard a couple of guards walking down the hallway._

_"Are you serious? Why would Prince Lotor come here? I thought Zarkon banished him."_

_"From what I hear, he's looking for generals to serve in his fleet."_

_"What fleet? After the way he defied Emperor Zarkon, his fleet is no more than a few sentries and loony scientists who are crazy enough to actually follow him."_

_Their conversation became muffled the further they walked, but this information was all Acxa needed to hear. Prince Lotor was coming here? She couldn't hear when he was arriving, but it didn't matter. Perhaps, if he was still that kind young prince from her childhood, then this might just be their ticket out of here. She planned on informing her friends the next morning, but never got the chance._

_Valack had all the students in the auditorium, where he stood on a small stage and, with much disdain in his voice, he welcomed Prince Lotor to the stand. Acxa was taken aback at how much he had grown. He was a head taller than herself, with the same silvery locks and light purple skin. His hair had grown longer, going past his shoulders, and his eyes, once filled with warmth and intelligence, had become more calculative and controlled._

_Acxa's eyes shifted to her friends. They didn't look too impressed, and perhaps Lotor didn't inspire such intimidation as his father, but in all honesty, in Acxa's eyes that made him an improvement._

_"Thank you all for gathering here today. I am aware of this unorthodox arrangement, but I believe you will be quite invested once I explain the offer I bring you today. I am seeking only the most ruthless, most fearsome and merciless to join me as my elite generals. If any one you wishes to join me, step forward and demonstrate to me your prowess by besting me in a duel."_

_Whispers and murmurs filled the room. Many cadets, close to graduating, questioned what would this exiled prince would want generals for? He had lost his claim to the throne for not eliminating a planet by his father's orders. The moment Acxa heard this, she was convinced. He hadn't changed at all. He spared a planet from destruction. Perhaps, if she could best him and explain her situation he would have mercy. Her friends would have said it was a long shot, and it would be if Acxa hasn't already witnessed the prince's kindness with her own eyes._

_When no one else dared to step forward, Acxa straightened her posture and approached the stage with empowering confidence. Zethrid and Ezor gasped, minus Narti because, well, she couldn't speak at all. She was tough to read sometimes. A few cadets snickered when Acxa stepped closer, clenching her fist and holding it over her heart. The Galra salute._

_"I challenge you, Prince Lotor, to a duel."_

_She wondered if the prince remembered her at all, but ultimately it didn't matter. This was her chance, and she was not about to blow it. Lotor jumped down from the stage, standing an inch away from Acxa. He was much taller than he looked from afar, towering at least two heads taller than her. He flashed her a grin, eyes zeroing in on her with intrigue._

_"Excellent."_

_Acxa felt her skin crawl, his voice, posture, everything about him was practically bleeding with confidence and charisma. Nothing like any Galra she had ever met. Nevertheless, he certainly had the blood-lust in his eyes narrowed down. She'd tremble if she hadn't gotten so used to it._

_Lotor took his position opposite Acxa in the arena. Zethrid, Ezor and Narti watched from the bleachers in silent anticipation while everyone else filled the entire auditorium with a tsunami of applause, insults and taunting laughter. A half-breed who lacked the appetite for conquest up against a banished half-blood prince? This wasn't a fight, this was an unscheduled comedy show._

_Acxa tuned out the taunting voices. Much like everything else, she had grown accustomed to it. Lotor seemed to unknowingly agree with her, seeing as everyone's taunts only made his smile grow a few inches wider as he stared down at her. She hoped she would not come to regret her plan._

_Two soldiers handed the opposing sides their respected swords. Acxa would have much rather preferred a laser gun, but a sword will have to do for now. The weapon didn't matter either way. Lotor pointed the tip of his sword to his opponent._

_"Victory or death is the Galra way of life. Let us see just how well they have taught you."_

_Worry surged through Acxa's body like crackling lightning on a wire. Had the rumors been false? Had he really been morphed by the Empire to follow in his father's footsteps? Was there no longer any trace of the little boy she met years ago? There was no going back now._

_"Ladies first." Lotor said with abow. Now that definitely was not common for Galra. Politeness wasn't a huge demand in battles, regardless of gender. Even before Acxa made the fist attack this prince was already filling her mind with questions. _

_The moment their weapons clashed the students and faculty cheered even louder. Acxa had never heard them this excited before, but she knew it was from amusement rather than interest. Whoever won did not matter to them, because neither Acxa or Lotor were seen as formidable threats. She knew why she didn't care, but something about the way Lotor smirked every time they laughed or taunted or spit in their direction only made his smile grow wider to the point she could see his pearly white fangs._

_His hair wrapped around his body as he swayed and maneuvered Acxa's attacks. Two could play at that game. Her light weight and slim body type allowed her the freedom to leap high, and fast both from above and underneath. Several times she had kicked him from behind or sweep his legs to knock him down. Every time, he flipped, spun and landed back on his feet with little effort or struggle._

_His smile was constant all throughout. Cocky grins were a dime a dozen around here, but somehow, seeing it from the prince only ignited a smoldering irritation within Acxa's stomach. Regardless, she swallowed it and kept her mind focused on the task at hand. If she was going to get out of here, she would have to fight more like a Galra… no matter how much she hated it._

_She swung her sword, cutting off small strands of his hair in the process. He came at her, and Acxa leaped out of the way, kicking him in the face while in mid air. The prince was thrown backwards on the battlefield, sliding to a halt. He rubbed his forehead, yet his smile remained._

_"Something tells me they did not teach you this fighting style, have they?"_

_Acxa's shot him a glare. Lotor reached for his own sword, only to realize it was gone. Only now did his smile finally waver. Acxa pulled out from behind her back Lotor's own sword, both in an x position around his neck. Her friends and everyone else gasped in astonishment and eagerly awaited with anticipation. They chanted repetitively, the two opponents frozen in their respected positions._

_Lotor's smile returned. "Go on, then." he encouraged, his smile growing even wider. "Finish the job."_

_Acxa's brows lowered in confusion, "I thought the whole point was to beat you."_

_"Only way to beat me is to kill me."_

_"You never said that."_

_"It was implied."_

_"No, it wasn't."_

_"Are you saying you won't kill me? Everyone else agrees”_

_Was this some kind of game? Why was he smiling? Did he really want her to go through with it, or was he testing her? Toying with her? This didn’t make any sense. Did it not make sense, or did she simply not want his blood in her hands?_

_The chanting grew louder and louder. They wanted Acxa to slice his throat, to cut off his limbs, to prove once and for all she did have what it took to be a soldier of the Empire._

_If Acxa killed the half-blood prince she would gain respect, but then she would lose her one chance at freedom. Or had she already lost?_

_"I'm waiting for an answer, diamond eyes."_

_Acxa gasped. Big mistake._

_Tics went by in a flash, and her swords went flying out of her hands by a powerful kick to her stomach. She rolled on the ground, spitting out dust as she sat upright, only to have her neck inches away from the dual swords. The students booed, except for her friends who only shrunk in their seats. Ezor dared to stand up, no doubt to run towards their friend and help. She was stopped when Zethrid held her down by her shoulders, shaking her head._

_Acxa was touched by her friend’s gesture, but even if she did come to help it wouldn’t change anything. Acxa has lost the duel, and with it, her chance at finally escaping this place. For the first time, Acxa felt humiliated._

_She hung her head, vision partly shielded by the strands of hair that fell on her face, readily accepting her fate. She could see her friend’s faces horrified faces in her mind. She fought long enough, maybe death was her only escape now._

_Acxa’s pointed ears twitched when she heard the swords clang together before being tossed aside. She dared to look up. The audience gasped, scoffed and booed when the prince, instead of ending her life, offered her his hand. He valiantly ignored their disapproving yells and curses, his hand inches from her face, patiently awaiting for her to take it. He kneeled beside her in an effort to prove he was being sincere._

_Lotor’s eyes were still menacing, and his smile cocky, yet he radiated with the same aura of mercy as from the first day she saw him._

_Perhaps that prince wasn't gone after all._

_………………._

_Acxa's mind was running rapidly. So many questions and concerns wrestling for dominance in her brain. After the duel, Prince Lotor requested to speak with Acxa privately. The two stood in front of the tall windows, overlooking the void of space seeing several academy spaceships flying by._

_With his hands behind his back, the prince stood in front of the window, staring at his crystal clear reflection, while Acxa’s faded into the scenery outside. She stood several feet away from him._

_“You had a chance to end my life. Such an act would have been more than enough to grant you a high approbation from your peers."_

_"Prince Lotor, with all due respect, I don't see there to be much to gain by taking your life. You are the Emperor's son."_

_"Illegitimate son.” Lotor corrected, earning a startled look from the young woman, “Who failed him years ago and now is not even considered worthy to scrap the remains of his enemies off the heel of his foot.” Lotor turned around to face Acxa. Her body reacted, becoming stiff. "Tell me, what do you know of my legacy? Be honest. There are no swords to slice your throat if you step out of line. That I can promise."_

_Even if his emotionless face was difficult to decipher, Acxa somehow knew he was telling the truth. He was definitely not as the stories implied. A fool with a death wish and a reputation of recklessness and defiance. His eyes were like scanners analyzing every movement, every breath and every word, gathering it all up like data on a computer and rearranging them in his own order within his mind._

_"That…" Acxa hesitated for a moment before recollecting herself. She would show no uncertainty in front of him. "You refused to obey your father's request to destroy a planet because you forged a bond with them. The Empire considered it beneath the royal family. Beneath the Empire."_

_Lotor was unfazed. Yet, Acxa noticed the subtle way his brows lowered. “Do you believe that story?" He asked._

_What did he mean by that? Was it false? Why would the Emperor lie about his own son? Was it just a rumor? She had been living in the academy for half her life, maybe she had been mislead by false news and gossip?_

_"Do you believe I would spare an alien race?"_

_Her mind went back to that first day. A young boy charging at a Galra twice his size to save an injured student. Such acts of kindness were looked down upon by the Empire. Acxa hated them for that. It was kindness that brought her parents together, and it was kindness her father taught her as a child. Sadly, for many years, Acxa had to push those lessons to the back of her mind in order to survive here. Yet, she never once lost hope of the slim possibility that one day she would one day leave this place and never look back. Long ago, Prince Lotor reminded her that there was still a reason to believe in a better future._

_“Yes.” She said firmly, “I do."_

_The prince stepped closer, his shadow looming over her. "I knew you still remembered."_

_"So, you did know who I was."_

_"I didn't at first, but upon closer inspection there was no mistaking it. I never forget a face."_

_"Is that why you wanted to see me?" To catch up on old times?, she dared to say next, but bit her tongue._

_"I must confess, I was not being entirely truthful. I did come here seeking for promising students to work for me as my generals, but not for the same reasons many would suspect. Believe this if you wish, but my banishment was more of a benediction than anything. Without the looming shadow of my father, I had gained a much greater liberty. With it, I have unlocked a vast collection of hidden knowledge that will guarantee a brighter future for the Empire. One of which will finally close the chapter on a lifetime of conquests and needless deaths.”_

_"Why are you telling me all of this?"_

_"Because you and I share something in common.” Lotor turned around to face Acxa. She still kept her distance as a sign of respect. “Neither of us are content with simply becoming foot soldiers for the Empire. Not only that, but I suspect you're not treated as equally as the others, am I correct? Perhaps it would have something to do with your half-breed bloodline."_

_"How--"_

_"My dear, you needn't not fret. Unlike your commanding officer, I have no qualms over your heritage. As you can clearly see...,”_

_Acxa felt her face heat up when the prince clasped her shoulder. Noother Galra, aside from her friends, had ever done that. Let alone another male whose intent wasn’t to harm her._

_"We are not so different." His voice became lower, warmer, kinder. "I wish to offer you an opportunity. Come with me and I promise you will never have to endure another day within these confined walls ever again."_

_"Why would you want to help me? Just because we're both half Galra doesn't mean you owe me anything."_

_"Actually, quite the contrary. I can tell you are just as tired of the Empire's bloodlust as I am."_

_How could he tell? Because he saw her care for another student once? That was years ago. Even though he wasn’t wrong and Acxa’s thoughts hadn’t changed since that time, how was he so sure? What did he know about losing a family? What it was like to be stripped from the one home you had ever known, to see your entire family go up in smoke. He was a prince, she was just some orphan who got wrapped up in a lifestyle she never wanted to be a part of._

_“They took something from you, didn't they?"_

_Acxa’s head jerked upwards like a bird, and eyes just as wide. Was he a mind reader also? What more did he know? He was certainly smarter than mostGalra she had met, that was certain._

_"You don't need to tell me ever---"_

_"They took my family." Acxa interrupted, eyes to the floor and fists trembling. She didn’t know what possessed her to suddenly say to him what had caused her to wind up here. Lotor just shared with her his plans, which she thought was rather risky unless he really did trust her. For the first time, Acxa felt that she could speak of her traumatic past freely without consequence or judgment._

_“They left my home to burn in their wake, and they expect me to do the same to others just because we share the same blood. I know having mercy is not the Galra way, but I would rather die than become like them. I owe my father that much."_

_Silence coiled around them like a snake. Acxa closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Years at the academy and long nights of mourning had made her eyes almost completely devoid of tears. It astonished her she still had a few more tears to shed. She was grateful none came out just now, but what she saw next left her speechless._

_The prince’s eyes were no longer stern and calculative, they reflected her own. They conveyed all of Acxa’s pain and guilt over the years. Only someone who understood loss could properly reflect this emotion._

_"I am truly sorry about your family." Lotor said, looking down at the floor, silently mourning alongside Acxa. She truly appreciated the gesture. In a blink, literally, Lotor’s eyes went from mournful to cold once again._

_"Rest assured, the day of reckoning will come for the Empire. But I can't do it alone. We both desire to be free, and together we can make it possible. Will you join me?"_

_"On one condition. My friends must come with me. They taught me everything I know. You won't find anyone better to serve your cause. Besides, I wouldn't have survived my first week if not for them."_

_"Consider it done. Would you honor me with your name, my dear?"_

_"Acxa. Not traditionally Galra, I know."_

_"I believe that is for the better."_

_Was that.... a smile? This prince truly wasn’t anything like his father. He wasn’t like any Galra she had ever met, and he wanted her to join him. Whatever it was he was planing, it sounded a million times better than anything her instructors had planned for her. At long last, all of her patience and endurance had paid off._

_“Prince Lotor!”_

_Acxa spun rapidly to see Valack approaching. His purple coloring had grown duller with age, and his teeth were appearing as yellow as his eyes._

_“If you’re finished wasting time with my students, I would be more than happy to have the sentries escort you out.”_

_Lotor rose his hand and flashed a charming smile. “Please, don’t squander any special treatment on my behalf. You would be content to hear I have decided on which students shall be leaving with me.”_

_“What? You can’t be serious? Her? One of my men brought her here when she was an inch tall. Hardly has that surging fire inside her like the others.”_

_“If memory serves, you had a saying: Half Galra blood is better than no Galra blood at all. You “rescued” Miss Acxa and her companions and fostered them in your academy in order to mold them into the picturesque Galra elite.”_

_“Why are you telling me what I already know?”_

_Acxa cocked her head when the corner of Lotor’s mouth turned upwards. Valack chuckled, but the prince didn’t react. He knew something Valack did not, and he ravished in it._

_“How many decafebes has it been since you have served under my father’s rule?”_

_“Longer than you’ve been walking, boy.” Valack said with oozing confidence. Saliva flew from his lower lip, making Acxa’s lips curl in disgust. “Only the finest walk out of these walls. Why you would settle for a half-breed like her is my guess. Hardly even half.”_

_“Oh, I believe she will be the ideal general I am seeking. As for your time serving the Empire, regardless of my banishment I do keep myself up to date with the latest information. After all, a prince still needs to be informed on what occurs within his own nation. And, I have reason to believe that you, Sir Valack, was informed months in advance that you were required to seek out your replacement.”_

_Valack‘ eyes widened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Lotor was practically beaming. In a malicious sort of way._

_“Emperor Zarkon was not too pleased with your recent seniors which he personally selected for his recent conquest in the Eolith system. Half rarely managed to hold their own and were, humiliatingly, dismissed. Not taking into account your wavering stature and physical health make you unfit to continue your services as the head of this academy. If you do not resign as of now, you will faced the wrath of the Emperor himself.”_

_Acxa has never seen Valack so terrified. He was never scared, but there was no denying the droplets of sweat streaming down from his brow, nor his trembling fists. Lotor remained still, eagerly awaiting the man’s reply. He would be wise not to defy the Emperor. After all, look at what defying him did to his only son._

_But there was something else Valack shared with many other Galra, and that was their pride. The reason why he had to yet found a replacement was due to the fact he refused to give up his academy to anyone, not even the Emperor._

_Valack’s atrocious mouth contorted into a frown that converged both a smile and a snarl in one. “You think you’re so slick, don’t you? My father and his father ran this academy until their final breath.”_

_Acxa got into a protective stance when Valack pulled out a laser gun and aimed it at Lotor. “And I intend to do the same. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave. Besides, you’re banished. You’ve got no power here. No way Zarkon would let you back into his inner circle. You’ll never be able to snitch on me.”_

_“Please, Valack. Let us not resort to this. Politely step down and your life will be spared.”_

_“Like I said, you have no power.” Valack’s attention, and his aim, shifted from the prince to Acxa. “How’s about we strike a deal? You don’t tell a soul, and I spare your new lovely.”_

_Acxa narrowed her eyes at the gun and then at Lotor. Her breathing accelerated as she waited for his reply. When he didn’t she started to panic. Her own gun would be very handy right now. She could shoot his right out of his hand, sucker punch him in the face and then—“_

_Valack’s eyes widened and exhaled his last breath. His grip loosened and his gun fell to the floor with a loud clang. His body shortly followed after, his eyes still open even when everything else in his body ceased to work._

_Acxa wanted to scream, she wanted to show some reaction but Ashe had temporarily gone mute, and her body had frozen in place. Lotor had been hiding a tiny gun in his pocket the entire time. His arm extended forward, a single silent shot struck Valack right in the chest without fail._

_“What did you do?!" She asked, finally finding her voice after having no idea where it had gone. Next thing she knew, she was kneeling beside Valack, hoveringa tentative hand over his corpse._

_“He was outliving his purpose.” Lotor replied, “And he threatened us. Besides, if I hadn’t done it, no doubt my father would have finished him off either way.”_

_“I... I thought you said you were tired of all the killing.” Acxa said, with eyes so wide her irises shrunk in size. Her hands, arms, every inch of her body trembled. Lotor kneeled beside her, his presence alone was able to somewhat ease her shaking._

_“You think I took pleasure in killing him? I only did it to spare you.”_

_Acxa’s head slowly turned to the prince. Even if he did do this to spare her from Valack’s cold hands, that didn’t change the fact that the prince just murdered a man right in front of her._

_“If he had stayed alive no doubt more innocent children, half blood or not, would suffer in his hands.”_

_“But... won’t someone else take his place? Why not just end it all right now and kill each one of them?” Acxa couldn’t believe what she was saying. It was a legitimate question but she didn’t ask out of anger, rather in an attempt to really understand why if Lotor was capable of killing anyone he despised, then why not just do it.”_

_“I was being genuine when I said I know of a better way that won’t involve killing. But, that doesn’t mean I won’t resort to it only as a last resort. In order to usher in a better future, some sacrifices must be made.”_

_“So... if I join you... does this mean...” Acxa shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go with you.”_

_“Acxa, I am not asking you to become a killer for me. You don’t need to be. Besides, you can’t tell me this isn’t what you’ve always wanted.” Lotor nodded his head to Valack’s corpse. Acxa was mute again._

_There have been times in which she caught herself thinking about what would happen if Valack had gotten into an accident. Did that make her a killer at heart? Had the academy’s cold teachings finally sunk in?_

_She covered her face and began to sob. Lotor touched her shoulder again, his voice low, soothing and comforting. Unusual for someone who had just taken a life._

_“You are not a monster, Acxa. He was. He killed your family and many more before them. No doubt he would have continued had not someone stopped him._

_“Unlike my father, I seek another way aside from resorting to killing as the only answer. To make certain another innocent life is never stripped away again. I too lost someone I care about, so I understand your confusion, and anger and... uncertainty. I shall see to it that your family, and all others are avenged and that the guilty have face the penalty. The innocent deserve justice."_

_Acxa’s crying stopped, but she did not look at the prince. Lotor turned away in regret and stood back up. "If you choose to decline, I will not hold it against you."_

_Acxa’s diamond shaped eyes were locked on the corpse as she pondered on Lotor’s words. All he life, her father taught her to respect all life, to always seek out to help your fellow man. His words became more and more distant as the years went by. She could not deny the satisfaction she felt upon seeing the killer of her parents finally get what he deserved._

_Acxa always hated the Galra for what they did to her people, and seeing this one perish at her feet gave her a sense of liberation. She swore long ago never to harm anyone, and killing someone off for their blood didn't feel right to her. Valack was not killed for his blood, but for his actions._

_Lotor was right. Only the innocent are deserving of mercy. Acxa's father and mother were innocent. Her village was innocent. They deserved mercy, but Valack did not. Unlike her father, he had no kindness or love in his heart. He was never going to change. She now understood that killing was not always necessary, only a very last resort. With Lotor, Acxa and her friends would be free. Free from the Empire and free to avenge the innocent._

_She knew in her heart this was not what her father would have wanted. That fact would forever haunt her, but being kind didn’t get her anywhere at the academy, onlyfighting back did. She only survived by being better than her enemies. Lotor did not take any pleasure in killing Valack. Looking into his eyes, he looked every bit as tired and numb as Acxa had felt for years now._

_She silently apologized to her father in her mind. Apologized for not staying his sweet, innocent little girl. That little girl was long gone, and she would not return until things changed. Until the guilty received their reckoning and the innocent were finally avenged. If Lotor could grant her that chance, then so be it. Besides, she was sick and tired of pretending she could have it both ways. She had to finally grow up._

_"I will go with you."_

(~)

Lotor was so silent he might as well be dead. He and Zethrid exited the opening unharmed, but they didn’t go through the risk. The prince was deep in his own thoughts. The generals wondered what was going about in his brain. Did he feel any remorse over killing Narti? Was he that disappointed that his rift portal experiment didn’t work as well as he had anticipated?Would any of the generals be punished next?

“Told you so. All of Lotor’s plans fail.”Ezor said.

“If the Empire catches up to us they’ll have us locked up and he’ll turn on us as soon as it’s in his best interest.” said Zethrid, “We have to strike first.”

“If we turn him over to Galra headquarters now maybe they’ll show us mercy.”

The Galra? Showing mercy? That was a laugh. At least, Acxa would laugh, even if it was just a stale chuckle. But this was no laughing matter and Ezor, the natural upbeat one, was not joking around this time.

“We gotta take him down. It’s our only chance.”

Acxa didn’t join in the discussion. For her, there was no debate. Lotor had once saved her from a life of eternal imprisonment and an early death. He also avenged her parents by killing their murderer. She owed him her life, and her freedom. She knew Lotor was not a killer by choice, circumstance forced him to be at times, just as circumstance had forced Acxa into becoming a fighter much earlier in her life than she would have liked. In all the years she had known him, not once did he go in contrast with what he sought out for the universe.

Still, the death of Narti was not something she or the others could easily get over. Even if she had betrayed them, Acxa knew Narti far longer than she knew Lotor. She was always mysterious, hard to read, and at times could be even more frightening than Zethrid herself.

Acxa wasn’t sure which hurt most, the death or the betrayal.

Zethrid and Ezor turned to each other when Acxa walked towards the prince. What was she going to do? They wondered. She was the closest to Lotor, was she going to turn on him?... Or on them?

Lotor turned his head to face his top general. Acxa swallowed her grief and pulled out her ray gun.

“For Narti.”

The other two were thrown back by the sheer shock of watching their friend take down the prince she had trusted with her life. Lotor groaned as he went down. First his knees gave in to his weight before his entire body laid on the remains of the dead planet’s debris.

“Did... did you kill him?” Zethrid asked. Had Acxa really.....?

“He’s just stunned. Now help me secure him. Let’s make this quick.”

In truth, Zethrid was relieved Acxa didn’t actually kill Lotor. As much of a sadist Zethrid herself could be, Acxa actually willingly killing the prince she trusted with her life for so many years. Axca had made a lot of sacrifices in the past, but there were some lines she would never cross. This made her a better leader than Lotor in Zethrid’s eyes

(~)

There were a lot of things Lotor despised. One of the primary items on his list was being ambushed from behind. It began when the witch knocked him unconscious when he denied his father’s orders. The last thing he saw, aside from that creeping monster, was his beloved calling out his name. For a moment, he could hear her again, see every detail in her irises, from the shine to the subtle hues of various colors that danced in the sunlight whenever she laughed or smiled.

The image faded as quickly as it had appeared. Venta’s form contorted into the shape of a ship. His ship, which was now being piloted by Zethrid. When he attempted to move, he realized his hands were cuffed behind his back.

“What you doing? Where are you taking me?”

“Sorry, Sir. Nothing personal. This is our only way out.” Zethrid replied.

From her voice, he gathered she was feeling just as uncertain of her decision as he expected her to be. Narti’s death had affected them even more so than he wished to address. Even though he explained the situation, they were steadfastly loyal to one another. It was an admirable quality... as well as a weakness.

“You plan to give me up.” He said, “I understand Zethrid.”

There was no going back now, and while the ladies were busy contemplating on their friend’s death, Lotor was busy designing a new plan the entire time. They wouldn’t like it, but this wasn’t the first time Lotor managed to make the most of what he had.

“You do what you must. And I’ll do what I must.”

His bones cracked as he dislocated his shoulders, folding them over himself and broke the cuffs apart with one ferocious pull. Zethrid screamed as she was ejected from her seat, thrown hurtling through space only to land on Acxa and Ezor’s ship.

“Well, there goes our bargaining chip.” Zethrid said, watching Lotor’s ship disappearing into the void. “We’re as dead as Lotor.”

“What do we do now, Acxa?” Ezor asked. Without Lotor, the younger general’s first instinct was to ask the one who had the most leadership skill aside from the prince himself.

“There’s still one option left.” Acxa replied. Ezor was a tad surprised she came up with that answer a lot quicker than she expected.

.....................

_“Acxa.”_

_“Yes, Lotor?”_

_“Please, no need to bow. Such an outdated custom.”_

_“Very well. What is it?”_

_“You have only been my general for a few days now, but I wished to ask something of you.”_

_“What is it?” She asked a little too cautiously._

_“I understand my methods are cryptic at times, and I do apologize for not informing you on all the details.”_

_“Prince Lotor, I am your general. If I do not comprehend something I will ask.”_

_Lotor nodded in gratitude while smiling. Acxa often wondered if there had been others who even caught a glimpse of his genuine smile._

_“Besides, if not for you I would be rotting in that academy for not living up to their expectations.”_

_“Believe me, I understand all too well. Acxa, I only wish to inform you ahead of time, if by any chance my methods cause you any confusion, all you have to do is trust me. Everything I do I do for a reason. Of this I can assure you, if I ever find myself losing control of the situation....” He walked closed and clasped her shoulder tightly, “You shall be the first one I trust.”_

_Acxa clenched her fist and pressed it against her heart. “I will not doubt you, Lotor. I promise you that.”_

(~)

Lotor was now on his own. He had no throne, no ship, and no generals. Yet, he did not show any signs of disappointment or dismay. He had a plan, and if he remained on course with every detail, then he would get what he wanted.

As he traveled through space in solitude, he contemplated on what led him to this quest to begin with.

Since he had been banished, Lotor submerged himself in his research for his mother and more on her home planet, Altea. He fell more and more in love with the culture with every new discovery, but that love fell pale in comparison to his love for Venta. Altea was long gone, at least she was still alive.

Key word being _was_.

Through his research, having stolen some hidden files from the witch’s laboratory while she was none the wiser, he learned something else. Something which would change his world forever.

For so long, he only thought of quintessence as that liquid material his father used to stay alive and healthy. Or rather, as healthy as he could be. His scaly skin and wrinkled body begged to differ. Quintessence was also the natural energy that flowed thoughts every living organism in the universe. But there was more to it than that.

Though these secret files, though some parts were missing due to his hurry to leave before he was caught, he learned of the comet that landed on the Galra home world years ago. He learned of the rift, the power it contained, even its properties.

This quintessence from the rift was what brought Zarkon back from the dead, the very thing which kept him alive for so long and gave the witch her power. His mother was the first to uncover it and learn of its value. Tragically, she did not live to witness it and his father, in his cold hearted greed, didn’t do anything to revive her.

Quintessence was life. It was power. Not only that, but he also learned of the multitude of realities that existed. Just imagine, a world where Altea was still alive. A world in which Lotor was happy. A world in which Venta was alive and by his side.

He now understood his father’s obsession with the comet, it was the only way through the rift. His father was thinking too small. He didn’t need Voltron to enter the rift, they just needed the comet. And since Voltron was made of the same trans-reality material, then all they needed was to built a ship made of that very comet and phase through.

From that day onward, Lotor would no longer be his father’s little reproachful son. He was now Zarkon’s rival. He may desire the quintessence to satisfy his thirst, but Lotor wanted it to retrieve what he had long lost.

Everyone called him weak, worthless for his difference, but Lotor now considered it his greatest strength. What not only set him apart, but also made him, in his own eyes, superior.

“_She was my one weakness_.” His father had once said in regards to his mother.

As much as it repulsed Lotor to come to grips with, there was no denying the truth in that statement. Venta’s love had sidetracked him. Wrapped him up in a fantasywhich kept Lotor from anticipating his father’s response. He was reckless, yet his love for Venta was something he could never regret. It gave him life, a home, a purpose aside from a futile pursuit of pleasing his hallowed father. 

He would not rest until he had found the rift his parents had uncovered. With its power, he would take control of the Empire, mold it into his ideal vision, and most importantly, he would tear through every reality if he must until he found his beloved Venta. Until that day, Lotor swore he would not be led astray by his naivety ever again. His heart would remain under lock and key, and only when he had sought what he desired most would he finally allow himself to feel happiness again.

This did not spare his companion Kova. After he recruited Acxa and her companions he gifted the cat to the mute and blind Narti to aid her. Lotor knew Kova’s purring would only remind him of what he had lost. It was a cruel sacrifice, but one he was willing to make in order to make his ultimate dream a reality.

An Empire of his own design, Venta as his queen, and his father on his knees begging for mercy, only to be rejected just as he had constantly rejected Lotor. This was his own promise and nothing, and no one was going to stand in his way.

Failure was his enemy. Death, it’s consequence.

(~)

_Years ago....._

_The man dragged himself from the forest to his village, clenching his chest. He was wounded, but he would live. His home had been burned. Not a trace remained, but ashes of what once was._

_“Acxa!” He cried out in a raspy voice, “Acxa!”_

_His feet hit something, which rolled across the burnt grass. His legs gave way to his weight, pebbles piercing his knees. With a trembling soot covered hand he held the remains of his little diamond’s birthday present, not too far from the corpse of his bride._

_He crawled over to her and cradled her burnt body in his arms. Even with the scars and dried up blood, she was still beautiful in his eyes. He screamed and wailed all through the night, as if hoping in vain his cries would magically bring back his family._

_In his hands he held the two stones that symbolized their union. The same stone he had given to his little diamond._

...............

Acxa pulled out her stone as she and her friend traveled through space, leaving the prince behind. Ezor’s face appeared on the screen,

“Hey, Acxa. I know it’s too early but... happy birthday.”

Acxa smiled while tracing her fingers over her father’s stone. “Thanks, Ezor.”

The rest of the journey was silent. The silence gave way for Acxa and Lotor to think. Of their pasts, their current situations, as well as what drove them to where they were going, and where they would ultimately end up. By any means necessary.

Victory... or death.

.……………………………………………………

_They say that the armor makes you strong_

_I might be safe, but I'm all alone_

_Been hiding from the light for way too long_

_Tell me You can break this_

_Heart of stone_

_(~)_


	11. A New Defender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of planning, the time has finally arrived for the Voltron Coalition to strike. The paladins and each of their allies will come together to reclaim a third of the Galra Empire. But, just when it seems the heroes will gain the upper hand, Zarkon's witch may just have another dark trick up her sleeve.
> 
> An epic battle between the forces of good and the forces of evil, but who will be the victor?

_And His blood has ransomed people for God_

_He from every tribe and language people, every nation_

_Where warriors have fallen_

_There's a resurrection comin'_

_It's your time to rise and shine_

_Oh wake up you sleeping giant_

_The wounds of injustice are being healed by the peace_

_Of YHWH who's bringing us power through unity_

_Where warriors have fallen_

_There's a resurrection comin'_

_Dry bones, dry bones, come alive_

_Yeah, wake up you sleeping giant_

_-Heartbeat, by Beckah Shae_

** _A New Defender_ **

“No.... no.... let me go! Let me go!” Shiro woke up in a cold sweat. Just when he thought he was over the nightmares, they came crashing back. Thank goodness for soundproof walls. The last thing he wanted was to alert the rest of the team.

His still human hand was trembling while he looked down at his Galra arm in disgust. He should be used to it by now, and even if it was Galra tech it didn’t make it evil. Only how he used it. That didn’t change the fact it was a reminder of what he had been through.

Shiro recalled the conversation he had with Nebula the other night and his nerves calmed down. He also remembered the talk he had with the paladins about his past and the warmth of their loving embrace. Knowing he wasn’t alone in this made the nightmares a little easier to handle. His support group wasn’t meant to eradicate his trauma, but it did help him push through it.

His stomach rumbled. He figured a midnight snack would help him rest easy for the remainder of the night. Shiro ate a few of the leftovers from dinner with a glass of space juice.

“Uncle Shiro?” The former black paladin turned to see Ember staring at him in surprise. “What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Shiro said in good humor. He pulled out a chair, inviting her to sit beside him.

“Can’t sleep.” Ember said as she leaped onto the chair, levitating the glass of juice he offered her. “Guess I’m pretty nervous about the big plan. And you?”

“Just some bad dreams. Nothing new for me, really.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m managing.”

“You want to talk about it? Whenever I had nightmares Nebula would always talk me through it.”

“You had nightmares?”

“Not as much as I used to, but after the paladins found me, I would freak out at the mere sight of fire. I still don’t like it, but at least I don’t go on a rampage anymore.”

“That’s right, you lost your mother in a fire.” Shiro said sadly. Suddenly he lost his appetite.

“Yeah.”

“You miss her.”

“I do. I remember she had red scales like me. A lot of times I wish she could see how happy I am. That I’m doing okay.”

Shiro patted her head and rubbed her neck. “I’m sure she is. She’d be very proud of you, Ember.”

“Hey, since we’re both up, maybe you could tell me some stories of the Garrison? Might help us both sleep. Please?”

“Alright, alright. Just _one_, and then it’s off to bed.”

(~)

Team Voltron, including the young longmas and Nebula, had gathered together in the ship’s deck. Kolivan and Celeste’s heads appeared on the screen, with the female longma wearing her own version of the blade’s uniform, designed specifically for her equine form. The breastplate they wore had been forged into a saddle-like strap with protection over her wings, and wraps around her legs.

“Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized. Zarkon seems to be looking for Lotor.” Kolivan said.

“It’s only a mater of time before he gets the Empire back in order.” Shiro said. “We need to take advantage of this moment.”

Blaze got up on his hind legs to buck his front ones in excitement. “Finally, some Galra butt kicking action! What’s the plan, Teach?”

“Glad you asked.” Shiro nodded to Keith and Allura. “Floor’s all yours, guys.”

All eyes and ears were on the royal couple. Allura spoke first, “Now is the time to assemble the coalition that Voltron has been building.”

With a wave of her hand, a map appeared, using it as a viewing board to explain their strategy.

“With intelligence gathered by the Blades and coalition observers, combined with Pidge’s Galra finding software, we now have a detailed map of the Galra Empire. Keith, Shiro and I have identified an intermittent line of coalition planets that run through the territory. If you look closely there is only one Galra occupied planet left on that line. Naxzela.”

“If we capture Naxzela and solidify that line, we can cut off all of the Galra troops behind it from central command and use our position to defeat them.” Keith said.

“Wow! We could take back a third of the Galra Empire in one fell swoop!” Said Pidge, Aura’s ears twitched in anticipation. This was all so exciting she could barely keep herself together.

“Do we have a plan?” Hunk asked.

Silver Star blew a raspberry and scoffed, “Of course they have a plan, they always have a plan.... but seriously, what’s the plan?”

“We attack several locations across the regions, at once.” Keith said.

“Oooh, I like it so far! How are we gonna do that?”

“Maybe if you’d let him finish you’ll know.” Comet said.

“Nobody likes sarcasm, Comet.” Silver Star said with her nose up high, and her cousin rolled his eyes.

“First we’ll have to cut off communications between the region and Galra Central Command. By striking the satellite relay station orbiting Vantax Five.”

“Pidge and I can handle that!” Hunk said while giving a thumbs up.

“The Blades and longma have informed us of two Galra defense systems coming online called Zaiforge cannons.” Two images of said cannons appeared on the map.

“These cannons can strike any target within our combat theater.” Said Allura, “The first in high orbit around the planet Teq, will be attacked by coalition air force led by Matt and Captain Olia.”

Aura and Pidge fist/wing pumped when they heard this, happy to know Matt would be out there having their backs.

“Kolivan and Celeste will lead a Marmora strike team against the second cannon, located on the surface of Senfama, which is vulnerable to a covert ground attack.” Keith explained.

“We intend to take control of these cannons and use Zarkon’s own firepower against him.” Said Allura, “Once the Coalition Forces and Blades neutralize these targets, the Galra’s defenses will be weakened. Allowing us to take down the remaining Galra occupied planets in this area.”

“And that’s where we come in, right?” Ember asked excitedly. Keith smiled and ruffled her mane.

“Right, kiddo.”

“While our forces are taking control of the planets, Naxzela will already be under attack by Voltron.” Shiro concluded.

“Aw, Yeah!” Lance ambushed Hunk and Pidge from behind, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, “Voltron’s gonna drop in Naxzela, form Hunk’s giant laser cannon and all like, “Pow! Pow! Pow!” Lance pointed with his fingers, mimicking the cannon noises. Or at least what they sounded like in his head. “Easy-peasy.”

“Unfortunately, not that easy.” Shiro said, “Naxzela will be tough. It’s heavily fortified with Galra. You guys are gonna have to be swift enough to neutralize the Galra forces before they have time to contact Galra Headquarters. Because if they call for reinforcement, you’ll be caught in a fight on two fronts.”

“If this works, the Voltron Coalition will possess a third of the Galra Empire’s territory.” said Kolivan, “It will be a massive victory.”

“And inspire a whole new wave of rebellions.” said Allura. The thought made her want to smile, but the princess upheld a focused demeanor throughout the meeting. This plan had all the right pieces and took months to plan to the letter, she hoped her enthusiasm wouldn’t, as the paladins would say, jinx it.

“There is no time to waste.” Keith said, his fierce determination reflected in his onyx eyes, “Paladins, it’s now or never.”

Lance clapped his hands together, “You heard the man! Let’s suit up, and move it out!”

(~)

**(Now or Never from High School Musical 3)**

_Paladins: Are you ready, are you ready_

_Suit up, move out, better get it done_

_Are you ready, are you ready_

_Suit up, move out, get ready_

_Game on!_

The paladins took Keith’s word to heart and got straight to work. The paladins visited the respected planets of their coalitions allies. Hunk and Allura visited the Shay and her family at the Balmera, while Pidge and Lance informed Ryner and the rest of the Olkari, as well as everyone residing in the compound. Keith, with Shiro tagging along in his lion, visited planet Tarjeer. It didn’t take much to convince their allies of their plans. Every one of them was one hundred percent on board.

_Are you ready, are you ready_

_Suit up, move out, running out of time_

_Are you ready, are you ready_

_Suit up, move out, put all on the line_

_Are you ready, are you ready_

_Suit up, move out, gotta get it done_

_Are you ready, are you ready,_

_Suit up, move out, now we're number one_

**Shiro:** _Let's go team_

**Keith:** _Got to get it together_

_Yeah, pull up and shoot_

**Team:** _ SCORE!_

**Keith:** _Are you ready, are you with me?_

**Team:** _Team, team, team, team, team, yeah_

**Keith:** _Shake them with the crossover_

_Tell me what are we here for_

**Lance:** _To win!_

**Keith:** _'Cause we know that we're the best team_

_The way we play tonight_

_Is what we leave behind_

_It all comes down to right now, it's up to us_

_So what are we going to be?_

**Paladins:** _T-E-A-M team!_

**Keith:** _Got to work it out, turn it on_

**Paladins:** _Come on!_

**Everyone:** _This is our moment to get it right_

_This is our moment to make it our night_

_We got to show what we're all about_

_Work together_

_This is our one chance to make our mark_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the big leagues so make it count_

_It's now or never_

With the help from the Olkari, Pidge constructed equine armor for the younger longma students, influenced by the medieval armor worn by knight ridden horses. Their armor was designed with the Altean color scheme of silver and blue. Their protective headgear, the chaffron, had high tech lenses with the same properties as the paladins’ helmets, and each longma had protective surfaces over their wings, influenced by Ember’s artificial membrane. Aura’s chaffron had the same properties as her goggles. The kids strut in their new armor, posing fiercely, making Pidge laugh in both amusement and pride.

**Keith:** _We've got the strength inside us_

_Let it out, let it roar_

**Paladins:** _ROAR!_

**Keith:** _We got to work it together_

**Paladins:** _Team Voltron, all the way_

_Let’s go!_

**Keith:** _Got the Galra in our sight_

_Knock em down from their throne_

**Paladins:** _Go down_

**Keith:** _Our freedom is ours_

**Paladins:** _Go, go, good_

Shiro proudly observed as the longmas did some last minute maneuver practices in their new armor. Pidge tapped his arm and she, Nebula, Ember and the rest of her friends, all stood before him, levitating an extra set or armor, shimmering in the sunlight. Only, this one wasn’tbuilt for a longma... but for a man.

Shiro was speechless when Nebula levitated the armor towards him, complete with its own helmet. He also realized that, out of all the longma’s, the back of Nebula’s armor was designed to look more like an actual saddle. He put on his new helmet, getting teary eyed at how natural it felt. Nebula wiped his tears with her snout.

Shiro was back.

**Keith:** _The way we play tonight_

_Is what we leave behind_

_It all comes down to right now, it's up to us_

_So what are we going to be?_

**Paladins:** _T-E-A-M team!_

**Keith:** _Got to work it out, turn it on_

**Paladins:** _Come on!_

**Everyone:** _This is our moment to get it right_

_This is the moment to make it our night_

_We got to show what we're all about_

_Work together_

_This is our one chance to make our mark_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the big leagues so make it count_

_It's now or never_

Everything was coming along better than they had expected. Through it all, Keith maintained the aesthetic of the ideal leader. On the surface he demonstrated no signs of uncertainty or nervousness, yet his fidgeting fingers, followed by the subtle attempt to mask it with folded arms did not go unnoticed by his wife.

Once they were alone, Allura hugged him from behind and he turned to hold her close, cupping her cheek and allowing himself to drown in her oceanic eyes. The waters calmed his soul, just as his onyx orbs consoled Allura’s equally troubled spirits.

**Keith:** _Right now I can hardly breathe_

**Allura:** _Oh, you can do it, just know that I believe_

**Keith:** _And that's all I really need_

**Allura:** _Then come on_

**Keith:** _Make me strong_

**Keith and Allura:** _It's time to turn it up_

_Game on!_

A row of longmas flew over their heads in perfect formation, with Ember and her team leading. For a moment, the two paladins almost believed they were watching the lions themselves flying by.

**Longmas:**

_Voltron, gonna tear up_

_Go Voltron, yeah, we're number one_

_Hey Voltron, we're the champions_

_Go go go go go go team, oh!_

_Show them our might_

_Hey!_

_Yeah we're putting up a fight_

_Oh, yeah!_

_We never quit it_

_Gonna win it_

_Let me hear you say_

_Hey hey hey hey hey_

**Everyone:** _This is our moment to get it right_

_This is our moment to make it our night_

_We got to show what we're all about_

_Work together_

_This is our one chance to make our mark_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the big leagues so make it count_

_It's now or never_

_This is our moment to get it right_

_This is our moment to make it our night_

_We got to show what we're all about_

_Work together_

_This is our one chance to make our mark_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the big leagues so make it count_

_It's now or never, yeah!_

(~)

Everything was ready. Now all that was left was to initiate the plan and hope it worked in their favor. It was nice to see some familiar faces, including a few Hunk never imagined he would ever see again.

“Rolo. Never thought I’d see you again.” Said the yellow paladin, still eyeing him suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, big fella. We’re not here to steal any lions. We heard about the Voltron coalition against Zarkon.”

“Yeah, we heard about you too.” Hunk’s suspicious glare changed into one of genuine acceptance and offered their new friends his hand in friendship. “Matt told us you’ve been helping with the coalition forces.”

“You guys really inspired us.” Rolo said while shaking Hunk’s hand.

“And your songs were catchy too.” Said Nyma with a smile.

Pidge heard beeping sounds and noticed the pair’s robot friend, Beezer, hiding behind Rolo. Its little mechanical ears went up and down in greetings, but Pidge only scorned. She had been so excited to meet the little robot the first time, but he, and his companions, double crossed her and her friends. Being deceived by artificial intelligence was a low blow.

Pidge kept giving him the cold shoulder, and Beezer’s ears lowered, beeping sadly, as if he were actually crying. It didn’t take long for the ice began to crack, then melt all together.

“Oh, Beezer, I can’t stay mad at you!” Pidge cried while wrapping herself around the little robot. Beezer beeped happily.

Lance observed the scene from afar. Pidge looked so adorable, and her hair was especially shinny today, capturing the Olkarion sunlight, creating a halo effect. Her eyes shimmered like priceless topaz stones and her happy tears were like pearls that she whipped off with her fingers. Her laughter made Lance’s heart skip.

He knew he couldn’t keep it a secret forever. He had to tell Pidge how he really felt. As would be expected in this type of scenario, the aggravating questions of “what if” kept bitting at his brain like starving mosquitoes, drinking up his nerve rather than his blood.

If there was anyone who could help Lance right now, it was Keith. The Black Paladin had just finished speaking with a few of the rebels that would be joining Matt on their mission. Lance gulped, took a deep breath and bravely tapped his leader on the shoulder.

“Hey, Keith. You got a minute?”

“Kinda spread thin right now, so you might want to make it quick.” Keith said. He hoped that didn’t as sound as rude he thought it did.

“Okay, well, you see, I was hoping you could help me with something.”

“Lance, we’ve talked about this. You’re an awesome paladin, you’re important to the team, and—.”

“This isn’t about my insecurity issues, it’s about Pidge!” Lance quickly covered his mouth, and Keith’s eyes widened, his mouth partly opened in surprise.

“Wait... Pidge?”

Lance slowly lowered his hands and blushed. “Yeah.”

“Green Paladin Pidge.”

“Real name, Katie Holt, yes _that_ Pidge.”

“What about her?”

“Well, I....” Lance rubbed his hands together awkwardly. “I like her.”

Keith blinked, “Like as in....?”

“As in, I think she's the most amazing, talented, and just all around incredible girl I've ever meet."

The dreamy look in his eyes, the big dopey grin, the hard to miss blush and the inability to look Keith in the eye until he said the girl’s name... the signs were all there.

“Allura is going to have a field day with this.” Keith whispered to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing, you were saying?”

“I know it’s crazy and probably doesn’t make any sense, but lately I can’t stop thinking about her, my heart keeps racing and... no girl has ever made me feel this way before.”

“Whoa. This _is_ serious.”

“And since you clearly have experience, how do I go about telling her without looking stupid?”

“I never thought I’d see the day where Lover Boy Lance wouldn’t know what to say to a girl.”

“Well I can’t just walk right up to her and say, “Hey, pretty lady. Wanna go for a night in the town with the sharpshooter?” Lance said with a finger pointed gesture followed by a wink, and then he frowned. “She’ll never take me seriously! Besides, I don’t want to use the same old routine as before. I want to be real with her.”

Keith couldn't stop himself from smiling even if he wanted to. Watching Lance turn into a fluttered mess was both too adorable, and heartwarming. He wanted to make a legitimate effort to be honest with Pidge, which was a sure sign that he was maturing.

Besides, if there was any girl Keith knew would be great for Lance, and would know when to put him in his place if needed to for his own good, it was Pidge.

“This is too precious.”

“You gonna help me or not?”

“Okay, okay. Look, I know how terrifying it can be to express how you feel. The first time I tried to tell Allura, my body was trembling so much I thought I was having a seizure."

“So, what did you do?”

“First, I accepted that being afraid was unavoidable. Opening your heart is always going to be scary, but Shiro helped me realize that keeping my mouth shut and missing my chance was something I would always regret.”

“But, what if I tell her and she doesn’t feel the same way? Then I’ll be crushed, things will get awkward and what if it effects the team and next thing you know we’re being attacked but I’m too broken to even—“

“Lance!” Keith grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him once, “If that does happen, you talk it out and work through it together. Pidge is your best friend, having feelings for her doesn’t change that. Just take a deep breath, and go for it. And if you ever need to talk about it, guy to guy, I’ll be willing to listen.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course. I know I don't say it often but, aside from my teammate, you're also my friend. As annoying as you can be sometimes, you always have my back. So, I've got yours."

Lance’s eyes sparkled and he clasped his hands over his heart. “Awwww! Okay, enough stalling, hug me brotha!” The red paladin wrapped his leader in a tight grip. Keith was unfazed and patted Lance in the back.

“Again with the hugging.”

“Thanks, man. You’re a great friend.”

“You too.” Keith then did something nobody would have expected him to do... he trapped Lance in a head grip and started giving him a nuggie.

“Ouch! Hey, Keith! Stop, that hurts!” Lance exclaimed in between his laughs.

“This is payback for all those Mullet comments!”

“No fair! You got Galra strength!”

Princess Allura was surprised to see her husband rubbing his knuckles over Lance’s skull while he tried to escape his grip. Both of them were laughing. She only rolled her eyes and smiled. When Keith released Lance, the red paladin waved to the current blue one.

“Hey, Allura.”

“Hello, Lance.”

“I’ll leave to guys to it.” Lance waved farewell, leaving the couple.

“What was that all about?”

“Let’s just say... you were right.”

"About what?"

Keith pointed to Lance, and then to Pidge still behind him playing with Beezer, then did the dorkiest thing he could imagine. He made a heart sign with his hands. The princess’s eyes sparkled once she connected the dots. She sucked on her lips to keep herself from exploding.

“Go ahead.”

“I. Told. You.” Allura gave him a peck on the lips and rested her hands on his chest. “So.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Allura was caught off guard when Keith dipped her without warning and kissed her. Surprise kisses never got old with them.

(~)

Allura barely slept or ate the night before, and the butterflies in her stomach would not rest. Like Keith, she too played the outward part of a fearless leader, worthy of their respected and trust. But within, she was just as frightened as anyone would be in this situation.

They had come close so stoping the Galra before, but their first attempt resulted in their then leader being out of commission, and for another threat to siege power from an empty thrown. Even when they won, it wasn’t always a complete victory. Only now, they had the strength in numbers. They learned from their mistakes, and this time, regardless of how difficult it would be, they would push through the storm with clenched jaws and knuckles tight if they must.

“All right, Princess, it’s time to begin the broadcast.” Coran said. The rebels, the longma, and the paladins gathered around the princess.

“Have we secured communications?”

“Yes, Matt and I used the rebel’s transponder encryption.” Said Pidge, with Beezer happily beeping in agreement. Matt smiled at the adorable little contraption.

“Always helps to have a pair of tech-geniuses siblings around.” Coran said while twirling his mustache.

Keith gave Allura a reassuring smile, topped with an adorable wink, which was enough to brighten her mood. The crystal above her head glowed,and from the screen the castle’s signal connected to every location that was marked with the V symbol of Voltron, signifying their allegiance to the coalition.

Across the galaxy, every planet the paladins had visited and rescued, including the space mall, the princess appeared on their television screens, while for others a hologram projection of her towered over them like the statue of a celestial goddess.

“Fellow members of the Voltron Coalition, if you are hearing me now, it is because you have pledged to stand shoulder to shoulder with us in our fight against Zarkon’s enslavement of the free peoples of the universe. But that enslavement is about to be dealt with a crushing blow. The time for a full scale attack on the Galra Empire is now. Far in the future, when they speak of this day, they will speak of our sacrifice, but they will also remember this as the day freedom began to overtake tyranny. You all have your mission. You know what to do. Good luck, we’ll see you on the other side.”

Once the broadcast had ended, Allura felt as if she had just used almost all of her quintessence to heal the Balmera all over again. Who knew giving a speech live could be so draining?

Keith hugged her close. “You did great, babe.”

“Thank you.”

“You ready for this?”

“I’ve been ready the moment I awoke from that pod.”

(~)

Pidge hugged her brother goodbye, wishing him the best of luck and to stay safe on the field. Matt also hugged Aura, cupping her face and saying how grateful he was to her watching out for his little sister while they were searching for him.

Shiro had just gotten into his new silver armor, still at a loss for words. It was nice to take a breather from the fight for a while, but he was ready to jump back into action. Even if he wasn’t piloting a lion anymore, it didn’t take away that sense of fulfillment.

“You look great, Shiro.” Ember said.

“Thanks, so do you. Think you're ready for this?”

Ember turned to her friends, all rallying behind her. She breathed in and out before giving her answer, “Yeah. We all are. Thanks to you.”

Nebula nudged Shiro’s arm, nodding towards the royal couple a few feet away. Ember excused herself and approached them.

Keith and Allura took the moment to really take in the image in front of them. Ember wasn’t that trembling, ash covered youngling anymore. She had grown up, strong, brave and kind, just like they always knew she would be. This would be her very first mission. As proud of they were, the idea that they would need to release their grip on her so she could fly out into space with her herd, led by Shiro and Nebula, into a war zone was horrifying.

Allura began to imagine just how her father must have felt when he had to let her go. She always idolized her father but only recently had she truly begun to comprehend what he must have been going through ten thousand years ago.

Being a leader was not easy. It was daunting, and at times so heavy that if the chance to give it up would arise it would be far too tempting to decline. Yet. Allura knew better than to cave in to her exhaustion, especially when lives were at stake.

Ember had been taught well. She knew the risks yet she was going through with it anyway. Allura feared she and Keith may have done far too good a job.

The trio was silent. What could they say that they didn’t already know? Ember seemed to have read their internal struggle and spread open her wings to invite them in.

The couple got on their knees, linking their arms around their baby for as long as time would allow. Allura didn’t know who started crying first, herself, her husband or Ember. All she knew was that tears ran down the surface of her face, landing on red and white paladin armor. Her breathing merged with her sobs.

“Oh, my precious little darling. Please stay safe. Please come back to us.”

“I will. I promise I’ll be back.”

Keith held Ember’s chin in his palm. “Listen to your Uncle Shiro and Nebula, okay? Stay with the group, and don’t go flying off the handle. And strike as many Galra sentries as you like.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“We are so proud of you. You truly posses the heart of a paladin.” Allura said while still sobbing. Ember wiped the princess’s tears with her wing. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know it would be this difficult.”

“That’s inevitable, Allura. Sadness and joy are a part of life." Ember said, echoing the very same words they told her before they had to give her up the first time. No wonder it was so difficult for them. It felt like they were letting her go all over again.

"But, even when we’re apart, you’ve always been with me. Everything you’ve taught me was what got me through everything, and it’s going to help me now. I’ll be okay.”

Tears of worry had become tears of pride and joy. Ember was smart enough to take care of herself. She was going to be okay. She had all she needed. She was ready, and this time, she was coming home.

“I love you... Mama, Papa.” Ember’s tears went into overdrive and they hugged once more.

“We love you too, kiddo.” Keith said between sobs while Allura peppered Ember’s head with kisses.

Hunk and Silver Star watched the tender moment and cried along with their friends. “Hunk,”

“Yeah, Sil?”

“I know this is like the worse time, but the truth is... I’m scared.” Silver Star hung her head, feeling embarrassed. “What if something happens and one of us gets captured and I’ll never see another sunset, or fly through a cloud bin, or study plumbing!”

Hunk squatted down and held his friend close. “Hey, it’s okay. Take deep breaths. There’s nothing wrong with being scared. I get scared all the time, but I'm still wearing my armor. And so are you." Hunk ruffled his friend's mane, making her laugh.

"Whenever you feel those nerves getting to you, just look around and know you're not in this alone. And hey, if you’re still nervous, just hum a tune."

"Thanks, Hunk. You’re right."

"I’ll be cheering you on the whole time, and once this is all over we’ll bake victory cookies for everyone!”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.” Hunk and Silver Star shared one last hug before going their separate ways.

Pidge combed Aura’s mane and kissed her forehead. “You’re going to do great out there. I know it.”

“Thank you, Pidge. Not just for helping me see but for giving me the courage to face the giants.”

“You’ve always had it in you, Aura. You just needed a little help in realizing that. Now, go on out there and knock down some giants!”

Lance and Blaze fist/hoof pumped, then proceeded to do an elaborate friendship handshake which involved Lance pumping all four of Blaze’s hooves as he did an air flip, clapped their palms and wings together, then spun around, striking a pointing pose while shouting “Boom goes the dynamite!”

“Remember, when you got your target in sight—“

“Keep a mellow mind, and active body. Got it, Chief.”

Lance wiped away fake tear. “I’ve taught you well. Good luck out there, little bro.”

“You too, big bro. On the field... and _other_ things.” Blaze turned his head to the side, looking behind his paladin. Lance turned and his face heated up seeing Pidge and Aura waving goodbye. Aura called out to her brother to join her and the others.

“Like the song said; Now or Never.”

“Does it have to be _right_ now?” Lance said in a high pitched voice, his body stiff like a pole.

“Your call, dude.” With that, Blaze galloped alongside his sister to join their class, and the paladins prepared to get to their respected lions. Lance’s eyes were on Pidge, his brain drowning in questions.

Was now really the best time? It could wait until after the mission, right? Or, would there be a next time? Would he be telling her out of fear he wouldn’t live through this? What if she said no? Where his hands sweating more than normal? Twenty heartbeats a minute was normal, right?

There he was, constantly questioning himself again. Lance took in a deep breath and crushed all of the doubtful noise with one swoop. If he didn’t say anything, he would regret it.

“Pidge!”

The green paladin stopped abruptly at her teammate’s sudden outburst. He ran and stopped, panting like he just did a marathon.

“What is it, Lance?”

“I... I just wanted to say...”

Allura’s Altean ears perked up and she froze for a tic, then grabbed Keith and Hunk by the arms and hid behind the wall to listen in on their conversation. Keith was impressed, seems Lance was taking his advice to heart. He wasn’t sure if now was really the best time for a heartfelt confession, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what would happen. Hunk was confused at first, but once he saw Lance’s flustered face, he placed two and two together. He giggled like an excited pixie.

“I... see, the thing is, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I...I...”

Staring into Pidge’s wide, lively eyes made his tongue twist and the words just weren’t cooperating, but he wasn’t leaving until he said or did something to show her just how much she meant to him.

Lance made his choice.

Pidge gasped, her eyes became wider than a those of a deer caught in headlights. Every inch of her body stopped working, save for the one hand holding her helmet. Her fingers loosened, and her helmet rolled onto the floor. Her brain felt like it would blow a fuse trying to process what was happening.

Without warning of any kind, Lance bent over and placed his lips against the side of her face. He lingered for a while, making this the longest peck on the cheek in history. At least, it felt long for them. Her cheek was the best compromise, last thing Lance wanted was to have Pidge think of him a creep for just planting one on her lips without her consent. Allura, Keith and Hunk all stared with their jaws hanging. Hunk, while still keeping his eyes glued to the scene, closed both Keith and Allura’s mouths. None of them turned away.

When the kiss finally ended Pidge saw the stars themselves shimmering in Lance’s eyes.

“Stay safe out there.”

“Y-You too.” Pidge stuttered. With his face red hot, Lance put on his helmet and walked out, leaving a still paralyzed Pidge.

Did that really just happen? Did Lance really just kiss her? Okay, it was a peck on the cheek, but still. He looked so flustered and there was really no logical reason for him to linger the way he did. Did this mean he liked her too? He wouldn’t be messing with her emotions like this, that wasn’t who Lance was.

Pidge would think about that later. Right now, she had a job to do. She made her way towards her lion, where Hunk was supposed to be waiting, completely missing him, Keith and Allura hiding behind a wall.

“I ship it.” Keith said.

Allura and Hunk blinked and stared at Keith like he had gone mad. “Who are you?” They both asked.

(~)

Using the green lion’s cloaking ability, Pidge and Hunk made their way towards the satellite relay station.

“When you finish knocking out the communications hub, meet us at the rendezvous point.”

“Copy that, Keith.” Pidge replied, talking to their leader via her wrist device. “According to its trajectory, it passes through the dark zone in five ticks.”

“No pressure.” Hunk whispered to himself. He reminded himself of the advice he gave to Silver Star just moments ago, this allowed him to swallow his fear, and started humming a tune. Specifically, “Stronger” from Kelly Clarkson as Pidge began the countdown.

“Five...”

_“What doesn’t kill you makes you...”_

“Four...”

_“Stand a little taller...”_

Three... two...”

_“What doesn’t kill you...”_

“One!”

The two friends shot themselves out of the lions’s chest, and Hunk harmonized the chorus, _“Stronger! Just me myself and—“_

“Hunk!”

“Right, sorry. Music really does sooth the soul.”

The dark zone shrouded the satellite and the paladins in darkness. The two clenched onto the surface and Pidge carved an entrance for them using the sharp ends of her bayard.

Once inside, Hunk used his cannon to blast their way through and Pidge took down the sentries. The Galra in charge ran to the controls to trip the alarm. Pidge wrapped her bayard’s green rope around his waist and yanked him away from the controls. The two fought for dominance, only for Hunk to come crashing down on the Galra like an angry sumo wrestler. With him and the sentries down, Pidge successfully hacked into their system.

“Com station hacked, ghost signal initiated. Fully automated so that Galra HQ still thinks it’s running. We have about eight hours until they figure it out.”

“Until then, no calls get in or out.” Hunk said.

“Coran will monitor it from the castle so we know when it’s back online. Great work, guys.” Keith smiled proudly and then disconnected.

Hunk eyed Pidge with a mischievous glint in his eye. “So... Lance totally kissed you.”

Pidge’s body flinched and became stagnate for a tic, then she growled in irritation. “It was on the cheek and that’s _none of your business!_” She spatted, which only made his smile grow wider.

(~)

There had been a time when Matt never considered himself a soldier, much less a hero. He was a hero to his little sister, but as a big brother that was a given. He was still that science loving, good-hearted nerd from earth, but his time in space had hardened his skin and ignited a fire he never knew he had smoldering deep within him.

But he wasn’t the only one who had uncovered more about himself. His little sister had grown from a social outcast into a fearless and confident paladin. They had both changed, and today they were giving it all they had in order to save the universe from the Galra’s tyranny.

The rebel Air Force was set to attack the first Zaiforge cannon. “You guys ready for this?” said Captain Olia. A canine-humanoid alien who’s bite was worse than her bark.

“Ready as we’ll ever be.” Matt replied. All fingers crossed, prayers offered, and all bets on the table. It was time for action.

“All ships form up and begin attack!”

The Galra captain in charge of the cannon saw the fleet approaching and quickly ordered her flight team to take them down. The fighter ships weren’t that much of an issue, but the real trouble arose when they tried to take out the defensive shield protecting the cannon. Their attacks could not penetrate it. The cannon fired, and one third of their ships were taken down.

The battle had only begun, and already a good number of their best men and woman were taken down in one blow. Matt mourned the loss of his fellow rebels, but he couldn’t mourn for much longer. The cannon was too powerful, and there was no way they could all take it down on their own. They needed extra firepower.

“Blades, we’re in trouble! What’s the status of your cannon?” Olia demanded, “Blades!”

“We copy, Olia. On route right now.” Celeste replied, galloping through the forest of Senfama towards the second Zaiforge cannon, with the rest of the longma hunters. The blades rode on their backs, with Kolivan riding on Celest. She had once vowed not to let him ride on her, but when one spends a vast amount of time training and planing missions, it's almost impossible not to forge a strong level of respect between two steadfast leaders.

The blade’s suits had been modified with cloaking technology, allowing them to be as invisible as their longmas.

The cannon was perched over the edge of a cliff, surrounded by forest trees. A couple of sentries kept watch. The scenery was silent, with nothing but the bristling sound of the leafs being swept by the wind. In that silence, the sentries never anticipated a Blade knife to pierce through their armor.

Removing their cloaking, Kolivan jumped off from Celeste’s back and sliced the first sentry in two, while Celeste jumped onto the next, sinking her jaws onto its metallic head. Her powerful adult teeth crunched down on the surface as she ripped it off and threw it towards another incoming sentry, striking it square in the chest.

Inside, the Galra in charge was tapped on the shoulder by what felt like a claw. Turning around, his eyes widened as he came face to face with a female longma, smiling wickedly his way.

“Hello, sweetie. Mind if we borrow this?” Celeste got up on her hind legs and kicked the Galra, sending him flying across the room, and crashing into his employee, who was originally using the controls of the cannon.

“All yours, Koli.”

“I told you not to call me that!” Kolivan said once he finished taking down the last sentry.

Celeste ignored him and levitated the two unconscious Galra men a few feet away, handing them to the Blades to tie them up. Kolivan took the controls.

“The Senfama Zaiforge cannon is ours.” Coran said from his spot in the castle, smiling with glee. “Naxzela attack is underway.”

it's almost impossible not to forge a strong level of respect between two steadfast leaders.

(~)

It was a silent day with nothing out of the ordinary. Work on Naxzela was usually uneventful, so nobody bat an eye when a few workers would lounge around swapping old war stories.

But today was not like any other. Muffled explosions sounded off high in the planet’s atmosphere, followed by intense flashes of light that consumed almost the entire sky. One of the Galra cruisers that patrolled around the planet made its descent. Smoke emitted from its side and large balls of fire dropped down like a lethal meteor shower. The cruiser crashed against the surface of the building from which the workers stood. This was their newest ship, what could have been powerful enough to take it down so easily?

Something else came from the sky, but it wasn’t a ship. The smoke from the crash wasn’t thick enough to hide the beast’s empowering silhouette. The body slowly rose up, it’s golden eyes staring down at the Galra as if they were bugs ready to be squished. A roar erupted from the beast. This was no ordinary ship, or weapon. This was the hero of legend. This was Voltron.

Two of the workers high tailed it out of there, but the last one was just too paralyzed that the most he could do was hop away. Pidge and Allura giggled.

“Alright, Paladins, we’ve only got one chance to take Nacxela, so let’s make it count.” Keith sad. Even if he wasn’t Shiro, he had finally found his own style of leadership. Finding the confidence and the courage to lead the team he was proud to call his family.

(~)

“We can’t take this fire for long! We need cover now!” Captain Olia hated running from a fight, but they couldn’t keep up against more of the cannon’s fire. Their ships weren’t enough. “All ships form up and get behind that large asteroid.”

The ships followed their leader’s instructions. They had their cover, but it wouldn’t hold for much longer. The cannon fired again, aiming at the asteroid. The rebel ships shook as the power of the cannon began to pierce through the asteroid. Right when it was about to implode, another powerful purple beam came shooting through space, striking the cannon on its side. The rebel ships were spared, thanks to the Blades now having full control of their cannon.

With the shields down, the rebels flew out from their hiding spot and barged into the control room, arresting the Galra captain and taking down the sentries.

From his spot in the castle, Coran saw that now both of the Galra cannons were lit green. He jumped for joy like a little school boy. “The Zaiforge cannon base is ours!”

“Ready to provide the Taujerrians with cover.” Celeste said with fiery excitement, observing over Kolivan’s shoulder.

“Cannon acquired.” Replied Captain Olia, “Ready to provide backup.”

“Copy that.” Coran said, “Coalition, you are clear to begin.”

(~)

“Alright, class, this is what you’ve trained for. You know what to do.”

Shiro rode on Nebula like a stouthearted knight, his mechanical hand glowing, with a herd of young armored longma right beside him.

Ember, Comet, Silver Star, Aura and Blaze led their class’s formation. With a roaring command from Nebula, the herd spiraled downwards like a tidal wave crashing down onto one of the Galra occupied locations, where many of the Coalition forces had just joined in the fight. The first thing Ember did was shoot a beam at one of the Galra sentries.

“Come on!”

“The longmas are back, baby!” Blaze exclaimed as he galloped ahead, spreading out his armored wings. The surface deflected the lasers like shields, and Blaze spun in place, slicing the sentry in half with the protective surface of his wings.

Aura took down the enemies in the air, using her senses and her new high tech goggles to keep tabs on her surroundings, shouting out to her fellow classmates on any attack they didn’t see coming.

“Five coming on your right, big brother!”

Blaze spun around and took down his attackers. “Thanks, Sis!”

Silver Star tapped one sentry from behind. Like a fool it turned around. “Hello!” She smiled then kicked the robot’s head right off.

Silver Star hummed and laughed with every enemy she took down, using said singing as a means to place the Galra in a false sense of security before either blasting them away with her mouth beams, kicking them with her hooves, or slicing through them with her wings.

Nebula shot down soldiers with her beams, and Shiro sliced the sentries with his arm while riding on her back. He stood up on the saddle, flipped in the air and landed on a sentry’s face before jumping off and punching through its chest with his Galra arm.

Comet zipped past incoming lasers, duck and rolled underneath a sentry and kicked it from behind. One of the Galra soldiers aimed from behind Comet, ready to fire. A large blur of purple came crashing into the Galra.

“Mom!”

Nebula growled then grabbed the Galra by the arm and took to the skies, where she threw him against the ground. The Galra groaned, looking delirious while mumbling random nonsense. A rock landed on his head, finally knocking his lights out.

Shiro fought hand to hand with a Galra soldier, punching him in the face with his own ray gun before taking it himself and using it to shoot at an incoming sentry. All around, he saw his students taking names and conquering sentries and Galra soldiers left and right, protecting and being protected by the rebel fighters.

“Shiro, look out!”

The man spun around, seeing one of the Galra soldiers aiming at Shiro with his gun while clenching his stomach. Ember came flying down, shooting at the Galra with her mouth beam, which knocked the gun right out of his hand.

Ember bared her teeth and bit into his arm, and using her wings as maneuver, she spun him around and threw him against the ground.

Shiro watched dumbfounded at her aggressive attack. “I think Keith may have taught you a little too well.”

“Allura taught me that move.”

Shiro chuckled to himself. “Of course.”

From the castle, Coran watched as more and more areas lit up green, signifying the Coalition’s victories. The Altean could barely keep himself still and started dancing happily in the control room.

“We’re doing it! We’ve almost taken the entire area! Take that, Zarkon!”

(~)

While the rebels and Blades were fighting back, the paladins proceeded to take Naxzela, taking down control centers and ships in every direction. The sky was alight with balls of flame, aftermaths of the multitude of cruisers they had just vanquished.

“Incoming cruiser, three o’clock!” Lance exclaimed.

Voltron jumped out of the way of the cruiser’s cannon, which destroyed a large portion of the construction the paladins themselves were trying to destroy. Voltron took to the skies, but the moment they were airborne, an explosion went off and threw them off balance.

“What was that?” Allura asked, almost being knocked out of her seat.

"I didn’t see any—" Lance nearly fell head first into his dashboard when another impact hit the side of his lion. Another explosion, seemingly coming out of nowhere threw Voltron off balance. Even when they landed, another explosion went off. No matter what movement they made, no matter how careful or how vigilant they were, more and more explosions went off. It was as if the air itself had become flammable.

“What’s hitting us?!” Keith asked, baring his Galra fangs in anger.

“We’re in a mine field. Somehow the bombs were cloaked.” Pidge explained.

“Shield! Shield!” Hunk cried out. Another incoming strike from another Galra cruiser, and Voltron pulled out the shield to block it.

“My systems are able to detect the mines but there’s just too many to safely maneuver through them.” said Pidge, “And with the cruisers covering all possible exists we have no way out!”

“Wait a tic. Perhaps I can freeze the mines.” Allura suggested.

“Then we can fly out of here before they explode.” Lance said.

Keith nodded, “Alright, sounds like a plan. Freeze em, Allura!”

Voltron separated into lions again, and a cold beam shot out of the Blue Lion’s mouth. The once invisible bombs were now hovering in the air, completely encased in shards of ice.

“Great work, Honey. Let’s form Voltron!” The paladins united into the robot warrior again and continued their task to secure Naxzela.

(~)

With the Zaiforge cannons being used to give the rebels cover, the Coalition forces were whining the fight. Just then, something on the map went red.

“Quiznack!” Coran exclaimed, “The communications satellite is back online! Galra distress signals are going through.”

“It‘s alright, Coran, they’re too late.” Keith said through the intercom. “We’ve just about secured Naxzela.”

(~)

“Naxzela is under attack. Voltron and the Coalition just reclaimed an entire section of the empire.” said the Druid.

The High Priestess was submerged in her dark practice, sitting over the glowing symbol beneath her cloak.

“Good.”

(~)

“It appears all the planets we’ve engaged have been pacified, if not totally liberated,” Coran said, looking over their progress. Another alarm went off, “Wait. There’s another Galra battle cruiser approaching Naxzela.”

“Sector Zar Niomofor is clear.” Matt said from his spot at the helm of the Zaiforge cannon. “Let me see if I can get a line on that battle cruiser.” All of a sudden, the screen, the lights, everything inside had completely shut off.

“Zaiforge cannon Senfama, are you still operational?”

“Negative.” Kolivan replied, witnessing the cannon shut off, shrouding them in darkness.

“That incoming battle cruiser must have shut them down remotely.” Coran said.

“That’s it for artillery support.”

“What are we going to do about that cruiser, Voltron?” Celeste asked.

“That cruiser’s gonna be too late. Naxzela’ almost secure. We just need to take out the last of the heavy artillery.” Keith’s screen detected another incoming attack from the ship.

“On our left! Shield up!”

The beam kept pushing the paladins back, when at the last second, using the shield like a bat, they threw the cannon's beam directly back at the cruiser, creating a massive explosion. Voltron took to the skies, activated Hunk's shoulder cannon, and took down the buildings and sentries within a hundred yards. Half of Naxzela was engulfed in flames.

(~)

"This is the most devastating attack on the Empire in ten thousand years!" said the Galra solider, while Haggar watched the events unfold on the screen.

"We left ourselves vulnerable." said the female commander. "Now we face overwhelming resistance. Do we attack now or do we wait for orders from Emperor Zarkon?"

"Lord Zarkon is busy leading the hunt for Lotor." said the witch, squashing that feeble little voice in her head that dared to feel even a morsel of sympathy. "We can handle this on our own. Stay on course for Naxzela."

(~)

Loneliness was a cruel mistress, but as of now, Lotor welcomed it like a lifelong friend. The prince continued to wander through space, putting his ship on autopilot while keeping the alarm systems up in case of any incoming threats. Despite the tranquility of a star filled atmosphere, one could never be too careful.

Lotor leaned back against his chair. His breath came off louder from within the confinement of his ship. He flew past several passing asteroids, but in his relaxed state, he had not anticipated a Galra beacon to go off as he went by. It hid behind a rock, and was far enough away not to be seen, or detected.

"Sire, one of our deep space beacons just registered some activity. It's not far from our position. I could send a scout."

The Emperor did not reply right away. A ship this far out, and after hours of searching, something within Zarkon stirred.

"It's Lotor. All fleets head for that beacon."

The tranquil moment was over. Lotor's alarm went off and he just barely got away from the incoming attacks. A fleet of Galra fighter ships were right on his tail. Unfortunately for them, Lotor's ship was far more advanced, able to bend and twist itself with ease in order to adjust to its surroundings. It was almost as if they were trying to strike a dancer with fast and precise timing with every step.

Lotor tricked one ship into following him, only to make a sharp turn and the ship crashed into one of its own. If there were fighter ships, that could only mean a Galra cruiser wasn't too far behind. As slick as his ship was, it didn't stand a chance against an entire fleet. He scanned the area and found the perfect location from which he could lose them.

"He's headed for Nah-veer Five. It's an unstable star."

Zarkon would have scoffed, but he would have been wasting his breath. "He thinks we'll be scared off by a few solar flares. Stay on him."

The star was right in sight, as Lotor drew in closer he could almost feel his armor melting into his skin. Even the heels of his boots were starting to burn. He bit the corners of his mouth, no doubt drawing blood, and pushed onwards. One by one, the ships were brought down by the flares.

"The radiation is wreaking havoc on our navigation systems!" Exclaimed the captain.

"We can navigate visually." said Zarkon. "Stay on him." Despite the captain's better wishes, she did as her Emperor demanded.

The heat was becoming more and more intolerable, Lotor did not deny it, but this was his one way of escaping his father’s grasp. He opened his mouth so wide his jaw almost dislocated, and released a powerful scream. The scream was a way to unbridle the pain as well as a reminder to keep going, regardless of his discomfort.

Thankfully, he wouldn't have to stay there for much longer. Once the fleet was closer, its sides overheated and imploded.

"Cruiser six is down! Squadron Erto is down! Sire, we're too close to the sun! This cruiser cannot handle gravitation this strong!"

Zarkon wanted to smash her head against the controls. They were so close, the boy was right in their grasp, but if Zarkon perished now, then he would never steal Voltron. Never enter the rift, and never conquer the universe.

"Pull back."

It was working, the fleet was leaving, but Lotor had already gotten so close he was about to be burned alive. With all of his might, he released one last scream and flew his ship right out of the sun. Beads of sweat dripped down from his neck and the coldness of space slowly diminished the heat.

"Our engines have overheated. We cannot peruse until they've stabilized. It will be at least twelve doboshes."

"Track his trajectory." Zarkon said. He knew by the time they became operational, his son would be long gone. He would be merciful this one time, but when that insolent boy dared to show his face again, and he knew he will, Zarkon would not hesitate to rip his head right off of his body.

As he thought this, a small, almost minuscule voice rang in his head. Pleading with the dark lord not to harm the prince. Zarkon locked the voice away at the farthest part of his mind.

(~)

"Stop the ship and hold this position." Ordered the witch, "We're close enough to Naxzela now."

"Close enough for what?" The solider asked as the witch made her way to the exit doors. "Voltron has conquered the planet. There's no way for us to attack from this distance."

"We need to gather every available ship and get ready to for the fight of our lives." said the female captain just as the doors had opened. The witch ignored her as she walked out and down the hallway to her secret sanctuary.

"Make sure no one disturbs my ritual until Naxzela is destroyed." Haggar said to her fatal Druid, who bowed in response. In her solitude, the witch worked her dark magic. She stood in the center of a glowing symbol with four more druids circled around her.

"Let us begin."

The druids kneeled down, their hands pressed to the four corners of the symbol, causing it to glow even brighter. The dark magic erupted within the room, manifesting as a dark spiral above the witch and specks of yellow quintessence landed on her cloak.

"Awake, Naxzela!"

The dark magical energy converged into a purple orb that pounded above her head like a massive heartbeat. The same energy powered the ship and from the very heart of the planet, something awoke.

(~)

"Whoa! Did we cause that earthquake?" Lance asked. Voltron stood still for a moment. The entire planet was rumbling.

"I don't think so!" Pidge said.

"Guys, look over there!" said Hunk.

Voltron turned around to see something rising up from the ground. A behemoth of a contraption that could flatten Voltron like a tiny pancake if it tumbled over. More and more of these monstrosities rose all around, causing the planet to shake ferociously.

"Uh… guys, what are those?" Lance was already sweating. This was not something they talked about during protocol.

"We've never seen anything like this from the Galra before." Pidge replied. "They look like some sort of generators."

"I say we get out of here." Lance said, "Pidge, plot a course for our escape."

"Could this whole thing have been a trap?" Hunk suggested.

"How is that possible?" Keith replied. They went through their plans over and over until nothing was left to be rechecked. But this was not something they planned for, and as Pidge said, these contraptions did not look like anything they’ve seen from Galra.

Keith suddenly felt a strange sensation beneath his feet, almost as if his lion were trying to alert him.

"Guys, do you feel that? That strange energy?"

"I feel it." Allura replied, "It feels… dark… I agree with Lance, we should leave!"

"Alright, let's move!"

Others would have considered this a cowardly move, impulsive even. But, whatever it was Keith and Allura had just felt, it wasn't something they wanted to tangle with. It was a brief moment, but one that brought about a multitude of warning signs in their heads. Similar to the subtle sensation they sensed when in the Alternate reality.

The paladins quickly made their escape, but good timing was not on their side. The tops of the generators emitted a purple shield which cloaked the surface of the planet. Voltron accelerated its speed, but the shield blocked their path just as they were about to hit orbit.

"This can't be good!" Hunk exclaimed. The entire planet was coded in a thick purple layer, keeping the paladins from leaving.

Allura's skin crawled. "Do you feel that? That wave of darkness?"

"I don't feel anything." said Lance.

"Me neither." Pidge replied, "Keith?"

"Sort of. It feels like its coming from bellow us."

"How can you tell?" Hunk asked.

"I can’t explain why, but I just know."

"Is this like that physic love link you guys have?" Lance said. Before anyone could respond, the paladins were hit with a powerful push. It was as if gravity had gained ten pounds and was sitting down on the paladins, crushing them with every breath.

"I can't move Red!"

"Yellow won't budge, either!"

The gravity was growing stronger, forcing Voltron to the ground like a weakened soldier on the battlefield. "This energy field is holding us down!" Pidge exclaimed, "Gravity levels are spiking!"

Keith grunted, "We have to get out of here! If we stay we'll be crushed. We need to focus. Give everything you've got and maybe we can fight through this energy field. Ready?"

"Ready!"

The paladin's determination powered Voltron, its eyes glowing as the robot stood back up with increased strength. They flew up towards the shield in an effort to punch through with their weapons, but before they were even close enough to penetrate the shield, Voltron was pushed back down, crashing back on the ground, laying like a corpse.

"Is anyone else able to move around?" Hunk asked, struggling to move even his fingers from his controls.

"Barely, but the gravitational pull is worse on Voltron." Pidge said, she grunted in an effort to move in her chair. "Keith, you said the energy was coming underground, right? Well, maybe if we go down to the surface, Hunk and I can figure out a way to interrupt this energy field."

"That sounds good, except for the zillion robot dudes still kickin' around down there." Lance said.

"We're gonna have to stay in tight formation." said Keith, "Watch each other's backs. Let's move!"

The paladins rose from their seats and exited their respective lions. The gravity was pushing down on them, making it difficult to walk. Using their jetpacks as momentum the paladins made their way over the buildings, jumping onto the ledge of one of the generators while trying to avoid being hit by the sentry laser guns.

"Pidge, Hunk, do your thing and do it fast!" Keith commanded. The two tech savvy paladins scanned the side of the building with their wrist devices.

"This rod seems to go all the way down to the planet's core." Pidge said, "But I'm not detecting any kind of energy source on the planet that could be causing all of this."

"Then we'll need to follow it down to the core." Allura said, grunting from both shielding herself from the sentries lasers and trying to keep steady against the heavy gravity.

The two paladins got the doors to open and the rest hurried inside. At least the gravity was good for something now. It sent them downwards like Alice through the rabbit hole. In a matter of minutes, they had reached the bottom. The gravity was normal down there, making it easier for the paladins to move around. With their weapons out, they traveled down the hallway until they reached a pair of tall doors which led into a massive room. The paladins carefully made their way inside, as they did they suddenly realized the ground had become soft like earth

In the very center, was a large glowing purple orb that radiated with intense energy. They could feel the third degree burns just by staring at it.

"What is that?" Lance asked, holding his riffle close to the side of his face the closer they got to the orb.

"This is Zarkon's witch's doing.” Said the princess in revulsion, “The energy we felt, this must be the source."

Keith felt a chill run up and down his spine when he looked around the room. Aside from the purple color scheme, there wasn't anything that struck him as specifically Galra. Yet, he knew he had seen this architectural design somewhere before.

"Allura, this facility… it looks… Altean."

"You're right, Keith." Allura said as she stepped closer to the orb. The rest followed. "This is a decommissioned Altean terraforming plant. Somehow, the witch was able to reactivate it remotely."

"Can you shut it down?"

"I can try." Allura reached out her hand, only to have it be grabbed by her husband's own two hands and he pulled hers close to his chest.

"Be careful. If anything goes wrong--"

Allura held Keith's hands to her cheek. "I'll be alright." They reluctantly released. The princess focused all of her mental and physical energy onto the orb and reached out her hand again. A tiny spark of blue energy manifested in Allura's palm, rivaling the purple speck that manifested at the exact same time near the orb.

A stream of purple energy stretched out and grabbed Allura by the wrist, purple and blue energies wrestling for dominance on the surface of her hand. The princess screamed in excruciating pain.

"_Allura!_"

The paladins rushed to her aid, grabbing her and pulling as tightly as they could to rip her apart from the dark energy. After a lot of struggle, they finally yanked her free and they all fell back on the ground. Keith groaned, his body closer in proximity to his wife and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Allura, are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Pidge! Are you okay?" Lance hurried to Pidge’s side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and then taking her hand to help her stand up.

"I'm fine, Lance. Thanks."

"I'm okay too. Thank you for asking." Hunk said, laying on his back with his hand raised up.

"It's too powerful." Allura said as Keith helped her stand.

Hunk sat upright, his hands pressed to the ground. He clenched the sand and grabbed a fistful. "This is weird. This soil is so white and powdery, like ground-up rocks or earth."

Hunk analyzed the material of the soil using the lenses of his helmet. He quickly shook the soil from his hand and sprung back to his feet in terror, as if he just realized he was holding a venomous scorpion.

"And heximite!"

The doors opened and sentries came shooting at the paladins. Keith, Pidge and Allura activated their shields, while Lance and Hunk shot back with their riffle and cannon respectively.

"What's heximite? Some of us may have slept through chemistry!" Lance said.

"The whole planet is a bomb!" Pidge explained, crunching down to block the incoming lasers. "One that's big enough to wipe out several solar systems."

"It's under increasing pressure, and when the pressure reaches a certain point, it's going to explode!" Hunk explained while still shooting his cannon at the sentries.

"How long do we have?" Keith asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes."

"We have to get off this planet and warn everyone!" Lance exclaimed, as he took down two sentries.

"Anyone within ten solar systems of us is going to get blown to bits!"

"They could take out Voltron, the rebels and the Blade or Marmora in one fell swoop!" Allura said in horror at the realization. Ember, Shiro, Coran, Pidge's brother, the longma herd, everyone they knew would be gone. Everything they have done would have been for nothing. Again.

"Not gonna happen!" Keith exclaimed with a ferocious growl. His pupils became slits, his scleras became yellow and he bared his sharp teeth. There was no way, in this or any reality, was he going to allow that witch to take the lives of their allies, friends, and family. Not while he had anything to say about it.

The paladins hurried out of the room and back to the surface. They had no time to waste.

(~)

Shiro and the longmas watched as the rebels arrested the last Galra solider. Nebula swooped down beside them. "I just talked with Celeste. The cannon still isn't working. But Coran says the others are doing alright."

"And Voltron?" Ember asked, her ears dropped at the regretful look on Nebula's face.

"He hasn't heard from them."

Comet wrapped his wing around her shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine."

Shiro contacted Coran through his helmet. "Coran, any news from Voltron?"

"Not yet, except that it seems that that fleet that was heading towards Naxzela stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Yes. Quite a distance away, too."

"That's good, right?" Silver Star asked, "Maybe they knew they couldn't handle Voltron so they just bailed."

"But isn't the Galra motto "victory or death"?" Blaze said, "Suddenly deciding not to attack sounds like a step down for ‘em."

"Awww, you payed attention in class!" Silver Star squealed making Blaze blush in embarrassment.

"No, Blaze is right. Securing Naxzela would be a massive loss on the Galra’s part, why stop attacking when Voltron is right in sight?" Ember’s wings started to fidget. "I have a bad feeling about this."

All of a sudden, a sense of urgency Shiro hadn't experienced in a while came crashing back like an angry wave against the shoreline. Pressing his hand to the side of his helmet, Shiro tried desperately to contact the paladins.

"Keith? Keith, can you hear me? Keith!" When nobody replied, Shiro suddenly felt as his his head was becoming inflated like a ballon ready to pop. He grimaced in pain.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Nebula asked.

"Ember's right, something's wrong."

Coran tried contacting the paladins as well, but just like with Shiro there was no answer. Looking back at the map, he noticed a change in Naxzela's surface.

"It must be the magnetic distortion from Naxzela."

"I have to check it out."

"You won't get there on time on my back. You're going to need a ship." Nebula turned her head to one of the rebel ships parked nearby.

"We're coming with you." Ember said, stomping her hoof. "You'll need backup."

Rather than argue, seeing as there was no time, Shiro only nodded, “Neb, take the longmas with the rest of the rebels.”

“Good luck.”

Ember, Comet and Silver Star nuzzled their noses against Nebula's in farewell and they flew off to try and assist the paladins however they could. While Shiro piloted, Ember took another seat and started tampering with the controls with her wing claw.

"Ember, what are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Don’t worry, Keith's been teaching me."

"Can you figure this out?" Comet asked.

"I think so. I've seen Coran tampering with stuff like this before."

“Pidge installed the data info on the rebel’s ship.” Aura said, seeing the diagram in tube lenses of her headset. “We’ve got this.”

"Good, contact Matt." Shiro said.

Aura did as Shiro instructed, and an image of Matt and the rebels appeared on a screen in front of her. "Matt, this is Aura. Something is going on. We can't reach Voltron."

"We can fly to Naxzela to check on 'em."

Shiro shook his head, even though they could not see him. "No, we're going to need your help. I can't explain it, but I know we need to attack that fleet."

"I thought the fleet had stopped."

"It has. But we're afraid it has something to do with Voltron."

"We're with you."

"Copy that."

"Good to have you on board, Matt." Shiro said with a smile. It was beginning to feel like old times.

"I'm coming, too." said Coran, "It might take me a while. I'm on the other side of the galaxy, and I don't have enough of Allura's energy left to work the teladuv."

"No, stay in position. We might need you back there."

(~)

"Fighter squadron Djalg 14, report in."

"Djalg 14 here. No sign of Lotor in this zone. Moving to Zone Everall 71."

"Copy. Fighter squadron Djalg 15, report in."

"Djalg 15 here. No sign of Lotor. Moving to Zone Rebulon 55."

"Negative, Djalg 15, that zone is restricted. I repeat, Zones Rebulon 4 through 69 are off-limits. We expect a massive detonation soon that will wipe out everything in the quadrant. Stay out of the area."

Lotor had been listening in on the Galra fleet transmissions to make certain he was in the clear, but the last message caught his attention. Zone Rebulon 55 was restricted? That was where Naxzela was. Why would they allow one of their most occupied planets detonate out if the blue? Unless, someone else was involved.

The message also said something else about a third of the Galra’s their sector being overrun by rebel fighters. Lotor made his way towards the place that was about to be wiped out.

(~)

"Coran! Shiro, do you copy? Hello!" Keith called out as he sat down on his chair, the gravity was pushing down on him. No one was responding, not the castle, not the rebels, no one.

"We've lost communications. Pidge, can you boost our signal?"

"No, there's too much electrostatic repulsion!"

"Seventeen minutes left!" Hunk exclaimed.

"We have to get off this planet immediately!" Allura pulled on her controls, getting her lion to move. One by one, each the lions moved at her command and Voltron was back up. The pressure pushed even harder, causing the ground beneath them to crumble, thrusting the paladins downwards, shrouding them in darkness.

"Oh, no! We've fallen even further down!" Lance exclaimed.

"Fifteen minutes!"

Pidge pounded her fists against her control panel. "No! No! We can't die he, not yet!" She shouted as Voltron stood back up but couldn't find the energy to escape. Any attempt would only push them downwards until they reached the center of the planet where they would be the first victim's of the impending explosion.

Keith's Galra features remained, his anger towards the witch and the fear for his loved ones fueling him.

"Listen, everyone. We've come too far to quit now. We just have to think."

Thinking was difficult given their tight spot, but Keith was right. They had to come up with something, anything that could save them and everyone else. Lance wasn't a genius, he knew this, but he was observant when he needed to be.

"Wait. Keith, Allura!" Lance's face appeared on their respected screens. "You both felt the dark energy when it first started, and Allura has mystical Altean energy. It's how she's been able to power the Castle, heal the Balmara, and how we all found the lions the first time."

"Lance, what are you getting at?" Pidge asked, genuinely curious as to what was going on in that brain of his.

"Allura you have a connection to this magic, I know you can get us out of here somehow."

Keith's eyes widened in realization, his eyes reverting back to their human form. He felt that energy, and he knew Allura did as well. While he could only detect it, Allura could work with it. That orb reacted to her, no doubt a clash of energies, but it reacted. This, added with everything else Lance had just mentioned was proof that Allura was indeed as powerful as they knew she was.

"Allura, Lance is right. It was your energy the lions are connected to. Remember how we both called the Red lion when we were lost in space? You can give Voltron the boost we need to escape."

"I--I don't know." Allura said, her voice trembling, "I haven't been trained."

"No one trained you to save the Balmara, but you did it anyway." Keith said, "You are the strongest, bravest and most selfless person I have ever known. Even when you were trapped in that Astral Plane you didn’t give up."

"That's not entirely true. There was that one moment when I did doubt myself. And I pushed you away because I thought I was holding you back." Allura's eyes widened and she smiled when the realization struck her. "But… you didn't give up on me.”

“Just as you never gave up on me. On any of us.”

“Keith’s right.” Lance said with a wink, "I always knew there was a reason Blue choose you. You're the one who brought us all together."

"Keith may be the head, but you're the heart of Voltron, Allura." Pidge said, she couldn't believe the sappy words that came out of her mouth. But, that didn't make them any less true.

"You’ve always inspired me to be brave." Hunk said, "If anyone can get us out of here, it's you. No doubt about it. The universe needs you, plain and simple.”

“I know you’re scared Allura, but we’re all here for you.” Keith said, having into her eyes with all the love in his heart. “We know you can do this.”

Allura’s heart warmed at their words. It was that same warmth and energy she felt when she first experienced the formation of Voltron. Separate souls unified, touching at the speed of light.

They kept fighting for her, just as she kept fighting for them. It was what inspired her... what inspired all of them.

Allura held the controls as tightly as she could and concentrated. She felt the energy coursing through her, the energy she's always had. The courage she always carried in her heart, but when it became too heavy to carry, her friends were there to lift her up. She couldn't control everything, or do everything alone.

That did _not_ make her weak. Together, they had a power far greater than any dark energy could take down. There have been times when Allura believed the team relied on her, when in truth, she relied on them just as much.

They were her strength, every bit as she was theirs. They were Team Voltron. They defied the impossible.

Knowing Allura needed help, and even if he wasn't sure if he could so much, Keith closed his eyes and concentrated on her energy. He felt a powerful sensation, identical to the first time he met her in the Astral Plance. A wave of nostalgia flooded his senses. As if guided by an invisible instruction, the paladins all closed their eyes, trusting Allura. The princess could see her friends clearly in her mind's eyes, including the family she had lost not too long ago.

"Help me, Father." she whispered.

A blue aura covered Allura's palms, seeping through as she gripped the controls. Even with closed eyes, she could feel her lion glowing brighter than ever before, and hear it roaring with delight. The energy transcended to the other lions, first Keith's, which glowed an even brighter purple. Lance's lion glowed a shimmering red, Pidge's a vibrant green and Hunk a bright gold.

The energy was the same, the colors interconnected turning Voltron in a giant walking rainbow light show.

"It's working!" Keith said with child-like excitement. The pressure was none existent, allowing the robot to literally spread out its mechanical wings and take off. The paladins soared faster than they ever had. "Lance, get ready!"

"You got it!" Lance's lion opened its mouth, piercing through the barrier. In a flash of light, the surface broke apart and Voltron emerged from the other side. The paladins all cheered, and Allura took in a deep breath of relief, yet still giddy with joy.

"Yeah! That’s our girl!" Lance said, pounding his fists in the air.

"Thank you. All of you."

"You don't need to thank us.” Keith said, “That was all you."

Allura knew her husband meant well, but she felt that energy just as much as he did. She may have had the power, but it was her team that ignited it to begin with. Of that, she was sure of.

"And Lance, coming to that conclusion about Allura and the dark energy was really smart."

Lance's face became as red as his lion and, just like before, his body began rigid, "Oh, uh… thanks." He said in a high pitched voice, to which both Keith and Allura had to keep themselves from laughing.

"We still need to defuse the bomb!" Hunk said, putting a damper on the touching moment.

Keith noticed someone was trying to contact him. An image of Shiro inside a rebel ship appeared over his dashboard.

"Shiro, can you hear me?"

"Keith! Where are you? Is everything okay?"

Ember jumped from her seat to speak with the paladin. "Keith! You guys are okay!"

"We’re fine, kiddo. But not for much longer if we don't stop Zarkon's witch. She must be aboard that battle cruiser."

"We're way ahead of you." Shiro replied, "And we've brought some backup."

Flying beside Shiro's were the rest of the rebel fighters. "Rebel Squad is en route." said Captain Olia.

"Good to have Voltron back in the fight."

"Matt!"

"Hey, sis."

With Shiro leading the way, the rescue team arrived just in time, seeing the Galra cruiser in sight.

"What the ruggle is that?" asked Olia, her fur standing in end at the sight of a massive spear-like monstrosity, so large it was a miracle it managed to stay attached to the helm of the ship.

"It looks like some sort of weapon attached to the cruiser." Matt explained. This was the weapon Haggar had powered up moments before awakening Naxzela. The ship didn't waste time attacking the rebels.

Keith contacted the castle, "Coran, you need to get as far away from Naxzela as you can immediately. Pick up any members of the coalition who are nearby, but go."

"Wh-What's happening?"

"Naxzela is a bomb, and it's about to go off." Allura said.

"But what about you?"

"We'll stop it if we can, but we need you to do this."

Coran opened his mouth to say something. Seeing this, Allura shot him a commanding glare, the same one her mother often used when she didn't want anyone to debate with her. Coran immediately picked up on it, and much to his chagrin, he gave in to her and Keith’s orders.

"Yes, Princess."

The witch's spell was working. Naxzela only had seconds before it detonated, all the while her magic powered her weapon, which was shielded by a particle barrier.

"Follow my lead!" Shiro called out, "We need to break through that shield!"

"Shiro, incoming!" Aura exclaimed and he piloted the ship out of the way when one of the beams came their way. From Ember's computer, she, Comet and Silver Star observed Naxzela's progress.

"We've only got twenty tics before the planet explodes!"

"We're running out of time!" Blaze exclaimed, he had never looked more terrified in his life.

From the castle, Coran had the timer of the planet on, his heart accelerating with every tic that passed, much faster than he wished. "Please hurry, Princess." He whispered. Coran loved Allura as if she were his own daughter. He made a vow to Alfor to always watch over her. He hoped he hadn't failed his dear old friend on that promise.

The rebels gave everything they had, but nothing could penetrate the shields. The planet was about to go off. Nexzela was glowing intensely, and Voltron still wasn't far enough. Ember counted down the seconds.

"Ten tics… nine… eight… seven…"

As the seconds came, so did the rebels and paladin's remorse. They had not only failed, but everything they had worked for may have just gone up in smoke. Keith switched on his screen, he wanted the last thing he saw to be his wife. Allura had the same idea. Reaching out, they pressed their hands over their respected screens.

"Six… five… four…."

If this was the end, Lance decided now was the time. He contacted Pidge, ready to confess his feelings, upfront this time.

"Three… two--Wait, what is that?"

Out of nowhere, a beam came in and sliced through the weapon, penetrating through the barrier and the weapon itself exploded, disrupting the witch's ritual. Nexzala stopped glowing, the shields lowered. The explosion never came.

"Naxzela is returning to normal!" Coran cheered from the castle, doing a victory dance, "You did it!"

"Uh… we didn't do anything." Shiro said, both relieved but also perplexed. The longmas all shrugged. "Voltron?"

"Wasn't us." Keith replied, equally confused as the rest of his team.

"It was some other ship." Ember said, "It’s cannon was the only thing powerful enough to take down the shield."

"Who's ship was it?" Allura asked.

From inside the cruiser, the witch ordered the captain to leave. The cruiser went into deep space, leaving the area silent with the remains of the weapon floating about.

A voice came from the mystery ship. The rebels did not recognize him, but the paladins did. The voice that was capable of grabbing even the most uninterested listener with its effortless beguile. But for the paladins, it was like listening into the voice of their own nightmares.

"Attention, Paladins of Voltron and rebel fighters. I know we've had our differences in the past, but… I think it is time we had a discussion."

This was the person who had saved them all from complete inhalation. They should be grateful, celebrating even. But there was nothing to celebrate.

For their savior was also their enemy.

(~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lotor has finally made it into the picture. Can he be trusted? Tune in next week to find out. 
> 
> God bless, *kiss, kiss*


	12. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron Coalition has successfully conquered a third of the Galra Empire, but the battle is far from over. Now, the paladins have aligned with an unlikely ally, but are his intentions pure? 
> 
> Or are they merely the chess pieces of his endgame?

_Have you been praying and you still have no answers?_

_Have you been pouring out your heart for so many years?_

_Have you been hoping that things would have changed by now?_

_Have you cried all the faith you have through so many tears?_

_Don't forget the things that He has done before_

_ And remember He can do it all once more _

_ _

_-Haven’t seen it yet, by Danny Gokey_

**The Prisoner**

The fugitive prince was outnumbered by the five Paladins, the Galra rebels known as The Blades of Marmora, rebel fighters, and the majestic longmas he had only ever heard or read about.

One of the longmas, a beautiful white and golden mare with a long purple mane growled, her eyes became slits while her horn glowing intensely. Her powers of telekinesis held Lotor down in place, forcing him to his knees. She stood alongside an older looking Galra, judging by his uniform he was a member of the Blades.

Lotor looked up at the Paladins. The one in Black armor was, without question, the leader, but there were physical features that distinguished him from the rest of his team. His markings and his tall stature were familiarly Galra, right down to his eyes. Even when they hadn’t gone into full defense mode, Lotor knew a half-blood when he saw one.

The Paladin standing next to him also intrigued Lotor. An Altean woman, tall and beautiful, with dazzling blue eyes which no doubt would sparkle if she smiled. But now were like cold ice shards, so sharp they could slice his throat if he dared to make even the subtlest of movements.

Their bodies were in close proximity to one another, their shoulders practically touching. They carried themselves as leaders should: unwavering, steadfast, and masking all hesitation behind iron masks which would go unnoticed to the untrained eye.

Just like in his childhood, he kept his head low but not too low, nor too high to be on the same level. He masked the vexatious feeling that came with presenting himself in such a manner, which used to be reserved only for his father. Now, he had to kneel before others who despised him just as much. Even as a fugitive, he couldn’t seem to escape.

“Alright, Lotor, what game are you playing?” The Paladin of the red lion pointed his riffle at the prince, ready to shoot right in between his eyes.

“Please, I understand your suspicions, but I come to you not as your enemy, but as a fugitive of the Empire. I humbly request to join the Voltron Coalition.”

“_You?_ Wish to join us?” Allura wanted to laugh at the idea.

“I would have at the very least assumed a more appreciative response to saving your and your entire Coalition.”

“How do we know you didn’t just do it to get something out of it?” Pidge said. This was the first time facing the infamous son of Zarkon, and in all honesty, she had expected a little more. The guy looked like he could pass as Allura’s long lost older brother if he had spray painted his entire body purple.

“For all we know, this could be another one of your tricks!”

“Yeah! You think we’ve forgotten how you set us up with that distress signal and then led us into a gas planet?” Lance said, still with his riffle ready to fire.

“Or how you also faked that Altean distress call and we got stuck in that alternate reality.” Hunk said, “Stole the trans reality comet and, let’s see, what else?” He tapped his chin in thought, “Oh, right. _Your generals tried to kill us!”_

“If that wasn’t enough, why would the son of Emperor Zarkon wish to align himself with his own enemies?” Allura asked.

“As I stated before, I am now a fugitive of the Empire. My father, since reclaiming his throne, has discarded me. My own generals have abandoned me. I have nothing left.”

Keith fought the urge to scoff, so instead he folded his arms. “How convenient. The moment your dad cuts you off you _now_ decided to switch sides.”

“Can’t you just get a tattoo like any other rebellious son?” Lance said.

“You misconceive my actions, Black Paladin. If you wish to question me further, I will accept imprisonment.”

“No way!” Blaze exclaimed, hissing threateningly at the prince, who remained unfazed. “I say we lock him up and throw away the key!”

“I second that!” Lance said.

A large number of the rebels cheered and shouted aggressively in agreement. It was harsh to treat the very man who saved them all for oblivion with such hostility, but given his track record, and who his father was, this good deed could might as well have been a well crafted scheme.

The only ones who didn’t cheer were Allura and Keith, and that was because they had not looked away from their captive the entire time. If their eyes were blades, Lotor would be a slashed up corpse right about now.

Lotor had deceived them, and attacked them multiple times in the past, and all before they had officially met him face to face. His plans were to steal Voltron, to enter through the rift between realities to reap all of that unlimited quintessence for the Empire. Why else would he have been so invested in the comet and built a ship made from its ore?

And, as stated before, with Zarkon back on the throne, the prince had a motive for suddenly joining the resistance against the Empire. Either as a means to get back at his father by using his own enemies against him, or worse, he could just be a spy gathering intel for his father, using this sob story as a pathetic cover up.

“All I ask is you give me an opportunity to prove my intentions are genuine.”

“And why should we do that?” Matt asked, holding his younger sister’s shoulders.

“Because I can give you secret Galra information that had become available to me since I ascended to the throne.”

This gave the coalition members a pause. But, was Lotor telling the truth, or just saving his own skin?

Keith and Allura turned to one another, then to the others. The temptation of throwing the prince into prison for the rest of his life had lost its luster when he mentioned the promise of giving inside information. This had to be Lotor’s plan all along. Throw them a line and wait for them to take the bait.

It felt so dirty to agree to these terms, and the Paladins felt like fools for even considering the benefits of Lotor’s proposal. After a silent debate, Keith gave the final say.

“Celeste and Kolivan, take Lotor down to the cellar. We’ll decide what to do with him.”

Lotor didn’t fight back when the two cuffed his wrists and led him to the cellar, deep beneath the castle, which for the time being would serve as his prison. The Paladins accompanied Kolivan and Celeste as they threw Lotor inside an empty cell, with a thick layer of unbreakable glass to keep him inside.

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable if I were you.” Allura warned him, to which the prince only nodded. His relaxed exterior made every inch of Allura’s body erupt with anger. This was the son of their ultimate enemy, and he hardly flinched at the reality that he was now the Coalition’s prisoner. She hoped they wouldn’t have him within their castle for much longer.

(~)

“We’re not doing this. Nope, no way. No, no, no, no! Nooooooooooo, no, no, no, no, and in case I wasn’t clear the first eleven times, _NO!_”

“I agree with Lance.” Pidge said, “We can’t trust him!”

“So what are we gonna do?” Hunk asked, “Keep him locked up until he breaks?”

“I doubt he’s the kind who breaks easily.” Keith said, folding his arms. Since day one, the prince had been a thorn on his side, and now he came to them, offering information that they would be fools to pass up. Even now, as their prisoner, Keith felt as if Lotor was still one step ahead of them.

“I vote we get rid of him.” Lance said while raising his hand.

“I second that.” Blaze said while raising his wing,

“Hang on, everyone. I don’t like this anymore than you do. But, if Lotor really does have the intel, then this could be a huge leap for the Coalition.” Shiro said.

“Ah, the old: Keep your friends close and enemies closer.” Lance said, “Another one of my favorite tag-lines.” His smile quickly disappeared once he realized what that actually meant for them. “Oh, no, you’re not saying—!”

“I don’t like it.” Allura said, which made Lance sigh in relief as he flopped onto the sofa. “Having our enemy residing right underneath our feet is more trouble than it’s worth. For all we know, he could still be working as a spy for Zarkon.”

Silver Star rose from her spot on the sofa, “Okay, so on the one wing, if Lotor is telling the truth then as Shiro said, we’ll have secret intel on the Empire. Yay!” She said while stretching her left wing first, followed by her second, “Oooon the other wing, if this really is just an elaborate plot, then yeah, Allura also makes a good point.”

“So, we’re at a crossroads.” Allura said dejectedly. 

“It would seem.” Shiro said.

Allura turned to her husband, who had gone silent. He wasn’t being distant, he was contemplating on what they should do about Lotor.

His emotions were telling him not to endanger everyone else and simply lock Lotor away without question. But, his brain was listing out the possible advantages that came with having the information Lotor claimed to posses. They had to know for certain if he was telling the truth. That was when it hit him.

(~)

“One week.”

Lotor rose from his seat within the cellar, facing the Paladins.

“We’re giving you one week to prove you’re on our side. If this intel is genuine, then we’ll consider letting you join the Coalition. But, if you slip up, even for a tic, I can’t promise you we will be so merciful next time.”

Lotor bowed his head in agreement. “I understand, Black Paladin.”

“Good. Now start talking.”

(~)

_One week later..._

“That’s our target, the moon of Tragoch.” Keith said as he and the rest of the Paladins approached the moon. Just like Naxzela, there was not one inch of it that hadn’t been corrupted by Galra technology. The moon looked like a big glowing blemish, with purple and light yellow veins wrapped around its surface. The metallic architecture clasped around the moon like a claw.

“According to our latest intelligence, that’s where the Galra are building their upgraded sentries.” Allura said.

“Taking out this base will mean the Galra won’t be able to resupply their bases and ships for months.”

“And how do we know this isn’t a trap?” Lance asked.

“All the intel’s checked out so far. Everything’s exactly how we were told it’d be. Including preparing us for those!”

Instead of fighter ships like before, large stalagmite snapped drones came zooming out from the opening in the center of the moon, aiming directly at the Paladins.

“Allura, I’m sending you the signals to interfere with the drones.” Pidge said.

“Signal acquired. Broadcasting.” The Blue Lion’s sonic cannon manifested on its back, emitting a high pitched sound wave at the drones. Their lights shut off and they floated around worthlessly.

“Now let’s take them out before they recalibrate.” Keith and the Paladins spread out around the moon. Each with their own jaw blades, they sliced through the metallic surfaces. Lance howled like a wild man. There was no greater feeling than vandalizing a Galra base.

“Alright! I wish Blaze could be here, he’d love this!”

“We only have five minutes before the Galra base realizes their drones aren’t responding.” Keith led the team inside the moon, down a long metal pathway, large enough for all of their lions.

“Be careful to stay in formation. Don’t touch the sides.”

“Don’t touch the side. Don’t touch the side. Don’t touch the side.” Hunk anxiously repeated to himself. “Don’t touch the—“ His nerves got the better of him and he rammed his lion into the wall, creating a very huge dent. It broke apart, and lava began pouring in.

“Uh, oh.”

“Hunk!” Pidge exclaimed when Hunk’s lion collided with her own.

“I think I may have nicked the side a little bit.”

“Let me through.” Allura turned around and her lion shot a beam, sealing the lava up with an ice wall, which was already beginning to crack due to the pressure. “We better hurry. That patch won’t last long.”

The lions hurried out, but just as Allura had predicted, the ice wall broke apart and the sea of scorching hot lava was high on their tails.

“The lava’s gaining on us! We can’t outrun it!” Hunk exclaimed.

“We should be directly underneath the Galra base.” Allura said.

“There’s an opening up ahead. Let’s go.” Keith led the others out of the tunnel, but there was no other opening for them to escape. Just when it seemed they were all doomed to be burnt alive, Keith gave the command to form Voltron. The Paladins took down what remained of the factory machines, shooting lasers all around until there was nothing left of the sentries or the factory. The Galra workers escaped in their pods and Voltron flew out of there before the final blow.

Lance cheered. “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!”

“We did it!” Hunk cheered, crying tears of joy, “And just in time for lunch.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Seriously?”

“What? I promised Silver Star we’d make pizza rolls for everyone.”

Keith chuckled at his teammate’s silliness, “Another job well done, team. Now let’s head back to Naxzela.”

(~)

“Pizza rolls!” Silver Star said in a sing song tone, while levitating the plates. After the success of reclaiming Naxzela, the castle of lions, and a majority of the Voltron coalition settled on the planet.

Shiro shared his rolls with Nebula, who was laying on the floor peacefully, while the rest of the Paladins sat beside their respected longma companions.

“Oh, man. Going on missions is a lot easier when someone gives you all the information you need before you get there.” Hunk said after swallowing his second pizza roll.

“And yet you still manage to run your lion into a wall.” Lance said jokingly.

“Yeah, information is one thing. Ability is something completely different.”

“You guys have been on a roll, lately.” Ember said.

“It’s actually kinda nice to have some easy breezy missions after our last one.” Aura’s ears perked up, remembering the green Paladin was still sitting beside her. “Oh. Sorry, Pidge.”

The once happy mood shifted to one or mourning. They had not forgotten the good men and women who had lost their lives during the fight for the Zaiforge canon. Rebel fighters who were Matt’s close friends, and people the Paladins were honored to have met.

They held a funeral to honor the fallen, with Zecora saying a prayer from her people’s home planet, wishing for them a safe passage into the afterlife. Allura felt repentant. She was the leader of the coalition, these people looked up to her for guidance and strength, and now they had been lost.

“It’s okay.” Pidge said, rubbing Aura’s head. “Matt told me that Te-Osh used to say; It’s okay to mourn, but staying that way is no better. We should honor their sacrifice by continuing the fight.”

“I wish I could have done something to prevent this.” Allura hung her head, and her husband wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

Pidge smiled and scooted closer to the princess, taking her hands into her own. “I know, Allura. Nobody holds that against you, trust me. We all know you’d give everything to save all realities if you could.”

“And if this keeps up, then we might just finally defeat the Galra in no time.” Comet said. Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but Comet beat him to it. “I know, it’s not as easy as it sounds, I’m just trying to boost up confidence.”

“Thank you, Comet.” Allura tightened her grip on Pidge’s hands, “And thank you, Pidge.”

“You have to admit, you guys took down a vital target today.” Shiro said.

“And you made it look so easy!” said Silver Star, “Except for the, you know, getting buried in lava part.”

“So, it may be time to consider taking the next step.”

Once again, the atmosphere became cold and tense, but for a completely different reason. Allura turned to her husband, who looked just as uncertain as she did.

“One week was the deal.” Keith said.

Allura sighed, “I’m still not comfortable with this. It just doesn’t feel right.”

“I agree with the princess.” Blaze said, “I still don’t trust that guy as far as I can throw him.”

“So far, everything he’s told us turned out to be true.” said Ember, “Besides, what would he have to gain by exposing Galra secrets?”

“I don’t know, maybe getting back at his dad for kicking him out of his big old fancy chair? I’m telling ya, it’s a classic hunter tactic. The guy’s just buying his time, merging with his surroundings, and when you least expect it, he _pounces!_ Next you know, it’s bye, bye, Paladins.”

“But what if we were wrong? What if he really does want to change?”

“Ember, honey, I like making new friends as much as you do, but not every Galra wants to be all buddy buddy.” Lance said, leaning forward in his seat.

“Either way, we’ll keep our guard up.” Keith rose from his spot on the couch and took his wife’s hand, leading her out of the room, and down to the cellar.

(~)

A chill lingered as the elevator descended down. Allura always hated this part of the castle. The atmosphere was simply too ominous and empty to warrant a welcome visit. Now, the cellar was even more unpleasant due to its current resident.

The elevator doors opened, and Keith and Allura stepped out, walking over a long catwalk which led to the transparent prison of the fugitive prince. Lotor sat in his prison with his hands clasped together, not bothering to look up until they addressed him directly.

“Your intel checked out.” Keith said.

“You still feign surprise.” Lotor replied. “All of the information I have given, proven correct. Every target I’ve provided, easily dispatched. Yet, you still look at me—“

“As if you were the leader of the most bloodthirsty race of murderers the universe has ever known?” Allura said coldly.

“I would think you of all people would have a much... _different_ opinion on the Galra, given who your spouse is.”

Allura’s jaw clenched, and Keith stepped in, “We may share the same Galra blood, but you and I are not of the same Empire.”

“You are right. You, and the Blade of Marmora are Galra as well, yet you fight against the Empire. If you can change, how is it so impossible to believe I can not?” Emotion began to forge on Lotor’s once unreadable face as he looked at the princess. “Our fathers were friends once, long ago. There must be hope for us. All I want is to return the Empire to a bygone era of peace.”

“I guess we still need convincing.” Keith said while folding his arms.

Lotor’s eyes narrowed and he gently shook his head. “Clearly we are not the same. You go back on your word.”

“We gave you one week to prove you’re on our side. The week doesn’t officially end until tomorrow.”

“One week or two more won’t make a difference. The facts speak for themselves. The Galra Empire is completely reliant on quintessence. Serve that need peacefully, and you have a complete paradigm shift, a new dawn for the old empire.”

“And you’re the man to make this happen?” Allura said, evidence of a scoff sprinkled throughout her question.

“My plan from the beginning has been to find a way to harness quintessence without resorting to the barbarism of the Komar. Extracting quintessence from entire planets at the cost of every living thing? I think not.”

“And your solution was to send Voltron to do your dirty work?”

“Only Voltron could retrieve the trans reality comet. So, yes, I’m afraid I had to be a bit duplicitous in effecting it’s retrieval.”

“But if the Paladins were killed, that would be fine for you, too.” Keith said. Nothing Lotor said was convincing them he wasn’t trying to appease to their better nature. Like Blaze said, Lotor could just be buying his time, distracting his pray before making his final attack.

“It was a calculated risk, I’ll admit that. But I knew they’d come through without a scratch. And since recovering the comet, I haven’t been in the least bit aggressive.”

“What about your generals?” Allura asked.

“A simple misunderstanding. I had no idea our paths would cross in the Ulippa System. What would I gain by fighting you? My sole focus has been finding a way to enter the zone between realities.”

“Sounds like you are your father’s son.”

The two would give Lotor this much, he was very good at keeping his emotions in check throughout their entire conversation. However, the moment Allura compared him to Zarkon, it seemed as if a nerve was struck. He rose from his seat, narrowing his eyes intensely at the princess.

“It was _your_ father who led the scientific exploration that discovered quintessence. An exploration, I might add, that resulted in the creation of Voltron. This isn’t a zero-sum game. Meeting the needs of the Galra Empire means bringing peace to the universe. That is the future enlightenment brings us, one of prosperity for all. Surely, the two of you would desire that more than anything.”

Keith and Allura gave each other a quick glance but returned their attention back at Lotor, keeping their guard up.

“Is this the world you would wish to bring your children into? A world of constant war? Where your descendent will have to grow in a world where his very bloodline is rejected and despised everywhere he goes?”

Even if they refused to admit it, Lotor’s words struck a cord with them.

“I saved your lives and the lives of your fellow comrades. I have given you target after target in the Galra Empire, and all of them have been dismantled or destroyed at no cost of life to you.”

Now this was what made Allura freeze from the inside. Even if she wasn’t there to witness it, she could see the rebels being blown up, and hear their cries as if they were screaming right in her face at that very moment.

“All I ask is to be judged by my actions rather than your preconceptions of my bloodline. If that is beyond you, then perhaps you should just finish me and get it over with. Clearly, Princess, you are not ready to end this war.”

There was nothing left to say. Allura and the prince stared one another down for a few more tics, waiting for one of them to give in.

“I would advice you not to underestimate me.” Allura warned. She doubted the threat made him quiver in his boots, but she refused to leave without the final word.

(~)

Once inside the elevator, Keith unfolded his arms, at the same time Allura folded hers. Her lips tightened into a scowl.

“Allura...”

“I know, I shouldn’t let him get to me. He is just so... infuriating!”

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You’ve sacrificed a lot to get us this far.”

“And what do I have to show for it? We’ve lost good men and women, Keith. We knew those people.”

“That wasn’t your fault. Nobody blames you.”

“Then why do I still fell so awful?” Allura’s strong facade crumbled, and she weeped on her husband’s shoulders. 

“Because you have a heart as big as the universe, that’s why.” Keith rubbed her back as she sobbed. She wanted to hate Lotor, she wanted to smack that calm and collected look right off of his face. She wanted him to feel the sorrow and regret she was feeling right now. Her anger and grief blended and gripped her heart so tightly it squeezed the tears out of her.

Keith held her hand, his thumb tracing her wedding ring. The stone, Rergis’s stone, shimmered in the artificial light. “When Regis died, I thought up all kinds of scenarios in which I could have saved him. But he made the choice to save me. If it hadn’t been for him, I wouldn’t be here, and he wouldn’t have wanted me to keep blaming myself. It’s okay to feel upset, like Pidge said, we honor their sacrifice by continuing their fight.”

A smile formed on Allura’s face as she gazed at her ring, “I know. I just... I wish it didn’t have to...”

“I know. Me too.” Keith held her close, kissing her forehead. “This won’t be forever. I promise.”

That was a mighty big promise, but Allura knew Keith’s intentions when he said those words. As he said in his wedding vows, though he knew he could never make her problems disappear, he would always be by her side. He stayed true to that promise, and thus Allura will stay true to hers.

Even in darkness, the stars continue to shine.

(~)

“I don’t know. Sitting around pressing buttons doesn’t sound like my idea of fun.” Blaze said while walking alongside Lance down the hallway of the castle-ship.

“That’s because you haven’t tried it yet. Trust me, Phantasm One is gonna have you _hooked_! Especially at level three, where we fight the three headed hydra lord!”

“That does sound cool. Think we could actually find one of those in real life?”

“Well, I saw mermaids once, so I wouldn’t put it pass—Aah!” Lance froze in place before he sprung in the other direction, hiding in the nearby supply closet.

Blaze looked perplexed and turned to see Pidge and his little sister coming their way. Lance quickly opened the door and pulled Blaze inside with him. The Paladin covered the longma’s mouth with his hand and listened to the approaching footsteps. Once they faded into the hallway, Lance opened the door an inch to see if the coast was clear. Blaze wiggled our of his friend’s grip and jumped out.

“Seriously, you still haven’t talked to her about the kiss?”

“Well, not in words, technically. I—Oh, no she’s coming back!” Lance closed the door, leaving Blaze outside. He opened it again to say, “You didn’t see me!” before slamming it again.

Turns out, it wasn’t Pidge, but Hunk and Silver Star. “Hey, Blaze. Why is Lance hiding in the supply closet?”

“Pidge.”

Silver Star’s eyes sparkled, “Oooooh! Did she say anything about the kiss yet?”

“WHAT?!” Lance jumped out of the closet with wild eyes and a face pale as a ghost’s. “HOW DID—WHEN DID—WHO TOLD YOU?! Was it Keith? I swear, you think you know a guy!”

“Keith didn’t need to say anything, we saw the whole thing.” Hunk said.

“Wait, What?!”

“Me, Keith, and Allura.”

“That is so romantic!” Silver Star said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“It was just a kiss on the cheek.” Lance said while blushing.

“That lasted almost two minutes?” Hunk said with a sly grin.

Lance looked defeated and prepared to walk away. Realizing their mistake, the group of friends followed Lance, with Hunk patting him on the back.

“I’m sorry, Lance. I wasn’t trying to rub it in your face.”

“Was she mad?” Silver asked.

“She wasn’t mad, I... well, I haven’t exactly talked to her about it yet.”

“What? Why?” Hunk asked in shock.

“I was going to, but she’s been busy with her brother and the coalition, and then there was the whole Lotor thing, and finding her dad. Maybe... maybe now’s just not the best time.”

Hunk surprised his friend by grabbing him by the arms and staring so close to him their noses touched. Hunk was normally the nice guy anyone would want to be friends with, but right now, the fire in his eyes made Lance tremble in fear.

“Lance, look at me. You and Pidge are my best friends, I know you two like the back of my hand. So believe me when I say that you two need to talk about it. We’re fighting evil aliens in space, you can’t keep waiting for the “right time”, you need to make the time.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but what if she didn’t think it meant anything?”

“Maybe she’s just as scared to talk about it as you are?” Silver Star said.

Hunk released his friend and sighed. “Lance, I know talking about your feelings is scary, but it’s like Pidge always says. If you focus too much on what could go wrong...”

“You’ll miss your chance to do something great. I know.” Lance felt so stupid for having forgotten that. Fear and anxiety had a bad habit of making one forget important advice when they were needed most. Lance took in a deep breath, pushed back his doubts and dawned a look of pure determination.

“Alright. I’m doing it. I’m going to ask her.”

“We’re right behind ya, buddy!” Hunk said. The others followed Lance to Pidge’s study, which was the Green Lion’s hangar. The doors opened and he saw the green Paladin submerged in her work on the computer, with Aura beside her. Seeing her only a few feet away made his knees feel weak.

“She looks busy, I’ll just come back later—“ Lance tried to make his escape, but Hunk had already closed the doors in front of his face.

“Whoa, big fella. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Blaze said, impressed.

“Sometimes you gotta give em some tough love. Besides, we all know Lance needs a good shove every now and again.” Hunk wiped his hands and then proceed to listen in on the conversation by pressing his ears against the doors. Silver Star and Blaze did the same.

Pidge turned around to see Lance, trying desperately to escape, but the doors were locked.

“Lance?”

“Um, hey, Pidge.” Lance straightened himself, hoping he didn’t look any less stupid than he already felt. “So, how are... things?”

“Not much. Just downloading this intel from the Blades onto the castle ships mainframe. Did you need something?”

“Me? No, no, I was just... around the... ship...” His heart was beating fast again, and Pidge’s cute curious face wasn’t making things easier. “Actually, I was hoping we could... talk. Unless, you’re too busy.”

Aura immediately picked up on what was happening and politely excused herself. “Hey, I just remembered, I need to go check in on... whatever it is that isn’t here.”

Aura sprung from her seat and galloped to the doors. Once outside, she immediately spotted Hunk, Blaze and Silver Star hiding behind the doors.

“Ease-dropping?” They all nodded. The four of them pressed their ears to the surface of the doors, listening attentively.

“So, what’s up?” Pidge asked, getting up from her chair and shyly tucking her hair behind her ear.

Lance took in a deep breath. No turning back now. “I wanted to talk to you about... um, you remember before—mean, before our last mission? The um,... thing.”

“Yeah.” Pidge said, rubbing her arm, “The... thing. Though, just to make sure we’re on the same page here, are you talking about...”

“The um... the... kiss.”

There it was. Out in the open. Lance’s knees were buckling so much he was so sure he would fall to pieces at any moment.

“Right. The kiss,” Pidge said, her face so hot she could have sworn she was standing in a sauna. That was on fire. In a volcano. On the sun. “So, what exactly... did that mean?”

“Well, what do you think it meant?” Lance asked nervously.

What did she mean by that? Did she not think it meant anything? Did she like it? Hate it? Was she angry with him? Did she want to forget it happened? Why was he asking so many questions in such a short amount of time? He had no idea his brain could go so fast.

“Well, historically speaking, a kiss can be interpreted in many different ways. In many ancient civilizations, a kiss is often used as a form of greeting or farewell. Some as a sign of respect for the higher ranking officials.”

Pidge quickly shut herself up. Why was she babbling on about the history of kissing?

“Yeah, all of that is, true, I guess. Very... informative.” Lance was already loosing his patience, not with Pidge but with himself. He could already picture Hunk and the others wanting to strangle him.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I just... why did you kiss me?” Pidge finally asked upfront.

“You didn’t like it?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean—no, I didn’t not like it, I just... Why?”

“I—Isn’t it obvious?”

Pidge was still for a moment. Was it obviously? Was the answer really so simple she almost missed it entirely? Was she deliberately making this all so overly complicated because she was afraid of being disappointed? Or was she afraid of disappointing Lance? What if he eventually regret liking her? After all the times she made fun of him to hide her true feelings, she wouldn’t blame him.

“Is it?” She asked, after swallowing a huge lump in her throat.

“I don’t know. Is it?” Lance stepped closer, his hands deep in the pockets of his pants. His eyes locked onto Pidge’s honey colored ones.

“Do you... want it to be?”

“Do you?”

Their heartbeats and light breathing were the only sounds within the room. Was this really happening? Did Pidge really have the same feelings for him as he did for her. Was Lance really looking at Pidge with a gaze she never once saw him give to any other girl before?

Words became non existent. Their instincts took over. Just like before, Lance was the first to lean in, only his aim wasn’t at her cheeks this time. Pidge tilted her head up, ready for what came next.

“Pidge, we need you in the bridge. The meeting’s about to start.” Coran’s giant face appeared on the screen, causing the two Paladins to scream in fright and jump back. Their hearts were still pounding, but not for the same reason as before.

“Oh, hello Lance. We need you there too.” The screen shut off, leaving the two flustered Paladins to themselves again. If things weren’t awkward enough already, now they couldn’t even look each other in the eye without getting tongue tied.

“We should...” Pidge began.

“Yeah. Yeah, we probably should.”

Pidge took her things and waved to Lance as she walked out. He waved back while forcing a smile. As she left, Pidge felt like a deflated ballon left to lay on the ground, waiting to be whisked away by the wind.

Lance sighed and followed soon after. In his depressed state, he didn’t even notice Hunk, Blaze, Silver Star and Aura. All of which looked on as if they had just bared witness to the most indescribable, irrational thing ever.

They were so close.

(~)

Allura stood before several screens of the planetary leaders whom the Paladins had long since recruited to join their coalition. Their faces lit up when the princess walked into the room alongside her husband and the other Paladins. Hunk sneered furiously at Coran, who blinked in confusion.

Lance still looked dejected, but he tucked his disappointment away and carried himself as the Paladin he needed to be. All eyes were on the princess as she addressed the leaders, including Kolivan and Celeste.

“As of today, our rebel forces have taken control of one third of the former Galra Empire. But we cannot grow complacent. The Galra Empire is still the dominant force in the universe. However, the tide is changing.”

“The rebel coalition is winning because of you, Princess Allura. You and Voltron.” Said one of the leaders, “Mere cycles ago, I felt my race would breath it’s last in Galra chains, but then Voltron appeared on the horizon, and our lives changed forever!”

“This bid for liberty is only possible because of all of our sacrifices, and we still have a long way to go before the entire universe is free.”

“We’ll be behind you ever step of the way.”

“Thank you. We will reconvene soon. Until then.”

One by one, the screens with the leaders vanished, leaving only Kolivan and Celeste.

“Did you complete your raids on the targets we sent you on our last communication?” Keith asked.

“Yes. The information we’ve received from Lotor has consistently checked out.”

Celeste rolled her eyes, “As much as it pains me to admit it, little princy boy’s info has been helpful so far.”

“With all of these successful missions taking place in such a short period of time, it won’t be long before the Galra realizes we’re using inside information.” Pidge said.

“That’s true.” Kolivan said, “We should expect the enemy to change protocol soon.”

“Then we need to act fast and hit as many targets as possible.” Lance said determinedly. Pidge couldn’t stop the heat rising to her cheeks at how heroic he sounded. She shook herself back to her senses, now was not the time to be fantasizing about Lance. Or that almost kiss a few moments ago.

“We’ll talk to Lotor and see if there’s anything he can give us.” Keith said.

“You don’t sound too thrilled about that.” Ember said.

“I wasn’t trying to.”

Allura shook her head. “I can’t stop thinking that we might be an unwitting part of a much larger ulterior motive.”

“I’m telling you. Pre-da-tor.”Blaze said.

(~)

“Every lead I’ve provided you so far has been unerring, exact, and relatively easy to accomplish. Anything I would give you now would be somewhat more...perilous in nature.”

“We’re listening.” Said the princess. She and her husband didn’t even need to face each other to know that they agreed. Lotor rose a brow, their bond was a strong one indeed. Something he would need to keep in mind.

“I have some information that I believe you would consider important on a more _personal_ level. There is a prison, formerly under my control. It houses a special inmate.”

(~)

After the Naxzela mission, the rebel ships required some upgrades and fixing on various broken parts. And these were the lucky ships that managed to return.

The longma children offered to help Matt and Pidge in their task. It was a great way to keep Pidge’s mind occupied. But, once they were done, she practically begged her brother to see if there was anything else they could do. To her disappointment, he said no. Pidge would have much rather be tinkering with rebel ships all afternoon than be reminded of the way her heartbeat skyrocketed when she gazed into Lance’s kind, understanding eyes.

Was he really about to kiss her? Or was she making a fool of herself by leaning first? Or was him who leaned in first? Her memory was impeccable, so she couldn’t have imaging it. Right?

This was exactly why she wanted to continue working on the ships. Her brain would not allow the subject to just be tucked away in her mental file for later. It demanded to be brought up to the forefront.

“Love sucks.” Pidge muttered bitterly under her breath once she was positive her brother and the others weren’t listening.

“Thank you for helping us get the fleet back in order.” Nyma said. “They were pretty banged up after the invasion.”

“Happy to help.” Comet said, then noticed they were one longma short. “Wait, where’s Blaze?”

The sound of coughing and wheezing startled the kids and Blaze walked out, all covered in oil and dust.

“What happened to you?” Ember asked.

“You tell me! I was listening to Matt blab on about technical stuff. Then, I blacked out, something went WOOSH! And here we are.” Blaze coughed again and shook his body clean. Pidge helped by dusting the rest off of his mane and scales.

“Serves you right for sleeping on the job.” Aura teased.

“We re-booted the entire targeting system in this one.” Matt said, turning to one ship with yellow-green lines across its surface. “Pidge wrote a patch that will increase accuracy by a power of three.”

“Yeah, well, Matt overhauled the thrusters in this one.” Pidge nodded to the ship colored red and green. “It can pull out a six-g dive and not lose thrust.”

“That’s Newton’s gravitational constant, of course.”

“Duh! What would she think, 9.8 meters per second squared?”

The techno siblings laughed, while Nyma tilted her head in confusion.

“The ship will go a lot faster now, and make smoother turns.” Aura explained, and Nyma thanked her by stroking her mane.

“But we saved our best work for last.” Matt steeped to his right, revealing Beezer standing in between Ember and Silver Star, the later of which extended her wings happily saying, “Ta-Da!” In an exaggerative musical tone. A shinning new Beezer beeped happily, moving his mechanical “ears” up and down.

Nyma gasped with delight and hugged the little robot. “He looks brand new! I can see myself in his chest plate.”

“He was more cooperative than Blaze during bath time.” Aura said, giving her brother a teasing smirk. He snorted in annoyance.

“Hey, this is my natural musk. It’s how we males attract a mate.”

“There’s a difference between animal magnetism, and smelling like a toilet threw up.” Ember said.

“What’s a toilet?”

Ember covered her face with her wing, “I rest my case.”

Rolo stepped out of their ship, “Pidge, you got a message incoming.”

Pidge and the others went inside, and Keith, Allura, Shiro, and Nebula appeared on the screen. Pidge greeted them with a smile and a wave, but grew concerned when she detected the seriousness in the way Keith addressed her.

“Is something wrong?”

“We have a lead on Commander Holt.” Shiro said, looking worried, “Your father.”

“Our father?” Pidge repeated, turning to Matt. She was positive she heard him right.

“Lotor gave us information on his whereabouts.” Keith said.

“Where is he?”

Allura’s eyes shifted from the floor then back to Pidge in a blink. She worried how Pidge would react to what she was about to say.

“Because your father was considered a valuable scientific asset, he was moved to a remote prison with others like him. They’re being forced to work for the Galra Empire.”

“According to Lotor, he’s still at the prison,” Keith continued, “But he could be transferred at any moment. As soon as the teladuv is repaired we can all head over there.”

The Holt siblings shared a look, and in a blink their decision was made. “Send us the coordinates.” Pidge said, with Matt already well on his way towards the Green Lion. Pidge followed soon after.

“Pidge, Matt!” Shiro cried out, stepping closer to the screen, “If you just wait, the Paladins will be able to provide you with backup.”

“Don’t worry, Uncle Shiro. We’re on it.” Ember nodded to the rest of the longmas. They nodded back in agreement and galloped after the siblings.

“Ember! Kids, wait!” Keith called out, looking worried.

“Hey, don’t worry Papa Bear.” Rolo said confidently, “We’ll make sure they got the backup they need.”

“Bring them all back safe. Good luck.” Allura said right before the call ended. Nebula comforted the worried princess by wrapping her wing around her shoulders like a blanket.

“They’ll be fine. They’ve trained for this.”

“I know. But, I can’t help but worry.”

“Yeah. That’ll happen with kids. Even if you believe in them, you’ll always worry.”

Allura sighed. As it would seem, there really was something even more stressful than fighting the Galra. But, it just as much worth it.

(~)

With Nyma, Rolo, Beezer and the longma kids, Pidge drove the green lion to the coordinates the Paladins sent her. Pidge could hardly believe it. After months upon months of searching, after long late hours of deciphering clues and finding leads, they were finally going to find their father.

Pidge had always hoped he would still be alive, but hearing he was in a Galra prison, being forced to work for them? The Galra were cold and ruthless dictators, no doubt they didn’t treat their captives with any form of dignity. A seemingly endless list of worse case scenarios played out in Pidge’s mind.

“What if something happened to him, Matt? What if—“ She stopped when Matt touched her shoulder. “We’re gonna bring Dad back, I promise.”

Aura nuzzled Pidge’s hand, which was still grasping her controls. Pidge released her grip to pet her friend. Just like before, Aura was by her side in this quest to reunite her family.

It really was nice to have someone looking out for you. Makes everything less scary.

The prison was stationed on a small planet. They didn’t see any Galra ships keeping watch, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be security, as Rolo pointed out. Luckily, the Green Lion’s cloaking would allow them easy access to just fly on in without issue.

Or so they thought.

The moment they headed towards the prison, drones surrounding the outer atmosphere glowed green and a green holographic wall appeared, yet it didn’t stop the lion. They flew right through as if it were invisible, but once they made it to the other side the Lion’s cloaking shut off.

Aura gasped, seeing the alarm on the dashboard. “The Lion’s cloaking! It’s gone!”

“It must have been that barrier thingie,” Comet said,which caused Beezer to start beeping panically. Galra fighter ships came at them and Pidge shot her Lion’s mouth beams, striking one of the ships and flew right past the rest.

“Change of plan! I’m gonna have to drop you off!”

The rest of the group headed to the Lion’s hatch on the Green Lion’s chest. Once opened, everyone jumped out one by one.

“Good luck, Matt.” Pidge said before going off to fight the ships.

Rolo and Nyma activated their jet packs, and Beezer used his own installed in his programming. But Matt’s wasn’t responding, and the human boy screamed as fell. His panicked screams stopped once he realized he was now floating in mid air, thanks to the combined telekinetic abilities of the longmas.

Once they landed safely, Matt proceed to shower the longmas with kisses, quickly followed up with a “Thank You!”

He first kissed Aura on the head, then Ember, followed by Silver Star who giggled and blushed. Comet looked uncomfortable, but Blaze stopped Matt by snapping his teeth and growling. Matt sweat dropped and smiled nervously while cautiously stepping away.

The group snuck their way towards the entrance. Rolo, Nyma and Matt had their rifles out and ready, hiding behind a rock.

“No guards.” Rolo said.

“Security and defense systems are completely automated.” Matt explained. “Override code should shut everything down.”

Nyma took a peek at the prison’s main entrance, “Uh, looks like everything is already shut down.”

The others looked as well and, to their surprise, the sentries were already dealt with. Their disembodied remains scattered around.

“Did somebody beat us here?” Ember asked in confusion.

“At least getting through will be easy.” said Silver Star. Her ears then lowered in disappointment, “Wait, when something is easy there’s usually a catch, isn’t there?”

“I see Hunk is rubbing off on you.”

The group made their way inside, despite the sentries being taken down, they still had to be careful. Perfectly in tact sentries could emerge at any given time. But as they went further deep inside the base they were shocked to see even more destroyed sentries laying on the floor.

“Okay, this is getting weird. And disappointing.” Blaze said as he swatted away one of the sentries heads with his tail. He was so looking forward to smashing some robot heads. Easy missions were no fun.

They found a room filled with a variety of alien species, each one working in a confined space with tables, desks and computers.

Rolo quietly crawled on the floor of the catwalk above, but stopped when he spotted a pair of legs, which belonged to an elderly alien. Rolo smiled awkwardly at their blown cover. Before the man could scream, Nyma quickly covered his mouth. The elderly man’s panicked muffles were enough to warrant the attention of the other prisoners.

“Our cover has been blown. I repeat: Out cover has been blown!” Silver Star whispered loudly.

Rolo stood up, and held up his hands. “Everyone relax.” He said while Nyma released the old man, realizing he was another prisoner. She smiled awkwardly with her hands behind her back. The rest of the prisoners hid behind their work places, trembling like Chihuahuas.

“Don’t hurt us!”

“We’re not going to hurt you.” Ember said, her heart breaking at the fear in their eyes. She could only imagine what these poor people had been through.

“You’re not with the scary lady?”

“No, we’re here to rescue you.”

“And, what scary lady?” Rolo asked. Was she the one who took down the sentries?

“She told us to stay inside. If we went out, we’d be hurt.”

“Well, no one is here now.” Nyma said, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

Matt’s eyes searched the prison. He saw aliens of all shapes, sizes and color, but not one that resembled him and his sister.

“Is this everyone?”

“No, there are others back in the cells.” One of the prisoners pointed his long blue finger to the back side of the room to a pair of closed doors. Matt ran towards them, with Aura and Blaze behind him.

“Everyone, hurry up and come with us.” Rolo ordered. Comet, Ember and Silver Star aided the prisoners alongside Nyma and Beezer.

Matt hurried inside and called out, “Hello? Dad? Dad, are you here?”

Several prisoners poked their heads out, their faces a mixture of confusion and fear. “It’s okay, we’re breaking you all out of here.” Aura said.

“Follow us.” Blaze nodded his head to the opened doors behind him. The prisoners didn’t waste any time and followed the the talking winged reptilian equine.

“I’ll see you guys outside.” Matt said before dashing down the hallway. Aura hoped he would come back with his father in tow.

The further Matt went he stumbled upon more prisoners making their way out, asking them if they had seen a human like himself by the name of Sam Holt. None of them replied, they were too occupied with leaving their prison at long last.

Matt made a turn and spotted other cells, which were still closed. One by one he opened them. Each one empty. His anxiety grew with each whooshing of the doors, to the point he couldn’t even count how many he had opened.

His father had to be here, he just had to be. Reality became a blur, time was almost nonexistent. The whole world was crushing him from the inside out. One cell left. No sound, no struggle. Matt opened it...

(~)

Once the prisoners were all gathered at the entrance, Nyma contacted Pidge to alert her they were ready for pickup.

“I can’t come get you! It’s still too hot!” Pidge grunted in frustration while dodging more of the infuriating Galra ships. “If I fly down to pick you up, I’ll be leading all of these ships there. You’ll be sitting ducks!”

“We’re going to have to come up with some other way to get these scientists off the planet.” Aura said.

“Any ideas?” Silver Star asked.

Rolo’s eyes widened in realization. “Pidge, what if I brought the group to you?”

“And how are we gonna do that?” Nyma asked.

“In case you forgot, we left your ship back on Naxzela.” Ember said.

“I’ve got an idea. Follow me.” Rolo rushed back inside the prison, and Blaze tilted his head.

“This dude’s kind of crazy. I like him!”

(~)

Rolo’s plan was to have all of the scientists in one escape pod, and take them to the green lion directly.

“These pods are only meant to carry five passengers.” said one of the prisoners. “We’ll be lucky to break through the atmosphere.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Rolo replied, starting up the ship, and making the poor scientist even more nervous than he already was.

Aura and Nyma stood at the pod’s opening. “Come on, Matt. Where are you?” Nyma muttered to herself, while Beezer beeped anxiously.

They saw Matt running out from behind a wall and he jumped into the pod. “Let’s go.” He said in an uncharacteristically cold manner.

“But where’s—“ Nyma began, only to be shut down when the human boy snapped.

“Lets’s go!”

Nyma knew Matt felt like crying, but he willed his tears to revert back rather than expose themselves. Aura nuzzled his clenched fists with her nose. Matt’s eyes softened as he looked at the young longma’s equally hurt face. He thanked her kind gesture by petting her. He didn’t know how he was going to tell Pidge.

The pod took off, with Rolo at the helm, taking them up as far as the pod would allow. The further they went, the rockier the flight became, their thrusters were already starting to fail. The prisoners held on to one another, already preparing themselves for the worst.

“The thrusters are maxed out!” Rolo exclaimed, even though he was aware this might happen. “Pidge, we’re about as high as this overloaded escape pod’ll take us. We could use a pick-up.”

“On my way!” Pidge shook the remaining Galra ships off her tail and speeded towards the others.

The thrusters finally gave way, and the ship began to fall. Everyone braced for the impact, but were surprised once they realized their falling had slowed down. Beezer beeped excitedly and pointed his little grappling hook hands to the five longma children.

Using their combined telekinesis, they were able to soften the fall by taking control of the lower part of the ship. Needless to say, levitating an average height eighteen-year-old human male took a lot less out of them than levitating the lower half of an escape pod with multiple passengers. Their horns glowed intensely, their legs trembling as if they were carrying an elephant on their backs, and sweat was already dripping from their brows down to their necks.

“Pidge! Anytime now!” Ember strained, and a single vein popped on the side of her neck.

“Hang on!”

Pidge’s lion came bursting through the clouds, spiraling and opening its hatchet. The longmas released their control on the ship, allowing it to drop safely inside the green lion.

Once they were out of the planet, Pidge activated her cloaking again, which allowed them to escape the remaining Galra ships undetected.

Inside the pod, the longmas collapsed, breathing heavily. Nyma and Matt rubbed their backs and sides to relax them.

“Great job, you guys.” Matt said, wiping the sweat from Blaze’s face.

“Don’t... mention it...” Blaze wheezed. “Think this qualifies as extra credit?”

“Shut up.” Ember growled.

(~)

“Matt! Did you find him?” Pidge practically flew out of her seat when she saw her brother enter the cockpit of her lion. Her excitement slowly evaporated when Aura revealed herself, walking in with her head hung low and ears pressed against her head. Pidge looked up at her brother, who carried the same look of regret and sorrow in his eyes.

“I... I’m sorry, Pidge.”

After so long, Pidge had almost forgotten the earth shattering, gut wrenching hurt she felt when she had thought Matt was gone. Her body felt like glass that would break upon even the gentlest touch.

“No. No! Dad! Dad, where are you?!” She called out, trying to get pass her brother, but Matt held her in place with his arm. His head hung low, just like Aura’s.

“He wasn’t there. He was already gone.”

The word “No” kept repeating itself in Pidge’s brain, but she couldn’t will herself to say the word out loud again. What good would it do?

She wanted to deny Matt’s words, she wanted to deny all logic and reason. She wanted to deny reality itself, but every rational bone in her fragile body kept screaming at her that she could not. Her will to stand was gone and she sunk to the floor, crying with her brother holding her in his arms. Aura wrapped her wings around the siblings, snuggling her face against Pidge’s neck.

“Don’t give up, Pidge. We know Dad’s alive. We’ll find him.” Matt promised.

Pidge didn’t know how long she had been crying. The universe could move at hyper speed and she wouldn’t even notice.

(~)

The hunt for Lotor carried on. Zarkon’s anger towards his son grew with each tic that passed, if that was even possible. And every time, the aggravating voice at the back of his mind continued to scream like the desperate prisoner it was. Zarkon silenced it every time, but after a while it grew more and more tiresome.

Today, however, something unexpected occurred. He received a call from one of his son’s generals. The lovely one with the diamond eyes.

“Emperor Zarkon.”

“What do you want?”

“We have something in our possession we think you’d be interested in. We are willing to trade it for our safe passage back into the Galra ranks.”

It would appear now even Lotor’s own generals had turned on him. Zarkon didn’t care much about these women, but if they had something to offer him, perhaps something regarding his son, then who was he to turn away from such an opportunity?

“I’m listening.”

(~)

The castle was silent after Pidge and the others returned. They successfully saved the imprisoned scientists, but they were unsuccessful in bringing back their missing father. Allura’s first instinct was to console her fellow Paladin, to remind her that she wasn’t alone. Allura opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised when Pidge ran up to her and hugged her waist.

She didn’t say anything, she only cried. The princess wrapped her arms around her friend, stroking her hair as she weeped. She could have said something, but chose not to right now. Sometimes, a good friend doesn’t need to say that many words. They just need to be there.

In the bridge, Pidge kept to herself in a corner, with just Matt and Aura at her side. The others respected her need for space and a smaller comfort group, but remained present either way.

While Allura looked over some details, Lance looked back at Pidge. She was curled up in her chair, face hidden within her arms, which were wrapped around her legs. Matt rubbed her back while Aura sat beside her in silence. Lance could practically see the cracks within Pidge’s heart forming.

How he wished he could go out into space right now, find her father and bring him back for her. To see her be happy and whole again. He would do anything if only to give Pidge what she wanted above all else. Nobody deserved to be with her family more than her.

A beeping sound caught everyone’s attention. The castle was receiving an incoming message. Once Allura answered, Pidge rose from her seat, and Aura and the other longmas got onto feral positions. The other Paladins and Coran glared at the creature on the screen.

Emperor Zarkon.

“Paladins of Voltron. I am making a one-time offer. I have something of value to you.”

The evil emperor stepped to the side, revealing three of Lotor’s generals, and a prisoner with his head down. He wore the same ragged purple uniform almost all Galra prisoners were forced to wear. But, the paladin’s focus wasn’t on his cloths, but on his face.

He was a human with spectacles and messy graying hair and a bushy mustache. His eyes were the same shade as Pidge’s. The Holt siblings were paralyzed.

“Dad!”

“I will hand him over, and in exchange, you give me my son, Lotor. Meet my demands if you want to see the earthling alive.”

Blaze was just about ready to pounce at the evil overlord, but was held back when Comet spread out his right wing in front of him. Even if Blaze did attack, it was a computer screen, there wasn’t any damage he could do.

The call ended, snapping Pidge from her initial shock. “He’s alive! We have to get him back!”

“We’re going to.” Matt said before turning to the others, “What’s the plan?”

“We can’t rush into anything. We have to think this through.” Keith said. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

“What’s to think through? It’s my dad! We’re doing this!”

“Pidge, I want to bring Dr. Holt back too, but we need to operate under the assumption that Zarkon will try to double-cross us.” Shiro said compassionately, but still carried that air of authority within his words.

“We have Voltron! We can do anything!”

“Pidge,” Matt tried to reason with her, but Pidge swatted his hand away.

“No! We can’t let this opportunity slip away! We’re too close! Our father is too close!”

“Pidge! Keith is right.” Aura spoke in an assertive tone, which still carried an air of softness which reflected in the look she gave her Paladin.

“If you do this without thinking, then you could be putting both your father and everyone else at risk.”

“Not to mention, we all know Zarkon wouldn’t miss the chance to get our lions. As much as I hate to say it, he could be using your Dad as bait to get what he wants. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“So, handing over Lotor won’t be an easy fix.” Blaze said disappointingly. “Quiznack.”

Pidge wanted to yell. She wanted to punch a wall, to snap, to tell everyone off. Her father was so close she could practically feel him within arm’s reach and everyone was trying to be rational and...

What if her father knew this too? When she saw him, he didn’t seem too excited about the trade. He didn’t even speak. His eyes were intense, focused. A look she had only seen when he was thinking intensively during a serious situation. Which meant... Lance, Aura, and Keith had a point. Maybe her father was probably aware of this as well. After all, Sam Holt was no fool.

More tears came and Pidge wiped them away with her wrist. “Fine. What do we do?”

Keith sighed. Judging by the look on his face, even he wasn’t too thrilled about his decision.

“We need to tell Lotor.”

(~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. The Plance is growing! Oh man, these two are just so cute! 
> 
> Merry Early Christmas!


	13. Blood Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon has made an offer the Paladins may not be able to refuse: the safe return of Pidge’s, in exchange for Lotor. 
> 
> Not trusting Zarkon will keep his word, the Paladins device a plan to ensure the safety of Sam Holt, and decide wether or not they can afford to give up the only one with the Galra secrets they need.

_He’s got a plan_

_He’s gonna finish what He started_

_He’s got a plan_

_He’s gonna finish what He started_

_He’s not done_

_God’s not done writing your story _

_-God’s not done with you, by Tauren Wells_

_ **Blood Duel** _

Lotor didn’t so much as bat an eyelash when the Paladins told him the news. They all felt they shouldn’t have been that surprised, but they still were.

“My father has held the universe in a death grip for millennia,” Lotor said while tightening his fists dramatically, “But he sees it slipping from his grasp because of your efforts and because of mine. With our forces combined, we would provide the greatest threat Zarkon has ever faced. He knows we could topple his empire, so this is his attempt to tear us apart. But united, we could forge a new path, open doors to new worlds and crush the tyrannical ways of an old regime.”

“A regime _you_ ran.” Pidge pointed out. The whole time he was talking she could have sworn she was watching a one man Shakespearean play. Granted, it sounded nice, but ultimately wasn’t swayed by the prince’s eloquent speech. And from the looks of it, neither was anyone else.

“We can’t listen to him. He just wants to save his own skin.”

“I’ve been saying that from the get go.” Blaze said.

“Really not the time, big brother.” said Aura.

Lotor hung his head, trying to look more sympathetic. “It’s true. If you return me to my father, he would surely see my demise. And with his most legitimate threat to the throne removed, he would only grow stronger.”

“One less threat to Zarkon and one less threat to us.” Pidge said coldly. Aura looked at Pidge with worry and, by pure instinct, touched Pidge’s hand with her wing. Looking down at the longma’s soft eyes through her goggles, Pidge’s own eyes softened as well.

Lotor wasn’t too surprised, but he was disappointed all the same. After everything he had done for them, they still refused to see things another way. Their unwavering will was admirable, but at the same time far too sympathetic to be pragmatic. What would he have expected from such young Paladins.

Lotor turned to the princess and her husband. If anyone could sway the others to see reason it was them. Wether they wished to admit it or not, Lotor knew the three of them had at least two things in common: A shared history, and a shared bloodline.

“Your father, King Alfor, once stood side by side with Zarkon and protected the universe from harm. There was no foe the Paladins or old couldn’t defeat. Sadly, that time of peace has been lost, but together, we can find it once more. You and the Black Paladin are undeniable proof that it is possible.”

Keith and Allura gave Lotor the same stoic expressions, but nothing could escape his highly trained eyes. He saw the cracks forging, and with enough pressure, they could become fissures.

“Imagine, Princess, a new generation that could lift the mantle of peace. An alliance between the royal family of Altea and the new Galra Empire. We can reforge the bond our fathers once shared.”

Lance suddenly appeared beside Allura and glared at Lotor, “Hey, hey, you stay on your lane, buddy! She’s a happily married woman!”

“I am not proposing marriage, Red Paladin, simply that we work together to bring down a common enemy.”

“Lies!” Pidge exclaimed, “Every word is a lie!”

“And what of Zarkon’s words? You think he’ll return your father as he says? You think the corrupted leader of a ruthless empire will be true to his word? He wants more than just me.”

Lance didn’t know how to feel right now. Everything he told Pidge earlier about why they shouldn’t trust Zarkon, Lotor just threw it right back at them.

“You think he’ll double cross us.” Shiro said.

“I think he’d do anything to rid himself of me and claim the lions of Voltron.”

“Whoa, Lance you and Lotor actually agree on something.” Hunk said, which made Lance shiver in disgust.

“Don’t talk about it!”

Allura was quiet, as was Keith. While everyone else was arguing with Lotor, these two were deep in thought. Keith wouldn’t trust Zarkon if his life depended on it, but in this case it did depend on a life. The life of Pidge’s father. Out of all the decisions he had to make as a leader, this was the most stressful and uncertain.

Allura pondered on what Lotor was saying. Her heart was telling her they needed to do everything they could to prevent the Empire from taking anymore innocent lives. Those rebels, all of the innocent civilians left for dead. But, to align with Zarkon’s own son?

Perhaps, just like with the Blades of Marmora, Allura was allowing her anger towards Zarkon to cloud her thinking. It almost severed her bond with the man she loved and if she hadn’t changed her point of view she wouldn’t have bonded with Regris, and thus learned more on how the Galra treated their own children.

She remembered the story of his childhood, how he was groomed into a monster by the empire. A life he deeply regretted in his older years, and a life that took his family. At one point, she had theorized on what if Lotor was a similar case. What if he was just another child forced to become like his father, no different than Regris or any other child?

Lotor was right, Allura and Keith were proof that their two races could live together again. So far, Lotor’s intel had preserved the lives of their comrades, so if they did align with him...

“An alliance with the heir to the Galra throne... could end the war.”

“What?!” Pidge exclaimed in anger. Allura felt as if a spear that been thrown through her chest. Pidge had never looked at her with such furry before, and not too long after she had consoled her.

“It’s not ideal and I’m not saying I like it, but it could be our best option.”

“No!”

“Pidge, think of the lives we could save.” Allura said, and Pidge knew she was speaking about the fallen rebel fighters. “Think of the countless worlds we could free.”

“What about my father? Isn’t his life worth saving too?!”

“Of course he is, but—“

“But nothing!”

“Pidge, we still can’t trust Zarkon!” Keith finally said after being quiet for so long.

“Don’t tell me you’re buying this too! You say we can’t trust Zarkon, so why trust his own son?!”

“Yeah, I’m with Pidge,” Lance said, “I know I said Zarkon could double cross us, but this guy could too.” He pointed his thumb at the prince. “You know what they say: the apple doesn’t fall from the tree.”

Silver Star groaned in frustration and covered her face with her hooves while kneeling on the ground. “Gah! This is so confusing! What do we do?!”

“I say we get this guy out of here, pronto.” Blaze said “Right, Hunk?”

The yellow Paladin scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t know. I mean,if this dude is on our side like he says he is—you are saying you’re on our side, right?—Then, couldn’t he lead the Galra towards peace from the inside?”

Pidge should be thinking rational, but every second that passed was another second her father could either be tortured, or slip farther away with the time they were wasting on this debate. She just didn’t care anymore, she wanted her father back now. She had searched for him all this time, she was not about to let him go without a fight. She would fight Zarkon head on if she must.

“We are turning him in and getting my dad back! We have Voltron to bring peace to the universe.”

“Don’t play into Zarkon’s hands!” Lotor yelled, almost desperately.

“That’s enough!”

All eyes landed on Shiro. The normally calm and level-headed former Paladin had reached his limit with all of this animosity. Nobody knew what to do, nobody knew who to trust, yet they all made up their minds on what they wanted. They all wanted to stop Zarkon and bring back Sam Holt. Shiro wanted nothing more than to have his old mentor back in one piece, but it wasn’t that simple. Should they trust Lotor or not? Not even Shiro knew the answer to that.

The only one who didn’t flinch at Shiro’s outburst was Keith, and that was because he was still thinking. Silence filled the room, and the current Black Paladin began to take his leave.

“Excuse me, I... I’ll be right back.”

“Keith,” Allura reached out to grab his hand, but he slipped away as he headed towards the elevator, not looking back at the rest of his team. He didn’t know where else to turn to, he knew what Shiro would say right now. He would tell him to trust his instincts. Well, his instincts were leading him to his Lion’s hangar.

Once inside, he gripped the controls tightly. He felt a bit silly, even though he had done this before. It was still new to him. Keith took in a deep breath to calm his nerves and clear his mind.

“I know why you choose me, but right now... I don’t know what to do. I want to bring Pidge’s father back, but I don’t know if we should trust Lotor. Honestly, I kind of wish we could. Allura is right, aligning with the Galra could end the war. This could be a huge step for us but, should we risk Sam Holt’s life? I... need your help.”

Keith closed his eyes, hoping the Black Lion would speak to him as she did before when he was torn between staying with his team or staying with the Blades. She gave him the answers he was searching for, even if he wasn’t sure of it himself. This was about his team, about his friend and her family, about the good of the universe. He knew saving all lives was not always possible, but from the bottom of Keith’s heart, he wished that could be so.

After a long pause he heard his Lion’s soft purring. It wasn’t a grand experience like the last time, but as Keith looked down at the currently empty slot of his bayard, he heard the lion speak a single word. Just one word, loud and clear.

_“Trust...”_

(~)

“Keith, are you alright?” Allura rushed to her husband, cupping his face in concern.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I walked off like that. I just needed some quiet time to think.” Keith said as he held her hand close then turned to the rest of his team. Specifically Pidge. He walked up to her, who sat curled up on the couch.

“I have some good news and bad news. The good news is, I think I know what we should do.” Pidge’s honey brown eyes twinkled. “If we play this right, we’ll have him back before you know it.”

“Why do I get the feeling there’s also bad news?” Lance said with a nervous look.

“I won’t blame you all for thinking I’ve gone crazy, all I ask is... that you trust me.”

Allura held his hand, her way of saying she was ready to listen. Shiro clasped the young man’s shoulder, nodding proudly.

“What’s the plan, Keith?” Shiro asked. Everyone else awaited eagerly. Completely open minded.

After all, despite their earlier arguments, they were still a team. They were in this together.

(~)

One of Lotor’s generals, upon Zarkon’s request, had sent the Paladins coordinates to the spot where they would make the trade. Keith, Pidge and Matt arrived on one of the Altean pods. “You sure this is the place?” Matt asked once the three of them stepped out.

“This is the place.” Keith replied. The meeting point was the flat surface of a random planet, nearly uninhabited. It reminded Keith of that horrible planet he and Shiro had been stranded on after their first fight with Zarkon. At least here the gravity was stable and there were no flying rocks floating above his head or hungry giant lizards.

“So where is Zarkon?” Pidge asked.

“Whatever happens, we stick to the plan.” Keith said. After a few more minutes, the trio saw a bright purple flash of light in the sky. It was Zarkon’s ship.

The two Paladins and rebel fighter stood their ground as the ship made its descend. The doors opened, revealing the evil Emperor himself, completely clasped in metal armor, leaving very little of his biological body exposed.

Keith’s pulse accelerated once he and Zarkon made eye contact. Scenes of his first one on one fight flashed before his eyes. It felt so long ago, back when Keith was still too hot headed to listen to Coran’s warnings. Had it not been for Shiro, Keith would have been dead long ago. Strange how only a few months could feel like a lifetime. A century even. War had a habit of making time seem blurry. Fast paste one moment, then prolonged the next.

“Show me Lotor!” Zarkon ordered. Keith noticed the glowing purple tubes sticking out from his massive armor. Quintessence meant to keep him standing, no doubt. It was ironic how Zarkon continued to carry himself with such bluster, yet evidence of his crumbling immortality stuck out for all to see.

“Show us Commander Holt first!” Keith demanded. Zarkon was silent for a few tics. The young half Galra could feel his eyes staring down at him.

“Little Galra solider.” Zarkon would have been humored to see the reckless little Red Paladin again, but that feeling was immediately trampled by the envious rage of seeing yet another insignificant earthling piloting his lion. He wondered what had happened to the previous one, but he immediately decided he did not care.

Behind him, Ezor and Acxa stood at the ship’s opening, standing beside Sam Holt on opposite sides. He looked up, locking eyes with his daughter, yet showed no visible emotion.

“Dad!” Pidge cried out as she attempted to run towards him, only to be held back by Keith.

“Now,” Zarkon continued, “Where is Lotor?”

(~)

The voice Haggar had kept tucked away within the depths of her mind finally won over. For several nights she could not shake away the desperate cries, plaguing her with visions. She could see them vividly in her sleep, but when she awoke they were like spores being blown in the wind.

A faint lullaby hummed in her ears before and after every dream. From where, she could never recall. She knew, if she was going to serve her Emperor, then she would need to face these visions. Face them and out an end to them.

The witch stood in a pool of glowing purple quintessence. It reacted to her touch, the energy wrapped around her, infusing her with its power. She concentrated on her visions, and for the first time, she unlocked the back door of her mind, allowing the voice to break free. Once she did, it pounced at her like a wild beast released from its cage. The witch screamed as her eyes glowed yellow. She fell to her knees and everything around her was engulfed in darkness.

She panted heavily, feeling as though her mind had been clawed all over. That voice was back, humming that haunting tune. Haggar looked up to see a woman laying in bed, surrounded by Galra doctors clothed in full armor.

The woman had purple skin just like Haggar, and white unruly hair which stuck to her sweaty face. Her eyes were worn, and her stomach was swollen. A heart beat was heard from the monitor next to her, but Haggar knew it did not belong to the woman, but to the infant still within her.

Looming over the woman was a dark figure with a cape so long its ends dragged across the floor. “Can you save the child?” The mysterious figure said to the doctor beside him.

“We will try, Sire. There are many complications.”

Haggar knew who this sire was. It was Zarkon, looking over this pregnant woman and speaking with a voice she had never heard him speak before. It didn’t sound like him, but another person within his body.

She knew that voice. It was her husband’s. The memory of him kept flickering in and out, she realized. She held tightly onto that knowledge, refusing to let it go again.

Haggar spun around at the sound of a baby crying. The infant had been born, perfectly healthy. He was wrapped in a blanket, but his arms moved about, as if trying to reach for something he could not see. His face was wrinkled and his cheeks stained with tears. Even in birth, the child was alone. Begging for affection, but denied it.

Laughter startled the witch. A little boy, playing and running about, yet she could not see him. When the laughter died that was when she spotted the infant, now a young lad with longer white hair and eyes of gold like her own.

He ran from her, and Haggar, against her own better judgment, followed. She stopped upon seeing that the boy was now a man. His back facing her, but when he turned he stared her down with her own golden eyes.

The visions disappeared in a blinding white light, and the witch inhaled deeply. Her body was frozen in place and her current state tried to keep up with everything she had just witnessed.

She no longer locked the voice away. She now knew why she couldn’t. She was the voice.

“My son... Lotor.”

(~)

The castle ship was positioned just far enough from the planet’s atmosphere, and the rest of the group watched the exchange unfold on the monitor. Images of both ships facing one another were highlighted purple and white respectively, as were the dots that represented Zarkon and the generals and Keith, Pidge and Matt.

“Everything’s going according to plan.” Hunk said.

“I still don’t like it.” said Lance, folding his arms to keep his hands from fidgeting, though his foot kept taping impatiently. “This whole things is like making a deal with the devil.”

Blaze popped his head over the control panel, “Coran, think maybe you could move the ship just a smidge closer?”

“Believe me, I would love nothing more.” The Altean man slammed his fist against the panel, taking even Blaze by surprise. “I hate being so far out of range.”

“Zarkon’s fleet is also out of range. These are the terms we agreed on.” Allura said. As much as she hated these terms, she would endure this unpleasantness only to secure the safety of Sam Holt. Just because Allura had to be separated from her father, didn’t mean Pidge had to be.

Ember, who had been pacing back and forth the entire time, growled in frustration. “All this anticipation is driving me crazy!”

“I doubt the pacing is gonna help.” Comet said, “If anything, it’ll make you even more restless.”

Ember stopped and inhaled so strongly her chest puffed up. She exhaled it much more slowly, feeling a little more at ease. Not entirely, but it was a start.

“I’m sorry. I just hate standing around doing nothing.”

Shiro stroked her mane. “Easy, Ember. If Zarkon does try anything, we’ll be ready for it.”

(~)

Lotor stepped out of the pod and stood beside the two Paladins. His hands were cuffed yet he still carried himself with poise and dignity despite his predicament.

“Send us Commander Holt!” Keith ordered again.

“Release him.” Zarkon ordered.

Keith turned to Lotor, who gave him a subtle nod. He nodded in return and Lotor made his way towards Sam. Not a single reaction could be found on his face.

“Move.” Ezor ordered, and Sam walked out with his head down.

“Stay alert.” Keith whispered, “If Zarkon is going to try something, now would be the time.”

Everyone in the castle held their breath as they watched the respected dots of the prince and Sam Holt heading towards each other. Lotor kept his eyes on the earthling prisoner. Not once did he look up to see his children. There was something peculiar about him. His skin was paler than what should be considered normal. Even more disturbing, when the two were finally within arm’s reach, Lotor detected no breath emitting from the man’s nose or mouth.

Once they passed each other, Pidge couldn’t hold herself back anymore. Her father was right there, just seconds away. Close enough for her to hold him close and feel his arms around her again. Keith was right, if Zarkon was planning something he would have done it already. Pidge didn’t care, she ran to her father, ignoring her leader’s desperate cry.

“Pidge, wait!”

“Dad!” Pidge’s heart leaped at the same moment she did, arms open wide, ready to embrace him. She almost lost her footing when her body went straight through her father. She turned to see the hologram fizzle from existence. The green paladin’s anger erupted when she faced the emperor.

“NO!” She growled like a wild beast and watched as Zethrid pushed the real Sam into view. Unlike the hologram, this one actually looked at Pidge. His dull eyes brightened once he spotted his one and only daughter.

“Katie.”

How could she have been so blind? How could she not tell a hologram from her own father? How could she have allowed her emotions to cloud her thinking like this? Lotor was right the whole time.

“No! No, we had a deal! _We had a deal!_” Pidge screamed, “_Give me my father!_”

(~)

From the castle, everyone gasped. “Lotor was right. Zarkon double crossed us.” Hunk said.

“He really was telling the truth.” Ember said in astonishment. Even though she had been the one who suggested perhaps Lotor was being genuine, it still didn’t take away from the initial shock.

Lance was already on his way to the hangars. “Everyone, get to your lions! We’re going in!” He stopped when Allura grabbed him by the arm.

“Lance, we can’t. Zarkon still has Sam. If we go in, we put his life in jeopardy.” Allura was surprised when Lance angrily removed his arm from her grip. She saw the fire in his eyes, that scorching need to get down there and help the others. To help Pidge.

“Allura is right,” said Coran, “If we move in, Zarkon’s fleet moves in as well.”

“We must hold our positions.” Allura said, holding her hands close to her heart as she stared at the screen, thinking of the lives of her friends and husband.

“Com on, Keith.”

(~)

“Where is Zarkon?” Haggar asked as she approached the captain.

“The Si-Vim Quadrant on a hostage exchange mission to retrieve Lotor.”

The witch froze. “Retrieve Lotor? No!”

The captain looked on in confusion as the witch ran out of the room as if it were on fire. In her private study, she contacted two Galra in full body armor within a laboratory.

“High Priestess Haggar, how may we be of assistance?”

“Initiate stage 4, immediately.” She ordered.

“Yes, High Priestess.”

(~)

Shiro’s vision became blurry for a few tics before suddenly becoming as hazy as if he were standing in the middle of the thickest fog in history. He couldn’t see, couldn’t make out any shapes. He squinted his eyes tightly, hearing his friends call out his name in worry. Their voices were drowned out by a ringing in his ears.

As quickly as it came, it went. His vision returned to normal and the ringing stopped. Shiro stood upright, feeling as if nothing had happened.

“Shiro, are you okay?” Hunk asked. Shiro felt something wrap around his shoulder and saw it was Nebula with her wing around him.

“I’m okay. I think something got in my eye a second there.” Shiro rubbed his eyes. He didn’t feel anything, no sting, nothing. He shrugged it off and focused on the screen.

Sam was more important right now.

(~)

“If you want this earthling alive, you will forfeit Voltron to me immediately!”

Pidge wanted nothing more than to yank those quintessence tubes right off of his back. Let’s see just how powerful he truly was without his precious mystical alien energy to keep him standing. Pidge struggled in her brother’s grip.

“No!We have to get dad!”

“Keith?” Matt turned to the Black Paladin. It didn’t help that Keith was a hard to read man. He stood his ground, shielding the siblings.

“Hold your positions until the time is right.” He said in a low tone only for the Holt siblings to hear. He locked eyes with Lotor, and the prince’s eyes slowly shifted to his right, where Acxa stood. She didn’t turn his way, and while Lotor expected this, he couldn’t deny a deep part of him felt rather scorned. As always, he suppressed the feeling.

“Bring the lions, now!” Zarkon ordered, already loosing his patience.

The Black Paladin bayard manifested in Keith’s hand. The generals positioned themselves, thinking the young Black Paladin was foolish enough to fight Zarkon by himself. Pidge and Matt watched in anticipation as the bayard glowed a light purple shade, far lighter and much softer than the typical glow of the Galra Empire.

In a flash, the bayard disappeared from his hand, then another flash went off behind Zarkon. Turning around he saw Acxa on the ground and Lotor free of his bindings... while wielding his former Black Paladin Bayard, designed in the same sickly form it had when Zarkon wielded it for ten thousand years.

Zarkon angrily glared at the Black Paladin then back at his son. They too had deceived him.

Lotor jumped into the air, and the bayard took on the form of Zarkon’s former large metallic whip. The impact formed a crater on the ground, pushing Zarkon several feet away.

“How did you do that?” Matt asked in astonishment.

“Not a hundred percent sure, but I’m glad it worked.” Keith replied. He was almost certain this trick would backfire, but he stuck to the Black Lion’s words. To trust. He now understood what she meant, only now he had more questions than answers in regards to the kind of power the Lion’s truly held. He would deal with that later, right now they needed to retrieve Sam.

Zarkon stood upright and Lotor retracted the whip back into place, the wind blowing in his long white locks. His father laughed.

“So the time has come. This ends today.”

Lotor transformed the bayard into a long purple glowing sword. Father and son charged at one another at the same time. The sword and Zarkon’s fist clashed, creating a powerful shock wave of purple energy across the plane.

While the two fought, Keith, Pidge and Matt activated their jet packs and hurried towards the ship. Sam was already being forced back inside by the generals.

“Katie!” Sam cried out as the doors closed behind him.

(~)

“Pidge, Keith and Matt are moving in!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Zarkon’s fleet’s mobilizing as well!” said Coran.

“The plan worked!” Allura’s eyes sparkled with pride, then dawned a determined look. “Everyone, get to your lions!” With Hunk and Lance behind her, the three ran out of the room, grabbed their armor and flew off into their respected lions towards the planet.

If either Hunk or Allura could see through the cockpit of the Red Lion, they would say that they had never seen Lance so focused in his life.

“Hang in there, Pidge. We’re coming.” He knew Pidge was strong enough to take care of herself, and Zarkon was about to learn the hard way just what happens when you mess with The Green Paladin.

(~)

The three heroes jumped onto the side of the ship just as it was taking off. Pidge pulled out her bayard to cut an opening on its surface. “We can’t let the shuttle dock with the cruiser!”

“We need backup!” Keith activated his sword to cut through the ship as well while contacting the others. “Team! We could use a little help down here.”

“We’re already on our way!” Lance replied, dashing ahead of Hunk and Allura. The princess knew Lance was particularly ambitious this time around, but she would think about that after they brought the others and Sam safely back to the castle.

(~)

The generals and Sam were caught off guard when the two Paladins and their companion broke through the ship. Keith and Pidge with their respected bayards and Matt with his bow staff, ready to take the three Galra women head on.

“Hey! Let my Dad go!”

(~)

From the moment Lotor witnessed the destruction of Venta’s planet, he had dreamt of this day. The day of which his father would at long last receive him comeuppance. Still, even with his desires of revenge engulfing his soul with the intensity of a wildfire, Lotor knew his father would not go down easily. He knew he was ambitious, but he was no fool. At the very least, his father had taught him that much.

His sword was as tall as himself, but it didn’t leave so much as a scratch on Zarkon’s armor. The emperor did not need a sword to fight, for his body was his weapon. He thrusted his fists, sending his son flying across the ground several times, but the young prince came running back, swinging his sword. The young prince showed no signs of exhaustion. Anyone else would already be panting by now. Zarkon wasn’t worried, for even with the boy’s impeccable skills and unwavering obstinacy, he would fall like everyone else. After all, he was merely a bastard son. A mistake. He had no worth.

Zarkon hurled a stone, twice as large as himself, but Lotor sliced it in two with the sword. The clouds overhead blocked out the sun, cascading a long shadow over the opposing Galra royals.

“You want the throne? Even with the power of the Black bayard, you’re too weak. You will always be weak. You have Altean blood running through your veins, poisoning your very being. Finally, my darkest shame can be wiped from the universe forever.”

If not for his thrust for vengeance consuming his every emotion, Lotor would have laughed at his father’s words. Did he truly believe, after all those years of rejection, abuse and striping him of the very thing that gave him joy, that anything Zarkon said would break him? His words were like the dust particles that rose from the ground in the wake of their battle. Easily whisked away by the wind.

“You speak to me of weakness? You’ve become nothing more than one of the witch’s monsters. Does he control you as well?” Lotor said, staring at the glowing tubes on Zarkon’s back. He immediately knew his armor was the witch’s doing, after all Zarkon relied on her power to keep him alive. Without her, or Voltron, or quintessence, he was as worthless as his remarks.

“Tell me, what does it feel like to grow weaker and weaker? Does the memory of power haunt you? Is that why you strive for Voltron so desperately? All see it clearly. Without that lion, without this bayard, you’re nothing. Your reign ends today.”

“You want to see my power?”

The quintessence became infused into Zarkon’s body, through his veins. His eyes and the outlines of his armor glowed intensely like a super nova. Even the very ground trembled at his might.

“**_The strength of the Empire flows through my veins, and you will feel its wrath!_**”

This time, Lotor’s callous exterior fractured. The ground trembled but when the Emperor rose again to his feet, the very ground he stood upon split into fissures at the might of the electrical waves blazing all around him.

But Lotor knew power made one arrogant. Aside from his mortality, Zarkon’s arrogance was his weakness, a weakness he wore around him like a metal of honors.

Zarkon charged, and Lotor activated the bayard, transforming it into a whip again. He hurled it at his father, but once he turned around he was gone. The dust hid him from sight, and the emperor ambushed the prince from behind. Lotor grunted in anger as he rolled on the ground, spitting the dirt that had entered his mouth. Lotor threw his sword, but Zarkon blocked it with a kick. The prince jumped high, swinging his weapon at his father’s helmet. Zarkon surprised him by grabbing the sword and throwing the young lad over his head. Lotor found himself, once again, covered in dirt, feeling the stones puncturing his sides. The pain was nothing compared to his former Dayak’s whippings from when he was a child, but that didn’t make it any less of a nuisance.

Zarkon skyrocketed into the sky and aimed at Lotor like a torpedo. Lotor gasped and rolled away the moment Zarkon’s fist smashed the ground, forming a crater.

Lotor got back up and wiped the blood from his chin. The fight was far from over, and it would not be over until he saw Zarkon’s corpse at his feet.

Venta and her people will finally be avenged, and Lotor will finally be free from his father’s shadow.

(~)

Back inside the shuttle, Keith fought against Ezor, reminiscent from when he faced her before. At least this time she didn’t make a pass at him.

Matt faced Zethrid with the help of Pidge, who then headed towards her father, who was tied up to his passenger seat. Acxa, in the pilot’s chair, stirred the ship upwards. Pidge started to slide back and several of the supplies began sliding towards her. Seeing this, Keith jumped out of the way, but Ezor turned around at the last minute and one of the larger boxes pushed her to the far back of the ship.

Pidge jumped over the obstacles and activated her grappling hook. The sharp ends punctured the back of Acxa’s chair. Reeling Pidge in, and using her own weight to kick the chair forward, with Acxa hitting her head against the controls, thus losing control of the ship.

Acxa fell out of the chair and an alarm went off. The gravity had been deactivated and everyone floated about inside the shuttle. Matt had Zethrid in a head-grip and Acxa was out cold, but her eyelids squinted when Pidge floated towards her father, untyinghim.

“Thanks, Katie.” Sam said proudly. A happy reunion would have to wait, for without Acxa to pilot, the ship was loosing altitude fast.

“The ships gonna crash!” Sam exclaimed, seeing the ground closing in.

Pidge pushed herself to the controls, but was ambushed by Acxa, now conscious, and grabbed the Paladin in mid air.

“Dad, get the controls!” Pidge shouted while attempting to escape the powerful Galra woman’s grip.

Sam floated to the panel, but when his hands were within reach of the controls, Pidge and Acxa crashed into him, and the scientist floated farther away from the panel.

“A little help guys!”

“Just a sec!” Keith said while dodging another of Ezor’s kicks.

“Kinda busy here, Dad!” Matt said, spinning into a pile of boxes as Zethrid came at him. Seeing this, Keith positioned his feet on another floating box, and then kicked it in Ezor’s direction. She yelled as she was thrown directly at Zethrid, sending the two of them floating off.

“Thanks, Keith.”

“No problem.”

(~)

While Keith, Pidge and Matt fought the generals, the Paladins were up against the Galra fleet to protect their friends down bellow. They blasted the fighter ships out of the sky, one of which fell and crashed close to where Lotor and Zarkon were having their duel. They paid little mind to the explosion.

Lotor lost count of how many times he was tossed around. With every strike, he felt his bones crack and tasted the metallic sensation of blood in his mouth. Yet, his body suffered no permanent injury. Aside from a few cuts to his cheeks and lower lips, a few tears on his clothings, and his hair becoming unruly, Lotor didn’t feel any less tired than when they began. He had endured unspeakable beatings all throughout his life. His pain was nothing, he would scrawl across even the driest of deserts without food or water if it meant avenging his beloved.

Here he was again, his back to the rocky ground, and Zarkon coming at him from above. More of the quintessence powered him, emptying the second tube. Lotor knew what he had to do next.

He jumped out of the way when Zarkon crashed into the earth, then charged at his father, flipping over him, and slicing right between the tubes in his back. Once the surface of the armor split, the purple liquids spilled all across Zarkon’s back, and dripped off the tip of Lotor’s sword.

Zarkon screamed in pain, but one scream of anguish was not enough to appease Lotor. No, Lotor didn’t just want Zarkon to scream. He wanted him to gravel. He wanted him on his knees, he wanted his body to break apart at the seams, to plead for even the tiniest form of mercy. Until he witnessed that, Lotor would not conclude this a victory.

Zarkon groaned and tumbled, falling to his knees. _Good_, Lotor thought, _but still not enough_. The emperor struggled to keep his balance, breathing haggardly. Then his armor stopped glowing. He had lost the power his quintessence had given him. No mater, his son was looking more and more drained. This fight would end soon enough.

(~)

Allura, Lance and Hunk continued fighting off the ships, but Lance noticed the cruiser’s ion canon about to fire. Just as he was about to warn the others, a laser from above shot at the canon. More lasers shot at the ships and the surface of the cruiser. Looking up, the Paladins cheered seeing the Castle ship, surrounded by the particle barrier, making its descent to join the fight.

“Coran!” The three Paladins called out.

“Thought you could use a little help.”

“Hey, we’re not that little!”

“Ember?!” Allura exclaimed in shock when she saw the four longma children, plus Nebula, all flying in formation, opening their mouths at the exact same time to converge their beams into one powerful one to shoot at the fighter jets.

“Blaze, welcome to the fight, buddy!” Lance cheered.

“This. Is. The best day. Of my life!” Blaze roared with excitement.

“Incoming on the left, kids!” Nebula said, and they converged their beams again to shot at an incoming ship, while using their invisibility to hide from view. Between Coran, the Paladins and the longma, all of the fighter ships and the cruisers were down.

“We did it!” Hunk cheered.

“Nice work!” said Allura.

“Keith, Pidge, the sky has been cleared of Galra.” Lance said, “What’s your status?”

“_Shuttle is not clear yet!_”

(~)

Pidge replied in frustration, not from Lance’s question, but because she and Acxa were still fighting in zero gravity. Acxa kicked the Paladin and she crashed against the wall. Pidge growled and pointed her bayard at Acxa, activating the grappling hook, which not only electrocuted her, but also sent her flying backwards.

Matt got a good hit with his bow staff to Zethrid’s face. Acxa crashed into her and the two went off. That left Keith and Ezor. With his sword, Keith cut the straps from some boxes, which floated off, pushing Ezor away from him. Zethrid and Acxa came and took their friend with them and the three crashed into the very back of the ship.

Sam finally got hold of the controls and pulled back with all of his might. “Hold on!”

The ship rose up, keeping the three generals plastered against the wall like flies to a spider web. Keith and Matt held onto something attached to the ship and Pidge, on the passenger seat, pulled a level, opening the back door, sending Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor flying out. They managed to soften their landing with the jets around their ankles, but they had to face the humiliating reality that they were bested by a bunch of little Paladins, and an old man.

With the ship back on course, and the gravity back as well, Sam held onto the controls for a few more tics, blinking in shock at the experience, before finally releasing his grip and falling back against the chair with a heavy sigh of relief. Never in his life had he experienced such an adrenaline rush, and prayed he wouldn’t have to go through another for a while.

The battle was over, so Pidge removed her helmet and finally got to do what she had wanted to do since they arrived. She hugged her father.

“Dad!”

Sam held his daughter so tight he was surprised at just how much pressure he was putting. Not that it mattered, for Pidge it was concrete evidence that her father was finally with her again. His cloths were worn and smelled terrible, but she didn’t care. He was back.

“I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Katie.”

Sam couldn’t believe how much his little girl had grown. When he pictured seeing her again, he didn’t expect to find her wearing Paladin armor, sporting shorter hair, and with eyes that carried more wisdom and experience. A far cry from the long haired young girl he knew when he had first left for the Kerberos mission. Yet, she was still his Katie. His brave, kindhearted, clever Katie. He couldn’t be more proud.

Keith watched the screen from afar, smiling with both joy and relief seeing Matt join in the embrace and Sam wiping the tears from Pidge’s eyes. The Holts were reunited. His plan had worked.

“The shuttle is clear.”

Before long, the Red, Yellow and Blue Lions, and the longmas flew by the shuttle.

“Nice job, team.” Lance said. Though he couldn’t see them, he could already imagine the teary eyed reunion Pidge was having with her family.

“Wait, Ember?” Keith blinked, making sure he wasn’t seeing things, “When did you—“

“It was a group decision, please don’t ground me!” Ember pleaded, then covered her mouth with her hooves while blushing. She knew she sounded pathetic, but she could not go through another bath without her scented bubbles. She needed her bubbles fix.

“We’ll talk about it later.”

“Where are Lotor and Zarkon?” Shiro asked.

“My guess is, over there.” Nebula said nonchalantly when she nodded her head towards a giant cloud of dust rising from the earth, followed by several smaller ones forming. They could see the faintest hint of purple.

(~)

Lotor had stood his ground for as long as he knew he could, but he had to, unpleasantly, admit to himself that he was growing exhausted. Zarkon had thrown him against a massive rock, creating a small shape of Lotor’s body as a result of the collision. Lotor groaned in pain, sliding down and, yet again, landed face first to the ground.

At least he was certain his father was loosing strength as well. However, this time Lotor made the foolish mistake of allowing his grip on the bayard to loosen and he dropped it. Zarkon spotted the bayard at his feet. It felt so good to have his bayard back.Wielding it into an arm canon, Zarkon prepared to end his pathetic son’s life once and for all. But, even on his knees, Lotor still had his bite.

“Your fleet has been destroyed.” said the prince, “It’s over.”

“No. It’s over for _you._”

Fear flashed in Lotor’s eyes and the ends of the canon lit up. Before Zarkon could unleash the final blow, The Lions came swooping down, shooing their beams at Zarkon, knocking him backwards. Zarkon straightened himself and instead aimed his weapon at the lions, using the dusk to mask him.

“No!” Lotor regained the strength in his legs and grabbed a sharp staff shaped stick nearby. He aimed at his father from behind, using the thrusters on his ankles as momentum,. He unleashed a mighty battle roar, which was drowned out by his father’s.

Now this was the anguish cry Lotor had been waiting to hear. The spear punctured Zarkon right in between the shoulder blades and went deep into his body. The canon fired, but missed the lions by a long shot. The scream carried on for miles, it horrified even the Paladins. Nebula spread her wings protectively around the children.

Lotor towered over his father, the dust coated his clothing and hair. Particles of quintessence floated out from Zarkon’s eyes. He struggled to breath. With his last remaining strength, he looked up at his son, staring at him with the look Lotor had eagerly awaited to see.

“Lotor...” Zarkon spoke, though his voice was not the same. It didn’t carry the same authority and arrogance Lotor was so accustomed to hear. No, this voice was different. This... wasn’t his father.

“Don’t... do this....” Softness. Since when had Zarkon ever spoken with softness? For a tic, Lotor could almost sense the rising emotion of sympathy bubbling in his stomach. But that was immediately thrashed by a voice that told Lotor to remember Venta.

Venta pleaded for mercy, as did her people. Did Zarkon demonstrate any sympathy? Or compassion? No. He took them from Lotor. Took Venta away from him. He took his family, his home, his everything. Now, Lotor had taken everything from Zarkon, just as he had always desired.

Satisfaction swelled up inside his heart as he watched Zarkon’s eyes ceased their glowing, along with his armor. His breathing stopped.

Allura was petrified, witnessing the killer of her people finally fade away. The most evil being in the universe was defeated. Yet, as Allura stared at his corpse, it wasn’t satisfaction she felt.

Zarkon was her father’s friend once. He was a Paladin of Voltron, a kind soul who cared about his people. Power had warped him into the monster she had come to hate with every fiber of her being.

Even with all he had done, and though a part of her was relieved, she didn’t have the heart to celebrate one’s death. Even if it was Zarkon’s. And at the hands of his own son, no less. Her heart only weeped for the man he once was... and pitied the man he had become.

(~)

The lions landed on the ground along with the shuttle. The castle ship landed close by, and Shiro and Coran walked out. Shiro stood still when he saw Sam exit the ship with his children. Sam gasped when he saw his former pilot, and friend standing before him.

“Shiro?”

Tears stained his eyes and Shiro ran towards Sam, surprising him with a great big bear hug. Sam was startled at first, but happily hugged him back.

“I’m so sorry. I could have done something, I could have—“

“Now, now, don’t blame yourself, son. None of this was your fault.” Sam patted Shiro on the back in reassurance. Once Shiro released him, he didn’t bother wiping his tears.

“I’m so happy to see you, Mr. Holt.”

“I’m happy to see you too, Shiro.”

Keith spread his arms wide and Allura leaped into his arms. He wasn’t expecting Pidge to tackle him with a surprise hug,though. The green Paladin wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Thank you, Keith. Thank you.”

Keith hugged her back, ruffling her hair. “You’re welcome, Pidge.”

Pidge smiled at him, then at Allura before returning to her family, where she introduced her dad to Aura and the other longmas. Allura placed her hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“It’s safe to breath now.”

Keith released a long and exaggerated sigh, bending down with his hands on his knees. “Holy quiznack, those were most agonizing twenty minutes of my life!”

“Yes, but your plan worked.” Allura nodded to the Holts, where Sam was laughing when Silver Star pounced on him like a happy dog. Hunk greeted Sam Holt with a handshake, followed by Lance.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Sir. Pidge has told us so much about you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lance.” Sam said happily, giving the Red Paladin a firm shake. From behind, Matt elbowed Pidge’s arm and wiggled his eyebrows. Pidge blushed in embarrassment, then kicked her brother in the chin. Matt sucked in his lips to keep from screaming.

Keith chucked and took in another breath of relief.

..........

_“What?! Have you lost your mind?!”_

_“Lance!”_

_“I’m sorry Allura but, are you for real, Keith? You’re going to trust Lotor with you bayard?”_

_Keith didn’t get upset over Lance’s reaction. He would gave thought the exact same thing if it were Shiro saying it._

_“I know it’s not ideal, but it’s our safest bet.”_

_“And what if he suddenly decides to take you out with it?” Blaze said, causing Ember to gasp at the idea. “He could free himself before he even gets to Zarkon.”_

_“That won’t happen.” Keith said. Everyone stared in confusion. “The last time we fought Lotor’s generals, I was able to teleport my bayard from my right hand to my left.”_

_“Wait, really?” Shiro said, genuinely surprised. “I didn’t know bayards could do that.”_

_“Neither did I. I guess I didn’t think much about it at the time.”_

_“The bayards were designed to respond to the internalized needs of whomever is wielding them.” Allura said, “Much like the lions, they posses abilities even I’m not fully aware of.”_

_“Okay, fine, I’ll buy that. But how do you know you can do it again?” Lance asked._

_“To be honest... I don’t.” Keith wanted to smash his head against the wall at how un-leader-like that sounded. “While I was in the Black lion, I looked at my bayard and all it said was to trust.”_

_“Trust your instincts or trust Lotor?”_

_“It didn’t say.”_

_“So, the Black Lion just told your to “trust”, but not specifically who or what?” Blaze said, using his wings in an air quote gesture._

_“I believe it.” said Aura, “When Pidge and I were on Crater’s Moon, the green lion was the one who told me Pidge was in trouble.”_

_“And the Lions can speak to their Paladins telepathically.” Ember said, recalling the time Keith explained it to her._

_The other Paladins were silent. They would have said that Keith trusting the Lion’s vague advice was too risky, but they couldn’t disregard it since they all had their own personal experiences with the lions before._

_Allura, upon realizing she couldn’t do it by herself, asked the Blue Lion to help her, and she did. Pidge felt closer to her lion since the events on Olkarion, realizing there wasn’t much difference between the complexity of a computer of the design of a tree, and like Aura said, it protected her by alerting her new friend of an impending threat._

_Hunk feeling less terrified and much braver when he heard his Lion’s encouraging purrs even at the back of his mind. Lance, to his absolute surprise, felt like he had been riding Red from the very start. The speed took some getting used to, but the change pushed Lance to adapt. Like that aggressive dog whom barks at everybody else yet is sweet and obedient to its owner. Even Shiro knew first hand the mysterious wisdom the Lion’s possessed._

_It took him a while to realize it, but Shiro ultimately learned that the Black Lion’s test was for Shiro to not only help her, but to help him as well. It chose him for a reason, and now it was guiding Keith. Just as each lion was guiding each Paladin. Though the why’s we’re still murky, the results were undeniable._

_“Like I said, I know it’s crazy, but I really think this could work. If we play our cards right, we can save Sam, and hopefully ambush Zarkon. Lotor is going to have to be our secret weapon.”_

_“Well, if is this your plan, we’re right behind ya.” Lance said, with Hunk and Pidge rising from their seats, nodding in agreement. Allura linked her arms around Keith’s and Shiro clasped his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He smiled proudly._

_“You’re the Black Paladin, Keith. We’ll follow your lead.”_

_............_

“I’m proud of you.” Allura kissed Keith on the cheek. The lion was right. He just needed to trust.

Ember galloped towards them, completing the family hug, and then she gasped when she saw Lotor approach them. He looked a mess. Hair on his face, scratches all across his skin, and he gripped the side of his ribcage. A far cry from the perfectly polished prince they had met.

What happened next astonished them even more. Lotor got down on his knees, hung his head before the Blue and Black Paladins, and offered to Keith his bayard.

“Because of you, the universe is one step closer to being truly liberated.” Lotor said, keeping his head low as a form of respect.

Keith and Allura were even more surprised than they already were. Perhaps the lion really did mean for them to trust Lotor after all. He single handedly defeated Zarkon, and prevented him from shooting them down with Keith’s own bayard.

Keith accepted the bayard, and it reverted back to normal. Ember took a tentative step towards the bowing prince. “Thank you, for saving us.” Ember turned to her parents, giving them a smile that screamed ‘I told you so’. Allura rolled her eyes and petted her head.

As Lotor rose to his feet, Allura stared at him not with a look of mistrust, but of consideration. A long time ago, she would have resented Lotor simply for being Galra, but her experiences have forever transformed her way of thinking. Her mistrust of Lotor had nothing to do with his race, and wether he was aware of it himself or not, his physical features gave away that he was most definitely half Altean.

She feared he would be no different from his father, or his ambitious mother. But, perhaps one does not necessarily become their parents. If the lion guided Keith to trusting Lotor with his own bayard, perhaps she could do the same.

Step by step, of course.

Ember noticed Comet staring at the armored corpse of the most tyrannical ruler the universe had ever known. He was absolutely horrified, as was Ember. They weren’t sad that Zarkon was gone, but seeing as how their herd had lost so many of their kind over the years, being happy over a death, regardless of who it was, just felt... wrong.

Ember wrapped her wing around Comet, just as he always did for her, and led him away from the scene. Because of his thick armor, nobody noticed the glowing symbol on Zarkon’s wrist.

(~)

The witch’s banshee scream alerted everyone within the ship. Haggar chocked on her own breath, her mind burned as if she had rubbed it against scorching hot coals. A scream pierced her core, the memory from when she entered hi mind while he was in his coma flashed in her mind faster than the speed of light.

The Galra solider bursted into the room, asking the High Priestess if she was alright. Haggar remained on the floor, her cape spread out like a puddle of purple fabric. With a snarl she ordered them to leave. They complied, and once gone, the witch pulled her sleeve down and her golden eyes widened.

Her wedding mark. The symbol of her union with Zarkon, long since hidden behind her faux purple complexion. But, she could not celebrate its return.

Her husband was dead. The tides have turned.

(~)

_Trust in The Lord with all thine heart; lean not onto thine own understanding. In all thy ways acknowledge him, and he shall direct thy paths._

_-Proverbs 3:5-6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters on the same day. You’re welcome :)
> 
> For those who are new to this story and haven’t read the almost completed version on my fanfiction page, this story is going to take a drastic turn from canon, especially in regards to Lotor but I won’t spoil anything for those who don’t know yet.
> 
> Until next week, God bless *kiss, kiss*


	14. Burgeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Zarkon defeated, the Paladins debate on wether or not their next step should be to help Lotor regain the throne. 
> 
> While Lotor begins to forge unexpected connections, a virus takes hold of the forest of Olkarion. Now the Paladins must unlock the hidden power of their lions to defeat it.
> 
> But they might uncover more than what they expected to find.

_Standing here on my own_

_The first step's the hardest_

_When you're walking into the unknown_

_It's been dark, and it's been cold_

_Had my head in the clouds_

_Never knowing what lies down below_

_Then you spoke your truth with no secrets_

_Told me, "Use your heart while it's beating" _

_ _

_-Finally free, by Niall Horan_

** _Burgeon_ **

After being a Galra prisoner for an entire year, Sam Holt had almost forgotten what it was like to eat a home cooked meal. Or, in this case, a castle-cooked meal, prepared by none other than the generous Hunk.

Pidge and Matt got their father up to speed with everything they had been doing so far. Pidge told her father everything about the Voltron coalition, how she found her lion, and nearly all of their adventures in space. Though, she glossed over the more life- threatening parts, for his sake.

Sam certainly had his daughter’s child-like enthusiasm for alien technology. For a middle aged man, and a newly freed prisoner, he had the energy of a fifteen-year-old, bouncing from one place to another, his eyes sparkling while hyperventilating over every detail of the castle ship, and bombarding the longmas with questions for he had never seen such creatures before. Everyone only smiled in amusement. The poor man had endured so much already, so witnessing him having the time of his life while reconnecting with his children just warmed their hearts.

Sam took the time to get to know the rest of the Paladins. They were all so kind and welcoming he felt he knew them already. Shiro was more than happy to prepare Sam his room in the castle. Hunk prepared a mouth watering meal, which Sam devoured. He apologized in the presence of Princess Allura, but she simply smiled warmly and asked Sam not to apologize, and to eat as much as his heart desired.

Keith, Hunk and Lance, Sam did recognize from the Garrison, but he never had any one on one conversations with them aside from being their teacher in a few classes. He remembered Hunk was an engineer, Lance a cargo-pilot during that time, and Keith was the young boy Shiro had taken in. Sam had to do a double take for he almost could not believe this tall young man was the scrappy young lad who got into fights. Now, he was the leader of Voltron, and the husband of the princess. Then again, if there was anything Sam knew about space, it was that it had a way of changing people.

Another thing he did not expect was that they had aligned themselves with Prince Lotor. Sam, naturally, was suspicious, but Pidge explained to him about the Blades of Marmora, and several good Galra they had met in forming the coalition. Sam still wasn’t on speaking terms with the prince, but he would take his daughter’s word for it, seeing as he did technically save them all from Zarkon, and gave them information on Sam’s whereabouts. Perhaps he could be trusted after all.

After a long day of catching up with his children, and getting to know the rest of the Paladins, everyone turned in early. Sam flopped onto his bed and slept like a log throughout the night. The next morning, Lance woke up early, to his surprise, tiptoeing over Blaze’s sleeping form to prepare himself some breakfast, never imagining he’d run into Pidge’s father as a result.

No longer was he wearing the ragged Galra prisoner uniform, but clean, crisp clothes Coran had given him, and his hair and beard had been properly trimmed with not a hair out of place.

“Oh, Commander Holt. Sorry, I didn’t—“

“Good morning, Lance. Please, call me Sam.”

Lance only nodded, his fingers fidgeting in the pockets of his robe. Being alone with his crush’s father was not how he would have expected his morning to go.

“This may be a silly question but, do you guys have any space coffee?” Sam asked, blushing bashfully while holding an empty cup.

“Sure. Let me get it for you.” Lance opened the third cabinet on his left and heated up the liquid for him. “It’s mostly decaf.”

“Perfect! I love decaf.”

“So that’s where Pidge gets it from.” Lance chuckled as he poured the man his drink. He drank it in almost one gulp and sighed in satisfaction.

“That’s the stuff.”

“I’m guessing Galra prisons aren’t known for their coffee machines?”

“Boy, you don’t know the half of it.”

Lance listened attentively while Sam rambled on and on about all the “wonders” of the Galra prisons. Lance was more than happy to let Sam rant on and on, knowing the man needed to vent.

Lance himself shared a few stories about his own experiences with the Galra. Sam was especially intrigued when the young man spoke about their break-in to retrieve Slav and Lance mistaking him for the warden’s pet yeper. The two had a good laugh about that one, though Sam praised Lance’s bravery in protecting the yeper, even if he wasn’t supposed to when retrieving Slav. Lance blushed when Sam called him brave.

The two had a nice long chat, swapping stories and laughing at the numerous mishaps the Paladins had gone through, all the while Lance took every opportunity to rave about Sam’s daughter.

“So Pidge shot her cannon and roots sprouted out of the cubes!” Lance said excitedly, reenacting the cannon sounds while pointing to the ceiling with his fingers. “It was awesome!”

“That’s my girl. I always knew she would reach the stars one day, but I never would have imagined any of this.”

“Yeah well, she learned from the best.” Lance said, making Sam smile, which then morphed into a frown as he stared down at his drink. The reflection rippled as he stirred the cup.

“I just wish it could have been under better circumstances.” Sam said with regret. “I feel terrible about what I put her through. Her, Matt and Colleen.” Sam rubbed his eyes, feeling even more regretful.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Lance said softly. “This war has been going on longer than any of us have been around. It was only a matter of time until they reached us.”

“I know. “ Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay.” Lance placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. “You’re safe now. You’re with your family, and Voltron is going to end this war. Pidge never gave up, and neither will we.”

Sam nodded in gratitude and patted Lance’s hand. “Thank you, Lance. I’m really glad Pidge has a friend like you.”

Lance’s blush deepened. “Thanks. But really, we’re the ones who should be grateful.”

“Well, I know I’m grateful for this decaf.” Sam said before taking a sip. The two men laughed.

(~)

Wonders had no end, Sam had learned that very quickly, but even now as he looked down through the glass window of the huge building, witnessing the Olkari citizens tinkering away, using their mystical technological powers to construct and expand on the compound, which had become the Coalition’s capital.

“So much has changed so fast.” Sam said, witnessing as a longma with butter-yellow scales and a long pink flowing mane fly by with an Olkarion riding on her back. She spotted Sam and did a happy neighing sound while her rider waved. Sam waved back, warmed by the creature’s friendliness.

“For the better,” Pidge said.

“”Yeah, well, Zarkon may be dead, but the war’s not over yet.” Matt said, looking concerned.

“That is why the Olkari are grateful Voltron is here.” Ryner said. “Until our defense systems are fully operational.” The Olkari woman looked down upon her people. As content as she was that they were free of the Galra, and restoring their planet to its former glory, she could not rest.

“I fear tumultuous times are upon us.”

(~)

Back at the castle, Allura waited patiently alongside the longma children. None of them felt comfortable leaving her alone with Lotor. Despite him having saved their lives, yet again and Ember being willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, as were Comet, Silver Star and even Aura, Blaze was still on the fence.

Allura kept her eyes on the closed doors, while Lotor sat on the floor. The longmas either sat or stood up in various spots around the control room, but none were confident enough to approach the prince, who stared at nothing in particular. His eyes were so still they were convinced they had frozen open.

“They should be here any minute.” Allura said.

“Good. There is much to discuss.” Lotor said after being silent for hours. His voice startled the children.

Allura turned to look at the prince. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.”

She wasn’t sure if her ears were playing tricks on her or not, but she could have sworn she detected hints of a crack in there somewhere.

“Do... you need anything?” Comet asked, taking a tentative step closer. He flinched once, even though the prince didn’t move. “A glass of water. Maybe something to eat?”

“Not thank you.” Lotor said so politely, but it still made Comet shiver. Was it possible for the temperature to drop just by being near someone?

“You know, if you want to talk about...” Comet stopped himself. He knew what it was like to lose a father, but he didn’t know what it was like to actually kill one’s own father. Comet, who was usually the practical one of the group, really didn’t know what to say or do in this situation. He was truly at a loss for words.

Silver Star would normally be humming a tune to liven the mood, but Lotor’s unfeeling response to anything they said had surrendered her to silence. Blaze kept giving him the stink eye, and Aura had to continuously swat him with her wing to get him to stop.

Even Ember, who stood beside Allura the entire time, was afraid to approach Lotor. He looks as if he has completely cut himself off from everything around him. Not even when he was imprisoned by the Paladins did he look this.... empty.

Allura empathized with the children’s uncertainty. She didn’t have the will to imagine herself ending her own father’s life, though she should have expected it to be a difficult, and otherwise near impossible task. Her father was kind and good, while Zarkon loved power over his own family. Still, that couldn’t mean Lotor didn’t feel something over what he had to do. Perhaps this was how Galra who had been brought up by the Empire grieved. All by themselves, and isolating their emotions behind a wall of ice until it passed. The Blades only did so to avoid distractions and to moderate the pain of loss. One can hide their emotions, but one can never eliminate them all together.

Regris taught her that.

Allura’s first instinct was to say she was sorry for Lotor, but quickly decided against it. A simple “sorry” would not be welcomed by him.

“What you did...” she paused. What could she say? That it was for the greater good? Even thinking it made her feel dirty. How could anyone, regardless of the circumstance, possibly be content with killing off their kin?

“What you did saved countless lives. Including ours.”

Lotor finally looked up at the princess, and though she stood still, her chest felt cold. His eyes stared at her like a wolf lurking in the shadows of the deepest woods. Yet, there was no sign of a potential pounce. Just an empty stare.

All it took was killing his own father to finally earn some level of trust from them. Allura could never imagine that Zarkon’s own son would make her feel so... conflicted.

Ember gulped when she saw Lotor face Allura. It was like being back out in the wild, hiding from predators. Only now, she was out in the open. She looked away and, as casually as she could, moved to the other side of Allura, keeping a good distance from the prince.

The doors slid open, revealing the four remaining Paladins, Shiro, Coran and Nebula. Lotor rose from where he sat, and Lance flinched at the sight of him. Even if he did save their lives—again—that didn’t make having him living in the castle any less uncomfortable.

“Look, it’s Prince Lotor, just hangin’ out in the bridge.”

“I guess this is a thing that’s happening.” Pidge said, rising an eyebrow.

“I suppose we’ll have to get used to it. Like my Zarbloovian intestinal eel.” Coral rubbed his stomach, and a weird gurgling sound was heard. “Easy, fella.”

Keith and Allura embraced. The moment the princess saw her husband her eyes sparkled like the stars on a clear night sky, Lotor noticed. He remembered that look. The look Venta used to give him, even long before he had begun to fathom just how deep his feelings for her had become.

Lotor shifted his eyes away from the couple. His skin practically burned at the intensity of the warmth that radiated from them which was made even stronger when the red scaled longma walked up and was welcomed by hugs and affectionate pats. A four legged wild beast received more affection than he ever did in his entire lifetime.

“So, what’s going on, Lotor?” Keith asked the prince. Lotor had no choice but to turn towards them. His envy wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“The death of my father has created a power vacuum within the Galra Empire. The most formidable Galra leaders will gather for what is called the Karl Zera sometime in the next two days to decide who will take the throne. We must be there.”

“So, you want us to fly you into the middle of a meeting with all of the most powerful Galra leaders?”

Blaze blew a raspberry, “Please. You guys faced off against Robeasts and Galra fleets twice as big. A few Galra with fancy gear is a trot in the park.”

“Yeah. Plus, you took back Naxzela, and fought Zarkon—twice.” Silver Star said, “Just swoop in, form together, pull out that sword and SWOOSH! SLASH! KABOOM! Ding, ding, ding! Order’s done!”

“Can’t really argue with statistics.” Comet said, smiling in amusement at his cousin’s antics.

“Comet’s right.” Shiro said, “I know we all had our reservations before, but giving everything that’s happened, the Coalition wouldn’t be where it is right now without Lotor. We need to listen to him.”

Keith looked between Shiro and Lotor. Getting the once exiled prince back on the throne would be a massive advantage for the coalition.

“It won’t be easy.” Allura pointed out. “Not to mention dangerous, especially this soon.”

“We’ve been in more dangerous situations with much less to gain.” Shiro turned to Keith, staring at him with stern eyes, “Keith, your choice to trust Lotor with your bayard resulted in the removal of Zarkon. Like Hunk said, Lotor can lead the Galra towards peace from the inside. We can’t risk allowing another Galra leader to take the throne.”

Keith knew Shiro was right. Their previous plan was very, very risky, but they would have pulled it off regardless. And Blaze was right, this wasn’t the first time they pulled off a dangerous and elaborate plan, and as far as they knew, it wouldn’t be their last.

Allura had once schooled Kolivan on the Blades not taking enough risks, just as Ember did to the herd about playing it too safe. If they didn’t take risks then they wouldn’t even be where they were now.

“Sinister forces are conspiring to fill the Galra power void.” Lotor said, his voice taking an ominous tone. “If I do not return to claim the throne, there is no telling who will.”

Keith looked to his team. Lance was still giving Lotor the stink eye, Pidge and Hunk looked unsure, while Allura looked like her mind was somewhere else.

“Allura?”

The princess turned to her husband. “It’s dangerous... but, if we pulled this off with even less time to prepare then we can calculate a plan for this as well.”

“Alright then. It’s settled.” Keith said, “Getting Lotor on the throne is our top priority right now.”

Shiro didn’t give a proud nod or a smile or anything; he just stared at Keith with a stoic expression. If the lion told Keith to trust Lotor, he seriously hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite him later.

(~)

“_Alright then. It’s settled. Getting Lotor on the throne is our top priority right now_.”

The witch’s eyes narrowed upon hearing the news. Lotor had succeeded in gaining the paladins’ trust if they were ready to assist him in reclaiming the throne. With Zarkon gone, it wouldn’t take long for every warlord in the Galra Empire to begin sharpening their deadliest blades in preparation for the Kral Zera. An empty throne was as mouthwatering as a delectable meal prepared for a starving vagabond.

With a new ruler, there would be no need for her. The competitors would send assassins knocking down her door. She didn’t have much time.

“My son.” She reached out her hand towards the image of her child within the mirror. Her skin craved the need to hold his face in her palm. Stroke his head, cradle him in her arms.

Every bit of maternal instincts came thrusting back like a thousand fleets firing at once at a single target. The explosion being the realization that the witch she had identified herself as was dying. The witch who hungered for quintessence now hungered for the warmth of her child.

The voice she had kept prisoner wept, but a second voice wrapped around her like a python. In a blink, the voices became near impossible to tell apart.

A shadow began to take shape with Lotor’s face. The image of her son tore in two, disappearing into thin air. A Galra soldier sliced at the witch and two more jumped from behind her.

The death threats had already begun. The soldiers charged all at once, but their blades sliced nothing but an empty space where the witch once stood.

The three soldiers positioned themselves, their backs facing one another, their eyes scanning the room. The witch came at them from above, hidden within the shadows.

(~)

“Is it done?”

The soldier did not reply once he entered the control room. The commander laughed haughtily to himself. “With that witch out of the way, I’ll be one step closer to taking power.”

“Wrong, Commander Sniv.”

Sniv turned around. His soldier’s eyes were glowing an abnormal yellow, wielding his sword and pointing it directly at his throat. But that was not his soldier’s voice he heard.

It was the witch.

(~)

Acxa wasn’t the sentimental type. At least, that was what she often told herself, though the stone in her pocket would say otherwise. The cell she and her companions shared brought back memories from her time at the academy both unpleasant, and somewhat bearable. Memories of lonely nights studying every facet while watching the lights dance on the ceiling of her room with the single form of light that came through the small slot of her door.

Another memory that was worth remembering was the moments she shared with Zethrid, Ezor and Narti after hours. The three of them risked curfew to see one another, often times to teach Acxa how to survive to live another day. Though, in all honesty, who would want to live through another day in that place? Still, knowing she had friends there, even if the word itself was practically begging for a good whipping, was as precious to her as her father’s stone.

Looking back now, Acxa felt like clawing the metal walls seeing Narti’s eyeless face in her memories. Even if she never said anything, Acxa was certain she cared about her as much as Ezor and Zethrid did. But she had betrayed them, turned to the witch behind their backs. Why? What had that witch offered her to make her turn her back on them, and on Lotor? The man who freed them.

Acxa had warned Ezor about speaking of Narti since the incident. She was grateful the youngest general respected her choice and held her tongue, but the unanswered questions still burned in her head.

“What are they planning to do to us?” Ezor asked, sitting on the right corner of the room while hugging her legs.

“Isn’t it obvious? They’re going to kill us.” Acxa stoically stated. She lay on the floor of the cold cell with her hands behind her head and ankles crossed against the wall.

“Hey, we tried to help Zarkon, it’s not our fault he got killed.”

“They won’t care. Whoever comes through that door will likely be our undertaker.”

“Whoever comes through that door next is gonna get a face full of fists!” Zethrid cracked her knuckles, ready to smash whoever came strolling into their cell.

“You’re not quitting now, are you Acxa?” Ezor asked. Acxa turned to look at her friend, her blue eyes wide with concern. Nobody knew Ezor’s hidden softness better than she did.

Of course Acxa wasn’t going to quit, just because she calmly stated the hard truth didn’t mean she would leave this place dead. She grew up learning how to avoid death, and she was not going to roll over now. Her mission was her one and only thriving force. Nothing was going to stand in her way, not even death.

The doors opened, and the trio readied themselves for the fight. A soldier stood before them, but then his eyes became foggy and he fell to the floor with a groan. Behind him stood the witch, her palm glowing with dark energy.

“Are you here to kill us?” Ezor asked.

“No. I’m here to recruit you.”

Zethrid and Ezor lowered their defenses, except for Acxa. “Why should we trust you?”

“Because you and I want the same thing.”

“Which would be?”

“Lotor.”

The cold as stone mask was an art in its own right. A face that could not be easily deciphered even by the most observant of individuals. Lotor knew it well, and he showed Acxa how to perfect it. Though she kept the mask on, her nerves bounced in alarm.

(~)

Lotor was allowed to roam the castle ship, but he could still feel eyes hovering on his every move. He did not wish to shaken the paladin’s trust, especially with that Red Paladin still eying him like he just killed his entire family, or would try to.

Lotor sighed and shook his head at his reaction to Lotor’s proposal for an alliance between himself and the princess, from which the Paladin, Lance, had mistaken for one of marriage.

Lotor scoffed at the idea. He was not blind, of course. Even a numbskull could see that Princess Allura was a captivating beauty. While beauty alone could serve as a distraction, it was not enough to capture Lotor’s heart.

Besides, in Lotor’s eyes, there could be no other beauty more fair and enthralling than his darling Venta. His heart was pledged only to her. With one less obstacle out of his way, he was one step closer to his end goal. His mission was the one thing that kept him going.

The eyes were still following him. He subtly turned his head, and from the corner of his eye he saw a small cuff of pale pink hair streaked with magenta and purple disappear behind a wall.

His nerves relaxed as he walked towards a wide window, overlooking the planet Olkarion. At least it wasn’t the Red Paladin.

“Are we going to follow him all day?” Comet whispered, only to have Ember shush him with her tail to his mouth. He narrowed his eyes and removed her tail with the claw of his wing, giving a deadpan look.

“You know if Lance finds out about this he’s gonna freak.”

“Hey, I love Uncle Lance, but he is just being paranoid.” Ember said with a roll of her eyes.

“He’s just worried. I mean, Lotor is the son of Zarkon, leader of the Galra Empire.”

“I know the Galra have done a lot of evil things, but need I remind you, a Galra also saved my life. And, if it weren’t for that Galra lady, who I still don’t know who she was; our herd wouldn’t have made it out alive.”

“I get it. But, you should also know that because of their bad rep, making friends isn’t always easy.”

“That’s why I’m going to try and help him feel welcome.”

“Can you do that from behind a wall?” Comet may have been the most level headed of her circle of friends, but even he had his moments of snark. Especially when pointing out the obvious.

Ember blushed in embarrassment. She really did want to be nice towards their new ally, but his intimidating presence wasn’t really helping in boosting her confidence.

“Fair point.” She took in a deep breath, “Still, doesn’t hurt to try. I mean, I know what it feels like to be welcomed but not, tooooootally welcomed. You know?”

Comet looked down in regret. When Ember first joined the herd, making friends and fitting into their ways was difficult. A lot of the young ones found her behavior and mentality odd, while the adults found it dangerous. He felt a sense of comfort when Ember wrapped her wing over his shoulders.

“I don’t know where I would have been without you and Silver Star.”

“Probably eaten alive months ago.” Comet laughed, earning a cute giggle from Ember.

“Yeah, probably.” Ember tilted her head in confusion when Comet suddenly froze in place. Ember felt the scales on her spine run cold, as if a sudden arctic breeze had blown in.

Ember dared to turn around. She sprung up and walked a couple steps back when she saw Prince Lotor standing before them. He was much taller than Keith or Allura, around the same height as Shiro, but unlike Shiro, who inspired comfort and familiarity, Lotor’s icy stare and dark colored armor made the two longmas gulp nervously. She could only imagine how Zarkon would have looked if she had ever met him alive.

“Uh...” Was the only word that came out of her mouth. If one could even consider that a word. Lotor rose his hand and his eyes began to soften.

“My apologizes. I did not mean to startle you.” The prince slightly bent down slightly as he addressed the two longma children. He continued to speak in a dignified tone, but from the looks of it, he was genuinely trying to be less frightening then he actually was.

“Oh, no, no. It’s fine, it’s fine. We were just, um...” Ember scratched the side of her left leg with her right hoof, the longma equivalent of rubbing one’s arm when nervous. To her surprise, the prince kneeled down. Though he was still a head taller, much like Shiro, Ember noticed that his icy stare was beginning to thaw.

“Remarkable.” He said, slightly tilting his head as he studied the two specimens. “I’ve read a lot about longmas during my travels but I believed they had gone extinct years ago. Nothing ever mentioned they were capable of speech.”

Ember blinked, “You do realize we’re standing right in front of you, right? You don’t have to talk like we’re artifacts in a museum.”

Lotor jerked back at her remark. “Sharp tongue this one.”

“Again, standing right here!”

“Yes you are. I don’t seem so intimidating now, do I?”

Ember opened her mouth, but more out of surprise than anything. Comet closed her mouth with his wing. “Oh, he’s good.”

Lotor, to their surprise, actually smiled. He looked...kind of normal. Like he wasn’t the son of the most black-hearted overlord in the universe.

“It’s alright. I don't blame you for being hesitant.” said Lotor as he stood upright once again. This time, his towering stature didn’t faze the children.

“No, it’s fine.” Ember said sweetly, and extended her wing. “My name is Ember.” Lotor studied her wing, the one clasped in the metallic membrane which covered the holes on her wings. Lotor deduced she was waiting for him to shake it. He held the edges and shook it as if it were an ordinary hand.

“A pleasure, Miss Ember.”

“Just Ember is fine. Although, “Miss” does have a nice ring to it.”

“Please don’t, or else she’ll start getting a big head.” Comet said, earning a nudge to the shoulder with her wing. He laughed it off and also offered the prince his wing.

“I’m Comet.”

“Is this an official greeting amongst your kind?” Lotor asked.

“Nah, it’s something we picked up after we joined the coalition. We just sort of rolled with it.”

Lotor’s eyes slightly widened. These creatures learned these mannerisms from observing their bipedal companions. Ember and Comet both tilted their heads at Lotor’s surprised expression. This was the first time they saw him express more than one emotion. If scarily stoic could qualify as an emotion.

An awkward silence loomed over them. Comet’s eyes looked all around the hallway, as if hoping to find something of interest to show up, hard to do when all they could see were white walls and a single window.

“May I ask you a question, young one?”

“Sure.” Ember replied.

“From what I could learn, your species are a very reclusive race, to the point of almost being nonexistent to most. How did the Paladins find you?”

“It’s kind of a long story. Keith and Allura saved my life and, after a run in with a bounty hunter we found my herd. I lived with them for a few months, then we found this hi—“ Ember stopped in her tracks her green eyes widening in alarm.

“Found what?”

“We found...a hidden quintessence supply line.”

Lotor gasped. “You found a what?”

“Yeah. My friends and I sniffed it out on a planet we were stopping at. An entire secret underground base full of raw quintessence.”

It had been months since they heard anything about the lines from the Blades of Marmora alongside their longma partners. In all that time, not one had found a clue, or even a shred of evidence, that Lotor was involved in the secret shipments. Or, anyone actually.

Lotor’s fists clenched tightly and he turned his head back at the window, glaring at the scenery as if it was suddenly the irredeemable enemy.

“How did such an obvious detail escape me?”

“What do you mean?” Comet asked nervously.

“My father’s secret shipments of quintessence were hidden from most of his soldiers but to a select few. The witch organized them in order to feed his unquenchable thirst. Stealing the energy from defenseless planets.” Lotor stepped closer to the window, his fist pressing hard against the glass. “Even in death, his quest for endless power lives.”

“Then, you had no knowledge about the supply lines?” Ember concluded, “All this time we thought it would lead us to you. That is, before you switched to our side.”

Lotor’s fist relaxed, his palm now pressed against the wall with saddened eyes.

“I apologize if your quest was in vain, little one. But, I assure you, once I take the throne, I will see to it every last bit of my father’s works is eradicated for good.”

Ember wasn’t sure if she should be grateful, or intimidated. He even made a promise sound intense. “Well, um... thank you. I guess.”

“No worries. I’m sure the Paladins can get you back on the throne in no time.” Comet said, managing to smile. Lotor’s still serious demeanor didn’t do much to boost confidence, but maybe the guy just didn’t have the best social skills.

“In the mean time, how’s about we give you a tour of the castle.” Ember said, taking Comet off guard. “Or did you plan on just standing in front of a window for the next two days.”

Lotor looked puzzled. “That is very generous of you, but you do not have obligations to do so.”

“Who said anything about obligations? We just thought you could use some friends.”

Lotor blinked. His fingers curled from behind his back. The word “friends” was enough to make his insides tighten to the point of suffocation. His face did not reflect how he was feeling, and that was just how he needed to keep it.

“If that’s okay with you.” Comet said, smiling alongside his female companion.

Lotor’s eyes darted back and forth between them and the window. The gears in his mind working rapidly on how to work with this scenario. The Kral Zera was in two days, they didn’t have much time to waste.

But what would be said if he denied these longma’s their innocent invitation? They were still children, after all. Plus star gazing would be a very poor way to spend the short amount of time he had here.

One should not look a gift horse in the mouth.

(~)

Keith ran his hands through his raven locks. He always seemed to do this whenever he was nervous or unsure. He opened the door that led to his and Allura’s bedroom and saw his life in front of her vanity mirror, mindlessly scrolling through the screen of her tablet. She groaned and shut the thing off, giving up on her very poor attempts to multitask.

“Allura. You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Why do I not believe you?”

She really was distracted if she believed for one moment a mediocre response like that would convince her intuitive husband. “I guess I’m still... shaken from what happened.”

“Zarkon?” Keith said on the corner of their bed and Allura turned to look at him.

“I know this sounds ludicrous but, when I saw his body I...I...”

“You felt sorry for him?”

Allura nodded.

“Me too. He may have conquered countless planets and torn apart families, but it’s hard not to feel sad at the fact that he was once a Paladin. Your father’s friend.”

“Not to mention seeing his own son ending his life...” Allura had to swallow a lump in her throat. Even saying it out loud was horrifying. “After everything we’ve been through, learning of the Blades, your heritage, meeting Regris, and then Reyna’s child I...I just can’t see them the same way I used to.”

“I know what you mean. I used to hate their guts too, and even being half Galra didn’t entirely change that overnight.”

Though it had felt like a lifetime ago, Allura still felt the pang of guilt at the memory of how she had reacted to Keith’s heritage. She never faulted him for it, his genetics were beyond his control, but she could have handled it better. The princess rose from her chair and sat beside her beloved, intertwining her fingers with his.

“I for one am happy that was the case.” Keith gave her a confused look, but she only smiled warmly. “What I mean is, even though it was beyond your control, learning you were Galra turned out to be a blessing.”

Keith most definitely felt the presence of the tears around the corner of his eyes, and one managed to pour down his cheek, only to be wiped by his wife’s thumb. She kissed the spot from which it fell, right over his face marking.

“I know trusting Lotor wasn’t in our plans, but if this can usher in a better future for the universe, a better future for your people, then I’m ready to face whatever comes next.”

“Have I ever told you how much you inspire me?” Keith said, making his wife blush.

“Only all the time.”

“But, just to be clear, this whole alliance thing Lotor mentioned is a strictly platonic thing, right?”

The princess gave him a cheeky grin. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy?”

Keith scoffed, “Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Only because I happen to know you’ve got a thing for tall, handsome half-Galra types.”

Allura slapped her knee and threw her head back in laughter. The more she thought about the idea of herself with Lotor made her laugh even harder. There was no hiding that Lotor was a dashing looking young man with poise and an eloquent way with words. He was the kind of man most Altean women would have swooned over in a heartbeat. A much younger and less experienced Allura probably would have been one of those women at some point, maybe even in another reality, but not this Allura.

She didn’t need to dig too deep to know that she didn’t need nor desire the Galra-Altean prince in any shape or form. Not when her heart was already pledged to the most wonderful, selfless, chivalrous, handsome, and most virtuous man in the universe. The man who saw her for the person she was behind the regal mask. The man who made her feel that no matter where in the universe they ended up, so long as she was with him, her heart would always be home. What more could she ask for?

“Please, he’s really not my type.” Allura said with a roll of her eyes, then scooted closer to Keith, tracing her finger over his chest, “Besides, I prefer my Galra princes to be more... roguishly gallant.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to give her a cheeky grin, “Really?”

“Mm, hm. And sweet, and funny, especially when he’s flustered. And whose hair isn’t any longer than mine.” The two laughed. Allura snuggled against her husband’s chest, her cheek resting on his broad shoulder and her hand right over his heart, sensing the beating against her pulse. Keith caressed her wrist with his thumb sending her heart a flutter.

“I love you.” Keith said.

“And I love you. You and only you.” Allura cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

(~)

“Galra Central Command has confirmed the reports, General. Emperor Zarkon is dead.”

“And is the intel true that Voltron is on Olkarion?”

“Multiple intelligence reports say so, sir.”

The commander licked his teeth with devilish delight. “Set a course for Olkarion.”

(~)

“And here is the training deck where—“Ember cut herself short when the doors that led to the deck opened, revealing Lance and Blaze once again playing their target game.

“Oh, looks like the guys are at it again.” Comet said in amusement.

“Again?” Lotor rose a brow.

“They play this game all the time. The one who strikes down the most drones wins.”

Lotor folded his arms, unamused. A simple target game was hardly what he would consider actual training.

“It’s a lot more fun than it sounds.” Ember said, her wings rustling with excitement as she and Comet watched the two shooting the drones. Lance with his rifle and Blaze with his mouth beams.

As loud mouthed as the Red Paladin was—as was his longma companion—Lotor did agree the young lad had some raw skill. Nothing too overly impressive, but he could hold his own well in a fight.

“Lance, duck!” Blaze cried out. Lance tucked and rolled away from an incoming blast and shot at the drone with his rifle.

“Nice one. Yikes!” Blaze jumped away when another drone shot in his direction. Several more followed, and the longma hid behind Lance on instinct.

“Maybe upgrading to level eight wasn’t the smartest idea.” Blaze said.

Now it was Lance’s turn to act upon instinct. He pushed Blaze out of the way, causing him to roll to the other side of the room. Rather than complain, Blaze shook his mane and watched in shock as Lance took hit after hit, the rays striking the surface of his armor. While the rays weren’t lethal enough to warrant an injury, they still packed a punch, even with his activated shield.

“Lance!” Blaze, Comet and Ember all shouted at once, while Lotor remained unfazed. He had seen junior cadets go through worse. He had been through worse. This really was child’s play.

Lance grunted as the blasts kept on coming in all directions. His first reaction was to panic, but he quickly calmed himself by taking deep breaths. As Shiro always said: patience yields focus. Don’t allow the fear of what could go wrong keep you from doing something great. That’s what Sam always said to Pidge, and words she shared with him.

Mellow mind, active body. Just like he taught Blaze.

He saw all drones in all directions. His left, his right, front and back. His shield deactivated and when he stood back up, his bayard glowered a bright neon red. His rifle split apart and, in both hands, Lance wielded twin thick looking laser guns, which he used to shoot at multiple drones on multiple directions. He jumped into the air, did a couple flips, shooting five to six drones at a time. Once he landed, all of the hovering robots were down on the ground, broken with lighting crackling across the surface. Lance blinked and studied his new weapons.

“Whoa.”

“Whoa...” The three longma children galloped towards him, bombarding Lance with questions he could barely keep track of.

“How did you do that?”

“Was that always a thing?”

“You’re not hurt are you?”

“That was amazing!”

“I can’t believe that just happened!”

“Yeah...” Lance said, still dazzled by his new weapons. “I have no idea how I did this.”

“Whatever it was, it worked effectively.” Lotor kicked one of the drones with his foot. An irritated growl erupted in Lance’s throat.

“What are you doing here?”

“Calm down, Uncle Lance. We were just giving him a tour.” Ember said.

“You were _what?!_”

“It was either that or him standing in front of a window all day.”

“Is that option still on the table?” Lance said while shooting a death glare at the prince. As expected, Lotor wasn’t intimidated in the slightest.

“Don’t be too hard on her. She was only trying to be hospitable.” Lotor looked back down at the drones and then at Lance’s new weapons. “Only a solider with keen receptive reflexes and agility could accomplish what you did. Obviously, the bayard saw this as well.”

Lance and Blaze blinked, looked at each other, and then back at Lotor. “Did he just compliment you?” Blaze tilted his head, looking dumbfounded.

Lance didn’t seem too impressed. While, yes, it was nice to hear someone say he had good reflexes and agility, to the point his bayard just did a full upgrade, Lance refused to be easily swayed by the prince’s flattery.

“But, if I may be so bold—“

“No, you may not.” Lance said stubbornly, only for Ember to kick his ankle with her hoof.

“While you indeed posses raw talent, I noticed for a moment your nerves had gotten the better of you. Thus your reactions were a tad delayed. In combat, one must keep one’s anxieties tamed. Pain and hesitation are an afterthought.”

Lance scoffed, “I was under a _little_ pressure for only a tic, and I still took them all down.” He pointed to the drones.

“A tic of hesitation is only the catalyst for failure.”

“What, is that a Galra mantra they taught you at prince school?”

“You could say that. Would it be alright if I demonstrated?”

Lance shrugged. “Fine, whatever. I mean, you’re allowed to roam freely about in the castle, might as well use the training deck too.”

Lotor blinked, wearing an unamused expression. “I am not unfamiliar with sarcasm.”

“Whatever.”

Ember tugged on his leg with her tail. “Come on, Uncle Lance. Who’s it gonna hurt?”

“Please, Lance could shoot circles around this guy.” Blaze said confidently. Lotor looked interested.

“Oh, is that a challenge?”

“What?! No, no, not a challenge!” Lance exclaimed, holding his hands up. He may not like Lotor, but he wasn’t going to make a stupid mistake and challenge him to a duel right off the bat.

“Why not? To make things even, I shall meet you halfway. Whoever shoots the most drones wins.”

Blaze stomped his hoof. “You’re on, pretty boy!”

“_What?!_” Lance shouted.

“I haven’t been able to do my weekly training routine due to being locked in a cell. Time to make up for lost time.”

Lance gave Blaze the glare of a thousand deaths and spoke through his teeth. “What. Did. You. Do?”

“Relax, you’ve got this. Mellow mind, active body, remember? And like Pidge always says; If you focus too—“

“I know!”

“What would you say, Red Paladin? A friendly competition?” Lotor offered Lance his hand and the Paladin stared down at his big palm, noticing his clawed fingernails. Lance could already feel them puncturing his skin. He looked back at the prince, who gave him a smug grin. The smart thing would be to just politely decline, but somehow seeing the competitive fire flicker in his Galran eyes prompted Lance to shake his hand.

“You’re on, your highness.”

“Why do I feel like we’re going to regret this later?” Comet said worriedly.

(~)

“So I developed a cloaking device by reversing the engendering technology from the invisible maze in the castle and integrating it with the lion’s shield system.”

While Pidge went on about the details of her lion, Sam was studying every inch of the lion, tracing his hands over its massive metal claws and running his thumb over the slightly chipped green paint.

“It’s just amazing. All this technology, it used to exist only in my dreams. I can’t wait to tell your mother all about this. Wait till she sees you two. So grown up.”

Matt and Pidge looked stunned, much to Sam’s surprise. “Well, the thing is,” Pidge hesitated for a moment. She never imagined it would be this difficult to say to her father after everything she had been through to bring him back. She knew he was wise, so she had hopes he would understand.

“Between the rebels and Voltron, Matt and I have a lot of work to do before we can go back home.”

“Right. We need to stay, until the Galra are defeated and we can rest assured Earth will always be safe.”

“We can’t go home with you, Dad. Not yet.” Pidge looked just as she felt. Devastated. There was a time when she would have jumped at the chance to return to earth with her brother and father, but so much has changed since the team first met. She had almost abandoned her team once, she wasn’t about to do it again.

“I know.” Sam said, taking his daughter by surprise.

“What?”

“I understand and I couldn’t be more proud. The whole universe is finding out what I’ve known all along. You two are something special.”

“Oh, Dad...” Pidge hugged her father, tears pouring down and staining his shirt.

“Your teams need you, but I need to go back to Earth.” Sam’s chest ached at the hurt in Katie’s eyes, “If this war continues, the Galaxy Garrison needs to be prepared for anything. And your mother, it’s time she knew you’re both alright.”

“Hopefully, we’ll end this war before anything else happens.” Matt said.

“So, this is goodbye?” Pidge said while looking down to the floor. Her father lifted her chin up and smiled. It was enough to ease her sadness.

“For now.”

“We won’t let you down.” Matt said before wrapping his arms around both his sister and father, for what may be their last one for a while.

“I know you won’t. I believe in you.”

(~)

The game started out as a standard competitive one. Lance and Lotor trying to one-up the other with how many drones they could take down. Lotor found this game juvenile and ultimately pointless in the long run, but he did admittedly enjoy watching the anger in the paladin’s eyes when he outnumbered him in the amount of drones he took down was a reward in and of itself.

The first two to four rounds began like this, until Lance, at one point, noticed one drone about to strike Lotor from behind. The prince turned rapidly to see that the Paladin had spared him from being hit.

This caught Lotor off guard for a tic and he was almost struck by another blast. It would seem not even the stubborn Red Paladin was completely immune to acts of kindness. As was expected of the Paladins.

Lance’s competitive nature came to the forefront, using his new dual laser guns to strike more and more drones. He realized very quickly his desperation to out best Lotor was what was making him antsy, and unable to perform at his peak.

“Like I said. A tic of hesitation is the catalyst for failure.” Lotor reminded him.

As infuriating as it was to admit, the prince had a point. Lance had to remind himself to keep a mellow mind and active body, to use the guns as extensions of himself. So, he did just that, he treated the game no different than when he would play it with Blaze. To Lotor’s surprise, the Paladin managed to strike down more drones during the next two rounds.

Lance even started to laugh as he leaped and shot in mid air, while Lotor sliced the drones with his sword. Now it was his turn to be agitated, for the paladin’s laughing felt like taunting.

“Dude, chill out.” Lance said in between chuckles, “Friendly competition, remember?” He repeated. Lotor felt like he was relishing in his own frustration but, then again, how was that any different from what he had been doing earlier?

“I’m beginning to question the purpose of this training.” Lotor muttered.”

“Training? It’s for fun!” Ember said, she and the other longmas cheered when Lance took down another row of drones.

“Fun...” Lotor whispered to himself. The Galra Empire had a very different definition on what qualified as fun.

“More incoming!” Lance shouted, and then released a rousing “Ye-Haw!” And shot at the drones like a cowboy in a western film. The longmas laughed along with him, and Lotor noticed Ember nodding at him to join in.

Having... fun was what made the Paladin perform better? His spirit, his passion was surprisingly effective.

Lotor ultimately decided trying to make this into a glory game was futile and, if he wanted to stay on the paladins’ good side, he would need to roll with it.

The prince relaxed himself and before long, he and Lance were tied. The idea actually made the prince laugh, primarily because nobody in the Galra Empire ever laughed during a tie. A tie was often seen as a bad thing, for there could only ever be one victor. This time, it was taken in stride.

The game continued for what felt like hours. The three longmas cheered and stomped their hooves in applause, watching the two taking down the drones one by one, actually laughing like crazy men. Lotor even went so far as to envision each drone as every Galra who had ever ridiculed him his entire life, his smile growing wider with every swing of his sword.

The final two drones were taken down by them both at once. The Paladin and Galra prince panted from exhaustion, their adrenaline rush dying down. Lance’s bayard retracted back to the side of his suit and he removed his helmet to wipe away the sweat.

“So... who... won?” Lance asked between pants.

Comet, who was keeping score the entire time with a tablet, scrolling down and down and down, already getting dizzy, until he reached the end.

“Um... Lance... by two more drones than Lotor.”

“Alright!” Lance threw his helmet to the floor and jumped with child-like glee. He whistled and howled like a maniac. Lotor only shook his head in amusement. To think, he had allowed this clown to infuriate him. He would feel humiliated for losing, and a part of him was, but when Lance offered Lotor his hand and pulled him back up, it would appear he had won after all.

“Bet they don’t do training like that back in the Empire.”

Lotor shook his head. “No. No they do not.”

“See, I told you it’d be fun.” Ember said, jumping happily.

“I’ll admit, you weren’t half bad.” Blaze said, “I still don’t like you, though.”

Lotor took the comment in stride as well. It wasn’t the first time he had heard it.

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but all of that shooting sure worked up an appetite.” Lance said while rubbing his rumbling stomach.

“I’m sure Hunk is cooking lunch by this hour,” Ember said, then turned to Lotor. “He makes the best food this side of the galaxy.”

“Oh, thank you but, I don’t think I—“

“Come on, you’ll love it, promise.”

“I’m not sure if you can make a promise from—“

“Hey.” Lance interrupted, “If you’re gonna be staying with us, you’re gonna have to eat like us. Even Galras get hungry, right?”

Lotor never gave much thought about food. He did eat, of course, or else he would have died out long ago, but he never cared whether or not it made his taste buds dance with glee. So long as it was edible, he would eat it.

The only foods he could recall that made him smile was...the meals served at the festivals from Venta’s planet.

Still, he had just now earned the Red Paladin’s semi-approval. Why risk losing it now?

(~)

The sweet aroma inspired Lance to high-tail it to the kitchen, but Blaze made it into a competition, and the two raced down the hallway. Ember and Comet only sighed in amusement, while Lotor looked unfazed. The amount of energy these two possessed would put even Ezor to shame.

The prince started to wonder how his generals were doing without him. He was confident they were thriving, after all they had survived years of torment at that academy ran by that horrid instructor, and they had one another.

Lotor wasn’t sure where such a sentimental idea came from. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but a part of him missed having his former teammates around. If simply to see Ezor getting on Zethrid or Acxa’s nerves with her bubbly and rather sadistic personality.

Lance beat Blaze by pounding his palms onto the table, scaring Hunk who almost dropped his plate of steaming hot cookies.

“Hey! Careful!”

“What ya got there, big fella?” Lance asked, his eyes sparkling when he set his sights on the delectable sweets. Blaze, Ember and Comet were already drooling with their tongues sticking out from the corner of their mouths, panting like dogs.

“Ah, ah, ah, no. These are for dessert later.” Hunk wagged his finger in front of the group. Lance and the longmas groaned in disappointment.

Silver Star and Aura, who were helping Hunk with the ingredients, gave their friends sympathetic looks. “Sorry, guys.”

“Come on, just one?” Ember gave Hunk the big puppy dog eyes. Blaze, Comet and even Lance followed her example, complete with puppy dog whimpering.

“That’s not gonna work on me every time.” Hunk said sternly, keeping the tray of cookies away from his persistent friends.

Lotor sniffed the strange rounded objects, and Hunk swung the tray away from him as well.

“Hey! That goes for you too. Just because you’re a prince doesn’t mean you get first dibs.”

Lotor looked confused, and somewhat disgusted at the food. “What exactly is this?”

“Dude, you’ve never seen a cookie before?” Lance said. He wasn’t sure why he was so shocked by this discovery. The Galra weren’t known for their love of sweets. More for their love of anything that involved enslavement or mass genocide.

Lotor’s lack of a response, ironically, spoke for itself. Hunk gasped, which took even Lotor by surprise. “You’ve seriously never had a cookie before?” He asked, as if it were the most unimaginable thing he had ever heard.

“I can’t say that I have.” Lotor said. In truth he couldn’t recall if he ever did taste anything similar to this “cookie” as the yellow Paladin called it. Silver Star also gasped horror.

“Hunk, forget the rules, this guy needs a cookie, stat!”

Lotor arched an eyebrow, and then looked to the others. He was beginning to question whether or not being friendlier with the Paladins was the wisest idea he ever had. He had never met a group more... jovial than this lot.

“No fair!” Lance exclaimed, “You just said—“

“I know what I said, Lance. But no one, no mater who they are, hasn’t lived until they’ve tried one of my grandma’s baked-with-love homemade cookies.”

“It’s true.” Aura licked the corners of her mouth, remembering how the cookies tasted the first time Hunk made them a batch as a surprise. “It changes you.”

Lance and the others groaned, looking conflicted. How could they argue with that logic?

Lotor felt like he had been cornered from all sides with the two Paladins and five longma children all eyeing him to take a bite of the cookie Hunk was offering him.

“No, please. There really is no need.”

“No, no, I insist. Consider it a thank you for saving us from being obliterated by your dad.”

Lotor blinked, looking at the sugary rounded treat and back at the yellow paladin’s beaming smile. Everyone else was staring at him, waiting anxiously for him to take a bite.

Lotor sighed in defeat and unceremoniously took the cookie. He turned it over, studying the sides. It was soft and warm against his fingertips.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Ember nodded her head encouragingly.

Lotor shrugged and just took a bite to be done with it. Just as he was about to swallow, a sensation danced on the surface of his tongue.

.........

_“Try it. You’ll love it.”_

_Lotor knew his self-conscious look was what made her giggle. Not that he minded. Venta had such a lovely giggle. The prince took a bite of the flower shaped sweet. The inside of his mouth burst with color his first reaction being to laugh joyously at how good it tasted._

_“I have never had anything so delicious in all my life!”_

_“I told you.” Venta giggled again and offered him more of the flower snapped cakes, decorated with powdered sugar and tiny little dots that melted in his mouth._

........

The same black dots were within these cookies. It wasn’t an exact replica, but it was very close. It had been decafebs, far too many to count, and yet this single bite took him so far back he could no longer distinguish which was the past or the present.

“Lotor? You okay?” Lance waved his hand in front of the prince’s face, which was frozen in a state of complete wonderment. “Hunk, what did you put in those cookies?”

“I...please excuse me.” Lotor left the half bitten cookie on the table and walked out of the kitchen. He stopped for a moment but didn’t turn around. “Well done, Yellow Paladin. The others will surely enjoy them.”

The others looked on as he left, unsure on what to say or do. Once he was gone, Silver Star took one bite of another cookie. “Mmm. He’s not wrong.”

Lotor tried to keep his dignity as he walked out, but he couldn’t shake away the wave of emotions growing and expanding within him, he could feel it even in his bones.

You fool. He thought to himself. As punishment, he dug his fingernails so deep into his palm they drew blood. A reminder that pain was an afterthought, and that a tic of hesitation was a catalyst for failure.

(~)

While the Paladins were distracted, a Galra cruiser, one which had been to Olkarion before, approached the planet. The cruel general had been the one to enslave the poor citizens of the planet, striking a deal with their gourmand and cowardly king. Voltron has bested his secret weapon, one he had forced the Olkari to construct, and as a result he and his men were chased out of the planet. His failure made him a disgrace in the eyes of the Empire. From that day forward, he vowed to get his revenge.

At long last, the opportunity had arrived. 

“Prepare the payload. The Olkari scientists were good for something after all.”

The General’s cadet unleashed a mussel-shaped object directly at the planet. The General puffed up his chest with pride.

“By the time this day is over, Galra High Command will realize I am the only one worthy of the throne.”

(~)

Olkarion had never looked more peaceful. Not only had preparations accelerated thanks to the extra help from refugees and rebels, but young Olkari took the time to happily chat with their friends, take pictures, and just laugh and be merry again. It truly felt like the days before the Galra.

Right down to the moment when their peace was disrupted when something appeared on the horizon. Already the citizens were in a state of panic. Had another Galra warlord come to enslave them yet again? Was their peaceful existence once again about to be stripped away?

While it wasn’t a ship by any means, it was something ominous, fast, and large. Ryner watched from her tower as the mysterious object went right over the city towards the forest.

There, Nebula drank from a nearby stream, while Shiro sat on a nearby rock, taking in the serene forest air. After waking up that morning with an infuriating migraine, riding Nebula through the forest always managed to put his mind at ease.

Nebula’s ears perked up in alarm. The two heard the whooshing sound of the mysterious object overhead and was aiming in their direction. Shiro quickly mounted onto Nebula and she took flight. The object landed on an area surrounded by thick trees, causing a massive explosion. Shiro held on tightly when the blow caused Nebula to lose altitude. Thinking fast, she positioned her wings to regain her balance.

The two watched from above as the strange object emitted a haunting purple glow across the area.

“That doesn’t look good.” Nebula said. Shiro tapped on the strap around her neck, connected to her saddle, which Shiro used to contact Ryner.

“Ryner, something just landed in the forest outside the city.”

“I saw. We’re detecting high levels of an unknown toxin emanating from the impact site.”

“I’ll contact the Paladins.”

(~)

“Paladins, do you read me?”

“We’re here Shiro.” Keith replied. He, Allura and the others, even Lotor, had rushed to the control room the moment they heard the explosion.

“What was that?” Pidge asked.

“I’m not sure. But whatever it is, Ryner says it’s surrounding the forest with some kind of unknown toxin.”

“We’re on our way.” Allura said, “Everyone to your lions.”

(~)

Purple dust particles showered down on the forest, over the now abandoned buildings the Olkari has constructed, conjoined with the very trees that kept them hidden from the Galra.

The neon green outlines of the Olkarion trees shifted to the traditional Galra purple. The roots outstretched towards the crash site of the object, drawn by its energy like a moth to a flame. The vines wrapped around the object, twisting and contorting to create a monstrous shape.

(~)

“Until a new leader steps in, the Galra Empire weakens by the moment.” Haggar explained to the three generals.

“Are you planning to seize power?” Zethrid asked. She would have much preferred the witch to be the next Empress of the Galra. Despite Lotor’s hated opinions of her, she was the one who spared them. Not to mention, Lotor had killed one of their own. Zethrid still refused to believe Narti had done anything wrong, though she had not said so to Acxa directly. Even she did not wish for there to be a rift between them if they were to argue over it. Ezor and Acxa were all she had left.

“No.” replied the witch, “The Empire will only accept a ruler with Galra blood. It needs a natural born leader. With an iron will to match his iron fist.”

Acxa’s mind went directly to Lotor. The witch had previously stated they both wanted the prince to return, but Acxa knew it was for completely different reasons. The witch wanted Lotor for herself, as to why, she did not say. Zethrid and Ezor quickly assumed she meant she would... deal with him in her own way for killing her master.

Acxa, on the other hand, did not wish the same, but she held her tongue.

“Bring him to me, and I will pardon your past misdeeds.”

Though Acxa remained silent, she did open her mouth to ask one question. “Before we do, there is one thing I wish to know.” The witch sneered at the young woman’s boldness.

“Why did you take Narti as your spy?”

Zethrid and Ezor flinched and exchanged panicked looks. The witch was not someone they wanted to infuriate.

“I did not recruit your deceased companion. She came to me.”

The three generals were petrified at the revelation. “What?” Ezor said, her blue eyes shimmering as if she would cry, “But, why—“

“She heard of my power, and I agreed to grant her what she always wanted. Her sight, her voice, and a position of power.”

Zethrid could not believe what she was hearing. Was the witch lying?

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Zethrid’s skin crawled when the witch placed her hands on both sides of Zethrid’s face. The woman’s eyes glowed yellow and she screamed in agony as the witch revealed to her images from her own mind.

Zethrid saw Narti bowling before the witch, who did the same trick on her as she was doing to Zethrid in order to see what it was she was asking of her. The witch complied, but only if Narti promised to be her spy.

Zethrid no longer doubted, for her mind, body and heart could sense with the upmost clarity that all of this was real. Even the witch’s vow, for her powers could do incredible things. But Narti had failed the witch, and thus Lotor discovered the truth.

The witch was careful not to reveal too much. Just what the woman needed to know.

Ezor and Acxa rushed to Zethrid’s side. She was sweating from the intensity of the spell, but she was quickly regaining her strength. The witch didn’t do anything overly lethal to her.

“It’s true... Narti betrayed us.”

Ezor clasped her hand over her mouth, but her gasp had already escaped. One of their own had turned her back on them for her own selfish needs. Lotor caught onto it. So, he wasn’t doing so out of malice or a random bout of insanity. But, there was no point in going back now.

They had turned their backs on Lotor, and with him being a fugitive, they refused to be placed back into the hands of the Empire to be left for dead. They had escaped that life before, if they remained with Lotor, they would be dragged right on back. Lotor may not have been the traitor they thought, but he had failed none the less. Their best bet now was with the witch.

(~)

The purple mist surrounded the surface of the forest. Every tree that had ever been touched by Olkarion hands had been corrupted; twisting and conjoining together in the form of a massive machine made entirely out of wood and leaves. The Paladins rushed to the site. Keith picked up an energy signature.

“There’s something up ahead. Let’s get a closer look.”

The Paladins were startled by the purple dust. They had never seen anything quite like it, but given its coloring it didn’t take much to conclude it was the Galra behind this. No shock, really.

Something moved across the forest floor, its shadow cutting through the row of trees in its way. Allura saw the massive creation approaching.

“Coran, we might have a big problem.”

“_How big?_”

The princess didn’t have time to reply. The birds flew away in terror once the monster finally revealed itself. Wood and thick vines made up the form of its body, while leaves and twigs were wrapped together to form the weapon on its back. A purple laser was shot at the Paladins and they saw this as their cue to start shooting back.

(~)

“The virus has reached the Olkarion City.” said the cadet. “The. Voltron lions have been mobilized. Shall we move in?”

“Slowly.” The General replied with a devilish smile, “So we can behold the dawn of a new age of warfare.”

(~)

Just as the Olkari had feared, their moment of peace had come to a frightening halt. The Galra were back, only this time, they were using their own forest against them. The now evil vines had the city and its citizens in its clutches. Not even the mouth beams of the longmas could penetrate through, and even when they tried, the vines would only trap them. They were too quick for anyone to come up with a proper escape plan.

Ryner watched in horror as her beloved city became a prisoner to the forest she had once called her home.

“What’s happening out there?” Matt asked while he and his father ran into the bridge, accompanied by Shiro and Nebula.

“The forest appears to have come alive and is attacking the city.” Coran explained. “The lions are already on their way.”

(~)

The Paladins shot back at the creature, dodging its purple beams.Pidge contacted the older Olkari leader. “Ryner, what are we looking at?”

“_I don’t understand. That monster resembles one of our tree-mechs. It’s as if the forest is being corrupted_.”

“It must have something to do with whatever is emanating from the impact site.” Keith concluded.

“It looks like some sort of invasive plasma.” Pidge explained, “Coran, have my dad and brother analyze the data I’m sending.”

The Paladins dodged yet another attack and on Keith’s command, they formed Voltron. “Shield up!”

Voltron skyrocketed towards the creature, with its shield held up, and collided with the plant-robeast. The collision pushed it back several feet and sent Voltron flying backwards, cementing its massive feet on the ground to cushion its landing.

“Let’s finish him!” Keith ordered.

“Wait! I—I can’t move my leg! I mean my Voltron leg!” Hunk pulled on his controls back and forth repeatedly, but his lion didn’t respond.

“Neither can I!” Allura grunted. The inside of her lion became dark, and she saw the massive vines entrapping her in its clutches, blocking out the sunlight. “These vines are restricting our movements!”

Each Paladin attempted to move their lions, but ran into the same problem as Hunk and Allura. Their controls wouldn’t work; their lions were stuck in place, at the mercy of the vines.

“Separate into lions!” Allura ordered.

Keith grunted as he tried once more at pushing and pulling on the controls. “We can’t! We’re trapped!”

The last ray of sunlight was blocked. The Paladins were completely shrouded in darkness with only the dimness of their lion’s respected luminescent outlines as their source of light. Voltron had been completely encased in a massive cocoon.

“Wait, what’s that sound?” Hunk asked. The ground sounded like it was trembling accompanied with the sound of something large rolling away.

“It sounds like it’s heading the other way.” Keith said, sensing the trembling even from where he sat. “And I think I know why. Ryner, is that ion cannon of yours operational?”

“_No, it’s still not finished. At best it could manage perhaps one shot_.”

“Make it count, ‘cause that thing’s headed right for you.”

(~)

The vines had already started to grow around the ion cannon, and though it was still in the works Ryner none the less saw the beast within range and prepared to fire. The green energy crackled within the circle of the cannon.

“Cannon at thirty percent. Power at seventy percent. Target acquired.”

The cannon’s energy grew stronger while the beast picked up the speed. “Power at ninety five percent. Prepare to fire!”

The moment the cannon’s energy reached the peak it could, It fizzled out. Ryner started to panic. “No! We’re losing power! What’s happening?”

Just as what happened with the Paladins, the vines clasped the windows of the tower, blocking out most of the sun and seeping into the building, keeping Ryner trapped within her own work tower.

“The ion cannon, all of our systems have been compromised!”

(~)

“_Matt! Dad! These vines..._” Pidge’s voice came in faint and static.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Matt asked the Galra prince, though there was no masking the distaste in his voice.

“From the looks of it, it appears to be a combination of Galra technology infused with that of the Olkari. If memory serves, a General once enslaved the planet and used its citizens to build a secret weapon, correct?”

“Well, yes, that is technically true.” Coran said.

“He’s right.” Sam said, looking over the data Pidge sent them. “It works like a computer virus. From the data you sent, it appears the plasma substance is self replicating wetware.”

“Which creates a single expanding system,” Matt continued next, “giving it the ability to interface with nature the way the Olkari do.” As much as Matt hated to admit it, Lotor was right. It was fused with Olkari technology.

“It would appear the fight for the Galra throne has already begun.” Lotor said in an ominous voice.

“You know, you don’t have to sound so dramatic about everything.” Blaze said.

Pidge tried to say something, but the connection was lost. “Quiznack! Now Voltron is offline!” Coran exclaimed.

“If the plasma mass has the properties of a computer, then there must be some way to hack it and shut it down.” Sam said.

“Conceivably. If we could just figure out how to interface with it.”

(~)

“What are we gonna do?!” Asked a frightened Hunk. From within his cockpit, he could feel the pressure of the vines slowly crushing his lion.

Pidge tried to think of a solution. Though her lion wasn’t moving, she could still tamper with the controls. Though it was faint, she heard her lion purring in her ears. It didn’t say anything specific, no instructions or anything, but this was enough to remind of her of her past experience with her lion on Olkari.

That computers and plants, at the core, weren’t so different. The first was sick, and the illness was corrupting it like it would a computer. Like any virus, they had to drive it out. Of course, Voltron was no ordinary weapon; they were all linked to it.

“Listen! This virus is affecting Voltron on a sub-molecular level.” Pidge explained while tampering with the controls. “To drive it out, we have to tap into the quantum energy that bonds us all to Voltron!”

“The bayards!” Allura realized as she eyed the currently empty slot. She remembered how Keith was able to teleport his own bayard at will during to give to Lotor.

“We can use them to reach the core of Voltron. They might provide enough power to drive out the virus. But we must do it all at the same time.”

“Worth a shot.” Lance said. He suddenly felt a shift; his lion was moving but not from his own doing. All of Voltron was being lifted up from the ground, while still encased in the cocoon. The Galra General’s ship hovered above them, sucking them in with his tractor beam.

Coran and the others watched helplessly as Voltron was being taken prisoner. Lotor clenched his fists, almost drawing blood again. Now the Paladins could see firsthand that taking out Zarkon was not enough to end this war.

His wrath was aimed at the Galra ship taking Voltron hostage, but at the same time there was another emotion bubbling faintly below the surface. His eyes shifted to his side, seeing the distraught look on Ember’s face. A tear poured down her scaly cheek and she stood closer to Shiro’s leg while he stroked her head in a futile attempt to comfort her.

Lotor’s jaw clenched within his mouth and he forced himself to look away. His knuckles trembled as his anger and the long repressed emotion combated one another within his chest.

(~)

Matt and Sam rushed into Ryner’s office, now almost completely wrapped in the vines, with more blocking the view of the city. Everything within had been shut off, shrouding the room in darkness.

“I’m trying to interface the vines to stop their growth, but I can’t communicate with the nano-cellulose.”

“We don’t need to stop it. We just need to reroute it,” Matt said.

“Grab a headpiece. Show me!”

Sam and Matt took the headpieces the Olkari used to connect to the interface of the trees during their time in hiding. Matt pressed his hand against one of the vines. “Alright, follow my lead.”

Sam touched the surface of the vine’s purple coloring. Ryner watched in wonder as the glow shifted from purple to green once more.

(~)

The Paladins knew they were being taken prisoner. Again. They didn’t have much time to question whether or not this would work. It was now or never. Lance did the countdown.

“Three. Two. One!”

With a mighty cry, the Paladins thrust their respected bayards into their respected slots. Their eyes tightly shut as a bright light engulfed their vision.

Allura’s eyes fluttered open. She was no longer sitting in her cockpit but standing on top of a blue glowing circle beneath her feet. All around her she witnessed, and felt, large amounts of quintessence pulsing from one end to the other. Her head and pulse thumped, and she could hear every beat of her heart. At least, she believed it was her heart.

She heard another heartbeat. This one was familiar. She had felt it numerous times whenever she pressed her hand against his chest. Keith manifested, standing on top of a purple colored circle. One by one, the other Paladins appeared, each one standing on a circle of their respected lion’s color. From the looks on their faces, they were just as bewitched by the atmosphere as she was.

So much energy, so many sounds intertwining in a way that felt natural and welcome. It was all too wonderful to put into words. All they could do was smile at one another. Yet another seemingly impossible feat accomplished by the Paladins of Voltron.

They knew what needed to be done. A light shined above each Paladin, also matching the color of their lions, and one by one they were taken away by a string of light. Keith awaited his turn, but a sudden disturbance made him look away from the others.

“_Black Paladin.._.” the voice said. Keith turned around and saw a shape flicker in the distance. “_Black Paladin... please... listen..._”

“What?” Keith wanted to ask who it was. All he knew was that it was a man. His body looked strong but his voice was distressed. Even in that short amount of time, Keith could sense the mysterious figure reaching out to grab him by the arm.

The light came, and the man was gone.

Keith gasped the moment he opened his eyes. His heart was vibrating, but he realized that was more from the powerful roaring of his lion. In one swing of the sword, Voltron was freed.

“We’re back baby!” Hunk exclaimed with joy.

“What about that tree-beast?” Allura asked, looking around for any trace of it.

“Guys, we’ve got incoming!”

Pidge’s alert convinced Allura to worry about the creature after they took down the fleet.

As fate would have it, Voltron didn’t need to do much this time around. A massive green beam appeared and struck the cruiser ship with the General inside. Once again, he had been bested by the Olkari.

Ryner’s ion cannon was at full capacity, enough to destroy the cruiser and put an end to their former oppressor once and off all.

“Now, Voltron! You must stop that beast!”

“You got it, Ryner. Team, let’s finish this!”

With the cruiser out of the way, the Paladins set their sights on the tree-beast, which was already within the city’s range. It aimed its weapon directly at the ion cannon, where Ryner, Matt and Sam were still inside.

Voltron swooped in, using the shield to block the beam and spare the building with everyone inside. Voltron pushed the creature farther away from the city, and its massive vines entrapped Voltron’s head and legs. Once again, Keith couldn’t move his lion.

“Pidge, What is it doing?”

“The virus! It’s trying to absorb Voltron!”

The vines pulled Voltron in closer, none of lions could move. They were stuck yet again, and the beast opened its mouth, ready to unleash an even more powerful energy blast that could end them in one swoop. The last lion that was still free was Lance’s, but that was about to change when another vine came at him.

“Lance!” Pidge’s scream penetrated through Lance’s lion. The Red Paladin, with a blazing fire in his veins, thrust his lion directly into the beast’s mouth and shot at it, countering its attack.

The Paladins looked away, having experienced one too many blinding lights in the span of ten minutes, but once they opened their eyes they were astounded by what they saw.

The tree-beast had been obliterated, split into leaves and twigs which lay harmless on the ground.

Keith blinked a couple times then made the other Paladins jump in alarm at his sudden burst of laughter. “Lance, you insane lunatic! You did it!”

“I did?” Lance blinked, then smiled and laughed as well. “I did it! That’s right evil tree monster, who’s the boss! Me, that’s who!”

“Okay, okay, tone it down.”

“Well done, Lance.” Allura said with pride.

“Great job, buddy.” Hunk said, crying tears of joy.

“You could have gotten killed!” Pidge shouted, which made even Keith flinch in fear.

“But I didn’t.”

Pidge sighed, “Just, warn us next time you’re gonna do something like that.”

“Deal.”

“Awww.” Allura whispered to herself, clasping her hands together close to her heart. They were just too cute.

(~)

The remains of the tree-beast and all the vines that had wrapped around the city were being cleared up by the Olkari and longma, while Voltron stood overlooking the progress. The Paladins were all perched on the robot’s shoulder. Coran, Shiro, Nebula, the kids, even Lotor stood on one of the hovering platforms, next to another where Sam, Matt and Pidge stood.

Lance leaned back, basking in the warmth of the sun with his arms behind his head. “You know, two years ago, I would have said battling an alien warlord and a tree-made virus induced robot monster was completely insane. Now I just call it Tuesday.”

“Great job out there, Lance.” Keith said proudly. His arm wrapped around his wife. “That’s why we always bring our sharpshooter.”

“My father would have been impressed.” Allura said with a beaming smile.

It was a surprise but, for once, Lance didn’t brag from the compliments. He simply smiled in gratitude. He didn’t feel the need to boast about his quick thinking, he was just happy it worked and everyone was alright. That was a reward in of itself.

Plus, he was admittedly touched when Pidge yelled his brains out for that stunt. It meant she cared. Looking up, Lance saw the green Paladins admiring the sunset with her family. It would seem she found an appreciation for something that “happened every day” after all.

Pidge noticed Lance looking at her. Her cheeks flushed pink and she gave a casual wave, which he returned. Keith and Allura didn’t say anything, only enjoying how adorable the two were.

“He’s a very nice young man.” Sam said, causing his daughter to squeak and stutter.

“W-What? No, no, it’s not—why did—“she glared at her brother, “Was it you?!”

Matt hid behind his father, “I didn’t say anything, I swear!”

Sam laughed, “Katie, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Pidge turned to the side, crossing her arms while pouting like a five-year-old.

“He certainly has my approval.”

“_Dad!_”

Lotor watched as the Holt men laughed and embraced the green Paladin in a surprise hug. So much sentimentality between these Paladins, it was almost overwhelming. Still, they have proven time and time again that they were indeed the mighty heroes the universe made them out to be. A tad exuberant—or a _lot_ exuberant— but they were his only hope of getting back the throne. He had more unfinished business than he realized.

“Princess Allura!” A male longma with blue scales and a red mane swooped on by. “You must come quick! It’s Reyna!”

Allura gasped, “Is it time already?”

“Yes! Hurry!”

“W-What’s going on?” Lotor asked.

“I’ll explain on the way.” Ember said.

(~)

The medical center was surprisingly packed, specifically Reyna’s room. The refugee Allura had the honor of meeting a few months ago was having her long awaited baby.

Ember gave Lotor the basic info, but she didn’t want to spoil the biggest surprise of all. The crowd departed, allowing the princess and her husband to clear towards the hospital bed.

Allura stopped halfway, almost frightened to continue. Though ten thousand years for her came and went in a blink, it had been an eternity in her mind since she had witnessed the birth of a child.

Reyna, her hair being brushed by a kind nurse, and her brother beside her, cradled the little bundle of joy. “Princess,” Reyna looked exhausted from labor, but there was no hiding the sparkle in her eyes. All of that pain was quickly forgotten the moment she held the infant in her arms.

Keith gently nudged Allura to keep going. The princess almost wanted to cry. She didn’t want anything to keep her from seeing every detail of the baby, wrapped in white sheets. Like its mother and uncle, he had deer-like features with purple hues. The other Paladins, Coran, Shiro and the longmas circled around Reyna, taking in the beauty of the newborn.

“My son. Valtor.”

“Ah, a strong name.” Coran said, puffing his chest and pressing his fist over his heart like a soldier.

“It was his father’s.” Reyna said, tearing up. Allura lovingly tucked her sweat filled hair behind Reyna’s pointed doe ear.

“He would be very proud of him.”

Lotor was stunned. Ember, seeing this, pushed him from behind his legs. “Go ahead. He’s not gonna bite. At least, not yet.”

Lotor really shouldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t. It was an infant, what difference did it make? Just because they all made a fuss didn’t mean he had to. It didn’t help that the rest of Ember’s friends were also on insisting him seeing it for himself.

The curse of royalty, always needing to keep up appearances. These were his new allies after all. Just one look, and that’s it.

The infant giggled as Lotor stepped closer. Time became slow. Rationality and appearances frozen in place, leaving Lotor completely exposed to the jarring revelation.

When the baby opened his eyes, they were purple irises with a yellow sclera. They were...

“Galra.” He muttered. He didn’t think anyone heard him, but the mother did.

“Yes.” She said. She didn’t sound upset about it. Instead, she sounded proud. Happy, even. Lotor looked around; everywhere he looked he saw nothing but admiration. He saw people from all corners of the planet, Olkari, Longma, rebels, hybrids of all kinds, celebrating the birth of a half-Galra.

These were people who had been enslaved by the Empire. Some of their scars had yet to heal. Yet, none of that mattered. The child’s blood did not frighten them. His half-blood was not dismissed as inferior, but was welcomed. Embraced like a gift, or a priceless family heirloom.

This... _never_ happened before. Lotor never witnessed a half blood be treated with such...

“Oh, I wish I knew a lullaby to sing to you.” Reyna said, “But I could never come up with the right words.”

“If I may.” Allura spoke, “There is one my mother used to sing to me. I sing to Ember all the time.”

“Oh, Princess, I couldn’t.”

“No, I insist.”

Reyna accepted her kind offer. Allura sat beside the new mother, her heart leaped when the baby giggled her way. Allura tickled his chin and he grabbed her finger in his tiny hands.

_I know you, you’re a special one_

Lotor inhaled sharply.

_Some see crazy where I see love_

No. It couldn’t be.

_You fall so low, but soar so high_

_Big dreamers shoot for open skies_

That tune. He never knew the words, and for the first time they had been revealed to them. Dayak used to sing that song to him as a child. Or rather, she hummed it. How did the princess learn of this song? Was it some random lullaby that she picked up from somewhere else?

Before Venta, there were very few things in the universe that brought comfort to Lotor’s life. There was Kova, but Lotor gave him away as to avoid distractions. Now, here he was, hearing for the very first time the words Dayak hummed to him in secret as a child.

“Lotor?”

The prince turned to see the Red Paladin, Lance, looking at him in astonishment. “Are you... crying?”

What? Crying? Him? No. Lotor had cried his final tear years ago, he couldn’t possibly be...

He wiped his cheek with his finger. His nerves vibrated underneath his skin as he tasted the liquid. Salty. It was a tear. He didn’t even feel it. It just... came out, without a shred of warning.

He looked away from his tear stained glove and realized the Paladins, the longmas, even a few of the residents were staring at him.

_You fool!_ His mind screamed. How did he allow this to happen? How did he allow himself to be so exposed? What would they think of him now? They would see him as weak, that’s what they would do. Weak, pathetic, unfit to become Emperor. Even if they weren’t Galra, their sentimentality served no assistance when it really mattered.

He allowed himself to become overwhelmed by distractions. No. Not again.

Nobody said a word as the prince made a quiet leave. The baby stretched out his hands towards Lotor as he disappeared from sight. The little one looked sad, and Allura and Keith looked at the child, then at the lonely man walking out the door.

(~)

If he had known being with the Paladins would be this...he didn’t even have the right words to describe it. He certainly would have planed things differently. He couldn’t leave now, he was too close. He just needed to keep his eyes on the path he laid out in front of him. He could work with this, he could work with them. He needed to. Right now, they were his best bet.

“So. I hear you’ve had quite the day.”

That was putting it mildly. The Black Paladin making a sudden appearance didn’t help. Lotor clenched the railings of the Olkari tower, looking down at the city basking in the warmth of the sunset. The Black Paladin leaned casually against the railing with his arms crossed over it.

“Come here to take pleasure in my public display?” Lotor said bitterly. He really should have worded that better, or at least not have used such a childish tone.

“So you teared up seeing a baby be born, so what?” Keith shrugged. Lotor didn’t react. His eyes were as cold as a blizzard. “Right. I’m assuming Galras aren’t supposed to cry over that kind of stuff. Victory or death, and all that?”

Lotor groaned. First reaction Keith got out of him. What was it with these people that managed to reel something out of him, regardless of whether or not he was prepared for it?

“First the longmas, then the yellow Paladin, and now you. Had I known the Paladins of Voltron would be this—“

“This what? You’re the one who kept giving us beef for not trusting you. Now that we’re trying to be nice you still have a problem? Part of trust is learning to get along.”

Lotor learned a while back, behind the Black Paladin’s greasy hair and rebellious posture was indeed a wise and adequate leader.

“I suppose...” Lotor paused, choosing his words carefully. He sighed, “I suppose we were all affected by my unexpected arrival. Not just you.”

“I understand it can be difficult to work with others. It took me a while to get the hang of it too.”

Lotor finally looked at Keith. “But you’re the leader of Voltron. Surely you were chosen for your impeccable leadership skills.”

Keith laughed, “Impeccable? I led my team into a gas planet going after you. Besides, I wasn’t always the leader. Shiro was the Black Paladin before me. But, after he went missing, I had to step up. I guess, the Black Lion saw something in me and decided I should remain as leader full time. It was... hard, but I learned to accept it. Growing up I always had to trust in myself, now I’ve learned to trust in others.”

Lotor detected something in between the lines of that last bit.“You grew up alone?” He asked.

“Yeah. My father died and... I never knew my mother. I guess my Galra side made it difficult for me to really bond with people at the time. And that was before I ever knew about it.”

So, this man was born a half-blood, never knew his mother, and had to learn to rely on his own strength just to survive... Lotor wasn’t sure if he was talking about Keith or himself.

“Even though I was born a prince, I was still looked upon as an illegitimate son. Even by my own father. I once gathered the courage to ask about my mother.” His fists tightened, “He called her a weakness. That her blood made me weak as well.”

Keith winced. That story had more stings in it than a scorpion’s tail. It wasn’t that Keith had even hoped Zarkon showed some affection towards his son. But no, seems every theory they had of Zarkon being the worse father in the universe was right on the money.

For months now, Lotor had been a thorn on Keith’s side. Someone he was more than ready to fight head on to spare more innocent lives. Turns out, everything he knew about the prince wasn’t completely true. Sure, he still wasn’t the ideal ally, but given his upbringing, it made sense.

Maybe Keith and the others were in the wrong to judge him so harshly, even if their original reasons were understandable. As they all learned from the past, not everything was as it seemed.

Keith has witnessed unimaginable things during his time as a Paladin, but seeing the once despised Galra prince as not so different from everyone else was, by far, the most shocking of all.

“Take it from me, being a half blood isn’t so bad. You get the best of both worlds.”

“Sadly, I did not have the best of both. Only the worse of one.”

“You should be proud of your Altean heritage.” Another voice startled the two men. They turned to see the princess standing before them.

“How did—“

“I knew all about Zarkon and his wife Honerva. When you called yourself Zarkon’s son, we simply placed two and two together.”

“Plus, the ears are kind of a dead giveaway.” Keith said as he took his place beside his wife.

Lotor was speechless. They knew of him being half Altean this entire time, and even then they still felt the need to test if his intentions were indeed true. Allura wasn’t lying before; it really wasn’t about his race at all. It was only his father, regardless of his species.

“It would appear there are no secrets between the Paladins.”

“Not anymore.” Allura said, “That’s how we’ve grown stronger. We learned to trust and believe in one another.” The princess looked regretful for a moment, “I’m sorry for being so cruel to you before. In all my time as a Paladin, I have learned that though we cannot deny our past...” Lotor was stunned when the princess offered him her hand. “It does not need to define us.”

Lotor stared down at the hand for a few more tics. The mental and emotional roller coaster of the day had ultimately paid off. He gave the princess a firm handshake.

“Thank you. Both of you.” He bowed in respect. “Now, if you would pardon me, I believe I shall retire early for the evening. Like you said, it’s been... quite the day.”

“Of course.” Allura and Keith nodded, allowing the prince to retreat for the evening. Once his back was turned, Lotor frowned. Though he had their full trust now, he didn’t feel any desire to celebrate. He was just... so tired.

Once he was gone, Keith kissed Allura’s cheek “That was just a friendly handshake, right?”

Allura face palmed. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

(~)

Lotor had never been happier to go to sleep in his life. He arrived at the empty room the Paladins had given him until the Kral Zera arrived, but once he entered the darkened room; his sense of smell came alive.

On his bed was a plate of steaming hot cookies. The same ones the yellow Paladin had made earlier. Nothing extravagant or flamboyant, no notes, no flowers. Just a simple plate with the delicious treats that filled his mind with the echoes of Venta’s laughter.

He shouldn’t. He couldn’t. It would only bring him misery, remind him of what he had once lost. But, when would he ever get this chance again? There was nobody else, just him and the plate.

He had fought long and hard not to allow the memory of Venta to sidetrack him, but just this once, in this short moment all to himself, away from prying eyes, he would allow the delectable taste to take him back to that blissful time.

When he was happy.

(~)

The witch’s patience paid off. The doors opened and the generals, the youngest smiling confidently presented their findings.

“Look who we found.”

A large figure approached the witch, the light revealing his face. “Welcome. Sendak.”

(~)

_I sought the Lord, and he heard me, and delivered me from all my fears. They looked into him, and were lightened; and their faces were not ashamed. This poor man cried, and the Lord heard him, and saved him out of all his troubles._

_~Psalm 34:4-6_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A true selfless act always sparks another”   
-Klaus
> 
> Merry Christmas to all, have a magical one and remember to be kind to all.


	15. Kral Zera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kral Zera has finally arrived. Haggar has made a deal with Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor to see to it that Sendak becomes the next Emperor.
> 
> But, unbeknownst to her, the Paladins also have a plan in place. Will Lotor become the next Emperor? Or will the end of Zarkon’s reign be all for nothing?

_It's like the brightest sunrise_

_Waiting on the other side of the darkest night_

_Don't ever lose hope, hold on and believe_

_Maybe you just haven't seen it, just haven't seen it yet_

_You're closer than you think you are_

_Only moments from the break of dawn_

_All His promises are just up ahead_

_Maybe you just haven't seen it _

_ _

_-Haven’t seen it yet, by Danny Gok_ey

_ **Kral Zera** _

“_Black Paladin...”_

_Keith turned around and saw a shape flicker in the distance._

_“Black Paladin... please... listen...”_

_“What?”_

_............_

Keith awoke with a gasp. His first instinct was to turn to his wife, who slept soundly beside him. Keith breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed himself as he snaked his arm around her waist, nuzzling against her shoulder.

He questioned whether or not he really did see the shape of an unknown man within the rift of Voltron. His voice had cried out to him in desperation, but Keith never knew who it was or why he sounded so distressed.

He knew he was the only one who heard him. When the man appeared all of the other Paladins had already vanished.

Keith’s mind drifted, the lines between reality and his dreams blurred and he drifted off to sleep. The image of the man’s shape was tucked away in the back of his mind, merging into his abstract dream images.

But he was not the only one having nightly visions.

Prince Lotor stirred in his sleep, still clothed in his armor, the empty plate rested on the floor, sprinkled with tiny cookie crumbs. Metal chases echoed in his mind, flashes of ion cannons and the maniacal laughter of the warlords coiled around his brain.

He was at the Kral Zera, watching the Galra fighting amongst themselves. Blood, carnage and fire everywhere. Above his head fleets shooting at each other, but amongst the chaos Voltron soared, slicing each ship with its massive sword.

Lotor held no weapon in his hands. He was exposed, defenseless, while Voltron destroyed every Galra in its path. For the first time in decafebs, Lotor was helpless. As helpless as he was watching Venta’s home burn.

Laughter boomed in his ears mocking at his expense. Even with them still within the robot itself, Lotor could see the Paladins’ faces. Their rounded teeth replaced with canine-like fangs, similar to that of the Galra. More horrifying still, their eyes were bright gold. As if the Empire itself had possessed them.

“Give up, half-blood.” A voice mocked, but Lotor couldn’t tell whether it was his father’s or the Black Paladin’s. Or both.

“You’re too weak. You have always been weak. No crown will ever change that.”

Lotor clenched his face with his hands, but when he looked at them he realized they had shrunken. His voice squeaked between his sobs and tears poured down his cheeks like rivers, droplets after droplet they fell to the ground beneath his knees.

Lotor became as he felt. Small. Insignificant. Just then, a hand clasped his shoulder. He gasped when he looked up at the adult version of himself looking down at him with unreadable eyes.

“One tic of hesitation is a catalyst for failure.” He said. “Keep your guard up. Do not fail again.”

“_Lotor_...”

The young boy turned around again and saw a beautiful woman clothed in green reaching out her hand. When he reached back, he was a grown man once again. The woman caressed his tear stained face.

“_My love._..” She whispered. Lotor held her face in his hand, but the moment his skin made contact with hers, her body began to crumble, piece by piece her body disintegrated and the ashes were whisked away by the wind.   
  


Lotor cried out for her name, but all that came was darkness. A single ray of light shined on a full body mirror. When Lotor looked into it, he first saw his pathetic weeping self, before it shifted into himself with golden yellow eyes and clothed in new robes fit for an Emperor. Lotor’s tears dried up as he pressed his hand against his reflection. A dark mist stretched out and grabbed him by force.

It was then Lotor awoke, his body trembling and his fingernails forming holes in the mattress. He looked around the room, making sure he was all alone.

Strange because, in his dream, he could have sworn somebody was right there with him, whispering in his ear when his reflection spoke. The prince didn’t sleep the rest of the night.

(~)

“Branko’s wanton attack was only the beginning.” Lotor said, “Without an emperor, more and more high-ranking officials are going to start lashing out and consolidating their power at the Kral Zera.”

Hunk raised his hand, “Just gonna jump in here. What exactly is the Kral Sera? Is there food there? It sounds awful fancy.”

“Or a party?” Silver Star asked with a huge smile. Ember and the others only smiled in amusement, but Blaze rolled his eyes.

“It’s the coronation ceremony for a new emperor or empress.” Lotor explained, “It is held on one of the first planets we, the Galra, conquered.” Lotor paused briefly to empathize his regret. “Planet Feyiv, a sacred land.”

“Okay, so who will be at this Kral Zera?” Keith asked.

“I’m going to assume its invitation only.” Ember said. Her eyes darted around the room and groaned at the lack of reaction. Not even a chuckle, just an awkward cough curtsey of Ember herself. “So yeah, who’s gonna be at this thing?”

“Allow me to show you.” Lotor’s hand hovered over the controls but then froze. “May I, Princess?”

“Go ahead.” Allura replied with an approving nod. With her permission, Lotor accessed the files on all of the warlords he knew would be attending the Kral Zera.

“Warlord Ranveig is one of the fiercest Galra in the Empire. That’s why my father sent him to the fringes of the universe. He will already have several factions pledging their allegiance.

“Commander Gnov was one of Zarkon’s most trusted advisors. She will be unifying Zarkon’s inner circle of commanders. She’s not as reckless as Ranveig, but she’s just as cruel.

“Quartermaster Janka. He is responsible for overseeing supply routes throughout the Empire. Don’t let his stature fool you, his power is bureaucracy, and he should not be underestimated.”

“He keeps popping up in my database.” Pidge said, “His supply chain management is incredible. He definitely color codes.”

“So, _organized_ evil.” Aura laughed sarcastically, “Yeah, okay.”

“And, finally, Zarkon’s witch. Haggar.”

Lotor did not bother to hide even a remnant of his disdain. The witch was despised by basically everyone, including those from the Empire for a number of reasons. Either her not being Galra, or her dark practices which made even the most gory-obsessed Galra’s stomach turn inside out. Both figuratively, and if they were of the unlucky few, literally.

But when Keith and Allura saw the image of Haggar, they weren’t sure how to feel. They understood Lotor’s disgust, but underneath that cloak and devilish glowing eyes was the once kind, if not stubbornly ambitious, Honerva.

Zarkon’s wife... Lotor’s mother.

To think of it, both his parents treated their son as someone they could easily dismiss or dispose of without remorse. The darkness had stripped them away of all love and compassion. The couple were both enraged at the Emperor and witch, yet saddened at the reality that they never had the chance to experience a loving relationship with their own son. It was no wonder Lotor grew up to resent them both so much,

The Galra might have been brainwashed into a cold environment with an extreme lack of empathy, but it was clear even they were not immune to feeling even a smidge of a desire to be loved and or accepted. Reyna’s late husband was a Galra who died to protect his wife and unborn son. Regris had lost his father, the only one who truly loved him in the Empire, and he loved his wife and child. Even the Blades of Marmora, though they tried to hide it, had loved and lost at some point in their lives.

It still baffled them just how much their viewpoints on the enemy had changed over time.

“We’ve met.” Shiro said venomously. While Keith and Allura were contemplating on how to feel about the witch, the only thing going through Shiro’s mind right now was the pain and terror he felt when the witch cut off his arm, strapping him to a chair to conduct experiments on him. The details were foggy, but he would much rather not know every tiny detail of what they did to him in order to install his new mechanical arm.

“She’s the most dangerous of them all.” Lotor continued, “Because she’s not Galra, and therefore not eligible to rule, she probably has a puppet already. Someone she can control and manipulate. If the Galra were smart, they’d be working together against her.”

“Wow, he really doesn’t like his dad’s side, does he?” Comet whispered to Ember, who nodded sympathetically.

“If Haggar’s puppet takes over, then stopping Zarkon’s reign will all have been for naught.”

“Then we can’t risk any of them assuming control.” Shiro said fiercely, his eyes still burning a hole in the witch’s head.

“Then how are we gonna do this?” Hunk asked. “Do we just drop Lotor off and let him fight them until he calls dibs on the throne?”

“Why don’t we let them fight amongst themselves for a while before we do anything?” Lance suggested, somewhat lightheartedly. “You know, cut down the competition a bit? Just a thought.”

“Even if we do manage to get him there, how are we gonna do it without stirring up an even bigger fight?” Pidge asked.

“I’ll be bringing Voltron.” Lotor said. Everyone else stared at him as if he had just flown right in the middle of a meteor shower without a helmet.

“Riiiiight, because Voltron never gets into fights.” Hunk said sarcastically.

“Wouldn’t that kind of be like cheating?” said Comet, “A giant robot that’s sliced through several Galra cruisers like wet tissue sounds kind of like an unfair advantage.”

“Well, Lotor is, by birthright, the heir to the Galra throne.” Coran printed out while twirling his mustache. “He’s only illegitimate now because of his exile. And, as much as I hate to say it... technically speaking, the Black Lion was property of his family.”

“_Before_ Zarkon went crazy.” Lance said.

“If he shows up with it, it would assert his dominant position as the next Emperor.”

“Yes. But the Black Lion is no longer my father’s.” Lotor said, turning to Keith, “It rightfully belongs to you. Therefore, I can’t do this within your help.”

“So, it doesn’t still qualify as cheating?” Blaze asked before shaking his mane in frustration, “I’ll never understand all of this royal political stuff.”

“Nebula.” Keith begun to say, earning the attention of the longma children, “Could you please take the kids outside? There are still details we need to discuss.”

“But we want to help.” Ember insisted. Keith patted her on the head, stroking her mane.

“I know you do, but it’ll be safer if we keep the numbers to a minimum for this one. Okay?”

Ember looked rather disappointed, but given Blaze’s earlier statement, maybe it was sort of for the best. That didn’t make it any less disappointing though. Ember hated being left out of the loop when it came to Voltron maters.

Allura kissed Ember’s head and allowed Nebula to lead the kids out the room. “Come on kids. Let’s get some fresh air.”

Ember looked back, seeing all the Paladins, including Coran and Shiro, huddled closer to discuss more on the mission at hand. Ember saw her parent’s intense, focused expressions and, for a moment, Lotor looked her way.

The doors closed so quickly she couldn’t tell if it was a look of apology or not.

(~)

The self restraint was killing Ezor. She kept fidgeting in her position, fighting the urge to squeal with delight and excitement. Zethrid had to yank on her antenna to keep her still. After a couple, or more tugs, Ezor finally figured out the trick to keeping still. No moving and she won’t feel the sting of Zethrid’s massive fists yanking at her antenna. She was positive it had grown several inches by now.

Acxa didn’t need help keeping still. She never needed that help in years. Ezor’s excitement couldn’t be helped, however. Even Zethrid was smiling eagerly. She could hear the bones cracking already.

The Kral Zera was an event many a Galra were positive would never arrive. Zarkon seemed practically immortal. Hardly aging and conquering more and more planets each year. Now that his reign had officially ended, their opportunity had finally presented itself.

All of the highest ranking warlords, cadets and their sentries gathered at Planet Feyiv at an open wide coliseum with a flight of stairs that led to a spear-shaped pillar where a single purple flame burned. In the center of the coliseum stood several enflamed torches within a circle, also lit with the same purple flames.

Acxa rolled her eyes at competitors already trying to psych out the other by trying to poke at their weaknesses, such as height, status, or a lack of tact or impulse control. Lotor would have been scoffing at their childish banter, even if they attempted to mask it by trying to sound eloquent with their words, the truth behind them was about as hidden as the purple of their skins.

A Galra fleet landed on the edge of the coliseum, and a tall slender looking Galra walked up before the flaming spear.

“The Archivist.” Acxa whispered. The man was known as the eldest Galra, yet no older than Zarkon. He knew more of their history than even the best educated of them all. He was not a fighter, but his knowledge made him a being to be respected.

He wore a metallic breathing mask over his face, and his elegant scarlet robes draped across the floor when he walked. Like Zarkon, he too had tubes of quintessence on his back injecting their substance into his body. Unlike Zarkon, however, he only relied on it for health purposes until his mission was complete. He did not fear death the way the former Emperor did.

“Through 33 rulers, during times of peace and times of expanse, this flame has burned for over thirteen millennia. From our first Brodar, to Vrig the Great, and longest and most powerful of all... Zarkon. But his time has passed.”

The exact moment he said “passed”, the flame within the spear went out. Several competitors gasped.

“Our next ruler must ascend the steps of destiny and fight the Kral Zera.”

For a moment, nobody moved. All senses were on high alert, waiting for someone foolish enough to take the first torch. One lowly cadet, was such a fool. He reached in to grab a torch, only for Ranveig to inject his blade into the cadet’s back and throw him across the arena. The first kill, and the fight had barely just begun.

“Fool! Only the strongest may lay their hands on the torches. That is why I will assume command. I have been in the frontlines of the expanse,where iron meets steel, spreading the glory of the Empire, not huddled in the center overseeing already conquered worlds, growing fat on the victories of our forefathers.

Ranveig held a torch high over his head, daring anyone to come up and challenge him.

“Warlord Ranveig speaks the truth.” Haggar spoke, alerting everyone. The others stared in horror at the sight of Sendak, who had been missing for quite some time; many believed him to be dead. Not only had he returned, but his mechanical arm had received a massive upgrade, courtesy of the witch no doubt. His new arm hovered where his former real one once was, but instead of an upper arm and elbow it was connected by a glowing dark orb of energy.

“That is why Sendak, the purest of the Galra, should light the flame. He was Zarkon’s right hand for millennia, and he will lead the Empire for ten thousand more years.”

“The witch and Sendak.” Quartermaster Janka was a short and rounded Galra with goggles over his eyes. He was, some would say, the “nerdiest” of the Galra, but his intelligence boosted his self confidence just as much as raw strength and bloodlust did.

“Perhaps we should put our differences behind us.” Janka suggested to Commander Gnov. “The only way we can stop these two is by working together.”

“Why would I partner with the weak?” She replied with a scoff.

Ranveig chuckled. Sendak’s new arm did not frighten him in the slightest. “Sendak, who disappeared while the empire crumbled? Sendak, who needs a witch to speak on his behalf?

“_Enough!”_ Sendak roared, his clawed cannon hand opening and closing threateningly. “Victory or death!”

“Now you will know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory in the universe!” Ranveig pulled out his blades and spun them around to threaten his opponent.

The two clashed blade and arm smashing together. Ezor and Zethrid watched in amusement. This was the show they had been dying to see, but Acxa showed no amusement. Violence was never something that peaked her interest enough to warrant even a smidge of investment. She looked around, keeping her eyes and ears on high alert in spite of the thrusting and punching between the Galra opponents.

If the witch’s words were to be trusted, then he should be arriving soon. He would not allow this opportunity to slip away.

(~)

To keep their minds occupied, and their skills honed, the kids were having sparring matches with one another. Blaze against Aura, coaching her on a few moves and when to be more assertive, while she in turn gave him advice on where to find his opponent’s weak spots.

Silver Star sparred with Ember, while Comet sparred with his mother, their horns clashing like angry rams.

Ember quickly stopped once she saw Shiro arrive. “Uncle Shiro. What happened?”

Shiro chuckled at her enthusiasm to be included in the details of the paladins’ plan. “Easy, kiddo. Th—“ Shiro flinched, his eyes widening when his head began throbbing again. He gripped his head with both hands, pressing his fingers hard against his skull.

“Shiro? Are you okay?”

He couldn’t make out their shapes, though he knew which voices belonged to whom. All of a sudden his head was thumping harder than drums in a rock and roll band. He heard Comet telling him to keep his head down. The longma rummaged through his saddle bag and pulled out a tiny jar and levitated it beneath Shiro’s nose. The scent of the substance Comet held in front of his face sent of a wave of relaxation through his head.

Shiro grabbed it aggressively and allowed its properties to ease his sudden migraine. The thumping stopped and his vision cleared.

“Better?” Nebula asked while fanning him with her wing and wiping the sweat from his brow with a cloth.

“Yeah.” Shiro sniffed the jar of what appeared to be some kind of green colored cream. “What is this stuff?”

“A remedy from Zecora. Helps with intense migraines.” Comet said, then gave his friends a smug smile, “And you all thought having a medical kit close by was unnecessary.”

“Thanks, Comet.” Shiro thanked him by playfully ruffling his mane. “Mind if I hold onto this? I’ve been getting a lot of headaches recently.”

“You might want to check on that.” Nebula suggested.

“Will do.”

The sound of roaring made them all look up to see the lions flying off into a wormhole above the castle.

“Where are they going?” Aura asked.

Ember gasped, “They’re going to the Kral Zera.

That’s right, that’s what Shiro came out to tell them. “Don’t worry, Ember. They’ve got a plan.”

Even without the details, Ember was at least partly at ease. Their last crazy plan worked out, so if they played their cards right with this, then they'd come out on top as well.

Still, Ember wished them good luck and sent them all of her love.

(~)

Ranveig’s back ached when Sendak threw him far across the arena. “You are defeated.” Sendak said, pointing his clawed mechanical arm against Ranveig’s neck. “The Empire is mine.”

He took a torch and walked up several steps before making his proclamation to the rest of the Galra.

“I will strengthen the empire, as no one else can.”

“Stop!” A female commander, Trugg, stepped in. “You cannot light the torch without facing my blades.” Trugg pulled out twin axes from her back and charged at Sendak. He fired at her and she leaped into the air, aiming at his head. She let out a fierce battle cry, but stopped when Sendak fired again, striking her right in the chest. Trugg fell, her axes flying out of her hands when she landed.

Sendak waited. Nobody spoke up. Some even stepped back, or shook their heads. Sendak smiled to himself. Now they knew who their true leader was.

Haggar did not smile, but from within she was relieved. Lotor, her son, could not become Emperor. If he did, with Voltron at his side, he would be unstoppable. He would become more powerful than his father, constantly seeking a way to enter the rift of the quintessence field. Knowing how much he detested her, Lotor would have Haggar killed on the spot.

She would be even farther away from him than she already was. This way, she would still have semi control over her position, to keep the Empire from falling. Despite his death, Haggar’s loyalty towards Zarkon remained.

Since recalling her lost memories, the line between Haggar and Honerva became more blurry each day. Her desire to seek the rift, as well as her loyalty towards her late husband, and her newfound growing longing for her son conjoined in a twisted form.

The arena shook at the sound of five lions roaring. The Galra froze in place when the lions of Voltron flew above their heads and landed amongst them, creating a powerful wind that extinguished the fires of Sendak’s torch.

The witch and the generals didn’t flinch, but they were equally stunned. They expected Lotor to appear, but not like this. The Black Lion’s mouth opened and Lotor himself stepped out.

“Halt! Your true emperor has arrived.”

“Okay, I’ll admit, that’s a pretty hardcore entrance.” Lance said to Hunk and Pidge through the screen.

“Gotta admire his commitment.” Hunk said.

Keith’s face appeared on all of their screens, “Remember, unless the Galra attack first, we stay out of this. This is his fight.”

“At least we get front row seats.” Lance said while leaning back against his chair.

When Lotor walked out of the lion’s open mouth, Acxa kept her eyes on him like a carnivore on its prey.

“This wasn’t part of the plan.” Zethrid whispered to her friends.

“At ease, Zethrid.” said Haggar. “Voltron will not engage in any attack. Lotor will respect the ways of the Kral Zera.”

“But what if he wins?” Ezor asked. “I thought we were supposed to grab him the minute he showed up.”

“Wait for the right moment.” Haggar replied.

“You?” Sendak said, “Lead the Galra Empire? What could possibly make you think that you could be our emperor?”

“My father’s blood is not just in my veins. It’s also on my sword.” The prince tightened his grip on said sword. He could still smell the scent of his father’s insides pouring out of his body.

“The emperor fell to me and so will anyone that stands in my way.”

“You think treachery makes you qualified to lead us?” Sendak mocked.

“I will light the flame. Not for defeating my father and not even for being the strongest Galra here. But because I did something no one else could do. I returned the Black Lion to the Galra. Stand aside, Sendak.”

The Galra and the Paladins waited in anticipation for what Sendak might do next. Keith and Allura were on high alert, Pidge and Lance tightened their grips on their controls, while Hunk was biting his fingernails. Or at least the surface since his nails were covered by his gloves.

“Time to prove yourself through honorable rite of combat.” Sendak said, holding his cannon arm up and facing the prince.

“No! Time to end this!” Lotor pointed his sword at Sendak. Hunk trembled in his chair. He had no idea this Kral Zera business could be so nerve wracking.

“Enough!” The witch called out. “Lotor, you cannot lead the Galra.”

“You think you can stop me, witch?”

Watching the two banter stirred up an uneasy emotion in Keith’s stomach. Though he never knew his mother, his father had nothing but good things to say about her. But because he died when Keith was still young, he often wondered on whether or not he said those things to spare his feelings.

For Lotor, not only was his mother alive, but she acted as if she did not even acknowledge him as her own any more than Zarkon did. The scene struck a chord with Keith and made him empathize with the Galra prince even more.

“The blood that bolsters your claim is also what quells it.” Haggar said, speaking in a disturbingly disgusted tone. She knew what she was saying, but she could risk revealing the truth about her and Lotor’s connection.

“You are not full Galra. You are a half-breed. Your mother was Honerva.”

Hearing the name come out of the witch’s mouth only made Allura feel more ill than she already did. Their entire family history was so tragic and dysfunctional it made her sympathy towards Lotor grow even more. Even the rest of the Paladins couldn’t shrug away the painful reality of her words.

“Everyone here knows my lineage, but that will not keep me from the throne.”

Lance couldn’t believe it but, he was literally a tic away from... cheering for Lotor. He withheld himself from doing so, knowing this wasn’t the best time or place to start cheering so openly for the underdog, but he still applauded for the prince, even if it was in his own mind. Also, because he knew the others would never let him live it down if they knew he was growing a soft spot for Lotor.

One target game was not enough to suddenly make them friends. At least, that’s what Lance kept saying. Then again, it worked with Blaze.

“No I am taking what is rightfully mine. I am lighting that flame, and my first act as emperor will be to reunite you with my late father!”

“You’re not getting to the top of these steps!” Sendak warned. The two Galra charged. Just like with Zarkon, Lotor fought with only his sword, while Sendak used his new arm.

(~)

“Are the bombs in place?” Haggar whispered to Acxa.

“Yes, High Priestess.”

“Good. Wait until I give the order.”

Unbeknownst to everyone else, save the generals, earlier Ezor—using her invisibility—installed hidden bombs around the inside of the Kral Zera’s temple. The bombs weren’t deadly, merely a few to create, as Ezor placed it, a distracting light show, in order to rile up the competition, enough for them to retrieve the prince, and give Sendak the opportunity to rise.

(~)

For Lotor, Sendak was merely a stumbling block he would personally demolish by any means. The throne was his and his alone.

_Mine and mine alone_. A voice echoed within Lotor’s head, but the prince quickly pushed it down just as Sendak came at him. Their battle demolished part of the stairs. Lotor gained the upper hand by pressing his blade against Sendak’s cannon arm with all of his might.

“You don’t even know what you are, Sendak. So loyal, so brave, and yet so stupid.”

“I know exactly what I am. I am a warrior!” Sendak spat, with bits of saliva flying from the corner of his mouth. His facial features crinkled as a result of his blazing hatred towards the young prince and everything he symbolized.

His anger ignited the cannon, which sent Lotor several feet away. He cemented his feet against the stairs, keeping his balance while swinging his sword.

“You are nothing but Haggar’s puppet!” Lotor charged, and Sendak’s own arm came flying at him, followed by the dark energy that connected it to his body, and finally Sendak himself, hurtling his fist at Lotor. His sword collided with Sendak’s armor and Lotor was flung up towards the second flight of stairs. Lotor quickly realized another thing he hated more than being underestimated. And that was falling on his back.

From inside their lions, the Paladins watched in anticipation. To Keith and Allura’s surprise, Lance, Pidge and Hunk got really into it that they were even cheering.

“Rick ‘em, rack ‘em, rake! Stuck that sword into that snake!”

Keith and Allura stared at the trio in amusement. “Oh, you’re cheering for him now?” Allura said in amusement.

“Hey, it’s either him or Sendak.” Pidge said.

Hunk started waving a make believe tiny flag in his hand and did a very half-hearted cheer. “Sendak, Sendak, he’s our man if he can’t do it—_GREAT!_” Hunk literally screamed the last part.

Haggar turned towards Ezor, who smirked devilishly. From behind her back, she tapped on a button on her wrist device and from inside the building, the bombs ticked at rapid speed.

Just as Lotor was about to unleash the final blow, his eyes widened at the flames that came crashing from the opening of the tower directly at the two.

The explosion blasted them both, destroying the stairs that had yet to be destroyed by Sendak’s own aggression. More explosions went off on several spots around the building, shocking everyone present.

“What was that?” Allura said.

“Is this part of the event?” Lance said.

“I doubt it.” Pidge replied.

Lotor groaned as he sat upright. Bits of tiny debris fell around him and Sendak emerged from a massive pile.

“Lotor has betrayed us to Voltron! Fire on the lions!”

Lotor and the Paladins shook off their horrified shock when the Galra fleets that patrolled the planet began firing. Somehow, someway, somebody managed to sabotage Lotor’s chances of becoming emperor.

“We’ve got to draw their fire!” Keith shouted. The others flew out of the way of the beams. Trugg, seeing an opening, aimed at the witch. Acxa shot at Trugg’s arm, stopping her attempt at murder. It didn’t take very long for the Galra to start an all out brawl. Their respected fleets, seeing the chaos, started firing at each other.

Lotor contacted the Paladins via his wrist communicator, “Lotor, what happened?” Keith asked while using his lion’s jaw blade to slice through one of the cruisers.

“The Kral Zera had been rigged. Someone implanted those explosives and now the Galra are turning on each other. I’m sorry, Paladins. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.”

“We’ll handle the fleets, you light that torch.”

Lotor nodded in reply and ended the call, just as Sendak came at him again, crushing the ground Lotor once stood on the moment he leaped out of the way.

While Lotor fought Sendak, Acxa, who had run towards the stairs by orders of the witch, was ambushed by Commander Gnov and her sword. The smoke from the debris rose, creating a wall between the four rivals.

“Killing you would be too merciful.” Sendak said, “Once I’m Emperor, I’m going to keep you as my slave!” He roared and punched the ground beneath Lotor, sending him tumbling in his back again, this time he flipped and cemented his feet firmly on the ground, though he wondered how long it would take for Sendak to try that trick again. Probably not very long.

Acxa shot at Gnov, but each blast she deflected with her sword. Acxa flipped and kicked the larger Galra woman, trying to make it past her. Gnov finally gained the upper hand by grabbing Acxa by the arm, twisting it and stealing her gun. Acxa released a pained cry and Gnov grabbed her by the neck, squeezing tighter.

Lotor, while trying to block Sendak, saw Acxa being strangled by Gnov. Thinking fast, Lotor jumped over Sendak’s head just as he was about to fire. With his weight, Lotor altered the arm cannon’s course by having it strike not the women, but the ground beneath them. It seemed Sendak’s repetitive trick served some use after all.

The impact made Gnov release Acxa, and the two rolled down the flight of stairs. Gnov was out cold while Acxa rubbed her neck, still feeling the strong woman’s steel grip restricting her access for air.

“Acxa!” Ezor rushed to her side and helped her back up. Bits of dust entered her mouth as she stood up, causing her to cough harder than normal.

“We have to leave!” Zethrid exclaimed.

“What about Sendak?”

“Leave him.” Haggar spat. “The Empire has fallen, and he has failed.”

“And Lotor?”

“This is not over.” The witch warned, which didn’t do much to put the generals at ease.

The four of them hurried to their ship, leaving the chaotic scenery behind them.

When the five lions proved to not be enough for the fleets, they formed into Voltron, taking down every fleet in their path. Lotor looked up and his muscles froze. This was exactly what he saw in his dream. Lotor vanquishing the Galra, and complete chaos amongst the race. Only, instead of the Paladins making fun ofLotor, they were helping him. They encouraged him to light the torch. To become emperor.

“Sendak!”

The mechanical armed warrior turned and the prince leaped out from behind the debris with his silver sword. Sendak hurled a large rock and several blasts at Lotor. This time, he didn’t land on his back but in a four point landing, ready to face Sendak again, but when he did he was gone. That attack was a diversion to escape.

Figures. Once the witch ran away, so did he. Lotor quickly deduced it was the witch who had planned all of this. Why, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t make sense. Why sabotage the Kral Zera when she already had Sendak for her puppet?

(~)

Janka ran towards one of his fighter ships, eager to escape the bloodshed. He was only moments away from freedom, until Sendak restrained him from behind and hovered him over the icy cliff side.

The shorter Galra whimpered and pleaded with Sendak for mercy. “Sendak, please! We could work together. Brains and brawn. A joint rulership. Stronger than any the empire has ever seen.”

“Your fleet is mine.” With that said, Sendak released Janka, whose screams faded the further he fell to his untimely demise.

Sendak had lost the chance to become emperor, and kill Lotor regardless of what the witch had ordered of him. The plan should have worked, but Sendak wanted more than just to capture the prince and present him to Haggar. He would have the throne, the witch and Lotor both dead at his feet.

Not only would the witch never recruit him again, but now he had lost the throne. Never the less, he had not lost the war. He would have Lotor’s head on a spike, one way or another.

(~)

Voltron landed right near the giant monument and Lotor walked without struggle up the stairs with a torch in his hand. The Paladins observed silently, wanting to pinch themselves to make sure they weren’t dreaming all of this.

Once Lotor reached the top he studied the flames. Every spark, every flicker of purple and burgundy colors that moved in an ever changing pattern. The fires were in a state of constant motion, yet his nerves were finally at ease.

He dunked the fires in what appeared to be a pool of glowing liquids. They too caught fire, which went straight to the top, igniting the once diminished flame.

“The flame is lit.” The Archivist bowed, “Bow to your Emperor.”

The Galra that still remained did as the Archivist said. They bowed their heads and got down on one knee, showing their respect to their new Emperor. The age of Zarkon was over, there was now Emperor Lotor.

But even as he stood before his new followers, it was Voltron who stood beside him. His wrist communicator flared and, to his surprise, the Princess stared at him with an unreadable look in her eyes, before finally nodding her head and smiling.

She didn’t need to do that. She didn’t need to smile, she didn’t need to do anything really. But it wasn’t just Allura, the other Paladins congratulated him as well. Nothing too grand, just congratulatory smiles and nods.

The words “Thank you.” came out without any thought or planning. It really wasn’t at all like his dream.

(~)

_The Lord replied, “My Presence will go with you, and I will give you rest.”_

_~Exodus 33:14_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reworking this one was a little bit tough, seeing is I had to think of another way on how the Galra started fighting each other once I choose to remove the whole Blades of Marmora in this alteration. Their whole purpose really felt, well, stupid.
> 
> Why place bombs at the Kral Zera and NOT inform Voltron, who are not only the ones who founded the coalition they are apart of, but who are also WORKING WITH LOTOR?! And we can’t say “they didn’t know” because in “The Prisoner”, it confirmed(also in canon) that they ALREADY KNEW THIS FACT SINCE THEY USED THE INTEL LOTOR WAS GIVING THE PALADINS!!
> 
> Also, GREAT JOB WRITERS for making the Blades of Marmora look like jerks for leaving Keith to die in an explosion that not only would kill him but also the leader of Voltron WHO KEITH JUST SAID WAS RIGHT THERE!!!
> 
> Forgive my rant, I suppose I’m still a tad salty over a few of the writing choices.
> 
> Well, that’s one way to start the new year. Happy New Year!


	16. Monsters and Mana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lotor reclaims the throne, the Paladins surprise him with an Altean board game of adventure and make believe.
> 
> Can the upright Galra warrior learn to loosen up and have a good time?

_Another voice, another choice_

_To listen to the words somebody said_

_Another day, I replay_

_One too many doubts inside my head_

_Am I strong, beautiful, am I good enough_

_Do I belong, after all that I’ve said and done_

_Is it real, what I feel_

_I don’t measure up_

_Am I loved _

_ _

_-Who I am, by Blanca_

_ **Monsters and Mana** _

Returning to his old home should have stirred up feelings of delight and relief. For Lotor, however, returning to Galra Central Command felt more like coming back to an old prison room. The sentries and cadets bowed as he walked by. He saw not so much fear from them, but indifference and steadfast loyalty to the ways of the Galra Empire.

The throne awaited him. It was evident it had been carved with his father in mind, and not someone of his size. The size of the throne was not what mattered though but what it meant. Whoever sat upon it held control over the Empire. An Empire which was now falling into chaos.

Lotor had promised the Paladins he would keep them informed on everything that happened, but for the moment, as the newly crowned Emperor, there were some urgent matters to take care of first. Maters that needed to be taken care of quickly before he could move further, and if he wished to keep his new allies.

One of his scientists bowed before him in his private study. “You summoned me, Emperor Lotor?”

Lotor did not turn around; his face was to the tall window overlooking the rows of Galra cruisers coming in and out.

“Debrief me on your progress.”

“Nothing has changed, sire. We did as you requested, and would wish to know when we can continue with—.”

“Never.”

“Sire?”

“Halt everything, effective immediately.”

“But, Emperor Lotor, how will we—“

“You needn’t worry. I have everything under control.”

“Very well, Sire. But, it might take us a while.”

“Then work overtime.” Lotor’s voice boomed, making the scientist quiver. “If I find so much as a molecule of evidence, the failed attempts won’t be the only thing I shall dispose of.”

“Y-Yes, Emperor Lotor. Understood.”

(~)

Shiro gave Sam one great big bear hug, knowing it would be the last one for a while. “It was wonderful to see you again, Sir. We’re going to miss you.”

“Ah, you guys seem to be doing fine without me.” Sam patted Shiro on the back.

“Tell Iverson, the next time I see him, I’m going to kick his butt for strapping me to that table.”

Sam laughed, “I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

Aura rubbed her head against Sam’s leg. “It was an honor to meet you.”

Sam hugged the sweet longma. “Aww. The honor was all mine, Aura.”

Hunk handed Sam a small flash drive. “Hey, I had everyone record some messages for our families. Uh, a little heads up; I got teary in mine, so that’s for Mom’s eyes only.”

“Of course.”

“Oh, and you don’t wanna see Lance’s either,” Hunk said, making the Red Paladin blush, “He got teary eyed too.”

“Shut up, Hunk!” Lance crossed his arms and turned away.

“Okay, I was just joking. Nothing wrong with crying a little, I mean, Lotor cried over seeing a baby.”

“It’s not that.” Lance said, his voice beginning to crack, “It’s just...Once I started thinking about going back to Earth, I...I started missing my mom, and my brother Marco.” His body trembled, unable to hold back the tears. “And my brother Luis. My sister Veronica. And my grandma, and...”

Lance got a surprise embrace from Allura. She held her friend close, allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Lance. I understand.”

The longmas nuzzled against Lance’s legs, and everyone else joined in the embrace, comforting their homesick friend. Coran cried so hard that wet buggers ran down from his nostrils.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough. You’re gonna make me cry more.” Lance wiped his tears, but was feeling a lot better. Keith ruffled his hair.

“Ah, you big softie.”

“Look who’s talking.” Lance said after he humorously swatted Keith’s hand away and smoothed his hair into place.

Pidge wiped her tears away, only to realize she may have used them too soon when she approached her father, whose own eyes began to water.

“I guess this is it.”

“I wish I could go with you.” Matt said, “I’d love to help build Earth’s first galactic defense system.”

“I’m worried we won’t have enough time and resources to make a dent before we need it.”

Pidge took her father’s hands into her own, “A wise man once told me, “If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss your chance to do something great.”

Blaze nudged Lance’s leg, nodding his head towards Pidge, reminding him to actually take the advice he so often repeated to himself and to others.

Sam’s eyes shimmered in the artificial lightning of the hangar and caressed his daughter’s cheek. “Sounds like a wise man indeed.” Sam looked to his son, clasping his shoulder with his other hand. “Matt, you be careful on the front lines. And Pidge, keep an eye on your brother for me.”

“You got it, Dad.”

Sam couldn’t contain his composure any longer. “I love you both so much.” He wept as he held them tighter than he ever had in his entire life.

“We love you too, Dad.” Pidge nuzzled against her father’s chest, gripping his shirt as she tightened the hug alongside Matt. This wasn’t goodbye; they would see each other again. Even if Pidge couldn’t see that far ahead, she knew that just because you couldn’t see every star didn’t mean they weren’t shinning.

Blaze sniffed and rubbed his nose with his wing. “Bro, are you crying?” Aura said when she wrapped her wing around him.

“No! No, I just... it’s just space dust in my eyes... it’s very dusty in here.” Blaze bit his tongue to try and keep the tears from falling, but Aura simply nuzzled close to him.

Sam thanked everyone for their hospitality, shaking hands with Keith and Allura, but when he reached Lance he hugged him.

“Thanks for the decaf.” Sam whispered, “Take good care of Katie for me.”

Lance wasn’t sure how to respond to that, or what that request implied, but he patted Sam on the back and said, “I will.”

Once Sam was inside the pod, with everything for the trip, Allura opened up a wormhole. With a heavy heart, Sam glanced at the castle ship one more time before entering the shimmering vortex. His children watched as their father disappeared, but Pidge wasn’t as sad as she feared she would be.

Her father would be alright, at long last, she could rest easy knowing he was heading home.

(~)

A couple days passed since the events of the Kral Zera. Lotor had kept the Paladins updated on his progress, as he promised. Today, he decided to meet with them in person after being absent for a while.

“Since taking the throne, the Empire has been in a state of unrest. My men and I have managed to sustain stability within a majority of the fractions in our surrounding area. At the moment, there appears to be no known threats arising, but we must remain vigilant.”

“Thank you for informing us, Lotor.” said Allura.

“Not to sound rude but, any particular reason you couldn’t have told us via calling?” Keith said, as politely as he could. It was a bit much that Lotor arrived in person when he could have just as easily, sent them a message.

“Central Command is currently working on some renovations. My men can handle the details, but I thought I could be productive in assisting with the coalition. Perhaps exchange information regarding—“ 

“_NO! SHIRO IS DEAD!!_”

Pidge’s voice boomed within the castle halls. Lotor pulled out his sword and dashed away, following the horrified cry of the Green Paladin.

“Lotor, wait! It’s not—“ Keith face palmed, “Oh, boy.”

(~)

“_What the Quiznack!_”

Coran, Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Hunk and the longmas all screamed in terror when Lotor sprung into the lounge, which had its lights dimmed for dramatic effect, and aimed his sword at...

A table with a holographic map?

Lotor blinked in confusion then saw the white and dark haired earthling on his left, blinking at the sight of the sword. Ember and Comet hid behind him, equally frightened and confused.

“Shiro? You’re still alive.”

“For now.” With his mechanical finger, Shiro cautiously pushed Lotor’s sword away from his face. Allura and Keith burst into the room.

“Lotor. Put. The. Sword. Down.” Allura ordered, and Lotor complied without protest.

“I don’t understand. The Green Paladin was screaming in horror that Shiro had been murdered.”

“Yeah, he was.” Pidge said, “In the game.” She showcased the holograph map, which had little figurines depicting the Paladins dressed in odd clothing, and four legged creatures intended to represent the longmas, in what appeared to be some kind of forest setting. Allura’s pet mice were chewing on the figurine that looked like Shiro. Coran shooed the mice off of the board.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Shiro said, “The mice aren’t playing the game.”

“Don’t worry; you can just make a new character.” Coran handed Shiro the figurine of his now ‘dead’ character.

“I’m going to be a white knight again.” Shiro took the figurine and placed it back where it was before.

“What is going on?” Lotor asked, looking completely lost.

“They’re playing Monsters and Mana.” Keith explained.

“I’m sorry, Monsters and what?”

“It’s a game.” Allura said, as if it were obvious.

“It’s fun!” Silver Star chimed. “We each get to create a character—these little figurines here—and we go on all these fantastical adventures and fight monsters, and find hidden treasures, it’s so cool!”

“Indeed, Silver Star.” Coran said with joyful enthusiasm, and then practically shoved a thick mystical looking book in an unamused Lotor’s face. “Each player gets a turn, and every turn they say what they do. The Lore Master—that’s me—knows the difficulty of the task. The person must roll a 20 sided die to see if they can accomplish their action.”

Blaze burst out laughing, “And Lance thought it was the size of a Yalexian pearl!” He laughed and nudged Lance’s arm with his wing. The Paladin had his arms crossed, and his eyes narrowed.

“So did you.”

Blaze stopped, “Details, details.”

“So, this is what you choose to do with your time?” Lotor said, rising an eyebrow in disapproval. “Playing games? Aren’t there more important things you should be doing instead?”

“Hunk and I ran into a snag upgrading the Castle’s shields.” Pidge said, “We’re running a diagnostic, but all we can do is wait.”

“Nebula’s taking a nap and I’m trying to take a mental break.” Shiro said, “We’ve all been going really hard lately.”

“Besides, it would be nice for all of us to play together.” Allura said.

“Yeah, a family game night!” Hunk said excitedly.

“Keith and I used to play board games back at the Garrison.” Shiro laughed, “Remember that Narnia one you were so obsessed with?”

“Hold the phone! Keith, you read Narnia?” Lance said in shock.

“What? They’re good books.” Keith said, “Sword fights, hidden worlds, a ferocious Lion God, what’s not to like?”

“Why don’t you join us, Lotor?” Ember suggested.

“Yeah. We’ve got snacks!” Silver Star levitated a tray of cupcakes, “Made them myself.”

Hunk wiped away a proud tear, “She’s learning so fast.”

“Oh, well, I—“ Lotor stuttered. He never stuttered before, but them inviting him to play a game left him with an uneasy heat within his chest. He couldn’t tell if it was pleasantly warm, or frighteningly warm. He felt it rising to his face, praying to all of existence none of them would notice like they noticed his tear from before.

Nobody had invited him to do anything. At least, not like this.

“Thank you, but seeing as you do not require my services at the moment, I won’t take up your time any further.” Lotor was just about to make his leave, but was stopped by Coran who grabbed him by the shoulder. Now they were being bold enough to indicate physical contact?

“Come on, now. It’s an old Altean game. And since you’re half Altean, could be a fun way to learn about your heritage.”

Lotor doubted a silly game could teach him about his Altean bloodline. He had never even heard if the game, so obviously it was merely some trend that had long since fizzled out over time. Besides, he doubted this came could teach him everything he already knew.

“And since you’re not too busy today anyway, what’s the harm?” Allura said kindly.

“Yeah, Emperor Lotor.” Lance said in a somewhat joking tone, “Take a load off.”

Ember leaped from her spot next to Shiro, and approached Lotor. He started to panic a little when the longma’s big green eyes began to sparkle with hope.

“I’m flattered, really, but as the Yellow Paladin said, this is a family activity.”

“Who says you can’t be part of the family?” Ember said. “You’re part of the coalition now, so you’re basically family already.”

Oh, how Lotor prayed to the ancients they didn’t hear him swallow that lump in his throat. Family? They weren’t family, they were hardly friends, they were allies. Colleagues. Where was this family idea coming from? Of course, she was merely a child. Far too young to comprehend how this whole thing worked.

Hunk held the plate of cupcakes near Lotor’s nostrils. Just like the cookies, the smell took him back to a more blissful moment in his life.

“Cupcaaaaaakes....” Hunk sung.

Once again, everyone was eyeing him waiting in anticipation. Lotor clenched his fists as tightly as he could, trying to fight off Ember’s innocent gaze, the delectable goods, and everyone’s willingness to include him.

He was then reminded of his dream, and how it had only partly come true. The Paladins helped him in regaining the throne. He wouldn’t be here if not for them. He had come too far with them.

“Very well, then.” Lotor then took a cupcake as a sign of thanks, “I would be happy to participate in...”

“Monsters and Mana.” Ember said.

“Yes. That.”

“Alright! Come on, you can sit near me.” Ember dragged Lotor by wrapping her tail around his wrist and led him to an empty spot in the sofa. Keith and Allura sat side by side.

Lance sat near Pidge, with Blaze and Aura beside their respected Paladin. Aura was closer to Silver Star, who was close to Comet, who sat near Shiro.

“So, where do we start?” Lotor asked, trying to sound more invested than he actually was.

“First, we must recap on what you missed.” Coran explained.

Lance raised his hand excitedly, “Oh, let me do it!” He cleared his throat, donning a baritone voice for dramatic effect and narrated the tale.

“Our journey begins with an unlikely group of friends.”

“You’re including us in this, right?” Blaze said, “Because everyone usually leaves out the four legged ones in these things.”

“Yes, you’re included too, now let me continue.” Lance cleared his throat again, “In the dead of night, six young travelers were running for their lives.”

_A few minutes earlier...._

The fog was too thick, thick enough they couldn’t even make out the grass or the trees in front of them. The group of friends ran through the forest. Three people on two legs, and two more on all fours.

The three two legged people were the wizard, Block, the dwarf warrior Meklavar and the cat-like humanoid thief, Pike. Accompanying them was Skyla, the Princess of the hippogriff kingdom who was a lovely creature with butter-yellow feathers, around her back hooves and bird-like front talons. Her face was a fusion between an equine and an eagle. Her long blue feathers draped over her neck like a mane and she wore a single flower near her ear. Around her neck was a pearl medallion.

Griff was an aptly named griffin and Pike’s loyal partner in crime. His feathers were orange and yellow with a brown furred lower half resembling a lion and pointed ears, which were pierced with gold earrings and a red bandana around his head, as well as cuffs around his lion’s half’s ankles.

Ocellus was a flutter pony, a creature with insect-like wings which she hid under a shiny pink-red shell, and her entire body was like a fusion between a bug and a pony. She had cloven hooves and tiny antennas sticking out from her head. Instead of a mane she had a light amaranth colored neck fin, the same color as her transparent-insect like tail. She was Meklavar’s lifelong friend and steed.

The group stopped when the sound of massive footprints ceased. The forest was silent, but they dare not speak a word.

Out from the tress, the giant ogre leaped out. Block shielded everyone with a spell from his staff. “Hit it with your lightning bolt!” Meklavar exclaimed.

Block summoned his attack... which was only a tiny jolt that barely singed the ogre’s hair. The group chuckled nervously and ran down the hill, screaming like frightened babies as the ogre chased them.

“You call that a lightning bolt?!” Pike screamed as he ran on all fours no less. He was part cat after all.

“If you’re the remaining hope for your village, they’re doomed!”Meklavar screamed.

“I’m a healer not a fighter!” Block screamed.

“Why did we join these guys again?!” Griff ran beside Pike, “I told you they would get us killed!”

“You’re the one who kept eyeing the hippogriff’s pearl!” Pike snapped back.

“Oh, like how you’ve been eyeing that dwarf?”

“Shut up!”

“Block, hop on!” Skyla spread out her wings Block jumped on her back. Ocellus spread her insect wings, which were larger outstretched than expected, and Meklavar rode on her back. Griff, who wasn’t as big as they were, instead took Pike by the shirt with his beak.

“When was the last time you washed this shirt?” Griff his disgusted voice muffled, gripping his friend’s smelly clothes with his teeth.

“Not gonna tell you because I wanna live!”

The group took off, but the ogre had another trick up literally his sleeve. He pulled a shell from his sleeve and began playing a ghostly melody.

“Oh, no! That’s the song of eternal slumber.” Meklavar exclaimed, “Block, cast a protection spell on yourself and the others.”

“Song of eternal slumber, Pidge. That’s the—“ Block yawned, “How come you don’t need it?”

“I’m a dwarf and she’s a flutter pony! Come on!”

Skyla scoffed, “Relax you guys. Some lame sleep spell isn’t gonna get—Zzzzzzzzzz.”

Meklavar and Ocellus screamed seeing their friends now sound asleep. Griff dropped a slumbering Pike, which Ocellus grabbed by biting his shirt. She took a whiff and cringed.

“Ew, it smells like wet cat!”

“He _is_ a cat.”

“Yeah, a cat-burglar, ha, ha, it wasn’t that funny the first time. ”

The giant was coming in close, and now the others were on the ground, sleeping. Ocellus then got a brilliant idea. “Hey, Pike. Priceless ruby, ripe for the picking.”

“Ruby?! Where?”

“Here ya go!” With all of her might, Ocellus hurled Pike directly at the ogre’s face. He stopped playing and Pike, giving into his cat-like instincts, gave a shrieking meow and scratched the ogre’s face. He tossed Pike away, his face covered in cat scratches, but Pike landed on his feet, unharmed.

Meklavar jumped from Ocellus’s back and broke the ogre’s instrument with her axe. The ogre pulled out his larger axe and aimed at the dwarf and flutter pony, only to be stopped by Block who manifested a magic lasso to tie up the beast.

“Now!”

“Got it!” With her axe, Meklavar struck the ogre right in between the eyes, causing it to disappear in a puff of green- brown colored smoke. Once it cleared, a single green crystal appeared in its place.

Griff stretched his body once he awoke. “What I miss?” He asked with a yawn.

“Only me slicing that ogre in between the eyes.” Pike said, rubbing his knuckles against his shirt.

“Only after I hurled you at his face.” Ocellus pointed out.

“Good thinking, Ocellus.” Meklavar scratched her head proudly.

Skyla sniffed the green gem floating in mid air. “Ooooh, what a pretty crystal.”

“I wonder what it’s worth.” Pike asked, the emerald’s green shine reflected in his eyes. Griff looked at the crystal as if it were a four course meal. Meklavar swatted both of the boys away from the object.

“It’s not for stealing, you two.” Meklavar grabbed the stone, examining it. “Weird. I’ve never seen an ogre drop a crystal like this. Let’s take it back to the innkeeper, find out where this ogre got it.”

Block groaned, “Oh, man.Come on, that’s like way on the other side of the Wiebian Swamps. Do you know how scary and gross those are? Very, very scary and gross.”

Meklavar rolled her eyes, “Come on, you big baby. Your village got turned into stone. Do you want to save them or not?” She asked as she mounted onto Ocellus again.

“I mean, they’re not, like, going anywhere.”

Pike scoffed, “Dude. I may be a thief who takes anything that’s not nailed down, but even I have to say that’s cold.”

Block sighed, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Don’t look so glum, chum.” Skyla beamed, “We can fly remember.”

“Oh, no! I am not tasting that dirty rag again!” Griff took up after Meklavar and Ocellus, leaving Pike behind.

“Hey! Some friend!”

“Relax, you can ride with me.” said Skyla, “That way we can go right over the swamps. Easy peasy.”

(~)

Skyla landed on the ground panting with her wings draped on her sides. “That... was... a mistake.” She panted as Block and Pike mounted off of her. “I had no idea two people could be so heavy.”

“At least we didn’t have to go through the swamps.” Block said, only to earn a ferocious growl from the hippogriff. “Right, not the best time.”

“I don’t know about you guys, but running from an ogre sure works up an appetite.”

“You read my mind, Griff.”

“We don’t have any money.” Meklavar said, “We’re just gonna meet the innkeeper and leave.”

Block and Griff groaned in disappointment. “I would not have run so hard if I didn’t think there might be food.” Block said sadly.

“Relax, big fella. I’ve got ya covered.” Pike pulled out a bag of coins from his back pocket, tossing them up and down with his hand, smiling smugly to himself.

“You stole that, didn’t you?” Meklavar said in slight amusement.

“I won it fair and square. Nobody can penetrate this poker face.” Pike narrowed his eyes and twisted his lips into a scowl. Apparently that was what he considered to be his ‘poker face’. Meklavar only scoffed, but she was still smiling.

“Yeah. Hard as a rock.” Meklavar laughed as she headed towards the inn, with Pike close behind.

“I’m telling ya, that eyepatch guy didn’t know what hit him.”

Griff rolled their eyes. “Ugh. Seriously, get a room.”

Once inside, the group was met with...not the friendliest looking bunch. Various mythical beings of all shapes and sizes eyed them with hostility.

“This is not the atmosphere I remember from last time.” Block said, unable to shake away the thug’s threatening gazes. Pike hid behind Skyla, using her wings as cover.

“What are you doing?”

“I... might owe some of these guys some money.” Pike chuckled nervously, “If anyone asks, I’m...Flynn. Flynn, ordinary human guy.” Skyla rolled her eyes but then got a better idea. She yanked Block’s cape from his back, using her teeth, and draped it around Pike, hiding his feline ears.

“Tuck in your tail.” She whispered. Pike complied. “There. Now you can pass for a semi human.”

“Good enough.” Pike tucked the scarf he wore around his neck over his mouth for extra precaution.

Meklavar rubbed her temples in irritation. “Remind me again why we let this guy join us on our quest?”

“Because he knows the forest better than any of us, and you think he’s cute.” Ocellus said with a knowing smile.

Meklavar blushed, “No! Let me clarify. I said his _cat ears_ were cute. Cats are cute, it’s a universal fact.”

“Yeah, his ears are cute. And his face, and his—“

“That’s enough out of you!” Meklavar pulled out her axe, aiming not at Ocellus but at the vases she found around the inn. She broke two, revealing a broom and the next a blade that bared a striking resemblance to Keith’s.

“What are you doing?” Griff asked, “If we’re breaking stuff, I want a turn!”

“No, I’m looking for coins.” When Meklavar smashed the last vase, out emerged two sterling silver coins, enough to buy Block, and even their hungry animal companions, a decent meal.

“One greasy meat pie for my friend, please.” Requested the dwarf after placing the coin on the counter.

“And I’ll have the Ambrosia Salad.” Ocellus said, poking out from behind Pidge.

“Oh, can I have a jumbo order on that Kalavane Fish Filet, please?” Skyla said.

Pike raised his hand, “Make that two.”

“Three.” Griff raised his eagle claw and licked the corners of his beak.

“One health plate and three mackerels coming up.”

The innkeeper shook the tavern as “she” rose. A massive, masculine looking “woman”, with a mustache and speaking in Coran’s voice held a plate of a massive looking turkey in one hand, and a plate of three massive fish with the other.

“Oh, it’s you guys again. Did you find any clues?”

“We found a crystal, just like you thought we might.” Meklavar pulled out the green gemstone while Pike, Skyla and Griff gorged on the fish. Ocellus cringed but then smiled happily when the innkeeper handed over her plate of the Ambrosia salad.

The innkeeper examined the crystal with intrigue. “Just as I feared. Those ogres are mercenaries. They’ll fight for anyone that has crystals. The only person that uses this type is the evil wizard Dakin.”

The heroes turned when they heard an assortment of gasps from the thugs inside the inn. Even the most muscular and repugnant types trembled in their boots. One tried to sneak away, but his massive size made it hard for him to be discreet.

“Dakin?” Pike repeated, “I’ve heard of that guy. He’s also known as The Dark One.” More gasps filled the inn, and more thugs ran out in terror. Pike gave a look of annoyance. Was this going to happen every time they said either of his names?

“Dakin was the one who invaded my home!” Skyla said, and then tapped her jeweled pearl with her eagle claw. “We were forced to hide underwater. These pearls grant us the ability to change from hippogriffs to hippocampi. My mother sent me on a mission to retrieve our kingdom’s Sky Scepter from him. It grants one power over the natural forces.”

Meklavar slammed her fist against the table, “He stole my family heirloom, the Jewel of Jatan!”

“He turned my entire village to stone!” Block exclaimed... then took a massive bite of the turkey leg.

“I admit, I should have suspected him.” Said the Innkeeper. “There aren’t many wizards powerful enough to turn a whole village to stone.”

“So how do we stop him and save the village?” Ocellus asked.

“You’ll have to defeat Dakin. He’s inside Carthian’s Lair...” More customers gasped and left the inn like their lives depended on it.

“Seriously, at this rate, you’re gonna go out of business.” Pike said while chewing on his fish.

“It is a tomb of horrors so filled with monsters, traps, and terrors that most heroes would be driven insane at the mere thought of entering!”

“Um, maybe those villagers like being turned to stone?” Block said with his mouth full, only to be swatted upside the head by Skyla’s claw.

“Man up, Block! It’s not just your village that’s in trouble. The Dark One has terrorized the land of Aurita for far too long. He destroyed my home, and I for one am not spending the rest of my life living underwater! There are so many amazing things to see above land. Soaring through a cloud bank, watching a sunset on a mountain top, climbing stairs!”

“Yeah, we really should help her.” Griff commented after swallowing his bite of fish. He whispered in Pike’s ear, “Salt water can’t be too good for the brain.”

Skyla jumped up, slamming her claws hard on the wooden counter, rattling the silverware. “Where can we find this tomb of horrors?”

“Just inside the Feldakor Mountains.” The Innkeeper said.

“The Feldakor Mountains, you say?” Another voice spoke. In the farthest corner of the inn, in what appeared to be a secluded room with an open door, sat a mysterious hooded figure, accompanied by something that shimmered like silver coins, moving about.

“You guys think you have what it takes to smite evil?”

“Who are you?” Meklavar asked. All of a sudden, the others lost their appetite and left their meals half finished on the counter approaching the hooded figure.

“Me? My name is Takashi Shirogane. I’m a white knight. And this...”

The mysterious shimmering creature revealed itself to be a gorgeous unicorn with a curved upwards horn. His silver skin shimmered like sequins and around his neck he held a medallion, the edges of the amulet were adorned with royal markings, also resembling unicorns leaping through forests. On his back was a saddle, designed with a similar aesthetic to the armor this Takashi person was wearing.

“This is Prince Lir, of the unicorn kingdom.”

The unicorn bowed his head in the most graceful way possible, “Greetings, fellow travelers.”

Griff killed the dramatic mood by bursting out laughing. He rolled on the ground, hugging his aching stomach. “Seriously, bro?! What, did you lose a bet?”

“Hey! Despite our supernatural allure, unicorns are the fiercest warriors of the forest. Even the mightiest beasts tremble in our presence.”

“Oh, yeah? Prove it—“ Griff shut himself up after a blast from Lir’s horn sent his bandana flying across the room and pinned it to the wall by a shimmering arrow, manifested by Prince Lir’s own horn. The unicorn smiled smugly when Griff felt the tips of his feathers were singed and saw his bandana burst into flames before his eyes. He blinked then bowed.

“A thousand pardons your majesty.” He said rapidly and quickly backed away.

“So, to whom do we have the pleasure of meeting?”

“Me? I’m Block, the sorcerer.”

“Name’s Meklavar. Best axe-fighter in three lands.”

“I’m Ocellus, a Flutter Pony. I’m with her.” She nodded to the dwarf.

“The name’s Griff. Toughest griffin this side of Xadia.”

“And I’m Pike.” He said, removing his hood, “I’m known around these parts as The Silent Killer. You’ve probably heard of us.”

“No, not really.” Shiro said, unimpressed.

“Oh. Well, any time you heard of someone getting robbed blind around this forest, that’s us.” Pike and Griff fist pumped.

“I’m Skyla! Princess of the Hippogriffs, and wow!” Skyla gained up on Prince Lir, talking at rapid speed, “I’ve heard so much about the unicorns, but I never thought I’d ever get to meet one. We’re practically cousins!”

Meklavar pushed Skyla out of her line of vision to speak with the white knight. “We’re on our way to break the curse put on Block’s town. And to receive what the Dark One stole from each of us.”

“Which we plan to steal ourselves and gain a fortune.” Griff whispered sneakily to Pike, who rubbed his hands evilly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” The two sat upright, smiling like perfect little angels, complete with halos that appeared above their heads. “So, what’s your story?” Pike asked.

“My people were taken prisoner by an evil Leviathan.” Lir explained dramatically, really getting into the backstory of his character. “He forced my people out of our enchanted forest. I was hidden by my parents, but I had to watch helplessly as they were taken one by one. I’m now on a quest to find them and return them home.”

“As for me...” Shiro removed his hood, revealing him to have been wearing a silver headband that rivaled the shimmering colors of Prince Lir’s fur.

“From a young age, I was chosen to be a hero because of my bright integral light. My master, D’Jahno, taught me the seven pillars of knighthood. He forged not only my mind, but also my body. I became a shield for good and a weapon against evil. Before I could complete my training, a Leviathan, the same demon who took Prince Lir’s family, attacked our monastery. It destroyed all we had, including my master. D’Jahno’s last words to me were...”You no longer need my guidance to complete your training. Defeating the Leviathan will teach you all there is to know.” With that, he released his final breath, and I have been seeking the demon ever since.”

A tear ran down his right cheek. The entire time, Shiro had his eyes closed as he relived that traumatic moment in time. But when he opened them again, the rest of the party was already leaving.

“Hey, where’re you guys going?!”

“Sounds like you’re too busy to help with this wizard.” Block said as he walked out, followed by Meklavar.

“Good luck with the Leviathan.” She waved and then left.

Prince Lir groaned and slammed his head against the table, his horn cutting the silver cup Shiro was drinking out of like it was made of cardboard.

“You just _had_ to go into detail, did you? You’re on a quest to kill the Leviathan which killed your master. There! Not even two minutes. It’s not that hard.”

Outside, the others breathed a sigh of relief. “Man, that guy was so boring.” Block said.

“Wait!” Shiro came running out of the inn in a dramatic fashion... only to stop and take a breather. His heavy armor was not that easy to move around in. Prince Lir walked out calmly without rush, unamused at Shiro’s insistence at theatrics.

“Wait.” Shiro rose his hand, seeing as they were about to leave again. “As a white knight, I swore an oath to vanquish evil. Prince Lir and I cannot deny the righteousness of your quest.”

The unicorn prince poked his head from behind Shiro. “Wait, I didn’t get a vote in this.”

“We will help you defeat the wizard, and then return to our hunt for the demon that destroyed my master and free the unicorns.” Shiro empathized this with a dramatic pose.

“If I had hands, I’d face palm right now.” Lir groaned.

“Here, let me help.” Skyla palmed his face with her wing, covering his eyes while leaving his mouth and nose bare.

“Thanks, Cuz.”

The ground began to shake and, from behind the inn, arose a giant rodent monster. The heroes ran for their lives, but the beast took Shiro and gobbled him up!

_Where we left off..._

“Then Pidge screamed, “No! Shiro’s dead!” And that’s when Lotor showed up, waving his sword like a maniac.”

“So, Shiro got eaten by a mouse.” Allura couldn’t finish the last word without erupting into a fit of giggles. “Wow that is hard to say with a straight face.”

“Come on.” Keith attempted to say it to prove his point, “Shiro got eaten—“ He had to cover his mouth because of the chuckles escaping his mouth, “ea—eaten by a mouse! Wow, you’re right, it really is hard.”

Everyone else agreed, laughing along. They didn’t even need to say the words; it was funny just to think about. Shiro crossed his arms and pouted. “Oh, please, it’s not that funny. Shiro got eaten by a mou—oh my gosh, it really is funny!” Now Shiro had joined in the fun. The same mouse, Platt, who chewed on his figurine laughed along on his shoulder.

Lotor observed in silence when everyone erupted into fits of laughter. He repeated the phrase in his mind, already envisioning Zethrid laughing at the delicious irony. The humiliation of others was always her favorite. A noise came out of his mouth. An indistinguishable mix between a scoff and a stiffed chuckle.

“Ha! Even Lotor thinks it’s funny!” Lance laughed.

Lotor’s face heat up in humiliation. Ezor had managed to get at least an amused chuckle out of him every now and again, but aside from her, no one else had seen him chuckle over a joke before. The tension he only just now realized he had been carrying since ascending to the throne slider off of him like a loosened cloak. A cloak which he quickly fastened around him again.

He cleared his throat. “May we get on with this, please?” He said, trying not to let him impatience show.

“Alright, alright then. Now that we’re all caught up we can continue our quest.” Coran handed Keith, Allura and Lotor pad-like cards. “Here. Create your characters with the interface loaded onto these. It’ll keep track of your stats. Now it’s time to begin the hero’s journey.”

**(~Sparkly transition~)**

With Shiro and Prince Lir accompanying them, the group of heroes went through the forest towards the Feldakor Mountains. The sun shined through the leaves of the tall trees, shading the heroes as they went. They still had to keep their guard up, as there were dangerous creatures known to be lurking about in these woods. While no more than the usual bandits, thieves and assassins one would normally find in these kinds of places no one was really in the mood to deal with them today.

It didn’t take long for someone to spot the group. From her tree, she aimed her arrow. Meklavar stopped the others, having sensed something lurking in the shadows.

Block shivered when he saw a pair of green eyes peeking through the shadows. Before he could warn the others, an arrow came shooting out from a nearby tree. It flew over their heads, striking a mushroom goblin. The arrow pierced its forehead and the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a bag of coins.

“Ooh, dibs!” Pike and Griff said in unison and pounced at the bag. A massive red scaly claw stomped right in front of their faces, taking the bag.

Before them stood a dragon, the same size as the unicorn prince and hippogriff, with ruby scales that shimmered in the light, a pale yellow stomach and emerald green eyes, the same eyes Block saw moments earlier. She snapped her jaws at the two and they crawled away. Both boys let out a horrified meow and hid behind Shiro. Griff might have been part bird, but he was also still part feline.

The one who shot the arrow revealed herself. She was a beautiful woman with long silver locks tied up in a high ponytail, with a single bang draped over the right side of her face. She wore pink, gold and white armor and held the bow in her hand. She leaped from the tree in a four point landing, but she lost her footing so the fall hurt more than expected.

“Ow.”

“Yeah, superhero landing is really hard on the knees.”

“Lance, quit breaking character!” Shiro whispered.

“Sorry.”

The woman introduced herself. “I’m the mystical archer, Valayun. I’m on a quest to return the Wing of Fire to the FireWing kingdom.”

Allura was very pleased with the character she choose. A strong, mysterious archer of the forest with enchanted arrows sounded right up her alley.

“Archer, huh?” Lance said, “You can’t beat the classics.”

“Lance!” Shiro growled.

“Fine, fine, last time, I promise.”

“What’s the Wing of Fire?” Meklavar asked. The red dragon then revealed she had been carrying a satchel around her neck. With her claw she pulled out an egg-shaped opal stone larger than Shiro’s head. Griff and Pike drooled like starving animals at the sight of it.

“This stone contains all the magic of the dragon realm. Without it, our kind can no longer fly or breath fire. We just retrieved it from the Storm Guards, followers of The Dark One.”

“We are also on a quest, noble dragon.” Prince Lir said with a bow. “To defeat the Dark One and reclaim my people’s freedom.”

“Seriously? And you call Shiro overly dramatic?”

“Shush! You’re killing the mood!” Comet, back as Prince Lir, cleared his throat, “May I ask what is your name?”

“Ember.”

“...N—No, seriously, what’s your name?”

“I just told you, it’s Ember. Nothing in the rules says we _have_ to change our names. Besides, Ember is already a pretty dragonish-name, why pick anything else?”

“I....Okay, you got me there.”

Just then, an electric blue-colored whip smashed the ground beside them, cracking menacingly.

“Terran, it’s okay!” Ember cried out. From the shadows emerged a handsome man with raven locks and piercing onyx eyes wearing dark blue armor. A symbol on his chest appeared empty, as if a jewel had originally been in its place.

Shiro pulled out his sword, Meklavar her axe, and Block his staff. “Storm Guard!”

“No, wait, stop! I’m not here to fight you.” The man said, retracting his whip back into place and strapping it to his belt. “I’m sorry; I thought you were trying to steal the stone.”

“This is Terran.” Valayun said, “He was the one who helped us retrieve the stone.”

“But, he’s a Storm Guard.” Skyla said, “They work for Dakin.”

“It’s true.” Terran—Keith’s Character—hung his head in shame. “I was taken in by the Storm Guard as a boy. I was taught their lies from childhood. Now I see them for what they really are. I left the guard and now I’m helping Ember return the jewel to her home.” He said while affectionately petting the dragon on the head. “I must right the wrongs I have done to her and her people.”

“So chivalrous.” Valayun swooned with hearts in her eyes, and more floating above her head.

The rest of the party groaned. Not even in a board game could they escape the lovey doveyness.

A shadow loomed overhead and a wooden airship crashed nearby against the trees. Block tilted his head. “Huh. What are the odds?”

The parties, along with their new companions, followed the sound of the wreckage and were astonished to find that the ship was only partly damaged on its side. The sails, which looked like wings, and the front like a parrot’s head, looked almost completely empty. Someone then rose from the debris of wood and rope. A man cloaked in dashing purple, white, gold and black clothing, his long hair tied behind his back, and wearing an elaborate hat with a feather over his head rose up, staring down the unusual group of people and animals.

The man pulled out his sword, “If you wish to take my ship, you will have to face me first. Fair warning, my sword has tasted more—Hang on, is this right?”

(**~Cut~**)

Lance groaned when Lotor paused the game. “Is it obligatory that we speak in this manner?”

“That’s what the game is all about.” Coran tapped his forehead. “Using your imagination. Making yourself into someone else.”

“It just seems rather gratuitous, seeing as you have all faced far worse in real life.”

“Yeah, but at least here we’re not constantly anticipating death to come knocking at our front door.” Lance’s words made everyone shudder. “I have no idea why I said that.”

Allura cleared her throat, “What they’re trying to say is, it may sound silly in theory but, that’s part of what makes it so enjoyable.”

“Playing pretend?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you ever played it when you were a kid?” The look of regret on Lotor’s face, coupled with Keith’s glare and Allura’s subtle ‘cut it out’ hand gesture, made Lance immediately regret his question. “Oh.”

Once again, the voices in Lotor’s head were chanting, _Fool! Fool! Fool!_ And they were right. Those days when he smiled had been stripped away, and none of this was going to bring them back.

Lotor placed his tiny figurine back on the table and stood back up. “Perhaps it would be best if I took my leave. My apologies. I will not disrupt your game any longer.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, hey!” Lance quickly rose from his spot, over the couch and stopped Lotor just as he was three feet away from the door.

“Look, you’re already here, we’re on our way to defeat an evil wizard, when are you ever gonna get another chance to do that?”

Lotor wanted to roll his eyes. This Paladin was speaking to the current emperor of the Galra Empire, who had gotten that position by vanquishing his tyrannical father. Quite frankly, a fantasy wizard in a board game fell flat by comparison.

Lance knew he didn’t convince Lotor, but he felt bad over his comment earlier. This guy didn’t strike him as having had a happy childhood.

“Please, Lotor?” Ember, Silver Star and Aura stared at Lotor with hopeful eyes which shimmered like stars. Their pupils increased in size, only adding to the cuteness, which wasn’t helped by their lowered ears and quivering lower lips.

“Awww, how can you say no to those faces?” Lance said, swooning at the scene.

“You really wish for me to stay?” Lotor asked.

“Yes, that’s why we asked you to join us in the first place.” Keith replied, and Allura nodded in agreement. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Even the Red Paladin, who was the most skeptical of him before, tried to stop him from leaving.

So, it wasn’t just them being polite to their new ally. They...genuinely wanted him to participate. Ember’s words echoed in his mind.

_Who says you can’t be part of the family?_

_Fool. Leave._ Another voice in his mind said. But that voice was drowned out by the multitude of hopeful eyes staring back at him. His mind squeezed in between the door and this board game. There was only one escape, but he questioned whether or not he even wanted to be released. He _needed_ to leave, but he _wanted_ to stay.

Coran tossed Lance the figurine, and he waved it in Lotor’s face. “Come on. Just one small little game? Or you too scared to face Dakin?”

“I am not afraid.” Lotor scoffed. Lance dangled the figurine tauntingly with a grin. The same grin he wore during their target game only a few days prior.

Lotor snatched the figurine and slammed it back into the board, earning excited gasps from the female longmas. “I believe, you folk were about to raid my ship?” He said with a cheeky grin, and then took a bite of one of the cupcakes.

(**~Cut~**)

“If you wish to take my ship, you will have to face me first. Fair warning, my sword has tasted more blood than your little dragon.”

“Hey! That is a hurtful stereotype!” Ember said defensively, “And I’m not that little! I’m halfway towards adulthood in dragon years.”

“Who are you, pretty boy?” Pike said, not the least bit frightened by his supposed threat.

“I am the Captain of this vessel. Captain Aaravos.”

“You choose a pirate?” Pidge said in surprise at Lotor’s choice.

“I am not a pirate, Madam. I am head of the Royal Navy of Elarion. My crew had been recently taken hostage by—“ His eyes landed on Terran, recognizing his armor. “Storm Guard!”

Aaravos jumped at Terran, who flipped away, missing the captain’s sword. Terran pulled out his whip, which manifested into a glowing sword, similar to a light saber, and the two battled it out. Pike and Griff were already placing bets.

Valayun shot two arrows, right into their respected weapons, throwing them into the air, ending the duel

“Impeccable aim, m’lady.” Aaravos said while dusting his uniform.

“Back off, she’s _my_ m’lady.” Terran said, to which Aaravos only rolled his eyes. Lotor was beginning to feel the same way as the others. Public displays of affection, while sweet, got old really fast.

“Terran is no longer with the Storm Guards.” Valayun explained, “He is helping us to return the Wings of Fire stone back to the dragon kingdom.”

“And we’re on a quest to defeat the Dark One.” Shiro said.

Aaravos gasped, “The Dark One? His troops took my crew and wrecked my ship.” He turned to Block, “You are a sorcerer, correct?”

Block nodded, “Yeah.”

“Perfect. If you could use a spell to fix my ship, I would be more than happy to give you safe passage to your destination.”

“We’re heading for the Faldakor Mountains.” Skyla said, “It’s supposed to be a two days ride from here.”

“As luck would have you, my ship can take you there in a single afternoon.”

“Wow, that is lucky!”

“What’s in it for you?” Griff asked suspiciously, though really he could have just been eyeing the shiny gold buttons.

“In return, you allow me to aid you.” Aaravos pulled out his sword from the ground. “I wish to avenge my crew, and put an end to the Dark One’s tyranny over the land, once and for all.”

“Your character choice is beginning to make sense now. Well, beats walking or riding coach.” Pike said quickly, “Block, get that spell ready and let’s hit the sky road!”

Aaravos then realized his coat was missing a few buttons. From behind, Griff laughed to himself as he counted his new trinkets within his claws. Ocellus slapped him upside the head, causing him to drop the buttons for Aaravos to take back. Griff huffed in disappointment.

(~)

With the airship fixed, thanks to Block’s magical spell, the group of unlikely heroes took to the skies. With Aaravos stirring, everyone took the time to look down at the beautybelow. Everyone except for Shiro, who was looking rather pale.

“Shiro, you okay?” Terran asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just—“ His cheeks puffed up, his complexion gaining a green hue, only to fade away once he swallowed whatever it was that was coming up. “A little motion sickness.”

“Really? But... you’ve been a pilot for years.” Keith said, breaking character for a moment.

“Yeah, but my character hasn’t.” Shiro’s face puffed up again, this time he couldn’t swallow fast enough and puked over the side of ship. Keith politely walked away.

“Gotta admire his commitment.”

“Remind me again why _we’re_ hitching a ride?” Griff said to Skyla, Ember and Ocellus. “We have wings!”

“Yeah, but it’s nice to let someone else do the flying for once.” Ember said.

“Besides, I’ve never ridden on a ship before. Best. Day. Ever!” Skyla cheered. Griff face palmed himself with his claw.

“I’m surrounded by weirdos.”

Aaravos looked through his telescope, seeing a temple carved into a mountain top above the clouds. “We have arrived.”

The captain positioned his ship right in front of the massive wooden doors of the building, which creaked as they opened. The group entered the haunting domain of the Dark One, stopping at an arch with sinister gargoyles on both sides, holding stone torches with blue fire.

“Did anybody remember to bring torches?” asked Block

(**~Cut~**)

“I really think my character would have remembered to bring a torch.” Shiro said.

“Oh, yeah? Why don’t you check your little inventory there?” Coran had Shiro read the details of his character and he smiled with satisfaction. “Oh, no torches, eh? Then I guess you forgot to bring them.”

“Oh, I have something.” Allura said.

(**~Cut~**)

With her illuminating arrow, Valayun guided the others down the darkened path.

“Hey, you’re a dragon.” Pike pointed out to Ember, “Couldn’t you just use your fire to light a torch or something?”

“Oh, I see. Because I’m a dragon that automatically means I can spit fire whenever I want. That is a hurtful stereotype.”

“_Can_ you breath fire?”

“Of course I can, I’m a dragon, don’t be ridiculous. I just don’t like hearing you say it.”

“Yeah, but I—you—oh, never mind.”

The group walked further and further down the hallway, only to stop at a dead end.

“It’s just a wall.” Lir said.

“Thank you, Prince Obvious.” Griff muttered sarcastically.

“But this is where we’re supposed to go, right?” Block asked, looking around for any signs of an opening anywhere.

“Clearly another of the Dark One’s tricks.” Aaravos said in disgust. “Though not as bad as the harpies he used to attack me and my crew.”

Terran groaned in disgust, shuddering. “Egh, I always hated those things. Overgrown rodents with feathers attached.”

“And they get their business everywhere. Do you know how long it’s going to take me to repaint over those piles they left on my bridge?”

“You’d think the most evil force in the realm would have the means to house train his own pet monsters.”

“That’s what I keep saying.”

“Easy ladies, please, you can braid each other’s hair later.” Valayun said with a hint of amusement in her comment, which didn’t really amuse the boys.

Meklavar pressed her hands against the wall, specifically over the lines between the blocks that made the whole thing.

“Maybe you just have to knock.” Pike said, something Lance himself said a long time ago when they first found the blue lion. He knocked twice in the same random spot.

Turns out, it was the right spot. A light shined in the area Pike touched and a door magically appeared, much to the surprise of everyone else.

Pike chuckled with pride. “What can I say? I’m good at puzzles and junk.” He grabbed the two handles, ready to open.

Meklavar stopped him. “Wait! There could be traps. You have to check for them.”

“Why do I have to check for ‘em?”

“Because you’re the thief. You’re the only one in the group with that skill.”

“How do I even check for traps?”

(**~Cut~**)

“You roll the twenty sided die, adding your check for traps skill to the roll.” Coran explained, “If it’s high enough, you’ll remove the trap.”

“What if it’s too low?”

Coran smirked, “You activate the trap.”

Lance rolled the dice in his hand and tossed it onto the table. His jaw clenched in anticipation, but once the dice stopped rolling...

(**~Cut~**)

“Oh, man!” The handles cuffed Pike’s hands; the door fell down and broke apart, along with the ground beneath their feet. The team screamed as they slid down a rocky pathway and down an abyss with sharp rocks ready to impale them. All except for Skyla, Ember, Ocellus and Griff who could fly and went after their friends. Skyla grabbed Aaravos while Block used his staff to fly. Ocellus grabbed Meklavar, Ember caught Terran and Valayun, and Griff grabbed Pike by the shirt again.

Prince Lir activated his horn and, in a flash, he and Shiro were teleported a few feet above safe ground. The unicorns landed on his hooves while Shiro landed with a thud, groaning.

Once the others landed safely, Terran hurried to the fallen knight. “Shiro!” Everyone gathered around their comrade, who held his ribs, groaning in pain. Shiro struggled to keep his eyes open.

“K...Keith? Is that you?”

“It’s gonna be okay, Shiro. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Listen to me.” Shiro held the young man’s hands with his own, “I don’t have a lot of time. Promise... you will finish this quest. No matter what. Keep fighting for a better tomorrow. And, remember me... as I was...” Shiro coughed roughly, “Also, that you name your first and second child after me.”

“Wait, first and second?”

“Shiro and Shiro Jr, and Takashi, or if you have a girl, Shira.”

“How long have you been planing on that?”

“Still dying here.”

“Right, sorry. Yes, I promise, Shiro. I promise.”

“You... are a good man, Keith. I’m proud of you.” Shiro coughed roughly a couple more times and then... his head tilted to the side, completely silent.

“You done?”

Shiro woke up, “Yeah, I’m done.”

“Honey,”

“On it.” Allura used one of her character’s arrows to heal the tiny wound Shiro’s character got, restoring him to full health. Everyone else just got back up and continued their quest.

Shiro dusted off his armor to join the others. “Admit it, I had you guys going for a moment there.”

“Leonardo DiCaprio, you are not!”

(~)

And so, the ragtag team of misfit heroes carried onwards. With each pathway they took, each doorway, and every hidden trap, arose one threat after another.

They fought the Toad Monster, with Block increasing Meklavar’s axe’s strength to defeat it. The starving snake leopard, the siren kitsunes, the quick sinking sludge of the hallowing tree, the swarm of high pitched screeching bats. Only by working together, playing to their strengths, were they able to vanquish each and every foe.

Their recent obstacle was...not nearly as challenging. The heroes came out from behind a wooden door, soaked to the bone with seashells and seaweed stuck to their clothes and hair. Valayun removed a snapping crab from her hair, and Lir spit a fish out of his mouth. Skyla called dibs and swallowed it whole.

“Well, that was a huge waste of time.” said Block while rinsing out his cloak.

“And why did that alligator have such abnormally large lips?” Valayun asked, pouring the rest of the water out of her quiver.

“Why did it even _have_ lips?” Terran said, pulling the sticky starfish from his face.

“At least the song was catchy.” Pike said, getting down on all fours and shaking his body dry.

“Let us vow never to speak of this again.” Aaravos suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“By the way, any particular reason why you guys just ignored my cries for help when we were in that room with that wind monster?” Shiro crossed his arms and tapped his foot, looking like an angry parent waiting for an explanation from their child.

“No, it’s not that we didn’t hear you.” Terran said, unable to hide how nervous he was. Nobody else did a good job at it either. “T—The winds they drowned you out and sucked us all in like...like a vacuum.” The others nodded nervously behind him.

“You hit the ground and started running!”

Valayun then quickly pointed behind Shiro and exclaimed, “Oh, look, another door, let’s see what’s behind that one!” She grabbed Terran by the arm and dragged him away. The others followed her lead, ignoring Shiro’s shocked expression.

The team opened the door, already exhausted from all of the dangers they had faced along the way. Pike was already on his knees, praying to the heavens above that whatever was behind this door was either sleeping, on holiday or... dead.

“Okay, what’s next?”

What they found was not a monster, nor booby trap, or a cursed idol.

“Oh, Mama Mia...” It was a rare day for Block to drool over anything that wasn’t food related, and this was one of those days. “Look at all this treasure!”

Piles of gold coins and shimmering objects like swords, crowns, pearls, rubies, diamonds, sapphire encrusted daggers, genie lamps, shields with enchanting patterns. Everything they could have ever imagined was right there for the taking.

The heroes felt as if they had died and gone to heaven. Even Aaravos was hypnotized by the seemingly endless supply of rewards. Not even as a prince did Lotor receive anything like this. He had to remind himself it was all just a game, still, after what felt like hours playing the dashing and gallant captain, reality became rather blurry and time disappeared.

“It’s our reward for getting past all those traps.” Meklavar sighed. She wasn’t much of a jewelry type of girl, but for bling that doubled as magical items, she’d happily bejewel her entire armor and then some!

“Cannon ball!” Griff jumped into the pile as if it were a swimming pool... only to smash his face against the hard metal. “Yeah, that looked a lot more fun in my head.” His voice muffled against the coins.

“This is more like it!” Pike’s tail was wagging with glee. “We fall for traps all the time in real life and we never get treasure.”

Valayun’s eyes sparkled when she spotted something sticking out from the pile. “Ooh.” She approached Terran with the item behind her back.

“Darling, I found something for you.” She handed the handsome warrior the weapon, which were two double edged swords that, when attached at the ends, extended into a staff with the blades on both sides. Terran spun the weapon in place, showing off his natural skills to Valayun.

“Sweet. Thanks, babe. I’ve got something for you too.” Terran revealed to his lady a brand new quiver with multiple arrows.

“Wow! A quick draw quiver with a magical healing arrows. Actually, there is one more thing I have for you.” Valayun surprised Terran by grabbing his collar and pressed her lips against his. Terran held her close, deepening the kiss

Griff poked his head from behind a pile of coins and shouted, “Get a room.”

(**~Cut~**)

“Seriously! Either keep playing, or get a room!” Blaze was about to upchuck the cupcakes he ate, seeing as even in real life, Keith and Allura took a moment to start smooching.

“Is it always like this?” Lotor asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

“You get used to it.” Lance said with a bored tone. At least the kiss didn’t last too long. Even for a romantic like him he had limits.

(**~Cut~**)

Meklavar picked her magical item from the pile. “Oh, sweet! Gloves of transmutation. These bad boys can transmogrify the elemental matter of any inanimate object.”

Pike draped himself in a large cloak, which disappeared instantly, leaving only his head. “Awesome! And I got an invisibility cloak!”

“A bowl that is never empty of food.” Block almost cried as he cradled the jar. “Our days of vandalizing innkeepers’ vases are over.”

Lotor found a matching pair of cufflinks, and once he had them on they generated a magical purple energy which he blasted into the air and it exploded into sparks of magic.

“Incredible. And stylish.”

“You guys!” Skyla startled everyone, “I just found... stairs!”

The others blinked at the hippogriff’s unusual excitement for something as common as stairs. “And, we care because?” Griff said.

“Stairs are awesome! We don’t have them underwater cause, you know...” Skyla’s pearl glowed, engulfing her in a bright pink and yellow aura, reminiscent of a sunset, and her body changed. Her feathers had become scales, her feathered mane into fins, and her lower half was that of a fish, while her fur claws became hoof-shaped fins.

“No way to climb em.” She said, swishing her fish tail back and forth.

“Oooooh.”

Skyla shifted back to her hippogriff form, going up and down the tiny plight of stairs with glee. “This place has everything!”

Shiro pulled a sword from a pile which was set aflame once he held it up. “Wow, a blazing sword. Hey guys, check it—-AAHHH!!”

A sudden bolt of black lightning struck Shiro, blasting him from existence, leaving behind his new sword. Everyone gasped in horror and Pike got down on his knees, crying dramatically.

“Why?! Oh, Shiro, why? Why wasn’t it me?!” Pike wept, shaking his fist against the floor. “You maniacs! You blew him up! Curse you! Curse you all to heck!”

The silver headband Shiro wore landed beside him. “Oh, shiny!” Pike gleefully grabbed the headband and, like a gentleman, bowed and handed it to Meklavar. “You did say you like rare items.”

“Wow. Thanks, Lance.”

“This is so cute yet so painful.” Valayun whispered to Terran. When where these two going to just cut the tension and get together already?

“**_Fools!_**”

The heroes were taken back at the sound of an evil laugh. The source of the dark energy that obliterated Shiro came from someone they had met once before.

“Innkeeper? What are you doing here?” Ocellus asked.

“**_Ha, ha, ha, silly little pony. I only run the inn to trick foolish adventurers into gathering valuable crystals for me. Thank you for bringing them directly to my lair._**”

“Who is this guy?” Pike asked, “Or...lady?”

“**_I’m a man, you fleabag! This is just a disguise!_**”

“Okay, thanks for clearing that up. I didn’t want to sound insensitive.”

“Wait, so _you’re_ Dakin?” Block realized.

Lotor pulled out his sword, “You’re the Dark One!”

The Innkeeper laughed and spun around, transforming into the evil wizard. A floating cloaked being of pure dark magic.

“**_This is where your adventure ends._**”

The heroes readied themselves for the fight of their lives. Just then, a bright lightning bolt struck, and Shiro appeared, wielding his new blazing sword heroically.

“I am Shiro’s twin brother, Jiro, here to complete Shiro’s quest.”

The others blinked, having no words to describe just how...random and convenient that decision was.

“Now that’s just lazy storytelling.” Meklavar commented dryly. “I mean, when did you _ever_ mention having a twin? Why wasn’t he in your boring backstory? It’s out of nowhere. You can’t just bring this new character we’ve never met for plot convenience and expect us to—”

“Pidge, could you save your critiquing for after we defeat the power hungry villain?” Keith said, once again breaking character just long enough to reel his friend back into the game.

“Right, sorry. I’ll get back to you later.” She warned Shiro, orJiro, whatever his name was now.

“_**Only fools would enter my tomb of horrors. I am the most powerful wizard in all of Aurita.**_”

“Oh, yeah? Well we don’t care. We’re here to turn my village back from stone, man.” Block held his staff up, the ends glowing intensely with magic.

“And take back everything you stole from us.” Ember growled, spreading her wings wide, and steam emitting from her nostrils,

“Yeah! Give back the Sky Scepter It belongs to the hippogriff kingdom.”

“**_Your quest was in vain. I’ve already siphoned off your village’s life force, the scepter, and that of your crew, Captain Aaravos. That goes for your unicorn family as well, young prince. You would have to permanently defeat me in order to restore them all. But instead, I will become the most powerful being in all the world._**”

“Do not boast, Dark One.” Aaravos pulled out his sword, empowered by his new cuffs of power. The electrical currents danced on the metal’s surface.

“It was we who vanquished every monster in your domain. Your hoarding of valuable treasures and magic shall be your ultimate downfall,” His sword crackled intensely as his voice rose, “Today, it will be _your_ blood that shall be spilled, not ours!”

(**~Cut~**)

Coran blinked. Lotor, in the spur of the moment, arose from his spot and pointed threateningly at the older Altean man. Everyone else stared, blinking. Pidge, out of sheer instinct, latched onto Lance’s arm. They were all too horrified at Lotor’s realistic threat to even notice.

“Dude, chill. We’re still kids.” Ember shrunk in her seat, which snapped Lotor out of his frenzy. His face became red, and he silently sat back down, looking utterly humiliated.

“Ahem. Sorry. Carry on.”

“Ooooookay, then.” Coran cleared his throat and gave a maniacal laugh.

(**~Cut~**)

Dakin unleashed a blast of fire magic at Jiro, but Prince Lir jumped in, protecting his deceased friend’s brother with his horn’s magic.

“**_I’m going to evaporate you, just like I did your twin brother!_**”

“Seriously, why did Shiro never mention you?” Lir asked the twin, keeping his shield up to protect the man, from another incoming blast. “I carried the guy on my back for ten miles, you’d think he’d at one point say, ‘Hey, did I mention I have a twin brother?’ wouldn’t have taken that long.”

The heroes leaped into action. Valayun shot an arrow, which increased in size. Terran rode on it like a surfboard, and spun his blades, aiming to slice at the wizard’s face. Dakin unleashed a dark energy, which sent Terran tumbling down, only to be caught by Ember, who breathed fire, which Dakin deflected. Valayun too jumped on Ember’s back, and Block rode on Skyla.

One of Dakin’s dark spells was aimed at Meklavar, but Ocellus swooped in from underneath her, flying her to safety. Aaravos unleashed his power cuffs from behind the wizard, but the dark magic struck him. Aaravos cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his armor smoldering.

Valayun unleashed one of her healing arrows on him, and he arose back to his full strength.

Jiro swung his sword in a dramatic fashion, complete with grunts. “I will avenge my twin!” He shouted and then charged at Dakin.

“Fine. But we’re gonna talk about this later!” Lir shouted.

Griff used a golden lasso, which he found from the treasure pile, and used it to wrap around the wizard’s wrist. Dakin pulled back, but Griff yanked harder still. This gave Block an opening. Using the water magic of Skyla’s pearl, Block summoned a tsunami out of thin air to pour down on Dakin. But that had no effect on him. Dakin pulled Griff, who was still holding onto the opposite end of the lasso, and swung him around to crash into Skyla and Block. The two crashed, with Block rolling off of his friend’s back. Pike, using his invisibility cloak, appeared beside the sorcerer just as Dakin was about to fire at him. Prince Lir shielded Skyla with his magic.

“I have an idea.” Meklavar pulled from her pockets three tiny black seeds.

“Aren’t those the magic seeds from when we fought that ivy monster?” Ocellus said.

“Yep. Eat up!”

“Wait, wha—Argh!” Ocellus coughed when Meklavar just outright tossed the seeds into her mouth. The flutter pony tried to spit them out, but they were already going down her throat. “Bitter seeds! So bitter!” She spit, “I’ll get you for this! Hey, why do I feel weird?”

Ocellus’s body became wrapped in a shimmering cocoon in a matter of seconds. Then, it began to crack, a shimmering light pierced from the inside, and out sprouted Ocellus, now sprouting multicolored jewel-beagle-like equine features with crystals around her neck and forehead, and butterfly wings so large they cast a shadow.

With this new form, she learned a new spell. “_Embiggen!_” Ocellus increased in size, towering over Dakin, who looked genuinely terrified. Ocellus let out a mighty neigh, which sounded more like a roar given her grand size, and with her massive hooves crushed the wizard into dust.

“That’s my big girl!” Meklavar cheered, but retracted when the giant Ocellus flared her nostrils right in Meklavar’s face. “Still ticked about force feeding you those onetime gigantio seeds, huh?” Ocellus only snorted angrily in reply. “Fair.”

Ocellus returned to her normal size, though now she was the same height as Lir, and everyone else cheered at their victory.

“We defeated the evil wizard!” Block cheered.

“Yeah! I hope those stone villagers have a little cold hard cash for us.” Pike said. “See, Captain. You got to avenge your honor after all.”

Aaravos removed his hat in respect. “Aye, that I did. Thanks to all of you.”

“Okay, no need to get all sappy about it.” Griff said which made Ember roll her eyes.

“Wow, this game is so amazing.” Shiro said, breaking character for a moment to gush. “It requires problem solving, teamwork, creativity. All the skills you’d want to imbue when doing team-building exercises.”

“What is it with you trying to make everything about learning?” Griff exclaimed in frustration.

“He is our teacher.” Ember pointed out.

“Uh, guys... I don’t think the game’s over just yet.” Terran pulled out his blades when a sudden indoor wind picked up, spiraling in the very spot where Dakin had been vanquished.

Or so they thought.

A massive thick smoke appeared, and behind it a pair of demonic yellow eyes. A monstrous figure emerged.

“**_Fools. You did exactly as I planned. Only by being slain by heroes who are pure of heart on this evil altar could I become the all-powerful Coranic Dragon!_**”

The wizard once known as Dakin, has transformed into a bipedal, humongous dragon with spikes for scales, and a very familiar looking mustache right below his nostrils.

“We aren’t powerful enough to defeat a dragon,” Meklavar said, “Much less a Coranic one.”

The dragon breathed fire, and Block was struck. His leg burned, the pain seeping into his bones. Valayun shot three arrows against the pillars, she jumped onto them and on the third leap, she shot a Fire Healing Arrow at Block’s leg, healing the burns instantly.

Terran watched the beautiful archer, and smiled dreamily. “That woman sure is something.”

He quickly spotted the dragon about to swat Valayun. He jumped throwing his bladed staff at the dragon’s claw, piercing its palm. The beast roared in pain, and Terran caught Valayun in mid air, carrying her bridal style once they landed.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She said flirtatiously.

“Get a room!” Griff shouted from behind them while he flew away from the Coranic Dragon’s fire.

Block’s hands glowed, in an attempt to cast one more spell, but the glow kept fizzling out. “I’m low on mana. I can’t cast any of my big spells.”

“I’m down to my last arrow!” said Valayun.

“It’s no use.” Aaravos said, “We can’t beat it individually. We must play to our strengths.”

“I’ve got it!” Block exclaimed, and his eyes glowed yellow, “Secret!”

(**~Cut~**)

Coran’s left ear wiggled as he tried to listen in on the group. They huddled together, whispering amongst themselves.

“Hey, I cast “secret”, you can’t listen to us.” Hunk said, poking out from the group huddle when he saw the Altean trying to eavesdrop.

“Alright, everyone got it?”

If the devilish smiles edged on each of their faces was any indication, they not only knew what they needed to do, but they were itching to tear that Coranic Dragon down a peg. Lotor, surprisingly excited, pounded his fists together.

“This is starting to become my favorite game.”

(**~Cut~**)

“Secret received.” said everyone.

“Let’s do this.” Valayun nodded to Pike, who gave her a salute and vanished alongside Griff, using his cloak.

The two thieves manifested behind a pillar. “Okay, Griff. Give me a beat.”

The Coranic Dragon turned around, perplexed at the sudden sound of rhythmic beat boxing sound. Pike and Griff suddenly appeared, performing some surprisingly well choreographed free-style dance moves. The dragon tilted his head, but overall wasn’t that impressed. He swung his tail at them, but with Pike maneuvered him by using invisibility cloak to appear and reappear. Now visible, Pike continued to perform his street dance moves, but the Coranic Dragon’s mouth was suddenly slammed shut by the golden lasso. Griff tossed the cloak aside, having used it to sneak up behind the beast to tie up his mouth.

Using the vase that was never empty of food, Block tossed a variety of tasty looking treats all over the floor. Meklavar used her transmutation gloves to transform the food into oil.

Ocellus and Skyla flew around the dragon, dodging his massive claws, laughing at his closed shut mouth. With their taunts, they led him towards the circle of oil.

Terran saluted to Jiro, who hopped onto Ember’s back and towards the dragon. The beast finally snapped the lasso, and released a mighty roar, but it was too late. Ember and Shiro lit up the oil using their fire and blazing sword. The fires rose, burning the Coranic Dragon. The heroes watched behind Lir’s protective shield, but while the dragon was burning, he was still standing.

Lir strained in holding up the shield. Aaravos turned to Terran and Valayun. The three nodded in silent agreement.

“Ember, Skyla, take us up.” Terran ordered. The dragon and hippogriff lifted the three up, over the burning dragon.

“You fools think mere fire will be enough to defeat me?”

“No, we knew it wouldn’t.” Valayun started confidently, “But Enchanted Fire is enough to imprison you.”

The dragon’s eyes widened in horror when the archer unleashed her last arrow, added with the former Storm Guard’s Blades, and powered by the Captain’s power cuffs. The magically charged weapons shook the chamber, strokes of lighting blazing.

The arrow and blades went straight for the wizard’s weak spot... his heart.

The beast roared with the intensity of a thousand scorching suns. In a blast of light, the beast was vanquished.

(**~Cut~**)

The Paladins jumped from their seats in celebration. The longmas flipped into the air, and Shiro patted Coran on the back. Even Lotor joined in the overly excited cheering. Who knew vanquishing a demonic entity could be so exhilarating, even if it was pretend. If anything, the fact that it was all part of a game was what made it feel less like a bittersweet necessity towards victory and just... well, good old merriment with no consequences. 

“That was so much fun!” Ember said giddily.

“Like, too much fun.” Hunk said, “Great idea to transmute that food into oil, Pidge.”

“Yeah, if only we could transmute the particle barrier’s polarity.”

“Yeah. To do that you’d need some kind of quantum shift network to simulate a collapse of the wave pocket into a darkening perplexity.”

“Yeah, and that would be impossible without...” Pidge paused, then she and Hunk gasped when they came to the same conclusion.

“Changing the Plank Constant!” They said in unison, laughed proudly at their brilliance and went to finish what they started before the game.

“Somehow, I understand the fantasy words better than the science ones.” Blaze said after the yellow and green paladins left.

“Yeah. She’s adorable.” Lance said with a sigh, still looking back at the closed doors long after Pidge left. He then realized what he just said.

“Wha—What I meant was, not that she’s not—I wasn’t try—You didn’t hear any of that! You think she heard?” Lance’s voice squeaked at the last question. Everyone else shook their heads, and Lance sighed in relief, slamming his head against the table, groaning in frustration.

Lotor, not wanting to get caught up in whatever romance drama was going on, changed the subject. “Well, that was more entertaining than I anticipated. The game, I mean.”

“I told you it would be fun.” Ember teased while slapping the ends of her tail at his arm.

“I know, right? I can’t get over how great it was.” Shiro said.

“And I’ll never get over the fact you turned out to be such a theater buff.” Comet said. Shiro laughed while messing up his mane with his knuckles.

“Watching high fantasy films with your grandma will do that.” Keith said.

“Don’t try and hide it, you loved those movies as much as I did.” The brothers shared a good laugh, along with the others, while Lotor simply watched, feeling surprisingly at ease after the adrenaline rush.

“How’s your head feeling, by the way?” Allura asked.

“A lot better. This was exactly what I needed. Thank you, Coran.”

“The game isn’t over yet.” Said Coran, “Wait until you find out who Dakin was working for. Maybe you’ll finally be able to avenge your master.”

“How can you have an adventure ready to avenge my master? I just made that story up.”

“I also made it all up, Shiro. That’s the real magic of Monsters and Mana.”

“I still can’t believe how long we’ve been playing.” Silver Star said, levitating the empty plate where the cupcakes once were, “And we ate all the cupcakes.”

“Yeah. It feels like no time at all.” said Aura.

Lance leaned back against his seat, “You’ve really got a knack for this Monsters and Mana stuff, Lotor.”

“Charging our weapons with the power cuffs was brilliant.” Allura said.

“How did you know the heart was Dakin’s weak spot?” Coran asked in intrigue.

“The weak spot is always either the heart, or the head.” Lotor said, “I suppose it’s is difficult to shake off centuries of battle training overnight.”

“Well, they came through this time.” Keith said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

“Can we play one more game?” Ember asked. Comet, Aura, Blaze and Silver Star cheered in agreement.

The doors from the other side of the room opened and Pidge and Hunk burst in. “We’re in!”

“Gah! Pidge!” Lance screamed in a high pitched voice. “W—W—W—What did you hear?”

“You guys are playing another game. I want in.”

Lance exhaled in relief. She didn’t hear him after all.

“I thought you were gonna fix the particle barrier.” Aura said. Pidge ran her fingers through the longma’s mane.

“Eh, we can finish it in a snap in no time. I for one want to get back my family jewel.”

“And I still need to return the Sky Scepter to the hippogriff kingdom.” Silver Star said with determination.

“And I wanna break in that gold lasso.” said Blaze, “I can snatch twice as many goods with it.”

“I’m all for it.” Shiro said, taking his figurine, “As long as I get to be a knight again.” Everyone else, even Lotor, groaned. “What?”

“What do you say, Lotor?” Hunk asked. Once again, all eyes were on the emperor. After going on a hair-raising imaginary adventure, reality was already seeping its way into the forefront of Lotor’s mind.

“This has been fun, but Aura is right. It has been a while and it wouldn’t be wise for the emperor to be gone for so long.”

The kids, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Coran all groaned in disappointment.

“Do you _really_ have to go?” Silver Star asked, her mane looking as flat as her mood.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Comet said, “My mom’s still asleep.”

“Thank you, truly, but I must be going.”

“If you really feel you must return, then we will understand.” Allura said, smiling in understanding. Lotor appreciated it and prepared to make his leave, but the sound of excitable laughter forced him to stop in front of the door.

There really was no reason for him to leave, at least no outside reason. There really was nothing happening today and if he returned to Galra Headquarters it would be him with the workers and a cold palace. Going back began to sound so much less pleasing than the second option.

“Lotor?” Keith’s voice should have been what snapped him out of his debate. But it didn’t. It only made him more hesitant. The others concluded that he really did want to stay. It would seem even the Galra Emperor could get lonely.

Silver Star’s eyes sparkled at the idea that popped into her head. She levitated the captain figurine and had it dance near Lotor’s face

**Silver Star:** _Hey now, don’t be sad_

_I know we can not stay_

_But we’ve got a couple minutes and a little time to play!_

**Lotor:** _You know I have important things_

_Don’t mind me, I’ll just go_

“Whoa!” Lotor was taken off guard when Lance, of all people, dragged him back to his precious spot in the sofa.

**Lance:** _But we can still pick one small little thing_

_To do with you, you know_

Lance threw the twenty sided dice on the table, starting another game. Lotor should have left when he had the chance... but he was happy he didn’t take it. He pushed reality away, becoming Captain Aaravos again to join his companions on another adventure.

_ **(One small thing, from My Little Pony The Movie)** _

**Lance:** _One small thing doesn’t seem like a lot_

_One small thing_

_Work with the time you’ve got_

_Soon one small thing becomes two_

_After two, perhaps another few_

_Then one small thing is not so small_

_One small thing can be the biggest thing of all_

Lance, as Pike, snatched a diamond from a nearby mine, the longma children laughed as they made faces on the facets. Pike bounced the gem with his knees like a soccer ball and tossed it at Block, who magically transformed it into a dashing cape. Valayun wrapped it over Aaravo’s shoulders as a gift.

Afterwards, the group flew off on his airship. Those with wings flew through the clouds.

**Lotor:** _Alright well, since we’re here_

_Let’s see what we can do_

**Ember:** _Move with the flow until you go_

_Together me and you_

**Hunk:** _There’s endless levels to be played_

_Coran, what else do ya got?_

**Coran:** _Well you could slay the Hydra Lord_

_You’ll like this one a lot_

The group of heroes began their next quest, this time defeating a multiple headed hydra. They went so far as to slide down the necks like slides. Lotor, Keith and Shiro made a game out of it to see who would get to the head faster in order to slay it by throwing an exploding enchanted bomb into its hundreds of mouths.

**Everyone:** _One small thing_

_Is a good place to start_

_One small thing_

_And we don’t seem so far apart_

_Soon one small thing leads to more_

_It’s so much more than there was before_

_Just one small thing and you will see_

_The start of something big for you and me_

With the hydra defeated, it exploded into gold coins, which they then used to retrieve Skyla’s sky scepter from a nearby market. With the pearl’s magic, the group jumped from a high cliff and into the sea, surrounded by a magical aura which allowed them, to breathe underwater. Skyla returned into her hippocampus form and showed them the wonders of the underwater kingdom.

Lance and Blaze played shell maracas and drums with a hippocampus band. Pidge and Aura danced beside a row of hippocampus singing in a chorus. A chorus which Hunk and Silver Star managed to squeeze into, performing a can-can dance.

Allura spun gracefully under a pair of shells, then Keith and Shiro came in with a conga line of hippocampus, which Comet, Silver Star and Ember, and Lance and Lotor raced while holding onto sea turtles.

**Lance:** _One small thing_

**Blaze:** _Just one small thing_

**Pidge:** _Or a tall thing_

**Aura:** _Just one tall thing_

**Hunk:** _Or a sing thing_

**Silver Star:** _Yeah, just one singing thing_

**Allura:** _Or a bling thing_

**Ember:** _Just one blinging thing_

**Keith:** _Or a conga thing_

**Comet:** _Yeah, a conga thing_

**Shiro:** _Or a longma thing_

**Longma:** _Just a longma thing_

**Lance:** _A new thing, true thing, you thing_

**Lotor:** _A we thing, see thing, me thing_

**Everyone:** _So many things and every thing until our time is done_

_There’s one small thing for each and every one_

After their underwater adventure, the heroes returned to the surface to continue their next quest. Lotor, still pretending to be Aaravos, took in the experience. It had been so long since he laughed like this. Laughed, sang, and dismissed almost all memories of his childhood in the empire. This whole game didn’t serve much but to kill some time, to share small moments amongst comrades. Lotor had long since learned, during his time with Venta and her people, it was those small, little moments he held onto the most.

Even the smallest, insignificant thing Venta did, such as the way her fingers would tap the arms of her throne when she was in deep thought. The way her nose crinkled when she giggled, and one of his favorites was her irrepressible enthusiasm when she forcibly dragged him to climb the highest mountain in the village, despite him never having done anything like it before.

He knew it was a dangerous idea to stay, but he didn’t listen to his rational side, the side which warned him of being too friendly with the Paladins. Lotor had spent years keeping those memories tucked away in his mind, unwilling to release or experience them until he accomplished his goal. But, when something came around and took him back to that moment, that hopeful little boy he believed had long since died wanted to forget the rules and come out to play.

**Lotor:** _One small thing_

_So much we can create_

_You and me_

_We started something great_

_It’s so amazing look around_

_At all the happy sights and sounds_

**Allura:** _One small thing is big, it’s true_

_After all you’ve done for us_

_Just consider this as one small thing_

_An extra special kind of thing_

**Paladins and longma:** _That we could do for you_

_One small thing!_

Once the game was over, their foe vanquished and the treasures returned, Lotor joined the Paladins and the longmas in laughter. This time he didn’t sound creepy like the first time. His laughter was contagious, affecting the others just as much as they did him. He even had the confidence to give each of them a high five. For the first time, Lotor seemed like a normal person.

“Wait,” Shiro stopped abruptly, “Was Lotor singing just now?”

Everyone stopped laughing all at once. Lotor almost didn’t question how he knew the words to that song so suddenly. Everyone’s attention landed on the empty tray.

“Sil...what did you put in those cupcakes?” Hunk asked suspiciously.

“I used the same recipe you use. Brown sugar, pink sugar, apple jelly, berry mash, and a teaspoon of that glowing vile of vanilla you keep in the pantry.”

“_Glowing?!_”

“I’m sorry, is that bad?” Lotor asked worriedly, borderline terrified.

“Sil, that was Zecora’s Heart’s Song potion!”

“Huh, tasted like vanilla.”

“Again, is this bad?” Lotor repeated.

“You’ll be fine.” Keith said calmly. “It’s just a potion our friend made that compels whoever drinks it to sing what’s in their heart. When we first drank it, we were singing non-stop for an entire week.”

“Worked out though.” Coran said, “Our Voltron show recruited so many new coalition members I could barely keep track of the stats. Music just has a way to bring folks together, like Monsters and Mana.”

“So, am I going to spontaneously burst into song from now on?” Lotor asked, unsure about what to feel about this sudden discovery. Allura patted him on the back.

“Relax. The potion’s several months old already, it won’t have the same punch as the first time you consume it.”

“Are you sure? I’ve had at least four of these cupcakes.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

The doors whooshed open to reveal a well rested looking Nebula, staring questionably at the laughing group.

“Hey, guys. So, what’s for dinner? I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes, and I heard you laughing like maniacs.”

“Huh. Is it that late already?” Coran looked at the time on his tablet and was surprised to see how long they had been playing. “Wow. That’s a new record.”

“Hey, Lotor, want to stick around for dinner?” Hunk asked.

“Oh. Thank you, Hunk, but I really should be going. I’m sure the workers are done with the arrangements by now.”

“In that case, let me pack you some food for the road. Potion free, this time.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said. It was the same thank you he meant to give from his victory at the Kral Zera. He finally said it out loud.

(~)

Even from the plastic containers the scent of the meal was heavenly. Lotor was tempted to eat it while on the ride to Galra Headquarters, but he hadn’t lost all of his self-control.

Hunk placed one more container into the bag Lotor was holding. “There we go, last one.”

“Are you sure you didn’t pack me the entire meal?”

“I’ve seen the scraps of what you guys eat from my times as a prisoner.” Shiro said, “He’s doing you a favor, believe me.”

“I apologize for what you had endured, Shiro.” Lotor said, looking genuinely remorseful. Shiro nodded his head.

“Just a suggestion, but maybe get rid of those battle to the death games in those prisons now that you’re emperor.”

“Believe me, there will be some serious changes.”

“It was wonderful having you with us, Lotor.” Allura said.

“Yeah. Maybe when things cool down a bit, we can do this again.” Keith suggested.

“That sounds splendid.”

“Hey, before you go.” Ember levitated something from under her wing and dropped it in Lotor’s hand. When he unclenched his fingers he was surprised to see it was his Captain Aaravos figurine.

“But, won’t the game be incomplete without it?”

“You can use it for the next game.” Ember said sweetly.

“And even afterwards, you can still keep it.” Coran said, giving Lotor a pat on the back. “You know, it’d be rude to refuse a gift from the Lore Master.”

A gift? A tiny figurine of himself as some fantasy character was given to him as a gift? This little thing? It weighted so little in his palm, yet it held enough memories to fill up his whole ship.-

“Thank you.” Lotor was careful with what he said next, fearing he may accidentally break into song or something, or even decide to stay longer. He had a much needed break, but now it was time to return to his Empire.

He bid the Paladins farewell, and once his ship was out of sight. Shiro realized something. “Wait. So he’s allowed to use the same character again, but I’m not?”

Everyone else just groaned, ignoring his question as they walked out of the bridge.

“Once you get to know him, he’s not so bad.” Ember said.

“Like somebody else I know.” Lance said, elbowing Keith, which only made him go into Galra mode and growl. “Don’t even try; I know it’s just an act.”

“Oh, really?” Keith grabbed Lance in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against his head again.

“Ow, ow! No fair! Allura, get your husband off of me!”

“This is for making that hydra sneeze all over me!”

“That wasn’t me that was Pike!”

“Keith, Lance, stop fighting, it’s time for dinner!” Hunk called out from down the hall.

“Don’t make me tell the mentor story again!” Shiro warned, which was what made the two stop and instead go to racing each other down the hall.

“Those guys are such dorks.” Pidge said to the princess.

“Yes, but at least they’re cute dorks. Especially Lance, right?”

“Yeah.” Pidge realized what she just said, “I—I mean, Lance is okay, I guess. If you’re into that sort of thing.”

“_I’m_ not, but I’m sure you know someone who is.” Allura smirked as she walked down the hallway, leaving a flabbergasted Pidge to stammer to herself. The princess was extremely proud of herself, having lured the brilliant Pidge into her trap.

“Does she know?” Pidge asked Ember in horror.

“If by _she_ you mean _everybody_ but Lance, yes.”

“Uuuh,” Pidge groaned and dragged herself to the dining hall. Ember only giggled. She had one crazy family, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

(~)

With a bag of fresh smelling food, and a new gift in his pocket, Lotor’s ride to Central Command was more pleasant than he expected. He couldn’t get the song from before out of his head. He hummed the tune for a while, but eventually he couldn’t resist singing it aloud.

_One small thing_

_And we don’t seem so far apart_

_Soon one small thing leads to more_

_It’s so much more than there was before_

_Just one small thing and you will see..._

He stopped seeing several of the Galra cruisers patrolling the sector. For one day, it felt as if the empire and the war no longer existed, but now even the warm smell of food had begun to lose its warmth. The song had ended, now it was only him, and the voices in his head.

When Lotor returned to central command, he contacted the scientist from before, once again threatening his life if he did not work faster.

_(~)_

_To them God willed to make known what are the riches of the glory of this mystery among the Gentiles, which is Christ in you, the hope of glory._

_~Colossians 1:27_

_(~)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I was worried about how I was going to fit this chapter into the story, but my beta reader reminded me what the episode itself was all about. The writers having fun. So, I took her advice and just had fun with it.  
And she was right. I had a blast! The most fun chapter I’ve worked on in a while, which explains why it’s so long. So much stuff, so many references, I love it!


	17. Omega Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Lotor as Emperor, the Paladins have now joined with the Galra Empire in the stage phase to ending the war. Lotor already has an idea on how they can do so, which requires Allura’s mysterious talents.
> 
> While Hunk takes the time to better understand Galra traditions, the longma children begin to discover that there is more to the Galra than meets the eye. At the same time, Lance and Pidge continue to dance around their feelings for each other.

_Don’t pretend to be something that you’re not_

_Living life afraid of getting caught_

_There is freedom found when we let our secrets down at the Cross_

_So bring your brokenness and I’ll bring mine_

_Cause love can heal what hurt divides_

_And mercy’s waiting on the other side_

_If we’re honest_

_ _

_-If we’re honest, by Francesca Battistelli_

** _Omega Shield_ **

Lance was already beginning to miss having Sam around. Though they had only one enjoyable conversation, having a familiar face from Earth was nice while it lasted. He poured himself the last of the decaf, wanting to reminiscence a little on that feeling of normalcy that was so hard to find these days, when Matt walked in.

“Hey. Got some for me?”

Lance looked down at his cup and handed it to Matt. “All yours.” He figured if anyone deserved the last of the decaf it was Matt. “Pidge already had her drink this morning.”

“Figures.” Matt scoffed and drank from his cup. “Ah, that’s good stuff.”

Lance laughed to himself. Like father, like son.

“Hey, did my dad say anything to you before he left?”

The answer was yes, he did say something to Lance, but he didn’t know if he should say that. “Uh, n—no, not particularly. Why?”

Matt didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t seem too upset about Lance’s lackluster reply either. “Well, just in the off chance he didn’t, I just want to you to know that, I’m totally cool with it.”

“Cool with what?”

“You and my sister.”

“WHAT?!” Lance was so shocked he lost his footing and slipped on the floor. Matt peeked over the counter; a dinner bowl had landed on Lance’s face, along with some silverware. Lance felt his face heat up in humiliation.

What was with everyone’s sudden interest in his and Pidge’s relationship? There wasn’t even a relationship going on. That didn’t mean Lance didn’t want there to be a relationship but—good grief, what was this guy’s game?

Matt helped the flustered boy back up, removing the bowl from his head.

“T—There’s nothing going on between me and your sister, I swear!”

“Lance, I don’t have a problem with you liking Pidge, and don’t try to deny it. You can’t hide much from a genius.”

“B—But you’re her big brother. You’re supposed to hate any guy she dates.” Lance caught what he said, “N—N—Not saying that I want—I mean, any guy would be lucky to—No, not any guy, what I mean is—“

“Dude. Shut up.”

Lance did as he was told. For a smart guy, Matt had a serious backbone. Though time as a rebel would probably do that to someone.

“Believe you me, I would gladly pound anyone who hurts my little sister, but I trust you. I won’t push, but if you do decide to ask her out, you’ve got my seal of approval.”

Lance was at a loss for words. Matt openly gave him his approval to ask Pidge out on a date. Something Lance had wanted to do for a long time now, but kept backing out due to nerves, no matter how many pep talks he gave himself.

Confessing to the girl he, dare he say, might be falling for was not easy. More difficult than anything else he had ever faced. Still, seeing Matt was willing to place his trust in him, somehow, it did ease at least one of his concerns.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem. And, sorry for dumping it on you like that. I just really want Pidge to be happy.”

“Believe me, I want that too.”

Matt laughed, knocking the wind out of Lance when he patted him in the back. “This is exactly why I like you.”

(~)

“I want to tell you something. I know you’re probably busy, and I’m sure it’s important but, so is this. When we met, I didn’t give the best first impression. I was a flirt and didn’t take a lot of things seriously, I’ll admit that. But, a lot has changed. I don’t... see things the same way I used to and, a lot of that is because of you.

“You’re the most loyal, brave, and most brilliant girl I have ever met. You’re my best friend, and we've been through so much together. I like it when we talk and have fun together. What I’m trying to say is that... I really, really like you and, if you’re not too busy, would you... go on a date with me?”

Allura blew her nose on a handkerchief, which kind of killed the mood a bit. “I’m sorry, Lance. That was just so beautiful.”

“Really? What do you think, Keith?”

Keith, who was sitting next to Allura on the corner of their bed, had his arms crossed. “Aside from having to sit and watch you ask out my wife,” Allura elbowed him, “It was pretty good. Kind of long, but very heartfelt.”

“Who are you to judge? Your wedding vows were like a paragraph long! Besides, I needed to practice saying it to a girl, and Allura’s the only other one available who doesn’t walk on all fours.”

“So you’re really gonna do it? Today you’re finally gonna ask Pidge out?”

Lance took in a deep breath, “Yeah. No more excuses. It’s now or never!”

“I’m so proud of you, Lance!” Allura ambushed Lance with a bear hug. “You and Pidge are going to be so happy together, I just know it.”

“Thanks, Lu...” Lance strained, and winced at the sound of his bones cracking, “I just hope Pidge doesn’t mind a guy with a broken rib cage.”

“Oh, sorry!” Allura quickly released him. “I’m just so excited.”

Lance adjusted himself, taking in deep breaths. “Yeah, me too. Well, wish me luck.”

“Good luck.” The two said. A tic passed. Then two. Then five.

“Am I moving?” Lance said, his posture having not changed at all after he said ‘wish me luck’. Keith and Allura narrowed their eyes and, out of the goodness of their hearts, grabbed Lance by the back of his shirt and threw him out of their bedroom.

“You’ve got this, buddy!” Keith stretched out his arm, giving Lance a thumbs up.

“We believe in you!” Allura gave him the same thumbs up and pulled back her arm before the door closed. Lance straightened his back and rubbed his neck.

“Thanks a lot you guys.” Lance muttered sarcastically under his breath. He double checked his clothes, his breath, and his teeth. Everything was in order, the Red Paladin walked down the hallway to face the Green Paladin herself.

Allura and Keith peeked out from their room. “Ancients be with him.” Allura whispered.

“_I heard that!_” Lance shouted from across the hall. The couple hurried back inside.

(~)

“Okay, now or never.” Lance said to himself, “You’ve pushed this back for long enough. Everyone else thinks it’s a good idea, so...” Lance stopped for a moment. “No. This isn’t for everybody else. I like Pidge. I really, really like her and I _want_ to ask her out. I want to be with her.”

Lance pressed his hand hard against his chest. His heartbeats were like sledgehammers beating against the walls of his chest.

“Whoa. That was heavy. And kind of sappy. Well, here goes nothing.”

Lance finally reached Pidge’s room, but when he knocked there was no answer. When the doors opened, Pidge wasn’t found. “Pidge? You in here?” Lance poked his head in, but received no reply.

Where could she be? Lance continued down the hallway. He searched where Pidge usually worked, in her lion’s hanger, but she wasn’t there either. He yelled when something suddenly grabbed onto the lace of his boot. One of the space mice dangled there and he scooped her up with his hand.

“Hey, there cutie. Have you seen Pidge? I really need to talk to her.”

Though he couldn’t speak mouse like Allura or Keith could, she did nod in response. The mouse jumped from Lance’s palm, squeaked again and scurried off. Lance followed her across the castle, only to stop when they reached the bridge. There Pidge was organizing her Galra finder alongside Coran.

“Oh, man.” Lance whispered. How was he supposed to ask Pidge on a date with Coran there? No, he couldn’t back down now. He was here, she was here, and who knew when they would have another chance like this again.

“Hey, Pidge.”

“Hey, Lance. What’s up?” She greeted with an extra pep in her voice.

“Not much. What ya workin’ on there?” Lance asked, leaning casually against her Paladin chair.

“Coran and I were running some tests on the castle’s shields after Hunk and I did the upgrade.”

“Oh, how did that go?”

“Pretty good, not that there was any doubt.”

Lance chuckled. “Obviously.”

There was something about the confidant way he said that which made Pidge’s insides warm up like hot chocolate on a cold Christmas Eve.

“Did you...want something?” She asked, unable to mask that hopefulness in her voice.

“Actually, yeah. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“Oh, well go on ahead Lance. Ask away.” Coran said. Lance and Pidge both restrained themselves from wanting to glare at the older man.

“Actually, it’s just for Pidge.”

“Oh, okay.” Coran said. Lance didn’t even bother hiding his impatience. He subtly darted his eyes towards Pidge, and every so slightly tilted his head. His jaw clenched in irritation when the Altean man blinked a couple times. Looking between the two, he finally got the memo.

“Oooooooooohh. I got ya.” Coran winked, giving a finger pointing gesture and a cheeky grin, “I’ll leave you to it then.” Coran hightailed it out of there like there was no tomorrow. The atmosphere shifted. That warm feeling transcended between the two, added with the electrical jolt of excitement.

“Hey.” Lance greeted sweetly.

“Hi.” Pidge bashfully tucked her hair behind her ear.

“It’s... been a while since we’ve been alone together, huh?”

“Yeah. Last time...stuff happened. Well, almost happened.”

“Yeah.” Lance took in a deep breath and did something that made Pidge gasp. He got down on one knee. “Listen, Pidge. I—“

“Wait, you’re not gonna—“

“What?” Lance then realized what this position may have implied. “Oh, no! No, of course not! I’m so sorry, I can see why you—No, I just thought since you were sitting and, I—“

“Oh, right. Do you need me to stand up, or...?”

“No. I mean, whatever makes you feel comfortable, I’m good either way.”

“Okay.” Pidge bit her bottom lip and the two had a short laugh over the brief misunderstanding. She had to admit, him kneeling like those princes from a fairytale was pretty sweet. “You were saying?”

“Right. There’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a really long time now.”

“What is it?”

“Pidge, we’ve been through a lot together, and a lot has changed since we first met at the Garrison.”

“Yeah. I was pretending to be a dude and you kept crashing the simulator.” The two laughed again. “But you’re right. You really have changed a lot, Lance. I know I don’t say this often but...you really amaze me.”

Lance had to pause to catch his breath. “You really amaze me too. Actually, you’ve always amazed me.”

Now it was Pidge’s turn to catch her breath. She shyly shifted her eyes to her hands folded on her lap, and then Lance took both of them in his. His thumb traced the surface of her skin sending an electrical current coursing through her body.

“Pidge... would you...would you g—“

The castle’s alarm went off. Red lights flashed, making the two jump in alarm. The rest of the team burst onto the bridge. Shiro activated an incoming signal. A Galra cadet appeared on the screen.

“Paladins of Voltron. Your presence is requested at Galra Central Command immediately, by decree of Emperor Lotor.”

“Thank you. We shall arrive shortly.” Allura replied. The cadet placed his left fist over his chest, bowed and ended the call.

“Immediately?” Hunk asked, still holding a mixing bowl in his arm. “That sounds serious.”

“Everyone suit up. We need to be ready for anything.” Keith ordered. He had not forgotten the fact that there were still plenty of Galra who weren’t ready, or willing, to follow Lotor.

The mood shifted once all eyes landed on Lance, who was still kneeling. Both he and Pidge stared back with petrified looks of fright and red cheeks.

“Suit up! Already on it, Keith.” Pidge said very quickly and jumped from her Paladin seat, running out of the room in humiliation.

She felt awful leaving Lance on the spot like that, but whatever it was he was about to ask her, she didn’t want there to be an audience. Just because they knew of her feelings for Lance, that didn’t mean she wanted them to get front row seats. She was just so embarrassed and reacted on impulse.

She promised she would make it up to him later, when it was just the two of them again. Given their track record, she was starting to wonder when they would get that chance again.

Back inside the bridge, Lance, while still kneeling, looked utterly dejected. The others quickly placed two and two together.

“Were you just—“ Hunk began, pointing at Lance who nodded sadly, staring at the closed doors.

“And that’s when—“ Keith pointed at the now blank screen. Lance nodded again, not once prying his eyes away from the doors.

Allura took in a deep breath. “Pardon me a moment.” She walked out, now that Pidge was no longer in sight. Keith advised everyone else to cover their ears, but the depressed Lance didn't bother.

“**_YOU’VE GOT TO BE QUIZNACKING KIDDING ME!!!_**”

The princess’s outburst shook the castle as it traveled through space. Covering their ears didn’t help much, but Lance didn’t react. The ringing in his ears couldn’t compare to the heavy weight of disappointment in his heart.

(~)

The Paladins, now clothed in their armor, flew towards the one place they never thought they would ever see again: Galra H.Q.

From the looks of it, nothing had changed. It was still as creepy looking from when Zarkon was still in power. It took them, a moment to remind themselves that the new emperor was their ally, yet it didn’t diminish the ship’s uninviting presence.

“I can’t believe we’re flying into the belly of the beast. I never thought I’d live long enough to see it.” Nebula said. Hard to imagine just months ago she and her herd had barely escaped a Galra fleet with their lives, and now she was joining her friends working with one of the very species that had hunted her kind down for generations. Her son nuzzled against her leg while Shiro gently petted her neck.

“Strange to think last time we were here, we were fighting the Galra. Now we’re working with them.” Hunk said, reflecting Nebula’s thoughts perfectly.

“I know. And now that Lotor is our friend, maybe they’ll be a lot nicer to us. It’s a good thing I made more of those cupcakes from last night’s game. Potion free, this time.” Silver Star levitated a tray of freshly made cupcakes. The sweet smelling aroma filled everyone’s nostrils, which did help a little in easing the tension.

“You really think they’ll want cupcakes? From what I heard, they don’t know much about sweets. Or being sweet.” Blaze said.

“That’s why we’re working with them now, isn’t it? To change things for the better?”

Nebula nuzzled her niece, “I think it’s a sweet idea. Just, be patient with them, honey. Some Galra might feel a bit self cautious about making friends.”

“I understand, Aunt Nebula. Still, everyone deserves a second chance.”

“We have to do everything we can to support Lotor. This is our chance to promote a new era of peace.” Allura said.

“And nothing says “peace” like cupcakes!”

Comet eyed his cousin suspiciously. “You ate some already, didn’t you?”

Silver Star’s eyes darted back and forth, “Maybe.”

While those two were talking about cupcakes, and Allura was talking about diplomacy, Lance found it difficult to really focus on what they were saying. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened before they left. He was so close to asking Pidge out, the words were finally coming together, but just like the last time they shared an intimate moment, something had to come up and ruin it.

He kept peeking a look at Pidge across from where he stood. Only Shiro and Hunk stood between them, yet even they caught onto how many times the two glanced at the other, only to pull back at the last second.

This time, their eyes locked. Pidge couldn’t catch her breath. She couldn’t hide anything from those eyes. Those deep blue eyes that sparkled with sincerity and kindness.Pidge had to mentally pinch herself just to reel in her senses. How did this boy manage to make her feel like such a lovesick fool?

Once Lance gazed into her honey brown eyes he couldn’t look away. He could look into those eyes for hours, listening to her techno babble with her infectious energy and never grow bored. It amazed him how that girl had managed to tear down his faux bravado without even trying.

Hunk leaned in closer to Shiro and whispered, “Think we should do something?”

“Way ahead of you.” Shiro grabbed Hunk by the shoulder and just stepped away from between the two Paladins. No explanation why, just moving out of the way. Lance and Pidge didn’t move, remaining awkwardly in their spot.

“That didn’t help at all.” Hunk whispered.

“And I thought Keith was hopeless.” Shiro whispered back in frustration.

(~)

The heroes were greeted by the same cadet who sent them the message. He welcomed them to Galra headquarters and led them to the throne room. The longma children took this moment to really take in the scenery. Not that there was much to take in.

The dark hallways lit by purple lights brought back memories from when they snuck into the secret Galra base with the secret quintessence supply. It smelled similar to the castle ship, though slightly less warm almost like walking into an air conditioned room.

“Lotor really should consider hiring a new interior designer.” Blaze said, only to stop in front of a window, seeing the construction of new Gala ships. “Whoa...I’ve never seen ships like these before.”

“Lotor did mention something about updating the older models. I hear they can go even faster.” Aura said, her eyes sparkling at the multiple upgrades and the organized working style of the engineers. The two had to be dragged away by Shiro, whimpering like sad puppies.

They stopped in front of two large doors which had swooshed open. Sentries aligned both sides of the room. At the very end stood Lotor, looking surprisingly chipper. Above him hung a banner of light lavender and gold.

“Thank you for coming, my friends. I have prepared a new imperial banner to herald our alliance. This is the same symbol that flew over our fathers when they worked together as the original Paladins of Voltron.”

Allura was stunned. It was the same banner, with the same crest of gold, white and purple. It was as if the past had become the present. The princess held back her emotional outburst as best she could. Keith was equally impressed, and seeing the emotional look in her eyes made him fell all the more emotional as well. Just like his wife, he held himself together as he pulled her in close. Seeing their races’ respected colors on display in a place of honor after a millennia of war really showed how far they had come.

“I hope we can return the universe to that golden age.” Lotor bowed to the royal couple, and they bowed in return.

“Yeah, still getting used to the bowing thing.” Keith said, earning a giggle from Allura.

“As you are well aware, since my ascent to the throne, the Galra Empire has been torn apart. A sizable portion has sworn its allegiance to me. However, massive fractions remain in revolt.”

“Uh, okay, the Galra aren’t exactly known to turn the other cheek.” Hunk said seriously.

“They’re more likely to swing the other fist.” Lance said, matching the same serious look as his friend.

“How do you get an Empire that’s only known violence for thousands of years to put down their weapons?” Shiro asked.

“By providing them with the very thing they’re fighting for.” Lotor explained, “Quintessence. Unlimited amounts of it. And Allura, you are the key to getting it.”

Allura rose an eyebrow at this, exchanging a skeptical look with her husband. “Me? Why me?”

“Not to sound unreasonable here, but the last time someone tried to reap unlimited amounts of quintessence it led to an almost endless war.” Keith said.

“Really?” Silver Star said, “But the only other person who tried to get a load of quintessence was Zarkon, and he went loco in the head which—“ Ember nudged Silver with her wing, “Oooh, right.”

“Quintessence, in of itself was not the source of my father’s fall from grace.” Lotor explained, “It is energy, much like any other. It can take different forms. For example, we ourselves have quintessence. It is the life giving energy each living thing possesses. Then, there is raw quintessence, which is what the rift is filled with. While it can increase one’s health and even lifespan, a certain amount can be used to power fleets for years without fail. I intend to seek only the amount we need in order to supply the Empire. It is a very delicate procedure, and dangerous, which is why it has taken me years to find a more humane way to gain access to the rift without the result of unnecessary damage.”

“So, why am I the key to finding it?” Allura asked.

“Well, you did use your space magic to power Voltron when we were trapped on Naxzela.” Lance said, wiggling his fingers as if sparks would come out.

“Your father, King Alfor, was one of the best alchemists of his generation.” Lotor said.

“Yes, but by the time I was of age the war began before he could train me.” Allura said, already feeling the pressure Lotor was placing onto her.

“But we’ve all seen what you can do.” Keith said, taking Allura’s hand. “You may not have been trained, but you clearly have raw talent. We’ve seen it at the Balmara, when we were lost in space, and when you fought Haggar all on your own.”

“Your husband is right, Princess.” Lotor continued, “While Altean alchemy is a skill that can be learned, only certain Alteans posses a deep connection to the ancient Altean energy.”

“He’s right.” Allura said, “It enables me to operate the teladuv and pilot the Castle of Lions. But that still doesn’t explain how I can unlock the rift.”

“Well, you can’t. Not without something else. Luckily for you, I’ve spent my entire life searching for even a shred of Altean history.”

“What did you—“ before Allura could finish her question, someone else entered the room.

“Lotor.” A Galra woman, one slim and wrinkled spoke up with authority in her tone. Her lips were pursed in a way that reminded Pidge, Lance and Hunk of the Wicked Stepmother from Cinderella.

Lotor’s regal demeanor evaporated once the woman walked in. “Oh, no.”

“Who’s that?” Keith asked, surprised that this old Galra lady was enough to make the young emperor groan.

“That is Dayak.”

“Who’s Dayak?” Lance asked.

“How dare you speak to me without authorization from Blood Emperor Lotor.” Dayak pulled out a stick and used it to swat Lance upside the head like one of those old school teachers.

“She was my governess.” Lotor said with a severe lack of enthusiasm. “No one has used the term “Blood Emperor” since before we were a star-faring race.” He gestured to the other Paladins, “And these are my colleagues. They have more than my permission to speak.”

“And what of these creatures?” Dayak narrowed her eyes at the longma. Ember growled defensively.

“They prefer the term longma. They are also welcome, and they will be treated with the same respect as the Paladins.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Blaze smiled haughtily at Dayak, who only sneered.

“Everyone, this is Dayak.” Lotor still didn’t look too thrilled with having his former governess present. Not that he wasn’t happy to see her but, not while he had guests. There were times in which she had a habit of still seeing him as her little pupil rather than a grown man. She was the only Galra who wasn’t outright cruel to him. Nowhere near close to what most would term affectionate, but she did protect him when he needed her, and her discipline wasn’t as traumatizing as that of the Dayak before her.

The others greeted her nicely, but Lance only growled, still rubbing his head.

“So, to what do we owe the honor?”

“Word of your victory at the Kral Zera has spread throughout the empire.” Dayak said, beaming with pride with a... disturbingly sadistic smile. “I always knew you had it in you to crush your enemies. I’ve raised you from a child to a man, and now I’ll witness your ascension to the throne.”

Lotor’s face went hot in embarrassment. Again, her enthusiasm and belief in him was sweet, but it would have been nice to at least be informed she was visiting.

“Wait, she raised you from a child?” Lance said, looking surprised, “Was she your nanny?”

“Governess.” Lotor corrected.

“You had a nanny! Aww, that is too cute!”

“What’s a nanny?” Ember asked.

“It’s sort of like a caretaker.” Shiro said. “Someone who helps the parents raise the child.”

“So, like Coran?” Blaze said.

“Yes, like—wait a quiznack! I am not a nanny, young man!” Coran exclaimed, with steam coming out of his ears. “I was the king’s right hand man...who occasionally changed the princess’s dippers—OW!” Coran fell to the floor when a flustered Allura smacked him from behind.

“That’s enough, Coran!” Allura’s eyes spelled death when her husband tried to stifle a laugh. “Unless you wish to sleep on the couch tonight, you will shut it.”

Keith gulped nervously, “Yes, dear.”

“So, Lotor has a nanny.” Lance repeated, unable to keep himself from laughing, “The fearsome Galra Emperor has a—Ouch!” Lance was once again smacked in the head by Dayak.

“I instructed Lotor in the ways of the Galra. The history of our conquests, our customs, battle philosophy, and the art of war.”

Hunk was intrigued by this. “Galra customs, huh? Is that like when you guys say “vrepit sa?” and stuff? There’s still so much we don’t know about you.”

This gave Lotor an idea. Something to keep Dayak out of his hair while he and the Paladins discussed more important matters. “Hunk, if you’re interested in our society’s history, you couldn’t find a better teacher than Dayak.”

“What Lotor says is true.” said Dayak.

“Oh, wow. Would you really teach me about the Galra?” Hunk asked excitedly. His interest in their culture really surprised the others.

“What do you want to know about the Galra for?” Lance asked.

“Well, we’re gonna be working with Lotor to bring peace throughout the empire, right? Makes sense the more we know about their society, the better. Like Silver Star said, everyone deserves a second chance.”

Silver Star took this opportunity to share the cupcakes with Dayak. “Hi, my name’s Silver Star. It’s so exciting to be learning more about the Galra. It’ll be a nice change from all those years of fighting and killing and stuff.”

Dayak eyed the fluffy looking cake and then the smiling creature. She ignored Silver Star’s cupcakes, looking back at Hunk. “If you are to learn the ways of the Galra, you must be prepared for the most challenging trial you could ever undertake. There will be no turning back. Victory or death!”

“I really don’t like how she empathized the word “death” just now.” Ember said fearfully. Hunk was starting to agree with her on that.

“Uh, oh, that’s okay.”

Keith clasped his friend’s shoulder, “Come on, Hunk. You’ve faced worse before.”

“As a Paladin of Voltron, there is no challenge too great for you.” Allura said.

Hunk crossed his arms and pouted. “Will I learn what “vrepit sa” means?”

“Yes.” Dayak replied.

“Let’s do it!”

“Yeah!” Silver Star whooped, but Comet pulled her back with his wing.

“Sil, are you sure you want to go through with this?”

“Look, I know Dayak seems scary, but I bet underneath that cold, icy glare of death and blood thirst is a sweet, caring and loving old lady.”

Dayak picked up one of the cupcakes Silver Star had made, sniffed it, and then crushed it into crumbs with her palm. The cousins cringed at the sight.

“Okay, but anything happens, grab him and run.” Comet said. Silver followed Hunk and Dayak out the room, and Lotor smiled to himself.

“Actually, maybe I’ll tag along.” Comet said, joining his cousin and Hunk, not bothering to explain his reason. The other longmas looked just as torn between going with the Paladins, and following their friends.

“I am also curious to learn what “vrepit sa” means.” said Aura.

“And, it would be cool to see how fast those ships go...and keep Hunk from getting a broken bone. Just a suggestion.” Blaze smiled innocently.

“If you kids want to go with them, it’s fine with us.” Keith said, earning multiple “thank you’s” and Ember flew up to kiss his and Allura’s cheeks.

“Love you guys, good luck!” She flew along with the others out the door. The others only laughed.

“Come with me, please.” Lotor led them to a room for debriefing.

(~)

The Galra cadet from before showed the group a map of various sectors. Some were highlighted in a deep purple while others in a bright violet.

“The civil war continues unimpeded.” The cadet explained. “More and more Galra forces are leaving to join other fractions. Sendak has claimed the most deserters.”

“It is time I address all Galra and make my claim as emperor absolute.” Lotor said.

“Is that going to start with you freeing planets?” Lance asked.

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy, Lance. My grip on the empire is tenuous as is. I need to offer an alternative to our current state.”

“Quintessence, as you said.” Keith concluded. Lotor nodded.

“Indeed. That’s why it is important that we gain access to the quintessence field.”

“You still haven’t explained how.” Allura said, “And even if we do manage to do so, are we to focus all of our energy on that?”

“It is paramount. However, we cannot let the Empire fall apart. I will address my people at the astral conflux. Then I shall reveal to you what I have uncovered.”

(~)

Hunk strained in an effort to hold the extremely heavy weights. His legs felt like they could break at any given moment.

“How exactly is holding these weights gonna help me learn Galra history?” Hunk asked, but the answer to his question was a swat to the head. The longmas flinched. They could feel the pain from where they stood.

“_Palen-bol!_” Dayak said, “For the mind to learn, the body must be broken.”

“Broken? Sounds pretty drastic.” Ember said, “How can he fight if his body is broken?”

“_Silence!_” Dayak boomed. The children sat erect at her command.

“I told you we should have gone to look at the ships.” Aura spat.

“So, my body needs to be in pain to learn?” Hunk asked,

“_Palen-bol!_” Dayak repeated, swatting her stick at Hunk’s head.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means “the enlightening pain”. But apparently there is not enough pain to make you enlightened yet.”

“So you’re gonna hurt me until I’m smart?”

“Yes!”

Hunk groaned in disappointment. Silver Star wasn’t looking too happy either.

“And I thought Celeste was scary.” Ember said. She and the others listened as Dayak recited the very lessons she had bestowed upon Lotor.

“The Galra race started as a nation tribe on planet Daibazaal, home to many warring races at the time. In order to annihilate the opposing tribes, the Galra formed a phalanx of their bravest and made a Spear-Like attack to the heart of their foes. It was known as the Killing Thrust, or Vrepit Sa.”

“Oh, so that’s what Vrepit Sa means? “Killing Thrust”? That’s so violent.” Hunk strained even more, his eyes bulging while still balancing the weights in his hands. His bones and muscles ached but he kept himself steady.

Dayak admittedly was impressed by his determination, but she saw even the tiniest bit of struggle as a sign of weakness. Just because she was more patient with Lotor, given his family, didn’t mean she would give this Paladin the same luxury. She swatted his head again after he spoke.

“Yes, it is violent. The Gala believe combat is the searing light that burns away imperfections on every level, from personal to societal.”

Hunk’s knees buckled. He was losing balance. “Cool. Can’t I maybe take a break?”

“Breaks? There are no breaks! Your training is finished when you have learned all pain has to teach you.”

“Is that really the only teaching method you have?”

Dayak’s cold eyes landed on Silver Star, the only longma who stood up.

“You dare question my methods, little one?”

“I get it, the Galra had to do a lot to survive in a war torn planet, and they won, that’s great. But after that is fighting each other and getting beaten up really the only form of personal growth your society had to offer?”

The other longmas were baffled at Silver Star’s eloquent dialect and the calm way she addressed her opinions to Dayak.

“The Galra Empire has only survived and remained in power by crushing our enemies.”

“Yeah, you guys are still large and in charge, but you’re also despised and feared by everyone else. Zarkon worked alongside Alteans and many other alien races. They learned from each other. Isn’t that in your history?”

“King Alfor destroyed our home planet.”

“Only because the rift that tore open was weakening the planet and breaking it apart from the inside. Alfor evacuated all the Galra before it was destroyed.”

“Even so, he was weak in that he could not overpower Emperor Zarkon.”

“Because they were friends. How would you feel if you suddenly had to fight someone you cared about? Can you imagine fighting Lotor?”

Dayak’s left eye twitched. For once, she didn’t have a comeback, but her sharp teeth were bared and a very menacing growl erupted from her throat.

“All I’m saying is, just because the Galra are good at war and stuff, doesn’t mean that’s all you’re good at. And not everything needs to be resolved with fist fights. There’s got to be more to you than that.”

“_Silence!_” Dayak swung her stick but barely brushed the strands of her mane. It was almost as if she deliberately hesitated to touch the little one’s head.

“Perhaps it would be best if you leave your friend to complete his training in peace.”

“But—“

“It’s okay, Silver Star.” Hunk said while still in excruciating pain, “I’ll be fine. You kids go and explore the ship for a little bit. Have some fun.”

“Well, if you insist.” Blaze was about to dash out the door, but was stopped by Ember and Comet, glaring at his rudeness. “What?”

“How long will this take, exactly?” Ember asked.

“His training is finished once he has learned all pain has to teach him.”

“Wait, what?” Hunk immediately regretted his question. He received another smack in the head.

“If you decide to leave your training early, it is an insult to my teaching. An insult that can only be settled by a fight to the death.”

“So you’re saying a fight to the death is the only way out of this?” Silver Star felt disgusted just by saying that, “That’s insane!”

“It is our way!” Dayak spat.

“Your way sucks!”

Hunk and the longmas gasped at Silver Star’s outburst. The longma and the governess stared each other down, waiting for one to back down. Fire burned behind Silver Star’s bright blue eyes, her pupils now slits, ears pressed back against her head and sharp teeth visible from the corners of her mouth.

Dayak was impressed by the little creature displaying a backbone, so much so she was almost considering having her join her friend in his training, but decided against it. It was clear she showed no interest in learning the Galra ways.

“Silver, please.” Hunk pleaded, “Nobody’s fighting to the death here. I started this, now I’m finishing it.”

“It would appear the pain is already starting to teach you.” Dayak said in satisfaction, which only made Silver Star growl in anger.

“If you continue to defy me, child, I shall make his training far more severe.”

“_More_ severe?” Hunk’s eyes widened in terror, “Oh, man.”

“Fine! We’ll leave. But if I come back and he’s not standing, I’m coming after you.” Silver Star snapped her jaws threateningly and headed towards the doors. Ember gave the woman an “I’m watching you” gesture with her tail before joining the others.

Once they were gone, Dayak’s eyes softened somewhat. Hunk noticed this, “Yeah. I think she gets it from her mom.” Dayak swatted his behind in anger. “Right, sorry! Didn’t say anything.”

(~)

Lotor had Keith, Allura, Shiro, and Coran deep in conversation. All Lance knew was that it involved Empire politics, and what he had found while searching Haggar’s old lab. A Galra cadet had arrived and informed Lotor it was time for his speech. He excused himself and left the others to talk.

“What do you think?” Keith asked Allura, who looked skeptical.

“If Haggar truly possesses some knowledge on old Altean Alchemy, perhaps it can be useful to us. After all, Honerva and my father studied the rift together.”

While they discussed it, Nebula sniffed the area. She had never been inside a Galra ship before, so the scent was different from what she was used to back on the ship. She noticed Lance leaning against the wall, watching Pidge who was looking over the Galra computer, transferring some of their data onto their network, as requested by Lotor. Nebula sensed the tension between them.

“Still bummed about getting rejected, huh?” She said, smiling at the insulted look on his face.

“She didn’t say no, I just didn’t get to ask her. That stupid Galra caller ruined everything.”

“Well, she’s right there. You’re here. They’re talking about Altean magic or whatever. Snatch the pray while it’s down.”

“Okay, that was both gross and disturbing.”

“I’m an omnivore, remember?” Nebula gave Lance a much needed—and literal—push with her wing. She nodded her head towards Pidge, telling him to go on. Lance took a deep breath and approached Pidge.

“Hey, Pidge.”

“Hey, Lance.” She greeted without turning around, too submerged in her process.

“Listen, about what happened before...” Lance paused when a Pidge’s fingers began to twitch. “I didn’t get to ask if—“

“Lance, now’s really not the best time.”

Not the best time? How many times had Lance used that same old excuse on himself?

“When will it be the right time? When we’re fighting Galra fleets or barely escaping a planet about to explode? ”

Pidge was surprised by Lance’s sudden passionate outburst. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want to push this back anymore. I haven’t said anything because I’ve been a nervous wreck, and every time I get the chance to tell you how I feel we’re either interrupted or I chicken out, and I—“

“Wait, what did you say?”

“I don’t want to push this back anymore?”

“No, after that.”

“I become a nervous wreck?”

“After that one! About how you feel about me.” The two became silent. It would seem every single time they came close to sharing something deep and personal something went wrong.

“What do you feel?” Pidge asked.

“Honestly, I feel a lot of things when I’m with you.”

There it was again. Every time Lance spewed out sweet, sentimental words she was putty in his hands. Her eyes darted back to the others, who were still talking.

“Look, we can talk more about this after we get back to the castle.”

“Why not now?”

“I’m kind of busy at the moment.” Pidge gestured to the computer and the download which was half complete.

“You can multitask, you’re good at that.”

“Would you stop!”

“Stop what? Talking?”

“Yes! Stop talking, stop being so sweet and just—“ Pidge realized the rising of her voice, and that everyone else was staring, even a few sentries. And they didn’t even have eyes.

“I don’t... I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Pidge returned to her work, unable to look at Lance.

“But—“

“Not. Now.”

Lance didn’t protest. “Okay then.” He said, unable to mask the sorrow in his tone as he walked away. Pidge felt even worse than before. They could have talked; she wanted him to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask her but...something just came over her.

Talking about her feelings in a public place, especially in Galra H.Q., was not a place in which she wanted to be alone with Lance. Of all the places Lance could have chosen he chose now? And every time when they tried to talk they were interrupted. Never in her life had she ever cared so much about what a boy thought.

Nebula wrapped her wing around Lance to console him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, sweetie. Girls are...complicated when it comes to feelings. Sometimes, even we don’t always know what they mean. Give her a little space.”

“I just don’t want another moment to slip away again.” Lance said, tugging Nebula’s wing around himself as if it were a blanket. The kind longma nuzzled his cheek.

Allura wanted to approach Pidge to try and explain Lance’s decision, but was stopped by her husband. Both his silence and Shiro’s told her not to try and pry it out of Pidge. This was between the two of them. Right now was not their place to intervene.

Pidge sighed continuing with her work. It would seem they had missed yet another chance, only this time due to her own fears and confusion.

(~)

Blaze and Aura marveled at the new ships the Galra were constructing. Blaze was imagining just how fast they could go, while Aura asked a few of the engineers about the mechanics.

Silver Star kept pacing back and forth, growling in frustration. Comet and Ember had never seen her so upset before. Comet couldn’t help but see his Aunt Celeste in his cousin’s furious gaze.

“Can you believe that woman? “Combat burns away imperfections” That’s just sick!”

“Not disagreeing with you, but even Shiro himself said that all the Galra has ever known is war.”

“But isn’t Lotor trying to change that?”

“He is we all are. I’m just saying changing a culture’s entire way of thinking isn’t going to happen overnight. I learned that the hard way with the herd.”

“Yes, and you and the Paladins showed us that we could be so much more. I refuse to believe that fighting and conquering are all that the Galra are capable of. There’s got to be something else that they want other than this. Hopes and dreams.”

“Well, let’s just ask them.” Comet suggested. “Aura over there’s been talking to the same engineer for five dobashes.”

The three noticed one Galra worker who was looking into the wiring of one of the prototype ships. Silver Star took action and swooped down to where they were.

“Hi.” Silver Star greeted.

“Hey, Sil.” said Aura, “You have got to check this out. The engineering of these bad boys is incredible.” Aura twisted a knob on the side of her goggles with her wing claw. “I’m taking as many pictures as I can to show to Pidge.”

“Cool. Who’s your friend’s name?” Silver turned to the Galra, who raised a brow beneath his working goggles.

“Dryn.” He replied in a dry, straight forward tone.

“Nice to meet you, Dryn. How long have you been working here?”

“Thirty nine decafebs.”

“Wow, you don’t look a day over twenty.” Silver Star laughed, but Dryn tilted his head in confusion. Aura did too. She politely led her friend away.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m just doing what you did. Making friends.”

“I was just asking him how the ships work.”

“He didn’t even tell you his name?”

“He didn’t bring it up.” Aura said. Silver Star groaned in disappointment. “Sil, I get your upset about the whole Dayak thing, but I’m sure Hunk will be fine.”

“I know. He’s tougher than he looks. I was really hoping we could start making friends with the Galra from the empire.”

Blaze swooped in after looking at the fastest ships the workers were constructing. “I hate to say it but, “I told you so.”

“No you don’t.” Silver and Aura said at once.

“True, but your mom was right. It’s not your fault they’ve been taught nothing but war.”

Silver Star hung her head, just as Ember and Comet joined them. She should have known not to fill her head with such expectations, everyone else had warned her, but Silver remained optimistic. Even so, just because these Galra didn’t share much, that didn’t mean there wasn’t more to them.

Her ears perked up when a rhythmic sound filled the air. Dryn, the Galra they were just speaking with was tapping his fingers against the silver railing. It bared a close resemblance to...music.

“Where did you learn that?” Aura asked. In all the time he had been answering her questions she never saw him do that. Dryn stopped, almost dropping his tools in fright.

“I—it’s nothing.”

“That sounded like music.” Ember said in intrigue, “I didn’t think the Galra knew much aboutmusic.”

“We don’t.” Dryn said, “But, the planets we’ve conquered do. They would often rebel by playing their instruments.”

“That sounds beautiful.” Comet said, “Is that how you learned to tap your fingers like that?”

Dryn wiggled his fingers and looked away from the children. “I should get back to work.”

“It was great.” Ember said, “With a little more practice, you could be a great pianist.”

“Ha! This guy?” Another Galra worker laughed alongside his partner. “Kid, we’re still getting used to having Lotor as emperor, the day Galra start playing music willingly is the day I pick up interior decorating.”

Dryn ignored their taunts, and the children as he continued with his work. A light bulb went off in Silver Stars’ head.

A few moments later, she returned with extra cupcakes from the castle, and had Blaze ring a nearby bell.

“LUNCH BREAK!!” Blaze’s voice boomed within the working place. Each Galra simply shrugged and took a break. They might have been a war-minded society, but even they were no strangers to pausing their work to pig out.

The kids shared the cupcakes with the workers. Dryn studied the fluffy, frosting covered treat. He licked it and fell deep under its sugar induced spell. He devoured as many as he could gets his hands on. The workers went into an all out brawl over the cupcakes, like wild animals fighting for the last treat. The kids watched from a safe distance.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Ember said, cringing when one Galra chewed on a cupcake with his mouth full. Silver Star smiled in satisfaction.

“Trust me, I do.”

Soon all of the cupcakes were gone. The workers left nothing but crumbs sprinkled across the metal floor. They groaned, rubbing their full stomachs, yet they were absolutely satisfied. The cupcakes were more delicious than anything they had ever had in their lives. They wouldn’t mind having those for lunch every day.

Once they had regained their strength, one by one they got back to work. “So, what do we do now?” Aura asked. Then, Dryn began making that tapping sound again.

“You’ll see.” Silver Star approached Dryn, listening to the joyful sound of his tapping. When together, they started to form a tune, one he knew by heart it would seem.

“Stop that racket!” One of the workers threw a wrench his way, but Silver caught it with her telekinesis.

“Don’t listen to them. You sound amazing.”

“Thanks. Those sweets you gave us seemed to perk everyone up.”

“Sugar will do that. Can I ask you something?”

Dryn made sure nobody was listening and nodded his head, but had his hand lower down, telling Silver to keep her voice down.

“Have you ever thought about playing music for real?”

“Truth...many times. But, that’s not possible.”

“Why not?”

“Because music is for the weak.”

“No it’s not. Just because you’re a tough guy doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy music. You shouldn’t be afraid to follow your dreams.”

“Dreams are for sleeping, child. Besides, who would listen to music by a Galra?”

“I would.”

It was the first time anyone had ever said that to Dryn. Maybe it was the increase of sugar in his system talking, but a newfound energy inspired him to keep tapping his fingers in a brand new tune he never heard of before. Or perhaps he had and only now did he decide to let it out. This drew the attention of the other workers, but they looked more curious than annoyed. Was Dryn trying to get them in trouble?

**(I’ve got a Dream, from Tangled)**

**Dryn:**

_I'm malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil glare_

_And this might sound very rare_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist_

Dryn, for the first time in his life, threw all caution to the wind, and played his music, pulling out an old keyboard like instrument he had long since confiscated to practice on. He sat down and played a lovely tune.

_Can't you see me on the stage performing Trazmah_

_Tickling the ivories till they gleam_

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show-tune medley_

_Thank you!_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

The workers didn’t know what came over them, but a few began singing in sync, while others stared in bewilderment.

**Workers:**

_He's got a dream_

_He's got a dream_

**Dryn:**

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem_

_Though I do like breaking femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

“Silver Star, what did you do?” Ember asked, her eyes wide in shock.

“I just used the last of the heart song potion. These guys needed a push.”

Ember didn’t know how to respond to this. This was sneaky and deceitful. Still, it was working.

“Wow. I’m impressed.” Blaze said. One of the workers, a rather unattractive one at that, rose his hand up.

“I’ve got a dream too!” He said, and began singing.

**Worker:**

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention my complexion_

He removed his boots to showcase his ghastly feet, which made Ember and Comet sick to their stomachs, though they masked their discomfort out of politeness.

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter, and my nose_

_I really want to make a love connection_

To empathize, he pushed Comet and Ember closer before dashing off to continue his verse in the song. The two quickly stepped back, blushing and rubbing their legs awkwardly.

The worker held a makeshift umbrella, imaging the ideal romantic setting in his head.

_Can't you see me with a special little lady_

_Rowing in a rowboat down a stream_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_

_I'm a lover, not a fighter_

_'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

**Workers:**

_He's got a dream_

**Worker:**

_I've got a dream_

**Workers:**

_He's got a dream_

**Worker:**

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it dreaming_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream_

Despite their previous reservations, Silver Star’s plan was working. The workers were being true to themselves and revealing that they were more than just intergalactic terrorists.

Dayak heard all of the commotion, but ordered Hunk to remain where he was. She followed the joyful noise, something that was never heard at Galra headquarters.

One by one the workers revealed to the kids their hidden dreams.

**Workers:**

_Toll would like to quit and be a florist_

_Retnug does interior design_

_Urf is into mime_

_Tajah’sgruel shakes are sublime_

_Bruiser knits_

_Killer sews_

_Ven does little puppet shows_

_And Rimidlav collects ceramic longmas_

“Aww, that’s cute.” Ember said, “And flattering.”

The music slowly died down, and the workers all sighed dejectedly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Well, they’re nice dreams kid but, I doubt anyone else would understand.” Said the ugly Galra who moments ago was singing about love. “At the end of the day, we’re still Galra.”

The kids turned to each other and nodded in agreement. “You guys can be so much more than your past.” Comet said. It was at that moment, Dayak arrived, hiding in the shadows, watching the longmas sing. And listening to their words.

**Comet:** _We’re just like you, no really!_

_We know just how you’re feeling_

_We used to live our whole lives in hiding_

**Ember:** _But we learned it’s never too late_

_For you to take that leap of faith_

_And now our lives have never been more exciting_

**Longmas:** _We’ve got a dream_

_We’ve got a dream_

_See, our differences aren’t nearly as extreme_

**Silver Star:** _Once we end all the travails_

_We can start a brand new tail_— “Get it?”

_Like all you lovely folks, we’ve got a dream_

This renewed the worker’s spirits. Even if this was the one and only time in which they could be honest with themselves, and each other. Dayak stood where she was, watching the lively mood that had suddenly befallen them.

**Workers:**

_They’ve got a dream_

_They’ve got a dream_

_They’ve got a dream_

_We've got a dream_

_No, our differences ain't really that extreme_

_We're one big team_

_Call us brutal_

_Sick, sadistic_

_And grotesquely optimistic_

_But way down deep inside we've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream_

_Workers and longmas:_

_Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream_

_Yeah!_

The workers cheered and howled, lifting the longma children into the air in merriment. Dayak had no idea what had come over the workers, but they’d had their fun.

“_Enough!_” Her voice pierced their ears and a couple workers dropped Silver Star by accident. “Playtime is over. Get back to work!”

The workers straightened themselves and saluted. Dayak walked out, taking the happy mood with her. Silver Star was beginning to like this lady less and less, which was rare since she usually liked everyone. Dryn surprised her by petting her head. He didn’t say anything, but he did smile before returning to his work. Her friends rallied beside her, wrapping their wings around each other.

“Well, it’s a start.”

(~)

The throne room was jam packed with Galra cadets, lieutenants, soldiers and sentries, all gathered to hear Emperor Lotor address the situation of the fractured Empire.

“Galra brothers and sisters. I am your emperor, Lotor, son and successor of Zarkon. Slayer of a tyrant, child raised in the void and taught on the battlefield. There are rumors of doubt regarding my leadership. Do not let them poison your ears. Pledge loyalty to me, and I will deliver onto the Galra Empire times of untold prosperity. An age of unlimited quintessence, the likes of which this universe has never known.”

Lotor’s message was broadcasted throughout the Empire, reaching to a facility which hovered over a planet, occupied by the Galra. The Commander and his lieutenant watched the broadcast from a screen on the floor. A wave of radiation was heading their way

“Commander, radiation belt is approaching.” Said the lieutenant.

“Initiate shield.”

The facility, which was formed by octagon shaped plates which, when activated, formed a shield which protected the planet from the radiation.

“Soon I will raise our grand empire above the indigence and violence of its past up to new heights of peace and limitless possibility.” Lotor continued. The signal became slightly weaker due to the radiation passing over the planet and the shield.

“Those factions that splintered from the empire will pay for their treachery. I urge you now, send me your message of fealty. Those who choose to turn their backs on their emperor will find themselves lost to the sands of history, unremembered and unmourned.”

“You can’t possibly be thinking about pledging to him.” said the lieutenant once the broadcast ended. “And what’s all that about becoming a peaceful empire?” he wanted to spit at the word. “He is too weak to be our emperor.”

“Enough. Lotor lit the flame. We are honor-bound to do as he says, even if it is...strange.” The Commander hesitated a bit to best describe it, but settled for the safest one. “We will be pledging to Lotor.”

“Then you’re weak, too.”

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear, Lieutenant Lahn. I’m in charge of this shielding facility, my word is law.”

Lieutenant Lahn sighed. “Aye, sir.”

The wave of radiation went over the planet. The team recharged the shield to prepare for the next one in the next three hours.

“Open a hailing frequency to Galra Command.” ordered the Commander, when an alarm went off.

“Sir, hostile ships incoming!”

A fleet of Galra ships came into view, and a certain Galra warlord appeared on the screen. Galra weren’t supposed to admit their fears, yet Sendak had a way of making even the most iron willed Galra admit to such an emotion, even if it were in the safety of their own mind.

“Sending a message to Lotor, are we? And to think, I came here to offer you a chance to serve in the Fire of Purification. Fire the ion cannon.”

Sendak’s main ship fired at the planet, destroying a large portion of the city.

(~)

“Ow! Ow!” Hunk flinched at every swat of Dayak’s stick. After the weights, she made him balance himself on one leg. “I did everything you told me!”

“Yes, but that doughy face of yours is very un-Galra.”

“It’s just my face!”

Dayak swatted again, but Hunk maneuvered it by sucking in his gut and then bending backwards. He laughed victoriously, but Dayak began swatting at him even faster. Hunk avoided every single hit, no matter how silly his poses got, they helped from getting another swat to the head. Or the hips, or the knee, or basically anywhere.

“Very good.” Dayak said. That was the first nice thing she said to him.

“Really?” Hunk smiled. But mistake. She swatted him again. “Owwie!”

“Showing complacency? _Palen-bol!_” Dayak smacked him hard several times, but stopped when an alarm sounded. Hunk let out a breath of relief. Whatever the emergency was, he’d rather face that than this crazy old kook.

(~)

Lotor and everyone else gathered at the control room, where the commander from the shielding facility desperately sought their assistance.

“The planet has already been fired upon and we do not have the means to protect ourselves. You must send assistance immediately.”

“Understood.” Lotor responded.

“What’s going on?” Ember asked her and the children being the last ones to arrive.

“One of our labor planets is under attack from Sendak and his fleet.”

“Sendak? Not that guy again?” Lance groaned.

“We’ve got to help that planet immediately.” said Pidge.

“Sendak would have me respond to his attack and neglect my empire.” said Lotor.

“Voltron can handle this while you continue to rule.” said Allura.

“But, Princess, I need you here. Without you—“

“Your plan has waited this long. It can wait a tic longer. We must protect your innocent subjects.”

Lotor’s lips twisted for a moment, his eyes darting to the side as if considering her words. He nodded in agreement. Whatever was going through his head was resolved in a tic.

“Of course. You’re right.”

“We’ll return as soon as we can.” Keith said, and then turned to the rest of the Paladins, “Let’s get to our lions.”

Hunk tapped his fingers together, sensing Dayak’s eyes on him. “Well, it looks like I’m gonna have to cut my training short.”

“You dishonor me. A fight to the death!”

“Okay, well, I’ve got to go with them right now. But maybe we can put a pin on that? Reschedule for tomorrow? Or never?” Hunk jumped on the plate which lowered down, taking the Paladins with it to their lions. Silver Star and Dayak glared at one another.

(~)

“Hey, Dayak isn’t really gonna fight me to the death, is she?” Hunk asked nervously

“She seemed pretty serious. But I bet if you asked Lotor nicely he could have her exiled.” Pidge said.

“Oh, that’d be nice. I’m not really in the mood to die, you know? And Silver Star wasn’t too happy about it either. You should have seen the look on her face, I swear I thought she was gonna bite Dayak’s hand off.”

Allura chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she considered it.”

“Speaking of scary, is anyone else scared that we’re going to face Sendak again? The guy who almost took all the lions and who basically came back from the dead?”

“Come on, Hunk. We’re Paladins. We got this.” Pidge said with complete confidence.

“Yeah. Besides, we’ve been through worse.” Lance said gloomily, which shifted the mood greatly. Pidge felt bad enough as it was, but hearing all of the optimism and energy drained from Lance was heart-wrenching. She never realized just how much she missed his lame jokes and remarks until now.

Keith sensed the tension and steered their focus on something else. “Okay then, let’s all just focus on the mission right now. We can handle Sendak.”

A wormhole opened, sending the Paladins to another part of the galaxy. Keith cut off communication with the other Paladins, aside from the Red Lion.

“Lance, you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Keith cringed at the sound of the hopelessness in his voice. As a man in love himself, he empathized with the Red Paladin’s dilemma.

“Dude, don't take it personally. I’m sure Pidge was just uncomfortable that—“

“That I was trying to ask her out? Yeah, I got that.”

“What I meant to say was, she was probably uncomfortable with everyone else in the room. When you tried to ask her out before she only ran out because we all showed up. From what we saw, things were going pretty well until then.”

“So what you’re saying is, it really wasn’t the right time to talk about it with her.”

“More like, not the right place and with too much company. It doesn’t mean she would have said no. I asked out Allura when it was just the two of us.”

“Yeah well, not everyone can have the luxury of being alone with a beautiful girl in an astral plane without anyone knowing about it.”

“Fair point.”

Lance sighed. Keith made a good point. These feelings were new to Lance, and they were most likely new for Pidge too. He shouldn’t have placed her on the spot like that.

“But you’re right. Man, I’m such an idiot.”

“Yeah, but to be fair, who isn’t an idiot when it comes to girls?” Keith said in a humorous tone, which made Lance laugh too.

“True that.”

“Come on, lover boy. The sooner we finish this the sooner you can ask her out. In private.”

“Thanks, man. Also, remind me never to take dating advice from a longma ever again.”

Keith looked confused. “I’m... not even gonna ask.”

(~)

Sendak’s ion cannon continued to fire at the planet several times more, sending various areas of the city ablaze. His face appeared on a jumbo screen towering the city as civilians ran for their lives.

“Take heed, Galra citizens who side with Lotor will be destroyed.” He warned. A wormhole appeared and the five lions came out, fearlessly facing his fleet.

“Here at your new master’s bidding?” Sendak taunted. Lotor may have others fooled into thinking he would be the leader they deserved, but the foolish boy wasn’t fooling him. Voltron had become nothing more than his trained pets.

Keith gave the order and the lions formed into Voltron, which charged at the fleet.

“Sir, canons aimed at Voltron.”

“No.” Sendak ordered, “Aim them at the shield station.”His face appeared on each of the paladin’s screens. “I know your true weakness. That you value the lives of others. And I will hammer that weakness until you’recrushed beneath my heel.”

The ion cannon’s ray went right by Voltron, striking the station, tearing apart its surface. The panels broke apart from one another.

“Without those panels the planet will be fully exposed!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Which means—“ Lance began but Pidge beat him to it.

“They’ll have no protection from the radiation bands!”

Sendak smiled victoriously. “The entire planet is doomed. Take us out of here. We’ve won the day.” While it was a simple victory, Sendak had made his point very clear. Lotor was not the leader the empire deserved. His willingness to trust such weak- willed Paladins was proof of that.

“We can’t let him get away” Lance said.

“There’s no time.” Keith said, though he wished they could be rid of Sendak now. “We’ve got to fix that shield. We can’t leave that planet unprotected.”

Voltron flew closer to the station, and Keith’s face appeared on screen, speaking with the commander and his lieutenant. “We are the Paladins of Voltron, working with Emperor Lotor. We’re here to help you. What is the status of your shield system?”

“Paladins, I am Commander Bogh. Our damage report indicates that a plate has been fractured. Our generations are offline and needs rebooting. Other plates have shifted out of their gravitational harnessing and must be repositioned. Only five dobashes until the next solar sequence.”

“You’re the engineer, Hunk. How should we handle this?” Keith asked.

“We need to split up. Pidge, you handle the generator system.”

“Then I’m going to need Keith to come with me. The computer will respond to his Galra DNA.”

“Okay, good. Allura, Lance, I need you to re-fuse that fractured plate.”

“Affirmative.” Allura replied.

“You got it.” said Lance.

“I’m gonna try to get the plates aligned.” said Hunk.

“Okay, we’ve got our orders.” Keith said, “Let’s move!”

The lions separated and got to work. With his lion’s great strength, Hunk pushed one of the plates into the formation they were originally and Keith and Pidge exited their lions to enter the station to fix the system.

“Where does this plate need to be lined up?” Hunk asked the commander of the station.

“You’re moving plate 7-2. It needs to be aligned with plate 8-1.” He instructed.

“Got it, but those other plates are out of position. There’s no way I’ll be able to move them all myself.”

“I can activate the manual thrusters on some of the plates. It will be slow going, but I—“

“First you side with Lotor and get us attacked by Sendak. Then you willfully work with Voltron, our sworn enemies!” Lieutenant Lahn fired his gun at his commanding officer, though in truth he suspected this would happen. He just wished it hadn’t happened now while the planet was in danger.

“Get to your station and begin the thrusts sequence. That’s an order” said the Commander.

Hunk watched the two Galra, one pointing a gun and the other asserting his dominance.

“Are you freaking kidding me? _Palen-bol!_” Hunks’s aggressive outburst grabbed the two warring Galras’ attention.

“You’re both a dishonor. Do you fight for yourselves or do you fight for the Galra?”

“Galra!” They both replied, straightening themselves, with even the lieutenant lowering his gun.

“So enough bickering!”

“We’re going to die because of Commander Bogh.” The lieutenant said.

“Oh, we’ll die but only if you keep being stubborn! You know, long ago, there was a desperate group of Galra that thought they were going to die. They executed a spear-like attack known as the Killing Thrust. Those soldiers knew what it meant to put their life on the line. They won the day. What about you? Are you ready to put aside your differences and fight with me?”

“Work with a Paladin?” The lieutenant muttered.

“What is more important to you, Lieutenant?” The Commander asked, “Fighting for our empire, or the satisfaction of killing me?”

Lieutenant Lahn’s grip on his gun weakened. He might not like Lotor’s new philosophy, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t care about the Empire.

“Commander Bogh, you trained me as a child. You instructed me in the ways of the Galra.” He lowered his gun. “You are a part of this empire as I am.”

Commander Bogh smiled, determination flaring in his eyes. “Well done... nephew.”

“Whoa, what?” Hunk’s eyes bulged like a cartoon’s. These two were related? Family dynamics sure were complicated in the Empire. Still, the fact that they had families only made them more... human. Not perfect, but human in a way. Silver Star was right, there really was more to them than met the eye.

“Vrepit Sa!” The two Galra clasped their first over their chests, vowing their allegiance to Voltron. Hunk leaned back in his seat, feeling a great deal of pride.

“I guess all that pain did make me smarter.”

(~)

“_Pidge, I’m gonna need you to restore main shield power to get this gravitational harnessing going._”

“We’re on it, Hunk.” Pidge and Keith floated down to the darkened hallways where the computer for the mainframe was held. Using his Galra DNA, Keith pressed his hand on the surface, granting him access into the system.

“You’re going to need something to power up the mainframe. If Shiro were here we could use his arm.” Keith said.

“Way ahead of you.” Pidge tapped on the screen from her wrist communicator and an image of Shiro’s mechanical arm appeared, along with a long row of data. “I kept the data I downloaded from his arm from when we thought Zarkon was tracking him through it. Just in case.”

“Always the girl with a plan.” Keith smiled proudly.

“I’m transferring it to your communicator. If I use both at the same time it’ll take longer to fix.”

The information was transferred and Keith used the data on his screen to power the mainframe while Pidge did her work.

(~)

“Okay, massively broken shield plate.” Lance cringed seeing just how bad the damage was. “Don’t suppose there’s a quick tutorial video on how to fix this, is there?”

“_Make sure the connection’s straight._” Hunk instructed. “_If it’s even one degree off, the shield will fail._”

“That’s not a tutorial!”

“If you hold them in place, then I could freeze them together.” Allura said. “But I don’t think the ice will stand the radiation for very long.”

“Maybe after you freeze them, I could use my heat ray to weld them together.”

“Great idea. Let’s do it.”

(~)

Hunk struggled to push the plates back into their right order, but they were far too heavy and the process was taking too long. He could already feel the radiation belt scorching the back of his neck.

“This ain’t going fast enough! I can’t do this alone!” Just then, Hunk heard his lion roar and thick thrusters manifested on its back. The lion picked up speed, accelerating the process. Hunk laughed in gratitude at the lion’s assistance and flew off to retrieve the rest of the plates.

Lance held the fragmented pieces together, and Allura froze the center to keep them steady. “Hope this works.” Lance said, and began welding the pieces together. Their plan worked beautifully.

“Ha! Who says fire and ice can’t mix? Great job, Allura.”

“You too, Lance.”

“Pidge, you ready?” Hunk asked, “We’re almost at the radiation belt.”

“Hold on.” Pidge replied, not taking her eyes off of the screen, “I just need a few more minutes.”

Keith realized his screen was beginning to go static. “I don’t want to be _that_ type of leader, but you might want to pick it up. I don’t think this data will be enough to keep powering it.”

Pidge only nodded and forced herself to work faster.

“Guys, that radiation belt’s getting closer!” Lance warned.

“Last panel’s in place.” said Hunk, “Fire up that power, Pidge.”

The process was complete, the generator was powering up just in time for the next radiation belt to arrive. The shield manifested, but before anyone could celebrate the data Pidge was using to power the mainframe became static, ultimately shutting off. It wasn’t strong enough to keep it up. The generator was losing power again.

“Oh, no.” Keith whispered, “Guys, we’ve got a problem.”

“No kidding!” Lance responded, watching as the plates he and Allura welded together began to break apart. The very spot where Allura had frozen them together crackled with energy and was about to burst. The princess was in its line of fire.

“Allura!”

Lance didn’t think. He rammed into the blue lion, pushing the princess away from the blast, only to get caught in it himself. Lance screamed in pain, the energy short-circuiting his lion. Its golden eyes stopped glowing, and the lion’s body floated lifeless.

“_Lance!_” Allura screamed so loud it pierced the ears of the other Paladins.

“Allura, what happened?” Keith asked in alarm.

“Lance was hit! I can’t hear him!”

Pidge gasped. Her body, her mind, her everything froze in this one moment. The image of Lance lying motionless in his chair was so vivid in her mind’s eye she believed she was seeing it firsthand.

“No.” She whispered, eyes watering.

“Allura, stay with him, we’ll do everything we can to power the generator.”

Allura didn’t hesitate. She flew out of her lion towards the still unmoving red lion. “Lance, please respond! Lance!” Nothing. Not even a mutter or a groan. That blast was incredibly intense. Her body ran cold from thinking the worst.

(~)

“I didn’t tell him.” Pidge sobbed, tears filling the end of her helmet. Her body was shaking and she was beginning to hyperventilate. “I didn’t tell him. I didn’t tell him I—“

“Pidge, breathe. I need you to breathe.” Keith held the younger Paladin close in a desperate attempt to calm her down. “We need you to think. How can we power up the generator?”

“I—I don’t know. That data was our only—“ She couldn’t stop the ugly sob that came out of her. “Oh my gosh, Keith!” She wept, unable to think clearly. In truth, neither could Keith.

“The broken plates shorted out!” Hunk exclaimed in a desperate attempt to place the broken pieces of the panel back into place. “Lance isn’t responding, Allura jumped out of her lion, what else could possibly go wrong right now? Pidge, what happened to the power? We’re almost at the radiation belt.”

With Pidge in her state, Keith had to respond. “We’re trying to figure that out Hunk.” Keith had to reluctantly release Pidge and approach the computer. “Come on, Keith, think. This is Galra tech, you can figure this out.” He hoped. If there was ever a good time for miracles, now would be it.

(~)

Allura flew into the red lion’s cockpit. Just as she feared, Lance laid in his seat, head hung down, eyes closed. Allura kneeled beside him, adjusting her friend’s back. She pressed her fingers to the side of his neck. She gasped. His pulse was weak, nearly nonexistent.

“Lance, wake up, please. It’s me, Allura. Lance!” The princess’s eyes began to water as she pulled Lance into her arms. “No... no, please no.”

She shook his shoulders, even opened one of his eyes, but no response. When she pressed her hand close to his chest, she could barely hear his faint heartbeat.

Allura’s sobs grew louder, her breath haggard, she almost couldn’t breath herself. How could she have not seen that blast? If she had, Lance wouldn’t have needed to jump in to save her.

“I'm sorry, brother. I’m so sorry.” Allura cried harder, clinging onto him as tightly as she could, hoping by some miraculous event her embrace would wake him. His life shut down from protecting her, before he could get the chance to be happy with Pidge.

“I won’t let it end like this.” She cried. Unless her mourning was playing tricks on her, she heard a familiar roar. The same roar she heard from when the lion had to tell her, with a heavy heart, that she was not its Paladin. Still, the roar was comforting, like her father’s soft beard brushing against her skin when he kissed her goodnight.

“_You know what to do._” It whispered in the dark. How? The lion wasn’t operational right now, how was it speaking to her. What did it mean by she knew what to do?

Allura looked down at her hand, the one pressing against Lance’s neck to feel a pulse. Her fingers were glowing. Memories from the Balmera and Naxzela came flooding back.

At the same time, these images flashed in Keith’s mind, his hand still pressed against the side of the computer. The energy both he and Allura felt on Naxzela came back, only instead of a negative power, this one was familiar. As familiar as when they shared their energy to call the red lion. Even if it had a new pilot, Red was still linked to them both, just as much as Lance and the rest of the team was.

It all clicked. Allura knew what she had to do. What she could do. At the same time, Keith felt he had the answer as well.

“Keith, what are you doing?!” Pidge asked, seeing him close his eyes while keeping his hands on the computer panel.

“Taking a leap of faith.” Keith focused his energy on that of his wife, allowing the warmth to consume him. At the same time, Allura removed Lance’s helmet and placed her hand over his head. Her fingers glowed, and her friend’s body was engulfed in her blue magical energy.

At the same time, Pidge stared in awe when a purple energy came from Keith’s hands. The computer lit up, as did the rest of the generator. She had no idea what he was doing, but it was working, so who was she to argue?

Allura focused on saving her friend. She heard his heartbeat, his pulse stabilizing his breathing returning to normal. The lion roared as it came back online. Lance was going to be alright.

Hunk placed the missing piece back, just as the radiation belt was coming. The commander initiated the countdown.

“Radiation exposure in four...three...two...one!”

The shield came back online just as the belt passed through. Hunk kept the panels in place, straining from the intensity of the heat. Keith kept the generator going, and Allura held Lance protectively as the belt went by.

The radiation belt moved over the planet, which was unharmed thanks to the shield. The glowing from Keith’s hands stopped and he nearly passed out. Pidge hurried to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“How did you do that?”

“Magic?” Keith said out of breath, “Allura, how’s Lance?”

“His pulse is stabilizing. He’s going to be alright.” She said, sounding just as out of breath as her husband.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll explain later.”

“Lance? Lance, can you hear me?” Pidge called out. She heard him stir. The sound of her voice made his eyes open and he jolted forward, feeling like he had just bathed in electricity.

“Whoa! What just happened? Did we save the planet? Why am I talking so fast? Allura, you okay? You look like a mess, and why are you crying? Oh my gosh, did we almost die again?! How many times is that gonna happen?”

Allura laughed in relief and hugged him. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Lance hugged her back, “You saved me, didn’t you? Thanks.”

“You saved me first. But it wasn’t just me. The Red Lion helped.”

Lance heard his lion whispering in his ears. “_We will never abandon you. Our Paladins_.”

Lance hugged Allura tight. Good to know he had more than one lion looking out for him. He heard Pidge crying from the intercom. Was she really that scared for him? Now that he had escaped the jaws of death, yet again, he knew exactly what to do next.

(~)

“You feeling better?” Pidge asked Keith for the billionth time since they entered the station.

“Yes, Pidge. I’m fine.”

“I can’t believe you managed to power the entire station by yourself.” Hunk said. “How did you do it?”

“I’m not sure.” Keith said, “All I remember was I saw Allura healing Lance and, suddenly I just knew what I had to do.”

Hunk groaned, clenching his head as if he was wrestling with a terrible migraine. “Gah! Space magic. How does it work?”

The doors slid open, and Allura walked in, assisting Lance with his arm around her shoulder. The Red Paladin greeted everyone with his signature smile.

“Hey, guys.”

“Lance!” Pidge jumped so high she reached his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lance spun her around, holding her up by the waist.

Without warning, Pidge held Lance’s face with her hands and pulled him closer. Lance’s eyes widened when his lips finally met hers. He held her tight, melting into the kiss.

Hunk’s growing high-pitched squeal was halted when Lieutenant Lahn covered his mouth. His ears could only take so much excitement. Allura was jumping up and down, giggling like crazy. Keith just stood there, smiling proudly.

Once the kiss ended, Lance felt like he was floating on air. “Whoa.” He said dreamily, making Pidge giggle.

Then they realized they had an audience. Pidge was so overwhelmed with emotion when she saw Lance alive that she didn’t really think about everyone else. She had almost lost him, and now he was standing here, alive and smiling that dorky smile as if nothing happened.

The two laughed awkwardly and Lance released Pidge, who then took his hand.

“Excuse us.” She said quickly before pulling Lance out of the control room with her. Keith, Allura and Hunk were beaming from ear to ear, while the Commander and Lieutenant just shrugged. On the other side, Lance blinked in surprise.

“Whoa! Hey, what was that about?”

“Lance, I’m so sorry. I should have just told you how I felt when—“

“It’s okay Pidge, I get it. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“You know what, it doesn’t matter anymore.” She reached out and took his hand, “I thought I lost you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” The two laughed.

“So...about that thing you wanted to ask me earlier?”

“Really? Now? Kind of feel like we skipped a couple steps there.”

“_Ask her!_” Keith, Allura and Hunk shouted impatiently from the other side of the doors. They even gave the two Galra a fright.

“_Do you mind?!_” Pidge and Lance shouted back in annoyance. The others stepped back, but Allura was still steamed. She did not save Lance’s life for him _not_ to ask Pidge out.

Lance looked into Pidge’s eyes, smiling excitedly. “Pidge...Katie Holt. Would you go on a date with me?”

Pidge gave his shoulder a good punch. “Took you long enough.” Lance leaned in, cupping her face and kissing her once more.

“_She said yes!_” Allura squealed. The new couple could hear Hunk and Keith ‘woohoo’ing from the other side.

“So much for privacy.” Lance said sarcastically.

Pidge chuckled, “You know what, she saved you from the jaws of death. Let her go crazy.”

“_I heard that, but you’re lucky I’m too happy to care!_” Allura shouted back. Pidge and Lance laughed and shared another kiss.

In the control room, Bogh tapped Hunk’s shoulder. “Thank you for reminding us what it means to be Galra.” The Commander and his nephew saluted their new comrades. “Vrepit Sa!”

“Vrepit Sa!” Hunk repeated back. “Man, that’s weird to say.”

(~)

When the team returned to Central Command, Hunk was expecting to find an angry Dayak waiting to fight him to the death. What he got instead astounded him even more.

“How in the what?”

“That’s unexpected.” Pidge said. Lance still had his arm around her shoulder and she intertwined her fingers with his. Both stared perplexed at the sight in front of them.

Dayak continued to swing her stick at Silver Star, who jumped left and right, even flipping in mid air at one point without needing to spread out her wings. Even more staggering...they were laughing.

The children cheered for Silver Star who continued to maneuver Dayak’s attacks. The governess smiled, impressed by the little one’s energy and fire and her unwillingness to back down so easily. While her optimism was unorthodox, her willful spirit and confidence was almost close to Galra. Almost. After a while, Dayak was panting, her arm sore from swinging it for so long. Silver Star was hardly panting. Her breathing increased, but from the looks of it she still had at least a couple more hours in her.

Coran checked the timer. “Ha! Eighteen dobashes in five tics. That’s three dobashes less. Pay up.” He turned to one of the Galra soldiers, who reluctantly handed the Altean the money.

“Out of all the weird things I’ve seen...” Keith started. He thought it over for a second. “Nope, I’ve got nothing. I literally have no way of finishing that statement.”

“You guys made it!” Ember galloped towards her parents. The rest of the longmas hugged their respected Paladins.

“Great work out there, you guys.” Shiro said, ruffling Keith’s hair.

“Yes, thank you Paladins.” Lotor said.

“So, what’s going on here?” Hunk asked, pointing at Dayak and at Silver Star. “Are you still going to fight me to the death?”

“I was. But, this little yellow one suggested if she passed my tests then I would relieve you of your penalty. Never in my years have I dealt with such an obdurate, rowdy and irrepressible little runt!” Dayak shocked everyone again when she smiled, “I haven’t had this much enjoyment teaching a student since when Lotor was young.”

“Wow, really?” said Hunk, “Silver, you did that for me?”

“Of course I did. I wasn’t going to let my friend fight someone to the death. Plus, the tests were kind of fun.”

“Your attitude is very in-Galra, however.” Dayak said.

“Too bad, because that’s just who I am.” Silver Star puffed up her chest with pride. “And, I don’t think you are as grouchy as you claim to be. You did come all this way to see Lotor, after all.”

Dayak pursed her lips. Both her and the longma stared the other down, refusing to step down. “You are a formidable adversary, Silver Star.”

“And you’re not that bad a teacher after all.” Silver Star placed her wing claw over her heart, “Vrepit Sa!”

“Vrepit Sa!”

Hunk laughed in relief. Not only was he in the clear, but he learned some very insightful details about Galra culture, specifically on how they worked. They might still be scary, but Silver also reminded him that they were capable of a lot more than just bloodshed.

“Thanks, Silver.” Hunk embraced his friend, not caring how un-Galra it was.

Blaze then noticed how particularly close Pidge and Lance were. He and his sister gasped. “D—Did you—are you guys?”

“Lance asked me out.” Pidge said, her cheeks glowing red.

“She said yes!” Lance proclaimed, felling like the happiest boy in the universe. Shiro, Coran, Nebula and the children cheered, congratulating the new couple. Lotor stood awkwardly, away from the celebration.

There was no masking the exuberance in Lance’s eyes when they locked with Pidge’s. It was as if the entire universe, no, all of existence had converged into a single star which then burst into a million particles, and every inch of him had awoken for the first time in a lifetime.

Nobody knew that feeling better than Lotor. The day he felt it was also the day it had been taken away. One day. He and Venta had one day together, shared one kiss which was supposed to mark the beginning of their new lives. Now it was only a memory.

_Keep your guard up._ The voice in his head echoed. _This won’t be forever_. Lotor pushed the memories back into place, only then noticing the looks on Keith and Allura’s faces.

“Are you both alright? You look worn out.”

“That’s probably from Allura healing Lance’s internal injuries and me powering up the generator with just my hands.” Keith said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah. I mean, we always knew these two had this magic lovers connection, but this is the first time Keith’s ever done that.” Lance said, still holding Pidge’s hand. After today, he never wanted to let go.

“It wasn’t just me. When I felt Allura’s energy, I somehow knew what to do.”

“Has this happened before?” Lotor asked with intrigue. The couple turned to each other. Allura nodded, and Keith began to explain.

“When I was still on Earth, I was able to sense the blue lion’s energy which allowed me to contact to Allura.”

“My cryo-pod had activated a mental plane and that’s how Keith and I communicated for months.” Allura continued, “And there was that other time when I was taken prisoner by Zarkon and I was able to send him a message telepathically.”

“And we both sensed the dark energy of the bomb from Naxzela.”

Lotor rubbed his chin, “I see. There have been many accounts throughout the ages of alien races that are born with a specific gene which makes them more susceptible towards magical energies. The normal Galra term would be “quintessence sensitivity”, but I’m sure the term you’re more familiar with is Druid.”

“Those robe wearing masked guys who follow Haggar?” Shiro shuddered at the memory of those ghostly figures looming over him while he was strapped to a hospital bed inside a Galra ship.

“Exactly. For the Galra, those born with the gene are not entirely unheard of, but it’s still quite rare. One out of fifty Galra are born with it, and even then it can skip several generations. Those who have it were recruited to work for the witch. She experimented on them, infusing their bloodstreams with raw corrupted quintessence, granting them almost unlimited abilities and longer lifespans.”

So that explained how the witch’s lackeys could shoot blasts of energy like that. Keith had faced the Druids before, but he didn’t question who or what they were at the time. He just assumed they were space wizards, after all, Alteans had magic as did the Olkari, why not other races?

One thing he and Allura were always curious about was how they were able to communicate with each other despite the distance. For a while, they assumed it was destiny. They still believed it, but this explanation did fill up plenty of gaping holes, such as how Keith managed to sense such energy when the other Paladins didn’t.

“It’s clear now that Keith possess the gene.”

Keith looked at his hands, “So... I can do magic now too?”

“You’ve always had that capability, they just hadn’t manifested.” Lotor’s voice became softer all of a sudden, with a spark of admiration in his eyes. “That is, until your energy connected with Allura’s.”

Keith and Allura gazed into each other’s eyes. Even now, they felt that spark that ignited whenever they held hands, embraced or kissed. Deep down, they always knew there was something that drew them together. While Lotor gave a legit and biological explanation, it didn’t alter the reality of their bond or their love. Their energies were two halves of a whole.

Just as the moon couldn’t be seen without the sun’s light, Allura was Keith’s light, and he always returned the favor with his faith in her.

“Wow. This day has been such an emotional rollercoaster.” Pidge said, feeling drained just by listening to all of this information.

Lance agreed, rubbing his head. “Yeah, after all this I feel like I need a nap.”

“I had a difficult time believing I held the power to unlocking the secrets of the rift, but after today, I’m willing to try.” Allura said with renewed ambition. Keith tightened his grip on her hand, signaling to her that she had his full support.

Lotor smiled in relief. “That’s good to hear.” His smile withered, “However, due to Sendak’s attack on the planet, I must see to the damages. It should only take about a day. You should all use that time to rest. Afterwards, we move to the next stage of ushering a new era of peace.”

The emperor smiled once again, looking at both couples. Something tightened in his chest, compelling him to say the words that came next.

“You enjoy yourselves. You’ve earned it.” Lotor expected a simple thank you and nods, what he got instead...was a hug. Initiated by Lance, of all people

“Thanks, buddy.” Lance never imagined he would willingly hug Lotor. If someone had brought up the idea weeks ago, he would’ve called that person utterly insane. But, Lotor had shown that he really was trying to improve things. And, that underneath his stoic exterior was a lonely guy who just needed some friends.

Pidge hugged him too, which really baffled Lotor. Well, she did owe him for helping in rescuing her father.

“Come on in, everybody! Hugs all around!” Hunk invited himself to the embrace of the already flustered Galra emperor. Keith and Allura shrugged, as did Shiro and Nebula and joined in. Next was Coran and the longmas. Everyone in the room was hugging Lotor now, while he stood stiff as a pole.

“This is most un-Galra!” Dayak exclaimed in disapproval, only to have Hunk grab her by the arm and force her into the big pile of love. Dayak didn’t hug anybody, but she humored them and stayed none the less. Nobody had to know.

“This...isn’t necessary.” Lotor said with a slight stutter.

“Maybe, but it’s kind of what we do.” Keith said, speaking from all the times he was roped into unplanned hugs. Somehow, the unplanned ones were the most memorable.

Lotor couldn’t tell if the warmth he was feeling came from the multitude of people wrapping their arms around him, or from the thumping in his chest.

Either way...it was nice.

(~)

“You know Neb, you really should update your dating advice.” Shiro said as the ship left Galra headquarters.

“In all fairness, longma dating is a little different from earthling dating.” Nebula said. The two friends laughed.

Lotor and Dayak watched the castle ship disappear into the wormhole. “While your new methods are still questionable,” Dayak clasped his shoulder and smiled. Unlike the smiles from before, this one carried the hidden warmth and understanding from when Lotor was a child.

“I’m proud of you, Lotor.”

Lotor nodded in gratitude, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from turning upwards. Dayak bowed. “I shall leave you to tend to your subjects.”

“Dayak...” Lotor called out, stopping her from exiting the already opened doors. “Thank you. For being my teacher.”

“It was an honor.”

“And for singing to me when I was a boy.”

“What are you talking about?” Dayak asked in surprise, though not nearly as surprised as Lotor.

“For several nights, you sung to me in my sleep. I never told anyone and you never told me but, I assumed.”

“Lotor, I have done a lot of things for you, things no one else cared to do, but I never sang to you. I’ve never sung anything in my life.”

She...she never sang to him? But, if she didn’t then who did? Did Lotor imagine it? That didn’t explain how the princess knew about it. That melody engraved itself into his subconscious, he’d recognize it anywhere.

“Never mind then. I suppose it was just silly childhood dreaming. Goodbye, Dayak.”

“Goodbye, Emperor Lotor.” Dayak bowed one last time and then left. Lotor was all alone. Alone with his thoughts. The throne room appeared larger somehow. He walked along the elongated empty hallways, bypassing unfeeling sentries with loaded guns patrolling the base.

The only room Lotor knew he would go to was the one he had planned on showing the princess during her visit.

Haggar’s old laboratory, which was filled with seemingly endless rows of bizarre, uncanny items. Disembodied animal parts, fractured weapons, old technological devices from millennia’s past and ancient artifacts from across the galaxy.

The atmosphere was as chilling as the witch herself, and yet, for some strange reason, Lotor felt compelled to ponder within its stock-filled walls. He required a quiet place that reminded him of what his end goal was. His heart boiled with hatred for the wrenched shrew, but her research held the key to unlocking the secrets he sought for years.

He was so close, but circumstances delayed the inevitable. What was one more day? He had spent centuries already. But it wasn’t just the extra day that had his mind in a tangled mess. It was the reasons behind it aside from his responsibilities as ruler.

When Lotor saw the two Paladins together, or when he explained to the married couple how one tapped into such power, and especially when they all rallied together with him at the center in one big mess of affection...it all brought her back.

That “group hug” could never fully replicate Venta’s embrace, yet he knew deep in his very core that she would have enjoyed it just as much as they did. When the hug was over, he missed it.

Why? Was Venta not enough anymore? Had it really been so long that, it was possible he could...maybe...if he told them...

No!

_No!_

Lotor spun around. He was all alone, but that almost sounded like an echo. Rage tightened around him like a starving python, suffocating him, the only release a beastly roar and smashing random items from the shelves. His composure was slipping; his rational mind was being punctured on all sides by these stubborn thoughts. He lost his footing but kept himself steady by leaning against a shelf. Something punctured the side of his thigh. Rummaging through his pocket he pulled out the tiny Captain Aaravos figurine.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his fractured reflection in a broken mirror.

**(Monster from The Broadway production of Frozen)**

_It’s finally come_

_Come to knock down my door_

_I can’t hide this time, like I hid before_

_The storm is awake_

_The danger is real_

_My time is running out_

_Don’t feel, don’t feel_

Lotor looked away from the mirror, clasping the figurine tightly in his fist it pierced through his gloves. Everywhere he looked, even in the broken glasses beneath him, he saw his face.

_Failure is your enemy, and death it’s consequence_

_That’s what they always said to me and until now it made sense_

_All of this uncertainty spiraling inside of me_

_Is the man they see_

_The man I wish to be?_

The toe of his boot hit one of the broken pieces of glass. He held it up, seeing only his right eye. The image was clear, yet for Lotor he could barely make out what he was looking at.

_Or am I a monster?_

_Were they right?_

_Has the dark in me finally come to light?_

_Am I monster, full of rage?_

_Nowhere to go but on a rampage?_

_Or am I just a monster... in a cage?_

His mind took hold of his vision. All he saw was darkness, the only source of light were the demonic golden eyes staring down at him from above. Echoes of his father’s voice chanted the mantra he had drilled into him from birth.

Like the weakling his father always believed he was, Lotor kneeled to the floor, covering his ears in a futile attempt to block out the sound.

**Zarkon:** _Vrepit Sa!_

_Win or perish_

_Keep your guard up_

**Lotor:**

_No harm comes to them!_

**Zarkon:** _Vrepit Sa!_

_Win or perish_

_Keep your guard up_

The image of his father transformed into his own reflection, who warned him in his dream to keep his guard up. Something he had failed, and now the Paladins had gotten into his head.

Opening his eyes, Lotor was back inside the laboratory. He was on his knees, clenching his head, staring down at the fragmented reflection from the shards. He got up and started pacing back and forth across the room.

**Lotor:**

_What do I do?_

_No time for crying now_

_I started this storm, and I will end it somehow_

_Do I keep on running?_

_How far will I have to go?_

_And would that take the storm away?_

_Or only make it grow?_

_I’m making my world colder_

_How long can it survive?_

_Is everyone in danger_

_As long as I’m alive?_

Lotor left the lab, realizing it would only make matters more confusing than they already were. He walked down the catwalk seeing his cadets, training for battle. He was one of them once. A young soldier, molded from birth to become an emotionless war machine.

_Was I a monster from the start?_

_How did I end up with this frozen heart?_

_Bringing destruction to the stage_

_Caught in a war I never meant to wage_

_Do I kill the monster?....._

Walking away from the training, the figurine still in his grasp, Lotor looked out the window of his throne room. A single star shined brighter than all the others. He needed to make a choice, but how does one decide between the two...when he wanted them all? Venta. Freedom. Friends. Home.

_Father, you were never there for me_

_If I confess will I be freed?_

_Mother, what if when all is said and done_

_The cold gets colder, and the storm rages on?_

_No!_

_I have to stay in track and finish what I’ve begun_

_To obtain my heart’s desire_

_And so it shall_

_Be done!!_

Lotor pulled out his sword, reciting the vow he made to Venta long ago. He had his fun, but was he really going to make a heel turn after years upon years of planning for a few short days with a cheerfully optimistic lot? One small thing was not going to change everything he had built on. Everything he had ever wanted.

_If I’m a monster, then it’s true_

_There’s only one thing that’s left for me to do_

_And before they fade to white_

_I will make them see I was always right_

The emperor sat on his throne, with sword in hand, and the figurine in the other. His thumb rubbed the character’s face. His face. Any shred of guilt or remorse that dared to reveal itself was cut down by Lotor’s own sharp mind.

_I cannot be a monster_

_I will not be a monster_

_Not tonight!_

Lotor tossed the figurine into the air, and with his sword he sliced it from the head down. One side of the character was crushed beneath Lotor’s heel, while the other rolled away, hidden beneath the shadow of his throne.

(~)

_But the Lord said to Samuel, “Do not consider his appearance or his height, for I have rejected him. The Lord does not look at the things people look at. People look at the outward appearance, but the Lord looks at the heart._

_~1 Samuel 16:7_

_(~)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last. At long, flipping last. THE PLANCE HAS BLOSSOMED!!! I hope I did you proud.  
My beta reader theorized that some alien races could have a more sensitive reception to magical energy, while others are able to fully harness it, like the Alteans. I want to set some limits to the magic system as best I can.
> 
> As for Lotor, oooooooh boy. There’s a reason this chapter was a heavy one for me to go through. So many emotions. So much going on, my fingers are aching!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a Plance feast! But afterwords, strap on tight kids because it’s gonna get wild. 
> 
> Until then. God bless, kiss kiss!


	18. Date in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Omega Shield, Lance and Pidge are finally going in their very first date.
> 
> As expected, emotions and nerves run a mock, but with the support and wisdom of their friends, the two Paladins are in for a magical experience.

_Turning down_

_Tuning out_

_Every single word that caused me pain_

_Unashamed_

_And unafraid_

_‘Cause I believe You mean it when You say_

_I am strong_

_Beautiful_

_I am good enough_

_I belong after all_

_‘Cause of what You've done_

_This is real_

_What I feel_

_No one made it up_

_I am loved _

_-Who I am by Blanca_

_ **Date in the Garden** _

Of all the things to start out the day, getting pulled into Pidge’s room, while the green Paladin herself looked a hectic mess did not cross Allura’s mind.

“Pidge? What’s wrong?”

“Hey Allura sorry about that and I know I’ve never asked this from you before or anyone for that matter but I—“

“Pidge, breath!” Allura grabbed her friend by the shoulders and, literally, shook some sense back into her.

Pidge was talking so fast the Princess feared she would loose oxygen and pass out. Though, judging but the restless look in her eyes, and what today was, Allura had a pretty good idea what she was asking of her.

“Do you want me to help you in getting ready for your date with Lance?”

“Well if you wouldn’t mind unless you’re too busy I totally understand but since you’re offering I—“

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Allura said after covering Pidge’s mouth. The green Paladin nodded in response.

(~)

“Move, move, move! We’ve got a code red! Code red!” Blaze shouted as he and Comet flew at top speed down the hallway.

“What is going on?” Keith asked as he ran. He, Shiro and Hunk were eating breakfast, minding their own business, when the boys suddenly came in, acting like the world had caught on fire.

“Beats me!” Hunk said, “I just hope it’s not another tree monster.”

The castle had returned to Olkari after the events at the shielding facility. They had hoped the peaceful planet would be the ideal place to rest after yesterday.

“What’s going oooooh, boy.” Keith screeched to a halt when he and the others entered the bridge.

Lance was wearing an exaggeratedly long cape with a white and gold jacket that could pull off as a kirt with the ends reaching his knees. He wore tights, white and gold boots and a hat that bared a striking resemblance to the tall red fuzzy hats worn by British soldiers. 

“I know. He looks rather dashing, if I do say so myself.” Coran said, smiling proudly at his work. Lance wore a face that screamed ‘help me, please’.

“Not the word I would to use.” Keith said. He didn’t even find it funny, just... humiliating.

“Told you it was a Code Red.” Comet said.

“What is that stuff?” Hunk asked.

“These are the traditional courtship garments Altean men wore on their first romantic outings.” Coran explained. “They're a sure sign of a man’s class and commitment to his lady love.”

“But, Lance isn’t Altean. And neither is Pidge.” Shiro pointed out.

“Wait, if it’s tradition how come you never made me wear it?” Keith asked.

“Would you want to?” Blaze said with disgust.

“Believe me, I considered it when you first arrived.” Coran began fiddling with the ends of his mustache, his eyes darting back and forth nervously. “However, Allura, erm..._persuaded_ me to make an exception.”

Keith crossed his arms, smiling smugly, “She threatened to shave your mustache in your sleep, didn’t she?”

“For a lady or noble breeding she can be very bullheaded.”

“That’s why I married her.” Keith chuckled to himself, but stopped seeing nobody else was laughing. He cleared his throat. “But, seriously, I doubt Lance will be needing any of that.”

“Thank you! You heard him Coran, the outfit’s got to go. Leader’s orders.” Lance didn’t wait for Coran to protest and yanked off the cape, hat and long shirt, revealing his daily cloths underneath.

Coran huffed. “You know, just because you’re the leader and married to the princess doesn’t mean you can make _every_ decision around here. I say we take a vote.”

Hunk rose his hand, “I vote “no” on the outfit.”

“Ditto” Shiro too Rose his hand, then Keith. Comet and Blaze each rose a wing. Lance too rose his hand, shooting the Altean a death glare. Coran reluctantly admitted defeat.

“Fine. But just to be clear, you’re breaking an age old tradition.”

“Well, on earth, we have our own traditions.” Shiro said, “One of which being; don’t wear a cape on the first date. Or on all of the other dates.”

“So, Lance, excited for your first date with Pidge?” Hunk nudged his friend’s shoulder with his elbow.

“_First_ date?” Lance laughed nervously “What makes you think this is my _first_ date?”

“Is it?” Shiro asked.

Lance kept his faux smile on, but the truth was weighing so heavily it crumbled.“N—n—yes.” He confessed, averting eye contact.

Keith shook his head, “Wait. You’ve never been in any other date before this one?”

“Don’t judge me!” Lance snapped, making Keith jerk back in alarm. “You’ve only ever dated one girl your entire life.”

“True, but in my defense, I was a lonely kid with poor social skills until I met Allura. You were always bragging about what a “ladies man” you were.”

“That was In-Over-His-Head, Lance! This is Scared-Out-Of-His-Wits Lance who’s never had a girlfriend.” Lance started pacing back and forth, talking so fast it was a miracle they were able to understand a syllable.

“Oh man. Should I call Pidge my girlfriend, or is that too soon? Should I wait until the second date to bring it up? What if there isn’t a second? Or a third? Is the room spinning or is that just me?”

Lance’s eyes shrunk and he started to hyperventilate. Coran, Hunk, Shiro and Keith sat him down, while the two longma boys fanned him with their wings. Coran pulled out a cloth to dab the sweat from Lance’s brow. Hunk gently pressed his hand against Lance’s chest, instructing him to breath in and out slowly.

Once he calmed down, Keith kneeled beside him. “Lance, take it easy. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Pidge agreed to go out with you because she likes you. The real you. The Lance who’s always sees the bright side in any situation. The Lance who would jump head first without question to save his friends.”

Lance’s nerves were slowly steadying. He knew what Keith was referring to. He saw the gratitude in his eyes. Allura wouldn’t be alive if he hadn’t saved her, and she in return saved him.

Shiro nodded in agreement. “Keith’s right. From the moment we became Paladins I’ve seen you grow from a cocky, self centered blowhard into a brave, responsible hero. You should feel proud. I know we are. And Pidge is too.”

Hunk patted Lance on the shoulder. “I’m an engineer, I know when two pieces are supposed to fit together, and I guarantee that you and Pidge fit perfectly. No doubt about it.”

“If you feel your nerves getting the better of you, remember that you know Pidge, inside and out just as well as she knows you. Don’t focus so much on making things perfect. Just have a great time with the girl you like. Everything else will work out on its own.”

Blaze nuzzled his hand with his nose like a puppy dog. Lance returned the favor by running his palm down from Blaze’s head down his neck.

“You’ve got this, bro.” said Blaze. Comet nodded in agreement, as did Coran.

“Thanks guys. You’re right. I should just be myself. The one and only Lance.”

Hunk nodded, “Good. Because that’s the Lance she likes.”

(~)

Pidge kept tapping her foot impatiently. “Allura, how much longer is this gonna take?”

“Patience is a virtue.” The princess replied, carefully combing her friend’s short hair. She placed the brush down, and slightly leaned back to inspect her work. “There we go. Now the finishing touches.”

Pidge’s eyes widened when Allura opened a makeup kit which she had taken from her vanity drawer.

“Uh, you sure that’s necessary. I’m not much of a makeup kind of girl.”

“Believe me, I know. Just trust me.” Allura affectionately cupped the side of Pidge’s cheek. The green Paladin’s heart tightened at the warmth and compassion in the princess’s eyes. Her mother, Coleen, always respected her daughter’s disinterest in makeup and fashion, but every so often she would persuade Pidge to at least put on some eyeshadow or lipgloss for important events such as family diners or the farewell party for Matt and Sam before heir mission to Kerberos. Whenever Pidge thought of her mother, she thought of that very same warmth that radiated from her loving smile and shimmering eyes.

Allura picked up on her friend’s change in attitude. “Pidge, are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just...whenever there was some important event or a family thing, my mom would usually convince me to put on at least a little something on my face. I didn’t always like it but, it made her happy so...I humored her.”

“Oh. I see.” Allura sucked in her lips, “My mother used to love fixing me up too. I was fidgety at first but, in time I...grew to enjoy our time together. I never had a sister to share these moments with.”

“I never even thought about having a sister.” Pidge said, “I had Matt so, I always thought it was enough.”

“And that’s wonderful. Older siblings are a blessing. At least, I always thought so. An older sister or an older brother to be there and to speak with about things you know your parents wouldn’t understand.”

Pidge knew what Allura was saying. Ironic how she laid it out so perfectly as if she knew from first hand experience, despite being an only child. Seems the princess had all the time in the world to think about it.

Allura wiped her face, even though there were no tears. “I’m sorry. If you don’t want me to do anything, I—“

“No, please. It is my first date, after all and...I want to look nice.” Pidge’s chest warmed like a fireplace seeing the glimmer in Allura’s face. “Just, don’t overdo it with the lipstick, okay?”

“No worries. I hardly wear it myself. You’ll barely feel it.”

“Okay. I’m trusting you.” Pidge sat still, allowing the princess to work her magic.

Allura kept her overwhelming joy well hidden beneath the focus and intensity she wore while getting the eyeliner and blush just right, using every trick her mother taught her. Pidge didn’t say a word, but she reminisced when her mother did this for her. Allura’s touch was definitely more light, like being brushed by a fluffy feather, but the care and attention to detail was all Coleen.

It took every fiber of Pidge’s being not to cry, yet somehow Allura knew this. She was well aware of Pidge’s resilience. She stopped and handed Pidge a cloth, nodding her head.

Pidge took the cloth and let the tears free. “I’m sorry. I must look a mess now.”

“No, not at all.” Allura’s voice came out raspy.

“I really miss her.”

“I know.” Allura held Pidge’s chin up, wiping an incoming tear with her thumb. “She would be very proud of the woman you have become, Pidge.”

“Thanks. Your mother would be proud of you too.”

Pidge sighed, “This is nice. Talking about our moms.”

“I like it too.”

“I’m sorry I was insensitive about your dad before. When I said I would leave the team.”

“Forget about that. That’s ancient history, and I understand. Besides, we still had much to learn about each other. I learned that one must be patient with people.”

“True. But, every now and again, a little push isn’t such a bad thing.”

“True. If not, some people wouldn’t get anywhere.” Allura winked. The two laughed.

“A lot has changed hasn't it?” Pidge said.

“Yeah. So many... unexpected surprises.” Allura chuckled.

“Tell me about it. But a lot of them were good surprises.”

“Exactly. Like you and Lance.” Allura giggled, making Pidge blush. “Speaking of which, all done.”

Allura sat up and led Pidge to the full body mirror in her room.

“Whoa...I look...I don’t look that different.”

Pidge stared at her reflection. She knew who was staring back at her, but she picked up on the subtle eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her hair was brushed with the shortened ends sticking out like flames. Other than that, she looked pretty much the same as always just a bit cleaner.

“Exactly. But just _one_ final touch.” Allura pulled out a tiny box of jewelry and placed a deep green headband over Pidge’s head, reminding her of the purple one she wore before her brother and father left.

“Ta-da!”

Pidge admired her reflection, something she knew she had subconsciously picked up from Lance. She felt confident in her own skin, but loved the subtle details that brought out her natural glow.

Pidge didn’t have the words to say. She hugged Allura tight around the waist. Allura hugged her back, careful not to mess up her hair.

“Thank you, Allura.”

“Anytime, Pidge.”

(~)

Shiro dusted Lance’s shoulders, sleeked his hair a bit, and straightened his folded collar. “Alright. My work here is done.”

Lance looked at himself in the selfie mode on his phone. He didn’t look much different from before, just cleaner and his cloths straightened.

“I look the same.” Lance said.

“It’s the subtle touches that make it work. That’s what grandma always said.”

Lance took in a deep breath, “Okay. Hair, check. Cloths, check. Breath..” he breathed into his palm and smelled it, “Check. Teeth...” he inspected his teeth once more with his phone. “Check.”

The doors opened, revealing Ember, Aura and Silver Star. “Sir Lance, your lady awaits.” Aura said in a formal manner, followed by an excited giggle.

Keith patted Lance on the back. “This is it.”

“Hey, hey, hey, careful, don’t get a wrinkle on the shirt.” Shiro warned. Both Lance and Keith looked at him like he was crazy. Shiro shook his head in bewilderment.

“Oh, my gosh. I’ve become my grandmother.”

(~)

Ember, Silver Star and Aura led Lance and the others outside, to where Pidge was waiting alongside Allura. Lance stopped dead in his tracks.

This was the same girl he had come to know since day one, yet he was taken aback by the radiant halo that formed when the sunlight kissed her hair, rivaling the vibrancy of her eyes. It was as if everything that attracted him to her, from her spitfire her large brain, to her adventurous, high spirited nature, had been heightened. And no, he hadn’t even noticed any traces of makeup until he stepped closer. No doubt Allura’s work, but he still recognized her. This was Pidge. His Pidge.

“Whoa. You look amazing.”

“It’s the same outfit I wore yesterday, Lance.” Pidge said, in that annoying yet admirable snarky tone of hers.

“Still, you look great.”

“Thanks. You look pretty good yourself.”

“Well, it’s no Altean courtship garments.”

Pidge looked confused.

“Don’t ask.”

“I won’t.”

Lance whistled and Nebula swooped down from above, with Matt riding on her back. “I would have been fine with, “Nebula, come here please.” I’m not a dog.” Said the longma in annoyance.

Shiro coughed into his fist, nodding his head towards Lance and Pidge, reminding her to be on her best behavior. Nebula rolled her eyes and Matt mounted off of her. On her back was a saddle with a basket and a blanket.

“Your carriage awaits.” Matt said in a very poor attempt at a British accent. Allura felt just a tiny bit offended.

“I’m standing right here.” Nebula said with a deadpan tone.

Matt patted Lance on the back, “Have a great time. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He laughed, which made Lance feel a little bit nervous, but he laughed along.

“I mean it.” Matt said abruptly.

Lance gulped. Matt laughed again at seeing the scared look on his face. Matt stopped at his sister glaring at him. Like a viper readying to latch her poisonous fangs onto his skin.

“See you guys later.” Pidge grabbed Lance by the arm, away from her brother. Lance offered her his hand and helped her onto Nebula’s back like a gentleman. She blushed. It felt kind of nice to be treated like this for once. It was definitely something Lance would do.

“Seriously, where are we going?” She asked.

“If it told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Nebula took off with the new couple into the forest of Olkarion. The others watched on with their hearts bursting with joy.

Hunk blew his nose into the hankie, killing the mood. “They grow up so fast!” He and Matt held each other, crying like crazy. Everyone one took a tentative step away from them.

“Coran,” Allura began, making her caretaker stiffen. “What’s this I hear about you pulling those horrid garments out from the darkest pits from whence it came?”

The princess zeroed in on Coran. If Pidge was the viper, Allura was definitely the Komodo dragon.

“Run.” Shiro and Keith whispered, and Coran high tailed it out of there like the roadrunner, but he was not going to escape Allura’s wrath.

“Shame she doesn’t have a sister or a cousin.” Shiro said in faux disappointment.

“Back off old timer, she’s mine!” Keith reacted defensively.

Shiro laughed and messed up his younger brother’s hair, “Relax, I’m kidding. Besides, I’m more into blonds anyway.” He chuckled as he made his way back inside, most likely to make sure nothing was broken in the wake of the princess’s rampage.

“I thought it as brunettes.” Keith said.

“I switched teams after college.” Shiro replied back. Keith, Hunk and Matt laughed. Sometimes they forgot just how much of a dork Shiro could be.

(~)

This wasn’t the first time Pidge had ridden on horseback before, but it was the first time riding with Lance. There was no way Aura would have been able to carry them both, not until she reached adulthood.

They were so high up, the wind sweeping her hair. Without a care in the world, she spread out her arms and released a rousing “Wooohoo!” Making Nebula fly even higher. Lance laughed along, his hands subconsciously reaching for her waist. Pidge felt the electricity coursing beneath her skin at his touch.

They flew up into an ocean of clouds. Pidge laughed joyously the entire time. Lance couldn’t imagine hearing anything more beautiful than Pidge’s laughter.

Nebula eventually landed on a clearing in the forest, in front of the biggest weeping widow tree Pidge had ever seen. Lance helped her down. She lost her balance and held onto Lance’s shoulders for support. His hands securely around her waist. Their bodies were so close Pidge could detect every thumping of Lance’s heart against the palm of her hand. Lance took her hands in his, feeling the thumping of her pulse.

“What is this place?” Pidge asked, turning her attention to the tree.

“Shiro and Nebula found it on one of their walks. I thought it would be the perfect place for our first date.” Lance said as he grabbed the items from Nebula’s saddle.

“A weeping willow?”

“Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like many things, it’s not what is outside. But what is inside that counts.” Lance pulled the vines aside, revealing that there was a longer row inside. Almost like a passage.

Pidge arched an eyebrow, and scoffed. “Quoting _Aladdin?_ Really?”

“You want to critic my choice in movies, or do you want to see what’s behind here?”

Lance presented the opening as if it were a price from a game show. Pidge knew what he was doing. Lance knew she would be curious enough to wonder what was behind that tree. He really did know her well. But, she also trusted him.

“But first, you need to close your eyes.”

Pidge eyed him suspiciously.

“I promise, no tricks.”

“Fine. But if I end up with tree goop in my hair, you’re dead.”

Lance only laughed in admiration. There was that fiery spirit he loved so much. Pidge closed her eyes. Lance waved his hand in front of her face to make sure. He took her hand and slowly led her inside.

“I’ll just be here.” Nebula said, even after they went inside. She sniffed the air and heard something rustling in the bushes.

“Mmm. Pre-lunch meal.” She licked her lips and went after the source of the sound. It’s been awhile since she’s had a good hunt.

(~)

Everything was pitch black, even with her eyes closed. Normally there was a source of light that pierced through the eyelids, but the only guiding force Pidge had was Lance’s hand and his voice. From beneath her feet, she felt like she was walking on rock and treat root. It twisted and turned, before becoming flat like that of the forest floor.

Lance slowly released her hand, but held her shoulders. Her eyes were still closed. “You ready?” He whispered. Pidge nodded, already feeling excited.

“Open your eyes.”

Pidge wanted to pinch herself. This couldn’t be real.

The tree was a hidden grove, lit by the neon rainbow lights of the bioluminescent plants, vines and veins of the wood. Rows of glowing, ever-changing colored mushroom spiraled upwards, growing onto the thick interconnecting roots like a network of wires from the inside of a machine. Vines hung from above, moving with the gentleness of a jellyfish underwater, the small diamond-shaped stones attached hitting against one another, creating a soothing chiming sound.

All around there were tiny glowing orbs floating about. Pidge caught a few in her palm. She deduced it was pollen, sprinkling from the colorful flowers all around, dropping like gentle snowflakes. Moth-like creatures flapped about inside the tree. One landed in Pidge’s hand, no doubt attracted to the pollen. It’s wings looked like they were made of the softest silk, and the patterns were something straight out of an art nouveau painting.

With all of these bright colorful plants, some resembling coral, and floating pollen, all gave the impression it was an underwater garden. The ideal hybrid of land and sea.

Around the interior were catwalks, benches, chairs, tables and bridges all designed to resemble the trunks. Pidge and Lance were even standing on one of the bridges which began at the entrance. Beneath them was a small trickling stream with tiny waterfalls.

“Lance, I...this is...how did you know about this place?”

“I read this is where the Olkari come to during spring to watch the flowers bloom.” Lance said. Pidge looked at him surprised, but also suspicious.

“You read it?”

“Okay, you got me. I asked around. It’s open to the public but, I heard it would be empty today. Do you like it?”

Pidge pressed her hand against her chest, making sure was still breathing. “It’s incredible. It’s like I’m walking on Pandora.”

“I know. It’s your favorite movie.”

Pidge blushed, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. Her eyes were to the floor.

“Nobody’s ever done anything like this for me.” Pidge’s heart thumped upon seeing the sincerity and affection in Lance’s eyes, and then back at the beautiful garden. He really went all out, finding this place he knew she would like.

“I’m sorry, I’m just... new to all of this.”

“Yeah? Well, that makes two of us.” Lance blushed, scratching the back of his neck. Pidge looked surprised. “This is my first date too.”

“Wait, really? I mean, I just, I always thought—“

“I know. But it’s true.” Lance laughed, holding Pidge’s hand. “If it makes you feel comfortable, we don’t even have to call it a date. We could call it, ‘hanging out’ in a large tree with cool glowing plants.”

“That’s really sweet.” Pidge said, then noticed something interesting about one of the leaf shaped board stacked one on top of the other near an arching root.

“Are those what I think they are?” Pidge asked, then noticed the mischievous glint in Lance’s eyes. He picked one of the leaf boards, which lit up. Pidge gasped seeing it hover four feet in the air, and Lance jumped on it, perfectly balanced.

“No. Way!” Pidge squealed. “They’ve got hover boards?!”

“Yeah. Wanna give it a spin?” Lance said with a wink, but there was something different in his mannerisms and tone. It wasn’t his masked bravado speaking but his upbeat, confident, modest self.

“Uh, does Coran shampoo his mustache every two dobashes?”

“Uh....”

“That’s a yes.”

“Cool and, TMI.”

Pidge laughed. She then picked a board from the stand and hoped on it. She wobbled a bit, but Lance steadied her by grabbing her arms.

“Whoa, careful!”

“I’ve got it.”

“Have you ever surfed before?”

“Technically, no. But how hard can it be?”

“It’s easy. Put your left foot forward, make sure your feet are centered on the width of the board.”

Pidge followed his instructions. “Okay, got it.”

“Bend your knees a little.”

“Like this?”

“Perfect. Go forward a bit.” Lance kept his hands up, ready to catch her if she stumbled. Pidge moved a few feet forward. She wobbled a bit but quickly found her balance. It was simple physics, and once she applied Lance’s teachings to it, she got the hang of it.

“I think I’ve got it.” To prove her point, she moved even farther, going higher and higher, keeping her balance. Her laughter filled the tree, zooming around, but she got a little too excited and rammed into a nearby bush.

“Pidge!” Lance hurried to her size, pulling her out. Her hair and cloths were covered in leafs. “Pidge, are you okay?”

“That was awesome!” She exclaimed excitedly, “Also, these bushes are incredibly soft. I didn’t feel a thing.”

Lance sighed in relief then laughed along with her. “You scared me there.”

“Sorry. Maybe I should practice more before trying that again.”

“Actually, I might have an idea.”

(~)

“_Woohoo!_”

Pidge laughed, with the rapid wind in her hair, spreading out her arms as if she were on the titanic, standing on one side of the hover board. Lance was steering, and keeping his hands around Pidge’s waist to keep her steady.

The inside of the tree was even larger than she expected, which shouldn’t have been surprising given how massive the tree was outside, so there was more than enough room from within. Tree trunks that reached up to the top, where the luminescent vines cascaded down like a mystical waterfall. Pidge ran her fingers through then, creating chiming sounds. A few of the tiny diamonds landed on several flowers bellow, the touch causing colorful rippling effects on their petals, followed by a humming, rhythmic sound.

Lance hovered closer to them, allowing Pidge to touch the petals, creating more rippling effects. Lance began playing a familiar tune from that same beloved childhood film he was quoting earlier, making Pidge giggle at how dorky, yet sweet it was.

They explored every inch of the tree, until they landed near the stream. Pidge started throwing stones, watching them create sparkling ripples as they skipped over the surface. Lance flashed her a cocky grin and threw a stone. It skipped five time before sinking. Pidge’s stone skipped seven times, and Lance’s skipped only five again.

Seeing this, Pidge offered some advice on how to position his arm to a certain angle. He blushed at her standing so close as she helped him get the feel of the form. He threw the stone, this time hitting seven skips. He tried again, looking fiercely determined and the stone skipped eight times.

The two played the game for a little while longer, when the colorful moths fluttered near them. Lance remembered something and led Pidge to a feeding ground for the moths. Bits of the pollen landed on his hand, and several baby moths started eating the pollen right out of his hands, head and shoulders like pigeons after breadcrumbs.

Pidge giggled at how adorable he looked being covered in moths, but the joke was on her when she too got covered in pollen and the moth’s wings tickled her face. They marveled at the beauty of the insects and the diversity of the patterns on their wings. They laughed while taking so many pictures they were positive the majority of them came out blurry. No mater, for a moment like this didn’t need pictures to be remembered.

After leaving the garden, they dusted what was left of the pollen off of themselves, but one little moth stuck on Pidge’s hair. There wasn’t any pollen, turns out the little fella just took a liking to her. Lance told her to stay still to take a picture. Pidge had to gently get the little moth onto her finger to release him back to his kind. The two of them began to feel a tad homesick seeing the little one surrounded by his family.

Pidge felt a rumbling in her stomach, and Lance led her to a clearing, a flat stone overlooking the stream, with the blanket and basket from before placed neatly on top. The sweet smell of Hunk’s cooking filled her nostrils.

After the thrills of the day, the two sat down together to enjoy their lunch. They were halfway through when Pidge started laughing at something Lance was telling her.

“Oh my gosh, are you serious?”

“From That day on, I swore off chocolate milk forever. I’m telling you, twelve was Marco’s troublemaking phase.”

“What did you do?”

“What else? I told on him. Ironically, despite destroying Cocoa Puffs for me, that was when he started taking more responsibility.”

“So, not a completely horrible experience.”

Lance shrugged, “Meh. Pros and cons.”

“And I thought my dad and my brother getting involved in my dating life was embarrassing.”

“Just goes to show. Every family has its moments. But, it’s what makes them family.”

“Yeah.” Pidge’s attention shifted from the mostly eaten fruit in her hand to Lance. Hard to believe she had been so nervous before. Even if one would strap the ‘date’ label or no, nothing felt too different from any other moment they shared together.

“This has been a lot of fun.” Pidge said. “For someone who’s never been on a date before you’re pretty good at planing one. Then again, you do have an eye for this sort of thing.”

“Not bad for a goofball, right?”

Lance meant that in good humor, she knew this. But hearing it come out of his mouth only filled her with dread.

“Pidge? Did I say something wrong?”

“No! No, Lance, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s...me, actually.”

Pidge could practically see the crack forming within his chest across from where she sat.

“Oh, man.”

“It’s nothing like that!” Pidge reacted quickly, “I... I just want to say I’m sorry.”

Lance blinked. “Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“For all those times I made you feel like you were stupid because you’re not, Lance. You’re funny, and creative, and you care about people. You see things and express yourself in ways that just open my eyes. Like that time when you compared destiny to the planets in space, or merged our ideas for Keith and Allura’s wedding. Or how you helped Blaze to stop being so overprotective. What I mean is... I was wrong about you at first and...I’m happy to be proven wrong.”

Happy to be proven wrong? Pidge, of all people? And she said so as if it was the grandest discovery since the invention of video games. Unlike with other girls, he never felt the need to make up a fantasized version of himself when he was with Pidge. But, there was no denying that the man she saw now was not the man she had met in the Garrison hallway.

“You weren’t wrong. I was a jerk. And an idiot, and a wannabe flirt, and a cocky blowhard. When I became a pilot, I wanted adventure, and to be somebody awesome. But, the truth is, I’m no superhero, or some ultra special snowflake. I’m just Lance. Just a guy who loves flying almost as much as he loves his family, and who’s just now figuring out that there’s more to life than trying to be somebody you’re not.”

Lance took Pidge’s hand, her fingertips were tainted red by the fruit she was eating, yet he held on as if they were the world’s most priceless treasure.

“And, a guy who has very, very strong feelings for the smartest, most beautiful girl he has ever known. You’ve really opened up my eyes, Pidge.”

Pidge covered her mouth, unable to keep the sob in. He kindly wiped the tear that escaped her eye. She surprised him by holding his hand, keeping it pressed to her cheek.

“Lance, you don’t need to be a superstar to be amazing. You already are.” Her eyes widened and she face palmed herself. “That reminds me!”

She started rummaging through her pockets and pulled out what looked to be a rounded object, similar to a CD player. She placed it in between them and typed in a password on the tiny screen.

Lance was taken aback by the light that came shooting out of it. The light expanded, engulfing the two in a holographic bubble with waves moving about, ripples caused by the holographic images of colorful fish. Lance recognized them from the fish he saw while scuba diving with his family in Varadero beach.

Lance almost couldn’t breath, not because he believed he was underwater, though it certainly felt like he was, but that every detail was just like being there. A familiar sound startled him, and a holographic shimmering dolphin swam right through his chest, joining its pod. Their harmonious sounds gave the impression that they were singing to him.

“I know it’s not the real thing, and I’ve only ever seen Varadero in magazines and television but I am pretty familiar with the aquatic life. I took a few tiny creative liberties with the patterns of the fish scales, but it’s as close to authentic as—“

Lance heard every word, but in his overwhelming burst of emotion, he cupped her face and kissed the corner of her mouth, catching her by surprise. Pidge met him halfway and kissed him full on the lips.

“It’s perfect.” Lance whispered, their faces mere inches apart. “We may not have started off ideally, but I’d say the journey was worth it.”

“Ideally? When did you become so eloquent with words?”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”

Pidge nodded in agreement, smiling blissfully. All those times in which she would drive herself crazy trying to understand her feelings were looking so...silly right now. All because she didn’t think she was the kind of girl guys would date. But Lance proved her wrong. Pidge never needed a boyfriend to make her feel special, but if she ever choose to have one, it would definitely be the guy who saw her for everything she was.

Lance always dreamed of finding that ideal woman who would make him feel like he was something special, but Pidge did so much more. She tore down his walls, and made him learn to appreciate what he was already capable of. He never needed his name in lights, he just needed to embrace the light he already had inside of him.

A light they both saw in each other, even if it did take a while to get there. But just as Lance said, it was worth it.

**(What you mean to me from Sterling Knight)**

**Lance:** _Can’t blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

**Pidge:** _I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

**Together:** _I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

The song filled their hearts and, as if on cue, the closed up flowers around them blossomed. Releasing bright silver colored pollen all around, resembling the stars.

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let I down but I’m never_

_Gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

**Lance:** _What you mean to me_

Lance took Pidge’s hand, helping her back up. She let go for a moment, looking over the rock at her reflection in the waters below.

**Pidge:** _Just know that_

_I’m sorry_

_I never meant to make you feel so small_

Lance’s reflection appeared behind her, smiling lovingly with his hands on her shoulders. She turned to look at him, his hand cupping her right cheek.

**Lance:** _Our story is just beginning_

_We’ll let the truth break down these walls_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

**Together:** _And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And showed me how much better I could be_

Lance led her down the rock, lifting her up by the wait, spinning twice and before long they were dancing underneath the twinkling silver spores and the moths from before flew out, surrounding them in a mesmerizing display as the lovebirds danced like they have been doing it their whole lives. Lance’s Latino style shinned through in his steps, steps which Pidge picked up quickly.

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I know you understand_

_I know I let you down but I’m never_

_Gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me, yeah_

_You make me feel like I’m myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that everyday_

_You say what no one else would say_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know just what I need_

**Lance:** _It’s what I need_

**Together:** _Here I am with all my heart_

_And I know you understand_

**Pidge:** _I know you understand, oh!_

**Together:** _You know I won’t let you down_

_And now my word is never gonna be the same again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

The moths flew upwards once the two slowly finished their dance, their hands clasped together and gazing into each other’s eyes.

_What you mean to me_

One moth, the same one who stayed in Pidge’s hair, landed on Lance’s nose. Pidge couldn’t resists laughing, told him to stay still and took a quick picture. Lance played along and laughed at the picture of himself with the moth on it. It flew off and landed on Pidge’s hair yet again. This time, Lance wrapped his arm around her and took a selfie of the two of them.

“Pidge,”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“I...” Lance paused, both his words as well as his thought process. He withheld what he was originally going to say, and instead concluded with, “I... think you’ve got some pollen on your hair.”

Luckily for him, she really did and gently dusted it away, which the moth quickly gobbled up before flying away.

“Best first date ever.” Pidge rested her head against his chest and he held her close.

More of the star-like spores sprouted out from the nearby blooming flowers, twinkling above them.

(~)

“I win again!” Silver Star leaped with joy, watching her cousin groan at the line crossing her line of x’s while his o’s remained in tact.

“Thirty seven games in a row.” Comet muttered. “Best out of seventy one?”

Nebula’s shadow swept over them. Lance assisted Pidge off of Nebula’s back once they landed, surprised to see everyone out here when they were on their way back to the castle.

“Hey guys. Where’s Matt?” Pidge asked.

“He and the rebels are at a debriefing section.” Shiro was laying peacefully on the grass but sat upright to answer her. “He’ll be back tonight, though.”

“So, did you two have fun?” Allura asked excitedly.

The new couple blushed and nodded, looking adorable bashful.“Nebula, did they behave?” Keith asked. Pidge and Lance scoffed, looking offended.

“Relax. The boy was a gentlemen. If anything, it’s _her_ you should be worried about.” Nebula narrowed at Pidge, who’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“Not funny!”

“What you all doing out here?” Lance asked.

“Well you know, it was a nice day so we figured, why not just be lazy and lay on the grass all day?” Hunk said, carelessly spreading his arms out on the grass he was laying in.

“Mind if we join?”

Lance and Pidge laid side by side on the grass just like Keith and Allura. Ember rested her head on Allura’s stomach while the princess stroked her mane.

The group and their longma friends exchanged stories and jokes all throughout the remainder of the afternoon, loosing track of the time as the sun went down on the horizon.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Uncle Coran so scared in his life.” Ember laughed.

“Well pardon me for trying to keep traditions alive.” Coran said defensively.

“While I do wholeheartedly agree, there are some traditions which should stay dead... and buried.” Allura muttered.

Coran gasped, “You didn’t! Those were your father’s spare!”

“And the only reason he didn’t burn them sooner was because you hid them from him.”

“Ember, swear you will never behave this way when you’re older.”

“I make no promises.” Ember replied dryly. Everyone else bursted out laughing, with Coran sitting upright and crossing his arms like a bitter little child.

“You okay, Hunk?” Lance said.

“Yeah, you’ve been pretty quiet.” said Pidge. The yellow Paladin had been silent for quite some time. Staring up at the sky, not participating in their laughter.

“I’m just thinking... comparing us to how we were when we all first met to right now.” Hunk said. “Got to admit it’s pretty jarring. You guys made everything so much less scary than I thought it would be.”

Silver Star’s ears dropped in concern. “Hunk, what’s wrong? Why do you sound so sad?”

Hunk stood up, making everyone else sit upright in concern at the serious shift in his attitude. Seeing their worry, Hunk smiled in the hopes of reassuring them, yet evidence of his own concerns seeped through the cracks.

“When all is said and done, I know a lot of us are gonna return to earth to reconnect with our families but...I’m going to miss _this_. Maybe not the fighting and monsters all that much but, us being together. Being a family. I can’t imagine not seeing you all everyday. I know it sounds selfish, maybe I’m afraid that if we go our separate ways... I don’t know.”

The heroes all took a moment to reflect on what Hunk was saying. He was right, a lot has changed. They could fill up at least twenty to thirty entire chapters with every detail of their adventures. All of their struggles, both mentally and physically. All of the foes and obstacles they’ve faced, all of the unplanned scenarios, friends and enemies they’ve encountered. All of the hidden secrets they shared, the lies that had been unmasked. Their thoughts, their feelings. If they saw their pre-Paladin selves right now would they even recognize them?

Seeing each other every day had become so routine that the idea of it one day ending just...didn’t cross their minds as much, and even if it did, there had always been something else happening to distract them from that thought.

Shiro was the first one to stand and hug his friend. Tears were already swelling up in Hunk’s eyes.

“Hunk, you’re not being selfish. I understand how you feel.” Shiro patted him on the back, “But if there is anything that I believe in, without a shred of doubt, it’s that no mater where we end up, even if it’s far, it will never break us apart. Me, Sam and Matt were lost in space but, we still returned to our families.”

Shiro smiled at Keith, his younger brother, the last family he had since his grandmother’s passing, and then smiled at Pidge. The brave, bullheaded young woman who traveled the stars to find her missing family, and succeed.

“Heck, distance never stopped these two.” Shiro nodded to Keith and Allura. The couple held each other close, their beloved longma child nuzzling against them. “And it didn’t keep Ember away either. Why would it stop us?”

“Shiro’s right.” Lance said, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. “We’ve been through worse and we always come back. No matter what happened, we’re team Voltron. And we always will be.”

“Well said, Lance.” Keith said with pride. “Well said.”

There wasn’t much else that needed to be said. Shiro had made his valid point. They had all been superheated at one point, be it from a wormhole sending them to various places across the galaxy, a Galra prison, close calls with death, they always found a way back to each other. Because that’s what they fought for.

They all fought for freedom, for justice... for families. They had been to the bottom of the abyss and back together. There may come a time when they would need to separate, but a bond like this... it was far too strong to break.

**(With you by my side from Tangled the series)**

**Allura:** _Now_

_Now more than ever_

_We must stand together_

_United_

**Ember:** _Now_

_It’s now or never_

_So let’s face the future_

_Clear sighted_

**Keith:** _Somehow we managed to make it this far_

_It’s been one heck of a ride_

**Together:** _There’s nothing I couldn’t do_

_Not with you by my side_

The longmas, Nebula included, flew up into the air, with the Paladins running after them. The sweet afternoon air filling their lungs. Laughing like children, making every tic count. Aura flew around Pidge, her wingbeats making the leafs around her rise and spiral upwards into the sky.

**Pidge:** _Maybe tomorrow we’ll find to our sorrow_

_Who knows where our paths might be bending_

Lance took her by surprise, twirling her, and initiating another dance between them.

**Lance:** _The future is hazy and life can get crazy_

_But the ending is just the beginning_

Silver Star landed near a lake for her and her friends to drink from, and Hunk looked at his ripping reflection, seeing the memories of himself and his teammates throughout the months they’ve known one another.

**Hunk:** _How I wish we could stay here forever this way_

_But perhaps there’s no point in pretending_

Shiro too looked at his reflection, seeing for a moment the Garrison pilot he once was, now staring back at him was a man with more wisdom and experience in his eyes.

Nebula nuzzled him and he petted her nose. Allura then splashed him in the face and ran off laughing with her husband and the others. Shiro ran right on after them and the longmas took to the skies again.

**Shiro:** _If we’re destined to head in our own different ways_

_Let’s make the most of these sweet final days_

**All:** _Why not go out in a glorious blaze_

The team held hands, taking a leap off of the ledge and splashing into the river. They swam up to the surface, splashing each other.

_Cause now_

_Now more than ever_

_We’ll stand here together_

_United_

_Now_

_It’s now or never_

_So let’s stand as one_

_Undivided_

After drying off, they climbed a few trees. Hunk almost slid right off, but Comet helped him back up by pushing him back up. Once they reached the top, they marveled at the sights of the mountaintops, miles of forests and their longma friends dancing in the sky.

_When we look back at this moment we had_

_Betcha we tremble with pride_

_There’s nothing I couldn’t do_

_Not with you by my side_

The entire team rolled down another greenfield hill, landing on their backs.

_What in the world would I do_

**Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran:** _Without you_

**Longmas:** _Without you_

**Allura, Keith, Shiro:** _Without you_

**All:** _By my_

_Side_

The longmas spread open their wings, initiating a group hug, sitting upon the soft grass as the sun began to set.

(~)

After washing up, and seeing Nebula curled up with her son and niece snoozing beside her, Shiro made his way to his room, drying his still wet hair with the towel.

He stopped to hear laughing coming from the lounge. He recognized the voices to be from Lance, Keith and Hunk. Lance was telling the guys all about his date with Pidge. He sounded so happy it made Shiro’s heart swell up. He walked pass Allura and Pidge, who wished him goodnight. Given their overly excited giggles and the blush on Pidge’s face, they weren’t yet finished talking about the date. Shirt rolled his eyes in amusement, knowing they would be up half the night.

He didn’t complain, though. They deserved this time together. Once he entered his room, Shiro didn’t bother to turn on the lights. He sat on the corner of his bed, thinking about what Hunk said. While he was confident that nothing could ever break their bond, it did bring up a rather important question.

It felt like a lifetime ago when Keith told Shiro of his choice to stay with Allura once the fight was over, and Shiro, without questioning it, said he wished to return to earth, calling it a much needed vacation.

Looking back on it, Shiro realized... earth was becoming much more than just a distant memory. It was becoming a stranger to him. He would miss all of its many wonders, the beaches, the cities, the annoying complaints of customers at the grocery store. But, what would he do once he returned? Go back to the Garrison? After fighting in an intergalactic war, being a mere astronaut had become amateurish. He could become a teacher again, share his experiences with the next generation.

A well off, simple, honest life exploring the stars and finally being at peace with himself after such madness. That was what he wanted...right?

Hunk was right. A lot has changed. Now, the question remained. How will these changes affect Shiro’s future? And what should he do if he ever allowed anything to happen to these Paladins? The family he loved more than anything else the universe had to offer.

Only time would tell.

**Shiro:** _There’s nothing I couldn’t do_

_Not with you_

_By my_

_Side_

_(~)_

_And let us consider how we may spur one another on toward love and good deeds, not giving up meeting together, as some are in the habit of doing, but encouraging one another—and all the more as you see the Day approaching._

_~ Hebrews 10:24-25_

_(~)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everybody! The Plance is in full bloom. *Sigh* La’more is in the air.


	19. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladin return to Galra H.Q. where Lotor reveals he may have found a link to Altea’s distant past.
> 
> Ember embarks in her first solo mission and meets a familiar face.

_You’re making a masterpiece_

_You're shaping the soul in me_

_You're moving where I can't see_

_And all I am is in Your hands_

_You're taking me all apart_

_Like it was your plan from the start_

_To finish Your work of art for all to see_

_You’re making a masterpiece _

_ _

_-Masterpiece, by Danny Gokey_

** _Bloodlines_ **

Allura tossed and turned in her sleep. Her blood boiled beneath her skin as shapeless forms moved frantically in her mind. Colors she couldn’t make out, and sounds she wasn’t entire sure were supposed to be words or just useless noise.

Her storing awoke her husband. Keith shook off his sleep and grabbed his wife’s shoulders, gently shaking her awake.

“Allura. Allura, wake up!”

The princess sprung upright, gasping for air and clenching a fistful of her blanket close to her chest. After a few deep breaths, the coolness of the room and her husband’s strong arms soothed her night terror.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine.” Allura sighed in relief. “It was just a nightmare.” At least, she assumed it was. The shapes and sounds were vague but she was able to make out a faint roaring sound. Her subconscious pushed the memories of the alternate Alteans to the front of her mind.

Allura pushed those memories right back and cuddled against Keith’s chest, her head fitting perfectly into the crock of his neck.

“Let’s go back to sleep.”

Keith held her close, stroking her hair and rubbing her back to smooth her trembling nerves. After a few soft hums, the princess drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Her husband wasn’t too far behind.

In the darkness, Allura’s cheek markings gave off a flickering glow.

(~)

The robotic gladiator aggressively spun its blade, and Ember, shifted her scales, making her invisible. Her attacker struck only air.

Invisible kicks came from all sides, forming cloven-hoofed shaped dents onto the side of its armor. The lenses on its helmet changed color, and it was able to detect Ember’s body heat signature.

Ember released a frustrated growl when the gladiator grabbed her left back leg and threw her to the ground. Her scales shifted, revealing herself and she jumped away from the incoming swings.

The outlines of her artificial membrane glowed, and her wing became coated in a form fitting covering, making the ends of her wings sharp as knives which she then used to slice through the gladiator.

The ceiling opened up and out came two more gladiators. Dodging their incoming blows, Ember slid beneath one, slicing off its leg with her wing. She then jumped up and kicked the second, knocking the sword out of its hand. 

Using her telekinetic, she used the sword to stab the robot in the stomach. As for the other, she cut off its right leg with the blade and then sliced its head off with her wings when she jumped.

Ember panted, her wing returning to normal and she tossed the sword onto the floor.

“Flawless work, darling.” Allura said. She and Keith watched from the control area.

“Three down in under seven minutes. That’s a new record.”

“Yes! Nailed it!” Ember jumped and pranced with joy.

Keith chuckled, “Alright, that’s enough for now. Go and wash up for breakfast.”

“Okay, but I barely broke a swea—“ Ember gagged when she took a whiff of her underwing, “Ew, yeah, good call there.”

“You can use the scented bubbles if you like.” Allura said.

“I love you!” Ember exclaimed with a high pitched, gleeful sound and galloped away.

“She’s gotten stronger.” Keith said.

“And craftier. Almost as if she’s—“

“Been taught by the two fiercest fighters in the universe?”

Allura gave a sarcastic laugh at her husband’s pompous tone, “Perhaps we’ve taught her _too_ well.” Allura trailed off, looking down at the decapitated gladiator, something of which a highly skilled Altean solider could accomplish.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Keith took a step closer, noticing that the sparkle in his wife’s eyes had dimmed somewhat, “You really scared me last night, and this morning you seemed really tired.”

“I guess my head was just filled with so many details it seeped into my dreams.” Seeing the concern written on his face, Allura wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Darling, I’m fine. I guess I’m being remind of the fact that...Ember’s growing up. There was a time when she couldn’t be apart from us for even a moment. Yet, at the same time, I couldn’t be more proud of her.” Allura chuckled at her own words. “Sounds confusing, doesn’t it?”

“Confusing, yet makes perfect sense.” Keith said, making her laugh. The sparkle returned and he kissed her forehead. “But hey, no mater how old she gets, she’s always gonna be our little girl.”

“_Our_ little girl.” Allura repeated with a smile. “I like the sound of that.” Keith leaned in for a kiss. Allura, much to her own dismay, pulled away and clenched her stomach. She detected a faint gurgling sound. Keith chuckled, cupping his wife’s face.

“Guess talking about breakfast work up an appetite.” Keith said.

Allura laughed along, masking her surprise. She didn’t realize she was this famished until now.

(~)

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Kolivan asked. “There must be someone else more qualified.”

“Trust me, Koli. No one is more qualified than she is. And I trust my sister’s judgment.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

Celeste rolled her eyes and smirked. Kolivan contacted the castle of lions and Coran appeared on the screen. “Good day, Kolivan. Miss Celeste. Do what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We have important information for the Paladins.” Kolivan replied. Coran wasn’t too sure if he should take his tone as direly urgent, or just his normal no-nonsense voice. It was difficult to tell with him.

“It’s kind of urgent.” Celeste intervened, shoving her face into Coran’s view. “Would you mind letting us in?”

“Of course. I’ll alert the others.”

(~)

“Sister!”

“Mom!”

“Aunt Celeste!”

Silver Star, Comet and Nebula nuzzled Celeste once she and Kolivan stepped out of their pod. “I missed you both so much. Nebula, you’re looking well. And Silver, Comet, did you get bigger?”

“Mom, I have so much to tell you, I don’t even know where to begin.”

Celeste noticed another longma behind her nephew and daughter. Ember slowly approached the herd leader, looking bashful. Celeste’s stern face quickly softened and she spread open her wings.

“Get in here, you little trouble maker.”

Ember’s eyes shimmered and she joyfully galloped towards Celeste, wrapped in her wings as she nuzzled against her neck.

“It’s so good to see you again. How are things with the Blades?”

“They took a while to get used to but, I think we managed to come to an agreement.”

“No kidding,” said Nebula, “I thought you said you’d never let him ride on you.” She nodded towards Kolivan. Celeste blushed, making her older sister laugh just like when they were foals.

“He won’t admit it but, underneath that...hardened exterior he’s a pretty okay fella.”

“Sounds like somebody else I know.” Nebula winked, wrapping her wing around her sister, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Even if she didn’t say it out loud, Nebula knew Celeste and Kolivan had developed an unspoken closeness.

“Coran said this was an urgent mater.” Keith said to Kolivan.

“We were just on our way to meet with Emperor Lotor.” said Allura.

“Good.” Kolivan said, “This won’t take too long, and it’s best you inform the emperor as well.”

Once inside the bridge, Kolivan explained to the Paladins the information the Blades had uncovered since Lotor ascended the throne. After the Kral Zera, the Blades continued their espionage work, retrieving information on the warring fractions amongst the Galra.

“Until recently, this base was run by a Galra Commander by the name of Ranveig.” Kolivan explained, demonstrating images on the giant screen.

“Ranveig. Wasn’t he one of the guys from the Kral Zera?” Lance said. The name certainly rang a bell.

“Yes. We’ve learned he’s been developing a super weapon of some kind. One of our longma operatives attempted to break into the base to meet with one of our covert operatives, but couldn’t get past the tight security, even while unseen.”

“Still waiting for that “Good job, Celeste”.

“Mom, you snuck into a Galra base?!” Silver Star squealed. There was a time when her mother would rather bite off her own tail than do something so... dangerous.

“What, like it’s hard?”

Comet blinked, “Who are you and what have you done with my aunt?”

“Unfortunately, I couldn’t get any closer. The security is incredibly tight now, and the only way in is too small for a grown longma. Or a full grown Blade.”

“And you learned this from your covert operative within the base?” Allura concluded.

“Yes. She’s managed to acquire a high-level security clearance. Since Ranveig’s departure, it’s possible she assumed control of the base, but we can’t be sure.” Kolivan said.

“So, it’s not as easy as just calling her to clear up security for one of you to get in, right?” Ember said.

“Very observant.” Kolivan said, surprising many within the room. Did he sound impressed? Again, it was difficult to tell, but Ember did notice the left corner of his mouth turn upright.

“Why can’t you know for sure if she did take control of the base?” Shiro asked.

“We’re not the only ones who know about the weapon. Two Galra factions, led by Commanders Trugg and Ladnok, are at war over the territory.”

“Man. Just when you think we’re close to ending one war, another one starts.” Hunk said tiredly.

“Since their fighting began, all communication has been cut off.”

“So, how do you plan on infiltrating the base if not even Celeste could get through?”

“I couldn’t, but I did hear a juicy bit of info.” The longma smiled confidently, flipping her mane. “Even though I couldn’t get in from the ground, above the base is a vent. Too small for me to get in, but big enough for a younger longma.”

The kids gasped. “Mom, are you suggesting...?”

“One of _us_ goes in there?” Blaze finished Silver Star’s sentence. Everyone else’s mouths, minus Kolivan and Celeste, dropped open.

“Comet’s right, who are you?!” Nebula exclaimed. “You’re seriously thinking about sending a kid to a Galra base?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. After all, aren’t these the same kids who took down a nepehline by themselves? And that’s not counting half the times my daughter and your son had gotten wrapped up with Galra oppressors before we joined the coalition. The same kids who you and Shiro have trained and led into a war zone. And won.”

Everyone else blinked, unable to find a counter argument. “She has a point.” Shiro said.

“I’ve lived for years keeping our herd hidden away not just from the world, but from what we are capable of. It took one, stubborn little longma, and my equally insistent family to make me realize that. But, given the circumstance, Kolivan and I agreed that only one of you kids can go on this mission.”

“One of you must infiltrate the base, extract our spy, and destroy Ranveig’s weapon.” said Kolivan.

“But which one of us?” Ember asked. “We’ve always worked as a team. None of us have gone solo before.”

“Weeeeelllllll....that’s not entirely true.” Silver Star said.

“What do you mean?”

“Before we joined Voltron, you used to go on solo missions a lot before me and Comet tagged along.”

“She’s right. You always came up with the plans.” Comet said.

“My favorite is still that time when we freed those workers from that Galra camp. I tripped like five of em at once! What a rush!”

“And it was you who first found the secret base with the quintessence supply.” Aura said, “You encourage me to use my keen senses which led us.”

“You also came up with the idea on how to defeat that nepheline.” Blaze said. “In other words, your bossy, but you’re smart.” Ember shook her head in disbelief and Blaze scoffed, “Yeah, I know what I said, don’t get too excited.”

“And you’ve been trained in both Altean and Galra style fighting.” Comet said.

The entire time her friends listed out all of her accomplishments, Ember shrunk further back. “I’m not sure I like where you’re going with this.”

She squeaked when she felt Kolivan’s leg against her back. She jumped away, wings spread open in defense. Her reflex did not go unnoticed by Kolivan.

“Kolivan and I had discussed it.” Celeste said, “And we agreed, you are the most qualified for this job.”

Ember’s body froze. They wanted _her_ to go on this solo mission? By herself? Without her friends? Into a highly secured Galra base? The last time she took charge she got everyone trapped inside giant plants.

“Ember,” Kolivan began, “This is of the upmost importance. If either faction acquires this weapon, it could top the balance of power in their favor.”

Keith and Allura saw the anxiety in Ember’s eyes, and her breathing accelerated.

“Could you give us a moment, please?” Allura and Keith exited the room with Ember. Kolivan’s eyes narrowed. He gave Celeste the benefit of the doubt, but if this emotional young child was their only option, he was seriously reconsidering their tactics.

Once outside, Ember’s went into full blown panic mode.

“Ember, breath.” Keith said.

“I am breathing!”

“No, that’s hyperventilating,”

“There’s a difference?”

Keith and Allura crunched down on both sides, each one rubbing Ember’s back with Allura pressing her hand gently on Ember’s chest to steady her.

“I’m sorry.” Ember inhaled deeply, “I don’t know if I can do this.” She inhaled again.

“Why not?” Keith asked.

“Why not? Why not?! Because the last time I took charge of anything I led a maniac Galra Commander to the herd, got Nebula hurt, and got me and my friends trapped inside giant plants! Now you want me to go on this mission to destroy some secret weapon we know nothing about all on my own? I can’t do that!”

“You’re right.” Keith said. Ember sighed sadly until he cupped her chin, lifting her up to look at him. “About _one_ thing. Yes, you made mistakes, but you also managed to save your herd by bringing them to Olkarion. You led your friends to get the plants to save Shiro and took down a predator twice your size.”

“Keith is right, darling.” Allura said, smiling proudly at the child. “A good leader knows when to ask for help. But a great leader has the courage to admit when they’ve made a mistake. And the strength to make it right. You get that from your father.”

Allura winked at her husband, making him blush. “Saying you can’t do this is unfair to all you have already accomplished. But, if you don’t feel ready, we won’t pressure you.”

“But, Kolivan said it was important.” said Ember.

“We know. But we also want you to make this decision based on what you believe is right.” Keith said.

What was right for her? For so long, Ember did what her parents always believed was right, and she was happy with that. Now, they were telling her to decide for herself what she believed she must do. Well, I’m her honest opinion, she probably shouldn’t decline the offer until she knew all of the information. She didn’t know who this Blade spy was but, if she were to meet up with them, then technically, she wouldn’t be doing this alone. What was more important? Her own feelings, or what was best for the grand scheme of things? Now that Lotor was emperor, he was going to need all the help he could get.

Her decision was to face this with dignity and responsibility. Even if her parents wouldn’t hold this against her, Ember knew she would hold it against herself if she said no to something this important. She was never one to back down on those in need.

She took a deep, steady, breath and nodded her head. She walked back into the bridge with her parents behind her.

“Can I ask who I will be meeting?” Ember asked. The rest of the team looked smiled with pride.

“Do you accept this mission, little one?” Kolivan said sternly.

“First of all, I’m not _that_ little. Second, regardless of how I feel, if this is to help the already fractured empire in any way, then you can count on me, Sir.”

“She gets that from you.” Keith whispered into Allura’s ear.

Kolivan studied the longma’s eyes. What he saw was fire. Raw and passionate, but he also saw hard, unbreakable steel. He saw the same in Celeste’s eyes as well, though her fire had been flickering in and out, hidden behind the steel that had cemented itself around her heart. Yet, in time, her scars became visible. Scars which he himself also carried.

The Blades learned a lot from the longma and vice versa. Kolivan learned emotions did not need to be a luxury they could not afford to have, and that one could posses both a balance of discipline as well as compassion. He saw it was possible in this young one, and he saw it possible in his old comrade Regriss. As time passed, he saw more and more of his burning light radiating from the Black Paladin and his Princess.

Kolivan nodded his head in agreement, which caught even Keith by surprise. “This is the operative you’ll be contacting.” An image of a female Galra appeared on the screen.

“Her name is Krolia.”

Ember gasped. A beautiful female Galra with striking violet eyes and hair, with the ends sticking out like sharp blades from behind her neck. The same markings that ran down both her cheeks were the same ones which had engraved themselves in Ember’s subconscious.

......................

_Her eyes landed on Ember, then tossed something at her hooves. It was her earring. "Get out of here." the woman said. "Before he wakes up."_

_"Why are you--"_

_"Don't ask questions. Just leave."_

_The rest of the herd didn't hesitate and took flight. Celeste and another hunter carried Nebula out of the scene, but Ember stayed a bit longer._

_"Thank you." she said. She secretly vowed not to forget the woman's face. Even if she didn't smile back, Ember had a hunch she was smiling on the inside._

_......................_

And Ember never forgot. She knew the face of the woman. She didn’t think she’d ever see her again.

“It’s her! That’s the Galra who spared us!”

“I thought she looked kind of familiar.” Silver Star said, tiling her head and squinting her eyes at the image.

The others couldn’t believe it. The same Galra who released the herd was the same operative Ember was to meet.

“Did you know it was her?” Ember asked Celeste.

“I didn’t know what she looked like until now. I’m just a surprised as you.”

“I can’t believe it. All this time, I’ve been wanting to see her again. To thank her.”

“Well, now you’ll get the chance.”

Ember turned to her parents, both smiling proudly. She approached them, unsure on what to say next. They wrapped their arms around her, placing her worried mind at ease.

“You’re going to be alright.” Keith whispered.

“We believe in you.” Allura kisses her head.

Ember nuzzled into the embrace. “I love you.”

Blaze was covering his face with his wing, unable to keep himself from sobbing. Comet patted him with his wing.

“There, there.”

“I’m not crying, they should really dust up this place!”

(~)

Ember was all suited up in the same armor she wore during the battle for Naxzela. She looked at herself in the mirror of her room, striking a few action poses while practicing her deep, serious voice. A knock on the door made her blush at her own silliness, but relaxed when she reminded herself nobody was watching her.

“Come in.”

Keith entered, seeing Ember all suited up. “Looking good, kiddo.”

“I’m still pretty nervous.” Ember confessed, looking down at her hooves drawing circles on the floor, “I’ve gotten so used to working with a team that...it’s weird to do something on my own.”

“It’s always good to count on your team. But, every now and again, there are certain things we need to learn to do on our own too. But you won’t be alone. Celeste and Kolivan will guide you the entire time. And when you meet Krolia,—“

“I know. Stick to the mission, no detours, and listen to her instructions. But, what if her instructions don’t cut it?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. But first, I wanted to give you something.” Keith pulled out his knife from his holster, handing it to Ember.

“But, that’s your father’s blade.”

“And you’ll be going on a Blade mission.” Keith adjusted the holster around Ember’s chest, securing the knife. “It’s always kept me safe as a kid. It will do the same for you too.”

“Thanks, Ke...Dad.”

Keith kissed her head while hugging her. “That’s my girl.”

(~)

Ember normally loved hugs from her uncles Hunk, Coran and Lance and Aunt Pidge, but right now they were kind of pushing it. All four had her trapped in a cage of made up of their arms, crying as if they were at a funeral home biding farewell to a loved one.

“Our little Ember is all grown up!” Lance brawled.

“Feels like only yesterday you were taking your first bath.” Hunk blew his nose on a hankie.

“We’re so proud of you!” Pidge cried even harder.

“My little longma Princess!” Coran cried so hard his face gained even more wrinkles. Ember gagged at seeing liquid running down from his nose.

“Seriously you guys, I am running low on oxygen!”

The four wiped their tears once they released her. Ember inhaled and coughed. Sometimes being the baby of the family could get very tiresome very quickly.

Silver Star and Aura both hugged her, careful not too squeeze too tightly. “Good luck, Em.”

“Knock em dead.” Aura, “Well, maybe not actually dead, just enough to leave them unconscious.”

“You’ll do great.” Blaze surprised everyone, including Ember, when he offered her his wing claw. “Don’t make it weird, dude.”

Ember smiled and clasped her claw with his. After all of the animosity and sort-of friendship, Ember now knew with complete certainty that she and Blaze were in fact real friends.

Comet was the last one to bid farewell. “Be safe out there.”

“Thanks, Comet.” Ember hugged him, making him blush.

“Oooh, looks like somebody’s been bitten by the love bug.” Lance said excitedly to Celeste, who looked at him like he was crazy.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

Nebula ruffled Ember’s mane with her hoof, and Shiro patted her on the head, then kissed it. Allura then approached the Blade leader. “Kolivan. While you and I have very different ideologies on how to work as a unit, and I highly respect you as an ally and a leader. But I warn you, if anything—“

“Princess, I vow, to my final breath, that I will make certain your daughter returns safely. The mission may be important... but so is the life of a child.”

Allura was stunned. The Blades were known for placing the mission above their own, but Kolivan’s words rang true. She saw the sincerity in his golden eyes, even while his face and posture was as hard as it had always been. He even bowed his head, with his fist to his chest. Allura thanked him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

Kolivan and Celeste were waiting near the pod. Ember gave everyone one last wave before joining them. The others watched as the pod disappeared into the wormhole.

Ember pulled out the blade from her holster. From a stone on the upper half of her left leg, a holographic picture of herself with her parents appeared. No mater what her decision would have been, they would always be proud of her. Of that she couldn’t be more sure of. But this wasn’t about proving anything to her parents she didn’t need to prove. This was her doing what was right.

This wasn’t for glory, or selfish pursuits of accomplishment. The Galra Empire was falling apart, and though she was one small longma, one small thing could make a difference.

(~)

“It’s weird not having Ember here.” Silver Star said, her wings dragging to the floor. “You think she’ll be okay? What am I saying? Of course she will, she’s Ember.” She chuckled nervously, “Right?”

“Of course she will. And I doubt she’s want us to drive ourselves crazy with worry for her sake.” said Aura.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Pidge sat in her Paladin chair, overlooking the data on her screen. Her boyfriend—she was still getting used to the word, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it—leaned against the chair, watching her work with a smile that could light up an entire city.

“What are you smiling about?” She teased.

“What? A guy can’t be happy to be with his girl?”

Pidge scoffed, her cheeks glowing bright red. “Wow. Could you be anymore corny?”

“Oh, you love it. Admit it.”

“Yeah sure, once you beat my high score on Phantasm, which is never.”

“Don’t be too sure, Sunshine. Remember, I am full of surprises.” Lance laughed when his girlfriend elbowed him in the stomach, even though it knocked the wind out of him his smile didn’t falter. Not even Pidge could resist smiling.

It was true, as corny as Lance could be sometimes, Pidge found it pretty adorable. She knew there were times he exaggerated just to tick her off in good nature, which was just how their dynamic was. Whether it was sweet, playful, competitive or teasing, overall, however they chose to act, they just loved being in each other’s company.

“Aww. Aren’t they adorable?” Allura cooed.

“Only they would play video games that early in the morning.” Keith muttered. Allura elbowed him in the rib cage. “Ow.”

Silver Star and Aura swooned at the romance, while Blaze gagged. “Eh, this romance is going to be the death of me.”

Comet wore indifference rather well, but watching the lovey dovey display made him think of a certain red scaled, green eyed longma.

After they arrived at Galra headquarters, they met up with Prince Lotor in the throne room once again. The flag he had presented to them two days ago still hung over the throne.

“Welcome back, Paladins.” Lotor greeted with a smile. Once again, he was thankful for his flawless ability to mask his own pain. That pain expanded across his insides like a parasite seeing Lance and Pidge holding hands.

“I see you are all... well rested.” He blinked, realizing one was missing. “Where is Ember?”

“Kolivan came to us this morning.” Allura explained, “One of the Galra fractions who have yet to pledge allegiance to you is currently at war with one another.”

“Ah, yes. Ranveig used to run that base before the Kral Zera.”

“Apparently they’re working on some form of supper weapon. Ember, Kolivan and Celeste have gone to investigate. We should hear from them soon.”

“When you do, please give the Blades, and Ember, my thanks. Nice to know I have the Blade’s trust.”

_Yeah, but they still don’t like you._ Keith thought to himself, but not wanting to damper on Lotor’s mood he kept it to himself.

“I’m sure you’ll be interested in inspecting every aspect of the Galra headquarters.” Lotor addressed to the others.

“I’d like to cross-reference our star charts with current Galra troop locations.” Shiro said.

“Consider it done.”

“You want to sync out intelligence to the Galra headquarters?” Coran said in surprise, “Oh. I never thought I’d see the quiznacking quintant.”

“Sentry, take them to the record room. You will find everything you need there.” Lotor said.

The robot nodded and led Shiro, Coran and Nebula to their destination.

“I’m leaving the rest of you with a personal escort that will take you where you’d like to go.” Lotor said to the rest of the Paladins and longmas, then escorted Keith and Allura down the hallway. Allura nodded, with Keith giving her hand a supportive squeeze.

“Come my friends, there is much work to be done.”

Lotor didn’t flinch at the stab he felt when he uttered the F word. Ever since that night when he vented out his frustrations—in song form no less—just seeing the heroes made him wish he could claw at the nearest sentry and tear his limbs off. Then break them.

_Keep your guard up_, he reminded himself. He didn’t have enough time to question whether or not these were his own thoughts or another’s.

“So we’re free to roam around Galra HQ and have some fun?” Hunk asked the sentry. Silver Star squealed excitedly.

“**What is Fun?**” The sentry asked in its robotic voice.

“You know, Fun.” Silver Star said, “Running around in the fields, kicking a ball, putting whip cream on Coran’s face while he sleeps and tickle his nose so he’ll cover his face in it.” She laughed, only for everyone to stare at her in surprise. “The mice said it would be funny.”

“**Is Funny the same as Fun?**” The sentry asked.

Lance studied the robot from top to bottom, then smiled devilishly. “You’re about to find out.”

“Lance, it’s a robot. It can’t have fun.” Pidge stated dryly.

“Not unless you reprogram it.” He winked.

“Lance, just because I reprogrammed a Galra killer drone, hacked into the Galra mainframe many times, and wired a sentry to give us information, doesn’t mean I can—I love how well you know me.”

“Take us to the sentry repair center!” Hunk cheered, tossing his Paladin helmet into the air, which bonked off of another sentry’s head, making a funny squeaky sound effect.

(~)

The now shut off sentry laid motionless on the table, while Hunk, Aura and Pidge tampered with its insides.

“Reconfigured processor inserted.” Pidge said.

“Check.” Aura replied, levitating the tools from the table.

“All rewired for optimal fun performance.”

“Checkity-Check.” Hunk replied.

“Now, just gotta upload the new program, and... alright, I’m finished.”

Pidge and Hunk high fived each with one hand, using their free ones to pound with Aura’s hooves. “Oh, yeah! Team Tech does it again!” They cheered.

The others looked over the still off line sentry. “How do we know if it worked?”

“Wait for it...” Lance said excitedly. The sentry started beeping. It came back online and rapidly sat upright, startling the others. Pidge yelped and fell back.

“**You dum-dums got any non-lethal, semi-combustible diversionary devices?**”

“Huh?” Lance asked.

“I think he’s... looking for firecrackers!” Pidge’s eyes sparkled, ignoring the bump on her head.

“Oh. It worked.” Hunk said in satisfaction.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Lance helped Pidge to her feet and, as corny as it was, kissed the bump on her head.

Blaze coughed so hard he sounded like he was chocking on air. He gasped for air and laid on the floor like a twitching dead animal.

Aura tapped him with her hoof. No response. “Wow. He wasn’t kidding.”

Now with their new Fun Sentry, the team was ready to liven up this dull HQ. They attached a device to a packet of food goo, which unlike the kind they usually ate, was purple instead of green. They hid behind a counter and watched as the packets exploded, spewing purple goops everywhere, including their armor, hair and scales.

They all cheered, even the Sentry, though still speaking in its robotic monotone, got up and waved his hands up with the rest of them. It was like hanging out with that cool, delinquent college student who was more comfortable being out with high schoolers than people his own age.

“Hunk, hand me another packet of food goo.” Lance said as he wiped part of it from his hair. Hunk grabbed one of the unopened packets, but squeezed it too tight when two Galra cadets entered the room. One short and slightly overweight, while the other was taller and thinner.

“Halt! You are being detained for unsafe sustenance preparation.”

“Hey guys, it’s cool.” Blaze said, with goop dripping down from his horn. “We’re with Prince Lotor. He said we could go wherever we want, and this sentry guy is our personal escort.”

“Then this Sentry is to be rebooted immediately.”

“Oh. Didn’t that coming.”

“**Scram!**” The sentry ran off, leading the others to a trolly and started riding on it like a scooter. Lance helped Pidge, who jumped and latched onto the robot, while he and Hunk rode on both sides of the trolley and the longma flew beside them.

“This robot is awesome!” Silver Star squealed.

(~)

Ember understood the basics of their plan. Get into the small tight vent, find Krolia, destroy the weapon, and get out. But actually getting to the base was it’s own challenge. Lucky for Ember, she was always insistent Keith teach her some piloting tricks. She was still a newbie but she was a fast learner.

To blend in with the fleet’s, Ember flew into the battlefield on a Galra fighter ship. Just when she was about to say it would be smooth sailing ahead, she saw explosions from all sides, and one of the Galra cruisers was already destroyed.

“Looks like things have escalated between Ladnok and Trugg.”

“_Blend in with the debris._” Kolivan instructed. “_You don’t want to attract any fire._”

“No worries. Being invisible is what we longmas do best.”

“_Very funny._” Celeste replied dryly. Ember smiled cockily and proceeded to fly through without attracting attention. Her heart beats accelerated as she maneuvered fallen bits of the ships, and incoming lasers.

Flying through on a ship was a lot different than flying out into the open, but this way she ran less of a risk of getting shot. There was no way she could outmaneuver all of those blasts all on her own. The herd wasn’t around to have her back this time. They were with her in spirit, though.

Ember gasped and pulled on the controls with her wing claws, spinning around and regaining momentum in dodging an explosion. She exhaled in relief but she wasn’t out of the fire just yet.

Seeing all of these explosions brought back memories of the fire which had taken her mother from her. She was a scared little child then, hurt and unable to defend herself. But she wouldn’t hide anymore. She reminded herself why she was doing this, and the more she focused on the end goal the less her nerves got to her.

Maybe this was why the Blades tended to push away their emotions, or pretend they didn’t exist. To get the job done. It had its benefits, but Ember couldn’t imagine living her entire life like this. After all, it was the Paladins love which made her into who she was now.

She would have plenty of time to reminisce later, right now she needed to get to that base. She was past the line of fire and closing in on the planet where the base was located. A piece of falling debris came spiraling towards her, knocking her wing off.

“Guys, I lost a wing! Celeste! Kolivan! Can you hear me?”

“_Em—er o—once you’re in the plan—mosphere the connection will—_“

“Celeste? Celeste, hello?” Celeste’s voice was muffled by the static. “Lost the connection. Looks like I’m gonna have to land this thing. Small problem; I keep flunking that part!”

Ember gripped the controls as the ship spiraled downwards into the planet. The side from which the wing had been ripped off caught fire. Ember activated the thrusters to regain some momentum, but the flight was still shaky. The ship skimmed the ground, more bits of it flying off with each strike. Ember couldn’t keep it up much longer, and she couldn’t land it properly.

She always hated doing this but, another thing longmas were good at was bailing when things got too hot. Ember pushed a button with her hoof and the top opened up, sending her flying in her seat as the ship crashed head first against a rock.

Ember unbuckled herself and jumped from her chair, flapping her wings and landing safely on a small ledge, seeing the smoke coming from her ship.

“So glad no one was around to see that.” Ember tried contacting Celeste and Kolivan through the communication on her headpiece, but no answer. Still, the base was right in front of her.

“Well, here goes nothing.”

She found the vent Celeste had told her about. With her invisibility, Ember glided over the sentries guarding the outside. Celeste was right, there were much more than she had expected. She unscrewed the vent with Keith’s blade and swooped in. The side was indeed too small for a full grown longma, and though Ember had to squat down and crawl, she was the right size to move around in. Her reptilian aspects allowed her to practically slither through. Spotting the corridor from another vent, and waiting for the sentries to walk by, Ember unscrewed the vent, levitated it out of the way and swooped down, placing it back in place to avoid suspicion.

A familiar scent invaded her nostrils. That raw quintessence, only this didn’t smell quite the same as before. It felt just as alive, but there was some...tangy scent to it, like sour fruit starting to go bad. Did it have something to do with this secret weapon?

Ember hid behind a wall when several sentries rallied together to answer an alarm. She suspected it had something to do with the fighting that was going on outside. Amongst the sentries was the spy she was sent to find. She saw Krolia.

It was so strange to see her again. This brought back memories of the first time she snuck into a base. Would Krolia remember her?

When Krolia turned her head and looked behind her, Ember gasped and hid deeper behind the wall, even though she was already invisible. Could Krolia sense her? Did she hear her gasp? How good was her hearing? Did she know she was coming? Of course not, communications were down.

Krolia and the sentries walked out, allowed me Ember to follow them, keeping her invisibility up. Her wing claw gripped the handle of Keith’s blade. Just touching it made her feel like he was right there with her. Guiding her, supporting her. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled the blade out, hiding it underneath her invisible wing.

Her ears twitched in alarm, followed by the wiring of a gun. Ember pulled out the blade, wielding it with her telekinesis, and had it slice her attacker’s gun in two.

Ember lost her invisibility once she realized who it was.

“Krolia.”

The Galra woman looked at the blade which was still floating in mid air after having sliced her weapon in a blink. Her eyes fixated on the symbol, then back at the longma.

“How did you get in here?”

“Through the vent. Your security measures weren’t prepared for a little longma.”

“I know the Blades are now working with longmas, but I didn’t think they’d send a child. Then again, you’re not so little anymore.”

“So you do remember me.”

“How could I forget the little runt who almost cost me my last inside job? And was crazy enough to go up against a Galra could have easily squashed her.”

Ember blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. The commander was never the wiser. But that’s not important right now. Come with me. We don’t have much time.”

(~)

Allura didn’t know what to make of what she saw. Disembodied body parts of random animals in jars, and strange objects from planets that were long since extinct filled every shelf, reaching so high she got dizzy just by looking at it. She wasn’t sure if the shelves would tumble and land on her, or if she was about to pass out from the overwhelmingly nauseating sights.

“What is this place?” Allura asked, already feeling woozy. She closed her eyes, blinked a couple times to recollect the focus of her vision. It was hard to tell if she was awake or not.

“This is Haggar’s lair.” Lotor said.

“Just as creepy as she is.” Keith muttered, cringing at what appeared to be some creature’s kidney, or other internal organ. Or maybe a... reproductive organ. Either way, he was going to be seeing it in his nightmares tonight.

“Why would you bring us here?” Allura’s voice came out shaky.

“Our fathers traveled through the rift into the space between realities.” Lotor explained, “I believe Alfor’s Altean alchemy made that possible. There may be something in here that contains secrets that Haggar was unable to unlock.”

“And you want Allura to just go through everything here until she finds something?” Keith outstretched his arms, looking up at the tall shelves. “This place is huge.”

“If it’s Altean, Allura can sense it. She has the capability to do so. You of all people should be aware of that.”

“Of course I am, I’m just saying... Allura?” Keith heard his wife groan. She was staring at some random object in a jar until she started tumbling back, one hand to her forehead and the other looking for some kind of support. Keith held her hand, letting her lean against him. She was almost as pale as a ghost.

“Allura, are you alright?”

“I... I think so. Just a bit overwhelmed.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine.” Allura straightened herself, breathing in and out slowly and her eyesight focused again. “I’m be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I guess I’m just not used to seeing things like...I’m sorry, what is _that?!_” The princess pointed to what was in the jar. She was definitely feeling better if she was able to yell that loudly again.

Lotor inspected the object. “I believe it’s the fetus of a—“

“Never mind, I never want to know!” Allura pushed Lotor and Keith out of her way for some air.

“Allura, there’s no pressure.” Keith said.

“Actually, Princess, there is plenty of—“

“You’re not helping.”

“Enough.” Allura turned around to face the two men. The color returned to her face and she was wearing her signature Game Face, as Keith was known to calling it. “We’re already here, and if there truly is anything related to Altean Alchemy, I’ll know it when I see it. I can’t turn back now.”

Keith held her hand, “We’ll help you.”

Lotor nodded. “Indeed. Thank you, Princess. Now, where should we begin?”

“Somewhere with less body parts.” Keith suggested. Lotor and Allura could not have agreed more. The only energy Allura could sense in that part of the lair was the sense of her breakfast coming back up again.

The trio searched the lair from top to bottom. Well, maybe not the top since Allura felt sick just by looking at how high the shelves where. She couldn’t understand why she had felt so sick all of a sudden. The lair was indeed a grim and horrific place to be, even Keith and Lotor showed visible discomfort, but it wasn’t like a massive wave of supernatural energy that would have caused Allura to collapse or anything.

This was all from her. She felt nauseous. Maybe she didn’t have a strong stomach for the decapitation of innocent creatures. At one point, she spotted what appeared to be the severed horn of a longma. She gasped and quickly ran from it. Ember immediately came to mind. What had that witch done to these poor creatures? Hard to believe an Altean would do such things.

What was Allura thinking? Race did not make one righteous or malicious. It was their actions, their personas. How naive had she been to believe otherwise.

Allura, Keith and Lotor continued the search. Both boys came out empty, but Allura finally found something that didn’t make her ill. A familiar shaped device with a known blue symbol on the front.

“Look at this.” She showed it to Lotor and Keith. “It’s an Altean science log.”

Lotor took the log and activated it. A hologram of various scientific information appeared before him. For a moment, Lotor’s pupils expanded once he read the first few lines of the information.

“This was written by my mother, Honerva, thousands of years ago.” He said, with an extra pep in his voice. This was the first time either Keith or Allura heard him speak of anyone this fondly.

Keith looked over the images. Though his Altean was a bit rusty, he comprehended what these schematics were about. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this.”

“I wouldn't be surprised. The union between Zarkon and Honerva sparked a technological evolution within the empire. Even back then, Altean culture was remarkably advanced. The kinds of experiments she was conducting advanced science by eons.”

“How did you manage to find so much about Altean culture?” Allura asked.

“Before my exile, and even long afterwards, I’ve managed to secretly search the galaxy for any piece of information I could find on Altea. From the planets they visited, to the most obscure locations unknown to even the empire. I left no stone unturned. My father refused to tell me anything about my mother, and I always knew there was a reason why I was different. While others considered my Altean blood a weakness, I consider it a strength. My father must have kept my mother’s research hidden until that witch took it for herself. She was constantly seeking Altean magical knowledge that she could pervert for her own power.”

Keith and Allura shared concerned looks. Lotor spoke so fondly of Honerva, but his tune took a drastic turn when he spoke of Haggar.

“There must have been things that she was unable to access.”

“We’re going to keep looking.” Keith said, leading Allura away from Lotor, who looked at the research with a longing look in his eyes. To be so close to one’s parent, and yet still be so far away.

“He really doesn’t know.” Allura whispered once they were far enough away from hearing range.

“I doubt anyone does. People still believe Honerva died after she and Zarkon went quintessence crazy.”

Allura felt a pang in her chest. The quintessence poisoning stripped Lotor’s parents of any if not all parental love they would have felt. The more they learned of Lotor’s past, the more heart wrenching it became.

“Keith, do you remember that promise you made me? That if I ever become as mad as Honerva...”

Keith held her close, “Allura, you are _not_ Honerva. She allowed her ambition to get the better of you. You’re not like that. It’s good that we know about this so we won’t repeat the same mistake as she and Zarkon did.”

“Still, all of that power. All of that energy within the rift.” Allura shuddered at the thought.

“Do you think we should stop all of this?” Keith asked. Allura could tell by his tone that he was open to whatever decision she made. He trusted her instincts, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she trusted her own. Her father had once used the inter-dimensional comet from the rift to built Voltron.

Quintessence in of itself wasn’t evil, it was the abuse of it. Still, an overexposure to it was what occurred with Honerva and Zarkon and it frightened the princess. She held her husband’s hand, finding comfort and reassurance in his touch. Looking into his eyes she realized that he was right.

Allura wasn’t Honerva. Unlike her, she had seen first hand all of the consequences of her foolish and greedy actions. Her thirst for ultimate knowledge and her husband’s quest for more power had left a massive scar on the universe. And massive scars within the hearts of every innocent involved.

Allura knew better. Her family knew better. So long as she remembered the truth she wouldn’t fall into the temptation of power. She never even wanted power. All she ever wanted was love, and she already had it. It was more than enough.

“No. You’re right, I have nothing to worry about.” Allura said, then she kissed her husband’s hand. “Thank you.”

Keith kissed his wife and continued looking, putting the topic to rest.

(~)

”That's it. Work it.” Lance said before snapping the picture of Pidge, Hunk and the sentry on Zarkon’s former throne. Pidge was on the sentry’s shoulder, doing a peace sign, and Hunk was giving a thumbs up while the sentry carried him bridal style.

Aura snapped one with Lance and Pidge sporting druid capes and masks, with Hunk dressed as Zarkon. They did another one but with Blaze as Zarkon this time and Comet and Silver Star with the druid capes. Lance took a pic him both Pidge and Aura on the throne, cheering with the sentry lifting them up with his hands.

Lance, Pidge and the sentry took another picture in overly dramatically like those overly exaggerated poses, followed by another with the boys back to back like the Men in Black, and the sentry looking like the big boss on the throne.

“That’s it, hold that pose. The camera loves you, baby.” Pidge said as she snapped the camera.

“**Get one more of me.**” said the sentry.

“Halt!” those same guards from before finally caught up with them. The sentry yelled “**Scram!**” and dashed away. The others ran behind him. The thinner guard went after them, but the larger one had to stop to catch his breath.

After losing the guards, again, the group played their own version of golf, using disembodied sentry limbs of older models as mallets and hitting metal balls over the railing, but again, the guards caught up to them and they ran off. Comet threw the sentry parts in their path, making the guards trip and fall all over themselves.

It was then the group knew they were never gonna shake these guys. So they figured, like they did with the sentry, then maybe it was time these guards got a little ‘crash course’ in Fun.

The guards searched HQ for the Paladins, longmas and rouge sentry. They never anticipated for Silver Star and Aura to turn invisible and trip them with their tails. The girls clasped wing claws in victory.

“This is so mean.” Comet said.

“We’re doing them a favor.” Lance said with a devilish smile, complete with an evil cackle.

“You’ve got a dark side. I find that surprisingly attractive.” Pidge said, making Lance blush.

They had the guards tied up to the trolleys. Lance rode on the tall one’s shoulders with Pidge stirring. He threw his fists into the air shouting, “Razzle Dazzle!”

The sentry rode on the shorter one’s shoulders, with Hunk steering. The longmas sat in the corner with a bowl of what tasted like salty chips. Silver Star and Blaze stomped their hooves with mad excitement as the two teams came speeding down the hallway towards the other.

“**Ramming speed.**” said the sentry. The guards screamed in terror, but Lance was smiling a smile that would put the Joker himself to shame.

The longmas cringed and recoiled when Lance crashed head first into the sentry and was knocked out. The sentry laughed victoriously in his robotic voice. The guards were genuinely sympathetic towards the paladin’s hard fall. His friends hovered over him, with Pidge tenderly cupping his face.

“Lance! Are you okay?”

“Oh... hey, Pidge...” he said deliriously, “You’re so pretty...”

“Aww. Well, at least his brain’s not damaged.” Pidge kissed his forehead and, that was what snapped him back to full consciousness. Hunk, Aura and Silver Star swooned, even the Sentry. Comet and Blaze stuck out their tongues in disgust.

After that mayhem, Hunk offered to make everyone, including the guards, some popsicles. They showed him the kitchen and the Galra were surprised at the way the sugary, icy cold treat that froze their teeth tasted.

Lance got a black eye from the impact, and was now sporting a bandage on his forehead, happily sucking on an ice pop.

“**So there are no hard feelings, I made you these.**” Crushing some nearby old metal parts, the sentry gave each Paladin and longma a necklace with a metal piece shaped like his head. The longmas happily accepted the gifts as he wrapped each one around their necks, and Hunk since he was carrying the box of popsicles.

“So worth it.” Lance said once accepting the necklace.

“Ember would have loved this.” Comet said with a longing in his voice.

Aura nodded in agreement. “I wonder how her mission’s going.”

(~)

Ember followed Krolia to her workspace. She kept her invisibility up as to not raise suspicion. The entire time she wanted to ask Krolia so many questions. Why did she spare the herd when she had nothing to gain from it? Was it simply her duty as a member of the Blades to had the innocent? But why risk her own job for creatures she and nothing to do with?

And when did she switch from helping that commander to working at this base? Was she looking for the hidden quintessence supply lines as well?

“Why did Kolivan risk sending you here now?” Krolia asked before Ember could usher the courage to speak out.

“Because he’s heard about Ranveig’s super weapon. We can’t let it fall into the wrong hands.”

“I’m guessing Ranveig’s dead since Commander Trugg is attacking my base.”

“Trugg is on the verge of crushing your forces. We have to destroy that weapon now. What is it exactly? And does it have anything to do with that strong quintessence I smelled once I got here?”

“So you know of the hidden quintessence supply line.”

“That’s kind of the reason why we joined the Blades in the first place, so yeah.”

“I was one of the spies on a solo mission to collect information. I was able to track down a hidden base in an obscure planet a few months ago. After my last boss lost his position, I was transferred to this base to work for Warlord Ranveig. He intercepted an undocumented shipment of quintessence traveling through his territory. He took it for his own and began experimenting with it.”

“So that’s why you came here. To keep tabs on Ranveig and destroy whatever it was he was using the quintessence for.”

“Yes. The origins of the quintessence is still a mystery. All we know is that it’s more powerful than anything we’ve ever received from the empire, and it has some very unexpected effects.”

“But Kolivan didn’t know of that secret base before I told him about it.” Ember said, “That was after you spared my herd.”

“It was my mission to follow the trail of quintessence and where it led, but I needed to be sure before I reported my findings.”

_Well, that answers one of my questions_, Ember thought.

“I bet Kolivan wasn’t too happy about that. He prefers his intel upfront and quickly as possible.”

“All the more reason why I didn’t tell him.”

Was that... a smile? Or a very vague smirk? Either the purple lights were playing tricks on Ember’s vision, or maybe Krolia was one of those few blades who was brave enough to bend the rules just a tad if it meant getting the job done.

An explosion went off outside, causing the room to tremble and red lights went flashing. “Trugg’s fleet has been touched down.” Krolia said in alarm, seeing said fleet on her computer screen. “We’re running out of time! Come on!”

Krolia and Ember hurried into the elevator, which took them downwards. The flashing red lights blinded Ember. This must be how Aura felt for most of her life. She closed her eyes shut and shook her head angrily. A growl escaped her mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. The flashing lights are just really annoying. I’m fine.” Ember’s reply was cold and focused, yet the look Krolia gave her was anything but.

It was warm and kind. For a moment, Ember could have sworn she was looking into the face of someone else. Someone she knew and loved with all of her heart.

(~)

After coming up empty, Keith and Allura returned to Lotor, who was still going over the information.

“What’s the matter?” Keith asked. His friend seemed troubled.

“By the end of these logs, it seems like they're written by a different person. She's frantic, paranoid, erratic. Her reason and intellect are gone. Replaced by fear and paranoia.”

Allura gulped before speaking, “Lotor, have you ev—“ Keith stopped her from speaking any further by giving her arm a tight squeeze.

_Think about what you say next_. His eyes read.

Allura wasn’t too thrilled about it herself, but there was no hiding what Lotor had just found. If he knew the truth, it would crush him. But what good would keeping it a secret do? Not telling him would be sparing his feelings, but if he didn’t know, if the witch were to succumb to the same fate as... as her husband, shouldn’t Lotor know first? Maybe... maybe there could be a way to save her.

It was a long shot. After all they didn’t have the slightest clue on how to enter the rift itself, let alone what would happen once they did. Allura stubbornly rebelled against her husband’s warning.

“Have you ever wondered... what if Honerva didn’t die. That perhaps she became as corrupted as Zarkon did. What if she and Haggar are the same—“

“That _witch_ is not my mother.” Lotor dropped the subject just as quickly as it was brought up. But forgetting it wasn’t so simple.

Rage boiled within him. How dare they even suggest such a thing? That witch despised him from the moment he was born. When everything was taken from him, she did nothing to comfort him. She was heartless. Nothing more than an empty shadow that loomed the halls, blindly and mindlessly serving her master even in death. She was mad. As mad as...as the words he was reading.

“_Lotor, I have done a lot of things for you, things no one else cared to do, but I never sang to you. I’ve never sung anything in my life._”

It was only a couple of days ago he learned that Dayak never hummed that beautiful song in his ears as a boy. Lotor didn’t have time for these questions. He tore them up and threw them away. Honerva wasn’t the witch, she must have intercepted Honerva’s log somehow. His rational thinking wasn't completely sold on this theory, given what he had just uncovered. Still, for now, he ignored it.

“There must be something else in this room,” Lotor said, changing the subject as quickly as possible. “Something we missed.”

“We’ve looked all over. We can’t find anything pertaining to Altean Alchemy.” Allura said.

“Perhaps we are not using all the tools at our disposal.” Lotor realized. How did he not see it before? How could he have forgotten what she had did for the Red Paladin the other day?

“Allura, close your eyes and just... let yourself feel the energy around you. See if any of these objects call out to you.“

Keith gave Allura a reassuring nod and she closed her eyes. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, or wether or not there was anything related to Altean Alchemy anywhere within this massive place. Even with these uncertainties, she closed her eyes, breathed in deep and allowed all of her senses to look where her eyes could not.

Allura’s closed eyes twitched in discomfort. She felt something, but it wasn’t in the room. It was a lump in her throat, followed by a knot tightening in her stomach. Yanking and pulling her from the inside out. Her muscles tensed, the inside of her skin pierced by hundreds of tiny needles. Still, not once did she cry out in pain.

Suddenly, it settled. The lump went down smoothly like a stream of cold water. The knot in her stomach loosened and the needle-like sensation disappeared, leaving nothing but a feeling of relief. Hot and soothing like a warm bath, a hug, or a kiss. It was so random, but once Allura succumbed to it her sense amplified.

She heard something. A ringing sound. Coming from behind a box.

Opening her eyes, Allura approached the shelf, pushing the box aside where she found a strange looking stone with blue markings.

“I was drawn to this.”

“Wait a tic. I know I’ve seen something about this before.” Lotor searched the log from his wrist device. “Where is it? Here.” He showed the couple an image of what appeared to be some kind of ancient stone ruins, followed by cave paintings of people walking up towards a temple or a castle which bared a fading resemblance to the ruins themselves.

Around them were floating orbs with technologically inspired designs. The castle of lions came to mind.

“These are ancient ruins from an Altean outpost now beneath the seas of Planet Entuk. There, I found images depicting Altean explorers following a map projected from what they called a “compass stone.” Supposedly, it can lead to the magical realm of Oriande, which houses the secrets of Altean Alchemy.”

“Oriande? I thought that was a folktale.” Allura said.

“My research has led me to believe it is quite real. We need to get this stone working.”

(~)

“Get to that console!” Krolia ordered. Both she and Ember rushed to two individual consoles facing each other.

“What now?”

“We need to simultaneously enter this code.”

The doors that led to the elevator exploded. Sentries armed with guns emerged from the cloud of smoke. Ember’s pupils became slits and she roared, leaping from behind the console. A beam shot from her mouth, blasting the sentry’s leg right off.

Ember rolled to his side and sliced it from the hip with her wing. She hurled the blade at the next sentry’s head, she flew over it, twisting the knife with her mouth, decapitating the robot. With the blade in her mouth, Ember pounced onto the chest of the next sentry like a rampaging animal, but the robot grabbed her by the wing and threw her off of it. The blade remained latched onto the side of its chest.

Krolia shot at it with her laser gun and rushed to pull the knife from the now defected sentry while dodging the lasers of the last one. Ember growled as she stood up, ready to help her friend, but suddenly froze.

In a flash of purple light, Keith’s blade transformed into its true form. Ember stared in shock and confusion watching Krolia fight the remaining sentries with her father’s weapon.

She released a defiant roar to attract Krolia’s attention. More sentries arrived, along with Commander Trugg, who had the longma lifted up. Ember’s wings were gripped tightly in one hand, while Trugg clasped her mouth with the other.

“Surrender or die,” Trugg ordered. Ember kicked and wiggled in the big Galra woman’s powerful grip. With her big meaty hands covering her mouth, Ember struggled to breathe.

Krolia sneered at the commander, the grip on her sword tightening at seeing the longma fighting for her freedom and for air. Krolia didn't waste another tic. Even with her vision becoming more and more blurry due to the restraint in oxygen, Ember saw how the blade returned to its slumbering knife form.

“Let her go. She won't try anything.” Krolia said, masking the pleading in her tone as she rose her hands in surrender. Ember heard this, and not caring how pathetic it made her sound, Ember screamed a muffled “Mm-phm!” in desperate agreement.

Trugg threw the longma to the floor. Ember gasped for air, but the moment she hit the floor a tiny clang was heard. Trugg spotted the pendant and picked it up. With her vision cleared, Ember quickly stood up.

“That's mine!”

Ladnok activated it, expecting to see some secret information, perhaps a key to defeating Commander Ladnok. All she saw was a hologram of a sickeningly happy couple. Trugg sneered in disgust and threw the pendant to the ground, making the image disappear. Ember quickly snatched it and secured it on the strap around her leg.

“We can make a deal.” Krolia said calmly, keeping her hands up. “Give us a ship, and I'll give you the codes to the weapon.”

“What?!” Ember exclaimed. This had to be a trick on Krolia’s part. Was she really going to risk the mission for her sake? It wouldn't be the first time, but it still begged the question. Why did Krolia risk so much for one little longma? One she had only met once and known for a little while?

That look in her eyes. That softness that... Compassion. It felt so familiar.

Trugg scoffed, “Why should I trust you?”

“You don't have a choice. I'm the only one who knows the access code. If you try to break in, the room will self destruct. Once we're airborne, I’ll give you the code.”

Ember’s body trembled impatiently. Trugg didn't look too happy about accepting Krolia’s deal, but if they had any chance of escaping in one piece then Trugg had to take the bait. At least, Ember hoped it was bait.

“Fine. But to make sure there are no tricks.” Trugg pulled on Ember’s mane, forcing her to her side. Krolia flinched at the child’s cries of pain.

“Step out of line, and I pluck your baby longma's scales off one by one.”

Krolia wanted to say something, Ember knew she did, but she withheld whatever it was and simply nodded in understanding. Even if she didn't say so out loud, Ember knew what Krolia truly meant.

She was scared. Scared for both of them.

(~)

Allura grunted, pulling both sides of the stone. She tried everything she could possibly think of. She recited ancient Altean rhymes she heard as a child, legend told some contained magic within them. Nothing worked.

Then she tried activating her Altean energy, but no reaction. Not even a tingle. The stone spoke to her once but now it was silent. When mystical arts failed, she resulted to brute force. Pulling,hitting, even bitting at one point.

The Princess grunted ferociously. “It won't open. Nothing works.”

“You just have to concentrate.” Lotor said, “I know you have the power within.”

Allura rolled her eyes. How many times had she heard him say that today? Whatever ‘power’ she had inside apparently didn't feel like being cooperative today. And hearing Lotor constantly remind her was growing tiresome.

“Try telling that to my ‘power’ because it certainly isn't doing a good job of proving otherwise.”

Keith held her by the shoulders, “Allura, it's okay. Take it easy. You'll figure this out.”

“Maybe I would figure out faster if you would both get off my back!” Allura snapped, stepping away from her startled husband. She sighed seeing the hurtful shock on his face.

“I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can but what do you expect me to do? My father had an ability few Alteans possessed. Coran doesn't have it, Honerva didn't have it.”

“But you do.” said Lotor, “That much is clear. We all witnessed it yesterday with the omega shield.”

“I did that to save Lance’s life, and even with all of the other times, I'm still not entirely sure how it even works.”

“You must know. There has to be a way to carry on the tradition of Altean alchemy.”

“_You think this is easy for me?!_” Allura snapped again, this time frightening the often composed Lotor. His time with the paladins had influenced him to the point his emotions could almost be easily read just by looking at his face.

“Do you think it's easy to constantly be reminded that this tradition, along with my people, died ten thousand years ago? You think it's easy to have these abilities yet remain in the dark because my father wouldn't explain everything?”

Allura grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair into her free palm, almost causing her braid to come undone. Allura admired her father more than anyone in the universe, but right now she felt so... angry. She wasn’t entirely sure where her frustration was aimed at specifically.

At her father for not being here to give her the answers? At Lotor for constantly putting her on the spot? At the rock? At the war? At the unnecessary complexity of Altean Alchemy? Why couldn’t she figure this out? Why did everything have to fall on _her_ shoulders? 

The air became thin, like she was drowning in the middle of a deep ocean, yet no mater how hard she swam or how much she pushed her body forward she kept chocking on water.

Allura’s eyes filled with rage, drilling holes into the insufferable stone in her hand while she squeezed it tighter. A tear streaked down her face, landing on the rock.

“I don’t know if I can activate this. I don’t even know if it _wants_ to be activated. I don’t know, I don’t know _everything!_”

Lotor stepped back when Allura marched towards him. He had faced countless Galra opponents who wanted his head on a spike, but somehow this infuriated princess made him react with caution.

“If you’re so knowledgeable of the ancient ways, how about instead of pushing me to somehow magically know all the answers, _you_ take this _quiznacking rock and_—What the...”

The three of them stared in shock at the stone...which was now glowing. Allura’s tear dripped downwards over its surface. Even the tips of Allura’s fingers were glowing. In a flash a map depicting an unknown solar system appeared. In the center was a strangely shaped rock. Keith got closer to his wife, seeing her face devoid of anger. Her mouth hung open at the sight before her. Her eyes darting back and forth between the map and the rock.

“Allura... you’ve done it.” Lotor said breathlessly.

“Is that...?” Keith pointed to the rock at the center.

“Oriande.” Lotor said, his smile grew wider. “I knew you could do it princess.”

“I...” Allura blinked. Seeing how the rock had reacted to her emotions—somehow—and revealed to them the location of the mythological Oriande, her mind started to clear up.

How did that happen? She suddenly felt a heavy wave of anger take hold and suddenly the rock glowed when her tear landed on it? Did her frustration activate her hidden power? Or was it the tear?

“I still have no idea what just happened.” She said. Keith laughed as he hugged her from behind, rocking back and forth to cool her down.

“That’s okay, honey. None of us do.”

“But we will.” Lotor said, “Oriande will answer all of your questions, Princess, and further our quest for universal peace.”

That was good to hear, Allura thought. Still, even she was surprised by her sudden, yet still understandable outburst. Had the stress of everything finally gotten to her? Was Haggar’s lab just that unsettling it affected her mood?

Feeling a migraine coming on, and not wanting to loose focus, Allura tucked those questions away.

She would save them for Oriande.

(~)

“Are you sure about this?” Comet asked.

“**We’ve been over this already. Let’s light this candle. Wooooo.**”

The sentry was strapped onto the front of a robeast coffin, the same kind Haggar used to send robeasts to fight the Paladins. Silver Star wiped a tear with a hankie one of the Galra guards handed her.

“It takes a real robot to follow his dreams.” Silver then sobbed even louder when she hugged Aura who patted Silver on the head with her hoof.

“Do you think Lotor would mind us firing the robeast coffin?” Hunk asked.

Pidge shrugged and muffled “I don’t know.” with the ice pop still in her mouth.

“**Come on, I've always wanted to see the stars.**”

“Aaaaand now you will.” without hesitation—or thought—Lance launched the coffin. It sped up and the sentry cheered with delight. Or as far as he could express with his robotic voice.

“**Later, pala—dudes. Weeeeeeeeeee**.”

Blaze nodded to his sister, “Play it.”

Aura pulled out a stereo-like device, pressed a button and the tune to “Amazing Grace” played.

Once the coffin was shot into space, it’s fires released an array of bright colors, reminiscent of the fireworks seen during the Fourth of July, making the song selection all the more fitting. The Paladins, longmas and guards ran towards the window, marveling at the spectacle before them as the sentry flew off to live his dream of becoming part of the universe. For a machine, he was really deep.

Pidge pressed her hands against the glass, her eyes gleaming. “Look! Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?”

Lance’s attention was on the sparkling lights, but more so how they reflected in Pidge’s eyes.

“Yes. Yes I have.”

Pidge blushed, picking up on what he was saying. She blushed bashfully and punched him in the arm. Lance winced, but didn’t stop smiling. The couple wrapped their arms around each other as they watched the sentry go.

“He’s my hero.” Blaze sniffed, taking the same hankie Silver Star used. Aura and Hunk saluted in honor of the sentry, as did the rest of the team, even the guards.

Comet started at everyone, blinking a couple times before stating, “This was a weird day... and I loved it.”

(~)

Now that Trugg had the coordinates, she held her end of the bargain. She released Ember by roughly tossing her in Krolia’s direction, saying she had little use of a weak little longma like herself. Ember wanted to bite her ears off, but was held back by Krolia who took her to one of the fighter ships.

“I still can’t believe you gave them the weapon.” Ember said while Krolia switched on the ship. “There is a plan here, right? Because if there isn’t—“

“Kid, just be quiet and trust me.” Ember growled in protest. The hairs of her tail stood up at what Krolia did next. “Commander Trugg, we are prepared for liftoff. Are you at the weapon’s console?”

Ember was so anxious she couldn’t even move her tail to shake her nerves off. What was Krolia’s plan? Was she compromising the mission for their sake? Ember was all for righteousness and defending the little guy but, this was a dangerous weapon and now Trugg was just one password away from getting her meaty hands on it. Ember’s jaw clenched as Krolia gave them the coordinates. If now was ever a time to pull the cloth from under the table, now would be it.

“Get us out of here now!” Krolia exclaimed.

“But what about—“

“_Now_, Ember!”

The look of terror in her eyes prompted Ember to jump onto the seat and launch the ship without question. Once they were out of the base, Ember’s scanners picked up Trugg’s ion canon aiming directly at them. She should have expected a Galra warlord wouldn’t stay true to her end of the bargain.

“They’re locking onto us! Hold on!”

Krolia took Ember’s advice and held onto the side of the ship, watching in amazement as the little longma maneuvered their way through the incoming ion lasers, past the ships and incoming comets as they left the planet’s atmosphere.

“Where did you learn to fly like that?”

“From my father. He’s the Black Paladin of Voltron.” Because Ember was piloting, she did not see the mournful expression edged on Krolia’s face. “What were you thinking?!” Ember’s outburst snapped Krolia out of her thoughts. “We could die and you just handed that weapon over to Trugg.”

“No, Ember. I handed them over to it.”

“What?”

(~)

Trugg couldn’t contain her excitement when the last door slid open. So many locks just to keep this glorious weapon hidden from the Empire. Now, because of that weakling and her little pest, Trugg had gained the upper hand in...

A growl came from the shadows. The darkness prevented her from seeing what it was. A figure stepped forward, saliva dripped onto the floor, glowing with quintessence. Trugg readied her weapon, but even she could never predict what came next.

The beast opened its massive mouth and lunged at her. Her screams echoed within the base.

(~)

Ember sighed in releasing, leaning back against her chair once they were far enough away and the shooting stoped.

“Okay. Explanations, please.”

“That weapon was more of a prototype.” Krolia explained.

“Prototype?”

“Ranveig knew that overexposure to quintessence could increase one’s lifespan as it did with Zarkon. The when none of his guards survived the testing, he attempted it on his pet Yepper. The creature grew in size and became unstable. He kept it locked up in the hopes of studying it further to perfect the quintessence which he would then use on himself and his men to overpower Lotor. But now that he’s gone, and nobody else knowing about the weapon, the plan was to destroy it quickly before word got out and before the experiment could go any further.”

“So, you sent Trugg to an unstable mutated yepper with a craving for flesh?”

“I also installed a virus on the mainframe while I gave Trugg the coordinates. It’s set to self destruct ten dobashes after the beast escaped.” Krolia saw the wide eyed, horrified look in the longma’s face, “I didn’t think I’d need to use it until Trugg showed up. I wasn’t going to blow up a base unless I knew there was another way.”

“Trugg... is she?”

Krolia approached Ember and, to the child’s surprise, stroked her mane in a calming manner, even allowing Ember to lean against her for comfort. Krolia wrapped her arms around Ember who melted into Krolia’s embrace.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate it but...why did you save me the first time? Me and my herd.”

“If it wasn’t obvious before, I’m not the kind of Galra who kills for pleasure. And second... I know what it’s like to be separated from your family. I risked a lot from saving you... but I never regretted it.”

Ember cried, and Krolia affectionately wiped the tears with her thumb. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.” Krolia released her and pulled out the blade. Ember had almost forgotten she still had it.

“Keith’s blade!”

Krolia gasped, “Keith?”

“Yeah, he’s my father. Well, adopted father, actually. I’m a longma and he’s a half Galra.” Ember pulled out the holographic picture that Trugg had seen back at the base. The image was of Keith and Allura during their last picnic with Ember in between them with cake frosting on her nose.

“That’s Keith, and his wife, Princess Allura. I know he doesn’t look much like one, but you can tell from his mar...kings...” Ember looked back and forth between the picture and Krolia.

The markings which ran down both sides of her face and ended at a sharp point bellow her eyes. Looking closely, they were in a very similar position as Keith’s. Not only that, but Ember also detected more physical similarities between them.

Sharp features, pointed chins, strong jawlines, stern looking eyes that became soft as flower petals when their guard was down. A warm hug that made her feel safe...

Ember looked down at the blade. “Keith told me these blades worked as a form of ID amongst the Blades of Marmora. Only the bloodline of the one whom this blade was wielded for can activate it.”

Krolia was silent for a few tics, then she reached for something in her pocket. A beautiful heart-shaped pendant with a gold chain. When Krolia opened the locket, Ember gasped.

On the left side was a picture of Krolia, wearing simpler clothing in contrast to her bulky Empire uniform, and a blissfully happy expression on her face. A man, an earthling, had his arms wrapped around her and something else wrapped in a blanket in their arms.

On the right side was another picture. A baby with raven locks, fair skin and violet eyes, waving his tiny hands around. Ember’s heart swelled for she had never seen a human baby before. He was as adorable as Valtor when he was born, minus the purple skin.

Ember’s ears pressed against her head and her eyes widened. Krolia closed the locket, not taking her eyes off of Ember. “That blade used to be mine. Before I gave it to Steve. And... he gave it to our son.”

“You’re...”

_(~)_

_And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to his purpose..._

_~Romans 8:28_

_(~)_


	20. Razor’s Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the discovery of the location of the mystical land of Oriande, Lotor is determined to go there and unlock the secrets of Altean Alchemy with Allura’s help.
> 
> But, things take a different turn when Ember returns with a new friend.

_The stirring in your soul has left you wondering_

_Should you stay or turn around_

_Well, just remember that your dreams they are a promise_

_That you were made to change the world_

_So don't let fear stop you now 'cause_

_This is not goodbye_

_I know we'll meet again_

_So let your life begin_

_'Cause this is not goodbye_

_It's just an "I love you" to take with you_

_Until you're home again_ _ _

_-This is not goodbye, by Sidewalk Prophets _

**Razor’s Edge**

“You’re...Keith’s mother.”

Krolia was silent, her only reply was a tender smile and a gentle nod. Her expression quickly switched to one of alarm and concern when Ember started squealing and prancing in place.

“This is amazing! Wait, are you sure? What am I saying, you have a picture of him for crying out loud. And you can activate his blade, plus any mother would recognize her own son, I just—” Embed squealed again, prancing all around Krolia like a hyperactive newborn filly.

“Best. Day. _Ever!_”

“Alright, kid. Take a breath.” Krolia chuckled. Ember stopped her prancing and cleared her throat.

“Sorry, I just... I just can’t believe it!” Ember then gasped, “And Keith. Wait until he finds out about this. Give me a few tics, I'll contact Kolivan, them I’ll get in touch with—“

“Ember, wait!”

“What?”

“I... I don’t think we should rush things.”

Ember read the woman’s contemplating expression and wanted to smack herself for having been so blind. Of course, Krolia would be nervous over seeing her long lost son. If that picture was anything to go on, then she hadn’t seen Keith since he was a baby. Far too young for him to have known her.

Keith didn't speak much about his own mother, only that he didn't know her or had any concrete memories of her aside from vague shapes buried deep in his subconscious. Still, if Krolia was alive, and clearly hadn't forgotten her son in all that time, didn't she owe it to Keith to let him know she still loved him? That she wanted to see him again? Maybe she left to protect him from the war. It was the only rational explanation.

“You _do_ want to see him, right?”

“Of course I do. More than I have ever wanted anything. I had hoped I would one day return to Earth and...” Krolia choked swallowing heavily.

It may have been safe for her to tear up in front of Ember, knowing she wouldn’t judge, but years of self-discipline had seamlessly integrated into her behavior. It was the only way she could prevent herself from breaking down during missions. This happened more frequently over the years than she wanted to admit.

“I get it.” Ember said, “It’s been a long time, and a lot has changed. But I know Keith would give anything to see you. Please come with me. We've already completed the mission so its either return to Marmora HQ or see your son again.”

“There is a lot more to this mission, Ember.”

“What do you mean?”

“We need to go after the enriched quintessence that mutated the creature.”

“The Blades and the longmas have been searching for that quintessence for a long time and we still have no idea where it comes from. You mean to tell me you know where it is?” Ember said with an unconvinced look on her face.

“I was with Ranveig when the unmarked cargo ships passed into his region.”

Ember lifted one wing. “Wait. This information is too important. I need to alert the others about this.”

“Kolivan would only want to take more precaution, but we don't have time for this.”

“Keith has also been searching for that same quintessence when he was with the Blades.”

Krolia’s body froze, “My son... was a Blade?”

“Yes. Where else do you think he learned how to activate his weapon?”

Krolia couldn't believe her own ears. Her son was not only a Paladin of Voltron but was a temporary member of the Blades. Pride swelled up inside of her. Her son had the courage to do what she couldn't do years ago.

“Prince Lotor has been working on getting rid of the secret supply lines. If there is some kind of secret lab or whatever that’s producing quintessence powerful enough to mutate a poor yepper, then the Paladins need to know about this.”

“Just because the Blades and the Paladins are working with Lotor doesn’t mean I trust him.” Krolia said. Ember had quickly learned the woman was a master at switching her facial expressions as quickly as it took to flip a switch.

“He’s not like his father. He saved our lives more than once. Besides, I told Kolivan I’d immediately report back to him once I got back from the mission, and return to the Castle of Lions without any detours.”

Krolia would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. To think, her son raised this stubborn, clever and independent little longma to the point that she was trusted by the higher ups to go on a solo mission was nothing short as astounding. And they clearly had a tight-knit bond if she openly addressed him as her father.

Her son... Was a father figure to this young girl. And that woman in the picture... was his wife.

The pride was still there, but also coupled with immense sadness. She had sacrificed seeing his entire childhood and half of his adulthood to keep him safe. His first words, his first steps, his wedding... she had missed it all.

As a Blade, the mission always came first. That mentality of hers changed when she met Steve and had their son. Finding the quintessence was important, but she had been away from her child long enough. Ember was certainly insistent... quite a lot like Steve, actually.

“Please, Krolia. You said you knew how it felt to be separated from your family. Don’t you think you’ve been away long enough?”

Krolia smiled softly and nodded. Ember smiled but kept her composure. She contacted Kolivan to give him the news. The mission was a success, and Celeste was ecstatic to hear that Ember was alive and well. She even said thank you to Krolia for keeping Ember safe as well as for what she did for the herd.

In order to calm the restless butterflies swarming around in her stomach, Krolia started asking Ember questions.

“So, how did my son end up with a longma child anyway?”

“That’s kind of a long story.”

(~)

“So, this magic rock is gonna guide us to a mysterious planet?” Pidge said, hovering over said rock which Allura held cupped in her hands. The princess snickered at Pidge’s unfazed reaction.

“A land known as Oriande.” Lotor explained.

After having returned to the Castle with the stone in hand, Allura explained everything to the rest of the team. Upon hearing the name of the enchanted land, Coran chuckled.

“I’m afraid someone’s been ruggling your wimble, Prince Lotor. Oriande is just an Altean folktale. It doesn’t actually exist.”

“Yeah, but two lovers who can communicate mentally across space and time is totally plausible.” Lance said sarcastically.

“Precisely! See, Lance gets it.”

The red Paladin groaned, hanging his head while Pidge affectionately patted him on the back.

“I thought the same thing, Coran,” Allura said, “But now, I have a feeling it is quite real.”

“It is the birthplace of all Altean alchemy.” Lotor said, “The place where King Alfor learned the secrets that helped him create Voltron and where Allura will master those same secrets so that my ships may enter the quintessence field.”

Coran laughed again, “I can assure you, King Alfor never mentioned anything to me about traveling to Oriande.”

“In all likelihood, he kept it a secret from everyone.” Lotor said.

Allura huffed under her breath. Normally she would chalk it all up to ‘he had a good reason’ which was likely, but after needing to make her own decisions as a leader, and experiencing her own power first hand, as well as uncovering more and more secrets about the rift, and the quintessence that resided within it...

Not to mention, becoming a mother figure for Ember, something which happened so seamlessly she couldn’t even begin to fathom when precisely her suppressed maternal instincts started kicking in, the experience allowed her to step into her father’s shoes. To see him not just as a leader she wished to model herself after, but also a man with weaknesses, vulnerabilities, and who made mistakes.

Her love and respect for her father would never fade, but now she wasn’t too hesitant—or naive—to admit when he could have done something differently. Once her annoyance died down, Allura realized that trying to change or fix the past was futile. What happened happened, what was important now was their quest for a better future. Allura quickly realized her emotions had been flaring up a lot recently.Was it nerves, perhaps?

“I have been searching for Oriande for centuries,” Lotor continued, “Hoping to learn more about my Altean ancestry. Over time, I’ve managed to gather evidence from all over the universe that hints at its existence. Now, thanks to Princes Allura, I will finally gaze at its magnificence with my own eyes.”

“You’re welcome.” Allura said with a light laugh, making her husband chuckle. Everyone else joined in, though Lotor only let out a single dry laugh. He did smile, though.

Hunk stopped laughing and raised his hand to ask a question, “Wait, aren’t you a little busy running your empire to take a magical vacation?”

“In order to transition the Galra Empire to a peaceful existence, I need to open up a pathway to the quintessence field. Once my people have access to unlimited energy, the old Empire will be behind them.”

“Yeah, yeah, Universal Peace, blah, blah, blah, warm and fuzzies, so what’s the deal with this Oriande place? Do we take a wormhole, go through a cave, a bridge, what?” Blaze asked.

“That’s what the rock is for.” Keith said.

Allura stretched out her hands, allowing Blaze to sniff it, “Eh. I’ve heard weirder explanations.”

The castle received an incoming message from an unknown Galra fighter ship coming their way, but the group was relieved to see a familiar face appear on screen.

“Hey guys, I’m alive!”

“Ember!” Everyone, including Lotor, exclaimed with excited relief.

“Welcome back, Kiddo!” Keith said.

“Are you alright? Every scale in place?”

“Yes, Allura. Exactly where I left them.” Ember said, and Allura blew her a kiss. Everyone else started bombarding her with questions

“Did you see the super weapon?” Comet asked.

“How many sentries did you fight?” Silver Star asked.

“Did you land okay?” Aura asked.

“Were there explosions?” Blaze asked, only to receive a smack in the head from his sister. “Ouch! What?”

“Did you eat okay?” Hunk asked while rubbing his stomach, “No indigestion?”

“Did you go tinkle before you left?” Coran asked, earning perplexed looks from everyone. “What? It's a valid question.”

Ember blinked but proceeded to answer all of their questions. “Well, no I didn’t see the weapon before it blew up. I don't know, twenty, I think. The landing was....better than I had expected.” Ember felt her stomach flip seeing the horrific look on Keith’s face. She could only imagine what crazy ‘what if’ scenarios were going off in his head right now.

“Yes, there were explosions. My stomach is fine, Uncle Hunk. And, you know, it’s really hard to think about bathrooms when you're fighting for your life.”

Lance gave a intrigued, “Huh.” He had noticed that before.

“Oh, and I brought someone with me. Someone you’ll want to meet.” Ember said, trying to hide her excitement. “I’ll tell you all about it once I’m inside.”

“You got it, little princess.” Coran said, allowing Ember’s ship access to the Castle ship. Ember blushed as it was the first time Coran had called her that.

“Little princess?” Allura repeated with an amused smile after Ember signed off. Her caretaker blushed.

“Well, she's part of the family so by default, that makes her royalty too.”

Allura pressed her hands over her chest, trying to contain her heart from leaping out. She astounded herself at her level of self-control because while she was poised and dignified in the outside, she was an explosion of exuberance on the inside.

Ember’s mission was a success, they learned that Oriande was real, the Coalition had expanded and now a good portion of the Empire was on their side thanks to Lotor.

On the more personal side of things, Allura was delighted she could now call Lotor not only their ally, but also their friend. Keith had grown confident in his Galra heritage, Lance and Pidge were finally together, the longmas had integrated so well into their lives it was nearly impossible to imagine how things went on without them.

On top of all of that, Allura had her husband and her daughter Ember beside her, as well as her brothers, sister and secondary father, Coran. Everyone was happy. At long, long last, things seemed to finally be going their way.

(~)

Krolia kept tapping her fingers over Ember’s chair. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” Ember said with a sweet smile.

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to see him again. I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Just tell him the truth. He’ll understand.”

Krolia wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe that more than she wanted to breathe, but so many questions buzzed around in her head like angry hornets. Would Keith recognize her? Would he embrace her once she told him the truth? Would he like her? Would his wife like her? She still couldn’t believe her little boy was married. She had missed every prominent moment in his life. Would he find it in his heart to forgive her? She wasn’t so sure if she could forgive herself.

The moment of truth arrived. Once the door swooshed open, Ember leaped out and flew right into the waiting arms of her parents. Keith messed up her mane Allura peppered her head with kisses. Krolia watched the three from her hiding spot. The young man’s laughter tugged at her heart.

His eyes resembled her own in both shape and color, but that radiant sparkle was all his father’s. His hair was as messy as hers and his markings, identical to her own, identified him as Galra despite his more human appearance. His transformation. She had also missed his transformation, one of the most prominent moments in a young Galra’s life.

Krolia watched as more gathered around Ember. Four more longmas around the same age as her wrapped their wings around her. Two females giggled and cried tears of relief to have their friend back. A male with a dark mane came running at full speed, nearly tackling her with his embrace.

“Ember! You’re okay! N—Not that I was worried, I mean you can do anything.” The boy blushed and stepped back awkwardly. Krolia suppressed a chuckle seeing the flustered look on his face. From the looks of it, Ember returned the feeling. Krolia remembered when Steve became all flustered after their first kiss. The man could jump into a burning building without question, but a kiss made him turn all shades of red.

An older longma, one Krolia recognized, nuzzled Ember. A man with a robotic arm and a scar across his nose also welcomed the child with a warm hug. Many others, which Krolia assumed were the Paladins, and another Altean man, embraced her. Lotor walked up and gave her a pat on the head for a job well done. He certainly wasn’t as intimidating as his father, and definitely younger. He was probably close to Keith’s age, give or take a couple more years. Still, that wasn’t enough to completelyeradicate her suspicions.

Krolia was well aware of the Blades and the Coalition’s involvement with Lotor, but there was something about the prince that didn’t suit well with her.

Seeing her hesitation, Ember offered Krolia one of her wings. She self cautiously took the wing, allowing Ember to escort her out of the ship and happily present her.

“Everyone, this is Krolia. Krolia, I’d like you to meet the team. The Paladins Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Princess Allura.” Each of the paladins greeted her. After years of being on guard, having such a warm welcome was more than a pleasant change.

“That’s Coran. If you have any questions about Altean engineering, he’s your guy.” Ember said, smiling knowingly when her uncle cockily twirled his mustache.

“Indeed, Madam.” Coran bowed, “A pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

“This is Shiro, Nebula and my friends; Comet, Silver Star, Blaze and Aura.”

“Welcome aboard.” Shiro said, shaking Krolia’s hand. Nebula approached her. After a couple of tics the adult longma draped her neck over Krolia’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

With shaking hands, Krolia gently patted her neck. “It was nothing.”

“Nothing?” Nebula scoffed, “You saved our entire herd. I wouldn’t be alive if it hadn’t been for you.”

“We owe you our lives.” Said the flustered longma boy from before, who Ember just introduced as Comet.

“You’re welcome,” Krolia replied. Judging by the way the older longma wrapped her wing around the boy, she concluded they were mother and son. Krolia couldn't stop the nauseating feeling of envy from invading her stomach.

Her body froze when Keith—her son—approached her. A tic went by, but it was the longest tic of her life. She blinked when he offered her his hand.

“Thank you for bringing Ember back safe.”

Krolia closed her mouth, just now realizing it had been partly opened, and shook his hand. Not the reunion she had envisioned, but it was clear Keith had no idea to whom he was speaking to.

“You...you’ve taught her well.” Krolia hoped he didn’t pick up on the shakiness of her voice.

Keith smiled in gratitude, affectionately hugging Ember with his arm. Allura showered the longma with even more kisses. “We’re so proud of you, darling. I knew you could do it.”

“It wasn’t just me. I couldn’t have done it without Krolia.”

Standing upright, Allura gave the Galra woman’s hand a firm squeeze. “It’s an honor to finally meet you, Krolia.”

“Believe me, the honor is all mine, Princess.” Krolia held the princess’s hand for a little while longer before realizing what she was doing and awkwardly released her.

Krolia was at a loss for words. This radiant and strong-looking woman was her daughter-in-law. They had only just met but already Krolia was overwhelmed with the desire to wrap her arms around this young woman. Just by that one picture alone, Krolia knew without a doubt that this woman made her son happier than she could possibly imagine. Seeing the two standing side by side... it brought back such memories that Krolia wanted to wrap up and keep forever.

Looking at Keith now beside the princess and with Ember, it was the picture-perfect family in her eyes. Krolia could only hope that there would be enough room for her in it.

“Krolia, isn’t there something you wanted to tell Keith?” Ember said, putting Krolia’s senses on alert. The kid was indeed persistent. Again, much like someone else she knew.

Keith looked curiously at the Galra woman. Did she have some information for them? That must be why Ember brought her back. Everyone waited for her to respond.

“I...” Krolia swallowed, “I have uncovered the origins of the enriched quintessence the Blades have been tracking.” Krolia blustered out without much thought. From the corner of her eye she saw Ember’s jaw drop. She tried to send her an apology with her eyes, but feared the others would catch on quickly. Instead, she switched into Blade mode. Her face now nearly unreadable to the untrained eye.

“What?” said Hunk.

“No way!” said Lance.

Lotor became rigid, but hid his sudden uncomfortableness behind a mask of intense focus.

“The Blades and Longmas have been tracking it for months.” said Pidge. “How did you—?”

“I was with Commander Ranveig when an unmarked cargo ship passed into his region. It contained an unknown yet enriched quintessence which Ranveig then used for experimentation. When we checked it out, there was no crew aboard. The ship had been nearly torn to pieces, but inside, a single vat of quintessence remained. It was unlike any other quintessence we’ve seen.”

“The so called ‘super weapon’ was a mutated yepper that Ranveig experimented on.” Ember said. Though she had hoped Krolia would reconcile with her son first, she did say informing the Paladins was important. Still, she had hoped things would be done in a different order. To say she was disappointed was an understatement.

“Oh, dear.” Coran pressed his hand over his beating heart, “That sounds unpleasant.”

“Were there navigation records aboard the ship you found?” Keith asked.

“No, but I analyzed the ship personally.” Krolia said, “The radiation signature indicated it had been passed through the Quantum Abyss.”

“The Quantum Abyss?” Shiro asked.

“I’ve heard stories about that place.” Coran said, “It’s a part of the galaxy where dense neutron stars orbit even larger dark stars. Planets and other celestial bodies are being constantly pulled and torn in different directions. It is a chaotic, and ever-changing environment.”

Krolia continued, “And the presence of such massive objects has unusual effects on gravitational waves and space-time itself.”

Lotor refrained from twitching his fingers. “In all my travels I never once heard of such a place.”

Hunk patted the prince on the back. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Not even you can know everything.”

“So what do we do?” Pidge asked.

“We—“ Krolia caught herself before continuing, “_I_ intend to find the source of the quintessence. We must prevent such a dangerous substance from falling into the wrong hands.”

“I’d say it was already in the wrong hands.” Lance said.

“You’re going into the Quantum Abyss? Alone?” Allura asked, feeling concern for the Galra woman. While she admired her dedication, such a mission was far too dangerous for one individual.

“No! No, she’s _not_.” Ember intervened, speaking through gritted teeth while sending a subtle glare in Krolia’s direction.

“I agree.” Keith spoke, causing Krolia to flinch in surprise, and Ember to exhale in relief. “You won’t be alone, Krolia. You’ll have Voltron.”

“What?!” Lotor exclaimed. All eyes fell on him. “I—I mean, you needn’t risk yourself, Krolia. I will have my scientists investigate the quantum abyss and decipher the origins of this unknown source.” He extended his hand to Krolia, “If you would hand me the coordinates, I’m sure I can—“

“Lotor,” Allura spoke, “You said your father had a secret quintessence supply line not even you were aware of. Now we have a lead as to where it came from.”

“Not to mention, Ranveig was working on a super weapon that went right under your nose.” Keith pointed out.

“I understand, but Oriande is so close.” Lotor said.

Ember tilted her head, “What’s Oriande?”

“It’s a magical place that’s supposed to contain all the secrets of Altean alchemy that apparently Alfor knew about but didn’t tell anyone.” Silver Star explained in her usual fast pace. “You missed a _lot_ while you were gone.”

“If Zarkon was able to find and transport enriched quintessence from the Quantum Abyss and keep it secret from the Empire, then what if he somehow managed to find another way to enter the rift?” Shiro theorized.

Coran twirled his mustache, “It had been deemed too dangerous to go through for ages. Ships go in...but none come out. Or so the stories say.”

“Unless they found a way to get in and out.” Pidge said.

“Sounds like the perfect place for a cover up.” Lance said.

“Galra Conspiracy Theory confirmed!” Hunk said in a spooky tone while wiggling his fingers. Lance did a triangle shape with his hands over his right eye.

“We shouldn’t be wasting our time debating on this. Oriande is within our grasp. We’re so close.” Lotor could practically see his composure peeling off layer by layer.

Allura approached the prince, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I understand Lotor, but what if Shiro is right? What if Zarkon did find another way to enter the rift? Oriande will still be there when we come back, but for the safety of your people we mustn’t leave this to chance. It already fell into the hands of one warlord, what are the chances somebody else finds it?”

Lotor really regretted having taken every detail of the Paladins to memory. Before, it was for practical reasons, but now he picked up on even the tiniest of emotional responses.

Allura, especially, was the one he knew he had to keep a close eye on. She was compassionate to a fault, but also not so easily intimidated, and even if she was she pushed past it and got the job done. Having an equally stubborn, not to mention devoted, husband as well as a diverse network of comrades aided in that as well.

Whenever Krolia stared his way Lotor immediately picked up on a cold wind prickling the hairs on his neck. He'd be a fool to deny he didn't wish he could shoot back with the same icy glare, but that would only reassure her distrust of him. Krolia was already growing weary of his resistance to investigate the matter further. If she became suspicious, the rest would follow. The others were already in agreement that this was too serious to wait until they returned from Oriande.

Everyone was silent, waiting for him to reconsider his decision. Even Ember, young and impressionable Ember, awaited for Lotor to come to his senses. For the first time since he was merely an inexperienced child, he was pushed up against a metaphorical wall with millions breathing down his neck and he was too afraid to so much as have his fingers twitch. What made it worse was that these weren’t people looking to break him... but to help him.

_A tic of hesitation is a catalyst for failure_, Lotor reminded himself. One last look at Krolia and, like a comet crashing into the surface of an unsuspecting planet, he had his answer. He laughed at himself for not having thought of it sooner. After all, getting out of a tight spot was a tired old talent of his.

“Yes. You are absolutely right, Princess. I...I allowed my childhood ambitions to cloud my rationality. Forgive me.” Lotor bowed his head in embarrassment, then turned to Krolia. She still didn’t look too thrilled but Lotor hid his annoyance and addressed the woman with hospitality and diffidence.

“Krolia, since you were the one to learn the whereabouts of this quintessence, it only stands to reason that you lead the expedition.” He turned to Keith and Allura, “If that is alright with you.”

Keith and Allura nodded. Krolia’s sternness melted away when she locked eyes with her son.

“We should leave now. The sooner the better.” Lotor said.

“Agreed.” Keith said, leading the way to the control room. Ember stopped Krolia in her tracks by stretching out her wing to block her from going a step further. Krolia spoke before Ember could say anything.

“I’m sorry Ember, but this mission is too important. We can’t afford any distractions.”

Ember didn’t look too convinced. She was obviously disappointed. She had hoped to see a grand, happy family reunion between the two, and Krolia knew this. The kid’s heart was in the right place and she was admittedly touched that Ember was so quick to want Krolia to be a part of their colorful family.

Krolia cupped the longma’s face and smiled. Her smile was so much like Keith’s it boggled Ember’s mind that she hadn’t made the connection sooner. Though, to be fair, the last time they met Krolia wasn't smiling as much as she did now.

“I’ll tell him the truth. I promise.”

Ember sighed, accepting Krolia’s decision despite her disappointment. “Okay.”

Lance called out Ember’s name, and she and Krolia went off to join the others.

(~)

Hunk offered Krolia something to eat and drink, but she politely declined the offer. Not two dobashes and already everyone was welcoming her with open arms. Ember noticed the woman’s slight discomfort and reassured her that this was just their way of being friendly.

Using Krolia’s coordinates, the Castle of Lions traveled through a wormhole. When they came out to the other side, Lance was confused to see nothing but empty space.

“Uh, you sure we got the right address?” Lance asked.

“It matches Krolia’s coordinates,” Hunk said, “Where’s the Quantum Abyss?”

“Straight ahead.” Krolia said. The entire time, she kept a sizable distance from Keith. She knew that if she stood much closer she wouldn’t be able to fight the urge to reach out and cup his face. Ember remained at her side all throughout. The anticipation was killing her. Mother and son were in the same room together, and one of them had no idea who the other was.

Ember tried some breathing exercises to calm her frustration. As much as she wanted Keith and Krolia to be together again, she knew she had to focus on the task at hand.

Hardly anyone spoke, but by comparison, the most silent of the bunch was unanimously Lotor. The man had become a statue, the only movement going on was inside his own brain. Every once in a while he would look up at Krolia. She didn’t acknowledge him once, which didn’t come as a surprise.

The Paladins weren’t sure how to explain it, and they doubted anyone would have ever believed them if they told them, but what they were witnessing was as if space itself had been torn open, revealing a slow moving spiraling mess of space clouds, stars, rocks and celestial bodies moving back and forth. Their forms were blurry, as if they were moving at an incredible speed yet were frozen in that very form and were now moving slowly round and round.

“I think...we’re here.” Shiro said. It continued to shock him how even after all this time the limitless possibilities of space continued to baffle him. Coran picked up some powerful radiation coming from the heart of the area, which looked to be a planet with two beams of light spewing out of both sides. Or it could possibly have been a bright sun, yet neither Pidge, Hunk nor Coran could pinpoint its exact location. It was just as Krolia said; complete chaos.

“There.” Krolia pointed to the very heart of the Quantum Abyss. The planet with the mysterious bright light behind it, surrounded by the speeding planets frozen in space time. “That’s where the quintessence came from.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asked. Something about this particular planet didn’t feel right. He wasn’t sure if it was his quintessence sensitive gene talking, but there was definitely something coming from there.

“Keith...” Allura spoke, her hand hovering over her stomach, “Can you feel that?”

“I think so.” Keith replied. Closing his eyes, he focused on the flickering energy that surrounded the area. Ember and the rest of the longmas sniffed the air. Even from inside the castle, they could detect the strong smell of the raw quintessence.

“This is definitely the place.” Aura said, “I recognize that smell anywhere.”

Silver Star gagged, “Great, the yelmor stomach smell is back.”

“Then Krolia’s coordinates were indeed accurate.” Lotor said, “This is where my father found the mysterious quintessence and hid it from the Empire. We must go further.”

“I don’t think the Castle of Lions can maneuver through all of those incoming objects.” Coran said.

“Ranveig sent probes trying to track the quintessence.” Krolia walked over to the control panel, “The probes picked up a path that was relatively unaffected by space-time. May I?” She asked Coran.

“Of course.” Coran stepped aside and Krolia typed in the pathway they could take to travel safely through the abyss.

“Where does that place go?” Keith asked.

“We never found out. The probes were all destroyed.”

Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and the longma children recoiled and shivered in fright. “You could have mentioned that before!” Blaze exclaimed.

“What destroyed them?” Allura asked.

“I’m not sure. Which is why we must keep sharp.”

“Everyone get to your lions. Voltron’s going in.” Just as Keith was about to leave for his lion’s hanger, Lotor caught him off guard by grabbing the Black Paladin by the shoulder.

“I’m coming too. This was Father’s doing, but I can’t help but feel responsible. Krolia should come as well. She’s more knowledgeable about the Quantum Abyss than any of us.”

Keith didn’t waste time debating on it. “Alright. You’re both riding with me.”

Lotor nodded and Krolia, who once again felt her nerves getting the better of her, was encouraged by Ember supportively nodding her head in Keith’s direction, wordlessly insisting to Krolia that she go with her son. Despite her initial skepticism about the Galra prince, they did need Krolia to lead them through the Quantum Abyss. Besides, it would give her a chance to see her son up close leading the team.

Krolia and Lotor joined Keith in the Black Lion, each wearing a space helmet. “Pidge, scan the area to see if there are any biorhythms.” Keith ordered.

“I’m on it.”

“Everyone stay in formation.”

“No need to tell us twice.” Hunk replied.

Krolia watched in silent amazement. Her son was an impeccable leader. Calm, yet firm, and his teammates responded to him with a sense of familiarity. Most Blades avoided becoming emotionally attached to their comrades, but it was obvious the Paladins of Voltron were different.

Krolia took this moment to study the interior of the Black Lion’s cockpit, taking in every detail of its mechanisms. There had been nothing like this ever produced by the Galra Empire, and if she closed her eyes and listened closer, she could pick up a very, very faint sound of what—she theorized—was affectionate purring.

Stories of Voltron spread far and wide, and Krolia always wanted to believe that in her heart there was truth to those stories. She learned long ago that there was, and now her son had become a part of that very legacy. She was the happiest mother in the universe.

Well, nearly the happiest. There was still the matter of telling Keith the truth about her identity, which wasn’t going to be easy. There were still a lot of uncertainties, specifically on how Keith would react. Lotor being here didn’t help either, and neither did their current situation.

Pidge scanned the area. So far, it appeared deserted. “I’m not picking up any biorhythms. Though, given the powerful energy emanating from the center of the Quantum Abyss, it’s hard to tell.

“Alright, let’s take it slow. Stay on me.” Keith piloted the lion, following the directions Krolia had installed. Keith shared it with the other paladins, in case any of them got separated in any way then they could use the map to guide their way back.

Lotor’s eyes wouldn’t rest on just one item of focus. He nearly choked on his own breath the moment he saw something flash from the corner of the lion’s cockpit. He didn’t say a word, but Krolia did.

“I saw something!”

“What?” Keith asked. Both were so focused on whatever it was Krolia had just seen that they were completely ignorant to Lotor grinding his jaw behind sealed lips. The rest of the paladins couldn’t find whatever it was Krolia was talking about, there was nothing but themselves, the lions and the celestial bodies orbiting around one another.

“I don’t see any—AH! Whoa! Whoa! That’s something! _Definitely_ something!” Lance screamed, his lion shaking its head in a frantic attempt to shake off the disturbing creatures that multiplied before his eyes.

They were creatures they imagined seeing in a horror film, the really disturbing and trippy ones with mix-matched monstrosities that were engraved into one’s memory even after years and years of never witnessing them again.

The beasts were ghost-like, transparent with organs and veins that were visible around their sharp spider-like legs. Their bodies were a sickly green with yellow eyes with a pale pinkish center that was sickening to look at. They latched onto The Red Lion like angry ants after a dead dumpster rat.

“Lance!” Pidge shot at the creatures with her lion’s mouth beam. Several of which looked like they split apart, bits of their tissue floating away. This allowed Lance to properly shake the creatures off and shoot the remaining ones himself.

The Red Paladin dropped his head with a heavy sigh of relief. “Thanks, babe.”

“Guys, incoming!” Hunk cried out, as more and more of those horrible creatures started reappearing out of thin air. Allura shook the beasts off of her lion and froze them. Yet even while incarcerated in ice, they teleported out of their icy prisons and reappeared.

“What are those things?!” Allura exclaimed, grunting in frustration at the annoying pests that kept trying to take a bite out of her lion.

“Everyone, form Vol—AH!” Keith was knocked off course when an entire swarm of the creatures started nibbling on the side of his lion.

“Keith!” Allura cried out. Ignoring the pestering alien insects she rushed to her husband’s aid, freezing the creatures even though she knew they were only going to reappear again and continue attacking them.

“We can’t shake them off!” Hunk said, blasting them with his lion’s cannon. “They keep regenerating!”

“Plus they can teleport!” Pidge screamed. Suddenly, one of the creatures appeared inside her cockpit. “They’re inside my lion!”

“Pidge!” Lance screamed. Pidge jumped out of her chair and unleashed her bayard at the insect. It disappeared, leaving a few of its icky, slimy remains before they dissolved into nothingness. Pidge shuddered in disgust.

“Pidge! Can you hear me!”

“I’m alright, babe, but there’s no way to shake these things off our tail!”

At least now they knew why the probs never came back. They were eaten by these things. Lotor and Krolia held on for their lives as Keith tried to regain momentum. His lion was having difficulty responding.

“We’re off course!” Krolia shouted, “We’re being pulled in!”

“Keith, keep steady!” Lotor said.

“Where are you going? Lotor!”

The prince ignored Keith’s calls and jumped out of the Black Lion, using the rockets on his boots to lift him up. He pulled out a gun and shot at multiple creatures in a row. He zoomed right on by, grabbing their attention.

“What is he doing?” Hunk said. Lotor was flying about assaulting the creatures with his constant shooting. Their attention switched from the lions to the moving target. Allura gasped in realization.

“He’s luring them away from us!”

“But who’s gonna lure them away from him?!” Lance exclaimed.

Keith managed to regain some level of dominance in piloting his lion, but things only got more insane when Krolia ran out of the cockpit.

“Krolia, no!” Keith shouted but it was too late, the woman was already out of the lion and skyrocketing towards Lotor, with a swarm of the insects behind him. Yet, even his heroic sacrifice wasn’t enough to completely save the lions, or solve their pest problem. The relentlessness of the creatures had pushed the lion off course. They were spiraling out of control.

“I can’t stay on course!” Pidge screamed, “I don’t know if—AAH!”

“_Pidge!_” Lance watched in horror as his girlfriend and her lion were whisked away by some invisible force. The same went for Hunk, and then Lance.

“No!” Allura screamed, her lion too was being pulled in a different direction.

“Allura!” Keith screamed. She was gone, and so where the others. He was already having second thoughts about coming here. They should have gone to Oriande first, they should have listened to Lotor.

As much as he desperately wanted to go after his team, Krolia and Lotor needed his help right now. Fighting as hard as he could against the force, he flew his lion after the two, shooting at the creatures that dared to come close. One latched onto Krolia’s ankles, eating away at her booster rockets. She kicked them off, but the damage was already done. Krolia spiraled out of control, screaming as she spun. Her body colliding into an incoming debris of rock.

Lotor flew towards the rock, landing securely onto its side, but Krolia had disappeared. Keith shot at the creatures, but the force kept pulling him further and further in. The lion roared in his ears in warning. With every ounce of his willpower, Keith managed to have the lion’s massive claws latch onto the side of the rock. Once confident the lion was secure, he flew out of the lion’s mouth.

“Keith!” Lotor came running towards the Black Paladin. “You shouldn’t be out of your lion!”

“Where’s Krolia?” Keith asked, ignoring his friend’s concerned words.

“I...I don’t know. I saw her land but—“

“Keith!” A voice cried out, “Keith, help!”

“Krolia!” Keith followed the voice to the edge of the rock, nearly falling off until Lotor pulled him back. They searched for the source of the voice but couldn’t find the owner anywhere.

“Keith, over here!” Krolia was holding onto for dear life at the very edge of the rock, which was breaking and crumbling at the seams. With every piece of rock she grabbed, it began to crumble. The rock itself was unstable, even the Black Lion’s massive weight caused it to tremble.

“This rock is about to break apart!”

Using his jet pack as momentum, he made his way down. The gravitational force was pulling hard like the rapid waters of a waterfall and without her rockets Krolia would surely be lost to the endless chaotic horrors of the Quantum Abyss. Those creatures would have her eaten within the hour.

Keith was careful, grabbing onto the sides he hoped were strong enough for his weight. Krolia was shaking. She was taught her whole life to suppress fear, but for the first time in years fear was the only thing on her mind. Had it only been herself out here it would be different, but she was out here with her long lost son. What if she lost him again before she told him the truth?

Keith came in close and stretched out his hand. “Krolia, give me your hand.”

“Keith, there’s something I have to tell you!”

“Later, just give me your hand. Hurry!”

Krolia wished she could act on her impulses and just blurt out the truth, but her common sense won over and she stretched out her hand, the tips of her fingers barely touching his.

The rock began to tremble and a thundering sound boomed in their ears. Lotor turned around, even from where they were Keith and Krolia saw that the light behind the planet was increasing. The gravitational force pulling them in was becoming more and more aggressive. The rock trembled, fissures forming beneath Lotor’s feet.

“What’s happening?!” Keith exclaimed. What was that light? Was it about to explode? What was going to happen to them once it did?

Keith wasn’t about to wait around to find out. After much struggle, Keith grabbed Krolia’s wrist, grasping tighter as the rock trembled roughly. The piece from which Keith was holding was beginning to give way.

“Lotor! Help!”

The prince hurried to the edge, seeing Keith literally hanging for his life while clasping Krolia’s arm. Lotor froze upon witnessing the pain edged on Keith’s face, pouring all of his strength into keeping himself and Krolia from being swept away by the cosmic tide.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Lotor whispered, his hands trembled and his eyes were frozen wide. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He repeated.

“Never mind that now, just pull us up!”

Lotor stared down at Keith then back at the increasing light which was about to implode. Keith’s grip was slipping, while Lotor’s mind was being pulled in two different directions.

_Don’t!_ The voice inside his head screamed. _Don’t!_

“Lotor!”

“I can’t...hold...”

“_No!_” Lotor shouted. The protesting voice inside his head went silent once he stretched out his hand to grab Keith’s wrist only tics before he slid off. With his other hand, Lotor pulled with all of his might. The extra weight which was Krolia was dragging Keith down, added with the increasing pull of the gravitational force.

(~)

The rest of the Paladins managed to break free of the creatures. The increasing pull had frightened them all off. Allura was the first to contact the others, having her lion latch onto a sturdy enough space rock to keep herself from drifting off.

“Paladins, do you read me!”

At first all she heard was static, then multiple voices responded clear as crystal.

“We copy, Allura!” Pidge replied.

“Sharpshooter responding.”

“Where are you guys?” Hunk asked. “I think I managed to find the safe path Krolia mentioned, but I don’t see any of you.”

“Pidge and I managed to latch onto one of the rocks, but I don’t think it’ll hold for much longer.”

From Allura’s view she detected the red and green lion’s signature not too far away. A few rocks moved past her, revealing the two Lions latching onto a rock Lance’s lion protectively shielding Pidge’s.

“I see you both but I can’t move. If I do I’ll get pulled in.”

Pidge ran a diagnostic test on the atmosphere of the Quantum Abyss. “This force seems to be coming from that massive star behind that planet. The increasing energy must be what's causing everything around here to get sucked in.”

“Kind of like taking a really deep breath?” Lance concluded.

“Something like that?”

“Okay, but what happens when it exhales?” Hunk asked.

Pidge read the details from Krolia’s log, “Okay, it appears to be an incoming solar flare that happens every few vargas.”

“Are we gonna get blown up?!” Lance screamed.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t say anything else.”

“How long until the solar flare begins?” Allura asked.

“In about five tics.”

“Well, if I’m gonna get blown up with anyone, I’m glad it's with you, Pidge.” Lance said. Even though he couldn’t see her face, he knew she was blushing at his words.

“Me too, Lance.”

“No.” Allura spoke and, though she knew it was dangerous, she jumped from the rock, and thrust her lion towards the rockwhich Pidge and Lance were on. It was difficult given the cosmic pull, but she did it. Hunk, having finally found them when his own rock came their way, too took a leap of faith and latched onto the same rock.

“Hey, I found you guys!” Hunk cheered despite their predicament.

“Stay strong, everyone. Whatever happens, we’re in this together.” Allura said with so much credence it sounded as if she had aged a couple more years. They braced for the impact, keeping steady and together as the light came in closer.

Keith was almost up, but time had run out. The last thing they saw was a bright light then...nothing.

(~)

Allura felt so strange. One moment she was inside her lion, knuckles white from the iron grip she held on her controls, and the next she was standing in the middle of nothing but whiteness.

Her armor was gone, replaced by her daily cloths, her hair in its normal over the shoulder braid again. She heard the sound of a baby crying but couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. She couldn’t even tell which way was up and which was down. The crying grew louder. In the far corner behind her was a crib. Allura approached it, her mind scratching at her subconscious for clues as to where she had seen this design before.

The closer she got the more evident the designs became. It was an Altean baby crib. In outline, it resembled the one she once had as an infant in her old nursery, but it didn’t completely resemble her own crib. It’s colors weren’t the same, a mixture of aqua, cyan, violet and pinkish red hues with curled designs that bared a striking resemblance to the longmas.

The crying grew louder and something wiggled underneath a violet blanket. Allura reached out to uncover it, but the moment she touched the blanket she was back inside her lion. Here she was, floating in space, perfectly intact. The pull was gone, everything perfectly at ease.

“Paladins? Paladins, are you there?”

“Are we alive?” Lance responded, “Pidge, quick, tell me I’m the most handsomest man in the universe.”

“The solar flare didn’t fry my brain cells, babe.”

“We’re okay!” Lance exclaimed in joyous relief. Pidge was still as snarky as ever which was always a good sign for him. 

“I’m alive too!” Hunk exclaimed, “I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes!... I forgot how much I hated playing the clarinet back in junior high band practice.”

“Yeah, I saw some pretty weird stuff too.” Lance said, shaking his head and squinting his eyes shut before reopening them. “I was surrounded by darkness and I almost couldn’t breathe.”

“I saw the exact same thing.” Pidge said, “Allura, did you see anything.”

The princess was silent. She did see something but she wasn’t sure what it meant. “No. I didn’t see anything. Come on, we have to find Keith.”

(~)

There was no floor, no walls, nothing. Only whiteness. Then, he saw a figure appearing before him. A feminine figure with regal clothing staring back at him with longing eyes.

“It...it can’t be...” Lotor took a step towards her. “Venta?”

“_My love...please..._” She said in a whispering voice which echoed within the emptiness surrounding them. She reached out for him, her eyes pleading, only for her image to suddenly evaporate into shimmering dust before his eyes.

“No! Venta!” Lotor wanted to run after her, but his feet were frozen. Darkness consumed him, literally. The once white plane had become as black as a starless night sky. The only source of light were four figures which manifested before him. It was the Paladins. Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge rallied around Lotor.

“Keith? What—?”

“_Traitor!_” The Black Paladin spat. A yellow glow consumed his irises, making him a near reflection of the witch’s deadly gaze. That same glow appeared on the rest of the paladins.

“_You lied to us!_” All four said in unison, their voices echoing like ghosts from the past coming back to torture him in life.

“Please, let me explain.” Lotor begged, “Please!” Against his will, his legs moved him backwards, only to stop when he felt someone grab him from behind and throw him over her shoulders. A crackling sound was heard when he fell as a scorching pain shot through his body. He looked up to stare into the golden eyes of Princess Allura.

“_You are just like your parents._” She spat, but that was not her normal voice. Allura’s natural voice wassoft and melodic, even when she was being firm. This woman’s voice was like a million swords stabbing at his chest, and every inch of him burned from the sensation of the freezing steel.

“_Lotor..._” Another voice called. His body ached with every movement, even his heart beat felt like a massive strike to the chest with a rock, but the voice continued to call out to him.

“_Lotor...hold on..._”

That voice...it wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. It had to be a trick, or a coincidence. His mind was playing games with him. A figure appeared before him, shining so bright it scared off the shadows that had taken hold around Lotor. Even the dark Paladins were gone.

Lotor sluggishly stood up and saw the shape of a powerful looking man.

“F...Father?”

There was no mistaking it. It was Zarkon. Or, was it? His eyes weren’t glowing, and he lacked his long, massive cape that dragged behind him whenever he walked or flared like fire when he spun around to dismiss someone. He hardly sounded like him either. Zarkon’s voice enacted fear for Lotor as a child, a fear which through the years evolved into unadulterated hatred. This man’s voice made Lotor feel something he had been dying to feel for so many years.

Safe.

“_Hold on..._” Zarkon spoke urgently, “_I’m coming!_”

.......

Lotor sprung awake. In a frenzy he inspected his body. The aching, searing pain was gone...as were Keith, Krolia, and the Black Lion. The rock from which they had stood had finally broken apart, leaving only him floating off in the Quantum Abyss.

“No...no!” Lotor quickly got up and searched for any signs of the Black Paladin. “Keith! Keith, can you hear me?!” The more her searched the shorter his breaths became. His heart beat was going dangerously fast even his brain was pumping with so much blood he was starting to feel dizzy. Lotor pushed through it, searching frantically all around the now shrunken piece of rock.

There was no body, no replies. He was all alone. His breathing quickened and a howling scream erupted out of his mouth.

“_KEITH!!!!!!_”

His voice echoed throughout the Quantum Abyss. Silence quickly followed. The prince fell to his knees, unable to keep his vision focused on anything, not even the tiny pebbles that rolled over his palms as he grabbed a fistful of powdered rock.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

_It had to be done._ The voice said. Lotor shook his head. “No...no this wasn’t the plan. “This...this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Lotor whispered. Nobody could hear him, so why keep it all to himself?

“It was supposed to her. It was supposed to be _her_, not _him!_”Lotor screamed and slammed his fist against the rock, creating a small fissure.

“He wasn’t... I’m not supposed to...” Lotor couldn’t finish that sentence, though he knew what he wanted to say. This feeling, it was both frighteningly foreign, but at the same time traumatically familiar. Thinking about that vision from his past he finally realized why.

This wasn’t the first time he had lost someone. But while Venta’s fate was because of his own father, this... this was all his doing. Which made him wonder...had Lotor not gotten so attached to Venta, would her fate had been different? Would she had lived? Even if it meant they would have never fallen in love?

Lotor then thought of the princess. What would she say? What would she do? Would that vision come true? And why did he see his father? Had he... had he started to become just like him?-

It was then Lotor was reminded of thereason why he sealed his heart away all those years ago. His weakness caused Venta and her people their demise, and now his growing attachment towards these paladins had caused him an even greater pain than he had felt in ages.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

A roar reached his ears. Lotor looked up, seeing The Black Lion hovering before him. His spirit lifted.

“Keith, you’re—“ Before Lotor could finish the lion opened its mouth. Lotor quickly ran inside, expecting to find Keith in the cockpit, sitting in his chair and contacting the other Paladins.

Once inside he froze up again. The chair was empty. The dashboard and everything else lit as if someone was still piloting the lion. Lotor carefully approached the chair, his hand hovering over the head but quickly recoiled at hearing what he suspected was the lion purring a warning at him.

He wasn’t supposed to sit on the chair. It’s pilot was.

Lotor nearly tripped once the lion took off on its own. Without the chair, Lotor slid down to the floor with unblinking eyes. _This wasn’t supposed to happen,_ he kept repeating to himself. _This wasn’t supposed to happen._

More roars were heard and he saw the Lions of Voltron appear before him. He wanted to feel relief, but instead he felt dread and fear blended together in a twister pushing and lunging at his insides

“Keith, buddy you’re okay!” Lance’s smiling face appeared on the Black Lion’s screen along with the others. The moment they realized the lion’s pilot wasn’t in his seat, their smiles quickly dissolved into looks of shock and confusion.

“Lotor? Where’s Keith?” Allura asked. Why was only Lotor inside the Black Lion? He clearly wasn't piloting it, the lion was flying by itself, something which the lions only did in dire circumstances, just as the Red Lion did for Keith when he and Allura were stranded in space. Remembering that made her gasp in realization.

“Princess... I...”

“What happened?!” Allura boomed. Even the Paladins recoiled at the ferocity of her demand.

“I tried to pull him back!” Lotor shouted back, his voice and face were scarred with desperation. “I almost had him but the flare, I—I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Where is my husband?!” Lotor was silent, unable to look her in the eyes. He feared that if he dared to look up then her cyan eyes would glow yellow like those in his vision.

That couldn’t happen. He would make sure of that.

“I don’t know.” Lotor answered. Those words rarely escaped his lips. At least, never in this context.

“O—Okay, okay, this looks bad but let's keep it together.” Hunk said. He could already feel Allura’s anger boiling from his lion. “I’m sure Keith couldn’t have gotten far so let’s—“ Before he could finish, Allura had already sprung forward in a desperate attempt to find her husband, expecting his body to manifest on any of the floating debris. Keith was still here, she could feel it with every fiber of her being.

The others quickly joined in the search, leaving the Black Lion to float warily in place. “Keith! Keith, where are you?” Lance cried out. Hunk and Pidge scanned the area for biorhythms, heat signatures, anything. Without the constant pull, it was easier to search. They called and shouted and screamed out his name, but neither Keith nor Krolia were anywhere to be found.

Allura didn’t even try to hide her apprehension. “Keith! Keith, please answer me! _Keith!_” The princess’s wailing screams came through the intercom of the Black Lion. Lotor heard every word, every desperate cry from the Paladins.

“Keith, come on out!” Hunk called out.

“Come on man, this isn't funny!” Lance’s voice was raspy and shaky.

“Give us a sign, please!” Pidge pleaded. Lotor knew she was crying.

Every word, every calling of his name had Lotor sink further and further to the floor. He removed his helmet, his sweaty locks sticking to his face. His body went numb. If he were to pinch himself he would feel nothing, yet his insides were pierced by the cold sting of regret. Krolia would no longer be an issue, and after today the Paladins would never wish to return to the Quantum Abyss... but what did it cost them?...What did it cost Lotor?

Pidge’s scans picked up something. “Uh, guys? It looks like another solar flare is coming up soon.”

“I thought you said it happened every few vargas.” Lance said.

“Krolia did say this place affected space-time.”

“We’re not leaving until we find Keith!” Allura said in a frighteningly demanding voice that inspired fear within the hearts of the Paladins, “_That’s_ an order!”

Allura went off on her own, and already she was beginning to feel the gravitational pull from before. She paid it no mind and kept on searching. The others joined her, but the pull was becoming more persistent, and the creatures from before appeared on the horizon.

“Allura, we can’t stay here.” Lance said regretfully, “We might not be able to make it through another flare.”

“_No!_” Allura roared, “We’re not leaving without him!”

“Guys, look!” Hunk pointed to an object floating about. Lotor found some ounce of strength in his legs and rose, seeing the unidentified object floating towards them.

Allura choked out a laugh and rushed towards the object, opening her lion’s mouth to catch it. Allura hurried down to the now closed mouth, wiping her tears and her helmet off to greet her love...she stopped. It wasn’t Keith.

When Allura became silent, the other paladins circled around her still lion. “Allura what happened?” Pidge asked, “Is Keith okay?” The princess, her helmet absent, appeared on their respective screens holding something in her hands.

Keith’s paladin helmet with a massive crack across the top.

Lotor lost the feeling in his legs again and he collapsed. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were rendered speechless. That same numbness Lotor was feeling transcended towards the princess. With the broken helmet in her hands she released an anguished banshee-like wail that penetrated thethick structure of the lions.

Lance felt the fires in his stomach take control and he started pounding his fists against the dashboard, grunting in frustration.

Pidge curled up in her seat, hiding her face in between her knees. She couldn’t bare to keep looking at the broken helmet but the image was now engraved into her mind. She couldn’t escape it even if she tried.

Hunk removed his helmet in respect, though mostly it was so he wouldn’t have anything in the way of his crying his eyes out.

Allura’s wails went on for miles, she continued to clench the helmet so tightly the pressure of her embrace made the already large crack grow larger. Another thundering sound reached their ears. The Paladins jerked up in alert, but Allura didn’t move.

“The force is getting stronger.” Hunk warned. Lance saw Allurastill clutching onto the helmet. She didn’t have the energy, nor the will to fly her lion right now.

“Allura...I’m sorry... but we have to go.” Lance’s voice cracked when he said ‘_have_’. He really wished he didn’t need to say it.

Allura wanted to fight. In her mind’s eyes she could see herself fighting them all with ease, but her body would not respond, and as a result neither would her lion. The force was growing stronger, if they stayed who knows if they would survive another impact, or what they would see. Keith was nowhere to be found, but Allura refused to believe the worst.

She couldn’t speak, her sobs and high-pitched wails stole her words. She stopped struggling and allowed herself to be dragged off by the Paladins. The Black Lion flew behind them, carrying a grieving Lotor curled up in the corner.

(~)

Ember couldn’t stop pacing. At this point, everyone just accepted the fact that this was something she did when she was stressed. Staying still never helped, and at least pacing got her body moving to make her think a little more clearly.

“How long has it been?”

Coran looked at the clock on the dashboard. “At least thirty to forty dobashes.”

“What if something happened? Couldn’t we get in a little closer to check? Try contacting them again!”

“Ember, breathe sweetie.” Shiro crouched down and held the longma steady, guiding her through her breathing exercises. Coran took Ember’s suggestion to heart and tried calling the Paladins again only for five figures to appear on his radar. Everyone gasped in relief seeing the five lions approaching. Ember could finally breathe normally again.

“See, nothing to worry about.” Shiro said before kissing her on the head. The Paladins entered the bridge and Ember rushed over to greet Allura with a big happy smile on her face, only to stop shortly once she realized someone was missing.

“Hey, where are Keith and Krolia?”

“I don’t see Lotor either.” Comet said, trying to peek from behind the Paladins to see if he was just hiding.

“He’s fine.” Hunk said in a melancholy voice. That wasn’t a good sign.

“M...Mom?...” Ember stuttered, “What happened—” She gasped when Allura revealed to them all the cracked helmet. The princess still couldn’t speak. Every time she opened her mouth she was met with more sobs, followed by a stream of tears. Ember was trembling so much she had to sit down. Shiro’s mind was going in all sorts of directions.

“Allura, what’s going on? Where’s Keith?”

It was then Allura broke down again. She covered her face and fell into a puddle on the floor. Ember found the strength to get up again and approach her adopted mother. Allura wrapped her arms around Ember and two cried harder than before.

Shiro felt dizzy. Everything around him was starting to disappear, he was afraid he would black out. He leaned against the control panel to keep himself steady. Even his eyes were shaking.

“No.” Shiro shook his head, “No, no, no, no, no, no there has to be a mistake. Keith has to be here!”

“We looked all over.” Pidge said, “We couldn’t find him.”

“And you guys just left?!”

“We had no choice, Shiro!” Lance stepped in, shielding his girlfriend. Shiro recoiled at Lance’s outburst, along with the tears that streamed down both sides of his face. “If we stayed any longer we would have died and we barely escaped the first time!”

“What about the Black Lion?” Coran asked, “I saw it on the monitor so tha—?”

“Keith’s not inside the lion.” Lance said regretfully, his voice became deeper, sadder.

Shiro couldn’t handle this. He couldn’t just accept this. He wouldn’t accept it. His first instinct was to leave the room, to isolate himself and to punch anything that wouldn't punch back.

The princess’ sobs were what pulled him out of his own thoughts. That response was exactly what his younger self would have done. Anger and aggression was how he coped with his parent's death, while carrying all of his sadness to not burden anyone else was how he coped with his grandmother dying and his trauma.

Doing this on his own was the last thing he should be doing. Right now, he wasn’t the only one hurting. Shiro kneeled beside Allura. She looked up at him and sobbed when he wiped her tears with his human thumb. He invited her to cry into his chest.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered in between sobs. Shiro shushed her softly holding her and Ember close. The dams broke for everyone else. They all sunk down to the floor, wrapping their arms and wings around each other.

(~)

For all Lotor knew an eternity had already passed. Since they arrived back at the castle, the man hadn’t moved from his spot. His mind continued to torture him with echoes of Keith screaming for his help. The echoes of the angry paladins from his vision, even the ghostly echoes of Venta and her people screaming in pain as the fires consumed them. Though he never heard those wails up close it was horrendously obvious how his imagination could fill in the blanks.

For all he knew, the Paladins hated him. They would blame him for this. Blame him for not having reached out sooner, for not having the strength to pull Keith out. For not having warned them about...

Wait... they still didn’t know... that didn’t give Lotor as much of a relief as he had originally thought.

“Lotor?”

He flinched like a frightened child preparing for his third whipping when he heard someone enter the Black Lion. Though he didn’t look up, he knew it was the yellow paladin speaking to him.

Without saying a word, Hunk offered the prince his hand. Lotor looked at it with caution, as if it were a viper hidden in plain sight waiting for him to be foolish enough to take the bait. Pushing those paranoid thoughts aside, Lotor took Hunk’s hand. His body ached from sitting in the same position for so long. He slugged himself upwards, though he was shorter than him, Hunk offered the young emperor support as he guided him out of the lion. Lotor’s eyes were red and his face was sticky and wet from the silent tears he shed.

It had been a long time since he cried this much. Only this time, it was without sobs or screams of regret. It was a silent and cold mourning.

(~)

Hunk took Lotor back to the lounge, where he explained to everyone exactly what happened. When he got to the part where he lost Keith and Krolia after the flare, his mouth froze open. No more words came out after that.

Pidge curled up next to Lance, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as she cried. This couldn’t be real, this had to be some kind of sick joke or something.

“This can’t be really be happening.” Hunk said.

“M-Maybe he’s just lost, and waiting for us to find him.” Silver Star suggested, but judging by the uncertainty in her voice not even she was entirely convinced. 

“Without his helmet?” Blaze said in a melancholy tone. It pained him to say it, but what could he do? Denial wasn’t going to bring Keith back.

“He could have landed somewhere.”

“Where would he have landed?”

“I’m trying to help!”

“This isn’t helping!”

“Blaze!” Nebula shouted, silencing the two young ones. “Please, the last thing we need is to argue.”

“This doesn’t make sense.” Lance said, “Why didn’t we get blasted away? Why was it Keith? It doesn’t make sense!”

“I wish I knew.” Lotor said after his long silence. His clenched fists were trembling so much his nails became a purple blur. “Krolia did say the Quantum Abyss was chaotic. How my father managed to extract whatever it was that was in there is beyond even my understanding.”

His jaw tightened behind his closed mouth. Shiro saw the prince’s desire to unleash his aggression expressed through his mannerisms. Without warning, Shiro threw Lotor one of the pillows laying around the couch. It landed at his feet and Lotor looked at Shiro in confusion. The former Black Paladin simply nodded, eyes narrowed to reflect Lotor’s internal rage.

His fangs came out, followed by a ferocious roar that boomed within the castle walls as he took the pillow, and tore it up like a rabid animal on the prowl. Fluff and cotton rained down on him, sticking to his clothes and hair but his thirst wasn’t quenched. He then started tearing at the fabric of the couch itself. Shiro realized his method had maybe worked out too well.

Everyone else broke out of their grieving to try and apprehend the rampaging half-breed. Hunk, Shiro, Lance and Coran all grabbed his arms and torso, pulling him back. Lotor’s legs gave way for Lotor presumed was the tenth to twentieth time today, yet he couldn’t even count straight.

His anger diminished as he sat on the floor. The men gave him room and Ember and Aura fanned him with their wings. Lotor’s eyes were unfocused, staring at nothing in particular and he held himself, rubbing his arms while breathing haggardly and coughing.

Allura didn’t move from her spot, though she did react to Lotor’s outburst by recoiling and scooting a few feet away from him but that was about it. She had quietly listened to Lotor’s recollection of what had happened at the Quantum Abyss, but her body had shut down.

A piece of her was gone, and without it she wasn’t sure how she would feel again. She had felt the loss of her father, the loss of her people, the loss of the rebels on the Naxzela mission, even the loss of Ember when they had to let her go the first time. All of that, plus this brand new loss, one she had pleaded, begged to the gods would never come to pass, finally did.

Everything in her world had become black. Empty and cold like a wormhole with no end in sight. Her worst fears had come to pass.

For the first time since she had woken up... Allura...was broken.

(~)

Keith coughed so hard he feared his insides were bleeding. He breathed in relief seeing no blood on his gloved hand. He breathed in and out multiple times. All he remembered before blacking out was him and Krolia spiraling through the Quantum Abyss and he crashed hard against a rock which threw his helmet right off. He stupidly inhaled and panicked when he couldn’t breathe. What he saw next was Krolia floating towards him, then nothing.

Keith inspected his body, everything was in place and wherever he was he had oxygen, but his helmet was missing. The paladin started to panic.

“I’m dead?”

“No.” Krolia spoke once she entered the cave. Only then did Keith realize he was inside a cave in front of a warm fire. His suit was torn on the side, and his armor had gained a few scratches but he was alive.

“Where are we? How did I—“

“While we were floating in space, I gave you my helmet. Luckily, I found this place before we ran out of oxygen. My helmet was pretty banged up too.”

“Are we on a planet?”

“Not exactly. I’ll explain everything.” Krolia said as she added more wood to the fire, causing the flames to burst and illuminate the cave.

“Why not right now?”

“You need rest.”

“What I need are answers. Or do I have to wait another eighteenyears for that too?”

Krolia froze. Seeing the anger in his eyes, and remembering what it was that she saw in that flash of light, she knew that the moment she had been pushing back had thrust itself upon her.

“I can explain.”

“Go ahead. We’ve got all the time in the world now..._Mother_.”

Moments ago, hearing him utter that word would have been a dream come true. Now, it was her worst fears realized. The word was not uttered with love or adoration, but what Krolia had been hoping to avoid from the start.

Resentment.

(~)

_The Lord is close to the broken-hearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit._

_~Psalms 34-18_

_(~)_


	21. White Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the loss of Keith, the team has fallen into a deep despair. Allura’s heart has been shattered and Lotor continues to wrestle with guilt. Their crusade towards Oriande just might reveal more than ancient Altean secrets.

_When the waves are taking you under_

_Hold on just a little bit longer_

_He knows that this is gonna make you stronger_

_Stronger_

_The pain ain't gonna last forever_

_And things can only get better_

_Believe me_

_This is gonna make you stronger_

_Believe me, this is gonna make you_

_Stronger_

_-Stronger, by Mandisa_

** _White Lion_ **

_Though they weren’t junieberries, roses had become Allura’s second favorite flower, once one overlooked the thorns, but somehow those sharp little things only added to the flower’s complex and desirable design. Beautiful and mesmerizing, but also not so easy to take without caution._

_The princess giggled watching Ember and her friends frolicking in the meadow, jumping on each other to prevent them from getting to Hunk’s delectable feast first. The yellow paladin prepared a scrumptious meal, the delicious aroma filling the air that even the birds above swooped in for a nibble_

_Pidge and Lance chased each other along the shoreline, having a splash fight. They were so wet their clothes latched onto their skin. Pidge squealed in protest when Lance whisked her up by the waist and spun her around. There was no hiding the rosy pink blush on their cheeks. Allura sighed happily seeing the couple leaning in for a kiss._

_Shiro, riding on Nebula, flew above her head. Shiro’s excitable laughter made her smile. It was nice to see the man enjoying himself on such a beautiful day. As for Coran, he was lounging by the shore with a tropical drink in hand, shouting at Pidge and Lance for getting the salt water in his mustache after he had just dried it._

_Allura blinked when a flash suddenly blinded her. Turning around she saw a certain half-Galra Paladin laughing in bemusement, with a camera in his hand._

_“Sorry,” Keith laughed not looking the least bit ashamed. Allura snatched the camera and saw the picture of herself. She looked like an ethereal goddess, resting against the vibrant green grass, but there was one huge flaw in the image._

_She was alone._

_“I’ll do you one better.” Allura scooted closer to her husband and took the photo of the two of them together, grinning from ear to ear like a couple of fools. The image wasn’t as elegant as the first one, but at least Allura wasn’t all by herself._

_“See? It’s perfect.”_

_“Yeah.” Keith whispered in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver coursing through her. “Perfect...” His lips captured hers and laid her down on the grass, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck._

_The sun, the clear blue sky, the smell of flowers and Hunk’s cooking, the laughter of their friends and family, her husband’s searing kisses. It was everything she had ever dreamed of._

_“Altea is beautiful.” Keith whispered. Allura’s eyes shot open._

_“Altea?” Allura rubbed her forehead, feeling delirious all of a sudden when she sat upright. “That...that can’t be. Altea is...Keith?”_

_He was right there beside her and now he was nowhere to be seen. The roses were gone, as was the beach, and everyone else. The sky had turned gray and storm clouds blocked out the sunlight, masking the area in a blanket of dread._

_“Keith? Ember? Coran? Where is everyone?”_

_“Gone.”_

_Allura spun around to see Lotor on his knees, his back facing her._

_“Lotor?”_

_“It’s all gone.”_

_“What’s gone? Where is everyone?”_

_An explosion boomed in her ears, the grass around her catching on fire. She screamed and ran but the flames surrounded her, trapping her in place where she was forced to witness her beloved home planet be destroyed yet again. A crack formed at the very heart of the planet’s core, expanding at a criminally fast rate. Allura wanted to scream, she wanted to stop it, but her body was stuck in place and her voice went silent._

_Lotor materialized beside her, his face distant while he too watched the once beautiful planet with centuries of history and beauty vanish before he ever got the chance to experience it himself._

_“There was nothing you could have done.” Lotor sounded like he was only tics away from another tantrum like the one he experienced in the lounge._

_Allura shook her head, clenching and pulling at her hair. Only now did her voice return._

_“No! This isn’t real! This isn’t happening!”_

_“It is.” Lotor said, a tear ran down his cheek, “Our people are gone.”_

_Allura’s feet could finally move, Picking up the hem of her dress she dragged herself away from the statued prince as more tears ran down his face while Altea was torn asunder._

_Allura stopped in her tracks, seeing her husband’s back. “Keith!” He turned around, crying. Behind him was the Quantum Abyss. The solar flare was coming at him._

_“I’m sorry.” Keith whispered. The light increased and was about to take him with it._

_“No! Keith, no! Please! Please don’t leave me!” Allura’s wails echoed across the entire universe when the light took her husband._

_She was alone._

_“**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**”_

...................

“Allura!”

The princess jumped upright, gripping her throat as if she had been suffocating. Her hair was a tangled, sweaty mess, she was trembling and her hands were cold. Ember laid beside her, having awoken Allura from her horrific nightmare.

Allura looked all around her. She was back in her room inside the castle. She looked to her left, finding a human-sized empty spot beside her on her bed. Not wanting to sleep alone, Ember had offered to stay with Allura that night. In all fairness, Ember didn’t want to sleep alone tonight either.

Allura trailed her hands over the area where she would normally find her husband every night before she closed her eyes and every morning when she awoke. Seeing Ember was enough to soothe her fears, though they both knew it didn’t take away the pain in their hearts that lingered still.

“Are you okay? Do you need some water?”

“I’m fine.” Allura said. There was no emotion in her voice, she almost couldn’t remember what it was like to feel emotions anymore. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay.” Ember replied. The mice had been sleeping in her mane. The little ones squeaked with worry. Allura only blinked.

“Get some rest.”

Ember couldn’t tell if Allura meant that in a tired way, an annoyed way, or a mixture of both. She started to feel guilty over intruding on the grieving woman.

“If you want, I can just—“

“No.” Allura replied. She cupped Ember’s face with her hands and allowed the little one to rest her head on her mother’s stomach. Allura stroked her daughter’s mane in a soothing pattern.

Allura stayed up until Ember finally fell asleep. Though she didn’t sleep for the rest of the night, she made sure Ember did. The last thing Allura wanted was to be alone. With Ember close, it was as if a part of him was still there.

Once confident Ember was sound asleep, Allura pulled back the long sleeve of her nightgown, fixated on her wedding mark. She traced her thumb over the symbol. One half of her husband. One half missing.

(~)

_“All hail Lotor! All hail Lotor!”_

_“You may be crowned prince, but I am your emperor...”_

_“This could be another one of your tricks...”_

_“Every word is a lie...”_

_“I thought you said you were tired of all the killing...”_

_“You have always been weak....”_

_“Sounds like you are your father’s son...”_

_“Traitor!”_

Cold sweat trailed down Lotor’s neck, to his arms and chest. The walls of his royal chambers were wide and sparse, as well as incredibly thick so no one heard his nightly screams.

Even while awake, the echoes did not cease. They bellowed in the deepest corners of his subconscious leaving him in a state of unrest. The bed sheets were wrinkled and torn, a sure sign that he had been struggling in his sleep. The cold room was suffocating him. He needed a walk.

The prince dragged himself down the corridors, which seemed to stretch farther and farther no matter how many steps he took. He must have been lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t realized he’d past the same sentry thrice already. The emotionless robots didn’t even bow. Their programming was strictly to stand guard and to only react at the sight of an intruder. Lotor was relieved that the sentries didn’t respond to his presence. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him in this state.

Not since yesterday had he been able to stop thinking about the events that unfolded in the Quantum Abyss. If Keith had truly been alive then the Black Lion would have rescued him first. That was how they worked. They watched over the paladins that flew them. But the Black Lion did not return with Keith. Lotor could hear the forming of the massive crack over the paladin’s helmet just by thinking about it.

What tore Lotor apart the most was that he had gotten exactly what he wanted. Krolia was gone, just as he had originally planned, but at the expense of losing Keith. Lotor behaved like an uncontrollable beast in front of everyone, all because he couldn’t, for the life of him, process this wretched guilt that latched onto him like an insufferable leech.

Lotor had to confess, if not to anybody else but to himself, then maybe he could finally move on from this nightmare. The cold hard truth: Lotor cared about the paladins. He cared about them,and that included Keith.

When Lotor had allowed his weakness to show during the birth of the half-breed, it was Keith who consoled him, bringing up the fact that he too grew up never knowing his mother.

Both outcasts, both forced to grow up alone in a cruel, unforgiving world. Both half-Galra, both leaders of their respective parties...both pathetically in love with two remarkable woman for whom they would traverse the universe for.

Keith was the closest person Lotor had come to consider a kindred spirit aside from Acxa.

Acxa...what would she or Ezor and Zethrid think of him now? Ezor probably wouldn’t believe it, Zethrid would laugh at how pathetic Lotor had become, but Acxa, it was difficult to decipher how she would feel. Lotor wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to find out.

Confessing it to himself didn’t make that feeling go away, if anything it only made him more depressed. Lotor had to pull himself together. He had to sew back the pieces of him that had been torn and beaten by these emotions he wished to the ancients he could peel off and dispose of.

Isolating his heart was the only way he knew how to get through this hellish abyss that was his existence. He was not about to let his weakness be his downfall. Not again.

_Was I a monster... from the start..._

_How did I end up... with this frozen heart..._

_Bringing destruction... to the stage..._

_Caught in a war I...never meant to wage..._

_Or am I just a monster..._

_In a cage..._

(~)

“Lance?”

Pidge hadn’t expected to see her boyfriend in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Judging by his complete lack of bed hair it was obvious that Lance hadn’t gotten much sleep.

Lance stared endlessly into his half cup of space juice. Pidge sat next to him. “Couldn’t sleep either, huh?”

“I doubt anyone can.”

Pidge felt like a thousand nails were being punctured into her arms at her boyfriend’s reply. It was a cold, cold day in hell when Lance tapped into his inner emo-Keith. It was no mystery the two were more alike than either one cared to admit. Both came across at first glance as being impulsive risk takers but underneath that facade were nonetheless stupidly loyal and selfless, and even when they tried to act like tough guys, at their core they were sentimental, hopelessly romantic saps.

It was no wonder they had grown so close.

“I messed up.” Lance whispered, but Pidge heard him.

“What?”

“I should have done something.”

“Lance, it wasn’t your fault.” Pidge said, reaching out her hand for his. She retracted when Lance clenched his hand into a fist and slammed the table.

“I’m the right hand of Voltron, Pidge! I’m supposed to be there for Keith. I was supposed to—I should have—...” Lance couldn’t go on. He didn’t know what else to say, and even if he did it was only going to continuously remind him of the painful reality that Keith was gone.

His _friend_ was gone.

Lance covered his face. Pidge scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his. She consoled him as he sobbed.

“I let him down, Pidge.” Lance weeped, licking the tears that ran down his lips. “I promised I’d be there for him... and I let him go.”

“Lance... I know when it comes to these things, the first thing you want to do is blame somebody. But this wasn’t your fault. None of us knew what we were getting into.”

“That’s another thing. We weren’t prepared.”

“How could we have been? None of us knew what we’d find at the Quantum Abyss. We can’t predict everything.”

Lance took her hand, intertwining their fingers and sobbed loudly when she rested her head on his shoulder. Having her close was the one thing keeping him from completely falling apart.

“I miss him so much.” Lance said.

“I know.” Pidge said, choking on her tears, “I miss him too. But you didn’t fail him, Lance. You’ve always been there for Keith. When Allura was captured by Zarkon, you were the one who told him to follow his heart and save her. You got through to him when he got us lost on that gas planet. You saved his wife.”

Pidge held Lance’s face with her hands, cleaning his face with her thumbs. “You’ve done so much for him, and I bet my game console Keith would tell you the exact same thing. He always believed in you, Lance. We all do.”

Lance held her hands, which were still holding his face. He kissed her palm. “I love you.”

Pidge was speechless. This was the first time Lance had said those words. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe he was just so choked up he just blurted it out. That was the rational way of looking at it. But, Pidge knew in her heart that he meant those words with all of his heart. She knew because...

“I love you, too.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to be speechless. She loved him. Pidge loved him. He had always known about his feelings for a while now, but hearing her say the words back to him made him feel like the luckiest man in the universe.

This must have been what Keith felt like when Allura said the same thing to him. Thinking about it made him cry even more. Pidge held him close, crying into his shoulder as well. 

Maybe it wasn’t the most ideal moment for their first ‘I love you’s’, maybe it was a result of Lance’s own impulsiveness, but knowing it now did lift off some of the pain from his heavy heart. He was thankful to have Pidge to help him through this, and she was right, he couldn’t keep blaming himself.

If Keith were here, he _would_ tell Lance the same thing. He would honor Keith by following his example. He would stay strong for the team.

That was a promise, and once Lance McClain made a promise, he never broke it.

(~)

Ember yawned and stretched. “Morning,” she said sluggishly, rubbing her eyes with her front hooves. The last thing Ember remembered was sleeping on Allura’s stomach, but when she woke up she was sleeping over a pillow. Allura was nowhere to be seen, and the mice had just woken up to Ember’s stirring.

“Guys, where did Allura go?”

The mice squeaked one by one, explaining to Ember the princess’s whereabouts.

(~)

When Keith wasn’t sure what to do, he had turned to the Black Lion for guidance. Twice the mighty beast had helped him break through his roadblock. Allura had salvaged only a couple hours of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the face of her husband smiling back at her with that radiant smile. There was nothing in the universe that was more beautiful to her.

It would seem now the only place where she could catch even a glimpse of his face, hear his soothing voice and feel his warm embrace would be when her eyes were closed. This had been the norm before. Keith could only see and speak with her when he was asleep, only at the time she couldn’t wake up. Only her mind was awake while her body slumbered.

Still, she would happily go back to those days in the Astral Plane if it meant they could still see and hold each other again, even if for a single night.

The princess stared at the slumbering dashboard and controls tempting her to grab them. Her body wouldn’t respond to their request. Allura felt like such a fool for coming here to the Blue Lion so early in the morning. She didn’t know where else to go. She knew the paladins would be eyeing her closely, ready to pick up the pieces if she fell apart like glass. It was nice to know they cared, but the last thing Allura wanted right now was sympathy. It wouldn’t do anything except remind her of the truth.

Allura wished she could remain inside the Blue Lion forever. Whenever Lance would reminisce his most favored memories as the Blue Paladin, he always raved about just how warm and inspiring Blue was, and though it was hard to let go, he knew a part of her would always remain with him. But, it was time for him to move on and let go.

Letting go. How many times had Allura done that? How many times had she said goodbye? First Altea, then her father, Regris, the rebels, even now she still shuddered at the time Lance almost died saving her life. The thought of losing another member of her family was too painful to even think about.

Lance survived and got to be with the one he loved, while Allura had just lost hers. Mourning, no matter how many times she experienced it, always felt like the first time.

Once again, she had to say goodbye, and it had to be the one person she never wanted to believe would ever leave her. Every heartache, every loss, every moment of anger and loneliness came flooding back like a platoon of tsunamis, flooding her insides until she was out of air.

Allura’s finger traced over the facets of her wedding ring. _Keep those stones close to your heart_, Regris has once told her. _Never stop hoping._

“What’s the point?” Allura asked, tightening her fists until her nails pierced her skin. “What more do you want?” She asked. Not entirely sure who she was asking the question to.

Her father, the lion, the universe. Maybe to nobody in particular, or maybe she was speaking with Keith. All she knew was that she hoped somebody was listening. She needed to vent to somebody. She could easily do so with any of the paladins, but she knew for certain they would try and ease her pain with words.

Allura didn’t want words. She didn’t want somebody telling her ‘it’s all going to be okay’, because those were things you told someone to ease their pain. Allura didn’t need anyone doing her any favors, all she wanted as an ear to listen to her rant.

“I lost Altea and my father, but I kept going. I was scared but I kept going. I moved on from my hatred towards the Galra. I befriended one of them, loved him like a grandfather, and he was taken from me too!”

“Never _once_ did I ask for _anything_ in return! I didn’t ask for praise, or gifts, or worship, not even a thank you. I gave my heart and soul for this coalition, for this team, for every innocent life who has ever had to experience what I have, and you. **_Still. TOOK HIM FROM ME!!_**”

Allura half expected the panel to break at the weight of her fists crashing onto the surface. The lion didn’t even tremble. Not even Altean strength could break apart Voltron. Allura cried and cried, her voice became hoarse from all the screaming and wailing. She never saw Keith’s reaction when he believed she had died, but if she had, she’d imagine this was how he felt.

Broken. Helpless. Alone.

“I don’t care if I sound selfish. Every day I place the needs of others before myself. What more is there left for me to give?” Allura sobbed, curling up in her chair, hugging her legs close to her body.

“I can live without a throne or a kingdom. I would be perfectly happy living in a small shack in the desert. But now, how do you expect me to continuously bring hope to others... when I don’t even believe in it anymore? Why is desiring happiness too much to ask? **_WHY?!_**”

As the princess sobbed, the Blue lion purred in her ears. “_My child_,” it spoke. “_This is no punishment on you, or anyone else. Hope does not promise endless merriment, but it does promise peace in the middle of pain. I promise, your pain will not last. Your husband’s love is within you. It will restore your faith. I promise_.”

The words didn’t change anything. Allura’s heart and soul were still torn to shreds, and yet, the lion’s words soothed her sorrows... at least, for the moment. But that’s just what it was. A moment. And moments, one way or another, will fade.

(~)

In a habitually noisy household, one would presume a few hours of peace and silence would be a welcomed change. Today, the paladins would have rather been swimming inside a weblum’s acidic stomach than be swallowed up in the deafening silence.

Hunk didn’t hum while making breakfast, and Silver Star wasn’t bouncing off the walls like she was every morning. Ember walked into the dinning room, seeing everyone eating silently.

“Morning, Ember.” Shiro said, handing over her plate of food goo.

“Morning.” Ember replied, sitting next to Aura and Comet as she chewed on her food goo. She sprinkled a little salt, but it didn’t do much to the flavor.

Hunk wasn’t feeling particularly creative with his food pallet today. If he cooked anything, he knew everything would come out bland looking. Still edible, but without that passionate flair and colorful additions Hunk normally added to spruce up his meals and make his audience smile.

Every once in a while, one of them would glance at the empty chair at the far left of the table. Even though Keith wasn’t always the chattiest person they knew, not having him around still made the castle feel even more silent than it already was.

“How’d you sleep?” Shiro asked, jabbing at his food with his fork.

“Okay.” Ember replied before inserting a spoonful of food into her mouth.

“And Allura?” Coran asked, “How was she?”

“I’m not sure. She wasn’t there when I woke up. The mice said she went to see Blue.”

Ember was afraid to tell Coran that the princess most likely didn’t sleep very well. But, given the state of everyone else, nobody did. Coran rubbed Ember’s head, smiling her way. Not a joyous smile, just one of comfort, a smile that said, ‘it’s okay, don’t be hard on yourself’.

The silence returned, but it lasted a shorter time than the first. Lance tossed his spoon on the table, startling everyone present and he rose up from his chair.

“Listen, I know we’re not in the best shape right now, and I’m not saying we should just put on a bunch of phony smiles and act like we’re okay. I know we’re not. It sucks that Keith’s...”

Lance swallowed his own spit. He knew that if he said the words out loud it would make what happened all the more real.

“I may not have known him for as long as you have, Shiro.” The older man looked up from his meal, “But I do know that Keith wouldn’t want us to all just... shut down and stop working. When we lost Shiro, Keith never stopped. He kept on going until we found you.”

“Lance,” Hunk started to say, but was cut off by the red paladin.

“I know, Hunk. I know it’s not exactly the same thing,” Lance’s voice cracked but he quickly gathered his nerves and straightened his back. “My point is, we’re allowed to be upset. We’re allowed to cry. We’re allowed to feel angry. But it’s like Pidge once said; It’s okay to mourn, but staying that way is no better. We should honor Keith by continuing to fight. We all know that’s exactly what he would say if he were here. The guy’s more stubborn than my grandma at an airport.”

That little quip managed to get a few chuckles out of everyone. Shiro knew better than anyone how grandmas could be sometimes.

Losing Keith was just like losing his grandmother all over again. The pain was unavoidable, and couldn’t be denied or tucked away. But it did not have to knock them down. Shiro rose from his chair.

“Lance is right. We all miss Keith, but we’ll get through this like we’ve gotten through everything else. As a team. As a family. We’re going to need each other now more than ever, especially Allura. Going forward isn’t going to be easy, trust me, but we can do it.” Shiro held up his glass. “For Keith.”

Ember and Coran lifted their cups as well. “For Keith.”

Everyone else around the table followed suit, raising their cups high above their heads. “_For Keith!_” Their voices boomed with energized spirits. Pidge held Lance’s hand, smiling proudly.

“And I think I know where to start.” Hunk said, “Whaddya say to a good old, healthy breakfast?”

The doors slide open and the entire group went dead silent. Princess Allura stepped into the dinning room, the mice perched on her shoulders, her posture straight and unmoving, as though she had been carved out of polished marble.

Shiro never thought the day would come where he would be frightened by a woman shorter than himself, but the moment he stared directly into Allura’s eyes it was as if the cold hands of death were getting ready to ring his neck.

The paladins didn’t think it was possible for one’s eyes to resemble those of the glass orbs of those antique porcelain dolls. The unnerving bags under her eyes didn’t help with the image either. The mice all looked tired and broken-hearted. Their ears were draped to the side of their heads and their thin tails laid limp-less over her shoulder.

It was at this point the entire group realized their appetites had come and gone.

“G-Good morning, Princess.” Coran greeted, offering her a plate of food.

“Good morning, Coran.” Allura replied, giving the plate of food goo a passing glance but never touching it. Even her voice was creepily devoid of emotion. Pidge was half willing to bet the woman had been replaced by a robot. 

“When you’re all finished, suit up and meet me in the bridge in ten dobashes. Lotor will be arriving in a few moments, then we shall be setting a course for Oriande.”

Shiro collected the courage to speak up. “ Allura, are you sure about this?”

“Our detour to the Quantum Abyss has taken up enough of our time.” The paladins and longmas recoiled at the princess’s frigidresponse. “Unlocking the secrets to Altean Alchemy must be our top priority.”

“O...kay,” Pidge stuttered, “But you should eat something too.”

“Yeah, can’t go to a magical Altean planet on an empty stomach.” Hunk said, smiling awkwardly. He gulped when the princess’s cold stare fell upon him.

Knowing they would continue to pester her about it, and even the mice were pleading to her in squeaks, Allura took Coran’s plate and walked out.

“Ten dobashes.” She reminded everyone then exited the room. Coran consoled a deflated Ember, while Shiro sighed, pushing his fork back. The princess looked healthy enough, but her eyes were completely soulless and her voice made their insides shiver.

Seeing the princess in this state was gut-wrenching. Shiro was right, Allura was going to need them now more than ever.

(~)

Lotor couldn’t remember the last time he felt nervous. Not since he was a boy and still feared his father. Not since those nights where he would meet Venta after hours so she could share with him the beauty of the forest at night. The first memory, those nerves came from a place of fear, while the second memory the nerves came from a place Lotor had no way of describing at the time. Looking back now, it was the good kind of nerves. The kind which make you fear the worst yet thrust you into it because seeing that person smile and being near them overcame the fear of tripping all over your words.

Today, these nerves were from a different source. What would the paladins say once they saw him? Would they blame him for what happened? Would they call off the voyage to Oriande? Would Allura speak to him? These nerves were too much he was close to not wanting to even step off of his ship. Staying frozen in place was much less horrifying than facing them.

_Don’t be a fool!_ His internal voice shouted in his ears. After seemingly at odds with it, Lotor at long last compiled without hesitation. He tried to save Keith, he pulled him back, he mourned his death, but it was time to move forward. While the truth about his original plans to get rid of Krolia would never reach their ears, he knew the truth.

What happened to Keith was not his fault. Had Keith not gone after Lotor, he never would have gotten himself killed. It was always meant to be Krolia, not him.

Lotor repeated that rationalization over and over again. Part of his brain was slowly being convinced, but the deepest part of him continued to restlessly stir.

As expected, the paladins were waiting for him. Lance, Hunk and Pidge were clothed in their armor. The prince received no threatening glares from anyone, but they didn’t do much work in hiding their sadness. Lotor did not chastise them for it. They were the closest to Keith, they were allowed to continue mourning. Lotor mourned for Venta for centuries.

“Good morning, everyone.” Lotor greeted.

“Welcome back, Lotor.” Shiro said as warmly as he could, but again, there was no masking the lingering sorrow that shrouded everyone.

“I... I’m truly sorry. If there is—“

“It’s okay.” Shiro raised his hand to kindly ask the prince not to continue. “We’re all still affected by what has happened, but we need to carry on.”

_It’s what Keith would have wanted_, Shiro wanted to say but he didn’t have the will to say it aloud. Lotor nodded in understanding.

“The Princess is waiting in the bridge.”

When Lotor saw the princess, he too was taken aback by her appearance just as the paladins were. If he had ever seen eyes more unearthly than the golden glow of the witch’s, it was definitely the lifeless blue orbs of Princess Allura. Her dark bags were gone and she looked well fed, but it didn’t do much to help.

“Good, you’ve arrived.”

Lotor was even more shocked to hear her voice. Even when addressing someone in a diplomatic manner the princess always carried an air of cheerfulness and delight. Now, she was just... empty.

“Good day, Princess.”

“Let’s find out where we are heading.” Allura stood beneath the Balmara crystal, activating the holographic map. In her hand, the stone glowed, showcasing the location of Oriande.

“There, between those three celestial bodies. That’s where we’re heading.”

“Wait a tic, that’s the Patrulian Zone.” Coran said.

“The what now?” Lance asked.

“The Patrulian Zone is a mysterious part of space.”

“Can’t be more mysterious than the Quant—“ Blaze started, only to be silenced by Ember and the rest of the longma crew who covered him with each of their wings. His muffled protests drowned out once he got the message.

“Ships enter and are never heard from again.” Coran wished he didn’t need to say those words, especially after everything else they were already dealing with, but if this was the location of Oriande, then they needed to know what they were getting into.

“Princess, that area has been deemed unsafe to navigate for ages. Even your father warned about going there unprepared.”

“Thus the perfect place to hide a magical world.” Lotor said.

“No.” Shiro spoke, alerting everyone. Allura’s eyes narrowed.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re not equipped to be tackling something this dangerous. You all barely escaped the Quantum Abyss, and now we’re down to four lions. There has to be another way to reach Oriande.”

“I’m afraid there isn’t.” Lotor said with a look of pained regret.

“Then I don’t think we should be going.”

Everyone else, especially Lance, were a little surprised. Emphasis on ‘a little’. Even though Shiro agreed with Lance’s speech before, about moving forward for Keith’s sake as well asAllura’s, going into yet another dangerous territory where they had only a little information to go on, and now while they were down one Paladin, it was all too much too soon.

“Shiro, we’ve been over this.” Allura said, “We mustn’t delay this any longer.”

“I don’t think it’s worth putting the team at risk again.”

“Allura, Shiro is right!” Ember said, jumping in front of the princess and partly spreading her wings, almost like a subconscious attempt to stop her.

“What if Oriande isn’t there? What if something happens? I can’t loose anyone else, and without Voltron—“

“_This isn’t your decision to make!_”

“Princess!” Coran exclaimed, horrified at Allura’s outburst as he rushed to Ember’s side. The little longma froze, looking appalled at her mother snapping at her like that. She was only trying to look out for her, she knew she had a right to say something. But seeing the anger and remorse in her eyes made Ember go silent.

Allura’s hand trembled and she threw the stone to the floor, chipping off a few pebbles upon impact. It was a miracle it didn’t break in half, most likely resilient against Altean super strength. The map, both from the stone and the castle, disappeared.

Nebula held the kids back, the mice hid in Ember’s mane, Hunk hid behind Lotor, and Pidge clenched onto Lance’s arm. Hot tears ran down Allura’s reddened cheeks, fists trembling and she walked out of the bridge without saying a word.

Coran went after her. Shiro left as well, not saying a word. He needed some time alone to think. The mice, Nebula and the other longmas consoled Ember, while everyone else stood there, unsure on what to say or what to do next.

“Maybe this really wasn’t the best time.” Hunk said, penetrating the silence.

“I’m sorry.” Lotor said, looking down and picking up the stone from the floor. “I thought... I thought if we unlocked the secrets to Altean Alchemy it would fix everything. Finally end this war. I’m just so tired of it all.”

“You shouldn’t push Allura right now, man.” Lance said, “She’s lost a lot more than you know.”

“Believe me... I _do_ know.” Lotor said. He remained on the floor, hands cupping the stone, one of the few remaining links to Altea he could hold close.

Ember was the first to approach Lotor, wrapping her wing around his shoulders for a hug. The prince felt a small smile manifest and he thanked Ember by leaning his head against hers. Despite his continuing internal war, it was nice to be consoled. He didn’t have anyone to console him when he lost Venta.

Except maybe Kova but... he pushed him away. He wasn’t pushing Ember away. It was an unexpected change but... a nice one.

(~)

Coran knocked on the door, “Princess?” No reply.

The doors swished open, and his heart dropped. The princess was curled up on one side of her bed, hugging a pillow while eyeing the empty spot beside her.

Her caretaker didn’t say a word as he walked inside, sitting on the corner from where she laid.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She said quietly.

“I’m not forcing you to, but perhaps talking it out would help.”

“It’s not going to bring him back.”

“I know. Allura, you don’t have to go to Oriande. We can find another way to help Lotor. We’ve done it before. You don’t have to push yourself like this.”

Allura sat upright, her braid was coming undone and her face was wet from crying so much. Her nails had clawed holes onto the pillow. After trying so hard to repress any form of comfort, in fear it would only make her heart ache more, the princess caved in and cried into Coran’s shoulders. She cried like she did as a child, with mumbled words between each and every sob.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Allura weeped. “I feel a part of me is dead.”

Now here came the hardest part, the part Allura had hoped to avoid for everyone else; what to say next. What does one say to someone whose other half was gone? What does one say to give them hope when their hope was dead as well?

“We’re going to get through this. We didn’t give up when we lost Altea, and we won’t give up now.”

“That’s exactly what I was trying to do.” Allura said, her voice more stable as she cleaned her face with her palm. “I shouldn’t let the loss of Keith stop me from doing what I must.”

“But you heard Shiro, you’re not in the best shape to be making—“

“Me? Shiro was referring to the team.” Allura said.

“O-oh, did I?—What I meant was, I wasn’t referring to.”

Allura shook her head, tossed the pillow against the bed and got up. Just as she had expected. Everyone else was expecting her to start making brash decisions out of grief, or not be able to handle herself because of her pain.

It’s not like pain was a new and rare concept for her. Allura understood it just as well as anyone, and right now it was all she could feel. No, she refused to be ruled by her emotions like this. Oriande held the secrets to Altean Alchemy, ancient secrets that could benefit them all in the long run. Ancient secrets Allura could finally understand.

Allura clenched her hand close to her heart, staring at the ring on her finger.

_"The innocence of a child. One of the universe's most under-appreciated gifts."_

_"It's a mix bag."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Seeing them happy after everything they went through. Oblivious to what's happening out there."_

_"They're not oblivious, Keith."_

_"I know they're not. Doesn't mean they don't wish they weren't."_

_"Not just them. Everyone."_

_"We all wish for this war to end. And it will if we keep fighting. But that doesn't mean we should underestimate these small moments."_

The conversation felt like it happened centuries ago. So many times in which things were bleak and yet they managed to find some hope and joy in spite of it. Allura wanted to believe in that again. She wanted to return to that hopeful woman she had always been. She wanted that more than anything, but her heart was too fractured to believe in that again.

If Keith had been lost, what was stopping the universe from taking anyone else?

Allura came to a decision. Her heart needed to take a back seat right now. She needed to think rationally, and being in touch with her emotions would not help. Maybe later down the line she can revisit those lessons and find joy again, but those chances felt very unlikely.

With her decision being made, she wiped away the last of her tears and locked up the last of her emotions for now. She couldn’t let her grief stop her from finishing her mission.

“We are going to Oriande.”

“But Princess,”

“We shall approach with caution. I will have Pidge scan the stone’s map to make certain.”

“Allura... what about Voltron?”

Allura was silent. Coran made a very valid point.

(~)

Shiro didn’t know where else to go. He didn’t know what else to do, but somehow he was drawn towards the Black Lion. Either by nostalgia or its connection to Keith, regardless Shiro found himself inside the lion’s cockpit with his head in his hands, unsure on what to do next.

“Keith told me you once gave him answers when he was lost.” Shiro said, “I’m hoping you could do the same for me. Keith told me that, despite no longer being your paladin, you still care about me. I just thought Keith was trying to spare my feelings.”

Shiro chuckled to himself. It didn’t feel strange talking to the lion again after so long, and speaking with someone in silence was a good way for him to get all of his thoughts out.

“I was never jealous, you know. When Keith became the Black Paladin. If anything, I was proud beyond words. From the moment I saw him ace the simulator test I knew he was destined for great things. It was an honor being your paladin for a while, and I’m grateful to you for what you’ve done for Keith. But now...”

Shiro sighed, “This isn’t easy for me to ask. I feel like I’m taking something from him. I love Keith, you know that, and I love Allura. I hate seeing her so... broken. I want to help her, and the team. Believe me, if there was any other option I would be completely open to it. But I don’t think there is...”

With shaking hands, Shiro grabbed the controls.

“Keith is your rightful paladin. Nothing can change that. But for now, even if it’s temporary like the first time...allow me to pilot you again. If anyone else comes along I will step down without question, I give you my word. Please... for them.”

Shiro saw the purple lights through the shades of his closed eyes. The first time this occurred, it was a happy and exhilarating moment. Now, even with the lion’s consoling purrs, it just cemented what Shiro had already known, but his heart wished he could deny.

Shiro released the controls and cried inside the awoken lion. It’s gentle purrs caressing his weeping soul in a way that reminded him of his grandmother.

They both mourned the former black paladin.

(~)

“Allura, are you sure about this?” Lance asked. Allura had brought everyone up to speed on her decision, but Lance still had a bad feeling about it.

“My decision has been made, Lance. We’re going to Oriande. Pidge, run a diagnostics on the stone’s map. Scan the surrounding areas and have all of our castle defense systems on standby. If there is anything amiss, and I mean _anything_, I don’t care how small, inform me at once.”

“Uh, sure thing.” Pidge responded. Allura handed the green Paladin the stone and she got to work.

“Even with all of that, we’re still short a lion.” Lance pointed out. It was still painful, but he too was trying to keep his head on straight. Somebody had to.

“I agree with Lance.” Hunk said, “Voltron is made out of Altean technology, right? So, it makes sense to have it so we can get inside. Is that how it works?”

“I’m not sure.” Lotor confessed, “We may not even need Voltron.”

“I still think we should consider it.” Nebula said, “If anything to be prepared.”

“I agree.” Shiro said as he walked into the bridge. “If we’re going to have any chance at going in and out of Oriande, we’re going to need Voltron. It’s connected to Altean technology, so it’s a pretty safe bet.”

“You don’t sound too happy about it.” Comet said. Everyone else picked up on the disappointment in their friend’s face, voice and posture.

“What happened, Shiro?” Ember asked. The man swallowed hard and told everyone the news.

“I... I had a talk with the Black Lion. Until further notice... I will be it’s Paladin again.”

Months ago, this news would have resulted in celebration, especially for Keith back when he still didn’t believe he had what it took to be a leader.

Shiro wasn’t too thrilled about it because it cemented the fact that Keith really was gone if the Black Lion had no other choice but to take back Shiro if only so the team wouldn’t be completely defenseless. Allura was stunned, but she swallowed her reaction down hard like a large lump of food lunged in her throat.

“Well, now it seems we are all set.” Allura said, not saying anything about Shiro’s announcement. He wanted to say something, but Lance and Coran both sympathetically shook their heads. Allura was not in the mood to talk about it right now. Which was exactly what was worrying Shiro. He even noticed Ember keeping her distance, which brought the young longma great sorrow. She wanted to comfort her adopted mother, but she made it perfectly clear, even if not stating it outright, that she was not in the mood to talk about Keith.

“Coran, set a course for Oriande.”

“Yes... Princess.”

(~)

The Castle Ship came out through the wormhole, arriving at a grim looking part of space, filled with what appeared to be grey asteroids from a distance.

“We’re approaching the Patrulian Zone.” Coran said.

“What’s that up ahead?” Shiro asked, “An asteroid belt?”

“No...it’s a graveyard.”

As they came in closer, they realized the asteroids weren’t asteroids at all, but ships. Or at least, what remained of the ships. Pieces both from the inside and outside of aircrafts throughout the ages floated about in all directions. Hunk was bombarded with images from when he and Keith witnessed the dead planets in their search for scultrite for the Teladuv. Even if these were mechanical objects and not once living, breathing things, that didn’t mean there hadn't been life inside them before they crashed and burned.

“Oh, that’s so sad.” Silver Star said.

“What could have caused them all to lose power?” Aura asked.

“No one knows.” Coran said ominously. He stirred carefully through the debris. Pidge scanned the area just as Allura had told her to do, and picked up something in her scans.

“I think we just found out.”

Rising higher above the broken ships the team witnessed something unexplained. A bright white light stretching up endlessly upwards with a spiraling, shimmering vortex around it.

The innocent young longmas were entranced by the beauty of the object. Even if it was dangerous, it truly was a remarkable sight they might never see again.

“Is that some kind of massive star?” Lance asked.

“No.” Pidge replied, “Unbelievable! It’s a white hole!”

“Whoa! Take that, theoretical physics!” Hunk exclaimed in excitement.

“What’s a while hole?” Ember asked.

“Well, unlike a black hole, which has massive gravity that sucks everything in, a while hold is an opposite body that shoots massive amounts of energy out from an unknown source.” Pidge explained.

“That is a whole lot of both awesomeness and bizarreness to cram into one sentence.” Blaze said.

“It’s blasting this whole area with crazy high radiation.” Hunk said.

“All of that energy must’ve fried those ships’ systems.” Shiro said.

“So, what are the chances of this Castle Ship getting fried from the inside out like all the others?” Comet asked.

Aura analyzed it with her goggles, reading the numbers that flashed on the screen of the lenses. She grimaced and switched the numbers off.

“You don’t wanna know.” She said. Comet gulped.

Lotor stared at the white hole, at the remains of ships who dared to pass through the uncontrollable force, pondering.

“The wise stand back from the fire, fools are burned on the pyre. The mystic becomes one with the flame, the embers and he are the same.”

“Aww, that’s beautiful. I didn’t know you wrote poetry, Lotor.” Silver Star said.

“It’s a poem by an ancient Altean alchemist. I discovered it carved next to a cave painting of a fiery sphere. I never realized until now that it describes the route to Oriande.”

“Then what does it mean for us?” Ember asked.

“It means we must go into the white hole.”

Hunk rose his hand up, “Are you guys serious? We’re navigating by cave poetry now?”

“How are we supposed to go through the white hole?” Pidge asked. She didn’t bother to hide her objections towards this plan. “If we get any closer, we’re gonna end up like those dead ships out there.”

“Well, we tried, sorry Oriande, let’s turn this giant clunk around.” Blaze said, sitting down with a sigh of relief. After the Quantum Abyss, he had had enough of strange, cosmic forces trying to kill them. The boy was a daredevil at heart, but there were lines even he wouldn’t cross.

Allura analyzed the situation. The odds were not in their favor. If they went inside the white hole they would never survive. Allura would never be foolish enough to agree to this, even she knew that. Yet there was something else, something not only in her chest but in her own mind.

For a moment she could have sworn she could hear a soft purring, reminiscent of the Blue Lion ringing in her ears. No, it couldn’t be. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her, her subconscious trying to seek shelter in the security of the lion instead of being out here between a rock and a hard place.

There it was again. Ringing louder and louder, added with a whispering sound. Allura focused on the sound, realizing it was the whisper of a person’s voice, being blown into her ears by the wind.

It was coming from the white hole.

Lotor experienced the same phenomena. A roaring sound which made him feel as if he were inside the Black Lion again. A whispering sound, and echoes of the song he believed Dayak had sung to him.

“_Guys_.... **Guys!**”

Allura and Lotor snapped out of whatever spell they had succumbed to. “Are you okay?” Lance asked, seeing the two royals shaking their heads like they had woken up from a deep dream.

“I—I’m sorry, what happened?” Allura asked, blinking to get her vision back into focus.

“You zoned out.” Ember said.

“Yeah, like a couple of zombies.” Hunk said, mimicking the undead by stretching out his arms and putting on an exaggerated zombie face, complete with moaning.

“Princess, did you hear that as well?” Lotor asked. Allura nodded. Everyone else was expecting Allura to say something. Maybe she would come to her senses, or maybe Lotor would somehow pull out another resolution out of his wide range of ancient Altean knowledge. Sadly, they got neither.

“We need to wormhole inside.” Allura concluded.

“WHAT?!”

“Princess, no!” Coran exclaimed.

“Voltron can withstand forces other ships cannot.”

Shiro rose from his chair, “Are you sure?”

“If this is the home of Altean alchemy, then Voltron will make it through.”

“Like with the trans-reality wormhole.” Pidge concluded.

“Exactly.”

“But what if it’s just another nuclear explosion in space? Then we’re toast” Lance said seriously.

“Princess, I think you’ve taken this quest far enough.” Coran pleaded. The princess was smart, but she was stubborn and headstrong all the same, and with the grief of losing her husband still as fresh as a recent flesh wound, he didn’t want her to make any decision that would cloak her better judgment.

“Believe me, I would never ask any of you to do this if I didn’t...” Allura paused, choosing her words carefully. If she said her heart was telling her she needed to go in it would only enforce the idea that she indeed wasn’t thinking rationally.

“If my instincts weren’t certain that it is true. There is something beyond that white hole. I can sense it. Lotor can too.”

“Allura, are you sure about this?” Ember asked, stepping closer to the princess with her ears pressed down, almost afraid to go any further.

“My decision is final.” Allura stated, her voice rising as a result. She didn’t even look at Ember. She didn’t want to think of the worst, for if she did she would fall back. Ember was young, she would understand once she grew older.

Lotor gasped at Allura’s response towards the child. Ember didn’t fight back, but retreated to the others. Lotor was compelled to console her as she did him, so he held her close. He didn’t say anything, but he hoped she could feel what he was trying to say to her.

_It’s not your fault._

“This is as far as we can go.” Pidge said. “Any further and we’ll be affected by the Patrulian Zone’s radiation.”

The paladins entered their respected lions. Shiro, now wearing a spare Black Paladin armor, which was Zarkon’s older model, flew the Black Lion to join the others. It really did feel like old times, but even if he wanted to relish in the feeling of familiarity, he felt in his heart that this wasn’t entirely right. Not anymore.

He wouldn’t trade his time as the Black Paladin for anything, but ever since Keith had taken up the mantle and Shiro had more time to reflect on his own life...things were different now. He still couldn’t explain how or why. He tucked those thoughts aside for now and focused on getting the team in and out safely.

“All right, Coran, open up a wormhole.”

Lance sighed, “Well, let’s fly into the cosmic death storm.” He said rather dryly. The wormhole opened up and Voltron flew right into it, coming out of the other side inside the white hole. It was like reliving the Quantum Abyss all over again when they felt the gravitational force pulling them in by force, along with the debris remains of the destroyed ships.

We’re being blasted backward! Full power to thrusters!” Shiro shouted. Hunk and Allura activated the thrusters on Voltron, pushing them directly into the center of the white hole.

“We’re making progress!” Allura said between grunts. She felt the force even from inside the lion, just like in the Quantum Abyss. This notion only motivated her to push herself further. She would not allow anything, not even this white hole, to get the better of her again. The paladins couldn’t believe it themselves. It was actually working, they were really heading into the center of the white hole. Maybe it was because they had all formed into Voltron the first time instead of coming in as lions one by one. It gave them the extra boost they needed.

As they were reaching the center the white hole began to take shape. A pair of eyes opened up, followed by a nose and what appeared to be the long hairs of a mane around its face.

“Is that... a lion?” Lance had to make sure the whiteness of the location wasn’t playing tricks on his eyes. That thing couldn’t be real, could it?

Lance learned the hard way that the mysterious giant white lion was indeed real. All too real. The Beast opened its mouth, unleashing a blazing beam at the paladins, pushing them back.

“Why is it attacking us?” Allura asked.

“Fire lasers!” Shiro commanded. Pidge and Lance both shot at the lion, but the form shifted and disappeared, only to reappear once the shooting stopped.

“There’s nothing to hit!” Lance exclaimed. “It’s like some freaky hologram.”

“No. A spirit.” Allura realized. She wasn’t entirely sure how she knew, but she was certain this beast was by no means a work of technology.

The white lion shot at them again and again. Voltron tried to dodge, but the pull of the white hole kept them from flying away in time.

(~)

Coran, the longmas and Lotor heard the paladins screaming from the intercom. The kids gasped, shouting their respected paladin’s names every time they heard them scream.

“What have you done?!” Coran shouted to Lotor, only to jump back in alarm. “Wait, what’s happening to your face?”

“What?”

“You have Altean marks.” Coran said.

“And they’re kind of... glowing.” Ember said, pointing at Lotor’s face with her hoof.

“And we don’t mean glowing as in, ‘Wow, you’re totally glowing’, she means like _literally_ glowing, like a firefly.” Silver Star pointed out.

Lotor touched his face, surprised to realize these strange patterns had manifested on his skin and gave off a soft heat.

“The Mark of the Chosen.” Lotor didn’t think it was possible for him. He hadn’t even realized he had Altean marks to begin with. While he couldn’t see for himself, Coran noticed the markings were much more angular and sharp in comparison to those of a normal Altean.

He presumed it had something to do with his half-blood heritage, as was normal for other Alteans with mixed ancestry over the years. Their cheek marks often changed depending on their genetics, much like how Galra hybrids could differ as well.

“The mark of the what?” Ember asked.

Lotor gasped and ran towards the control panel, contacting the paladins in a panic. “You need to get out of there! That thing is a guardian! It will only allow worthy Alteans through! Get out now!”

“You could have mentioned that before!” Lance shouted back, but decided he could yell at Lotor later once they escaped the jaws of this very angry kitty cat.

Following Shiro’s orders, the paladins pulled back to escape the white hole, but not before the lion’s beam struck the Castle Ship. The particle barrier kept it from being completely destroyed, but the ray’s energy malfunctioned it from the inside out. The screen became static and nearly everything inside was being shut down.

“All systems shutting down! Our stabilizers aren’t working! We’re listing into the graveyard!”

Nebula held the kids close and Lotor pulled Coran out of the control panel, away from the static electricity that was coursing through the surface and would have fried the old man.

The beam created a hole big enough for the paladins to escape, but the lion struck them down with its final blow. The powerful force caused the lions to split apart and shut down. The white lion disappeared, leaving the paladins and the Castle Ship adrift to become apart of the rest of the poor souls who dared to enter its domain.

“I can’t control my lion.” Pidge grunted.

“Me neither. I’ve lost power.” Lance said.

Pidge grunted angrily when her lion gently crashed into a broken piece of a random ship. “I’m dead in the water.”

“Everyone, prepare for a manual EVA. Rendezvous back at the Castle. We need to figure this out.” Shiro floated out of his chair, but not before rubbing the walls and apologizing to the Black Lion. Not exactly what he had expected on his first day back on the job.

The paladins floated up to the Castle Ship, which was completely shut down. The longmas hurried to greet their respected paladins. Despite Allura’s earlier cold response, Ember still hurried to the princess to make sure she was okay. Allura did not hesitate to embrace the child, hugging her so tight she feared she might break her bones.

“I managed to restore auxiliary power, but it won’t last long.” Coran said, “If we don’t get the Castle running within the next quintant, we’ll be out of air.”

“Don’t worry. Our telekinetic auras can generate enough oxygen to any living organism it surrounds.” Nebula said, making her horn glow for emphasis.

“Yeah, but even you guys can’t keep us with air forever.” Shiro stated.

“Long enough to keep you bipeds alive until this bucket of bolts starts kicking again.”

“Uh, is anyone else noticing Lotor’s face glowing?” Hunk said, pointing at Lotor.

Lance pointed at the marks, “Have you always had those?”

“It is known as The Mark of the Chosen.” Lotor said, “And I am sorry to put have put us into this position. But I think I know the answer. Look at Allura.”

The princess removed her helmet and she was met with a multitude of gasps. Allura touched her face and realized it felt warm. Specifically her markings. Walking closer to Lotor, she was amazed to realize that not only were Lotor’s marks glowing, but that he had them to begin with.

“You have markings too.”

“It is called the Mark of the Chosen. They are mentioned in some of the Oriande legends. They indicate those worthy of entering the realm.”

“Again, you couldn’t have mentioned any of this before?” Lance said, “My book report on The Alamo was more comprehensive.”

Pidge’s eyes widened and she blushed at Lance’s correct usage on the word. “That is so hot.” She whispered.

“To be honest, I never anticipated that I would be worthy enough to enter Oriande. I never knew I had Altean markings until today. I wasn’t entirely sure what would occur, or how Oriande would be protected. The legends offered much information, but keen details were few and far in between. I did not wish to elude you with any un-guaranteed expectations which may or may not have occurred.”

“Then why aren’t Coran’s marks glowing?” Shiro asked.

“There are different types of Alteans. As I have mentioned before, Allura possesses a connection with ancient Altean energy. It enables her to operate the teladuv and heal others, just as she had done for Lance. Her father had greater alchemic understanding than any before him. Others are... less magical. No offense.”

Coran frowned at that comment. Yes, it was true, but he didn’t have to bring it up like that.

“Well, Coran ain’t no magician, but he can fly circles around anyone anyway.” Ember said, boosting the Altean man’s confidence.

“This would also explain why Voltron couldn’t get through.” Pidge said.

“So, what do we do now?” Hunk asked.

“Allura and I are the only ones who can enter the white hole without being harmed by the guardian.”

“How can you be sure?” Blaze asked.

“The guardian’s purpose is to keep out the unworthy.” Lotor turned to Allura, “But, I have placed you all in enough danger. Princess, whether or not you come with me is your decision.”

Allura should have felt touched by Lotor’s offer. Granting her the freedom to make her own decision, but his eyes spelled out everything for her.

He believed this whole ordeal was too much for her after losing Keith to the Quantum Abyss. Even Coran didn’t want Allura to go. He didn’t say it at that very moment, but he had been protesting from the beginning.

She was not going to curl up in her room and cry for the rest of her life. She came here to seek the secrets of Altean Alchemy and that is exactly what she would do. Nobody else dared to jump in and speak on her behalf, and to that she was grateful. Even Coran bit his tongue.

“I’ve come too far to turn back now. We can use the personal transport crafts to get in.”

“Allura, please! It’s too dangerous.” Coran couldn’t keep silent forever. He clutched the princess’s shoulders, practically shaking her. She read the panic in his eyes and she understood. He made a promise to her father to keep her safe, and for the longest time he had done just that.

Instead of getting angry again, she tried to gently pull his hands off of her. Realizing his tight grip, she pressed more pressure into her own grip and pulled him off of her.

“Coran, I must gain some kind of alchemic knowledge in Oriande, both to save our own lives and to bring peace to the universe. You must let me do this.”

“I just don’t want you to make this choice for the wrong reasons.”

“There is no wrong reason. I’m going.”

“Allura, I understand you’re hurt about Keith, I truly do, but what if something happens? What if—“

“**_ENOUGH!!_**”

Coran, with trembling hands, backed away. Everyone, including Lotor reacted to Allura’s outburst.

“Let me make this perfectly clear to all of you. None of my decisions right now are the result of grief. We have all discussed this, and I am finishing what we started. Nobody is dying today, and I don’t want to hear another word about the topic, do you understand!”

Nobody nodded. Their silence was response enough.

“The princess is right.” Shiro said, “The ship is stuck unless she can somehow get it started. She can take care of herself.”

“Thank you, Shiro.” Allura didn’t smile when she said it, but bowed her head in gratitude, yet Shiro still felt an icy chill.

“This will work. I will make sure of it.”

(~)

There wasn’t much time for heartfelt goodbyes, so Allura and Lotor secured the crafts and flew directly towards the white hole. The duo disappeared once they reached the bright light. Everyone else watched anxiously, trying to find the shapes of the princess and Lotor.

“Did they make it in?” Lance asked. He had his hands on Pidge’s shoulder, and she held his left hand tightly.

“I don’t know. I can’t get any readings beyond the edge of the white hole.” Coran said.

“We’ll just have to wait.” Shiro said, holding Ember close, trying to soothe her nerves. “She’s going to be okay.” He said. He really hoped he was right. Allura was capable of taking care of herself.

But things don’t always turn out the way you planned. Or expected.

(~)

Unlike with Voltron, the force inside the white hole wasn’t as stubborn when it was just the two of them. Allura and Lotor made their way through the debris until the White Lion manifested again. Allura’s heart raced when the beast opened its mouth, just like it did before when it shot at the paladins. Allura closed her eyes shut, already regretting her decision. Why did she do this? Why didn’t she stay with everyone else? Why—

_Get a grip on yourself, Allura. You didn’t come all this way to turn back now. Don’t be ruled by your emotions._

The princess braced herself for the impact, eyes closed shut and the light swallowed her whole. For a moment, she thought she had transcended from the living onto the realm of the dead, but she knew that couldn’t be possible. If she were dead, then her heart wouldn’t still be pounding so loudly. She dared to open her eyes, and once she did the scenery took her breath away.

A land with violet and magenta colored clouds that reminded Allura of the fluffy candies from her childhood during the harvest festival, and skies the color of rosy pink. Floating all around them were tree covered rocks with glowing Altean alchemist symbols carved onto them.

This was the land of Oriande. It was even more beautiful than the legends described. Down below were rows of mountaintops, coated in dusty pink sand. The two landed onto the side of a mountain.

Allura took a moment to marvel at the realm’s otherworldly beauty. “It’s unlike anything I have ever seen.”

“None of my research or travels have prepared me for this.” Lotor said. He too was blown away by the majesty and enchantment of the land.

“From here, we are on our own.”

“Where did you say this temple was?”

“At the very top of that mountain.”

“Then let’s get moving.” Allura took the lead, using her jet pack to climb up the mountain. Not even their crafts would be able to take them up that high.

Allura climbed a few feet up, and when she turned her head she noticed the forests and streams overhead. She heard the echoes of a once happy princess, trapped within the Astral Plane, yet found joy and freedom in the company of a young half-Galra initiating a splash fight. Her dress was soaked, but she didn’t care. She was happy.

“Princess?” Lotor called out to her. Allura shook away the daydream and continued climbing.

“I’m fine. Let’s move.” She climbed past Lotor, who looked at her with concern and understanding. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

(~)

With Lotor and Allura on Oriande, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were trying to see if they could get anything in the Castle’s systems to work again. So far, nothing was responding. Lance tried to keep himself distracted by focusing on what they were doing.

“Anything yet?” Lance asked, peeking to see Pidge tinkering with wires underneath the control panel.

“No. Lance, could you hand me the blue wires?”

“It’s a little hard to tell in this darkness which is, oh wait, never mind, here you go.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Ember, once again, was pacing back and forth. The poor thing was nerve-wracked. “What’s happening? What do you think they’re doing right now?”

“Now?” Lance asked.

“Yes.”

“No.” Hunk replied.

“Wait what?”

“He wasn’t talking to you.” Blaze said, he and Comet were both holding separate tool boxes.

“Is this doing anything?” Pidge asked.

“Do you think she’s alright? Will they be able to make it back okay?”

Aura examined the surface of the panel with her goggles. “I don’t think so.”

“You don’t?!”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Ember.”

“Well excuse me for being concerned!”

“Ember, sweetie, you need to calm down.” Nebula fanned her with her wing.

“Coran, try to fire the chargers.” Pidge said. Coran tried plugging the two ends, but nothing happened.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t know what else to do.” Ember said, still pacing back and forth, nearly bumping into Silver Star. “It’s just nerve wracking waiting for Allura and Lotor to get back.”

“I think they’re dead.” Coran said, referring to the chargers, but Ember mistook it for something else.

“WHAT?!”

“Ember, why don’t you take a walk with me?” Shiro suggested, “Clear your head.”

“Okay... okay.” Ember breathed in and out, walking alongside Shiro down the darkened corridor. Once they were out of hearing distance, Shiro spoke.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?”

Shiro leaned back against a wall and slid down, patting the floor beside him so Ember would sit beside him. “I know this hasn’t been easy.” Ember knew what he was getting at. “It hasn’t been easy on any of us. On you, especially. But I want you to know that Allura isn’t mad at you.”

“I know. I just hate seeing her like this. I don’t know what else to do, and I hate that. It makes me feel so...”

“Helpless?”

“Exactly.”

“I know the feeling. It really sucks.”

“It does.”

“But that’s okay.”

“Huh?”

“It’s okay to feel helpless sometimes. It doesn’t mean you’ve lost your strength, it’s just a natural part of having emotions and caring about people. Things may seem bad now, but it’s like my grandma used to say. Life is like a dark tunnel. You can’t always see the light at the end of it. But if you keep going, you’ll eventually reach the end. And when you do, you don’t feel so helpless anymore.”

“That’s really good advice. Did you ever tell Keith this kind of stuff?”

“Plenty when he was growing up.”

“Since we’re being honest here... I have a confession to make.” Ember rubbed her leg with her hoof, “I didn’t bring Krolia back just because of the enriched quintessence. I brought her back so... she could see Keith... her son.”

Shiro sat upright in shock. “What?”

“The plan was for her to tell him but... she never got the chance. And now, they’re both gone.”

“Oh, Ember.”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, to tell everyone, but now I don’t know if I should.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I get it.” Shiro wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest.

“Please don’t tell Allura. I don’t know if she could take it.”

“I promise. But, you may have to tell her eventually.”

“I will. Just not right now.”

“I understand. I’m glad you told me.”

“I’ve only known her for a day and... I already miss her.”

Shiro allowed her to cry as much as she wanted. She looked just as helpless as she felt. She had already lost two parents, and a potential grandmother. Now she feared she would lose Allura too. Nobody knew the feeling of loss better than Shiro, but he also knew that he would not allow Ember to go through this alone. He didn’t let her go until all of her tears were shed.

“It’ll be okay. I’m here.”

(~)

“I’m bored.” Ezor said. She lost track at how long she had been sitting in this position. Half sitting, half laying on the floor with her head tilted back. Anyone else would have been feeling an ache on their necks right about now, but Ezor had been trained for years to suppress physical pain. Not that it helped right now.

“How long are we just gonna drift out here?”

“Until Haggar decides what our next move is.” Acxa said. Ezor tilted her head back in frustration. Waiting around wasn’t a whole lot of fun for Acxa either, but she had long since perfected the art of patience. After all, she waited for years in that nightmare of an academy for the perfect moment to break free. Besides, Haggar wasn’t the worst boss they’ve ever had. She did protect them from the Empire and bounty hunters out for Lotor’s head. The least they could do is obey her orders.

“While she’s doing her magical pondering, we could be out conquering.” Zethrid pounded her right fist into her left palm, grinding her teeth pretending she had the bones of her enemies wedged between them, breaking with every snap of her jaw.

“The whole empire is in chaos. We play our cards right, and we have a nice little territory of our own.”

Acxa rolled her eyes. Wasn’t the whole point of them joining Lotor was so they wouldn’t need to conquer planets the same way Zarkon did? She knew Zethrid wasn’t interested in becoming a ruler, she just wanted to feel dominant of the situation. She hated feeling like she wasn’t in control.

“You think we could replace Lotor as emperor?” Ezor didn’t sound completely on board with the idea, she asked out of innocent curiosity. Could they replace Lotor? What would they even do?

“Who knows. If we start taking the other commanders out, one by one, we could be the last ones standing.”

The two soldiers on the bridge trembled when they heard this.

“No one is replacing Lotor. We just need to wait for orders from Haggar.” Acxa said. Her friends reluctantly complied and put the debate to rest.

“You wanna go throw things at the crew?” Ezor asked.

“Yes!” Zethrid replied. The two friends got up to do just that, leaving a very unamused Acxa behind. She decided to just let them have their cruel fun. The least she could give them after hours of doing nothing. In truth, she was feeling a tad restless too, but whenever she did feel that way, she did what she always did.

She tucked her hands into her pockets, feeling the edges of her father’s stone. The only form of comfort she had in this cold world that punished the weak and rewarded the cruel. Lotor filled her head with the hopes of that changing, even if it meant doing some...questionable things in the past, he always remained true to his intentions.

All Acxa wanted was to be free of the Empire. To be free of a life of conquest and suffering. This was when she asked herself: what would she do then? Would she finally be happy then? Would she find a home? Would she, Zethrid and Ezor remain together or go their separate ways?

She was being sentimental again. She couldn’t distract herself with these thoughts. All these feelings ever did was get her in trouble at the academy. There was no room for weakness. Being kind was not going to win them anything. It never did.

So... why did Acxa still wish otherwise?

(~)

The mountain climb was steep, but Allura and Lotor were making great time. The higher they climbed the more of Oriande’s natural beauty came into view. From afar, Allura noticed deer-like creatures that frolicked about, drinking from the stream. Winged creatures with tendril-like tails that left an array of shimmering sparkles wherever they flew. It was a fairytale come alive.

Under normal circumstances, Allura would be bouncing off the walls about being surrounded by such wonders, but all this beauty did was make her wish more and more that Keith was here to see it. He would have loved this place. She could already imagine seeing his shack perched on top of a hill, overlooking the landscape.

A beautiful image which should have blessed her with joy instead plagued her with sadness.

Lotor picked up on the princess’s silence, and his chest felt uncomfortably tight. “I wonder if King Alfor ever climbed this mountain.” he said, trying to spark a conversation with the princess. He still wasn't entirely sure what awaited them at the top, but he had a feeling it would do them no good if the princess’s heart was clouded with such anger and resentment.

“I've been wondering that too.” Allura said as she pulled herself upwards. “So many things he could have shared, now he’ll never get the chance to.”

There was no erasing the bad taste in her words, but Lotor didn't comment on it. It wouldn't do him any good if he did.

“You’re lucky. My father either tried to mold me into one of his ignorant, bloodthirsty soldiers or completely ignored me altogether. I've always wanted to be an explorer and learn about the universe. But he was only ever interested in conquering it. At least your father cared about you.”

Allura was the first to reach the top, pulling Lotor up to the ledge without him needing to ask for it. Allura once again was taken in by the landscape.

“I'm sorry for the way your father treated you.” she said.

“It's alright. I've managed to survive just fine without resulting to his methods.” Lotor said, but a small part of him was angrily fighting him saying it wasn’t entirely true. There was something about this place that made him reflect on himself. What secrets would he uncover once he arrived at their destination? He was almost too scared to guess.

He noticed that Allura’s fists was trembling. She looked like she was just about ready to tear the land apart.

“Princess...”

“Let’s just keep moving.”

“Allura!”

“_What?!_”

“This anger your carrying will not help us in our mission.”

“I’m not angry.”

“You’ve been a—a Cranky Pants ever since we’ve arrived?”

“Cranky Pants?”

“I don’t know, I heard Hunk say it once, my point is, ever since we lost Keith you’ve been pushing people away.”

“I am only trying to complete our mission.”

“At the expense of everyone else who’s only trying to help you!”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because I know how you feel.”

“How could you possibly understand how it feels to—“

“To what? To lose someone you love? To love someone so deeply and so truly that it almost feels as though your heart can barely contain it? To see the entire universe in her eyes and realize that’s all you ever needed? And to have that all taken away, leaving you broken beyond repair? You’re very entitled if you think you’re the only person in the universe who has ever had to live with this pain!”

“Her?”

Lotor took a step back. Had she not been listening to everything he just said? Her hurt expression indicated she did, but he then realized he just revealed his greatest secret. Lotor looked over the horizon. Allura wasn’t the only one bombarded with memories of the past. He weaved his tragic tale.

“My father once put me in charge of a planet for a year, running the quintessence mining and getting to know the local population. Rather than employ the usual Galra methods of subjugation, I worked alongside the planet’s leader.” Lotor’s voice became soft, and Allura had a feeling she knew why.

“What was her name?” she asked.

“Her name was Venta.”

Venta, he said. A lovely name indeed.

“She was their queen. She didn’t take an immediate liking to me, I had to prove to her and her people I wasn’t their enemy. When I eventually did earn her trust, we worked together in extracting only as much quintessence as could be replenished. It didn’t take long for me to submerge myself into their customs and traditions. Venta was by my side through it all.”

Despite the thickness of his helmet, Allura noticed a hint of blush on Lotor’s cheeks. This woman must have been someone extraordinary to have the power to make the great Lotor blush like a young schoolboy.

“Was she beautiful?” Allura asked, the corners of her mouth slowly turning up. It was the first time she had felt like smiling since the incident.

“I never knew true beauty until I met her.” Lotor said. Allura’s heart melted at the way he described his beloved. There was nothing more magical than one’s first love.

“She was kind, witty, and charming. Her people absolutely adored her. Her palace was open to everyone, and she often spent time in the local market for no other reason than to see old friends. She was vigorous too, always dragging me along to new places, even when there was still work to be done.”

Allura’s smile grew wider without her fully realizing it. Hearing Lotor speak so fondly of the woman he loved really made her feel like he did understand her. Probably a lot more than she gave him credit for.

“She was my everything. My home, my joy, my stars. For the first time in my life I was... loved. I was ready to relinquish my right to the Galra throne if it meant we could be together.”

Lotor’s voice went cold and harsh. “When my father found out he ordered me to destroy her planet. When I refused, his witch ambushed me and took me away. When I awoke.... her entire world was set ablaze.”

Allura was paralyzed with shock. She remembered her dream. Lotor never witnessed the destruction of Altean, but he did see the destruction of his beloved’s home world...which was Lotor’s home. Or it would have remained so had Zarkon not intervened.

As it had happened on that tragic day, Lotor fell on his knees. “Venta... her people.... our future... all gone in an instant. I was powerless to stop it. I spent the following years searching for clues about my Altean heritage, another culture destroyed by Zarkon. But while I have learned a great deal about my people...it could never fill the void.”

Now it was Allura’s turn to cry. She had heard of many tragic stories in her life, but this just tore her to pieces. Lotor’s past seemed sad enough with a father and bewitched mother who loved power more than him, but to have the first woman he had ever loved be killed by those very same parents, and to have to go through the grief and pain all alone...

Lotor was right. Allura was being entitled. She wasn’t the first person to experience loss, and she wouldn’t be the last. She kneeled down beside Lotor and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Two broken hearted individuals who had lost their respective other halves.

“I’m so sorry.” Allura weeped.

“I’m sorry too. I know how much it hurts. I had no one after that...but you...you and your family were the first ones to remind me what joy felt like. I’m... grateful to you all.”

Allura would have wiped her tears and his, but they needed both helmets in order to survive the high altitude.

“I understand you feel alone right now, but Keith didn’t leave you alone. He’s given you so much more to hold onto. I was left with nothing but memories. Don’t take what you have for granted. Not everyone can be as fortunate as you.”

There was still pain in Allura’s heart, and she knew not even words, though true, could erase it in one swoop. Still, knowing now what Lotor had went through, realizing just how lucky they both were to have the paladins to lift them up just as they have always done for each other, made her realize how awful she was being.

She was so scared of being reminded of her pain that she closed herself off. She snapped at Coran, at Ember, at everyone. She believed that by hardening herself she could get through this mission without being clouded by grief.

But maybe time to grieve was exactly what she needed. A moment to just feel angry, and hurt and sad. To allow others to share in her pain not out of obligation, but because they wanted her to know she was not alone. Lotor reminded her of this and to that she was grateful. She was thankful to have a friend join her on this quest, just as he was thankful to her and the paladins for having given him a new home when he had lost his first.

She wished she could have met Venta, she sounded like a wonderful person. She mourned her and her people’s untimely demise. All she ever did was love a man who had no one.

Lotor offered the princess his hand and helped her stand back up. “Let’s keep moving.” He said. Allura nodded in agreement and they climbed up the mountain top.

As they traveled, Lotor felt that pang of guilt. _Don’t take what you have for granted_. Isn’t that exactly what he did with Kova? He pushed his only companion away just so he wouldn’t open his heart again. To avoid distractions, and it was distractions that have been throwing a curveball at nearly every decision he made. Plans delayed, unplanned detours, now someone he cared about was dead and here he was giving advice to his widow about not pushing others away?

Lotor never labeled himself a hypocrite, but today he knew he had become one. Or had he already been one from the start?

(~)

The duo was tired and worn out once they finally reached the top. The ledge was flat with a massive cracked circle surrounding a crater rising up from the purple glowing opening. In the center of the ledge was a glowing white temple. It’s lights stretching upwards into the sky.

Lotor and Allura arrived at the temple’s gates, where a glowing figure manifested before them. It was the same white lion from before, only it had reverted to the size of a normal lion. It growled when it saw them yet it did not pounce. The ghostly beast led the two into the building. The inside was dark, but the neon blues on the walls served as their source of illumination in order to see every detail of the carvings on the stone walls.

“Look at these ancient markings. They’re beautiful.” Allura said.

“The Temple of the Alchemists. The mysteries we seek are hidden somewhere deep inside.”

Allura approached one of the images, depicting what appeared to be a castle ship of some kind. The deeper she went she realized something about these symbols. They were done in a specific order. One image picking up where the other left off.

“There’s some kind of story being told here.” Allura started reading them backwards from when they first walked in. The carving, which Allura deducted was the first image of the story, depicted something peculiar.

Two shapeless bodies fighting over a landscape of people. One side was raising their hands to the shape which was like a white mist, taking on the shape of what appeared to be the side view of a beast roaring. While the opponent was sharp and thick with nothing but an angular eye and a giant mouth with teeth that resembled stalagmites. A ravenous monster ready to devour all in sight.

The people below it looked ill, almost as if they were dying yet were following the monster as if it were their only chance at salvation.

The two creatures were completely opposite to one another, not just in appearance but also in how they made Allura feel. The white beast’s roar seemed protective, like it was warning the monster not to come near it or it’s people. While the black monster only wanted to devour, even those who were foolish enough to follow it. One promised protection, the other death.

Above the white creature were five floating orbs. The colors on them were faded, but from what she could tell, they seemed to be stars of some kind.

Allura tapped Lotor’s shoulder to get his attention and pointed at the image she was looking at.

“What do you think this one means?”

Lotor examined it from top to bottom. “I’m not sure. Perhaps it’s metaphorical.”

“Why would these people be following that monster?” Allura wanted to step away from the image. Staring at it for so long almost made it come alive somehow. She would rather that monster stay a cave painting for good. She had no qualms about the white creature, however. At least it didn’t make her feel like she was about to have her soul eaten.

The white lion appeared to them again, leading them into a darkened door. Lotor and Allura walked down a row of stairs into a massive hallway with massive stone statues sitting on stone chairs, each wielding a staff in their hands. The statues each wore the same clothing, long robes draped in armor and crowns on their heads and were all barefoot. Not only that, but they had Altean ears and markings.

“The Sages of Oriande.” Allura said after removing her helmet. Lotor did the same, letting his long locks drape behind him. “My father told me tales of their exploits, but I always assumed they were just children’s stories.”

“The Life Givers. They were the first Alteans to unlock the secrets of Oriande. The beginning of Altean Alchemy.” Never In Lotor’s life had he wished he could revert the hands of time and become a young boy again. At least there would be an excuse for his ecstatic and wild excitement he wished he could display right now.

Allura stopped in front of one of the statues, taking every detail to memory. They were so lifelike she could reach out and touch them. It would appear the statues had the same idea.

Allura and Lotor backed away when one of the statues started to move. One by one they came to life. Two aimed their spears at the duo. They tucked and rolled onto the other side of the room, only to be met with another statue about to strike them down.

The blow never came. The statue stopped halfway when Allura revealed to her the Time Stone. “Great protectors, we seek passage through your land. We bring you this gift.”

Allura kneeled before the statue, offering the stone. Lotor did the same, hoping he didn’t look as terrified as he was feeling inside. Statues coming to life was apparently one of the few things that made him shake. Inanimate objects coming to life just sounded off-putting in his honest opinion.

The statue accepted Allura’s offering, and they allowed them safe passage through. Their final destination was a dark room, where the white lion awaited them, standing between two pillars.

“Now what?” Allura asked. She had hoped the worst was behind them.

“I don’t know,” Lotor replied. Allura’s brows furrowed in disappointment. “But be prepared. We may have yet to prove that we’re worthy to be here.”

Allura believed that they were if they made it this far, but then again she was not the deciding judge. The white lion was, it would seem. She then realized that the creature bared a striking resemblance to the white creature from the image earlier. Could there be a connection? If there was, she prayed she wouldn’t have to face whatever that heinous monster was.

The lion disappeared, again, and the doors behind them closed shut. Allura tried pulling them open but realized it was sealed up. There was no escaping now. The walls began to quake. The ceiling was coming down on them, ready to flatten them like one of Hunk’s pancakes.

“There must be a clue. Something a trained Altean would recognize.” Lotor said before the ground trembled even more. Allura noticed the pillars the white lion had presented to them.

“There! It’s like the bridge of the Castle! A teladuv.” Allura ran and activated the pillars in the same way she would the ones back on the ship. She focused all of her energy, but the pillars were not responding. Lotor couldn’t tell if that trembling was the ground or himself. Nothing was working, in seconds they would be no more.

Allura closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst until the walls lit up, swallowing them both in a single blast.

(~)

“Allura?”

For a moment, Lotor assumed he was dead, but something inside told him that wasn’t the case. He found himself standing on a crystallized lake of some sort, surrounded by endless blue skies with silvery clouds. No land for miles all around.

But he wasn’t alone. Standing before him was the white lion, only larger in size. The beast growled as it slowly approached him.

(~)

“Lotor?”

Allura wasn’t dead, she knew that, but what was this place? A crystal lake and endless skies with no patch of land in sight. If she continued to walk she would most likely be wandering around aimlessly forever. Now that, for her, would be a nightmare. At least in the Astral Plane she had the option of creating any landscapes she wanted.

She wasn’t alone, however. The white lion was present. Was it near to help her? To teach her? Could the white lion speak? The creature slowly made its way towards her, her heart elated. Finally, she could come to understand the secrets of her people.

Her excitement became trumped by fear. The creature was no longer walking, but running. Running towards her, showing off it’s massive jaws ready to take a bite off of a helpless princess.

Allura jumped out of the way, nearly tumbling over. Something didn’t feel right. This place, it gave off a strange energy. There was life here. But, she was the only one. Was it the lion? Was the lion testing her? Did it want her to fight? To figure out some kind of riddle? What did it want?

Allura’s legs felt week and she placed her hand over her stomach, for a reason even she wasn’t sure of.

“Please, I do not wish to fight you! I come here seeking knowledge.”

But the lion did not listen. It leaped at her again, and Allura jumped away in time. She almost fell but her feet were firmly positioned, yet her body felt heavy. This place was doing something to her. Why did she suddenly feel heavy? She wished she could stop moving, but at the same time she didn’t feel drained. She was as energized as ever, but her body told her not to engage in fighting.

“What do I do?” She asked herself, “What do you want from me?”

The lion didn’t respond. It only growled.

(~)

Lotor wasn’t fast enough for the lion. It latched onto him, but though it had Lotor pinned down, he grabbed the beast by its jaws, staring at its purple insides as the teeth tried to sink into him.

“I will never yield!” Lotor shouted, “I’ve come too far! I will gain your secrets!”

The lion grabbed Lotor by the arm and threw him across the lake. He didn’t stay down for long. This is what he had spent centuries trying to find. A way to restore the greatness of Altean Alchemy, a way to restore the universe to its former glory. A way to finally be free of the pain and suffering he had dealt with all his life. He could finally have it all.

The beast came running towards him, and Lotor pulled out his sword. “You will not stand in my way!”

The lion pounced.

“_Victory or death!_”

Lotor’s sword sliced right through the lion, destroying it. A blast blinded him. No longer was he standing on the frozen lake. He was back outside of the temple, the doors now closed, denying him entry.

Lotor fell to his knees yet again. This had been a test, and he failed. His ambition became his downfall.

“No... _NO!_”

(~)

Allura had the energy to dodge the lion’s attacks but this newfound energy wouldn’t leave her be. It was screaming, clawing its way into her mind to get her to understand. When she could stand no more, Allura fell to her knees.

It couldn’t end like this. Keith did not die so she could wallow in her own grief. Lotor was right, Keith didn’t leave her alone. He left her with their family.

_Your husband’s love is within you. It will restore your faith_.

The Blue Lion’s words rang true. Keith’s Love was still within her. He had restored her faith long ago, and if she allowed herself to lose it then Keith would surely be dead forever. His legacy was alive, as was her own. There was still hope, there was still...

Life.

Allura remembered the image she saw before. The white creature. The people that were reaching out to it. Compared to the ones following the monster, they had something the others didn’t. They were alive, and healthy, and full of life. Allura looked up at the white lion.

“I understand.” The princess didn’t stand, she remained on her knees as the lion ran towards her, growling. She closed her eyes

“Love or death.”

Allura opened her eyes. The lion had stopped running. It stood before her, looking as frightening as ever, but she felt no fear. The heavy energy she felt was still present, but now she welcomed it. No longer did it make her feel heavy, but relieved. The lion’s face began to shift, becoming softer and serene. It’s purring warmed Allura’s insides and it pressed its forehead against her own.

She deciphered its message. Allura choose life over death. She choose to not give up hope, just as her husband always told her. Love or death, and in the end, as always, she choose love.

The lion lifted its paw and gently tapped Allura’s stomach. The energy was back again, and she gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks and the lion licked them off.

The scenery started to change. The skies became the galaxy, and the crystal lake became a pathway of stars. The lion led her down the path. Not once did Allura remove her hand from her stomach.

“Where are we?” Allura asked.

“This is the realm of your ancestors.” The lion spoke. “The Alteans and the Life Givers who came before.”

This couldn’t have been the same lion as before. The first looked like a feral beast with sharp eyes and hairs that stood outwards and was always on the prowl. This lion was more ethereal, with a long flowing mane with specks of stardust and fur so soft Allura could imagine herself stroking it for hours. It’s eyes were still yellow, but unlike before, it had blue irises and it spoke in a voice of a legion that inspired both respect as well as admiration.

He reminded Allura a lot of the lion character from Keith’s childhood book.

“If it is possible, I wish to learn the secrets my father knew. The Alchemy that created Voltron.”

“And you will. But first understand child, that even with this knowledge, it will only reveal half of what you will know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Knowledge must be gained with time and experience. You do not teach a child to fly a ship before they can walk and speak. Listen well, and you will find the answers you seek.”

Allura was still a bit confused, but she listened nonetheless. The further they walked, Allura realized that the stars began to move and take shape. The shape of bodies, dancing and harmonizing in her ears.

** _(The Voice, From Celtic Woman)_ **

_I_

_Hear Your voice_

_On the wind_

_And I_

_Hear You call out_

_My name_

The heavenly echoes surrounded Allura, showering her with stardust. The stars formed the shapes of men and women, inviting her to join them in what appeared to be a dance around the white lion.

_“Listen my child”, You say to me_

_“I am the voice of your history,_

_“Be not afraid, come follow me,_

_“Answer my call and I’ll set..._

_“You..._

_“Free..._

The celestial bodies danced and sung around the white lion, encouraging Allura to join in. She still wasn’t entirely sure, but somehow she knew she was safe here. She was home. She joined in their dance and before long she found herself singing along to their serene tune.

_I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the Voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the Voice that always is calling you_

_I am the Voice_

_I will remain_

_........_

_I am the Voice in the fields when the summer’s gone_

_Dance all the leaves when the autumn wind blows_

_Ne’er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the Force that in springtime will grow_

As Allura danced, she not only felt an overwhelming sense of peace, but also she saw flashes of days long gone. She was experiencing the knowledge the ancient Alteans had learned long ago. They were sharing the knowledge with her. She danced, welcoming not only their wisdom but also their comfort as the lion purred with delight seeing the princess smiling like she was a child again.

_I am the Voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the Voice of the future_

_Bring Me your tears_

_Bring Me your tears and thy wounds_

_They will heal_

_I am the Voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the Voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the Voice of the future_

_I am the Voice_

_I am the Voice_

_I am the Voice_

_I am the Voice_

Even with all of this new knowledge, Allura was not overwhelmed as she had expected herself to be. The stars returned to the sky, and the white lion approached her. Allura kneeled before it, thanking him for its help. The lion pressed his forehead against hers again. The gesture felt so familiar, like a long lost friend saying hello again, and bidding farewell with the hopes of seeing each other again.

(~)

The air inside the castle was getting thinner. Nebula and the kids surrounded themselves, and the paladins with their auras. The kids poured all of their energy into sharing their oxygen with their friends. They managed to hold up, but even they couldn’t keep this going forever.

**_Oxygen levels—5%_**, said the computer.

“There must be some way for us to harness the power of the white hole, and use it to get the ship working.” Pidge said. Aura had her wings wrapped around her friend, sharing the air between them.

“How? We’ve tried everything.”

“We have to wait until Allura gets back.” Ember said. She was sharing her oxygen with Coran.

“Hey, guys, I see something!” Comet pointed to the window with his wing. “It’s them! Allura and Lotor, they’re okay!”

“Yippie!” Silver Star cheered, accidentally deactivating her telekinesis, which made her and Hunk suffocate for a moment until she brought it back up again.

“Sorry!”

Allura and Lotor quickly returned to the Castle. Seeing the oxygen levels were dangerously low, Allura got straight to work. In no time at all, the Castle was up and running again. The longmas could rest now.

Allura welcomed Ember with open arms, crying into her mane. “Ember, I’m so sorry for the way I acted before.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“I know you do. You’re a very bright young lady. But it’s still no excuse for my behavior.” Allura addressed to the rest of the team.

“I learned a lot from my time in Oriande. I didn’t want to face the pain of losing Keith, because then it would have been real. But I know now that I should have confined in you in my weakest hour instead of trying to be the strong one. I guess, even after everything, I still need to be reminded that I’m not in this alone.”

“Hey, no sweat. It took Keith a while to figure it out too.” Lance said. Allura chuckled, it was good to hear his good-natured humor again. She was already starting to miss it.

Shiro approached the princess, “None of us blame you for anything, Allura. We’ve all lost someone important. But never forget, we’re all here for you. You said so yourself, we’re more than just a team. We’re family.”

Allura surprised Shiro with the biggest and tightest hug she could muster. Shiro became misty eyed himself and he hugged her back.

“I know. I love you all so much.”

“We love you too, Princess.” Coran cried, being the first to commence the group hug. Seeing Lotor in the corner again, Nebula moved him closer with her telekinesis and, despite what happened with the white lion, he joined in.

“Does this mean you now have ancient Altean knowledge?” Pidge asked excitedly.

Aura pranced excitedly in place, “Ooh, you have to tell us everything! How exactly did you obtain all of that knowledge anyway? Did they give you a manual or was it like downloaded into your brain?”

“I’ll explain everything. But first, I wish to thank Lotor for helping me. I wouldn’t have figured out the white lion’s test without your help.”

Lotor bowed his head in respects. “You are a true Altean Alchemist. Oriande was for you, not for me. I see that now.” Lotor was surprised when Ember bumped his leg with her wing.

“Hey, at least you’ve still got us.”

Lotor looked all around him. His own words came back at him like a punch to the face. _Don’t take what you have for granted_.

“Oh, and there’s also another announcement.” Allura started to blush, which caught Lance off guard.

“What exactly did you guys do back there?”

Lotor threw back his head and groaned in annoyance like an exasperated teenager. “Would you let that go, already? It’s not happening.”

Allura only laughed, “No, it’s actually something...Keith left me.”

Everyone else looked confused, until the princess placed her hand over her stomach. It took them only a few short moments to understand what she meant.

Coran’s mustache was literally frizzing and he couldn’t utter a coherent sentence. Not even Lance or Hunk could speak.

Pidge was the only one who had a working voice. “A-a-are you s-serious?”

Allura nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. Tears of both sorrow and joy. The Blue Lion’s words came to mind, and she realized now they had a double meaning the entire time.

Keith’s Love wasn’t just with her, but also in her. She remembered that vision she had in the Quantum Abyss.

“I’m with child.”

Everyone in the bridge was overwhelmed with overlapping emotions they couldn’t find the words to explain it. Instead, they embraced the princess again, cleaning her tears. Coran kissed her forehead and Hunk was crying so hard he used the ends of his headband for a handkerchief. He would regret that later, but right now he was too emotional to care.

“How did you figure it out?” Lance asked, wiping his tears with his palm.

“The white lion helped me realize it. It does explain my spontaneous mood swings.”

“Allura, this is...” Shiro choked on his own tears, “I don’t know what to say. But, I promise, we will help you through this.”

“I know you will. Thank you, Shiro.”

Ember approached Allura, almost scared to get too close or else she’d harm the baby. Allura allowed her to get closer, though it was too early to feel anything. Ember said hello to the baby.

“Hey there, little one. It’s me...your big sister. Can I tell him that? Or, her?”

Allura giggled, “Of course you can, darling.”

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. Allura was back safe and sound, and so far everything was starting to get back on the right track. Shiro felt something pinching his eyes all of a sudden but it quickly went away.

(~)

_“So, what’s the next step?”_

_“Slow down, Pidge. Let the pregnant lady breath.”_

The witch ignored the Red Paladin’s annoying voice. Luckily, her spy’s vision was on the princess and her son. A princess with child, no less. All the more reason to move things along even quicker.

Acxa was in the bridge, supervising the workers, until the witch walked in. “I have the coordinates for our next destination.”

“Where are we headed?”

“A place I’ve been searching for my entire life.”

(~)

After the day she’d had, Allura was looking forward to a well deserved sleep. She sat on her bed, looking over the picture of her and Keith on their wedding day.

She wished he could be here. To celebrate in the news. She could hear his stuttering as the reality would begin to sink in. Then he would lift her up and kiss her like it were the first time in ten thousand years.

It was sad that Allura had to learn about this after Keith was gone, but now she had more of a reason to continue onwards. She was not only carrying a symbol of her and Keith’s love, but also the future. She would make sure their child would grow up in a world where they would never have to wake up every morning with the promise of war, but with the promise of peace.

Before it was born, and before she knew which gender it would be, Allura was already in love with the child, and how lucky would the baby be to have not only it’s mother, but four wonderful uncles, a loyal grandfather, an intelligent and fearless aunt, and the best big sister ever.

The mice scurried towards her, and she hugged her little darlings one by one, apologizing for how she treated them before. That night she slept with the wedding picture by her side, and with her hand resting on her stomach.

_Every night I lay in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it’s gonna take_

_A million dreams_

_For the world we’re gonna make... _

(~)

_Truly, I say to you, you will weep and mourn while the world rejoices. You will be sorrowful, but your sorrow will turn to joy. A woman in childbirth is in distress because her time is at hand. But after the child is born, she no longer remembers her suffering because of such great joy: a human being is born into the world._

_You feel sorrowful now, but I will see you again, and your hearts will rejoice. And no one will take your joy from you. When that day comes you will not ask me anything. Truly, I say to you, whatever you ask the Father in my Name, He will give you._

** _~John 16: 20-23_ **

_(~)_


	22. Lost Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no way of getting back, Keith and Krolia traverse the Quantum Abyss to reach the center, in the hopes of returning to the others.
> 
> Along the way, Keith gets to know the mother he’s never had.

_God You don't need me_

_But somehow You want me_

_Oh, how You love me_

_Somehow that frees me_

_To open my hands up_

_And give You control_

_I give you control_

_ _

_-Control by Tenth Avenue North_

** _Lost Ones_ **

Keith screamed when he sprung up. The last thing he remembered was holding onto the asteroid with one hand and Krolia with another, then Lotor pulling them back up before that flash of light came at them. The memories afterwards were foggy, but he managed to recollect bits and pieces. He remembered having trouble breathing, his vision darkening, and his body floating aimlessly in the Quantum Abyss. Now, he was standing in the middle of a white room, so bright he felt he had been transported inside a lightbulb.

Keith checked his body for scratches, only to discover he was no longer wearing his paladin armor, but instead his daily clothes.

“Where am I?”

He didn’t see Krolia or Lotor anywhere. Two people, manifested in front of him, but their attention was on the baby they held in their arms. They didn’t even seem to realize Keith was there. Were they even real, or was it a dream?

The two people were a man and woman, husband and wife no doubt, standing in front of a familiar looking shack. Keith froze in place. This was his shack. His childhood home.

Keith was seconds away from calling out the man’s name, but immediately pulled back. This was only an illusion, just like last time. No matter how much he missed him he had long come to terms with him being gone.

The woman was tall and beautiful, but also looked familiar. Not just vaguely familiar from bits and pieces stored away in his memory, but familiar as in he recognized her face from a few moments ago.

“_We shall name him “Yorak._” She said. The man looked startled by the name, but then smiled softly.

“_How about “Keith.”_

“_Keith_,” she repeated, “_I like that_.”

Her voice. Her face, her eyes, her...everything. Keith knew this woman. The vision blurred. All Keith saw next was darkness. After a few moments, he woke up in a cave alongside Krolia.

“Where are we? How did I—“

“While we were floating in space, I gave you my helmet. Luckily, I found this place before we ran out of oxygen. My helmet was pretty banged up too.”

“Are we on a planet?”

“Not exactly. I’ll explain everything.” Krolia said as she added more wood to the fire, causing the flames to burst and illuminate the cave.

“Why not right now?”

“You need rest.”

“What I need are answers. Or do I have to wait another eighteen years for that too?”

Krolia froze. Seeing the anger in his eyes, and remembering what it was that she saw in that flash of light, she knew that the moment she had been pushing back had thrust itself upon her.

“I can explain.”

“Go ahead. We’ve got all the time in the world now..._Mother._”

The silence was brief, but it might as well have gone on forever.

Keith finding out the truth via a flashback courtesy of a celestial light proved to have been a less than ideal way of bringing up the subject than Krolia had originally expected. The look of resentment Keith was giving her wasn’t helping much either.

“You saw it too, didn’t you?”

“What was that? Were those visions real?” Keith asked with a grunt as he tried to sit upright. Krolia rose to assist, but stopped halfway when Keith blocked her with his hand. Krolia complied and backed away, looking deflated.

“Time collapses this close to dark stars.” She explained, turning her attention to the cracking wood of the fireplace. “Going through the light triggers glimpses of the past and the future.”

Keith gripped his rib cage. He wasn’t bleeding, but underneath the cut of his suit was a large black and blue bruise. He foolishly pressed his finger against it. A searing pain shot through his body and he hissed.

Looking back up at Krolia, Keith felt another stinging sensation penetrate him, this time in his chest. Guilt.

Now was really not the best time for Keith to allow his abandonment issues to replace rational thinking. As shocking as this revelation was, he was going to need her help to get out of here alive.

With a sigh, Keith sat upright and allowed Krolia to inspect his wound. The close proximity to it made Keith stiffen and recoil. Krolia picked up on this and was careful in her inspection.

He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that this was his mother. The woman who brought him into this world and left before he was old enough to walk. Leaving him with only small fragments of vague memories and a space knife.

_"My memories of her are pretty foggy. The clearest one I have is the one of her leaving."_

_"But what if it wasn't for what you think? What if she didn't leave because she didn't want you? What if she left because she wanted to give you your best chance?"_

It felt like a lifetime since Allura had brought that up. It was after they returned Ember to the herd. A necessary, but inevitably painful decision. Was it the same for Krolia? Did she feel the same pain as Keith felt when he had to give up someone he loved?

Krolia did save his life and she was attending to his wound, so she must care about him if only that much. A whirlwind of emotions were struggling in Keith’s mind and heart right now, so much so he couldn’t pinpoint exactly where a specific emotion originated from.

The only emotions he could decipher were shock, confusion, fear, and anger. He knew where the shock and confusion were coming from, but why was he feeling anger and fear as well? Was he angry at her for leaving? What if she had a good reason? Would he still be angry then? And why was he afraid to learn the truth? Was he scared he might learn something he wasn’t ready for? Just when he thought he had come to terms with his abandonment now she suddenly appeared in his life again pulling it into chaos.

The whirlwind was restless. Constantly thrusting, pushing and pulling at his insides, his head felt like it was about to implode.

No point beating around the bush. Keith wasn’t that lost little boy anymore. He knew who he was now, and whatever story Krolia told him would not change who he had become.

“Why didn’t you tell me who you were?” Keith finally asked.

“I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t think it was the right time.”

“When would it have been the right time? After you came back from the Quantum Abyss? _Alone?_” The anger that wrestled with the other emotions was beginning to trample over the others. “What about Ember? Did she know about this?”

Krolia was silent before responding. “Yes.”

“So you told her before me?”

“I didn’t have to. She figured it out all on her own.”

_Of course she did_, Keith thought to himself.

“She was really looking forward to me telling you.” Krolia said.

So that’s why Krolia came with Ember. It wasn’t just about the mission. But, was it Krolia’s idea or Ember’s? If Krolia hadn’t wanted anything to do with him and had been dragged into it by Ember would he be able to bear that? The feeling of not being wanted by his own mother?

“She brought you back for me?”

“Like I said; You taught her well.”

For a moment, Keith thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. Was that a half smile? He recognized the parental pride in her voice. He knew it so well himself.

Keith was silent as he watched Krolia spread some kind of tree sap over his bruise. Keith hissed at the stinging pain that came from Krolia applying it.

“Ah! What is that?!”

“Weblum mucus.”

“_What?!_”

“I always keep a vial handy. It’ll slow down the swelling and prevent infection.”

Keith was starting to feel lightheaded again, but this time it wasn’t due to lack of oxygen. The mucus didn’t smell bad but,—_good grief_—did it feel slimy and wet. The fact that it came out of the nostrils of a behemoth, that almost ate him and Hunk alive, did not make tolerating it any easier. He fought the urge to wipe the mucus off, his skin crawling from the sensation and his fingers twitched.

“Looks like being a paladin has made you soft.” Krolia said. Keith couldn’t tell if that was intended to be taken seriously or not. Then again, he was throwing a fit over being covered in booger slim. A relatively tame fit, but still.

What would the team say if they saw—

“The paladins.” Keith whispered, his eyes widening in realization. “Where are they? Did you see them? I have to get in contact with them!” Keith frantically searched the cave, moving random rocks and what looked like moss to the side. “Where’s my helmet?”

“Floating in space.”

“What?!”

“I told you, your helmet got knocked off. My communication is off too.” Krolia proved this by showing Keith her communicator, which emitted an ear piercing static sound. “It’d be nearly impossible to get a signal out here.”

The air had somehow become thinner with each breath Keith took. He pulled on his hair, shaking his head. “No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening. There has to be a way to reach them!”

“Keith, I already told you, there isn’t.”

“There has to be something we can do! I can’t stay here, my team needs me!”

“What you need is rest.” Krolia said firmly as she rose, gripping her son’s shoulder in an iron hold. “You were out for a really long time, and your body’s—“

“So _now_ you want to start acting like a mom? Maybe if you had warned us about those creatures we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Keith snapped, shaking Krolia’s hand off of his shoulder. “We followed _you_ here instead of listening to Lotor, and now we’re stranded on some uncharted space island with no ship, no communication, and no way of getting out of here!”

“There _is_ a way.” Krolia said, “And this ‘island’ is a living, breathing creature. Come, I’ll show you.”

Keith crossed his arms in defiance. He knew it was a juvenile response, but he didn’t care. But it would appear stubbornness came from his mother’s side of the family as well. Krolia held out her hand to him, waiting patiently for him to take it. She’s had eighteen years worth of practice when it came to being patient.

Her patience this time however wasn’t to be rewarded and a blow sharper than any blade cut straight down in the center of her chest when Keith denied her offer. He stepped out of the cave, breathing in the cool, clean air that began to whisk his bangs up. The ground he stood on was sturdy, bit also wet and squishy, more than sustainable enough for the lush plantation that grew all around them.

Looking up, Keith saw the Quantum Abyss. All of the stars, the dark celestial objects, even the bizarre looking rocks that looked as if they were going at hyper speed yet moved with the speed of an old tortoise. Yet, there appeared to be some form of transparent dome which shielded them from the air-free vessel of space, granting them oxygen to survive.

Keith gasped when he heard what sounded like a humpback whale. If it had grown to the size of an Apatosaurus. Ignoring Krolia’s warnings, Keith ran towards the sound, pushing through shrubs, vines and other tall forest-like plants. He stopped in his tracks when he witnessed something moving above his head.

Krolia was right, there were whales. Titanic creatures which moved with all the grace and gentle movements of their earthly counterparts. Tendrils came out of their pectorals and tails, and their rock-like armor held numerous green colored worlds.

The beast above them sang its melodic sound. Keith and Krolia’s own space whale did the same echoing back at a lower pitch. The plants moved in a seemingly endless dance when a fresh breeze blew. Unlike the winds back at the desert, which blew only the hot climate air, this wind reminded Keith of those cold nights back at the Garrison. Whenever he closed his eyes, Keith pictured himself resting inside a shimmering cove with waterfalls and bioluminescent stones adorning the edges of the perfectly carved arched rocks, a scene he and Allura came to consider “their place” during their time on the Astral Plane.

“It’s creating its own atmosphere.” Keith said, realizing Krolia had caught up to him.

“These creatures seem to know their way through the Quantum Abyss without being drawn into the space-time drop-offs.”

“Amazing. Do you think the others might be here too?”

Krolia turned her eyes away from her son with a pained look on her face. “I don’t think so.”

“I’m not leaving wi—“

“They already left, Keith.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

Krolia still couldn’t look him in the eye as she continued to explain. “Before you were knocked out, I saw them, but they were too far ahead. You were running out of time. I saw the space whale and I hurried as quickly as I could.”

Krolia would never forget the unadulterated fear she felt upon seeing her son’s face growing paler and bluer without oxygen. She had no choice but to place her own helmet over his head, if only to give him just a few puffs of air before it was too late. She saw the lions, but they were too far away for her to reach them in time. Her radio wasn’t working, and her thrusters were now useless.

She was beginning to lose oxygen too, until she heard the sound of the whales. With her remaining strength, Krolia latched onto the whale’s fins and reached for its rock hardened surface. She dared to inhale and once she did she removed the helmet off of Keith. He wasn’t breathing normally, so she had to put pressure on his chest to give him CPR until he was breathing again. Slowly, but still.

Carrying him over her back, Krolia found the cave and laid him down on the ground until he awoke.

“I’m sorry Keith. I had no other choice.”

Keith was taken aback by this, placing his hand on the side of a tree for support when he sensed his balance fading. This could not be happening. The paladins weren’t in the Quantum Abyss, which was both good and bad. Good in that they were out of harm’s way. Bad in that Keith was now separated from his team with no means of communication.

What if they... what if they thought he was dead?

Keith’s balance was lost and he fell to the hard ground. “They don’t know I’m here.” Keith whispered, but it did not go unheard by Krolia.

His team was gone. His lion was gone. Keith, again, was alone. Alone with someone he wasn’t even sure wanted him. Everything stripped right from under him. Krolia slowly approached Keith to help him stand up, but Keith once again denied her the chance to show any form of motherly affection.

This wasn’t fair. Keith spent years dreaming of the day he would meet his mother. Going over all of the things he would have said to her in his head. Some were heartfelt and made him tear up at the mere thought, while others made his blood go straight to his face, envisioning his face turning redder and redder with every word spoken.

At long last, his mother was back... at the cost of losing the one family he had left in this cruel forsaken world.

Shiro, Coran, Ember, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, the mice... Allura...

And Lotor. Why did he hesitate to help Keith before? Why had he suddenly gotten paralyzed when Keith and Krolia were hanging over the edge of a space rock, being sucked into the galactic pull of the dark stars? He pulled him back up, he tried to save him, but for some reason an uneasy feeling began to creep up in Keith’s stomach. Perhaps his memory was playing tricks on him but Lotor had seemed so _off_ somehow ever since Krolia had brought them to the Quantum Abyss. There was something he hadn’t wanted to tell them and concern and suspicion for the Galra prince he had come to consider a friend warred in Keith’s mind.

“I’m so sorry about what happened, but we can find a way to get back to them.”

“How?” Keith asked in a gut-punching bitter voice.

“By finishing what we started. If this is where Zarkon had been extracting the enriched quintessence then chances are there’s a base hidden somewhere in the planet at the very center of the Quantum Abyss. We can use the communications to contact the others and use a ship to escape.”

“And how long will that take?”

“I’m not sure.”

That wasn’t the answer Keith was hoping for. Then again, why should he have expected anything less from the woman who was the source of all of his abandonment issues?

Krolia hated herself for giving Keith that answer, but what else could she say? She knew why he was angry at her. He was not only angry for all of those years in which she had been absent from his life, but also angry at the fact that, by choosing to follow her to the Quantum Abyss, she had tragically separated him from his new family. A family who clearly loved him dearly.

Nobody knew that pain better than Krolia, and she hoped Keith would at least understand that as well, but she didn’t have the heart to lecture him about it. If they had any chance of leaving this place alive, then they needed to cooperate. Even if it meant Krolia would have to deal with her son’s resentment until they reached the end of their journey. It was better than being away from him for so long. Or worse, have him die in her arms on the same day she found him again.

“I’m not asking you to forgive me, all I’m asking is that you trust me.”

“Fine.” Keith replied, then walked right past her. “We should set up camp elsewhere. The closer we are to the head, the faster we can leave once we reach the center.”

Krolia didn’t say a word, she simply followed him, walking past the cave she had set up and putting out the fire.

(~)

Life in the castle progressed at a reasonable pace. Adjusting without Keith around wasn’t easy, many of the paladins would wake up expecting to see him either in the training deck for his early morning workout, in the kitchen eating with the rest of the group, or talking diplomacy and coalition details with Allura in the bridge. Their hearts dropped every time they reminded themselves that they weren’t going to be seeing that familiar patch of greasy black hair anymore.

Still, they all agreed that moping about was not going to move things along, and Keith was never one to stop and call it quits when the going got tough. Not only was Lotor and Allura’s journey to Olkarion a success, but they had even more of a reason to celebrate.

Allura was having a baby!

It was tragic, seeing as they learned about this only a day after the loss of their leader, but Allura saw it as a sign of new life and hope for the future. Plus, the Paladins were already preparing for the arrival of their newest family member. Ember was bouncing off the walls when she learned she was going to be a big sister. Though still mourning the loss of her newly adopted father, just like Allura, Ember found the news as a sign from the heavens that the future was not lost.

Hunk, Silver Star and Coran were hard at work preparing a hearty meal for the princess, while Lance and Pidge were leaning over some sketches and schematics for what appeared to be a baby crib, some toys and a nursery.

Shiro walked in, ducking for cover when Silver Star swooped down while levitating a whole batch of ingredients.

“Oh, sorry Shiro!”

“What’s all the commotion?” Shiro asked. It wasn’t surprising to see everyone gathered in the kitchen like this, but there was a renewed energy in their actions and faces.

“Morning, Shiro!” Hunk greeted happily while flipping what looked like a purple-colored pancake while Coran flipped the pages on a cookbook.

“Now we’ll need about a dozen more _y’urkesh_ leafs and _qu-lip_ spices.”

“Silver Star, give me some bay leafs and brown sugar, stat!”

Silver Star floated the ingredients beside Hunk, and without even looking, he grabbed them and poured them into a nearby bowl for Coran to mix.

“You speak Altean now?” Aura asked in disbelief, sitting beside Pidge and her brother on the table.

“More or less, I get the gist.”

Shiro took a whiff of the food and his mouth watered. “Wow, that stuff smells good.” He reached out to grab what appeared to be some kind of fruit that resembled blueberries, but reeled back when his hand was swatted by Hunk’s spatula.

“Keep your flesh and robot fingers to yourself, Shiro. This is for Allura.”

“I would have been fine with ‘don’t do that’.” Shiro said, blushing in embarrassment while rubbing his wrist. The big fella had a good arm. He then looked over at Lance and Pidge’s work.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Lance is designing the crib for the baby,” Pidge replied, not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend’s very detailed drawings.

“Pidge is calculating the dimensions and structure to make sure it’s durable.” Lance said, looking over Pidge’s notes on the crib’s designs.

“Oh, I love the longma designs you added on here.” Pidge said with glee, “But what if we make the wings...” she typed something on her laptop to showcase a three dimensional model of the crib. Lance’s eyes sparkled seeing the way the longma wings glowed, and how they were arched like they were galloping over space.

“Babe, you’re a genius!” He leaned over and excitedly kissed her cheek, making Pidge blush.

“I was just following your ideas.”

“And you bring them to life.”

Blaze pretended to choke and suffocate, falling to the floor, twitching his back legs and sticking his tongue out from the side of his mouth. His eyes rolled over his head.

Aura sighed, “Grow up.”

Shiro looked at the designs, raising his eyebrow in intrigue. “Wow. This is really good.” Shiro looked behind them, noticing that these current drawings weren’t the first prototypes.

“Uh, how long have you guys been—“

“Three hours.” The couple replied in unison, still with their eyes glued to their work.

_Great, now they’re speaking in unison_, Shiro thought. They have definitely reached full blown couple status.

“Three hours working on a crib?”

Pidge scoffed, “Don’t be silly.... we’ve been working on mobiles, baby rattles, and Lance is even going to sew her a stuffed space mouse. How cute is that?” Pidge turned her laptop to Shiro, revealing a whole bunch of 3-D models, inspired by all of the drawings Lance now held in his hand, showcasing them alongside their computer counterparts.

“I didn’t know you could sew, Lance.” Shiro said, looking more surprised than he felt he should have been.

“Are you kidding? Most of my niece and nephew’s stuffed dolphins and mermaids were hand-made by _Moi_. Mom sells copies online for an extra buck.” Lance said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Well, I’m happy to see you’re both so excited for the baby.” Shiro said with a smile as he sat down, eyeing the sweet smelling purple colored pancakes on the plate. Against his conscience, he slowly reached out to grab at least a tiny piece of the crusty edge for a morsel of a taste.

Once again, Hunk swatted his hand away with the spatula. A grown man like Shiro really shouldn’t behave in such a manner, but it wasn’t his fault the food smelled so good. Silver Star was sweet enough to pour him a steaming hot cup of space coffee, though. He thanked her with a smile.

“Are you kidding? I haven’t been this excited since my sister Veronica was pregnant. After everything that’s happened, it feels great to finally be happy about something.”

Coran and Hunk finished up in the kitchen, both their faces and clothes coated in flour, batter and a rainbow of stains. “I believe I am inclined to inform you all about the intense process of Altean pregnancies.”

“Relax, Coran. I’ve been to my fair share of birthing classes.” Everyone looked at him like he was some weirdo.

“They have classes on how to give birth?” Blaze asked.

“You earthlings never cease to amaze me.” Aura said.

“Bottom line, I know how to deal with a pregnant lady.” Lance said, pointing at himself with his thumb, oozing with that tone of boastful confidence he was known for. His tone then grew serious, “The trick... never, ever, _ever_... look them in the eyes. They can smell weakness, and they will prowl on it.”

Coran looked a little confused, “Lance, I don’t think you—“

“_They will prowl!_”

“Morning!”

“_AH!_” Lance screamed and hid behind the kitchen counter, shaking like a chihuahua on a sugar high when the princess, along with Ember, Comet and Nebula walked into the scene.

“Everything okay?” Allura asked. She sounded a lot more energized than she had the day before. In her hand she wielded her training staff and her braid was a little unkempt. Lance poked out from behind the counter, with everyone giving him the low-brow look, even Pidge.

Lance cleared his throat and dusted himself off. “Morning, Princess. You’re looking well rested.”

“I am, thanks for noticing.” Allura beamed, leaning her staff against the wall and her eyes widening at the sight of the food, easily succumbing to the intoxicating aroma.

“Eat up, Princess. This is all for you.” Hunk said, bowing in respect.

“Yeah. Enjoy.” Shiro pouted, spinning the coffee in his cup before drinking it.

“Oh, Hunk, this is so sweet. But, I don’t think I could possibly eat all of this.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, Princess.” Coran said, “After all, you’re eating for two now, and if my calculations are correct, the first month of your journey towards motherhood should be begin around this time.”

“Mind clarifying for us, godfather?” Pidge said. Coran was going to explain it to them, until Lance chimed in with his boasting of his experiences while dealing with a pregnant woman. Honestly, sometimes she wondered how she had fallen for the goofball when he still felt the need at times to show off a little.

Still, the fact that he willingly joined his sister to these things, and took the time to make her kids such personal gifts was just too cute. Her heart melted imagining Lance, laser eye-focused, while sewing the buttons and stitches on a stuffed dolphin for his niece and nephew. It was that same sincerely sweet and caring heart underneath the showoff that had gotten her attention.

“You already showed the first stages, which was the beginning of your hormonal imbalance, now you’re going to be experiencing an increase in appetite as well as an increase in energy.”

“Well, that explains the fifty-nine decapitated gladiators now scattered all over the training deck.” Comet said, levitating one of the fractured robot heads, which short circuited and its lights kept flashing on and off before shutting down completely.

“Exactly. And your Altean strength will increase as well, so you may want to be careful—“

“Coran, I appreciate this, I really do, and I’m fully aware of all of that.”

“I know, that’s what I’m worried about.”

“Wait, say what now?” Hunk said, looking stunned.

“Oh, yes. Alteans are life givers, and now Allura is carrying another life within her. Her body will become a shielding force for the child, hence the increase in strength, physical prowess and appetite. Ooh, a pregnant Altean is no laughing matter.”

Allura had long since turned him out and started eating the meal that had been prepared for her. In minutes, she had already halfway finished two flapjacks, and proceeded to finish the last three. She downed the juice, and even Shiro’s coffee—without asking him, no less—in one fell swoop. Even with all of that, all she let out was a tiny, delicate little belch, to which she politely apologized as she covered her mouth.

“Excuse me.” Allura took a step back, contemplating on the now empty plate in front of her. Not even a crumb remained. “Okay, I see your point.”

“Does this mean you’re still going to help Lotor with building those Sincline ships?” Pidge asked.

“I must. Now that I know the secrets to Altean Alchemy, I’m the only one who can do it.”

“Aren’t you worried using all of that energy will harm the baby?” Shiro asked, forgetting his appetite and putting all of his attention on the princess.

“I’m positive. While we were in the Quantum Abyss, I saw a vision when that solar flare hit. I saw a crib, and I heard a baby wailing.”

“Hey Pidge, remember when we had that vision about being trapped in a place with no air?” Lance said.

Pidge gasped, “When the Castle Ship shut down! Somehow that solar flare triggered visions of the future.”

“Or the past, in my case.” Hunk said.

“The legends did say the Quantum Abyss was mysterious.” Coran said.

“My point is, that along with what I learned on Oriande, if I feel the power is too much, I will know and I will stop. I understand the importance of our mission... but my baby is important to me.” Allura said sternly, “She _will_ come first.”

“She?” Ember asked.

“Or he. The White Lion wasn’t very specific on that detail.”

“Well, whichever it ends up being, I’ll be here to keep you safe.” Ember cooed at the infant growing inside Allura’s stomach, nuzzling her face against her stomach “Yes I will. Who has the best big sister ever? You do!”

“Well, while you’re working on building those ships, my lady and I have been designing some early birthday presents for the little Galtean.” Lance showed Allura the sketches and drawings he had made.

“Galtean?” Allura asked.

“Yeah. Half Galra, half Altean. Gal-tean.”

“It’s also half human, so that technically would make it a tribrid.” Pidge said.

“Okay, let's hear you try and sink the word ‘human’ in there.”

Pidge tried to think of one, but every try sounded even worse when she said it out loud. “Yeah, you’re right, doesn’t have the same ring to it.”

Allura smiled touched at all the drawings and effort they had put into putting their best foot forward for her child, wiping away the tears she wasn’t even aware of until now.

“Lance, these are wonderful. Thank you.” Allura thanked both him and Pidge, as well as Hunk and Coran leaning in to embrace them all. “Thank you all so much.”

“Hugs! I love hugs!” Silver Star cheered, joining in with her friends. Shiro was the last one, his hug lingering a bit longer as he held the princess close. After so long, she had become like the sister he never had. He promised himself he would make sure nothing happened to her or her child. It was the least he could do for his little brother when he was no longer here.

“I really appreciate all of this. Oh, we should clean up, though. Lotor is expecting us.” Allura said, cleaning her tears.

Hunk and Coran got to work with tidying up the place, while Pidge and Lance gathered their work to take elsewhere. Shiro caught them halfway down the corridor.

“Lance, got a second?” Shiro spoke.

“You go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” Lancegave Pidge a light kiss on the lips and she walked out to continue their progress in her work study.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I didn’t want to say this in front of Allura but, I just wanted to know how... you were holding up.”

The uplifting feeling that elated Lance before began to diminish.

“I know it’s been pretty hard on you.”

“I’m doing okay. I mean, not great, obviously but... I’m hanging in there.”

Shiro clasped the young lad’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Lance. When the chips were down, you reminded us of what we stand for. What Keith always stood for. That’s why you’re the right hand of Voltron.”

“Ah, don’t get all melodramatic. You would have done the same thing.”

“Yeah, but you beat me to it. Losing Keith was...like losing my parents and my grandma all over again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Like you said, its okay to mourn, but not to stay that way.”

“Pidge taught me that.”

“I know. Things have been going pretty well for you two, haven’t they?”

Lance blushed. “Yeah. I’ve never been happier.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Shiro was happy, but he grew worried at the twisting in his stomach. “Well, I won’t keep you. You two have fun.” He patted his friend on the back and walked onwards down the hall. He stopped suddenly.

“But not too much.”

“Hey, have a little more faith, will you?”

The two laughed. Lance headed straight for Pidge’s workspace while Shiro just wandered about having no particular destination in mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the twisting feeling he had in his stomach at Lance’s blissful happiness. It was good to see his friends managed to find some joy during this grieving period. Everyone had each other, that was all they could ask for.

Nebula then walked down the corridor, waving her wing in greetings to Lance. “He sure looks excited. More than usual.”

“He and Pidge are making toys for Allura’s baby.” Shiro said.

“Aww, that’s sweet. I remember how excited my sister was when I was pregnant with Comet. She could not stay still for days.” Nebula laughed at the memory and Shiro tried to picture Nebula’s no-nonsense sister prancing around with joy. Then again, she was Silver Star’s mother. That energy had to come from somewhere, he supposed.

“Yeah. Our family’s... really growing.” Shiro’s voice grew lower, and his eyes went to the floor.

“So, what’s the problem?” Nebula asked, noticing the look on his face. After growing so close, there was little Shiro could hide from the receptive longma.

“It’s nothing, just... seeing Lance and Pidge so happy, and now Allura’s hanging a baby... I guess I’m starting to feel a little left out.”

“Come on, Shiro. Just because these kids are growing up it doesn’t mean they won’t still need you. Heck, I know Comet still needs me to remind him to clean his hooves before coming inside. And that’s coming from someone who used to sleep in the woods!”

“I know what you mean, Nebs. I really do. Since my parents and grandmother died, you guys are all the family I have now. But,—and I know it sounds stupid—It’s got me thinking about what it would be like to...”

Nebula had a hunch she knew what Shiro was getting at. “To maybe have a family of your own?” She finished for him. “Maybe your own mate, and your own kid to be excited about?”

Shiro face palmed himself, his face hot with embarrassment. “Like I said, I know it sounds stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Wanting to settle down and have a family isn’t something to be embarrassed about, though I am a bit surprised. You’ve never spoken about it before.”

“Well, that’s because I never wanted to rush into it, you know? I never gave dating much of a second thought after college. Sure, I’ve been on a few dates in high school, a couple of relationships here and there, but I never made that special connection with anyone. Plus, I was never a fan of casual dating. Too loosey goosey for me.”

Nebula nodded, pretending to know what that word meant, though she figured it meant Shiro wasn’t one of those men who would be intimate with someone unless he was sure of the commitment.

“I’ve always been a traditional romantic at heart.”

“Well, that explains a lot about Keith.” Nebula said with a smile, making Shiro laugh.

“So, when I hit my twenties I decided that if I worked on bettering myself first then maybe, somewhere down the line, I would find what I was looking for in a relationship when, and if, it ever came along. I wasn’t in a rush to settle down, but I was open minded.”

“Yeah, that sounds like you.”

“Now, after everything that’s happened, looking at everyone, it just made me wonder what... could have been, you know.”

“I understand. But if you had stayed on earth, then you never would have become a paladin. You never would have saved millions of lives. And, I wouldn’t have met the best friend I’ve ever had.” Nebula nuzzled her nose against Shiro’s face, and he petted her neck. “We both know that life doesn’t always go as we plan. The future is always uncertain, and one’s choices could and would effect the outcome. But, I refuse to believe that you won’t find someone someday. If Keith and Lance can find their perfect match out here, then I don’t see why you can’t.”

“Thanks, Nebula. And hey, even if I do wind up single forever, at least I’ll have you.”

“Hey, don’t get too clingy. I love you, but not _that_ much.”

Shiro laughed and messed up Nebula’s mane. Talking to her always helped in clearing things up. Suddenly, Shiro’s head started to throb.

“Shiro? Shiro, are you okay?”

More thoughts spun around in his brain, each one less coherent than the last. He couldn’t remember what he was thinking about before. The hallways shifted, blue lights replaced with a haunting purple, and white and silver became black and onyx. The changes came and went like the flipping of a switch, almost making him go blind.

He saw Haggar, her markings glowing as she entered what appeared to be a white portal into the mouth of a beast. Cave paintings and carvings with a white beast fighting a disfigured black monster that looked starved.

“Shiro!”

The images stopped. Shiro shook his head, his vision clearing up. His brain didn’t hurt anymore.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“Did... did something happen?” Shiro asked. He tried to make sense of what he saw at first, but in a few moments he had all but forgotten what had gotten him in a tizzy to begin with.

Nebula looked at him like he just lost his marbles. “You had a migraine and you looked like you blacked out for a tic.”

Shiro blinked and looked around him. “I... don’t remember.” Then, his stomach started to rumble.

“Okay, why don’t we get you some breakfast. Maybe some food will clear your head.”

(~)

Throughout the years, silence had become pretty much a luxury for Krolia. In a line of work that required her to constantly be willing to place her life on the line, and give it up if necessary, a quiet moment away from it all was like a small gift. A time for her to look back on happier times, away from all of the bloodshed and pain. Only now, Krolia would give her right leg if only Keith would talk to her.

The duo traversed the forests on the space whale’s back, encountering a variety of diverse alien plant life and insects crawling in and out of the ground. Keith kept his senses on high alert. Any one of these bugs or plants could be poisonous, and he had no plans on dying today.

With his bayard sword, Keith cut through the vines, but not without first making sure it didn’t belong to a living creature. He might have wanted to survive but there was no reason to slay something that wasn’t looking to kill him first.Krolia was impressed with his survival instincts. He was calculating, patient as well as observant. A far cry from the man who looked like he was moments away from puking at having weblum mucus rubbed over his bruise.

“How much farther?” Keith asked. The first question he made since they started their journey.

“I don’t know. Our best bet is to continue forward.” Krolia stopped when Keith grabbed her by the arm. He leaped in front of her and sliced something unseen. A spider-like creature manifested, bubbly purple blood oozed from where Keith had sliced it, and it fell to the ground with a screech before going silent.

Keith’s bayard returning to its slumbering state. “Come on, we better hurry and get out of this part of the forest.”

“Impressive.” Krolia said, staring nonchalantly at the dead creature. “The Blades have taught you well.”

“Yeah, that. Also, when you’ve been alone for as long as I have, you pick up a few things.” Keith felt a pang of regret the moment the words came out of his mouth. He dared not look behind him for he knew if he did he would be met by Krolia’s sad face.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about your father.” Krolia began. Even if Keith didn’t want to talk about anything personal with her, like how he became a paladin or how he met his wife, or how he dealt with his Molt Stage, but she had to know how Steve was doing.

“How is he?” She asked. A simple question with so much more attached to it. Did he know about Keith being a paladin? She didn’t see him in the Castle Ship. Was he back on Earth? Did he still wait for her like he promised, or did he move on? Did he miss her as much as shemissed him everyday?

Keith stopped in his tracks. Not the smartest move, seeing as anything else could jump out at them right now, but the question struck him more than a million Galra fleets firing at once.

“He...” Keith hesitated, “He’s gone.”

A blunt answer, but there was no way of saying it delicately. Now it was Krolia’s turn to freeze.

“What?”

“There was a fire. One of the residents was trapped under debris. Everyone told him not to run back in but... you couldn’t tell him anything.” “He saved the man’s life but….he inhaled too much smoke, there was nothing anyone could do.”

Though the reality stung, hearing that Steve didn’t die a shameful death but an honorable one did cushion the fall a little bit. It still hurt to know the man she loved was gone long before she could reunite with him, but he perished saving innocent lives. That man was always so beautifully stubborn.

“How did you meet him?” Keith asked, carrying onwards with his bayard close at hand, and Krolia with her laser gun. But before she could give Keith an answer, something shined on the horizon. The two climbed up a small hilltop, pushing away the tall plants to see that another solar flare was about to take effect.

“Don’t worry,” Krolia said, “The whales appear to know how to traverse the safe route of the Quantum Abyss.”

“The same one you found?”

“Yes. We should be safe from the flare.”

That should have put Keith’s mind at ease, but for some reason it didn’t. The light up ahead became brighter, just like it did before. The duo paused in their tracks, watching as the light came at them.

....................

_Two Galra fighter ships were in close proximity to a blue and green colored planet. Their scanners had picked up a peculiar, but also familiar reading from it._

_“Is it possible? The signature is nearly identical to that of the Red Lion’s.” Said one of the Galra pilots to his female companion._

_“We should obtain visual confirmation before we call it in.”_

_“Negative. We’ve never received another reading like this before. There’s a Voltron lion on this planet. I’m sure of it. Call it in immediately. That’s an order._

_He waited for her to do exactly as he commanded, but the woman went silent._

_“I said, call it in.”_

_“Vrepit Sa!”_

_The woman changed her course towards the planet to her fellow pilot, shooting lasers his way._

_“You think you can take all the glory for yourself?”_

_“I’m not looking for glory.” She replied, but that was all the answer she would give. No matter the cost, she had to make certain he did not reach the planet, or alert Galra forces about the whereabouts of the Voltron Lion. Enough planets were becoming subjected without them containing the power the Galra had hunted for centuries, another innocent world didn’t need their invasion for having it. _

_But she should never have underestimated his aim. Her wing had been shot, but she had the final blow. She aimed directly at the ship’s cockpit, causing it to explode. He would no longer be an issue, but her fractured wing was sending her crashing down onto the planet._

_This was not part of the plan. Her mission was to gather intel and report back, not to crash into an unknown planet. Who knew if she would be able to make it back._

_(~)_

_“Kosmo, what is it, boy?”_

_An explosion was what awoke him first, followed by his fateful German Shepard growling and snarling at the window. He spotted something emanating smoke not too far away from his house. Grabbing his axe, the man ran out to inspect the sight. His partner, Kosmo ran towards the mysterious object._

_For a moment, the man thought maybe he had had a little bit too much to drink earlier because this contraption looked a lot like some kind of spaceship, like from the movies. Kosmo jumped onto the contraption, sniffing it but stopped and barked at one particular spot._

_The dog backed away and the man swung his axe right on the area his dog was paying attention to. He pushed and pulled the sides apart and was amazed at what he saw._

_A purple skinned woman with a cracked helmet, injured by the looks of it, looking back at him for a few seconds before passing out. Kosmo sniffed her and barked, indicating she was still alive._

_With only a few minor cuts, the man pulled the unconscious woman out from her ship and took her inside. Gently, he removed her cracked helmet and wiped away some of the blood from her forehead. She laid on his living room couch, breathing softly. No concussion, or internal injuries from the looks of it._

_Kosmo whimpered, but his owner patted him on the head in reassurance. “She’s going to be okay, buddy.” The man wrapped a blanket over her, tucking it under her chin. He dabbed a white cloth over her forehead once more to stop the bleeding._

_He still couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A real life alien. Though, he never expected them to look so... human._

_Or beautiful._

_..........._

Once the flare passed, Keith realized he had fallen to the ground. Either pushed back by the impact of the light or the shock of the vision he wasn’t sure. Krolia offered him her hand again, and this time he took it.

“So... that’s how you and dad met.”

Krolia nodded, and though she tried to hide it, Keith wasn’t blind to the glimmer in her eyes or her cheeks turning a darker shade of purple than she normally was. Her Galra genetics didn’t let her age at the same rate as humans, but Keith could have sworn Krolia looked several years younger.

Itseemed, even after all of these years, his father still made her heart alight.

“How did you know to look for the Blue Lion on Earth?”

“We didn’t. After Sendak found the Red Lion, the Galra engineered a way to pick up on the lions’ signatures from close range. Zarkon had thousands of scouts searching for them. The Blade of Marmora made sure to embed agents in as many of those scout teams as possible, in an effort to prevent the Galra from obtaining any more lions.”

Krolia turned around completely to look at her son and smiled. “I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.”

Keith wanted to smile but something held him back. Hearing the peaceful adoration in her voice when she spoke of her late lover, it made Keith feel even worse about his mistreatment of her before. If the Garrison students called him a jerk now... he wouldn’t be dismissive of the claim.

Krolia kept moving onwards, propelling Keith to do the same. Now that they started the conversation about how they met, Keith wanted to know more. He opened his mouth to ask, but Krolia beat him to the punch.

“I hope I’m not prying but... may I ask how you met Allura?”

A chuckle escaped Keith against his better judgment. “Well, I didn’t pull her out from a spaceship, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

As Keith began weaving his tale, a pair of glowing blue eyes watched them from the shadows of the trees.

(~)

“It’s amazing how the Galra subroutines translate almost one-to-one with the Altean Adium inhibitors.” Pidge said, plugging two wires together, which created a test simulator of a much stronger looking particle barriers.

“Galra tech and Altean tech working together. Can’t say I’m surprised.” Lance said, sitting in front of a computer, leaning back against his chair with his arms behind his head. “You know what they say; opposites attract.”

Lance did a finger pointing gesture, added with a flirtatious wink. Pidge’s response...to flick a marble at his face, which Lance caught with ease. He laughed in victory, but in his boasting completely missed the second marble which struck his head. Pidge laughed at the pained look on Lance’s face. He was far too easy sometimes.

“Ouch. You’re lucky I like strong women.”

“And you’re lucky you’re cute.” Pidge mimicked the same finger pointing gesture as Lance.

“Ha! I knew you liked it!”

“I never said I didn’t.”

While they were flirting, Hunk was rolling his eyes. He was happy for the two of them, and admittedly they weren’t nearly as bad as Keith and Allura. But, seeing them making flirty eyes at each other while he was in the room made him feel like he was intruding a bit.

“Hey, lovebirds, you wanna test this puppy or what?”

“Right, sorry Hunk.” Lance sat up straight in front of the computer, “Light it up!”

Pidge and Hunk initiated the test, and a solidified version of the particle barrier expanded, shielding all three and their work space. Lance checked the schematics of the computer.

“Nothing’s going red. Connection’s clear. All votes are in, it’s a match made in heaven!”

Once the particle barrier diminished the trio jumped in victory. Hunk had his hands up, ready for a high five, but he stood there awkwardly when Pidge leaped into Lance’s arms. When they kissed, Hunk lowered his hand and just gave an awkward thumbs up.

“Great job, guys.” Hunk said. The couple quickly realized what they were doing and tried to make it up to their friend by offering him the high fives he had been hoping for.

“Great work, buddy. Up high!” Now it was Lance’s turn to stand awkwardly in place.

“Too little too late.”

“Sorry, Hunk.” Pidge apologized, rubbing her arm.

“No, no, no, it’s fine.”

“Come on man, you know we still love you.” Lance said, trying to hug his big friend from behind. Pidge joined in too, giving Hunk the puppy dog eyes. Lance did the same. Not even Hunk could say ‘no’ to the puppy dog eyes.

“Stop it.” Hunk said, but Pidge and Lance made it even worse with the whimpering sounds and quivering lips.

“Seriously, stop.” Hunk’s walls were crumbling brick by brick. They were really trying here, and Hunk... curse his soft heart.

“Ah, come here you crazy kids!” Hunk wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed so tight they heard their bones cracking.

“Okay buddy, that’s good.” Lance strained, his voice growing more high pitched. “Too much love... starting to hurt.”

Hunk released the two, patting them on their backs as they tried to catch their breath.

“I can’t stay mad at you guys. You know what, I’m gonna grab us some victory snacks. Be right back.” Hunk headed for the doors, but then turned around, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

The couple blushed and groaned in annoyance. “We’re not Keith and Allura!” They exclaimed in unison.

“Can’t be too careful!” Hunk waved before the doors closed behind him. Lance and Pidge laughed at their friend’s silliness.

“Can you believe him?” Pidge said, sitting in a lotus position on her chair.

“I know. Shiro gave me the ‘big-brother-is-watching’ look too.” Lance laughed.

“But, seriously, you don’t think we’re too much like Keith and Allura, do you?”

“Are you kidding? Those two couldn’t go one day without swapping spit at least _once_.” As big of a Kallura shipper he was, even Lance was well aware that those two had a tendency to find any excuse to make-out. He figured it had to do withtheir shared loneliness and how much they leaned on each other for emotional and physical support. In context with their pasts and experiences, it made sense.

“N-not that I don’t like kissing you, or anything!” Lance stuttered, worried he gave her the wrong idea.

Pidge giggled, “I get it. That’s another thing I love about you, Lance.”

Lance froze when she said the L word. She hadn’t said it since that night when she found him crying his eyes out. Despite his criticism about Keith and Allura earlier, he was right that they offered each other emotional support when needed. They brought out the best in each other, just as Pidge did for him, and...he did for her. At least, he liked to think he did. He didn’t want the relationship to be one-sided, which it wasn’t.

“Pidge...”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember what I said to you last night in the kitchen?”

Pidge looked at him in confusion. “Yeah. You told me you loved me.”

“Yeah, well...” Lance scratched the back of his neck, feeling the sweat dripping through his fingers. He inconspicuously inspected his shirt to make sure there weren’t any pit stains.

Pidge was beginning to look worried. Did he regret saying it to her? If he did, then why hadn’t he said anything before now?

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. At least, I hope not.”

“Lance, just tell me.”

Lance took a deep breath and moved his chair closer to hers, taking her hands in his. “Pidge... I meant what I said. I know it‘s weird, I mean, we’ve only been dating for a few days a-and we were both really emotional at the time, and—.” Realizing he was rambling, Lance paused to recollect himself.

“I just want you to know, if you feel that this is going too fast, don’t be afraid to tell me. What we have is special and I don’t want to ruin it. You don’t have to say that you love me back if you don’t feel like you’re ready. I’ve waited this long for the perfect girl, I can wait a while longer to hear those words.”

Pidge was sure her face was as red as a chili pepper and twice as hot. She felt her pulse against his fingertips, which quickened when he wiped her tears, gently caressing her cheek.

“You won’t have to wait that long,” Pidge said, holding his hand close to her face. “I _do_ love you, Lance. I have for a really long time. I tried to rationalize it, to find an excuse because I was scared of getting hurt.”

“Pidge, I would never hurt you.”

“I know. I appreciate you thinking about my feelings. Seriously, how have you never had a girlfriend before me.”

“Because none of them brought out the best in me like you do. Opposites attract, right?”

Pidge laughed, “Right.” She leaned in to capture his lips. Lance nuzzled against her hair when they hugged after the kiss still hardly believing this incredible girl loved him as much as he loved her.

“Okay, maybe we are a little bit like Keith and Allura.” Pidge confessed looking embarrassed at admitting it. “_Little_ bit.”

Lance shrugged, “Eh, only in what matters.”

“Which is?”

“We complete each other.”

“Well, you’re no math genius, but you’re a genius in matters of the heart.” Pidge poked his chest with her finger, only to flick his nose with it.

“_Now_ look who sounds corny!”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too.” Lance kissed her nose, making her giggle again. The doors opened and Hunk walked in holding a plate of something sweet smelling.

“Hey guys, I got cinnamon rolls!”

Pidge and Lance turned to each other for a few tics, then Pidge sprung forward, knocking Lance out of his chair.

“I call dibs!”

“Hey! Cheater!” Lance shouted when he got up and ran after her in an attempt to beat her to the delicious treats.

“Ladies first!”

“Not fair, when I first met you, you were a dude!”

(~)

It’d been years since Krolia had laughed the way she did. It took a while for her to buy into the idea of her son and the princess having met every night in a mental landscape, but it didn’t make the story any less romantic.

“She tried to cut you with _my_ blade?” Krolia could not suppress her laugh if her life depended on it.

“She caught me off guard, okay.” Keith tried to sound defensive, but he knew there was no point in trying to pretend like it didn’t impress him at all.

“Did she get the better of you?”

“No...yes.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised. Most Galra are often attracted to..._worthy_ opponents.”

Keith blushed at his mother’s knowing smile. “Were you this scary when you met Dad?”

“I’d like to think so. When I woke up in his shack I may or may not have... held him at gunpoint.”

“So, love at first sight.” Keith joked.

“He insisted it was. He was always such a sap.”

The two of them laughed, but they quickly stopped once they realized what they were doing. This was the first time they laughed together. Krolia was really starting to lower her defenses. No longer the stoic, no-nonsense soldier dead set of finishing the mission, but a normal person reminiscing about the past.

She really loved Steve, more than words could describe. “He never forgot you, you know. Dad. I would find him on the roof late at night, looking up at the stars. I used to think that he was really into astrology. Now I know... he was searching for you.”

Krolia felt the heat rise up on her face. Steve did say he would always wait for her, even when it seemed that time and space stood between them. Galaxies apart could never break what they had.

“I thought about him too.” Krolia said, “Every day.” She pulled something from her pocket, the locket she had shown to Ember. She allowed Keith to hold it and when he opened it his eyes stung with tears.

It was him as a baby, wrapped in the arms of his parents. Keith stood there, staring at the image. The life they could have had, but were tragically deprived of because of this stupid war. All this time, Keith thought it was just simple, rotten human luck.

The light from before came back. Keith and Krolia braced themselves for the impact. This time, Keith welcomed whatever secrets the Quantum Abyss had to show him

.......

_It was strange for Krolia, being in an unknown planet with seemingly primitive life forms._

_When Krolia first woke up in this strange house, the man who she remembered from the night before walked in carrying a tray of food, Krolia’s first instinct was to grab her ray gun and point it at his head, demanding to know where she was and what his intentions were._

_The man didn’t even drop his tray when he was backed against the wall by her alien weapon. His furry companion barked, but heeled when his master gave him the command._

_“He obeys you?”_

_“He’s a good boy, he just doesn’t like guns.”_

_Krolia looked at the alien man. He was strong looking, a warrior’s build for sure, but his clothes were old and gray, made up of fabric instead of hard material for protection._

_“Who are you?”_

_“My name is Steve. Steve Kogane.” He placed the tray on the table, still paying no mind at her gun. He held out his hand, parting his middle and ring finger._

_“I come in peace.”_

_Krolia slowly lowered her gun. Either this man was incredibly foolish, or incredibly brave. Steve laughed and flapped his hand._

_“Yeah, that was pretty dumb.” He said. His voice, his dialect was unlike anything she had ever heard before. “May I ask what your name is?”_

_Krolia lowered her gun and straightened her posture like a soldier. “Agent Krolia of the Blade of Marmora.”_

_“Is that like the space police or something.”_

_“We are a secret organization of rebels who’s sworn mission is to defeat the Galra from the inside.”_

_“Galra?”_

_“Clearly they have not touched your planet yet, but that could change.”_

_“So, you’re not here to invade us?”_

_“No, but I can’t promise the same for the Galra. They have conquered nearly half of the universe. An attack on your plant is inevitable now that they know your planet currently houses one of the Voltron Lions.”_

_“Okay, okay, back up for a bit. Voltron? War?”_

_“I know this is a lot to take in, but I must get back to my ship and alert the others.”_

_“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Your ship was destroyed in the crash. I could try and fix it but, I can’t promise you a miracle.”_

_Krolia was about to say something else, but stopped when the creature started sniffing her hand. His nose felt like cold, wet velvet material._

_“Kosmo likes you.” Steve said, seeing the awkward state Krolia was now in. “Go ahead. He loves a good scratch behind the ears.”_

_Krolia wasn’t sure how a scratch behind the ears would please the beast, but she complied. Kosmo’s tail wagged and Krolia realized she too was enjoying this scratching behind the ears just as much as he was. Relaxing a bit, she sat down on the couch and ran her fingers through the creature’s fur. She was surprised when he started licking her face._

_For the first time in years, Krolia found herself laughing at the affectionate licks._

_“Why don’t you eat something and you can explain everything to me again. From the beginning.” Steve said, handing her the tray of food. Strange golden brown fluffy things with sticky brown nectar poured on the top and a glass of orange liquid._

_“They’re called pancakes. A delicacy here on earth.”_

_Krolia sniffed the so called ‘pancakes’ and had to agree. They smelled heavenly. She wondered if they tasted as good as they smelled._

_After eating up, Krolia once again explained the history of the war, the Blades and the quest for the Voltron lions, as well as the dangers Zarkon posed for all innocent lives in the universe._

_“So... you’re one of them. The Galra.”_

_“By blood, yes. But I have disowned their legacy long ago.” Krolia stared at her clawed hands on the wooden table. “I wouldn’t blame you for being afraid of me.”_

_“Afraid? You’re fighting to save innocent lives. There is no job more rewarding than that.”_

_“How would you know?”_

_“I may not be an alien warrior rebel like you, but my job does require me to put myself at risk for others. It’s dangerous, but rewarding.”_

_Steve went on to explain to Krolia his job as a fireman, and that Kosmo was his partner. A job normally reserved for Dalmatians, but Kosmo was a determined pooch._

_As time went on, Steve spent all of his free time helping Krolia to track down the Blue Lion. When he wasn’t doing that he was helping her in rebuilding her ship. It took them months, and in that time, their odd friendship transcended into something more. Steve showed Krolia all the wonders and beauty of Earth, and though she couldn’t go out in public during the day, with the right disguise (consisting of a very long trench coat, high collar and hat with sunglasses), he showed her the town shops, streets, and people during the night. Krolia saw children with their parents, animals in the park, and small acts of kindness that melted her heart._

_One night, while enjoying a roast over a fire beneath the stars, they shared their first kiss. Their first ‘I love you’._

_Weeks later, all of their efforts finally paid off. While exploring a cave, they found the Blue Lion, surrounded by a blue barrier._

_“I never thought I’d see another lion in my lifetime.” Krolia said._

_“You’ve been telling me about this ship for months, but this is beyond words. Are you sure you don’t want me to contact the Garrison? They could help.”_

_“We’ve discussed this. It could put your entire civilization in jeopardy.”_

_“Does this mean you’re gonna contact your people and continue your mission?” Steve knew there was no way to hide the disappointment in his voice. He knew this was important to Krolia, and if she needed to leave for the good of the universe then he would understand. She knew this too._

_Still, that didn’t mean either of them would be happy about it. Not even Kosmo, who had grown so attached to Krolia it was rare to see either of them without the other. He whimpered at the thought of Krolia leaving. She soothed the worried dog by stroking his head._

_“My ship being destroyed was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn’t go back even if I could. I have a new mission now. I’m going to stay here and protect the Blue Lion.”_

_“I want to help.” Steve took Krolia’s hand in his, setting her heart a flutter._

_Keith watched the memory play out as if it was happening right in this very moment. The way his parents looked into each other’s eyes, as if they could see the whole universe in a single glance. It both filled his heart and tore it asunder all at once._

_“Oh, Keith...”_

_“Allura?” Keith turned to see his wife standing behind him. Was this part of the vision too? Was he seeing his past or his future? Keith reached out for Allura’s hand. It felt warm and he sensed a pulse, as though she were actually here. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her._

_The light engulfed him._

_........._

Keith hadn’t moved. He remained in the same position where he was before. Krolia was too. From the looks of it, she saw everything as well.

“You wanted to stay on Earth.” Keith said.

“There was no better place I could be.” Krolia said, her eyes shimmering as she cried. “I’m sorry, Keith. I never wanted for any of this to happen.”

Keith didn’t need her to explain any further. She felt just as awful about their ordeal as he did.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“If I had known the dangers I never would have dragged you and everyone else into this.”

“We volunteered to help you. That’s what Paladins do.”

Krolia released a harsh chuckle. “You sound just like him, you know.” She took the first step, “Let’s keep moving.”

Keith nodded his head in agreement and carried onwards. All of the pent up rage he held towards his mother throughout the years began to diminish with each passing moment they spent getting to know each other.

(~)

The Castle Ship had arrived at Galra headquarters, and Lotor and Allura had begun their process of constructing the Sincline ships. Using the knowledge she had acquired from Oriande, Allura’s hands glowed when she pressed them onto the side of the unfinished comet ship. In her mind she could see every detail of the inner workings of the ship. She wasn’t sure if that singe of excitement came from herself or the energy of the child.

Now that she was aware of its presence, even during these early stages she could feel its energy. Fell every cell coming together, forming to create the shape and internal details of the infant. She felt so connected with the baby it was almost like she had already given birth to it. Was this how her mother felt when she was pregnant? If so, Allura’s heart leaped at the utter joy her mother must have experienced to feel and already be so hopelessly in love with one’s future child.

It was a love that ignited her spirits and made her work even faster than she had anticipated. She thanked the White Lion for its guidance. For a moment, it was almost as if she could hear it’s powerful roar. A roar that could strike fear into the hearts of even the most unforgiving of enemies, and yet the princess felt no fear if she were to ever hear it again.

“Your father, King Alfor, was a gifted alchemist,” Lotor said, observing the details on his computer screen. “His unique abilities allowed him to infuse the Voltron ore with Altean energy, granting it and the paladins access to the quintessence field. Now you, Allura, possess that same gift.”

Seems Allura wasn’t the only one with a change in mood. Even Lotor sounded happier today than yesterday. He was left in a perpetual state of wonder as he spoke of the comet and all of King Alfor’s accomplishments. Now Allura knew how she sounded whenever she praised her father. Lotor sounded almost like a young fan boy.

“Our visit to Oriande has taught me more than I ever thought possible.” Allura said, briefly stopping her work to feel her stomach, feeling the child once again.

Lotor still couldn’t believe the princess was expecting. Of course, there was no question as to how it happened, still, the timing was most unfortunate. As delighted as he was for the princess’s newfound joy that came from her pregnancy, Lotor’s internal conflict with himself had not ended. This child, much like himself, would grow up without a father. Or at least, a father who would love it unconditionally. Something he never had.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” He asked.

“If I feel any disturbance I will let you know.” Allura smiled, “Thank you, brother.”

Lotor’s brows rose in surprise. She not only thanked him for his concerns, but this was the first time she had ever addressed him as anything other than an ally. She called him her _brother_. The piece that officially confirmed him as a member of her family. The hole he had dug himself was much deeper than he realized.

“No, you don’t need to thank me, Princess.” Lotor said, averting his eyes from her and the hand still on her stomach. “It is I who should be thanking you. With your help, we can finally supply the empire with quintessence. Because of you, peace will be restored to the universe.”

“Peace.” Allura repeated. She removed her glove to reveal her wedding ring. The facets caught the purple lights of the ship, forming a rainbow of colors on the side of the ship.

“Keith and I would often talk about our future. A future without wars. A future where our people could coexist in harmony as before. He never gave up on that dream, and neither will I.”

Allura’s fingers went straight to the wedding mark still hidden beneath her armor. Coran did say her emotions would be unbalanced, and already she felt a wave of tears coming.

“Oh, Keith...”

Allura suddenly gasped when she felt a warm touch on her cheek, followed by a touch on her wrist, almost like someone was trying to grab her. It wasn’t a forceful pull, rather a gentle caress just like the one she felt on her cheek.

Something flashed in her eyes. It was too fast for her to make out, but for a tic she felt as if she had been teleported into another plane of existence before catapulting straight back to where she was.

She whipped around, seeing Lotor was still in the exact same spot as he was before, just a couple feet away from her.

“Did...did you just touch my wrist?”

“What? No, I was standing right here.” Lotor held his hands up, looking at her like she had gone mad.

Allura blinked, rubbing her wrist. She was positive she felt someone touch her, but if it wasn’t Lotor, then who? Was she that deep in her own thoughts she didn’t realize it was herself?That still didn’t explain that strange vision a moment ago. She also heard a voice. It was quick, but she heard it. A man’s voice. A voice calling out her name.

“_Allura?_...” It echoed.

“Are you alright?” Lotor asked.

“I’m fine.” Allura replied and went back to work. Lotor didn’t say a word and complied with her wishes. He kept a close eye on her just in case something went wrong.

(~)

Keith and Krolia rested near a stream. They drank the clean waters and ate some berries they found nearby. Being a Blade, Krolia was trained to detect poison from berries. The Blades had developed an immunity towards poison and could detect it through taste. Certain they were safe, she and Keith ate peacefully by the river.

“Think you could teach me that?” Keith asked after she had explained the process to him.

“You have to learn it at a very young age. I can still teach you, but it might take you a while since your body isn’t accustomed to it. Besides, I’ve already gotten you into enough trouble as it is.”

Keith knew that was a joke, but he didn’t feel like laughing at it. He stood back up to try and see the end of the Quantum Abyss. He couldn’t see through the trees. He sighed in disappointment.

“Who knows how long these things will take it till the end. We could be here for days. Months even.”

“Then it’s a good thing time works differently here”

“So you’re saying a couple of months in here could be a couple of years out there?” Keith’s voice grew louder with worry.

“Okay, calm down. We don’t know that for sure.”

“Exactly! We _don’t_ know!”

Before Keith had another panic episode, the flare came back again.

“Here it comes.” Krolia said, “Brace yourself.”

Keith didn’t even try to shield himself this time. He knew these flashes weren’t lethal now that he had experienced them three times without blowing up. He welcomed it, accepting whatever it was he would see next.

...........

_Seeing the inside of the shack again was like welcoming an old friend after three decades. The house was in a much better state than when it was just him._

_Kosmo slept peacefully on the foot of the bed, where his parents were feeding the toddler version of himself. Krolia looked as serene as a goddess from an ancient painting from eons ago. Her smile was heavenly, while his father watched both his wife and his son with unconditional love. His old firemen jacket hung on one of the bed’s poles._

_Even with Krolia’s purple skin, they looked as close to a normal family as they could get. A father, a mother and child, along with a loyal family pet. It was perfect. It was everything Keith had ever wanted, and hoped to have with Allura._

_As the memory went on, Keith was about to discover that history had a nasty habit of repeating itself._

_The stone on Krolia’s blade, which laid on the nightstand, had suddenly started to glow, alerting the couple with a high-pitched ringing. Kosmo sniffed the air and dashed for the window, growling at the purple comets falling slowly from the sky._

_Krolia tucked baby Keith into his crib and rushed to investigate alongside her husband._

_“They’re scouts. They must’ve picked up the Blue Lion’s signal. We need to stop them before they report back to their command.”_

_“What’s the plan?” Steve asked. The situation was dire, but Keith couldn’t resist smiling at his father’s willfulness to help. He could have chosen to go on with his life, to not partake in this war, let Krolia be somebody else’s problem, but he wasn’t that kind of man. This war was now his fight as well as hers. They were in this together._

_Never in his life had Keith felt closer to his parents than he did right now._

_“I have explosives.” Krolia said, changing from her earth clothes, an old sleeveless red shirt, dark-grey pants and a white jacket around her waist, into her former Galra soldier uniform, the same one she wore during her time as a spy for the Empire. She tucked her knife into her holster, handing Steve the bag of explosives._

_He now wore a dark and grey shirt that hugged his toned torso. Keith had kept it for sentimental reasons, but generously gave it and his father’s other clothes to Shiro so he wouldn’t have to wear the Galra prisoner uniform ever again._

_“They aren’t powerful enough to destroy a fighter. But if we detonate them in the intake valves, they could stop them from taking off. When they’re set, use this to detonate the charges and take out the ships.”_

_Krolia handed him a remote which would activate the bombs from afar. Kosmo sniffed the item._

_“What will you be doing?”_

_“I’m gonna find out what the scouts know and get rid of them.” Krolia kissed her baby boy, promising she and his father would come back soon. Kosmo, being the stubborn dog he was, joined his partner. He jumped onto the back seat of Steve’s motorbike and the three rode off to where the ships were about to land, several miles away from their shack, away from human eyes._

_Steve did his part. He placed the bombs on the ships, but he had to move quickly. One of the scouts had already spotted him. Steve ran for cover, but an explosion went off, throwing him backwards against the rock hard ground. The remote fell out of his hands._

_Meanwhile, Krolia ambushed the two other scouts, who had already found the Blue Lion and were in the process of penetrating the barrier to take it with them. Krolia’s knife flew into their machine, she dodged the incoming lasers from the loaded scout. She slid to the ground, kicking him off balance, grabbed her knife and disarmed both scouts._

_“Drop your weapon.” Another scout appeared, the third one, pointing his loaded gun at her head. “I saw her sneaking in. She was with a primitive who was setting explosives on our ships. He’s been neutralized.”_

_“No!”_

_Krolia pictured herself striking the scout in the chest and cutting him open from the waist up to his head, cracking his skull and using the bones to beat the living daylights out of the others. She could make it a reality. She knew she could. All she had to do was disarm him and do it._

_“I said drop your weapon.”_

_She could do it. She had him and she could do it right then and there. But that would be what he would expect, wouldn’t it? Only a Galra of the Empire would think such barbaric thoughts. Krolia wasn’t part of the Empire. She was a Blade. But more than that... she was a mother. A wife._

_She held out her hands and dropped her knife. The scout lowered his weapon in confidence._

_Big mistake._

_Kosmo leaped from behind the rocks of the cave, biting the Gakra’s arm till it twisted, his bones gave off an unsettling cracking sound which was muffled by his anguished screams. The gun fell out of his hands and Kosmo proceed to continue attacking him._

_Krolia threw her knife into the air with her foot and attacked the other scouts. With his prey down, Kosmo attacked the second scout which threatened to ambush Krolia. The injured Galra bled on the floor, but with his good arm, he reached for his weapon. Every muscle ached, but he pushed it back. Victory or death._

_Krolia took down the scouts, only to hear the sound of a gun going off and a pained whimper._

_“Kosmo!” Krolia rushed to the dog’s side. His leg was twitching and blood spilled on the ground. He whimpered and trembled. “It’s okay. It’s okay, baby, I’m here. I’m here.”_

_Krolia tried to fight back her tears, but even she wasn’t strong enough to ignore a broken heart. Kosmo stared back at her with his big brown eyes that shimmered like early morning dew. He licked her hand, his way of saying ‘I love you’. The whimpering stopped._

_“Kosmo. No, no, please. Kosmo, wake up. Come on, wake up boy. Wake up!” Krolia screamed, but the dog did not get up. Her sadness became anger when one of the scouts ran out of the cave after getting back up on his feet. He limped as he ran. The scout Kosmo had injured laughed victoriously._

_With tears in her eyes, Krolia took the gun used to take her beloved pet, and used it to finish off the cruel Galra who took him from her. Kosmo’s death did not go in vain._

_Krolia ran out the cave to see the ship about to leave. For a moment, it seemed as though she had failed, until the ship detonated. Steve had survived the fall and managed to activate the bomb while on the ground, his arm broken._

_Krolia rushed to his side, carefully helping him up. “Are you okay?”_

_“I’ve had worse. Where’s Kosmo?”_

_Krolia couldn't’ answer. She didn’t know how._

_(~)_

_The mission was a success, but Steve and Krolia lost a member of their family. The couple buried their dog in the yard, where a small patch of grass would one day grow. Kosmo’s collar hung on the wall of their bedroom over Keith’s crib. Steve’s arm was badly injured, but he would live to see another day._

_At least, that was what he told Krolia. She wasn’t so sure. Today it was Kosmo, tomorrow who else? So long as the Empire was still in power, nobody would be safe. Not even them. This small patch of land in the middle of nowhere was their one and only sanctuary, and it had been tarnished._

_“I have to go.” Krolia said with a heavy heart._

_“I thought you’ve seen enough war.” Steve said. He sounded as disappointed as she knew he would sound, but in his eyes she knew he understood why she came to this decision. But understanding did not always mean agreeing._

_“If they found the Blue Lion once, they’ll find it again. I need to report back to the Blades and stop the Galra from the inside.” Krolia held her husband’s hand. “I’m sorry. But this is the only way for me to keep you both safe.”_

_“I understand.” Steve said with a tear. Krolia kissed it. The couple stayed there, nuzzled in each other’s warmth for as long as they could. Who knows when they will ever hold one another again. Krolia wanted to hold Keith one more time before she had to part, but she didn’t want to disrupt his peaceful sleep. She wanted him to stay oblivious, asleep and content. If she could grant him that world, she would gladly give anything to make it happen._

_She kissed her baby, for what was the final time in eighteen long, agonizing years. Krolia gave Steve her knife. “Give this to Keith. He may need it someday.”_

_Steve took the knife and then pulled out a box from underneath the bed. He rummaged through old items, like a rusty old keychain, some old letters, and a college ring. Steve pulled out a necklace._

_“I was going to give it to you on our anniversary but, now’s as good a time as ever.”_

_Krolia marveled at the simplicity of the locket. When she opened it, she wept. It was a picture of the three of them on one side, and their baby boy in the other._

_“This way, no matter where you are in the universe, you can still see us.”_

_Krolia and Steve shared one final kiss. One final “I love you”before she had to take off into the stars again. Steve stayed in that very spot for as long as the day would allow, watching the love of his life disappear beyond the stars. He heard his son crying, no doubt wondering where his mother was. Steve rushed inside and sang an old country song to soothe his son._

_“It’ll be okay. You are your mother’s son. Never forget that. Never forget she loves you. More than all the stars in the galaxy.Until she comes home, I’ll be here for you. I promise.”_

_Keith didn’t know exactly when his legs gave way. All he knew was that he was on his knees, body numb and eyes watering as he listened to his father’s voice before the light brought him back to reality._

................

Seems it wasn’t just in his mind. Keith was on his knees in the real world too. Krolia was sitting, legs curled up and arms wrapped around them. She looked so frail and lost. Her cheeks were marked with tear stains.

“That’s why you left.” Keith said in a shaking voice, “Allura was right.”

Krolia’s pointed ears perked up like a dog’s on alert. “Allura?”

“She always gave you the benefit of the doubt. She told me that maybe you didn’t leave because I wasn’t enough but...to give me my best chance.”

Keith knew he should have known better. He should have known this was the reason after everything she had done for him up until now. He of all people should know how it felt like to give up a child you love with all of your heart. He and Allura had to give up Ember for her own well being, even though it hurt. He truly was his mother’s son.

“I should have known but...” Keith sobbed. “I was so angry. I’ve been angry for a long time that, when I learned the truth, I wanted to be mad at you. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt for years. But now... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Keith bawled like a baby. He didn’t care that he was a grown man now, he didn’t care if he sounded like an infant, he didn’t care. Right now, all he wanted was to be her little boy again. He wanted to be her baby, if just for this moment. He wanted her to cradle him and kiss his head like she used to.

Krolia did just that. She held her son. She squeezed him until she could squeeze no more, and for the first time in his life, Keith now knew what a mother’s love felt like. It reminded him of when the Black Lion spoke to him. The love in her voice was something he would never forget. Being hugged by Krolia felt just like that. Maybe the Black Lion knew this was exactly what he needed.

Keith tore down his walls and welcomed his mother’s love.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Krolia wept, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this whole thing. If I had just told you from the start, maybe none of this would have happened.”

“I don’t care about what happened before. I’m just happy you’re here now. I’ve missed you, Mommy.”

“I missed you too, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They two clung onto each other for as long as they could, soaking up every last moment they had missed. Krolia held her son’s face, taking every detail to memory. He had his father’s smile, and though his eyes were near identical to her own, that sparkle was all Steve. Her thumbs caressed his markings, identical to her own, and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead.

The moment was cut short when they heard a rustling coming from a few feet away. Then, they heard a howling wail of agony. Mother and son looked to each other, coming to the same conclusion.

Someone needed help.

(~)

Allura sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow when she was finished with the ship. Or at least half of it. There was still a long way to go, but she had a feeling this was all she could do for now. Her body told her she needed rest.

“You’ve done much today.” Lotor said, seeing the exhaustion written on her face. Despite that, she still looked as healthy as ever. No bags under her eyes, and she was standing well on her own two feet. Lotor knew a few things about Altean pregnancies, he had learned a few details during his time searching for answers to the identity of his mother, so he was well aware of the increase in energy. Working on the comet ship served as a good outlet to pour out her new restlessness, but she couldn’t overwork herself.

“I think we’ve made good progress, don’t you think?” Allura said, taking a step back to inspect her work.

“Indeed, but you should rest. We’ll continue tomorrow, if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Thank you, but I’m sure I’ll be fine. Thank you, Lotor. I’m so fortunate to have you and the others helping me get through this. I don’t know what I would do without any of you.”

Lotor was silent. The guilt kept eating away at him like a parasite. “I’ll escort you back to the Castle Ship.” He said. They walked in silence until they bid their farewells. Lotor went back to inspect his work.

He didn’t want to say anything before at the risk of being rude, but Allura’s pregnancy had apparently boosted her power. She had worked faster and harder for longer hours than he had anticipated. Perhaps her child would inherit the same special abilities as its mother, and if one added the Druid gene his father had...

His father. Lotor didn’t think it was possible to feel even worse than before. His ships were coming along beautifully. The Empire was about to receive the quintessence it needed in order to stop this confounded war. The paladins were on his side, they trusted him completely.

This was everything he had ever hoped for. After this tiresome journey, he was now closer than ever into obtaining what he desired more than anything in the universe. So why wasn’t he happy?

He thought back to the White Lion’s test which he had failed. Why did it fail him? Was it because he attacked the lion? What else was he supposed to do? Succumb to it? If that was the point then why... was that what Allura did? Succumb to the creature? It didn’t make any sense to him. It was no wonder Allura was the one gifted with the knowledge instead of him. He accepted his defeat with humility, but he couldn’t shake away the envy creeping up in his heart.

_Keep it together, he reminded himself. Remember the last time. You can’t afford to lose yourself again._

(~)

Keith and Krolia followed the distressed yelping, which grew louder and louder as they ran. The two crouched down in front of a pair of tall leaves, listening carefully to the sounds on the other side. They heard growls and hissing, followed by clicking noises. Peeking through the leaves, they discovered that the source of the howling was coming from a wolf.

Keith had never seen a wolf like it before, and in all this time he never imagined ever seeing one out here in space. It’s fur was gray with a blue tint and cyan blue markings across its forehead, ears, paws and both sides of its torso. The marks themselves seemed to glow when in the right light. A line of bushy gray-blue fur ran from the top of its head and across its back, forming its tail. Judging by its size, it could be only a few months old. Too large to be a pup, but not big enough to be a full adult.

It’s left leg was bent up close to its chest. It was hurt. Surrounding it were a couple of insect-like creatures resembling an abominable combination of a crab and a beetle’s head. Their mouths consisted of six petal-shaped flaps, each aligned with a multitude of teeth. The injured wolf snapped its jaws at the creatures, but his wound made him a helpless target. And, judging by the gross droplets of saliva that dripped out of the monsters’ mouths, a very appealing meal.

Keith didn’t think, he only acted. Maybe it was the animal lover in him, or maybe it was a result of seeing his family dog die in front of his eyes, whichever the reason, Keith jumped out of his hiding spot, flaring his sword at the monsters with Krolia close behind.

He sliced the monsters legs with his bayard sword, and Krolia attempted to stab the second monster with her blade. The blow barely made a dent in the creature’s impenetrable shell. Krolia chastised herself for her foolish thinking. She had to find the monster’s weak spot. Taking a note from her son’s book, she sliced its legs, then proceeded to sink the blade into the beast’s mouth.

Keith stabbed his monster right in the chest and ran the sword down, cutting it open. The creature collapsed, its purplish blood spewing out of it, bubbling like swamp gas. Krolia did the same, unruffled by the horrific display.

Realizing it was safe, the young wolf laid down on the grass, licking his wound. Keith retracted his sword and slowly approached the wolf. Seeing his rescuer, the little beast growled defensively.

“Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Proceeding with caution, Keith slowly kneeled beside the wolf. His growling ceased when Keith’s hand hovered over its head. Keith was almost afraid to touch the little one, but looking into its golden eyes he saw only fear and loneliness. Feelings Keith had carried in his heart for many years. When his hand finally touched the wolf’s fur, it related against the paladin’s touch. Keith relaxed his body and tended to the poor wolf’s wound. He whimpered at the contact, and Keith felt his own skin crawl as well.

“He’s hurt.” He said when Krolia joined him. “Got anymore of that mucus?”

“A little. Should be enough for this little fella.” Krolia petted the wolf, which closed its eyes, feeling safe and secure in their presence.

Seems they weren’t the only lost ones around here.

(~)

Keith carried the wolf over his shoulders for the rest of the trip. After a few more miles, the newly formed trio finally reached their destination. While they still had a long way to go until the whale reached the end, at least now they were closer by camping out on top of the head. There, Keith and Krolia could see everything within the Quantum Abyss. Every planet, and the dark star right in the center. They would have to deal with more of those flashes now and again, but at least now they could finally rest.

The spot they picked was perfect. Another cave with a wide opening to allow the air to keep them cool at night, and trees with delicious looking fruits, and it was also within walking distance from the forest so their new friend could hunt for food once he was well rested.

Krolia tended to the wolf’s wound, wrapping it up in a long sturdy leaf rubbed with the weblum mucus. She teased Keith about the wolf being a more cooperative patient than he was. Keith rolled his eyes. Now he knew where he got his dry sense of humor from. His father was always the light-hearted jokester of the family. Maybe that’s why he had a soft spot for the silly ones.

Krolia had taken with them bits of the creatures they had killed, made a fire and cooked the creature’s meat. Keith was a bit hesitant at first, but trusted his mother’s insistence that it was safe. Maybe she was onto something about having gotten soft. It seemed as though living in a luxurious Castle Ship had affected him more than he realized. But, as the saying went; you can take the boy out of the street, but you can’t take the street out of the boy.

Keith ate with his mother. Not exactly the family dinner he always dreamed about, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The wolf sniffed the meat and Keith offered him his food. The wolf sniffed it before swallowing it whole. Keith smiled as he scratched him behind the ears.

“Kosmo used to love that too.” Krolia said, peeling off the skin from her meal before eating the tender insides. “He was a good boy.”

“I want to apologize for the way I acted before. I should have understood where you were coming from.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I knew meeting you again would be difficult. My parents left me when I was young too. I never knew what love was until I met your father. I’ve seen so many wonders all across the galaxy. But nothing could compare to what I found on Earth.”

“I know what you mean.” Keith said. Reliving his parents’ entire story was like seeing his own for the first time all over again.

A young man, finding and falling in love with a beautiful woman from another world, dreaming of a future together, away from a life of constant fighting, deaths and painful sacrifices. But every time, the war kept them apart.

“I promise, I will do everything I can to bring you back home.” Krolia said, placing her meal aside to sit beside her son. “I’ve been separated from my family for so long. I know how...inexplicably painful that is. I will not let you go through the same thing. Don’t lose hope.”

Keith held his mother close, crying against her shoulder. “Just because I’m sad doesn’t mean I’ve given up hope.”

Allura told him that when she had to sacrifice her father’s AI to save everyone. During their conversation, Keith told Allura how sometimes one must give up what they want in order to do what was right. Never in his life had he fully comprehended the painful sting that came with those words, even though they were true.

Reality really was a quiznacking witch. But even after that, Allura always managed to find a reason to smile, a reason to keep on going. Though she was no stranger to misery and pain, as it would be difficult for anyone in her position, she fought with all of her might. Even now, during this time, Keith wasn’t alone. He finally found his mother, and now they had a new friend to accompany them on their journey. None of this would have been possible had he and Allura not taken in an injured longma. Ember found Krolia, and brought her back to him. Allura had kept his spirits alive whenever he felt he would wither away in the wind. Shiro gave him a second chance when he had no one else.

He was _never_ truly alone. Especially not now. So long as there was one small glimmer of hope, then he had a reason not to lay down and wait for death to arrive.

“We’ll get out of here.” Keith wiped away his mother’s tears as she had done for him. “Don’t worry, Mom.”

Krolia choked on her own tears. “Mom... I like the sound of that.”

The wolf barked in reply, making Keith laugh.

“Seems Kosmo agreed.”

Krolia blinked, “What?”

“It’s what I decided to name him. Seemed fitting.”

There were not enough words in any known reality that could even begin to describe the elated joy that consumed Krolia’s heart. She scratched little Kosmo’s ears, and in reply he licked her hand. After so many years, her family was whole again, and once they escaped the Quantum Abyss, then it would grow even larger. She couldn’t wait to see her daughter-in-law and adopted granddaughter again.

(~)

While Krolia slept on a bed of leaves and grass, Kosmo now curled up beside her, Keith stepped out to gaze at the stars. All was quiet in the Quantum Abyss, the atmosphere around him seemed to have dimmed, giving the impression it was night time. He removed his glove and the armored plating around his arm, pulling back the long black sleeves of his under-suit to reveal his wedding mark. The facets of his wedding ring created an array of colors that danced across his face.

_Every night I lay in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it’s gonna take_

_A million dreams_

_For the world we’re gonna make... _

Even with the vast distance between them, he could still feel her presence. Smell the sweet aroma of her hair, feel her skin against his own, hear her laughter and see her smile. The smile for which he would fight a thousand Galra fleets and more just to catch a glimpse. They had been separated time and time again, and every time, despite the odds, they found each other again. Their relationship wasn’t always so easy, especially during these horrific times. It was a good thing they didn’t do “easy”. Easy was boring. Their struggles were what made them into who they were. Every obstacle they faced they faced it head on. It’s who they were. Nobody could take that away from them.

“I will come back to you, Allura. I will.”

With his free hand, Keith clasped it over his mark when he spoke his promise. He repeated it over and over again, engraving it forever in his mind and in his heart.

(~)

“Keith!”

Allura sprung upright in the middle of the night, gasping for air as though she had been suffocating. She felt that touch again, on her wrist. She looked around her room. Nobody was there except for the mice, who squeaked with worry when they saw their mistress sweating and panting with her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

“I’m okay. It was just a dream.” She told them, but deep down she had a feeling she was trying to convince herself of that. Allura laid down, clasping her wrist and resting it above her stomach.

(~)

Shiro tossed and turned, his body dripping with sweat. He gasped for air and twitched, but his eyes remained sealed shut. These couldn’t be dreams. They couldn’t be real.

He saw the witch, standing in front of a temple he had never seen before. Her marks glowed and she smiled. Shiro recoiled in his sleep at the sight of those vampiric teeth. Something appeared in front of her, but before he could figure out what it was, the dreams stopped. Shiro did not wake up, his body exhausted from the frantic movements, and by morning he had all but forgotten what he saw.

At least, for now.

_(~)_

_And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to his purpose..._

_ **~Romans 8:28** _

_(~)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original draft for this chapter, before season 7, I was going to have Kosmo be named Yorak, after the fan theory that went about before his official name was revealed. At first, I was going to go along with my original draft, but I guess, like a lot of people it would seem, the name eventually grew on me.  
Still, I wanted Kosmo to have a more sentimental and significant purpose aside from simply being Keith’s new pet. So, I compromised my old original idea with the canon name, as you have already seen. 
> 
> NOTE: No dogs were harmed during the making of this chapter. I actually have a German Shepherd/Border Collie. Her   
name is Katia and she’s my precious baby girl. Fun fact, when we first found her (she was a stray) the first thing she did when she saw me...was lick my hand. At that moment, I knew she was the one and not a day goes by that I’m not grateful to God for having brought her into our lives.
> 
> BTW, she’s not dead, okay. I just love her so quiznacking much!
> 
> Until next time, God bless, *kiss, kiss*


	23. The Colony part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Krolia finally arrive at their destination and make a shocking discovery.
> 
> The paladins plan a surprise for Allura.

_Oh, I don't believe in accidents_

_Miracles, they don't just happen by chance_

_As long as my God holds the world in his hands_

_I know that there's no such thing as unplanned_

_ _

_-Unplanned by Matthew West_

** _The Colony_ **

** _Part 1_ **

_"I hated having to do it. But I knew it was the only way."_

_"It's okay, you don't have to explain it."_

_Allura wiped away her tears with her wrist, while placing one hand on Keith's shoulder. "No, you don't get it. I knew it was the right thing to do, what he would have wanted even for all our sakes, but a selfish part of me wanted to him to stay. I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be." She sobbed harder, "But I know that can never happen! I didn’t want to have to say goodbye to my father forever again.”_

_Keith wiped her tears with his thumbs, and cupped her face to stare into her eyes. "You're right. You can never go back to the way things were, and I understand how hard that is to accept. When I thought Shiro had died, I would have given anything to go back in time and prevent it. But... some things are just beyond our control. Allura, you're not wrong for wanting your family back. We all want that. As much as it hurts, sometimes we have to give up what we want to do the right thing. Most people wouldn't have the courage to do what you did." Keith caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "It's okay to feel sad. You loved him and he loved you too, enough that he left the future to you.Just promise me you won't lose hope."_

_Allura managed to smile softly. "Keith, just because I'm sad right now doesn't mean I've given up hope."_

_Allura deepened the once innocent kiss, and Keith did not hesitate to kiss her back with the same amount of passion she was giving. What once was a slow, innocent kiss was starting to transcend into a fast, fervid act of affection. Light moans were heard and their bodies were pressed together with Allura pulling Keith even closer than he already was with her arms wrapped around his neck, and Keith leaned in further, opening his mouth to welcome hers._

_Their moral sense eventually won over and they both willed themselves to stop._

_Or, at least, that was what happened the first time. This time, however, both? of them pulled away, and if they did it was to catch their breath, but their lips found each other every time._

_Allura felt the mattress against her back when his lips trailed down toher neck. Allura caught a glimpse of her wedding mark on her wrist and the ring on her finger. She was confused. They hadn’t been married back then._

_This had to be a dream, she wouldn’t be surprised if it were. She missed her husband so much that she saw his face every night in her dreams. Keith pulled back to look at her. His Galra markings were present. His beautiful markings, his messy black hair and his warm, loving eyes._

_“I will come back to you, Allura.” He whispered in her ear. “I will.”_

............

Keith woke up with a heavy gasp, like he had been sleeping underwater and had just come back up for air. He rested his hand on his chest. He couldn’t tell if that was his hand trembling or his heart. That didn’t make much sense in his head, he was probably still a bit woozy from his dream.

It felt so real. He was with Allura. Holding her, kissing her, talking to her. Was he still dreaming?

The wolf slobber on his cheek clinched it. It wasn’t a dream.

“Gah! Kosmo, stop. You’re licking my mouth.” Keith wiped the slobber off with his wrist, though Kosmo remained at his side, tail wagging and tongue draped on the corner of its mouth, no shame whatsoever on his face.

“Dreaming about her again?” Krolia said, handing her son a rock plate filled with cooked meat. Keith accepted the meal, the aroma helped in awakening his senses.

“They’re not just dreams. Allura and I share a connection. She’s contacted me once before when Zarkon captured her, I know if I focus hard enough I can reach her too. Let her know I’m coming home. I have to try at least.”

“Have you made any progress?”

“I think so.” Keith curled his fingers inward and outward several times. “I could feel her. Like she was right here beside me. Lotor told me I had Druid blood, if I can somehow get in touch with my magic then maybe I can send her a message. I’m almost there, I can feel it.” Krolia huffed when her son mentioned the Galra prince. “I know you don’t like him, but he was right.”

“It’s not just that I don’t like him, it’s that I have my reservations about you trusting him.”

“You went out of the lion to save him.”

“And if I hadn’t, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Okay, can we please not argue over this now? What’s important is trying to contact the others. It’s already been two months.”

“In here. Most likely, it’s only been a couple of weeks, or days in their time.”

“Most likely?” Keith repeated, looking almost panicked.

“Keith, we _will_ make it back, we just have to reach the center of the Quantum Abyss.”

“_I_ can’t wait that long. I know I can do this, I just have to keep trying. I’m not giving up.”

Krolia dropped the topic of Lotor and nodded in agreement. There was no point in beating the dead horse when there was nothing to be done about it for now. “Okay. What have you got so far?”

“I’ve tried everything I could think of. Meditating, focusing on making my hands glow, trying to connect with the energy of plants or something.”

“...That’s it?”

“To be fair, Allura didn’t normally have to do anything to get her powers to work, they just...happened. Whenever she really needed them they worked all on their own.”

“Like an instinctual response.” Krolia concluded.

“Exactly. Are you sure there isn’t anyone in our family who had Druid blood? My grandparents, maybe.” Keith asked.

“I don’t know. I was brought up by the empire at a very young age until the Blades found me. Even if my parents did have Druid blood I wouldn’t know.”

Keith sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He didn’t blame Krolia, after all there wasn’t much else either of them could do. At least Allura came from a race of people that was generally magical on principle, even if some like Coran didn’t exhibit those abilities. Keith was at a disadvantage. For one, the Druids were not a very large part of the Galra population, even Lotor said so himself, and every Druid Keith had met was trying to kill him. He might as well be flying blindly into the Quantum Abyss and pray that he somehow managed not to crash into a planet or an incoming meteor.

“I’m sorry, son.”

Keith’s head jerked up in alert, as though he heard something rustling in the bushes.

“What?”

Keith chuckled, scratching the back of his neck and giving his mother an apologetic look. “Sorry, I’m still getting used to you calling me ‘son’.”

“Oh. I...I don’t have to, if you don’t want—“

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“Maybe you can try meditating again.” Krolia said, shoving the still full plate of meat at his chest. “_After_ you eat.”

Keith chuckled. Now he knew what it felt like to be chastised by his mother. Most kids despised these sort of moments, being told what to do, but Keith relished in it having been so long without it. Alien parenting wasn’t at all different from Earth parenting at the heart of it.

(~)

Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid weren’t sure exactly how they were supposed to get into that white hole, but all of their questions were thrown out the window when Haggar’s facial markings started to glow. She caressed her markings, the heat warming the tips of her fingers.

“The Mark of the Chosen.”

“Come again?” Ezor asked.

“You three remain here with the ship. I will enter the vortex alone.”

“How?” Zethrid asked, “That giant monster almost blasted us to smithereens.”

“Only those worthy can enter the realm of Oriande.” Haggar turned to make her leave, “Do as I say and remain here. I won’t be long.”

The trio exchanged confused looks, even the always stoic Acxa tilted her head in such a manner that made her resemble a curious little kitten. Haggar entered through the white hole via a fighter ship. This came as a surprise for the generals, for they’d never seen the witch fly a ship on her own before.

Though her memories were fractured, Haggar remembered enough from her time as Honerva, who had several years of piloting under her belt when she was a young, idealistic scientist.

Unlike Lotor and Allura, Haggar showed little to no reaction towards the beauty of the mystical realm. The Honerva side of herself was left breathless, but those reactions laid far back in the dark abyss that was the witch’s mind. The hunger for knowledge and power was the one in control. The witch did not make much of an effort, using her ship she flew up towards the temple without needing to climb the mountain.

Waiting for her was the white lion. The beast growled menacingly at the witch, but she was hard as stone, her face completely dried out of any emotion. The lion led her inside the temple, where she saw the cave images from the corner of her eye. Flashes of the past went off when she saw the ravenous creature fighting off against the white one. She saw a line of people following the white beast, while others, which looked sickly to the point of dying, followed the monster. Something stirred within her, though she couldn’t distinguish whether it was herself, or something else inside her body.

The witch ignored the warning alarms in her head, silencing the Honerva side of herself who wept in the back. The witch answered the riddle faster than the princess. The closing ceiling did not phase her and she nonchalantly activated the teladuv. She found herself in the same space as her son and Allura, this place however baffled her. When she saw the white lion, she realized it was testing her. Without needing to lift a finger, Haggar maneuvered around the white lion’s advances. After a few more dodges, Haggar unleashed her powerful dark magic and destroyed the white lion. It’s body exploding into particles of light. A flash of light consumed her, and just like with Lotor, she found herself outside again.

“What? No!” She cried out. The white lion appeared before her again, and without hesitation she destroyed it as well and started slamming her wrinkled and withered looking fists against the closed doors.

“I will not be denied your secrets!” She wailed, her throat rasping as she screamed while unleashing every ounce of her dark magic onto the temple. Her fury and impatience caused the surface of the stone walls to crack at her will.

“**_ORIANDE IS MINE!!_**”

A roar boomed across the land like a nuclear explosion. Haggar was blown away, literally, across the floor. The damage she had brought upon was reversed. The cracks and fissures she had caused were no more. The white lion manifested again, only this time he did not resemble the smaller, more ferocious one with the mane that stuck out like horns and eyes that spelled death.

The lion before her towered her like a Galra fleet, with his mane that moved like cosmic waves and stars radiating off of his body. His eyes held an intelligence that made the witch tremble in her cloak.

“_Oriande is not yours to take, neither is the knowledge you seek._” The lion said, speaking the voice of a legion. But Haggar swallowed her fears.

“You marked me. I was chosen to come here!”

“_You were given entrance to this domain, but you have once again chosen your own path. You have rejected my offer, thus you shall not be permitted entrance._”

“You can not deny me my right. I have achieved more than you could ever hope to imagine.”

“_You can not hide from my eyes, Honerva. Heed my warning, turn from your path before it is too late. If you ignore me, you will not be granted a second chance._”

“I will never yield. I will reclaim what is mine!”

“_Turn back, child. Or perish at your own hand._” The lion said, but unlike before when he spoke with authority, this time he spoke with sadness. His eyes softened as well, and though Haggar did not see it, a tear ran down his fur, landing on the ground like a splash of an ocean wave, consuming the witch. In a flash, she was brought back to the ship. Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor circled around her. Ezor dared to poke the witch with her finger, but Haggar swiftly grabbed the young girl’s wrist. Ezor reeled back, straightening her posture. The witch was old, but she was scary.

“What happened?” Zethrid asked. “Did you find anything?”

“There is nothing there. This was a waste of time.” The witch said, leaving the control room, and despite their multitude of questions, the generals turned the ship around.

After a few hours, Acxa was the only one brave enough to approach the witch in her quarters.

“High Priestess,” Acxa began, seeing the witch apparently in mid ritual, yet she did not see any symbols glowing or particles of quintessence flying about. “It may not be my place to pry, but I was...wondering exactly what our next—“

“Your orders are to remain silent while I work. Need I remind you, you and your sisters are alive because of my protection. If you wish to keep it, you will leave me be.”

Acxa shivered at the thought of anything happening to Zethrid and Ezor, they were all she had left in the world now. Even Lotor had not threatened them like this. He may have killed Narti but before that he never spoke to any of them like this even when they had displeased him in some manner. It dawned on Acxa that she had gotten used to the semi- generosity and trust she and her friends received during their time working with Lotor. At the very least they had been respected even if Lotor wouldn’t tell them everything on his mind.

Acxa bowed and left the witch alone in her chambers. Once outside, Acxa took a deep breath. It felt as if a wave was taking her under, the water entering her lungs until her voice was drowned out.

What was she doing?

(~)

“Is it on?”

“Give me a tic. Almost there. Got it.”

Lance managed to finally adjust the camera lens. He, Pidge, Hunk and Coran were in full view, crisp and clear.

“What should we say?” Hunk asked.

“Whatever we want.” Lance said, while Coran twirled his mustache, examining the camera lens up close he fogged it up with his nostril flare.

“Hello little one, it’s your Uncle Coran! Well, not your literal uncle, but King Alfor was like a brother to me, so in a sense that does make me your uncle. Honorarily, of course. You heard that right, your grandfather was a king. The king of Altea. A beautiful planet with a rich history and culture. In fact, I have with me the complete bio-vlogs of the very first—“

Coran’s mouth was then covered by Shiro’s robotic hand and he politely led the man away from the camera.

“Maybe save some of that heavy stuff for when the baby’s learned how to read, Coran.”

“It’s never too early to learn. Altean babies can absorb twice as much as your Earthling offspring.” Coran said, speaking from out of view of the camera.

“Shiro, why don’t you start?” Hunk suggested.

“Me? I—I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“I do!” Coran chimed in again, “Please, please, please, I promise I’ll keep it straight to the point.”

Everyone else sighed in defeat, and Coran pounded his fists in victory. He shooed everyone every like he was king of the chair, and sat down in front of the camera.

“Hello, it’s me again!”

“Coran, start at the beginning.” Pidge said from behind the camera, “We’ll edit this later.”

“Oh, very well then.” Coran cleared his throat and waited until Pidge cried out ‘action!’

“Hello, little one. My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, commander flight master extraordinaire, and your grandfather King Alfor’s right hand man. Your family decided to boot up this memory upload storage oscillator to share with you just how extraordinary your family is and to learn from our experiences. Say for example, you watching this now, ever came across hundreds of Galra fighters trying to blast you into—“

“Keep it PG, Coran!” Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro exclaimed from behind the camera.

“What? That’s what I learned when I was only a tri-phoeb old.” Coran recoiled at their unified growls, “Fine, fine. I’ll humor your aunt and uncles this one time. Let’s start over. I mentioned your grandfather before, King Alfor. Yes little one, you are descendent of royalty. Altean royalty to be exact. Sadly, our home planet was destroyed during the start of the great Galra war. But, don’t fret, even the most tragic of stories can have a happy resolution. Your courageous, often bullheaded, but compassionate mother, Princess Allura, and my myself were frozen in a cryogenic slumber for ten thousand years.

“But, in that time, something extraordinary happened. Your mother’s pod activated an Astral Plane for her mind to roam, and by a miracle, she met your father, Keith. A dashing young pilot from the planet Earth, who had a special link to magical energies. They met every night, and fell in love. Then one day, your father and his friends, found one of the lions of Voltron, awoke your mother, found the other lions, and became the new Paladins of Voltron.

“See, Voltron is a robot warrior with powerful weapons. Your grandfather was one of the original paladins, and your mother is one as well. So is your father. In other words, you come from a proud line of brave, selfless warriors who defended the universe from evil. And one day, I just know that you’ll be soaring across the galaxy in a lion of your own one day. Or if not a lion, a ship, or maybe even a longma. Either way, you have the makings of greatness in you.

“You may not have been born yet but... I already feel immensely proud.”

(~)

During those two months, Krolia and Keith had managed to turn the cave into a small, quaint little home of their own. They built a small roof over the opening of the cave using old wood they found lying around, and arranged some of the rocks inside to form beds, and wrappedstrong leaves in the shape of pillows in order to keep themselves from accidentally poking their heads on a rock in their sleep.

It wasn’t much, but they managed to make the most of their situation. Every day, Keith and Krolia would take turns, going out to hunt for food. Kosmo had grown a few feet, already reaching close to Keith’s waist. He was still a young pup, but was already showing to be a well trained canine companion. He would curl up next to Keith while he slept, sharing his body heat, and he would often join either Keith or Krolia on hunting trips.

During that time, Krolia and Keith’s relationship grew. He shared with her stories about his adventures as a Paladin, the struggles he dealt with growing up alone, which broke her heart, but Keith reassured her he already forgave her, and understood that if things had been different, she would have stayed.

The more Krolia learned of her son’s found family, the more her maternal pride swelled. Her son had grown into a strong, confident young man, surrounded by people who loved him. She felt like she already knew them as well as Keith did, which made her more determined to get him back home.

After a few more days of failed meditation attempts, the day they had been waiting for finally arrived. Keith had just returned, carrying with him a woven basket filled with fruit, which fell to the floor when Kosmo pounced on him. He licked her master’s face, making the half-Galra laugh.

“Keith...” Krolia alerted her son, “I think we’ve made it.”

Keith sprung up, Kosmo running beside him. The trio climbed up a small hill to see the black planet at the center of the Quantum Abyss drawing in closer and closer.

Keith released a deep sigh, his muscles relaxing after months of agonizing waiting. Finally, they were going to find their way back home.

“I’m coming, Allura.” Keith whispered, tightening his grip on the wrist that had his wedding mark. “I’m coming.”

(~)

“Alright, what’s up little fella. It’s your Red Paladin Uncle Lance, but you can just call me Uncle Lance, or Lancy Lance, or Sharpshooter. That’s what my friends call me. Just a heads up, if you ever wonder where your stuffed space-mice and space-mermaid dolls came from, they were from me. Me and your Aunt Pidge designed your entire nursery. The light up longma wings on your crib was Pidge’s idea. Yeah, she’s a genius.”

Lance blushed at seeing his girlfriend playfully imitate his signature point and wink gesture in the background.

“Even though I’m the Red Paladin now, I wasn’t always. Your dad was the Red Paladin before he moved up to Black and became our leader. I’ll admit that at first I was...pretty jealous of your dad. But, you really can’t blame me. The guy was an ace pilot, was friends with the most famous space explorer ever, and he had girls fawning all over him. Not that it mattered, he only ever had eyes for your mom.

“Even though our friendship didn’t start out on the best of terms, in time I came to really admire him. Keith never cared about the glory or praise, all he cared about was doing the right thing. That’s actually something we had in common. It just took me a little while to realize it.

“Even though he was half Galra, your father was the most honorable, and inspirational man I had the pleasure of meeting, and I’m proud to call him not only my friend... but my brother.”

Lance had to stop for a moment to wipe away a tear. He didn’t try to deny it, and he kept on smiling at the camera.

“So, if anyone ever gives you any beef about being half-Galra, just remember that what’s in your blood doesn’t define who you are. It’s about who you choose to be. Don’t be ashamed of your heritage, okay. What others may call a weakness, can be your greatest strength.

“Actually, before all of this started, my professor once told me to never follow in the footsteps of somebody like your father. But, when I get back to Earth, I am going to prove to him just how wrong he was. You never give up. Never forget that we love you. Your father loves you.

“You’re never really alone, and you are so much more than what others think.”

(~)

The space whale traversed at hyper speed, entering the black planet through a vortex of sparkling blue dust. Keith could sense the energy coursing through it. It felt familiar somehow, as though it were the very quintessence of the castle ship coursing through his veins like electrical currents on a wire. Keith immediately recognized the sensation.

“It’s a wormhole.” Keith said, almost breathless as if he had been running and was just now catching his breath. “This energy I... I can feel it.”

“Maybe your senses are growing stronger.” Krolia theorized.

“I hope so. They might be what I need to reach Allura.”

The vortex shifted from blue to black like the night sky, rays of light zooming past them until they reached the other side, in an unknown part of space. It resembled Earth, with seas and land and clouds, but the red hues was what signified it as alien in nature. There were no other planets around, only a small sun and a moon, but aside from that, it was as though this part of space was completely cut off from the rest. Like a hidden world, accessed only by a pathway through a dangerous abyss where space and time clashed.

“I’m picking up some readings.” Krolia said, looking at her scanner, “Similar to those of the quintessence Ranveig found.”

“At least we know we’re on the right track.” Keith said, scratching Kosmo’s ears, much to his delight. During their stay on the whale, Keith and Krolia discovered that Kosmo had the power to teleport himself. They held themselves close to their canine companion, and in a flash of blue particles, they were transported from the space whale into the planet. They emerged around a deserted area with dried up plant-life and tall mountain ranges which almost blocked out the sunlight.

The trio spotted what appeared to be a tall gate-like entrance, but it was designed in the traditional dark metal and purple coloring of the Galra Empire. This was definitely the place where the mysterious quintessence was coming from.

“This is the source of the readings.” Krolia said, looking up at the gate, “Let’s go check it out.”

The trio snuck into the Galra building, surprised to discover that there was no one else inside. No sentries, or workers. Keith found a door and quickly opened it by placing his hand on the scanner. As expected, it responded to his Galra DNA.

Keith stepped out, noticing that the red skies from before were now a serene blue. For a moment, he believed he was still back in the cave, sleeping and dreaming about his wife. When he stepped out, he saw how the building from behind had disappeared, only the opening of the door was visible, making it seem almost as if the door had appeared out of thin air.

The gate must have been used as a cloaking device, to hide whichever place they were in right now. The ground felt soft beneath Keith’s feet, and a strange scent filled the air around him. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw.

A beautiful green field of wildflowers, a line of mountain ranges stretching as far as the eye could see, and random creatures that resembled fawns, birds and rabbits with unique coloring that reminded him of his mice friends back home, frolicked and jumped peacefully along the field.

The wildflowers where what truly grabbed his attention. Keith kneeled down and with trembling hands he reached out to pluck one of the flowers, holding it close to his nose. For the first time since he first saw it in Allura’s memories, he could smell it. It was real. This wasn’t the Astral Plane.

“Juniperberries.” Keith whispered, dropping the flower almost in response to his disbelief. “But...how? How is this possible?”

“Keith, what’s wrong?” Krolia asked.

“These flowers...they’re Altean.” Keith stood up, spinning around, taking in the scenery around him. “Everything here is Altean. I remember, from Allura’s memories. This looks exactly like the field she manifested every night in the Astral Plane. It was her favorite place.”

Krolia was equally shocked, and confused. This couldn’t be an illusion. She could smell the flowers, feel the breeze, hear the crushing sound of grass with every step she took. If it was an illusion it was a rather convincing one.

Kosmo was sniffing the flowers, sneezing adorably from the pollen, and a few butterflies flew around them.

Keith was 90% confident that this was Altea. It checked all of the boxes, and Allura had shared with him every memory she had of her culture. She presented the scenery to him every night since they first met. It had become just as much a part of himself as it was a part of her.

The trio traveled along the forest, quietly searching for any signs of civilization. Some locals, or maybe even a town or a city. The further they walked into the woods, the more heightened Keith’s senses became. The energy surrounding this place was evident, there was an air of familiarity all around. It really was like back in the Astral Plane, but this was real. The grass, the sound of the birds, the air, the trees, everything.

Keith stopped when he suddenly spotted something in between the trees.

“I see something.”

“What?” Krolia asked. Kosmo’s ears perked up, trying to find the sound his master was hearing.

Keith remained still, trying to see that strange shape again. He slowly approached a closed area of trees and saw a shape moving around in the center. Keith’s breathcaught in his throat.

It was a girl! No older than perhaps sixteen or seventeen, with short scruffy crimson colored hair and olive skin, wearing clothes that consisted of white, yellow and blue colors. She was dancing around the trees, her body submerged in a shimmering aura, and her body looked almost transparent. As peculiar of a sight as it was, Keith couldn’t pry his eyes away from the very prominent pointed ears and facial markings beneath her eyes.

“An Altean.” Keith said with a gasp.

“Where?” Krolia turned her head to where her son was looking at.

“There, can’t you see her?” Keith made the mistake of raising his voice. The girl stopped her twirling and saw Keith staring back at her. He didn’t know what to make of the terror in her eyes. She trembled and stepped back as though she had witnessed a murder. Then, in a flash of white, she disappeared.

“Wait, come back!” Keith hurried to where the girl once stood, but there was no sign of her anywhere. No footprints, or anything. Not even Kosmo could pick up her scent. It was as though she had never been there in the first place.

“Keith, what happened?”

“She was just here.”

“Who?”

“That girl, she was right here!” Keith signaled with his hands the spot where the girl was only tics ago. “She was glowing and all of a sudden she disappeared.”

“Keith, there was nobody here.”

Keith processed? what his mother had just said. She looked confused and lost. She didn’t see the girl. But he saw her. She was staring right at him with a look that almost made himself freeze in place. What could have happened to make her look so terrified? And, why was she glowing? Was she an illusion? Was the forest playing tricks on him?

All of a sudden Keith heard a strange high pitched whining ringing in his ears and his head was throbbing.

“Keith!”

Keith gasped, his eyes flew open and he waved his arms to shake off whoever it was that was grabbing him. Krolia stepped back, looking shocked at her son’s response.

“It’s okay, it’s just me.”

Keith was breathing heavily. The only sound he heard was the birds and his breathing. He couldn’t explain why, but he felt slightly drained all of a sudden. As though he had been running for a while and was now taking a breather.

“What happened?”

“I... I don’t know.” Keith rubbed his forehead, “Let me guess, you didn’t hear any of that, did you?”

Krolia still wasn’t entirely sure what Keith was talking about, but she shook her head. Keith leaned against a tree, his mother remaining close to catch him in case he fell ill.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Keith replied. “Let’s keep moving.”

“I don’t know. This place seems to be getting to you.”

“Nothing is going to keep me from my family.” Keith said firmly. Krolia didn’t fight him on it. He was as stubborn as she was. Still, she kept a close eye. If he passed out, they were leaving this place without a second thought.

After a while, Keith seemed to be getting better. The color returned to his face, which became pale after his episode earlier. Keith kept a watchful eye for anymore strange visions.

A noise filled the air and Keith froze. His heart raced at the fear of feeling that horrible sensation again, but relaxed when all he heard was humming.

“I hear that.” Krolia said, her pointed ears flickering. At least Keith could relax knowing it wasn’t just him this time. They followed the sound and the humming grew louder. Keith poked his head from behind a tree where he saw a figure washing clothes on a nearby stream. The figure was far enough so she wouldn’t see them, but also close enough for Keith to make out her shape and form.

She looked...human. A young woman wearing pink, white and blue clothes with shades of dark blue on her sleeves and around her waist. Her blond hair was done upwards in a half bun, the rest falling on her back to her waist. Beside her was a basket of clothes, and what appeared to be a staff of some kind. She hummed a familiar tune which Keith was shocked to discover he recognized.

It was Allura’s song. The one she sung to Ember when she couldn’t sleep. The same song she sang for Valtor when he was born. But, that was an old Altean song. Keith tried to get a closer look at the woman, only for something to rustle in the trees above him. Kosmo started to growl at a nearby tree, where a hawk with white and blue feathers squawked.

Keith gasped and Krolia held Kosmo back, ordering him to stay silent. The woman ceased her humming, and Keith noticed the way her pointed ears flickered in alert. She turned her head, her gaze facing a random tree nearby, and her face hardened as she pressed her hand hard on the ground, her glossy pink lips curled up into a scowl, and Keith saw her blue facial markings.

Unlike the girl from before, this woman wasn’t glowing and her body appeared solid, but it didn’t take away the shocking revelation that she was a real, living, breathing Altean. Keith couldn’t believe it. Allura and Coran weren’t the only Alteans left after all. But, this didn’t make any sense. Why would Zarkon be hiding Alteans all this time instead of just eradicating them like he did before? It couldn’t be just for the quintessence, could it?

Wait, was the mysterious quintessence coming from here? From the Alteans? And why wasn’t she glowing? There were still so many questions.

The woman’s fingertips seemed to glow on the surface she was touching. She gasped, swiftly grabbed her staff and stood upright in a defensive position. The hawk from before flew from its tree and perched itself on the woman’s shoulder. Krolia and Keith took notice of her clouded eyes.

“She’s blind.” Krolia whispered in realization.

“Whoever you are, step out now!” The woman commanded, pointing her staff in the direction where Keith, Krolia and Kosmo were hidden. The hawk on her shoulder squawked threateningly as the trio tried to hide themselves behind the tree.

“I know you’re back there!”

“Clearly not _that_ blind.” Keith whispered. Carefully, he stepped out from behind the tree, holding his hands up. Even though she was blind, it didn’t take much to connect the dots. The hawk was who alerted her that they were being intruded. That didn’t explain the glowing fingers he saw earlier though.

“Please, we mean you no harm.” Keith said, “My name is Keith. This is my mother, Krolia, and our wolf Kosmo.”

The blond woman’s face remained hardened. Even with her clouded eyes, Keith saw scorching hatred within them. The woman moved her hand up and down in front of the two, as though she were trying to touch something. Her palm glowed a bright blue and she gasped. She held up her staff, almost tripping on a rock behind her but quickly regaining her balance.

“What are you monsters doing back here? Haven’t you taken enough of us already!”

Keith held his hands up, “Please, we don’t want to hurt you.” Keith took one step forward, but the moment he did, he noticed the Altean woman’s ear twitched in alarm. She spun her staff around and tripped Keith, who fell hard on his back. Krolia hurried to his side, but the woman blocked her with her staff.

Krolia wasn’t the kind of person who liked to fight disabled people, but if this blind lady wasn’t holding back why should she? Krolia gripped the stick with her hand, only for the hawk to come flying down, pulling on her hair with its talons, which gave the Altean woman the opening she needed to push Krolia back with a hard kick to the stomach.

The kick alone wasn’t enough to knock her down completely, so the Altean struck her down with a powerful whack from her staff.

Keith noticed that while the Altean fought back with much determination and strength, her grunting sounded almost frightened. She fought, yes, but she was scared out of her wits.

Kosmo snarled, jumping in to defend his owners. The hawk flew towards the laundry basket, pulling out a vial of some kind. The Altean woman quickly uncapped the lid, and threw the dust at Kosmo. The wolf was temporarily blinded, but after a few seconds he fell to the ground, snoring.

“Kosmo!” Keith cried out, only to get struck by the dust as well. The last thing he remembered was seeing his mother get hit with the sleeping dust as well. The last thing Keith saw before blacking out was a blurry image of the Altean woman and beside her a young boy with red hair and blue markings and his body glowing.

(~)

The camera zoomed in a bit to regain focus. Pidge adjusted her glasses.

“Hi, I’m your Aunt Pidge, well Pidge is what my friends call me. My real name is Katie, but you can call me Pidge if you like. So, you’ve been hearing a lot of amazing things about your family. Their heroic endeavors, your culture, but I’m here to tell you that your family isn’t always so awesome.”

“Pidge!” The others exclaimed in insulted shock.

“Let me finish.” Pidge said, raising her finger up to silence everyone. “As I was saying. That doesn’t mean your family isn’t cool. It is, it’s by far the coolest family you could ever ask for. But, no family is perfect. Chances are, they’re gonna get on your nerves. Sometimes, they’ll drive you up the wall, and there may be days when you wish they’d leave you alone. Some alone time is okay, don’t get me wrong, but from my experience I’ve learned that while being with family can be difficult... being without them is much harder.”

Pidge’s tone became softer, yet carried a lot of warmth and love. “Don’t let the small fights, the petty arguments and misunderstandings drive you apart. If anything, use those moments to better understand each other. Learn and grow from your mistakes. I guarantee you’re gonna be making them a lot, but it’s like your Uncle Lance said: You’re never really alone. I am so grateful that you get to grow up with a family like this. It may not always be bliss, but there’s never a dull moment.”

There was not a dry eye left in the room, not even Pidge could stop herself from tearing up. Tears trailed down her face during her final words of the video. Lance walked up, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the head.

(~)

Getting knocked out and finding himself in an unknown location was getting really old really fast. This time, Keith was inside what appeared to be some kind of shed with gardening tools, a desk with vials, both empty, full or half full laying around, and an assortment of plants growing from the ceiling, and the floor. It was as if nature itself had converged with the shed. The neon blue lights Keith had become accustomed to were present around certain areas and items, signifying that wherever this place was, it was definitely Altean in nature. Maybe the planet wasn’t destroyed after all, or somehow he, Krolia and Kosmo entered an alternate reality. He prayed that wasn’t the case, because he wasn’t sure if he could handle another fiasco like that again.

Keith tried to get up, but found his wrists cuffed behind him and his ankles also cuffed to the legs of a chair and his mother, still knocked out, behind him. Kosmo was put on a leash, and his mouth was covered by a muzzle.

“Mom. Mom, wake up.”

Krolia groggily groaned, her head was spinning and her mouth tasted strange. “Eh, what was that stuff?”

“I don’t know. Where are our weapons?”

Kosmo whimpered, nodding his head to Keith’s bayard and Krolia’s knife and gun hanging from hooks on the wall.

“Where are we?” Krolia asked. Before Keith could answer, a door above the stairs opened. They heard footsteps, and the tapping of a cane. The Altean woman descended downwards, clenching her staff while her hawk remained perched protectively on her shoulder. She nodded to the creature, who seemed to understand her non-verbal command and pulled the string from the lamp above the prisoners. Keith and Krolia closed their eyes shut from the surprise bright light that shone above them.

The Altean woman circled them like a predator waiting for the right moment to pounce. Keith could finally get a better look at her. Her skin tone resembled that of a normal Caucasian human woman, and she wore a pair of earrings which, much like Allura’s, seemed to defy physics. She first appeared close to Allura’s and his age, but on second glance her more angular facial features indicated she would be close to mid or late twenties, much like Shiro.

The markings she bore were a bright blue like the sky, and though her eyes were clouded, he saw shades of violet and magenta. Her blond hair seemed almost pale in the intense light.

“What do you want with us?” Krolia asked demandingly.

“What I want is for you to pay for what your _king_ has done to my people.” The Altean said, she spat when she said the word ‘king’, as though she were trying to spit out venom. She walked by Krolia for the second time, her nose wrinkling with disgust.

“Please, listen to me. We’re not here to hurt you. We’re the good guys.” Keith insisted. He was never the pleading type, but this didn’t seem like much of a threat. She was brave, for sure, but she clearly wasn’t their enemy. In her eyes, _they_ were.

“I may be blind, but I can see more than you think.” The Altean said, pointing her staff accusingly at Keith’s throat. “If you wish to keep your insides where they are, you will tell me everything. Where is the second colony? What does your king plan on doing with the rest of us?”

“What are you talking about? What is this place? Who are you?”

“_I_ am asking the questions.”

“Okay, this is getting us nowhere.” Krolia said with a frustrated groan. “You couldn’t hurt us even if you wanted to.”

“Do not test my patience, Galra scum!” The Altean’s voice roared.

“I know an empty threat when I see one. You’re strong and skilled, obviously, but you were still holding back. You could have done a lot worse than kick me in the stomach. I also noticed a hint of uncertainty in your voice during the fight.”

The Altean’s icy exterior began to fail her. “I—I’m warning you!”

“Trust me, if I really wanted to hurt you, you'd need a new staff for a lot more than just hitting.”

“How is this helping?” Keith asked. Well, she wasn’t wrong, even Keith noticed traces of fear inthe Altean’s voice as well as in her body movements. She just got in a few lucky shots because Krolia didn’t want to harm her, and if it weren’t for that dust which knocked them out who knows how long the fight would have lasted.

“Typical of you Galra.” The Altean spat, “It’s not enough that you destroyed our ancestral home ten thousand years ago, but now we are at the mercy of your murderous king!”

“We didn’t come to hurt you!” Keith exclaimed, “We’re not your enemies. My wife is Princess Allura of Altea.”

The Altean woman tilted her head, her brows furrowed in disbelief. “Princess Allura? She died ten thousand years ago along with King Alfor and our home planet.”

“No, she was frozen during that time, but she’s still alive. I’m just trying to get back to her and our family. Just let us go and we can—“ Keith was cut off when the Altean woman pushed her staff to his neck. Rather than flinch, he rolled his eyes. _Not again_.

Kosmo began to howl and whimper, a few of his noises were muffled behind the muzzle, but the Altean’s ears flickered at his frantic response. Keith and Krolia watched in confusion as it seemed as though Kosmo was having a conversation with the woman. She stood still, listening closely to his whimpers and barks.

“Are you serious?” The Altean asked. Kosmo nodded in reply. “His wife is _really_ Princess Allura?” She scoffed clearly finding it hard to believe.

“You can understand him?” Keith asked in disbelief. How was she able to understand Kosmo? At least his ability to understand the mice made sense due to his connection with Allura, and her long slumber in the cry-pod, but... how was this possible?

The Altean woman did not respond, but instead listened to her hawk who seemed to be saying something in her ear. She turned away from her prisoners, and started gathering her basket and a few vials on a shelf above the desk.

“Where are you going?” Krolia asked.

The Altean tossed more of the sleeping powder at their faces. Once certain they were asleep, the Altean uncuffed Keith’s wrists. She removed the gauntlet and gloves, and pulled down his long dark sleeve of the suit he wore under his thick armor. She took a moment to get a feel of the metal material.

“This craftsmanship.” She whispered, “It’s Altean.” She proceeded to touch Keith’s wrist, rubbing her fingers against his skin to try and find...

The Altean gasped when she felt a familiar symbol on his skin. Though she could not see it, the feel of it was different in comparison to his skin. She stroked it a couple more times to be certain. Her parents bore the same markings. When she was young, her mother had her feel the form of the marks, reassuring her that one day she would bear it as well once she found someone who would love her.

“He was telling the truth.” She whispered to her hawk friend, “There are more Alteans out there.”

The hawk squawked in alert. “You’re right, Xian.” The woman grabbed her staff and stood up, walking towards the table of herbs and plants, gathering a few items and stuffing them into a bag.

“Keep a close eye on them. I’ll be back shortly.”

Xian cawed in protest.

“I’ll be fine. Watch them.” The Altean said, walking towards the stairs with her staff in one hand, while using her free hand to guide her up the stairs.

Once the door was closed, the hawk perched itself on a stick overlooking the prisoners. What he didn’t know, was that Keith and Krolia were prepared this time. They held their breath the moment they saw the Altean pull out the bottle. None of it entered their nostrils.

While pretending to be asleep, Keith tried harnessing his supposed Druid powers once more. His bayard started to vibrate.

(~)

Hunk cleared his throat. “Hey, sport. It’s your Uncle Hunk, paladin of the yellow lion, a.k.a, the best one.”

“Hurtful!” Lance and Pidge exclaimed in unison.

“Hey, you stay out of this! This is my moment. Where was I? Oh, right. Being a paladin is awesome, but it can get pretty scary. Not as scary as your mother, mind you, but don’t tell her I said that. Wait, this isn’t gonna be in the final project, is it? Is it?”

The camera shut off again, only to turn back on with a rather displeased Hunk. Evidently they were going to be keeping that part in.

“As I was saying, being out in space is a mixed bag. Sure, there are some awesome stuff like space mice, and alien tech, and nice aliens like Shay and the Olkari, and the longmas, but there is also a lot of danger too. Your dad Keith, bless his soul, was kind of a daredevil. One time, he and I had to go inside a Weblum to get scultrite for the teladuv, and he didn’t even flinch. Not once. Me? I was shaking in my boots, I was about to be boiled by stomach acid!”

Hunk took in a deep breath, “But, Keith helped me stay calm. He was a leader even before he got promoted to Black Paladin. Your mom is no exception. you think your dad was insane, the woman skyrocketed from the Castle Ship, by herself, dodging robeast lasers to save a dying Balmera. Totally crazy, right? And you want to know why they’re crazy? Because they are brave, selfless people. And _that_... is why I’m glad I didn’t stay home.”

“Being a paladin is terrifying, and while I would love to not have my life be in danger at all times, there is something really cool about helping all of those different people. Plus, you get to meet a lot of new friends and form new connections with people you never would have dreamed of meeting. My advice to you is, as scary as it may be, missing out on what you can do for others is a lot scarier. If you feel scared, good, that means you’re smart, but it also means you can be brave enough to face those fears and do the right thing. Good luck, future Paladin. By the way, I hope you get the Yellow one.”

“That’s a wrap, Hunk.”

“Oh, come on, Yellow deserves more love!”

(~)

The hawk awoke at the sound of something squeaking against the wall, but when he searched the room he only saw the slumbering prisoners.

Keith focused intensely, visualizing the weapon materializing in his hand. In a blink, just as it did with their plan to double cross Zarkon before he would double cross them, Keith had his bayard manifest in his hand, which he used to cut both himself and his mother free from their bindings. The hawk became frantic, and once Krolia’s ankles were free, she grabbed the bird by the legs, where it flapped frantically in her hand.

“Careful, you’ll hurt it!” Keith exclaimed. Krolia handed him the hawk and Keith held his wings down, “It’s okay, calm down. Easy.” The hawk tried to fight back until Keith started stroking its stomach while humming Allura’s tune. The hawk immediately recognized the sound, for his owner had sung it many times before.

Once the hawk had calmed down, Keith allowed it to rest on his arm. “There, you see? We’re not going to hurt you.” Keith then revealed his wrist, his glove and gauntlet still off, showcasing his wedding mark, which the hawk saw earlier.

“We just need to talk to your friend. Can you take us to her, please?”

The hawk tilted its head, looking at Keith then at Krolia seeming like he was peering into their very souls. He squawked once, and though Keith didn’t speak bird, he took it as a yes. Kosmo approached Keith, sniffing at the bird. He flew down and landed on Kosmo’s head.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Krolia said.

(~)

Shiro had to shake the mice off of his head after they insisted on fixing his white fluff of hair. Once he saw that the camera was on, he cleared his throat, straightened himself and placed his hands on his knees as though he were preparing for an interview.

“Hello there, my name is Shiro, your father Keith and I were very close. We first met when I spotted him trying to steal some money from my car so he could pay for food. He didn’t have any parents so I took him in. Since then, we became like brothers. For the longest time, we were each other’s family, but as you can see, that family has only gotten bigger since.”

Shiro tried his best to keep an upbeat attitude, but talking about Keith, being reminded that he was no longer there, broke his heart and made it difficult for him to keep the front. Still, he held himself together. He loosed his posture, relaxed his muscles and spoke from his heart.

“You know, I always kind of assumed I’d be the first one to have a kid, but Keith beat me to it. I really wish he was here right now. Your father didn’t have the luckiest of childhoods. His mother left when he was too young to remember her, and his father died in a burning building to save a baby. It took him a while to get used to people, even me, but I always knew that he was meant to do great things. I wasn’t always the best either. I was a delinquent who made a lot of stupid mistakes. But my grandmother never gave up on me. She knew I wasn’t a lost cause.”

Shiro had to stop for a moment to collect his emotions.

“Keith taught me the importance of family just as much as I taught him. I’m embarrassed to admit it, but there was a time where I was scared he wouldn’t need me anymore. Turns out, even as an adult, you do still need your family. Maybe not for the same reasons as before, but you do.”

Shiro wiped his tears with his human palm, but he kept going. “I made the mistake of carrying my burdens by myself. Take it from me, it’s exhausting. You can’t lift it off on your own, and you won’t have to. Not so long as we’re around. That’s pretty much what I wanted to say. Oh, there is one more thing. You’re most likely going to be hearing it a lot from me so, might as well start now. I love you. Your Space Uncle loves you very, very much.”

“We love you too, Shiro!”

Everyone gathered around Shiro, attacking him with hugs and tears. Shiro laughed and welcomed their affection.

(~)

Keith and Krolia, with hoods over their heads, followed the hawk, who was hot on the Altean’s trail. Eventually, something came into view overhead. Houses with dome-like roofs, small roads with various people of diverse skin tones and hair colors strolled along, carrying baskets of laundry, fruits or bags stuffed with various items. Each house was made out of metal, much like the blind Altean woman’s house was, spread out across the fields. A market with various booths and stalls aligned the streets.

The trio paused. It was an entire colony of surviving Alteans, blissfully going about their day as though their planet had never been destroyed.

“I can’t believe it.” Keith said in awe as the hawk perched on his shoulder. “All this time, Allura and Coran thought that they were the only ones, but an entire civilization has been thriving in secret.” He could already picture the look of utter elation plastered on Allura’s face once she discovered that a part of her old civilization was still alive.

“It’s amazing. The Quantum Abyss hides this secret Altean colony. But, how did the Galra learn about it?” Krolia asked, “How were they able to extract the enriched quintessence? This place is surrounded by it.”

Krolia made a good point. How did these Alteans manage to secure an entire colony within the Quantum Abyss? Why was that Altean woman so paranoid about Galra, who were clearly extracting quintessence from this very location, yet these people seemed to be living in blissful harmony with them around?

This couldn’t be another reality, there was no rift, no comet involved. It was clear that the paladins’ earlier theories about there being another rift here turned out to be false. Ever since Keith learned of his Druid ancestry, every small moment finally made sense. The familiarity of the wormhole was reminiscent of the ones Allura used for deep space travel, while the rift they entered into the alternate Altean Empire reality was different was well. It didn’t feel as it did back then. There was no annoying ringing in his ears or an unsettling feeling in the air.

This was their reality, every bone in his body was sure of it. Perhaps now being fully aware of his abilities had made him more self aware of the small subtle triggers in his senses.

This still didn’t explain how Zarkon managed to extract enriched quintessence from the Quantum Abyss. The same pathway through the abyss was taken by drones of the Empire, which led to the colony. None of this felt right.

“Keep your face covered.” Krolia said, lifting the scarf around the cloak to her face.

“Maybe it would be safer if you stayed back here with Kosmo.” Keith suggested, pulling the scarf up high enough to hide his Galra markings. “If they see your purple skin they’ll get into a frenzy.”

“Fair point. Be careful.”

“Don’t worry. I’m married to an Altean, remember. I think I can handle it.” Keith said with a confident voice that reminded her so much of her late husband. Krolia and Kosmo hid behind a few trees as Keith went down the market with the hawk, who was his best bet at finding his owner.

The closer Keith got to the colony, the more his body trembled and his heart pounded like a drum. His pulse quickened and his steps got slower as he took in the scenery. Every so often he would adjust his scarf to make sure his markings were well hidden.

So far so good, many bystanders passed by him without a second thought. It helped that there were a few other Alteans with cloaks over their heads as well, no doubt shielding themselves from the sun.

He witnessed children playing together, couples chatting and holding hands, elderly Alteans sharing their home cooked meals with neighbors. It was a quaint little town that radiated with kindness and hospitality. A small fountain rested in the center, where a child tossed in a coin. The waters splashed in her face, and her mother lovingly dried her off with a cloth.

This town was like something out of a dream. It was no wonder Allura and Coran were so nostalgic about their home world. It was like stepping into a fairytale. The Alteans resembled the elves from known fantasy works, and the wide range of meadows and forests gave it a vast and endless feel. A world completely cut off from any form of misery and strife. A peaceful place from all appearances.

Keith kept reminding himself that he was here looking for answers, but he kept getting swept away by the awe inspiring reality that he was walking amongst Alteans. Growing up, he always felt like an outsider amongst other humans, though at the time he believed it was because he was a lowly orphan. Learning he was half Galra filled in a lot of those blanks, but even so, being surrounded by Alteans felt... right. 

He saw a few Altean children playing kicking a ball with their feet. One kicked a little too hard and it flew into the air. Keith instinctively caught it.

“Sorry, Sir!” The little boy shouted, looking regretful. Keith smiled underneath his scarf and happily handed the ball back to the kid.

“Good form. Maybe next time, try bending your knee just a little bit so it won’t bounce over someone’s head. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Keith ruffled the little boy’s head and he watched as they continued playing, without kicking the ball too hard this time. Keith couldn’t stop thinking about that young girl from the forest. Maybe these kids knew who she was.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Mister.” Said another little boy.

“Have any of you seen a girl, about this high,” he held his hand a few inches below the top of his head, “Short red hair wearing a yellow, blue and white outfit.”

The kids turned to each other, either shrugging or shaking their heads. Except for one little girl with blond hair separated into two braids.

“Oh, that’s Mira. She was taken to the second Colony along with her parents. Didn’t you know?”

Keith wasn’t sure how to answer that. If he gave away that he wasn’t from here then the angry blind Altean lady would be the least of his worries. He faked a laugh and face palmed himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I say red hair? Gah, I’m such an airhead. I meant to say brown. I don’t know why I said ‘red’.” Keith laughed, which made the children laugh too.

“My grandpa has the same problem.” Said one of the kids with a giggle.

“Oh, I think I see her now. Thanks anyway, sorry to bother you.” Keith waved goodbye to the kids, and once he was out of sight he breathed a sigh of relief. That was a close one.

Keith looked back at the children andhalted sharply. It was the girl again! The same girl from the forest, glowing just like before. She was running and laughing with the kids, but none of them seemed to be aware that she was even there. Keith was positive he was having delusions when he saw the kids run right through the glowing girl, yet she remained unfazed. Her happy expression shifted into one of sadness. Keith’s heart broke at the sight. He tried to approach her but was stopped when a couple walked on by and approached their daughter seeming to comfort her in her distress.

Both mother and father were also glowing, but nobody took any notice. Then, the three of them disappeared. Keith rubbed his eyes and stared at the space where the family once stood. The ringing in his ears came back and the hawk’s cawing brought him back to his senses. The ringing stopped.

“You saw that too, right?” Keith asked the hawk. The bird stared at Keith then tilted its head in confusion. “Of course not. I’m really beginning to hate space magic.”

Keith felt the hawk’s talons scratching at his cape and its feathers ruffled, spreading its wings in a dominant manner.

“What? What’s wrong?” Keith asked. The bird flew off, prompting Keith to follow it. “Hey! Get back here!” Keith called out as he ran after the bird, careful not to bump into anyone. He dodged a woman carrying a basket of fruit, shouting a flurry of apologizes, making sure he didn’t lose sight of the bird.

Keith arrived at a clearing where the hawk landed on his shoulder. “What’s the big idea?” Keith asked. The hawk pointed its wing in front of Keith.

“What the quiznack?”

If Keith didn’t already have enough questions, now they just multiplied. Standing before him, at the very heart of the town square, was a statue... a statue of Lotor himself.

Made entirely out of the purest marble, was the perfect recreation of the half-Galra prince, with one hand outreached towards the sky while holding his sword in the other. On the pedestal from which the statue stood, Keith saw the same symbol from the flag he presented to them in the throne room carved onto the stone. Keith knew a little of the Altean language, so from his rough translation he read.

“Hail Lotor. Savior of Alteans. Successor of King Alfor.” Keith blinked, reading and re-reading the words over and over to make sure he got the words right. It was very simple and straightforward, how much mistranslation could there be?

“Lotor? King?”

Things were confusing before, but now Keith felt about as lost as Theseus in the Minotaur’s maze, but with no Golden Fleece to find his way out.

“How?... how is this possible?” Keith stepped away from the statue, accidentally bumping into someone. The hawk flew off of Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry!” Keith said quickly.

“Oh, that’s quite alright.”

Keith quickly pulled his hood over his head and adjusted his scarf again. The Altean man stared at Keith curiously.

“Have I seen you before? You don’t look familiar.”

“Uh...I’ve...” Keith feigned a cough, “I’ve been sick recently.” He said, making his voice sound raspy and adding in another cough.

“Oh, dear. You should go see Romelle. She’s the local healer.”

“Dear!” A woman called out, grabbing her husband by the arm, giving him a stern look as though he said something he shouldn’t have. “What’s this about Romelle?”

“Oh, this poor fellow is under the weather, so I suggested—“

“Actually, you should head to the medical center, just that way.” His wife pointed her finger towards a shop where Keith spotted the blond-haired Altean woman seemingly in a heated conversation with a young red-haired Altean girl, who looked apologetic while shaking her head.

“Thank you,” Keith said with his fake scratchy voice, adding in a few more coughs for good measure.

The Altean man’s wife leaned in close, whispering. “If she starts spewing nonsense again, just politely nod and make an excuse to leave.”

Keith slightly nodded in agreement, if only to get her off of his back. Why did that woman suddenly sound so... distasteful when talking about the Altean woman, who Keith now knew was named Romelle.

Keith approached the shop, listening in on the conversation between the two Altean women. The young one behind the counter had light skin like Romelle, if not lighter, with yellow eyes and purple facial markings.

“Luca, please. I know I’ve been unable to find evidence before, but this time you must believe me.” Romelle pleaded while Luca was hurriedly arranging the items in stock.

“I’m sorry Romelle, but my father warned me about speaking with you, and you know I can’t leave the shop.” She whispered, looking around to make sure nobody else was listening. Her eyes landed on Keith, standing behind Romelle.

“I have another customer. Can we please talk about this another time?”

“There isn’t enough time. Lotor could be arriving at any moment.”

“We haven’t heard from King Lotor in a while.”

“And why do you think that is?”

“You know why. He is working hard to keep our colony a secret from the Empire.”

“So we’re told.”

“Luca!”

Both Keith and Luca jumped at the sound of a bushy bearded man with red hair like his daughter, purple markings and golden eyes. He almost looked like Coran, if he were shorter and heavier. The moment he saw Romelle, his face hardened.

“You. What business do you have here?”

“It’s alright, father!” Luca said, hoping to keep the conversation civil by handing Romelle a brown bag. “I was just handing her these juniperberry petals for her tonic.”

“I heard what you said.” The man spat and snatched the bag in one swift moment, but Romelle remained unfazed. “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here. I’ve told you before, we no longer do business with those who blaspheme our King.”

“I do not serve a false King.” Romelle said firmly, tightening her grip around her staff. Keith was admittedly impressed with her unwavering response to the man’s rising temper.

The man held his daughter back, “Luca, don’t give this defective one anything.”

“Father, please!” Luca protested, looking at her father in disgust as though he said a foul word.

“Defective. Haven’t heard that one before.” Romelle said, her voice icier than a blizzard in Antarctica.

Keith wanted to throw up. Was this man calling Romelle defective because she was blind? And from the looks of it, Romelle was apparently used to this type of ridicule. What did she ever do to him? He didn’t exactly have warm feelings towards Romelle himself after she had drugged his mother and him but there were still limits he wouldn’t cross. Not only that, but Keith saw a red haired boy standing beside Romelle, flickering into view. It was the same boy he saw before blacking out the first time Romelle captured him, Krolia and Kosmo. This time, he didn’t hear the strange noises, but he still felt a strange sensation inside of him.

He couldn’t describe exactly how it felt, but if he could he would describe it as a radar detecting something but it was becoming more and more faint. The red-haired boy disappeared, but Keith had a feeling he wasn’t completely gone.

“You’re just jealous that your family was chosen by Lotor and you weren’t and now you’re trying to smear his good name.” Said the furious man.

“And I thought I was the only blind one here.” Romelle spat. She tightened her grip on her staff when she heard a knife being pulled from the man’s pocket. Luca let out a horrified scream when her father held the knife inches from Romelle’s neck. Her clouded eyes stared back at the man, brows low and her mouth curled into a scowl.

“Get out of here or I’ll make you regret it you welch!” The man threatened. Xian flew down and snatched the knife from the man’s hand, tossing it to the ground. Xian cawed threateningly at the man, and Keith hurried to their aid before things got uglier.

He quickly pulled Romelle aside by the wrist. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you. Come on, Xian, we’re leaving.”

“Who is this?” Luca’s father asked, “I don’t remember seeing you before.”

Luca’s eyes widened, but Romelle couldn’t see her reaction to the mysterious man. Keith started to panic. He couldn’t blow his cover. He quickly snatched the bag Luca had kindly left on the counter and simply bowed in respect.

“Sorry for the trouble sir, she hasn’t taken her medication yet. I’ll make sure she does.” Keith said, masking the disgust he held towards the man. Keith hurried with a fidgeting Romelle, while Luca’s father schooled her about speaking with Romelle again, and ordered her to focus on her work. Luca shot the mysterious cloaked man a look, and started to ponder on Romelle’s earlier assumptions.

Once they were farther away, Romelle tore herself free from Keith’s grip. “How did you escape?” The hawk flew from Keith’s shoulder and onto Romelle’s. “Traitor.”

“You were going to sell us out?” Keith said accusingly.

“No! I was only trying to coax Luca. She’s the only one left who doesn’t think I’ve gone insane.”

“Can’t say I blame her.” Keith was cut off when Romelle covered his mouth to silence him. Her ears flickered, picking up various whispering voices surrounding them.

“Follow me.” Romelle grabbed Keith’s wrist and let him out of the town, back on the hill where Krolia and Kosmo awaited for them. The wolf jumped up to greet Romelle, and she hesitantly squatted down to pet his soft fur. It seemed he didn’t hold any grudges against leashing and muzzling him before. Animals were a lot more forgiving than people.

“Okay, seriously, what is happening here?” Keith demanded to know, “Why is there a statue of Lotor? How is he your king? How are any of you still alive after Altea was destroyed?”

“You really have no idea where you are, do you?” Romelle asked.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you.”

“You were awake the entire time. When I found your mark. Yet, you didn’t fight back. You could have knocked me unconscious and escaped right then and there.”

“You already had a negative option about us, I didn’t want to make it worse.”

Romelle rose a brow. She still wasn’t convinced. “That still doesn’t explain how you discovered our colony. Aren’t you in allegiance with Lotor?”

Keith didn’t know how to answer that. These Alteans hailed Lotor as their king and yet he never once mentioned any of this before. He thought back to before they left for the Quantum Abyss, how eager Lotor was to getting to Oriande first, and the reluctance he had in going. Him foolishly using himself as a diversion for the space spiders so the paladins could escape was reckless even for Lotor. When Keith and Krolia were hanging for their lives, Lotor hesitated. Why? Why did he look terrified when Keith was in danger? Why did it take pleading and almost slipping to snap Lotor out of it and pull them back up?

“Well?” Romelle stomped her staff on the ground to grab Keith’s attention.

“Lotor never told us about your colony.” Keith noticed the growl that escaped Romelle’s throat, and the menacing way she tightened her grip on her staff. This lady did not play around. “Let me explain! Yes, we are technically working with him, but he never told us about your colony, ever.”

“He’s telling the truth.” Krolia said, “I work alongside a group of rebel Galra known as The Blades of Marmora. We work to overthrow the Galra from the inside. One of my former employers required an undocumented supply of enriched quintessence. We followed it to the Quantum Abyss, which led us to this planet. That’s how we found this place.”

“Enriched quintessence?” Romelle repeated.

“Lotor told us it was his father Emperor Zarkon who was responsible for this secret supply line he had kept hidden from the Empire. Lotor’s been helping the Voltron Coalition in fighting the Empire.”

“Voltron?” Romelle took a few steps forward, the wind picking up and her blond hair billowed in the wind. “My parents told me stories about the great paladins of old. How they were betrayed by Zarkon, which led to the destruction of our home.” She turned around, facing Keith and Krolia. “I thought they were all dead.”

“Well, they are.” Keith said, “Me and my friends are the new paladins, including Allura. She is the rightful heir to the Altean throne.” Keith stated. Romelle was amazed by his firmness and confidence. But, she also knew someone else who spoke this way too. A man who filled her innocent head with tales of hope, only to have it all be crumbled to dust by the horrific truth.

She wasn’t sure what to believe. This man was telling the truth that he was married to an Altean woman, given his mark and the armor he was wearing. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, and the material was familiar to her senses. Kosmo walked up to Romelle, rubbing his head against her leg, speaking in whimpers. Even the hawk, Xian, appeared to be agreeing with Kosmo’s non-verbal communication. Romelle stood up, turning to face Keith and Krolia.

“I wish I could trust you,” she said.

“You can.” Keith said, “Romelle, I don’t blame you for being suspicious, and I understand how it feels to have your whole world taken from you. My wife and I have been traversing the galaxy fighting the Galra Empire, fighting to liberate the universe. If your people are in danger we want to help you.”

“I thought you wanted to return to your wife.” Romelle said.

“I do, more than anything. But I know she wouldn’t want me to abandon anyone in need. It’s what a Paladin does.”

Romelle’s clouded eyes stared back at Keith, and for a moment he saw something he had seen in the eyes of many throughout his time as a paladin. He saw a glimmer of hope. Hope that perhaps these strangers could help her, and she in return could help them.

Romelle inhaled sharply, sucking in her lips, tapping her fingers over her staff. Xian looked at his friend in concern. Keith and Krolia could see the gears in her mind going round and round.

Everything Romelle had witnessed up to now, from the mark, to the armor, to Xian trusting them—which was rare for him—and now that this Keith fellow was married to the long believed to be deceased princess of Altea, and that Voltron was real? That didn’t change the fact that they were allies of Lotor, but could it be possible that...they were no different from her? The young wolf clearly trusted them, and Xian sensed that these two were not enemies. Animals were the best judges of character after all which she knew from experience.

Still, Romelle was scared to listen to her instincts, but what more did she have to lose? Nobody else in the colony would dare to help her, and even then would they even listen to a couple of outsiders? Romelle knew she shouldn’t do anything rash, she had to learn more about these two. Make certain they were 100% on her side and not trying to sway her.

“I’ll make you a deal. You tell me everything you know about Voltron, about Lotor, and the outside world. And, if I’m convinced I can trust you, then I will help you in getting back home.”

“Why won’t you believe us?” Krolia asked, looking hurt and offended. Keith held her back with his arm.

“If you knew of the things I had to experience, you wouldn’t be so quick to judge.”

“Deal.” Keith said with a nod. Krolia looked at him like he was crazy, but reluctantly complied. 

“But, on one condition.” Romelle extended her hand to them, “Hand over your weapons to me.”

Krolia was reluctant, but Keith gave her an insistent look and she ultimately complied. Both handed Romelle their gun, bayard and Marmora blades. Xian circled around the two before landing back in Romelle’s shoulder, no doubt confirming that those were all of their weapons. Romelle stuffed them into her bag. “Come. We shouldn’t discuss these things out in the open.” She said, leading the two back to her house.

(~)

Ember’s tail swished back and forth, clearing her throat before talking to the camera.

“Hi, I’m Ember, your big sister. Well, adopted, obviously. I know, it sounds kind of weird, having a longma for a big sister but—am I babbling? I sound like I’m babbling, can we start over?”

The camera shut off then switched on again to a nervously smiling Ember.

“Okay, not the best first impression. Sorry, I’m just a little nervous. I never thought this would actually happen. Several months ago, I was a little longma who lost her mom in a fire. But, Keith and Allura took me in and they didn’t just give me a home. They gave me a purpose. They taught me the importance of helping people, and making a difference for those who can’t help themselves. Now, me and the rest of the longmas are fighting the Galra. Saving the universe one planet at a time. It’s so amazing, we get to go on exciting adventures, make new friends, it’s awesome!”

Ember scratched her leg with her hoof. “I don’t know what else to say that hasn’t already been said. I don’t know if I have any words of wisdom to give to you right now. Probably because I’m still learning myself. But, I promise, when I do find the words I will share them with you. We may be two completely different species, and others may think it’s weird, but being weird isn’t always such a bad thing. My weirdness got me some pretty awesome friends. Hey, those are some words of wisdom right there. Bottom line is, no matter what others might say, I’m your sister and I will always protect you. Seriously, if anybody tries to mess with you, I’ll snap them like a twig with my jaws. Which by the way, I do not recommend you do. I’ll see you soon.”

“My turn!” Silver Star squealed, poking her head into the shot.

(~)

“Be careful.” Romelle warned, “Not many Alteans traverse this part of the forest.”

“Then why do you?” Keith asked, seeing her pulling various vines and leaves out of her way.

“For one, I know all of the safe routes, and second, it’s the only way nobody would follow us.”

“If you didn’t want anyone to follow us, then why were you talking to that Luca girl to begin with?” Keith pointed out.

“I was desperate. The moment I discovered your mark, I knew there had to be other Alteans out there. How else would you have received the traditional wedding mark?” Romelle held her hand out to them stopping them from going any further. Krolia heard a hissing sound, only for Romelle to whack a tree trunk beside her. Snake-like creatures slithered out, causing Krolia to shudder at the sight. Keith was surprised by her reaction.

“What? I hate snakes. One time, a snake got inside the house. Your father chopped its head off.”

“I wouldn’t say those things to them if I were you. Their bites are worse than their stings.” Romelle warned. One snake opened its mouth wide at Krolia, apparently offended by her words, only for Romelle to tap the ground with her staff as a sign of warning.

“Don’t even think about it.” Romelle warned. The snake hissed, looking disappointed before slithering away.

“You can talk to animals.” Keith said in astonishment.

“Well, I don’t exactly “talk” to them. It’s more like an...unspoken understanding.”

“How do you do it?” Keith asked. “I know Alteans are a magically charged race, but I know not all of them have these powers.”

“You’d be right.” Romelle said, leading the two down the forest. “When Zarkon attacked, many were off-planet on trading expeditions. When news spread about the destruction of our home, those of us who remained went into hiding for deca-phoebs. During that time, our senses needed to adapt to the various planets we then sought for refuge. We hid amongst the population using our shapeshifting abilities. As you said, all of us can manipulate our quintessence energy like the ancient Alchemists could, but over the years, our abilities grew in numbers in order to survive.”

Keith, Krolia and Kosmo followed Romelle over a torn down tree, which served as a bridge over a rapid river below, with a waterfall pouring down with brute force. Droplets of water landed on their hair and clothes. Romelle walked with confidence and security in where she was going, using her staff and the surrounding area around her to pinpoint their location. She was clearly in her element here despite her lack of vision.

“The rest of my family possessed these skills, but mine were... different. I can’t do what other Alteans can. I can’t heal with a single touch, and I certainly can’t manifest bursts of energy. But, I can feel things. Hear and smell things others can’t. My senses are increased because I share my parents blood. I can sense one’s energy and I can memorize specific areas with my sense of touch. That’s how I was able to tell you two were Galra.”

“So that’s why you scanned us with your hand.” Krolia said, looking impressed.

“Exactly. My father theorized it had something to do with my blindness. Disabilities in Alteans are extremely rare. I’m literally the _only_ blind Altean in the colony.”

“Is that why that fat-guy called you that terrible word?” Keith said sympathetically.

“It wasn’t always like that. Before, people merely saw me as an abnormality they took pity on.”

“What changed?”

Romelle was silent for a few tics before giving an answer. “Let’s just say, we no longer share the same beliefs. And, around here, disregarding something that is widely accepted by the public is as close to a death sentence as you can get.”

Keith and Krolia shared the same shocked expressions. This was not how Allura described Altea from her days. Then again, a lot could change in ten thousand years, but that didn’t necessarily mean all changes were good from the looks of it. Allura would have a thing or two to say to that man from the shop. Keith smirked at the thought.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think your powers are pretty amazing.” Keith said once they jumped off of the wooden bridge. If they were going to be here awhile he needed to get to know their new companion better. Right now, she was their only ally.

“Careful, I hope your wife isn’t the jealous type.” Romelle teased.

Keith stopped for a moment. “Wait... was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?”

“Don’t get used to it.” Romelle said as she continued to walk on ahead. Keith laughed at her response. Her sense of humor reminded him a bit of Shiro’s. They’d probably get along well if they ever met.

“She’s growing on me.” Krolia said with a smile. Keith smiled back. At least this meant they were becoming better acquainted. Now they knew how these Alteans survived, but now they needed to learn how Lotor fit into all of this.

Romelle stopped abruptly, her ears twitching at a faint sound in the distance. Kosmo heard it too, growling while Xian flapped his wings and flew in the direction of the sound. Romelle followed suit, leaping off of nearby rocks and branches with ease. Keith and Krolia were flabbergasted at first, but quickly shook it off and followed her.

The group arrived at the source of the sound; a female deer, seemingly in labor, straining with blood staining her fur. Romelle rushed to the creature’s side, dropping her staff to the ground. Speaking in a calming voice, Romelle hovered her hands over the creature’s body, specifically her swollen stomach. Keith and Krolia watched as Romelle’s palms began to glow. Keith studied her movements carefully, the way she traced over the deer’s wounded body.

Once she was finished, Romelle tore off a piece of her skirt and used it to cover the area from where the blood was spilling. She then handed Keith a rounded case. “Apply this on the wound. Stay with her.” Romelle stood back up and grabbed her staff. Xian flew over her head, cawing in alert.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked.

“Just do as I say!” Romelle ran into the forest without further explanation, leaving Keith, Krolia and Kosmo to tend to the injured, pregnant deer. Krolia rubbed her neck to try and soothe her trembling, while Keith applied the special ointment Romelle had given him. Kosmo licked the deer’s ear then her face in an affectionate manner trying his best to soothe her.

Meanwhile, Romelle arrived at an almost secluded area in the forest, where the trees surrounded her like cage bars. She closed her eyes, envisioning every plant, rock and creature around her. Pressing her hand on the ground, her hands glowed once more and she took in a strong inhale. She opened her eyes and sprung onwards, removing a leaf that was poking her face. Xian cawed with delight when Romelle found the plant she was looking for growing from the side of a tree. She plucked it and ran back to Keith and Krolia.

The deer’s eyes were becoming more pale, until Romelle arrived. Rather than explain anything, she pulled out some materials from her bag, and crushed the plant into bits with her hand into a small bowl, mashing it together with some spices and herbs before mixing it with water and pouring it into what looked like a baby bottle. With Keith and Krolia’s help, they guided the deer mother’s head and she drank the liquid.

Romelle inspected Keith’s work, which helped in slowing down the bleeding. Romelle hovered her hands over the deer’s stomach again, and the corners of her mouth slowly turned up. She released a sigh of relief.

“It’s working.” Romelle soothed the deer with the Altean melody from before. Keith, Krolia and Kosmo watched as Romelle soothed the once frightened deer, speaking into its ear for a few moments until the creature seemingly nodded its head. The creature released a painful cry, but Romelle remained calm. She told Krolia to bring her the cloth, and both women worked together in guiding the deer.

At Romelle’s request, the deer pushed. Keith snuck a peek, seeing a small head poking out. Romelle and Krolia were unfazed when the sticky little faun popped out. They cleaned up the remaining residue and blood, and Romelle and Keith gave the mother more of the medicine Romelle had given her earlier.

Kosmo licked the baby clean, while Krolia rubbed it down with the cloth. “Will she be okay?” Keith asked, stroking the deer’s head.

“She will. She just needs some rest.”

“How did you find that plant?”

“I told you, my abilities allow me to sense the energy of living organisms around me. I remembered the plant’s smell from one of my mother’s deliveries.”

“And, that thing you do with your hands, that’s how you can...”

“Yes.” Romelle nodded, nonchalantly. “It’s how I pinpoint one’s injuries and illnesses. My parents were both healers and herbalists. They taught me everything I know.”

Keith wanted to ask more, but the deer began to stir. With wobbling legs, the mother was able to stand again. It bowed its head to Romelle and carefully walked away, gaining more straight in her muscles as she did, with her new baby beside her. Kosmo whimpered upon seeing his new friends leave. The baby deer pranced back, and licked Kosmo’s nose before prancing back towards his mother.

“Okay, that’s cute.” Krolia said, ruffling Kosmo’s head.

“We should be heading back. It will be dark soon.” Romelle said. She grabbed her staff, which was leaning against a tree, and walked on ahead. She stopped and turned, realizing she didn’t hear any footsteps behind her.

“Aren’t you coming? Or would you prefer to sleep in the dirt?”

In truth, Keith and Krolia had grown accustomed to such a lifestyle, but sleeping under a roof with a bed that wasn’t made out of rocks and leaves was too tempting of an offer to pass up. The two followed Romelle, and Kosmo hurried to Romelle’s side, already growing a fondness towards her.

Keith quickly caught up to her as well. “Romelle, you said you could sense me and my mother were Galra, right?”

“Right.”

“Did you... sense anything else about me?”

Romelle stopped in her tracks, her clouded eyes facing their path, but then slightly turned to Keith’s direction. “You’re a half breed like Lotor. He’s half Altean and half Galra, but you... you have something else. It’s not exactly Altean but it feels...”

“Magical. Right?” Keith asked hopefully.

“I suppose. It’s somewhat close to Altean.”

“Yes, I have Druid blood. My wife and I share a link, and I’ve been trying to reach her ever since we got separated.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Romelle asked. She knew that sounded rude, but it was a legit question. Why would he be telling her this? What could Romelle do about his supposed magical link with his wife. Not even Romelle had ever heard of such a thing, maybe in old stories of love and tragedy, but never in real life.

“Because, ever since we got here I’ve been seeing and hearing things. I saw a girl in the forest and later I saw a boy standing next to you back at the market.”

“What boy? If there was a boy I would have known, believe me.”

“He was a teenager, red hair, blue eyes, blue markings like yours, he had bandages over his left fist.” Keith explained, describing the boy he saw, but then he remembered that Romelle was blind. Even if he did describe in more vivid detail it wouldn’t help. Keith saw the way Romelle’s face turned pale.

“Did he have a high collar shirt?” Romelle asked with a trembling voice. Even Xian was looking anxious. As if they knew that boy well.

“Yes, and green pants. But, how do you—” Keith held up his hands in surrender when Romelle threateningly pointed her staff at Keith’s chest. Krolia looked ready to jump at the woman, but Keith held her back by blocking her path with his arm.

“I’m warning you, if you’re lying to me—“

“Why would I lie about something like this? Look, I wasn’t aware of my powers until recently, so I’m at a loss on how they’re supposed to work. I thought, because you can sense things, maybe you knew what was going on.”

Romelle slowly lowered her staff, staring blankly at Keith and Krolia, no doubt pondering on what to do next. A tear ran down her cheek, her icy cold exterior melted away in an instant surprising them slightly with the stark contrast to her usual self.

“Romelle?... Who was that boy?”

Romelle could barely stand. She sat on a nearby rock, hugging her stomach as she sobbed.

“He was my brother.”

(~)

“I’m home!” Allura called out, clothed in her paladin armor, when she entered the castle. She expected everyone else to be present when she returned after another long day of testing the comet ship, but nobody was in sight.

“I brought Lotor. Once I told him Hunk was cooking he begged me to let him come.” Allura called out, hoping at least Hunk heard her.

“That’s not how it happened!” Lotor said. Allura laughed at the flustered look on his face. The moment she mentioned Hunk’s cookies for dessert, she saw the twinkle in the prince’s eyes and asked if he wanted to come. Lotor tried to behave indifferent, but ultimately caved in. Curse Hunk for knowing his fondness for the sweet treats.

“That’s odd. Where is everyone?” Allura asked. She and Lotor finally arrived at the lounge, knowing that if they weren’t in the kitchen or in the bridge, then they must be in the lounge.

“SURPRISE!”

Allura was taken aback by the confetti and streamers that fell from the ceiling, courtesy of Silver Star and Aura levitating the colorful papers in the air. Nebula had a funny looking device in her mouth, when she blew on it made a funny noise, and a paper tongue stretched out. 

Lotor was about to reach for his sword, until Allura grabbed him by the arm and gave him a stern look of warning.

“What did we talk about?” She said. Lotor retracted his weapon and collected himself blushing in mild embarrassment. Clearly this wasn’t the first time he’d taken his shock out on harmless decorations.

“Sorry.”

“What is all of this?”

“It’s a Baby Shower!” Lance said, hanging Allura a flower which she was pretty sure Aura and Pidge helped him pick up from the forests of Olkarion.

“A what?”

“It’s an Earth tradition.” Coran said, “Though, not entirely sure why, I mean how can you shower the baby if it’s not even born yet?”

“It’s a party to celebrate the mother-to-be and future baby.” Shiro explained.

“It was my idea.” Lance said, only to receive an elbow to the stomach, courtesy of his girlfriend. “Well, everyone else helped. A little.”

Allura laughed and looked at the table of presents. It was a very simple event, with humble decorations and a cake shaped like a baby bottle and a few cupcakes and snacks, courtesy of Hunk no doubt. On the table, she saw a mobile with stars, spaceships and miniature versions of the Voltron lions, also a few stuffed toys designed to look like the space mice, a yelmor, one resembling a space mermaid, no doubt influenced by Lance and Hunk’s undersea adventure, and a few inspired by the Swathian Mirakeed from their Voltron Show tour.

“This one’s my favorite.” Lance picked up the Mirakeed and squeezed it’s stomach, where it started to play an instrumental version of “Lost Get Found”, one of Allura’s favorites songs from their time doing the show.

“Aww, that’s adorable.”

“It was Pidge’s idea.” Lance said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, beaming with pride.

“Lance did all the sewing though. He’s a master with a needle and thread.” Pidge said, beaming with pride at her boyfriend’s talents in return. Lance fixed his hair, smiling smugly.

“Oh, I can’t believe you did all of this.” Allura said, already on the verge of tears. Not even Lotor could believe it. They actually celebrated the mother-to-be and the unborn child on Earth with gifts and colorful papers? He had never heard of such a thing. It would appear Earthlings would find any excuse to celebrate such little moments. No wonder they were so sentimental.

“Are you kidding?” Silver Star’s head popped out from behind the princess, “Presents _and_ cake? It’s like they see into my soul!”

“Is this what you’ve all been doing these past few days?”

“Well, that and other Coalition work.” Hunk said, handing her a delicious looking cupcake. Some were blue, while others were pink, no doubt to represent the baby’s still unknown gender. “But we squeezed in some time to finish making presents for your future bundle of joy.”

“And, we saved the best for last.” Ember led Allura to the couch and Blaze levitated the laptop. Everyone gathered around the princess and Pidge pressed play.

“We know it’ll be awhile before the baby arrives,” Coran said, “But we wanted to make something that celebrated both him—or her—as well as their family.”

The first thing that showed up was Coran. Allura was surprised to see that it was a recording of him... talking to her baby. Allura couldn’t keep it together even for a moment.

The video played each and every one of the paladins and longmas interviews, telling the unborn baby all of the wonderful things about their family. The paladins spoke of just how flawed, but also just how wonderful their family was, the proud legacy of both its parents races, added with in between cuts of family pictures and home videos Lance recorded over time.

Not only did they speak of all the wonderful things the baby had to look forward to, but they also spoke very highly of the father. Allura wrapped her arm around Lance during his part of the video. He had come a long way from the playboy he was before. Pidge’s part was especially inspiring, she didn’t hold back on the facts, but the facts were equal parts funny as well as important to hear.

Shiro couldn’t keep it together either when he watched how he broke down during his recording, but Nebula wrapped her wings around him, reassuring him that it was okay to let others see him cry. Hunk gave Allura a hug from behind the couch when his section appeared, and Ember curled up next to her mother during her part.

Lotor felt a warmth creep up in his heart at each and every interview and at every clip. Even more jarring was that...they included pictures with him in them. There weren’t that many, and those pictures were more ambushes than anything, but the fact that they even bothered to include them was almost too much for him to bear. The warmth was also coupled with the heavy weight he continued to carry ever since the loss of Keith. Nevertheless, he kept his composure all throughout.

Once the video was over, which ended on a clip of Keith and Allura’s wedding, and a funny edited in scene of Lance popping in saying, “Made ya look!” and winking, which earned a good laugh from everyone else.

Allura was at a loss for words. She was crying so much that she didn’t think she’d be able to stop. “This is the most beautiful gift anyone could ever hope for.”

“Oh, good, I was worried the editing was a bit choppy in a few parts.” Hunk said.

“I’m not just talking about the video. I’m talking about all of you.” Allura took Shiro and Pidge’s hands into hers, “I thought I had lost everything after we lost Keith, but when I look at all of you... I see him. And I am so grateful that my baby is blessed with the best family in the whole universe.”

“Okay, we all saw this was coming, everybody bring it in!” Lance shouted, crying even more than Allura, and everyone came together for a group hug.

“Lotor, get in here!”

Lotor would normally hesitate, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment with his awkwardness. Despite the heavy weight still in his heart, he joined in the embrace.

“Can we eat the cake now?” Silver Star asked, muffled in the mess of people around Allura, who then laughed at her question.

(~)

All was silent in Romelle’s home. The quaint cottage-like house rested in a tranquil area in the forest. A small stone pathway led towards the house. The grass had already begun to grow, making it difficult to see the path. The house was in good shape, but the growing plant life around gave off the impression that Romelle didn’t receive a lot of visitors.

A garden was right behind the house, with a back door which led to a tool shed. Romelle prepared a meal for Keith and Krolia, using her senses of touch and smell to know where the items where. Xian, her devoted seeing hawk, would often guide her in measuring the spices. She began to boil some water for what appeared to be some type of noodles and cut some fruits that looked like purple tomatoes.

Keith and Krolia examined the house from where they sat. It was a very modest looking home, but the interior was white and blue which reminded Keith a lot of the Castle Ship. Keith studied the pictures that hung on the wall. He saw a younger—and much happier—looking Romelle alongside her parents. Her mother was a tall, beautiful woman with violet eyes and long flowing red hair, while her father was blond with blue eyes. But one person in particular left him speechless.

A young boy, younger than Romelle by a few years, with red hair, blue eyes and blue facial markings. There were pictures of him and Romelle playing as children, with the boy trying to land a hit while his sister blocked him with her staff. So that’s how she learned to defend herself.

More images showed him older, resembling the spirit he saw earlier. Aside from family pictures, Keith also saw pictures of other people, many of which were taken alongside Romelle’s parents. Keith was even more surprised to see that old grumpy man and his daughter Luca amongst those people. He almost didn’t recognize him on account of he wasn’t scowling or threatening Romelle.

“Who are all those people?” Keith asked.

“Patients and friends.” Romelle adjusted the flames of the stove, gently hovering her hand over the fires to get a sense of the heat. Her hands glowed blue as she did so.

“Many would come all the way out here to buy herbs and medicine.”

“Why have your business out in the woods?” Krolia asked.

“Where else are we supposed to get our medicine? We grow all sorts of natural ingredients and plants in our garden.” Romelle said. She sniffed the noodles tasted one and decided they were ready.

Xian drummed the spices over the noodles and Romelle readied the plates and placed them in front of her guests and sat down to join them.

“Please, eat. You must be starving.”

“Thank you.” Keith said. The food was delicious and it was nice to finally have a meal where they didn’t need to kill it. Kosmo was gifted with a juicy steak, while Xian ate from an indoor bird feeder. Keith felt a knot in his stomach once he realized that what Xian was eating were dead rodents. He swallowed hard and looked away, hoping to erase the image from his mind.

“What’s wrong?” Romelle asked, having heard Keith’s groan of disgust. “Is something wrong with the food.”

“No, no, the food is wonderful. I think I just swallowed too hard.” Keith said, still feeling nauseous about the hawk thing. Thank goodness the mice weren’t here to see this.

“This is delicious.” Krolia said after swallowing.

“My father’s recipe. It took him years to get it right.” Romelle kept a neutral expression but a tiny chuckle managed to slip through the cracks. Krolia and Keith exchanged smiles from across the table. Knowing the hostile Altean was slowly growing more at ease with them around was a good sign for them.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, where did you get that powder that knocked us out? And, where can I get some?”

“Mom.”

“No, it’s alright.” Romelle said with a casual wave of her hand, “It’s made from pi-lo seeds. We usually use them for sore muscles, but I tweaked the recipe a little. Managed to snatch a month’s worth of food for Xian.”

The hawk cawed in agreement before swallowing another mouse.

“Good for him.” Keith said sarcastically, but Xian seemed to have picked up on it and ruffled his feathers.

“I’m actually surprised he likes you.”

“I have a way with animals.” Keith said, and Kosmo laid his head on his lap, allowing him to scratch the wolf’s ears. “Romelle, can I ask you a question?”

“You want to know how my brother died.”

The answer would have taken Keith off guard, but it didn’t take a genius for him to learn that though the woman was physically blind, she was far from ignorant.

“First, I need to know something from you.” Romelle’s clouded eyes stared back at Keith’s onyx eyes, and for a moment he could have sworn she could see every minuscule thought running through his brain right now.

“Why do you trust Lotor?”

Krolia was a bit taken off by that question, as was Keith. The Alteans hailed Lotor as their king, but Romelle seemed to, by far, be the only one who did not wish to hail him as such. It was then Keith admitted to himself the question that had been nagging at him since he learned of Lotor’s apparent link to the colony, among other things.

Could Lotor really be trusted?

“We didn’t at first, but then he saved our lives.” Keith answered. Despite his suspicions right now, that was the honest truth. “He killed Zarkon, and gave us intel on how to take down the Galra from the inside. He earned our trust. He….he became a good friend.”

Romelle was quiet, her face calculative. Keith and Krolia waited for her response, but all she said in return was, “I see.”

Xian cawed, his wings pointing at the window. The sunlight was diminishing, and the stars were coming out.

“Finish up. I’ll prepare your beds for the evening.”

“But, I still have a lot of questions.” Keith said.

“And I have answers, which I will give you tomorrow morning.”

“Why not now?”

“Keith,” Krolia cut in, already feeling the tension from her son rising like steam. “Romelle is right. It’s been a long day for all of us. Besides, we both need a well deserved sleep on something that isn’t made out of rock.”

Keith didn’t protest. He really was tired, and even if Romelle could answer his questions, there was no way he would be able to properly process them all. Besides, if he wanted Romelle to trust them, then they should trust her.

“Okay.”

After eating dinner Romelle did as she promised. She prepared their beds... in the living room which had one large couch and one pull out. She handed them blankets and pillows.

“Well, it’s better than sleeping in a cave.” Krolia said nonchalantly.

“If you need anything, knock on my door.” Romelle said then made her leave.

“Are those two bedrooms taken?” Keith pointed to the two doors down the hallway, to which Romelle stopped in her tracks and turned around.

“Yes.” She said coldly.

“Okay. Just wanted to know.” Keith said casually, tossing the blanket and pillow onto the pull out, giving his mother the couch. Romelle disappeared into her room, with Xian on her shoulder. Looking at the pictures on the wall Keith had a pretty good hunch on to whom those bedrooms belonged to, which added more questions to the already leaning tower.

Krolia and Keith got comfortable, with Kosmo curling up beside Keith. Krolia fell asleep almost immediately, which made Keith chuckle. She looked so relaxed sleeping on something soft for once. Meanwhile, Keith laid on his back, staring at the wedding mark on his wrist and admiring the way his ring captured the moonlight, illuminating the walls with its facets.

“Don’t give up, Allura. I promise... I’m coming home.” Keith turned his head to the window, seeing two stars twinkling brightly in the night sky.

From the Castle Ship, Allura stayed up late, looking at the stars from the control room. One hand over her stomach, feeling the energy of her unborn child, and admiring the array of colors her ring created on the castle floor.

She too was looking at two twinkling stars.

_(~)_

_You, Lord, give perfect peace to those who keep their purpose firm and put their trust in you._

_Trust in the Lord forever; he will always protect us._

** _~Isaiah 26:3-4_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, while I don’t hate VLD Romelle, Me and my beta reader MiraculousWolf weren’t big fans of how she was treated in the reboot.
> 
> From what we learned from blogs and older Voltron fans, Romelle has a legacy of being one of the most well liked and memorable Voltron characters. A proactive young woman who, as MiraculousWolf said, “was doing things left and right.”
> 
> Turning a badass warrior rebel princess, who was as clever and patient as she was headstrong and outspoken, into an almost childish-like character who rarely speaks of the trauma she had endured not one season ago and then pushed to the side with the rest of the backup supporting cast just felt like a massive disservice. MiraculousWolf went on a full blown rant about it. 
> 
> I get that the writers didn’t want to make her into a copy of Allura, but there were so many other ways they could have done that without making her into an afterthought. This Romelle is a mixture of both her Go Lion counterpart mixed in with the qualities we did like from the VLD version, mainly her outspoken and courageous side, as well as some of her snarky humor and curiosity. She’s also aged up as a result, giving her more of a big-sister role for Keith. Her blindness was kind of a late addition but the more we played around with the concept, we agreed it was the perfect fit, especially when MW suggested Romelle have some magic of her own. I feel this choice really makes her stand out from the rest of the cast. Plus, I think it works as a pretty cool visual metaphor. 
> 
> We’ll get to see more of Romelle’s past in the next chapter, I can’t wait for you guys to read it. It was so much fun to write this Rewrite!Romelle.
> 
> Also, yes I am well aware of the Quest for Camelot and Tangled references. Those were...somewhat intentional *wink*
> 
> Until next time, God bless, *kiss, kiss*


	24. The Colony part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Romelle’s help, Keith begins to uncover the truth about the colony, Lotor, and his powers. 
> 
> Once the truth comes out, everything will change.

_Don't let your lights go down_

_Don't let your fire burn out_

_'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe_

_Why don't you rise up now?_

_Don't be afraid to stand out_

_That's how the lost get found_

_ _

_-Lost get found, by Britt Nicole_

** _The Colony_ **

** _Part 2_ **

_"I hated having to do it. But I knew it was the only way."_

_"It's okay, you don't have to explain it."_

_Allura wiped away her tears with her wrist, while placing one hand on Keith's shoulder. "No, you don't get it. I knew it was the right thing to do, what he would have wanted even for all our sakes, but a selfish part of me wanted to him to stay. I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be." She sobbed harder, "But I know that can never happen! I didn’t want to have to say goodbye to my father forever again.”_

_Keith wiped her tears with his thumbs, and cupped her face to stare into her eyes. "You're right. You can never go back to the way things were, and I understand how hard that is to accept. When I thought Shiro had died, I would have given anything to go back in time and prevent it. But... some things are just beyond our control. Allura, you're not wrong for wanting your family back. We all want that. As much as it hurts, sometimes we have to give up what we want to do the right thing. Most people wouldn't have the courage to do what you did." Keith caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "It's okay to feel sad. You loved him and he loved you too, enough that he left the future to you.Just promise me you won't lose hope."_

_Allura managed to smile softly. "Keith, just because I'm sad right now doesn't mean I've given up hope."_

_Allura deepened the once innocent kiss, and Keith did not hesitate to kiss her back with the same amount of passion she was giving. What once was a slow, innocent kiss was starting to transcend into a fast, fervid act of affection. Light moans were heard and their bodies were pressed together with Allura pulling Keith even closer than he already was with her arms wrapped around his neck, and Keith leaned in further, opening his mouth to welcome hers._

_Their moral sense eventually won over and they both willed themselves to stop._

_Or, at least, that was what happened the first time. This time, however, both of them pulled away, and if they did it was to catch their breath, but their lips found each other every time._

_Allura felt the mattress against her back when his lips trailed down to her neck. Allura caught a glimpse of her wedding mark on her wrist and the ring on her finger. She was confused. They hadn’t been married back then._

_This had to be a dream, she wouldn’t be surprised if it were. She missed her husband so much that she saw his face every night in her dreams. Keith pulled back to look at her. His Galra markings were present. His beautiful markings, his messy black hair and his warm, loving eyes._

_“I will come back to you, Allura.” He whispered in her ear. “I will.”_

............

Allura woke up with a heavy gasp, like she had been sleeping underwater and just now came back up for air. She rested her hand on her chest, shivering from the aftereffects of the dream she had experienced. She couldn’t tell if her hand itself was trembling or her heart.

She saw him. She felt him. She felt her husband’s arms around her, his lips against her skin, whispering her name into her ear. She looked to the other side of the bed. She saw Ember slumbering beside her. Allura breathed a sigh of relief, she didn’t want to wake the peaceful little longma. Since they lost Keith, Ember didn’t have the heart to let her mother sleep alone. Truth be told, Allura wasn’t feeling ready to sleep by herself either.

It’s been two weeks and three days. Two weeks and three days, she repeated to herself over and over again, but it felt as though no time had passed at all. Surely by now she should be starting to get used to his permanent absence even if the pain in her heart never would completely be gone.

Her mice friends squeaked, their little pink noses wiggling in concern, and their big rounded ears lowered in sadness. The smallest crawled up Allura’s shoulder, rubbing his furry body against her cheek.

“I’m fine. It was only a dream.” Allura said, rubbing his chin with her finger and then stroking the surface of her mark. She wasn’t entirely sure about her response, and neither were the mice.

(~)

Keith woke up with a gasp. He looked at his wedding mark, remembering having felt something touch his skin in the middle of the night. It was just him, Kosmo and Krolia, who was still sound asleep. Kosmo’s ears flickered and he opened his eyes, looking at Keith and whimpering in concern. Keith soothed the wolf and gently told him to go back to sleep. Without making a sound, Keith walked up to his mother and kissed her forehead. A smile formed on her lips and Keith slowly walked outside to take in the fresh morning air.

Allura was right, mornings in Altea were breathtaking. The grass seemed to look all the more vibrant, with the morning dew glistening in the sun. The juniperberry flowers that grew from the side of Romelle’s home filled his insides with the most intoxicating scent. Everything reminded him of Allura, and thinking of Allura made him think of the others. About Shiro, Ember, Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, the mice, everybody. He felt his stomach gurgle in disgust at the memory of seeing Xian devour those dead mice. He would have to tell Romelle about that before Allura and the others met her. The last thing he wanted was for mice-Armageddon to take place.

But aside from that, Keith knew that the first priority was to get Romelle to trust them, to help her in whatever it was that seemed to have her on edge, and figure out a way to get back home. All night, Keith was plagued with images of his wife and family. Moments of which he cherished, and moments he dreamed of experiencing with her one day. He remembered, at one point, seeing himself and Allura, cradling something in their arms. Sadly, the image ended too soon when Keith woke up. He looked at his mark again. He was confident he felt something touch it, but there was no one else but him, his mother and their wolf. Romelle hadn’t woken up, he would have seen her once he did and she would have made a sound, but the door to her bedroom was closed shut.

Was it Allura? Was she trying to reach him too? Keith really wanted to believe that, and in his eyes it was very plausible. She did it once, she could do it again. And since he was now aware of his own magic why couldn’t he do the same if he kept trying? He wouldn’t no couldn’t give up on her on them even with this terrible separation they were facing. It’d been three whole months now, they had never been apart for this long. The separating was excruciating for Keith, who even knew how long it’d been for her. A few weeks? A few days? Years? The fear was eating him up inside, but he had to keep calm. Keith breathed in and out slowly, repeating Shiro’s old mantra. He needed some of his brother’s wisdom now more than ever.

“Patience yields focus.” He repeated several times to calm his nerves. It worked, a little. But it couldn’t make his heart yearn for Allura any less.

**Keith:** _You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me_

_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied_

_They claim it’s not in the cards_

_That fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

_But you’re here in my heart_

_So who can stop me if I decide_

_That your my destiny_

_Why don’t we Rewrite the Stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don’t we Rewrite the Stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours_

_Tonight_

Even if she couldn’t hear him, or maybe she could somehow, someway, Keith made this promise again and again. He would return to his wife. He would return home. They would rewrite the stars, because not even the stars and planets could keep them apart.

As for Allura, she couldn’t go back to sleep after that dream. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him. She mourned him every day, and while her friends were helping her in coping, she knew in her heart that it wasn’t going to erase the longing in her heart. For nights now, she had been having those dreams, almost every night, and she felt Keith’s touch and heard his voice more than once. It was so vivid that she couldn’t tell if she was asleep or not.

**Allura:** _You think it’s easy?_

_You think I don’t want to run to you?_

_But there are mountains_

_And there are doors that we can’t walk through_

_It’s not so hard to see why, because we’re able to be_

_Just you and me within these walls_

_But when we go outside I have to wake up and see that_

_It was hopeless after all_

_No one can rewrite the stars_

_How can we change space and time?_

_When everything keeps us apart_

_Still you were the one I was meant to find_

_It’s not up to you, it’s not up to me_

_When everything else is saying to me_

_How can we rewrite the stays?_

_Say that the world can be ours_

_Tonight_

**Together:** _All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

_So just give me all of you_

**Allura:** _It feels impossible_

**Keith:** _It’s not impossible_

**Allura:** _Is it impossible?_

**Together:** _Say that it’s possible!_

_Why don’t we Rewrite the Stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine?_

_Nothing can keep us apart_

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me_

_No one can say what we get to be_

_And why don’t we Rewrite the Stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

_................_

**Allura:** _You know I want you_

_It’s not a secret I try..._

_To hide_

Allura looked out at the stars from the control room, seeing the two stars still shimmering as she clenched the locket around her neck. She had to snap herself out of it. At this rate, she would go completely insane. These were just dreams....these were just dreams...

(~)

Keith came back from his stroll in the forest, having sung his heart out, and hoping he didn’t wake up the entire colony. He really needed to get those feelings out. He hoped Allura could somehow feel what he was saying. He hadn’t given up on them yet. He prayed that she would do the same.

Keith then heard frustrated grunts coming from behind the house. He hurried to the back garden and saw Romelle already up, thrusting her staff in defense at an invisible opponent. Xian flew above her, alerting her about something, and Romelle spun her staff in the direction he was referring to, as Xian continued to serve as her eyes in the sky. Despite the mice-eating thing, Xian was a well trained bird or prey, which said a lot about Romelle herself. There was little doubt she carried a fierce spirit to match. Keith hoped they’d still be able to get some answers to all their questions despite that.

At one point, Romelle made a mistake and lost her footing, nearly tripping but quickly regained momentum. She growled in frustration. Keith made the mistake of chuckling and quickly covered his mouth, but he was no match for Romelle’s keen senses.

“You’re up early.” She said emotionless. “Enjoy the show?”

“It’s frontwards.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your foot, it has to be facing frontwards, away from your right ankle.” Keith instructed, “It keeps you balanced and makes your maneuvers a lot quicker. Try it.”

Romelle, though looking a tad suspicious, did as Keith instructed. She took the same stance as before, this time with the proper footing, waited for Xian’s cue, and she swung the staff, then ducked in cover at the invisible punch, then spun her staff as if she were to knock someone down.

“Good job. Now, try with an actual opponent.” Keith took his stance in front of Romelle, who kept giving him an unsure look. “Relax, I’ve done this before.”

Romelle shrugged and took her stance. At Xian’s cue, Keith threw his fist forward for a hit, Romelle blocked it, then maneuvered his next attack, ducked and tripped him with her staff. Keith landed hard on his back.

“Yeah, this brings back memories.” He said, his voice strained from the impact. To his surprise, Romelle offered him her hand and pulled him back up.

“I see you’re familiar with the old Altean battle techniques.” She said.

“Allura taught me.” Keith rubbed his elbow, “I can still feel the bruises.”

Romelle noticed the affectionate shift in his tone. “You and your wife seem pretty close.”

“Yeah. She saved my life in more ways than one.”

“So, it’s just you two, your mother and your... wolf?”

“Oh, no, there’s also the paladins.”

“I thought you said they were your teammates.”

“Yes, they’re also my family. There’s my brother Shiro, my adopted daughter Ember, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Allura’s caretaker Coran, who’s also Altean.”

Romelle gasped with intrigue. “There are more Alteans?” Keith was a bit taken aback by Romelle’s response. For a moment, she sounded like a hopeful little girl who still believed in the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause.

“Uh... no, just him and Allura as far as I know.” Keith said, looking pained at having to give her the response. The wide-eyed little girl retreated back into the shell of the stoic woman in front of him. What could have happened to this woman to make her seem so broken? Keith had seen many things as a paladin, after even his own experiences, he’d recognize a broken soul anywhere. He, out of anyone, knew what it was like to put up an air of not caring when you were trying to hide your pain from others, afraid of letting anyone in when you didn’t know if they could be trusted.

“We also have a Castle Ship.” Keith said, hoping to lift her spirits at least a little, “It was King Alfor’s.”

“You have a Castle Ship? A _real_ castle ship?”

There was that sparkle in her eyes again. For some reason, it reminded Keith of when Shiro first told Keith about his dream of becoming an astronaut and seeing the stars. Boy, did he get more than he bargained for. Still, Shiro and Romelle shared that same softness in their eyes whenever their defenses were lowered down. An almost child-like excitement for the wondrous and seemingly impossible when they didn’t need to be the “adults” for the time.

It brought yet another ache to his heart remembering his brother, Allura, Ember and the rest of his family. Was this how Shiro had felt being separated from them after what the Paladins had thought would be their final battle with Zarkon? If so, how had he born it? Keith could barely keep himself together after this long how often did Shiro have to push himself to keep his hope that he’d see them again when he had been lost himself?

“Yes, and a teladuv that Allura uses to create wormholes.”

For the first time since they arrived here, Keith saw Romelle smile, and not just any smile, but a smile that was a mixture of joy, and relief, and wonder all wrapped together. Unfortunately, that smile didn’t last for too long.

“I don’t think even my parents ever saw a Castle Ship with their own eyes. Or a Balmara, or... anything. Though we’ve preserved most of our history, sometimes it feels like with each passing year, we slowly start to lose more and more about who we were.”

Keith felt awful hearing this. Even living in what seemed almost like a peaceful utopia wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. The Alteans were safe, yes, but they were still trapped. Ember could certainly relate. Being safe at the risk of slowly becoming more and more detached from the outside world wasn’t really living but only surviving. Funny how it was the Altean who couldn’t see anything who saw straight through the colony’s flaws.

“You said you would tell me everything you knew in the morning. It’s morning.” Keith said. Romelle looked at him with a blank expression which made it difficult for him to read her. “And in return, I would tell you everything about Lotor.”

“I must warn you, you might not like what you hear.”

“I don’t care. I’d rather know the truth than live in a lie.”

Romelle nodded in acceptance. He was a brave one, she would give him that much.

(~)

After waking up Krolia and Kosmo (and eating a good breakfast), Romelle led the two into the forest, where the trees grew larger to the point they nearly blocked out the sunlight. Romelle kneeled down to the ground, pressing her hands on the grass. Her hand would glow and once she stood up, she planted the end of her staff firmly in the soil.

“We’re here.”

Keith and Krolia looked around, but it didn’t look much different from anywhere else in the forest. Kosmo sniffed the ground while Krolia traced the surface of the tree trunks.

“There was a fire here. The burn marks aren’t fresh, but the wood was definitely burnt.”

“This was where I found my brother.” Romelle said, “After he escaped.”

“Escaped?” Keith said, “Escaped from where?” Keith suddenly felt a ringing pain in his ears. He heard his mother and Romelle call his name, but their voices were faint. The ringing grew louder, and if he listened carefully, he could make out words. The forest scenery flashed before his eyes. One moment it was day, the next it was night. He saw an Altean pod crashed on the ground, surrounded by fire and smoke.

“Keith! Keith, can you hear me?!” Krolia called out, noticing her son’s Galran features becoming more prominent as he tried to fight whatever it was that was plaguing his thoughts.

(~)

Allura was still tired, but not enough to stop working. While she and Lotor were looking over the final details of the ships, the princess suddenly dropped her tablet and began screaming and wailing in pain. Her ears were ringing and her head was throbbing. She heard another man screaming but she knew it wasn’t Lotor or anyone else. Lotor and the paladins were present and were witnesses to Allura’s sudden migraine.

“Allura! Are you okay?!” Lance asked, trying to reach out to her, but Allura swatted his hand away, screaming as visions flashed like a speeding train in her mind. She couldn’t think straight. Her screaming then stopped and the princess fainted. Shiro caught her before she fell and quickly checked her pulse.

“She’s okay, she just fainted.” Shiro gently shook the princess in his arms. “Allura, can you hear me?” She didn’t respond, her eyes were closed shut and were twitching, as though she were having a nightmare.

“We have to take her back to the castle.”

(~)

“Keith... Keith, can you hear me?” Krolia’s face came into focus, while Romelle was inspecting him with a small lighter, stretching his eyelids and moving her finger in front of his eyes to make sure his iris would follow.

“He seems to be coming to.” Romelle said, placing her items on the floor and then putting a wet rag that smelled like mint on his forehead.

“What happened?” Keith asked disoriented.

“We were hoping you could tell us.”

“I... I saw something.”

“What?”

“A pod... I saw a pod in the forest. There was fire and somebody inside it.”

“Okay, Romelle, I know you still don’t completely trust us, but you clearly know something we don’t, so spill it.” Krolia didn’t want to be rude to their hostess, but her patience was wearing thin.

Romelle looked almost hesitant to speak. The words she was about to say stung even before she uttered a syllable. “The only way for you to understand is if I told you the whole story.”

“Then start talking.”

“Every Altean child knows the story of how Lotor saved us from destruction. With his deep knowledge of Altean culture, he managed to track some of us down. To keep the Alteans secure, Lotor hid them on a remote planet beyond the Quantum Abyss.“

“Lotor...saved you?” Keith said in astonishment, even Krolia was shocked. That must have been why there was a statue of him. Rather than ask more questions, Keith allowed Romelle to continue her story. He had a hunch there was more to it than that.

“And over time, the Alteans came to hail Lotor as their king. This was the world I was born into.” Romelle kneeled to the ground, pressing her fingers into the soil. Voices of the past echoed in her mind.

.............

_“Come along, darling.”_

_“Coming, mother.”_

_“Do you need help?”_

_“No, I’m alright.”_

_“Dear, stop pestering her. Romelle can take care of herself. Right?”_

_“Of course, father.” Romelle said with a proud smile. She was so young, so full of life and naïveté. Her parents were gathering ingredients for their medicine to give to their patients. Romelle, despite her blindness, managed to get by very well on her own. With her incredible senses, she was able to locate the best plants and flowers for their potions, having memorized their smells while helping her mother in blending them together. Her brother Bandor was a little bit more of a troublemaker, often hiding a few tools and measuring cups for fun. But he could not escape his sister’s keen senses._

_“Bandor, give that back.” Romelle said sternly while mashing the poppy seeds in her bowl. She didn’t even need to turn her head._

_“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Bandor said, handing her back the cup._

_“Stop fooling around! Tavor will be arriving this afternoon for his wife’s medicine.”_

_“I was only having a little fun. You can be so boring sometimes.”_

_“When you’re older, you’ll understand.”_

_“You’re only four years older.”_

_“Which makes me three years wiser.” Romelle said... then stuck out her tongue at her little brother, who did the same thing. Their mother had to come in and break up their banter. When Tavor arrived for the medicine, Romelle was the one who handed it to him. Tavor was a kind and friendly man, and unlike most Alteans, he didn’t treat Romelle as a fragile thing because of her blindness. In fact, he said her clouded eyes were beautiful and rare._

_Romelle was grateful for the compliment, but there were times in which she would sit on her bed and wonder what it would be like to see. To see faces, to see the sky, and to see colors. Though people described colors to her, Romelle had no concept of them. Though she couldn’t see colors, she memorized the names and descriptions of them, treasuring what she could understand at least. If someone said they were looking for a red-haired boy with blue eyes and blue markings, then Romelle would know it was Bandor. Since she did laundry, she memorized the feel of his clothes, the texture and the design and Bandor would call them by color. Though she would never see those colors, she had a grasp at least of which outfits he was talking about. She did the same with her parents clothes. If she ever got lost, she would use her parents descriptions in order to find them if she needed to ask someone for help. Though, that rarely occurred._

_One evening, Romelle’s father came in with a present for his daughter. He made her a staff, which could grow longer with a special button in the center. Romelle was so thrilled, now she could use the staff to measure distances whenever she walked._

_Like all Alteans, they would often approach the statue of their king, Lotor to pay tribute. Romelle and her parents would bow before the statue and thank the gods for having blessed them with a glorious king who saved them from destruction. Romelle, because she could not see the statue, asked her parents what he looked like._

_“He has pointed ears like we do,” Her mother explained, “He is very tall, very handsome, and very wise.”_

_Romelle wrinkled her nose and brows. Tall, handsome and wise? Her father was all of those things, so what made Lotor different?Yes, he saved their people and kept them safe from the Galra Empire, but Romelle had never seen met him in person._

_One day, the Alteans received a surprise visit from Lotor. Romelle was much older by then, close to reaching her teenage years, and at that point she had learned how to sense the energies around her. She could tell who was an Altean, who was male or female, which types of animals were around the forest, and of course, the plants her parents needed for medicine. Romelle was excited to finally be meeting their legendary king. The Alteans held a feast in his honor. Romelle wanted so badly to meet King Lotor, after hearing all of the wonderful things about him. But, when she got closer, she froze._

_His aura was different. She sensed he was Altean but... something else also. It frightened her and she was close to running away at full speed without turning back. It was then, in her hasty exit, she tripped and landed right at Lotor’s feet. Her body was shaking and her staff had fallen out of her hands. She frantically searched for it, but the first thing she grasped was a hand._

_Lotor’s hand, which was holding her staff._

_“Here you are, little one.” Lotor spoke. His voice was low, but warm and comforting, as though he carried all the wisdom of the universe. Romelle, with a shaking hand, reached for her staff. Lotor was patient, letting the young one take her time. Once Romelle had her staff back, Lotor helped her to stand up again. Remembering he was their king, she bowed hastily._

_“Forgive me, King Lotor!”_

_Lotor chuckled. Romelle wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not. “No need to apologize. If anything, I’m the one who should have been more careful.”_

_Romelle was at a loss for words. This kind and compassionate man with the sweet-sounding voice was their king. Now she knew why he was so adored, aside from the obvious. Lotor politely excused himself to speak with the older Alteans about construction of new homes and the progress of the world outside. After the ceremony, Romelle bombarded her parents with questions about Lotor._

_Where did he come from? Why was his aura so different from their own? How long would it be until they could visit the world outside of the colony?_

_“Lotor is half Altean and half Galra.” Romelle’s mother explained to her children, “But don’t be afraid. Galra were once our allies, but Zarkon corrupted them. Lotor was the child of Zarkon and an Altean woman, who he killed soon after Lotor was born. Lotor defied his father and sought out to find us. He works in secret within the Galra Empire to keep us safe, so that one day the war will finally end and we can live peacefully again.”_

_“But, we’re living peacefully right now.” Bandor said._

_“Yes, but this is only our temporary home. We suffer this isolation so the next generation may not have to.”_

_“He didn’t say anything about my blindness.” Romelle said, gripping her staff. She could still feel the strong, powerful hands of Lotor. It was frightening at first, but the moment he spoke all of her fears went away. “Do you think he found me... strange?”_

_“Of course not!” Her father said, cupping her face and kissing her forehead. “He told me your eyes were beautiful.”_

_“He said that?”_

_“Yes. We’ve always told you that, Romelle.”_

_Romelle felt her face heat up. Their king said her eyes were beautiful. Her parents and Tavor had told her this many times, but to also hear it from their king was...indescribable._

_Since then, Romelle became a devoted follower of Lotor just like everyone else. Over the years, Romelle became well known as the best healer and herbalist in the colony. Many came far and wide to seek her remedies. As for Bandor, he was growing into a fine young man. Romelle knew he and her parents were gifted. She could tell when some Alteans had the secret energy abilities while others didn’t. But, because of their seclusion, a lot of the Alteans didn’t find much need to practice combat or their alchemical skills, many of which had been lost because of the war._

_However, much of the young Altean men transformed their old combat training into sports for every day exercise and physical meditation. Bandor was very athletic. He loved showing off his prowess, especially to young women. Romelle would scoff at his silliness, but as they grew older their relationship grew stronger. Bandor even insisted on teaching Romelle a few tricks._

_“Come on, you’ll love it.”_

_“Forget it, Bandor. I’m not a fighter like you.”_

_“Of course you are! You’ve whacked me with that staff more times than I can count.”_

_“That’s probably why you’re failing math in school.” Romelle teased as she put the dishes away._

_“Just one match, and if you don’t like it, I promise I won’t bother you about it.”_

_Romelle sighed. “Fine.” She grabbed her staff and went outside. Bandor showed her the basic position, and both fought using bo staffs. Romelle’s senses gave her an advantage, she memorized Bandor’s moves very quickly, saying he was repetitive._

_“I’m still learning, give me a break!”_

_“Still, good game.”_

_“Want to go for another round?”_

_“I’m good.” Romelle gave her brother his staff and went back into the kitchen. Bandor followed._

_“Just you wait. One day, I’m going to be fighting in the war alongside King Lotor.”_

_“Don’t even joke about that! You wouldn’t last a day out there.”_

_“It’ll be better than living here the rest of our lives.” Bandor tossed his staff to the floor and flopped on the couch. “Don’t you ever wonder what it could be like out there?”_

_Romelle paused for a moment before continuing with her work around the house. “Sometimes. Not that I would be able to see anything anyway.”_

_“But you can feel them. Smell new things, feel new things, meet new people.”_

_“Bandor, you know why we stay here.”_

_“Yes, I know. Still, doesn’t hurt to dream, right?”_

_Romelle smiled and ruffled her little brother’s hair. “How’s about you put those dreams aside for a little while and go outside and grab the vegetables for dinner?”_

_“You know I’m right.” Bandor said, then left to do as she requested, grabbing a basket._

_Romelle knew Bandor was right. She did wonder what the outside world would be like. All she knew was that there was a war going on. All she would hear would be people screaming and dying. She didn’t like waiting around for King Lotor to arrive one day and bring good news that the war was over, but if she had to wait then, for the sake of her family, she would._

_Still, there were days in which Romelle wondered what the plants and flowers would smell and feel like on another planet. What another ground would feel like beneath her feet. What other people were like. What they sounded like. What types of music could they make? Romelle loved music, it was something she could neither touch nor see, yet felt just as tangible despite its shapeless form._

_One day, her hopes and dreams seemed to be drawing nearer when Lotor came back. By then, Romelle was a young teenager, beautiful and wise beyond her years, as well as willful. She was beloved by many of the children, and a young girl named Luca was especially fond of her. And Bandor was particularly fond of Luca as well, though Romelle made sure to keep that quiet. And even when Romelle wasn’t running errands for her parents, she was often found in the forest, tending to injured animals. She found she had a special ability to understand them on an empathetic level._

_One of these creatures was a baby hawk, which fell from its nest. His leg was badly injured, and his feathers had not fully come in yet. The little one was so heartbroken that Romelle took him into her home. She fed him, took care of him, and in time his feathers grew in splendidly. She named him Xian, and the two had become inseparable ever since._

_When Lotor returned, Romelle woke up early, dragged her brother and parents out of bed and hurried towards the town square to see their leader. Little did young Romelle know, that this would be the beginning of the end for her and her people...._

_........._

“In an effort to increase our odds of survival, Lotor announced that he was creating another colony far from our own. But in order to do so, he needed to assess which Alteans were viable candidates to survive the journey. One by one, every Altean in the colony was given a series of tests. Those who were deemed fit for the journey were loaded onto a cargo ship and taken to the second colony.”

“What kind of tests were they?” Keith asked.”

“Tests to see which Altean had the highest level of quintessence energy. It was considered the highest honor. Any communication between the colonies was strictly prohibited for fear that it would compromise the other’s location.“ Romelle tightened her grip around her staff.

“An honor... I used to envy.”

..........

_Romelle couldn’t keep herself still. It was agonizing waiting for her turn. The Alteans were organized into separate lines, where one of Lotor’s soldiers would scan the Altean’s bodies to test whether or not they had the amount of energy they needed for the journey. Bandor was still too young to go, but Romelle was older now. Only teenagers and adults were allowed to be tested. Lotor did not want to risk children on such a dangerous mission._

_Some of the Alteans behind Romelle were getting annoyed with her impatience. When it was finally her turn, her heart sank when the soldier’s device gave an irritating beeping sound. It meant Romelle did not have what they were looking for._

_Bandor, who was with his parents, forced his way to the front. “That’s not fair! Romelle deserves to be chosen!“_

_“Bandor, it’s fine.”_

_“No! You have a gift, Romelle. You’re the most talented Altean in the entire colony!”_

_Lotor stepped forward, “Young man, I admire your faith in your sister, but I’m afraid there is nothing else we can do.” Lotor looked apologetically at Romelle, though she couldn’t see his face she heard it in his voice. “I’m sorry. But this is far too important. We can’t risk anything. I hope you understand.”_

_“Of course, King Lotor. Thank you for the opportunity nonetheless.”_

_“Perhaps you may try again, if you wish.”_

_“It’s alright. Thank you.” Romelle led Bandor away, hoping to salvage whatever shred of dignity she still had left._

_“I’m sorry, Romelle. But, I just don’t understand. You have the same energy as we do.”_

_“But mine doesn’t work the same way, you know that. It’s for the best, Bandor. Besides, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?” Romelle ruffled her little brother’s hair, and didn’t speak of the incident for the rest of the day._

_Every few months, and later every year, Lotor would return to seek more Alteans to take to the second colony. Most information remained secret, and Romelle remained patient all throughout. But, with each visit, something began to change._

_Every time Lotor came back to the colony, Romelle would be eager to hear him again, but as time went on, and as she grew older, she began to sense something was amiss. It was faint at first, but Lotor carried a foreign aura of some kind. It was tense and almost frantic, and even from listening to his voice she noticed it was becoming harder and harder for him to keep a steady tone. Perhaps he was tired, perhaps the war was becoming too much for him now. Romelle wasn’t sure, but even Xian was starting to get uneasy. He would caw and spread out his wings in a territorial manner that got so bad Romelle had no choice but to leave him home until Lotor left again. More and more Alteans were chosen...even Romelle’s parents._

_“No!” She exclaimed, clinging onto them both, her nails digging into their clothes. “Please, there has to be another way!”_

_“It will be alright, darling.” Her father said, cupping his daughter’s cheeks. “We will be home before you know it.”_

_But Romelle knew that wasn’t true. Every Altean who left for the colony was never seen or heard from again. It was starting to become less of a once-in-a-lifetime honor and instead was becoming more and more like a purge. A purge which has been going on for years now, and nobody was questioning why._

_Her parents gave her and Bandor one final kiss goodbye, and Romelle fell to her knees, crying while her brother held her close. Lotor did not say a word. Where was the king she met as a child? The king who spoke to her with kindness and understanding? The king who loved his people? This man was only a shell of the king she believed in. Even Bandor was beginning to have his doubts, but he remained strong for Romelle._

_“So many of our people have gone to the new colony,” Romelle placed her hand over the engraving of her parents' names on the stone tablet which the Alteans used to carve the names of those chosen by Lotor, not because they believed them to be dead, but because they wanted to honor their sacrifice, and serve as a memory of their devotion to their king._

_“Petrulius, Gnatu, Rahz, and of course...Mother and Father. I miss them so much.”_

_“Me too.“ Bandor said, “But, I’m sure we’ll see them soon.”_

_“When? When we’re chosen to go to the colony?” Romelle spat To think, she once had high hopes of going as well. “Why can’t we talk to them now? Lotor must have a way of communicating with them. He travels there all the time.”_

_“You know why. Communication with the other colonies would risk discovery by the Galra.”_

_“That’s what we keep hearing, but if Lotor wishes to give us peace of mind why keep us in the dark?”_

_“We must have faith in our king.” A man said, accompanied by Bandor’s childhood friend Luca, who was helping him in carrying a basket of items from the market. “You of all people should know that Romelle.”_

_Romelle was once hailed as one of the most devoted followers of Lotor, but now, she knew her faith in their supposed king was wavering. Bandor waved shyly at Luca, and she smiled back before leaving with her father. Bandor looked back at his sister, and hugged her._

_“It’s going to be alright, Romelle. We just... have to have faith.”_

_“Faith in what?” Romelle asked. The one she had placed her faith in was giving her more questions than answers. What else could she do? For the first time in her life, Romelle felt... helpless... and she hated feeling helpless._

_About a year later, after many failed attempts in the past, Romelle decided not to participate in Lotor’s test. Sadly, it was mandatory for all Alteans who had come of age to partake. Bandor was finally old enough and, to Romelle’s horror, he was chosen. She feared this would happen. She knew her brother shared the same energy as their parents, but there was little to nothing they could do about the rules. Even Bandor insisted on following them. Not having their parents around made him take on a more adult role alongside his sister._

_Bandor had mixed feelings. On the one hand, this meant he would be able to see his parents again, but on the other hand, what awaited him in the second colony? And what of Romelle? Who would keep her company, the bird? Almost all of their friends had been chosen, and Romelle was already growing more and more wary of Lotor as it was. Bandor always wanted to see the outside world, but not like this._

_“Don’t do this!” Romelle pleaded to her brother. Bandor gave her a look of regret._

_“It’s the law, Romelle.”_

_“I’ll never see you again!” Romelle dropped her staff and got on her knees, hugging her brother’s waist. “Don’t let him tear our family apart!”_

_Bandor held her close, giving the soldier a death glare when he kept motioning to the boy to board onto the ship with the others. “I have something for you.” Bandor whispered. Hidden from view, he placed something in Romelle’s hands._

_“It’s a communicator. Like the ones Father used to make for you when you were young to record nature sounds and the stories he would read to us.”_

_Romelle couldn’t believe it. Her father was a gifted craftsman, and Bandor inherited many of his skills. He managed to turn their recording devices into a way to communicate through vast distances. Such a bright young man._

_“Does it work? Will I be able to talk to you on the other colony?” Romelle whispered, clenching the device close so nobody else would see it._

_“I haven’t had a chance to test it yet but I hope so.” Bandor cupped his sister’s face, just like their father used to do. “Remember what mother always told us. We suffer this isolation so that the next generation may not have to.”_

_Romelle held her brother in a bone-crushing hug before the soldier had to tap Bandor on the shoulder, reminding him it was time to leave. The siblings shared a tearful goodbye, Romelle kissed Bandor’s head and her heart broke in two when his hand left hers. Not being able to hear her brother’s voice and feel his embrace... was worse than not being able to see him with her own eyes._

_............_

Romelle paused her story when the tears became too much for her. Krolia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Romelle welcomed the gesture.

“I’m so sorry. I know how you feel.”

“We both do.” Keith said. Nothing else in this world hurt more than being separated from the ones you loved and to wind up all alone.

Romelle wiped her tears with her palm. “When Bandor left, I felt like my entire family was gone. Xian and I ran my parents clinic by ourselves, but in time, when people began to learn of my wavering faith in Lotor, less and less came to see me. I tried using the communicator Bandor had given me, but it never worked. Until...”

.............

_Romelle was woken up in the middle of the night by a buzzing sound. It was the communicator on her nightstand. It felt warm in her hand._

_“Bandor?”_

_“Romelle...” It was him. It was her brother’s voice, but he sounded different, older and tired like an old man almost._

_“You... you were right...”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“The forest outside of town...hurry.” Bandor said with his limited strength. Romelle grabbed her staff and Xian as her eyes in the sky, guided her to where her brother was. Xian saw a crack above the night sky, creating a hole in the surface of the fortress which hid their colony from sight. Romelle smelled smoke from a distance and picked up the pace. She arrived in an area of the forest she visited often with Bandor to play as children. The smell had gotten stronger and she heard the crackling sound of fire and the stench of burning wood. Xian cawed in distress, landing on the surface of a pod. Romelle heard her brother’s struggling grunts and she rushed to his side. She held his body close to hers but something was wrong._

_Bandor had gotten thinner, so thin she could feel the shape of his bones. She cupped his face, which was wrinkled and she nearly cut her fingers from his cheekbones. His heartbeat was dangerously weak and he wasn’t wearing the clothes he had been wearing before he left. She did not recognize the fabric of this material, but it latched onto his frail body._

_“Bandor! What happened?”_

_“Romelle...Lotor...the other colony...it’s all a lie.” Bandor didn’t sound like his youthful self anymore. He had been aged exponentially. Romelle felt his pulse, which was slipping away. What had Lotor done to him? If this is what became of Bandor, then what of their parents and everyone else?_

_Bandor tried to speak again, wanting to leave her with whatever comfort he could give to the last, but his voice gave up on him... as did his heart. Romelle shook her brother’s body, screaming his name over and over, even threatening to clobber him with her staff if he didn’t wake up. She had to come to grips with the truth. He was gone, which meant so were their parents. Lotor, their king... had taken her family away from her._

_Romelle cried as she held Bandor’s dead body in her arms. Xian cawed in alert. Someone was coming. Romelle and Xian hid behind a tree and heard footsteps approaching. It took everything Romelle had in her to leave her brother there for the moment but even in her sadness she knew he wouldn’t have wanted her to be reckless with her own life if she could do nothing for him. _

_“Clean up the wreckage. Leave no evidence this ever happened.” A man said. Romelle knew it was Lotor. Her anger was boiling hotter than a fiery sea, so much so it burned her skin. She wanted to whack that false king with everything she had, to make him feel the soul-crushing pain he had inflicted on her on everyone he had promised to guard and protect,but Xian warned her that she didn’t stand a chance against Lotor and his soldiers. He was right, Romelle was outmatched. She needed to seek help._

_At first, she started with Luca, who was close with Bandor. It broke her heart he never got the chance to tell Luca how he really felt about her. Luca was hesitant to believe Romelle was telling the truth, how could she not be when it would mean one of her dearest friends was dead? But she heard the heartbreak in her voice._

_“Lotor is lying to us. He killed Bandor, no doubt he’s killed everyone else as well.”_

_“But, how do you know this?” Luca asked with deep concern._

_“I saw him crash the pod into the forest. Lotor and his men destroyed the evidence, but if you come with me—“_

_“She is not going anywhere.” Luca’s father said, coming between Romelle and his daughter, shooing the blind Altean woman out of his house. “Just because you weren’t chosen by King Lotor to go to the second colony does not give you the right to fill children’s heads with your nonsense.”_

_“How can you still believe him after everything? We haven’t heard a word from anyone since they left.”_

_“Enough! You can wallow in your own self pity for all I care, but don’t come near my daughter, or my house ever again. I won’t associate with a heretic!” He slammed the door in Romelle’s face and, in her anger, she broke a potted plant on his front porch and ran off. She made the mistake of screaming in frustration when she did so, that several Alteans witnessed her breakdown. Romelle didn’t care how embarrassing that was, she was too angry. She tried to coax others, those who knew her, but a lot of them wouldn’t listen. They chalked it up to her being jealous and angry at Lotor because she wasn’t chosen despite her undying devotion. They blamed it on her birth defect, but Romelle paid no mind to those harsh comments. She knew the truth, or at least part of it._

_Since then, she fended for herself, trying to find some way to reveal the truth but she had no idea how. She became a recluse, with only Xian as her companion. She knew nobody would believe her without proof, and given her current reputation, it proved to be even more difficult._

_.............._

Once Romelle finished her story, Keith was already sitting upright. His strength had returned, but he wasn’t feeling any better.

“Lotor has been lying to us.” Keith said, his anger rising. He stood up, slightly tumbling due to delirium, but quickly regained balance. “That’s why he didn’t want us to come to the Quantum Abyss. He knew we would discover the truth. Why he flew out of the Black Lion. He knew one of us would go after him. He’s been playing us this whole time!”

In his anger, Keith slapped his fist into the wall. “How could I have been so stupid? We trusted him!”

“You’re not the first one.” Romelle said, excusing his outburst. “I believed in him once too. This is what he does, he says the things you want to hear, he twists the truth in his favor to gain your trust. I had to learn that the hard way.”

“That makes two of us.” Keith grunted. He felt his mother’s hands on his shoulders.

“Keith, I’m so sorry. I hoped I was wrong about him, I really did.”

“It’s okay, Mom. Lotor played all of us.” Keith then realized something, “Which means, the rich quintessence was all his doing to. It led us here to the colony.”

“You’re saying there’s a connection between the second colony and the rich quintessence.”

“Exactly. Romelle, take us back to where your brother crashed.”

Romelle stood up from her chair, “Are you crazy? The last time I took you you passed out.”

“I think there’s some kind of energy there that I’m responding to. It’s like those spirits I kept seeing all around me when we first came here. I think your brother is trying to tell me something.”

“Keith, I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Krolia said.

“This may be our chance to learn everything we don’t know yet. I can do this.” Keith turned to the Altean, “Romelle, I need your help. You can sense things, more than most Alteans. Help me. Please.”

Romelle nodded.

(~)

Back at the castle, Allura laid in on a bed in the infirmary, where Comet and Shiro prepared some medicine from Zecora’s old recipe book, which she gave to them for such an occasion. Comet knew the recipe by heart, and made a mint-scented liquid which would calm Allura’s trembling body. They placed the wet rag on her forehead, while Coran checked her status on the monitor.

“I don’t understand. She’s perfectly healthy. Heart beat is a little quick, but nothing life-threatening.” Coran turned to the green paladin, “Pidge, what have you got?”

“It’s so weird. Her brain waves are normal, but it’s like they’re also restless. It’s like, one minute they’re fine, and the next it’s like the woman drank a gallon of caffeine”.

“I don’t think this is something common medicine can solve.” Lotor said, “Her quintessence energy is reacting to something but I don’t know what.”

“Could it be the baby?” Ember said with concern. “Is it going to be okay?”

“The baby is fine, dear.” Coran said, patting her head to calm her down, “They’re both fine, we just don’t know why she’s sleeping right now. Lotor, any ideas?”

“I don’t know.” Lotor said, looking more and more frazzled by the minute. “My knowledge on Altean pregnancies are limited.”

Suddenly, Allura began muttering something. Shiro, who was closest to her, held her hands. “Allura?”

“_Keith_...” she whispered. “_Altea_...”

The others looked at each other. Was she dreaming? It still didn’t explain why she suddenly passed out. Her eyes were twitching again and Shiro adjusted the rag while speaking to her softly.

“It’s okay, Allura. We’re here. We’re here. Take it easy.”

(~)

Romelle led Keith and Krolia back to the same spot as before. Keith could already feel the ear piercing screeching again. Romelle asked Krolia to give her space. Krolia nodded, trusting the Altean with her son.

“Keith, listen to me. Don’t focus on the noise, listen to me. When I was young, I used to get so overwhelmed by everything. Every noise, every smell, every touch. Sit down.”

Keith did as she said, allowing her to guide him to the ground as the noises grew louder.

“You’re frustration is causing you to fight back. My father told me not to try and control it. Let it flow through you. Breathe.” Romelle guided Keith through the process, breathing in and out slowly. “Give your mind time to catch up. Don’t push it. Patience is the key.”

“Patience... yields focus.” Keith realized.

“Exactly. Breathe.”

Keith got into a lotus position and did as Romelle instructed. He breathed in and out, letting the migraine inducing noises play out.

“Breathe.” He repeated.

(~)

“Breathe,” Allura muttered.

“That’s right, breathe Allura.” Shiro whispered softly. “We’ve got you.”

(~)

Once Keith was fully relaxed he realized the noises weren’t bothering him anymore. When he opened his eyes, he noticed his body was glowing purple. He stood in the middle of a darkened room when a body manifested in a flash of light. He saw a young man with reddish hair and blue eyes. He recognized him from Romelle’s pictures.

“Bandor.”

The young Altean nodded, silently welcoming Keith to, wherever this place was. The darkness faded and Keith, while still glowing purple, was now inside a crowded room filled with Alteans. Amongst them was a nervous looking Bandor. Keith quickly realized that he was living Bandor’s memories, like the flashes he and Krolia experienced during their time on the space whale. On a high balcony stood Lotor, welcoming them all to the second colony. Many Alteans looked confused and began asking questions, to which Lotor promised they would be answered. He told his soldiers to get each of them dressed for the initiation. Keith and the spirit of Bandor followed his past self, and one by one the Alteans were dressed in tight fitting body suits. Some looked excited, while others were starting to have some reservations. None of them could have imagined what would await them next.

One Altean, no older than Bandor, started complaining to the soldiers about not answering their questions. He was silenced when the soldier tasered him, knocking him out. This hurried a lot of Alteans who were forced into various pods aligning a large room, illuminated by Lotor’s symbol.

Bandor was forced into one of the pods, trying to fight off the soldiers with the fighting moves he knew, but he was clearly outmatched. They chained his wrists and ankles in minutes and forced him into the pod. The cuffs were released and Bandor started slamming his fists against the thick transparent surface, begging for Lotor to release him.

“Please! Don’t do this! King Lotor!”

The half-Galra prince didn’t look him in the eye. He didn’t look happy either, but it was difficult to tell whether he enjoyed this or not.

“I’m sorry. I hope you can understand.” Lotor said, then walked away. Bandor felt the energy being drained from his body as the pod activated. Keith felt Bandor’s pain as if it were his own. He heard the multitude of pained screams coming from all around him. The Alteans were dying, being drained of their essence, their bodies wrinkled like raisins, years and years of their lives being drained, and the whole time Lotor didn’t even give them a second glance. He shut the doors behind him, paying attention only to the vast amounts of rich quintessence his soldiers extracted from the tubes.

“That’s where the rich quintessence came from.” Keith realized, his fists tightening and he lunged forward to attack Lotor, only to go straight through him.

“_You monster! We should have shot you into deep space when we had the chance!_” Keith screamed, his voice hoarse and sore, but it was futile. This was only a memory, but he vowed he would make Lotor pay for what he did. He was just like his father. He lied to the paladins all for his own personal gain. Keith was disgusted not only with Lotor, but with himself for ever having cared about him.

Keith turned to look at Bandor, who tried to speak but all Keith heard was a high pitched sound. “I’m sorry for what he did to you. I promise, I will make him pay.”

Bandor shook his head, almost in fear.

“It’s okay, I will avenge you and your people.”

Bandor tried to say something, but Keith was struggling to listen. Then, Bandor nodded his head to something behind Keith. The room had disappeared, and they were surrounded in darkness again. A figure lying on a bed was the only source of light. Keith choked on his breath when he saw the most beautiful woman in the universe laying there.

“Allura!” Keith ran to her side, and Bandor disappeared, but not before giving Keith a look of regret and worry. Keith hovered over his wife, trying to wake her but she wouldn’t respond.

“Allura? Can you hear me?” Keith then heard more voices, loud and clear this time. He heard Coran, Pidge and Shiro, then Lance, Hunk and Ember, followed by Comet, Nebula and then... Lotor. His blood boiled at the sound of his voice.

“She’s been asleep for two vargas.” Comet said, “Body is still stable but she’s out like a light.”

“Keith...” Allura mouthed again.

“I’m here, Allura! I’m here.” Keith theorized she was trying to reach him, or maybe he was the one who had reached out to her. Maybe their energies were trying to reconnect somehow. It was just like before when Allura was asleep. Keith could reach into her mind through the Astral Plane by sensing the Blue Lion’s energy. The energy of the colony must have amplified his abilities, which was how he was able to see those spirits, and how Bandor was able to show Keith what Lotor had done to them. Now, he had a few sweet moments to talk to Allura.

Keith felt his body flickering like static on a television screen. The different timelines were making it difficult to keep himself stable. He only had a little time, so he had to make it count.

“Allura, listen to me. Lotor is lying to you. He’s lying to all of you. Please say you can hear me.” Keith pleaded. Allura’s closed eyes twitched again, as did the rest of her body, almost like she was having a seizure. Keith reluctantly backed away, realizing the time difference wasn’t going to help. He heard Shiro trying to sooth the princess, as did Coran and Ember. Their voices helped, but it broke Keith’s heart that his words were causing her pain right now.

His time was running short, but he needed to let her know. He had an idea. Keith leaned down, cupped her cheek and for a moment he saw her react to his touch. Her body stopped shaking and, carefully, Keith leaned down to kiss her lips and whispered, “I love you.”

Keith’s body started to flicker again and in a flash, he was back in the forest with his mother, Romelle and Kosmo.

“Keith! Oh, thank goodness!” Krolia hugged her son, crying a few tears and Keith hugged her back.

“I’m alright, Mom.”

“What did you see?” Romelle asked.

Keith’s face tensed. “I know where the second colony is.”

“Keith, your mark.” Krolia pointed to Keith’s wrist, which was glowing.

“How is that possible?” Romelle asked.

Keith let out a laugh of relief. “She heard me.”

(~)

Allura woke up with a gasp, seeing everyone surrounding her. She quickly sat upright, removing the rag from her forehead. Coran, Ember and Shiro hugged her.

“Oh, thank the ancients!” Coran weeped.

“You had us worried.” Ember said, and Allura hugged her close.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, looking rather frazzled while inspecting the princess from head to toe, making sure she was alright.

“I think so. I kept hearing voices.” Allura was unsure if to tell everyone or not. What she heard was almost static. Words cutting off here and there like a bad radio transition it made her head hurt, but she recognized the voice. Could it really be...?

“Uh, Allura, why is your mark glowing?” Lance pointed to Allura’s wrist and she gasped when she saw the symbol of her union with Keith glowing brightly like a star.

“H—How is that possible?” Coran said baffled. “Wedding marks don’t glow.”

Everyone else turned to Lotor, who lifted his hands up. “Don’t look at me, I’m just as confused as the rest of you.”

Allura kept staring at her mark and she choked on her laugh. “It was him.”

“Who?” Ember asked.

“Your father. Keith... he’s alive!”

_(~)_

_Praise be to the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Father of compassion and the God of all comfort, who comforts us in all our troubles, so that we can comfort those in any trouble with the comfort we ourselves receive from God. For just as we share abundantly in the sufferings of Christ, so also our comfort abounds through Christ. If we are distressed, it is for your comfort and salvation; if we are comforted, it is for your comfort, which produces in you patient endurance of the same sufferings we suffer. And our hope for you is firm, because we know that just as you share in our sufferings, so also you share in our comfort._

** _~2 Corinthians 1:3-7_ **

** _(~)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh my goodness! I was on a writing high with this one! I started around eight in the morning and finished around one thirty in the afternoon, none stop. Seriously, not even a lunch break but it was worth it! Relax, I ate lunch, I don’t myself starve for my art, that’s dangerous. 
> 
> So, now you know Romelle’s backstory. Yeah, she and Bandor definitely got some personality changes here and there, but I personally like how they turned out, especially Romelle. Definitely got the cool big sister vibe I was hoping for. As for her and Lotor, she was never ‘in-love’ with him okay. It was more of a celebrity crush than anything. 
> 
> You’re probably wondering about the marks after I said they weren’t magic. Well, they aren’t... but Keith and Allura are. ;) Guess I got to use that old concept after all, it just needed some revamping. 
> 
> Well, I think we have finally, FINALLY, reached the final countdown to the climax. Strap in and hold on to your seats because it’s about to get crazy up in here!
> 
> A big round of applauds to MiraculousWolf, who’s editing really helped in filling a lot of gaps. You’re the best, girl.  
Final note: Did you really think I would name this fanfic after one of the best love songs ever and NOT include it? SURPRISE!! 
> 
> Until next time, God bless, *kiss, kiss*


	25. Turning the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Sicline ships finally finished, Lotor prepares for his first voyage into the quintessence field. But things may no longer be the same when he returns.

_I've been trying to run away_

_From this false reality_

_No matter where I turn my back_

_You're always right in front of me_

_So I push You away_

_But I don't know that I'm wrong_

_I don't know the words to say_

_To make my faith that strong_

_So I will pray to You right now_

_To take away my sin_

_Heal away my brokenness_

_And change this heart again_

_-Change this heart by Sidewalk Prophets_

_ **Turning the Tide** _

“A-are you sure?” Lance stuttered as he held Allura’s arm, taking a closer look at the mark. It’s glow had already begun to fade.

“I’m sure.” Allura said with renewed energy. Moments ago she looked almost as pale as a ghost, now she was standing on her own two feet, looking strong and healthy as an oxalmost as if connecting with Keith had given her an energy boost. Even after the glow had faded, the princess gazed at her mark as though it were the most beautiful treasure the universe had ever seen. She even began to giggle, a sound the others hadn’t heard in a long time.

Lance was already crying tears of joy while laughing like a man who just won the lottery. Keith was alive. His best friend was alive!

“Allura, are you sure?” Shiro asked. He wanted to believe in her claim as much as Lance did. He wanted to believe that Keith was alive somewhere and either waiting for them to find him, or he was already doing everything at his disposal to return to them. He wouldn’t be surprised, after all, Keith was a survivor.

“Of course I’m sure! How else would you explain this?” Allura waved her mark at his face.

“She’s right, Shiro.” Coran said, still looking a little bit stunned, “Wedding marks don’t normally glow like that, or at all. They’re simply tattoos that symbolize the union between spouses. Nothing like this has ever happened before in the history of our people.”

“This explains everything.” Allura said.

“Mom, what do you mean?” Ember asked.

“I’ve been having dreams of him, every night. At first I thought it was just my grief and I needed more time to come to terms with it, but... I kept feeling his touch, hearing his voice even when I was awake. I was scared to get my hopes up at first but now I know for absolute certain. He’s been trying to reach me this entire time.”

Shiro took a moment to sit down, tears pricking at his eyes, overwhelmed at just what she was implying, what he wanted to hope for more than anything and Nebula stood beside him, wrapping her wings around him and nuzzling her face into his hair.

Lance noticed everyone else standing still, looking so stunned they weren’t sure if to dismiss the claim or to believe it wholeheartedly. Lance knew right away that their stillness was merely the result of their fear of being disappointed, so they stopped themselves from hoping before their spirits would get crushed.

Then, the corners of Shiro’s mouth turned upwards and a broken laugh escaped his mouth. Tears pricked his eyes as he fully took in what Allura told him. Looking into her eyes he knew she was telling the truth. He saw the glow, they all saw it, and Allura had randomly passed out without warning or explanation. It was just like when Keith passed out when she was captured by Zarkon and she used their link to send him a message.

“He’s alive... Keith is alive!” Shiro finally said.

Pidge started crying tears of joy and her boyfriend scooped her up into a spinning hug overcome by the need to celebrate with her. Hunk and Coran were hugging as well and Ember was being embraced by her friends as she slid to the ground unable to stand with the sheer relief that had taken over her whole being. Lotor stood still, hardly moving even when Hunk ambushed him with a hug that he found himself unable to fully return so great was his shock. Feelings of relief, joy, and fear all mashed together making him feel heavier and unresponsive to his surroundings.

Keith was alive, but what did that mean, he thought.

It meant that Keith was alive, and that he wasn’t to blame for his death

_Except you were..._

It meant the team could be complete again.

_But what does that mean for you…?_

“Lotor, did you hear that?” Lance exclaimed, staring at Lotor with teary eyes and a wide grin.

“I...I can’t believe it.” It was true, Lotor couldn’t believe it. He wanted to, he wanted to be rid of the guilt of accidentally killing Keith, but what did this really mean? Was Keith still in the Quantum Abyss? Where else could he have gone after the flash? What if he found out about the...?

_Keep it together_, he told himself, though it came out as more of an order than anything. This woman had lost her husband and now she realized that he was alive. Her child won’t have to grow up without a father like Lotor did. The child would be spared from the heartbreak he had to live with. He should be happy, and a part of him was. He wanted the child to have the life he had been deprived of. He cared for the small life growing in Allura’s womb despite himself, despite the voice in his head telling him he shouldn’t have grown this close to all of them, yet he did. He cared about them and a part was glad he did.

But, another part of him, the darker thoughts he found he was struggling to keep to himself, was either extremely terrified, extremely angry, or both. Lotor began to feel a deep self- loathing for such thoughts, but his rational thinking kept colliding with his sentimentality.

_Don’t be weak. Keep your guard up. You’re too close. We’re too close._

“Where is he?” Pidge asked.

“I...” Allura’s face dropped, “I don’t know.” She closed her eyes, trying to recall what she saw in her vision before she lost it. “The visions, they were clouded. But it was him. I know it.” Allura reached to touch her lips, remembering the warmth that woke her up. A distant, but very clear _I love you_ echoed in her ears.

“Are you certain, Princess?” Lotor asked. Nobody chastised him for doubting, he wasn’t there when Allura contacted Keith from his father’s Central Command.

“I’d recognize my husband’s lips anywhere.” Allura said with a knowing smile.

“_Definitely_ Keith.” Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Shiro all said at once with a groan. Even from a distance Keith could not pass up the chance to kiss his wife.

“Besides, this wouldn’t be the first time they’ve made contact like this.” Hunk said, “When Allura was captured by your dad, she reached Keith the same way. Sure, he passed out when it happened, but he got the message.”

“How are we going to find him?” Ember asked, “Is he still in the Quantum Abyss?”

Lotor’s fingers flickered and his posture stood erect when she said the name of the place. Thankfully, nobody else noticed this.

“I don’t know, darling.” Allura said, still gripping the wrist which bore her mark. “Keith was trying to tell me something but, I don’t know, it’s like there was an interference of some kind. He sounded worried though I could tell that much.”

An uneasy feeling started to settle in her gut. What if he was in trouble and he needed help? Allura didn’t doubt her husband’s abilities in the slightest but he was without the Black Lion for extra protection, in a realm with ravenous creatures that had tried to eat them alive and what if he and Krolia, if she was alive possibly as well, had been separated? What if they were hurt and badly perhaps? If they wanted to find him they’d have to do it quickly.

“Perhaps he was in a place with strong quintessence energy.” Lotor suggested. He wasn’t entirely sure if this was the case, it was just a theory, albeit one that could make sense.

Pidge waved her hands into the air in frustration. “Great! We find out Keith is alive and we have no idea how to find him.”

“The Quantum Abyss was the last place we saw him.” Blaze said. “It would make sense if we started from there.”

“You remember what happened last time. The paladins barely made it out of there alive.” Comet said.

“I’m not saying we just go back in there all willy-nilly, I’m just saying it was the last place he was before he disappeared, so how could he have escaped that space death trap?”

“Maybe he was teleported somewhere else.” Ember suggested, “Like what happened to Shiro during their last battle with Zarkon.”

“Yeah, still have no idea how that happened.” Lance said, scratching his head.

Lotor’s ears perked up like a cat’s. “He was right in front of me when the flare occurred, then he disappeared. Almost as though he had been teleported.”

That wasn’t a complete lie. The flares could be unpredictable when it came to the Quantum Abyss. Just like with the paladins, who were spread out across the abyss when the flare happened, it was possible Keith was teleported somewhere else. But, whether that was still in the abyss or not was still up in the air.

The sickening side of Lotor, the part which made him want to bash his guts with his fist told him to keep quiet. _Let them believe it_.

“We have to go look for him.” Allura said, sporting on her game-face. The paladins knew negotiating with her now was going to be a battle in and of itself.

“How? You heard Lotor, we’re not even sure if he’s still in the Quantum Abyss or somewhere else.” Pidge said.

“Pidge is right, Allura.” Shiro said, holding her shoulders, “I want to bring Keith back as much as you do, but you know as well as I do we can’t wander around aimlessly in space in the hopes that we find him by chance. You’re the only one who can reach him, and we’ll all help you in figuring out where he is. We can’t go in unprepared like last time.”

Allura silently agreed with Shiro. If Keith were here, he would say the same thing. The important thing was that Keith was alive, of that there was no question, now in the matter of finding him, they needed a plan. Last time they went into someplace unprepared it cost them one of their own.

“Keith will be okay. If he can survive this long on his own, he can survive anything.” Shiro said, cupping his sister-in-law’s face to comfort her. “And there is nothing that can stop him from coming back to his family.”

“You’re right, Shiro.” Allura hugged him in thanks, then turned to everyone else. “Alright, Pidge, Lance, Hunk and Coran, make a list of all potential locations in every quadrant, including those we have yet to visit.”

The paladins and Coran gave her a salute, “Yes, Ma’am!”

“And Lotor, we’re going to have to wrap up those comet ships.”

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Lotor asked, worried on whether or not this would affect her unborn child.

“If we’re going to have any chance at finding Keith, we’re going to need everything we’ve got.” Allura’s eyes narrowed in determination, “I am not losing him again.”

(~)

Back at Romelle’s house, Keith was given a tonic which would rejuvenate his strength. Seeing all of those visions took a number on him. He needed both women to help him get back up and walk to the house having to be carried on his mother’s back while Romelle guided them back.

After he was finished drinking, and eating a few fruits Romelle had picked for him from her garden, he explained his visions in vivid detail. He almost puked out the fruits he had just eaten at recalling the horrific display of Alteans having the energy sucked out of them.

Once he had finished telling his story, Romelle’s hatred towards Lotor had increased ten fold.

“Given your brother’s weakened state, he couldn’t have piloted his ship for very long. The Alteans from my vision hadn’t been traveling for very long either. The other colony is nearby.”

“There is a moon orbiting this planet that could house a colony.” Krolia said. “Is that what you saw?”

“I’m positive. Now we just have to get there. Only one problem; we don’t have a ship.”

“I may have something.” Romelle said.

They waited until it was nightfall when everyone was asleep to avoid suspicions. Romelle and Xian led Keith and Krolia to a building not too far from town.

“These transports haven’t been used in generations.” Romelle explained as she opened the door, “They were brought here by the first Alteans upon arriving at the colony. None of us know how to fly one, even if we desired to.”

The doors slid open and Keith was ecstatic to see a familiar Altean pod before his eyes. He never imagined he would miss this familiar machinery in his life. He smiled confidently.

“I think I got us covered here.” Keith effortlessly switched on the ignition of the pod, the screen and buttons wired and buzzed to life, astonishing even Romelle. She never thought she would live long enough to hear one of these machines actually working again. She traced her fingers over the pod’s surface, which was usually cold before, but now that it was coming back to life it radiated with energy.

“Wait.” Romelle reached into her bag, pulling out Keith’s bayard and knife, as well as Krolia’s laser gun. “You’ll be needing these.”

Keith could have easily boasted about how Romelle finally seemed to trust them, but instead he chose to be the bigger man and accepted his and his mother’s items with dignity. She was still healing, but from the looks of it she was starting off on the right track.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. After so long, my family may finally have peace.”

Krolia helped Romelle onto the ship, and she yelped when it started to move. Flying was not something she had ever experienced, it being one of the things she had come to accept that with her blindness would be likely impossible or extremely dangerous for her to even try if she couldn’t sense what would be in front of her,and in truth she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. The only solid ground beneath her feet was the floor of the pod, and she couldn’t feel what was right in front of her either. She had to sit back and trust that Keith knew what he was doing, trying to focus on her breathing instead so she wouldn’t have a panic attack from feeling helpless to do anything. Krolia, seeing Romelle’s discomfort, held her hand and helped her relax wanting to comfort the girl despite their rough start seeing how terrified she was. Now that she knew Romelle’s full story Krolia wanted, no needed to try to make things right even if only slightly for what Romelle’s people had suffered. She couldn’t bring her family back but she could do this much. Romelle with some hesitation eventually took it still unsure about fully accepting Krolia’s help but finding little choice given the rough ride ahead. 

“I’ve never experienced flying before. I’m more of a ground person.”

“Relax, you’ll be fine.” Krolia said. Romelle took in a deep breath and nodded. Kosmo laid his head on her lap, which helped in soothing her nerves.

Keith flew the pod out of the planet and towards the moon orbiting it. He and Krolia had seen the moon upon their first arrival thinking little of it at the time. As they came in closer, Keith saw a building through the thick mists, carved onto the side of a rock. The architecture was Galra, and Keith knew this was the place from his vision.

Once they landed, Krolia held Romelle’s hand, guiding her over the uneven surface of the building. Xian remained perched on her shoulder while Kosmo sniffed the air for any signs of danger.

Keith snuck to the opening, and once certain there were no guards either outside or in, he gave the signal and they all went inside. Everything felt familiar. The walls, the lights, the cold and uninviting atmosphere, it was all exactly like his vision. He led the group down the hallway, going by what he saw from his visions. They arrived at a closed metallic door, but they were unable to open it.

Keith used his bayard sword to force the doors open. The room was piled with dark containers almost pod-like in appearance in every direction they looked. Keith was reminded of Haggar’s lab, with all of the disgusting animal body parts, and possibly people body parts, out on display. Only while that lab made Keith want to vomit and or leave without hesitation, this room filled him with a sense of dread, grief and anger. They had a mission here there was no time to be feeling sick over what he might or might not find.

Romelle placed her hand over one of the containers, swiping away the mist. Keith gasped and Xian cawed in horror.

“Xian, who is it?” Romelle was about to regret asking that. When he told her the Altean’s name, she gasped. Keith was horrified upon seeing the dried up corpse of an Altean man with dried up eyes and skin, floating in the container like something straight out of a horror science fiction movie.

“Father!” Romelle stepped away from the container, her legs gave up on her and she fell to the floor crying never imagining that she’d find another of her family’s bodies so soon. Krolia and Kosmo rushed to her side, while Keith was frozen in place, looking at all of the corpses staring back at him. Alteans old and young were being drained of their life forces, while their friends and family were living in ignorant bliss, believing in a king who was using their power for his own gain.

Perhaps he would be sick after all the full horror of what they had found made his stomach squirm violently in protest.

But why would Lotor need Altean quintessence in the first place? For what purpose? What was his real plan?

Keith’s anger boiled over as he started to connect the dots. Lotor befriended everyone, played the part of the sad, lonely prince who just needed friends just so he could have the means to enter the rift. He wanted unlimited quintessence, but if he wanted the rift why harm these Alteans in the process? Were they a temporary substitute? There was still so much that needed explaining, but what Keith knew without a shred of doubt was that Lotor could not be trusted.

Anything that came out of his mouth was a cleverly twisted way of complying others into his tangled web. Well, no more. Keith would not be fooled by Lotor anymore, and he would be sure to wake up the others to his deception as well. There was no time to waste.

Romelle’s crying broke Keith out of his thoughts and he started to feel guilty. He got so wrapped up in his own anger he almost overlooked Romelle’s grieving body before him. Krolia held her close, looking every bit the mother she was wanting to protect Romelle from the horrors they had found in this forsaken place, while Kosmo and Xian nuzzled close to Romelle in an effort to comfort her. Romelle leaned into it, too tired of everything they had found out to resist their sincere wish to comfort her for the moment. Even after ten thousand years, Allura’s people continued to suffer, and were still being killed by the Galra. Romelle’s own people turned their backs on her in favor of Lotor, and she had been alone ever since. Not anymore, she would not be alone anymore, and her people were not going to live in darkness for much longer.

Paladins _never_ left anyone behind.

“Keith, what are you doing?” Krolia asked, seeing her son searching for something from the corner of the room. A machine, a computer of some sort, was asleep at the moment but looked as though it had been recently used due to the absence of much dust. Using what he learned from when Allura saved Lance’s life, he focused his energy on the machine. His hands glowed purple and the computer sprung to life. The screen appeared, revealing all of the details of the quintessence extraction process.

“What is it?” Romelle asked, “What’s going on?”

“Romelle, I’m so sorry about what happened to your people.” Keith said, “But I promise, they won’t be living in Lotor’s shadow any longer.”

Krolia pulled out a tiny flash drive and started downloading the information. Romelle wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing, having limited experience with computers, but she didn’t question it. She trusted them despite herself.

Keith was surprised, and a tad confused when Romelle, seemingly from out of nowhere, kneeled before him.

“Uh...what’s this now?”

“I’ve spent my whole life believing in a false king, but now Altea’s rightful leaders have returned to free us all. Thank you.”

Keith blushed like an awkward school boy not expecting that kind of praise from her after everything they had been through. “Please, you don’t have to do that.” He said while helping her to her feet. “I’m no king, I’m just doing what’s right.”

“Which is exactly what a king does.” Krolia said, beaming with pride. Keith had never seen her eyes sparkle like that before. Though Romelle didn’t bow, she nodded in agreement. A small smile began to form on her lips. This was the first smile Keith and Krolia had seen, it made Romelle look even more beautiful and youthful than ever before. Kosmo barked while Xian cawed, spreading out his wings seeming to agree wholeheartedly with them.

Keith didn’t negotiate on it further, he just asked his mother to gather up all of the information and left the colony needing a moment to himself to sort through what they had to do next. Romelle took a moment to bid farewell to her parents, promising them they and everyone else would receive a proper funeral once this was all over. Perhaps after this long nightmare was over she could find a way to start her life over again. Maybe this time she would have some friends to help her along the way. It was a disorienting but strangely pleasant thought.

(~)

The group didn’t bother being discrete. The Alteans of the colony were baffled and speechless when they saw one of their own pods being used for the first time in ten thousand years. Keith landed the pod right in the middle of town, in front of the Lotor statue.

A group rallied around the pod, muttering questions, until Keith stepped out. Kosmo leaped and landed beside him, while Krolia helped Romelle out of the pod.

“Romelle, what’s going on?” Luca, defying her father’s orders, made her way through the crowd and rushed to the blind Altean, surprised to see a female Galra at the colony without Lotor. Her uniform did not resemble those of Lotor’s employees, and this strange man with the raven locks and face markings looked almost like an Altean, but his ears were, for lack of a better word, hideous.

“Who are these people?”

“Luca, it’s okay. They are not here to harm us.”

“Where is King Lotor?” Another Altean asked. “Is he arriving soon?”

“Lotor isn’t coming.” Keith spoke, his voice was a mixture of commanding but also benevolent and patient. Krolia smiled with pride at her son’s natural confidence when addressing the confused Alteans.

“I know you all have questions and I’m here to answer them. My name is Keith, I am a Paladin of Voltron.” He had anticipated the confused and perplexed stares and murmurs amongst the crowd. Luca held Romelle’s hand, the older woman trying her best to soothe the young lady’s confusion.

“Voltron?” The Alteans asked.

“I thought it was a myth.”

“How can that be?”

“Does King Lotor know?”

“Why should we believe you?” Luca’s father said, marching his way towards Keith, looking just about ready to smash his fist into Keith’s pretty-boy face.

Rather than dignify the old man with a response, Keith activated his wrist device and enlarged an image he had stored in his suit’s memory drive. The Alteans gasped when they saw the image of a beautiful woman with white hair which contracted with her dark skin. A golden circlet adorned her forehead, and pink markings were underneath her bright blue eyes.

The Alteans gasped, even Luca’s father. Many recognized that face from their history books, and some of their great grandparents spoke of her beauty and her father’s courage.

Knowing he had their undivided attention, Keith spoke again. “This is Princess Allura, the sole heir to the Altean throne.”

“How is this possible?” Luca’s father asked. “The princess and King Alfor died long ago.

Keith showed them another picture, one of himself and Allura together. “For ten thousand years she remained in a cryogenic slumber, but she is alive and well.” The picture disappeared and Keith removed his glove and gauntlet, revealing his wedding mark.

“She is my wife.”

A smile of both relief and satisfaction edged on Romelle’s face, hearing the multitude of reactions from the people. Romelle encouraged Luca to approach Keith to see for herself if the mark was authentic. Keith welcomed the young lady to inspect it.

“He’s telling the truth. He bares the wedding mark.” Luca shouted for all to hear, waving Keith’s wrist into the air.

“But, why hadn’t King Lotor told us this?” An elderly Altean woman said, her body trembling while her grandchildren comforted her.

“King Lotor has been lying to you this entire time.” Keith knew that this part was going to be the most difficult. Both for him, and for them.

He showcased the data he and Krolia downloaded from the base. It showcased all of the details of Lotor’s plans, written in Galra letters, and images of the process, as well as video recordings from the scientists.

Keith swallowed hard as he watched the replay of the poor Alteans being forced into the pods. Many of the citizens shouted their names, recognizing a few of the faces, and their screams of anguish grew louder when the Alteans in the video screamed in agony, followed by another video of the Alteans floated lifelessly within the pods, their skin shriveled up.

Luca was paralyzed as was her father, who started to cry. “That... that was my wife!” Luca rushed to her father and held him close. After seeing his honest distress at his wife’s death Keith couldn’t find it in him to completely hate the man despite how badly he had treated Romelle knowing just how he felt.

“Lotor did save you from the Galra, but he has secretly been harvesting your quintessence for his own personal benefits, and fabricated the second colony in order to do it. Romelle was the first to uncover the truth when her brother Bandor managed to escape. Lotor hid all evidence of the crash.” Keith said, wishing he didn’t have to tell them. They all seemed so happy before, but that happiness was brought upon by ignorance and lies from a supposed king. As much as it hurt, they needed to wake up.

“Romelle was right?” The Alteans asked amongst themselves.

“The colony is a lie?!”

“That was my husband!” One Altean woman screamed in anguish when she saw her husband in the video. The Alteans were beginning to panic, asking whether or not Lotor would return to take them all and extract their quintessence. The once peaceful colony was quickly becoming a community of paranoia and panic.

Romelle nudged Kosmo and gave him a nod. The wolf howled louder than he had ever howled before, silencing the frantic Alteans in a heartbeat.

“Listen! I understand how you are all feeling. Like you, I believed in Lotor with unquestioning devotion for as long as I can remember. It was as devastating to me as it is for you. I’m sorry for what happened to our loved ones, but now is not the time for us to get into a frenzy.“

“But what can we do?” Luca asked, “Lotor has ships and an army at his disposal, what do we have?”

“Are you serious?” Keith said, surprising Luca. “Since the day I met her, Allura has had nothing but wonderful things to say about Altea. Your people were a rich, diverse, and advanced culture. You shared your knowledge and understanding with others. Your King constructed the weapon known as Voltron, protecting the universe and forming bonds that would last a lifetime. Lotor may have salvaged your history, but at the expense of your freedom. Your seclusion has made you forget who you truly are. Romelle had the courage to keep searching for the truth, even when nobody else believed her. That courage and defiance was a part of the Altea my wife loved, and it continues to remain a part of her, and it has become a part of me as well. Starting today, the Paladins of Voltron will put an end to Lotor’s tyranny. You will no longer be Lotor’s experiments or prisoners anymore. You are Alteans! Nobody, not even Lotor, or Zarkon, or the Galra, can take that away from you.”

Romelle thrusted her staff into the air, “We are Alteans!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. One by one, every Altean in the colony, old and young, lifted their fists into the air and chanted in unison. Krolia gave her son’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“You have a knack for this king stuff, after all.”

Keith blushed at the comment, but he didn’t argue against it either. Maybe his mother and Romelle were right, maybe he really did have what it took to be a king. If he could manage being the leader of Voltron, he could manage this too.

“But what will we do now?” Luca asked, “As inspirational as Sir Keith’s speech was, not even we are equipped to fight the Galra right now.”

“Don’t worry about that, Luca.” Romelle said, “We shall return with the Paladins of Voltron, and Lotor in chains.”

“Wait, what?” Keith and Krolia exclaimed.

“What? You didn’t think I was just going to wait around until you came back with reinforcements, did you? I have a score to settle with Lotor, on behalf of my people.” Romelle said with a devilish smirk which took even Krolia and Keith by surprise.

“Allura is really going to like you.” Keith said, making Romelle smirk with pride.

One of the children Keith met the other day tapped his leg, staring back at him with hopeful eyes. “Does this mean we’ll get to meet Princess Allura?”

Keith smiled and lifted the kid up. “Absolutely. She’s going to be very excited to meet all of you.”

Romelle pulled out the communicator Bandor had given her long ago and gave it to Luca. “Bandor made it for me. I’m sure he would have wanted you to have it. I will contact you the moment I arrive at the Castle Ship.”

“A Castle Ship? They actually have one?” Luca squealed. Several other Alteans looked astonished and interested to learn more about the Castle Ship, and what other items the Paladins had.

“Things will be different from now on.” Romelle gestured to Keith with her hand, “And it is all thanks to Keith, The Black Paladin of Voltron.”

“I couldn’t have figured out the truth without your help, Romelle.” Keith said.

“I am so sorry I ever doubted you, Romelle.” Luca said, clasping the communicator close to her heart. If she had known the truth, she would have told Bandor how she felt a long time ago.

“As am I.” Luca’s father bowed his head in shame, “It would seem we were the blind ones. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course I do.” Romelle said, “You were not the only ones deceived by Lotor.” It would take her time to fully get over the isolation and ostracization they had made her undergo because they had refused to hear her out. But when she remembered how devoted she had been to Lotor, before she had found out the truth, Romelle found that it was harder for her to be completely angry with them. All of them had suffered by the hands of Lotor not just her when they had been separated from their loved ones. All of them had lost someone dear to them. It was harder to hate someone she found when you could sympathize with them even somewhat. 

“Your parents and your brother would be very proud of you.”

Romelle nodded in gratitude, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Stay strong and stand together.” Keith said to the Alteans once more, “When we come back, you will be liberated. Altea will prosper again.”

The Alteans cheered and howled with vigor, some even began chanting ‘Voltron’ over and over. Romelle’s heart felt lighter for the first time in years. Her people had finally woken up to the reality of their situation, and thanks to Keith, they were reminded that they still had a voice.

With Krolia and Keith’s assistances, Romelle re-entered the pod and the Alteans cheered as they took off. Keith made a promise to those people that he would return, and that Lotor would pay for what he had done to these people.

Finally, he was coming home.

(~)

“I’ve waited an eternity for this.” Lotor marveled at the finished ship he and Allura had spent weeks finishing. Thanks to her Alchemist skills they completed everything in record time. When his Galra workers brought the ship in, Allura was kind enough to thank each of them for all of their help much to their shock. It made them happy though despite themselves. She recognized a few of them as old friends of Silver Star, who encouraged them to follow their dreams... with a little help from the Heart Song potion, of course.

The Galra bowed in respect to the princess, and Lotor couldn’t help but smile at just how fond his workers had become of the charming princess. She went from hating his kind to welcoming them with open arms as she would her own comrades. It made sense, after all, her unborn child would be half-Galra.

“We’ve done everything we can to prepare for this moment.” Allura said. “You’re ready.”

Lotor looked at her in surprise. “Me?”

“I know we said we would do this together, but I can’t go with you, Lotor.”

Lotor didn’t protest. Looking at the way her hand subconsciously reached for her stomach he knew the reason. Though Lotor would have insisted the ships would keep them protected, he at some level could understand her concerns. Two grown adults was one thing, but an unborn infant still forming in the womb? Lotor didn’t want to risk it either.

The thought of anything happening to the woman he had come to consider a sister of sorts and the unborn child he couldn’t help but feel protective of was….gut-wrenching to say the least. It was better that he was the only one at risk despite him being the only stable leader the Galra had for now.

_The power is within your grasp._ The voice sad, causing Lotor to clench his fists behind his back. His nails piercing his skin, telling his thoughts to shut up.

“I understand, Princess.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Your child’s safety comes first. I will be fine. I have all of the data I need for a safe voyage. Besides, legend says that the Rift holds secrets beyond even our understanding. Perhaps, if we’re lucky, it may reveal to us Keith’s whereabouts.”

“Please be careful.” Allura insisted, “Remember what happened to your parents when they were affected by the raw quintessence.”

“Do not worry. I am well aware of the risks, but if this can guarantee a secure future for your child and many others, then it is a risk I must take.”

Allura breathed in and out to calm her nerves, but that didn’t do much to settle her anxiousness. The two left no stone unturned when it came to guaranteeing a secure trip in and out of the rift, but life could be very unpredictable. All they could do now was hope. Lotor was more than ready. This was the moment he had been working towards for over years.

Lotor was taken by surprise when Allura hugged him. Lotor was hesitant, as always when it came to these things, but he hugged her back. He sunk into the embrace, hugging her tightly as though this would be the last time. He wasn’t sure why he thought that, but a sinking feeling in his stomach made it difficult for him to enjoy the moment.

Allura knew Lotor was still awkward when it came to hugs, and this was a risky mission, but she believed in his skills and she hoped he would return perfectly safe. Despite the rocky start, Lotor was one of them now. He was a part of the Voltron family, and family stick together no mater what.

“Come back safely.” Allura said after finishing the hug.

“Of course.”

(~)

Even though Allura would not be joining Lotor, that didn’t mean she couldn’t assist him from the Castle Ship’s control panel.

“Beginning system check.” Lotor said, tapping the screen of his control panel.

“Front and rear stabilizers.” Allura said, analyzing the 3-D model of the ship from the bridge’s main computer.

“Front and rear stabilizers are go.” Lotor replied.

“Quintessence collection array.”

“Quintessence collection array is go.”

“Infracells.”

“Infracells up.”

“Dynotherms.”

“Dynotherms connected. Switching on mega-thrusters.” Lotor switched the thrusters on. The sound was like music to his ears. The ship was the pinnacle of perfection. He and Allura did an astounding job. Now, it was the moment of truth.

“Okay, I can’t be the only one who sees that this is nuts, right?” Hunk said, being his usual, paranoid self. “Just getting in there is a long shot then he has to make it out again?”

“I agree with Hunk.” Ember said, already tapping her hoof impatiently, wanting to pace back and forth like she normally did when she couldn’t relax. “But, Allura and Lotor made sure that it was one hundred percent safe, right? Right, Mom?”

“Of course, darling.” Allura reassured her.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Ember said with a nervous chuckle, then started biting on her wing.

“We’ve traveled through the quintessence field to another reality. This isn’t just theoretical physics. Mathematically, we know it's possible.” Pidge said, though she didn’t sound too confident about her statistics.

“Hard to argue with math.” Blaze said, “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“You still can’t do math.” Aura pointed out.

“And now you know why.”

“But even if he does reach the quintessence field, then what? The last time anyone got in there it turned Zarkon evil.” Lance said.

“Lance makes a good point.” Blaze said, “Take that, math!”

“Zarkon fell prey to his own evil instincts.” Allura said, “The quintessence field didn’t create them, it revealed them.”

“That doesn’t sound too reassuring.” Silver Star said, contrasting with her usual optimistic self.

Allura stroked Ember’s mane to soothe both of their nerves. “He will be fine, dear. Lotor, are you ready?”

“Ready, Princess.” Lotor pushed the controls of his ship forward, exiting the hangar of the Castle Ship and flying into deep space towards the remains of what was once the Galra home world, where his Quintessence experiment was still positioned. The others watched in anticipation as the ship went farther and farther towards the destroyed planet.

“So, this is it.” Coran said in a somber voice as he placed a hand on Allura’s shoulder. “I’m sure your and Lotor’s hard work will pay off, Princess.”

“Thank you, Coran.”

“Lotor, be careful my boy.”

“If you see anything weird just come right back.” Hunk said, “We won’t judge you, promise.”

“Try not to get yourself killed, will you?” Lance said, “I’m not losing another friend this month.”

It took a few tics for Lotor to respond to everyone’s words, especially what Lance just said. First Allura called him brother, and now Lance openly addressed him as his friend. It carried the same weight as Allura’s words did. The prince swallowed an infuriating lump in his throat. Out of all the people he had allowed himself to care for in his long life excluding Venta their love and friendship meant the most to him.

It hurt all the more though when he remembered that….he didn’t deserve it and they had no idea how much he had never fully been worthy of it.

“Thank you, everyone. I’ll... try not to take too long.” He said somewhat self cautiously. The portal was in sight, and Coran started the countdown.

“T-minus ten tics to gate entry.”

Lance and Pidge held hands and Ember stuck close to Allura, who hugged her with one arm.

“Nine...eight...seven”

As the numbers went down, Lotor’s ship started to glow like the trans reality comet.

“...six...five...four...three...two...one.”

Lotor’s communication began to waver, the power of the raw quintessence was already affecting his link to the paladins. They all knew this would happen, communication would be cut off once he was inside the rift. The gateway glowed intensely as Lotor made his way into it.

“Here we go.”

The paladins watched from the Castle as the ship disappeared in a flash of light. Though Allura could no longer speak with Lotor directly, she could monitor at least the statistics of the ship from the information they had gathered. If anything went amiss the ship would alert the Castle Ship.

“He’s in.” Allura said, though it didn’t really do much to ease everyone else. Their friend was inside the belly of the beast, and now they could do nothing but wait for him to return in one piece.

Both physically, and mentally.

(~)

Lotor knew he was alive, he could hear every push and pull of his breath as loud and clear as the thrusters on his ship. His nerves awakened every inch of his body and he fell in tune with the rhythmic pattern of his heartbeat. Everything around him was white, glowing brighter than any sun yet he felt no pain when gazing into it. Little luminescent spores floated around him like bubbles beneath the sea, each one radiating with an aura that felt like tiny puffs of breath. It was like entering a weblum’s mouth, only without the repulsive digestive system, but every bit as alive, if not more so. It was beautiful in a way almost as if he was seeing life begin from its very creation.

This was it. This was the legendary Rift his mother uncovered ten thousand years ago. It was everything he ever imagined, and so much more.

He did it. He finally made it.

“Venta...I will see you again, my love. We’re almost there.”

_Yes... we are_

Lotor gasped and looked behind him. There was nobody else but himself, and communications were down. But then, why did it sound like that voice was speaking right into his ear?

(~)

“Wait, your daughter has hooves?”

“She’s a longma. A rare creature long believed to have been extinct. She’s adopted.”

Romelle blinked, still wrapping her head around all of the information Keith had laid down for her about his, admittedly diverse family.

In an attempt to ease their boredom over the long trip back to the Castle Ship they had decided to trade stories about their respective families to pass the time for the last couple of days. Keith’s stories were, to Romelle’s surprise, rather engaging even if she was still having trouble wrapping her head around a few details. It was nice being able to talk about the Colony without the worry hanging over her head that Lotor was still coming for her people. And after everything that had happened Romelle found herself feeling more comfortable around Keith and Krolia, enough to open up to them a little more, especially after everything they had done for her. It was nice to have friends again.

Keith spoke of Allura and all the details of Altea he learned from her. He spoke about the other paladins, about Lance’s heroic deeds, Hunk’s compassion and delicious home cooking, and Pidge’s craftiness and inventions. He also mentioned the mice, severely warning Xian not to eat them once they arrived. The hawk looked outright insulted and disappointed. They had live mice right for the plucking and he wasn’t allowed to eat them? How ridiculous. Romelle kept a mental note to make sure Xian behaved himself.

Lastly, Keith spoke about his brother Shiro. A kind and brave man who took the orphaned Keith under his wing and gave him a home when it seemed nobody else wanted him. Romelle was touched by his story. As an older sibling, she perfectly understood Shiro’s reasonings for wanting to take care of the young lad, and from the looks of it he did a wonderful job. Keith was the kind of leader Romelle know her people would be fortunate to have.

While Keith was more than happy to share details about his family there was still the Lotor situation to deal with. Keith couldn’t deny how anxious and excited he was to be returning home. He prayed nothing major had changed during his absence. From what Keith had learned, the Altean escape pods possessed a hardwired link to the Castle Ship. Since no Alteans could fly the ships, it was no wonder nobody knew of the last one in existence. Finally, Keith picked up the signal of the castle, and it was close by.

“Hang on.”

Romelle clenched her seat still not fully used to the sensation of fast-flying, while Krolia remained stone-faced when Keith picked up the speed. Xian’s feathers ruffled, and a few flew off in his anxious flapping. Krolia had to spit out a few that went into her mouth while dusting off the rest. Kosmo too shook his body to rid himself of said feathers.

Keith paid no mind to the bird. He was almost home. Just a few more tics.

(~)

The Castle alarm went off suddenly, causing many of the longmas to jump in fright. Waiting around for Lotor to return was nerve-wracking enough they were almost certain the scare caused maybe a couple of their scales to shed early.

“What is that?” Hunk asked, leaning over Coran’s shoulder when an unidentifiable flying object came into view on the monitor.

“We’ve got an incoming craft.” Coran said.

“Shields up.” Allura ordered, “And pull it up on-screen.” When the flying object was shown on the screen Allura gasped. “That... that can’t be. It’s an Altean pod!”

“A really old one.” Coran said, equally baffled by the discovery.

“What’s it doing out here?” Lance asked, already with his bayard in hand.

Everyone had questions, but Allura wisely redirected those questions to the one flying the mysterious pod. “Attention, Altean pod, identify yourself.”

It might have been Altean, but that didn’t mean it could be trusted in a heartbeat. She learned that the hard way long ago. When the pilot answered her demand, the princess’s stoic demeanor was shattered.

“Did you miss me, hon?”

If anyone had been holding anything made of glass the shattered noise would have boomed like an ion cannon. Allura forgot how to blink, and breathe, for the face of the Black Paladin was smiling back at her with a smile that inspired both relief and irrepressible elation.

“Dad?!” Ember exclaimed, unsure whether to believe her own eyes or not.

“Keith?!” Shiro exclaimed, snapping out of his state of shock thanks to Ember’s outburst.

“Guys, it’s me.” Keith said. Judging by everyone’s reaction it cemented his previous theory that they thought he was dead.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up.” Lance said, taking a defensive stance, “How do we know you’re really Keith and not some alien shape shifter or something?”

“It’s really me, _Hermano._”

Lance gasped dramatically, hands on his chest and he almost fell backwards until Blaze and Hunk caught him before his back hit the floor. Tears ran down his face and Lance started to laugh, running his hands through his hair.

“It’s—It’s him! Guys, it’s Keith! He’s alive! And his Spanish is still terrible!” Keith looked insulted at Lance’s comment. The Red Paladin then pointed at Keith’s enlarged pixelated face. “Look! He even scowls the same! It really is him!”

“Keith, my boy!” Coran exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

“You’re back!” Hunk was crying so much his tears were like enlarged bubbles, while Pidge and Lance were wrapped in a spinning embrace. Ember and the other longmas were galloping and trotting in place. Shiro started crying, covering his mouth, unable to keep his composure. He looked like he needed to sit down.

“Allura, you were right.” Shiro said between sobs. Allura was still frozen, but the corner of her mouth started to turn upwards. Though she knew he was alive, she never imagined, not even in her wildest dreams that he would appear right in front of her just now. It was like something out of a dream, but this wasn’t a dream. It was real.

“Keith, my love! You came back!”

“I told you I would.”

“How?” Pidge asked, “Where have you been? How did you survive the Quantum Abyss?”

“I’ll explain everything once I’m inside.”

“Of course, of course, just let me—“ Coran was about to open up the hangar for Keith, but Allura already beat him to it, and she made a mad dash to the doors with Ember by her side. Coran shrugged it off and he and the others hurried to the doors, nearly crashing into each other on their way out.

Coming back to the Castle Ship was the biggest relief Keith had felt in months. The familiarity of the hangar took his breath away the same way it did when he first arrived on the Blue Lion with everyone else. It was good to be home after so long.

Allura and Ember were the first ones to arrive. Keith opened the pod doors and just like that, his entire universe became whole again. Allura’s legs pushed her towards Keith, who jumped out of the pod and ran at the same pace. Allura leaped into her husband’s waiting arms which wrapped securely around her waist, spinning her around, her toes barely brushing the floor.

They held onto each other for as long as they could, Allura sobbing into Keith’s shoulder, taking in his smell, the feel of his powerful arms around her frame, and his body flushed against her own. Keith peppered her head, face and neck with kisses, each one for every day they had been separated.

Allura cupped his face, his tears landing on her thumbs. She was about to say something but was cut off when he crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was raw, passionate, and desperate. Clearly he’d missed her as much as she missed him. 

“I knew—“ Allura tried to say between kisses, which were a bit wet and salty due to their tears, but they didn’t care. They were together again, and they were determined not to waste another moment.

“I knew it was you.” Allura said, nearly breathless.

“What?”

“I dreamt of you every night. At first I thought they were just dreams, but you were trying to reach me this whole time.”

“I told you I would come back. Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you. I have so much to tell you, I—” this time it was Allura’s turn to cut him off with another row of kisses.

“You know there are kids here, right?” Ember said with a laugh.

“Ember!” Keith got down on his knees and hugged his longma daughter. Her wings wrapped around him and he started peppering her whole face with kisses, even her nose. “I’ve missed you so much, kiddo.”

“I missed you too, Daddy. I thought I lost you.”

Keith let out a laugh and a sob, holding his baby girl close, kissing her head a few more times. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“It’s okay. I'm just happy you're back.”

“I love you, Ember.”

“I love you too.”

Ember carefully wiped a few of Keith’s tears away with her wing, and he then saw everyone else standing before him. Keith slowly stood back up, his eyes locked with those of his family. Shiro’s lips quivered and without a word he rushed to his younger brother with arms open wide. The two brothers reunited in a bone crushing embrace. Shiro sobbed into Keith’s shoulder, and just like Keith did with Ember, even Shiro kissed him on the head then held the boy’s face like he used to when he was very little, soaking in the fact that his baby brother was alive. He hadn’t lost him after all.

“You’re a real handful, you know that?” Shiro laughed between sobs.

“Yeah, well you’re stuck with me.” Keith joked. The brothers hugged once more. Shiro then stepped back to let the others have their moment with Keith as well. Lance, Pidge and Hunk all ambushed Keith with a Garrison group hug. The rest of the longmas joined in as well.

“I love you, man!” Hunk sobbed.

“We missed you so much!” Pidge cried.

“I missed you guys too. I’m really sorry about what happened, believe me, if I could have come back sooner I would have.”

“Don't sweat it.” Lance said, “You’re back, that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks, Lance. I trust you kept everyone together while I was gone.”

“He did.” Pidge said, linking her arm with Lance’s. “He is Voltron’s right hand, after all.”

“I know. The best one we could hope for.” Keith said, nodding with pride at his friend.

“It’s good to have you back, Mullet-Head.”

“Good to be back. And my Spanish is not that bad.”

“Eh, agree to disagree.” Lance said smugly. Yep, it was good to be back.

Finally, Coran hugged Keith. “My boy, thank the ancients. You’re home.”

“It’s good to see you again, Coran.”

“Now, could you please explain to us where you’ve been all this time?”

“Yeah, how did you...get...” Shiro began, but then was sidetracked when he and everyone else saw two more people exiting the pod. The first they immediately recognized was Krolia, but the second woman, who Krolia was assisting out of the pod, was a complete stranger.

“Krolia!” Ember galloped to the Galra woman, who kneeled down and hugged the longma. Even Krolia was alive and well, and this time she was determined not to be separated from her new granddaughter.

All eyes then turned on the strange woman with blond hair tied up into a half bun, while the rest of her hair went down her back. Her clothes were loose, yet addressed her slim frame rather well, and the hawk and staff in her hand were hard to miss. But what really shook them was her face. Aside from her clouded eyes, she had blue markings and pointed ears.

Allura and Coran were especially taken aback by her presence. She stared back in everyone’s direction with an unreadable expression, and though she could not see them, she felt their gazes all over her. She should be accustomed to this by now, but seeing as she was being gawked at by strangers, and possibly the long lost Altean princess, Romelle felt her self-cautiousness seeping back. She prayed they couldn’t hear the rapid beating of her heart which was running overtime with the nervousness she was determined not to show on her face.

“Keith,” Allura spoke, taking her husband’s arm, “Is... is that...?” Were her eyes deceiving her or was this woman really...

“An Altean?” Coran exclaimed.

“And is that a wolf? He’s so cute!” Silver Star said, pointing with her wing at Kosmo who jumped out and stood beside Krolia.

Romelle hadn’t been the shy type since she was little, but right now, standing in a room full of non-Alteans, all of which were staring at her rather conspicuously as if they had never seen her kind before, was overwhelming. Krolia took the young lady’s hand and led her to the others settling her nerves slightly.

“It’s okay. They’re not gonna hurt you.”

“Everyone, this is Romelle.” Keith said, “And yes, she’s Altean.”

An Altean? A real, breathing Altean? Allura couldn’t believe it. Though it wasn’t proper etiquette, Allura stepped closer to the woman, studying every detail of her face. Her markings, her ears, her clothing, it was all reminiscent of her people. Although, her clouded eyes were a rarity, even among them. She was aware that Alteans with birth defects existed, but again, they were very few and far in between when it came to genetics, but that didn’t change the fact that this Romelle was one of her own.

“Are you...Princess Allura?” Romelle asked with a slight stutter cursing herself for letting her nervousness show to the true leader of her people. Allura nodded then quickly amended that reminding herself that the woman was blind.

“Y-yes. I am.” Allura gasped when Romelle got down on one knee, bowing her head.

“Your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you. An honor and a miracle.”

“I... I’m sorry, I’m just really confused. How are you here? Where did you come from and—“ Allura stopped her questions, realizing asking them now would just overwhelm them both and kindly helped the woman back to her feet. “I have so many questions. Well, more than I did before now.”

“Allura, I promise I’ll explain everything.” Keith said, then remembered the reason why Romelle came in the first place. “Where’s Lotor?”

“He’s in the quintessence field.” Ember said, while Kosmo was taking a whiff of her wings.

“What?! No!”

“Hey, it’s cool, he and Allura built that comet ship—“ Lance began, but was cut off by Keith who looked just about ready to slice somebody with his sword.

“No, no, you don’t understand, we have to stop him! He’s been lying to all of us.”

“Lying?” Shiro asked, “Lying about what?”

“Everything.” Romelle said, her hawk cawing in reaction to her anger.

“Keith, what is going on?” Allura asked, still confused about what was happening. Keith coming back was one thing, but him coming back with an Altean woman and now claiming Lotor was lying to them? Just what had happened in the time they were separated?

“We have to stop Lotor!” Keith demanded.

“We can’t get to him.” Pidge said, “He just entered the quintessence field, and we can’t contact him until he gets out.”

“We’ve traveled to realities before, can’t we fly in and get him out?”

“Why are we trying to get him out?” Hunk asked, “I’m worried about him too but—“

“He’s the one who should be worried!” Keith said with a snake as his Galra fangs came out.

“Keith, calm down.” Allura held her husband back. “Please, just tell us what is going on.” It frightened her almost seeing him like this, she had never before seen him get this angry with one they considered part of their family.

Keith took in a deep breath to try and control his temper. This was not going to be easy for any of them to hear.

(~)

Lotor collected as many quintessence samples as he could. So far, so good. The energy around him kept spiraling, as though it were trying to awaken every one of his senses. Even his thoughts appeared to be speaking to him, manifesting into an entity all their own.

He tried to shake his sense back, but struggled to do so. His vision became unfocused, and the words in his mind became jumbled. He couldn’t tell which voices were of his head or from somewhere else. It felt almost as if he was losing himself in the field.The white of the quintessence field engulfed his vision.

................

_They had to be around here somewhere. He checked his intel numerous times to be sure, there was no possible way this could be a mistake. The citizens of the planet were peaceful, so he had little to worry about whether or not they would arrest or attack him if they saw what was under his hood._

_He walked into a tavern where he spotted the two alien lifeforms. Like the rest of the population, their skin was grayish green, but their eyes and facial markings betrayed their true nature. When Lotor revealed himself to them, they were just about ready to flee._

_“Hear me out! I know who you are. I come in peace.”_

_The two aliens were cautious but eventually decided to hear what this Galra had to say._

_“I have come to save the noble Altean people, to preserve your customs and traditions before they are destroyed like Altea itself. Please, come with me. I have created a haven where the Galra can never find you. It may not be Altea, but it will keep you safe.”_

_The aliens were still skeptical. Lotor expected as much. If he were in their position, he would be wary as well._

_“If my intentions were to kill you, then you would be dead already.”_

_The two came to accept his offer, changing back into their true forms for the first time in years. They were Alteans, just like Lotor himself. Such beautiful people, how did Zarkon ever come to despise such noble beings? Then again, Zarkon never saw any other species as noble or grand._

_As the years went by, Lotor found more and more Alteans. Once he was positive he had gathered as many as he possibly could, he took them to a remote planet beyond the Quantum Abyss. There, he helped them in rebuilding their civilization. For many years, and as often as he could, Lotor visited these people, learning more and more about their ways._

_It was no different than when he visited Venta’s planet. The people were so peaceful, loving and joyful as well as creative and gifted. Over time, Lotor came to learn more and more about the Altean’s abilities, realizing that perhaps as a result of needing to adapt to their surroundings after years of hiding, many Alteans inherited the abilities akin to those of the ancient Alchemists. Of course, there was only so much knowledge Lotor could preserve._

_For a while, he kept the Alteans hidden from Zarkon as he tried to find other ways of uncovering Olkarion, and the trans-reality comet he needed in order to enter the rift. But, he knew it could not be that simple. The comet alone was unstable, it had to be molded into a way that could be harnessed and controlled with ease. Primarily, a ship, just like what King Alfor did with Voltron. A story many Alteans soon regarded as myth, or a folktale that held some truth, but was ultimately extinct at this point._

_Lotor was inspired by the stories, and searched far and wide for the comet. But, he needed a sure way of opening the gateway into the rift. While visiting his ancestors home planet, he found the device his mother used to tear a hole into and enter the Rift, but the machine had been without power for years. In secret, Lotor and a group of his most devoted scientists worked on getting the inter-reality gate working again. But, unfortunately, the gate wouldn’t work properly without a more stable power source to help power it. Back then, Honerva use quintessence from the rift for pretty much everything, so this machinery was designed to function with that very source. Of course, the only way to make the gateway open up for sure so that he may traverse it with his comet ship was quintessence._

_One problem, however. It required raw quintessence, the only substitute to get it to work, and the only way to do that was to extract quintessence from other living things._

_“No!” Lotor shouted, throwing the scientist’s clipboard against the wall, breaking it, disgusted by what he had suggested._

_“Sir, we need an energy source if we want this to work. I’m sorry, but there is no other way.”_

_“We will have the energy once we enter the rift.”_

_“Without the comet, we can not. And without the gateway, there is no guarantee of a successful voyage. I’m sorry, Prince Lotor, but you must find an energy source that would hold up in the same level as raw quintessence. Your father has plenty of—“_

_“I refuse to use the stolen quintessence from my father.” Lotor spat, feeling disgusted at ever using the quintessence his father stole from other living beings. Still, he needed something._

_After months of searching for a solution, Lotor came out empty. Until one day, he realized one thing. Many Alteans from the colony were born with the special gene which granted them access to incredible Altean powers. As much as Lotor hated to admit it, it was powerful enough to power the trans-reality gateway._

_Would he really sacrifice Alteans for a gateway? A gateway that could lead to another reality where he would be reunited with his lost love while at the same time unlocking a power that had the potential to not only heal the wounded but also resurrect the dead?_

_If he could resurrect Venta he would, but her body was long gone. If he kept the bodies of the Alteans then... wait, what was he thinking? He would find another way. Surely achieving his dreams shouldn’t have to lead to what would essentially be murder._

_Sadly, there wasn’t. Every night since then, Lotor was plagued with dreams. Dreams of Venta’s body burning to ashes before his eyes, while his father taunted him. It was his fault that Lotor was alone and miserable. Everything was Zarkon’s fault. Everything._

_Lotor had no other choice. He hated it, he wished he didn’t have to, but if he could unlock this power then perhaps he can redeem himself later and nobody would ever need to know._

_Lotor returned to the Colony, which had long since crowded him their king. Lotor would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention they gave him. He was neglected and shunned amongst the Galra, while here he was revered and adored almost like a god._

_It set an uneasy feeling in his heart knowing what he was about to do to them, to the people who looked to him with such undying trust and dare he think it loyalty. Even the promise of resurrection he told himself over and over again he’d make sure he gave them for their “sacrifice”, once he achieved what he had to, didn’t completely dissuade the inkling that this time perhaps he was about to go much too far for salvation._

_During this visit, Lotor informed the Alteans of a second colony in the works, but only a select few would be chosen for the trip. This was to examine which Alteans had the amount of quintessence needed to power the trans-reality gateway. Lotor made it clear that only older teenagers and adults could participate in the tests. Children and elderly folks were off limits of that he never intended to budge on. Not even Lotor could stomach harming children. He took no pleasure in this decision, but it would all pay off soon enough. He just needed to keep telling himself that._

_That however was easier said than done. Every time Lotor, perhaps out of a sense of responsibility for what he was doing to them,had to be the one to personally escort the Alteans to the “second colony”, which was really a secret lab base located on the moon orbiting the planet where the colony was hidden away in. Once the chosen Alteans were taken there, they started asking questions. Some even wanted to leave early. Lotor had no choice. He had his men force them into containments where their quintessence was extracted into large tubes and traversed through a secret quintessence supply line not even his father knew about, in order to get it to his scientists and work on the gate._

_As expected, the Altean energy was just the boost his experiment needed... even if it came at a cost. Lotor would never forget that fateful day when one very stubborn Altean boy, the brother of that one blind girl, pleaded for him to stop._

_Lotor turned away, unable to look at him before the extraction began. “I’m sorry, I hope you can understand.” He said. The next thing he heard were screams of anguish. Screams that still haunted him to this day in the worst of his nightmares._

................

Lotor woke up from his random vision-dream. He wasn’t sure how long he had been inside the quintessence field, but perhaps it was time for him to leave before the field could drudge up anymore unpleasant memories.

From the corner of his eyes, something went right by him like a torpedo. A voice echoed in his head, louder than ever before. It hissed like a snake, and it made his insides bubble and churn like he ate something awful. He had collected everything he needed, now it was time to get out and fast.

“_Lotor..._” A voice whispered. He would know its sweetness anywhere even after centuries upon centuries of being denied ever hearing it again.

“_Lotor... come to me, my love._”

He had to be hallucinating. Before his eyes, bathed in a radiant glow was Venta, standing in front of his ship out in the quintessence field, reaching out her hands. Lotor was already willing to eject himself and go after her, only for her vision to become distorted. Her body turned to black, it was now a horrific purple and black mass with purple eyes. A gooey mouth opened, revealing a row of endless teeth chomping at him ready to devour him where he stood.

Lotor sprung awake shaking the horrific vision away. Nothing was there, but according to the timer on his dashboard he was in there longer than he needed to be. He didn’t stop for anything, not even the whispers in his head, and flew out of there as though the entire place would cave in on itself.

Once he was out, Lotor could feel everything going back to normal. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself in order to distract from the horrible sensation in his stomach.

(~)

Keith knew bringing Romelle and having her reveal everything about the Colony would be jarring for everyone, he anticipated it, mentally prepared for it, but now he realized that no amount of pre-preparation could have prepared him for the bone crushing pain of betrayal everyone in the room was feeling.

When Romelle finished her tragic story, Allura was on the verge of tears. Words were lost to her.

“That’s... horrifying.” Coran said, taking the words right out of Allura’s mouth, if she could somehow manage to make it work again.

All this time, Lotor had been hiding surviving Alteans right under their noses, but worst of all, he had been harvesting their life forces for his twisted experiments. What did that make his so called admiration and love for his mother’s culture? If he loved it so much, why was he killing his own kind? Now she knew why Lotor was so against going to the Quantum Abyss before. He didn’t want anyone to know about the colony. Him jumping out of Black Lion to make himself a living decoy to save everyone, was that part of his plan as well? The tears he shed when they all thought Keith had died, were those fake? Their moment on Oriande when he helped her break out of her grief stricken anger, was that fake? Was their friendship fake? Had he been nothing more than a clever manipulator this entire time?

“I... I can’t believe it.” Pidge said dejectedly.

“He lied to us?” Hunk said, clenching his hands close to his chest. To think, he shared his cookies with the guy.

“He helped me in unlocking Altean Alchemy.” Allura said, then her head jerked up in realization, “All so he could enter the Rift and extract the quintessence.” Her fists tightened and trembled, “He only helped me so he could use me.”

“No, this doesn’t make sense.” Lance said, struggling to wrap his head around all of this. “We’ve seen him cry. He cried when we all thought Keith died.”

“He played Monsters and Mana with us!” Silver Star said, then turned to Romelle, “Are you sure it’s the same Lotor? Maybe it’s just some other guy who looks like him.”

“I doubt there are that many Lotors running around the galaxy, Silver. Face it, the guy’s been playing us this whole time! I knew we should have shot him into deep space!” Blaze said, snapping his jaws menacingly, wishing he was biting Lotor’s arm off right now.

“I don’t blame you for being skeptical.” Romelle said, empathizing with their disbelief.

“Maybe you’re the one we should be skeptical about.” Ember said in an uncharacteristically ominous tone, though she didn’t sound all too sure of it herself, hence why she didn’t lash out at Romelle as one would expect. Why would Romelle lie about this, and with that, why would Keith? He saw everything too, as did Krolia.

“It’s true, Ember.” Krolia said, then nodded to Keith. He shook his head.

“No, I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Allura asked.

“We... we downloaded evidence of the experiments but... I don’t think you’d want to see it.” Keith’s voice cracked. If that wasn’t proof that what he witnessed was horrible then she didn’t know what was. Ember stepped back, immediately resending her earlier suspicions.

Romelle looked heartbroken. She could feel the dread and misery all around her like a looming storm cloud. “I’m sorry. I really wish it didn’t have to come to this, but you needed to know the truth. Lotor is a danger to you all. He took my parents and my brother.” The dam broke and the tears came, “Because of him, I was alone and neglected by my own people.”

“Romelle, I am so sorry.” Allura approached the weeping woman, and even though they had only just met, Allura already felt a genuine kinship with Romelle, not because they were of the same race, but because she too had everything taken from her. The princess invited Romelle for an embrace, and she openly accepted the offer. Her hawk, Xian, who was perched on Krolia’s shoulder, cawed sadly seeing his mistress in such a state.

“I know exactly how you feel. When I woke up, everything I had ever known was destroyed. But you don’t have to fear anymore. I promise, we will liberate your people and Lotor will pay for his crimes.”

Romelle wanted to say thank you, she wanted to say it a thousand times over but the tears drowned out her voice. She hoped the tightness of her hug was enough to convey what she wanted to say.

Everyone else mourned alongside Romelle. Ember felt horrible for what she said earlier, she just couldn’t believe that Lotor, someone whom she welcomed into her family, had been deceiving them the entire time. That their earlier assumptions of him had been correct all along and that he manipulated their friendship into accepting and loving him. This was more than low, this was outright unforgivable.

Shiro watched as Romelle wiped her tears, her hawk companion flew off of Krolia and landed on Romelle’s shoulder, rubbing his head against her cheek, comforting his mistress the only way he could. Complete sympathy washed through him seeing her so distressed because he understood it so well himself. Losing one’s parents, one’s entire family no less, was the hardest thing anyone could experience, and to be labeled as a crazy woman by her own peers must have made things worse.

She had been entirely alone dealing with that for too long, it reminded him vividly of when he had first found Keith, starving for someone to care about him after his father’s death. Of Allura, who had to say goodbye to her father again too soon, after she had woken up to a world where she had thought she and Coran were the only ones left of her people, their civilization utterly gone after thousands upon thousands of years.

It brought back memories of even himself when he had closed himself off from his grandmother’s love after his parent’s deaths when all she had wanted to do was help him heal from their shared loss. Shiro could clearly see the hardened edges of her spirit, formed from years of isolation, anger and regret. It broke his hear. It wasn’t that long ago where he experienced the same pain.

The alarm went off again and Lotor’s ship appeared on the screen.

“Lotor’s back.” Coran said coldly.

“What are we going to do?” Aura asked, “Are we going to let him back in?”

“Are you nuts? Shoot him down!” Blaze exclaimed.

“No!” Ember jumped in desperate to try to keep things peaceful despite the awful things they had learned, “Maybe we should hear his side of the story.”

“What side is there to tell? The guy’s a monster!”

“Calm down, Blaze.” Comet intervened.

The paladins were conflicted. Should they let Lotor back into the ship, or open fire and shoot him down like Blaze suggested? Keith was tempted to do the latter, but something inside was holding him back. Maybe it was his conscience, or maybe his friendship with Lotor, no matter how false it was on his end, was real to Keith. Letting go was not going to be that easy. From the looks of it, everyone else shared the same sentiment. Killing Lotor right then and there didn’t feel right. Not without at least hearing him out first.

“Let him back in.” Keith ordered, shocking Coran.

“Are you sure?”

Keith only nodded. Romelle looked worried, but Allura calmed her down with her words. “Don’t worry. We won’t let him hurt you.”

“Don’t fall for any of his tricks.” Romelle warned.

“Believe me, I don’t intend to.”

(~)

Lotor almost fell off of the ship when he returned to the Castle. The experience had left him sick and disoriented. His stomach was churning and he puked right there on the floor. He never felt more ill in his entire life. The experience within the Rift should have been an unforgettable one of discovery and magic, but all he felt right now was nausea, disarray and a migraine the size of ten Galra fleets shooting fire all at once. He leaned against the ship, trying to block out the putrid odor of his vomit. He would apologize to Coran for that later, right now he needed to return to the paladins with a report on his progress.

Once the nausea passed, he was able to walk somewhat straight again. With his helmet under his right arm he walked into the control room, only to drop his helmet when he saw the Black Paladin standing alongside the others. And now, it wasn’t Shiro.

“Keith!” Lotor was sure he was hallucinating. Maybe the effects of the Rift were fooling with his mind.

“Long time no see, Lotor.” Keith said, his voice dripping with venom, but Lotor almost completely overlooked it in his elation.

“Keith, you’re alive!” Lotor was just about to rush to him to make sure he really wasn’t hallucinating, only for something to suddenly jab at his chest, pushing him back.

“Ah! What the quiznack!” Lotor pressed his hand over the part of his chest that took the hit. He gasped when he saw a familiar blind Altean woman standing before him. The end of her staff pointing right at him.

“Remember me, my _king_?”

“You!” Lotor did remember her. The blind Altean from the colony, but how did she...?

Everyone else stared down at him in a way that made him feel like a small mouse being cornered by a swarm of hawks ready to devour him. Keith was alive, and accompanied by the blind Altean, which could only mean one thing: They knew.

Nebula jumped from behind Lotor, blocking the doors with her wings, hissing and snarling at him. Comet and Blaze joined her, while Aura, Silver Star and Ember stood their ground alongside their respective paladins. To make matters even worse, Krolia was there too, pointing her laser gun at him while a wolf he had never seen before snarled.

“We know about the Altean Colony, Lotor. Romelle told us everything.” Keith said, while Romelle kept her stance, defending both him and Allura.

“Look, I can explain,”

“_Then explain!_” Allura spat utter fury dripping from her voice, making Lotor cower like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, or a teenager who was late for curfew.

“It’s not what you think!”

“Oh, so you didn’t kill all those Alteans?” Lance said with harsh sarcasm. Lotor was silent, unable to deny it, and Lance pegged it as his reply. “Yeah, thought so.”

Maybe it was the illness from the quintessence field talking, or the shock of seeing Keith alive, or the hatred in the eyes of those who called themselves his friends, but Lotor knew he couldn’t sway his way out of this one. Not anymore.

_Fool! Idiot!_ The voices said. Lotor ignored them for once and proceed to explain everything to the Paladins.

“Yes, what Romelle has told you is true. I did keep the surviving Alteans a secret, but it was to keep them safe from the Galra.”

“Then why were you killing them?” Romelle exclaimed, the desire to beat him senseless with her staff was evident in her death glare. “We trusted you. We honored you, made you our king. I used to look up to you, but you took everything from me!”

“_It wasn’t supposed to be that way!_” Lotor shouted, silencing everyone, but their disapproving glares did not waver. “I didn’t save the Alteans to kill them, but I had no other choice. I needed their quintessence for the gateway to the Rift.”

“_That’s_ why you’ve been harvesting them?” Allura was horrified, “What about Oriande? You said the knowledge there was all we needed.”

“I didn’t lie about that, honest. I spent centuries searching for Oriande but I could never find it. But I couldn’t stop trying, I needed quintessence to get the trans-reality gate working or else it wouldn’t have mattered. But the only way to gain the amount of power I needed was to extract the life-force of other creatures. A practice I swore never to do. I didn’t want to harm anyone, but the Altean’s quintessence was the only thing strong enough.”

“So that’s why you asked to join us.” Allura said, “Because we had everything else you needed. The comet, my powers...it all makes sense now.”

“You monster!” Romelle shouted, wielding her staff, ready to smash his head in, only to be stopped when Shiro grabbed it with his robot arm.

“Romelle, wait!”

“Why? He’s already admitted to killing my people for his own personal gain! How many more Alteans would he kill now?”

“None! I don’t want to kill Alteans!” Lotor exclaimed, his voice was desperate and terrified. The suave, confident and intellectual prince they had grown to know was gone. He looked like a shell of his former self. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was wet and sweaty, and if one paid close attention they would notice his skin wrinkling as though he hadn’t eaten in a while. This physique was the reason they were hesitant to harm him. He looked, for lack of a better word, downright awful. Attacking him when he wouldn’t be able to defend himself physically, despite the terrible things he admitted he’d done, wasn’t how they did things.

“You think I took pleasure in doing this? I swore that once the gate was finished and I could enter the Rift that I would stop the experiments, and I never harmed any children or elders.”

“And you think that makes it okay?” Keith said, “You spare kids but you take their parents and older siblings and for what? To fuel a gateway that may or may not have worked without the comet or Altean Alchemy? What were you going to tell the rest of the Alteans, huh? What were they going to say once they learn that there was no second colony and they’re never going to see their loved ones ever again. They trusted you. We trusted you, and you lied to all of us!”

“I didn’t lie!” Lotor insisted, “I kept the colony a secret but everything else I’ve said was true.”

“The secret Quintessence Supply line.”

“Okay, fair point, but I didn’t lie about everything else. I do want to enter the Rift but it’s so I can supply the Empire with quintessence so that they won’t have to take it by force.”

“What about back at the Quantum Abyss.” Krolia said, keeping her gun to his face, “If you knew about those creatures, why did you really jump out of the Black Lion?”

“I... I...”

“Answer me!”

Lotor flinched, something he had never done when faced with a Galra. It was so strange, it was as if a layer of him had been peeled right off, leaving him vulnerable and exposed.

“I... I expected you would come after me. You knew too much.”

That clinched it. Lotor staged the whole thing so that Krolia would be the one who would get killed because she would have exposed him.

Keith’s Galra fangs came out and his scleras turned yellow as he trembled with rage. “You tried to kill my mother?!”

“Mother?!” Allura and everyone else said in shock, all but Lotor who only looked horrified.

“Mother?” He whispered. Krolia was Keith’s mother? Now he really regretted what he had done.

“Traitor!” Ember exclaimed with hot angry tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth ready to shoot him.

“I’m sorry!” Lotor shouted, sounding less and less like a grown man and more like a horrified teenager having a mental breakdown. “I was desperate! I had to find her!”

“Her?” Hunk asked, and Ember stopped her attempted attack. “Who are you talking about?”

Lotor was trembling all over, something he never knew he was capable of, even the Paladins themselves were beginning to feel sympathy for his condition despite what they had to do.

“Venta.” Lotor confessed, hanging his head in shame. “This was all for Venta.”

“Who’s Venta?” Coran asked.

“The woman he loved.” Allura said, shocking everyone. “What does she have to do with all of this?”

_Fool!_ The voice screamed so loud Lotor felt it in his insides. What have you done! _This is ours, not theirs!_

“The quintessence field can offer us more than we could have ever imagined.” Lotor said, trying to fight the voices, but even as he spoke he felt their influence taking over. “We can travel to other realities, one where my Venta still lives. Don’t you see? This can save the universe, end the war and restore what has been lost. I can even resurrect the lost Alteans.” Lotor turned to Romelle, who felt a chill when he spoke to her her skin crawling by what he was suggesting.

“Romelle, I can bring back your family. I can make it right. We can all have the world we’ve always envisioned. The world your child deserves.”

“Wait, child?” Keith looked at his wife. Allura didn’t want Keith to find out this way, but she gently nodded in response.

“Yes, Keith.” Lotor continued, looking more and more tired with every minute that passed. “We can have it all. Peace, happiness, love, all of it. I know I’ve had to make difficult choices, but they were martyrs for a noble cause. We can preserve the life of many and so much more. Now that we have unlocked the quintessence field there is no limit to what we can accomplish. Please, do not let this ruin everything we’ve worked for.”

Lotor took one step towards the group, only for everyone to immediately reel away from Lotor like he was contaminated. Rather than stares of hatred he was now bombarded with looks of horror.

“What happened to you?” Hunk said, looking the most frightened, but more so for Lotor than himself.

“Lance was right, the quintessence field drove him nuts.” Aura said.

Allura was right before, but she really wished she hadn’t been. Lotor may have had some genuine moments where he may have cared for them, but it was clear that his own selfish desires were stronger than his empathy. He was a mess, and the quintessence field didn’t do anything to help. She had never been more grateful for her child having spared her the horrors of going into that place along with Lotor. Who knows what she would be like after coming out. Who knows what might have happened to the baby…..

“Lotor...you kept secrets from us.” Allura said, walking up slowly towards Lotor. “You killed innocent lives, and twisted the truth all for your own selfish desires.”

“Selfish? How is love selfish?”

“Is this really what Venta would have wanted? Killing people just to bring her back? I’ve been to an alternate reality and they are not what you think. The Venta you seek may not even be like the one you knew.”

“I have to try! I can’t lose her again!”

Was this how it was for her father? Seeing someone he truly cared about, someone he was proud to call his brother, slowly dissolve into such a twisted and selfish creature? All of those moments they shared with Lotor, all of those laughs, and tears that once inspired such bliss were now painful reminders of what once was. Or rather, what they wanted to believe rather than what truly was. The quintessence field did reveal the truth for both Zarkon and Honerva, and now the same was done with their son.

But Allura knew that she was partly to blame as well. She helped him build those ships, she helped him in unlocking the secrets of Altean Alchemy that they needed in order to enter the rift. She helped him in reclaiming the Galra throne, placing him in a position of power because she believed they shared the same dream. 

History was repeating itself. Once again, the Paladins fell prey to a lie because of their compassion and a desire to believe in the best in someone, only to have it blow up in their faces, and now the entire universe would pay the price for it. If there was any hope of mending this mistake, Allura had to do what Alfor never could. Despite how much her heart was breaking from needing to.

“I was wrong about you, Lotor.” Allura reached out and took his hand. His eyes glimmered with hope. “You’re just like your parents.”

That glimmer of hope was quickly snuffed when Allura threw Lotor over her shoulder, sending him tumbling across the room. The Galra prince laid on the ground unconscious.

“Restrain him and lock him up.” Allura ordered. It was Nebula who took charge, cuffing his wrists and levitating him out of the room, back to the prison cell he was in when he first arrived at the castle.

Keith comforted his wife, realizing that the choice was a lot more difficult to make than it seemed.

“I am so sorry.”

“For what? We all fell for his tricks.”

“Keith’s right.” Shiro said, “Don’t blame yourself, Allura.”

“But I let him go into the quintessence field. You saw how he was. He looked awful.”

“That doesn’t change what he did. This was all his doing, Princess.” Romelle said, her voice carrying a lot of wisdom and experience within. Allura knew that she would be the last person to judge her for trusting Lotor. It didn’t make her feel much better though.

(~)

With a wave of her hand, Haggar sliced the mirror which revealed to her everything the Paladins had just inflicted on her son. How dare that princess assault him!

Well, no matter. Haggar may not have the knowledge of Oriande at her disposal, but she did have something else up her sleeve.

And she has been dying to use it.

(~)

Lotor woke up, his head pounding furiously. His ears were ringing with the voices of the paladins. But it was Ember’s accusation that rang the loudest.

_Traitor!_

Just like from his dreams. Everything he was afraid would happen, had come to pass. He found himself lying on a cold hard floor and a pair of paladin boots staring back at him behind a glass case. Lotor sprung upwards and saw Lance, Hunk and Pidge staring down at him.

Lotor remembered everything, everything he confessed and all of the times in which he cowered like a weakling. What happened to him, why had he become so pathetic? Was it the quintessence field? Had it done something to his mind? He felt terrible when he came out, but was it the cause of his conflicting thoughts?

“Wha... what are you doing here?” Lotor looked around, “Where is everyone else?”

“It’s just us three.” Lance said. Lotor knew he was in for something because the upbeat Lance was speaking in the same cold and unforgiving tone Lotor knew all too well.

“What do you want? I’ve already told you everything. Now you know the whole truth. What more do you wish of me?”

“Unlike you, we don’t make friends just to gain something from them.”

Lotor sat on the floor, unable to look them in the eye. His hair was unkempt, half of it falling over his face while other bits stuck out like he spent the night in the woods. If anything he looked even worse than he had once he had exited the quintessence field.

“So, you just came to talk down to me. Go ahead. I’ve grown accustomed to it over the years.” At the rate he was going what difference would their words make over everyone’s else’s who had ever seen him as anything less?

That was what he told himself at least trying to downplay the guilt that weighed heavier on his heart than it ever had before. Of anyone’s their words would be the ones that hurt the most.

“Oh, quit your pity-party! We’ve heard you talk, but now you’re going to listen to us talk, got it!“ Lance pointed a finger at Lotor. He nodded nonchalantly.

“It’s no secret that I never liked you when you first got here.” Lance said, “But the more I got to know you, understand where you were coming from, I was starting to think maybe I was wrong. Maybe this guy isn’t so bad and all he really needed was some friends to bring out his best. I really, really wanted to believe that you were a good guy deep down, and you know what really sucks? A part of me still wants to believe it. But after everything that's happened, I don’t even know anymore. So tell me, did you ever, for one second, thought about any of us as more than just pawns? Did you ever care about us?”

“Of course I did.” Lotor said without hesitation. The truth was already out, why hide anything else? “When we played Monsters and Mana, it was one of the happiest moments I can remember.” He felt extremely guilty for having destroyed that Aaravos figure they had gifted him. Lotor hung his head.

“When I was with you all I felt like….I was home. I hadn’t felt that way ever since Venta. But, I was afraid. The last time I cared for someone my father destroyed her and her entire planet. At first, I tried not to get too close to you all but I came to really enjoy your company. Then, you told me I was family. I didn’t want to lose that. That’s why I never told you about the colony.”

“But, if you were happy, why did you keep lying and scheming instead of telling us the truth?” Hunk asked.

“You would have hated me either way. I knew how much Altea meant to Allura. Can you really blame me for the decision I made?”

“No. We don’t blame you for being scared.” Lance said, “But that doesn’t excuse what you did.”

“I already told you, I can restore the lost Alteans. My father used the quintessence to stay alive for thousands of years. It can resurrect the dead, so I could restore the lost Alteans. Don’t you see? I’m trying to make the universe better for everyone, why can’t you see that? We have ultimate power at our fingertips right now, why would you wish to live in a world of endless suffering when we could change it overnight?”

“_You think we don’t want that?!_” Pidge shouted, startling even Lotor. “Of course it’s tempting to magically make the world better overnight, but look where that same power has gotten us! It destroyed your home planet and Altea, started a war that’s been going on for longer than it needs to be, and created a power hungry maniac who loved his next quintessence fix more than his own son!”

Pidge had to take a breather her sudden outburst causing her to need air badly. She was talking so loud her throat was starting to burn. “Ember was too hurt to come down here and see you, but if she were here, she would tell you this: Having good intentions doesn’t mean things will go your way. There is nothing wrong with wanting things to get better, but there is a right and wrong way to do it. _This_—“ Pidge pointed to Lotor “is clearly the wrong way.”

“You said so yourself, all you wanted was love and happiness.” Hunk said, “But, you already had that with us, and we _wanted_ you to be part of our family. Why wasn’t that enough?”

** _It’s not enough!_ **

“It’s not enough!” Lotor shouted, standing on his feet and slamming his fists against the glass wall desperate to make them understand. “Venta was the first real love I’ve ever had. Everything I have done, I have done for her, for our future.”

The three paladins were silent as Lotor’s heavy breathing slowly died down. His eyes widening, as if realizing what he just said. Was this really what he wanted? Was this what Venta wanted? What did Lotor want? He wanted love and happiness, and he did have that, but just like years ago... he lost it. Last time, it was his father who took it from him, now... he was the one who did it.

_NO! This is what you want! You want Venta, you want power, you want freedom. You want to be free. Rid yourself of these pests._

A sarcastic soft scoff left Lance’s mouth. “That clinches it then. At the end of the day, it’s really all about what _you_ want.”

Lotor inhaled sharply when he saw the three of them walking away. “Wait!” He pounded against the glass, “Please, it doesn’t have to be this way! You said we were family.”

Pidge stopped and turned around. She marched to Lotor with fire in her eyes. “You have no idea what that word means.” With that, she turned around and walked out with Lance and Hunk, leaving Lotor all alone.

What was he thinking, pleading to them like that? Oh, who was Lotor kidding? Everything was falling apart. His plans, his relationships, even his own thoughts. It was like he was stuck on a rock amidst a rapid, restless sea without a lifeboat and away from any signs of a shoreline.

Hunk was right, for the first time in years, Lotor had everything he had ever wanted. He had friends who loved him, and he destroyed that by lying and scheming and maneuvering every curveball that came his way. But, he wanted to achieve his plans, right?

Did he want that? What did Lotor want? Who were these voices that wouldn’t leave his head, were they even his own? He was so confused, and worst of all, more broken and lost than he had ever been. He reverted back to that crying young boy whose back stung from the nightly whippings of his former Dayak. His only comfort was Kova, and of course that mysterious song he had once believed his current Dayak had sung to him. But he pushed that all away.

Were they right? Had he transformed into the very thing he despised the most? Had he become like Zarkon? Had he become the monster he had always feared he would become despite his efforts to escape his father’s legacy?

_Get rid of them._ The voice told him, _They have held you back. They don’t know what you know. You can overcome your father. You will surpass him._

Lotor leaned so far back his head slammed into the wall of his prison. The throbbing behind his head was actually soothing compared to the pain in his soul. Perhaps if he allowed it to it could drown out everything else and he would feel nothing else ever again.

**(Everything I ever thought I knew from Tangled the series)**

**Lotor:** _All my life I was an outcast_

_I always stood alone_

_A prince without reverence_

_No place to call my own_

_I thought no one could love me and how could I have known_

_I was wrong_

_Oh, so wrong_

_..................._

_Then I thought I found it_

_A dream that I could share_

_I thought I was so lucky_

_It almost wasn’t fair_

_I thought I knew my purpose, I thought that I knew where_

_I belonged_

_But I was wrong_

_..................._

_Everything I ever thought I knew_

_Where I’ve been_

_Where I’m going_

_Everything they warmed me of turned out to be true_

_Could have guessed_

_Should have known_

_Now I do_

_..................._

_Everything I’ve worked for_

_Everything I’ve planned_

_All my sweetest memories were castles made of sand_

_Now that’s it’s all crumbling_

_Help me understand_

_If none of it was really me_

_Then who am I supposed to be?_

_And everything I ever thought I knew_

_Every hope, every feeling_

_Love and trust and happiness_

_They’re done, they’re gone, they’re through_

_And what’s left?_

_Me alone_

_Once again_

_Should have known_

_Now I do_

_..................._

_How could I let this happen?_

_How did I slip and fall?_

_It only took just one thing_

_..................._

_It only took..._

_One...small...thing_

_(~)_

_And I will give them one heart, and put a new spirit within them And I will take the heart of stone out of their flesh and give them a heart of flesh,_

** _~Ezekiel 11:19_ **

_(~)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I come close to wrapping up this story, I have come to realize something.... I really, really enjoy rewriting Lotor, which is saying something given the material I had to work with.
> 
> The writers insisted that Lotor was a tragic character we should feel sorry for, and while I did feel bad for him, what irks me is that not once did he show any remorse over his actions. He never took Allura’s feelings into consideration, knowing full well how much Altea meant to her, he didn’t think that killing Alteans (an act his own father committed) would tick her off just a little? Do I wish Lotor could have been redeemed? Absolutely, I would have loved that! But the question remains: Did Lotor learn enough from his mistakes to WANT to change? And no, him being abused does not give him the right to do the same to others. That is where the writers failed. Horribly. I wanted to believe Lotor could be redeemed, but the writing didn’t deliver on what it promised.
> 
> Now, anyone who is familiar with my works knows that I strongly believe ANYONE can be redeemed. While we see people as either friends or enemies, God sees all of us as lost lambs and like the good Shepard He is, He seeks the lost out because He wants all of us to repent, not to perish. However, God doesn’t force us to come to Him, because love can’t be won or forced, its freely given and not to get something in return. 
> 
> Rewrite!Lotor wants to change, but he is too stuck on own desires to see what he really had. He rejected a genuine, healthy and loving relationship with the paladins over his own desires the same way we reject a real relationship with Jesus because we can’t let go of something else. Let’s get real, when has given up something we want ever been easy? Freedom of choice doesn’t mean freedom from consequences. 
> 
> Do I still believe a person can change? Yes, I do, and we are taught to love our enemies as God does, but the ones in the wrong need to be taken down a peg, or get knocked off his horse by the blinding holy light of Jesus (looking at you Paul), wake up to their mistakes and most of all, make the willing CHOICE to change and become better. This is what I wanted to do with Lotor in this story. He will need to atone for his mistakes, but the fact that he is becoming aware of his actions and feeling genuine remorse is a good sign. Let’s see if he breaks through completely in future chapters.
> 
> By the way, I know we haven’t seen Keith’s reaction to the baby or Allura officially re-meeting Krolia as Keith’s mom, that’s because I felt adding that in would be too much of a mood whiplash so we will be seeing it in the next chapter, don’t you worry.
> 
> Until next time, God bless, *kiss, kiss*


	26. The Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor’s secrets have been revealed, and now he appears to have lost everything. The paladins think on what to do next, and the final piece of Haggar’s plan finally comes to light.

_I don't know if I've ever felt more alone_

_(If we had the chance to be real would we take it?)_

_I don't know if I've ever felt really known_

_('Cause if we all keep faking we're not gonna make it)_

_This is a song to remind me_

_We've all got some broken we're hiding_

_None of us are ok_

_We all fall, we all break_

_This is a song to remind me_

_To let the light in_

_ _

_-Let the Light in, by Francesca Battistelli_

** _The Witching Hour_ **

“So... is it true?” Keith asked, taking Allura’s hands in his. His wife blushed in the same adorable manner he dreamed of seeing again for months. After the long months spent apart it put his heart at ease being able to see it again.

“This wasn’t exactly how I envisioned telling you. Actually, I didn’t think I would ever get the chance to tell you but... yes. We’re having a baby.”

In spite of everything that just happened, Lotor’s betrayal, and the discovery of the colony, Keith couldn’t fight back the euphoria that came over him. Allura was pregnant. She was carrying his child. _Their_ child. This more than made up for all those days sleeping in a cave and eating raw meat, and restless nights of anxiety where he feared he would never get to see his family again. Not only had those fears been squandered, not only did he return to his family, but it was growing bigger than ever before.

Keith lifted Allura and spun her around, the couple unable to suppress their fits of laughter and giggles. When he placed her down again he kissed her enthusiastically, holding her as close as he dared, the elation running through his veins so strong he felt he could power Voltron all by himself.

“I’m going to be a father! Again!” Keith turned to Ember, who was smiling with happy tears in her eyes along with Coran. The couple invited both their little longma, Coran and Shiro into the embrace wanting to share their happiness with their family.

“The royal family is back together again.” Coran said, wiping away a tear. After ten thousand years, he would be hearing the sound of children echoing within the halls of the Castle again. It broke his heart that Alfor would never be able to meet his own grandchild himself, still he vowed for his old friend’s sake he would spoil them rotten enough in his place.

“Speaking of which, _Krolia is your mother?!_” Allura hadn’t forgotten that slip up from Keith when they were interrogating Lotor earlier.

“Right, I was getting to that.” Keith blushed, while his mother rolled her eyes. Allura noticed her mannerisms and she was beside herself. Krolia and Keith shared much of the same facial features, eye shape, face and chin as well as the unruly hair and facial markings, the only thing that separated the two was that Krolia was more Galra in appearance, while Keith inherited his human appearance from his father. She was embarrassed she hadn’t suspected something sooner when they had first met her.

“I know, technically, you guys have already met but,” Keith couldn’t contain his excitement. He had been playing out this moment over and over in his head since he learned the truth, and now he was beyond giddy. 

“Allura, this is my mother, Krolia. Mom, meet my wife, Princess Allura.” A lot more formal than he originally meant it to be, but his smile lit up the room.

Allura was nervous as she stood before Krolia. Meeting her again was vastly different from the first time. The same woman who saved Ember’s herd and watched over Keith during his absence was his mother the entire time. It was unreal. Allura couldn’t find the words to say. What does one say to the mother-in-law she never knew was still alive? Having been without a mother herself for so long despite the fond memories she still had of their time together, she didn’t know what she was expected to do and Allura couldn’t help but feel a bit shy.

“I’ve always wanted to meet you.” Allura said. She knew that could have come out better, but from the looks of it Krolia didn’t care much for a diplomatic meeting between them. Judging by the soft look that had overtaken her face, she just wanted to get to know the woman who brought so much joy to her son’s life.

“And I have been dying to see you again.” Krolia said, her eyes shimmering in a way that only highlighted her resemblance to her son all the more. They even shared the same half-smile when they chuckled. “In the months that we’ve spent in the Quantum Abyss Keith’s told me so much, I feel like I already know you.”

“Months?”

“Time moves differently there.” Keith said, “Just be grateful it wasn’t ten thousand years.”

“Well, at least that way we would finally be the same age.” Allura laughed, which in turn made Keith and Krolia laugh.

“There’s that sense of humor I’ve heard so much about.” Krolia was crying now, and this of course made Allura cry. “I can’t thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

“No, I do. I left because I knew the Galra would invade Earth if I stayed. Leaving my family was the most difficult decision I ever had to make. But then you came and you made my son so happy.” Krolia sobbed.

“I understand. I know how hard it is to let go of your child, especially when it’s for their own good.” Allura looked to Ember, who hugged her adopted mother’s legs. “Besides, I always had a feeling there was more to the story.”

“Yes, you were right.” Keith said.

“You’ve chosen a wonderful wife, Keith. You are going to be a wonderful mother.” Krolia hugged her daughter-in-law for the very first time. Allura melted in Krolia’s arms. It’d been too long since she felt a mother’s embrace, and she knew, now more than ever, just how much love this woman held in her heart for both of them.

“You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that.” Allura cried, burying her face into Krolia’s shoulder. Keith was crying too, while Shiro had his hand on his shoulder.

Romelle, off to the side, was crying too, both tears of joy and sadness though she took care to keep her own tears from view. She was happy for the princess, not wishing to deny the other woman comfort after all she too had suffered. But, it was still a sad reminder that her own mother was gone as well. Of course she didn’t say anything, not wanting to take the moment away from them, so she kept her sad feelings to herself as she always had done, bearing her pain alone. If she had a chance to hug her mother, her father, and Bandor especially one last time she wouldn’t want anything to stop her.

Regardless of everything Keith, Krolia and now even Princess Allura had promised to do for her and her people, Romelle could not find it in herself to forget that she was still just an outsider among them. She didn’t belong here with these people despite their kindness to her and she had no right to barge in on their private moment. Despite how much a part of her wished to join in.

Shiro noticed the way Romelle’s face said more than words ever could. The way her mouth shifted from a full smile to a half one, eventually disappearing altogether though she hid it with a turn of her head, was hard to miss, at least for him. Everyone else was smiling, but Romelle was the only one who looked like she was having an internal conflict, and he had a sinking feeling he knew why. It broke his heart how much he recognized his own self in her. If everything she had told them was true he knew where her mind must have been going all too well.

Nebula, who had returned from imprisoning Lotor too picked up on Romelle’s sadness and did the same thing she would often do for Shiro when she sensed he was feeling down, effortlessly pushing past the awkwardness Shiro knew he would be feeling if he tried to approach Romelle now, a trick he envied. She nuzzled Romelle’s cheek with her nose, taking her by surprise, but Romelle found herself quickly relaxing into the affectionate gesture. When Romelle first met the longmas she wasn’t sure if to treat them as people or as animal companions. Turns out, there wasn’t much of a difference a fact that made it easier for her to accept Nebula’s comfort with little if any tension on her part. If only she had that kind of ease dealing with people.

Keith noticed the way Shiro’s gaze went from the heartwarming scene between his mother and wife to Romelle, and the way his eyes focused on the troubled Altean. Shiro was a very empathic person, Keith knew he must have been picking up on Romelle’s undoubtedly mixed emotions.

The moment was somewhat ruined when Blaze started crying so loud everyone thought he was having a panic attack of some kind. “Stop it! I can’t take all this love! It’s too much!” Blaze cried, covering his face with his hooves as he laid on the floor. His sister tried to calm him down by patting his back with her wing.

“Aww, Blazy, you big softie.”

Everyone else just laughed, wiping their tears. Romelle tilted her head at the young boy’s crying. She heard of one feeling overly emotional, but this was a tad much. Were all young boys like this? Though then again considering how Bandor had acted about his crush on Luca before he had matured as he grew older…._before he would never get the chance to perhaps grow old with her_….perhaps it wasn’t that much of a stretch to suppose young male longmas would be the same.

“Since we’re all confessing here, I have something I want to say.” Ember spoke, looking rather guilty for some reason her eyes firmly on the ground, afraid of looking her mother in the eye. “I... kind of already knew who Krolia was.”

“You knew?” Allura asked in surprise. “When?”

“When I was bringing her back from our first mission together. I figured it out when she was able to activate Keith’s blade and she had his picture from when he was a baby. She was supposed to tell Keith herself, but then everything else happened and you were already so sad about losing Keith so I—“

“Ember, it’s fine.” Allura said, holding the child. “I understand, and it’s okay. That’s all in the past now. Everything is going to be okay from now on.”

“Yeah, so pull yourself together, bro.” Comet said, handing Blaze a hankie, which Coran had generously given him. Blaze blew on the tissue and levitated it back to Comet.

“Thanks, man.”

“Uh... sure.” Comet gagged and threw the booger covered tissue away. Just then, the doors opened and in walked Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Everyone’s attention turned to the Garrison trio. Unfortunately, Lance, Hunk and Pidge shared the same deflated and crestfallen expressions. Ember’s wings dropped, picking up on their non-verbal messages.

They volunteered to have one more word with Lotor while Keith and Allura were given some space to reconcile and become reacquainted with Krolia. They were hoping perhaps a shred of the man they regarded as a friend could still be found, but even if Lotor did care about them, it was evident he cared about himself even more.

“Nothing’s changed.” Lance said, breaking the cold eerie silence that had descended upon them. Ember sniffed, closing her eyes shut to stop the tears. Silver Star wrapped her wings around her best friend.

“Em, I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine.”

“Ember,” Comet began, but was cut short when she shook her head.

“I said I’m fine.”

“It’s okay to feel hurt, honey.” Nebula said, knowing that she was just being strong for the sake of everyone.

Ember was hurt. She was the first one who wanted to give Lotor a chance. She was the first to deliberately try and befriend him, to get to know him and welcome him into her home the same way the Paladins had. She tried her best to make him feel like part of the family, sat beside him during their game of Monsters and Mana, but it was all for nothing. He obviously hadn’t come to care about her the same way she had for him.She felt so stupid, so naive. She wanted to cry more than she already had, but she ultimately decided that crying over Lotor’s betrayal, one they should have known from the very beginning, wasn’t worth it anymore. Why should she bother giving him another thought when he hadn’t spared one for them?

She breathed in, let one or two tears escape, which Nebula wiped away with her wing. “I’ll be okay. Right now, the important thing is to save Romelle’s people now that Lotor won’t be a problem anymore.”

“Good point Ember, but there is something we need to consider first.” Keith said. “Lotor is still technically the Emperor of the Galra Empire.“

“Keith’s got a point.” Shiro said, “If word gets out he’s been hoarding Altean quintessence for his experiments the Empire will turn on him.”

“And on us too.” Pidge said, “We’ll be back to square one.”

Allura wanted to place in her input but all of a sudden she felt dizzy.

“Allura?” Keith frantically called out her name, but his voice was echoing in her ears. “Allura, are you alright?”

“May I, Princess?” Romelle asked for Allura’s wrist to check her pulse her professional instincts taking over. Everyone else, aside from Keith and Krolia, were amazed to see the way her fingers glowed when they made contact with Allura’s wrist. “Don’t worry, you’re both fine. Just overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“It has been a surprising day.” Allura said, then realized what Romelle had just done. “Wait, you... your energy...”

“Yes. However, unlike you, I can’t manifest quintessence energy, but it does heighten my senses. I guess it’s a benefit to being born blind.”

“Romelle is a healer back at the colony.” Keith said.

“Really?” Allura said, intrigued.

“Yes. I’ve dealt with pregnancies before. You’ll be perfectly fine, but I do recommend taking at least a few dobashes of rest. Your body might become stronger and more durable due to the pregnancy, but rest is still crucial at least once during the day. And like you said, it’s been a lot.”

“Wow, you really know your stuff.” Comet said, his eyes shimmering in fascination at Romelle’s medical knowledge. He wondered if she would teach him a few things if he asked.

“I don’t know.” Allura said, “Now that we know the truth about Lotor, there is so much more that needs to be done.” She then felt a pang in her head and tiredness overwhelmed her. This was her body telling her she needed to recharge for a while before doing anything else. As Romelle said, her body was still durable, but she still needed to regain her emotional and mental energy in order to function properly.

“Allura, you need rest. I’ll stay with you if you want.” Keith said. He understood her concerns but for her own health, as well as for the baby, she needed to rest. He also wanted to talk with just the two of them for a moment away from everyone else.

“Okay, fine.” Allura agreed reluctantly.

“Don’t worry, Princess. We’ll handle things in the meantime.” Coran said.

“Are you sure?”

“Relax, we’ve got this.” Lance said with confidence, pointing to himself with his thumb.

“Well, okay then. In the meantime, Romelle feel free to explore the castle as much as you wish. Our home is your home.”

Romelle blushed at her words. “Thank you, Princess.” She bowed her head in respect. The princess was so kind and generous, in fact everyone was. It was no wonder Keith was so desperate to get back to them. She would have felt the same way if she were in his place.

Keith led Allura to their room but then Kosmo ran up to them, whimpering while wagging his tail to grab Allura’s attention.

“No, Kosmo. Stay.” Keith ordered softly.

“Kosmo? Just like your father’s dog.” Allura said, reaching down and offering young Kosmo her hand. He sniffed it and the moment he licked her fingers she felt something click. “Aww, aren’t you the sweetest thing! Come here.” She scooped the wolf into her arms, her Altean strength allowing her to lift the growing wolf pup, and he started licking her face, making her giggle.

“I guess we’re taking the dog too.” Keith said with a shrug, making everyone laugh.

“Make sure he doesn’t pee on the bed.” Krolia said, “Old Kosmo did that once...wasn’t pretty.”

“Noted.” Keith said and he, Allura, and Kosmo, exited the room, leaving Romelle with the others.

“So, how are we gonna solve the whole Galra thing?” Hunk asked.

“I... have no idea.” Lance said.

“But you said, and I quote: We got this.” Romelle said, using said air quotes with her fingers.

“I didn’t want her to panic! Hey, where’d your bird go?”

“_**XIAN!**_” Romelle’s voice boomed inside the room, making everyone step back as though she were a roaring lioness. “Put. The mice. _Down_.” Romelle ordered in a voice that reminded the young longma’s of their first day having Shiro as a teacher. Even Nebula, a full grown longma, had a sudden instinct to do as she said.

Xian, the perpetrator in question, was hiding behind one of the paladin’s chairs, having cornered all of the mice while the tail of one stuck out from the side of his mouth. He hacked up the fat one, Platt, who was now covered in drool. Blaze quickly swooped down and protected the mice from the hawk with his tail, lifted them up and had them secure on his head to prevent another incident from occurring.

“Mice are off limits, buddy!” Blaze warned, echoing what Ember told him long ago, flaring his nostrils at the bird and trotting off with the mice safely on his head. The little ones blew a raspberry at the hawk, and Platt literally shook his butt at him in an unflattering manner just to taunt him. Xian puffed up his feathers, but behaved himself when Romelle snapped her fingers, ordering him to come to her. What was more impressive was that she did all of that without needing to turn around once.

“I like her!” Aura said with an enthusiastic squee.

(~)

Once Keith and Allura arrived at their bedroom chambers, Keith felt a wave of relief upon reentering the room. It was as if nothing had changed the familiarity of the routine bringing comfort to his soul after the recent events they had both been through. They removed the metallic parts of their armor and laid side by side on the bed in just their suits. Kosmo made himself at home, curling up beside Allura already accepting her as his new mistress.

There were still many things swarming around in her head, but right now she just wanted the entire world to take a pause so she could lose herself in the comfort of being by her husband’s side again. Just this one moment, short but it felt like a blissful eternity.

“I dreamt of this every night.” Allura said with a sigh. Keith wrapped his arm around her.

“Me too. I tried to reach you every day, but I guess the time differences between here and there kept interfering with the connection. But, somehow, I knew a part of you could hear me.”

“I didn’t just hear you. I felt you. As though you were right here with me.” Allura snuggled into her husband’s arms. “I thought I was going insane, but then I felt you kiss me. That was the moment that shattered all of my doubts. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. If I did I could have—”

“It’s okay.” Keith swallowed the lump in his throat, causing him to cough. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Allura knew he was referring to Lotor. The truth of his betrayal stung at her heart like a venomous viper, and the poison only gave birth to anger rather than death. Anger, sadness, regret, all blended together to the point she couldn’t tell which feeling began and the other ended.

“No. He didn’t do anything to me, or any of us.” In truth, Allura found it difficult to imagine Lotor actually harming them, which was ironic considering their dynamic before he joined the paladins. Keith saw the pain and regret in her eyes.

“I feel so foolish.” Allura said as he husband tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “_I_ helped him. I trusted him, I called him my brother.” Allura hurried her face into her hands in shame. “I really thought we could rewrite our fathers’s legacy but... it seems history was doomed to repeat itself. Keith, I am so sorry.”

“For what? Allura, you weren’t the only one who fell for his tricks.” Keith said, holding her close so she could rest her head in between his neck and shoulder. “I wanted to believe him too. I saw a lot of myself in him. I thought all he really needed was a family who cared about him and he would be happy. I guess it wasn’t enough.”

Keith knew pain. He was no stranger to pain. Pain was a childhood friend of his, one of which he wasn’t always happy to reconcile with, and today was no different, and he was hurt by the one person he never imagined could hurt him. The look of regret and pain in Lotor’s eyes shook Keith and Allura to their core. It was like seeing a man rise from the dead and starving for something he didn’t know he was searching for.

But, was it all a lie? When Lotor cried over seeing young Valtor being born? When he laughed along with them when they played Monsters and Mana? When saved them from Zarkon? When Lotor helped Allura realize the truth while they were on Oriande? If it really was all an act then there was no denying the man was a gifted deceiver. They allowed themselves to fall for his sentimentally, to feel sorry for him. He used their hearts against them and now they had paid the price for it. Not anymore. Regardless of the betrayal, Keith and Allura weren’t going to let their emotions be manipulated again.

Keith kissed his wife’s forehead. “Try and get some rest, okay.” He didn’t want her to feel to stressed, knowing it wouldn’t be good for the baby.

“Easier said than done. Everything is happening so fast now. First Lotor, and now we learn that my people are still alive. Well, descendants of them, but still.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“How? What will become of the Empire once they learn that Lotor is no longer our ally. We’ll lose so much of what we’ve worked for. How can I relax?”

Allura made a good point. This was something serious, but he trusted they would be able to figure it out together as a team, especially with Shiro who could always keep them calm under pressure, and his mother had been a spy for the Empire for years, so she likely had valuable input they could take advantage of. It was too soon for them to just give up and accept they’d have another war on their hands.

But there was another option, one that just came to Keith. Though he wondered why it didn’t come to him sooner. “Well, what if the Galra had a new Emperor?”

“And how exactly would that benefit us?” Allura said.

“It would if the Emperor was, say... your husband?”

Allura gasped, “Keith, are you saying you—“

“It’s a suggestion, one which I think could work. Maybe not flawlessly but still. It could help us.”

Allura was stunned. While Keith had grown tremendously as a leader, becoming Emperor of the Galra Empire was never something they considered. Then again, they never considered the possibility of Alteans still thriving either. If Keith became emperor then the Empire really would be on their side. Granted, there would still be animosity, it was difficult enough to persuade others to join Lotor, but it could work. There were a lot of benefits, but also a lot of struggle that came with it, but one could say that’d been their entire journey. Nothing was 100% ideal, but that never stopped them from trying.

“I just...” Allura sighed, unsure whether to laugh or not.

“You think it’s crazy, right?”

“Maybe a little bit. Mostly because I can’t imagine you sitting on that horrid throne.” Allura never told Lotor, but she always found Zarkon’s throne outright hideous. It was scary and uninviting almost like something out of a horror show.

“Yeah, if this works that’ll be the first thing to go.” Keith joked, making Allura really laugh this time.

“How are you so calm about this?”

“I don’t know, I guess being the leader of Voltron has become like second nature to me and we’ve come to understand the Galra more now that we’ve ever did. Also when I was at the Colony with the Alteans, giving them hope that things would get better it felt... I don’t know how else to say it except... it was me. Something I’m meant to do. Or maybe I’m just getting ahead of myself.”

Allura gently shook her head in disagreement and kissed his lips. “Hideous throne aside, I think the Galra would benefit with a leader like you.”

Keith was touched by her words. Once upon a time the idea of becoming the leader of the Galra, or any other race, would have not only horrified him, but have been something he wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. Yet now, after everything they had experienced, Keith didn’t feel like that uncertain young man anymore. Helping these people, whether it was with a crown or not, felt like something he was destined to do. Becoming Emperor seemed to be one way to reassure that perhaps at least one part of the Galra would be on their side. When they accepted Lotor’s idea to lead the Galra towards peace from the inside they could still do that, but with a leader who didn’t keep secrets and had the Empire’s best interests at heart. They were Keith’s people too, and after seeing that they had the capacity to change, he wanted to help guide them towards that change. It would be difficult, but not impossible.

“Plus, once the Alteans are free to return you can be their queen.” Keith suggested.

Allura’s smile then became awkward. “Right, right.”

“That is what you always wanted, isn’t it?”

Allura sat upright, startling Kosmo. She scratched his ear and he laid his head on her lap. “Losing Altea was the most horrific thing to have ever happened to me. But it was because of you and everyone that I was able to move forward. You’ve always called me princess, but as of now it’s becoming more of a relic. A memento from my past, and I came to accept that. Becoming a paladin, leading the coalition alongside you has made me realize I don’t need a crown to help people. I guess what I’m really trying to say is that I've gotten so accustomed to being just Allura and not only _Princess_ Allura that I... I don’t know if I can _be_ her again.”

“Okay, that is ridiculous.” Keith said, earning a look from his wife. “Allura, I fell in love with you because, no matter what stood in your way, you always fought for what was right. You are a hero, a leader, and a paladin. That doesn’t change whether you’re of royal blood or not. That’s who Allura is, and that is the leader these Alteans would be honored to follow.”

“But what if I’m not what they expect?”

“Give them a chance to get to know you. Believe me, you’re an easy person to love.”

Allura’s chest warmed at his words. “I could say the same thing about you.” Kosmo barked, making Allura laugh. “Aww, and you too, Kosmo. Who’s a good boy? Yes, you’re good boy!” She cooed and ruffled his fur.

“Great, now I got to compete with the wolf.” Keith joked.

“Oh, don’t be jealous. He’s not the father of my baby.”

“How did you find out you were pregnant?”

“That’s a whole other story.”

(~)

Coran was just about ready to pull his mustache right off. He and Hunk were in a heated debate on how to tackle the Galra Empire scenario in the dining hall. The team had already been going around in circles with their arguments for a good number of dobosh and all they had to show for it were everyone’s frazzled nerves and no good answers for the problem.

“Hunk, with all due respect, I don’t think a five course meal is going to help our situation here.”

“On the contrary, it’s a well known scientific fact that people are much easier to negotiate with when their stomachs are full. Here, try a pizza bagel.” Hunk offered Coran a steaming hot plate of the bagel while smiling maliciously.

“Oh, don’t mind if I—Wait a tic! I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work!”

While they argued, everyone else sat on the table, looking either bored, annoyed, or both. Krolia was feeling a headache coming on and she rubbed her temples.

“Is it always like this?” Krolia asked with a groan.

“First time for us.” Pidge said, equally bored and annoyed by how childish the two were getting.

To shut the two up, Krolia slammed her hands on the table. “This is getting us nowhere.”

“Thank you, somebody said it.”

“Let’s face it, there is no possible way we can inform the Galra about Lotor without reigniting some old bad blood.”

“But we’ve made friends with plenty of Galra.” Hunk said.

“Yeah, we even sang a song about following our dreams.” Silver Star. Krolia gave her a confused look. “Magic song potion, long story.”

“Anyway,” Krolia continued, shrugging off what the longma just said, “Making a few allies in the Empire might be a silver lining, but how many of those forged while Lotor was still Emperor?”

Everyone in the room became silent. “Dang, lady doesn’t sugarcoat anything, does she?” Blaze said.

“Like mother, like son.” Lance said.

“What if Keith competed at the Kral Zera?” Ember suggested, drawing everyone’s attention, “I mean, Keith is Galra and also Zarkon’s successor as the Black Paladin, and we all know the Empire would benefit with someone like him on the throne. Despite how ugly it is.”

“That’s... actually a pretty good idea Ember.” Lance said, leaning casually against his chair with his hands behind his head. “There we go, problem solved.”

“Problem _not_ solved.” Pidge said, “You remember how a lot of the Galra didn’t like Lotor because he’s a half-blood, what makes you think they’ll go easier on Keith?”

“Uh, because Keith is a nice guy and Lotor isn’t?”

“I doubt the Galra are looking for “a nice guy” for their leader.” Blaze said.

“Well they should!”

“Even if Keith does become Emperor how are we going to explain Lotor?” Hunk said, “If we tell them the truth then they’ll think _we’re_ hoarding Altean quintessence, or worse they’ll think we were the ones who betrayed Lotor and come after us.”

“Who says we have to tell them?” Lance said, “We could just say Lotor went nuts and tried to go back on his word. It’ll make Keith look better.”

“Or make _him_ look like the traitor instead.” Pidge pointed out. “And you seriously want Keith to start a new regime with lies?” Pidge exclaimed.

“At least I’m trying to come up with something!” Lance exclaimed, “Besides, if Lotor hadn’t been a two-faced back-stabbing jerk we wouldn’t even be having this problem!”

“What about the Alteans?” Silver Star asked, “What will happen to them?”

“Silver!” Aura nudged her friend with her wings, then nodded her head towards Romelle, who was standing in the corner of the room, practically invisible and quieter than a space mouse. She had been listening to their every word, and she wasn’t liking the odds against them.

Silver Star was right, the Alteans were safer in the colony right now, but how would she tell them that? She promised them freedom and now it seemed as though that might never happen because she had accidentally placed the paladins in a very tough spot.

Keith becoming the new Emperor could work, but from what she understood not even Lotor was completely adored by the Empire because of his half-blood status and they weren’t too keen about him joining the paladins. From what she had gathered from the constant arguments back and forth it seemed insurgents who were even now fighting against Lotor’s more legitimate rule were still at large and they were not likely going to back down if a new leader suddenly took Lotor’s place. If anything they’d likely make even more trouble for the Paladins even if they could legitimately put Keith on the throne. Especially if the new leader was from the group who had deposed Zarkon who, she had gathered, more of the Empire had followed willingly. 

Romelle was starting to feel remorseful, sick and furious all at once. She might have done the right thing by exposing Lotor’s lies but what had she gotten these good people into? Why did it have to be this hard to clean up the mess the Empire had left behind?

“Everyone calm down.” Shiro said, making everyone go silent and pay close attention to him. He didn’t raise his voice, but he spoke with the firmness and patience he was known for.

“Look, I know we’re all feeling on edge right now given the circumstances, but now is not the time for us to start fighting amongst ourselves. Now more than ever we need to rely on each other. Otherwise we’re going to fall apart just like the Empire has. ”

“Shiro’s right. I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to snap.” Lance said with remorse.

“It’s okay, and I’m sorry too.” Pidge kissed his cheek to reassure him there were no hard feelings.

“But what do we do, Shiro?” Comet asked.

“First thing, we need to remain calm. Second, I think we should make a list of these suggestions and come to a conclusion when Keith and Allura come back. They’re the ones who have the final say.”

“I agree with Shiro.” Krolia said.

“I’m good with that.” Hunk said, raising his hand.

“Aye, me too.” Coran also raised his hand, followed by Lance, Pidge, Krolia and the longmas with their wings.

“Good, then it’s settled.”

“Great, now that that’s taken care of, Miss Romelle perhaps you would like a tour of the Cast—where did she go?”

Everyone looked around the room and noticed that Romelle was already out the door. Shiro reacted first and went after her.

“Romelle?”

“I’m sorry I just... I need to be alone right now.” Romelle said without turning around to face him. Xian cawed protectively on Romelle’s shoulder, daring Shiro to take one step closer. With her hand on the wall, Romelle made a turn in the direction of the hallway which led from the dining room to the bridge.

Perhaps a part of her had foolishly thought after becoming closer to Keith and Krolia that she had found a place where she would no longer have to be alone again, with only herself and Xian for company. But, she should have well known that things weren’t always so simple. She wasn’t a foolish child anymore. While her testimony might have been needed to open their eyes to the truth but now that she had placed them in this situation she didn’t know how to help them get out of it. She had trapped them into this, just as she had been trapped her entire life. She failed in saving her brother and parents, and now she had failed the people who vowed to help her and her own people. Some help she’s been.

“Should we go after her?” Hunk asked, “What if she gets lost?”

“She won’t, trust me.” Krolia said, “We should give her some space. She’s been through a lot.”

Shiro couldn’t fight the drowning feeling of sadness as Romelle disappeared into the corridor with her hand still on the wall, and her staff tapping the floor while Xian kept his eyes sharp. Perhaps Romelle did need time to sort this out herself. He understood too well the need to process trauma without everyone hovering over you not understanding your need for space.But….what if she needed a friend more?

(~)

“Acxa, you okay?” Ezor asked, seeing her friend staring once again at the old stone she had been carrying since she was little. Ezor had often wanted to ask her friend just what was so special about a rock that seemed to have no value to anyone but her. Acxa’s closed-offness regarding her past though had prevented Ezor from fully wanting to open that wound. They were all each other had and despite her own admittance for loving to be cruel at times to those who looked down on her Ezor couldn’t find it in her to do the same to one she considered a sister.The half-breed hid the stone in her pocket and turned to face her friend.

“I’m fine.”

“Haggar says we’ll be arriving at the Castle Ship’s destination in three doboshes.”

“Good. Anything else?"

“No, that’s pretty much it.”

“I’m not talking about the plan. You want to say something else.”

Ezor sighed. Acxa always was pretty good at reading her. Then again, Ezor was never really the subtle type to begin with. “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately.”

“Now you know that’s dangerous.” Acxa chuckled.

“I’m serious. Everything has been so hectic lately and I still have no idea what’s going to happen after all of this is over, if it ever will be over.”

Acxa herself was surprised to hear Ezor so serious about something other than causing mischief, and even then she took it like a harmless game.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying, and don’t tell Zethrid because she’ll never let me hear the end of it....” Ezor sucked in her lips, “I’m... scared. Scared about what’s going to happen to us. I mean, I like action as much as the next girl but, this doesn’t feel fun anymore. Ever since we lost Narti I’ve been anxious about what’s going to happen to us.”

Acxa felt the sting of the memory from when Lotor sliced Narti right in front of them. Even if the three of them never spoke of it in great detail since, being their way of copping, the wound of her betrayal was still fresh. Narti was one of them and Acxa considered her a friend, a sister, but clearly Narti did not see them the same way. It made Acxa question wether or not who she should trust, and yet here they were working with the witch herself just to they could keep their heads. But day by day, the line between who was trustworthy or not blurred and the only constant Acxa was sure of was that Ezor would never turn on her. The younger half-breed clung onto Acxa even more since Narti’s death and unlike the traitor, Acxa never turned Ezor away or made fun of her like Zethrid would have.

“I know what you mean. And I miss Narti too.”

“I know she betrayed us but... I just don’t know what we’re supposed to do anymore and that terrifies me. I’ve never been this confused before. I don’t know what to do.”

Acxa had trained herself to keep her guard up for so long that letting her walls crumble wasn’t always easy. This time, for Ezor’s sake, Acxa allowed herself to lower her guard to give some encouragement to Ezor, which wasn’t easy given the lives they had lived, but something was better than nothing.

“I can’t promise things will get better, but I can promise that I won’t let anything happen to you or Zethrid.”

It was short and straight forward, but for Ezor it was enough. Acxa was stunned when Ezor hugged her. Hugging was extremely rare between the three of them so when it did happen it made Acxa feel as though there really could be hope somehow. She hugged Ezor back and wiped away a single tear.

“You know, I always would have preferred if you were in charge instead of Lotor.” Ezor said. Acxa flinched at the mention of their former boss’s name. Even now thinking about the time spent with him hurt.

“Clean your face. You don’t want Zethrid to see you like this.”

“Don’t remind me.” Ezor said with a pout. Knowing Zethrid she would be coming up with all sorts of ways to make Ezor’s life more unbearable once she knew she was being soft. It might have been her way of caring but sometimes it was enough to make Ezor want to drop-kick her into space.

(~)

Shiro stopped when he stepped on something. Imagine his relief when he learned it wasn’t one of the mice’s droppings, but a feather. He then heard grunting coming from behind the walls of the training deck and went inside. To his surprise he saw the blond Altean woman spinning her bo-staff while hitting and kicking an invisible opponent. He noticed her cheeks were stained with tears as she moved. Xian, her hawk, made a noise which startled Shiro as well as his friend. Romelle gasped and quickly wiped away her tears.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, it’s fine. How did you find me?”

“I heard your grunts from outside. Plus, your friend dropped something.” Shiro pulled out a feather for Romelle to feel.

“Oh. Did you need something?”

“Oh, no, not at all.” Shiro took a tentative step closer, praying she wouldn’t whack him in the head with that staff. “If I may ask, where did you learn those moves?”

“From my brother. The Colony doesn’t really have much need for warriors or soldiers but a lot of the older Altean fighting techniques are still used, mainly for exercise. Or, in my brother’s case, to impress women.”

“Sounds like he and Lance would have gotten along really well.” Shiro said with a light chuckle sprinkled onto his words. To his surprise he noticed Romelle trying to stifle a laugh herself.

“Bandor insisted on teaching me, though I never really understood the purpose at the time. Now, I just use it to vent my frustrations.”

“I get it. I used to do kickboxing back on Earth whenever I felt stressed.”

“You kicked boxes?” Romelle asked, somewhat taken aback by the absurdity.

“No, it’s like sparing only you punch a bag of sand.” Shiro threw a few punches to showcase this, only to remind himself that Romelle couldn’t see so he quickly stopped, blushing in embarrassment.

Romelle tilted her head in confusion. “Okay. Who am I to judge Earthly customs.”

“Well, it’s not always sand, sometimes it can be grain, or rags or air or—why am I still talking about this?”

Romelle couldn’t help but chuckle a little at Shiro’s clumsy attempt at small talk. Keith failed to mention that about his big brother. “I can see where Keith learned to be so eloquent with words.”

“Was that sarcasm?” Shiro said, raising a brow in intrigue.

Romelle shrugged smirking feeling a little coyish despite herself. “Maybe.” It was odd but she actually felt surprisingly comfortable around the older man despite his awkwardness.

Shiro scoffed a laugh, then jumped back when Xian flew over his head, screeching at him indignantly, his claws almost snatching the top of his hair.

“Hey!”

“Xian, be nice!” Romelle ordered when the bird landed on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, he can be a little overprotective. Which is ironic considering _I’m_ the one who feeds him.” She narrowed her eyes at the bird’s poor manners. Xian cawed something in her ear. “No, you still can’t eat the mice.”

“You can understand him?”

“In a manner of speaking. Animals have an unspoken language which we can learn if we listen.”

“Wow. That is really amazing.” Shiro said in wonderment. His tone, somehow, made Romelle’s insides feel all warm and her face was feeling unusually hot for some reason. Keith and Krolia had commented positively on her gifts before, but hearing it from Shiro, and in a voice like his, was different. With Keith she knew it was a sincere compliment, but from Shiro it was as though he had found a rare and precious gem. Or maybe she was thinking about it too much. It had been a rough few days for her.

An awkward silence filled the room and Shiro cleared his throat. “Um, anyway, if you want to use the training deck I’m more than happy to show you how it works.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we have a gladiator, which is basically a robot you can spar with. There are also the drones which shoot lasers and you have to dodge them, or sometimes we just spar with a partner.”

“I think I’d prefer the hands on approach. Robots and flying laser orbs sound a bit much. Though, I’m sure Bandor would have disagreed.” Romelle said, her voice filled with wistfulness. If only her brother were still here.

Finding out the full story of what had happened to her brother might have taken a bit of the guilt off her shoulders, but even though she had had time to grow accustomed to his absence it did nothing could fully erase the pain she still felt. Without him she felt adrift in the universe, lost with no one seeking her out to bring her home.

Perhaps she had relied on him too much to be the social one. To be the one who would include her in everything, the one to make her feel welcome. If only it wasn’t so hard for her to connect with people. Animals were easy but people, with all their nuances, were infinitely more difficult. Romelle didn’t know how to do it on her own. The Paladins had been nothing but kind to her and she didn’t know how to open up to them in return despite them knowing the full extent of her troubled past. Here, Shiro was trying to talk to her normally and she had no idea what to do next. 

“You miss him. I know how you feel.” Shiro took a deep breath, “I lost my parents when I was little. I was raised by my grandmother but she passed away about two years ago.”

Romelle gasped. “Shiro, I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It was hard but that’s why I have my friends. To help me when I feel like falling through the cracks.”

“You’re lucky.” Romelle said with a crestfallen face. “Everyone else at the Colony turned on me when I discovered the truth. I was made a pariah no one wanted anything to do with. Xian was the only friend I had.”

“Until now.”Shiro said, cautiously taking a couple steps closer to Romelle which made her heart leap. “You don’t have to tell us everything right away, but you can trust us. We all want to help you, Romelle.”

“I feel I’ve caused you all more trouble. I never meant to get you all caught up in another potential war.”

“Don’t say that. Please don’t think this is your fault. Because of your courage, your people will have a second chance at life. I know things seem bad right now, but from my experience, things usually tend to get a little worse before they get better. We want to help you, and your people. You all deserve a chance to live in peace too. We’ll find a way to fix this, together. We won’t let you fight this alone anymore Romelle.”

Romelle couldn’t restrain herself any longer. Tears rained down her face, her shoulders trembling while Xian rubbed his face against her cheek. She dropped her staff and covered her face with her hands, not wanting Shiro to see her so vulnerable. She didn’t know what came over her, all of her emotions were exploding all at once. She hadn’t wanted anyone to see her like this, bawling her eyes out like a small child, but Shiro’s kind, gentle words and steady presence were shattering any defenses she had left.

For the first time in all her life Romelle felt like there was someone who understood completely everything she had gone through, someone who didn’t give her pity but full understanding and compassion. Someone who _knew_ precisely what it was like to have your whole world taken from you and not know how to recover from that. Someone who wanted to help bring her home.

Shiro’s first instinct was to reach for her arm with his human hand and gently rub it, not wanting to startle her out of her crying fit, knowing she needed this moment of release. “It’s okay. You’re allowed to cry.” For a moment, even his own voice cracked.

Seeing her this fragile, this brokenhearted reminded him of when he broke down in front of the paladins. It was both a painful and relieving experience. Painful in a sense that lowering his guard was not easy, especially when he had been so used to being the strong one, the adult, the “Space Dad” as Lance had not so-entirely jokingly called him from time to time, for them because who else could be before they had started to grow into their own so well?

But the moment he felt the embrace of his family he felt free again, they didn’t need him to be the invincible one, the one with all the answers, the one who needed to be strong for them at all times anymore. They let him know that they supported him, that they _loved_ him all the same regardless of his rebellious past, regardless of what the Galra had done to him. He could let them know when he was hurting for any reason and they would never think less of him.It was a relief, and Romelle was slowly letting her walls down too. She wanted to trust Shiro and the paladins. She had already come to trust Keith and Krolia, and in her heart she yearned for a family again. Shiro allowed her to cry, not saying a word. She was grateful for his desire to respect her feelings the way he did.

After a while, the tears slowly stopped and Romelle felt a huge relief sweep over her from releasing all the hurt and pain that had been draped on her shoulders for so long. It was exhausting, letting it all out but she felt like a heavy weight had been taken from her.She took in a deep breath and smiled, a small thing in the grand scheme of the universe but there was something mesmerizing about it to Shiro that he didn’t fully understand. It was like seeing a single candle light in an utterly blackened room. Small, faint, but it brightened up the darkness by its mere presence alone.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Shiro said, then reached down to pick up her staff and handed it to her. He made the mistake of handing it to her with his robot arm. When her fingers brushed against the surface of the metal she was stunned. Shiro noticed her reaction and felt a bit self-cautious. While the shame and horror of what he had endured to gain the arm had left him, he forgot that not everyone knew of its existence and what it meant regarding his past. He had grown used to it and was able to come to terms with it for the most part, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t bring him pain from time to time. Parts of it perhaps always would even with the acceptance of what he couldn’t change.

Romelle took back her staff and blushed. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to be so insensitive.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m used to it.” Shiro said, but she detected the dread in his voice. She heard the metallic fingers curling and uncurling into a fist, clinking together in a way only metal limbs could. Now that she knew of its existence she was surprised she hadn’t taken notice of the faint metallic scent that clung to him from it. It was very faint and not unpleasant but it was there nonetheless when she took notice.

“Just a memento from my prisoner days.” Shiro said, “You aren’t the only one who’s been scarred by the Galra.”

Romelle still felt awful over her initial reaction to his prosthetic limb. She out of anyone should know how it felt like to be different due to a disability. She had never wanted to be treated differently because of it and she hadn’t given him the same initial consideration. 

She reached out her hand, listening carefully to the sound of the gears within, and found the metallic surface, tracing her fingers and memorizing its shape and feel with her touch. It was cold, not surprisingly so, and seemed to be well made judging by how sturdy and well put-together it felt. Whoever had grafted it onto Shiro knew what they were doing, despite how it must have hurt him during the process. The thought disgusted her when she remembered what the Galra did to their war prisoners. Yet despite how much the Galra had hurt her, a hurt she was trying to let go when she remembered that Keith and Krolia and soon Keith and Allura’s child shared that same blood, Romelle felt no disgust by the arm itself. It was just another part of Shiro like anything else he possessed, no more no less. Only worthy of a little consideration now and then, just like her blindness. 

Shiro was taken by surprise when Romelle took his metal hand with the utmost care, treating it as though it were still flesh and blood. Clearly it was her way of apologizing for her behavior and to show that it wasn’t so bad after all. Shiro felt his face heat up at Romelle touching his robot hand like a normal person. Even among the Paladins no one else aside from Pidge, when they were trying to understand how it initially worked, had really touched his Galra arm overly much. A part of him knew it was their way of trying to be considerate to what he had endured. But the way Romelle’s gentle hands taking his robotic hand with little shame or fear felt... nice. Like she understood what kind of pain could come with this despite how useful he couldn’t deny it was when he needed it.

Romelle smiled at him and for a single moment Shiro felt like, for once, everything was normal. He couldn’t help but smile back at her slightly squeezing the hands that held his own.

That feeling didn’t last long. Shiro’s head started to ache, followed by what felt like a bulldozer crashing into his brain at rapid speed. Shiro cried out in pain and clenched his head, falling to his knees, panting heavily at the violent images that filled his brain out of nowhere. Romelle kneeled beside him while Xian flapped his wings frantically screeching in concern.

“Shiro? Shiro, are you alright?”

“I...I don’t—AH!”

Romelle’s hands started to glow and she tried to find the source of Shiro’s sudden anguish forcing herself to stay calm relying on her medical expertise to keep her focused. At that moment, Nebula and the others came rushing into the training deck.

“What’s wrong with Shiro?” Coran asked with worry.

“I don’t know. He was fine a moment ago.”

Nebula lowered her head to meet his eyes, which were closed shut, his brows and eyelids twitching. Dread filled her chest when she saw how bad off he was. Even for a migraine this wasn’t normal.“Shiro, honey, can you hear me? It’s Nebula.”

(~)

The witch’s eyes glowed as did the symbols beneath her feet.

“It is time. Awaken.”

(~)

Shiro’s head was throbbing and he still had no idea why. He wanted to respond but his pain wouldn’t let him. He could barely make out what was in front of him. He heard Romelle’s soothing voice, as well as the distinct voices of his friends, but all he could see were blurred shapes and colors, while an infuriating buzzing rang so loudly he was confident blood was spilling out of his ear drums at this point. Romelle hovered her hand over Shiro’s body to try and decipher what it was that was causing his sudden fever. She asked Nebula questions about his condition, but all answers were the same. That the migraines were sudden and so few and far in between it gave Romelle little to work with.

Something didn’t feel right about this particular fever. The sickening energy she was sensing radiated strongly from his head down to... his robot arm, which was giving off a strange energy Romelle wasn’t sure how to explain. It felt a little bit like Keith’s energy, a mixture of Allura’s and... something else. Something dark, something that contrasted with Shiro’s kind nature. Judging by his grunts and arm flailing which they were holding down trying to keep him calm, he was fighting the pain as though it were trying to devour him. Despite his best efforts, it seemed he was losing the fight.

Shiro’s eyes snapped open, and he released a blood curdling scream. His irises shrank and a vein popped out on the side of his neck. His chest rose up as though he were being electrocuted and his arms and legs twitched.

Romelle, Nebula and Hunk worked together in keeping the frantic Shiro in place. It was as though he were being possessed by a demon. To make matters worse, the castle alarm went off.

“Oh great, what now?!” Lance exclaimed in frustration.

“Go!” Romelle said to the paladins, “Nebula, help me restrain Shiro!”

Lance, Pidge and Hunk looked back at Shiro once more time and reluctantly ran out of the room with Coran and Krolia, leaving the Altean and longmas to watch over their distressed friend.

When the paladins and Coran reached the bridge, Keith, Allura and Kosmo were already there, looking at the screen, which revealed the hangar being breached by two ships.

“It’s Lotor’s troops!” Allura exclaimed, “They’re stealing the ships!”

“I thought we were done with those guys!” Lance said.

“Everyone, get to the hangar.” Keith ordered, “Where are the others?”

“We’ll explain later.” Krolia said, “Let’s move!”

(~)

Shiro kept fighting regardless of how weak he felt himself becoming. He saw her. He saw the witch her image seared into his head. Now he understood everything. The migraines, the vague nightmares, the random visions, the uneasy feeling. It was all her. His mechanical arm was radiating with a power he couldn’t fight off. He tried to control himself, to allow Romelle to try and cure him, but he knew there was little he could do. He couldn’t even scream for help, his words were drowned out by his screams.

The images shifted from Romelle, Nebula and the kids to the witch, speaking to him. Whispering in his ear. Beckoning him to come to her. Shiro was terrified, more so than he had ever been in his life. Not as much for himself but for what he knew she could make him do to the people he loved.

_Get out of me!_ His mind said, fighting off the witch’s influence as hard as he could.

“Give in. You cannot resist.” Haggar whispered, her voice growing more demanding with each breath.

_Never!_ Shiro’s mind screamed back. But when he did he realized it wasn’t just Haggar demanding his complete submission, but something else. Romelle was right, there was something dark within him not of his own making, but it wasn’t coming from only the witch herself. There was something else, something whispering into the witch’s ear, lurking over her shoulder, telling her what to say to Shiro. She didn’t seem to be aware of it but its presence was all too real. It was like he was being manipulated by a puppet.

First it was two voices, his and the witch’s, then it was this otherworldly presence, and then faintly there was another. This one didn’t feel evil or sinister, but warm and lonely. It empathized with Shiro’s pain, and a part of him felt like he could be in control again almost as if the lonely voice was adding its strength to his own. But the witch wasn’t having it. She pushed the kindly form back and proceeded to take control of Shiro.

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” He heard Ember’s muffled voice from the outside. His brain feeling like a chamber of walls from which the voices could not escape from. The corners of his vision became purple, as though the energy were trying to shut his eyes away from those he loved. He saw the witch again, her power too great even for him.

“_You are mine. Give... in!_”

Shiro couldn’t feel his body, he couldn’t move his fingers, or his legs, but he could still hear his own thoughts. The kind source he felt before kept his consciousness safe, shielding his very soul from the witch’s influence, but his body was at the mercy of the witch now, and he knew that. He could hear himself screaming, almost like a roaring beast. From outside his body, Nebula pulled Romelle away from Shiro and kept the kids at bay with her wings. Though it would break her heart to do so she would keep the children safe from him if needed. It was what they both would want.

“Kids, stay back.”

“Shiro!” Blaze called out. The teacher who believed in him and pushed him to become the best self he could be was transforming into a ravenous beast before his eyes. Physically, he was still Shiro, but his eyes were soulless, as though the demon had taken over. His arm glowed dangerously, shifting into a different shape. It became bulkier, and purple veins popped out from the metallic surface.

Romelle heard Shiro’s grunts, and though it sounded like his voice she knew it wasn’t him. Something else had taken hold, she didn’t need her enhanced senses to know that. This wasn’t Shiro, somehow his robotic arm had placed him under some kind of wicked spell, and now he was at its mercy. Her heart broke for the poor man. For a brief moment she wished for the power of her ancestors that had been denied her from birth to cleanse him of his suffering cursing her helplessness to aid him in the midst of his anguish.

The possessed man snarled at the group, his body slightly limping at the weight of the transformed arm.

“Shiro, it’s us!” Ember said, trying to reason with him, “Don’t you remember?”

“I don’t think he can hear you, little one.” Romelle said, “The energy has taken hold of him.”

Shiro charged at the group, only to be blocked by Nebula who collided into him, pushing him back with the strength of her body.

“Mom!”

“Go get the others, I’ll hold him off!”

“But—“

“Go!”

“Hurry, children!” Romelle cried out, leading the kids out the door with Xian flying ahead of her to guide her through the halls of the castle. Ember and Comet looked back at Shiro and Nebula one more time, and were horrified to see the two friends fighting like this.

Silver Star and Blaze hurried back to grab their friends and pull them out of the room knowing they’d just get in the way. Nebula’s eyes became slits and her wings spread open as she advanced forcing herself to stay focused. Shiro was her friend one of her dearest, but now she had to keep him from hurting anyone else.

“Shiro, please don’t make me do this.” Nebula pleaded. Her heart sank as she saw nothing but cold, heartless fury in his eyes. Shiro charged and Nebula had no choice but to fight back. She may be down, but she wasn’t out yet. There was still one last thing she could do before things got out of hand.

(~)

Keith, Allura, Krolia and Kosmo reached the hangar, only to see one of the Syncline ships already flying out of the castle. The second ship, piloted by Ezor started shooting lasers at the group. They took cover, which gave Ezor the chance to escape. Right then, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Krolia arrived.

“They’re taking the Syncline ships.” Allura said as she helped Keith up. The floor was marked and burned with the impact of the lasers which Allura was immediately regretting having those installed.

“If the Galra gets their hands on those ships they’ll have the power to enter the rift.” Pidge said urgently.

“Everyone get to your lions. If we’re gonna fight Lotor’s ships, we’ll need Voltron.” Keith ordered then turned to his wife, “Allura, are you sure you can—“

“I’ll be fine, Keith. The Blue Lion will protect me.”

“Be careful. Both of you.” Krolia said.

“We will, Mom.” Keith gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and he and the paladins hurried to their lions. Running towards the Black Lion was like running towards an old friend after not seeing each other in what felt like decades. When Keith sat on the chair again the lion roared like the majestic beast it was. Clearly she’d missed him too.

“I missed you too, Black. Thanks for keeping the team together for me.” Keith said with a smile. Allura had explained to him now Black had allowed Shiro to pilot her again, though Keith felt the sadness both the lion and Shiro felt when it happened. It was a moment where they were almost certain Keith would be gone forever. The Black Lion purred happily to have her paladin back where he belonged.

(~)

Shiro was strong, but Nebula was learning the hard way that his possession was making him even stronger than he normally was. It was like Shiro times three, strong enough to fight off a full grown longma of her size and strength. Her wing got sprained, but it wasn’t anything too serious. Her body was covered in bruises from the many times Shiro threw her across the room until she hit the wall. She hadn’t managed to leave even a scratch on him and she had been forcing herself not to hold back the whole time lest he ended up killing her with his enhanced strength. It was as if she was nothing but a speck to him.

She struggled to get up and her legs gave way. She was out of the fight, and Shiro had barely broken a sweat. He exited the room, leaving a beaten Nebula behind.

(~)

Lotor’s heart leaped when he heard the doors slide open waking him up from the pained sleep his body had forced him to have in the aftermath of Lance, Hunk, and Pidge’s visit. He half expected one of the paladins to be there either scowling at him again or ready to inflict their final punishment. Neither of which he wouldn’t say he didn’t deserve. The paladin he didn’t expect to see was Shiro, who didn’t look like himself, but what really horrified him was the mutated robotic arm. He immediately recognized it was one of the witch’s twisted experiments. Despite him and Shiro not being the closest his heart seized in horror at what the older man had been twisted into.

“No,” he whispered. Shiro broke the glass confinement with one punch.

(~)

“Coran!” Ember cried out, bursting into the control room. “It’s Shiro! He’s gone insane!”

“Ember, what are you talking about?” Coran asked.

“His mechanical arm appears to be embedded with a dark energy source. It appears to have taken over his mind.” Romelle explained.

“My mother is fighting him off by herself.”

The alarm went off and Coran saw Shiro, carrying an unconscious Lotor over his shoulders heading for the hangars. Coran could not believe his own eyes.

“No. Shiro, how... why?”

“He’s not himself.”

“Mom!” Comet rushed to his mother, who limped her way to the control room to try and warn everyone else. She looked as though she had been beaten within an inch of her life.

“Comet, you and Romelle tend to Nebula. Krolia, Silver Star, Blaze and Aura, we have to stop Shiro.” Ember ordered, mirroring her adopted father flawlessly. Kosmo then barked. “You too, Kosmo. Wait, Kosmo!”

(~)

“Teleporting wolf. Convenient.” Blaze said once they were teleported to the hangar, which was covered in scorch marks from Ezor’s lasers. Blaze screamed when he saw Shiro’s mutated arm. “Gah! Dude, that’s more of a downgrade than an upgrade.”

Shiro placed the slumbering Lotor into the pod, ready to leave. Krolia shot lasers at him, but Shiro stared back at her with eyes that reminded her of every cold, heartless Galra commander she had ever put up with. This was not the man who raised her son, this was something else entirely. Romelle was right, he really was possessed.

Shiro’s monstrous hand started to glow. A purple energy sphere began to take shape and he hurled it at Krolia like a baseball player throwing a ball with brute force. Ember pushed Krolia out of the way in time, but the blast struck the wall, sending debris flying everywhere. Ember and Krolia rolled on the floor. Silver Star, Aura and Blaze above readied to shoot at Shiro with their mouth beams as he hopped into the pod. His eyes met theirs. There was little to nothing of the Shiro they knew and loved. The Shiro who believed in them, the Shiro who they fought a giant winged monster to find a cure for him.

They shouldn’t have felt such hesitation to shoot at him. They just had to keep reminding themselves this wasn’t their Shiro. Yet, no matter how hard they tried to coax themselves... they just couldn’t. They couldn’t shoot him. The cockpit of the pod closed and the mouth beams diminished, never being shot. The three longmas looked on in regret as the pod flew out of the castle.

The three of them turned to Ember, still by Krolia’s side, inspecting her for injuries. “Ember... we’re sorry.” Aura said with tears in her eyes.

Ember didn’t respond, but she didn’t look angry. She was just as hurt as they were. If it had been her, she would have hesitated too. Still, there was something they could do.

Thinking fast, Ember tapped on her earring, the one Allura gave her long ago so she could always remain in touch with them. “Guys, Shiro’s escaped with Lotor. His robot arm is possessing him.”

“What are you talking about.” Keith asked, wondering whether or not he heard her correctly. This couldn’t be a joke because Ember would never, ever joke about something like that.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge gasped. Did this have something to do with his migraine earlier? Was his arm starting to take control of him?

“This doesn’t make sense.” Pidge said panicking a little at just what was being implied, “I scanned that arm fifteen times already. There was nothing. No virus, no syncretic encryption codes, nothing. I’d _know_ if there was a problem with it.”

“Maybe it’s not science, Pidge.” Lance said with fear and dread in his voice, wanting to soothe her regret for not seeing the issue sooner, but failing to calm even himself with the massive problem they now had on their hands. “What if it’s... Haggar?”

A chill stung Allura’s chest. Was this the witch’s plan all along? Had she concocted this nefarious plan while they were oblivious? No, this couldn’t be it. There had to be some other explanation.

To confirm Ember’s statement, the pod Shiro was piloting in flew right past the paladins... and joined the syncline ships, each one piloted by Lotor’s former generals. Allura was feeling dizzy again but she willed herself to control her emotions. She had to keep a level-head for everyone else right now, there was no possible way Shiro would betray them, so a possession was the only rational explanation. It didn’t make things any better, though. 

Keith contacted the pod to try and talk with Shiro. “Shiro, it’s Keith! What are you doing?”

“Stay out of this, paladin.” Shiro responded in a harsh manner. It may have been his voice, but his tone and mannerisms were a far cry away from the brother he knew. It sounded as though a literal demon were speaking in his place. Ember was right, this entire time Shiro had been in unseen danger and it flew completely over their heads. 

“Shiro, it’s gonna be okay. We just have to—Shiro? Shiro!” Keith cried out, but Shiro had completely cut him off.

“Keith’s what’s happening?” Hunk asked.

“It’s Shiro but he’s not himself. Ember was right.”

“What do we do?” Lance asked. “He’s got Lotor, we can’t just let him get away.”

“Keith, go after Shiro. The rest of us can handle the ships.” Allura said.

“Are you sure?”

“I helped Lotor build them. I know their weakness. Go!”

Keith didn’t feel right leaving the team behind. Not after just getting back home to them. None of this felt right, but he trusted his wife. If anyone could figure out a way to take down the ships it was her. Just like the one who stood the best chance of saving Shiro was him. Right now the best thing he could do was trust his family to make it through alright without him. He flew after Shiro’s pod, leaving the others to fight the ships.

“Zethrid, Ezor, on me.” Acxa ordered. The three ships hovered together in a triangle formation, unleashing their respective laser beams to converged into one. The paladins dispersed, avoiding the beams.

“Ha! That all you got?” Lance taunted. They had faced laser beams before, so this one was like dodging those flimsy lasers in the training deck.

“Lance, watch your tail.” Allura shouted. The paladin saw Zethrid’s ship coming at him, unleashing a whip-like device to grab his leg. Lance flew out of the way, minus Allura.

“Allura, look out!”

Instead of getting grabbed, Allura’s lion opened its mouth wide and grabbed the whip.

Zethrid started to sweat. She wasn’t expecting this. Allura spun the ship around, making Zethrid sick to her stomach, and hurled the ship into Ezor’s, causing the two to collide and spin out of control.

“Phew! Thanks, Princess.”

“You’re welcome. Paladins, follow my lead.”

(~)

This could not be happening. This had to be some kind of sick joke or a nightmare. Keith was deliberately chasing after his own brother, who took their captive and was heading to who knows where. Who was he kidding, Keith already suspected where Shiro was taking Lotor. Back to the Galra Empire. Back to the witch no doubt.

That robot arm was part of Haggar’s experiments, all this time they thought it was just a sick twisted way of increasing their soldiers’ potential, using Shiro as a guinea pig. But this entire time, it was all part of a long-game plan to take them down from the inside. The witch wanted Lotor, and was using Shiro to do it. Keith always hated that creature, probably now more than he ever had. If they survived this she was next for using his brother this way. He tried talking to Shiro again, hoping he wouldn’t cut him off like last time.

“Shiro, come in. I know you’re there. I don’t know what’s wrong, but I know we can fix this.”

But Shiro did not respond, yet Keith didn’t know that he was right. Shiro was listening, or at least the part of Shiro that was imprisoned behind the monster currently inhabiting his body.

“Shiro, please. Let me help you.”

...............

_“Keith! Keith, I’m here!” Shiro cried out at the top of his lungs, but he knew Keith couldn’t hear him. He fell to his knees in the darkest corners of his mind. He was all alone in the darkness, unable to call for help. His body and his voice now belonged to whatever it was that was controlling him. He knew it was the witch, but there was something else. Something he was terrified of. He felt small, weak, frail and helpless._

_“I know the feeling.” A voice said. A woman’s voice. Shiro looked up to see the silhouette of a human glowing in a purifyingwhite._

_“Who are you?”_

_“A prisoner just like you. Well, not exactly like you. You are not to blame for what has happened to you.” She said, as though she were recalling a mistake she made from her past. Clearly whatever it had been greatly pained her even now._

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“I’m here to help you, but you must listen to me.”_

_Shiro didn’t have any other choice, but he felt in his heart that he could trust this woman, and he had to listen and believe in what she had to say. Otherwise he knew he would never find his way back to his family.Now was the time to have faith when he had nothing else left._

(~)

Acxa was losing patience. These paladins were able to not only hold their own against these supposedly advanced ships that should be on the same level as their lions, but they were able to outsmart them almost as if they knew everything the ships themselves could do. She realized she was a fool to not realize it sooner. The princess played a part in building these ships. She knew how they worked as well as how they could be taken out. They were fighting a losing battle.

“None of our attacks are working!” Zethrid complained.

“Should we pull back?” Ezor asked. “It wasn’t exactly in my plans today to be target practice for mechanical cats.”

Acxa didn’t want to turn away, but they had no other choice. “Fall back.” She ordered. The three of them flew away from the paladins, but to their terrible luck, they were following them. Allura contacted Acxa’s ship, her face appearing on the screen in front of the woman her husband saved once, and who repaid him by pointing a gun at him and stealing the scultrite lenses.

Despite the history between them, Allura couldn’t help but want to try to reason with the stoic general who, in many ways, reminded her so much of her husband when they had first met. She had heard enough from Lotor to have enough of an idea about the troubles Acxa must have faced all her life in the Empire. It reminded Allura terribly of what Keith had told her, about what he had dealt with growing up. She knew too that the half-breed had retained a sense of honor that so few of the other Galra she had first encountered possessed and a part of Allura was so tired of fighting when it seemed they could find a way to make peace with each other despite the bad blood between them. She had to try at least, there shouldn’t have to be any more bloodshed if she could help it. They really weren’t all that different.

“Acxa, return to us the syncline ships and we will let you and your friends go freely. We don’t have to fight.”

“Your diplomacy won’t work on me, princess.” Acxa said with an emotionless reaction.

“My husband spared your life once, this is how you repay him?”

“He was ready to turn on me the moment he knew I was Galra.” Acxa said, causing Allura to lose her confidence. She had nearly forgotten that when Keith first encountered Acxa it was during their falling out when they discovered Keith’s Galra heritage. It dawned on her just what a negative effect her previous reaction had.

“Don’t blame him, please. I was the one who implanted those ideas into his head. I made him hate the Galra as much as I did. But I’ve come to realize I was wrong.”

“What is Allura doing?” Hunk asked.

“She’s trying to reason with them.” Pidge said in surprise.

“Man, talk about character development.” Lance said.

“I was blinded by anger, by sadness, by my own loss that I wasn’t willing to see that the Galra were just as lost as I was. I see now that we’re not so different. I understand the cruelty your people have faced in the hands of Zarkon. I want to help you, all of the Galra and all those hurt by them to move past this. We shouldn’t have to keep fighting each other. Surely we can find a way to live in peace. ”

“You don’t understand anything!” Acxa snapped. How dare this spoiled princess assume she understood the nightmare Acxa has endured for years. “You think just because you’ve lost your home planet that you can comprehend what I’ve been through?”

“You’re right. I can’t say I’ve experienced the same things you have, but I know what the Empire has done to your people, especially children. I might not be Galra but my family is. We don’t need to be enemies.”

Acxa didn’t move but she listened to every word of the princess.She saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes as she spoke. Why was she trying to reason with her and pleading forgiveness? Nobody ever forgave the Galra for anything. They hardly deserved it with everything they had inflicted on her. Mercy now would only be a weakness. One she couldn’t afford, not with Ezor and Zerthrid’s lives on the line.

“You think I’m going to take pity on you because you had a change of heart?” Acxa snapped again, “That is not how it works. Victory or death!”

“It doesn’t have to be that way!” Allura exclaimed. “You don’t have to follow the same path as they did. You have a choice.”

“_I never had a choice!_” Acxa shot at Allura with a laser beam, and she was pushed out of the way by Hunk. The two lions flew out of Acxa’s line of fire, her eyes growing wide and her pupils shrinking in animalistic rage. She started attacking the princess all by herself, ignoring Zethrid and Ezor.

This princess had no idea what she was talking about. She had no idea of the pain and heartache that plagued Acxa since childhood when her entire village was burned to the ground and her parents lay dead in front of her. Forced to attend an academy here they practically beat all of the compassion and kindness out of her, molding her into an emotionless killing machine to serve their vile Empire who placed dominance and persecution as honorable acts inflicted upon innocent people.

Lotor was the only one who ever offered her a choice, yet even now she was still miles away from ever being free of her chains. Lotor was being held prisoner against his will, while the witch could easily evaporate her or her friends if she went out of a line. It made Acxa realize, even with her being out of the academy and not being forced to become an Empire soldier, she still wasn’t free, perhaps she never would be until death itself took her. She continued to be a prisoner, and this princess so casually saying she could choose another path as if it were as easy as flipping a switch? It was laughable in its absurdity.

Her father escaped the Empire, he had found freedom yet they still came back and took it all away from him. Acxa realized, no matter how much she secretly hoped, no matter how much she dared to dream even just a little bit, and no matter how many hoops she had to jump through, it wouldn’t change a thing. Somebody, somewhere, somehow would always slam the door to freedom in her face.

“Return to the ship.” Haggar’s voice said through the computer, snapping Acxa from her blind rage. “Lead them to me.”

Acxa growled but complied. Like she told the princess, she didn’t have a choice. Not now, and not ever.

(~)

_“So rid yourselves of all malice, all deceit, hypocrisy, envy, and all slander. Like newborn infants, desire the pure spiritual milk, so that you may grow by it for your salvation, since you have tasted that the Lord is good.”_

** _~1 Peter 2:1-3_ **

** _(~)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, yeah this is happening. BTW, I want to clarify that no Shiro is NOT a clone in this version. It was always the arm. Relax, there will be an explanation soon enough, I promise. I’m not gonna hand-wave it, okay. I just felt that the whole clone thing was a contrived convenience when the higher ups choose to have Shiro stay alive instead of dying like in the original show bible. I will let that sink in.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I have been terrified of saying I ship Siromelle. Well, the RTS version of them anyways. What can I say? The more I learned about the original Voltron lore the more it grew on me, but for obvious reasons, I was scared of people coming after me like I committed a sacrilege or something.
> 
> Now, you could make the argument that I’m not obligated to do what the 80s version did, and you’re absolutely right. But the writers tried that and WE ALL SAW HOW THAT WENT DOWN! YES I’M STILL STEAMED AND SO ARE YOU! DON’T LIE!
> 
> Plus, this was a concept I thought about incorporating into the story not too long after Romelle’s introduction because of my knowledge of the Voltron lore, and long before any news of season 7, a season I had long since stated would not be adapted into this story while I was wrapping up The Princess and the Paladin about a year ago. That includes the season-which-shall-not-be-named. 
> 
> At the end of the day, this is still my story, and I’m staying true to my vision to matter what, but I am extremely grateful that everyone has been so understanding and accepting of my choices so far. You guys are the best. Besides, Alternate Realities are a thing, remember? For all of the questionable choices the writers have done at least they gave us that. 
> 
> Until next time, only a few more chapters left. God bless, *kiss, kiss*


	27. Light in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has fallen victim to Haggar’s spell. Lotor has been captured and taken to the witch, and now the paladins are forced to fight one of their best friend. 
> 
> Lotor is brought back to Haggar, and makes a shocking revelation.

_I just let go_

_And I feel exposed_

_But it’s so beautiful_

_‘Cause this is who I am_

_I’ve been such a mess_

_But now I can’t care less_

_I could bleed to death_

_Oh, Lord I’m ready now_

_All the walls are down_

_Time is running out_

_And I wanna make this count_

_I ran away from you and did what I wanted to_

_But I don’t wanna let you down_

_Lord I’m ready now _

_-Lord I’m ready now, by Plumb_

** _Light and dark_ **

“Keith, what’s happening?” Allura asked, contacting her husband.

“I’m still on Shiro’s tail. Have you secured the ships?”

“We’re working on it.”

To Keith’s surprise, the Syncline ships flew right past him, tagging along with Shiro’s pod. Those ships moved almost as quickly as their lions did. The lions rejoined their leader, chasing after the ships and the escape pod which carried Shiro and the still unconscious Lotor.

“Am I the only one who feels like there’s something fishy going on here?” Hunk said suspiciously. Given how the witch must have hated them for killing her lord, it didn’t seem right that she would only have her soldiers secure the prince, and not take the chance as well to annihilate the ones who had helped cause her master’s demise.

“You think they’re luring us into a trap?” Lance asked. “Because remember what happened last time?”

Keith did remember. During Keith’s early leader days Lotor cleverly led them into a gas planet where they were utterly defenseless and a once foolish and reckless Keith took the bait hook line and sinker. The ships were allowing them to follow them, but if this really was a trap then the most logical thing should have been not to follow them and take the time to plan a counter attack. If only it were that simple. They couldn’t lose them now for three main reasons.

Reason one being, they had the comet ships which could give the Galra Empire, and thus either the witch or Lotor the upper hand and the means to start the war all over again this time with a ship that could take on Voltron itself even if they knew of it’s weaknesses. Reason number two, Shiro was still being controlled by the witch and they couldn’t abandon him. The very thought of having him back in Haggar’s clutches was unbearable to even think about after they had failed in saving him before he escaped the castle. They couldn’t leave him there, not now nor ever. Reason number three, Lotor was now with them. With him back on the throne, not only would they lose their allegiance with the Galra Empire but they would mostly be taking about a billion steps backward in their progress in uniting the universe. It would be just setting the reset button and going all the way back to the beginning, only with Lotor at the helm instead of Zarkon. There was too much at stake to let them go.

Luckily, Keith was able to think of something. It wasn’t ideal but since when had any of their plans been? Keith contacted the castle. “Coran, bring the castle ship to our location, but at a distance. We don’t know what we’ll be facing.”

“Why? What’s happening?” Coran asked.

“I’m still not sure, just be ready to attack when I give the signal.”

“Understood.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Pidge asked.

“We follow them, but don’t let your guard down. Not even for a moment. This could be a trap.”

“That’s it? That’s not a very specific plan. I feel like we’re missing some vital steps here.” Hunk said nervously.

“We can’t let them get away now even if it is a trap. They have Shiro and I for one am NOT leaving him in that witch’s clutches longer than I have to.” Allura said with steadfast determination.

The paladins followed the ships, trying to keep their distance but still have them in their sights, but they stopped when they spotted something in the distance. It was a gray colored planet with looming white clouds making it appear more like a circular rock. If there was any kind of life on it, they were few and far in number.

“Pidge, what am I looking at?” Keith asked.

Pidge scanned the planet and zoomed in on its surface, seeing nothing but rocky terrains and gray colored clouds. “It looks to be a desert planet with the same readings as the one where Lotor fought Zarkon.” Pidge zoomed in closer and spotted a Galra ship, the Syncline ships and the pod landing in front of it.

“And it looks like it’s already got visitors. Should we attack? There’s only one ship.”

“It could be a decoy.” Allura cautioned, “Perhaps another fleet is on the way. If the fight goes on too long we’d be sitting ducks even with Voltron. We don’t know what they intend here remember?”

Keith pondered on what to do next. There were so few choices in the matter it was like trying to dig a deep hole and stubbornly refusing to admit it couldn’t go any farther. Keith knew overthinking it wasn’t going to get them anywhere, if anything it was going to keep them stagnant. Keith had learned that a leader must think before taking decisive action, well he did think it over and his instincts were telling him to act. Cautiously, but still act and pray that the cards would land in their favor.

“Let’s go in. No matter what happens, be prepared for anything.” That last part felt rather ominous and it didn’t do much to reinsure the paladin's confidence. They knew Keith wanted to bring back Shiro as much as they did, but Shiro wasn’t Shiro right now. It was him, that much they were sure of, but whatever it was that had taken control of him was forcing the poor man to commit crimes he would never do all on his own. Still, they would find a way to break whatever spell he was under. They just hoped they could figure it out before they would have to resort to... drastic measures.

(~)

When Lotor woke up the first thing he saw were his cuffed wrists on his lap. He then saw Shiro, his expression completely somber, as he pulled the pod down on the hangar of what appeared to be a Galra ship. The former black paladin’s pupils gave off a frightening glow which even made the self-controlled Lotor fell a sense of dread. Shiro’s arm had been mutated into a horrible monstrosity, and Lotor already knew who was behind Shiro’s possession. He recognized the witch’s handy work anywhere.

Once they landed, Shiro grabbed Lotor by the shoulder, forcing him out of the pod. Normally Lotor could throw a Galra almost twice his size over his shoulder easily, thanks to his Altean super strength. His chest became heavy at reliving the scene when Allura had done just that in his mind’s eye. The look of unadulterated loathing and betrayal in her eyes was something he would never forget no matter how hard he tried. The Alteans he had killed continually in his recollections cursed him with looks that diverted between horror, hurt, anger and hatred overlapping one another. After years of pushing their looks of betrayal out of his head for so long it seemed the dam had finally burst and they were keen to make up for lost time haunting him by their mere memory alone.

Lotor had kept telling himself it was for a good reason and that he would make it right once he entered the quintessence field, fully intending to fix his deadly errors once he had gained power over life and even death itself, but after so many years of telling himself this the believability had finally begun to lose its power over his sense of reason. For centuries, Lotor had believed nothing in this world was more painful than losing his beloved Venta, the sole life in the universe who had loved him when no one else bothered to think of him.

Turns out, he was wrong. Losing the paladin's friendship was not only equally painful, but more so because, regardless of what those voices said, Zarkon did not bring this upon Lotor. Lotor had brought it upon himself.

What more was there left to do? He couldn’t change what happened and there was no possible way the paladins would forgive him and take him back after what he did to them, and Romelle and the other Alteans would certainly think twice before listening to him ever again. He had lost everything, his plans, his friends, his followers, everything. He should be angry at Romelle for revealing the truth but not even Lotor could bring himself to blame her. He knew joining the paladins would be risky and he trusted his deceptive skills would get him out of any situation, but he never planned for his ice coated heart to thaw from the warm reception of the paladins. When he was with them Lotor was more than just an Emperor, or a half-breed or even a reject of the Empire. For once, he felt just as he did when he was with Venta. He was free and happy, he was... himself.

For that brief moment he had held their friendship, Lotor was at ease with himself and his past. With them it was as if he could let go of the bitterness and hatred he had carried in his heart ever since Venta’s death and find the peace that had eluded him ever since that awful day when his entire world had been taken from him.

He didn’t want to lose that. Those memories were more precious to him than anything the knowledge of Altean Alchemy could have ever granted him. Looking it all over, Lotor knew it was his own actions that brought him to this moment. He was the one who agreed to go with the paladins to the Quantum Abyss and planned to get rid of Krolia, who was really Keith’s mother the entire time. _He_ was about to separate yet another family for his own purposes.Something he had been doing for years to the Alteans at the Colony, making the children essentially orphans. Keith had been right, and he would know having grown up an orphan himself. Despite Lotor’s reasons he had been no better than the Empire in that regard. No…..actually, he had been far worse. The Alteans, who had lost their entire legacy at the hands of Zarkon, placed their trust in Lotor to lead them into a brother tomorrow, and he had broken that trust in the most violent way possible.

_It was not your fault._ The voice said again. It made Lotor’s stomach churn like he was about to vomit an unpleasant meal he just ate. The voice was wrong, this was his fault. If he was going to be given to the witch then the least he could do now was try and fix something of what he broke. Even if the paladins didn’t welcome him back, he would make sure that Shiro would return safely back to them. Lotor would rather keep his memories, the good and the bad, than hurt them again. Enough was enough.

“Shiro, I know you have no reason to trust me anymore but you must listen to me. This is not who you are. The witch has you under her control. You have people waiting for you, don’t abandon them for this miserable existence.”

But Shiro said nothing. He only dragged the prince to the metal doors which slid open to reveal two of his former generals. Neither of whom were particularly giddy to see him. All things considered, he couldn’t really blame them.

“Hello Ezor. Zethrid.” Lotor said nonchalantly. Zethrid took Lotor’s cuffed hands and dragged him in front of her. If she was rougher than she needed to be, tightening her grip on his arm hard enough that she left bruises, he didn’t say a word about it. He had let them down just as much when he had abandoned them too. Any rough treatment they wanted to give him would be what he deserved.

“We’ll take it from here.” She said, placing her hand in front of Shiro’s to stop him from following them. There were few things Zethrid allowed to scare her in any way, with how tough she had needed to be to survive and keep Acxa and Ezor safe, but the lifeless gaze in the former paladins' eyes was enough to make her not want to be anywhere near him. Even she had her limits in the amount of creepiness she was willing to put up with, the less she knew about whatever deadly magic the witch had done on him the better.Ezor stayed behind, curiously poking Shiro’s face, fascination overriding whatever common sense she had. If it hadn’t been for his breathing they might have mistaken him for a lifeless statue. He neither flinched nor blinked at Ezor’s curious poking. It was entirely unnerving how _dead_ he seemed yet Ezor couldn’t stop herself from wanting to see if anything could make him flinch. Call it morbid fascination but she could swear for a moment she had almost seen something else behind his vacant eyes. Something that seemed to be begging for help.

“Is it broken?”

“Ezor!” Zethrid called out. With how much she didn’t trust whatever it was the witch had done to him, the last thing she wanted was for Ezor to inadvertently set him off by accident. They didn’t need to lose anyone else of their group. Narti, for all the mixed feelings she still had about her, had been enough.

“Coming!”

(~)

Haggar watched Ezor running down the hallways through Shiro’s vision. “The paladins will be here to rescue you soon.” Said the witch, “You are to keep them away from their lions, and once you have them... destroy the paladins.”

“Understood.” Shiro replied. The real Shiro at the back of his mind was pleading for his body to reconsider and break free from the witch’s hold. His voice went silent.

(~)

As Lotor was being dragged down the hallways, his eyes shifted from Zethrid to Ezor. “So. You have sided with the witch now.”

“Shut up and keep walking.” Zethrid demanded, pushing Lotor further with aggression. “We don’t take orders from you anymore. You lost that right when you left us behind.”

Lotor felt the sting of guilt again. It seemed he could never escape it, but at the same time it was a reminder of how much his hardened heart had changed since then. He could still sense the presence of the voices yet he also heard his own voice cutting through the cacophony. It sounded a lot like the boy he remembered from his youth, the young boy who wanted his father to love him and to know where his mother was, and if she ever loved him. The little boy whose only wish had been to be part of a family.

Lotor wanted to speak to Ezor and Zethrid, to explain everything, but his voice went silent. Time slowed down, echoes of the past filled his ears, making his head spin and his chest feel even heavier than ever. A rhythm stirred within him and he knew it was the effects of the potion he had consumed when he played Monsters and Mana with the paladins. But rather than have the words come out of his mouth, he heard the words within his own mind. A voice, one of which he theorized was his own, and another that continued to relentlessly rope him back into the dark abyss of his mind. For the first time in years, Lotor could hear the voice clearly, and he did not wish for it to keep him silent any longer.

** _(Speechless, from Naiomi Scott)_ **

_Written in stone every rule, every word_

_Centuries old and unbending_

_Stay in your place, better seen and not heard_

_But now that story is ending_

_Cause now_

_My walls have started to crumble_

_Do I stay in chains?_

_Or do I break away?_

In Lotor’s mind, he heard the voices trying to push him back. He stared down at his handcuffs and imagined himself breaking them apart.

_I won’t be_

_Silenced!_

_You can’t keep me quiet_

_Won’t tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Let the storm in_

_Yes, I’ve had my heart broken_

_But I won’t live unspoken_

_Now I know that I can’t go speechless_

_.........._

_Try to lock me in this cage_

_I won’t just lay me down and die_

_I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky_

_Hear the echoes saying, I_

_Won’t be_

_Sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenced!_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechless_

_Cause I’ll breath when they try to suffocate me_

_Don’t you underestimate me_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless_

_Speechleeeeeeess!_

“Move it, princy.” Zethrid taunted, shoving Lotor further down the corridor. The doors were just in sight and he knew what awaited him on the other side.

(~)

The paladins landed in front of the ship, expecting somebody to step out. The one who did wasn’t the witch or any of the generals. It was only Shiro. Despite that though they didn't feel like they could relax just yet.

“Shiro?”

“What’s he doing?” Allura asked. She couldn’t read Shiro at all. He stepped out of the ship and just stood there, as though waiting for one of them to step out of their lions. The paladins weren’t sure if to comply or not. Rationally speaking, they should be cautious, but the sentimental part of them, the part of them which loved Shiro, drew them to meet him halfway. One by one, the lions opened their mouths and the paladins stepped out to face their friend.

“Shiro, it’s gonna be okay.” Keith said calmly, hoping Shiro wouldn’t go all psychotic on him. His eyes were like those of a brutal murderer. No emotion or heart to be found. It was as though the part of Shiro that made him himself had just died.

“Yes, I know.” Shiro said. His voice sent shivers down their spines.

“Shiro, it’s us.” Pidge said, practically pleading. The Shiro she knew would never betray them like this, and whoever this was had taken hold of the kind and loving man who made her feel safe and secure with her secrets. The man who saved her brother and was practically an honorary member of her family.

“We can fix this we just need to get back to the Castle. Let us help you please.”

“None of you are going anywhere!” Shiro charged at the paladins with inhuman speed. Keith had no choice but to block his attack with his shield, but Shiro’s punch pushed Keith back against the ground.

Lance pulled out his bayard, aiming to shoot at Shiro. “Shiro, don’t make me do this!”

Shiro then charged at Lance, almost like a wild beast on the prowl, causing Lance to back away. He didn’t have the heart to shoot at Shiro. His bayard reverted back to its regular form and Shiro grabbed Lance by the neck, nearly choking him, spots dancing in his eyes from the force of the stranglehold.

Hunk had no choice but to aim his cannon at Shiro, blasting him away from Lance. Once the red Paladin was free he frantically gasped for air and Pidge hurried to her boyfriend’s side. She didn’t know what hurt more, almost losing Lance a second time or watching Shiro try and choke him to death. None of this was right. It was insane that they were fighting each other to the death.

Shiro’s arm glowed and he started shooting purple beams at the paladins. They didn’t want to have to fight Shiro but they had no other choice. Talking him down wasn’t going to help. Their only option was to try and free him from the witch’s control. Now wasn’t the time to pull their punches.

“His arm!” Allura cried out, “It’s what’s controlling him!”

Understanding his wife’s intent, Keith activated his sword and tried slicing at Shiro, particularly at his arm. If he could cut it off maybe he would be freed from Haggar’s hold. It was their only chance of freeing Shiro’s will.

Lance, recuperating from nearly being suffocated to death by his friend, activated his bayard, this time using his dual laser guns and started shooting at Shiro.

“Lance, aim for his arm!” Keith called out.

“What do you think I’m doing?!”

Shiro managed to punch Keith in the stomach, pushing him back. Allura jumped in and unleashed her whip at Shiro, who grabbed it and just as she did with the Sycline ships, he spun her around and hurled her towards Pidge and Lance, knocking them down. Hunk aimed for the ground beneath Shiro’s feet to try and knock out his balance. Shiro then punched the ground, causing a crater and an eruption that sent the paladins flying across the field. They knew Shiro was a fierce fighter, but with his upgraded arm he was a one-man army.

(~)

Lotor had hoped to never see the witch again, but there she was, back turned as he was forced into the room by Zethrid and Ezor. Waiting in the corner was Acxa, seemingly deep in thought. Those thoughts stopped when she saw the prince. Her eyes betrayed her and shreds of sympathy seeped through the cracks of her armored face.

This couldn’t be the prince she served for years. He looked tired, his hair was a stringy mess and there were bags under his eyes. What had the paladins done to him? Was it even the paladin’s fault? Something didn’t feel right, there was a change hovering around Lotor. Something that wasn’t there before, or perhaps it had always been and, due to his state, it was now completely exposed.

Lotor hadn’t forgotten the risk he took in saving Acxa during the Kral Zera. In truth, he wondered whether or not he did it for his own security, or because he couldn’t bare to see her or the generals harmed. Where was this empathy when he discovered Narti was a traitor?

It saddened him in a way that he hadn’t thought of them often after he and the paladins had joined forces. If they had joined him when he had changed sides could he have saved them from the nightmare they surely must be in working for the witch? He had heard enough rumors about Haggar to know that few worked with her willingly, not the least reason being that she had little patience with incompetence. Enough in her employ had vanished and been replaced by Ro-beasts to connect the dots. A part of him worried for his former generals. They were by no means unskilled but the witch was a different kind of beast just as likely to bring them harm even if they obeyed her entirely. 

He realized now that he had cared for them in his own way, even if he had kept secrets from them even after he had to put Narti down after she had betrayed them. Who else but them had understood what it was like to be a fellow outcast among the Galra? He wished more than ever that he had taken them with him. At the very least the paladins would have shown them some mercy if they had behaved themselves.

Lotor was astonished at how vastly different he was now compared to the man he was the last time they all saw each other. He almost couldn’t recognize himself, but he certainly still recognized her. Acxa was always different from all the other Galra he had ever known, she held something within that she could never completely let go of despite the stoic mask she put up. Something almost gentler, softer than the Empire would have ever allowed, but even when it was hidden he could see it in her eyes.But, unlike Lotor, it kept her from being completely washed away by the tide, while the things Lotor clung onto cost him everything good that came into his life. He envied her a bit for being able to keep that part of her alive despite the pain he knew it must have caused her.He wished he had her strength of heart. If she had been in his place he knew she would have made the better choices. 

Lotor was pushed further towards the witch. He was ready to face whatever it was she had planned. His plans had been revealed, his Empire would never take him back if they learned he had been hoarding Altean quintessence, and worst of all, he lost the people who made him feel happiness for the first time in centuries. What more was there to lose? For once, Lotor was ready to give in and accept whatever punishment she would give him. He didn’t have the will to fight anymore. Curse the voices who told him otherwise. Those voices could die and burn in the abyss for all he cared.

But the voices were obviously not in agreement. Lotor winced at an odd sensation of claws scratching on his brain. It was as though he was being invaded from the inside out.

“Prince Lotor.” The witch spoke, but there was something different about her tone. That wasn’t her voice. It wasn’t raspy from old age, it sounded younger. When she removed her hood her skin was no longer purple with blue hues but olive-skinned and her eyes were no longer glowing yellow spheres but a vivid clear gold with purple pupils. It looked almost as though she was being seen clearly for the first time. 

“My son.”

Ezor, Zethrid and Acxa gasped, the realization crashing onto them like a pile of bricks. _This_ was why she wanted Lotor back this entire time? When Acxa once gained enough courage to ask about his mother years ago, Lotor simply stated that Zarkon killed her and that was that. She never dared dig that trench any further, having lost her parents herself she knew well how deep those wounds could scar, but how was it possible she was alive? Judging by the look on his face, this was just as much a shock to Lotor as it was for the rest of them. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting this either.

Acxa had no idea what to make of any of this. Why would Haggar go through all this trouble to bring back her son? Why had she never said anything beforehand? Where had she been this entire time? Was this to protect Lotor? Then why had Haggar been so cruel to him his entire life? Why had she sided with Zarkon on practically everything and left her only son out of the lop in royal affairs? Who even was this woman? She clearly wasn’t Galra she was... Altean, just like Princess Allura. Was this Honerva? The supposed wife of Zarkon whom he killed himself? Or was that just another lie Lotor had told himself to bear the pain of his mother’s absence? What was the actual truth?

Lotor’s body went so numb it was a miracle he managed to remain standing up. He never saw any pictures of his mother, but he always wondered what she would look like. In his mind’s eye he envisioned her with eyes that could scare away any dark cloud, and a smile which rivaled a thousand suns. She would have had a heart as big as the universe itself and whenever Lotor felt alone she would wrap her arms around him and sing a lullaby and he would have nothing but sweet dreams. She would have been a comforting light in the darkness he had been surrounded by ever since his birth.

But his mother was not only alive, she had been standing right in front of him for years. The witch could have been lying, but how? How else could she have gained that skin tone, or those markings? She was an Altean in every physical aspect minus the sharp markings that went down both sides of her face like tear stains of blood.

Allura was right, Honerva didn’t die... she had become Haggar, a result of the poisoning of the dangerously endless amount of quintessence that had been found in the Rift. Now Lotor understood why he felt so uneasy since leaving the quintessence field, why he felt a part of his mind was slipping away and he couldn’t tell which voice was his own anymore.

The paladins were right, all of this power could not be wielded by just one person. Now that he saw exactly what this kind of knowledge could do to someone who was once so pure and beautiful, someone who had started out simply wanting to understand the secrets of the universe was now using that knowledge to harm others, it shattered everything Lotor had ever known. The paladins might hate him now, but they had spared him from this fate by becoming his friends and opening the hardened gates that shielded his heart.

The sinister voice inside his head kept trying to pull him back, but Lotor had become aware of its techniques. Listening to it had caused Lotor to lose more than he had ever hoped. Lotor’s anger ignited like a flame, but not for his mother, for the monster that had taken her place. This woman, though she may look it and claim it all she wished, was no longer Honerva. She and the mother she should have been had died long ago even if her body was still alive in one sense. Like Shiro, this was something else entirely. Something Lotor wanted no part of.

In truth, it was a part of him he should have discarded long ago. Hopefully, even now at what would surely become his final moments, it wasn’t too late to still do the right thing.

“The anger you feel towards me is to be expected.” The witch said. “But understand that the events that transformed me into the witch Haggar also shrouded any glimmer of maternal instinct I may have had for my one and only child. However, you’ve continued the work I started all that time ago and have indeed seen it through to heights I could have only imagined. Your never-ending pursuit of knowledge is truly—“

“Enough!” Lotor snapped, “My mother ceased to exist when Honerva drew her last breath. Do not believe for a moment that I will ever accept you as kin. You are an abomination. A twisted perversion of what was once pure and beautiful. If you think for one moment that I will ever share with you the secrets I have uncovered you are sadly mistaken.”

The witch narrowed her eyes at Lotor’s words.

“This quest for limitless quintessence is what threw the universe out of balance to begin it. I thought if I could harness it for good then I could erase all the centuries of torment you have inflicted upon every innocent life. Now that I see you, I understand that no one should ever wield such power. It corrupts too easily and twists you into something monstrous until it’s too late to bring you back from the brink. I see that now. I have made many mistakes just as you have, too many to know that I can never completely atone for them. I have betrayed those who put their utmost trust in me, and abandoned them to save my own skin without a second thought. Lied to those who came to consider me family, used them for my own purposes alone, separated families forever when I knew too well what it felt like to be without one. I tried to justify all of it, thinking they would be worth it if I could see the face of the one I loved again. But I was wrong. I was terribly wrong and now I am facing my just punishment for it. Even if I die here at least it will be for the true betterment of the world I’ll leave the paladins to create rightly. You will never get your hands on my ships or Voltron. They will defeat you.”

“You would defend those who turned their backs on you?” The witch said. “The ones who imprisoned you?”

“They had every right to. I lied to them and used them to benefit myself, but at least they gave me something you had forgotten long ago.” Lotor’s face softened, the realization that the answers were right in front of his face the entire time and he finally pulled off the veil which made him deny it.

“They gave me a family.”

Acxa was stunned. She was right, something had changed in Lotor, yet at the same time it was something she had seen before. It took her back to when he was a little boy, when she first met him. He rushed to help someone in need, even when it was frowned upon in the Empire. Lotor defied their traditions regardless of the consequences. It was like she was seeing that side of Lotor again, and it made her finally realize she had been following the wrong side of him all this time. If only she had been brave enough to speak up to him from time to time and remind him of that. Perhaps things could have turned out differently.

Something inside Acxa stirred, something which had been laying dormant for years, then only half-asleep, was now fully awakened. Her voice was coming back, louder and clearer than it had ever been before, it was not going to be silenced again.

“My quest for knowledge was not what threw the universe into chaos, it was the paladins of old.” The witch said, “Their cowardice was what began the chain of events which led to our glorious Empire’s downfall. Had they not denied Zarkon and I our right to knowledge we could have reached unimaginable heights. We could have been immortal, free from all pain and suffering. You can finally have everything you’ve ever wanted. You need never suffer ever again if you just tell me what I need to know.”

“I already had everything I ever wanted... and it was more than enough. I’d go through that pain a thousand times over no matter the outcome because it was worth it. I see clearly now, which is more than I can ever say for you.”

Acxa was speechless. Lotor could die right then and there with a snap of the witch’s fingers, yet here he stood firm in his belief in the face of the evident dangers. Despite the sickliness of his features, the sheer haggardness that cut into his body, his spirit radiated the energy of a king to the last. There was no fear in his eyes of where his choice had led him he would stick to it to the end.

...............

_"Daddy, were you ever with the bad people? Did they trick you?"_

_"Well… it's complicated, honey. Let's just say, I swore I would never, ever be like them. It was a hard choice to make, it still is but I have no regrets with it. But, I want you to know, that just because we look a little bit like them, it doesn’t necessarily mean we'll turn bad too. So long as you help people, and protect innocent lives like that little bird in there, then you'll be just fine. You have a choice in who you become, and nobody can take that from you.”_

_"Will I ever be as brave as you one day, daddy?"_

_"No, I don't think so." Acxa looked hurt, until her father kissed her forehead. "I already know that you are. You're gonna make a difference someday. Just you wait."_

_..............._

“You really think those paladins will take you back after what you did? You can’t run from your destiny, Lotor.” The witch said threateningly as she approached him like a vulture slowly moving in on its dying meal. “This is who you are. Who you always will be.”

Her eyes glowed and Lotor fell to his knees, his head throbbing in pain worse than ever.

_You can’t run. This is who you are._ The voice said again. Now Lotor knew for certain it wasn’t him. Visions flashed in his mind as well as echoes of the past. A crying newborn, his amnesiac mother lying in bed unable to look at him, not recognizing who he was to her. A dark aura surrounded her, seeped deep into her mind and body, whispering into her ear in a manner Lotor had become all too familiar with. That same dark energy, he felt it within himself.

He saw Honerva and Zarkon enter the quintessence field. The dark creatures swarming around them, bits of their consciences seeping into their mouths, growing like parasites as time went on. These parasites were what brought them back to life and kept the fetus that was inside Honerva when she became ill alive and thriving. Lotor relieved his entire childhood, now able to see the looming darkness following him like a shadow, though its hold on him was not nearly as powerful as it was with his parents, it certainly tried to subtly direct him in the path it desired. Every decision Lotor ever made, ever question and every mistake was fabricated by the creatures which had been with him from birth due to his parents' own curse.

He remembered the illustrations on the walls of the temple in Oriande. They were beginning to make far more sense now that he understood what had been a part of him for his entire life.A dark creature with sickly people following it. As sick as Haggar herself, and as sickly as Lotor looked after leaving the rift. It didn’t make sense to him and Allura at the time, why would they go to a monster that was stealing their lives and souls?

Now Lotor understood. Everything made sense now. All this time searching for the truth, for knowledge to benefit the universe, but they had found something else. Something they never should have tampered with. It was no wonder the White Lion denied him when he had made that same error thinking himself righteous in his acts of willing genocide on his own people no less.

Allura had understood instinctively something he had long since lost despite her own lack of knowledge of their people’s history until they had begun to work together. Something both his parents lost, and he lived their mistakes each and every day. There were powers in the universe not meant for mortal hands. To think you could control them was the height of arrogance and he, his parents and most of the universe as a result, paid the price for thinking themselves as anything more than mere mortals in the end. This was why Allura had succeeded where he had failed. She had been willing to accept that reality with no reservations despite all she had lost. He envied her that, but at the same time he was grateful, because she and her family had shown him the truth.

When he came back to reality his body was sweating all over, droplets ran down his head through his hair and down the top of his nose, landing on the floor creating tiny puddles.

“Those paladins have plagued your mind, my son.” Honerva said, “Ultimate power is within our grasp. We can begin anew. We can bring back your father and we can become the family you’ve always wanted. We can change the very fabric of time and space, all for us, for everyone. No more suffering, no more death. Everything will be exactly as we envision it. We will be free. We will be gods.”

“No.” Lotor said, internally wrestling with the parasite within him. “This isn’t the way. Even with immortality, even with an entire universe feeding you quintessence, you will still be no more than a hollow shell. I refuse to be _anything_ like you!”

Lotor expected the witch to growl, or scream or roar in protest at his defiance, but she simply stared at him with eyes that looked calculative. As though she had already realized something he did not.

“You will see things my way.” The witch lifted her hand and a dark energy took form. Lotor’s eyes darted to Axca. Their eyes locked for a solid two tics before she pulled out her gun and fired once at the witch. The strike never met its target for Haggar had disappeared.

“Did you just kill her?!” Ezor exclaimed.

“No.” Lotor said with regret, “Simple means can’t kill her.”

“Normally I can decipher your plans after some time, but this was unexpected. Even for you.” Acxa said, conveying more emotion in her voice than she ever imagined.

“Wait, what? You were working with him this entire time?” Zethrid said in shock.

“Yes and no.” Acxa said as she freed Lotor from his bindings, “I always knew Lotor could crawl his way out of any situation with the right game plan, no matter how unorthodox. I had a feeling there was a reason he joined with the paladins. It was only a matter of time before it all became clear. Sort of.”

“I’m sorry, Acxa. About everything.” Lotor said, genuinely remorseful, which was a first for the generals. Zethrid and Ezor wondered whether or not being with the paladins had fried his brains or something, or if this was another one of his insane plans.

“I’m sorry about Narti and I’m sorry for keeping secrets from you three all these years. You deserved better.”

“Secrets? What secrets?” Ezor asked, her brain was starting to hurt with everything that was going on. Lotor had never really been the worst boss but him actually apologizing and showing clear affection for them hadn’t been the most common occurrence in all the time they had known each other. He really had changed, and while Ezor couldn’t say that she didn’t like it, it was going to take some getting used to.

“I’ll explain later.” Lotor rushed to the control panel only to find on the screen the paladins fighting the possessed Shiro. “No. We have to help them!”

“Wait, wait, wait, we’re helping the paladins now?”

“Why should we even listen to you anymore?” Zethrid said, pounding her fists together, gritting her teeth in defiance. “Every time we go along with one of your convoluted plans we either end up as fugitives or almost killed.”

Lotor didn't have time for this and he was already feeling uneasy with those annoying voices continuing to pull him in their direction, but after seeing the truth for himself, and losing the ones he loved, he gained the willpower to deny their persuasion. They may have managed to control his parents but Lotor was not going to repeat their mistakes.

“What’s stopping us from killing you right here and now, taking this ship, and the lions and claiming the throne for ourselves?”

“Do you even want the throne or are you just thinking like Galra?” Acxa said, her voice rising in a way that made Ezor and Zethrid pause. She had never gotten angry with them like this before and the rare occurrence was enough to make them feel ashamed inwardly, even if they didn’t show it.

“We _are_ Galra, Acxa.”

“I’m not talking about our bloodlines, I’m talking about theEmpire.”

After so many years of wondering whether or not hoping and believing in goodness and kindness even had a point anymore, Acxa had found the answer she had stopped searching for years ago. Her father made the choice years ago to leave the Empire, and though it cost him his life Acxa wasn’t doing any favors for herself by allowing the Empire to shape her their way. She had pledged to herself long ago to only fight to survive, but she now realized just how deep their philosophy had been engraved into her still. She had hardened herself and became deeply cynical since she escaped the academy thanks to Lotor, but she knew knew that even as his general she was not free of her own prison. A prison that ultimately had been of her own making and no other’s.

The princess was right, she did have a choice. She just didn’t see it until now. All it took was for Lotor to lose everything else, his throne, his empire, his years of planning, all for him to see what truly mattered. Acxa was done silencing her inner voice, the voice of the child who believed in fighting for those who needed it. No more silence.

“Did we have a choice when we were taken from our homes and brought to the academy? Did the Empire ever give us a choice on who we could be? All our lives we’ve been taught that it was either victory or death, but if we could choose to be anything else, wouldn’t we?”

“Isn’t that why we joined Lotor?” Ezor asked, “To finally be free?”

“You were no less free than I was.” Lotor said. Ezor never saw Lotor like this before. He was no prince or Emperor. He was just... a guy. A guy who looked like he had just lost everything but was ready to jump head first into a fight to help people who would hate him now.

“Acxa is right. You don’t have to take orders from Haggar anymore and you certainly don’t have to take orders from me or the Empire. You are capable of more than violence. That isn’t all that you are. I don’t ask you to forgive me, and you don’t have to help me, but whatever choice you make now may it be your own. Not mine, not Zarkon’s, and certainly not the Empire’s.”

Acxa approached her friends, her eyes sparkled like diamonds, filled with the hope she had kept hidden for many years. “I know we weren’t supposed to call ourselves friends, which works because you’re not my friends...you’re my sisters.” Acxa swallowed before saying her next words. “I would take on an entire fleet for you both because... I love you. That is my choice.”

Ezor’s eyes became teary and she wasted no time in hugging Acxa, weeping into her shoulder. “Then it’s my choice too.”

“What? Ezor, you can’t be serious.” Zethrid said, folding her arms across her chest in defiance, but Ezor saw right through herfacade.

“Oh quit it, Zethrid. You’re not fooling anyone. When we first met you could have easily crushed Axca or me if you wanted to but you stuck with us.” Ezor stood her ground as she saw the cracks in Zethrid’s hardened mask begin to form. “And yes, I went along with all the mayhem and destruction because; 1) I thought it would be fun, and 2) Because I didn’t think I could be good at anything else. I thought being half Galra gave me a right to abuse others just as they abused me, but I don’t think it’s fun anymore. Maybe I want to try something new, who knows, maybe I’ll like it. Maybe you will too. What really matters is that we’re all together.” Ezor’s shoulders dropped as did her voice. “You guys are all I have.”

Zethrid prided herself in being the tough one. The one that was the hardest to break and the hardest to defeat in battle. She was always the first to refuse to show any shred of sympathy and compassion towards others, but she always looked after Acxa and Ezor. She liked being the toughest one because...because... because it was the only way she knew how to protect herself and her friends. That’s why she always wanted to be the strongest and tower over other opponents to make her feel less helpless. But, Ezor and Acxa were the only ones who saw through that. Zethrid could have easily smashed their heads, but she stood by them always, and she still did. Being the strongest of all meant nothing if she didn’t have somebody to protect.

Most Galra fought for themselves, but Zethrid fought for her friends more than for herself. Which meant... Zethrid was more than a brute. Maybe she could be something else. Besides, what was more important to her? Being the new Empress or remaining with the only people who gave her brutality any meaning and purpose?

Rather than listen to her anger and pride, Zethrid decided to throw caution to the wind and just give into all of the mushy stuff. Ezor knew what she was thinking and opened her arms. Zethrid groaned but did the one thing she never imagined she would enjoy doing... she hugged Ezor and Acxa. Acxa’s eyes swelled up with tears as she felt Zethrid’s strong arms around her as Ezor leaned her head against Acxa’s shoulder. The shackles that had been forged by the subconscious influence of the Galra Empire had finally broken apart. Finally they were free.

Pidge’s pained scream was heard from the computer. “Pidge!” Lotor exclaimed.

“Right, save the hugs for later.” Zethrid said shaking her head somewhat embarrassed, opening the doors and the four of them ran out to join the fight.

(~)

The paladins weren’t doing so well. They were being thrown around so much they must have broken all of their ribcages. At one point, Shiro punched Keith’s chin so hard his helmet came flying off. Allura’s body didn’t receive a lot of physical damage thankfully, regardless of the effects the pregnancy had on her emotions, her body became harder and more durable than normal, a biological response in order to protect the baby. Nevertheless, even she couldn’t best Shiro, and while she wasn’t nearly as beaten as the others, she was still exhausted, which was not a good sign. Pidge saw Allura panting and rushed to her side. Hunk and Lance jumped in to shield her from Shiro.

“Keith, get Allura out of here!” Lance exclaimed. Keith led his wife back to the Blue Lion and had her sit on its chair the lion purring in concern at the state her paladin was in.

“I’ll contact the castle. Coran can give us cover from above.” Allura said, activating the lion’s computer.

“We’ll hold him off for as long as we can.” Keith kissed her forehead and dashed back into the fight while Allura called in for backup.

Keith hurried outside, seeing Hunk, Lance and Pidge had all been thrown to the ground. Their helmets had come off and they looked just about ready to pass out. Shiro towered over them like a giant, ready to finish the job.

“You three always were the weakest.” Shiro taunted. Seeing his friends about to meet their end by the hands of Shiro stirred up the Galra fire within Keith. His fangs came out and he roared protectively. His body slammed into Shiro, his sword battling for dominance against Shiro’s arm. Keith’s Galra instincts took over, increasing his strength giving him the edge he needed to stand against the empowered Shiro. The possessed Shiro gave him a sadistic smile in return.

“That’s the Keith I remember. Full of blind rage like the mindless beast you really are.”

“Not...any..._more!_” Keith growled and he pushed Shiro back with incredible force. Shiro was still standing as was Keith, but the extra effort he had put into that attack had taken more out of him then he had thought and he was panting heavily far too soon. Shiro smiled maliciously, ready to finish the nuisance off, but he released a pained yell when a laser shot him from behind, knocking him on his back. Keith was shocked to see that the shot came from Acxa.

“Consider us even.” Acxa said. Zethrid then barreled intoShiro tackling him with her own body and grappling at his arms to put them out of commission while Ezor, used her invisibility to add in her own strikes on an unsuspecting Shiro. Keith was dumbfounded to see Lotor’s former generals helping him and the others. Lance, Pidge and Hunk groaned, their arms sore as they tried to lift themselves up, all three looking just as surprised to see their supposed enemies now protecting them from Shiro.

“Didn’t see that coming.” Hunk said somewhat deliriously. Maybe he had a concussion and he was seeing things, but he knew Shiro didn’t hit him that hard. Though considering how weird his life had been ever since he became a paladin why was he even surprised anymore?

Lotor noticed something from the corner of his eyes and from afar he saw the witch. Activating his sword, Lotor growled in fury. “Acxa, help Keith and the others.” He said, then dashed after the witch fully intending to put her down this time to save the others. “This ends now.” He growled.

Acxa did as Lotor instructed, but this time she only took his orders because of his genuine care for the paladins and not because he was her boss. The last time she and Keith met they were fighting on opposite sides, a complete contrast to their first meeting when he selflessly helped her. Now, here she was again, saving his life just as he had saved hers.

“Are you okay?”

“You’re... you’re helping us.” Keith said with a strained voice as she helped him back to his feet. “Why?”

“Not all Galra are bad, right?” She said with a slight smile. She hadn’t forgotten the moment Keith scowled at her when she turned on him and stole from him. Though, to be fair, he had good reason to be upset. She wasn’t really helping the cause that not all Galra were the same at that time. If anything she’d just been confirming it.Even so, his wife had tried to reach out to her, and pleaded forgiveness for the way Acxa had been treated before. And Keith himself had even saved her life when it would have cost him nothing to let her die that day. She was grateful to the princess for kick starting her revelation and final decision. At the very least she could start by repaying her debts.

Keith smiled back at Acxa in gratitude. He wanted to believe she was on their side and something within him said that she was telling the truth. After all, what did they have to gain by helping them? Whatever it was that caused this change, Keith was grateful. From within the Blue Lion, Allura watched as Acxa and her companions helped the paladins shielding them from the crazed Shiro putting their own lives on the line for their former enemies. Allura smiled in relief. Perhaps there was still a chance to make things right within the Empire.

“Thank you.”

(~)

Lotor had vanquished his father once, but now he knew he was nothing more than a hollow body of the man who once could have loved him, yet was far too infatuated with power and quintessence to care for him as he should have as Pidge said. Now, he was about to face off against the woman who was once his mother. It pained him to have to admit it, and a part of him wanted to believe Honerva could still come back, but Lotor saw nothing but evil in her eyes, with or without the golden glow. For the good of the universe, for the good of the people he had left to care about Lotor knew he had to put her down even if it could cost him his life.

The witch manifested on a rock, looming over Lotor. Her hood was down and her cape and hair billowed in the wind. Her eyes were flashing the bright monstrous yellow he had come to associate her with his entire life, yet now he felt little fear of them as he had when he was a child. He knew what he had to do, there was little else running through his mind at that point.

“Don’t do this, Lotor. We can still be a family.” Honerva said, trying to sound soft and motherly, but Lotor saw right through her lies knowing she was just telling him what he once would have wanted to hear more than anything. It wouldn’t work this time.

_Don’t deny your mother, boy._

Lotor flinched at the voice scratching at his brain like a frantic feline. It was trying to pull him in to accept the witch’s offer, before it was by simple manipulation and deception, planting seeds of malicious ideas into his head, feeding off of Lotor’s loneliness and love starved heart. Now that Lotor could see the creature for what it truly was, being in the presence of the image of his mother awoke his senses, making him aware of the reality for the first time in his life, as though a beam of light came down and blasted the veil right off of his eyes.

Lotor lunged towards her with his sword in hand, but when his weapon came down she disappeared in a flash. Lotor panted, his heartbeat accelerating and he saw the witch again before him. Lotor attacked again, his rage taking hold, despite his efforts to stay calm knowing he needed his head in this fight otherwise he would never win,yet no matter how many strikes he landed she kept escaping him. She was like a ghost, everywhere yet nowhere all at once. Then, to Lotor’s horror, she multiplied herself. Lotor was now cornered by an entire group of Honerva duplicates, each one speaking at once.

“Join me, son. Join us. We can rule the universe together.”

Those same words echoed in his brain, merging with the voice of the parasite. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

“This is who you are, Lotor. You were born to carry out this plan.”

“No! No, I won’t! I won’t fail them again!”

“You didn’t fail them. They failed you.” Honerva’s voice was no longer that of a legion, but of a single woman who kneeled beside him. Lotor wanted to pull away but his body became as hard as a rock. It was as though her words alone had paralyzed him in his place. Knowing her powers it wouldn’t have surprised him.

“They claim to love you, but the moment they learned the truth they locked you up. They only care for their own kind. They wanted to change you, change you from who you were born to become. You don’t have to change for me.”

“I won’t be like you.” Lotor said, but he knew he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince the witch. “I won’t!”

“No matter how hard you fight it they will always turn on you. Come with me. No worrying if you measure up. If you’re too flawed. You’ll be free. You’ll be home.”

Lotor dared to look at the witch, her yellow eyes returning, but when he blinked he saw in her place the loving face of Honerva. The woman his mother once was. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. Her voice wasn’t sinister, nor raspy and bone-chilling, it was warm and inviting.

No, it was an illusion, a lie. This was all a lie. Lotor had to fight it, this wasn’t real. But what else could he do? Even if he went back the paladins would lock him up again. If he offered them his assistance, genuinely this time, who’s to say they would believe him again? Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid would speak on his behalf, he wouldn’t need to do this alone, but would it still matter? What if even Zethrid and Ezor left? Or Acxa, the one he was sure would never leave or question him. But then how would he live with the guilt. He had wronged them all, he didn’t deserve their forgiveness, he knew this. Maybe they would be better off without him. They were right all along, he was a monster, but not because of his parent's mistakes, but because of what he allowed the Empire, his desires and anger to transform him into.

“You’re tired. Come home to me.”

He was tired. It would be easy to just take her hand and give in. To sink and disappear. To forget. To not feel anything ever again. To never have to remember how he had let everyone he had cared for down with the terrible choices he had made. 

But, he didn’t want to forget despite the pain the memories had that would follow him likely to the end of his days. His guilt was a reminder of the fact that he had changed. That he could change despite what he had done. That, like Acxa said, he had a choice. He could choose to be someone else. But, the Paladins would never give him that chance. Was going back better? Was giving up and sinking into the darkness better? Was this who Lotor was? Someone who gave up? Or could he still be someone who faced the consequences of his actions head on? Could he find the courage to start over once again for however long that second chance might be?

He had to. He must. He owed them that much at least.

Lotor’s senses came back, making him realize his hand was only moments away from touching the witch’s. He immediately pulled back striking her palm away viciously despite his depilated condition.

“I won’t...fail them..._again_.” Lotor felt the voices scratching at his brain again. He growled and grabbed a fistful of dirt, the stones piercing his palms like daggers causing them to bleed slightly. The witch’s scowl became a snarl, her eyes glowing brighter and her fingernails growing larger. In one swoop, she grabbed Lotor’s neck, nearly choking him.

“You leave me no choice, boy. **_Awaken._**” At the last word, her voice changed drastically. Lotor heard neither the witch not Honerva. All he heard were the voices suddenly taking shape, becoming one and consuming both his mind and body. He couldn’t feel his limbs and though she held her grip around his neck he felt no pressure. Being unable to breath was the least of his problems. His vision became consumed by darkness and he felt himself sinking further and further. He kicked and punched trying to break free, but the darkness wrapped around him like chains. His body fell to the ground and when he rose up his eyes glowed the same as the witch.

(~)

Shiro, much to Zethrid’s shock, was able to overpower her as well. His energy blasts were powerful enough to send the three generals flying. The stone from Acxa’s pocket flew out.

Allura awoke her lion, which roared at Shiro, a warning to dare to come near the others. She flew up and tried to trap Shiro by forming a crater around him. Everyone else backed away, but Shiro shot at the lion with his arm as well.

Another beam joined Allura, this time coming from the Castle Ship. Shiro snarled, now he was outmatched, not even he could take on a castle ship and a Voltron lion. But he didn’t need to.

The crater wasn’t enough to hold him. He leaped high into the air and landed hard on the ground, causing it to shake. Smoke rose up, making everyone cough. Once the smoke cleared Shiro stood on the Black Lion’s head, holding Keith hostage. He had his human arm around Keith’s neck, pressing hard to suffocate him, and in his robot hand he had Keith’s bayard. He tossed it aside, too far for any Paladin to retrieve and put his cannon hand to Keith’s head.

“Unless you want to be a widow, Princess, hold your fire and relinquish the lions.” Shiro demanded while Keith struggled in his iron grip.

“NO!” Allura shouted. Seeing Shiro threaten Keith was something she never, in a million years, would imagine witnessing even in her wildest and more horrific nightmares. And yet here it was now happening right in front of her eyes and she had no idea how to save her husband. There had been few times in her entire life Allura had felt this powerless.

“Shiro, don’t do this!” Pidge cried out, cradling Lance in her arms.

“One move, that’s all it takes.”

Coran, Romelle, Krolia and the longmas were horrified at what they were seeing. Or hearing in Romelle’s case. “Shiro, no!” Silver Star shouted.

Krolia wanted to go down there and take him down to retrieve her son, but if she did she would be putting him in danger. Shiro wasn’t playing around, he looked just about ready to take Keith out right then and there if they did not comply. Or even if they did, he could still do it anyway, which was an even worse case scenario. With how crazed he had become no one wanted to make the first move lest they lost Keith to Shiro’s madness.

“Shiro...” Keith strained, “I know you’re in there. You made a promise to me once. You told me you’d never give up on me.”

“And I should have abandoned you just like your parents did.” Shiro spat, a purple electrical current coursing through his arm and the energy beam intensified, heating Keith’s face. “They saw that you were broken. I should have seen it, too. Now your child will grow up the same way. Alone and worthless.”

Those words might have worked once before, but they had no effect on Keith now. Not with how far he had come since that lonely brokenhearted little boy who had no one to look after him.This wasn’t Shiro talking, he knew his brother. The monster controlling him could talk trash all he liked.

“What’s it going to be, Princess?” Shiro shouted at the blue lion.

Allura growled. It didn’t matter that this man had Shiro’s voice and body, it was nothing more than a monster. A monster she wanted to finish right then and there without consequence, but the pained look on her husband’s face kept her from acting upon her impulses. Even Coran withheld himself from acting. None of them wanted to execute Shiro but with Keith’s life on the line and time working against them they dreaded the fact that they might have to soon take down one of their own for good.

It was becoming harder to breathe, Keith had to think of something fast. Shiro’s robot arm was right in reach, if only he had his bayard he could... that was it, his bayard!

Keith closed his eyes, focusing on what he wanted to see most right now. The energy vibrated within him and he felt something flying in his direction, changing shape in midair. Shiro heard the wind whistling in his ears. Coming at rapid speed from behind him was Keith’s bayard sword. Before Shiro could react, the sword went straight through him. In between his right shoulder and his mechanical arm.

Shiro screamed in agony, releasing Keith who was losing consciences as he fell. Zethrid acted fast and caught him in the nick of time. Shiro fell to his knees as his robot arm rolled off the edge of the Black Lion’s head and fell to the ground, breaking apart once it landed.

Inside his mind, Shiro felt his body responding to his own thoughts again. The woman in white bid him farewell, reassuring him that if he succeeded, then they would meet again. Shiro found himself on top of the Black Lion’s head, looking down at Keith’s unconscious body held by Zethrid. The other paladins, Lotor and his generals surrounded him and that burden of an arm was broken to pieces. Shiro looked up to see the Castle Ship and the Blue Lion hovering above him. Allura spoke through the lion.

“Shiro?”

Despite his exhaustion, Shiro smiled at the Blue Lion. “Allura,”

The princess released a laugh of relief as she cried, as did Coran and everyone else on the ship. Shiro was back to his old self again.

“Did I miss anything?” Shiro asked from above the lion.

“Nah, not much.” Lance laughed, only to cough and wince in pain as he held his ribcage. Pidge affectionately stroked his head.

“We’ll have Romelle check you out, babe.”

“She shouldn’t, I’m already taken.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “You goof.”

Zethrid felt like puking seeing the two be all lovey-dovey. She really hoped this didn’t happen often, there was only so much sentimentality she could take in a day.

Allura landed her lion and rushed outside to see her husband who stirred awake when she arrived. Coran landed the castle and everyone inside rushed out to make sure the paladins were alright. Ember and Krolia rushed to Keith, both crying tears of relief to see him alive and well. Kosmo even licked his face and the mice jumped onto his head, squeaking with delight.

Shiro, with some struggle, managed to climb down the Black Lion’s head. Climbing down with only one arm was a lot harder than he thought. Allura helped Keith stand up as Shiro approached him.

“Keith, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean any of the things I said.”

“I know you didn’t. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Keith, despite his injuries, went on to hug his brother. The last thing he wanted him to do was linger on something that hadn’t been his fault.

“How did you do that trick with the bayard?”

“Something I picked up back at the Colony.”

“Shiro!” Nebula rushed to her friend, still covered in bruises which broke Shiro’s heart.

“Nebula, I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay, I know. I’ve been through worse, trust me.” Nebula nuzzled Shiro’s face and he hugged her neck.

“I love you, Neb.”

“I love you too, Takashi.”

“We all love you, Shiro!” Silver Star shouted, and she and the rest of the longmas tackled him to the ground. Shiro laughed and hugged them all with one arm, ruffling their manes. It was so great to have his brain and body back under his control. Romelle walked up and offered him her hand. She pulled him back up, using her Altean strength.

“Just so you know I’m normally not like that.”

“I thought as much. You strike me as only mildly insane at best.” Romelle said with a smile, which gave Shiro much needed relief. He didn’t want his first good impression on his new friend to be ruined by something that was beyond his control.

Blaze rolled her eyes, “Great, more goo-goo eyes. As if we didn’t have enough of those already.”

Ezor rubbed her neck, which she felt was throbbing. “Being good hurts.”

“Now I know how my opponents feel when I smash em.” Zethrid said. “Not as fun as I thought.”

Acxa reached for her pocket then gasped and started frantically looking around for her stone. Allura’s heel kicked something. A shimmering rock caught her eye. She gasped and picked it up, fixated at the way the rainbow colors danced on the facets.

“That’s mine!” Acxa snatched the stone away in a flash. She didn’t mean to sound rude, but this was the only link she had to her past, nobody could blame her for being possessive.

“Where did you find that?” Allura asked, dismissing Acxa’s possessiveness towards the stone. Given her usual demeanor it must have been rather important for her to lose her cool that much.She slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, uncurled her fingers, revealing the stone in her palm. Clearly she didn’t show it off often.

“My father gave it to me.It’s…...all I have left of him.”

Allura and Keith looked to each other, then at Acxa. It was then they noticed that, indeed, her eyes did look like diamonds just as he had described long ago. 

“What?” Acxa asked, feeling a bit unsettled at the way the two paladins were staring at her. Allura removed her glove to reveal the stone on her wedding ring... which was the same one Acxa held in her hand, only carved to fit into the ring. Keith also showed his, and Acxa felt as though she would faint.

“How... how did you get your hands on those stones? You’re not—“

“They were a gift from a friend.” Keith said, “He told us to keep them close. To always remind us to have hope.”

Acxa fell to her knees, tears pricking her eyes. Ezor kneeled beside her. “Acxa? What is it?”

Allura kneeled before Acxa as well, putting an arm around the crying woman’s shoulder. The two woman’s eyes met. Allura wanted to reach out and grab Acxa’s hand, but was afraid she would pull away. Acxa was the one who reached out, grabbing the princess’s hand, staring at the stone on her ring and comparing it to the one in her hand. For the first time in years, she felt her father’s spirit again.

The mice then started squeaking with fear, and Kosmo started growling the fur on his back rising as he bared his teeth. Everyone’s attention turned towards two figures coming their way. The first was a woman in a familiar looking cloak, but her skin wasn’t purple and her eyes weren’t glowing, which was more than one could say for her companion.

It was Lotor, but his eyes were gold like Haggar’s, and his face was more unreadable than before they learned of his deception. It was as though everything that had made him himself had been wiped blank.

“Lotor?” Acxa was confused. Why would Lotor go off and attack the witch only to come back at her side? And why were his eyes glowing? When the cloaked figure came closer, Allura gasped at the facial markings and normal looking skin.

“Honerva?”

Though they had long since suspected it, and even concluded it with the evidence they had, it was still as shocking as ever. Allura never imagined she would see the face of her father’s old friend again. No longer was she young and vivacious, but old, worn and sickly. Almost as sickly as the people from the images she saw back on Oriande. The paladins, including Romelle, Krolia, Kosmo and the longmas stood their ground. The paladins had their bayards at the ready, but Allura was still too stunned to move.

“Lotor, what are you doing?” Acxa said, horrified to see his eyes glowing and his face completely unresponsive. “Lotor, answer me!”

“You are no longer of any concern to him, child.” Honerva said, then disappeared, only to reappear on the other side. Beneath them a glowing purple circle with magic symbols manifested and purple electrical currents coursed through both Honerva and Lotor’s hands.

Keith picked up on what was going on and shouted, “RUN!”

But it was too late. The dark energy electrocuted their bodies. The heroes cried out in pain, their screams traveling for miles across the plane until they could scream no more. Their bodies laid on the ground, dust covering their armor, hair, fur and scales. Even the mice, which were hidden in Kosmo’s hair were out cold. Xian laid beside Romelle, and the longmas circled Shiro. Pidge and Lance’s hands were intertwined even in their unconscious state, as were Keith and Allura’s.

Lotor and Honerva looked down at their captives and then at the lions. Finally it was time to put their plans fully into motion.

_(~)_

_And do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind, so that you may prove what the will of God is, that which is good and acceptable and perfect._

** _~Romans 12:2_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I heard the song Speechless from the live action Aladdin movie I had been dying to use it in one of these chapters. I struggled with figuring out who would sing it, my top choices were either Acxa or Lotor, but Acxa would have been tricky. How would she be able to sing if she never drank the potion? I would have to have come up with a seriously convoluted plan to get her to drink it, and just having her sing it in her head didn’t feel right for her character. Eventually, Lotor won the spot (dang, home boy’s already had three solos already. Didn’t expect that.)
> 
> I want to give a shout out to MiraculousWolf for expanding on his “reason-you-suck” speech he gives to Haggar. Confession, this wasn’t in my original notes, but the story is taking on a life of its own so this just felt natural for Lotor’s development. 
> 
> There is only so much denial a man can take before he wakes up, and he’s been beaten enough for that. Metaphorically—and literally—speaking.
> 
> Well, we have finally reached the climax. Now, I won’t spoil anything for you guys, but I will guarantee that a certain princess will not die in this version. 
> 
> Until next time, God bless, *kiss, kiss*


	28. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Shiro now freed from the witch’s spell, he reveals to the paladins a heartbreaking reality concerning the woman he met while under Haggar’s control. 
> 
> With Lotor now under the same spell, Haggar puts the next phase of her plan into motion. The paladins are heading for the fight of their lives that could determine the fate of the universe as they know it.

If I were You

_I would have given up on me by now_

_I would’ve labeled me a lost cause_

_Cause I feel like a lost cause_

_If I were You_

_I would’ve turned around and walked away_

_I would’ve labeled me beyond repair_

_Cause I feel like I’m beyond repair_

_But somehow You don’t see me like I do_

_Somehow You’re still here_

_-The God who stays, by Matthew West_

** _The beginning of the end_ **

_Shiro wasn’t sure where he was headed as he made his way through the darkness. While his body was being taken over by the witch, he was following the mysterious woman in white to a destination only she seemed to know. His steps echoed when his heels touched the non-existent floor, the only sound in the seemingly endless sea of darkness that surrounded him. The shimmering woman was his only source of light in this seemingly endless void that stretched on forever. The woman moved with an angelic grace, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he was well aware that his body was still active, Shiro would have assumed he was well on his way into the afterlife._

_The woman stopped suddenly and Shiro shielded his eyes when her body’s glow intensified. In a flash, Shiro found himself in what appeared to be some kind of laboratory. Wires were spread out on the floor like slumbering snakes, mechanical contraptions whirring so quickly it made his ears ring. The neon lights on the computer screens gave away that these objects were of Altean origin. However, there were some elements to the lab as a whole that were distinguishably Galra in nature. It was actually remarkable seeing just how seamlessly the two cultures could mesh together._

_Shiro was so invested in the room itself he didn’t realize that the woman was gone. He tried searching for her, calling out to see if she could hear him._

_“Hello? Where are you? What is this place?” Shiro tried touching one of the computer dashboards but immediately pulled away when his hand went straight through it. He inspected his hand, it felt solid and he looked every bit as real as everything else in the room, but every time he reached to touch something his hand, sometimes his entire body, would go right through it. Almost as if he were a ghost._

_“Is this... a memory?” He said to himself. It was funny how isolation could prompt someone to turn to themselves for a conversation.The mechanical doors then opened and a woman walked in. Shiro froze, believing she would see him. He dared to try something that would either prove his theory or earn him a slap in the face. He stood in front of the woman, eyes screwed shut, waiting for the blow he was sure would come at his unexpected intrusion._

_As he partly suspected, the woman walked right through him as if he wasn’t even there. He didn’t feel anything from the contact though it still made him shiver slightly that a person had just gone straight through his body without any resistance.It was as if she were nothing more than a brief burst of wind that came and went like a blink. Quick and just as easily forgotten._

_Shiro studied the woman, noticing her Altean ears and red facial markings. She had light brown skin and her gray-violet hair was styled into a low bun, with a bang elegantly brushed to the left side of her forehead. She appeared to be around her mid to late twenties, maybe early thirties and was quite beautiful._

_The woman submerged herself in her work, typing away while she hummed a wordless tune. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat. He recognized that tune. It was the lullaby Allura had taught Ember. He had heard her humming it to herself a couple of times in the past, sometimes without realizing it. It was an Altean lullaby so he shouldn’t have been surprised hearing this Altean woman singing it._

_But, who was she? What was she doing in this laboratory? Shiro looked out the window and realized that the planet did not resemble Altea. Given what he heard from Allura and Keith, Altea was supposed to be a green-filled planet with flowers and clear skies almost all year around. But this planet had an almost orange-like sky and a desert-like landscape. From afar he saw houses made of metal, with purple and red colorings. The purple coloring, the Galra-like technology, now he understood._

_“This is Daibazaal.” Shiro turned to the woman and approached her, knowing that no matter how close he got she wouldn’t notice him at all._

_“Fascinating.” She said, overlooking the quintessence glowing from a nearby machine. “Even after a decafeb, it’s still running without stopping or even slowing down. This power source is unlike anything we have ever seen. Wait until Zarkon hears about this, he won’t believe me.”_

_“Honerva.” Shiro gasped. “This... I’m inside Haggar’s mind.”_

_Honerva laughed, almost like an excitable young teenager girl, but Shiro could not share in her enthusiasm, not when he knew all too well what she would become. How could someone so innocent and beautiful transform into such a horrendous creature? Deep down, Shiro knew the answer all too well. Life had a cruel way of shaping even the most purest of souls into a twisted perversion._

_Honerva practically flew from one place to the next with the energy of a hummingbird, and with the grace of one too. Shiro stayed close, hoping to decipher the purpose of him being here. He already knew how this story went, so why would the mysterious woman show him what he already knew?_

_Then it hit him. He had only heard Allura and Coran’s side of the story. Granted, he knew they would never lie to him, but there were always two sides to every story. Perhaps there was a piece of the puzzle they were missing. A piece that could answer every question he had buzzing around his head like an angry hornet._

_Something beeped, and an alarm went buzzing. New data appeared on the computer screen, causing Honerva to gasp. The tube beside her had begun to glow. In a blink something manifested. It was moving about, even faster than a hummingbird on a sugar rush. Honerva inspected the specimen up close. When it slowed down Shiro caught a better view of it. It was some kind of purple-colored spore made out of some type of cosmic dust which left a trail wherever it went. Two tiny yellow orbs glowed within it, almost like eyes. It was small and some would even call it adorable, but for Shiro, it left him feeling uneasy. Despite its somewhat innocent appearance, something didn’t feel quite right about the creature. Maybe it was all in Shiro’s mind, his paranoia making him perceive things that weren’t accurate, but it was almost as if the creature knew that Shiro was there._

_Honerva smiled, her eyes watering. “It worked. The signals worked. A creature from the neighboring reality. This is amazing.”_

_Shiro shielded his eyes when another ray of light came from out of nowhere. When he opened his eyes he was once again inside the lab, but something had changed. Several items were either moved or taken away entirely. The computers looked brand new and the tube containing the creature was currently empty._

_Honerva walked into the lab, this time wearing more Galra-esque clothing, and this time she looked slightly older. Something else was different about her. Her eyes didn’t shine the way they did in the previous memory. Her energy had been dialed down and she dove back into her work with a lack of enthusiasm. Not even the whirring of her machines and taping of her computer seemed to bring her any kind of joy. She rubbed her stomach in a similar manner Allura had been doing since she learned she was pregnant, but there was a startling difference between their reactions. Whenever Allura rubbed her stomach the corners of her mouth would turn upwards, the sensation of the child she was carrying brought her great joy. But when Shiro looked at Honerva the corners of her mouth remained downwards. She looked weary as if there was a pain to the action that should have brought her joy._

_Honerva sighed dejectedly and scratched off the date in a digital calendar on her work desk. She scrolled back a couple of months but the farther she went Shiro noticed that she was going back two years. Each date had a bloody red X crossed off dating back to her wedding day._

_Shiro spotted a picture attached to the wall. It was of King Alfor and his wife, along with a newborn Allura. Honerva reached out and stroked the image of the child with her finger, then folded her own arms, imaging herself carrying the infant. Her hands rolled into fists which she then slammed against the wall._

_Shiro looked over the digital calendar but couldn’t make out the wording for it was written in Galra. Then, suddenly, the words vibrated and the letters changed from Galra to English letters. Shiro blinked, wondering if whether or not he was seeing things. Once he was able to make out the words his stomach dropped at what he read..._

**_Failure_.**

_It didn’t take much deducting for Shiro to place two and two together. Honerva was a gifted woman with a desire to explore and understand the mysteries of the cosmos, but more than that, more than anything else.... she wanted a child of her own, and fate had yet to bless her with one while her old friend was now a proud father. He could only imagine the bitterness that could sprout from such an experience._

_Shiro wished he could say a few words of comfort to the young Honerva but it wouldn’t do any good. She wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway._

_“Poor child.” A voice echoed in the room. Shiro felt nervous, the hairs on his neck standing on end, as though a centipede had begun to crawl up his back. Honerva gasped, wiping away the tears that escaped without her consent._

_“Who is there? Zarkon, is that you, dear?”_

_“It is me.” The voice spoke again. Honerva followed the sound, it was close. Very close. She heard breathing and realized it was coming from the tube beside her. The creature manifested and stared back at her with its glowing yellow eyes._

_“Do not be afraid. I am not here to hurt you.”_

_“You can speak? How?” Honerva asked, fixated on the miracle that was the creature of the other reality. Shiro didn’t like the sound of its voice. How was Honerva not hearing the evident slither in its words? It made Shiro want to run away and never turn back, but Honerva was drawn to the creature like a moth to a flame._

_“There are many secrets you do not yet know, dear Honerva. I have been watching you and from what I have seen you have great potential.”_

_“Me? I’m just a simple Alchemist. But, how can you speak? What is the other reality like? Are there Alteans and Galra? I have so many questions!”_

_“And you shall have the answer to them all, I promise you.”_

_“Please, tell me. I want to know everything.”_

_“Everything?” The voice repeated._

_Shiro shook his head and reached for Honerva, temporarily forgetting that he could not touch her. “No. Don’t listen to it! Honerva!”_

_“Come. Allow me to show you what I know.”_

_Every part of Honerva vibrated, she couldn’t tell if it was from fear or excitement. The first answer was fear, but she pushed it back. After all, progress was never achieved by looking back, only forward. Science could provide them with answers to all of life’s mysteries and how would they reach that potential if they did not take a risk? Knowledge would help her people prosper, usher in a new era of enlightenment. She got goosebumps just thinking about it._

_Shiro cried out her name again, reaching for her arm but he just went through her every single time. He couldn’t do anything when she placed her hand onto the surface of the container. The creature’s body started to glow, as did Honerva’s eyes. Shiro gasped when he saw her eyes. It was like staring into the soulless eyes of Haggar once again._

_He understood Honerva’s desire to know the truth and he admired her determination and intelligence, but in her youthful idealism, she couldn’t see that the knowledge this creature was promising her would lead to more harm than good. Shiro had seen the consequences of these actions. He lost his arm, a full year of his life, and nearly lost his life and the lives of his friends one too many times than he could count because of the choices Honverva made. Not to mention all of the countless innocent lives lost in this war and the loss of Honerva’s own humanity and identity. Moving forward also meant moving in the right direction, and this beast was clearly pulling Honerva into the wrong one._

_She reached out her hand to touch the surface of the container. The creature’s body started to glow as did Honerva’s eyes. The eyes of the witch she would one day become. Shiro kept calling out her name, begging her to stop, to step away from the creature, but he might as well have been shouting at the wind._

_Honerva pulled back, gasping for air. Her eyes returned to normal but she didn’t look good. She looked tired, pale even, yet she kept tapping the glass pleadingly like a drug addict going through withdrawals._

_“Please, show me more! I want to know more, please! This knowledge could help the universe. This could be the greatest discovery in history!”_

_“Patience, child. I can only grant you so much knowledge at once. If you help me, I promise I will help you. I can make you and your husband’s greatest wish come true.”_

_“How?” Honerva asked. Shiro saw the way her eyes widened with ravenous hunger, like a woman who was pleading for her next fix. “How can I learn more?”_

_“The more you open the rift, the more you will understand. I am but a small fraction of the truth. Allow me to help you.”_

_“No!” Shiro shouted, “Honerva, don’t! You don’t know what you’re doing!”_

_But Honerva did not listen. Scenes flashed before his eyes. Shiro saw it all. Honerva’s experiments tore open the portal on the Galra homeworld, all in an effort to understand what the creature was giving her. As time went on, he saw the way her eyes lost their natural shine. Every day she was uncovering more and more, it made her addicted, but she was not the only one. Zarkon was seduced by the beauty of knowledge and progress just as much as his wife was. These creatures were granting Honerva and Zarkon’s greatest desires, but at the cost of their health, sanity, and relationships. Their friends were devastated by their change in character. Shiro was horrified as he watched their descent into madness progress before his eyes. What these creatures were giving them wasn’t knowledge at all. It was enslavement._

_The worst part, in every memory, Shiro heard the voice of the creature. It’s slithery words making Shiro want to punch its invisible face just to make it shut up. He wanted to rip it to shreds and make it pay for everything it had done to these once good people. It fed off of their insecurities and dreams for their own means. Seeing these horrible events unfold before him was one thing, but seeing them and having both his actions and words go completely unnoticed made his anger erupt like a volcano. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and he begged for the events to stop. He wasn’t sure how much more heartbreak he could take._

_“You can’t fight me, boy.” The voice said, taunting him. “Why fight me at all?” Shiro suddenly felt his body get pushed to the ground. A spotlight shined on him and the creature’s yellow eyes penetrated the darkness. A long bony arm, black as tar, and a hand with long-clawed fingernails stretched out towards Shiro. He crawled away from it as quickly as he could._

_“Don’t be afraid. I only wish to help you reach your true potential.”_

_“Get away from me!” Shiro shouted, unafraid of the beast. No matter what it said to him, Shiro was not going to fall for its manipulation. The creature screeched when a bright light suddenly scared it back into the shadows. The woman from before, the one cloaked in white manifested before him. Shiro’s anger dwindled and her glow dimmed, showcasing her true form._

_“Honerva. You’re back!”_

_“I wish that were true.” Honerva—the real Honerva—said to Shiro. Her body was still shrouded in light, but the intensity was lowered so he could properly make out her face. She looked exactly as she did in the first memory. Young, beautiful, and kind. Nothing like the witch he’d become all too acquainted with._

_“Sadly, my body and most of my mind are still at the mercy of that creature. The creature that made me Haggar.”_

_“Those were the same creatures that attacked Daibazaal.”_

_“Yes.” Honerva’s voice cracked, “It was my fault. My experiments caused the rift to continue to tear open, at the expense of my husband’s homeworld, and at the cost of so many innocent lives. All because of my doing.”_

_“But why did they want you to open the rift? What do they want with you?”_

_“I was supposed to be their vessel. They used me, and my family to open a gateway into the quintessence field big enough for them to escape. These creatures have been imprisoned within the rift since antiquity. They want to escape but they can’t tear a portal big enough from where they are. That’s why they need someone from the outside to do it.”_

_Shiro’s skin shuddered. “They want to escape into our reality.”_

_“Not just ours, but all realities. They want to take over the entire universe, and if they break free nothing can stop them.”_

_“But if King Alfor destroyed Daibazaal along with the portal, how did these creatures take control of you?”_

_“When my husband tricked our friends into bringing us into the rift the creatures saw their chance. They entered our bodies, that was how we were revived. My spirit became trapped inside the body that was once mine, while the creature continues to push me to do its bidding. The same happened to Zarkon.”_

_Shiro couldn’t believe it. All this time, the old Zarkon, the one who was a hero and a good husband and Emperor to his people, had been trapped inside the corrupted zombie body all this time... and he died at the hands of his one and only son. This meant that all this time, the Galra Empire was never the real enemy. Despite all the suffering they had inflicted on others they were merely pawns in a larger game plan this entire time. They weren’t conquerors, they were puppets just like their leader._

_Honerva’s eyes shimmered with tears. “This is all my fault. I thought I could control them, but they ended up controlling me. I was blinded by my own ambition to see what I was becoming. I should have done what you did. I should have said no. That way I could have spared myself and my husband this fate. I could have spared everyone.”_

_In tears Honerva fell to her knees, pleading. “Shiro, I know I don’t deserve your help and I don’t expect you or anyone to forgive me, but I am begging you to spare my son from this fate. When I was pregnant with him a piece of the monster seeped into him. It was small and it hasn’t taken control of him but now it has. I brought this upon my son, upon all of you. I am so sorry!”_

_Shiro stood frozen in place as Honerva hung her head at his feet, begging for forgiveness she knew she was undeserving of. There have been times where Shiro often thought about what he would say to the witch’s face if he ever had the chance. How she had made him suffer so much by cutting off his arm, infecting him with a virus and now forcing him to fight his loved ones. He wanted her to hurt just as much as he did, that was what his rage was telling him._

_But looking at the frail, broken and repented woman before him, Shiro didn’t have it in him to feel angry. Haggar was the corrupted version of Honerva, but her soul, her true consciousness, was aware of her wrongdoings. Centuries of being forced to see herself enact such horrendous acts and unable to do anything about it was a fate worse than death._

_Shiro knew better than anyone just how powerful guilt could be, how it could both open one’s eyes to their own faults but depending on one’s choice that guilt can either drive them to make a decision they can never come back from, or push them to make amends for those mistakes. The right way._

_Shiro got down on his knees and took Honerva’s hands into his own, lifting her chin up to look at him as he wiped away her tears. He smiled. “I know how it feels to hate yourself for your past mistakes, and you may think you don’t deserve forgiveness, but I choose to give it to you just as it was given to me. I forgive you, for everything.” He turned his eyes to his mechanical arm, making Honerva sob even harder, her tears landing on the surface of his metal palm. “I promise we will do everything we can to save Lotor, and you.”_

_“No. It’s too late for me. But there is hope for my son. He deserves better. More than I could ever give. Stop these creatures at any cost. They must never open the portal, do you understand? If they succeed, not even Voltron will be able to defeat them.”_

_Shiro wanted to say more, to say that she could be saved, but he felt a sudden pain in his arm._

_“Your friends. They’ve come for you.” Honerva said before disappearing. His vision began to fade just as quickly as he stretched out his hand trying to reach her before the darkness took him._

(~)

_“Shiro...Shiro...”_

Shiro blinked a couple of times until his vision cleared. Staring back at him with a halo of purple light surrounding her was Romelle, gazing back at him with her clouded eyes. He was laying on his back while she had her glowing hand on his forehead. From the looks of it, his head was resting on her lap which, admittedly, felt kind of nice. He hoped she didn't think he was being forward with how red his face felt, it wasn’t often he found himself waking up to a pretty girl’s face.

“Am I still dreaming?” He said drowsily.

“Depends. Is being inside a Galra prison normally part of your dream?”

Well, that definitely clinched it. Which only made the position he was in slightly more awkward. He tried to sit upright with Romelle’s help, balancing his weight. Shiro then tried to move his left arm but quickly realized he couldn’t even feel it anymore. Looking to his side he saw the metallic half had been cut off. The memory from the aftermath of the fight came crashing back, making his headache. Romelle remained by his side, her medical nature shining through as she cared for the handicapped man. It was the least she could do after he had been so kind to her.

“It’s gonna be okay, Shiro,” Keith said. Shiro saw his little brother beside Allura. The rest of the group, including Krolia, were all present.

“Well, ‘okay’ is kind of a strong word,” Lance said. Though in all honesty, he had a point. Shiro saw that they were all handcuffed and locked up inside some kind of Galra prison. It took him back to his gladiator days, though admittedly, despite the situation, being with his loved ones made it more tolerable, even though he also wished they weren’t locked up with him. Coran and Krolia were also present, but not everyone was.

“Wait, where are Nebula and the kids?”

“We’re over here, Uncle Shiro.” Ember’s muffled voice came from the cell on their left. “So are Kosmo, Xian, the mice, and Lotor’s generals.”

“And no, we haven’t killed each other. Yet.” Blaze said, shooting Zethrid a glare, which she also returned. The two had a stare off to see who could pull off the most menacing look.

“Knock it off!” Comet said to the two, making them stop.

Pidge heard muffled crying. Despite her hands being cuffed she stood up and pressed her ear against the wall to hear who was weeping. It couldn’t have been Blaze, he would never cry in this type of situation. Neither would Ember, Silver Star or Comet. It only took her a moment to recognize the voice.

“Aura? What’s wrong?”

“My goggles.” Aura cried “They took my goggles!” Her goggles, the one thing that allowed her to see in bright daylight were gone. She had nearly forgotten how it felt to have lights harm her eyes, and the neon purple luminescence of the cells was killing her already. She had to pull her long bangs over her eyes again to get any kind of relief, something she always hated because it made her feel like an outsider all over again. It hurt having to go back to those reclusive behaviors after she had made so much progress.

“Oh, honey. Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay.” Pidge said sweetly wishing she could comfort her more, “We’ll find a way out of this.”

“How? None of the mice can crawl out of here. There’s no vent, no small opening, nothing.”

“What about Kosmo?” Keith suggested, “He can teleport out of here and—“

“That won’t work either,” Ember said. “Haggar put some kind of shock collar on him. He can’t teleport out of here.”

“What about you guys? You can shoot the doors down.”

“Not with these muzzles on our faces.” Silver Star said, trying to pull the item off of her face with her wings but to no avail. She yanked on it only to lose her grip and roll herself against the wall.

“And our horns, and wings too,” Ember said. She and her friends were all wearing metallic muzzles that covered their mouths with two holes allowing them to breathe, but they wouldn’t be able to shoot beams out of their mouths without it likely backfiring on them. Their horns were also clasped with a device that prevented them from using their telekinesis and turning invisible. The same metal devices were clasped right below their wing claws, which kept them from spreading their wings in order to fly. Xian was locked inside a cage while the mice were in a smaller one beside him. Kosmo kept trying to teleport, but every time he tried he was electrocuted. He whimpered and Ember rubbed his head with her hoof.

“Basically, we’re sitting ducks.” Nebula said, sitting in a corner with Comet and Silver Star beside her while Blaze tried to comfort his sister.

“Not even trying to remove these cuffs will work.” Zethrid said, “Every time we try we get shocked.”

“That lousy witch thought of everything,” Lance said angrily. It was no wonder Haggar had been MIA for this long. Clearly, she wasn’t as insane as she looked.

“It’s because of me,” Shiro said with remorse. “She used me to spy on all of us. That’s how she knew how to take us down.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Shiro. This is all Lotor’s fault! It was bad enough he lied to us now he turned us over to Haggar.” Lance said. He then kicked the wall with his foot, only to feel the searing pain course from his foot to his entire leg. He winced and swallowed his pain, ignoring the tear that escaped his eye. Admittedly, it wasn’t his brightest idea, but quiznack was he frustrated!

“Hey! Lotor risked his behind to save you! That’s some way of showing gratitude.” Ezor said defensively, something she never thought she would say about Lotor, even when he was still her boss.

“What are you talking about? We all saw him. He’s on Haggar’s side now.”

“No. He’s not.” Shiro said in a raspy voice. “The parasite finally took control.”

“Parasite?” Keith asked, “What parasite?”

Shiro took a deep breath. “When I was captured by the Galra I was forced to fight in their gladiator rings. Those that managed to survive were chosen for a prototype experiment for Haggar. That was when they cut off my arm. I remember now. They were trying to inject the virus into my arm once it was completed. That was when Ulaz saved me. When we went to rescue Allura I fought Haggar. She managed to inject only half of the virus into me. That was what allowed her to teleport me to her lair during our last battle with Zarkon.”

“That’s where you went.” Keith realized.

“Yes. By then, the process was complete. She used me to spy on all of us. This whole time, I was her sleeper agent.”

“That wasn’t your fault, Shiro,” Allura said, taking his remaining hand. “But you’re free now. She can no longer control you.”

“That’s just it. It wasn’t just her.”

“What do you mean?”

“While my body was fighting you, my consciousness was in Haggar’s mind. I... saw her. The real Honerva.”

“What?” Allura was baffled and confused. What did Shiro mean that he saw the real Honerva? Was a part of her still alive?

“Well, the part of her which hadn’t been corrupted by the rift creatures, which was what I felt was controlling Haggar.”

“Uh, yeah you’re gonna have to be a bit more clear, Shiro.” Hunk said.

“The rift creatures.” Coran said in realization, “The ones that nearly destroyed Daibazaal. But, I thought they disappeared after Alfor destroyed the planet to close the rift.”

“Not all of them. A few did manage to escape. When Zarkon and Honerva went into the rift, the creatures saw their way out. They entered their bodies, brought them back to life and have been using them and the Galra Empire to try and reopen the quintessence field. If they tear an opening big enough the creatures can escape and take control of all realities. Nothing will be able to stop them.”

Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor were taught their whole lives never to showcase fear, and whenever they felt it creeping up on them to cut it down before it spread like a virus. This time, they didn’t hide nor deny their fear. The truth was more horrifying than learning that Haggar was Lotor’s supposedly dead mother. Not even the paladins were spared from the shock. Everything Shiro said was almost too unbelievable to take seriously, but there were no pretenses in his voice, nor in his eyes. Romelle thought she was having a bad dream, but the crawling in her skin was evidence enough to know she was wide awake.

“Hold on! You mean to tell us, this whole time, monsters from another dimension were the ones who really started this war and have been using the Galra to do their dirty work?” Ezor said in utter disbelief.

“Yeah, weren’t you listening?” Silver Star said, popping from behind Ezor.

“Everything I know is a lie!”

“Nobody uses me as a pawn. Nobody!” Zethrid said, wishing she could punch somebody, but for some reason, it didn’t feel it was the best time, especially with kids present.

It was then, Allura realized something she was surprised she hadn’t considered long ago. “Wait a tic. Lotor was born after Honerva and Zarkon’s corruption. Does that mean...?”

Shiro nodded regretfully. “Lotor was infected too.”

“Then, nothing he’s been doing was his fault?” Lance asked hopefully. Maybe there was a chance that things could make sense again, and maybe he wouldn’t feel so bad about wishing Lotor was still their friend. Even Romelle hoped that were the case. Not because she wanted Lotor to be her king again, but to believe that there had been another power behind the death of her family, one of which not even she herself was aware of made her feel less of a fool for having trusted Lotor if he himself had been a puppet as well.

“Not exactly,” Shiro said, dampening both Lance and Romelle’s hopes. “He wasn’t as affected as his parents. Maybe not possessed but definitely influenced like a devil on his shoulder. That’s what they do, they use your deepest desires, what you love most and they twist it. These don’t want to give anything, they only take. They took Honerva and Zarkon’s humanity, and now they’re doing the same to Lotor. That’s why he attacked us.”

Allura gasped, remembering the cave images she saw on Oriande. The illustrations of the white creature and his followers appeared stronger and healthier in comparison to those of the dark creatures. The dark creatures... sickly followers... it all made sense now.

“They knew,” Allura whispered.

“Who knew what?” Keith asked.

“When Lotor and I went to Oriande I saw an illustration on the wall. A creature of darkness. I think... the ancient Alteans knew of these creatures as well. Maybe that’s why I passed the White Lion’s test when Lotor didn’t.” Allura covered her face with her hands, falling to her knees in despair. “It’s been right in front of us this whole time and we didn’t even realize it.”

“So wait, does this mean Lotor isn’t really the bad guy?” Hunk asked, trying to wrap his head around everything. Even Romelle was confused. From what she had gathered, Lotor was in complete control of his actions and he merely blindly followed the words of an ancient evil to do its bidding. She still felt a deep hatred towards Lotor for what he did to her people, but after hearing all of this, perhaps her anger should be aimed more towards the beings who manipulated him into doing it, as well as having used him to deceive the people that cared about him.

Romelle’s pride refused to relinquish her anger at Lotor, but right now was not the time to focus on her own feelings.

“He still lied to us,” Pidge said. “He killed Alteans and tried to get rid of Krolia.”

Shiro took this moment to throw in his two cents. “All of that is true Pidge, but there is one thing that changed everything.”

“And what’s that?” Pidge asked.

“Regret,” Shiro said, making Pidge and everyone else go silent. “Lotor felt deep, searing regret. The same look his mother had when I first saw her, and it was no different from before Allura threw him across the room. That might not seem like much to you, but believe me, it makes a world of difference. It might not change what he did and I’m not saying he shouldn’t face the consequences, but if he’s really willing to repent for everything he’s done then he should at least be given the chance to make it right.”

“But if he felt such regret why didn’t he stop doing those things, to begin with?” Lance said.

“He didn’t think he had much of a choice,” Acxa said from the other side of the wall. “When I first met Lotor all he ever wanted was to help people, especially those who didn’t fit into Galra standards. I thought by joining him I could finally be free of the Empire. But, I didn’t want to admit just how much of the Empire’s ideology really did slip into me, whether I liked it or not. I now see that Lotor was no different. I regret every day the decisions I’ve made, but in time you get pretty good at hiding it. It’s how you survive.”

Ezor scooted closer to Acxa, laying her head against her big sister’s shoulder. Acxa welcomed the affectionate gesture and the two held each other’s hands. Ember and the longmas saw the way the generals were with one another. They were a family just as much as the paladins were. They loved each other and comforted one another in the darkest of times. Allura felt the remorse and heartache from where she stood. It was just as Regris had said to her long ago. The Galra had been groomed into killers at the cost of their own morality, deprived of the chance to see that there was more to life than violence and death. There was no difference between the paladins, or the generals, or the longmas, the Galra, the rebels, not even a difference between them and Lotor. One way or another, they were all affected by the curse that was the rift creatures.

Families torn apart, sanities and identities stripped away, children left without homes or parents, and people left with all kinds of scars. The anger she felt towards Lotor was slipping, and she was happy that it was. Lotor made mistakes, and there was no excusing them, but she knew somebody else who made mistakes.

Her old friend, Regris. He killed, he conquered, he made decisions that would have made her despise him at one point, but she saw that he was capable of change. Because he wanted to change, he wanted to makes amends for his mistakes. Krolia, despite her initial misgivings, knew that Shiro was telling the truth. Hearing the truth, how this man had been without a mother reminded her too much of how her own son had to survive without her for so many years, thinking he wasn’t loved. To think, had it not been for the paladins, Keith could have ended up like Lotor. The thought alone was enough to make her weep.

“If it wasn’t for Lotor we probably wouldn’t have rushed out to help you.” Zethrid said, “He really opened our eyes but, I think that’s because you opened his first.”

Ezor and Acxa smiled at Zethrid’s words, and while the larger general blushed in embarrassment she didn’t say a word in fear of someone commenting on it. Silver Star walked up to her and nuzzled against her side. Zethrid would have shoved her away, but the gesture felt kind of nice. She wasn’t used to acts of affection. Or, any acts of affection, so seeing someone willingly offer her kindness was incredibly mushy but it made her insides feel warm and pleasant. She quite liked the feeling.

Allura pressed her hand against the wall where Acxa was leaning on the other side. “Acxa, I am so sorry you didn’t get the chance to see your father again.”

Acxa began to cry. All this time she thought he was dead, and he died before she could have a chance to be reunited with him again. But, he died saving someone’s life, the life of someone who upheld his memory every day in gratitude, and had it not been for her father, then the baby currently residing in the princess’s womb never would have come into existence.

“Did he ever mention me?” Acxa asked, sounding more self-cautious than she would have liked. While his memory had never been far from her mind even after all these years who could say what he would think of her if he saw what his one and only daughter had become. Would he still see her the same way?

“He certainly did.” Allura said with a smile, “He told us about the way your eyes used to sparkle like diamonds. That’s why he always called you his Little Diamond.” Acxa blushed and choked on her tears at the memory. It’d been years since she heard that nickname. She hadn’t realized how much she missed it until now.

Keith sat next to Allura to speak with Acxa. “He saved a lot of people and he did it all for you. Your memory was what kept him going. He helped me in more ways than I can say.”

“At least he’ll never know of what I became. I can’t even imagine what he would think if he knew of the things I had done.” Acxa cried.

“Your father made mistakes too, Acxa.” Allura said, “He was every bit a part of the Empire as anyone, but he choose the path of love over anything else. His love for his family was what made him stronger. There is nothing you could have done that would have made him love you any less.”

“How can you be sure?” Acxa sobbed, unable to truly believe her words. She knew the princess meant well, but still, the thought of her father seeing her now hurt more than any beating she had ever received during her time at the academy. Her father taught her the values of kindness and helping those who could not help themselves, and while she never truly forgot them, practicing them was extremely difficult given the atrocities she had to do in order to survive. 

“Because you are everything he said you were. Brave, intelligent, and kind.”

“You don’t understand, I did terrible things and I knew they were wrong. But I still did them just so I could survive. So _we_ could survive.”

“I understand your life has been difficult, but look at the friends you’ve managed to make in spite of it. Friends who love you.” Allura said. “Nobody told you to spare my husband’s life, but you still did. You could have chosen to leave or destroy us but you didn’t. You stayed and defended us. We all make mistakes Acxa, but what matters is that we learn from them and become better. Your father knew that better than anyone.”

Keith spoke next, “Acxa, I know more than anyone what it feels like when it seems the world has given up on you. But there will always be someone who will believe in you even when you doubt yourself. Your father always believed in you, and so do we.”

“Regris was a part of our family, and that makes your family too,” Allura said. She wanted Acxa to know her father loved her, she wished she could bring him back so she could see him one last time, but all she could do now was offer the woman comfort in knowing her father’s final moments were not in vain. To let her know that he had thought about her every day and had loved her regardless of the choices and heartaches that had separated them.

Acxa pressed her hand against the wall, unaware it was even with Allura’s. “Thank you.” She sobbed. Allura pressed her forehead against the wall as did Keith, both crying with their new friend, mourning Regris once more. Ezor hugged Acxa and Zethrid, who hated seeing the two women cry, moved on over and wrapped them in a great big bear hug, her tears staining her face.

“What about Lotor?” Zethrid asked, “Isn’t he part of your family too? If you can forgive us and the witch for everything, how come you can’t forgive him?”

The cell was silent, the paladins all looking to each other, seeing they all shared the same look of realization. Romelle was the first to speak. “I don’t know if I can forgive him... but now that I know the truth it’s difficult for me to hate him as much as I did.”

“Do you thunk he deserves a second chance?” Krolia asked her son and her daughter-in-law. The couple turned to one another and then to the rest of their group, seeing the gears in their brains turning. Shiro had already made up his mind but it was clear that Lance, Pidge and Hunk were still processing. Zethrid did make a compelling argument. Honerva had somewhat redeemed herself by revealing the truth to Shiro, and heck, Shiro himself was no saint either. He nearly killed a woman and her child out of an act of teenager rebellion and it was only his last minute realization which made him take the wheel from his insane friend and spare them. Regris was a solider who killed for a living, it was only after he killed a child’s father and lost his own did he come to his senses and changed for the better. Lotor was no different. He killed and made terrible mistakes, but he was also the one who got the generals to back up the paladins when Shiro had the upper hand.

This only served to remind them that people were complicated individuals. They were capable of great good as well as great evil, and it was jarring just how easily one could slip into darkness if they did not have the right lifeline to prevent them from falling deeper into the abyss. Sadly, people either willingly let go of that lifeline or forget it’s even there. Lotor, Honerva, Acxa, and Regris had found that lifeline, even after they had been to the bottom and the abyss and back. It was then the paladins realized that they knew what that lifeline was.

It was friendship. It was family. It was true, unconditional love. Their friendship was what changed Lotor for the better, and now because of their anger they had pushed him away which left him vulnerable to the witch’s dark magic.

“Shiro is right,” Hunk said, determination dawning on his face. “Nothing can change what Lotor has done, but if we don’t give him a second chance he and Honerva could be lost forever.”

“I’m with Hunk.” Pidge said.

“Me too.” Lance said.

“Me as well.” Coran said.

“And me.” Ember said firmly. The hurt she felt when Lotor betrayed them had not been forgotten or buried, but it was tucked to the side for now because, now that she knew the whole truth, and the possibly of Lotor changing for the better made her love for her friend shine through. They wouldn’t even have survived crazy Shiro if it hadn’t been for him, so that was all the evidence she needed.

“Me too!” Silver Star shouted from the other cell.

“Absolutely.” Comet said, then turned to give Blaze a stern look. His friend rolled his eyes.

“I guess.”

The moment was cut short when footsteps echoed in the hallways. Kosmo started growling and Xian puffed up his feathers emitting a screech as he did so. The mice hid in Ember’s mane, trembling with fear as they did and the rest of the longmas stood guard, despite their inability to use their powers. Acxa and her friends, as well as the paladins,stood their ground. Romelle couldn’t reach for her staff due to the witch having taken it, but despite her helplessness, she fully intended to go down swinging if she had to.

The doors opened, revealing Honerva and a possessed Lotor. His glowing eyes stared blankly at the heroes. Behind them were two Galra soldiers... and one whom Shiro hoped never to see again. The former champion, Sendak.

“It’s been a long time, Champion. You’ve looked better.”

Shiro gave the Galra a death glare which matched Romelle’s. Though she couldn’t see his face she so wanted badly to smack the mouth from which that unpleasant voice was coming from.Judging by the tension she could feel emanating from Shiro she suspected this being played a part in Shiro traumatic past involving his former prosthetic arm. Romelle wasn’t a violent person by nature, especially someone in her profession, but her protective instincts fueled her fire to the point she felt she could tackle the mysterious opponent head on if she had the chance.

“At ease, Sendak. You will have plenty of time to catch up.” Honerva said. The paladins were still getting used to seeing the witch looking more like an old, sickly Altean woman than the purple witch one would envision in their nightmares. There was something almost pitiable about her now despite the power she still held. She looked as if she had bled herself dry, leaving her a wrinkled, thin shell of who she once was. The paladins couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pity for what she had reduced herself to. That pity turned into heartache when they saw Lotor. Or rather, what remained of him.

Shiro was right, the parasite inside of him had finally taken its hold on him, no doubt because of the witch herself. Shiro wondered if this was how he looked when he was possessed. A lifeless body forced to do the bidding of a monster while he wrestled for dominance in his own mind. He could only imagine the kind of torture Lotor must be going through. Shiro could see the strain in Lotor’s motionless face. He was fighting and struggling to hold his own.

“Lotor!” Allura cried out, hoping that by calling out his name he would snap out of it. But Lotor didn’t react to her call.

That was not the Lotor they knew, for the Lotor they knew would never succumb to the witch’s ways if he had any say in the matter. Romelle didn’t hear Lotor speak, but she felt a dark aura around him. The same aura she felt as the years went by and he came to visit the colony. Only now, it was not only stronger but had dominated his entire body. It felt less like Lotor and more like an unknown force, no different from what had possessed Shiro. He was right, everything that had happened so far was not only because of Lotor’s actions, but the ringmaster behind it all.

“Let him go!” Allura shouted.

“Watch your tone, child. You have no authority here.” The witch said. She may have looked like Honerva, but Allura knew better. The real Honerva was trapped inside her mind, while Haggar was the one who spoke, purple skin or no.

“Neither do you. Lotor is still Emperor.” Keith said fiercely.

“Lotor has joined me. You paladins are done poisoning his mind.”

“You’re the one poisoning minds, lady!” Ember shouted. Hoverva’s eyes studied the little creature.

“Such spirit for such a small creature.” She lifted her hand and Ember felt her body moving against her will. She was pulled by an invisible force which dragged her to Honerva. Her friends called out her name and Nebula growled as the witch held Ember by the neck, giving it a dangerous squeeze.

“Don’t you touch her!” Nebula hissed.

“Cooperate or the longma loses her head.” Honerva warned, squeezing Ember’s neck, which made it difficult for her to breath as her sharp nails punctured her skin.

“Don’t!” Allura exclaimed, desperate to save the child she considered her own “We’ll do as you say just let her go!”

Honerva did not smile at her small victory, but she did release Ember. She choked on air and hurried to her parents, hiding behind their legs.

“Pathetic.” Sendak taunted as the soldiers stood behind the paladins with guns at the ready in case they dared to defy them.

“Move.”

Without Xian, or her staff, Romelle didn’t have much to defend herself with. She heard her feathered friend’s cries for help, his wings flapping inside the small cage. She wished she could reach out and free him but there was little she could do against these many guards with guns when she couldn’t see. Romelle let out an annoyed growl when one of the guards shoved her to move forward. Shiro, with his good arm, kept Romelle close, prepared to use his body as a shield to defend her, and Romelle in turn supported his weight in case he lost balance. They weren’t at all happy about being helpless, but the least they could do now was look out for each other.

The paladins walked along the hallways, which to them felt familiar. “Wait a tic.” Allura whispered. “I recognize this hallway. We’re in Galra Central Command.”

Silver Star gasped when she saw her Galra friends, the ones whom she helped inspire to sing about their dreams, were all locked in cells of their own. They saw Silver Star and watched helplessly as she was forced to continue walking. Hunk spotted Dayak and the Galra uncle and nephew from the Omega shield who were also imprisoned. The fight in their eyes was gone and it looked as though they had been through a tough fight with scratches and bruises all over their bodies. Obviously, Haggar’s lackeys hadn’t thought to hold back on them despite being of the same race.

Allura saw the kindly workers who helped her and Lotor with the comet ships. Their broken expressions and weakened state broke her heart. Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid, for the first time, felt compassion for their fellow Galra. The same people who used to torment them in order to shape them into one of their own were now as helpless, tired and hurt as they were. It was horrifying and it further cemented the reality that the Galra were not their true enemies, not anymore. They bypassed the hangar where the Castle Ship was being held, completely shut down. Coran wanted to cry at the thought of his grandfather’s hard work being vandalized by the witch’s lackeys.

Honerva and Lotor led the heroes to a catwalk and when the giant doors opened they found themselves back on the planet where the Kral Zera was held. At the top of the staircase were the Voltron lions trapped within a Galra particle barrier. All around them were Galra war lords, some from the Kral Zera, others simple soldiers and cadets who came to witness the end of Voltron. Beneath the stairs were the three sycline ships.

“What are you going to do to us?” Keith asked the witch.

“What my husband had wanted to do for over ten thousand years.”

“Honerva, don’t do this.” Shiro pleaded, hoping to somehow reach the side of her which revealed the truth to him. He knew she was in there somewhere, trapped within the farthest corners of her mind. “This isn’t you, the creatures they’re—“

“Silence!” Honerva spatted, “You paladins took everything from me. You took my husband, you took my son and now you attempt to take our Empire. It’s time for Voltron to give back.”

“The Empire is in more danger than you realize! If you do this it will be the end of everything!” Keith exclaimed, purposefully trying to make sure all other Galra heard him. The witch ignored him and she stood in the very center of the quad, which confused many of the Galra present.

Lotor stood beside her, which only confused them more. They still weren’t particularly fond of Lotor, but why would he request all Galra warlords be gathered at the Kral Zera while he was still Emperor. Many assumed he came to his senses and would abdicate the throne, but when he appeared with glowing yellow eyes, it made them think twice. And who was this woman standing beside him? She was dressed as the witch but she did not resemble her in much else aside from hair and facial markings. Even the most bloodthirsty of warlords were starting to feel anxious.

“For decafebs, my husband Zarkon aimed to open a gateway into the quintessence field using the trans-reality properties of the comet embedded within Voltron. The paladins of both old and new have kept us from progressing further into the future, but now they shall be one of the first to witness the dawning of a new era. One of which we shall have access to limitless power and limitless knowledge, and thus the entire universe and all realities beyond our own will finally realize our might.”

“Realities?” One Galra asked. “What is she talking about?”

“Why isn’t Lotor speaking?”

“Did she say Zarkon was her husband?”

“That’s impossible.”

“I thought she was dead.”

“What is happening?”

Honerva’s fingers twitched, closing and opening into fists at their mindless chatter. They were blind to the glory and majesty that awaited them. At long last, she understood her purpose and why she hungered for quintessence for so long. It was all leading up to this moment. This moment where hers and Zarkon’s dreams, and the dreams of her son would be realized. She could finally continue her story the way it was supposed to go. She ignored their mumbling and walked up the stairs.

“Give us answers, witch!” A Galra soldier pulled out his axe and swung it at the witch. Lotor came in and blocked the attack with his sword. With the parasite now taken control it increased his strength and he bested the Galra in just a few tics. Everyone else was baffled by this, for not even Lotor himself was this strong.

“This is the power that awaits us.” Honerva said, her hand pointing at her son. “This is the power Zarkon thrived to gain and now, because of Lotor’s undying quest for the truth, it shall be ours!”

Some Galra were still on the fence about this. By the looks of it Lotor didn’t look like himself. Yes, he was stronger and faster, but he also looked somewhat paler, sicker and even his skin looked as though it were slowly drying up. He looked more like Zarkon now than he ever did.

However, others, who were seduced by the promise of power and glory, cheered and practically demanded that the witch give it to them or else they would take it by force. Some even began fighting amongst themselves, warning the other to stay out of their way or else face the consequences.

Honvera ignored their threats and continued to walk up the stairs. The paladins tried to think of some way to break free of their bindings and fight back, but no matter what they did they kept getting electrocuted. Even Shiro, with his one arm couldn’t do much. He hated feeling helpless. As much as the paladins hated to say it, there was little to nothing they could do. Or, maybe there was. Krolia noticed one of the warlords was holding an axe. She slid across the floor, knocking out the Galra with one kick then flipped in the air to grab the axe with her cuffed hands.

With it, she cut Keith’s cuffs, then Allura’s and so on. Lance cheered at his newfound freedom, and Kosmo was able to teleport again. Krolia used the other end of the axe to remove the clasp from Nebula’s horn, which set off an electrical current, causing all of the other muzzles to fall off of their faces. The mice mounted onto Ember’s mane, squeaking some sort of battle cry.

Honerva saw the paladins break free of her bounds and gave the command to apprehend them. The Galra obeyed and charged at the paladins.

“Wait, how are we supposed to fight if we don’t have our weapons?” Hunk said, trembling in fear and he was pretty sure he was close to wetting himself.

“Leave that to us.” Zethrid said, smiling devilishly before charging at the Galra and started punching them in every visible body part she came into contact with. The face, stomach,and even where the sun don’t shine.

Krolia attacked with the axe she had acquired while the longmas turned invisible to surprise attack them. Kosmo latched onto Ember and teleported her into Galra HQ.

“Kosmo, what are you doing?” Ember couldn’t understand why the wolf would suddenly teleport her into the base out of nowhere, but then he started smelling the air. Much like Romelle and with the mice, Ember could understand Kosmo.

“You know where we the bayards are? Good boy!” Ember rubbed his head with her hoof. Ember shot down the two sentries standing guard at the door and used one of their hands to open the room. On the table were all of the paladin’s bayards, Romelle’s staff, Krolia’s guns as well as those of Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor. Once she gathered them all, Ember turned to the imprisoned Galra.

(~)

“Somebody order the bayards with extra backup?” Ember announced, levitating the bayards and extra weapons, accompanied by the imprisoned Galra allies. Silver Star was so happy to see her friends, and even Hunk so was happy to see Dayak that he hugged her.... and she responded by hitting him in the head with her stick.

“Nice to see you too.” Hunk said, rubbing his head with tears of both joy and pain.

“I’m going after Lotor.” Keith said.

“Leave Honerva to me.” Allura said. She and her husband ran in the direction of both mother and son, while the paladins gave them cover.

Romelle was reunited with her staff and a happy Xian flew over her head. Nebula swooped down, kicking one Galra, and grabbing his laser gun with her telekinesis before handing it to Shiro.

“Oh, this could work.”

“Shiro!” Romelle pushed Shiro down when one Galra came at them with an energy blast. The Galra being Sendak. His shape coming into view through the smoke which rose from the ground caused by the blast.

“How disappointing. I had hoped for a much more satisfying battle between us.” Sendak’s eyes fell on Romelle and smirked at his malicious idea. “Perhaps killing your lovely new friend will fuel the fire inside you.”

“No!” Shiro shielded Romelle with his body, but Sendak’s energy blast never struck them. An unseen force kicked him behind the head and Sendak fell to the ground with a groan. He wasn’t unconscious but he was down for a short moment. Shiro and Romelle felt a force lift them up and next thing they knew they were up in the air. Romelle screamed and held onto Shiro for dear life, shaking a bit at the uncomfortable sensation of weightlessness.

“Nebula!” Shiro said happily when the invisible force they were riding on revealed herself.

“What would you do without me?”

“Thank you for saving our lives, now could you please put us down?” Romelle said frantically, her nails digging deeper into Shiro’s shoulders. “I’m not a big fan of flying.”

Nebula felt a little bit offended until she remembered that the girl was blind, so not being able to feel the ground beneath your feet would be a bit of a problem now that she thought about it.

“Prepare yourself Blondie, cause we’re coming in for a landing!” Nebula announced and spiraled down, spreading her wings to knock several Galra soldiers down. Romelle heard them fall and while they were technically still flying they were closer to the action. Romelle heard one Galra coming at them, and Xian’s warnings from above helped. Romelle pulled out her staff and struck the Galra right in the face, making him delirious, giving him a black eye and losing a couple of teeth.

“Nice one, kid.” Nebula complimented.

“Thank you.”

Romelle heard another incoming soldier, and Shiro pulled out his new gun and struck him down.

“Good aim.” Romelle said, very impressed by Shiro’s skill despite his lack of one arm.

“Good reflexes.” Shiro said, equally impressed by her keen senses saving their flanks. Nebula smiled listening to the two. They seemed like a pretty good match.

(~)

Keith and Allura fought off against incoming Galra to reach Lotor and Haggar. The couple nodded to each other, a sign that they were thinking the same idea. Allura charged ahead to the staircase and Lotor blocked her path. Allura unleashed her whip to strike at the ground beside him. She jumped up high above his head, using the jetpack of her paladin armor to give her momentum. Keith took the opening and grabbed Lotor’s attention by having his bayard sword clash with his. Allura was in the clear and she went after Honerva. She was approaching the staircase but Allura unleashed her whip again, grabbing Honerva’s arm and stopping her from going any further.

“Princess Allura. Your father tried to stop me once, what makes you think you can?” She unleashed a blast of dark energy at Allura but she flipped out of the way.

“Shiro told us everything. I know the real Honerva is still in there. The one my father knew and loved like a sister. He told me stories about you, about your work and what you had accomplished. Those stories inspired me as a child. I wanted to be as talented and brilliant as you. I wanted to uncover the secrets of the universe just as you did.”

“Then you should understand the value that comes with progress. With it we can expand our knowledge like never before. We can be all powerful. The world at our fingertips.”

“What good is having the whole world if you lose your soul in the process? And _this_—” she pointed to all of the mayhem happening behind her. “This isn’t progress or knowledge. Real knowledge is gained with time and experience, and even then you can’t expect to know everything.” 

“You are a coward, just like your father.” Honerva charged at Allura, ready to claw her heart out with her bare hands and crush her head beneath her heel. “I have come too far to be stopped by a naive child.”

“The creatures are trying to destroy you and everyone. Look at yourself, you’re wasting away and if you continue on this path so will your son. There will be nothing left. I know a part of you doesn’t want this. Please, turn back.”

The words of the white lion echoed in her mind. _Turn back, child. Or perish at your own hand._ But Honerva had come too far to back down now. The white lion refused her entry into Oriande, but she didn’t need its knowledge. She had the lions, she had the comet, she had everything she needed. All that was left was to open the gateway and gain access to infinite power. Honerva ignored the princess’s warnings and attacked.

Meanwhile, Keith was trying to reason with Lotor as they fought on the staircase, not too far from Allura and Honerva. Lotor’s strength had increased and he was pushing Keith farther and farther back with his sword against Keith’s bayard blade.

“Lotor, I know you’re in there. I’m sorry we made you think that we didn’t care about you, but truth is we _do_ care.”

“**_You turned on me!_**” The possessed Lotor growled.

“Because we were upset! We were so disappointed in what you did and we couldn’t see past that to realize that you were hurting too. We shouldn’t have abandoned you when you needed us most.”

Maybe saying the “abandoned” word wasn’t the best idea, because it gave Lotor a boost and he overpowered Keith, knocking him down on his back and pressed his foot against his chest and Keith blocked his blade from touching his face.

“I know you regret everything you did. You thought you didn’t have a choice, but you do, you know that.”

“**_You don’t know me!_**”

“I know that revenge isn’t what you really want. I know that you’ve felt alone and unloved for years, and I know you miss Venta more than anything. I know because I’ve been there too.”

Lotor paused for a moment, and Keith was sure he saw bits of the real Lotor slipping through. Keith cried as he spoke, remembering the words he told Shiro when he was possessed knowing Lotor needed to hear them now more than ever.

“I know what it feels like to be alone and unloved, but I’ve found people who never gave up on me, even when I made mistakes. So I’m not giving up on you either. You don’t give up on family and you _are_ family, Lotor. We just want you to come home. We can help you if you let us. I promise, we won’t leave you again. We love you.”

_Love_. The word Lotor held dearer than the rarest and most priceless treasure the universe had to offer. He saw the truth in the paladin’s eyes as he fought the knife, his hands trembling in an effort to keep the blade from cutting at his skin, yet his tear stained eyes were locked right with Lotor’s. Keith wasn’t his enemy, he was his friend, his brother just as Allura was his sister, as was Ember, just as the rest of the paladins were his family. He hadn’t forgotten and seeing them coming back for him made him realize he hadn’t lost it after all. All he had to do was fight back, but the monster’s grip was now stronger than ever before. His consciousness was awake, but his body did not respond to any of his commands. This must have been how Shiro felt, awake yet unable to do anything about it.

“Keith,” Lotor spoke, his voice sounding more like his old self than that of the parasite talking over him. “Help...me.” But the parasite took hold of him again. As if fighting one possessed friend wasn’t enough for one day.

“**_Give it up, boy. You are fighting against power beyond your comprehension. Not even your lions are enough to save you._**”

Keith’s Galran features returned and he kicked Lotor in the stomach with his knee, bending his arm and throwing him away from Keith’s body. As he got back up, his scleras became yellow, and he bared his fangs at Lotor. It was Galra against Galra. One fighting for power, the other for the freedom of the universe.

(~)

Hunk and Silver Star fought side by side, as did Lance and Blaze, but Pidge noticed that Aura was curled up in a corner, trying to hide from the fight. Seeing the brave and curious longma revert back to her shy, insecure state broke her heart in ways words could never fully describe. Blaze saw this and rushed to her side. Now was the time for him to say the words he should’ve said long ago.

“Aura, what are you doing?”

“I can’t do it. I can’t fight.”

“Why not?”

“So many bright lights, my eyes hurt. Without my goggles—”

“Okay, stop right there, sis! Yeah, sure the goggles did help, but you didn’t need them before. You were always brave and smart and awesome.”

Pidge kneeled by Aura’s side. “Your brother’s right, Aura. You’ve fought giants before, you can do it again with or without goggles. And you won’t be alone.”

Aura still wasn’t sure. She had gotten so accustomed to using the goggles she wasn’t sure if she could fight without them. But, even if she had to keep her eyes closed she realized something. She could still hear and smell things just as well as she could even with them on. It reminded her of how Romelle used her keen senses to get by without seeing what was right in front of her. It’s how Aura was able to get by before so why couldn’t she still do it now? Perhaps in a way she had become too dependent on the googles to make her feel invincible and had started to forget what she had been able to do without them.

She had come too far now to retract back to how she was. All the goggles did was reveal what she always had to begin with. Besides, she wasn’t about to let either Pidge or her brother down, not when all of existence was at stake.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds around her. She was scared to try, but she was going to nonetheless.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

“That’s my baby sister!” Blaze cheered and with Pidge and Lance beside them they fought side by side with the rest of their friends. Aura listened to the sounds of the Galra, though there were many, she picked up a pattern. Those with a specific scream or battle cry were the ones who usually struck. Taking into account the speed of the wind when they moved, and the sound of wiring weapons, Aura was able to detect one Galra pointing his gun at her. At the right moment she flew out of the way, turning invisible and his gun struck another Galra, who growled and came after him, leaving Aura in the clear.

“Yeah! That’s my girl!” Pidge cheered with pride at Aura’s resourcefulness. Just because technology helped in a lot of ways, didn’t mean the old fashioned and tech-free approach didn’t have its strengths either. Pidge came to appreciate that in her time as a paladin. Of course, nobody could pry her computer away, but expanding her horizons wasn’t such a bad decision to make. Lance had taught her that, and she loved him all the more for it.

(~)

Comet and Ember worked together against the Galra, until Ember had her tail grabbed by one of them and hurled her towards Comet. The two crashed against the side of the stairs. Just as he was about to finish them off, Krolia came in and shot at him from behind. With her gun in one hand and her Marmora blade in the other.

“Get away from my granddaughter!” Krolia let out a war cry and started fighting the Galra who dared to lay a hand on Ember.

“This goes without saying, but your family is awesome.” Comet said.

“I know, right? Go grandma Krolia!”

(~)

Ezor and Zethrid were having the time of their lives taking down enemy Galra. Ezor did a backflip and landed beside Zethrid who finished making a pile of soldiers she had already punched into submission.

“I take it back. Being a good guy is fun!”

“Who knew I’d get to bash more heads this way?” Zethrid said with glee. She let out a battle cry and grabbed the nearest victim, ready to punch their lights out, only to stop when she realized it was Lance.

“Hey, I’m on your side, remember!”

“Oops. Sorry.”

(~)

Acxa was going toe to toe with a female warlord, but her larger size gave her an advantage. That was until Coran, of all people, let out a high pitched yelmor-like cry while wielding a large axe. He landed in front of the female warlord, protecting Acxa, while in a karate-style pose. With a confident smile he invited her to challenge him. She was more than happy to do it. Acxa was left speechless when she saw the old Altean man moving with such flexibility and speed, avoiding the woman’s punches and blocking her gun’s rays with the axe, which he spun around with one hand, and inspecting his nails. Then he whacked her in the head with a dramatic karate cry.

Acxa didn’t know how to respond to that, but Coran stood over the woman with the axe in hand, looking like a French warrior in the revolution.

(~)

Allura had to admit, for an old woman Honerva was quite the fighter, especially with dark magic at her side. But Allura fought her dark magic before, she could do it again. One of the witch’s blasts struck Allura, but just like before, Allura was unharmed. Her body glowed a bright pink and she was able to counter the attack.

“No! Not again!” The witch cried. Allura held the energy ball in her hands and hurled it at Honerva, knocking her down. Allura’s body stopped glowing, the energy took a lot out of her and she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She quickly inspected her child to make sure it was alright. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was certain all was well. Honerva slowly got up and saw the way Allura rubbed her stomach. The revelation ignited the witch’s anger and she saw her opening shot.

She created another energy blast, but this time it wasn’t aimed at Allura, but at the ground beneath her. A fissure grew at a tremendous rate. The ground beneath Allura trembled and before she had a chance to react the ground burst, sending the princess flying from the altar and down to her doom.

Keith stopped his fight with Lotor only to see his wife falling at a tremendous height.

“ALLURA!!” Keith screamed, only for Lotor to knock him down with one punch.

Allura screamed as she plummeted to the ground, until Shiro, while riding on Nebula, caught her in time. “Thank you, Shiro.”

Honerva saw her chance and stood in front of the Black Lion. Her body started to glow an eerily purple and she started chanting words in a language unknown to any known race. The words were long and difficult to decipher exactly when one phrase ended and another began. Allura heard screeching and wailing coming from all directions, as though the dead had returned to cry out in anguish over their untimely demise. The sounds grew louder as the witch continued her ritual. Anyone who heard her words felt the cold breath of death against their necks.

Krolia struck Lotor from behind and hurried to her son’s aid. Nebula landed beside them, blasting at Lotor to keep him away from Keith and Krolia. The ground began to shake, causing everyone to stop fighting and look up to watch the witch, her bone-chilling chanting growing louder and louder with every breath.

The Voltron lions came to life, their eyes glowing yellow and their bodies radiating with quintessence. The comet ships hovered beside Honerva and when she spoke the last word, the Voltron lions roared, but unlike their normal roars which inspired victory and valor, these roars sounded as though they were in pain. The particle barriers around them disappeared, and the lion’s anguished cries carried on for miles even distant planets as far as five solar systems could hear them.

The paladins and their allies hurried to Keith’s side while the opposing Galra all stepped aside. This didn’t look like the ultimate power the witch had promised them. This looked like another one of her twisted experiments. Not even the roar of the lions sounded like anything to be excited about. Their roars spelled death and... the end of all things as they knew it.

The paladins felt a searing pain in their chests, even Shiro. They fell to their knees, hugging their stomachs as though something were being aggressively ripped right out of their bodies. They could feel the lion's pain, their quintessence being drained right out of them. The energy from the lions and the comet ships converted into a giant almost star-sized orb above Honerva. Her eyes glowed yellow while Lotor’s eyes reverted back to normal as a dark energy left his body through his mouth as he collapsed to his knees. He coughed and breathed for air, his will returning and he watched as the parasite dissolved into Honerva’s body.

“No!” He cried out. This was all his fault. He wasn’t strong enough to fight off the temptation, and though he was now free of the parasite, his mother was completely as the creature’s mercy. For all the mixed feelings he still had about her, Lotor did not wish to leave her to the manipulations of the evil creatures.

Honerva screamed, feeling her life force being drained out of her body. Her skin became wrinkled like crumpled paper, and her bones felt as though they could be crushed into dust. She finally had all the power in the universe, so why didn’t it feel as satisfying as she had envisioned? Her body was lifted from the ground and the dark parasite emerged from her mouth like something straight out of a horror film. Her mouth opened wide to un-proportional lengths and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The parasite wrapped its tendrils around her arms, torso and legs. She tried screaming for help but her voice was drowned by the pools of black tar that spewed from her mouth and over her body. Lotor ran up the stairs, hoping to reach her before the monster took complete hold of her.

“Mother!”

Honerva turned her head around, and a tear escaped her eye. She tried her hardest to fight the creature’s hold as she stretched out her hand to her son. But the creature had done its work. Honerva was completely coated in the black substance. It moved and twisted, turning and shifting to take form.

The lions lost their glow and the sycline ships, now powerless, fell to the ground, breaking into individual pieces which were then lifted up by an unseen force and sucked into the creature’s deformed body. The lions laid down like slumbering felines, even their vibrant colors had become dull. The paladins couldn’t stand up. Their energy, their will to keep on fighting had been taken from them. Their lions had done everything for them, but the one moment they needed the paladins the most they couldn’t save them. They had failed.

The creature grew in size, taking on the face of Haggar but its body was that of a skeletal spider-like woman, with limbs that stretched and smashed anything in its path. The pieces of the sycline ships had been split apart, forming an armor-like covering on the creature’s torso, legs and arms, nearly every part of it was covered save for its claw-like hands and face, from which an opening tore open, revealing its dark death and long slithery tongue.

The demonic creature’s laugh echoed across the stars as it reached its long spider-like hands to the energy orb. He threw it into the air and from it tore open a literal portal. Inside was a shimmering sea of silver and white particles, almost like a dream, but what came out from it was anything but. More creatures, dark and twisted emerged from the gateway, tearing up even more openings to allow their brethren to be released into this reality and beyond.

Lotor’s body went numb as he watched the end of all things unfold before him.

“They’ve done it... it’s all over.”

_(~)_

_Do not fear, for I have redeemed you; I have called you by name, you are mine. When you pass through the waters, I will be with you; and through the rivers, they shall not overwhelm you; when you walk through fire you shall not be burned, and the flame shall not consume you. For I am the Lord you God, the Holy One of Israel, your Savior._

** _~Isaiah 43:1-3_ **


	29. Defender of all universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rift creatures have escaped from the quintessence field, the Voltron Lions are out of commission, and now the paladins are left with only each other as the final battle for the fate of the universe reaches its peek.

“They’ve done it... it’s all over.”

As much as the paladins wanted to believe otherwise, Lotor was right. With their own eyes they witnessed Hoverva’s entire body, and no doubt whatever was left of her mind, become consumed by the inter-dimensional monster, who wore the sycline ships as its armor. A dark counterpart of Voltron itself. With its massive claws, the beast tore open a portal from the vacuum of space, and from that opening emerged its demonic brothers and sisters, swarming like mad angry locusts who descended upon their victims like the plague they were. It truly seemed like the end of the world had come, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The paladins, the one who were supposed to be the heroes, the one who were supposed to save the universe and all of its inhabitants barely had the strength to stand. Their energies had been drained, sucked away like the quintessence of their lions. During the process they could feel their beloved felines struggling to fight back against the pull, clawing and biting until they could move no more. That same feeling of dread lingered long afterwards, draining away any flicker of hope like a leech sucking on blood.

They had prepared themselves to fight against any foe, but this was beyond even their skills. They defeated a long-lived emperor, but what power did they have against an immortal being without Voltron? Even the Galra themselves looked just about ready to high tail it out of there. Never in their ten thousands years of conquest had they witnessed such abominations, one of which completely absorbed the witch Haggar into its ebony body.

Sendak himself was mortified by the scene, but not out of concern over the loss of the witch. He was promised a title, a new fleet, an Empire of his own, but this was like having the rug pulled out from under his feet and making him choke on it.

More shadow monsters escaped through the opening, hissing and screeching like what the paladins imagined a parasite would sound like. Galra with years of military training stood their ground, but their arrogance led to them underestimating the strength and intelligence of the beasts. These weren’t mere alien fighters they were dealing with, these were creatures of unfathomed power and intelligence. Brute force and unbending pride wouldn’t do them any good this time.

They had all come here in the hopes of ascending to the throne, but now it would seem that they had become the main course. The witch had betrayed them all.

The head monster laughed at the pathetic lifeforms trying to put up a fight. “**_Such infantile creatures. What have you compared to the likes of a god! We are older than antiquity. We know all and see all. Your lives and your knowledge are but a speck compared to what we are capable of. This is the end of Voltron. The end of the Galra Empire. And the beginning of our glorious rule over all creation!_**”

Keith clenched his wife, squeezing her close to his body while Lance did the same with Pidge. He reached out his hand to Keith’s shoulder, Hunk rubbed Allura’s back and Shiro, Krolia and Coran wrapped their arms around their paladins, including Romelle who had already begun to cry. Her people were now faced with a fate even worse than eternal imprisonment and betrayal. They, along with everyone else in the universe, were left at the mercy of this monster. She had failed in keeping her promise.

Even Lotor, who didn’t possess the will to turn away from the beast that consumed what was left of his mother’s consciousness, finally looked down at his knees which were pressed against the cold hard floor of the altar. Hunk reached out and squeezed Lotor’s shoulder, prompting him to look at the paladins. Rather than being met with gazes of anger Lotor was met with looks of genuine love. Lotor had nothing else left and despite still being scorned by his errors, he allowed the paladins to welcome him back into their stronghold. He had hurt them and so many others, but they weren’t about to leave him alone, not now of all times. If this truly were the end of their story, then Lotor could think of no better way to go than with those who gave him a second chance. The ones who gave him a home.

The monster laughed. “**_Your tenacious desire to hold onto something so fleeting is both amusing as well as tragic. Tragic in that it would almost be a shame to have to destroy you with such minimal effort... Almost._**”

The monster rose its hand, ready to end the heroes at long last. The group held onto each other so tightly their fingernails left marks on their forearms but they didn’t care. The pain was evidence that they were still together, even until the bitter end. If death was to come to them, then just like everything else, they would face it together.

The final blow never came for lasers had begun to rain down from above. The monster stepped back and the heroes jumped out of the way before the ground began to crumble. The longmas levitated them safely to the ground and looking up they saw the Voltron Coalition above them, attacking the monsters.

Ships of the rebels, and Blades riding on their longma companions, led by Kolivan and Celeste had come for them in their most dire hour. Nebula, Silver Star and Comet smiled and stamped their front hooves happily to see her again. Krolia couldn’t believe her eyes seeing her old superior riding on a longma and looking happier than he had in a long time. It seemed these new alliances really had changed the Blades for the better, and all because of what her son and the paladins did. Even when it seemed as if they were done for, their friends and allies came together to have their backs.

With Matt at the helm, the rebel ships and more shot at the monster in front of them. He wasn’t sure what these creatures were, or where they came from, all he knew was that they were evil, especially that massive one who was about to kill his little sister and her team. Rebels jumped from their ships, landing in the battlefield, pushing the creatures away from the Galra who had fallen. The Galra looked up at their rescuers in shock. Were they actually helping them? Why would they do that after everything the Galra had done to these people and many others?

Kolivan and Celeste swooped down, with Celeste blasting away at them with her mouth beams, and Kolivan standing on her back slicing the creatures in half with his blade. One of the monsters dropped in front of the paladins. Lotor grabbed his sword and sliced the creature in half, not that it did much for it merely merged together again. The same happened to the creature Celeste had struck.

Matt contacted Pidge via her communicator. “Pidge, are you okay?”

“Matt, what are you doing here?”

“I tried contacting the castle but nobody was responding. I placed a tracker on your helmet to pinpoint your location in case of an emergency.”

“You did what?!”

“You can kill me later, right now we’ve got bigger and uglier fish to fry.”

“No Matt, you have to go back, it’s too dangerous!” Pidge’s communication was cut off when the head monster made the ground beneath them tremble as it crawled towards the paladins. It’s long bony hands grasping a fistful of brimstone with every step it took. Despite his disadvantage in size and power, Lotor stood in front of the paladins, facing the monster with his sword, swallowing his fear.

“**_You made a grave error in judgment, boy. You could have been a god amongst your people_**.”

“It’s me you want, leave them out of this.”

The monster laughed, “**_Still so pompous. I no longer need you. Your family has served its purpose. You shall have the honor of dying at my hand!_**”

“NO!” The paladins found the strength to rush to Lotor’s aid and shield him from the monster’s blow. Ember and her friends were part of it as well, even Krolia, Romelle, Nebula, Coran and Lotor’s now former generals. They witnessed the pain in Honerva’s face when the monster took hold of her, they weren’t going to let the same happen to Lotor, regardless of his past. He jumped in to save them, he still cared about them and they cared about him too. He was a part of their family and family always sticks together, up until the end.

From above, Matt and the rebels, blades and longmas witnessed the monster about to smash the heroes into bits. Just then, a beacon of light overtook the paladins, shielding them from the monster’s blow. Even the Galra were stunned by the sight.

“Are we dead?” Hunk asked, daring to open his eyes. He could still feel his fingers, and face, and legs and, well, his everything. Also, he was glowing.

“Wait, why am I glowing?”

Everyone turned to notice that the glow was strongest around Keith and Allura, both of which had their arms stretched out in defense and their eyes closed, bracing for impact. When nothing came they stared in surprise and relief at the energy flowing through them. A mixture of blue and purple, with traces of white. The others were cloaked in the same glow, shielded from the hand of the monster. It’s golden eyes widened.

“**_What? How is this possible?!_**” He tried smashing them again and again, but the shield kept deflecting him. “**_NO! You won’t defeat me again, Lion! I will not allow it!_**”

Lion? What was he talking about? Why did he sound so scared of what Keith and Allura could do? Everyone else was shocked to see it, even the creatures trembled in fear, as though they were aware of another presence even more powerful than them.

Seeing their chance, the Coalition and Galra fought back. Many returned to their ships and started attacking the creatures. Side by side, the allies of Voltron and the Empire fought against the monsters. Blades and Longmas took to the air and down below, while ships flew in all directions, shooting at the beasts. When one Galra ship was ambushed by the creatures, rebels came down and shot them away. The Galra wanted to question why they were working alongside these rebels, but seeing that this monster wanted to kill them as well, and many of them didn’t want to die, they put aside their differences for the moment and fought a common enemy. For some, especially those who had already come to respect the paladins, it was an easy choice to make.

Dayak hit the creatures with her stick, constantly repeating “_Palen-bol!_” with every strike. Longmas used their cloaking to catch the creatures by surprise, and the Lieutenant and his nephew who befriended Hunk worked side by side like the family they were. Even Silver Star’s friends managed to fight in their own way... by singing.

They used a bunch of sentry parts to make makeshift instruments and started singing a reprise of “I Have a Dream”, which confused the creatures, and while they were distracted they landed the final blow. They harmonized in victory. Who knew music could be so deadly?

Even the paladin's old friend Zecora got in on the action, alongside the feathered nurse from the hospital which they met during their Voltron Show days, and every alien species they rescued from various planets found their courage and fought for the freedom of the universe. Rolo, Nyma and Beezer led a rally of ships to fight alongside several Galra fighter ships, before long the creatures were evenly matched by the now even larger Coalition. Shiro was amazed to see his longma students flying in perfect formation, working together against the monsters.

To Coran’s surprise, the Merakeet from their Voltron Show tour was present as well, brought in by one of the larger rebel ships and the creature jumped onto the battlefield, being ridden by several of the inhabitants of its planet, even the grumpy leader from before, who was still mad about the Paladins missing their show, but he was big enough to put that aside long enough for them to save the universe. The Merakeet was wearing a pair of headphones with copies of the paladin's songs for it to dance to.

Coran cheered seeing his old friend in action. “Ha, ha! I told you the Voltron show was a good idea!”

“**_What? How?!_**” The monster screamed, seeing his beautiful monsters getting bested by a whole bunch of fools.

“Because this is what Voltron stands for.” Allura spoke at the top of her lungs so that the monster could hear her. “Bringing people together, because together we are stronger than anything, including you!”

The creature growled at the princess. Knowing he couldn’t harm them he could still harm those they loved. The creature went over them and after their friends. He stretched out his arm and grabbed ahold of a Galra ship. The Galra inside were tossed in all directions and the creature crushed the ship with its hand, causing it to explode. The sight crushed the paladins, knowing that even if the Galra inside had likely been their enemies once before, they did not deserve to die like this. Allura’s rage boiled, matching her husband’s. She stopped seeing all Galra as her enemies long ago, and now she not only saw them as equals, but every bit her people as they were her husband’s and her unborn child’s.

Seeing this, the rebels and Galra attacked back, it was like watching a Kaiju battle before their eyes. Which, in Lance’s own words, would be cool if it wasn’t going to kill them.

“The lions!” Shiro said, “You have to get to the lions, hurry!”

The paladins hurried to their respective lions, but Nebula saw her sister and Kolivan fighting the beast. She couldn’t leave her alone. Shiro saw his longma students have a hard time as well. The paternal instinct inside him was pulling him in their direction. He couldn’t let them fight those monsters alone.

“I have to help my sister!” Nebula said.

“I’m coming with you.” Shiro said, already at her side.

“Me too.” Silver Star said, joining her aunt alongside Aura, Comet and Blaze.

Ember turned to her parents. They knew what she was asking even without saying the words. The paladins were her family but so were Celeste and the rest of the herd. Hunk, Pidge and Lance gave their approval to their respective longmas and hugged them for good luck.

“Be careful.” Lance said to Blaze.

“I will. I learned from the best.”

Keith and Allura hugged Ember. “Go. Give us cover from above.” Keith said. Ember nodded and flew off with her friends.

“We’ll give you ground cover.” Acxa said, wiring her laser gun while Ezor turned invisible and Zethrid pounded her fists. Romelle and Krolia stood side by side, the former twirling her staff, ready to smash some heads, and Xian cawed in agreement. Kosmo stood by Krolia and Lotor with his sword, looking over at Acxa who, to his surprise, smiled. Good to know they were still on good terms despite what had happened. Perhaps now they could all start over, once they took care of the monsters. It was a fragile hope but it was all he had for now.

Speaking of monsters, they were already coming in. While Shiro and the longmas took to the skies, Krolia led the others to fight the monsters from getting close to the paladins. Kosmo teleported about to get a jump on the monsters while Lotor worked side by side with Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid. No longer as a prince and his generals, but as equal comrades.

Coran rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. “After ten thousand years, King Alfor, Queen Melenor, the Paladins of old, Altea, and all the other worlds which had been lost will finally _be avenged!_” With a howling warrior’s cry, and pulling out the Galra axe which, just so conveniently, landed at his feet, he charged and went on a rampage against the creatures. Krolia and Kosmo shared perplexed looks but just let the guy have his day. Of all of them, he deserved it the most.

Romelle may not have been a complete expert when it came to fighting, but she was capable enough to hold her own against the creatures, especially when she had others having her back aside from just Xian, who flew around sending her warnings and informing her on which direction to swing at next. At one point, she hit Lotor’s head. “Ouch! Hey!”

“That’s for my family!”

“That’s fair.” Lotor said, then received another smack to the head. “Okay, you’ve made your point.”

“That one was for me.”

While they covered the paladins, they kneeled in front of their respective lions. It was like sitting in front of a dead animal. Their eyes were pitch black, their colors looked grayer than the cloudiest day and their comforting purrs were nowhere to be heard. Each paladins pressed their foreheads against their lion’s closed mouth.

“Come on, Black. Please wake up.” Keith sobbed, unable to control his emotions. This was no different from when he lost his father, or when he thought he lost Shiro or Allura. Black was every bit his family as anyone, even the other lions. But now, she was as silent as a stone and just as cold. He pressed his forehead against the surface of her mouth.

“You choose me to be the leader of Voltron. I didn’t think I could do it. I thought you had made a mistake. But then you showed me why and I finally understood. I know why you chose me and I thank you every day. You never gave up on me, I’m not giving up on you.”

When the Black Lion choose Keith he originally thought she had made a mistake. That she was merely choosing him out of convenience when Shiro went missing. But no, she didn’t choose him for any of the reasons he originally thought. She chose him because, like Shiro and Allura, she saw something in him that was worthy of a leader. She saw someone who Keith would have regarded as nothing but she made him into something. She gave him the push as well as the reassurance he really needed. When she showed how much she did love him it helped Keith to see himself through her eyes. In her eyes, he was her paladin and in his eyes she was his lion.

Allura rubbed the surface of her lion’s mouth, pleading for it to respond in some shape or form, or at least give her a purring sound to let her know she was still there. Blue may have been Lance’s original lion, but the day she flew on her for the first time it gave her a newfound sense of belonging. It allowed her to become more connected with her team by becoming a physical part of Voltron. Blue was her lion, her protector, her friend for when she needed wisdom and guidance. She taught her how to listen instead of just barking orders, that it was okay to feel vulnerable and that she didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders alone.

“Blue, please come back to me. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to your words before. I now understand what you were trying to say after I lost Keith. I should have trusted you and I’m sorry.” Allura leaned against her lion, her tears running down the metallic surface. “You’ve always been there. I love you.”

Lance clenched his fists tightly, banging on his lion’s mouth, knowing his feeble human hands wouldn’t be enough to cause even the smallest dent. “Come on, Red! You’re tougher than this! You’re not gonna let some ink blob keep you down are you! _Are you?!_” Lance shouted, smashing his fists against his lion, hoping it would anger Red so much he would snap. Anything was better than having him not say anything. Lance hung his head, unable to look at his slumbering lion.

“I always wondered why you chose me. I’m so laid-back and you’re so temperamental but... there is more to you than that, just as there is more to me. You knew being part of a team was always more important than being in charge. That’s why you choose King Alfor, and why you choose Keith. You choose leaders before they can become leaders. I see that now. That’s why you chose me. All this time, you saw something in me that I wanted to see myself but wasn’t ready for yet. It’s because of you I know what I am now, which is why I can’t let you go. I can’t.”

Pidge was frozen as she stood in front of her lion, hands stretched out over her closed mouth as though she were giving her lion a hug. Her glasses were stained with tears, making it difficult for her to see through them.

“I know we don’t talk much, but I always felt like even when I didn’t say anything that you were always listening. Watching over me like a guardian angel.” Pidge recalled the moment where the Green Lion alerted Aura of the bounty hunter that came after Pidge while they were searching for Matt. The Green Lion knew her paladin would need help so she sent her new friend to save her. Pidge remembered the story of David and Goliath she told Aura to calm her down. It was just as Aura said, like how God was looking after David, the Green Lion was always looking out for Pidge, even in moments when she didn’t think about it much. It was just as Lance said, just because you can’t see all of the stars or planets doesn’t mean they’re just sitting still, they’re always moving and working even when eyes aren’t on them.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t say this often, but I’m saying it now. When you chose me as a paladin you made me into a better person. I feel more connected with people now more than I’ve ever been... and I will always love you for that.” Pidge cried so hard her face became wrinkled she had to remove her glasses just so she could see her beloved lion clearly again.

“How did a big fella like you ever pick a fraidy-cat like me?” Hunk said, pressing his forehead against his lion. “I still don’t know how it happened but, being your paladin felt... natural. No matter how scared I got, somehow someway, I did less running away and more running towards. Maybe, it’s not that I needed to find more courage but to utilize the courage I’ve always had. You made me appreciate that about myself, and even when I’m scared I still go for it. You lifted me up during every step of the way. Please, if you can hear me, let me lift you up. Just this once. Come on, buddy. One last time?” When he didn’t get a response, Hunk fell to his knees.

No matter what they tried they couldn’t hear their lions. It didn’t make any sense. Why weren’t they speaking to them? Talking to them used to be so easy now it was as difficult as trying to open a door without a key. A part of them had been stripped away and it was killing them inside to the point that the lasers and explosions happening behind them fell upon deaf ears.

Allura approached her husband and hugged him, he cried into her arms. Pidge and Lance joined them then finally Hunk. A much as it pained them to admit it, there was no use in fighting anymore. It was over. The lions were gone.

Lotor was thrown back by one of the monsters. Krolia blasted it with her laser and Lotor groaned as he sat up, only to see the paladins huddled together, mourning the loss of their lions. Lotor felt worse than he already did. This was all his fault. If he had only found the strength to say no to those voices, if only he had chosen their friendship over his own desires perhaps they wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with. If only he could bring back the lions, the one thing that could defeat these beasts. Voltron came from the same power source, the quintessence field, but all of the lion's energy had been stripped away. Their one and only salvation was now laying dead before them.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, unable to get back up. He didn’t care if one of the monsters got him. He deserved it.

The paladins all held hands, crying on each other’s shoulders, finding comfort in their closeness. Then, just like before with the monster, their bodies glowed again. Only, it wasn’t Allura doing it this time, or Keith’s. Their linked hands were where the glow was coming from. Then, the most beautiful and wondrous sound boomed in their ears.

Purring. Soft, glorious purring.

The eyes of the lions lit up, and one by one the lights on their bodies came back. Their colors became vibrant once again. The paladins trembled with excitement, not once letting go of their linked hands, and one by one, in the order of which the paladins were positioned, the lions rose once again, united they roared. The sound of their victorious battle cry made the monsters shiver in their place. The sound was enough to frighten the creatures Acxa, Ezor Zethrid, Krolia, Romelle and Coran, who just finished punching another creature in the head, were fighting. His hair and mustache were a mess and bits of his clothes were torn, including his sleeves.

The tears of grief the heroes had shed had now become tears of joy. The Black lion leaned down its head only for its eyes to suddenly turn purple. Particles of quintessence energy began to pour down from her eyes like tears, converging into the body of a transparent figure before them. A figure the paladins were quite familiar with, but somehow he looked different. It didn’t take long for them to realize why. His eyes were no longer filled with the rare purple quintessence, but were kind and welcoming. His skin was no longer wrinkled or scarred, but youthful and healthy once again. Even his clothing was different. No longer was he wearing his long cape which draped behind him when he walked, but he wore armor akin to that of which he wore as a young Emperor when he flew the Black Lion. Lotor sat upright, unable to believe what he was seeing. The figure smiled at him.

“My son.”

“Father?”

“Zarkon?” Allura never imagined she would be so happy to be the old Zarkon again. “How is this possible?”

“During your last battle with me, the Black Lion saved my spirit. I had been within its consciousness since.”

Keith remembered that one time on Olkarion where he heard a voice calling to him. It was so long ago and he almost forgot about it, but now that he looked back he now understood why the voice was so familiar.

“It was you. You were trying to tell me something on Olkarion.”

“I was trying to warn you about the dangers you were in. But, you were not ready to hear me. I do not blame you.”

Lotor finally found the strength to stand up and approached the spirit with tears in his eyes. Zarkon’s face lit up at the sight of his one and only son.

“You have your mother’s face.”

“Father... is that really you?”

“It is. My boy. My sweet, beautiful boy. There are no words that could ever convey the regret I have for what I did to you and your mother. I allowed the creatures to consume me and at the cost of the love I had for my family. I know I made you feel unloved your entire life, but please know, a part of me has always loved you.”

“In the Quantum Abyss. When the Black Lion saved me.”

“Yes. I was there. I was always there. I may not have been able to tell you in person, or hold you like I always dreamed, but I was always watching you, deep within the confines of my corrupted self, praying, wishing for the day I could see you and make amends for what I did.”

His father was there for him, he saved him in the Quantum Abyss through the lion. To think, all this time, his father—his real father—wasn’t entirely lost. He was still there. Lotor felt the force of his father’s voice pulling him towards him. He was only a spirit so his hand went straight through him when he tried to reach for his hand. The sadness in Zarkon’s eyes was undeniable. He wanted to touch his son, to hold him close but death, and the choices both had made, had parted them long ago.

“All this time,” Lotor breathed, “You’ve been there. Longing for me as I have longed for you and mother. But now it’s too late.”

“No, my son. It may be too late for me, but you can still save your mother.”

“How? That monster consumed her.”

“But she is not gone.” Zarkon said, “Now that the Lions have awoken again, you can defeat the beast. Together, as you have always done. I understand things may seem bleak right now but you are all here, together. Willing to sacrifice everything for those you love. Nothing and nobody can ever take that away from you. Because that is who you are.” Zarkon’s spirit began to fade, and Lotor tried desperately to grab onto him even though his hands kept phasing through him.

“No! Father, please, don’t go!”

“I will always be with you, my son.” Despite his non-tangible hand, Zarkon reached to cup his son’s face, trying and failing to wipe his tears with his ghostly thumb. “I love you, Lotor. I always have. I am sorry I did not show it to you when you needed it.”

Lotor wanted to say it back. He dreamed of hearing his father say those words and he wanted desperately to say them back but his tongue became dry and his voice failed him. Years of desperately trying to gain even a sliver of respect and admiration from his father left him almost incapable of saying the words he longed to say. But, even if he did not say the words, Zarkon knew exactly what his son wanted to say. It was bittersweet how the only way for him to make amends with his son was in death. Zarkon bowed his head to the paladins, thanking them for not only granting him this one last chance to see his son, but also for giving him the love he couldn’t give him in life.

In a flash of violet sparkles, Zarkon was gone. Lotor fell to his knees again and Acxa kneeled beside him, empathizing with the pain of losing his father. To think, all these years he spent hating Zarkon, and now he would give anything to see him one last time.

Lotor’s heart felt rubbed raw after the goodbye he never expected to have with his father, a man who was so unapologetically cruel to him his entire life had just given him the most honest and sincere apology with nothing but love in his eyes. All this time, Lotor felt he needed to win his father’s love, but he never knew he already had it and if given the chance, Zarkon would do it all over and show his son just how much he truly meant. A heavy weight Lotor had been carrying for years was finally released. The chains that held that burden on his back had crumbled to dust and he was released at long last. He was never unloved after all, but the dark creatures kept him and his parents from seeing it. Lotor hoped that someday he would be able to think back on his father without feeling the taint of what had been and what should have been. That he could see his father for the man he once was and the man he just saw rather than the monster he had grown to despise. The past could never be rewritten, but Lotor now knew he could begin to forgive his father and mother and finally be at peace. Looking up he saw Keith offering him his hand.

“Let’s go save your mother.”

Acxa gave Lotor a restring nod. The friendliest and most motivational nod she had ever given him, it was not a gesture made by someone who worked with him, but that of a friend. He prayed, when this was all over, he could start fresh with his former generals.

Lotor took the Black Paladin’s hand and joined him in the Black Lion. He could still feel his father’s presence and wondered if perhaps he was still there, watching him.

“I will bring her back, father.” Lotor said. “Our family will be free from this nightmare at long last.”

The paladins were so happy to be back in their lions, and Coran jumped for joy seeing the beautiful creatures up and about again.

“Alright everyone, you know the drill. Form Voltron!”

The rebels and Galra cheered when Voltron took form again, on equal size and length as the creature. Voltron charged at the beast, grabbing its body and tossing it into space away from everyone else. The monster hissed at the paladins.

“**_You think you can defeat me? I stole your power once, I can do it again!_**”

“Then we’ll keep coming back.” Keith said, “The real power of Voltron is the five of us working together as one. We’re not afraid of you. We’re not afraid of what you can do or how much power you have.”

“**_You should be._**” The creature opened its mouth, unleashing a yellow laser, which Voltron dodged. 

“You may knock us down, but we’re going to get back up again.” Allura said. The creature blasted once more, and the paladins blasted back, creating a tear in its arm. The beast screeched in pain. “And again. As long as we’re together we will never stop trying to defeat you.”

“For our friends.” Hunk said.

“For our families.” Pidge said.

“For our homes.” Lance said.

“For those we have lost.” Allura said.

“And for everyone’s future.” Keith said, feeling his lion’s strength igniting his fighting spirit. The paladins formed their sword and attacked the creature who tried to fly away like a coward. It moved with great speed, ready to crash into them with jaws open wide, ready to bite Voltron’s head clean off. Voltron formed its shoulder cannon and blasted the creature away. Everyone from down below cheered for their heroes, but had unintentionally given the monster an idea.

“**_Your friendship is your weakness._**” The creature hissed. It’s arms transformed into twin blades and it was about to slice the entire quad in half, taking a huge chunk of their comrades with it.

Voltron blocked the attack with their shield. Allura and Hunk activated their thrusters and flew off with the creature, kicking and punching it. He believed attacking their loved ones was Voltron’s weak spot. Big mistake. If anything he had only strengthened their resolve to protect them, thus making them even stronger for it. The creature felt a tear in its waist, a cut with blue particles crackling against its black skin. How were these lower lifeforms managing to hurt him? He should have been invincible!

This wasn’t supposed to happen. The lions were supposed to be dead, that’s why he used the witch, so that she would absorb the lion’s power and he could use it to open the gateway.

Of course, the gateway.

The creature tore open a rift out of thin air and flew into it, while more creatures crawled out of the opening. Voltron blasted at them but the lead monster reappeared from another portal. This game continued, opening more and more portals, allowing for more creatures to come out.

“Everyone, stop!” Keith ordered. “We can’t keep this up. The more portals this thing opens more rift creatures come out.”

“Then what do we do?” Pidge asked.

Allura had a sinking feeling she knew the answer. “We’re going in after it.”

“You mean, into the rift where Zarkon and Honerva went nuts?” Lance said, not hiding his grave disliking to this plan. Lotor wasn’t a big fan of it either. He shuddered at the thought of going back inside. Once had been enough for one lifetime.

“It’s the only way. If it keeps tearing up more portals it won’t be long before the entire universe is infested.”

“Allura is right.” Lotor said, gripping Keith’s chair so much he left claw marks on it. “We have no other choice.”

Keith noticed Lotor’s discomfort. “We’ll be okay. The Lions will protect us. They always have.”

Voltron flew into the portal after the creature. Everyone else watched in shock as the paladins disappeared and more creatures came at them. Shiro took command, “Coran, head inside Galra HQ and get the Castle Ship up and running, we’ll need all the firepower we can get. Krolia, you, Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid get HQ up in the air. Rally all Galra troops and contact as many as possible. Kolivan, you and the blades rally up everyone below into the rebel and Galra ships. At this rate, the entire thing could collapse at any moment.”

Coran gave Shiro a salute, “Aye, aye, captain! Romelle, you, Xian and Kosmo are with me. I could use an extra set of hands. Or claws.”

Before Shiro left, Romelle reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, catching him off guard. His cheeks felt hot against her skin touching his, which even he found rather unexpected given their current situation.

“Stay safe.” Romelle said, in a tone that was a mixture of a demand and a prayer. After loosing so many people in her life, she couldn’t bare the thought of losing even one of the people who had given her so much in such a short amount of time.

Shiro smiled. “You too.” He said softly.

Romelle nodded, accepting his words and went with Coran and Kosmo. Nebula gave Shiro a playful nudge and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Shut up!” Shiro stammered, quickly shrugging it off and mounted on her back and turned to his students, who were ready to rally up the rest of the people still on the ground. “Kids, let’s move out!”

The group dispersed, signaling to various rebel ships to get down and retrieve the ones still below. Rebels and Galra alive mounted onto the ships while Krolia and Acxa headed to the main control at HQ, of who the soldiers were more than willing to comply and help with. While Krolia, Ezor and Zethrid worked on getting sentries into fighter ships, Acxa contacted as many Galra stations as possible. But when the time came for her to speak, she froze.

“Acxa, what is it?” Zethrid asked.

“I...I don’t know if I can do this.”

“What are you talking about? It’s the end of the world, I think that’s enough motivation for them to get their butts over here.”

“I’ve never done this before, okay? I’ve spent years hating the Galra and now I’m asking them for their help.”

Zethrid grabbed Acxa and held her face close to hers. “Acxa, look at me. You have always been a sentimental sap, even with all that training and all those years acting all cold and unfeeling, I knew there was a stubborn little maggot inside that wouldn’t give up. Well now, I need you to let that maggot out, but to also be that fierce fighter you’ve always been, and that fighter wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for that maggot.”

Acxa blinked. “Um. I guess that makes sense.”

“Emotional speeches aren’t really her thing.” Ezor said.

“Just do it!” Zethrid exclaimed loudly for everyone inside to hear her.

Acxa took a deep breath and pressed the button on the control panel. She was now live to every Galra station in the Empire.

“Attention Galra Empire. This is general Acxa, speaking on behalf of Emperor Lotor. I know this is going to sound insane, but I implore you all to listen to this message. The fate of our very existence depends on it.”

To help her, Krolia played a footage of the war happening outside and sent it to every station Acxa was currently contacting.

“The witch Haggar has unleashed an ancient evil upon us all. It’s goal is to destroy everything in its path, including the Galra Empire. For centuries, these very creatures were the source of Zarkon’s hunger for quintessence. The story of Daibazaal’s destruction was true. Zarkon and Honerva brought upon the death of our home-world when they made contact with these creatures, and now we will all pay the price for it. But it’s not too late. I grew up with the same ideologies as all of you. Victory or death, but where has that led us? Every conquest we have ever done in the past ten thousand years was all part of one monster’s plan to destroy us. For too long, we have been manipulated by a dictatorship, by the lies of a monster that placed a misguided sense of self-preservation in us above all else. But we can be more than that. We can be more than what Zarkon said we had to be. Even if you don’t agree with me I’m asking you, this one time, to put aside your own pride and fight side by side with the Voltron Coalition. If not for yourselves, then do it for the Empire. Do it for the universe. Today, we are all on the same side. Please.”

Axca waited for a response but when none came she hung her head in failure. Until a voice came through.

“This is ship 084-9, coming in.”

“This is base V-Zerol, Lieutenant Drell reporting for duty.”

More and more calls came in, and Acxa laughed in relief to hear so many Galra calling in to help, even the ones she never imagined would like her former teachers from the academy who had made her life a living nightmare.

“Ha, ha! See, what did I tell ya!” Zethrid hugged Acxa from behind and ruffled her hair. First time Zethrid initiated a hug. Ever. Ezor giggled excitedly and Krolia gave Acxa a thumbs up.

“Well done, kid. Your father would proud.”

(~)

Lance opened his eyes and was astonished to see the beauty before him. The quintessence field was a lot less scary than he imagined. Surrounded by a shimmering endless light and quintessence energy swarming around them everywhere like ocean waves. For a moment, the paladins were beside themselves by how breathtaking it was. All around them they felt the energy come alive, like breathing and sensing one’s heartbeat.

“Whoa. This place is amazing.” Pidge said in wonderment.

“Stay vigilant.” Lotor said, “I only entered the quintessence field once but it was not what I imagined it would be.”

“Where is the creature?” Allura asked, getting down to business. A dark shadow zoomed past them.

“What was that?” Lance said, feeling the sensation even inside the cockpit. The creature manifested itself in front of Voltron.

“**_You are in my domain now, Paladins._**”

The creature and Voltron charged at the same time. Voltron with its sword, and the creature with his blade arms. They collided again and again, slicing and blasting each other in a seemingly endless dance. The creature punched Voltron in the chest, sending it flying.

(~)

Shiro and the longmas managed to get everyone safely into the ships, and luckily for them, more Galra fleets came. At first, they feared it was to attack them, but to their relief their aim was for the creatures, which kept coming out from the portals above them. Thanks to Romelle’s help, and Kosmo and Xian as well as the mice (once Xian managed to get along with them) they were able to get the Castle Ship back up and running.

A blast came from behind, knocking Shiro off his feet. His muscles tightened as he used all the strength in his one arm to stand up and was now face to face with Sendak.

“I will not be denied my victory, Paladin.”

“Sendak, please. We don’t have to fight.”

“All that matters to me is my victory.” Sendak shot at Shiro again, but he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. Another blast sent him sliding across the quad and over the side where the walls had been torn down during the fight. Shiro held onto his dear life with one arm. The dark abyss below was calling out his name. Sendak loomed over him, smiling sadistically.

“This is how it ends for you. Weak, and alone.”

Shiro stared at Sendak, who then became confused when Shiro suddenly smiled. “That’s the thing, Sendak. I’m never alone.”

“No!” Sendak reached for his prey but Shiro had willfully released his grip and plummeted down to his death. Sendak hated an easy victory. He was supposed to kill him. Then from the abyss, a beam of light appeared. It expanded and Sendak jumped back fromthe beam that came shooting at light speed.

Wingbeats were heard and Nebula rose up with a perfectly unharmed Shiro on her back. Sendak was ready to strike again, but his ears fell when more longmas appeared, including adult ones with Blades of Marmora members riding on them, a rebel ship, piloted by Matt himself, and the Castle Ship. The longmas all opened their mouths, beams ready to fire, and Coran had the lasers ready and waiting too.

Shiro gave Sendak a smug smile. Sendak knew he could take them down if he wanted to, at least those pesky longmas but a Castle Ship and an entire fleet? No, he refused to lose this way. He unleashed his attack, at the same time the longmas unleashed their mouth beams, which converged and overpowered Sendak. His ears lowered in fear and he was sent flying into the air and falling hard on the ground that his robotic arm came clean off, losing its power. Nebula then blasted the useless weapon to smithereens.

Shiro hugged Nebula’s neck and smiled proudly at his students and the rest of his friends for having his back. Like always.

(~)

“What exactly is the plan here?” Lance said.

“We can’t keep punching it and hope it gets tired.” Pidge said.

“Which it won’t.” Allura said with a grunt. “This place increases its strength.”

“It’s increasing ours too.” Hunk said, “We took a major hit but I barely felt it.”

“It’s more than that.” Keith said, “Can you hear the lions talking to you? It’s like... they’re home.”

“_**You still don’t know. Not even that pathetic King Alfor was aware of the power he held in his hands**_.”

“Don’t you talk about King Alfor!” Allura said with a growl and Voltron charged at the creature again with its sword.

“**_This is exactly why it was so easy for me to persuade Honerva to help me. She was open to the endless possibilities._**”

“You lied to her!” Lotor spat, furious at what the monster insinuated despite how true to a degree it was, “You turned her into a monster!”

“**_I did not make those decisions for her. You paladins focus so much on things such as friendship and love yet you fail to accept the darkness within your own hearts_**.”

Voltron attacked the creature again, its words fueling the paladin’s anger. How dare it turn the blame on themselves when it was the one who promised Honerva everything she ever wanted, only to turn on her, using her as a means to an end. They were not the villains here.

What they didn’t know was that the monster was well aware of what they were feeling and thinking. He wanted to laugh at their obliviousness, but perhaps it would be better if it showed them instead.

All around Voltron, more and more creatures came into view, latching themselves onto Voltron like leeches.

“I can’t shake them off!” Allura exclaimed.

One creature latched onto the eyes of Hunk’s lion, preventing him from seeing, “They’re blocking my view! I can’t see a thing!”

“Me neither!” Lance shouted. Not even his lion could move. The last thing they saw was darkness.

(~)

_David also said to Solomon his son, "Be strong and courageous, and do the work. Do not be afraid or discouraged, for the LORD God, my God, is with you. He will not fail you or forsake you until all the work for the service of the temple of the LORD is finished._

_ **~1 Chronicles 28:20 ** _


	30. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only takes one spark of selfless love to ignite the flames that will scare away the darkness.   
It all comes down to this...

_Erase, rewind_

_Wish I could every time_

_The hurt, the pain cuts so deep_

_But when I’m weak, You’re strong_

_And in Your power I can carry on_

_And my scars say that You won’t ever leave_

_They remind of Your faithfulness_

_And all You’ve brought me through_

_They teach me that my brokenness_

_Is something You can use_

_They show me where I’ve been_

_And that I’m not there anymore_

_That’s what scars are for_

_-That’s what scars are for by Mandisa_

** _Breakthrough_ **

The last few moments before becoming engulfed by darkness were a blur. The paladins nor Lotor could recall what happened afterwards, what they did know was that they were no longerinside their lions. In fact, Voltron was nowhere to be found. The group felt as though they had been catapulted a thousand feet into the air only to land on a thick layer of cement. When their bodies made contact with the cold surface it was as if their bones were made of glass and shattered to pieces. Thankfully, their bones remained intact regardless of the pain. Their heads throbbed and their visions were shaky. Allura’s braid had come undone, her hair falling out from her helmet. She felt her husband’s gentle hands around her, helping her to stand upright.

She released a sigh of relief she hadn’t realized she was holding when she saw her love’s face. From the corner of her eye she saw Lotor helping Pidge back up while Hunk did the same for Lance. The red paladin thanked his friend with a pat on the back and rushed to his girlfriend’s side, happy to find her in one piece.

“What happened? Where are the lions?” Hunk asked. He couldn’t remember anything before the monster trapped them all in its clutches. A ghostly wailing filled the air and Hunk almost fell back, stepping away from something that moved beneath his feet. The paladins stood together in close proximity, seeing the most horrific creatures swimming beneath their feet like fish that had been polluted and mutated by a deadly oil spill. Their glowing yellow eyes, though appearing soulless, carried some levels of intelligence. It was as if they knew who the paladins were and why they were here, and they relished in their uncertainty and confusion.

“What is this?” Pidge asked, looking absolutely terrified. Somehow, these strangely mutated fish-looking beasts were more disturbing than anything she had ever witnessed. She quickly realized it wasn’t so much their anatomy that fazed her, but instead it was the energy that emanated from them whenever they moved. It was dark, and cold, like icy water running down her spine. She wanted to run yet couldn’t find the strength to command her legs to move. The rest of the paladins felt the same sensation, fear, dread and frustration ignited within them.

But none were more terrified than Lotor. He could not only hear the creature’s whispers and wails, but he understood what they were saying as though they were speaking straight into his very soul.

_Fool..._

_Failure..._

_Your end..._

_Give in..._

_The darkness..._

_It calls you...._

“No!” Lotor shouted, fists pressing against his head so hard they feared he would literally pop his own head right off. The paladins shifted their attention from the creatures and curled around Lotor, whose skin had become a pallid version of his normal coloring, as though the blood circulation in his body was slowly coming to a screeching halt.

“Lotor, what is it?” Lance asked, reaching out to Lotor. The poor fellow was trembling so much the others feared he was going through some kind of anxiety attack. He fell to his knees, his eyes bulging wide, his nails dug dangerously deep into his scalp and every inch of him trembled faster and faster, no doubt a sign that his heart rate was going dangerously fast.

Memories of his possession ran through his mind. Every act of evil he had committed in his life flashed before his eyes. The Alteans pleading for mercy, the stain of Narti’s blood on his blade, and the saddened look of regret in his father’s eyes before he perished at Lotor’s feet, Keith and Krolia becoming lost in the Quantum Abyss, the looks of hurt and betrayal from the paladins when they learned the truth, as well as the looks of distrust from Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid. Everything came crashing back like a tidal wave smashing against a rock, powerful enough to shatter his mind to pieces.

“I can hear them.” Lotor said in a state of sheer panic. “The voices. They won’t stop. Make it stop!” He felt as though he would be driven insane from the memories he was forced to keep reliving.

“Lotor!” Allura, using her own strength, pulled Lotor’s hands off of his head before he could inflict more self harm onto himself. “Don’t listen to the voices, listen to me.”

Lotor tried, but the screeching was too loud. Keith, like Allura, kneeled beside Lotor. Lance, Hunk and Pidge ignored the creatures, their focus now solely on their friend’s unhealthy state. It was odd how their own fears disappeared nearly the instant after they saw how terrified Lotor was. But he needed them now more than ever. How could they let him face those terrors alone, especially after everything that had happened before. He was witness to his mother becoming possessed by a monster, and now he was reliving the memories of his past sins, sins he regretted more than anything in his entire existence.

“Lotor, listen.” Keith spoke in a gentle tone, similar to the tone Shiro would often use to calm him down as well, back at the Garrison whenever he felt unsure of himself. “I know you’re scared, but you’re not alone. We’re here. We’re not leaving you.”

“Breathe, buddy.” Hunk rubbed Lotor’s back to soothe him. So far, his breathing was slowing down, which in this case was a good thing. “In and out, in and out.”

“The creatures will not hurt you.” Allura said. It was strange, seeing Lotor like this was like seeing a child who had experienced a traumatic event. It reminded her of the time she experienced her first nightmare. She was so frightenedshe had cried her eyes out until her parents came over. Her mother had sang her lullaby and the young princess was able to sleep peacefully again. Perhaps it could work yet again.

Allura started humming the song her mother had taught her and she had sung to Ember when she was scared. Keith joined her, humming the familiar tune which seemed to be working. They both held his hands down to keep him from inflicting more pressure on his skull. Lance, Hunk and Pidge, though not as familiar with the tune as Keith and Allura were, knew enough to hum the chorus. Listening to the familiar tune, the tune which soothed his younger self to sleep all those years ago, it was enough to anchor him back to reality. The whispering voices in the dark diminished, becoming muted in his ears. The creatures beneath them screeched in anger as though the song was poison to their ears.

Lotor’s color returned to normal and his eyes were no longer bulging. His clenched hands relaxed and he released a long sigh he hadn’t known he was holding.

“Okay.” Keith gently patted Lotor on the back as a non verbal way of saying ‘good job’. “Let’s not panic, we just have to put our heads together and figure this out.”

“Right.” Lance said, “Let’s just retrace our steps and—_WHAT THE QUIZNACK!!!_”

Like something straight out of a horror film, the fishlike creatures transformed into sickly looking arms and reached out from the ground, black sludge dripping from their hands and fingertips. Keith and Allura helped Lotor to his feet only for two of the hands to wrap themselves around Allura’s legs and began to drag her down. The ground suddenly turned from solid to liquid before their eyes.

“Allura!” Keith grabbed his wife and with the help of the others tried to pull her back up. More hands sprouted out, heaving Keith by the legs and shoulders, also dragging him down through the floor. Hunk, Pidge and Lance screamed as more hands reached out, grabbing their arms, legs and even their helmets to try and drag them down. Lotor was the only one whom the hands did not touch. Lotor’s grip on Allura slipped and the last he saw of her was her frightened blue eyes staring back at him before becoming submerged in the black sludge. 

“No! Allura!” Lotor shouted he tried to reach for her again but the floor turned solid again. He was still holding onto Keith, who was by now completely submerged save for the hand Lotor was gripping and the upper half of his head. Over his shoulder Lotor saw Lance fighting back the horrific hands, calling them disgusting slugs before being forced down. Pidge cried out her boyfriend’s name before she too met the same fate as him. Hunk reached out his hand for Lotor, who reached out as far as he could while still trying to hold onto Keith, whose weight grew heavier, no doubt from the powerful grip of the shadow creatures. Lotor stretched as far as he could but he could barely brush Hunk’s fingertips before he went down with the others.

“Hunk!” Lotor cried out. Keith was the only one left. Lotor held onto the Black Paladin, pulling and pulling until his bones popped But it was not enough. His fingers were slipping, the shadows were pulling him further down.

“No! Please!” Lotor shouted, tightening his grip on Keith’s wrist so much he was sure he would injure the poor man, but Lotor knew if he loosed his grip Keith would be lost forever. With one hand as support, Lotor pulled back but in a matter of moments the hand was gone. Keith was gone. Allura was gone. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, they were all gone.

“NO!” Lotor’s sword manifested and he continued to strike at the floor, creating ripples but nothing he did seemed to work. Not even a crack in the surface. He tried pushing himself through, pounding his fists against the surface but he couldn’t reach through, nor could he see them. He saw nothing but darkness. That, and his own reflection staring back at him. Tears running down his cheeks and his hair a stringy mess, looking as unkempt as Haggar did. The image before him spoke more volumes than he wanted to admit.

Allura’s words echoed in his mind: “_You’re just like your parents._”

She didn’t realize how right she was. Lotor really had become like his parents. In trying to gain everything, he had lost everything. Now, just like Zarkon and Haggar, he was all alone.

(~)

Pidge gasped for air, finding herself standing in the middle of what seemed to be some kind of pocket dimension. The floor beneath her was reflective, just like the one before, but everything around her was cloaked in a greenish colored glow. Stars and cosmic clouds loomed overhead, but she was all alone.

“Where am I? Hello? Guys, do you copy?” Pidge couldn’t keep her voice from cracking. She had never felt more terrified in her life. Being stuck in an unknown location after being dragged down by a bunch of creepy looking hands and without the rest of her team or her lion was something she would consider to be her own worst nightmare. Worse than getting an A minus on a test. Worst than any of the teasing she received growing up for being the smartest kid in her class. No, all of those fell pale in comparison to this. Strange how growing up could change one’s perspective of what fears them the most.

“Team, can you hear me?”

But even when she couldn’t see nor hear her teammates, somehow Pidge felt that she wasn’t entirely alone. There was someone present, but it didn’t feel like someone she would wish to be alone with. This presence was dark and frightening. All of a sudden Pidge felt like she was a four-year-old girl again who used to be afraid of the monster under her bed. A hissing sound was heard and she felt a cold chill. With a shiver she turned around, coming face to face with the silhouette of a person. A person her size and shape, completely submerged in darkness but the outline was green colored and the eyes were a bright yellow. In its hand was a scythe, also glowing green. The shadowy form charged at Pidge, swiping the scythe at her. Pidge quickly dodged the swings and activated her shield for defense before being thrown across the floor.

(~)

“Hello! Anyone?” Hunk called out after being thrown across the floor by a dark form with a yellow/orange outline wielding a giant hammer. The shadow was in the same shape and size as Hunk. It was almost as if his very shadow had taken on a life of its own. Like Pidge, he too was trapped in a strange void with a yellow tint, but the darkness made it look more dark orange than anything.

Hunk activated his bayard, unleashing his cannon’s blasts at the shadow, but it deflected the impacts by spinning its weapon, using it as a shield before throwing Hunk in the air again.

(~)

“Team! Something’s severed our connection!” Lance shouted as he tried firing at the slim and nimble shadow with his twin laser guns. The creature fought with a lance (quite ironic), swinging it over Lance’s head. The red Paladin unleashed a warrior’s cry as he shot at the shadow in all directions, hoping that with two weapons he could get a better shot, but it seemed as though this shadow knew his every move. Lance was all for worthy opponents but this was asking for too much.

(~)

“Keith! Paladins! Please respond!” Allura cried out, unleashing her whip at the shadow version of a woman that bared a striking resemblance to herself, firing at her with energy arrows, one which struck her on the shoulder. She felt that pain and panic consumed her. Though her Altean bloodlines made her body resilient enough to shield the infant growing inside of her from much harm, it did not make her completely impenetrable. If this shadow creature managed to strike her in the stomach, or the heart, they were both finished.

“Why can you not hear me?!” She shouted, running and dodgingthe shadow’s arrows. Nobody responded to her desperate cries for help. Not Keith, not Lance, nobody. She was completely alone and without backup. She wasn’t just battling for her own life, but for the life of her child. And no doubt this monster could care less about the life of an innocent unborn.

This anger was enough to snap Allura out of her fearful state and attack. She charged at the shadow woman, imagining herself impaling the beast right in the chest. Nobody, and nothing was going to harm her baby. Not while this princess had any say in the matter. This maternal inspired rage reached the quintessence of her bayard, and to Allura’s surprise, what manifested was not her signature whip, but instead what emerged was a staff. Long and blue, with the center handle being white, and on both ends were twin crystal globes, encrusted with what resembled Balmeran crystals, from both orbs extended scythe-like blades which was enough to strike at the creature’s shoulder, just as it did with Allura. It screeched in pain then disappeared in a patch of dark particles. Allura stared at her new weapon, breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush she received earlier. A joyous laugh escaped her breath at the transformation. She knew it was the love she felt for her child which triggered this new weapon, which in her eyes, was quite sufficient.

“Thank you, my little darling.” She said, sensing the infant could hear her. Sadly, the fight was not over yet. She felt a dark presence and when she looked up she saw the shadow woman again, firing three arrows at her. Allura spun her staff around to block the incoming attacks.

(~)

“Allura! Anyone!” Keith cried out, blocking the swings of his shadow opponent with his own, but he couldn’t hear his wife’s voice. Not hers, not that of his teammates. Nobody.

Aside from Allura, Keith had never met someone who was on his level when it came to fighting. It was as if this shadow creature had all of Keith’s skills and techniques recorded to memory. It was impossible, until Keith reminded himself that this creature most likely wasn’t human. For all he knew, this shadow man was created by the rift creatures. That was the monster’s game all along. Trap them inside its clutches and separate them in order to take them down one by one, knowing that without Voltron they would be at a disadvantage. But Keith refused to let the monsters get the last laugh. They had been taking advantage of others for far too long, he refused to let them continue their destructive ways.

Keith knew what he was fighting for. He was fighting to return to his friends, to his wife and unborn child. Nothing was going to keep him away from them, but he couldn’t spend the rest of eternity fighting this shadow version of himself. The shadow creature saw an opening and threw Keith across the floor. Keith grunted as he got up, panting from the impact.

“There has to be a way out of here.” He tried focusing his energy, his magic into reaching Allura. It worked before it should work now. But no matter what he tried he couldn’t sense her, nor the other paladins, not even his own lion. It was as if they had become nonexistent. As though they no longer existed on the same plane of existence. It dawned on Keith just how much he longed to feel the security and love of his family again.

“I can’t feel them.”

(~)

Lotor kept punching and punching the floor but nothing happened. Even the ripples had stopped as though taunting his futile attempts to try and reach his friends. Why did the monsters grab them and not him? Why was he spared? Was this supposed to be merciful? It felt more like a cruel punishment. That was it. This was the monster’s way of punishing him. For going against their wishes and wanting to make amends with the paladins. For this, they stripped him of the one thing that tethered him to reality. The one thing that awoke him from the nightmare creature’s grip.

“Please,” Lotor hung his head, hair over his face. He knew it was pathetic to ask, but he didn’t know what else to do. “Take me instead. Do what you wish with me but spare them!”

_You had your chance._ The dark voices said. This time, Lotor did not ramble nor did he cower. He was not about to let the monsters get to him again. He wouldn’t be weak, not while his friends were on the line.

_You could have been given everything. But instead you chose to go against me. Against everything we worked for. You gave up your dream of being with Venta again, for these foolish creatures._

“No. Venta would never have wanted this.” Lotor said, and he knew those words were true. The monsters had blinded him to the truth for far too long, he knew well enough that Venta would never be happy with the death of so many only so Lotor could see her once again. If she saw what he had done she would be heartbroken. He had failed her long ago, he couldn’t save her and he tainted her memory by being selfish, now he would do what was right, even at the cost of his own life. 

“Are you sure, Lotor?”

That voice... it couldn’t be.

Lotor turned around and suddenly his environment became brighter. A sunrise loomed over the horizon, bathing her in a heavenly glow.

“My love. You’ve come for me.”

“Venta?”

(~)

“I can’t even feel my lion!” Pidge shouted as she dodged another of her dark shadow’s attacks. The rest of the paladins continued to try in vain to reach each other and their lions, but every time they were left with nothing but silence, a silence which was broken not by the sounds of their companions but by the sounds of weapons firing and swinging at them.

Allura, especially, was growing more and more impatient. She swung her scepter, sending the last arrow away from her. The shadow woman shot another arrow, only for it to stop in mid air. Allura’s outstretched hand glowed a bright blue, stopping the arrow from striking her. When she clenched her fists it crumbled to pieces. Her quintessence energy flowed through her like never before. Her anger towards the shadow woman fueled her, powering her to the point she felt she could take on an entire fleet of ships by herself. She knew it was the adrenaline speaking, a side effect from her new physical endurance from her pregnancy, but she would use whatever she had at her disposal to end this once and for all.

“I will not let you hurt us any longer!” She shouted and charged at the shadow woman, jumping into the air ready to strike her down. She felt a frightening satisfaction at the idea of seeing the monster laying lifeless on the floor.

As she leaped into the air to initiate the final blow it happened.

The shadow woman’s form began to change, revealing armor underneath all of the black. A patch of white hair moved like mist and replacing the golden eyes were bright blues, identical to her own.

Allura stuck the landing, her staff reverting back to normal as she stood face to face with the woman.

“Who... what are you?”

“Most people would recognize their own shadow.” The woman said speaking in a low almost sultry voice that made Allura feel uneasy and disgusted just by standing next to her. Even more horrific was that the voice which spoke the words was her very own.

(~)

Keith was getting sick and tired of getting thrown around like a rag doll by this creep. The idea of anything happening to his wife and child fueled the quintessence energy inside of him. His hands glowed a bright violet, rivaling the aura around the shadow, and just as the shadow was about to strike Keith reached out and grabbed the sword with his bare hands. His pupils became slits and he released a beastly roar, pinning the shadow down with his brute strength while holding the sword with his one hand. He could imagine himself impaling this chump, slicing his throat and pulling his limbs right off until he came clean to where his family was. The thoughts were frightening but Keith was too rage filled to even care.

“Where are my friends!” Keith demanded. “_Where is my wife!_”

The darkness of the form began to fade away like dust being blown in the wind. Keith could make out a familiar looking armor, face, hair and eyes. Her grip on the sword loosened, his Galra features reverting back to normal human form and he was thrown back by the force of the shadow, which was now a man standing before him.

“I think you mean _our_ wife.”

The man said with the face Keith saw every time he looked in the mirror. The shadow... was his own.

(~)

“Alright, that does it!” Pidge was growing sick and tired of this shadow, no larger than her, somehow managing to outsmart her every move. As admirable as it was, right now it was getting on Pidge’s last nerve. She threw a punch at the shadow, which moved with the speed and fluidity of a snake, which only added to the creep factor of its appearance, but Pidge didn’t back down. She was going to knock this thing down to size one way or another. 

Pidge unleashed her bayard, creating the grappling hook to electrocute the shadow. The shadow, much to Pidge’s shock, grabbed the hook without flinching. The darkness faded away, revealing her true identity to Pidge.

“You’re... me?”

(~)

“I don’t know who or what you are, but I’m tired of playing this game of cat and mouse!” Hunk said, his anger boiling. “I am getting out of here, I’m getting back to my friends, and you’re gonna be shadow goop by the moment I’m through with you!”

Normally, Hunk was never this violent, but after fighting this thing with little to no results and being unable to reach his loved ones, Hunk’s patience had finally worn thin. He had no idea he had it in him to be this aggressive, but it would seem everyone had a limit, one way or another.

No sooner after the words left his mouth, the shadow creature revealed himself to Hunk at long last. Just like with the others, Hunk was at a loss for words that his bayard reverted back to normal.

“What the...”

(~)

“_That’s it!_” After shooting at this thing for what felt like hours, Lance puts his bayard weapons away and just grabbed the shadow creature’s weapon, wrestling each other for dominance and Lance kicked the creature in the stomach, pulled the lance away from its grip and went for the throat. Lance had never felt such rage before, somehow fighting this thing made him wish he could knock him against the wall repeatedly until his lights went out. It was dark, but the thought of anything happening to Pidge and the others was getting to him so much that he couldn’t think straight anymore.

“You tell me where my friends are right now or so help me I’ll—“ Lance couldn’t finish his thought, whether it was from his conscience finally regaining control over him, or the revelation of who he was choking.

“You really do have such a low opinion about yourself.”

Lance released the shadow creature, no longer a shadow but a young man. A young man of his size, his build, his skin tone, hair and eye color, and yes, a man with his exact same voice.

(~)

“What’s happening?” Lotor said, standing before the love of his life. With a tentative hand he reached out and cupped her face. “You’re... you’re real?”

“Of course I’m real, Lotor.” Venta held his hand, placing it over her heart. He could feel the thumping motion against his palm. She felt real and she sounded real. Lotor wanted to believe that she was really there, that she was truly standing before him, gazing into his eyes the way she did the day before she had been taken from him all those centuries ago. But as much as his heart yearned for it to be true the distant screeching sounds of the monsters in the air pulled him back. As horrific as the sounds were they were the only anchor he had to reality.

Regret flashed in his eyes as he stepped back from Venta, every inch of his body trembled, feeling a cold dread fall upon him like a shadow. Venta looked back at him with hurt in her eyes, which felt like a knife twisting in his chest.

“You can’t be here.” Lotor said, sounding much younger than he actually was. Like a frightened little boy lost in the woods with no one to guide him back home.

“But I am.” Venta insisted with a soft smile. Lotor’s ear twitched. For a moment her voice came out like a distant echo, as though she were much farther than she appeared to be.

“No. No, this is all a ruse. You’re supposed to be dead.”

“I was, but we can be together again, my darling. We can change the past. Change everything.” Venta’s slow, graceful steps drew her closer to Lotor. At one point he would be running at full speed towards her, wrapping his arms around her and never let her go again, but now his first instinct was to take another step back.

“We can’t change the past, Venta. I can never take back what I have done.”

“You’re wrong. You know it is possible. With the power of the quintessence field we can reshape the universe in our image. The image you always desired.”

Lotor froze at her words. Listening to her now, saying those words in her angelic and empathetic voice were completely out of place. Those were words Lotor used to say to himself as a means to compensate for all of his questionable choices. Hearing them out loud from the mouth of the woman he loved... it never felt more wrong.

“Why do you deny yourself?” Venta asked, her voice a mixture of an echo and a whisper that made Lotor’s head spin, unable to tell what was up or down anymore.

(~)

“Why do you keep tormenting yourself like this?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith said, clenching his fists, refusing to show even a shred of weakness to this shadow version of himself. This had to be an illusion, a trick to try and make him snap.

“All of this fighting. Aren’t you sick of it? Do you really believe that by defeating me things will magically be set right? And what if it doesn’t? You and I both know it’s never that simple.”

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Keith spat, his eyes becoming slits once again. “You’re not real!”

“But I am, Keith. I am everything you deny about yourself.Every angry thought, every mistake, every moment of doubt. There is nothing you can hide that I don’t already know.”

The shadow’s words ignited Keith’s rage and he swung his sword, slicing the shadow in two, only for it to manifest itself again right behind him, completely unscarred.

“You know what they say. You are your own worst enemy.”

(~)

“At ease, Allura. You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“You destroyed everything I held dear. You corrupted Honerva and her entire family. You’ve turned the Galra Empire into a civilization of terrorists and monsters all for your own personal gain! What I feel right now is not fear but hatred!”

“Careful. Too much of that anger could be harmful to your child. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to it.” As the shadow version of herself approached her, Allura pulled out her whip and lashed it at her. The shadow disappeared only to reappear in a puff of black smoke right behind Allura. The princess jumped in alarm but her anger was steaming off of her like hot coals.

“I see so much of her in you.”

“What?”

“Honerva. You’re more alike than you realize.”

“We are nothing alike!”

“No? You’re both strong, intelligent, ambitious young woman. Willing to do whatever it takes to achieve a better future for her family. For your husband and for your child. That’s all Honerva ever wanted.”

“You manipulated her. You led her down a dark path. You stripped her of her identity. Of everything. Lotor grew alone and bitter because of you!”

“Her family was accomplishing far more than you and your bullheaded fathercould ever dream to comprehend. She saw the potential in herself, as did Zarkon. If your father had not intervened—“

“Daibazaal would have been destroyed.” Allura said, sending a poisonous glare at the shadow version of herself. She could feel the anger within her rising, forming and taking shape within her and taking on a life of its own. The shadow seemed to be able to detect this, for her smile grew wider as Allura’s frustrations and resentment did.

“And who pulled the trigger on that one?”

“He had no other choice! The rift was destroying the planet from the inside out. Everyone was in danger! He had to—“

“And who’s to say they couldn’t have resolved it had you not intervened?” The shadow said, whipping around, her hair wrapping around her body before falling elegantly on her back once she was now face to face with Allura. “You heard what Lotor said. The quintessence from the rift can restore life itself. It restored Honerva and Zarkon, who’s to say it could not restore Daibazaal? Who’s to say it can not restore... Altea?”

(~)

Pidge backed away from her duplicate. “Okay, this is getting freaky!” She said, and given everything she had witnessed as a paladin that was saying a lot.

“Really? You’ve faced shadow monsters, tree robeasts and a space witch and _this_ is your line in the sand?”

“Fair point. Still, what are you?”

“I think the answer is obvious.”

“I mean, why do you look like me? You know what, it doesn’t matter. I don’t have time for this. I need to find my friends now!”

“Why do you need them anyway?” Her shadow self said, folding her arms across her chest.

“I don’t need to explain anything to you.”

“You’re right. Because I already know. You need them to form Voltron and save the universe, blah, blah, blah.” The shadow copy covered her mouth as she yawned dramatically. “Boring.”

Pidge’s fingers curled into a fist. Something about this reflection’s attitude made Pidge want to strike her bayard right through her body and slice her in half as though she were made of butter. But she knew, from experience during their fight, that if she did so she would just re-materialize in front of her again. There had to be some way to outsmart this thing. It was a reflection of herself so did that mean it thought just like her or was it just messing with her mind?

“For the record, yes I can read what you’re thinking.” The shadow said.

“Quiznack” Pidge muttered under her breath.

“If I were you, and I kind of am, I wouldn’t waste my time with those losers.”

“They’re not losers, they’re my friends! My family! And I need to get to them right now!”

“Come on, Pidge. Look around you.” The shadow outstretched her hand to the seemingly endless sky of galaxies and stars overarching them. “This place has all the knowledge and information that not even the most advanced computers could maintain. You’ve always wanted to understand the universe, to break the boundaries of what you were capable of. Why would you give that up?”

“Because your so-called “knowledge” was what started this war in the first place.”

“Only because some people were too foolish to handle such information. But, in the right hands, it can change all realities as we know it. Aren’t you the one who always used to think computers were easier to deal with than people?”

Pidge felt a pang of regret. Yes, that was how she used to think, but that was before she met the paladins. Before she met Lance. She wasn’t that same anti-social outcast she once was. She learned to embrace every aspect of herself, including the emotional parts, and forged bonds with the most incredible people she had ever met. She even fell in love for the first time in her life. Something she never imagined would be possible for someone like herself. 

“I used to. But not anymore. Computers can break down and lose memory. They can get lost and erase data if something went haywire. But people... sure, they don’t come with manuals but learning about them, getting to know them is what makes the learning part worth it. Sure, it’s scary but I wouldn’t be here without them.”

“So... your friends are what matter the most to you, are they?”

Pidge didn’t like the way she said that. The shadow was smiling, her teeth, which should have been flat like her own, were sharp like those of a vampire which made Pidge tremble in place.

(~)

“Don’t you dare mention Altea to me!”

“Both Honerva and Lotor knew of the power the Quintessence field possessed and it can be yours if you allow me to teach you. You and your new family can go back to Altea.”

“We can never go back. It is destroyed because of you!”

“And I can restore it. Think of your husband, of your child. Don’t you wish to see them flourish in their homeland? To reconnect with their heritage the way Lotor wished he could? You will no longer need to fight in this meaningless war. You can finally be free of your grief if you just let go.”

“Never! You cannot keep me here forever. And the moment you release your hold, I will end you.”

“Then you will end your loved ones as well.” The shadow said. With a wave of her hand something materialized behind her.

(~)

“Okay, this is a joke right? This has to be a joke.”

“Oh, typical Lance. Hiding behind jokes because you’re too scared to face reality. No wonder it took you so long to tell Pidge how you felt.”

Lance blinked at his shadow version’s comment. That was a low blow, even from himself. Or rather, his shadow self. Lance shook his head, trying to anchor himself to reality.

“Keep it together, Lance. This isn’t real. It’s just in your head.” He said to himself, only for Lance to receive a punch to the gut which sent him flying across the room. Lance coughed, his ribcage felt like it had been smashed by the skull of a rhino. His shadow self laughed while cracking his fingers just by wiggling them. The sound made Lance wince in pain, not only because it sounded unpleasant but because it was physically impossible.

“Real enough for ya?” His shadow self taunted.

“Okay... definitely not in my head.” Lance grunted as he stood upright, rubbing his sides and breathing heavily. A sense of fear and dread began to creep up within him and while it felt almost sudden he also subconsciously knew why he was feeling this way all of a sudden. His fear. The way this shadow version of himself just sucker punched him in the stomach like that was horrifying. It was as if his emotions had been amplified. From the anger he felt earlier to the fear and shock. His head was throbbing at the mere thought of it.

“Listen, I don’t want to fight you. I just want to find my friends.”

“You seemed pretty eager to pummel me a moment ago. Not like you could anyway. You’re not nearly as strong as Keith or Allura. Heck, I bet even Pidge could take you down.”

“Seriously man, I’m not in the mood for—.”

“For what? To hear what you really think of yourself?”

“Okay, I admit, maybe I wasn’t always as confident as I made myself out to be but—“

“Maybe? Ha! Please. Sharpshooter, “Ladies-Man” Lance, nobody bought it for one second, not even Pidge.”

“Hey, if you want to keep thrashing me fine, but leave Pidge out of this!”

“Oh, but I will. Because deep down you know you will never really be good enough for her.”

Lance knew what this shadow version of himself was trying to do. He had seen the same trick be applied to many of his favorite tv shows and movies. Where a dark version of their worst fears and anxieties would try and throw them off their game and second guess themselves. Still, while Lance was aware of the shadow’s tricks he really wished they didn’t sting as much as they did. His duplicate stared back at him with Lance’s own blue eyes, only gazing into them made him feel ice cold, like he was standing on an iceberg in just his swim trunks and was freezing to death.

“Heck, you’re not even good enough to be a paladin.”

“Don’t you start with that!” Lance said threateningly. His anger slowly melted away his fears, but just barely. “I _am_ enough of a paladin. The Red lion chose _me_.”

“Yeah. But you were never its first choice, now were you?” The shadow said, causing Lance to flinch. The shadow chuckled seeing the paladin’s face turning pale.

“You really think the Blue lion chose you because it saw something in you? You were just a glorified seat warmer until Allura took the helm. Why did you become the Red Paladin again? Was it really because the Lion knew you were the right one for the job? No. It was because Shiro was MIA and the team needed to fill an empty slot while the real experienced pilot got to lead everyone. Just like back at the Garrison. You only moved up to fighter pilot because Keith got kicked out and you filled his spot. Even when it came to dating who got a girlfriend first? Heck, even Hunk’s got that Balmaran babe, while you had to almost die—again—just so Pidge could give you the time of day.”

“Shut up!” Lance snapped, seeing his rifle aiming directly at his shadow self. He could barely remember having pulled out his bayard, he was just so blinded by rage he almost couldn’t see where his hands were at the time.

Lance didn’t want to say it, though he had a hunch the shadow knew anyways but... he did have some points. Yes, Lance did become a fighter pilot because Keith had left the Garrison and thus there was more space for new recruits, he even told Keith himself that night when they rescued Shiro from that Garrison hospital.

_I’m fighter class now thanks to you washing out._

Those were the words Lance had said to him. It felt like a lifetime ago. For a moment, Lance’s anger dwindled. Memories of the past played in his mind like a clip show. He could see every moment, recall every line he had ever said since the beginning of this whole journey. The harsh words he would say about Keith behind his back, which current Lance now knew was born from petty jealousy. The way he would carry himself, with an inflated ego and faux bravado thinking that so long as he believed it then others would too. The anger and frustration he felt at Keith having found love before he did, at the envy and then later crippling disappointment he experienced when the Black Lion chose Keith over everyone else, and also when Blue had to give him up for Red and take Allura in his place. He was proud of her and knew that her compassionate heart would be a perfect match for Blue’s loving and maternal nature. They were perfect for each other, and Lance had grown close to Red. Though their bond remained more on unspoken terms, Lance felt the Red lion pushed him to become a better version of himself. A version of himself that was more humble and honest with himself.

But was the shadow right? Was he really chosen for a purpose or was it just dumb luck? No, he couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t revert back to his old ways. He had come too far. He wasn’t the same petty, envious boy he used to be. But, even though he had learned the true meaning of humility and honesty, he realized that deep down, so far deep he had to penetrate the darkness of a deep chasm just to see it... Lance still didn’t feel like he was on par with the others.

Was it possible that, after all this time, he still felt unsure of himself?Was he still searching for some validation? Before it used to be so he himself could feel like a hero, that he was useful, now he cared more about whether or not he was doing enough for his team not for his benefit but for them. He chose to become a better paladin for their sake so he wouldn’t drag them down or harm their dynamic in any way. He did become better, was it really enough?

“And what have you done since then?” His shadow said, clearly reading him as if he were a giant billboard with the words spelled out in neon lights. “Follow Keith’s orders, offer some words of encouragement, sure that sounds great and all but when it's all over what will you do then? Keith and Allura are going to start a family, settle down in some far off planet and rebuild a new civilization with the Galra and Alteans. Shiro and Hunk will go back to Earth, and Pidge, we both know she’s gonna win the Nobel Prize one day. And what will you be doing? Still cheering them on by the sidelines? Playing second fiddle to everyone, including the girl you love? And what happens if you can’t keep up with them anymore? What if you screw up and Pidge realizes you’re just too different? What if Hunk starts his own business and you barely see him? What if Shiro flies off to another space mission or has a family of his own? What will you do?”

Lance was silent. He wanted to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. The words couldn’t reach out no matter how hard he tried. In his mind he knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say that he and the paladins would find a way to stay connected. But even so, the uncertainty of the future was a terrifying thought.

Keith and Allura would start a family and begin a new life. They would free the Alteans from the Colony. Hunk could be literally anything he set his mind to. He could be a famous chef or a brilliant engineer, a teacher at the Garrison, or simply carry on with his life on Earth. Shiro, there was no limit to what he could do. He could go back to Earth, continue his career and maybe one day settle down and have what Keith and Allura had one day. It was a beautiful image, one Lance himself dreamed of having. He knew it was too soon, seeing as they were still in their late teens, but he did sometimes have that idea in his head... and Pidge was in it.

The idea of them being together forever, starting a life together in the future may have sounded like he was reaching too high but he loved Pidge. He couldn’t imagine his life going forward without her. He couldn’t imagine not seeing her every day, hearing her laughter, seeing the way her eyes lit up when she was working on her computers and inventions. She was brilliant, possibly the brightest scientific mind of their generation. She could take on the world and nothing would stand in her way. She was a fighter and she inspired him to be a fighter too.

Losing her was too painful to even consider. She would never leave him behind, and even if he felt like he was falling behind Pidge would drop everything and help him get there. Just as she did for him that night when he felt he let Keith down when they thought they had lost him.

His friends believed in him, so why didn’t he? Were these small things really enough? Were his fears really relevant now?

“Still don’t believe me?” The shadow waved his hand and a portal-like opening appeared before Lance. Within it he could see images. Faces he recognized, but a time and place that was unfamiliar.

(~)

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say!” Hunk said, defiantly shaking his head and stomping his foot, turning away from the shadow version of himself. He was talking nonsense. Saying that the only way to save his friends was to give up the fight.

“You know it’s a lost cause.” Said his shadow self. “Even if you make it out of here alive there is no guarantee that the Galra will suddenly choose peace over war. Some might even try and rebel and it will put everyone you know at risk.”

“Once we defeat you the Galra will understand. They’re not our enemies, _you are._” Hunk spat, pointing aggressively at the shadow. “You did all of this. Everything you say is a lie, why would I believe you?”

The shadow smiled wickedly and behind Hunk a portal appeared. Within it he could see faces he knew he recognized but the time and place was unfamiliar to him. What he saw shook him to his core..

He saw an image which he could only describe as a nightmare come true. He saw Galra ships flying over what appeared to look like a normal Earth city. It took Hunk only a quarter of a second to recognize it. It was his hometown. But, how could the shadow creature know that? How did it know where Hunk’s family lived and what they looked like? He saw them running for their lives, running out of the house. His mother, father, grandparents and younger siblings all running out while their house, their sanctuary, was blasted to smithereens from the blast of the Galra ship’s laser cannons. Houses, those that belonged to neighbors, acquaintances, immediate or distant family members were all forced to evacuate the only home they had ever known. Some didn’t even make it before the lasers came blasting, tearing apart the roads and sidewalks.

“_NO!_”

(~)

“Mom! Dad!” Lance cried out, punching against the surface of the portal but he couldn’t get through. All he could do was watch as his family and friends back on Earth were being blasted away by Galra laser cannons from above. Defeating the rift creatures was supposed to end the war, to end the suffering, but the shadow creature warned Lance that it was never that easy.

That even if they won, there would still be those who refused to comply to peace, and once they managed to gain enough reinforcements, an attack on Earth was inevitable.

“Make it stop! Please!”

“That’s not even half of it. Do you want to know what became of your heroes?” The shadow waved his hand again and Lance gasped so hard he nearly choked.

He saw the Voltron lions, laying on what appeared to be some kind of desert or some known deserted area with dried up greens and sandy rocks. The lions, some were missing a few body parts, while others had ears or their entire lower torsos yanked right off, spread out like a cluttered mess. Amidst the ruble Lance tried searching for any trace of the paladins. He saw their bodies... crushed beneath the metal. One hand, which he recognized belonging to Pidge due to the green accents, laid motionless in a pool of blood.

Lance couldn’t find his own body anywhere but in truth it didn’t matter to him. He fell to his knees, the ground beneath him felt hard and rocky as though he were right there to witness the fall of Voltron first hand. It felt so real, he could smell the smoke, hear the electrical currents sprouting from the lion’s broken parts, and he could smell the blood as though someone was shoving it right up his nose. His heart tore into a million pieces.

(~)

“No!” Pidge shouted, tears running down her face as she fell to her knees. She had to keep telling herself it was a vision. That she didn’t see her family get blown up, or her teammates lying lifelessly in pools of their own blood while surrounded by the remains of their beloved lions.

“This can’t be happening! This can’t be real!”

“It’s not. Not yet. Only if you continue to fight will this future become inevitable.”

(~)

“_I don’t believe you!_” Hunk shouted, his eyes red with rage, matching the redness of his face as more tears ran down his cheeks, falling on the glassy floor.

“I know the truth hurts. But if you let me, I can make it so this never happens.”

(~)

“What are you talking about?” Keith said, taking several steps back when the shadow version of himself drew near.

“You don’t have to fight anymore, Keith. You and Allura can finally be free.”

Keith wasn’t buying what this creature was selling. He wanted him to quit, to give up fighting, but Keith wouldn’t quit. He refused to quit, not while there was still a chance to spare everyone else from this monster’s grasp.

“You’re tired. I don’t blame you. You’ve been fighting your entire life. You fought to survive. You fought others who ridiculed you. You even fought to be reunited with the woman you love. How many nights did you lay awake, wondering whether or not the next day would be your last? How many times have you held Allura, promising her that things would get better? Only to have it be stripped away by another attack, another life taken. So many innocent lives, Ulaz, Thace, Regris, King Alfor, those rebel fighters. How many more lives must this war take until it’s enough? How long until it takes Shiro or the others, your mother, the Alteans, your wife and children? You’ll be alone all over again.”

“_Stop it!_” Keith unleashed his sword at the shadow, only for him to grab it with his bare hands without breaking a sweat. Keith’s arm trembled at the pressure he placed onto the weapon, trying to get it through the shadow’s head, but his dark reflection simply smirked and pushed Keith away. The Paladin landed hard on the ground, grunting and growling.

“I know this is what you fear the most. Losing the fight and losing everything. You’ve clung so tightly to these people it’s become the death of you. Even if you win, even if you succeed, what will it cost _you?_ Your life? The team has lost you already. Do you really want to make them suffer again?”

Keith heard screaming coming from behind him. Just like with Lance, Pidge and Hunk, a portal appeared, revealing to him the images he feared the most. He heard the screams of innocent people, both humans and aliens. He saw Galra ships firing, families, fathers, mothers, children, running for their lives but never making it far enough before the blasts took them. Their bodies laying in lakes of red, amongst them were faces Keith recognized.

His mother, Shiro, Coran, Romelle, the paladins, Ember... Allura. Each one either with their eyes opened or closed, their chests didn’t rise with every breath because there was none. No breath, no life. Just empty husks with blood spilling out from their wounds.

Keith’s first reaction was to deny it, but he could smell their blood, hear their screams piercing his ears. The smoke, he could smell it, he could hear the blasts, the cracking of their bones, the collision their bodies made with the ground as they fell. They were gone and here he was, the only survivor. Alone, just like he had always been. He fought and fought, but at what cost?

“Admit it, Keith.” His shadow said. “Admit the truth. Do you really want to keep fighting?”

Keith felt his energy draining as the truth sunk in. He wanted to stay angry but exhaustion took hold of him in a way that felt futile to resist.

“I’m tired. I’m so tired.” Keith coughed and his shadow self patted his back gently.

“I know.”

(~)

No matter how many times Allura had witnessed it, the destruction of Altea was always a horrific experience. Only now, it was even worse because instead of watching her home world become destroyed yet again, she witnessed the world of her paladins, the world of those who pledged themselves to the coalition be destroyed. Rebels, innocents, all lost in the battlefield which was shrouded in blood, bones and detached body parts.

In a way, seeing their world be taken from them hurt her worse than losing Altea had. At the very least Allura was given time to grieve, to come to terms with the utter loss of her home despite the wound it had left on her soul. A wound which would then be used as a way to fuel her efforts to end the war so no one else would have to suffer the way she had. Seeing the devastation she had failed to keep from coming was heart-wrenching, as her failure hit her full force at the wounds her loved ones would now bear. The kind she knew too well.

“This is what awaits you, Allura. You know as well as I do that war can not be won so easily. There will be those who refuse to seek peace. Those are the ones who will hunt you down, target you and your family. Nowhere you run will be safe. But I can change that. I can change this fate if you let me.”

Allura did not speak. She was silent. How could following this monster, the very one who started this entire war ever offer her anything that would ever heal the princess’s fractured heart.

The image before her shifted again. This time, rather than death she saw life. She saw the paladins, every member of the coalition, Blades of Marmora, the longmas, everyone alive and well. Laughing and sharing together. As Allura stood up she found herself no longer clothed in her paladin armor but instead in the most breathtaking gown she had ever seen. Her hair, now longer, trailed behind her in an elegant braid. The scenery around her shifted as well. She stood in a field of juniberries and on a hillside close by she saw Keith, Krolia, Kosmo and Ember playing with a small bundle of joy. They spotted her and Keith smiled, his loving eyes repairing the cracks within Allura’s heart after witnessing such a massacre not moments ago. He was alive, as was their child. Coran, Shiro and the rest of the paladins were also present, peacefully laying on the grass. Lance plucked a flower from the ground and tucked it into Pidge’s hair. Her cheeks glowed pink and the two kissed.

The Alteans from the colony were spread all around, coming in and out of various houses, and she spotted Romelle humming a merry tune while Xian flew over her carrying a basket of flowers in his talons. Alongside the Alteans were Galra. No longer clothed in their intimidating red and yellow armor but in modest, humble attire that was befitting their culture yet did not inspire fear or a sense of superiority. They spoke, played and laughed alongside the Alteans, some were even holding hands and kissing with little half-breed children frolicking around with little baby longmas. It was everything Allura could have ever wanted. Her heart was bursting with untold happiness, all memory of her pain and suffering were so far off she could barely remember what had made her depressed in the first place.

(~)

“This can be your future.” Keith’s shadow said.

Keith found himself surrounded by a field of flowers and greenery, birds flying over his head singing a happy tune as he witnessed the Alteans from the colony mingling seamlessly with Galra. Longmas ate grass from the nearby fields, Ember frolicking with her friends, the paladins, Shiro and Coran near a picnic blanket. Romelle approached them carrying a basket of what appeared to be fruits. Shiro kindly offered to help with them and Keith noticed the way their cheeks turned bright red when their fingers made contact. But the sight that truly got to him was the sight of his wife, cradling a baby in her arms, wrapped in a fine blanket with the Altean crest embroidered onto the side. She smiled, her eyes sparkling with life it made Keith forget all of the hardships and struggles he had gone through in his life. Pain and suffering had no place here and there was nothing he wanted more than to stay and wrap himself in this feeling for all time.

(~)

“No more fighting. No more wars.”

Hunk didn’t remember changing into a chef’s outfit. He wore a hat and an apron and in his hand he held a spatula and was handing a plate of one of his mouth-watering creations to a happy customer. He was surrounded by a sea of happy faces, each one chewing on a meal he prepared for them with all the love in his heart. His family was alive, both the one he had left behind on Earth as well as the family he had made in space.

There was no blood, no destruction. Only joy and relief. Everyone was together and there seemed to be no signs of anyone splitting apart.

(~)

“No more fear if you're good enough. Nobody will ever leave you behind.”

The sounds of his niece and nephew laughing was all the music Lance would ever need to hear. They splashed on the shoreline, his family, both from Earth and space, lounged around sipping piña coladas, sharing his mother’s famous garlic knots, and Pidge’s parents bringing their famous lasagna for the event. Keith and Allura’s little baby bouncing on his father’s lap, his giggles making his mother’s eyes sparkle with joy. Hunk in his element by the barbecue while Shiro was busy trying to explain certain Earth foods to Coran. Lance couldn’t help but laugh at the two interacting. Some things never changed, and he wouldn’t want them to.

Pidge’s dog shook her body, sending droplets of water at the young girl, who ran her fingers through her hair. She waved at Lance with a playful wink and Lance waved back. Everyone was here, alive and together. For the first time Lance didn’t feel even the tiniest bit of fear. So long as they could stay in this moment he was happy.

(~)

“You can have everything you’ve ever wanted. Your computers and your tech, and the people you love. What more could you want?”

What more could Pidge ask for? She would always be a nerd at heart, but her heart also yearned for the loving embrace and support of the people who got her this far. Her parents, her brother, her space family, her boyfriend. They meant the world to her. She could see herself, a successor scientist with all of the Nobel Prizes on her shelves, building new ships for the Garrison, inspired by the alien tech she had come to associate herself with, and of course, at the end of the day, she could either spend some quality time with Aura, chat with Keith and Allura about her latest project, joke around with Hunk while he makes them those delicious cookies of his (that weren’t made of glass) and finally, playing video games or going for a walk with Lance.

She saw them standing before a large tree while fireflies swarmed around them. It looked like a fantasy. Gazing into Lance’s eyes filled Pidge’s heart with such love and happiness that not even math could describe.

Each dream drifted the paladins farther and farther away from what they feared the most. They never wanted this feeling to end.

(~)

“It never has to end.” Venta snuggled against Lotor. The two sat on a bench on her castle balcony, overlooking the harvest festival as fireworks flew into the air expanding into a rainbow of colors as the sun set over the horizon.

“You now have everything you’ve ever wanted.”

This, having Venta here beside him was indeed all Lotor had ever wanted. He wanted to let go, to submerge himself in this feeling forever. Never needing to face the pain of loss, the sting of rejection, or the traumatizing experience from when the paladins learned the truth about his actions. He could hide away here forever and...

Wait... hide?

That’s all he would be doing. Hiding. This wasn’t earned, not even by selfless or noble means. It was handed to him as a means to distract him from what he really needed to do. Strange, why now did he finally realize it? He looked down at Venta, her eyes closed with her head resting on his shoulder. This didn’t hurt, not unlike when he had hurt the paladins. Even after they had become so enraged with him, and for good reason, they still came back for him.

_We just want you to come home. We can help you if you let us. I promise, we won’t leave you again. We love you._

Love. It was both wonderful as well as painful. It wasn’t always bliss, sometimes it was difficult, and sometimes it would have been easier to simply give up. But there were those who didn’t give up, because some people were worth suffering for. Lotor suffered because of the paladins, but not in the traditional sense. He suffered because they made him aware of his own wrongdoings. They awoke him to the truth of the darkness within himself, and yet even when he deserved death, they still put that aside and went after him. His father, bless his soul, loved him too. Even in the midst of how his father had treated him, growing up under the influence of the shadow monsters, it was more obvious to Lotor now that his father had cared for him at least more than he had initially thought.It was painful for him to watch his son go down the dark path, but Zarkon would go through all of that hell and back if he needed to just so Lotor could have a chance at love again. Lotor made that choice when he stood up against the witch and managed to convince Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor to help the paladins, even if it meant they would never forgive him.

He did it with no ulterior motive, because that was what love was. It was selfless, and it was kind, it could be hard, but it was also forgiving and eye opening. What Lotor was doing right now, sitting here with Venta with no struggle or strife... this wasn’t love. It was a distraction. One of which Lotor was done perusing.

“But... I had everything.”

This was enough to make “Venta” snap awake. “What?”

Lotor rose from where he sat, fists clenched as he stepped away from the woman. “I spent years yearning for love. And I had it. But I made the mistake of choosing a fantasy over reality.”

Venta rose from her chair, eyes narrowed in anger. “Those paladins made you suffer. They turned on you, called you a monster. They hurt you!”

“Their anger was not misplaced. Mine was. And yes, I did hurt. But that hurt is evidence that it was real. That the love I have for them is real. And you... you are _not!_”

When Lotor’s sword sliced right through Venta, her body distorted. Her green skin turned an ink black and her eyes a bright yellow before disappearing into oblivion. While the other shadows managed to manifest themselves with each strike, it was Lotor’s realization what really tore them apart. Seeing through the deception.

The scene faded away, returning to the plane of existence where Lotor once stood. He was surrounded by stars again with the reflective floor before him. The paladins were still under there, he could feel it. With a loud battle cry, Lotor flew his sword over his head and struck the ground with the tip of his sword. The impact, powered by his determination to reach them at any cost was enough to puncture the surface. Cracks expanded and grew.

(~)

The world trembled and shook, but the only ones who reacted to it were the paladins themselves. Everyone else around them went on as if nothing had happened. It wasn’t just the ground and everything around them which trembled, but the impact made it feel as though someone had shaken their senses right back into them.

Keith rubbed his temples, his head was throbbing. He never experienced a hangover before, but he assumed this must have been how it felt. Suddenly, the memory of what he was experiencing before came flooding back. For everyone they remembered the blood, the deaths, the shadow versions of themselves, all of that had been forgotten when it came to these happy scenes that were still playing before them. They heard cracks forming around them but didn’t see them until they looked up. The sky above them was tearing apart.

(~)

From above Lotor could see figures on each individual crack. Colors of red, blue, green, yellow and purple. He could barely make out their shapes but he knew who they were.

“Paladins! Paladins, can you hear me?”

(~)

“Lotor?” Allura whispered. She heard his voice from above where the cracks had formed. She felt her senses awaken. Her mind was no longer a jumbled haze, her emotions were now leveled and she was self aware once again. She looked at her attire and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the dress until she remembered how it got on her in the first place. She felt so embarrassed to allow herself to get distracted by a dream.

Keith too was waking up. One by one, Lance, Hunk and Pidge all came back to their senses, no longer feeling distracted by the colorful images before them.

(~)

“Paladins, listen to me. Whatever it is they are showing you, it’s not real! The creatures are trying to keep us trapped. To keep you trapped because they know you have the power to stop them.” Lotor said through the shattered glass. Swarms of shadow creatures flew above him but Lotor ignored them and continued trying to reach out to his friends.

“_It felt so real_.” Lotor heard Hunk’s voice speak, as he did he noticed the yellow orb which represented the yellow paladin start to flicker with each word he spoke.

“_Everything was perfect_.” Lance said, sounding a mixture of distressed, confused and scared, mostly scared that he fell for it to begin with.

Lotor’s chest felt heavy. Like him, they too were trapped in visions of what they desired most. He knew better than anyone how tempting those visions were. He was almost willing to remain with the illusion of Venta if it meant he could be free of his pain, but he knew he couldn’t do that. Pretending the pain wasn’t there would never truly make it go away, and hiding was a cowardly move. Hiding meant giving up, and if there was anything the paladins were never known for it was giving up. He remembered what Pidge had told him back in his cellar. How it was tempting to wish for all pain and suffering to disappear and for the world to be exactly as one envisioned, but taking the easy route, the path of least resistance, was not the way to achieve this.

“I know this war has been difficult, and you’ve all suffered one way or another. It would be so much easier to step aside and let someone else make the difficult decisions but that is not who you are. You don’t inspire hope because you’ve never felt fear or loss, but because in spite of that you kept going and found a greater purpose. You choose a path of selflessness rather than seeking for your own benefit. Yes, you’ve gained scars along the way, but scars are not only a reminder of who we once were... but also of who we have become. There is nothing these monsters can say or do that can ever take that away from you!”

The creatures that swarmed around Lotor screeched and fled. Lotor looked up, his hair becoming swept in a sudden powerful wind. In the darkness he heard a roar.

(~)

The roar echoed, reaching the ears of the paladins. They heard Lotor’s words and he was right. Hiding away was not what they did. No matter how tempting and pleasant these images were, they were not real. They were a distraction from what they truly needed to do.

Keith turned to his shadow, his bayard appearing in his hand and the regal clothes which had magically manifested on him disappeared, replaced by his paladin armor, save for his helmet which was absent, leaving Keith’s face completely exposed, allowing him to properly give his duplicate the stare down he deserved.

“You really think you can defeat me? You would rather go back to the real world? Where there is pain and suffering?”

“I would rather face the real world and fight for the ones I love than hide away like a coward. While yes, tough choices and hardships can make us hard, love is what heals us and makes it all worth it.”

“If you wish to leave know that no matter what you will always be that sad, lonely little boy!”

“I’m not a little boy anymore. And I’m not alone.” Keith’s eyes became slits once more as he charged at his shadow, slicing it in half. The shadow and the mirage around Keith disappeared.

(~)

“Don’t be like your father, child!” Allura’s shadow spat. “There is nothing left for you out there. That world is flawed and weak. Living out the same pathetic cycle of war and pain. Why would you ever wish to be a part of that?”

“Because that is exactly where I need to be. I may have lost Altea, but I have a new family to protect, and a purpose stronger than any I could have imagined. You thought that by dangling an easy life in front of me that I would follow you into oblivion? Well, you were wrong.”

In a flash of light, Allura’s gown transformed into her armor once again, minus her helmet, and in her hand she held her bayard staff.

“I am much stronger than you think. You can keep your fantasies. I’ll make my own happy ending... without you.”

Allura sliced the shadow, causing it and the mirage to disappear. Allura never felt more relieved to not see juniberry flowers in all of her life.

(~)

“Fine. You want to leave, go ahead. But you will always be second best. You will never be enough for—“

“Oh, shut up!” Lance snapped, marching towards his shadow self. “You know what, yes I did get the fighter pilot spot because Keith left. Yes, I wasn’t Red’s first choice, but you know what, that’s a good thing. I always wanted to be first in line, the top dog, the guy who everyone looked up to, but being pushed to second actually taught me a little something called “humility”. Ever heard of that? I don’t care if I’m not the popular hero, because all the times I was knocked down it shaped me for the better. If my part is to lift others up or have their backs when the chips are down even if it means I don’t get center stage, then I’m gonna do it and I’m gonna do a good job at it. If it’s enough for my friends then it’s enough for me. You hear me ya Hot-Topic knockoff? I. Am. _Enough!_”

Just like with the others, Lance’s shadow disappeared once he shot it with his rifle.

(~)

“You can’t be serious, Pidge. All the knowledge at your fingertips and you would throw it away for these pitiful mortals who wish they understood but a fraction of what you know?“

“There is a lot more to life than just math and computers. Yes, they’re very helpful and needed but you need both rational thinking as well as emotional connections. I have that now, I’m not gonna give it up, even if I was promised all of the knowledge in the universe.”

“Which you can have. Don’t be a fool!”

“Well then, call me Stupid.” Without flinching, or thinking twice, Pidge unleashed her bayard and destroyed her shadow self. “Does my voice really sound that squeaky when I scream? Weird.”

(~)

“Hunk, please, let’s talk about this over brunch?” Hunk’s shadow tried to appeal to the paladin’s better nature, but Hunk wasn’t having it. He pointed his cannon at his shadow, ready to fire if he spoke another word.

“Food should be about bringing people together, not hiding them away.”

“Don’t think of it as hiding away, think of it as a safe space. Who doesn’t want to be safe?”

“There’s a difference between wanting to be safe and hiding away in fear. And Hunk Garret doesn’t hide.”

The blast of Hunk’s cannon was the last thing his shadow saw before evaporating into dust

(~)

The cracks around Lotor grew, the glass was shattering and the ground shook and shivered. Lotor got back up, pulled his sword out and stepped back. The glowing lights from beneath rose up into the air and in a flash each of the five paladins manifested before him. Each one inspected their bodies to make sure they had all limbs attached, their bayards were present, and that they were still alive and breathing rather than having transcended into the afterlife.

They shared a collective sigh of relief. The moment Keith and Allura saw one another they leaped into each other’s arms. Keith spun Allura in place and the two shared a passionate kiss. Pidge tackled Lance to the ground, the two landing in a laughing heap and Pidge grabbed Lance’s paladin collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’ll take this over a hologram any day.” She said Lance pressed his forehead against hers, savoring the feeling of being in each other’s arms again. Hunk ambushed the two by enveloping them both in a group hug. The couple was just too happy to see their friend that they didn’t care if their moment was cut short. Pidge even gave Hunk a kiss on the cheek, crying tears of joy alongside him.

Lotor, who had fallen back when the paladins appeared, stood upright once again, pulling wild strands of his hair back. He could barely move, he feared that if he got close they would disappear or some kind of wall would appear and separate them again. The paladins all stared back at Lotor. The first one to react was Allura, who rushed on over to hug him. Lotor wasted no time in hugging her back. The rest of the paladins rushed on over to Lotor, crying tears of joy alongside the prince, who was wrapped up in their signature group hug. He really missed these hugs, more than he realized.

“You’re all okay!”

“Yeah. Thanks to you.” Keith said, wiping a tear with his palm.

“I know no amount of apologies could ever make up for what I did.” Lotor said with tears still streaming from his eyes. “And I don’t blame you if you still hate me after all of this. But I want you all to know that, despite what my original plans were, your friendship truly means the world to me. I always believed that I couldn’t be happy until I was with Venta again. I thought her love was the only one I truly needed. But you showed me otherwise. You gave me a family, even if it was for a short amount of time, and I wouldn’t trade those moments for anything.”

Allura took his hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze. “You’re right, Lotor. What you did is not easy to forgive.” She saw the pain flash in his eyes, “But, I refuse to let history repeat itself. While I can’t promise everyone else will forgive you right away, you can rest assured that we do.” She turned to the others. “Right?”

“Absolutely.” Keith said, wrapping his arm around Allura and patting Lotor on the shoulder. “We’ve missed you, brother.”

“I wouldn’t say I “missed” him, exactly.”

“Lance!” Pidge and Hunk exclaimed, while giving him the death glare.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I missed him, okay. I missed you, are you happy now?” Lance said as he approached Lotor, who’s eyes lit up at his words. The look of innocent happiness made Lotor look a lot younger than he really was, like a boy waking up on Christmas morning. It was enough to make Lance’s heart grow three sizes. He couldn’t fight the wave of emotion he was feeling right now.

“Bring it in here you walking sack of angst!” Lance said before surprising Lotor with a tight hug. Lotor laughed and hugged the paladins back.

“I missed you too, Lance.”

In spite of where they were, for this one moment, there was light shining in the darkness. The team was back together and Lotor was reunited with his family. His real family. Now all that was left was to find their lions and escape before the creatures could take control of the universe.

It was then the roars were heard once again. In all of the commotion the paladins nearly forgot having heard the roars earlier when they were still trapped in their respective fantasies. The roars grew louder, drawing closer and closer like gusts of wind swirling around them and purring in their ears. The roars joined together in a rhythmic tune, almost like a harmonizing choir.

...........................................


	31. Through The Lion’s Eyes

** _I want to dedicate this chapter to my cat Salem, who passed away February 6, 2020._ **

** _You will be in my heart always, my precious boy. Tell Abuelito, Tommy and Sassy I said hello._ **

** _************_ **

_How many storms have I been through_

_How many led me right to You_

_You're using the pain, the hardest days for my good_

_My good_

_So what do I fear God, You are with me_

_Guiding my steps today_

_Through the mountains, valleys, sun and rain_

_Lord, lead the way, lead the way_

_I will follow, I will press on_

_Even when the walk feels long_

_Your hands hold me together_

_Your love is with me forever_

_Through the broken, through the victory_

_I will praise You through it all_

_And run hard 'til the race is done_

_I, I'm gonna press on, press on _

_-Press on by Mandisa_

** _Through The Lion’s Eyes_ **

In spite of where they were, for this one moment, there was a light shining in the darkness. The team was back together and Lotor was reunited with his friends... his family. The home he had yearned for but was too blindsided by his own grief to really see. Venta taught him the beauty of love, while the paladins taught him the struggles and the strength that came with it. Sometimes strength also meant facing the realities he had been too afraid to admit. Their friendship showed him not only what he really was, a broken man with a hardened heart, but also who he could be; a man who lifted others up rather than use them to lift himself.

_This_ was the man Lotor wanted to become from this day onwards. No longer the arrogant banished Galra Prince, but a member of Team Voltron.

As much as Lotor wished he could stay in the moment for a bit longer, sadly, it needed to end. They may have been reunited again but they were still trapped inside the shadow creature’s domain without their lions while everyone else was battling the rest of the creatures outside.

“So, what do we do now?” Pidge asked.

“We have to find a way out of here,” Allura said.

“How?” Hunk asked, “We don’t even know where our lions are.”

“They must be here,” Lotor said, remembering a crucial detail from before the paladins escaped their dream sequences. “I heard their roars not moments before you all escaped.”

“I heard it too,” Lance said. It was then when said roars returned. The sounds came in all directions making it near impossible to pinpoint their exact location. The five individual roars joined together like a harmonizing choir. It was a beautiful sound, one which filled the paladins with peace and serenity.

In the distance, the heroes saw glowing shapes appearing amidst the darkness. Their first instinct should have been to pull out their bayards in defense, but they didn’t feel the need to. These energy beings meant them no harm, they felt it in their bones. Not only that, but their presence felt familiar. Like a long lost friend returning home or a family member dropping by unannounced after having not been seen for months.

The shapes drew closer, their silhouettes becoming more defined. There were five of them, each walking on four legs, radiating with energy that illuminated the darkened sky above them. The creatures were not human, but radiant beasts. They were lions. Their lions. They had shed their metallic armor and were now standing before them as spirits.

Black’s purple fur shimmered with stardust which floated around her, swirling and spiraling to create shapes that resembled a variety of constellations from all across the universe.

Beside her were Red and Green. Green’s fur smelled of a mixture of pine and berries, roses and grass, literally every scent one could find in a forest, merging together into the most intoxicating aroma Pidge had ever smelled. Her lion embodied everything beautiful and dangerous about the untamed forest.

Red’s fur was bright as rubies with trails of flames rising from the ends of every tuft? of fur but the flames did not feel hot. They felt warm like hot chocolate or a heated blanket and the way the flames moved were like mist rising upwards from a chimney, moving in a delicate dance as it rose high into the sky.

Blue’s fur had an icy shimmer which ran down her body with every movement she made like the ripples of a river. Her movements were slow and captivating to watch so much so that Allura couldn’t pry her eyes off of her.

Yellow was a lot bulkier than the rest, standing at the same height as Blue. His fur was much thicker and his paws larger by comparison to the others. He was intimidating in stature, but his eyes were warm and so loving it almost made Hunk want to cry.

Their tails curled and uncurled at the sight of their respective paladins, their purring vibrating in the paladins’ ears in a soothing manner, stripping away any traces of anxiety or fear. They were much larger than any lion but no larger than a full-grown stallion.

Keith stepped forward and the Black lion craned her head towards him. His fingers brushed the surface of her nose. Keith couldn’t keep himself from trembling. She was here... she was really here, not as a machine but as herself. As her spirit. And he was standing right in front of her.

Black’s golden gaze locked with Keith’s. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few more tics, though for him it felt like hours had gone by since he last blinked. Black purred against Keith’s body, her nose brushing against his tear-stained cheeks. In a single swoop, he wrapped his arms around the lion’s neck, grabbing clumps of her star-studded fur. Her left paw rested on his waist.

“Black. It’s you.” Keith sobbed, “It’s really you.”

Seeing Keith fully embrace his lion gave the others the courage to do the same. Throwing all courtesy out the window the paladins charged at their respected lions, clinging onto them as though they had been lost to them forever. Allura’s tears fell on Blue’s stunning fur, which was much softer than it appeared at first glance.

“I’m so sorry, Blue. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before.” Allura wept, but the lion simply licked her tears away with her tongue. Normal lions had sandpaper tongues which would have been an unpleasant feeling, but Blue’s licks were soft like silk cloth. The lion pressed her forehead against Allura’s, purring lovingly.

Red playfully rubbed his head against Lance’s, licking his face and hair. The paladin laughed at his lion’s playfulness, who even stood up on his back legs just so he could give Lance a proper hug. Pidge slid to the floor on her knees, hugging Green’s torso. The lion craned her neck over Pidge’s shoulders, rubbing her chin against the back of her paladin’s head. Yellow wasted no time in jumping on Hunk and licking his face. Hunk laughed and cried tears of joy while rubbing his lion’s head and chin.

“Ah, who’s a big fella? Who’s an adorable big fella!”

Lotor watched them all with childlike merriment. He had no idea how this was possible but he didn’t care. He had always known how powerful and mysterious the Voltron lions were. People called them weapons of remarkable power, beasts of mystery and wonder, and yes they were all of those things, but most of all... these were souls who truly, deeply loved their paladins without question. They were alive, they were real, living, breathing beings capable of independent thoughts. Their characteristics were on full display.

Red was rambunctious and playful, but openly affectionate and passionate, just like Lance. Green was the smallest of them all but her eyes were kind, wise and full of energy. Just like Pidge.

Blue was soft, gentle but gave off an imposing presence beneath her radiance. No different from her princess.

Yellow was big and hulking, strong in both size and demeanor, but every bit as wholesome as Hunk was.

Black was every bit of a leader. She was the tallest out of all of them and she carried herself with dignity and confidence, yet there was no air of superiority about her in any way. She was patient and wise as well as courageous and powerful. She saw the leader in Keith even when he didn’t see it himself. Lotor knew perfectly well why she choose Keith to her champion.

The prince felt himself freeze in place when Black looked up from Keith and at him. She approached him, her golden eyes almost unreadable. She blinked softly and the corners of her mouth turned upwards. Her ears flickered as she nuzzled against Lotor. He was confused at first until he remembered that she was the one who carried his father’s spirit for a while longer in order for the two of them to gain closure for their many years of separation. Lotor’s concerns? melted away and he hugged the lion back.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you for bringing him back to me, even if it was for a short moment. I’m sorry for the trouble we have caused you.” The Black lion purred, her way of reassuring Lotor that he was already forgiven. She had forgiven him a long, long time ago. 

Lance felt Red nudge him forward. At first, Lance wasn’t sure what Red was trying to tell him until he looked right in front of him. It was Blue, smiling back at him with a face that reminded him so much of his mother it made Lance cry right then and there. The two walked towards each other at the same time and Lance was reunited with the first lion who saw the potential in him from the start.

“I missed you so much,” Lance said, nuzzling against her fur. Her left paw rubbed against his back.

Keith and Allura were startled when Red started jumping around them like an excitable kitten. The flames around his body glowed brighter as he pounced. The coupled laughed at his playfulness and he jumped on them both, knocking them flat on the floor, licking their faces as they ruffled his fur, which felt warm but not enough to burn them. Though Keith was thankful to Black and loved her just as much, he never forgot about Red.The temperamental lion always held a special place in his heart and always would, and he knew now that he held a special place for him as well.

Though he didn’t speak in words Allura saw the truth in his eyes; he was sorry he did not choose her to pilot him before, but it was not due to her being unworthy, it was because he knew she was better suited for Blue. He did it for her own growth even if it meant they couldn’t fly together. But Allura didn’t care about that. She didn’t care if she never got to ride him, all she really cared about was the fact that they were still a family. She knew he chooses his paladins wisely and for that she was grateful. She gave Red a big kiss on the nose. He purred lovingly.

Black called upon the rest of the lions with a soft roar. The four lions stood at attention?; Red on Black’s right and Green on her left with Blue right behind Red and Yellow behind Green. The lions roared in unison. The heroes watched in wonder as the clouds of lightning above them dispersed even further, revealing a long pathway. At the very far end of the pathway, off in the distance, was a strange formation shrouded by a fog which made it difficult to decipher just what they were looking at.

Lotor’s eyes squinted to get a better view. In the darkness, he saw a tiny light flickering. It was dim and weak at first, but it flickered again, its flashes in tune with the beating of his heart. His ears flickered. He heard something. A faint whisper but it was there. He stood still, waiting patiently for the sound to become more clear. The sound rose in volume as the light shined brighter though it was still hidden behind the mist.

The whispers sounded like breathing, no more like someone gasping for air. After a couple more breaths Lotor heard a familiar tune. He hummed along and tears swelled in his eyes.

It was the lullaby from his childhood. The lyrics played out in his head as he hummed along. The paladins heard this as well. Someone was calling to them. It was faint and distant but it was there if they stopped to listen to it closely.

Lotor felt his fingers twitch. He needed to follow that sound. He knew who it was. He felt in his bones.

“Mother.”

Shiro was right, she was still alive. Trapped, but alive. And she remembered him. She remembered their song. She was reaching for him just as she had been doing all this time. Lotor only had a single moment with his father, and though it was short he would rather have one fleeting moment with him over a lifetime of loneliness and longing. One small thing could make a massive difference, he knew that now. Lotor had turned his back on Honerva once, he refused to do it again. He would not allow his family, the family he had lost, to disappear forever. 

Even in darkness, the stars were always shining.

**(Show Yourself, from Frozen 2)**

**Lotor:** _Every inch of me is trembling_

_But not from the cold_

_Something is familiar_

_Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold_

_I can sense you there_

_Like a friend I’ve always known_

_I’m arriving_

_And it feels like I am home_

The humming grew louder and Lotor could practically feel her breath on his cheeks.

_I have always been a fortress_

_Cold secrets deep inside_

_You have secrets too_

_But you don’t have to hide_

_Show yourself_

_I’m dying to meet you_

_Show yourself_

_It’s your turn_

_Are you the one I’ve been looking for_

_All of my life?_

_Show yourself_

_I'm ready to learn_

Lotor felt his friends behind him. Keith and Lance clasped his shoulders firmly, nodding in reassurance. Wherever Lotor was heading they would follow. They weren’t going to leave him behind again.

The lions bowed their heads to their paladins, who smiled in excitement. The lions were inviting them to ride on them once more. Only now, they would be doing it old school. The paladins mounted on their lions like knights on their noble steeds. Black’s stardust fur shimmered in excitement once Keith was positioned firmly on her back. Blue’s fur sparkled like diamonds once Allura was on her. She offered her hand to Lotor, hoisting him up and he rode behind her. Yellow’s fur sparkled like gold dust, while Green’s shone like emeralds and Red’s like rubies.

The lions dashed away into the darkness, the paladins clenching onto the fur of their lions' necks. With each step, their paws made the pathway before them become a shimmering white. A glassy surface where the paladins could see their reflections staring back at them. They were left breathless at the sight before them. Their faces were practically glowing, the wind sweeping their hair like riders going off into the sunset.

For a moment they almost didn’t recognize themselves. They looked so... the only words that came to mind was... free.

They thought back to their shadow selves and what they had been tempted with, something which they deeply regretted. It tied into what the shadow creature had said to them? before capturing them.

** _You paladins focus so much on things such as friendship and love yet you fail to accept the darkness within your own hearts._ **

Despite how it hurt to admit it the creatures had been right about that. They were supposed to be the heroes of this story but not even they were perfect. They had their flaws and their own burdens to carry, but just as Lotor had said, in spite of all of that, in spite of the parts of them that were either broken or crooked, they found the will to fight. The strength and courage to carry forward and to protect the ones they loved.

Keith learned that hardships could indeed make one develop a tolerance for pain, but only love could make him see the beauty behind those scars he had gained. As he looked at his friends, laughing with merriment, he could feel the last of his shackles slipping right off. The Black Lion purred, seemingly reading his emotions. She and the lions had chosen the paladins not because they were perfect, nor because they were 100% qualified from the start, but because they saw something in them.

They saw them for who they really were: Lost, lonely, scared, unsure, and distant. But they also saw what the paladins had the potential to be. They say love, hope, courage, confidence and endurance, and that the paladin too saw these qualities in each other.

Allura saw the good in Keith long before he could see it himself, and he saw the leader in her from the very beginning. They saw the leadership qualities in Lance, the unmatched bravery of Hunk and the kindness in Pidge. They even saw the good in Lotor and were thrilled to learn that he still carried that side of him even after they learned the truth. All they did was offer him their friendship and it made the biggest difference in his life.

Allura was right, Voltron really was more than just a weapon. It was more than just a symbol. It was a part of them. Different body parts coming together to form a single whole. Without one the others would be weaker. No two parts worked exactly the same, but that was what made their bond so strong. The shimmering pathway before them became so much more clear now; the lions paved the way for them, all they had to do was follow. 

As the lions ran across the mysterious unknown more dark creatures appeared from above, but when they came close the lions would open their mouths and unleash a powerful roar, which in turn unleashed beams of light from their mouths just like their mouth cannons from when they were robots. They continued to do this with every shadow creature that came their way. Even as they walked through a valley of shadows and death, the paladins felt no fear. If their lions weren’t afraid why should they be?

The lions' purring sounded like harmonizing in their ears, encouraging the paladins to join in.

**Allura:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

**Lance, Hunk, Pidge:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

**Keith:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

**Lions:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

The path led them across what looked like a forest filled with dead trees. The lions leaped from the rocks with acrobatic grace that was normally physically impossible for any normal lion. The paladins relished in the feeling and in celebration every time a shadow creature was obliterated.

As Black ran through the trees, the stars on her fur rose up, creating a spectacular display of dancing stars above Keith’s head. They reminded him of the long nights he would spend with his father outside gazing at the stars, asking what the constellations were and what stories they held. Black remembered each one and it filled Keith’s heart to joy to learn that she would remember such a small detail like that. The stars scared away any shadows that dare come near them.

**Keith:** _I’ve never felt so certain_

_All my life I’ve been torn_

_But I’m here for a reason_

_Could it be the reason I was born_

With every leap Blue’s steps froze the trees, transforming them into crystallizing beauties that took Allura's breath away. Flakes of snow fell around her, the first time she was experiencing snow since Keith first showed it to her in the Astral Plane. Lotor reached out his hand to catch some flakes in his palm. It was beautiful.

**Allura:** _Life has always been a journey_

_Full of pain and full of strife_

_This is the day_

_I see the way_

_The beginning of new life_

As they made their way out of the forest a swarm of shadow creatures appeared, mouths open ready to devour them. Yellow jumped and when he landed on the ground the rocks rose up, sending a shockwave that blew the beasts away. Hunk threw his fists into the air, never feeling more alive in his life.

**Hunk:** _Show Yourself_

_I’m no longer trembling_

Green pranced and leaped as she ran, nimble and quick like a deer, and with every leap, she sprouted plants which brought life and beauty to the land, and every plant blocked away all of the shadows in their path.

**Pidge:** _Here I am_

_I’ve come so far_

The light was in clear view but a thick mist began to loom in, nearly making it difficult for the paladins to see. Red charged headfirst into the mist, his flames creating a guiding light that dispersed the mist so the rest of the paladins could see through it. Lance hugged his lion’s neck who purred with delight.

**Lance:** _You are the answer I’ve waited for_

_All of my life_

**Paladins and Lotor:** _Oh, show Yourself_

**Lotor:** _Let me see who you are_

Once they escaped the mist they arrived in what appeared to be a crater, surrounded by jagged rocks and a river of boiling lava. Red unleashed a roar and the lava dispersed causing the hot rocks to cool down. Blue unleashed her icy breath to create a wall that would shield them from the mist and the shadow hidden inside it.

Lotor dismounted Allura’s lion and approached the edge of the crater. In the center were tall, sharp, thorn-like rocks that seemed to have sprouted out of the ground. They were covered in cobwebs which hung like rags from a clothing bin. Lotor saw the light shining inside a cocoon, which throbbed like a blemish, yet the tempo of the movement felt more in tune with that of a heartbeat. As he walked closer he saw a figure inside it. The figure appeared to be that of a woman. He heard her breathing and the faint sound of her humming. She sounded so sad, frightened and alone.

The paladins stood behind him, all having dismounted their lions. The Black lion nudged Lotor from behind, encouraging him to go further. The woman inside this monstrosity was his mother. He could feel her. She was scared and lonely. Lotor knew how that felt. He had been alone all his life. But he wasn’t alone anymore, and neither was she. She could escape this prison, she could be free. If she would just let him in.

**Lotor:** _I hear you now_

_Open your door_

_Don’t make me wait_

_One moment more_

Lotor stepped closer to the cocoon, the shape of his body becoming more and more defined and his heart pounding harder and harder with each step. He could feel her, hear her voice, she was right there and he was going to break her free of her eternal prison at long last.

_I hear you now_

_Open your door_

_Don’t make me wait_

_One moment more!_

Now that he stood right in front of the cocoon, Lotor pulled out his sword and with one swing he cut it open. A flash of purple light came bursting out. The paladins and the lions jumped around Lotor, shielding him from the blast. Once it had cleared the heroes noticed the lions had manifested a force field around them. Once the force field disappeared the heroes noticed they were no longer in the crater but rather... inside the cocoon. Which was a lot larger inside than outside. The vein-like surface pulsed like blood vessels and they could feel one’s breath in the air.

In the very center was Honerva. She wore the same cloak she had worn during her time as Haggar, but her Altean markings were no longer sharp and angular, but rather small and rounded just as they had been before her corruption. Stands of her hair stuck to her sweat covered face, which had become a sickly pale. Her cheekbones were even more prominent and her skin was drying up like a raisin. She was wasting away.

Her arms were lifted up by thick thorny vines, piercing her skin yet drawing no blood. Her feet barely brushed the ground and her head hung low in shame.

“Mother!” Lotor rushed towards her. Tears of regret stung his eyes but he pushed past them as he cupped her face. She felt so much lighter than she should have. That couldn’t be a good sign. Lotor held her face in both his hands, begging her to open her eyes.

“Mother, it’s me. I’m here.” Lotor wept, sucking in his lips, tasting his tears. “I’m sorry for what I said. You are my mother, you always have been. I remember, every night you used to sing to me when I was a boy. It was you all along. I spent years trying to find you and all this time you were trying to reach me.”

Lotor gave her a gentle shake. He saw the dangerously slow breaths escaping her partly opened mouth but her eyes remained closed.

“Please wake up! I saw father. He told me he loved us. I couldn’t save him but I’m going to save you.” Still no response. Lotor’s lower lip quivered. “Mother?... Mommy?”

With great hesitation, Lotor loosened his grip and Honerva’s head hung loosely. Lotor broke down, his face wrinkled as he cried and fell to his knees. Allura clenched Keith tightly, crying into his shoulder. Pidge did the same, Lance cried alongside her as he held her close. He opened his arm to invite Hunk in and Allura reached out her hand to Hunk, inviting the three to mourn alongside them. The lions curled around their paladins, nudging them to keep looking. They weren’t sure why. Honerva didn’t have much time and no matter what Lotor did she just wasn’t responding.

_That is until Lotor began to sing._

_I know you..._

_You’re a special one..._

He sang the known lullaby between sobs. He wasn’t sure if it would work but he had to try something. He couldn’t leave without her. He just couldn’t.

_Some see crazy..._

_Where I see love..._

_You fall so low_

_Yet soar so high_

_Big dreamers..._

_Shoot for o...pen skies..._

_......................._

_Here comes the sun..._

Lotor gasped, his head snapping upright when he heard a second voice joining him.

_Smiling down..._

Lotor quickly joined in. _Here comes the sun_

The two voices joined together for the very first time.

_Smiling down_

_Smiling down_

Lotor and the paladins watched in anticipation as Honerva’s eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was the face of her son, crying his eyes out and smiling with relief to see her staring right back at him. In her weakened state, she managed to smile. The first smile Lotor had ever seen, and it was just as beautiful as he always imagined it would be. Her smile and the warmth in her eyes chased away any dark cloud that may have loomed over him. It was everything he had ever hoped for and much, much more.

**Honerva:** _I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as they fall on down_

**Honerva and Lotor:** _I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as the sun comes out_

_As the sun comes out_

Lotor gasped when the thorns around Honerva’s wrists began to loosen. The former witch fell from her prison right into her son’s waiting arms. The two fell on their knees, with Lotor held onto his mother for the first time in his life.

Honerva felt her energy starting to return. The pain in her wrists faded away, only to be healed by the loving embrace of her one and only son. She gasped for air, her breathing increasing as did her heartbeat. She felt her life essence returning to her.

“Is this a dream?”

“No.” Lotor said, “It’s not. I’m here, Mother. I will never let you go again.”

Honerva looked back at her son, his face still stained with tears. With shaking hands she reached out and held his face in her hands, wiping the tears with her thumb. No longer were her hands those of a witch, but those of the woman she once was. She wasn’t Haggar anymore. She was Honerva once again. No longer a prisoner within her own mind, she was restored in mind, body, and soul.

“My son.” She wept. “My love.” Mother and son pressed their foreheads together, crying tears of joy. Allura held her hands close to her heart as she watched the heartfelt reunion between mother and son. After so many years of being separated by darkness, they were together at long last. She wished Zarkon had been here to see this but she had a feeling he was watching them. Somehow, someway.

The moment, tragically, was cut short when they heard screeching coming from all directions. The lions stood protectively around their paladins, who in turn surrounded Lotor and Honerva, shielding them from the incoming threat. The surface above them began to give way and shadow creatures sprouted in. They had seen them take in many forms. Some forms resembled those of animals like bats, wolves and snakes or eels, some with wings as well. But these forms were more humanoid with elongated arms and legs, fingernails that resembled claws and skeletal wings that shouldn’t have enabled them the ability to fly but did so nonetheless. Their mouths stretched from ear to ear, sharp like razors and long slithery tongues.

Each lion stood in front of their respected paladins, roaring and clawing at the creatures as they came at them. The paladins remained beside Lotor and Honerva, who clung to each other as the creature tried desperately to reach them. They were after the two of them specifically but were blocked by the lions. When the creatures couldn’t stop them individually they merged together to create a monstrous, disfigured formation of what was, in their minds, supposed to be a hybrid between a cobra and a dragon.

“**_You can not win here, Lions. This is my domain now! You and your champions have already lost_**!”

“_We have not lost anything._” The Black Lion spoke, shocking everyone, Keith especially. He had heard her speak before but this was the first time he was actually listening to her speak outside of his head.

“_It is you who have lost, old foe._” Red Lion spoke in a voice that Lance could only describe as humbly confident.

“**_In your weakened state? What could you possibly have that is more powerful than me?_**”

“_You truly are as blind as you look._” Blue said.

This enraged the monster as he unleashed a stream of purple energy at the lions. Their roars created a shield around them and their paladins.

“We need Voltron!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Not to sound rude, Big Guy, but do you think maybe you could change back into your metal look so we can stop this thing?” Hunk said to his lion.

“_There is no need to form Voltron when it is already formed, my friend,_” Yellow responded.

“_So long as we are here, so long as you carry us in your heart, you already have Voltron,_” Green said. “_Voltron was our gift to you._”

Gift? What did she mean? Voltron was a part of who the paladins were. A part of who they had become. The lions gave that to them, they showed them what Voltron truly meant. But, there was something else. Something they were missing. They needed to find that piece or else they would be lost forever. Why would the lions take their time for the paladins to learn this?

The shield protected them from the beast but it wouldn’t hold for long. Then, the lions began to sing. Their harmonizing voices rang in their ears. Honerva gasped.

“The voice.” She whispered. “The voice from Oriande.”

Now it was Allura’s turn to gasp. She recognized that voice. She heard it when she entered the domain of... the White Lion. The voices, the song. It was all coming back.

_I am the Voice..._

_In the wind and the pouring rain..._

_I am the Voice..._

_Of your hunger and pain..._

_I am the Voice..._

_That always is calling you..._

_I am the Voice..._

_I will remain..._

The heroes listened carefully to the voices of the lions. They were individuals at first, but then they became one. One voice, one song, one being. The lions weren’t just individual pieces, they were five halves of one whole. Allura remembered the images on the walls of the temple. The white creature and the beautiful, healthy people who followed it, while those who chose to follow the dark creature were sick and fading... just like Honerva was. Just like Lotor looked when he confessed everything. Those monsters were draining them from the inside out, granting them everything they ever wanted but at a deadly cost, and one that would benefit only the monster himself.

The voice surrounded them, shifting into a new form. As it did so, the shadow creature screeched in pain. It was afraid. It was afraid of the voice the paladins were listening to. The words of the White Lion echoed in Allura’s ears.

_Listen well, and you will find the answers you seek._

So she listened. She listened carefully. As she did so it was as if her own thoughts were being transferred from her brain onto the paladins. In their mind’s eyes they saw what Allura had seen on Oriande. They saw the carvings, the symbols, they saw the past, the paladins of old, the first formation of Voltron, the trans-reality comet hurtling through the stars before landing on Daibazaal, and finally, what appeared to be the quintessence field. It was a scene they did not recall having seen at any point during their adventures, but it felt familiar somehow as well. Like a suppressed memory buried deep within the depths of their collective subconscious.

The two beings were battling for dominance within the rift. One was dark and full of hatred, anger, resentment and fear, but also an unquestionable amount of arrogance that not even all of the known oceans in the universe could drown out. The second being was different. It was white, shining bright like a billion stars all stacked together to create an imposing force. While the shadow inspired evil the other inspired righteousness. The intense brightness made it difficult to make out its shape but they did detect the outline of an armor and a sword and its face was so bright it was as if the sun itself were its head. The next moment they saw flashes of what appeared to be an explosion of some kind out in a dissolute part of space. Fragments of quintessence swirled together to form a comet which hurled across the universe before landing somewhere.

The paladins gasped for air when the images stopped. Their lions roared, keeping the forcefield up as much as they could. The shadow creatures were breaking through the barrier. But the paladins did not tremble. Something came over them. It wasn’t fear, and it wasn’t confusion. With every collision the shadow creatures made with the barrier, forming larger cracks, the heroes stood together, hand in hand behind their lions.

**Allura:** _I hear you now_

_I’ve opened my door_

_You don’t have to wait_

_One moment more_

The lions stopped their roaring, smiling with pride at their respective paladins who were practically glowing. Both figuratively and literally.

**Paladins:** _I hear you now_

_I’ve opened my door_

_You don’t have to wait_

_One moment more!_

The forcefield around them expanded, causing the monster and its followers to step back, screeching as the light burned its skin. Lotor helped his mother to her feet as the echoing of the lion’s voices surrounded them like a dome of protection. Trails of quintessence swirled over their heads like trails of stardust. They spun together to create an image in the air. These were moments of the past. Each paladin, Lotor and Honerva recognized these moments. Pidge saw herself and her family before the Kerberos mission, Lance saw his family playing on the beach, followed by moments between himself and both his families, the one still waiting for him on Earth and the one he found in space. Hunk witnessed his family, memories of Shay, meeting Silver Star and teaching her how to cook. Keith and Allura saw their younger selves with their parents, specifically their respected fathers, and another moment where they embraced Ember after she had returned to them. They saw moments between each other and the paladins.

Keith’s eyes swelled when he saw the memories of his parents and Kosmo 1, happily living together under the same roof, the same memories he saw while in the Quantum Abyss. Allura couldn’t stop herself from brawling like a child when she saw her parents and herself when she was a baby. She hadn’t seen her mother’s face for so long, it felt like a small but very welcome gift she had never expected.

Lastly, Lotor saw his memories of Venta. The times they made each other smile and their first kiss. Even the moment where he had lost her and all the hardship afterward. It broke his heart to witness these things, but it also allowed him to take a glimpse of the man he once was. It really was such a drastic contrast to how he used to think back then and how he was now. He saw the moment he first met Acxa, Zethrid, and Ezor. They were children, he was helping an injured young cadet but the instructor ordered him to leave him alone. That was the moment he first locked eyes with Acxa. It was the first time he had ever seen kindness in the eyes of another Galra like himself. When he saw her older, even underneath the cold, focused stare he could see flickers of that light fighting to break free. If Lotor had known better then he would have encouraged Acxa to embrace that light, not tuck it away as he did. In a lot of ways, she was a lot stronger than he ever was, and she deserved to embrace her light. As did Zethrid and Ezor.

Honerva witnessed her old life flashing before her. The good and the bad. The mistakes that had led to all of this, as well as the small moments where her subconscious tried to reach out for her husband and child. She and Lotor saw the moment where Honerva, while still Haggar, would hum her lullaby to a sleeping Lotor. Her heart swelled at the sight of his tiny smile. Not even the darkness could make her truly forget the love she carried for her son.

Everything was so overwhelming the paladins didn’t think they would have the strength to stay standing up. The lions' physical forms had disappeared, transforming into colorful stars that spun around the paladins, leaving behind a colorful trail before converging into one bright white star. Within it, they saw a shape. The face of a creature which would have inspired fear, but now inspired peace and courage. The last time Honerva saw that face it stared at her with anger and sorrow, now all she could see was a love she had taken for granted. It was trying to warn her, to save her, but she didn’t listen. She wasn’t going to ignore that voice any longer, especially not while it was right here, right now protecting her from the shadows that had plagued her for far too long. 

The sight overwhelmed the heroes with such emotion they didn’t know what to do with it. They didn’t know if they wanted to cry with joy, weep with pain or laugh in relief. So many emotions spun and twirled around them like the trails of quintessence. The power surrounding them was unlike anything they had ever experienced, it was powerful, frightening and new, yet they felt it in their hearts that fear was not needed here. The only ones who felt fear, ironically enough, were the shadow creatures. It was clear to see now that this place, this domain was not of the shadows. This was the Lions’ domain and the heroes were welcome here.

**White Lion:**

_Come my children, homeward bound_

**Paladins, Lotor, Honerva:**

_I am found!_

The star dispersed, transforming once again into the five lions. They ran on air around the paladins, including Lotor and Honerva, lifting them into the air as the quintessence spun around them. The power didn’t frighten them for it was not a power that would corrupt them, so long as the lions remained by their side. The energy reached Honerva’s clothing, changing from the witching cloak into the clothing she wore as Honerva, queen of Daibazaal. Her hair was styled upwards into a bun, though she clearly looked much older than before her complexion was brighter and happier, making her appear far younger than she really was.

**Lions:** _Show yourself_

_Step out of the shadows_

_Throw yourself_

_Into something new_

_This is the love you’ve been searching for_

**Heroes:** _All of my life!_

(_**Lions:** All of your life_)

**Heroes:** _Oh, show Yourself_

_Let them see who You are!_

**Lions:** _(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah)_

**Heroes:** _You are_

**Lions:** _(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah)_

**Heroes:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

**Lions:** _(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah)_

**Heroes and Lions:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

The shadow creature crawled back as the energy took on a new form. The lions took on the shape of Voltron, but rather than it being made of metal, it was made entirely of the energy from the quintessence field, and powered by the the roars of the lions themselves alongside the love they shared with their paladins. Each one, Lotor and Honerva included, were represented by a glowing light of color forming the V symbol on its chest. The shadow creatures tried latching onto the new spiritual form of Voltron, but when they made contact their bodies burned into ashes.

“**_NO!_**” The shadow creature roared and pushed Voltron back, his claws grabbing Voltron’s wrists. The purifying light burned the beasts palms but he kept going regardless of the pain.

“_**YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME AGAIN! THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND!**_”

“_It will never be yours. You have no power here._”

The shadow creature stopped his struggling... only when Voltron’s energy sword pierced right through his body. The beast stared back at Voltron with a look of sheer terror in its golden eyes. When Voltron pulled out the sword the creature stood there, still like a statue. A light bursted from its wound, followed by more bursts of light in every part of its body. His agonizing screams echoed throughout the universe before disappearing into the void.

“**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_**”

(~)

The battle outside the rift continued on. The rebels, Galra fighters, Blades and Longmas fought hard as long as they could but the amount of shadow creatures had multiplied since the paladins disappeared into the portal. Acxa led the other Galra from her ship alongside Zethrid and Ezor. She was grateful to have had reinforcements, and still in awe that there were Galra actually willing to help them, but logically speaking they couldn’t keep this up forever and Voltron had disappeared to parts unknown, along with the shadow monster.

Coran tried desperately to get a read on Voltron’s energy signature but came out empty. Shiro had long since rejoined the others inside the castle, accompanied by Nebula and the kids. The creatures climbed onto the Castle Ship, shaking it and trying to eat away at its surface. Just when it seemed all hope was lost the portals which the monsters had escaped from started to glow and expand like an explosion. A massive shockwave burst and stretched on. It left the heroes unscarred but the shadow creatures weren’t so lucky. All at once they burst into ashes once the shockwave came into contact with them.

Another shockwave came but rather than sounding like an explosion it sounded like a melodic tune. Streams of quintessence came flying out of the portals like something straight out of a dream. It spun above the Galra and Rebels ships within the atmosphere of the planet, creating a dome-like protection. The ships slowly lowered, allowing Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor to exit and land safely on the ground with the others. Zethrid and Ezor helped the injured to the ships while Coran landed the castle ship. The longma children assisted their tired and or injured kin, while Shiro took Romelle’s hand, guiding her through the sea of people. Xian was perched on her shoulder while the mice rode on Shiro’s shoulder. The portals converged into one and from that single opening emerged five glowing lights. As they came closer they were revealed to be the Voltron Lions, now in a new spiritual form that made them look like real lions. On their backs rode the paladins. Lotor rode with Keith on Black while Honerva rode on Blue with Allura. The lions descended, trails of energy sprouting from their furs almost like wings. The lions were much, much larger now than they were before, and far more radiant with V shaped markings on their chests and ankles.

Matt exited his rebel ship alongside Rolo, Nyma and Bezeer, and he ran excitedly when he saw his sister landing on a glowing green spirit lion. Once the paladins dismounted their lions Krolia ran to her son, wrapping her arms around him in the most bone crushing hug she could give. Keith hugged her right back and Coran, with tears of relief, embraced the young princess. Shiro laughed in relief and wrapped his arm around both Keith and Allura. The rest of the paladins joined in, the mice jumping from Shiro’s shoulder onto Allura’s showering her with tiny little kisses. Pidge hugged Shiro’s torso and he ruffled her hair. She had become so much like her father and brother. Brave, smart, and determined. When Pidge saw Matt she leaped into his arms. Matt fell to his knees, hugging his baby sister, accompanied by Aura, who the two simply opened their arms to welcome her into the familial embrace. Pidge kissed her longma friend on the head, saying how proud she was of her.

Lance watched the scene with tears in his eyes, which he wiped with his palm. Matt looked up at his sister’s boyfriend and gave him a grateful nod. Lance was then tackled to the ground when Blaze jumped onto him, crying like crazy.

“You’re alive! I can’t believe it, you’re alive!” Blaze bawled, hugging his paladin with his wings. Lance hugged him back, rubbing Blaze’s back like he used to do for his niece and nephew whenever they felt sad.

“I love you too, little buddy.”

Silver Star did the same tackle to Hunk, and the two friends reunited with a great big bear hug, never wanting to let go. Ember was once again found in the arms of her parents. Kosmo joined her, then started licking Keith’s face. He spit out some of the dog drool from his mouth.

“Gah! That got in my mouth!” Keith wiped his mouth with his wrist then saw Romelle standing before him. Though she didn’t say anything he read the relief on her face. At the same time, the two friends opened their arms and hugged one another. After everything Romelle had been through it must have meant the world to her to see her new friends alive and well.

Keith took Allura’s hand and placed it over Romelle’s. The blind Altean bowed her head, but instead received a surprise hug from Allura. Romelle let out a small chuckle and hugged the princess back. She might still be insistent on treating Allura like the royal she was, but all Allura cared about was for Romelle to see her as more than just a crown. She wanted her to see her as a fellow Altean. As a friend because, more than a queen, friends and family were what Romelle needed most right now. The same went for the rest of the Alteans back at the Colony.

“Is it over?” Romelle asked.

Allura nodded, “Yes. It’s finally over. Our people can be free again.”

Romelle couldn’t contain her excitement, she wasn’t normally a woman who acted on rash impulse but this one time she did. She hugged the princess back, this time initiating the act rather than the other way around. Allura was more than happy to return the gesture.

Seeing Romelle smile brought back memories for Shiro. That wasn’t just a smile of happiness, it was a smile of release. He could see the burdens on her back slipping right off, bit by bit. The paladins had offered Shiro that peace once, and now they were giving it to Romelle, and just like with himself, it was working wonders on her.

Shiro then felt someone staring at him. Turning around he felt every part of his body turn to stone. He couldn’t move, he wasn’t even sure if he remembered how to breathe. Standing before him, smiling and purring warmly, was the Black Lion. Even without the metal armor Shiro recognized her. She approached Shiro, her movements silent and elegant that could put even the most skillful of dancers to shame. She shifted to where his robotic arm once was. Black leaned in and nuzzled Shiro’s cheek. Tears escaped before he could stop them. With his one arm he held the lion close, soaking in the feel of her fur against his face.

“Thank you.” Shiro whispered. “Thank you.”

He was thanking her for so much more than just allowing him to be her paladin. He thanked her for her protection, for her guidance, for her patience, and for her wisdom. But most of all, he thanked her for keeping Keith and the others safe, and for giving him the wisdom she had given Shiro. Paladin or no, she held a special place in Shiro’s heart, and he in hers. If there had even been a flicker of doubt after his time as her champion had passed, it was gone in less than a second.

Everyone else was either out of their ships or watching from them at the events taking place below. Acxa made her way through the crowd of people only to stop when she saw Lotor, helping his mother to mount off of the Blue lion’s back. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. Spiritual versions of the Voltron lions, standing before them, but most of all, Haggar was no longer Haggar. Even with her skin returned to its natural shade and her eyes no longer glowing this was not the same pale, sickly woman who revealed herself as Lotor’s mother.

No, this woman had a soul. She was alive, and she was holding her son with a love Acxa had lost long ago. She reached into her pocket to pull out her father’s stone. Clenching it tightly she could feel his presence. Lotor noticed Acxa from the corner of his eyes. For a moment, their gazes locked as they stood still facing the other, unsure on what to do next.

After witnessing his memories in the quintessence field, Lotor felt immense guilt of what he had made her into over the years. Now that light she carried was no longer hidden but out in the open, just like it was on the day they first met. He noticed the stone in her palm and he smiled. She always carried that stone around with her, no doubt it was precious to her. Good. She should keep it out. That stone was a symbol of who she truly was, and for that Lotor was proud of her.

He finally amped up the courage to approach her. Acxa wasn’t entirely sure how to behave around Lotor now. She was no longer his second-in-command, no longer his general, the last real interaction they had was when Acxa attempted to comfort Lotor after he had to saw goodbye to the soul of his father. She wasn’t sure then if they would survive all of this, but now... she wasn’t sure what to do. Should she still consider him her boss? An ally? An acquaintance? A friend? This was all so new to her. Would it even be wise to have anything to do with him at this point, given what they had pushed each other to do? What they allowed each other to become?

Acxa didn’t want to slip back into the person she thought she had to become to survive in the Empire. If she gave Lotor the benefit of the doubt would she be strong enough to resist going back into that old life?”

Acxa felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Ezor. The young half-blood nodded her head. Zethrid appeared beside Acxa as well. She nodded too. Acxa swallowed a lump she didn’t know she was holding and walked up to Lotor. She had made up her mind. Even if they hadn’t been the best influences on each other at the start, she owed it to herself to at least try to put their complicated history to rest. Then then did she believe she could truly move on.

Ezor and Zethrid believed in her, they always had the utmost faith that she could move past her past just as she inspired them to do so. That she could become the kind, strong hearted person her father had always believed she could be, the person she wanted to be. How could she let them and herself down by running away now?

Acxa stood before Lotor, nodding her head gently as to allow him to speak his mind. To say the air around them was awkward was an understatement though.

“I don’t believe I’ve properly apologized.” Lotor began. When Acxa didn’t speak he saw it as a sign that he was allowed to continue. “Acxa, when I recruited you I knew I could trust you. We shared a similar pain and I believed that meant you would see things the way I did. Though, despite my intentions, my actions did more harm than good. I taught you to channel your anger and grief into a form of motivation. But I see now that carrying that hatred in your heart doesn’t give you strength. It drains you and shifts you into the very thing that you swore never to become. I’ve spent years trying to snuff out that small light that still lingered inside of me and I was doing the same to you, Zethrid and Ezor. I was wrong. You have honor and kindness deep within you. I never should have tried to make you hide it and for that I am deeply, deeply sorry.”

Acxa was stunned. She couldn’t think of the words to say. The man she knew was gone. Long gone. This wasn’t the Lotor she had known for years, this was the boy she had briefly met, now a grown man. It was like meeting him all over again for the first time. She felt something in her chest, something she hadn’t felt since her parents were alive, since when she was a child.

With his apology, Lotor had released Acxa from the woman she had forced herself to become. No longer was she his general, no longer an instrument of revenge.

She was Acxa again.

She was free.

And with this newfound freedom she knew what she wanted to do with it. Acxa took a step closer to Lotor and, to his absolute surprise...she hugged him. She felt his body stiffen for a moment before melting into the embrace, indicating that this was not the first time he had been hugged in the time they had been apart. After a couple of seconds she felt his arms around her and she smiled against his chest. Her eyes prickled and the tears penetrated her closed eyelids.

“I forgive you.” She said. Just as he had freed her, she chose to free him. She forgave him for everything. For the killing, for the lies, for the secrets, she forgave him for all of it. She wanted to start fresh with her new life, and to her relief and delight Lotor wanted the same thing. To change and atone for the mistakes of the past and open the doors for a better future. And better versions of themselves.

They had both been trapped in a prison of their own making, allowing the hatred around them to infect their hearts and they had spread that same hatred to each other and many others. No doubt the guilt of these mistakes would haunt them for a long time but if Acxa’s father believed in second chances then so would she. Best of all, this was a journey neither had to take alone. She wanted Lotor to be part of her new life now that they both had changed so much. It was a small hope but she felt the need to nurture it, hoping he felt the same.

Ezor, being overwhelmed by all the emotion, joined Acxa in hugging her former boss.She had to admit, she liked Lotor a lot better this way. Seeing that startled look on his face when Acxa hugged him was, admittedly, kind of adorable. He was like a shy little kid again. Zethrid groaned. Apparently hugging was going to be a frequent thing now. She wasn’t entirely sure if she liked it but she also hated being left out. She decided ‘what the heck’ and joined in. Lotor relaxed into their embrace, all awkwardness fading away. He knew immediately that he much preferred having these three ladies as his friends rather than his employees.

They each had their own strengths and weaknesses, much like the paladins, but he had only gotten to know the aspects about them which had been shaped by the Empire, and by his own choices. Now he had the opportunity to really get to know them for who they could have been. Free from hatred, and free from oppression.

Keith and Allura were beaming with pride as they watched Lotor making amends with his former generals. Acxa looked so happy, when she smiled Allura saw her father, Regris in her. As for Honerva, she too was glowing with pride and joy for her son. He had come a long way. Much farther than she ever did. Words could not express her gratitude, as well as her grief over her actions.

Allura took the initiative and approached the elder Altean woman. Honerva looked back at the princess but quickly turned away. She didn’t think she deserved to look at Alfor’s daughter in the eye.

“I am so ashamed. All of this happened because of me.”

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore, Honerva.” Allura said as she held the woman’s hand in her own, lifting up her chin for better eye contact. Honerva saw Alfor reflected in his daughter’s eyes. “You were given a second chance. A chance to begin a new story for yourself and your son.”

“How can I? I can never erase what I did.”

“It’s not about erasing the past, it’s about learning from it. I know moving on isn’t easy. It hurts and the memories will always hurt, but the past doesn’t need to define who you become. You use those experiences to remind yourself why you want to be better.”

“Each memory is a lesson.” Keith said, placing his hand around his wife, “Each lesson a motivation. A wise friend taught us that." He noticed the way Acxa was staring at him. Those were her father’s words, and he was using them to help Honerva. Acxa sucked in her lips, tasting the salt of her tears. Her father’s legacy had lived on through his actions. She never felt closer to him.

Honerva wiped her tears. “I can see why Lotor grew so fond of you all. All his life he’s been looked at as a half-breed reject, even by his own family. But you looked at him and saw someone who could be better.”

Romelle listened to Honerva’s words and, suddenly, it all made sense. Why the adoration of the Alteans didn’t do much to sway Lotor to a better path. Though he did feel regret over hurting them, even if it didn’t stop him from using them at one point for his own benefit, they never treated him like a friend. They treated him like this righteous and flawless king. They placed him on a pedestal and, while maybe that was what Lotor thought he wanted, it wasn’t what he really needed. He didn’t need more followers or more enemies, he needed people who saw him for who he really was and who he could be. The paladins were the only ones who managed to do that, and from the looks of it, it worked.

This Lotor wasn’t the king Romelle had grown to adore and later despise. This was a man who was lost in darkness and he dragged others with him. He was even more blind than she was. Now, he wanted to move out of the darkness and make amends. A stubborn part of herself wanted to stay mad but, after everything that had happened and listening to his words and the words of his mother and the princess... maybe it was time for her to finally let go. The past couldn’t be changed, but one could indeed learn from it.

The light from the portal started glowing again, causing everyone to look up. What else could be emerging from the opening? From the looks of it, they weren’t shadow creatures but something else. A wave of white energy, like fragments of snow came out of the opening and fell onto the surface of the Kral Zera’s arena in a silent wave of energy which swirled in the air. The particles then spun together to form a shape.

The lions stood before the mysterious shape, which took on the form of a human body. More specifically, the form of a knight with silver and gold armor which shined like the rays of the sun. A cape made entirely out of quintessence particles flowed behind it.

The form was taller than the Galra and rebels, but despite its size it gave off an air of tranquility rather than intimidation. Though it had the body of a man, it’s face was that of a white lion with a thick, luxurious mane and eyes made of pure gold. The five lions bowed before the mystical being.

Allura and Honerva immediately recognized it’s face. It was the face of the White lion. The same White lion she saw in Oriande, the same one from those carvings on the walls. Though Romelle couldn’t see it with her eyes she felt the being’s presence. In her mind’s eye she could sense where he stood, how tall and powerful he was. Her first instinct was to get on her knees and bow. Seeing this inspired many of the other Galra to bow as well. The blades followed, then the longmas. The rebels weren’t entirely sure what was happening or why they were bowing but they decided to go along with it. Seeing everyone else bowing prompted Shiro, Coran and Krolia to bow as well. The paladins shared a look and followed everyone’s example. Lotor and Honerva were the last ones, the latter keeping her hands close to her chest to steady her rapid heartbeat.

The White Lion stood before the paladins. When it spoke it was as if the entire universe, the stars and the planets, all stopped to listen.

“_You have done well, my Paladins._” The White Lion said. The paladins were silent. Nobody dared to say a word. What could one say in the presence of someone so... ethereal? A chuckle came out of the White Lion’s mouth which made Keith curious enough to look up. He felt small kneeling before Him, but to his surprise the White Lion kneeled down as well, meeting the boy halfway.

“_You need not fear me. Everyone, rise._” His voice boomed yet it did not make the group shake and tremble as a sound like his voice would do. Everyone got back up. The White Lion offered Allura his hand and she took it without question. She looked into the Lion’s eyes and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. His smile was beautiful.

“_Do you remember me, child?_”

Tears swelled in Allura’s eyes and she nodded. “You were there on Oriande. You’re the voice we heard inside the rift. You’re the White Lion. The one from the carvings.”

“_Yes. Centuries ago I left a piece of my power on Oriande. A gift I granted your ancestors. For whenever they felt lost they could return and remember who they were. Even in your grief you remembered who you were. You chose to live for love rather than death._” The White Lion cupped Allura’s cheek with his hand. She leaned into his fatherly touch. “_Your family and your people are smiling down upon you, Princess. You have made them all very proud._”

The White Lion then took Keith’s hand and intertwined it with Allura’s. He wiped his wife’s tears with his thumb and they pressed their foreheads together. The war was finally over, the monsters had been defeated and they were still here, together. Everything they had fought for came true. It was a hard journey, difficult and painful, but it was all worth it.

“_My children were wise to choose you five as their paladins._”

Keith blinked. “Wait, children?”

On cue, the five lions circled around the White Lion, who fell to his knees and embraced each and every one. Black nuzzled her forehead against the White Lion.

“_Father,_” she said. “_We have missed you._”

“_I have missed you, too._”

The paladins gasped. They knew the lions had a connection to the White Lion from what they had seen in the rift, but they weren’t ready for... this.

“_It is time you knew the whole truth_.” The White Lion said, sensing the questionsbuzzing around in their minds. “_The place which you have dubbed the quintessence field, or the rift, is my home. The source of time, of space, of all creation._” The White Lion waved His hand and a trail of quintessence spun around in it before transforming into a star. “_My life force pulses through each reality like blood through the body, and I, the heart, breathes life into each one. It is why each and every one of you has a unique energy signature. Because each and every one of you was created by just a tiny speck of this energy._”

To prove his point the White lion blew into the tiny star on his palm and in a matter of seconds it transformed into a tiny little butterfly with white wings and blue patterns. It fluttered around Allura before landing delicately on her palm for a few seconds then flew away. Pidge remembered what the Olkari had told her long ago. That we were all made from the same cosmic dust. It was true, and that comic dust came from Him. It was beyond remarkable. Scientists and scholars spent years trying to decipher the mystery of life, and here it was being shown before her very eyes. It was a humbling experience, a moment Pidge would keep in her heart and in her mind forever.

“_But there are those who possess a little bit more than just a speck. The Lions were made entirely out of quintessence. They are beings of pure energy rather than of flesh and blood_.”

“_By our father’s side, we have watched over every reality and we did our work dutifully._”The Black Lion explained.

“_But not all of us were content with serving our Father._” Red said with a subtle growl.

“_Some chose to seize power over Him_.” Yellow said with much sorrow in his voice. “_To control creation rather than to protect and to live alongside it._”

“_These creatures, once of light, became beings of darkness._” Blue explained, “_And thus, a war broke out within our home._”

“_It lasted many years, but ultimately the shadow creatures were subdued and imprisoned._” Green said, “_Sadly, the war did not leave our home unscarred_.”

“_Fragments of wild quintessence escaped through gateways that were never meant to be opened._” Black said, “_While we use this power for the good of creation, it is far too much for mortal hands._”

“_Like when you overeat and then you explode._” Yellow said with a teasing smirk. Hunk laughed. Who knew his lion had a sense of humor too. Still, all joking aside, his allegory made perfect sense.

Though Honerva did not laugh. She knew better than anyone how alluring the idea of infinite power over time and space could be. Knowing everything and having everything was, tragically, a subconscious desire many individuals possessed, even if they would claim it was for selfless purposes.

Those were only shortcuts. Escapism born out of fear of not having control over what would happen. The power she had witnessed was great, but it would probably be wise to leave it in the hands of those who knew how to wield it. If only she had known that long ago, none of this would have happened.

“_The fragments of quintessence eventually solidified, transforming into comets which were linked to the rift_.” Black continued.

“That’s how Voltron was able to travel through realities.” Pidge said.

“_Yes_.” Green said, “_They were left adrift across various realities. Though many of those fragments had been collected over the years and returned home, some remained lost._”

“_Some fragments even had a few of our kind imprisoned within them. A tragic side effect after the war had ended._” Red said, “_We were but a few of those lost ones. Locked in tangible forms and thus unable to return home._”

Lance reached out his hand and rubbed Red’s nose in comfort. It must have been so difficult for him to be so far away from home all because a few bad seeds decided to cause trouble. There was nothing worse than being separated from one’s family.

“_If those comets made contact with any solid surface it could tear open a gateway into our world_.” Blue said, “_In the wrong hands it could be catastrophic._”

“That’s how the rift on Daibazaal was formed.” Keith said. “Because the comet had the five of you inside it.”

“_Unfortunately, the tear was enough to give the rift creatures a small window from their imprisoned realm_.” Black said with narrowed eyes. “_They could not escape on their own, hence why they needed someone to use as a vessel and to expand the size of the opening which would weaken the hold the rift had on them, releasing them into all realities. Being too creatures of the rift they could not be destroyed and still possess wills of their own. In our weakened state there was very little we could do to stop them._”

“_That is, until your father found a way._” Blue said fondly, making the princess smile. “_We looked into his heart and saw a champion. We saw the same qualities in the paladins of old._”

“_Our dear friends._” Green said fondly. She remembered her first paladin all too well. “_The moment we connected we knew exactly how this reality would be safe. Though our physical forms also meant some limitations to our power at the time it was enough for us to grant the original paladins what they needed the most_.”

“_We granted them the greatest gift we could bestow_.” Black said, “_We gave them the gift of Voltron, which translated in your tongue means; Agape._”

“Agape?” Lance repeated.

“Unconditional love.” Shiro said, translating the word for the young paladin. Agape was the Greek term for the most selfless love there ever was. A love that goes beyond just emotions, and it seeks the best in others even if they don’t see the best in themselves.

Black nodded her head, “_Yes, Shiro. Everything created by the hands of our father was made out of love. Just as our bond with the paladins of old, and the six of you, was born out of love. For it was your love for one another that made you such a formidable foe to the shadows, and they knew this. That is why they went after it all those years ago._”

“Me.” Honerva spoke after being silent throughout the entire thing. “They came after me. I tore our friendship apart. My actions led to my husband betraying our friends. It’s what led to all of this.” Lotor held his mother close. She melted into her son’s embrace but it did not shake away the shame she felt. “I am so sorry. I deserve any punishment you see fit.”

Hearing this, Lotor got down on his knees before the White Lion. “Please, I am aware of the crimes my mother has committed, but please spare her. I will take her punishment.”

“Lotor, please no.” Honerva pleaded. “This is my mistake, I should be the one—“

“I too am guilty.” Lotor said, both to his mother and the White Lion. “Please. My mother has suffered enough.”

The White Lion kneeled before Lotor and lifted his chin up to look at him. “_There is no greater love than he who is willing to lay down his life for his friends. You have found Voltron, my boy. You are free_.”

The White Lion helped Lotor back to his feet then turned to his mother. “_Give me your hand._” She did as he asked and placed her hands in his. Honerva couldn’t stop herself from crying even if she wanted to. She felt the White Lion’s hand clean her tears. “_You have been given a second chance at life, Honerva. All I request of you is you make the most of it. Never take your blessings for granted or risk losing them again. Do you understand?_”

Honerva nodded, unable to speak.

“_Then dry your tears. Your suffering is over._” The White Lion turned her towards her son. Her baby boy with arms open wide, ready to welcome her. It was more than Honerva could have ever asked for. The witch was dead, now she could begin a new life. And it started when she hugged her son, pouring out all the love she felt for him in this embrace. He kissed her forehead and she cleaned his tears.

“_When King Alfor hid the lions away and Zarkon took control this reality fell into darkness. Time had regarded Voltron as a myth. This world has been scarred by the hands of evil. Plagued and lost. Many lives were lost. Families torn apart. Children left to grow without the loving embrace of a mother or father. Each and every one of you had felt broken one way or another... but where you see ugliness I see beauty. Where you see tragedy I see the chance for new life to flourish. Where you see a villain, I see a hero waiting to be reborn. What my children see is the same as I, for we are one. I gave you the gift of Voltron not only as a weapon to defeat evil, but so that you may learn what it truly means to experience real love._”

“_Love that suffers long._” Black said, looking at Keith and Shiro.

“_Love that is kind_.” Blue said to Allura.

“_Love that that does not envy and is not proud._” Red said to Lance.

“_Love that does not dishonor or seek for itself_.” Green said to Pidge.

“_Love that is not easily angered._” Yellow said to Hunk.

“_Love that rejoices in truth. That does not delight in evil._” Black said, looking over at Lotor, Honerva, Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor.

“_Love that protects. Trusts, hopes, endures all things._” The White Lion said. “_It was this love which lifted you. Pushed you through the darkness, and brought you home. This was the purpose for which the Lions remained with you and chose you. It was about more than ending the war, it was about restoring what had been fractured. To mend the bond torn by pride. You paladins have done just that, with every heart you have touched. Including each other’s. We paved the pathway for you, but it was your choice whether or not to follow it. Love is given freely, never forced. And you did. You gave and it was returned to you. There is no greater joy._”

The paladins, along with Coran, Krolia, Romelle, Matt, the longmas, Lotor, Honerva, and the former generals, huddled together. The bond between the paladins had been broken once long ago, but today, due to the sacrifices of the heroes, it was restored. This was Voltron’s true mission all along. Not only were they meant to bridge together as a team to fight against a common enemy, but to bridge together the relationship between the Galra and the rest of the universe. To think, this all started when a half Galra orphan and a lost Altean princess fell in love, a love which gave five young pilots something to fight for, which in turn ignited a powerful friendship, and it was that friendship which inspired an entire Coalition and reunited Zarkon’s wife and son.

Now _this_ was a love story.

There was not a single dry eye all around. Galra, who were born and raised into a civilization of war and death, were witnessing first hand the greatest miracle their world would ever know. They witnessed the arrival of a celestial being, who saved them from creatures of darkness, who had been secretly using them as pawns for their own gain. Their very reality had been shaken, none of the other Galra who couldn’t be present today would believe them. Thankfully, they had a whole number of witnesses.

The rebels, Blades and the paladins were shocked to hear the clanging sound of weapons being thrown into a pile on the floor. Laser guns, scythes, swords, knives, everything the Galra had at their disposal with the intent to kill one another for the throne was thrown aside. What need did they have to fight now? The war was over, Zarkon was gone, no doubt things would be different from now on. This search for quintessence was futile, if what happened to Haggar was any indication, so there was no point to it anymore. Plus, they would rather not risk the possibility of facing the wrath of another cosmic battle like this ever again.

After ten thousand years, the Galra finally laid down their weapons. Hunk smiled seeing the uncle and nephew embrace, and Silver Star saw her musical Galra friends hugging one another. Even Dayak smiled warmly at Lotor. She had never been more proud of him.

“So, what happens now?” Hunk asked.

“_Now, we must go._” Yellow said. The paladins gasped.

“Go? What do you mean?” Keith said.

“_Like we said, the shadow creatures can not be entirely destroyed. And this battle created a dangerously large tear between our worlds, one which could increase their chances of escaping again To the point not even we, in our mechanical forms would be able to stop._” Blue said.

“_The only way to ensure your reality’s safety is if we use our energy to close the gateway for good_.” Red said, “_Every remaining fragment from the comet’s ore must be returned to its place of origin_.”

“But, that means...” Keith began, but was unable to finish. His hands trembled.

“_It means... our mission here is complete_.” Black said, unable to hide the grief in her voice as she looked at Keith with tearful eyes.

Every fragment of the comet needed to be returned to the rift in order for things to be set right again. Which meant, tragically, this was where the paladins and their Lions would go their separate ways.

Shiro remembered that one day he suggested the possibility of Voltron no longer being needed after the war was over. Looking back he wanted to punch himself in the face so hard. Of course the universe needed Voltron, it always did. Now that he knew what Voltron actually meant it would be needed now more than ever.

“But... but what if we need you again?” Hunk said, unable to fight back the desperation he was feeling. “What will we do without you?”

“_We will always be watching you._” Yellow said as he nuzzled Hunk’s cheek. “_Voltron will never truly be gone, so long as you keep it in your heart. And you, brave and noble Hunk, have a heart as big as they come._”

Hunk held onto Yellow for as long as he could. Saying goodbye to his friend was something he had hoped he would never have to do. Of all the things Hunk knew he would miss from his adventures in space, it was the bond he had forged with his lion. A bond that didn’t need that many words to showcase how strong it was. He felt it every time he flew on him. Those memories he would carry in his heart until the day he died.

Pidge was a complete wreck. Her tears were like waterfalls and she had to wipe the snot from her nose more than once, which was embarrassing but she saw Lance and even Hunk do the same thing earlier and everyone else was an emotional wreck so it really shouldn’t have been such a surprise. Her lion stood right in front of her and Pidge, unable to restrain herself, clung onto Green her fingers burned at how tightly she clenched to her emerald studded fur.

“_I can’t tell you how much it warms my heart to see you now, Katie. You have blossomed into the woman I always knew you would be. The infinite abilities of your mind dwarf the smallness of your size, but never forget it is the size of the love your heart carries which will always see you through, even if you don’t have all the answers. Never stop being curious and fearless._”

“I’m really gonna miss you.” Pidge wept, crying into her lion’s fur. “Just let me hold you a bit longer. Please.” Green was more than happy to grant her this wish. She wrapped her paw around her paladin, allowing her to cherish the time they had left together.

“Red, there—isn’t there another way?”

Red’s eyes softened as he placed his paw on Lance’s shoulder. “_This is the only way to keep your world from being harmed by the shadow creatures again. I know it hurts but I have complete faith in you, my boy._”

“It won’t be the same without you.” Lance cried as he hugged Red.

“_You will be alright, Lance. You have grown into a strong, confident paladin just like I always knew you would. You were always a hero in my eyes, even before Blue bestowed you upon me. You were always enough, especially to me_.”

Allura wasn’t sure if she had anymore tears to cry, but when she looked into Blue’s eyes she knew she was wrong. How many goodbyes did she have to say until it would stop hurting? Who was she kidding? Goodbyes would always hurt, no matter what. Many speak of how love can heal wounds, but often times they fail to mention how much it hurts when that loved one is gone. Even so, the hurt was evident of just how true that love really was. Like the White Lion said, real love is long suffering, it hopes and preserves. Because of this, Allura was willing to accept this goodbye, and the heartache that came with it until she could look back on this moment and feel a mixture of sadness as well as joy. The joy of having known Blue and for all she had done for her and her family.

“Blue, I can’t begin to thank you for all you have given me.”

“_I know you were afraid to become a mother at first, and I can’t promise it will be easy, but I can assure you that you are more than ready. You have the strength and the compassion needed to care for your family and your people. I couldn’t be prouder._”

Allura held her lion close as the two hugged for one final time Black approached Keith and Shiro. “_Being a leader is never easy. Most either take it for granted or do not comprehend the weight of such responsibility. But you two exemplify what true leadership means. Shiro, you have always had a focused mind and a strong will, and you’ve learned to lean on your team when you can’t carry the weight of your burdens. Keith, your empathy and desire to understand others is matched only by your steadfast duty to a noble cause. Patience and action. Wisdom and strength. Diligence and kindness. True leaders... true brothers._”

“I’ll never forget you.” Shiro said as he hugged her.

“_And I will never forget you, my valiant soldier._”

The stars on Black’s fur floated up and spun around Shiro, specifically around the area where his robotic arm was missing. The two brothers watched in awe as bits of metal manifested out of thin air, forming together to create a new prophetic limb, near identical to the one he had lost, minus the monstrous mutation. Shiro never thought he would be so happy as to see his robotic arm again, no longer a symbol of the torture he went through as a gladiator, but a reminder of where he started and where he was now. He tried to get the arm to light up but it didn’t respond. In fact, he noticed there were a few differences. The metal was no longer gray but a shiny silver making it appear almost white.

“_It won’t work the same way it did before,_” said Black, “_But I believe Pidge will have plenty of fun upgrading it to your liking. Preferably something a little less...grey._” She chuckled along with Shiro. He hugged her again, this time using both arms. Then it was Keith’s turn.

“Thank you, Black. For helping me see things from a different perspective. Including myself.” 

Black nuzzled against her young paladin and he buried his face in her fur. Black offered her paw to Shiro, inviting him to join for one more hug.

“We love you.”

“_I love you, too._”

The paladins savored every second, engraved every tiny detail to memory from the individual strands of fur to the patterns around their eyes and paws. With a weight far too heavy to even describe the paladins released their lions one last time. But before they did, there were a couple more goodbyes that needed to be said. Blue walked up to Lance after he said his last farewell to Red. Blue smiled lovingly at her little paladin. He had grown so much since she first met him. He changed from a cocky, dreamy-eyed lad into a humble and courageous man of action.

“_Lance, my precious boy. I’m sorry it hurt when I had to give you up, but know that I did it because I knew it would be for your own good. And even then, I have watched you and loved you since. That never stopped_.”

“I know. Thank you. For choosing me, and for pushing me in the right direction.” Lance pressed his forehead against hers while Red walked towards Keith and Allura. He bowed before them.

“_It was an honor to be your lion, noble Keith. I must confess, I knew from the start that our time together would be temporary. You had the makings of a true leader, just like King Alfor. I don’t think he could have imagined a better man suited to lead by his daughter’s side. And princess, you are so much like your father, yet so different. You should know that Alfor never wanted you to be a complete reflection of himself. He wanted you to find your own identity as a leader, and I am thrilled to say that you have. Take good care of each other._”

The couple hugged the Red lion. Allura especially had a difficult time letting go. He was her father’s lion, his companion. Letting go of him was like letting go of her father all over again.

“_His spirit lives within you, Allura._” Red whispered. “_So long as you remember him, he will never leave you. And neither will I._”

“I wish I didn’t have to say goodbye.”

“_One thing you should know about goodbyes, my dear. They rarely last forever._” Red licked Allura’s face, making her laugh. “_There’s that smile_.”

With that, Red pulled away. Allura’s hand lingered on his side before slipping off once he was out of arm’s reach. Keith held her close, he was her only support now that she felt she was about to crumble to pieces watching Blue, Red and the rest of the lions standing beside the White Lion. He carried the same look of sadness in his eyes as his children did. The goodbyes were as painful for him as they were for them.

“_Remember, Paladins. The universe will always need Voltron. And Voltron now lives inside each of you. Whenever you feel lost, look upwards. Even in darkness the stars will always shine_.”

“_And it is from the stars where we shall watch over you._” Black said, “_Until the end of time._”

The paladins and their lions shared one final look. Memories of their times together came and went. These lions had changed their lives in ways they couldn’t begin to describe. Though it hurt beyond words to see them leave, they knew this was their way of protecting their home from the shadows. This was their sacrifice for them. This was their act of love. This was their act of Voltron.

The White Lion’s form changed, from a man with a lion’s head into the shape of an actual lion. Accompanied by his children they ran on a trail of quintessence towards the portal as the protective dome around the planet separated into particles, returning back to its original source. Wild, powerful, and free. Once they entered the gateway, their collective roar booming across space, creating yet another shockwave and the light from the portal burst.

The portal was sealed for good. The Lions were nowhere in sight, but even if they could not see them the paladins saw five individually colored stars twinkling in the distance. They felt their friend's presence. The Lions were home, but they would never leave their paladins.

Their bond was forever.

_*(~)*_

_Behold, I will do something new, now it will spring forth; will you not be aware of it? I will even make a roadway in the wilderness, rivers in the desert._

** _~Isaiah 43:19_ **

_*(~)*_


	32. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ten thousand year old war is finally over and now it’s up to the paladins to pick up the pieces and lead the Galra and Alteans into a brighter tomorrow.

_It’s beautiful, it’s tragic_

_It’s something more than magic_

_It’s the laughter_

_It’s the tears_

_It’s the road that lead us here_

_It’s the majesty the mystery_

_It’s a billion heartbeat symphony_

_Like a river, to the ocean_

_One hand sets it all in motion_

_ _

_-Something Greater, by Matthew West_

**A New Beginning**

Silence swept over the planet after the gateway had closed. The Lions were gone, but for the paladins their presence and the influence they had on their lives and so many others would remain forever in their hearts and minds. Before they left they made the ultimate sacrifice by closing the gateway so that they all could be saved. The Lions were home again and from their home they would watch over their paladins and the rest of the universe and all realities.

The rebels, the Galra, Blades and longmas started to murmur amongst themselves, contemplating on what they had just witnessed. The Galra weapons laid on the floor, untouched. The ships descended and sentries, generals and pilots from both sides came flooding out to join their comrades.

The Galra stared at one another, as if hoping one of them would have an answer to their collective question; What do we do now?

After witnessing a miracle like this it dawned on them just how pointless all those years of conquest truly were. Many of those who were on the front lines, conquering and taking rival stations for themselves, thought back on their entire lives. All that conquest never really made them feel fulfilled. They only did so because they were told this was what they wanted. But, what did they really want? After all, in the end none of it amounted to anything. Everything they did was merely a ploy for those monsters, monsters that wanted them dead, using their own emperor to gather as much quintessence as possible and slowly killing the universe they all lived in all to free those creatures that would finish the job. They were fighting for their own demise this entire time.

Then, another realization came to them. They were tired. Tired of the hate, of the anger, the futile attempts to please an Emperor whose sanity was lost long ago. Friends and family lost and they needed to bury those feelings of grief and regret for the sake of an Empire that never had their best interests at heart. Without Zarkon, with the truth finally out, they felt the chains of their past breaking. All of their suppressed emotions and desires had finally been set free.

Still, without the Empire, who were they now? What would they do? How could they start over after years of death and war? And what of the other Galra who weren’t present to witness this event? Would they be willing to see reason as well?

The Rebels and Blades, seemingly sensing the loss within their new Galra allies, offered them their hands in friendship and assisted those who were hurt. One Galra soldier approached the paladins, addressing Lotor. “Um, if I may ask Emperor Lotor, what should we do now?” He asked, looking as lost as a young child searching for his parents.

Lotor blinked, looking back at his mother and then at the paladins before staring once again at the soldier, who bowed his head in respect.

“You’re asking me?”

“Yes. You are still Emperor of the Galra Empire.”

Lotor’s eyes widened at the large crowd of Galra gathering before him, standing side by side with the ones who were once their enemies. For years Lotor saw nothing but bloodlust in their eyes, but now all he saw was confusion and uncertainty. They were lost. Without the mentality of war as their only form of self identification and worth, they weren’t sure who they should be anymore. Even though they would not admit it themselves, Lotor saw exhaustion in their eyes as well. They never had a choice in who they should be or what to do with their lives. Their only options were either victory or death, nothing more. The soldier was right, they needed a leader.

Lotor stood before the crowd, taking in a slow deep breath before speaking.

“For too long our people have been taught that mercy was a form of weakness, and that our victory mattered more than the lives of those lesser than us. But we were not always like this. We were once a thriving civilization of fierce and noble warriors who, yes, did conquer for ourselves at one point, but in time we forged new alliances and friendships with those of other planets. From those bonds we became stronger.We fought for more than just ourselves, we fought for each other and I have come to understand that there is more strength in unity than in division.Look at what we have accomplished today. It was the shadow monsters that led us astray. We didn’t think we had a choice in who we could be but now we do. We can choose peace over violence. We can choose friendship over hate. We can choose love over death. And you’re right, the Galra Empire needs someone who will lead them into a brighter future... but that leader is not me.”

The Galra murmured and gasped in confusion.

“Lotor, what are you talking about?” Acxa asked.

“I too have committed acts that I am not proud of. These are the mistakes I too need to atone for before I can trust myself to lead anyone ever again. Also, I only became Emperor because I struck down my own father. Which, I also regret.”

Lotor’s voice cracked at that last bit. He swallowed hard, keeping his composure in order to finish what he needed to say.

“The Galra deserve leaders who aren't blinded by ignorance or arrogance. Who seek knowledge not for their own sake but for the sake of others. Who are compassionate and merciful without being credulous.”

Lotor turned around to look at Keith and Allura. “And who see the best in others even if they do not see it in themselves.” He smiled seeing the couple’s wide-eyed reaction. Lotor turned back to the crowd.

“Therefore I, Prince Lotor, hereby abdicate the throne in favor of Keith Kogane and Princess Allura. Paladins of Voltron, leaders of the Coalition...and my friends. If there is anyone who can set us on the right path it’s them.”

“For once, we are in agreement.” Romelle said. Lotor smiled and bowed his head in gratitude. There was still some animosity between them, mainly on Romelle’s side and Lotor knew this, still it was a start. It was still more than he had ever expected to receive especially when he knew he didn’t deserve it.

Allura’s hands reached up and covered her mouth before she could stop herself. Keith just stood there with his mouth open in surprise. Lance was laughing and already giving the two congratulatory pats on the back. Keith saw his mother and Shiro beaming with pride, alongside Coran who was wiping away a tear. Ember and the rest of the longmas were stomping their hooves in celebration. The mice cheered while Xian cawed happily and Romelle bowed her head in respect.

The couple was startled when the Galra and everyone else started to cheer and applaud. Nobody was even questioning the legitimacy of having an Altean princess become their new Empress. After all, through her union with Keith, who was still technically a Galra citizen regardless of his half-blood status, made Allura part of the Empire as well. It was what happened with Honerva through her marriage with Zarkon. Not to mention, these two did just save the entire universe and freed the Empire from years of subtle servitude and eternal damnation. They would be fools not to accept them as their new leaders. Lotor had made the right choice, probably the first one in his long life.

Keith pressed his hand against his chest, soaking it all in. He and Allura did talk of the possibility of him becoming the Emperor, but that was during the time they still saw Lotor as a traitor. Now that they had made amends and he saved their lives, twice, he assumed Lotor would continue his reign but as a more benevolent ruler. But, by the pained look in his eyes as he spoke of his father, Keith could understand. Lotor didn’t want to rule, he didn’t feel he deserved this leadership position. Yet, anyway.

“Lotor, are you sure about this?” Keith asked. He wanted to be sure of his friend’s decision, knowing how it would change Lotor’s life if he went through with it.

Lotor nodded with a smile. A smile that perfectly reflected how he felt once he abdicated the throne; He was free.

“I am, Keith. You and Allura have always done what was right for everyone. You showed me the error of my ways, you fought for the truth and it’s because of you that we are now free. I would be honored to call you my Emperor and Empress.”

Keith and Allura felt touched by Lotor’s genuine words. It was absolutely baffling just how much their dynamic had changed. Keith and Allura once saw Lotor as an enemy. A thorn on their side and someone who was no different than Zarkon. While they were partly right about that last part, it was for a different reason. Both Lotor and his father made misguided choices with good intentions, but the results were never what they had originally intended. As Nebula once told Ember, having good intentions did not guarantee things would go as one desired.

Now, the couple couldn’t be more thrilled to call the now former Galra prince their friend again. Now they knew they were right to come back for him. Lotor was part of their family, and with the right kind of guidance, he and his mother could start over again. They could fulfill his late father’s wish of having the life they had been deprived of and help others who were just as lost as he was.

“Well, I’m not.” Allura said, surprising Lotor. “Because there is no need to address us with such formalities, brother.”

The couple enveloped Lotor in a tight hug. Lotor laughed, feeling both relief and joy as he held the two close. Afterwards, Keith held Allura’s hand, as she nodded encouragingly. Lance, Hunk and Pidge also each gave the two of them a thumbs up. Keith inhaled then exhaled slowly before addressing the crowd, which looked a lot bigger now that he thought about it.

“Thank you. I didn’t grow up with the Empire so I wasn’t aware of the war until much later in life. Nor was I aware of my own Galra blood. But, regardless of what our people have done in the past, I do genuinely care about the Empire. I know for a fact that we are capable of being so much more than intergalactic conquerors who only seek to benefit ourselves. Nothing would bring me greater joy than to see the citizens of this once glorious civilization rise up from the ashes and become the people we once were. Lotor is right, we have been given a choice. Which is why... I wish to allow the people to decide first, whether they wish for me to lead them or not.”

The Galra, once again, looked rather confused. This was all very new to them and already their candidate for a new Emperor was doing things so differently from tradition.

“Dude, I swear if you start with your, “I-don’t-think-I’m-ready-to-be-a-leader” skit again I am gonna grab some random piece of metal and I’m gonna bash you in the head until you—”

Pidge pulled her frantic boyfriend’s arm before he could so something he would regret. “Lance, honey, calm down!”

“I’m serious! Keith is a born leader, he can do this!”

“I know.” said Keith.

“Exactly!—Wait, what?”

“You’re right, Lance. I can become their leader, and I would be extremely happy about that. But the Galra never had the freedom to choose their own fate. The Lions paved the pathway for us but we _choose_ to follow it. We should give them the same opportunity.”

Allura smiled, holding her husband’s hand close to her heart. “I agree.”

Lance blinked in surprise. “O-oh. Well then... that shut me up.”

“It’s a miracle!” Hunk teased, and Lance growled in annoyance.

The Galra spoke amongst themselves again. This boy, this paladin, was giving them the freedom to choose who they wanted to be their new leader? Which meant, they also had the choice to either go back to their old ways or start fresh? Many weren’t sure they wanted to go back to the old ways. It was actually refreshing to not be fighting all the time and who’s to say what else they could become if they weren’t told from birth that they were supposed to be soldiers for the rest of their lives? Who else could they be?

“I want them to lead us.” One Galra rose his hand. Silver Star smiled from ear to ear. It was Dryn, one of Lotor’s workers who wanted to become a musician. “I mean, they saved all of us from that monster and... I admit, I never wanted to be part of this stupid war! I always wanted to play music.”

“Me too!” Another one of his friends said, raising his hands. “Honestly, I never wanted to be a soldier.”

“I want to bake!” Another shouted.

“I want to start a family.” Another said.

“I wish to fight for a cause that does not take advantage of our loss of cultural identity, thus manifesting in a sense of desire to please a higher monarch out of a crippling fear of not being enough, in order to feed off of his unquenchable hunger for an unlimited power that should never be trifled with in the hands of mere mortals.”

Many were staring at the Commander from the Omega Shield, with jaws dropped and eyes wide open in shock. The commander stood still and cool as ice with his hands behind his back.

“Uncle, I had no idea you were so philosophical.”

“I have had many years of contemplation.”

Dayak lifted her stick, which made Hunk flinch. “We Galra pride ourselves for being the strongest and fiercest race in the known universe.” She said firmly. She raised a brow when she saw Silver Star smiling sweetly at her. “Perhaps it’s high time we channeled that aggression and experience into a much more... noteworthy cause. After all, there is a lot more to us than being brutes.”

Silver Star gasped and started galloping in place, trying to restrain her squealing. She couldn’t contain herself for long so she leaped onto Dayak and hugged her with her wings.

“I knew there was a heart underneath that pouty, wrinkly face!”

“However, your Excellencies, I do strongly suggest a time limit towards these... ‘hugs’ you appear to be so fond of.” Dayak said to Keith and Allura, who were unable to keep themselves from laughing.

“You know you love it!”

“... Maybe a tad.”

“Thank you, Dayak.” Lotor said. Though he now knew she might not have been the one who sang to him all those years ago, he was still grateful to her nonetheless. In her own way, she did show how much she cared for Lotor as a child, only further hammering in home that the Galra weren’t all heartless, war-brained brutes. They could still have their legacy, and remember their past mistakes, and use them to shape a much better future for everyone.

“I should be thanking you, Lotor.” Dayak said, smiling in a way that made her look a lot younger than she actually was. “I never said this because, well... but, I always saw you as the son I never thought I would have liked to have one day. I am very proud of you.”

Lotor never had been formal enough to initiate hugs, but now that he knew how good they felt, he wanted to share that feeling with her. She was as close to a mother as Lotor could have given their circumstances. Dayak froze for a tic but warmly embraced him as well.

“I will allow it.” She said softly, tightening her hold on the boy.

The Omega Shield Commander thrusted his fist into the air, “I stand by the new Emperor and Empress!”

“As do I!” His nephew said, throwing his fist into the air. Both he and his uncle placed their fists over their chests. “Vrepit Sa!”

The crowd repeated and bowed down, “_To the Emperor and Empress! Vrepit Sa!_”

The Blades of Marmora followed suit, bowing their heads and repeating the mantra they had left behind so long ago. “_Vrepit Sa!_”

Even the rebels bowed, fists over their chests. The longmas, due to their lack of hands, used their wings and bowed their heads. “_Vrepit Sa!_” They all chanted.

Finally, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, Krolia, Ember, Comet, Silver Star, Aura, Blaze, Romelle, Lotor, Honerva, Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid were all more than happy to do the salute. While everyone else was on their knees, this group remained on their feet but bowed their heads nonetheless.

“_Vrepit Sa!_”

As a child Allura always knew the day when she would take the throne of Altea would come. When Altea was destroyed she believed that future was long gone, and just as well because she still wasn’t sure at the time if she was ready to become queen. Now, standing beside the man she loved, who was freely chosen to become the new Emperor of the Galra, who were more than happy to accept her as Empress, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. This was not the coronation she had envisioned for a number of reasons, but looking at everyone now, seeing the now liberated and content looks on so many Galra faces, her heart went out to them. She saw the Galra no longer as enemies, but as allies again. Not just allies... but her own people every bit as the Alteans were.

Keith held her hand close and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears. Neither looked unsure or frightened, they looked ready. They felt ready. They were ready.

“There is still one last thing.” Honerva said, gesturing to the purple flame which was still lit. Not one Galra tried to take it.

With a deep breath, Keith approached the flame and pulled out the lit torch.He held it to Allura and she clasped the stick right above her husband’s hand. “We do this together.” He said.

“As always.” Allura said with a playful glint in her eye.

Dryn and his friends stood in a straight line and started harmonizing together, helping set the atmosphere as the couple climbed up the steps of the spire, holding the torch together.

Shiro’s chest swelled with pride as he watched his little brother ascending up the stairs alongside his wife. Memories from when Keith was still a young boy played out in his mind. He watched him grow from a frightened, lonely child into a man of honor and courage. Shiro was ready to accept the fact that Keith didn’t need his guidance anymore, at least not in the way he used to. Keith was his own man with his own family to care for. Shiro didn’t feel sadness, he felt content. Nebula nuzzled his face, in her own way, saying she was proud of him as well.

Krolia wished Steve could be here to see their baby boy. She had missed so much of his life, but at least she could be here to see the rest of his journey. Now that he and Allura would have a child of their own, Krolia vowed to be there for her grandchild the way she couldn’t be there for Keith and make up for lost time. She felt Ember snuggle close to her and Krolia kneeled down to hug her first grandchild, kissing her on the head. She was with her family again, and she wasn’t going to let go.

Coran was a complete wreck. The princess he had seen grow from a child into a woman had finally transcended into the pinnacle part of her long journey. Traditionally, they had plans for what her future would hold, but those plans had changed. For the better, in his honest opinion. Allura was going to become the queen her parents always knew she would be. A kind, wise and noble leader adored by her people, and there was no one better to accompany her on this journey than Keith.

“She did it, Alfor.” He whispered. “Our little princess did it.”

Once they reached the top, Keith and Allura lit up the spire. The flames burst in a flash of purple light and Dryn and his choir’s harmonizing grew louder. Lotor spread his arms open to address the crowd.

“The flame is lit. All hail Emperor Keith and Empress Allura! Long may they reign!”

The crowd went wild. Cheers, applauds, the tossing of caps and scarfs into the air which landed on random people’s heads, even rebels jumping on each other’s shoulders. Lance lifted Pidge up, spinning her around and Coran hugged Shiro, crying uglily onto his shoulder, and leaving a few unpleasant snot stains on his shirt. Romelle heard the crying and Shiro’s begrudging moans of disgust, making her giggle a bit. Her laughter sounded like Christmas sleigh bells. Sweet, gentle and magical. Shiro had no idea she was capable of a laugh like that. He hoped he could hear it again one day. It was just nice to see her so happy.

Ezor went crazy, whooping and pounding her fists into the air, even punching Zethrid in the arm, which barely felt like a flicker. Acxa only laughed at her little sister’s antics, but in her celebration Ezor accidentally punched Acxa, which made her bump onto Lotor, nearly tumbling them over.

“Oh, sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Lotor said quickly, grabbing her hands to help her stand up straight. “Are you okay?” Acxa and Lotor said at the same time.

“I’m fine.” Lotor said, a tad quicker than he wanted that to sound.

“I’m fine.” Acxa said, her eyes darting back and forth between Lotor and the floor.

“Okay.”

“Okay,”

“Right.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

The two felt the heat of embarrassment creep up on their faces as they tried, in vain, to avoid eye contact. Lotor scratched the back of his neck while Acxa absentmindedly tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear. Being casual around each other was going to take some getting used to. But, admittedly, they would much prefer this over their previous dynamic, which was best left in the past. Ezor and Zethrid, on the other hand, watched the awkward exchange between the two with surprise, followed by intrigue. 

Above the spire Keith and Allura shared a soft kiss. “I know it’s not the coronation you might have envisioned.” said Keith.

“On the contrary, I had always hoped I would get to share it with my future king. Or, Emperor in this case.”

“You sure you’re okay with being called Empress? You know, because of the whole alternate reality thing?”

“I believe it’s time we associated the name with a positive memory. Besides, _Empress_ Allura does have a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Keith laughed, as Allura’s cheekiness always managed to do. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Once they descended from the stairs Keith was welcomed by a hug from his mother. “I am so proud of you, Keith.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too.”

Allura received a bone crushing hug from Coran. “You have done your people proud, Princess.” Coran glanced sadly to the floor in realization, “Oh. I... I guess now I should get used to calling you Empress from now on.” Coran was proud, but he would admit that he was going to miss calling Allura princess because, aside from it being her title, it was also his affectionate nickname for her. Still, he wanted to call her by her new title. After all, she wasn’t his little princess anymore.

Allura felt bad about seeing Coran so upset about the change, and she understood why. She was going to miss being called princess. He still could, but knowing him he would insist on staying true to tradition.

“I may not be a princess anymore, but I know of another who will be in need of your guidance.”

“Right, of course. Though, we still don’t know if it will be a princess or a prince yet.”

“Yes, but I wasn’t referring to the baby.”

Coran looked a bit confused until she gestured to Ember to come closer. Allura squatted down and cupped her adopted daughter’s chin with her palm. Then, to Coran’s surprise, Allura removed her circlet tiara from her forehead.

“My mother gave this to me when I was very young. She told me when I became queen I would trade it for a different crown. I told her I refused to ever let that happen but she said it was part of growing up. Of passing on her wisdom to me. And now... I want to pass that wisdom onto you.”

Ember gasped, her green eyes shimmering as she stared at the tiara. “But—but—but shouldn’t you save that for the baby?”

“You’re my baby, too. And the one I carry inside of me is going to need their big sister. You helped me to see that being a mother was not something I needed to be afraid of. I have been ready for it for a long time. I love you, Ember.”

Ember wrapped her wings around Allura’s shoulder, crying into her shoulder. “I love you too, Mom.”

Allura held the crown up and secured it around Ember’s head, adjusting her bangs so that the tiara was more visible.

Keith walked up and squatted beside his wife to see his baby girl with her new tiara. “Looking good, kiddo.”

“Princess Ember,” Coran said with the widest smile on his face. “Has a lovely ring to it.”

Ember spread out her wings, inviting Coran for a hug which he was more than happy to give. Allura may not be the same young princess anymore, but Ember was going to be needing just as much guidance as well. Yes, she had her parents, but the little longma looked up to Coran as well. He was so happy he chose to change his views on longmas. If he hadn’t, he would have been missing out on an extraordinary young lady.

“Well, it’s official now.” Blaze said. At first, Ember thought he would start claiming she would start getting a big head or something, but instead he did an exaggerated bow, folding his left wing under his neck. “All bow to her royal majesty!” He said in an exaggerated booming voice, no doubt trying to mimic Coran.

“Yes, her royal princess-ness!” Silver Star said with a laugh, also bowing. Aura and Comet did the same, unable to restrain their laughter.

Ember waved her wing and stuck her nose up in the air pretending to act all snooty. “Silence, you annoying peasants!”

“As you wish, my liege.” Aura teased.

“Your royal Crankiness.” Comet said, earning a playful slap on the side from Ember. But in all seriousness, she did look beautiful with her new crown.

Keith screamed in surprise when Shiro, of all people, grabbed him and started messing with his hair. Normally, Shiro was far more composed than this, but like everyone else he was swept up in the joyful mood of the situation. Still, Keith wasn’t a big fan of his own brother messing up his hair on the day of his unplanned coronation as the new Emperor of the Galra Empire... words Keith never in a million years would have imagined he would, shockingly, be perfectly okay with now. Why wouldn’t he be? He’d had more than enough experience with leadership and, like he told his shadow form back inside the rift, he wasn’t a little boy anymore.

Shiro laughed once he released Keith, who was growling irritably. Allura was sweet enough to adjust his bangs a bit, rearranging them back into how they were before, but still ruffling a bit of the back to make the ends stand out.

“Well done, Keith. You’re going to make a great Emperor.”

“Thank you, Shiro. _Gah!_” Keith was once again pulled into an unsuspected hug by Hunk, who was crying his eyes out. Keith grimaced at the snot coming out of his nose as well.

“I always knew this day would come! Actually, no not really because we weren’t really sure how all of this was gonna go down and I honestly thought we were gonna die but we’re all okay and this is happening now and I’m just so happy-e-e-e!” Hunk sobbed released his friend to blow into a piece of tissue Silver Star handed him.

Lance gave Keith a slap on the back, laughing with pride. “I always said this guy was leadership material.”

“Sure you did, babe.” Pidge said, rolling her eyes while chuckling. “Sure you did.”

“What?”

“So, what’s your first royal proclamation, Emperor?” Krolia asked. Keith turned to Romelle then to his wife. She nodded in agreement. Without saying a word she knew exactly what he was about to say.

“Coran, set course for the Quantum Abyss. We’ve got some friends waiting for us.”

Romelle gasped with joy, then hugged the new Emperor and Empress. At long last her people were finally going to be free.

(~)

Knowing the dangers of the Quantum Abyss, the paladins came much more prepared this time. Lotor, with his knowledge on how to traverse the dangerous location, gave the paladins all of the details and secure routes from which to take to guarantee a safe voyage. Dayak and several other Galra were tasked with returning to their stations across the universe in order to spread the good news that the war was finally over.

To make certain that the rest of the Galra Empire who weren’t fortunate to witness the miracle they had experienced and would most likely be hostile, they chose to arrive accompanied by a number of members of the Blades, the rebels and other members of the Coalition, and a video recording from the new Emperor and Empress themselves explaining everything.

Romelle awaited patiently for everything to be set up. What was a couple more minutes compared to a new life of freedom for her people? The worst was over and now with a vast majority of the Galra Empire on their side, she felt free to just... breathe. She sat on one of the paladin chairs on the bridge while everyone else spoke with the rest of the Galra and rebels and Blades to see to the final details. Romelle had been listening in on their conversation for a while but she just wanted a few quiet moments to reflect and soak it all in.

A tidal wave of emotions crashed and thrusted within her. Her nerves were shaken after learning the truth about a magical being known as The White Lion, responsible for breathing life into every living thing in the universe, and the true origins of Voltron. She doubted she would ever think of things the same way ever again.

There was still much left to be done but she had complete confidence in her new friends. She could only hope her people would be open to hearing their side of the story, especially considering Lotor.

She heard the doors swoosh open. Given the weight and steady movements of the person’s footprints she had a hunch on who it was.

“You okay?” Shiro asked. The last time she snuck out of a room it was to vent out her frustrations. This time he saw Romelle with a content smile on her face, but there was also some uncertainty in the way her fingers curled and uncurled in her lap. She was happy, but in her experience happiness was a luxury she had been deprived of for a very long time. Now that she was free, in more ways than one, she felt unsure if she should let all of her walls down and enjoy the feeling so long as she had it.

“To be perfectly honest, I am feeling a bit...” Romelle shook her head, “Never mind. It wouldn’t make any sense.”

“Given everything that’s happened to me this past year and the once in a lifetime event we just experienced not two dobashes ago, I doubt anything is ever going to baffle me ever again.”

Romelle couldn’t help but laugh, the feeling of happiness growing within her. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve felt this happy. Well, partly happy and partly frightened because I’m not entirely sure where me and my people will go from here. It’s exciting, and also... uncertain. Like I said, it doesn’t make sense.”

“No. No, on the contrary, it makes perfect sense. Change can be both wonderful and frightening.”

“You sound like someone who’s well experienced in the matter.”

“Am I that predictable?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The two shared a laughed but Romelle’s smile quickly fell into a frown. He bit her bottom lip and Shiro could see how she was contemplating on what to say next.

“Can I be honest with you?” Romelle asked, nervously tugging on her sleeve.

“Of course.”

“I’ve hated Lotor for so long that it became like a second skin. A part of me is still furious with him, but after learning the truth it makes me sad and angry and...confused.”

“I understand.” Shiro said, kneeling beside her chair, “Knowing what he and Honerva went through and that it all could have been avoided, it’s painful. How could you feel any different?”

“And yet, you and the others were able to forgive them both. It doesn’t sound very easy.”

“You’re right, it wasn’t easy. I didn’t think it was possible myself. But when Honerva’s virus took hold of me and I saw her, the real Honerva, I saw... a little bit of myself.”

Romelle’s head jerked up and she slightly turned her face to Shiro. Though she could not see his face she heard the regretful sorrow in his voice. Shiro inhaled and exhaled slowly and held out his new robotic arm. Even with her gone he could still hear the Black Lion’s affectionate purrs ringing in his ears like a soothing song that got stuck in his head. The arm was no longer the one Honerva had forced upon him but instead it was a new one, freely given to him by the lion as a gift.

“After I lost my parents I took my anger out on other people. One of my actions nearly cost the life of an innocent. Even though nobody died I lived with that regret for years. I didn’t think I deserved to be forgiven after that, but my grandmother, while she didn’t justify my mistakes she did see beyond them and knew that I could move on from them. Since then I dedicated my whole life to becoming a better person, to the point in which I neglected even myself. My friends showed me that even if I didn’t deserve forgiveness, or didn’t think I did, they knew what was in my heart and I wanted to give that same chance to Honerva after seeing what she had gone through. Rationally speaking neither of them deserve forgiveness, I didn’t think I did either, but maybe it’s not about deserve, it’s about what you believe.”

“What do you believe, Shiro?”

“I believe in love. In the kind of love that can do the impossible and can give second chances to those who really want it. Hey, if the White Lion says it’s possible then who am I to go against a celestial deity? Even if He is a feline.”

Romelle laughed at Shiro’s comical quip at the end, which helped because midway through his speech Romelle was already crying. She wiped her tears with her sleeve. Her body stiffened a bit when she felt Shiro’s robotic hand on her cheek, cleaning her face. Despite the metallic surface his touch was gentle and cautious, as though he were careful not to be too forward.

“Romelle, I’m not saying you need to feel comfortable around them, it’s okay if you don’t, all I am saying is that even if forgiveness isn’t easy it’s not impossible. But it’s still your choice, and I will respect it.”

Romelle took Shiro’s hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his palm to get a clear sense of the material. It was different from the one before. This one was new, warm instead of cold yet it was still clearly metal. There was no skin yet she felt his fingers move at their own will. This arm was a reminder of his pain, a reminder of how his life changed drastically, yet here he was, though scared he was happy and whole. He found a family amidst the chaos, he found joy through the pain and loss, he found peace in the middle of pain, witnessed miracles that logic could never explain. It was both beautiful and tragic, through the laughter and the tears, this road had brought him and the others to where they were supposed to be.

The more Romelle thought about it the more she wanted to believe in the possibility of moving onward from her pain. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to call Lotor her friend, or even her ally just yet, but she wanted to believe he could change. She wanted to believe that he would make amends to her family, though she didn’t know how she wanted to believe it. After the experience of meeting the White Lion it seemed as though nothing was impossible anymore. She had witnessed the impossible happen before her, even without sight she could see the impact Voltron had on others.

Romelle prided herself as someone who could “see” far more than others, but it was now she realized that in some way she was blind in another sense. She was blind to see that beyond her grief and pain was another side, a side that promised a brighter future and happier tomorrow. After the sunset comes the dark, after the rain comes the sun, after the hurt comes healing.

“If I said I wanted to try to let go... would you help me? Because, I don’t think I know how.”

Shiro smiled and held both her hands with his own. “Of course. You don’t have to face this alone, Romelle.”

Silence took hold for a few tics. Romelle sucked in her lips, trying to ignore the rising heat that was creeping up on her cheeks. Talking it out with Shiro made her feel so much better and less bad about herself. Shiro didn’t judge her for her conflicted thoughts but instead took this time to listen and understand where she was coming from, even share his own past experiences. Just by listening to his voice she knew that he genuinely believed in everything he said without a shadow of a doubt. She both envied and admired him for that.

Shiro didn’t pull away, he allowed Romelle to hold onto his robot hand as thought it was the threat that kept her tethered to the present. His chest ached at everything this woman had been through but he was also amazed by just how strong she really was. She wasn’t afraid to admit she was still upset and unsure of her decision, yet she was willing to try and forgive not for anyone else but so she could be free of her past. Shiro knew first hand the weight of hatred could have on one’s heart, and after witnessing Honerva’s past he knew just how deadly it was.

The White Lion not only revealed that forgiveness was possible, but also that, in one way or another, we all have darkness within us. We are all capable of doing terrible and wonderful things depending on the choices we make. But most of all, the Lions taught everyone that these choices, the really hard ones, didn’t need to be taken alone. Shiro wasn’t alone, and neither was Romelle.

“Thank you, Shiro.” Romelle then released Shiro’s hand, realizing she was holding it for a lot longer than she needed. Her face felt hotter than before, unbeknownst to her, Shiro’s face was also feeling a rise in temperature.

“I...I also wanted to thank you for saving me from that brute.” Romelle said, tucking a random strand of hair behind her ear.

Shiro knew she was referring to Sendak. His blood boiled at the memory of him threatening Romelle just to get a rise out of him. Even though he was short one arm Shiro had jumped in front of her to protect her. She found that to be extremely admirable. Romelle might have always treasured her independence, especially when she had grown up being pitied for something she couldn’t help, but she wasn’t ungrateful for the risk Shiro had taken despite not being in the best condition at the time.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I mean it. You only had one arm yet you still stood in to protect me. That was very brave.”

It wasn’t the first time Shiro had been commended for being brave. Heck, it was so common he didn’t think much of it half the time. But, for some reason, hearing it from Romelle, who sounded so sweet and sincere, made the corners of his mouth turn up and heat rise from his neck to his cheeks. Shiro hadn’t experienced a sensation like this since he was a young fourteen-year-old with his first crush. Shiro shook the thought out of his head and cleared his throat.

“Y-You’re welcome.” Shiro hoped she didn’t hear that tiny stutter. “You were pretty brave yourself with the way you swung that staff. You would have made a fantastic paladin.”

Romelle felt her blush deepen. She really hoped it wasn’t noticeable. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“All I know is that if we had you on the team I probably would have been out of a job a long time ago.” Shiro said with a chuckle. Romelle scoffed and slapped his bicep, the one that wasn’t robotic. “Ouch! I rest my case.”

Romelle tried but couldn’t sustain her laughter. Shiro laughed alongside her, while rubbing his arm. He knew she had Altean strength but, good gravy the woman had an arm. He realized this was the first full blown laugh he had seem from Romelle. Before, she was limited to small giggles, maybe the occasional chuckle, but this time she looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself, as though she was remembering what it felt like to be a child again. Shiro felt a sense of satisfaction and delight knowing he helped in bringing out that laugh, even if he did receive a possible bruise from it. Still, it was worth it just to see her happy. Shiro realized he wanted to make her smile all the time, to listen to her troubles and offer his support. Maybe he was overthinking it, he had only just met the woman, but he couldn’t ignore the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach or the rising head on his cheeks.

All Shiro could think about now was just how amazing Romelle was. Smart, kind, brave, a little bit of an attitude but she also had a sense of humor that radiated with an air of confidence and sass. She had her fair share of scars, just like everyone else, but Shiro didn’t see those scars as anything to be ashamed of. They were proof of the woman she had become and the promise of the woman she could become now that things have changed. Shiro was honored to be one of the first to bare witness to that side of Romelle, the side that was full of hope and promise.

The doors opened again, this time with the rest of the paladins and Coran entering the scene. Romelle felt a jolt course through her, alerting her body and stiffening her position. Shiro, for no rational reason, suddenly felt the need to take a step back from where he stood, which was right next to Romelle’s chair to the point his elbow was resting on the side. 

“Alright everyone, we’re setting a course for the Quantum Abyss! Hopefully nobody will get lost this time—Keith.” Coran shot a look at the newly appointed Emperor, who gave him a shrug and look of insult. It wasn’t Keith’s fault he got lost last time. Lotor, remembering all too well the incident, shielded his face in humiliation.

“Oh, Romelle. May I speak with you for a moment?” Allura asked, offering Romelle her hand.

“Of course, Allura.”

The two Altean women spoke with one another. Allura asked Romelle various questions about the Altean Colony in order to mentally prepare herself. And also to calm her nerves about meeting Alteans again for the first time in ten thousand years. While the ladies spoke, and Lotor with Coran looked over the safe routes to traverse the Quantum Abyss in order to reach the Alteans, Keith stood by Shiro, noticing the older man looking slightly frazzled. His eyes shifted from side to side and he wasn’t exactly sure on what to do with his hands. His human one was scratching his neck while his new robotic one was tucked in his pants pocket. Keith looked back at Allura and Romelle, then back at Shiro, taking notice of the split second his brother glanced in the ladies’s direction. A smile formed on Keith’s lips.

“I see you and Romelle are getting along.”

“Don’t give me that tone. I taught you that tone.”

“Well, am I wrong?”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, watch it. I’m Emperor now, remember.”

Shiro groaned, “You think you know a guy until he inherits a throne.”

Keith laughed and gave his adopted brother a friendly punch in the arm. The two laughed.

“Um, everyone. I think you should come and see this.” Lotor said. Everyone gathered around the computer as Coran showed them something unusual on the monitor. Something was coming up ahead, but it was difficult to decipher exactly what it was.

“It looks like a planet.” Hunk said as the object in question drew closer.

“That’s not possible.” Honerva said in shock. “There aren’t supposed to be any other planets around this area.”

“Coran, zoom in.” Keith ordered. Coran did just that and the image expanded on the screen. Hunk was right, it really was a planet. But, it was unlike anything they had ever seen. The atmosphere was coated in white fluffy clouds with gray lining, large patches of land with various parts being green and others looking more like a desert, and a beautiful sea that stretched on for miles. The oceans shimmered with a purple tint and the grass had various shades of red and pink and yellow. It was absolutely beautiful, but where it came from remained a mystery.

Coran’s fingers typed at rapid speed as more details on the planet began popping up. “That’s... unusual.”

“What is it?” Allura asked.

“The planet seems to be completely uninhabited.

“How is that possible?” Lance asked.

“I—I’m not sure. I mean, there is life in the ecosystem but there doesn’t appear to be any biorhythms of intelligent life anywhere. And the readings on the planet indicate that it’s...”

“It’s what?” Keith asked when Coran just randomly froze.

“It’s... like a newborn. It’s as if this planet had just recently been made. But that’s not possible. How can a planet be so full of wildlife after just being created? And how did it just appear like that?”

Honerva and Allura studied the planet’s surface, taking in the details of the plants and oceans. Something about this planet felt... eerily familiar for some reason. Coran zoomed in even closer, revealing the plant life and sky up close. Both Altean women gasped at what they saw.

“It... it can’t be!” Honerva inhaled sharply.

(~)

Following Allura’s orders, well not so much orders more of a plea than anything, Coran landed the castle ship in a clearing in the middle of a vast countryside. Mountains stretched out as far as the eye could see. Allura and Honerva dashed out of the ship. Romelle was close behind. Once outside the blind Altean woman breathed in deeply, getting a whiff of this planet’s atmosphere. Something about it smelled familiar, yet at the same time entirely new. There was one scent which piqued her interest. She ran after it, ignoring the calls of her friends who went after her. Xian flew ahead, landing first on a hillside. Romelle stopped, as did Allura and Honerva. The hill was home to a beautiful meadow of the most gorgeous flowers anyone had ever seen.

Flowers with pink and purple petals with a familiar pattern and a yellow stigma sticking outward. The stem was a dark purple with slim leaves sprouting out, almost like string. Honerva lost all feeling in her legs and fell down in front of the flower. Romelle did so more slowly, brows lowering in intrigue. She stroked the petals with her finger, breathing in the aroma.

“This flower... it smells almost like... but, that doesn’t make any sense. It doesn’t feel quite the same.”

Allura got down near Honerva, whose eyes began to water. She plucked a single flower, spinning it slowly in her hands, caressing the petals with the touch of a lover.

“Allura... do you see this?”

“I do.” Allura said breathlessly.

“On Daibazaal we didn’t have that many flowers, but there was one. The Midnight Bush, which was found on the highest mountain range and only grew once every few red lunar cycles. Zarkon brought them for me on the eve of our wedding.”

Lotor joined his mother, mesmerized by the design of the flower. “I’ve read about those.” He held his mother’s hand, his fingers tracing the surface of the flower. Keith joined Allura, equally captivated by the plant. He recognized the form of the petals, the scent, the color, though it was not identical the similarities were nonetheless there.

“It’s... it’s like the juniberry flower—“

“And the Midnight Bush,” Lotor added. “As one.”

In her hand, Honerva held the national flower of her home planet as well as the very plant her husband climbed a mountain to get for their special day. No wonder the scent seemed almost foreign to Romelle. It was the flower she had grown up with and another plant merged into a single flower. Suddenly, amongst the field of flowers a creature popped up. It was curled up into a furry ball until it’s pointed ears wiggled. It’s body stretched and when the creature locked eyes with Honerva and Lotor the two froze in place. The line between reality and memory blurred.

“Kova?” Honerva muttered. Was it really him? Her old feline companion? The creature meowed and leaped into his mistress’s arms just as he used to before the quintessence consumed their lives. Kova was no longer as thin and evil looking as before, now he was plump and healthy again, with thick fur and eyes that sparkled like stars.

“I...I can’t believe it!” Honerva nuzzled her cheek against Kova’s face. The feline purred. She didn’t care if this was completely unethical, outlandish even. Her old friend had returned. When Kova saw Lotor he leaped from Honerva’s arms and pawed Lotor’s legs. The former Galra prince kneeled down and allowed the feline to climb up his shoulder. Kova purred against Lotor’s face and he cried while scratching Kova’s ears. The last time he saw him he had remained with Narti’s dead body. Lotor knee Kova couldn’t have been dead, his exposure to quintessence gave him an extended life. But now, just like Honerva and himself, the feline was back to his original self.

“I thought you were lost! I’ve missed you so much, old friend.” Lotor held Kova up with his hands, “I am so sorry for ever pushing you away. That will never happen again.” Kova replied by licking Lotor’s nose and he hugged his furry companion after years of separation.

“How is this possible?” Coran said.

“It’s not.” Shiro said, his eyes staring at the mother and son smothering their long lost cat with love. “It’s a miracle.”

“A gift.” Allura said. The wind picked up and the group heard a roar echoing in the wind. Right then and there, the mystery as to where the planet, and for that matter Kova, came from was resolved.

The lions had given the heroes one final gift. A new planet, with aspects of both Altea and Daibazaal, Lotor’s family made whole again, this was a second chance at a new life.

(~)

The trip to the Quantum Abyss was a lot smoother than they expected. Even Lotor was surprised. It was as if the chaotic nature of the area had been subdued, and the hidden planet where the Altean were located was out in the open allowing them easier and quicker access. Was this another miracle done by the White Lion? If it was, they wouldn’t be too surprised.

Once they reached the planet, Allura felt her hands tremble. This was it. This was the first time in ten thousand years in which she would come face to face with an entire civilization of Alteans. It felt so unreal that she was half conceived that this was all a dream and that she would wake up soon. She felt excited and eager to see them, which was quickly followed by what she could only describe as paralyzing fear. 

Keith held her hand the entire time, every now and again kissing her knuckles. He didn’t mind doing it a hundred times if it meant reminding her that he was right there beside her.

“It’s going to be alright.” He said, his low baritone voice reminding her to breathe in and out slowly. Ember was curled beside her, her head on her lap while Allura was absentmindedly stroking her mane, accidentally soothing her to the point she was starting to doze off. Feeling Ember’s breathing against her legs, along with her husband’s touch, were her tethers to reality. 

“I don’t even know what I’m going to say to them.” Allura said. She didn’t think she could sound even more nervous than she was already feeling.

“Just speak from your heart. You’ll know what to say. You always do.”

Allura gave a small laugh of relief and felt Keith’s lips on her forehead. Ember stirred awake and looked up at her mother. The little longma smiled. They both believed in her and Allura had more than enough proof that she had what it took to be a leader and to make the right decision when needed. Her thoughts might be saying one thing, but reality said something else entirely. She sliced away her doubtful thoughts the same way she did to her shadow self inside the rift.

She wasn’t an inexperienced princess anymore. She was an Empress. A paladin. A leader. And this wasn’t just given to her, Allura had earned it. Nothing and no one could ever take that away from her. Not her own thoughts, not her own shadow, nothing. She wasn’t lost anymore.

The castle ship landed right in the middle of a field surrounded by juniberry flowers. A crowd of Alteans gathered around the ship, marveling at the technological marvel that their ancestors had constructed centuries ago.

“He’s back!” One Altean said.

“Keith has returned, just as he said!”

The Alteans cheered. The paladin had spoken the truth. For a while, there had been a few who started to doubt Keith’s words, even with the proof he had shown them, but now with the reveal of an authentic castle ship, the ones who feared and doubted were happy to be proven wrong. The reign of Lotor had ended. They were finally free.

When Lotor saw the Alteans cheering he felt himself shrink. He was not looking forward to meeting them again, but he had to. This was the only way he could correct his mistake, but even he knew that it wouldn’t be enough. Honerva held her son’s hand. This was a new experience for Lotor. This was the first time in his life in which he was free to experience the love of a mother.

Honerva was well aware of what Lotor had done to the Alteans, yet she held no resentment towards him. If anything, the news only made her feel angrier with herself. Had she and Zarkon been better people and made smarter choices their son wouldn’t be feeling so regretful and petrified. 

Lotor held his mother close, soaking in the comfort that came with having her in his life again. “I’m scared, mother.”

“I know. But I am here. I will always be here, I promise.” How she wished she could take this burden from his shoulders and place it on her own instead. Regrettably, that was not possible, so all she could do now was give her son whatever support she could. She may never be able to take away the effects of what she had done but what she could do was help her son atone for both of their mistakes together. If the rest of her life was to be spent that way then so be it. At least neither of them would need to be alone anymore.

Lotor saw Romelle approach them. Her expression was stoic and unreadable. “Are you ready?”

Lotor took in a deep breath and nodded. He was ready. Scared, but ready.

(~)

Allura squinted her eyes when she stepped outside of the castle ship, the rays of the sun beating down on her face. Once her vision cleared she was overwhelmed at the sight of so many Alteans. It felt like stepping into the past all over again. Granted, the buildings were much simpler by comparison to the large cities of her home planet but from the looks of it these Alteans made great use of their surroundings and prospered into a modest way of life. When they saw Allura their expressions ranged from surprise to elation. Children stared at her with wonder in their eyes; it made her blush. They gasped as though they had never seen anyone more beautiful.

The crowd then cheered when they saw Keith standing side by side with the long lost daughter of King Alfor.

“It’s her!” An Altean woman said with tearful eyes.

“Princess Allura!”

“King Alfor’s daughter! It’s truly her!”

Allure knew that Keith had explained to the Colony Alteans about her and how she and Coran survived the destruction of their home planet but hearing them say her name and the name of her father out loud, and with such happiness, it warmed her heart. She would have pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming up all of this or that she was still trapped inside the rift and its illusions, but her husband’s strong grip was all she needed to confirm that she was very much awake.

Tears pricked her eyes and she was crying before she could get a hold of herself. Coran was no exception. When he saw other Alteans, pointy ears, facial marks and all, he couldn’t picture a better day. He and Allura were no longer the last ones in existence, they weren’t alone anymore. The only sorrowful part was that King Alfor and Queen Melenor were not here to witness this miracle but as the wind picked up and the hairs of his mustache tickled his lip he could feel his old friend’s presence. Lotor may have done a lot of wrongs, but at least he did one thing right. If he hadn’t intervened then Coran and Allura would have truly been the last of their kind. It was a grey area to be certain, but for now Coran wanted to enjoy this moment.

Lance and Pidge, hand in hand, stepped out and were in awe at what they saw. Hunk’s jaw dropped at the sight of so many Alteans in one place.

“I don’t believe it.” Lance said, “More Alteans.”

“Who aren’t ax-crazy dictators this time.” Pidge said, eyes wide in astonishment.

Romelle stepped out from behind Allura and one Altean with long red hair came running from the crowd.

“Romelle!”

“Luca!”

Luca leaped into Romelle’s embrace, crying into her shoulder. “Thank the ancients you’re alright! What happened? Did Voltron defeat Lotor?”

Romelle cringed at the mention of the name, but not for the same reasons as Luca would have expected. Luca saw a shadow behind Romelle. She inhaled sharply when she saw the figure of their once beloved king, his head hung low while standing between a tall, muscular man with dark and white hair and a robotic arm, and Keith’s mother Krolia who in turn was accompanied by Kosmo the wolf.

“You!” Luca exclaimed once Lotor stepped further into the light. He saw the young Altean girl’s eyes burn with rage. The same look he received from Romelle. He knew she was only one of the many that he would receive for a long, long time.

All of the other Alteans gasped and stepped back when they saw Lotor. Their reactions ranged from horrified to pure unadulterated hatred. Which, in all honesty, might as well have been the same thing. Parents shielded their children from the one they once proudly hailed as their king, spewing words such as “Monster!”, “Traitor!”, “Killer!” All of which were very accurate descriptions in Lotor’s ears.

“Everyone, calm down!” Keith said, his voice rising in volume but maintaining a clam and empathetic tone to ease the crowd, many of which were already reaching for any mundane weapon they could find from rakes, to shovels or kitchen utensils to try and attack their former leader.

“Please, we will explain everything, I promise.”

“Why did you bring him?” Luca’s father asked, pulling his daughter close who was already crying at the loss of her friend Bandor. “Was this a trick?”

“No! No, Lotor is not going to harm any of you.” Keith assured them. Seeing the Alteans so filled with hatred towards Lotor horrified Allura so much that she lost her voice. Those eyes, that anger which worked as a shield to mask the heartache and trauma, was all too similar to the look of hatred Hira from the alternate reality gave her. Allura understood where they were coming from. She knew what it was like to feel that hatred, that anger. Their feelings were justified, but now that she knew the truth about Lotor and the amount of regret that weighed on him like a burden so heavy it caused him just as much physical pain as it did emotionally, she couldn’t hold onto that anger anymore.

That anger made her no better than Lotor, and no better than the Alteans. She witnessed how hatred spread like a plague, infecting everyone within close proximity until it became as uncontrollable and nearly unstoppable as a wildfire.

Voltron was about bringing people together, not tearing them apart. That was the monster’s business.

“_Enough!_” Allura’s voice was so firm and commanding it made even the aggressive minded Alteans silence themselves. Everyone else stared at her with wide eyes, Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor were especially impressed. She was definitely the kind of Empress their Empire needed.

“I am well aware of the crimes committed by Lotor. I understand that you all feel betrayed, and you should. But, we did not bring Lotor here to harm you but to confess.”

Allura looked to Lotor who looked grateful at her words rather than hurt. 

“We already know the truth, you monster!” Another Altean shouted.

“Yes. But you deserve to hear the truth from his own mouth.”

“Let him speak.” Romelle said, which surprised even Lotor. She did not smile at him, her expression was still difficult to decipher, but Lotor accepted her permission to speak.

His mother stood close by, smiling in reassurance as did the paladins, his former generals, the longmas, Coran, Shiro and even Krolia. She had already decided to forgive him for the Quantum Abyss thing. Though, that was more so because she felt he had suffered enough and she really didn’t feel it in her heart to hold it against him now that he would rather die than ever do something like that ever again. She was pretty good at telling when somebody was hiding something, and Lotor was one hundred percent genuine in his words.

Lotor bowed to Allura, “Thank you, Empress.” He turned to the crowd. “I am not here to justify any of my actions and your hatred towards me is justified. Yes, what Romelle has been telling you is true. I lied about the second colony and took many of your loved ones to harvest their quintessence to power a machine which, at the time, I had hoped would assist me in reuniting with my lost love. But, I now see that this was not what she would have wanted.”

The crowd was silent. The angry curses had died down, though there were many glares there were a few that had softened. Not completely, but at least it meant that they were listening. 

“I wish that I could take back everything,” Lotor felt his composure slip. The tears were getting harder and harder to hold back. “But... but I can’t!” He released an ugly sob at the last word and he fell to his knees. Honerva and Acxa rushed to his side, rubbing his back to try and ease him crying. Lotor swallowed hard, finding the strength and the will to keep speaking even if it hurt. 

“I won’t ask for your forgiveness. I can only hope that you will at least believe me when I say that I took no pleasure in any of this. I did what I believed at the time was necessary but I was wrong. I was so... so wrong.”

Lotor stared down at his hands. The hands that were stained with the blood of so many innocents. No apology, no matter how sincere, could ever wipe those stains away. Those would forever remain in his mind and in his heart.

“You no longer have to fear me. I will never harm another innocent life for as long as I will live.”

“Why should we believe you?” Luca said with tears running down her face. “Everything you ever told us was a lie. How do we know this isn’t one of your tricks?”

“It’s not.” Romelle said, startling everyone.

“But Romelle, you were the one who tried to warn us. How are you siding with him?”

“I am not siding with him, I am siding with the truth. And the truth is that he is no king. He is a broken, pitiful man who was blinded by his own ambition to see what he had become. He is a product of his parent's mistakes. It does not excuse his actions, but I now understand that hating him will not return the ones we lost, nor will it heal our wounds. You might not believe that he is capable of change but I do. Not because of blind devotion, but because I have witnessed the truth. Voltron showed me the truth.”

The rest of the paladins gathered together, including Shiro, and the Alteans noticed the designs of their armor, as well as the colors and the V symbol on their chests.

“Is it true?” An elderly Altean asked as she approached Allura. “Are you the paladins of Voltron?”

Allura held the woman’s hands in her own, smiling compassionately which made the elderly woman's eyes twinkle.

“We are. And we are here to bring all of you home.” 

“We’re going back to Altea?” A little girl asked.

Allura wished she could say yes, but she didn’t have the heart to fib, even if it would have been for a good reason. “No, little one. I’m afraid we can never return to our old Altea. But, there is another planet where you can all start over. Where you can be free, and together we can build an even greater Altea than before.”

“How?” Luca’s father asked then bowed, “Forgive my forwardness, Your Majesty, but how?”

“Please, you may address me as Allura. You don’t need to feel pressured about addressing me as your Majesty or Empress.”

“Empress?”

Allura blushed, having forgotten that one crucial detail. “Right, um, one more thing. My husband and I have recently ascended to the throne of the Galra Empire.”

“Which means that the war is finally over.” Keith said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

“And what of the Galra?” Luca asked.

“They are no longer our enemies.” Allura said, “As it turns out, they were no less prisoners than you were.”

“It’s a little bit confusing at first.” Romelle said, “But it’s true. We don’t have to fear the Galra or Lotor anymore.”

“Please, come with us.” Allura said. Her voice, no longer as commanding and authoritative, but patient and wise. Anyone who listened felt it in their hearts that they could trust her.

“I know that change can be frightening. It was difficult for me to accept it too, but I didn’t need to face it alone, and neither do you. We can change things for the better.” 

** _(This could change everything, by Francesca Battistelli)_ **

**Allura:** _There’s a fire inside you can feel it burning_

_It’s a neon light glowing like a furnace_

_And the night is long but the world keeps turning_

_You gotta know it_

_It’s not the end_

As Allura sang from her heart, astonishing the Alteans even more, she kneeled in front of several children, one of which was a little girl clutching onto her doll which reminded her so much of little one-eyed Lea, the refugee girl from the compound back on Olkarion. With the war over she could finally be free to experience real childhood, and now so could these children.

_Every new sunrise is one step closer_

_It’s a sign in the sky that the fight’s not over_

_So face the world, it’s now or never_

_This is the moment, let it begin_

Allura cupped the little’s girl’s face, making her giggle. It made her think of her own child’s laughter, a laughter she couldn’t wait to hear. Allura walked through the crowd, singing to the Alteans, the young and old, she wanted them to see her as their friend and fellow Altean, not just a ruler. She wanted them to see that she and Voltron had their best interests at heart. From the looks of it, her words resonated with them.

_This could change everything_

_Can you feel it now, something’s in the air_

_This could change everything_

_I know we’re gonna know it when we get there_

_No more waiting, I’m taking the chance_

_This could change everything_

_Let it begin_

With Allura’s encouraging words, Keith and Romelle’s reassurance, as well as the paladins proposing their absolute protection, the Alteans chose to go with them. They gathered their belongings, bid farewell to their old homes, and the heroes helped them in entering the castle ship. It was large enough to hold the Alteans. Had they not been on a time crunch at the time, the castle also would have been large enough to house the Balmerans. There was no imminent danger this time, so the paladins, and a few of the rebel and Marmora ships arrived a day later to assist with the move.

Once all the Alteans were accounted for the heroes returned to the newborn planet. Once the Alteans arrived they were too stunned for words. The planet was absolutely beautiful, with flowers that reminded them so much of home yet was new and exciting, especially for the children. Allura was so happy and relieved to see that the Alteans accepted their new home with little issue. There was more space to explore, to build new homes, a town square, some clinics and shops, everything.

In the weeks that followed, the paladins relied on the assistance of all of their friends to help rebuild a new kingdom for both Alteans and Galra. When the two races met one another for the first time the air was thick with awkwardness and uncertainty. It wasn’t until one little girl, the one who Allura first sang to, approached one of the Galra workers and offered him her hand. The tall, purple humanoid’s heart melted at the sight and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss like a knight greeting a fair lady. This one small exchange was enough to encourage a bit more interactions between the two.

**Keith:** _See the world outside in technicolor_

_Be the one who paints outside the numbers_

_Like a child who is lost in wonder_

_We’re don’t wanna lose it, we’re breathing it in_

To kickstart his journey towards redemption, Lotor willingly volunteered to remain imprisoned for the time being, knowing the Alteans wouldn’t want to even so much as look at him. He helped the paladins in recollecting the bodies of the ones he had killed and gave them all a proper burial. Keith sensed their spirits were finally at peace and for a moment he could have sworn he saw the spirit of Bandor watching over Romelle, then turned to Lotor with a serene smile on his face. Though he spoke no words Keith understood what the ghost was trying to emulate.

He too forgave Lotor and he believed he could change. This touched Keith’s heart and her and Allura came to an agreement. Instead of imprisoning Lotor, like he himself suggested, the couple instead choose to give him put him on parol. From now on he would be under the supervision of the Emperor and Empress’s trusted advisors, Coran and Shiro, along with Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor who willingly choose to join in Lotor’s punishment. From now on, they would work just like every other citizen and answer to the Emperor and Empress only. It was enough to convince the Alteans that their new leaders were indeed taking Lotor’s past crimes into question, but also giving him the opportunity to work to earn his keep.

Lotor did not complain. He was more than eager to do the manual labor, and he was thankful that his former generals were alongside him.

As for the rulers themselves, Allura took the opportunity to become more acquainted with the Alteans. She wanted to earn their trust and respect through her actions and not simply because of her birthright. She proved this by taking the time to personally teach them about their shared culture and history, and sparking friendly conversations so they could get to know one another. Keith, meanwhile, did the same with the Galra. Treating them like friends and showing them how to fight with honor rather than with anger. Neither wore anything too formal unless for important events and both took an active approach when it came to tending to their subjects’ needs and wants. Both races agreed that Keith and Allura were the rulers they deserved and needed. As kind and noble as they were fair and wise.

Some did question their trust in Lotor, but seeing as he followed the couple’s orders with no complaints and worked for long hours each and every day was slowly easing them into the notion that Lotor truly did want to earn their forgiveness. He didn’t mind, he already had the paladin’s forgiveness and that was all the motivation he needed. He visited the graves of the Alteans he had killed, prayed for forgiveness and cleaned their tomb stones at night and place new flowers when the old ones had begun to wither and die. Lotor never told anyone about this, the only ones who knew were Ember and her friends because they caught him doing it one night. They promised to keep it a secret for now.

**Paladins:** _This could change everything_

_Can you feel it now, something’s in the air_

_This could change everything_

_I know we’re gonna know it when we get there_

_No more waiting, I’m taking the chance_

_This could change everything_

_Let it begin_

The process was long, and there was no telling how long it would take. Months, possibly years. But, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro were more than happy to help. Pidge was reunited with Matt who brought along more of his friends to help with things. Word spread of Zarkon and Lotor’s defeat, as well as the news of the war being over. Some Galra weren’t too keen about the change, but to Keith’s relief a vast majority were on his side. They supported their new Emperor and Empress and that was enough to reassure them that things would work out in the end. Plus, it helped that Keith and Allura were the ones who were in charge of the Empire military now, so nobody could get extra weapons or ships without their say so.

Matt and Pidge were able to contact their father on Earth and told him everything. Earth was spared from an alien invasion, and Lance and Hunk were finally able to see their families again. Lance’s grandmother screamed so loud he was sure she would break the camera lens. She was so happy to see her _mijito_ again and Lance could not believe how big his niece and nephew had gotten. He introduced his niece to Blaze, and the two hit it off really well, she even showed him her drawings. Lance was right, she was incredibly gifted.

Pidge and Matt caught up with their mother, who was so relieved to see that both of her babies were alive. But, she also made it very clear that once they came back home Pidge would be in for the grounding of a lifetime.

On a lighter note, both Lance and Pidge introduced each other to their respective families. Lance’s mother commented on how beautiful his new girlfriend was while Pidge’s mother had so many questions—most of them embarrassing—so thankfully her father was kind enough to cut his wife off when she went too far. He was extremely happy for the two of them. Lance was a good man and Sam couldn’t think of anyone more suited for his baby girl.

Hunk shared with his parents all of the adventures he had while in space, especially the really scary ones like the time the castle was possessed and the food goo tried to kill him. His parents praised their son for being so brave and that they couldn’t wait to see him again. It would have been great to see their families again, but they felt that they were still needed where they were. They promised their families that they would stay in touch this time, and that they would inform them the minute they felt it was time for then to return home.

“You guys don’t have to do that.” Keith said, standing in the door frame when he saw Hunk bidding farewell to his parents one more time. “We appreciate your help, really, but you don’t have to feel obligated to stay if you really want to go back.”

“Keith, we all agreed to stay. We do miss home but now we don’t have to worry about whether or not we’ll survive long enough for it to happen.” Hunk got up from his chair and walked to his friend. “Besides, we wouldn’t miss your kid’s birth for anything.”

Keith was too stunned for words. They had every right and every opportunity to head back home and nobody and nothing would be able to stop them. Yet, the three of them choose to stay because they wanted to. Because they wanted to help Keith and Allura rebuild a new home for their people and to witness the birth of his child now that Allura was getting closer and closer to her due date.

Keith hugged his big friend and Hunk was more than happy to return the favor. Keith was so lucky to have these guys as his friends. He didn’t know where he would be without them.

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_You can feel it coming like a flood_

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_Wash over us, wash over us_

The Blades of Marmora members came out of hiding, some choosing to work alongside the members of the coalition, spreading the word of the end of the war and helping citizens affected by Zarkon’s reign. While others, primarily those of the older generation, choose to take a breather and enjoy this moment of peace. Kolivan, while still working as the head of the Blades, still managed to find some time to unwind and made a small home for himself in the woods near a trickling stream. There he spent many days simply enjoying the tranquility and going on a few rides with his longma friend, Celeste. Silver Star also visited, sharing with him many of Hunk’s cooking recipes and even some of her own concoctions. In time, mother and daughter decided to make their new home in the woods near Kolivan’s home, and the former Blade Member enjoyed his peaceful days before getting back to working with the Blades when needed. Celeste, this time, felt confident enough to allow Silver Star to join her.

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_Let the future we’ve been dreaming of_

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_Wash over us, wash over us_

Shiro too kept busy. When he wasn’t helping Keith deal with diplomatic affairs while Allura was being tended to by Romelle, who now had a job as the Empress’s official nursemaid, Shiro joined the Blades, rebels and paladins on missions visiting and freeing various planets, including the ones they had visited before. And, when Shiro wasn’t out in space he had offered to help a certain blond Altean woman at her new clinic. He didn’t have to but Romelle knew it would be rude to turn down his generous offer. Besides, she quite enjoyed his company.

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_You can feel it coming like a flood_

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_Wash over us, wash over us_

Though it was difficult. Okay, extremely difficult, Lotor did his best to play his part and help. Sadly, many Alteans still did not accept his desire to contribute. The only ones who did were the paladins and longmas. They welcomed his offers to help with open arms. It took some time, but eventually Romelle decided to accept Lotor’s assistance as well. She had him help her at her clinic, accompanied by Shiro and the longmas. She still didn’t feel completely comfortable a round him, but when she learned for herself what Lotor did almost every night for her dead family’s tombs it slowly melted her heart. The gesture might sound small and not so significant to some, but it was for Romelle. Lotor didn’t even flaunt this act as he would have done in the past. Aside from that, he worked long hours, sometimes well into the night, running errands for the royal family and he did it all without complaints and with a remarkable sense of child-like enthusiasm to finally be doing something for people instead of for himself.

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_Let the future we’ve been dreaming of_

_(Oh-ohh-ohh)_

_Wash over us, wash over us_

Keith and Allura made an effort to include Lotor, and to send him on missions alongside the rebels and Blades, often accompanied by Acxa, Zethrid and Ezor. These missions allowed the four of them to reconnect on a personal level. When Lotor treated them as complete equals instead of generals he found that they made a tight-knit team. These moments of helping innocent people and bringing them items they needed such as food, clothes and such, made him feel like he was finally making his father and Venta proud.

On one of the visiting planets after he handed a little girl some medicine for her ailing mother, she wrapped her arms around him in gratitude. The moment would forever be engraved in Lotor’s memory. Acxa’s heart melted at the scene. This time together allowed her to see the man Lotor could have been. She was proud of him. As she looked at the stone around her neck, which Allura had kindly crafted to carry her father’s stone, she knew that she was finally fulfilling her promise to her father.

_This could change everything_

_Oh, this could change everything, ohh_

_This could change everything_

_Can you feel it now, something’s in the air_

Honerva was tending to her garden one day, with Kova playing with a random butterfly, until she saw Lotor returning home. His last mission left him with more than a few bruises but he never looked happier. He couldn’t wait to tell his mother all about it. When they sat down to dinner Lotor enticed his mother with the stories of his missions and the things he and his friends did to help others. Honerva, more than once, shed a tear. Seeing her son’s face brighten up the way it did after years of loneliness was more than she could ever hope for.

_This could change everything_

_I know we’re gonna know it when we get there_

_No more waiting, I’m taking the chance_

_This could change everything_

_Let it begin_

Sometimes, at night, Honerva would visit the statue of her husband, which the Emperor and Empress had gifted to her along with her new home, and admire his smiling face in the moonlight. She and Lotor would sit down together and he would hear his mother tell stories about the man Zarkon once was. As they looked up into the stars they knew in their hearts that Zarkon was watching over them. Always.

_(Oh-oh-ohhhh)_

_Let it begin_

_(Oh-oh-ohhhh)_

_Let it begin_

_(Oh-oh-ohhhh)_

_Oooh, ooh—oooh_

_Let it begin_

_(Oh-oh-ohhhh)_

_Let it begin_

(~)

“Coran, calm down.”

“Do you think she’s okay? No, of course she’s okay, she’s got Keith by her side and Romelle and Zecora know what they’re doing. She’s fine, it’s fine, it’s all gonna be fine. Maybe I should sneak a peek, just to make sure everything is—“ Coran reached for the door knob for about the nineteenth time in, only to be stopped by Shiro who gave him a death glare.

“Coran, take a deep breath.”

Coran did just that, but it didn’t really help much. “I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous.”

“Don’t be. Everything is going to be fine.” Lance said, lounging on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Coran, Shiro, Krolia, Lotor, Honerva, Ember, Nebula, Silver Star, Blaze, Comet, Aura, Axca, Zethrid, Ezor, and Kosmo were all present, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new bundle of joy.

Everyone saw Zecora enter and Coran’s anxiety skyrocketed again. “What happened? Are they okay? Did something go wrong? Did the baby make it?”

Zecora giggled, “You may put your fears to rest, for the Emperor and Empress have been blessed.”

Coran let out a breath of relief. The baby and his princess were okay.

“So, is it a boy or a girl?” Ember asked, jumping up and down excitedly, “Do I have a baby brother or a baby sister?”

“If you wish to know the answer, come and follow me, little prancer.”

Zecora led the team into the delivery room. Each and every one of them was shaking with anticipation.

Coran felt the hairs of his mustache frizzle. He remembered how excited, and nervous he was when Allura was born. Now, she was giving birth to a child of her own. She was finally a mother. The anticipation was too much that he had picked up the pace, nearly tumbling over Zecora in the process. Ember wasn’t too far behind, she had been waiting for months to see her baby brother or sister and she didn’t want to waste another second. Zecora laughed, allowing the two eager beavers to move on ahead.

Shiro kept his composure under control for the sake of the others, but in reality he was just as excited as the rest of them. It was so unreal. Keith was a father. His little Keith was a father. Well, he wasn’t so little anymore, but in Shiro’s eyes he would forever be his little brother. And Allura, he could only imagine the look on her face. The Empress had been anticipating the arrival of her child ever since she first learned of her pregnancy. He had never seen her this excited before.

When Zecora had told them that the baby had finally arrived Krolia almost couldn’t find the feeling in her legs. Honerva kindly helped her up, empathizing with her excitement. Though Honerva's pregnancy was... not very memorable, primarily because for the longest time she had even forgotten she had given birth to Lotor, she understood the feeling of welcoming a baby into their respective families. The excitement that couldn’t be described in words. Krolia hated that she had to leave and miss the first eighteen years of her son’s life, but she was here now. The two mothers had developed a kinship over these past several months, understanding the pain and remorse that came with having missed out on watching your son grow from a boy into a man. But now, they both had a chance to start over. Krolia had nowhere else to be now that she was no longer a Blade member. She decided to remain with her son and daughter-in-law full time to take care of her grandchild. And to make up for lost time.

When the door to the delivery room opened Coran, Lance and Ember went in at the same time, getting stuck in the doorframe. Lance had been preparing for this day for months, right down to helping in building the nursery, the baby toys, giving Keith advice on how to deal with a pregnant woman, so he as sure as cheese was gonna be one of the first to get a look at the baby. The three pushed through, falling on the floor. Shiro and Lotor face-palmed in embarrassment.

Lance was the first to get up, looking around the room, “Where is it? Where’s that little miracle?”

“Uh, I think you mean miracle_s_.” Ember said, eyes wide in surprise at what she saw. Everyone else gasped.

“Ohh, Mama Mia.” Hunk’s jaw dropped.

Allura sat upright in her bed, her hair being pulled back by Romelle who also wiped the sweat from her brow. The Empress was all aglow, cradling a bundle of joy wrapped up in a little purple blanket. Beside her was her husband... also carrying a little bundle of joy, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

Any composure Shiro had before was now completely gone. He let out a high pitched gasp that didn’t sound at all like it came from the mouth of a full grown man. His hands clasped over his mouth at his reaction.

Ember and her friends all gathered around the bed. Aura was sporting a new set of goggles, a lot simpler than her last pair. Over time she came to realize that she should rely more on her natural instincts than just high definition lenses. Pidge agreed, but did add at least a few modifications like a tiny radio so she could communicate with others at least.

The happy couple welcomed everyone inside. Krolia was in tears, words were lost to her. Keith and Allura gently pulled back the blankets to reveal, not one, but two beautiful babies. A boy and a girl. They both shared their mother’s skin tone, give or take one or two shades lighter, and individual markings on their cheeks.

The girl had purple markings that were sharper and ran down both her cheeks just like Keith’s, while her brother had two small ones just like Allura, but instead were of the same purple color. Their hair color was a mixture of both their parents’ hair color, creating somewhat of a gray-silver color. They were near identical in everything but the facial markings and their eyes. The girl had Keith’s violet eyes while the boy had Allura’s blue eyes.

“Everyone, meet our son and daughter.” Allura held her son in her arms, while Keith held their daughter.

“Oh...my... Quiznack!” Pidge said. “Good call going old school.” Pidge had previously suggested to the couplelearningthe gender of the child, but the couple decided against it because they wanted to be surprised. In truth, Romelle kind of already knew they were going to have twins but she kept it to herself, not wanting to deprive the couple of their beautiful surprise. It was worth it, hearing the joy in their voices and the reactions from everyone else.

Lotor had never seen anything more beautiful. This was the second time he had witnessed a child be born, and now he understood why it never stopped being a miracle no matter how many times people go through it. Moments like these made him so happy he had chosen the right path instead of doing down further into darkness. If he had stayed in his previous path he would never have been able to witness this. The birth of the future of the Galra and Alteans. Two people, now united by love.

Zethrid over time grew to accept these things called... warm and fuzzy feelings. She cried when she saw the little ones. Ezor offered her a box of tissues to blow on. The elder Galra sounded like a trumpet every time. No matter how many times Ezor heard it, it was always unpleasant. Still, better she let it out than keep it in. But what made this moment all the more memorable was that this was the first time that they bore witness to half-breeds being welcomed into the world with love rather than looked upon with scorn. Times really were changing for the better.

Acxa smiled and when she saw Lotor crying she held his hand. This caught Lotor off guard. They had become more casual and comfortable with one another over time, but this physical interaction between them was still rather new. Acxa was always the bolder one when it came to these things, after all she was the first to hug him when he apologized for all the years of trying to shape her into someone like himself. Lotor learned his mistake and since then had always encouraged Acxa to be the person she wanted to be, which was a brave, kind, strong and loyal woman who wore her father’s memory on her sleeve with pride. He liked this side of Acxa, and he was grateful to have her friendship. He accepted her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Was that... was that a blush on her cheeks? Or was he just seeing things? Hold on, was his face heating up as well?

Keith reached out his hand to his mother. “You want to hold her?”

Krolia wanted to say yes, but the words just wouldn’t cooperate. Keith heard her answer even if she didn’t say it aloud. He gently offered her his daughter and Krolia held her granddaughter for the first time. When she opened her eyes it was like the past and present molded into one. She had her father’s eyes, the eyes of her grandfather. Maybe it was her imagination but she could almost feel her husband’s hands on her shoulders, his breath on her cheek as they admired their granddaughter. Krolia knew it was all in her head but she didn’t care. Steve was here, whether in spirit or in her mind it didn’t matter. He saw the baby, and he loved her with every fiber as his being just as much as Krolia did. She kissed the baby on her forehead, causing her to giggle and reach out her little hands to touch her grandmother’s face .

Allura gave Coran the honor of holding her son. He had the eyes of the Altean royal family. Blue like sapphires, full of life and full of promise. He wiggled in his great-uncle’s arms, giggling and wanting to pull on his mustache just like baby Allurahad done years ago. Coran allowed it, and though it was painful he welcomed it. It brought back memories of an age gone by.

“Yep. Like mother, like son. Ouch!”

Everyone laughed and Allura took her son before he could rip off Coran’s mustache. Comet gave Ember a gentle nudge and nodded his head for her to go forward. She was so stunned by the reveal that she now had two little siblings that she forgot to move. Also, she wanted Coran and Krolia to have their moments first, not wanting to intervene.

“Ember, come here, darling.” Allura gestured to her eldest daughter to approach her. Ember’s heart pounded in her chest the closer she got. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She was a big sister. _This_ was her family. She craned her neck over the baby girl. When the two locked up the baby froze for a tic. Ember started to panic. Did the baby dislike her? Was she scared? Was it her horns? It was probably her horns, or her scales maybe? What if when she grew up she became embarrassed to have a longma for a sister?

To Ember’s relief the baby started laughing again. She reached out her hands to try and reach Ember. She leaned down and allowed the baby to pat her nose. The moment her little baby hands touched her muzzle it was as if chimes went off in her head and her heart started to beat to a whole new rhythm. At that moment, Ember knew that she would do just about anything for this kid. She would shield her, support her, love and cherish her for as long as she was still breathing. Ember relaxed into her baby sister’s touch, getting closer for the baby to hug her.

“I love you too, little one. I will always be there for you. I promise.”

It was at that moment that Keith and Allura knew that Ember was no longer a child. While she too had grown physically in the following months, growing bigger and her voice now becoming much deeper, it was this vow to her baby sister that cemented that they had done their job well in raising her. And if they could raise Ember right they could do the same for their new son and daughter.

Allura’s son struggled in her arms, his face wrinkling as he reached out his hands for Ember. “Seems somebody else wants their big sister too.”

Ember gave her little sister a kiss on the head before proceeding to her baby brother. Once she was close he calmed right down. “You too, little fella. I will never forget you.”

“So, have you decided on names yet?” Lance asked.

Keith and Allura exchanged knowing smiles, which Lance wasn’t sure he should be happy or concerned about. Probably both.

“We have, actually.” Keith said, cradling his newborn daughter who giggled as she bounced. “Princess Shira Melenor Kogane.”

“And Prince Regris Alfor Kogane.” Allura said, holding her son close.

Both Shiro and Acxa gasped. “Wait, what?” Shiro said, “I—I didn’t expect, I mean I was just... really?”

“We thought about it, and we agreed.” Allura said, “We wanted to name our children after people who helped make this possible.”

“Shiro, if you hadn’t taken a chance on me I have no idea where I would be right now.” Keith said.

Shiro started to cry. He knew he would be crying for a long while but he didn’t care. These two loved him so much and were so grateful for everything he had done for them that they named their own daughter after him. At first when he mentioned it during their Monsters and Mana game he was partly joking. He wouldn’t have minded if they named the baby after anyone else or nobody in particular, but still... he was honored.

Acxa looked at the young prince and repeated his name over and over in her mind. “If it wasn’t for your father Keith wouldn’t even be here, and neither would our children. All of this was possible because of his sacrifice. I want to honor his memory.” Allura said, “I hope that is alright with you.”

Acxa sobbed but even as she sucked in her lips Allura knew she was smiling. “It’s what he would have wanted. Thank you, Empress.”

“I’ve told you many times, you don’t need to call me that.” Allura reached for Acxa’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “We’re family, Acxa. We always will be.” Allura allowed Acxa to hold her son. The child smiled at the Galra woman, his eyes were as bright and intelligent as his mother’s.

“Hey, little one. It’s very nice to meet you.” Acxa smiled and laughed along with the baby. Lotor, Ezor and Zethrid gathered around her, admiring the little halfling. It made it them so happy that he and his sister would never need to grow up with the discrimination they had to experience throughout their lifetime.

“Honerva,” Keith spoke, grabbing her attention. “Would you do the honor?”

At first she was confused, but then realized what he meant. She approached the couple, gazing lovingly at the two infants. She opened her mouth to sing,

**Honerva:** _I know you, you’re a special one_

_Some see crazy where I see love_

_You fall so low but soar so high_

_Big dreamers shoot for open skies_

**Honerva and Lotor:** _So much life in those open eyes_

_So much depth you look for the light_

**Honerva, Lotor, Acxa:** _When your wounds open you will cry_

_You cry out now and you question why_

Before long, everyone joined in the singing. The entire delivery room was filled with joy, music and hope. Lance and Pidge held one another close, Krolia and Coran sat beside Keith and Allura respectively. The mice, who were perched on Allura’s shoulder, squeaked in unison while holding their paws together. Kosmo, who was sitting peacefully near the bed, getting an ear scratch from Keith every now and again, howled along. Xian was perched on Romelle’s shoulder but then flew up and landed on Shiro’s shoulder. He saw Romelle step closer and wrap her arm around his robotic one. It was so casual that it felt like second nature. She smiled and Shiro smiled back.

**Everyone:**

_I see a rainbow_

_In your tears as they fall on down_

_I can see your soul grow_

_Through the pain as they hit the ground_

_I can see a rainbow_

_In your tears as the sun comes out_

_As the sun comes out...._

_As the sun comes out_

_*(~)*_

_Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all._

** _~2 Corinthians 4:16-17_ **


	33. Changed for good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many adventures together, the time has finally come for the paladins to go their separate ways.
> 
> But, no matter how far they are from one another, the spirit of Voltron will forever hold them together.

_This is where the magic happens_

_This is where the magic lives_

_Our friendships weaved together, stronger_

_The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer_

_And the greatest spell you’ll know_

_Is how the magic of friendships grows_

_How the Magic of Friendship grows_

_ _

_-The Magic of Friendships grows, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

** _Changed for good_ **

After the twins’s birth, Keith and Allura took some downtime for the Empress to recharge and for the two to spend some quality time with their two newborns. While Ember kept herself busy by helping Coran and Shiro with the important diplomatic stuff, she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at the twins in their new nursery. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible but respected her parent’s desire to have their own bonding time with her new siblings, plus they promised Ember she would get some personal one-on-one time with them soon so they could get to know her better.

The new mother was absolutely enamored with her children as was her husband. They sang the Rainbow lullaby every night and their children fell asleep in their arms. Eventually when Allura was well rested enough to return to her royal duties the paladins had to pry the children off of her just so she would leave the room. Keith was no better either, Lance at one time joked they would need to use a crowbar just to separate them.

Krolia was just as bad, if not worse. Once she was given some quality time with the twins she spoiled them to no end. They rarely cried around their grandmother, and she was already considering which type of weapons they would use in the future after getting a taste of their firm grips. Little Shira possessed her father’s fast reflexes while Regris had his mother’s ultra powerful grip.

Allura and Keith told Krolia the twins weren’t allowed to have weapons until they were at least sixteen. Though Keith preferred eighteen because not even he would have trusted himself with a weapon at sixteen.

After a couple more weeks of hard work and meeting up with other members of the Voltron Coalition, the heroes took a step back to realize that their work was finished. The new home planet of the Alteans and Galra had grown into a prosperous civilization which would only grow in the years to come. According to Matt and Sam Holt’s calculations it had been almost a year and a half since the paladins began the journey of healing the wounds left in the wake of the war. There was still much to be done but at this point Keith and Allura could tackle anything that came at them.

Which meant, Lance, Pidge and Hunk’s work... was done.

The red paladin overlooked the ever growing city of the new planet by the castle ship’s balcony. It was so strange to have the castle ship actually parked in one place for more than for a few days. He wondered if the old rust bucket would ever fly again. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it didn’t. After all, the family currently residing in it had it pretty good here.

Coran joined Lance on the balcony, breathing in the fresh spring air. The juniperberries were in full bloom. It truly was like the old days of Altea. He knew nothing could ever bring back the home he had lost centuries ago but, for the first time in a long time, Coran felt that sense of peace and belonging he had been hoping for once the war was over. That he and Allura would eventually find a new place to call home and they did.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Coran said.

“Yeah. How does it feel to be home?”

Coran sighed, unable to find the right words. “I couldn’t even begin to describe it. I didn’t think it was possible, but you did it.”

“We all did.”

“So, are you excited to be going back to Earth?”

“Happy. Nervous. Sad.”

“I know.” Coran placed a hand on Lance’s back. “When I first met you all I wasn’t entirely sure if you’d survive your first mission.”

Lance chuckled, “Can’t say I blame you. We weren’t exactly the best and brightest the universe had to offer.”

“You heard that, didn’t you?”

“Not as dumb as I look.”

Coran laughed, “No, definitely not. But, after everything that has happened, and seeing just how much you have all grown, it makes me more proud than I ever thought possible. I don’t just consider you lot my charges... I think of you as the children I was never fortunate to have... until now.”

Lance’s eyes stung and he hugged the Altean before he could see his tears. “Thank you...for taking care of us.”

“It was a pleasure.”

(~)

Romelle had just finished gathering the herbs from her garden. They were in season which meant she was going to be receiving twice as many customers in the coming days. It was going to be a busy time, just like the days when her family was still alive. Not a day went by that she didn’t wish they could see the miracle that had happened. The Alteans were free, their deaths had been respectfully honored and now their people had a new home. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, and while Romelle was very much content with her new friends and career she still felt rather lonely at times. Sure, she had Xian who was great company, but this wasn’t like before where everyone else ostracized her for her claims about Lotor, now her own people embraced her again and apologized numerous times for their behavior by supporting her new clinic and leaving gifts at her front door.

“Just finished picking the second batch, Ro.” Comet said, placing the last basket next to the others. Sweet little Comet came by every now and again to help Romelle set up shop, and to learn more medical techniques from her. Romelle greatly enjoyed the young longma’s company and it felt so fulfilling that she could pass down her knowledge onto him.

“Thank you, Comet.” Romelle heard wingbeats flapping and heard a longma land before her. Judging by the sound of the wings they were much too big to be Comet’s. “Sounds like your mother is here.”

“Hey, Blondie.” The older longma greeted, addressing the Altean by her nickname. Romelle had grown used to it, but she had a feeling Nebula insisted on calling her that because she knew how it bugged her. Romelle gave Nebula an affectionate pat on her forehead, the two had grown rather fond of one another, especially with her son learning under Romelle’s wing. In a way it almost felt like having a mother again. Albeit, a nosy one with hooves.

“Hey, mom, hey Shiro.” Comet greeted. The moment Romelle heard him utter the Earthling’s name she started dusting her skirt and sleeves, hoping she didn’t miss any leaves that got attached to her clothes while she worked.

“Is it dinner time already?”

“Lost track of time again?” Nebula laughed.

Comet blushed, “Sorry. The crops came in a lot earlier this time and I also offered to categorize Romelle’s cabinets and—“

“Okay, honey, you can tell me all about it at dinner.”

“Hey, Romelle.” Shiro greeted and Romelle couldn’t control herself. Every time Shiro came she found herself smiling against her will. Not that she minded. His voice always had a way of scaring away any gray cloud that was looming over her at the time.

“Hello, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded to Nebula and she winked back. “Come on, honey. Let’s grab us some grub.” Nebula flew off with Comet, leaving Shiro with Romelle.

“I didn’t expect your visit today.” Romelle said.

“I know it’s last minute but I wanted to show you something.” Shiro said with a surprising amount of excitement in his tone.

“What is it?”

Shiro reached for her hand, which again made her heart stop and skip a couple extra beats, but then she noticed something off about his hand.

“Wait... your arm.”

“Yeah. Pidge upgraded it. She used Altean titanium for the surface, a wrist communicator and the best part, it’s got nerve transfers.”

“Nerve transfers?”

“Yes.” Shiro said excitedly, “I can feel things again! I can actually feel whatever I touch!”

“Oh my goodness!”

“I touched one of your thorn bushes and it actually hurt!”

“What? Shiro, that’s crazy.”

“I know!” Shiro laughed hysterically. Romelle laughed along with him, it was both kind of funny yet heartwarming to hear this grown man revert to an excitable child again.

“Shiro, that’s wonderful. Not about the bush but about your arm.”

“I know. I didn’t think I could ever feel with this hand again.”

Romelle rubbed her hands against the surface of his palm. It was smooth to the touch, the form was flawlessly cut like a polished gemstone with no sharp edges. She wondered if Shiro really could feel her hands in his.

“Can... can you feel that?” Romelle asked, trailing her fingers over his palm. His fingers curled around her hand, his thumb rubbing against her fingers. For a moment Romelle couldn’t hear or smell anything other than Shiro. She could hear and smell all of him, she could hear the air going into his nostrils and out of his mouth, the rising and lowering of his broad chest and the smell of his clothes which were a mixture of the inside of the training deck and the freshly cut fruits she often handed him after a long day’s work of helping her around the clinic, added with small traces of longma hair.

“Yes. I do.” Shiro whispered close to her. She felt his breath against her cheeks, and just like that he pulled again, his breathing accelerated, as though he were becoming nervous all of a sudden. Even so, his hand didn’t let go of hers.

“Um... Actually, there is something else I wanted to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“You know that Lance, Pidge and Hunk are planning on returning to Earth soon.”

Romelle’s shoulders dropped. Shiro hated seeing her so upset. “Are you still going with them?”

“I don’t know. I mean I can’t exactly take you on a date if I’m millions of miles away, can I?”

Romelle’s ears perked upwards and gasped. “Wait, did you—w-what?!” She heard Shiro laugh but she was still mentally processing what he just said. “Wait a tic, does this mean that you’re...”

“I’m not going anywhere, Romelle.” Shiro said, his human hand cupping her face, gently lifting her chin up to face him. “I’m staying.”

“But... but Earth is your home. Won’t you miss it?”

“Earth will always have a place in my heart, but my home isn’t there anymore. My home is here, with my brother and sister-in-law. With my nieces and nephew, with Nebula and the kids... and... with you.”

Romelle blushed and lowered her face, even though she couldn’t see his face she couldn’t even direct her clouded gaze to him. Her face was so hot she wondered if it changed color.

“Being a bit forward, aren’t we?”

“Is that a ‘no’ on the date offer?”

“No! I mean, yes, I mean—Gah!” Romelle pushed Shiro with sheer brute force and nearly knocked the man down. He was twice her size and yet she had the strength to shove him back like it was nothing. Shiro was neither surprised nor upset, he laughed joyously. Romelle tried to hide her laughing but he knew she was happy at the news. All this time getting to know her, growing closer each and every day, his feelings for her grew more and more. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone in his entire life, he didn’t think he ever would, but here he was standing in front of the most incredible woman he had ever met.

“You’re insufferable!”

“That wasn't a ‘no’.”

Romelle wished she could roll her eyes. She shook her head and hid her face in her hands. She felt Shiro’s strong arms around her and she melted in his embrace as he rocked her softly, peppering her head with kisses. Romelle pressed her hands over his chest, his heart beating against her palm, and she felt his robotic arm on her face, gently lifting her up. She felt his face coming down to her and she partly opened her mouth until she felt his lips against hers. His hands caressed her cheek and he pulled her in close, their bodies flushed against one another and Romelle wrapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended she felt Shiro smiling against her cheek.

“Yes.” She said breathlessly.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

This had to be what Keith felt like when he kissed Allura for the first time. The feeling of walking on air, that the whole entire world had just disappeared and all he could see, touch and feel was the woman before him.

At long last, his journey was over. His pain was behind him. He could start fresh, with Romelle by his side. The new couple kissed once more while Nebula and Comet watched from afar, smiling and wiping a tear with her wing.

“You did good, soldier. You did good.”

(~)

Kova purred against Lotor’s thighs as he sat on the grassy field watching the children playing with one another. Both Altean and Galra. Lotor kept a respectable distance, not wanting to frighten them but unable to pull away from the scene. This was the childhood he could have had but never did, and though he could never get that time back he was grateful that these children would have the privilege he didn’t. Two races coexisting just as his parents always hoped.

“Cute, aren’t they?”

Lotor looked up to see Acxa standing before him. During the time they had been working alongside the Blades of Marmora Acxa’s hair had started to grow a few inches. She still kept it relatively short but Lotor had noticed the change in length. Acxa also smiled a lot more than he was accustomed to, which was a lovely look on her now that she was no longer chained by her past. Lotor also took the liberty to upgrade his look a bit. He now wore his hair in a low ponytail, completely pulled back. No arched bang for him anymore.

His former general took a seat beside him. Kova sprung from Lotor’s lap onto Acxa’s, curling up against her stomach as she stroked his back. The feline purred with delight.

Lotor wrapped his arms around his legs as the children laughed. One Galra child fell down and looked as though he were about to cry. An Altean lifted him to his feet and inspected his injured elbow. It warmed Lotor’s heart to the point of tears.

“It’s more than I could have hoped for.” Lotor said, smiling.

“It’s because of you, you know.” Acxa said.

“No. It’s because of the paladins. They’re the ones who made this possible.”

“Yes, but you did rescue these Alteans. If not for you they would have been extinct.”

“I harvested their bodies for quintessence.” Lotor said, feeling disgusted by his past actions. He wished he never had to deal with that part of himself ever again.

“But before that you saved them to preserve their culture. Not everything you did was for the right reasons, but in some small ways you did some good. Like save me and my friends from living another day in that terrible prison. If you hadn’t done that I don’t think we’d even be alive by now.”

“And I tried to shape you into someone just like me.” Lotor hung his head in shame, then felt Acxa’s hand on his shoulder.

“Lotor, when I first met you I didn’t see a cold-hearted prince. I saw someone who believed in change. Who believed that there was strength in kindness. You lost that part of yourself through the years, we both did. But, one way or another, someone didn’t give up on either of us. The paladins saw the good buried deep down inside of you even when you didn’t see it yourself. I hate to say it but you were very close to losing it. Luckily they found you before that happened. I guess, what I’m really trying to say is that I’m happy we could start over, and with all the work you’ve done so far you’ve helped pave the way for this new generation. That’s something to be proud of.”

Lotor absorbed her words, processing them in his mind and heart. She was right, Lotor had been dangerously close to losing himself if he had gone down the dark path but it was through the paladins’ love and support that he had broken free, and was able to make amends and right the wrongs he had done. Even with the wrongs he did, there were a few good things even if they were small.

It was just as the paladins said during their Monsters and Mana game; One small thing could make a very big difference. Lotor did preserve the Altean legacy before it was lost to time, he betrayed their trust and turned his back on his original plan for his own selfish desires, but now he was working to correct that wrong and he could see the fruit of his labor before him. He was proud. For the first time in his entire life, he had something he could be genuinely proud of without remorse.

He looked at Acxa, her eyes so filled with new life and promise. “Thank you, Acxa. Your friendship means a lot to me.”

“It means a lot to me too. And, seeing as we’re friends now, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Acxa shyly pulled her bangs aside, her blue colored cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Lotor felt a heat creep up from his neck to his face.

“O-oh. There is?”

“Yeah... could you please get a haircut? I swear, you look so much like the princess from the back!”

Lotor’s jaw dropped. “I do not!”

“You kind of do.”

“That is absurd!”

“Just ask Zethrid.”

“Why do you listen to her?”

“She does have a point.”

“Are you even serious, are you just messing with me? Acxa! Acxa, get back here!”

“You’re going to have to keep up with me first!” Acxa shouted as she made a run for it, laughing like crazy as Lotor sprung up and went after her. How ironic, when they were young they were never allowed to be children. Now, as adults, they finally could.

(~)

The last time the castle was this full of energy was back on Arus when they invited the Arusians for a feast after their first defeat of the Galra. Much to everyone’s delight, the Arusians were able to make the trip just in time to celebrate the paladins’ victory over the Galra.

The castle was packed, and the Galra and Alteans held a festival just outside. Lanterns lit up the streets and friends and neighbors shared their meals and pastries with one another. In the grand ballroom the paladins happily greeted their old friends, even the grumpy aliens who never got to see the Voltron Show on account of they missed Clear Day. They did bring the Merakeet with them, however, which now became the race’s new pets. Once they found the right music to calm them down these beasts made lovable and faithful companions.

Everyone came to pay their respects to the newborn royals. Zecora made the infants royal garments that combined both of their parent's cultures. Shira’s face lit up when she saw new guests arriving, though Regris was a little more shy. He didn’t cry but he certainly kept to himself.

Pidge was happy to see the Olkari again, and Lance found a way for the mermaids to join them as well. They came wearing water helmets which allowed them to breathe and special hover disks strapped to their backs so they could float on land. Pidge showed traces of envy when she met the mermaid Lance had developed a crush on while he was there, but Lance made it better by practically raving about his girlfriend to the mermaids. The aquatic humanoids were fascinated by Pidge’s intellect and daring and she gained a few new fans to boot. Lance made it perfectly clear that the only girl he had eyes for was Pidge and no one else.

Hunk was ecstatic to be with Shay again, her and her family helped with the catering. Silver Star coaxed her mother and Kolivan to participate in the kitchen. Turns out, Kolivan had a knack for cooking. As for Shiro, he arrived arm-in-arm with his date, Romelle. The former Black Paladin never looked more dashing, with his hair combed, and royal attire which came in white, gold and shades of silver. Allura was generous enough to gift Romelle with a beautiful ball gown in pink, white and gold. The new couple lit up the room when they entered, and Lance looked just about ready to bounce off of the walls.

“Yes! Way to go, Shiro!” Lance cheered, thrusting his fist into the air.

Hunk wiped away a tear from his right eye. “Aww, he looks so happy.”

“Gotta admit, they make a cute couple.” Pidge said, raising her glass in honor of the two.

While the younger paladins hadn’t made a big fuss over his growing crush on the blind Altean, aside from some slight teasing here and there, they all agreed not to go digging their noses on Shiro’s personal business, knowing how private a person he and Romelle were. That didn’t stop them from quietly rooting for Shiro on the sidelines. It did their hearts good seeing their Space-Dad happy. Out of all of them he deserved it. 

Shiro noticed Keith and Allura from across the room. The young Emperor gave his brother a wink and a thumbs up, which Shiro returned. Allura smiled at Shiro, unable to contain her bubbling excitement. After everything Shiro had gone through he deserved everything he now had. A new home, a new position as a member of their royal court, and a possible future with someone who could care for him just as much as he would care for her.

Allura noticed Keith adjusting his cape and fixing his bangs for what seemed to be the seventh time that night when guests walked by. Normally Keith wouldn’t care so much about appearances, but being the Emperor wasn’t the same as being a paladin. Having messy hair was kind of a given when one was off fighting a war every day. Allura was flattered that he got all dressed up for her, though she could tell he felt very uneasy trying to be prim and proper all the time. Keith was a warrior at heart after all.

“Relax, your majesty. You look perfectly fine.” Allura adjusted Keith’s cape and collar one last time. They were both dressed in fine regal clothing, design wise they were a flawless blend of both their cultures. Keith’s new armor was slim and form fitting without being too bulky and was red and black with gold trimming. Around his waist he wore the holder Allura had made for his knife while she still wore the locket Zecora gave Keith at the space mall.

“Enjoy it now, Empress.” Keith said. “I’m stuck in this thing for at least three more hours.”

“That’s okay.” Allura kissed her husband’s cheek then ruffled his hair just enough for the right balance of neat and wild. “I prefer you in leather anyway.”

“Ugh! Save it for _after_ the party, Mom.” Ember said, looking every bit a princess. She wore golden cuffs around her ankles and her princess circlet with her mane adorned with extravagant braids adorned with tiny Balmara crystals, and a star-shaped one around her neck.

“Besides, there are kids here.” Ember arched her neck over the royal cribs and tickled her little brother and sister with her tail. The twins giggled, with Shira trying to grab Ember’s tail.

“If we keep this up we’re going to spoil those two beyond repair.” Keith said.

“Trust me, I won’t let that happen.” Krolia said, hugging her son from behind. Coran tapped Allura’s shoulder, clearing his throat.

“Empress, it’s time.”

“Thank you, Coran.” Allura took Keith’s hand in hers and the royal couple stood in the center of the staircase of the ballroom. All eyes fell upon them, with the paladins right by the end of the stairs. The smiles on their faces said it all. Though this would be their last evening together for an unspecified amount of time, the moments they shared, however big, small, happy or bad, they wouldn’t change them for anything. This event was not a farewell but the start of a new chapter in their lives. Lance held Pidge close, her hand on his chest while Hunk stood side by side with Shay, and Shiro with Romelle on his arm. Keith was so happy when he heard Shiro would be staying, though he would have respected his decision if he chose to go back to Earth, knowing it was what he really wanted. But Keith was still happy his brother choose to stay. His brother was always there for him through the biggest milestones of his life and he will still be there.

Keith turned to his wife and his heart swelled with irrepressible joy. So much had changed since they stood there last, but one thing never did... Keith still loved Allura just as much as he did the day he first laid eyes on her. Through all the trials and tribulations their love was more than a thread, it was as strong as steel and as priceless as gold. There was no place he would rather be than right here, ruling by her side and raising their children together.

Keith nodded his head towards the crowd, giving Allura the floor. The empress was overwhelmed by all of the bright and happy faces before her. Races from all walks of life coming together for the first time in ages, all because of Voltron. And no, she wasn’t simply referring to the giant robot. Voltron was what connected all of them, it brought her to her husband, and them to the paladins and the paladins to the lions. Today was a bittersweet day because it meant the final evening she would have with her ragtag team of friends, her brothers and sister, but she was happy all the same. She noticed Lotor and Honerva, the former witch never looked more beautiful.

“Ten thousand years ago the universe was thrown into chaos. In that time we lost many good people. People who changed us for better or for worse. But the greatest war was not simply between the Galra and everyone else, but it was also the war within our own hearts. Emperor Zarkon, who my father loved like his own brother, broke his trust and formed a rift between the paladins of old. There was a time when I saw the Galra as nothing more than irredeemable monsters. No offense.”

Several Galra in the crowd raised their glasses and shouted, “None taken, Empress!”

“She’s not wrong.” Another said.

“Yeah, she’s got that right.” Another laughed.

“True words, right there.”

Allura laughed as the Galra joked about their own mistakes, admitting to just how bad their reign was, but their joy did not come from their past but from the reality that they were free from their chains and were starting over with new friends. Many Galra had arrived accompanied by Alteans, either as friends or as a romantic partner. Allura was bombarded with nostalgia. This was the world she grew up in, the world she had lost and gained again.

“And while many of them had stayed enemies, a lot of them became our friends. Well, some more than just friends.” Allura linked her arm with Keith’s and he kissed her forehead, earning several ‘Aww’s from the audience. The twins giggled and moved around in Krolia and Coran’s arms.

“What I’m trying to say is that things aren’t always what they seem, and sometimes heroes can come to us in unexpected ways. I never imagined that a group of teenage pilots who argued left and right could ever become heroes of the universe.”

Lance, Hunk and Pidge laughed, with Hunk slapping Lance in the back for good measure.

“Nor would I have believed that the son of my greatest enemy would become one of my best friends.”

Lotor gave the Empress a gentle nod, thanking her for her words and for her friendship.

“Just the same, I learned that Voltron was not merely a weapon or just a symbol of freedom. Voltron is so much more than that. In the language of the White Lion it means Agape: Unconditional love. And it extends to so much more than just simple ‘I love you’s and gifts. It exceeds far beyond our own understanding. It was a gift to us even when we weren’t always deserving of it. It wasn’t always easy, a lot of times it was even painful, but it was worth the scars we now bear because they made us into who we are today. Those moments, good and bad, made our bond stronger than it ever was before. So, in honor of The Lions, in honor of Voltron, the paladins and I have finally chosen a name for our new home. From this day forward, we shall be forever known as...Planet Arielle!”

The entire ballroom erupted into loud applause and cheers. After months of simply calling their planet the home base of the Voltron collation the people, the citizens, finally had an official name for their home. It was the dawning of a new golden age for the universe, and it was all thanks to the paladins of Voltron.

“Arielle, huh?” Blaze said, nudging his wing against Lance’s leg.

“Yeah, on Earth it means _Lion of God._” Pidge explained.

“Sounds perfect.” Aura said, nuzzling against Pidge who wrapped her arms around her neck. Once the cheering dwindled down Keith spoke next.

“In honor of this momentous occasion, I would like to give my friend Kolivan a chance to say a few words.” Keith nodded to the old Blade leader. Kolivan bowed in respect and shook Keith’s hand in gratitude. The old Galra never looked happier. Though his face still bore many scars from his years of fighting in an unforgiving war, there was a newfound peace and belonging in his yellow eyes. When Kolivan stood before the crowd he almost lost his voice. He wasn’t exactly the best when it came to heartfelt, emotional speeches, but the joyous atmosphere was enough to boost his confidence.

“Thank you. For decafebs The Blade of Marmora worked in the shadows, infiltrating Galra bases to gather intel in order to fight Emperor Zarkon from the inside. Now, while we no longer fight our own kind as we once did, we have come out of the shadows in order to help Emperor Keith and Empress Allura rebuild our once prosperous civilization. I have led the Blades in many missions and as a result we lost many good soldiers.”

Acxa lowered her head in mourning for her father. She felt Ezor hug her from her left and Zethri wrapping her big muscular arm around the two. Lotor took Acxa’s hand, smiling kindly.

“Though we no longer fight in the war our mission remains the same. To defend the helpless, and honor our noble Galra ancestors of the past. But, I’m afraid my time has come to step down as leader of the Blades.”

Multiple Blade members gasped in horror and sadness. One of the Blades even fainted, prompting one of his friends to catch him. But, to their surprise, Kolivan smiled. “I have fought many battles alongside good men and women. But my days of fighting are over. I wish to spend the rest of my golden years with my family.”

Kolivan smiled at Celeste and Silver Star in the crowd. Kolivan had been a loner for most of his life, pushing away luxuries like familiar bonds and close friendships. Now he had finally opened the gates of his heart and permitted others to enter. Celeste was more than his steed and partner, she was his friend, and little Silver Star was like the granddaughter he never had. He didn’t regret his time as a Blade but he felt in his heart it was time to pass on the mantle.

“As for my replacement, it was a very difficult decision seeing as there are many qualified Blades.”

“Can we get some water over here!” Said the Blade who caught his fainting friend.

“After much consideration I have no doubt that my new replacement will lead the Blades into a new era. Someone with a lot of strength, will, and heart. So, it is with utmost confidence that I recommend Acxa as the new leader of the Blades of Marmora.”

“What?!” Acxa exclaimed. After Kolivan said her name it was as if her brain had blown a fuse. Ezor was already jumping up and down, doing back flips and dancing in place while Zethrid lifted Acxa off of her feet and nearly crushed the woman with her bear hug.

“Ha! Congrats, kid!”

“Congratulations, Acxa.” Lotor said, smiling proudly. Acxa was breathing heavily when Zethrid released her.

“Me?! But—when—“ Acxa composed herself and approached Kolivan, “Sir, with all due respect, I haven’t been a Blade for that long.”

“Do you have other reservations?”

“No, no, of course not! I just... why me?”

“While your time as a Blade may have been small compared to most, you have demonstrated impeccable leadership on missions, fierce determination, dedication to the cause, but most of all... with every life you help save you give them something even more priceless. You give them hope. Just like your father.” Kolivan pulled out a blade from his pocket. “This was his. He would want you to have it. Whether you accept the position or not is your choice.”

Acxa’s trembling hands hovered over her father’s blade. The knife’s polished surface reflected her face and the stone necklace hanging around her neck. Her father held this blade, he fought for what was right and now his legacy was being passed down onto her, not only as a member of this organization, but as their leader. She was Lotor’s head general for a reason, and the former prince himself made no secret of her leadership qualities, but those were times in which she used those skills to benefit someone else who made the wrong choices, now she had the chance to use her talents for people who needed something to believe in.

“You really believe I can do this?”

“I do. And so do your friends. Especially Lotor, who was one of the first to recommend you.”

Acxa turned her head to see Lotor, blushing shyly at the mention of his name. He gave a cute awkward wave and Acxa couldn’t stop the rising heat from her neck to her cheeks.

“We know you will make us all proud, Acxa.” Allura said.

“What do you say?” Keith asked, nodding his head towards the blade.

Without a shred of doubt, Acxa grabbed the hilt of the blade and pointed it to the sky. The room once again erupted into applause and the Blades welcomed their new leader. Acxa held the blade close to her chest.

“This is for you, Daddy.”

Overwhelmed with emotion Acxa hugged Kolivan, much to his surprise. Though he still wasn’t the hugging type he returned the gesture. This girl was every bit her father’s daughter. Acxa then bowed to the Emperor and Empress.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Allura and Keith opened their arms, welcoming Acxa into them. Keith may not have been able to save Regris before, but he and Allura did manage to save his daughter and she would go on to save many more lives in the future.

For a split of a second Keith saw someone standing in the far corner of the room, his body was transparent yet luminescent. He smiled and waved before disappearing. Keith almost couldn’t breathe because he knew whose spirit that was.

It was his old dear friend, saying hello and goodbye one last time. 

(~)

After a bit more socializing, Keith decided to get some fresh air on the balcony. He watched as the people continued to dance and sing down below and when he looked up he saw the entire cosmos spread out before him. He noticed Shiro joining him. The two brothers stood there in tranquil silence until the eldest brother spoke.

“You know, I was thinking about when we first met.”

“You mean when I broke into your car to steal money for food?” Keith said with a laugh.

“Well, sure, but I was also referring to when I got you enrolled at the Garrison. Did you know it was nearly a week before I heard you laugh for the first time? I guess there wasn’t much to smile about, you know, after being bailed out by some old random guy who you thought was just taking you on as some kind of charity project.”

Shiro wasn’t wrong. Those were Keith’s initial thoughts about Shiro when he bailed him out and used his position at the Garrison to get the young boy enrolled. To Keith, Shiro was just some old guy who thought he was doing this kid a favor but didn’t see him as anything more than a troubled youth he thought he could change. Just a charity project, nothing more.

“But then I took you to the simulator and you just... did your thing. It was like you had been flying your entire life and you laughed so much I thought for sure Professor Iverson would give us both detention.” Shiro laughed. It would have been in Iverson’s character to also give Shiro detention, even though he wasn’t technically a student there anymore.

Keith laughed at the memory. It was the first time he and Shiro actually had fun together, and the first time Keith started to feel more at ease by being around him. That maybe, just maybe, he could have finally made a friend.

“But that first laugh was so remarkable because I knew you meant it.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.

“When you laughed you had this look in your eyes that, I don’t know, it was like you were allowing me to see you, the real you, for the first time. That you could come to see me as your friend. You once told me that I changed your life when I took you in, but I kind of see it the other way around. You were the one who changed my life that day. Whether you knew it or not Keith, you always had a way of inspiring people. You inspired me every day. You inspire Allura, your team, your kids, everyone you’ve ever met. I know your father would be very proud of the man you’ve become.”

The young Emperor chuckled to himself, maybe he was the real blind one instead of Romelle. He may have started out in the worst of circumstances, alone and frightened, but there were people around him that never gave up on him even when he was prepared to give up on himself. Keith was reminded of the Black Lion, how she told Keith to see himself through her eyes. In a way, the spirit of the Lions had always been with him, with all of them, guiding them in the right direction and towards each other. For the first time in his life, Keith had everything he could ever want. At long last, he was whole. They all were.

Keith didn’t say a word, he just hugged Shiro and cried into his shoulder. “I love you, big brother.”

“I love you too, little brother.”

The two brothers ended the hug when they saw their respective Altean ladies standing by the doorframe. The moonlight made them look even more radiantthan ever.

“You boys alright?” Allura asked.

Keith walked towards his wife and softly kissed her lips. “Never better.”

Shiro extended his hand to Romelle, “Care to join me? It’s a beautiful night out.”

“I don’t think I’m the best partner for stargazing.” Romelle said.

“On the contrary.” Shiro took her hand and led her to the balcony. He lifted her hand up and guided her finger to where the stars were to form the shapes. Keith and Allura watched as the two chatted about constellations and the couple returned inside.

“So _that’s_ where you learned how to sweep me off my feet.” Allura said jokingly, nodding her head towards Shiro and Romelle. Keith laughed and pulled her in close, his arms snaked around her waist.

“As I recall _you_ were the one who swept me off _my_ feet. Literally.”

The couple closed the small distance between them with their foreheads pressing against one another. The new empress sighed contently. After ten thousand years of being trapped in the astral plane and fighting in a war that felt it went on for even longer than needed, she could finally rest. She could finally enjoy the peace without the threat of the Galra looming over the back of her mind. She was free at last.

“So much has changed since then.”

“I can think of one thing that hasn’t.” Keith said softly, caressing his wife’s face, “I love you just as much now as the first time I laid eyes on you. You’re still the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Allura’s tear filled eyes sparkled in the light of the ballroom, but her face conveyed nothing but pure happiness. “I feel the same way, my love. There is nothing in this or any reality that could ever change that.”

“I love you, Allura.”

“I love you, Keith. Forever.”

The sound of babies giggling caught the couple’s attention. Coran and Krolia came in carrying their children, who were acting fussy. The pair held their children in their arms, Shira in Keith’s and little Regris in Allura’s. The infants calmed right down.

“Excuse me, can I have your attention please!” Lance stood in the middle of the staircase, with Hunk and Pidge on his right and left respectively. “Thank you, thank you, you’re a beautiful audience by the way. As I’m sure a lot of you are aware that we, the paladins of Voltron, had once done a galaxy wide tour of The Voltron Show! One of our highest achievements, if I do say so myself. Though our official performing days are over we wanted to do one final show before we have to...” Lance swallowed a hard lump before speaking, “Part ways for now.” 

Keith and Allura were confused because they never planned for this. Clearly, this was all Lance’s doing but rather than be concerned the couple waited patiently for what the former red Paladin had planned.

“A lot has changed since the five of us first arrived here in this Castle Ship. I think I speak for all of us when I say there aren’t enough words to express how we feel. So, we’ll let our Heart Song do it for us.”

Zecora laughed at the call back to her potion. It was both clever as well as heartfelt. Hunk nodded to Silver Star who dimmed the lights and a soft light shone on Lance, Hunk and Pidge while a group of Galra, Alteans and Arusians played a soothing melody.

_ **(Changed for good, from Wicked)** _

**Lance:** _I’ve heard it said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

**Pidge:** _And we are lead_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

**Hunk:** _There are those who may not believe it’s true_

_But I know I’m who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

Shiro and Romelle rushed inside when they heard the singing. Xian landed on Romelle’s shoulder while the mice settled on Shiro’s. Kosmo nuzzled against Krolia’s leg and Ember stood by her parents and younger siblings.

**Lance:** _Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun_

**Hunk:** _Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

**Pidge:** _Now I can say that I’ve been changed for the better_

_Because I knew you_

**Hunk:** _Because I knew you_

**Together:** _I have been changed_

_For good_

Though this was their song for them, Keith, Allura and Shiro too felt the melody in their hearts. The music they shared was still present, with or without the potion. Keith surprised the group by singing along to the song.

**Keith:** _It well may be, that things will never be the same_

_As they used to_

_But even so, I’m proud to say_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You’ll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

Lance walked down the staircase until he was face to face with Keith.

**Lance:** _And no matter where our stories end_

_You know you have rewritten mine_

_By being my friend_

**Keith and Lance:** _Like a ship blown from its mourning_

_Like a wind off the sea_

**Allura and Pidge:** _Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

**Keith, Allura, Lance, Pidge:** _Now I can say that I’ve been changed for the better_

**Allura:** _Because I knew you_

**Pidge:** _Because I knew you_

**Pidge and Allura:** _I have been changed_

_For good_

Not too surprising, Lotor found the music luring him to sing from his heart as well

**Lotor:** _And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I’ve done you blame me for_

**Acxa:** _But then I guess we know there’s blame to share_

**Everyone:** _And none of it seems to matter anymore_

The heroes, each and every one, stood in the center of the ballroom, with all of the guests gathered around them as holographic lights danced above their heads. The longma children joined in as well, singing beside their respective paladins, who inspired them to be brave in the face of adversity.

**Heroes:** _Like a comet pulled from orbit_

**Longmas:** _(Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

**Heroes:** _As it passes the sun_

**Longmas:** _(By a wind off the sea)_

**Heroes:** _Like a stream that meets a boulder_

**Longmas:** _(Like a seed dropped by a bird)_

**Heroes:** _Halfway through the wood_

**Longmas:** _(In the wood)_

**Everyone:** _Now I can say_

_That I've been changed for the better_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

**Keith:** _Because I knew you_

**Allura:** _Because I knew you_

**Paladins:** _Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

When the song was over and the lights came back on there was not a single dry eye to be found. Everyone was either hugging, or kissing or both, celebrating this new era of peace as well as celebrating the many friends and found family members which came from their many adventures together.

The paladins and their friends all huddled together in a great big hug. This might have been their last night together, but even so no matter how far they would be, no matter where life took them, the impact they had in each other’s lives would live on forever.

(~)

The twins were all snuggled up in their shared crib. Whenever they were placed in separate beds the twins would wail until they were brought back together. Itseemed the two were already attached at the hip, which would be very interesting once they hit their teen years.

Keith and Allura slept soundly in their royal bed chambers, with Kosmo snoring softly at the foot of their bed. The wolf’s ears perked up and he started howling. Keith was the first to wake up, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Ugh. Kosmo, what’s wrong?” Keith asked, sluggishly sitting upright.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

Keith gasped, his senses all waking up at once leaving no room for exhaustion. Allura too gasped, sitting upright in equal awareness.

“Did you...?”

_Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

“Yep.” Keith nodded. Kosmo sniffed the air and howled once more. Allura soothed the anxious wolf down by stroking his fur. She didn’t want him to wake up the twins. The Empress opened her window, listening closely for the sound again.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

There it was again. The sound seemed to be growing stronger and stronger, calling out to them. “Kosmo, you and the mice keep an eye on the twins.” Keith said, “Wake up Coran and Mom if anything happens.”

The couple, while still in their nightwear, followed the sound all through the castle. Unbeknownst to them Krolia and Coran also heard the noise. Coran, tangled in his blanket, fell flat on his face. He was half tempted to just go back to sleep but the noise was persistent. He pulled himself back up and followed the sound.

In her room Ember heard the same harmonizing melody. She jumped out of her bed, looking to find if it was her mother calling to her. She followed the sound all the way to the castle gardens. The garden was Keith’s gift to Allura during the early stages of rebuilding their new home on the planet. A garden with trimmed hedges, sparkling fountains with statues styled to look like the lions, white benches for one to sit on and a gazebo with floral vines wrapped around the pillars. The centerpiece was a marble statue of King Alfor and his wife Queen Melenor.

Keith and Allura followed the sound to the gazebo. They heard the sound of panting and turned to find Coran, hands on his knees and catching his breath.

“Coran? What are you doing out here?”

“Give me—give me a moment to—catch my breath. Phew! These bones aren’t what they used to be.”

“Coran, what are you doing here?” Krolia asked once she caught up to them.

“Mom?”

“Grandma?” Ember then appeared.

“Ember, what are you doing up?” Keith said, sounding every bit the father he was.

“I heard this voice and I thought Mom was calling.”

“That wasn’t me.” Allura said.

“Okay, what is going on here?” Krolia said, already growing impatient. Right then and there, a trail of sparkling dust appeared, spinning around their bodies like fireflies before forming together into a bright floating star. Allura cautiously reached out her hand, her finger barely brushing the surface of the star, until it burst. Four humanoid shapes appeared, followed by the shape of a creature on four legs.

The dust faded away and the mysterious forms solidified before them. Allura’s eyes welled with tears for the people standing before them were King Alfor, Queen Melenor, Steve Kogane, Regris and an adult female longma Keith and Allura remembered seeing once before. Once was enough to permanently engrave the image into their brains forever.

Everyone was too stunned to speak and who could blame them? They were seeing the deceased standing before them, how was one supposed to react? Queen Melenor stepped out of the gazebo, her eyes locked on Allura’s. She reached out her hand and caressed her daughter’s cheek. Her hand didn’t phase through her like a ghost’s would. Allura could feel the warmth of her skin and the silk of her sleeve which tickled her chin.

“Allura, my darling.”

“Mother!” Allura flung her arms around her mother’s shoulder. Melenor cried as she stroked her daughter’s hair. From her mother’s shoulder she saw her father, eyes flooding with tears and he hugged the two women. Overwhelmed by emotion Allura could barely stand. She sank to the ground, her parents joining her. She soaked in their embrace, never wanting to let go. Coran stood before them, unsure if to join them or not. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His king and queen had returned. Alfor saw Coran’s hesitation and offered him his hand. Coran presumed it would be a firm handshake but instead Alfor pulled Coran into the hug. The old Altean cried tears of joy as he hugged his dear old friends once again.

Keith stood before the man dressed in humble clothing. Like Melenor, he reached his hand out and held Keith’s face. The man’s skin was rough as though he had been working for hours on end, which was exactly how Keith remembered his father’s hands felt like after a long day and when he tucked him in.

“Dad?”

“It’s good to see you again, Son.” Steve’s voice cracked, unable to control himself. Keith sobbed like a child and he hugged his father for the first time in years. When Steve looked up he saw Krolia, every bit as beautiful as she was when he first laid eyes on her. His eyes called to her and she listened. Steve was holding his wife and son again.

As for Ember, she didn’t know how to react. She was seeing her grandparents embrace their children. Their bodies glowed with an otherworldly light but they were there. Their children could touch them and feel them. Ember had never seen her parents cry this much and she couldn’t blame them. She wanted to cry too. Then she remembered there were two other guests. One was an older looking Galra, no older than Kolivan who bore some resemblance to Acxa in a way. His eyes were friendly and welcoming, filled with so much life despite being, well, a ghost, for lack of a better term. There was another form who didn’t have two legs, but four. She smiled at Ember and repressed memories bombarded Ember’s mind like stars falling from the sky. This creature had scales almost as red as hers, but her mane was white as snow with eyes as green as her own. Ember knew who this creature was. She was a longma... she was...

“Mother?”

“Ember. My baby.”

“How... how are you—“

“The White Lion gave us all one last chance to see you all.”

“The White Lion?”

Hearing this Allura, Coran and her parents stood back up. Allura was still crying, she wasn’t sure if she could stop. “The White Lion?” She said, repeating Ember’s question. “So, this is only—“

“Temporary, yes.” Alfor said. “But it’s enough time for us to properly say goodbye.”

“Hey, you guys going to ignore me?” The Galra waved.

“Regris!” Keith and Allura rushed to their old friend who laughed like a jolly old Saint Nick when they hugged him.

“I missed you kids, too.”

“Regris, I am so sorry!” Keith sobbed while wiping the tears from his eyes with the palm of his hand. “It was my fault!”

“No, no, kid. It was never your fault.” Regris said as he cleaned the young man’s face. “Listen, I had already lived my life the best I could, but you still had a lot to live for. I don’t regret giving my life for yours. From the looks of it you did pretty well for yourself, Emperor. So please, don’t blame yourself for what happened. If given the chance I would have done it all over again.”

“Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

“I’m the one who should be thanking you. You both not only saved the universe but you saved my daughter. If you ever felt you needed to repay me, consider it done.”

Allura held Regris’s hand close to her face. “We love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Wait, what about Acxa, shouldn’t she—“

“She will. I have one more stop to make. I just wanted to see you both one more time before I did. I do have one final piece of advice for you both. Though, I have a feeling you already knew it.”

“Keep the stones close.” Keith said.

“Yes, but also this. Honor the past, but keep moving forward. Keep making mistakes and keep learning from them. The Galra and Alteans are in good hands.”

“Goodbye, old friend.” Keith said as he held Allura, who was still crying.

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Regris laughed, “Goodbye, Your Majesties.” Regris bowed once more before disappearing into a trail of dust to see his daughter one last time. Alfor gave Coran’s shoulders a firm squeeze.

“Coran, thank you for watching over my daughter. For watching all of these remarkable young paladins.”

“It was an honor, King Alfor.”

“You have served our family well, my friend.” Alfor hugged Coran, making the old man weep. Needless to say, there was a lot of crying from everybody.

Steve and Krolia held each other in their arms for as long as they could, tragically they knew it couldn’t last. Steve looked deep in his wife’s eyes with all the love he held in his entire being.

“Krolia, I love you. I loved you in life and I will continue to love you in death. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for our son when he needed me most, but you’re with him now. Make the most of it.”

“I love you too, Steve. And I don’t intend to lose another moment with our son.”

They kissed once more, pouring everything they had into it before tragically parting. Steve turned to his son. “Keith, I—“

“Wait.” Keith interrupted by raising his hand. “I had a lot of things that I wanted to say to your face. But now... I can’t find the words. I was angry, and hurt, and scared.”

“And you had every right to be angry. I should have gotten out of that building when I had the chance.”

“But if you didn’t that family wouldn’t have survived. I always went back to that thought, and then I think about what Regris did for me. One of the hardest things I’ve learned as a paladin is that you can’t save everyone, and sometimes you have to make very difficult decisions. But I’ve also learned that from the ashes something good can rise as well. I’m not mad at you anymore, and I know that family you saved will forever be grateful to you. For the small amount of time you were there for me... thank you. A few good memories is better than none. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Son. I am so proud of you.” Steve hugged his son once more, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead then turned to Allura. Steve took her hand and gently pulled her close to him and Keith. “Thank you, Allura. For everything you’ve done for my family. I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter-in-law.” Steve then kissed her hand.

“And I couldn’t have asked for a better father-in-law.” Allura was then knocked down by a sudden weight which was also very furry. A German Shepard appeared and started licking the Empress’s face.

“Oh yeah, Kosmo 1 wanted to say goodbye too.”

Allura laughed and hugged the happy dog. Keith never got a chance to meet Kosmo 1 and now he could. The dog jumped from one person to the next, even licking Ember’s face, nuzzling her face with his wet nose. Krolia hugged Kosmo close. The last time she saw him he was shot trying to protect her. She kissed his furry head multiple times.

“Thank you for saving me.” She said. Kosmo barked and licked her nose.

King Alfor stood before Keith. Keith was half expecting to feel intimidated by meeting his father-in-law in person for the first time. Alfor looking like he was contemplating on more than five ways to kill him wasn’t helping. Then, Alfor dropped his intimidating glare and hugged Keith, lifting him off the ground. Keith could hear his spine cracking.

“Not gonna lie, I half wasn’t expecting this.” Keith said, nearly out of breath when Alfor released him.

“Sorry, I have wanted to meet you for a long time, my boy. I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for my daughter. Steve, you raised a fine young lad.”

“And you raised a spectacular young woman.” Steve said, winking at Allura. This man was definitely Keith’s father.

Queen Melenor showed her gratitude by kissing her son-in-laws cheek. “We know you will both be very happy together.” She said as she snuggled close to her husband.

“I believe they already are.” Alfor said, raising an eyebrow in a rather suggestive manner which prompted his wife to elbow him in the stomach. Both Keith and Allura covered their faces in humiliation.

Coran laughed, “Like mother like daughter.”

“Even in death you still find ways to humiliate me, Father.” Allura mumbled behind her hands. Alfor laughed and kissed his daughter’s forehead. “But I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too. You have accomplished everything I couldn’t and much, much more. You are my daughter but you are also Allura. As tragic as it is to say, the age of Altea is over. But the age of Arielle has only just begun. I have no doubt that you will lead your people justly and fairly. I am so proud of you.”

“I love you, Father.”

“I love you too, Allura.” Alfor held his daughter’s hands for a while longer before, sadly, slowly letting go.

Ember rubbed herself against her mother. “Mom, do you have to go now?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you were growing up. But never forget that I was always watching over you. I’ve seen the brave and smart longma you’ve become, far more than I could have ever hoped. You saved our kind from near extinction, you’re a hero.”

“It wasn’t just me. It was them who taught me never to give up on people.”

Ember’s mother looked at Keith and Allura and bowed her head. “Thank you for raising her. If she had stayed with me she would have wound up like all the others, but you inspired her to become more than what any longma thought we could be. For that I am forever grateful.” She nuzzled her daughter one more time. “I will always be watching you, Ember. Never forget.”

“Wait! There is one thing I always wanted to ask you. What was my birth name? Did I have a different name before?”

“Well, I did sometimes call you Sweetie Drops.”

Ember’s jaw dropped. “Say wha...?”

“That was because you—“

“You know what, it’s best I don’t know.”

Her mother laughed, “I think Ember suits you a lot better.”

“I think so too.”

“It’s time for us to leave.” Steve said with a heavy heart. The families each bid their final farewells but before they left there was one final thing they needed to do. Ember’s mother gently pushed her towards Alfor, Melenor and Steve. Melenor kneeled down and opened her arms, waiting for Ember.

Ember pranced with joy and galloped to her grandparents. Melenor, Steve and Alfor all held Ember like the precious treasure she was. Blood or no, she was their granddaughter and they were her grandparents. She couldn’t have asked for a more stellar family than this one.

Their bodies became dust again which was then carried into the wind. The strings of dust went into the castle windows, and the spirits of Alfor, Melenor and Steve hovered over Shira and Regris. The twins giggled, reaching up for the dust, sensing someone was there. Someone who loved them unconditionally. The grandparents smiled at their grandchildren before disappearing.

(~)

Shiro and Romelle fell asleep in each other’s arms while on the couch. Romelle’s head was nuzzled in between Shiro’s chin and shoulder while his arm was snaked around her waist.

A harmonizing sound was what awoke them. Romelle sensed someone had entered the room but she didn’t hear the doors open nor any footsteps. Shiro rubbed the sleep from his eyes and woke Romelle with a gentle tap on the shoulder. The lights of the room were off yet another source of illumination came from the bright stars hovering before them. Though Romelle couldn’t see them she could feel the heat radiating off of the mysterious force.

The stars manifested into solid shapes, the shapes of people. Shiro recognized three of them. His parents and grandmother, but the other three people he did not know. They were Alteans, a woman with red hair identical to that of the young boy with her, and a man with blond hair, nearly identical to that of Romelle’s.

“Shiro, what’s happening?” Romelle asked, reaching for his arm.

“Do not be afraid, my dear.” The Altean woman spoke. Romelle gasped.

“It... it can’t be!”

“It is.” Said the Altean man. The young boy approached Romelle. He assured Shiro he would not harm her and took Romelle’s hand in his, holding it close to his face for Romelle to feel his features and the prickliness of his unkempt hair.

“Bandor? Is it really you?”

“It’s me, sister.”

“But how? How are you alive?”

“I’m not. Neither are mother and father.”

“So you’re... ghosts?” Shiro asked, trying not to sound as frightened as he really was. 

“It’s okay, Son. We’re not here to haunt you.” Said the man who bore a striking resemblance to Shiro, minus the scar and white tuft of hair. Shiro recognized that corny sense of humor anywhere. Knowing Romelle was safe with Bandor, Shiro got up from the couch and approached the three people, all of which had rounded ears and Asian-features. The woman, who was shorter than both her husband and Shiro, reached for her son’s face with tears in her eyes. She felt so real.

“You’re here. You’re actually here.” Shiro cried.

“Yes, sweetie.” His mother said, “Mommy’s here.”

No matter how old Shiro got his mother always used to say that every time he was upset. It used to annoy Shiro the older he became, but since her and his father’s passing he would have given anything to hear her say those words again. Even now, as a grown man, he cherished those words more than any birthday or Christmas gift combined. He held his mother in his arms, she was so small by comparison to her son as he held her in his arms, but right now Shiro was the one who was receiving the comfort instead of giving it. Now he remembered where he learned to hug like that, it was from her. His mother was the one who taught him how to comfort someone when they were scared of being alone.

His father was a man of few words, but he was never one who fell short when it came to expressing love through his actions. Shiro’s father rarely cried, not because he was hardened but because it took a lot for him to so much as shed a lone tear. Right now twin waterfalls came from his eyes as he took in every inch of his now fully grown son. His little boy was a man now. Shiro couldn’t find the words, he just held his parents, kissing their faces. Their laughter mixed with their sobs.

Lastly was Shiro’s grandmother. She looked slightly younger than Shiro remembered, looking identical to how she was when he was a boy. When he started rebelling against her and mingled with the wrong crowd. She held her grandson’s face in her hands, beaming with pride.

Romelle hugged Bandor, taking in the smell and feel of his clothes, the messiness of his hair and the sound of his laughter. Her parents held their children. Romelle felt her mother’s lips on her cheeks and forehead and her father still smelled of fruit and vegetables from hours of working in the garden. Their mother smelled of spices and mint-leaves and flower petals. They were here, they were actually here.

“Romelle, my darling daughter.” Her mother said as she rubbed her baby girl’s head with one hand. “I am so sorry. We never should have left you.”

“You were tricked by Lotor, Mother.” Romelle said between sobs. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“We should have seen through his lies.” Romelle’s father said as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “But you never gave up on us. You fought for the truth no matter what anyone else said. We are so proud of you.”

“You’re not staying forever, are you?” Romelle said. She knew her deceased family being here had to be done by some divine intervention. They felt real and smelled real, but their energy was different. They barely needed to breath as they spoke, which meant despite their physical forms they weren’t here in body but in spirit.

“I’m afraid not, sister.” Bandor said. “We only came here because we wanted to let you know that you don’t have to hold onto this grudge any longer. Yes, we were just as horrified and betrayed by Lotor just as you were, but we also know the truth. We know of his actions and of his past and we understand now. We have seen Lotor tending to our graves almost every day.”

Romelle was shocked to learn of this. “He what?”

“It’s true. He speaks to us. He apologizes every day yet he still isn’t sure if it’s enough. He didn’t tell you or anyone because it didn’t matter whether they knew or not. He simply wanted to make amends with us.”

Romelle was even more shocked. Yes, she was aware that Lotor wanted to change but him tending to the graves of the deceased may not have seemed like much, but the fact that he didn’t tell anyone else spoke volumes. He didn’t want people to start accepting him by parading his good deeds, he only did so for the people he had wronged even if they were already long gone. Lotor wanted to do something for them even if it meant he didn’t receive anything in return. It was a small gesture, but his humility and generosity spoke volumes. This Lotor was not the king she had adorned as a child, nor the cruel man she hated as a woman, he was simply Lotor. A man who was lost and now was finding his way back home.

“We have already forgiven him.” Bandor continued, “Where we are now there is no need for grudges. You can take as much time as you need sister. I know you will forgive Lotor in time, but you can rest easy because we hold nothing against him or you. We are at peace, we all are. You can be at peace too. Your time of mourning is over, now it is time for you to start living again.”

Romelle cried into her brother’s arms and as she sighed she felt the last piece of her burden roll off her back. She had been feeling a lot lighter these past few months, bonding with her new friends and Shiro, but now, hearing her family and all the other Alteans were finally at peace was all she needed to hear. If they could let go of their anger then so could she. The past was past, it was time for a new beginning, and though she could not see it with her eyes she knew that her future was right beside her, hugging his own family before they had to leave.

“It’s your time too, Shiro.” Said his grandmother. “I forgave you a long time ago, you know that. Even when you were being a brat I still loved you and looking at you now I couldn’t be prouder.”

“You’ve done a good job with these kids, Son.” Said Shiro’s father, “The worst part of your journey is over. Enjoy your new life.”

“I love you guys.”

“We love you too, baby.” His mother said, unable to control herself. She cried into her son’s arms once more before letting go. Bandor took Romelle’s hand and then Shiro’s placing them together.

“Oh, and tell Luca I said hello. And ‘thank you’ for the flowers.” Bandor said, blushing as he recalled all the times Luca would pick fresh flowers for his tombstone. Romelle laughed and ruffled his hair one last time. The two families disappeared in a patch of dust, switching on the lights of the room. Shiro wiped Romelle’s remaining tears and she pulled him in close and their lips met once more.

(~)

Acxa slept with her father’s knife beside her pillow. She wasn’t used to sleeping peacefully, sometimes she would go days and weeks without much sleep and it wouldn’t affect her mental health much. She trained her body to be a weapon, her mind was no different. Yet now, being able to sleep and be lazy was something she never thought she would get again, and she was milking it for all its worth.

Tonight she was woken up by someone rubbing her shoulder. It was still night so who could be waking her up at this hour? The shake wasn’t frantic so it couldn’t have been an emergency. When she opened her eyes Acxa practically jumped on her bed.

“Hey, relax. It’s just your old man.”

“Daddy!” Acxa flung her arms around her father. He was bathed in a heavenly glow but he felt real when she touched him. She didn’t care if this was just a dream, but it couldn’t be. Could it?

“Is this real?” Acxa asked, only for her father to pinch her arm. “Ouch!”

“Nope, definitely real.”

“Hey, that’s not funny!” Acxa complained, she sounded so much like the little girl she used to be, being playfully teased by her father. “But how, why are you here?”

“I’m afraid it’s only for a little while, kiddo. I was given this one chance to see you one last time.”

“So, you’re still...”

“Dead? I’m afraid so. But hey, don’t be upset. Let’s make the most of this. I heard you got picked to be the new leader of the Blades.”

“Yeah. Kolivan gave me this.” Acxa pulled her new knife from under her pillow. When Regris saw it words couldn’t describe the feeling of holding his old weapon in his hands again.

“This brings back a lot of memories. But, none as precious as the memories I have of you and your mother.”

“I can’t believe you were alive this whole time. We both thought the other was dead.” Acxa hung her head in shame, “Dad, I am so sorry. I did... terrible things. Things I never wanted to do but I thought—“ Regris held his daughter in his arms.

“Shush, shush, it’s okay. I know all about it and I understand. The Empire... has a way of breaking even the strongest of spirits. But you were a lot stronger than I ever was. Even when you were out doing the things you now regret you still kept that stone close.”

“I did... it just wasn’t in my heart.”

“But it was still there, waiting for you whenever you needed it in spite of everything. That hope, that tiny little flame whispering in your ear... that was your mother and I. We were always with you every step of the way. We never gave up on you. Even with all of that you still found friends. Sure, one of them betrayed you but one out of two isn’t so bad. Given the circumstances, that’s an accomplishment in and of itself.”

“Daddy, I promise I will be better. I will never forget what you taught me. I will make you proud of me.”

“Little Diamond, I already am proud of you. Look at what you’ve done already.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“Are you kidding? You held onto your friendships even when your very culture told you it was pointless. Ezor and Zethrid stuck by you because you refused to give up on them. You could have had a chance to kill Keith but you didn’t. You spared him just as he had spared you and you helped Lotor save the paladins from the witch. You got the rest of the Galra to come together and fight against the shadow monsters. You may think those moments don’t matter much but they do, even the small moments have value. One small thing can make a very big difference. You are everything I always knew you would become. You’ve already made me proud.”

“And your mother.” Another voice was heard and there in front of them was Acxa’s mother, every bit as beautiful as they remembered.

“Mom!” Acxa held her parents, wishing this moment could last forever.

“Acxa, sweetie, you don’t have to be defined by the past anymore. That part of the story is over. What happens next is up to you. Whatever happens, you already have everything you need to face it. You’re not alone anymore.”

“I know that now. I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Little Diamond.” Regris and his wife kissed their daughter’s forehead before disappearing into dust again. The dust swirled around Acxa and flew out her window. Acxa looked on as the dust rose into the sky, merging with the stars.

(~)

Kova awoke Lotor in the middle of the night. He spit out the feline’s fur when it got into his mouth. It was so different Kova having a full body of healthy hair than having it be so slim it was practically a second layer of skin. Lotor was just grateful he hadn’t started spitting out fur balls yet.

“Kova, what is it? You can’t be hungry already.” Lotor gently placed the cat back on the floor and saw something shimmering from the window. Honerva noticed this as well. She was the first to exit her bedroom and enter the back garden. Lotor and Kova joined soon after. A patch of dust spiraled in front of the statue of Zarkon. Lotor held his mother back, wary of this unexplained phenomenon.

The flower buds bloomed around them and the dust took on the form of two shapes. Just like with the others, the shapes were in the form of those they had loved and lost. Standing before them was none other than Zarkon himself and, to Lotor’s amazement, the woman he loved long ago.

Zarkon looked just as he did when Lotor first saw him. He was still in his spirit form, but now he radiated with a heavenly glow. His face was as kind and sincere as it was before. Honerva was at a loss for words.

“Zarkon? Is it really you?”

Zarkon took his wife’s hands and held her face. There was not a shred of doubt in Honerva’s mind anymore. This was her husband, freed from the hold of the dark creatures.

“Honerva, my love. How I have missed you.”

“I never thought I would see you again.”

Lotor stepped closer to the woman dressed in green from head to toe.

“Venta?”

“Hello, Lotor.” Seeing his confusion, Venta then flicked his forehead. “No, it’s not a shadow creature this time.”

Lotor laughed, “It is you!” He scooped Venta up and spun her around. The couple laughed, elated to be together again. Lotor didn’t think twice before crashing his lips against hers. “I can’t believe it! I’ve wanted to see you again for so long.”

“I know.”

Hearing this reminded Lotor of the tragic truth. He did everything he could to see her again... including lie, kill and betray. He let go of Venta, regret cloaked his features.

“Venta, I... I can’t even say I’m sorry because I know it’s not enough. I don’t know what I was thinking, none of what I did would have brought you back and even if it did how could you have bared to look at me after knowing what I had done? How could you ever forgive me?”

“Lotor, I know everything. I know about the Alteans, about the portal, everything. And it broke my heart so much seeing you change from the man I loved into someone so twisted and desperate.”

“I know. I’m ashamed of that man.”

“I know you are. But, in spite of all of that, I never stopped loving you or praying that you would see the light again. The man I knew, the man I loved, was still there he just needed a reason to come out again.” Venta placed her hand against his heart, “When those paladins came into your life you felt your heart beating again. You already knew what falling in love felt like, but with the paladins you learned what true sacrificial love felt like. That was the missing piece you needed to break free of your chains. I am eternally grateful to them, and I am so proud of the man you have become.” Venta took Lotor’s hands, her eyes saddened.

“I don’t have a lot of time left. I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you. That no matter what you’ve done my love for you never changed. But as of today you need to stop mourning for me. I don’t regret the time we spent together, no matter how small, and I am at peace. Me and my people are at peace, so now I need you to be at peace. I want you to live your life, to continue the work you have started. Maybe even find someone new.”

Lotor was taken aback by this. He had longed for Venta for so long he didn’t know if he could learn to fall in love again. Venta laughed, “It’s okay. It doesn’t have to be right away, but when that special girl comes around don’t be afraid to open your heart again. I will be happy for you, I promise. I just want you to live, Lotor. That is the only thing I ask of you.”

Lotor didn’t argue with her. He knew she was right, it was time for him to move on. Trying to cling onto the past was one of the many things that nearly destroyed him. He would want Venta to have this wish and vowed that he would live in the present and work towards a better future.

“Thank you for loving me.” He said, kissing her hand, “Thank you for never giving up on me. I won’t mourn any longer. But no matter what happens, I will always love you, Venta.”

“I know. And I will always love you too.” Venta pulled Lotor in for one more kiss. As Zarkon and Honerva watched the two embrace, Zarkon too kissed his wife’s hands.

“She’s right.” Zarkon said, “It’s time for both of us to move on.”

“I’m sorry. I dragged you into all of this.”

“It was my choice too, my love. My own greed and pride was my downfall. Forgive me for what I did to you and our son.”

“Of course I forgive you. Please forgive me as well.”

“I already have.” The couple embraced one final time and Zarkon turned to his son. “Lotor... my son. My pride and joy. You are every bit the man I failed to be. Never be ashamed of your bloodline, for you exemplify the best of both our people.”

“I’m sorry I had to give up the throne, Father.”

“You made the right choice. Our royal lineage may have ended with you, but our family’s story is only just beginning. I love you, my son.”

“I love you too, Father.”

Father and son embraced and just like with all the others the spirits of Zarkon and Venta disappeared into dust, rising up into the sky alongside the stars. The harmonizing melody was heard again, this time by everyone. Galra, Alteans, visiting allies and dignitaries from all around were awoken by the sound. The dust spun around everywhere, carrying with them the spirits of the deceased, awakening their loved ones to let them know that they were all at peace. Nebula and Celeste even felt the presence of their mates, their beloved mates every bit as strong and handsome as they were when they were alive. They were even given the chance to see their children again. Comet’s father was so proud of the young lad he had become and Silver Star’s father was so excited to learn of all the heroic endeavors she had done. Celeste and Nebula finally got to bid their husbands farewell and were at peace at long last.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge heard the singing too and ran out of the castle. Shiro and Romelle, carrying the twins, were close behind, joining Keith, Allura, Coran and Krolia in the garden. They watched as the sparkling dust danced above their heads making the flowers buds blossom. Acxa ran out of her room, joined by Zethrid and Ezor and later Lotor and Honerva.

The spirits sung which awoke the heart song in everyone, finally finding that peace they had so longed for.

**Spirits:** _Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_(oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

**Honerva:** _I hear you now_

(_**Keith:** They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy..._)

**Romelle:** _I’ve opened my door_

(_**Lotor:** Written in stone every rule every word..._)

**Acxa:** _You don’t have to wait_

(_**Shiro:** There's a place at the end of the storm you finally find..._)

**Acxa, Romelle, Honerva:** _One moment more,_

_Oh!_

(_**Lance, Hunk, Pidge:** It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope..._)

**Acxa:** _I hear you now_

(_**Lotor:** Cause I’ll breath when they try to suffocate me..._)

**Romelle:** _I’ve opened my door_

(_**Allura:** I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see..._)

**Honerva:** _You don’t have to wait_

(_**Shiro:** Your hands are holding me, even when I don’t believe it..._)

**Acxa, Romelle and Honerva:** _One moment moooooooooooooooore..._

(**Lance, Hunk, Pidge:** _I will face the world, no I won’t accept defeat..._)

(**Shiro:** _I might be down but I’m not dead, there’s better days still up ahead..._)

**(Lotor:** _I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky..._)

(**Keith, Allura, Ember:** _A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make..._)

**Everyone:** _I am found!_

_Show yourself_

_Step out of the shadows_

_Throw yourself_

_Into something new_

_I’ve found the love I’ve been searching for_

_All of my life_

_Oh, show yourself_

_Let them see who we are_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_(Come alive, come alive)_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_(Let it light your life, let it burn so bright)_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_(Reaching up to the sky!)_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Come aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!_

(~)

The following morning was bittersweet. Lance, Hunk and Pidge were packing up their things to head for home. Keith and Allura supplied them with a ship with everything they would need. Allura gave Pidge all the data she would need to replicate the wormhole technology back on Earth with her father and Matt, and the Balmarans gifted Hunk a Balmara crystal which would sustain and power their tech for at least eighty Earth years. Everything was set.

Lance closed his suitcase, a gift from the Alteans to put all of his stuff. Which wasn’t much aside from a few hair and face care products Coran gave him during their first stay at the castle. He looked around the empty room one last time. The doors swung open.

“All packed up?” Keith asked. He ditched the regal clothing hours ago, now wearing his casual Earth inspired clothing with some subtle Altean and Galran details. The man was the ruler of an entire planet yet he still insisted on dressing up in biker leather jackets and fingerless gloves. Some things just never changed.

“Yep.” Lance said, showing Keith the luggage.

“Just one?”

“We didn’t really have a lot of time to pack before zooming off into space on a flying blue lion.”

“Right.”

“So... this is happening.”

“Yeah. I mean, we always kind of knew it would.”

“Yeah, yeah we did. It just feels like it’s been a lot longer. I also kind of assumed we would _all_ be going back to Earth. You know, since Coran and Allura didn’t have a home planet at the time and it was only a matter of time until you two tied the knot, started a family, maybe moved into that old shack of yours.”

“Well, two out of three isn’t so bad.” Keith said with a laugh.

“Yeah. A castle is definitely an upgrade.” Lance said, scratching the back of his neck and an awkward silence took hold.

Keith sighed. “Okay, can we not beat around the bush here?”

“What do you mean?”

“After everything we’ve been through are we seriously getting awkward about saying goodbye? You guys sang a song for us last night.”

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed it’s just... I don’t want to say goodbye! There, I said it. I’m really going to miss you. You, Shiro, Allura, Ember, Coran, the twins, the mice and the wolf, heck even Romelle.” Lance shielded his eyes with his arm, wiping the incoming tears with the sleeve of his newer, cleaner jacket. “Hunk was right. Things aren’t going to be the same anymore, and I don’t know if I can handle that.”

Lance was surprised when Keith hugged him first. The shock caused him to drop his suitcase.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Keith said, still holding the younger man. “I wouldn’t be where I am now if it wasn’t for all of you. And you, Lance, you’re the little brother I never had. I couldn’t have asked for a better right hand man. I’m not asking you not to be sad, and I know you’re scared about what happens next, but you don’t have to be. Whatever happens next you’ll be ready to face it, I know you are. And we’ll still be here when you come back to visit.”

Lance was crying the entire time Keith was talking. Only when he finished did Lance hug him back He was right, about everything. The future was scary, going back to Earth now was scary. Lance wasn’t the same boy he once was, he wasn’t even a boy anymore. But whatever happened next he would face it head on no matter how scared he was. He learned that from Keith. His best friend. His _hermano_.

Once the hug was over Keith wiped Lance’s tears with his palm. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I know.” Lance said, licking his tears. “I just remembered something. Before all of this Iverson told me that if I ever wanted to make something of myself I shouldn’t follow in the footsteps of someone like you. But when I get back I am going to prove just how wrong he was.”

Keith beamed with pride, touched by his words. “I have no doubt about it. I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, Mullet.”

The two friends hugged each other one more before leaving the room. Lance took one final glance and smiled before the doors closed. One adventure was over, now it was time to begin another.

(~)

“Pidge, ready to head out?” Matt asked, joking with his sister as she stood in front of the empty cryopods that once housed the slumbering Allura and Coran. She carried her suitcase in her hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just... reliving some old memories. This was where we first found Allura and Coran. Where we first learned about the war and where we first became paladins. It feels like it’s been ages.”

“I know what you mean. Time really flies by when you’re in space.” Matt gave her shoulder a firm and loving squeeze. “You saved the universe. You’ve grown up so much. I’m really proud of you, Katie.”

“I’m proud of you too.”

“Come on. Everyone else is waiting.”

(~)

Hunk trailed his fingers over the kitchen table one final time, recollecting all of the delicious meals he whipped up. All the smiles they brought to people’s faces, and even the moment the food goo machine came to life and attacked him. Maybe not all memories were pleasant but at least they were unforgettable.

“Well old friend, it’s been a fun ride. Maybe we’ll see each other again one day. Be good to the next chef that walks into these walls, okay? There’s gonna be a lot more meals to make, and that means a lot more smiles.”

With that Hunk bid the kitchen farewell and walked out, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder.

(~)

Everyone was gathered outside the castle and near the ship that would take the Garrison trio and Matt back to Earth. When Lance, Pidge and Hunk saw the ship they were almost hesitant to get on it. Earth was their home and they had family waiting for them, but they could also say the same thing about Arielle. Lance remembered Keith’s words; They would still be there when they got back. Luckily for them, he and Allura also had a surprise.

Before that however, the three former paladins bid farewell to their longma friends. Ember hugged her aunty Pidge, and her uncles Lance and Hunk. Saying goodbye to her the first time was difficult enough, this time it was way harder, but they knew that she was in good hands. Ember was growing up fast, before long she would be as tall as Nebula and Celeste.

Aura removed her goggles, she wanted to see Pidge clearly before she left so she couldn’t risk having her lenses smeared with tear stains. Pidge sweetly shielded her eyes with a notebook so Aura could see her friend clearly despite the bright sunlight.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” Pidge said as she cleaned Aura’s tears. “Never stop reaching for the stars, even if it seems impossible.”

“I won’t. Will I ever see you again?”

“Of course you will. Goodbyes aren’t forever.”

“Then, let’s not say goodbye, just... see you later.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later, Aura.”

As for Blaze, he had a difficult time holding it together. Lance didn’t say anything, he just let him cry as much as he wanted to while hugging him close. Blaze’s wings were wrapped around Lance.

“I hate goodbyes!” Blaze sobbed.

“Me too, buddy. Me too. But you’re going to be okay, I know you will. Whatever happens you’ll be ready to face it. You’ve got your sister and your friends so don’t think you ever have to deal with anything by yourself.” Lance cleaned Blaze’s face, holding him up until their eyes met. “You will go the distance, hermanito.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too. But we’ll be back.”

“Then I'll be right here when you do.”

Silver Star and Celeste handed Hunk a box filled with delicious pastries for the road. “The extra ones are for your family. I hope they like them.” Said Silver Star.

“I bet they will. I have something for you too.” Hunk reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a flash drive styled into a necklace which he placed around Silver Star’s neck. “It’s all recordings of all my best recipes for you and your mom to make together. And Kolivan too.” The gift made Silver Star tear up. She hated saying goodbyes more than anything else in the world. Hunk lifted her chin up. “Never stop being creative and wild, Silver Star. Whatever you do, be sure to pour your heart into it.” Hunk opened his arms and Silver Star jumped in, wrapping her wings around her friend.

These little longmas had changed so much since meeting their paladins. Blaze became a more modest and confident young lad who believed in his sister, Aura learned to see her disabilities as a gift rather than a burden, and Silver Star finally embraced her creative side, which brought much joy to all she encountered. The paladins themselves changed a lot too. Silver Star reminded Hunk that no matter how scary things got to never forget what he was fighting towards. Blaze helped Lance in seeing that it was the little things that really meant something to people, and Aura brought out a side of Pidge that revealed the kind, nurturing and loving person she really was.

Shiro and Matt bid each other farewell. The last time they were separated it was beyond their control, now they were parting on their own terms. As sad as it was to say goodbye for now they were happy that they were both exactly where they were meant to be. Matt would return home and continue his work with Sam, and Shiro would begin his new life on Arielle.

“Take care of yourself, Matt.”

“You too, Shiro. And Romelle, keep him out of trouble for me, will you?”

Romelle laughed, taking Shiro’s hand in hers. “You can count on it.”

Lance, Pidge and Hunk hugged Coran and bid farewell to the mice, who were crying into tiny tissues, until they approached Shiro.

“Have a safe trip back home.” Shiro said. Pidge was the first to rush in and hug his waist.

“We’re really gonna miss you!” She cried.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Shiro invited Lance and Hunk into the hug. “Pidge, you are going to do amazing things, I know it. Lance, never stop working hard. And Hunk... you keep being a lovable lug. All of you, never stop learning.”

Lastly it was time to say goodbye to Keith and Allura. The hardest part. To some, these two seemed like the token couple of the group, but for this trio they were the most inspirational people they had ever met, inspiring even Shiro himself in many ways. They couldn’t imagine how things would go on without all of them together. Hunk was the first one to bring this up, and now it was finally happening.

“Before you say anything, we have something for you.” Allura said. Acxa handed her a beautiful box and when she opened it inside were three colored wristbands with a lion shaped stone in the center. Each band was colored to match their lions, though for Lance his was blue. “Coran modified your wrist devices from your paladin armor. This way we can keep in touch at any time.”

The trio happily accepted the wrist bands. “But, you guys don’t have em.” Hunk said, only to be immediately proven wrong when Keith, Allura and Shiro rolled back their sleeves to reveal they too were wearing their own bands. Allura’s was pink, Keith’s was red and Shiro’s was black, keeping in touch with their roots.

These gifts were more than they could have asked for. Instead of going one by one the entire group rallied together for one final group hug. Lotor was pulled in by Allura when she grabbed his arm. Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, Honerva, Krolia, Coran, Matt, the longmas, everyone joined in. The last group hug they would have in a long time. When they parted, much to their dismay, Lance sweetly cleaned Allura’s tears with his thumb.

“Hey, if you ever decide to visit Earth one day be sure to see your Blue Lion Brother first.” Lance said, though he was smiling he couldn’t mask his tears either.

“I’m really going to miss you, Lance.” Allura said.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Lance then turned to Lotor, “Make sure these two don’t get into any trouble, alright.”

Lotor nodded, “I promise. Take care of yourself, my friend.”

“You too, man. You too.”

“Hey, maybe one day we can all play Monsters and Mana together again.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Pidge said, linking her arm with Lance’s. “But this time I get to be the overly dramatic knight.”

“Hey!” Shiro protested.

“What are they talking about?” Romelle asked.

Keith laughed maliciously. “Oh, I am going to have a field day with this.”

“Don’t you dare.” Shiro threatened, clenching his jaw. The group laughed, though it was at Shiro’s expense it did make the separation a little less painful. The trio bid farewell to the twins, tickling their chins before boarding onto the ship. The trio looked on at the massive gathering of people they had met and saved all throughout their time in space. So many lives touched and changed by their actions. Goodbye was hard, but seeing the positive changes they helped make lifted their spirits. Keith and Allura would lead their people into a new age and whenever the universe needed them they would head the call.

After all, they carried the spirit of Voltron within them, and nothing could ever take that away from them.

Matt got on the pilot’s seat and prepared for liftoff. Lance sat in his passenger’s seat right next to Pidge. His girlfriend smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. If anyone had told them they would one day leave Earth as virtual strangers and return as a couple they would have labeled them as crazy. Now, it felt like a dream come true. Hunk leaned back in his chair, breathing in and out, a serene look on his face.

“So, Hunk.” Lance began, his fingers still intertwined with Pidge’s. “Still don’t think we should have snuck out of the Garrison that night?”

Hunk smiled and kicked back, folding his arms behind his head and resting his ankle on his knee.

“No regrets.”

Inside the castle Allura activated the wormhole. With tears in her eyes she watched as the ship flew into the vortex only to release millions and millions of galaxies away. The Empress’s strength wasn’t enough to fight off the sadness. Both Keith and Shiro held her close. Ember and Kosmo nuzzled against her legs and the mice sprinkled her cheeks with tiny kisses. She knew that the tears hadn’t ended yet, but she didn’t mind.

The one thing that trumped her sadness was that her friends were finally home. They all were.

(~)

Sam and his wife Colleen Holt had received Pidge’s message. Their babies were coming home at long last. They immediately contacted Lance and Hunk’s families, and they all gathered at the Garrison, with welcome home cake and party poppers to surprise them with. Iverson and many other members of the Garrison were also present, ready to welcome their intergalactic heroes. A wormhole opened up in the sky and out flew a ship. When it landed the families were beyond themselves with joy when they saw their children exit.

It had been almost two years and it showed. Lance had become a man, confident and humble, Hunk carried himself with a courage his family always knew he had, and Pidge didn’t shrink back at the sight of a crowd of people, nor did she hide behind her computer screen. She was bold and lively like a butterfly that just sprouted out of its cocoon.

Lance kneeled on the ground when his niece and nephew jumped into his arms. Their Uncle Lance was finally home! The young Cuban boy was enveloped in the arms of his family. His parents, his grandmother, his siblings, cousins, aunts, great aunts and great uncles, everybody. Pidge jumped into her mother’s waiting arms and was nearly licked to death by their family dog Bae-Bae. Sam was so happy to see his daughter in person after so long. Hunk too was surrounded by loved ones. He missed them so much but he struggled to say it because he was choking up as he cried. His parents didn’t care, they were just so happy to have their son home at long last.

Pidge and Lance were practically jumping with glee as they introduced each other to their respective families. Colleen immediately welcomed Lance, saying Pidge had selected a very handsome young man, and Lance’s family practically adopted Pidge right there on the spot. Lance’s family was just as energetic and friendly as he described; they were already inviting her and her family to dinner. Hunk was also invited, along with his family, by Lance and Pidge’s insistence. They felt it was best for them to celebrate being home again together.

As for Iverson, he apologized for how he treated the kids before and he and the rest of the Garrison crew gave the paladins a salute and medals of honor for their heroism and saving Earth from a potential invasion. Their story would be told to many throughout the world.

Back on Arielle, night had fallen. Ember had already begun reading to the twins. The babies were snuggled up against their big sister, who curled herself around them, using her wing as a blanket. Keith and Allura wrapped them in a blanket for extra warmth and kissed each of their heads. As the couple prepared to close the door they looked at their children one last time, soaking in the peace they had fought for so long. Now, they could enjoy it.

_*(~)*_

_No longer do I call you servants, for the servant does not know what his master is doing; but I have called you friends, for all that I have heard from my Father I have made known to you._

_ **~John 15:15** _

_(~)_


	34. The Legend lives on

_They say You’re the King of everything_

_The One who taught the wind to sing_

_The source of the rhythm my hearts keeps beating_

_And they say You can give the blind their sight_

_You can bring the dead to life_

_You can be the hope my heart keeps seeking_

_I wanna tell You now that I believe it_

_I wanna tell you now that I believe it_

_I do_

_That You can make me new_

_ _

_-Write Your Story, by Francesca Battistelli_

** _The Legend lives on_ **

_And they all lived happily ever after..._

_Okay, okay there is a bit more to it than that._

_After we returned to Earth the Garrison couldn’t believe their eyes when they learned aliens really did exist. Who knew home videos of cute little space mice sleeping on a longma’s mane could be so convincing?_

_Pidge, Matt and Sam were able to replicate Allura’s wormhole technology in less than three months. Thanks to them the Garrison became one of the first places in the world to combine alien and earth technology. Can my girl work miracles or what?_

_As for me, I took a little time off to catch up with my family before continuing my studies. If you can believe it I graduated a full year ahead of my class and broke Shiro’s piloting record! No, I’m not bragging this time, you can ask Shiro. What can I say, you pick up a lot when you’re off fighting in a space war._

_Hunk went back to working at his family’s restaurant, incorporating his new alien recipes to the menu, which was a huge hit. He then went on to open his own food delivery service and two years later he became the first person ever to build his very own Intergalactic Traveling Restaurant! Aside from all the fighting and death lasers, Hunk really missed traveling the galaxy. He recruited people from Earth, and all across the universe to become a part of his culinary team. Including that crazy Galra guy from the space mall and his weird bearded grandma._

_And of course his girlfriend Shay. Yes, we can call her his girlfriend now and he won’t deny it._

_And don’t worry, Silver Star became part of his team too, Hunk’s official right hand longma. Along with her mom and “Gruncle” Kolivan, the three of them made the best garlic knots this side of the Milky Way, and they’ve never been happier._

_Speaking of longmas, Ember, Blaze, Aura and Comet were so inspired by the paladins that they decided to open up the first official Voltron Academy on Arielle! Open to all aliens, bipedal or otherwise, teaching the next generation of Universal Defenders._

_I know what a lot of you are thinking: Did Ember and Comet ever get together? Well, it was a long and uphill slope, but little Comet eventually got the courage to ask out Ember and a few years later they had little hatchlings of their own. Triplets: Twilight, Sunset and Starlight. Every bit as spirited as their mother._

_Nebula spent her golden years with Shiro and Romelle, and Shiro continued his duties as the head of the royal military and he and Romelle eventually settled down and started a family. The man has never been happier._

_Keith and Allura continued to rule Arielle with wisdom and kindness and their planet wasn’t home to just Galra and Alteans but for many other races who lost their homes in the war. Allura eventually reinstated Honerva as the Official Royal Alchemist, sharing her knowledge with the next generation. And to never listen to evil inter-dimensional space demons._

_Krolia spent her days bonding with her three grandkids, and little Shira has already started showing an interest in combat. Like father, like daughter._

_Coran got promoted from royal caretaker to Royal Ambassador and Chief Advisor to the Empress and Emperor. Which made him pretty popular with the ladies. Turns out Dayak likes a man in uniform... and with a mustache. Though, I can’t say Allura and Lotor were too thrilled about it. Trust me guys, I know how you feel._

_Thanks to the upgraded Garrison tech we were able to keep in touch with Arielle all the time, and Earth became Arielle’s first official trading partner. You should have seen the look on Iverson’s face when he saw Keith and Shiro again. Actually you can because I took a picture._

_Keith also kept his promise to Allura and took the entire family on their first Earth vacation, seeing all of the sights Keith showed Allura in the Astral Plane. No surprise, Paris was Allura’s favorite._

_As for Acxa, she continued to lead the Blades or Marmora with the same dedication and optimist spirit as her father before her. She was an inspiration to everyone she met._

_After many years of hard work, Lotor, the guy who used to be met with boos and rotten fruit to the face everywhere he went, was now welcomed with open arms. He was known far and wide as the ‘Impossible Hero’. A villain who became a true savior of the innocent and was loved by many, especially the kids. As for him and Acxa... well, what did you expect, of course they hooked up!_

_Speaking of hook ups, one question still remains: What happened to me and Pidge? Well, you’d be happy to know that after a couple more years of dating, me getting a swanky job as Piloting Instructor and Pidge becoming the new head of the Department of Advanced Alien Technology by the age of eighteen... I finally said yes._

_What? A woman can’t propose to her man? My lady ain’t one to beat around the bush._

_And there you have it. That’s the story of how the paladins of Voltron ended the war, not just by fighting, but by bringing people together again, including the Galra, not just fighting, but through love. Turns out we are all part of a bigger story. We may not always know how it ends but as long as you never loose sight of the light then you’ll find yourself exactly where you were always meant to be. We have the Lions to thank for that._

“Now that you don’t pilot the lions anymore do you still talk with the other paladins?”

The young Garrison students stared at the two adults in awe once they reached the end of their story. The Garrison no longer enrolled just earthlings but also other aliens as well. With Arielle becoming a trading partner with Earth, the two planets shared a lot more than just resources. It took Earth a while to fully accept aliens, and in some parts of the world it was still difficult, but thankfully there were still enough people to help bridge the gap. It was a slow process, but they were trying and that was enough.

“Of course.” Lance said, revealing to him his wristband, which he always wore even after all those years. “Life may keep us busy and we may not always be able to see each other as often as we’d like, but we still keep in touch no matter what, even if it’s just to say hello.”

A clap caught everyone’s attention. Lance’s wife, Mrs. Katie “Pidge'' McClain entered the room. “Alright kids, that's enough questions for today. Professor Lance and I have got someplace to be in a few dobashes, and you all got class to get back to.”

The students all groaned in disappointment. Lance laughed, “Come on future space explorers, you won’t get to the stars if you don’t open up the books first.”

The students followed their teacher to their respective classes, leaving Pidge and Lance alone with what was a very old prototype of the first simulator Lance had once crashed and wrecked on their first test.

“They never did get around to fixing that dent.” Pidge said.

“You know I never actually crashed us into Pluto’s surface, right? It was a virtual exam.”

“I still banged my head against the control panel. Which would explain as to why I married you.”

“Then I guess I did something right that day. I failed a test but gained a wife.”

Pidge laughed so hard she almost dropped her clipboard. Leave it to Lance to turn a semi insult on its head. She taught him well. Pidge pulled her husband close by yanking on his collar.

“Yeah. You did.” She kissed his lips and was rewarded with that adorable lopsided grin of his. “Come on, let’s grab the kids and—“

The two of them flinched when they heard a familiar explosion coming from a nearby testing lab. Smoke spilled from the bottom and sides of the door and when Pidge and Lance entered they coughed as the thick clouds nearly engulfed them.

On the other side of the room was a young twelve-year-old girl with light brown skin like Lance and brown hair with red hues and blue eyes.

“Carmen, what happened?” Lance asked.

“Leo happened.”

The culprit of the explosion was an eleven-year-old boy with a medium skin tone, a subtle blend of both Pidge and Lance’s skin, and light brown hair. His face was covered in ashes as were his goggles, which he removed to reveal his caramel colored eyes. He held a screwdriver and a motionless robot laid on the table. The smoke was coming out of the robot’s chest.

“Hey Mom, hey Dad.”

“Still working on Chip, I see.” Pidge said as she dusted the soot from her lab coat.

“I may have tried to insert the neuron sensory program a little pre-maturely.”

“This is why I stick to hoverboards.” Carmen said as she tapped on a glowing orb on her wrist bracelet and a hoverboard flew right in her hand. “Way more straight forward.”

“If by ‘straight forward’ you mean ‘boring’ then yes.”

“You’re just jealous because you can’t ride one.”

“Okay, that’s enough you two!” Lance said, pulling his son close. “Robots and hoverboards are both equally cool and awesome.”

“Well..” Pidge began but stopped when her husband gave her a death glare. No fair, she taught him that. “Your father’s right. Besides, we’ve got to get going soon, remember?”

“Aww, but Mom!” Leo protested.

“Chip will still be here when we get back, honey.”

“Can you at least ask Grandma to watch over him while I’m gone?”

“Sure thing, sport. Now come on.”

(~)

The kids were securely strapped in their seats behind their parents, both co-piloting their Garrison Inter-dimensional Space Ship. Sam bid Pidge and Lance farewell and told the kids to be on their best behavior. And by that he meant not to blow anything up while they were there. Which really wasn’t fair that had only happened once and had been an accident…..mostly.From his lab, Matt activated the wormhole, still powered by the large Balmera crystal, and the ship flew into the vortex.

Powered by a very large Balmera crystal, and with the upgrades made by Pidge herself, the Garrison now had wormhole technology for fast intergalactic travel. Matt sadly couldn’t make it to the event this year, mainly because his wife Nyma would be expecting soon and he didn’t want to leave her alone. Plus, she didn’t do well with travel in her state.

Lance and Pidge flew the pod through the wormhole into the spiraling vortex. The magical display of space and stars zooming past them at breakneck speed never ceased to dazzle the two children. Lance and Pidge would admit that it was a marvel for them as well, especially when it’d been a while since they had traveled through a wormhole. It didn’t take them long to reach their destination.

Planet Arielle.

The last time the kids had visited they were no more than five and six respectively, seeing it again felt just as spectacular as the first time. The planet had changed a lot in the following years. It resembled Altea with stations posted outside of its atmosphere. The planet was also a lot like Earth in that it had a lot of large green areas and beautiful oceans that were just begging for the kids to jump right in.

The pod flew over the city, where a number of Galra, Alteans, and Galteans (Galra/Altean hybrids) waved hello when they saw the familiar pod flying by. What once began as a simple village became a gleaming city that put New York and Hong Kong to shame. Buildings shaped like spires stretched to the sky, and a monorail system zoomed to and fro getting people to their respected destination. The city was also very eco-friendly, with various parks and tall trees adorning various city blocks. It was something straight out of a futuristic fantasy novel.

The pod finally arrived at the Capital, where the Castle Ship was located. It had been a long time since the castle had flown but it was nice for the place to have a now permanent resting place again. Over the years the Castle had gone through some physical changes, its blue and white coloring merging with the light purples of the Galra culture. A beautiful blend of both people, now united by love.

Waiting for them outside of the castle entrance was the royal family. Keith had grown in stature, with a body that nearly rivaled Shiro’s physique. His hair grew out which he held back in a low ponytail. His features became sharper, similar to his father, and he was already showing signs of facial hair, which he shaved often. Allura still looked as radiant as when she was a teenager, with Alteans aging a bit slower than humans, similar to the Galra, but it was evident in her eyes and stronger facial features that she was indeed growing older and wiser as the years went.

Krolia still looked the same, but was already showing subtle signs of wrinkles and gray hairs, as was Coran, a lot sooner than she actually was, but he still had that bright and spring-like look in his eyes that subtracted at least ten more years. Ember was now a full grown longma, as tall as Nebula, still wearing her princess circlet and royal collar. Comet was now a strapping young stallion and beside him and Ember were their triplet hatchlings.

The royal twins stood beside their parents, now fifteen-years-old. Regris and Shira inherited both of their parents’ beauty, as well as their strong characters. Shira was as headstrong and fearless as her mother, inheriting her father’s love for speed and adrenaline. She was cheerful, energetic and adventurous, charming all who knew her. She was very close with Kosmo, who was now a full grown wolf, big enough for her to ride on like a steed.

Regris had his mother’s knack for diplomacy and ability to inspire anyone he knew to follow his lead. He was charismatic, patient and welcoming to all, being the first born twin meant he was to inherit the throne one day, something he took very seriously. A little too seriously, sometimes. Allura often tried to get her son to relax and enjoy his childhood, as did his sister, but he was equally as stubborn as his mother. He was also very skilled in combat, but while Regris relied on discipline and control, Shira treated it as a game of sorts. To everyone else, the twins seemed as different as night and day, but their parents knew they were far more alike than they wanted to admit.

When the pod landed both Leo and Carmen unbuckled their seatbelts and dashed to the door to greet their friends. The twins welcomed the young earthlings with open arms. Shira grabbed Leo and spun him in the air with her Altean strength. “Hey, little buddy! Wow, you’re a lot taller than the last time I saw you. And heavier.”

“Carmen, it’s so good to see you again.” Regris said, hugging young Carmen. The prince loved her like a little sister.

“I missed you too, Regris. Oh, I mean Prince Regris.” Carmen curtsied, making Regris laugh.

“No need for formalities.”

“Leo!” Twilight and Starlight jumped on the boy knocking him to the ground.

“Twily, Star, it’s great to see you!”

“What did you bring us this time?” Twilight asked excitedly, wagging her tail like a puppy.

“Did you bring your robot?” Starlight asked, equally as excited as her sister.

“Did you finish him yet?”

“I just asked that.”

“No, you asked if he brought him.”

“Same thing.”

“No it’s not.”

“Girls, girl, calm down.” Comet said, pulling them back by their tails. “Give him room to breathe.”

Sunset rolled her eyes at her hyperactive siblings. “Little sisters.”

“And little brothers.” Carmen said, holding out her hand for a high five, which Sunset responded with her tail.

Lance and Pidge exited the pod, feeling a little embarrassed at their kids’ impulsiveness. Thankfully, their old friends weren’t at all bothered by this. Once they stood before the Emperor and Empress, the two bowed.

“Emperor Keith. Empress Allura.” Lance greeted while speaking in a comedically British sounding accent.

“Mr. and Mrs. McCain.” Keith greeted. After a good laugh the four friends greeted each other like real friends did. By hugging.

“It’s so good to see you.” Keith said.

“It’s good to see you too.” Lance said, “You finally upgraded from a mullet to a ponytail. Suits you better.”

“Thank you. I see you finally decided to shave off that caterpillar on your lip.”

“Thank Pidge, she shaved it off in my sleep.”

“No regrets.” Pidge said, making Allura laugh.

“How are things back at the Garrison?”

“Fantastic. I noticed you took my suggestion on the monorail system upgrade.”

“3.78.9 tics faster than the previous model. You’d think people wouldn’t notice the difference but they do.” Allura said.

Nebula flew in, carrying Shiro, his wife Romelle and their thirteen-year-old son Bandor, named after his deceased uncle. Bandor looked a great deal like his father but had his mother’s Altean ears, facial markings, and amethyst colored eyes.

“Shiro!” Pidge and Lance exclaimed happily, hugging their old friend.

“Welcome back guys.”

“Sorry Matt couldn’t make it this time, but he says hi.” Pidge said. “Also, if you had any more advice when dealing with a pregnant alien wife.”

“My advice: Wear a helmet until the baby comes.”

“Hey, I’m blind not deaf.” Romelle joked. Bandor poked from behind his mother. Despite being in his early teens the young lad was a shy one. Romelle patted her son’s head. “It’s alright, dear. You remember Lance and Pidge, don’t you?”

The young boy walked out from behind his mother and politely greeted the two. “Hello, Uncle Lance, Aunt Pidge.”

“It’s great to see you again, Bandor. You’ve gotten so big.” Pidge ruffled the young boy’s hair, making him blush. “At this rate you’ll be as tall as your father.”

Ember walked up to the couple, wrapping her wings around them. “ Welcome back, guys. I missed you so much.”

“We missed you too, Princess.” Lance said, stroking her mane.

“Welcome back to Arielle.” Regris said with a dignified bow.

Shira rolled her eyes, “You know you don’t have to bow to everyone you see, bro.”

“Still as spunky? as ever, eh Shira?” Lance said.

“Welcome back, Uncle Lance!” Shira jumped into her uncle’s arms like she always did whenever he visited. “Come on, Regs. Scared of getting your fancy suit dirty?”

Regris rolled his eyes and Pidge pulled him into a tight hug. “Bring it in, Keith jr.!”

Keith face palmed at the nickname. Pidge never missed a chance to call Regris that right in front of him. They heard the sound of wingbeats and from above they saw Aura and Blaze descend.

“Pidge!”

“Aura!”

“Blaze!”

“Lance!”

After many years, Pidge and Lance were reunited with their longma friends. The siblings had grown tremendously, just like Ember and Comet. Aura still wore her goggles, and her hair pulled back, no longer hiding her beautiful eyes, she was almost as tall as Blaze now.

“Wow, you’ve gotten really big.” Pidge said while stroking her mane.

“You could say that again.” 

Blaze craned his neck over Lance’s shoulder and the man hugged the longma close. “I missed you so much, buddy.”

“Me too. I was almost sure you had forgotten me.”

“No way! Like I would ever forget my little brother.”

“How’s the teaching’s gig treating you?”

“Stressful, but rewarding. You?”

“Same.”

“Blaze!” Leo rushed to the longma, hugging his legs.

“Hey, little lion! How ya been?” Blaze levitated Leo into the air and positioned him on his back. “Still up for that riding lesson?”

“You know it!”

“Ah, ah, ah, you can ride into the sunset after the dinner party.” Pidge scolded, making all three of them groan in disappointment.

“Speaking of which, where’s Uncle Hunk?” Carmen asked, “Is he here yet?”

Right on cue, another portal opened up and a huge ship with the name “Hunk’s Space Cuisine Ship” written on the side in neon lights. The ship landed near the castle and Hunk walked out alongside his wife Shay and young daughter.

“Somebody order a royal feast?”

(~)

Hunk and his team of chefs prepared a mouth-watering banquet for the event. Once a year Arielle would host a festival in memory of the Paladins of Old and the heroic sacrifice of the Voltron Lions. It was titled Voltron Day. For the past fifteen years this event brought many races from all across the universe. There was music, games and lion-shaped snacks and pastries for the children. Glass lanterns levitated over the citizens, Pidge’s own design, inspired by her and Lance’s blueprints from Keith and Allura’s wedding. The two of them were often called by the royal family when it came to the decor. As Lance always said: Once a part time wedding planner always a part time wedding planner.

The children were laughing as they played together with the other local children. Shira, being the most athletic and spirited of the twins, played like she was still five-years-old. Scaring the kids by jumping out of places and tickling them, also playing pretend in a fake castle, pretending they were paladins fighting bad guys. Not necessarily Galra, but Shira wasn’t too offended. Only she could pull her brother in to join the fun.

Valtor, the child of Reyna, the refuge and widow of a reformed Galra soldier who tragically perished before their half-blood son was born, had grown into a strapping young lad. Reyna and her brother stared a new life on Arielle and were eternally grateful to the Emperor and Empress for giving her and her child a second chance during those times of war.

Valtor was Regris’s best friend, a brother-in-arms one would say. Though, Valtor had a different opinion when it came to Shira. It made Keith wary, but Allura assured him Valtor was a kind and loving young man. A tad shy, it took Shira to bring him out of his shell, a similar dynamic to her big sister Ember and her mate Comet from when they were young.

Blaze gave Leo that riding lesson he wanted while Carmen rode on Aura. Silver Star levitated plates of food for everyone when it was time to eat dinner, though she nearly lost her balance when a half human-half balmaran girl kicked the ball a little too hard in her direction. Thankfully, Shay caught it in time, though she and her husband Hunk didn’t look at all pleased.

“Crystal, what did we say about playing kickball in the castle?” Hunk scolded his little girl. Crystal groaned in disappointment.

“Can I throw water balloons at the guards later?” Crystal asked.

“No, it’s rude.”

Luckily for Hunk, Regris came by and led the rambunctious half-blood outside to play. Keith chuckled. “I see she’s still as spunky as ever.”

“I have no idea where she gets it from!” Hunk complained. “Hey, weren’t Lotor and the others supposed to get here by now?”

Honerva walked by, her hair turning more gray with time which she kept it in a prim and proper bun. “I just spoke with him, he and the others should be arriving soon.”

As luck would have it, a ship loomed overhead. It was one of the Blade ships with the monogram on both sides of the ship.

“See, I told you we’d make it here on time.” Acxa said, she sat in the pilot seat while Lotor was in the passenger seat beside her. Zethrid and Ezor sat in the back. Zethrid had already dozed off, snoring loudly with a droplet of saliva on the side of her mouth. Ezor used her antenna to slap her awake.

“Finally, I’m starving.” Zethrid said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“You’re always starving. You really need to cut down on the puffballs.” Ezor said, poking at Zethrid’s stomach, which was partly jiggly. Zethrid slapped her hand away.

“I will as soon as Silver Star stops making them so dang delicious!”

“Ever heard of self control, seems like you need it.”

“Oh, bite me!”

“No thanks, I’m on a diet.”

Lotor and Acxa rubbed their foreheads. A migraine was never too far behind when it came to these two. Thankfully, they knew a way to get them both to shut up. The two shared mischievous smirks and Acxa made the ship jolt roughly forward and fall on the floor, which made the two nearly fall off of their seats when Acxa adjusted their position.

“Oops. Sorry.” Acxa teased.

“Should have worn your seatbelts.” Lotor said and he and Acxa shared a fist bump. Ezor and Zethrid groaned as they sat back in their respected chairs.

“I think I liked you two better when you communicated through stoic stares.” Zethrid said.

“Two for one then?” Acxa said with an excited glint in her eye as she readied to do it again. Ezor and Zethrid panicked and pleaded with her not to. They sat upright and were silent until they landed.

“I think we’ve got this parenting thing down.” Acxa said.

“Indeed.” Lotor nodded. Once the ship landed the group was welcomed with open arms. Allura excitedly ran up to Acxa, the two woman squealing with delight. Over the years as they had come to know one another they became as close as sisters, often sharing stories of their endeavors, Allura giving Acxa advice when dealing with new people, and teasing their respected lovers when they weren’t looking. Not that they were very successful in keeping it a secret.

Acxa had blossomed from a hardened woman into a free spirit who wore her heart on her sleeve. She was no longer imprisoned by her own grief and now she was at long last free to spread her wings.

Lotor too was welcomed with smiles and hugs from his friends. Lance and Hunk were ecstatic to see him again, congratulating Lotor on his latest successful missions, asking how he was and if he was up for another game of Monsters and Mana later. Lance wasn’t exaggerating whenhe said Lotor was popular with the kids. They came at him like a tsunami, knocking him down. Lotor laughed, their energy infectious. Leo and Carmen were especially pretty big fans of his, including Ember’s triplets, bombarding him with all sorts of questions.

“How was the trip?” Keith asked after shaking Lotor’s hand.

“Smooth, but also migraine inducing, as usual.”

“Hey, that’s kids for ya.” Lance said, giving Lotor a pat on the back. “But it’s good practice.”

Keith made sure the other women weren’t listening, Romelle had just arrived to greet Acxa and the others, and he whispered to Lotor. “Do you have it?”

Lotor nodded and Keith and Lance gave him a thumbs up. Shira and Regris arrived to see their Uncle Lotor. The young princess grew more beautiful with each passing year, mirroring her mother to a T. As for Regris, he carried the same strength in character as his father and grandfather before him, and from the looks of it he was already gaining a fair number of female admirers.

Finally, Romelle approached Lotor. He offered her his hand but instead she went in for the hug. After many years, the hatchet was buried for good between them. Romelle had long since accepted Lotor as a friend, and it was this action that inspired and liberated him even more.

(~)

The celebration continued all through the night. Friends old and new sharing and laughing as music played. The heroes gathered together for a private dinner in the garden. After eating the children played together. Shira, Regris and Valtor taught the young ones some fighting styles with fake swords, though they did have to make sure Crystal didn’t play too roughly. Bandor played with Kosmo, who was now big enough to be ridden on like a small horse, and the mice braided Carmen’s hair. Back at the table the adults exchanged stories with one another.

“Seriously, Earth has come a long way.” Pidge said, “It’s the second biggest hub for alien technology ever since Dad and I perfected the Teladuv technology.”

“It’s made trading and supply trips a lot easier and faster.” Shiro said.

“Well, I for one don’t mind going the long way.” Hunk said, “I mean one of the best parts about being out on the road, er, space in this case, is you wind up in places you never would expect.”

“I still can’t believe, out of all of us, it was Mr. Play-It-Safe-Hunk Garret who became a drifter.” Lance said.

“I prefer Spirited Chef who goes where the stars, and the empty stomachs, lead me.”

“And trust me, there are _a lot_ of empty stomachs out there.” Silver Star said. “Plus people are so much easier to reason with when they’re full.”

“Tell me about it.” Ember said, “I can’t imagine how those meetings with rivaling dignitaries would have gone without Hunk’s steamed salmon. This diplomacy thing is not as easy as you guys make it look.” She nodded to her parents.

“Well, parents do have a way of making things look easy.” Keith joked. The rest of the table laughed. They stopped for a moment to enjoy watching their children interacting with one another.

“The twins have grown up so fast.” Coran said fondly.

“Seems like only yesterday we were changing their diapers, and now they’re picking up a sword.” Krolia said.

“A lot has changed these past fifteen years.” Allura said, “But regardless of time and distance, never once did our bonds break. Looking around this table I see so many lives touched by Voltron. I don’t know what the future holds for us but whatever it is I know we can all get through it... with hope.”

“Speaking of the future.” Lotor said as he rose from his chair. “There is something I need to say.” This was enough to get the kids to stop playing and pay attention. Everyone was silent, though it was difficult for some of them (mainly Allura, Keith, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Shiro and Romelle) to keep their excitement leveled.

Acxa gave Lotor a confused look when he stared at her, looking almost frightened. Was he about to say some bad news? Now? That wasn’t like him. Her concerns melted away when Lotor got down on one knee.

“Acxa, we didn’t meet in the most ideal of circumstances, and there was a time where you had every right to despise me and want nothing to do with me. But after everything we have been through I realized that despite all I have done the one constant in my life was you. I knew I could always rely on you as a second-in-command, but now I have come to rely on you as an equal partner. You made me into a better man and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Acxa could hardly breathe when Lotor pulled out a tiny velvet box and inside was a ring with a stone identical to the one she wore around her neck. How he managed to find another stone she wasn’t sure, but it did explain his solo missions a few months prior. He had been searching for one just for her. No one had ever done anything like this for her before, and only Lotor, steadfast, hard-working Lotor, would have that amount of determination to find one for her.

“I love you with all that I am. Will you marry me?”

Acxa had to get a grip on herself before answering. “Yes. Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” She pushed her chair away and kneeled down to hug her new fiancé. Everyone around the table cheered for the couple. Honerva was crying and Kova meowed happily. Her son was finally happy. He had found love again and now she was going to have a daughter, and maybe some grandchildren soon. This was a happy day for everyone. Even Dayak was crying, she hugged Coran tightly to the point his face nearly turned blue. She loosened her grip and Coran held her close.

Acxa was practically jumping up and down when Lotor placed the ring on her finger and the two kissed. “I love you, Lotor.”

“I love you, Acxa.”

Zethrid and Ezor squealed when they hugged Acxa and Lotor, congratulating the two. The kids cheered even louder for their Uncle Lotor and Aunt Acxa. Allura felt her heart would burst. She remembered how happy she was when Keith proposed to her, and after witnessing just how much these two had changed each other for the better she had no doubt that their lives together would be a happy one indeed. She knew Zarkon, Alfor and the Paladins of old were watching over them, smiling at all the joy and love that surrounded their loved ones now.

“I know what this calls for.” Shira pulled out from her pocket a pair of shades. “Slav, give me a beat!”

(~)

Slav, dressed in DJ clothing and scratching vinyl, gave the Princess a salute.

“Alright! Let’s kick off this finale 80s style!”

_ **(When you love somebody Francesca Battistelli)** _

Music filled the air and everyone hurried to the dance floor, moving to an 80s style beat. The longmas danced in sync, led by Ember and her friends, moving their wings to reveal the heroes taking center stage.

**Keith:**

_Life's been unkind to you_

_And you feel alone_

_Your world keeps turning but nobody knows_

**Allura:**

_One conversation_

_One "How are you?"_

_One simple moment could carry you through_

**Keith and Allura:**

_A little bit of kindness goes a long way_

_It can chase the hurt away_

Bii-Boh-Bi gave his light crew the signal, cascading the ballroom in multicolored lights, even the floor lit up with various colors like those of a disco, complete with a disco ball. The six former paladins jumped onto the dance floor, singing and dancing in perfect sync.

**Paladins:**

_That's what happens when you love somebody_

_When you put your whole heart in it_

_Pouring out what you've been given_

_It can change everything, everything_

_Everything, everything_

_When you love somebody_

_And you give it no conditions_

_See them through the Lion’s vision_

_It can change everything, everything_

_Everything, everything_

_When you love somebody_

_Love somebody_

Despite the old style music, the kids were dancing along. Shira and Regris weren’t as familiar with old forms of music as Leo or Carmen were, so to them this was new. Shiro took Romelle’s hands and led her onto the dance floor, holding her close for her to feel his movements so she could dance to the vibrations of the music.

**Shiro:**

_Dead hearts start beating_

_Old walls fall down_

**Romelle:**

_Deep wounds start healing_

_When love reaches out_

Lotor and Acxa danced alongside Honerva, and Kova jumped onto Acxa’s shoulders. The feline purred lovingly against her face.

**Honerva:**

_Blind eyes come open_

_New life can grow_

**Lotor:**

_Chains start breaking_

**Acxa:**

_Guilt and shame get_

**Lotor and Acxa:**

_Drowned by hope_

Hunk danced alongside his chefs who came out of the kitchen pushing carts with food. Hunk, Shay and Crystal performed on a table while Silver Star, Celeste and Kolivan led the chefs through the room, tossing plates like frisbees which landed perfectly before the guests.

**Everyone:**

_That's what happens when you love somebody_

_When you put your whole heart in it_

_Pouring out what you've been given_

_It can change everything, everything_

_Everything, everything_

Lance and Pidge took to the dance floor, dancing together like they did years ago during the final Voltron Show. Lance’s salsa dance lessons really paid off because Pidge moved as though her feet were made of fire.

_When you love somebody_

_And you give it no conditions_

_See them through the Lion’s vision_

_It can change everything, everything_

_Everything, everything_

_When you love somebody_

_Love somebody_

**Lotor, Acxa, Honerva, Zethrid, Ezor:**

_You saw_

_Through me_

_All my pain and my sins_

_Laid down you life and set me free_

The former villain bowed before the heroes, and they took their hands and lifted them up. Their way of saying that if given the chance to save these lost souls again the heroes would do so.

**Allura:**

_That's what happens when you love somebody_

**Everyone:**

_(A little bit of kindness goes a long way, long way, long way, long way)_

**Allura:**

_Ooh, oh, ooooh_

**Everyone:**

_(A little bit of kindness goes a long way, long way, long way, long way)_

_That's what happens when you love somebody_

_When you put your whole heart in it_

_Pouring out what you've been given_

_It can change everything, everything_

_Everything, everything_

_When you love somebody_

_And you give it no conditions_

_See them through the Lion’s vision_

_It can change everything, everything_

_Everything, everything_

_When you love somebody_

_Love somebody_

_When you love somebody_

_Love somebody_

_(A little bit of kindness goes a long way, long way, long way, long way)_

_Love somebody, love somebody_

_(A little bit of kindness goes a long way, long way, long way, long way)_

_Love somebody_

The song carried out all through the night, everyone basking in each other’s company. Keith and Allura snuck away for a little bit to gaze up at the stars only to find six individual lights that stood out amongst all the others.

Purple, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and in the center, White. Together they formed the constellation of a beautiful lion that roared with pride. The couple was soon joined by their children, Shira, Regris and Ember, along with her family, and Shiro’s family, and Hunk’s and Lance and Pidge with their children. Coran, Krolia, Honerva, Lotor, Acxa, and even the pets. Everyone bared witness to the Lion shimmering in the sky, and though they were far away they could hear the roars of their old friends, keeping their promise of watching over them for all time.

It had been a long and painful journey, but amidst the hardships they found hope. No matter how far apart the heroes may be, the spirit of Voltron kept them together. And when things became the most difficult, the Lions’ stars shown more brightly for all of us who knew where to look.

And thus, the greatest story ever told began and ended...

With Love.

_................_

_I'm an empty page_

_I'm an open book_

_Write Your story on my heart_

_Come on and make Your mark_

_Author of my hope_

_Maker of the stars_

_Let me be Your work of art_

_Won't You write Your story on my heart_

_*(~)*_

_Then I saw “a new heaven and a new earth,” for the first heaven and the first earth had passed away, and there was no longer any sea. I saw the Holy City, the new Jerusalem, coming down out of heaven from God, prepared as a bride beautifully dressed for her husband. And I heard a loud voice from the throne saying, “Look! God’s dwelling place is now among the people, and he will dwell with them. They will be his people, and God himself will be with them and be their God._

** _~Revelation 21:1-3_ **

_(~)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
